Charmed: The Last Halliwell
by APhantasm
Summary: Buffy Summers was adopted when she was a baby. 25 years later she finds out she is the long lost sister to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. And the twin sister of Paige. Pairings: Piper, Phoebe and Paige canon pairings. Buffy pairing not finalized, Possibly Angel. A/U Set during and after Charmed Season 4 and Buffy season 5.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Summary**: Buffy Summers was adopted when she was a baby. 25 years later she finds out she is the long lost sister to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. And the twin sister of Paige.

Pairings: Piper, Phoebe and Paige canon pairings. Buffy pairing not finalized, Possibly Angel.

A/U Set during and after Charmed Season 4 and Buffy season 5.

**Disclaimer: **I will say this only once as I don't want to repeat myself every time I post a chapter. I do not own either Charmed or Buffy. Joss Whedon owns Buffy. Charmed owned by Constance M. Burge, Paramount/Viacom and AOL Time Warner.

**Notes: **Dawn is not Buffy's sister in this story she is Buffy's daughter. Buffy gave birth to Dawn when she was fifteen around the time when Buffy was called as the Slayer. Since in BTVS Buffy is 20-21 during season 5. Her age was increased to match Paige's of 25. That means between the end of season 4 BTVS and the start of this story 4 years have passed. Riley is already out of the picture btw.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Judge sat in the courtroom, "Hank Summers. You are hereby sentenced to ten years in the Los Angeles County State Prison for statutory rape. Upon release, and upon the request of Mrs. Summers, you will have a restraining order barring you from seeing your ex-wife, and daughters."

Hank nods and looks at Buffy and her child. "I understand your honor."

The judge nods and looks to the Bailiff, "Take Mr. Summers into custody."

**_10 years later_**

Buffy and a Monk, looking like two soldiers in a combat field, make their way toward the factory entrance. Buffy's supporting the Monk as he staggers alongside her. She hesitates, hearing the rumble of the roof collapsing. Takes a moment to look back.

The monk looks to Buffy, "Stop. Please..."

Buffy relents, letting him rest a moment. "We gotta keep moving."

The monk shakes his head, "My journey's done, I think."

Buffy acting like a tough soldier, "Don't get metaphory on me. We're going."

Buffy tries pulling him to his feet. Nothing doing.

The monk nods, "You have to... The Key. You must protect The Key."

Buffy sighs, "Protect the Key. Right. I know, we'll do it together! Far, far from here."

Buffy tries again, sees she's not moving him anywhere.

The monk sighs, "Many have... died... many more, if you don't... keep it safe..."

Buffy frowns, "How? What is it?"

The monk nods, "The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door..."

Buffy sighs, "That round glowy thing?"

The monk shakes his head, "For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren... its only  
keepers. Then..." He tries to point back to the factory. "The abomination... found us. We  
had to hide The Key... We sent it to you, binding it into your child."

Buffy frowns, "You put that thing in Dawn?"

The monk nods "She is the vessel for The Key."

Long beat as Buffy absorbs this. "You bound that thing to my daughter.

The monk nods, "We knew the Charmed Slayer would... protect..."

Buffy shakes her head, "Why Dawn. Why not bind it to me. Why my daughter?"

The monk sighs, "We knew you would protect with your life."

A coughing fit cuts her off. He's clearly fading.

Buffy nods in agreement. She knows he is right. She would protect Dawn with her very life.

At the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco, the following morning. Piper is there pouring two cups of coffee. Phoebe comes in and sits on a stool. Piper hands her a cup of coffee.

Phoebe smiles, "Did you sleep?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, actually, better than I have in a while."

Phoebe sighs, "Mmm. It's quiet, isn't it? Early and late. It's just really, really quiet."

Piper smiles, "Prue was always the first one up, and the last one down. It's strange, the things that you miss. So, how scary was I?"

Phoebe laughs, "Heck, I've seen worse. I've been worse. But, uh, but Paige..."

Piper sits next to her.

Piper nods, "She completely freaked."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, uh, she handled it... better than most people would, I think. She saved your life. She definitely is a Halliwell, last name or no."

Piper nods, "I know I haven't been the most welcoming. I just... I miss Prue so much. It's hard to imagine opening up to someone else. With everything that happens in our lives, love just feels like an invitation for more pain."

Phoebe sighs, "So maybe, um... maybe you don't start with love. Maybe you just start with thanks."

Leo orbs in and sighs, "I know this isn't the time for this news. But I was talking to Grams just now."

Piper looks to her husband and nods, "What did she say?"

Leo shakes his head, "Paige had a twin sister. Your mom split them up when she and Sam gave them up. There is another Halliwell out there somewhere. Grams said you guys need to find her."

Piper looked to Phoebe who nods, "Where do we start looking?"

Piper walks in holding Social Service with a basket of muffins. She spots Paige at her desk and walks over to her. She puts the basket on her desk.

Paige looks up at her, surprised. She looks in the basket. "Muffins. Thanks."

Piper nods, "Busywork. I'm best in the kitchen. Prue was the one that liked to, uh, chase demons."

Paige sees Donnie. "Man, he's like a whole new Donnie. What did Leo say to him?"

Piper looks over at Donnie. He smiles and walks past them. "Um, I don't know. He's a miracle worker, that husband of mine."

Paige sighs, "So, how are you?"

Piper nods, "I've had, uh... bad hours." She sits down. "And hours that aren't quite so bad. I guess you know how it is."

Paige nods, "Yeah. When my parents died, there were some days I didn't think I'd survive the sadness. It'll never be okay that she's gone, Piper. But I promise, it will get better."

Piper sees scratches on Paige's neck. "You know, Leo could fix that for you."

Paige smiles, "It's my first war wound. I think I'll wear it with pride."

Piper nods, "Unfortunately in this family, it will not be the last."

Paige nods, "Well, every family has its pros and its cons. A couple of demon battles in exchange for the power to clear up my friend's skin? I'd say it's worth it."

Piper frowns, "The power to what?"

They see Lila and Billy chatting across the room. Lila flirts a little.

Paige smiles, "He's cute, isn't he? Well, you should have seen him yesterday." Paige laughs.

Piper nods, "Okay, uh, you saved my life, so I guess we're even on the Book of Shadows swipe, but, um, Paige, there are rules to being a witch, rules that you will have to learn and follow."

Paige sighs, "Well, not to be difficult, but... you're married to our Whitelighter and Phoebe's shacking up with a demon. So, on balance, maybe my friend could stay cute?"

Piper nods, "Okay."

Mr. Cowan comes up to them. "My, my, my. That pile looks about the same size as it did about an hour ago."

Piper nods, "Oh, that was my fault. I distracted her with muffins."

Mr. Cowan shakes his head, "And you are?"

Piper looks at Paige then back at Mr. Cowan. "I'm her sister, and a client."

Mr. Cowan nods and leaves. Paige frowns, "Client?"

Piper sighs, "Leo told me and Pheobe something this morning that we need your help with."

Paige shakes her head, "What?"

Piper sighs, "You had… have a twin sister."

Paige's jaw drops, "What? How does Leo know?"

Piper nods, "He talked to Grams. When mom took you to that church she took your twin someplace else splitting the two of you up. Leo said Grams was adamant we find her and quick. Do you think you can try and find her in the system?"

Paige sighs, "Do we have a name?"

Piper shakes her head, "No. Though I would say start looking for other P's adopted around the time you were."

Paige nods and pulls up adoption records on her computer making a search to the time she was adopted, "Only finding about ten with P in their name, four of them with P in their middle name. Hmm this one is promising, Elizabeth Patience. She has the same date of birth I do. She was adopted to a couple in Los Angeles. Weird for some reason the name of the couple who adopted her is not mentioned. Could have just been a clerical error when transcribing the files."

Piper nods, "Thanks Paige. At least that's a start."

Piper smiles at Paige and leaves the office.

Paige smiles a little to herself. She has family again and looks like more are out there.

Back in Sunnydale…

Joyce Summers walks into the living room and sees ten year old Dawn watching cartoons and Buffy watching her. "Buffy can I have a word?"

Buffy nods standing as they walk into the kitchen. Joyce hands her an envelope, "I should have told you this sooner, Buffy. I just wasn't sure how to tell you… You see Hank and I are not your birth parents, we adopted you."

Buffy opens the envelope and pulls out several papers including a birth certificate and adoption records. She looks at the birth certificate and her jaw drops as she reads, 'Elizabeth Patience Halliwell.'

Joyce sighs, "I wanted to tell you before, Buffy. Back before Dawn was born, then after what Hank did I felt the time wasn't right. The reason I am telling you now is cause, as you know Hank is being released from prison. Despite the restraining order he might try and find you and Dawn. I think it might be a good idea if you left for a while till we know he's not going to come looking for you. Going to find your birth family would give you an excuse to be gone for a while."

Buffy looks between her mother and the birth certificate letting it all sink in. "You know regardless of who they are or anything. Your still my mother, and Dawn's grandmother. That will never change anything."

Joyce nods, "I know, Buffy."


	2. Chapter 2: Size Matters

**Chapter 2: Size Matters**

Phoebe staggered for a moment as a vision hit her. Piper shook her head and waited till Pheobe looked at her. "What did you see?"

Pheobe nods, "A blonde woman, mid 20's. She was at some club I've never been in. She was talking to this man, and older gentleman, possibly English. I didn't catch most of what was said. Though one word did stick in my mind, Slayer."

Piper frowns, "Slayer?" Piper looks at her watch. "Shoot I have to meet the new manager this morning. Meet me at the club later. I want to see if you find anything about this Slayer in the book."

Phoebe nods and heads upstairs, "Will do."

An hour later Piper is talking to the new manager. "White gauze curtains would give this place some flair. You know what I'm saying? Then we'll take out these tables over here. Replace them with mounds of pillows so people can lay back and get comfortable. You look worried, baby girl."

Piper sighs, "We – uh – Treat. I know I gave you the authority to make some changes in the club, but I thought they would happen gradually. You know, I don't want to shock the regulars."

Treat nods, "Well, I do. All right? You're place seems too safe. Now do you trust me? Do you trust the number one club promoter in all of San Francisco?"

Piper sighs, "Yes, of course…"

Treat nods, "Good. All right, guys. Rip it all out!"

Phoebe enters. "Wait a minute! What's going on? That's our table? Who told them that they could rip out our table?"

Treat nods, "I did."

Phoebe frowns, "And who are you?"

Piper sighs, "Phoebe, this is Treat Taylor. He's the new manager of P3 I mentioned this morning. I just hired him on a trial basis."

Phoebe sighs, "Well, isn't that interesting. I need to talk to you." Phoebe pulls Piper to the side.

Piper nods, "You look worried, baby girl."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Well, why didn't you tell about this? We said we weren't going to do this."

Piper frowns, "Uh, do what?"

Phoebe sighs, "Make any major changes in our lives. All the books caution against it. After you've suffered a major loss. Do not sell the house. Do not get married. Do not quit your job."

Piper nods, "Okay, but like it or not, there's been a lot of changes lately, and this is hardly the biggest."

They see Paige.

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, speak of the devil/whitelighter/witch."

Paige walks up to them. "Hi, guys."

Phoebe smiles, "Hi!"

Paige nods, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, no we were just talking."

Paige smiles, "Well, I have a quick question, but it can wait. Continue."

Piper nods, "I was just explaining to Phoebe that the changes I'm making in the club are not by choice. They are by necessity. Okay? P3 has been struggling a little lately and we are now a single salary household."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, we don't have to be. I-I can get a job."

Piper nods, "Uh-huh. And if you could get a part-time entry level job that pays you about two hundred grand a year that would really make a difference. Otherwise, I'd rather you be free for other work."

Phoebe nods, "That reminds me I found out about what that world Slayer means."

Paige frowns, "Slayer?"

Phoebe sighs, "Had a premonition this morning."

Piper nods, "What did the book say?"

Phoebe sighs, "Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil, and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer. Apparently she does basically what we do but alone."

Piper nods, "That is interesting. So she is a witch?"

Phoebe shrugs, "The book didn't say. In fact it didn't say beyond those words."

Paige sighs, "Speaking of other work… I found something."

Piper nods, "Okay, Paige. What is it?"

Paige nods, "Okay, have you guys ever walked by a house and just, uh, got a really bad creepy feeling from it? Okay, on my way to get coffee every morning I walk by this house and I get... this shiver."

Phoebe frowns, "A shiver?"

Paige nods, "Does it mean anything?"

Piper shrugs, "It's a shiver."

Paige nods, "No, I've always just dismissed it as a bad case of the creeps, but now that I'm a witch... I don't know. I think it might be something supernatural."

Phoebe nods, "Well, do you know anything about the house?"

Paige shrugs, "Just that this cute guy named Finn lives there. We bumped into each other at the grocery store. Flirted a little. Done the are these melons ripe thing, okay."

Piper laughs, "Well, that sounds like you have the hots not the creeps."

Paige sighs, "Well –"

Phoebe nods, "Either way, I think it's a good idea that you stay away from this Finn guy."

Paige nods, "No, I don't get the shiver from him. Just the house. I think I'm on to something."

Piper sighs, "I really think that when you've been a witch for a few months, you'll know the difference between sensing evil and needing a warmer jacket."

Paige nods, "So you don't want to check it out?"

Piper shakes her head, "Not any time soon."

Sometime later after Phoebe and Paige have left. Treat is showing Piper the new waitresses' uniforms with the name The Spot on it.

Treat smiles, "Woo, now that's what I'm talking about."

Piper shakes her head, "You're changing the name of the club?"

Treat nods, "Man, you know that's the plan. You know?"

Piper frowns, "What's wrong with P3?"

Treat smiles, "Well, you know we polled people and most of them thought it was a parking level. I mean I don't even know what it stands for."

Piper nods, "It stands for Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. We are P3. We were."

Treat nods, "Yeah, but check this out. The new image deserves a new name. Otherwise, no one will know what it is. You know what I'm saying? But look, if you're against it. Look, I can take it all down, change things around, whatever you want me to do baby girl."

Piper sighs, "No, it's just – it's just another change. So, uh, do what you want."

Treat nods, "You cool?"

Piper nods, "Yeah."

Leo and Paige orb into a secure area. Piper notices them, "Excuse me."

Leo looks around, "Uh, what's with the white gauze? It's worse than up there."

Piper sighed, "It was Treat's idea. What are you guys doing here?"

Paige nods, "We orbed in."

Piper frowns, "Together?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, well we were worried about Phoebe. She was supposed to meet me at the creepy house, but she never showed so I thought maybe she got hung up. So I went to your place-"

Piper sighs, "Um, I thought we decided not to investigate the so-called creepy house."

Paige nods, "Well, I know you didn't think it was anything, but Leo..."

Piper nods, "Oh, so you went behind my back and asked Leo."

Leo shakes his head, "She didn't go behind your back and I'm her whitelighter, too."

Piper sighs, "Uh-hmm, right. Well, it's a smart thing to do as a witch, but an annoying thing to do as a sister. So what happened to Phoebe?"

Leo shrugs, "I don't know. I checked my radar, but she dropped to the tiniest blip."

Piper nods, "And what would account for that?"

Leo shrugs, "I don't know, but I don't like it. "

Piper sighs, "Well, then we should probably get over there."

Paige nods, "See, I told you something was going on in that house."

Piper frowns, "Uh-huh, okay. Let's hold the congratulations till we find Phoebe."

As they are leaving the workmen break the P3 sign.

Leo frowns, "Piper?"

Piper sighs, "Doesn't matter. P3 doesn't exist anymore."

Paige looks at the broken sign.

Buffy walks into P3 and sees Piper. "Excuse me."

Piper turns to Buffy, "I'm sorry we're closed."

Buffy nods, "It's alright I'm not here for drinks or anything. I'm looking for my family. Are you by any chance Piper Halliwell?"

Piper nods, "Yes and you are?"

Buffy nods, "Your mother is Patricia Halliwell?"

Piper frowns, "Yes. Again who are you?"

Buffy smiles, "My name is… was Elizabeth Patience Halliwell. But you can call me Buffy. it seems your my sister."

Paige and Piper look at each other with shock. Piper looks closely at Buffy her eyes widen. Buffy matches Phoebe's description of the blonde that was in Phoebe's premonition.

Buffy frowns, "Wow spidey sense is tingling now."

Piper frowns, "Spidey sense?"

Buffy smiles, "You're a witch aren't you?"

Piper looked back at Paige who shrugs, "And if I am?"

Buffy smiles, "It's cool. I have a friend back home in Sunnydale who practices magic. I'm talking real magic, not what David Copperfield does."

Paige walks over and looks at Buffy. She is looking at the blonde's features. She sees something in Buffy's eyes and nods, "You're not an actual blonde are you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. Been dying it for some years now. My hair color is closer to Dawn's."

Piper frowns, "Dawn?"

Buffy sighs, "My daughter."

Paige smiles and nods understanding Phoebe's premonition now, "You're the Slayer?"

Buffy gasped, "You know who I am?"

Piper looks at Buffy as things begin to click into place. Leo telling her and Pheobe about another sister. Phoebe having a premonition about a woman and the word Slayer. Piper nods, "It is nice to meet you, Elizabeth. This is your twin sister, Paige."

Buffy's jaw dropped as she looked at Paige. She could see the same eyes that she herself had. The same eyes that even Dawn had.

Leo coughs, "Piper…"

Piper nods, "We could use your help, Elizabeth."

Buffy smiles, "No problem. But it's Buffy by the way.

Piper nods, "Buffy."

Buffy turns towards the door and is stopped by Piper, "Where you going?"

Buffy smiles, "Let mom know I will be going with you guys. That way she can take Dawn to the motel."

Piper shakes her head and quickly scribbles an address down, "Tell her to go here. It's mine and Phoebe's house."

Buffy nods and leaves.

Piper looks to Leo, "That is her isn't it? I'm not making a mistake dragging her into this?"

Leo shakes his head, "That is her. Grams has been keeping watch over her just as she did with you. She gave me a detailed description of Buffy. She is your last sister. Though I probably should talk to the Elders. A fourth charmed one who is also a Slayer…"

Piper nods, "It's big… I get it. She's Charmed and Chosen."

Buffy re-enters the club, "So where is your car?"

Piper, Paige, Buffy, and Leo sit across the street in Piper's car from Gammill's house.

Paige shivers, "There it is. See? Oh, shiver."

Piper nods, "Well, uh, Paige you don't have to be a super witch to know that that house is creepy."

Buffy nods, "Would be a good place for a vampire nest. Looks abandoned."

Leo nods, "I saw a motorcycle in the driveway. Somebody's home."

Buffy shrugs, "That doesn't mean much. I've known of some vamps that rode motorcycles."

Piper nods, "Okay, so I say we go up to the front door. You knock and I will freeze."

Leo shakes his head, "You don't always have control over your powers. You might be blowing up an innocent."

Piper nods, "Okay, so how about you orb in, check out the place, and tell us what we're up against."

Paige smiles, "I have an idea –"

Leo sighs, "Well, the problem with that is what if what we're dealing with is not supernatural. Then I've orbed into somebody's living room and we've risked exposure."

Paige sighs, "I mean if I just –"

Piper looks at Leo, "This is why I say we go with the freeze."

Paige frowns, "I can get Finn out of the house."

Piper nods, "How?"

Buffy sighs, "No offense sense, **_sis_**. But I have to agree with Piper. I think I should be the one that goes in."

Paige shakes her head, "Well, I know the guy. I'll just go in, lure him out, and you two can go in and snoop around."

Piper shakes her head, "No. We can't let you go off with a potential demon. It's too dangerous. Right, Leo?"

Leo sighs, "Actually, it sounds like our best bet."

Piper frowns, "Are you siding with Paige now?"

Leo shakes his head, "Hey, there's no sides. And, yes."

Piper frowns, "Huh!"

Paige nods, "Look, I know I'm new to magic, but the only way to change that is to allow me to get some experience."

Buffy shakes her head, "Going up against a demon is not the best away to get experience, **_sis_**. Better to start out small."

Piper nods, "And I'm just trying to protect you." She looks to Buffy, "Both of you."

Paige smiles, "That's nice, but your protecting me may be hurting Phoebe. Look, I got her into this. Let me help get her out of it."

Piper sighs, "Okay, fine. Go. But until we know who this Finn guy is and what he does, I do not want you alone with him. Take him to P3, or – I mean, The Spot."

Buffy frowns, "What is up with that name, by the way? The Spot?"

Piper sighs, "It's the new manager's idea."

Paige nods as she pulls out a lollipop, "Got it."

Piper frowns, "What is that for?"

Paige smiles, "A lure." She gets out of the car.

Piper nods, "Do not go into that house. Did you hear me? I said do not go in!"

Paige leaves. "It is like talking to a wall."

Buffy smiles, "If she is like me. She will be fine, Piper."

Paige manages to get Finn out of the house. Buffy, Piper and Leo hurriedly go inside.

In one room Buffy looks around and finds the demon's collection of small dolls. "Piper."

Piper comes over and frowns, "Oh, weird."

Leo nods, "What a bizarre collection. I wouldn't touch. We should look for Phoebe. I'll check upstairs." He leaves to check upstairs, but returns a moment later, "There's nothing upstairs. I mean nothing. Anything down here?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Nada."

Piper looks at her sister and nods, "No, nothing but a bunch of clays."

Leo sighs, "I think we should get out of here. Check the Book of Shadows. I-I want to know what we're dealing with."

Piper nods, "Well, whatever it is it better not require the Power of Three to vanquish it."

They orb out and to the attic in the manor. Buffy looks around, "That's neat. So what's this Power of Three?"

Piper nods, "It needs the combined force of me, Phoebe and Paige to make the spell work?"

Buffy nods, "I'm your sister, so is it possible we can still make this Power of Three thing work with me?"

Piper looks to Leo for an answer.

Leo shrugs, "I don't know, Piper. It's one of the things I was going to ask the Elders about. It's possible of course."

Piper nods, "Till we have a chance to find out let's just hope we don't need it."

Leo orbs them back to the attic in the manor.

They suddenly hear footsteps on the stairs. Piper moves her hands as if to freeze. Buffy shakes her head, "Remember you had my mom and daughter come here."

Dawn bursts into the room and runs over to Buffy, "Mommy!"

Buffy smiles, "Hey Dawnie. I want you to say hello to your Auntie Piper and Uncle Leo."

Dawn waves at Piper and Leo. "Hi."

Joyce comes up the stairs and stops at the entrance to the attic, "Oh Buffy I didn't know you were here. And you must be Ms. Halliwell, Buffy's sister?"

Piper nods, "I am."

Joyce nods, "I will take Dawn back downstairs. Come on pum'kin belly."

Buffy rolls her eyes as Joyce and Dawn go back downstairs.

Piper smiles, "So that's our niece hunh?"

Buffy nods.

A little while later Piper, Buffy and Leo are looking in the Book of Shadows.

Leo smiles, "Found him! Gammill a.k.a. The Collector. He's known for his passion of collecting one of a kind figurines. Wonder what he gets out of that?"

Piper nods, "Well, speaking for my great-aunt Sylvia, who collects Hummels, when they have a hard time dealing with real people figurines can be their best friends."

Leo nods, "Yeah, but being socially awkward doesn't land you in the Book of Shadows."

Piper sighs, "So what does?"

Leo nods, "Well, apparently he went up against a witch sometime in the seventies. A spell was cast to make as hideous on the outside as he was on the inside. Like this I suppose."

Buffy sighs, "Does it say what he did to deserve that?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, it doesn't make any sense either. I mean we saw this guy and he's still looks the same."

Piper shakes her head, "So what does that mean? That Gammill found a way to break the curse and changed his name to Finn?"

Leo shrugs, "I don't know, but I'm guessing whoever the guy Paige is with does."

Piper sighs, "Well, then we need to find Paige and hope that she's not in trouble so we can find Phoebe and hope that she's not in trouble."

Leo nods, "Well, I wouldn't worry about Paige. I mean she's in a public place. Nobody's going to hurt her at The Spot."

Buffy shakes her head, "Don't be too sure about that."

Piper, Buffy and Leo orb into a secure area. There is loud music and the waitresses are dancing on the bar.

Piper frowns, "I just got a creepy shiver myself."

Leo nods, "Now I'm glad you changed the name."

Buffy frowns, "I would never have come here if you didn't own the place Piper. This place is just so not…"

Piper sighs, "Oh! Look at the waitresses! Oh, no! Don't look! They're practically removing their spots."

Leo nods, "Can you do that in public?"

Piper sighs, "Uh! Listen to me. Just go look for Paige. Okay? Go."

Leo nods and heads around the room.

Piper and Buffy walks toward the back of the club where a bouncer stops them. "Hold it! You can't go in there."

Piper frowns, "Excuse me?"

Bouncer nods, "It's the VIP area."

Piper looks at Buffy, "He doesn't know who I am…" Buffy nods. "Oh! You're assuming because I not tall, tattooed, or big breasted that I'm not important. That's a bad assumption because I own this club. And this is my sister. Which makes us a V. ."

Treat comes out to meet them. "Piper! Piper! Piper! She's good, man. What's up girl?"

Piper nods, "Hi."

Treat smiles, "We got a fly crowd."

Piper sighs, "Uh-huh."

Treat frowns, "I told you all it needs is a little danger."

Buffy shakes her head, "This is the manager you said you hired?"

Piper nods, "Yes." She looks to Treat, "Yeah, that's exactly what this place lacked. Um, listen. Have you seen my sister Paige?"

Treat nods, "Yeah, she was here, but she left. She said it was too noisy."

Piper shook her head, "She said what?"

Treat smiles, "It was too noisy."

Piper leaves him and finds Leo trying to get through the crowd.

Buffy looks at Treat, "You're fired."

Treat shakes his head, "And who are you?"

Buffy smiles, "Piper's sister. I'm pretty sure she will back me up with this later when we're not looking for Paige."

She turns and joins Piper and Leo. Leo leads them behind a sofa and they orb to Paige's apartment. They go inside and find find Paige kneeling in front of Finn.

Buffy shakes her head, "And here I thought I had a thing with evil men. Didn't know it ran in the family."

Piper looks to Buffy and frowns, "Paige!"

Paige looks up at Piper, Buffy and Leo, "What are you doing here?"

Piper sighs, "This is ridiculous. It's like dealing with a teenager."

Buffy laughs, "You mean that's what I have to look forward to?"

Piper looks to Buffy, "Oh right, with Dawn. Possibly."

Paige nods, "I'm just examining him."

Piper sighs, "Okay! First of all, you should not have left the club."

Paige sighs, "Piper –"

Buffy smiles, "Second of all, you should not be playing doctor with the demon boy."

Paige shakes her head, "Buffy… Piper…"

Piper sighs, "Third of all…"

Paige frowns, "Piper! He has no bellybutton. I can explain. First of all, we left your club because it sucks now. Okay, anytime you try to be that hip. It ain't hip. And second of all, Finn has no bellybutton because he wasn't born."

Finn nods, "I was created out of clay."

Leo blinks, "In Gammill's own image. He must be a golem."

Paige nods, "I don't know the technical term, but I do know that he needs protection from the demon that made him."

Buffy sighs, "Golem usually has to do what their creator wants. How come you don't?"

Finn shrugs.

Piper frowns, "Okay. Hold up! Where is Gammill now?"

Finn nods, "At the house, I think."

Leo shakes his head, "We were just there. We didn't see him."

Finn sighs, "That's because he has his own secret hiding place."

Piper nods, "Could he be hiding our sister Phoebe there?"

Finn shakes his head, "No, he probably shrunk her."

Buffy blinks, "I'm sorry. He probably what?"

Finn nods, "Oh, that's what he does. He takes his wand and shrinks the women for his collection."

Buffy's jaw drops.

Piper frowns, "Oh god. The figurines, that's why they're each one of a kind. Okay, we have to get back there. We have to find Phoebe."

Finn nods, "Careful. If Gammill's at the house waiting for you, he'll shrink you all. I don't know why he didn't before."

Piper shrugs, "Does he still trust you?"

Finn nods, "Yeah."

Piper looks to Buffy who nods, "Okay, then you come with us. You go in first and distract him."

Paige shakes her head, "No, Piper we can't use Finn as a minesweeper. And besides, isn't he an innocent?"

Piper sighs, "Actually, Paige innocents tend to be real."

Buffy shakes her head, "Paige is right about this. It doesn't matter where he came from. He is an innocent now."

Paige smiles at Buffy, "Listen. We have to go get Phoebe. First, we should go by your house, check the Book of Shadows to see if there's a spell to undo shrinking. We'll bring Finn with us."

Piper shakes her head, "We don't have time for that."

Paige sighs, "Well, we can't go in there unprepared."

Piper frowns, "Unprepared might be our best shot right now. Leo, what do you think?"

Leo sighs, "I think you need to stop turning to me. Start trying to figure out a way to listen to each other. Piper, you don't listen to Paige's ideas." Paige smiles. "And Paige, you don't listen to Piper's advice. I think you guys need to figure out a way how to work as partners. I'm not even sure where to start with you Buffy. As the Slayer you've worked alone for a while. Now it's time to work as a team."

Buffy nods.

Piper sighs, "We're partners."

Leo shakes his head, "Equal partners."

Paige nods, "Well, listen. Can we do that tomorrow? Right now we actually need your help."

Leo smiles, "All right, well I think the best that I can help is by this." He orbs out.

Piper frowns, "Leo! Great!"

Paige looks at Buffy, "What now?"

Piper nods, "Well, I'm just going to have to convince you that I'm right."

Buffy sighs, "Guys!" They turn to look at Buffy. "Here is what we do. I get Leo to come back alright. How do you do that anyways?"

Piper nods, "Just call out his name."

Buffy nods, "Ok I get him to come back. You two go into the house. I wait with Leo for an indication you need my help. I can be the last line of defense here. What's better than having a Slayer for backup?"

Piper nods and looks at Paige, "You okay with that?"

Paige sighs and nods.

Buffy smiles, "Leo! You can come back now or my plan just won't work."

Leo orbs back in, "What plan is that?"

Buffy smiles, "I need you to keep tabs on Piper and Paige when they go inside the house. If they need me you will be able to sense it and send me in. Kind of a surprise attack from the Slayer. Demons in this town don't know the Slayer is here. I'm basically a secret weapon."

Leo nods, "Sounds like a plan."

Leo orbs everyone outside Finn's house. Piper and Paige go inside as Buffy and Leo wait outside.

Leo frowns, "They just dropped to the tiniest of blips. It's time for you to go in."

Buffy nods and takes off at full slayer speed and runs into the house. Gammill turns as he is knocked aside by Buffy, "Tell me where my sisters are or I might make your death painful, demon."

Gammill frowns as he looks at Buffy, "Slayer!" He grabs for his wand to find it missing.

Buffy smiles and looks towards Piper, Phoebe and Paige on the nearby shelf. "Anytime guys,"

Piper, Pheobe and Paige aim the wand and shrink Gammill. Buffy holds out her hand and the three of them step on it. "So shall we try something new? Maybe a power of four?"

Piper nods and motions for Buffy to move them to her ear.

Pheobe smiles, "You must be Elizabeth. Let's see how this works. I've had all day to work on a spell. Repeat after me."

Phoebe smiles, "Small of mind."

Piper, Buffy and Paige echo, "Small of mind."

Phoebe nods, "Big of woe."

Piper, Buffy and Paige echo, "Big of woe."

Phoebe looks towards Buffy, "The pain you caused."

Piper, Buffy and Paige echo, "The pain you caused."

Phoebe nods, "You now will know."

Piper, Buffy and Paige echo, "You now will know."

Gammill disappears and Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Claudia are transformed back to normal size.

Paige shakes her head, "That's it? That's the spell you spent all day working on?"

Phoebe shrugs, "Well, it worked. Didn't it? And with the power of four no less."

Claudia shakes her head, "Oh, my gosh. How did you do that?"

Phoebe smiles, "The power of four."

Buffy laughs, "The power of one point three."

Piper laughs, "That was what I was about to say."

Later that evening they are at the club. David Navarro is singing and the sisters, Buffy and Leo enter.

Piper sighs, "What do you guys think of the Spot?"

Phoebe sighed, "Well, the club scored David Nararro. That's pretty impressive."

Leo shakes his head, "I still can't get used to the white gauze."

Piper shakes her head, "Well, you don't have to. Buffy fired Treat, and I agree with her. Paige is also right. It's trying way too hard to be hip. Which means it is five minutes away from being five minutes ago."

They go and sit down on a couch. Phoebe raises a toast. "Okay! To the old!"

Paige looks downcast.

Piper sighs, "What's the matter honey?"

Paige shakes her head, "The last time I was here, I was here with Finn. How do you guys get over these things?"

Phoebe sighs, "You don't."

Piper nods, "But you learn with experience that you can't dwell on the losses. You kind of have to –"

Paige nods, "Harden your heart."

Buffy shakes her head, "Protect your heart."

Piper nods as she looks at her newest sister, "Unfortunately, it's a fact of our lives that sometimes the good comes with a little sadness."

Leo nods, "There was a lot of good, too."

Phoebe smiles, "There was a lot of good. I mean my skin looks fabulous."

Piper laughs, "And now that I've been five inches tall, I will never complain about my height again. And nor will I doubt your instincts again."

Paige nods, "Thank you."

Piper turns to Buffy, "Or your abilities. If you hadn't come in when you had…"

Buffy smiles, "Thanks." She raises her glass. "A toast, to sisters."

Leo nods, "Okay, well then there's just one more thing that we need to tie up."

Piper blinks, "Oh, okay."

Leo leads them out behind the club.

Phoebe sighs, "Uh, Leo what are you looking for?"

Leo nods, "Something very important."

Paige frowns, "Broken glass?"

Leo nods, "Broken glass that needs healing." He finds the broken P3 sign. "Here it is. It's up to you."

Piper smiles, "Can you do it?" Leo nods. "Well, then do it. But with one change. Can you change it?"

Leo smiles as he knows what Piper wants, "Yes."

Piper nods and looks at Buffy, "P3 is gone. I think it's time for P4."

Buffy blinks, "Are you sure of that?"

Piper nods, "Yes. You're our sister after all, Buffy."

Paige, Phoebe and Piper engulf Buffy in an embrace.

Piper turns to Leo, "Do it." Leo heals the sign and it starts to glow the three magically changing into a four. "It looks like P4's in business."


	3. Chapter 3: A Knight to Remember

**Author's Note:** BeneathYouICrunch - Buffy's Charmed power actually has never been decided. The reason being because she is a Slayer, Half-Whitelighter as well as being a fourth sister. I do know she will start getting her Whitelighter powers in a few chapters, starting with healing. She doesn't get to orb for a while. In fact Dawn gets to orb before Buffy does.

If someone has a good idea for Buffy's Charmed power I am all ears.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Knight to Remember**

Sometime during the 1300's… A guard pushes Lady Julia inside a room. The evil Enchantress is standing in front of a dark window.

Lady Julia frowns, "What is the meaning of this? How dare you summon me."

Enchantress smiles, "Forgive me for inconveniencing you at this late hour, Lady Julia." The guard leaves. "Alas, I had no other choice. The stars have aligned."

Lady Julia shakes her head, "You don't frighten me, Enchantress. The stars are on the side of good, not evil. Tomorrow, my Prince and I will marry and there is nothing that you can do to stop that. He loves me, not you."

Enchantress smiles, "Dark magic can change that."

The Enchantress holds out her hands and smoke and a gust of wind blows Lady Julia against the wall. A portcullis drops down in front of her, locking her in.

Lady Julia frowns, "Why are you doing this?"

The Enchantress walks out of the dark and she looks exactly like Paige. "Because this is my destiny. Not yours."

Present Day in the Manor. Piper is making a cup of coffee.

Phoebe comes in with wet hair. "Look at me. I look like a drowned rat. I need my blow dryer."

Piper sighs, "Pretend you're camping."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I hate camping."

Piper nods, "Well, I hate instant coffee but I'm drinking it, aren't I?" She takes a sip and pulls a face.

Phoebe sighs, "We can't keep living with no electricity. It's medieval."

Piper nods, "At least we're conserving energy."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Well, this is ridiculous. We have to figure out when the Shocker demon's gonna attack next and fast."

Piper nods, "But we still need the Power of Three to vanquish him and unfortunately, number three lives across town. And number four still lives in Sunnydale."

Phoebe walks over to the phone. "I am going to call them." She picks up the phone.

Piper frowns, "Not the cordless!"

Phoebe drops the phone and the Shocker demon escapes. "Uh-oh."

The Shocker demon is made of electricity in the shape of a person. It jumps on a table and throws electricity near them, blowing up a cupboard. He throws more electricity, this time hitting Piper and Phoebe.

Piper gets up and uses her power and scares it through an electrical outlet. Piper kneels beside Phoebe. "You okay?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I am not okay. Ow. Ow. Ow. This is so crazy. We have to call Paige or Buffy or both and set up a time where they can come over and..."

Piper sighs, "Phoebe, we can't schedule vanquishes, okay? Demon attacks don't usually fit into the day planners."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, then, what do you suggest?"

Piper sighs, "I suggest that maybe, Paige and/or Buffy move in with us." Piper goes and sits at the table.

Phoebe sighs, "Wait." She sits at the table. "W-what did you just say to me?"

Piper nods, "Well, they're gonna have to sooner or later, aren't they?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I never really thought about it. And I can't believe you, of all people, are actually suggesting it."

Piper sighs, "I am just trying to be practical. Besides, I am sick and tired of Leo watching over them day and night, protecting them from various demons. You know, I would actually like to see my husband again."

Phoebe sighs, "And I can understand that, but still that's a huge decision. Do you think we're ready for that?"

Piper nods, "All I know is that every demon who is out to impress the Source is attacking us. Which means we all need to be under one roof. Otherwise, we're too vulnerable."

Phoebe frowns, "I didn't mean are we ready as witches. I meant are we ready as sisters? I mean, what if we don't get along?"

Piper shakes her head, "We didn't always get along with Prue either."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but that's different. We grew up with her. Eventually we had to get along. I still half expect to see her walk through the door. Maybe it's just too soon."

Piper nods, "Then there's only one way to find out."

A bit later outside Paige's apartment. Piper and Phoebe walk up to the front door. Leo orbs in front of them, just as Phoebe's about to knock and she knocks on him.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh!"

Leo nods, "Hi."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Sorry."

Leo sighs, "Hey, what's up?"

Piper frowns, "What's up? How about a kiss for your long-lost wife, huh?"

Leo smiles, "Oh, right." (He kisses her on the cheek.

Piper smiles, "Hi."

Leo: Well, uh, bye.

Phoebe frowns, "Uh, what do you mean bye? We just got here."

Leo nods, "Right, well, you know. I don't want to leave Paige or Buffy unprotected."

Piper nods, "Uh-huh. Talking about Paige is she home?" Piper heads for the door but Leo stops her.

Leo nods, "Yeah, she's home. She's just a little, uh, indisposed at the moment."

Piper frowns, "W-wait, wait, you watch? What are you, like a peeping angel?"

Leo shakes his head, "Well, I didn't see anything!"

Piper sighs, "Uh?"

Leo nods, "All right, just a little, but how else am I supposed to protect her? Especially when I am bopping back and forth between Sunnydale and here."

Piper sighs, "Alright just wait okay? We're going to Sunnydale next. And it would be faster if we could orb."

Phoebe barges in to the apartment, covering her eyes.

Piper runs in after her.

Paige jumps up and covers her chest.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Sorry to interrupt. Can't see a thing."

Piper sighs, "Phoebe!"

Phoebe frowns, "Wh-"

Paige frowns, "Piper, Leo, what the hell is going on?"

Phoebe sighs, "I know this looks bad, but it's very important. Believe me." Phoebe sees Glen. "Whoa."

Piper smacks her on the arm.

Glen frowns, "Who are they?"

Paige smiles, "The soon to be ex-sisters I was telling you about." She turns back to Phoebe and Piper, "Surprises me you didn't try bringing Buffy along…"

Phoebe smiles and waves.

Piper sighs, "Okay, we're sorry, but you know, we didn't know "witch" way to turn if you know what I mean."

Glen frowns, "Maybe I should go."

He sits up.

Leo nods, "Oh, uh, here." He tosses Glen his jeans.

Glen smiles, "Thanks." He puts them on.

Paige nods, "I'm sorry about this Glen. This is horribly embarrassing."

Glen nods, "No worries. You obviously got some responsibilities. Plane leaves tomorrow." He kisses her on the cheek and walks into the bathroom.

Piper frowns, "Plane? What plane?"

Paige shakes her head, "Never mind. This better be important."

Phoebe nods, "I can't use my blow dryer."

Piper sighs, "So have you been attacked by the Shocker demon yet?"

Leo shakes his head, "No she hasn't, and neither as Buffy."

Paige sighs, "How would you know?"

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, because he's been watching you for the last week or so for your own protection."

Paige frowns, "You've been watching me?"

Leo nods, "Well, I didn't see anything."

Phoebe sighs, "At least nothing very interesting."

Piper nods, "Right."

Paige frowns, "That's it. Out!" She gets out of bed.

Piper sighs, "But-but-but we need to talk to you about the Shocker Demon because..."

Paige frowns, "Out!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "We can't vanquish him without the Power of Three."

Paige frowns, "I said Out! If you're so worried about this demon go see Buffy." She changes them into the hall.

Piper sighs, "And you're not at the manor, so, ever..." Paige slams the door shut.

Phoebe sighs, "I think that went fairly well."

Piper nods and turns to Leo, "On to the other sister."

Leo nods and orbs Piper and Buffy to the front porch of Buffy's home in Sunnydale.

Piper knocks on the door.

A moment later Joyce opens the door, "Hello… Piper isn't it?"

Piper nods, "Is Buffy home. It's rather important?"

Joyce nods, "Of course come on in." They enter the house. "Buffy! Piper is here to see you."

Buffy comes down the stairs, "Hey sis." She hugs Piper and then Phoebe, "What brings you to Sunnydale?"

Piper nods, "We need your help determining "witch" situation we should work on, if you catch my meaning."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "First off mom knows about me being the Slayer so it's alright to talk about demons and what not in front of her. And I've already talked to her and Dawn about us being witches. Anyways I'm already late for work, Piper."

Piper sighs, "We need to talk to you about the shocker demon."

Buffy shakes her head, "I can't help you right now, unless you intend to give me a job? I do have a daughter to support."

Phoebe nods, "We can't vanquish him without the Power of Three."

Buffy sighs, "Try me after work." She heads on out the door.

Sometime during the 1300's… The Enchantress and a Prince are there. The Enchantress is in her nightgown.

Prince frowns, "Where is she? What have you done to my beloved?"

Enchantress shakes her head, "You mean I'm not your beloved? Ooh, I'm crushed."

The Prince draws his sword and points it at her. "Your dark magic doesn't scare me, Enchantress. Tell me where she is and I might spare your life."

Enchantress smiles, "Very well." She pushes the tip of his sword down and moves closer to him. "Your beloved is right here, my prince, right before your very eyes." She throws a baggie at his feet and it explodes. "Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee, I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride."

The Prince puts his sword away and kneels in front of her. "My love." He kisses her hand. "I am forever yours." He stands up and walks behind her. He kisses her neck.

Enchantress smiles, "As will be your kingdom once I conceive an heir."

They walk over to the bed and lay down.

Present Day… At the manor. Paige is knocking on the door.

Piper opens it. "All right! Calm down!"

Paige walks in. "At least I knocked."

Piper sighs, "Oh."

Phoebe comes in from the living room. "Hey, Paige."

Paige frowns, "I'm not here to talk to either of you. I'm just here to look at the Book of Shadows." She heads for the stairs.

Phoebe nods, "Hey, hey, we said we were sorry."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, right." She starts going up the stairs.

Piper nods, "What do you think about moving in with us?" Paige stops.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh-uh..."

Paige frowns, "Excuse me?"

Piper sighs, "Well, that's what we came to talk to you about. You know, we're tired of getting attacked by demons here and not being able to do anything about it."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. But we could do something about it if we were together, us, you, and Buffy. You know, if we lived together 'cause that's when we're the strongest. What do you say?"

Paige frowns, "Are you two out of your freaking minds?" She storms upstairs.

Piper sighs, "Don't people usually storm out of the house when they're angry?"

Paige makes her way to the attic and is flipping through the Book of Shadows.

Piper and Phoebe walk in.

Phoebe sighs, "So, you're not even gonna consider this?"

Paige shakes her head, "Nope. And to tell the truth I doubt Buffy would either."

Piper frowns, "Why not?"

Paige sighs, "Because if it was that easy for you guys to barge into my room all the way across town, imagine how easy it would be if I or Buffy actually lived here."

Piper sighs, "Okay, could you stop looking at the book for a second?"

Paige shakes her head, "No. It's my book too."

Piper nods, "If you lived here, you could look at it all the time."

Paige looks up at them. "I understand why you guys are asking me, I really, really do. It's just, I don't want being a witch to take over my life. It's just... too much responsibility."

Phoebe nods, "I know it is, Paige. And believe me, I freaked out in the beginning too. But I didn't have a choice, and neither do you."

Paige frowns, "Why not? Aren't you the one who told me I should fight like hell to keep my life separate from magic?"

Piper nods, "Unfortunately, it doesn't always work out that way."

Paige sighs, "Well, maybe it would if I didn't live here."

Phoebe frowns, "If you're looking for the Shocker demon spell, we already found it."

Paige shakes her head, "I'm not. I'm looking for something else."

Piper frowns, "What? Look, you may not want to share a bathroom, but when it comes to that book, it concerns all of us."

Phoebe nods, "Besides that, maybe we can help." Phoebe goes over to Paige.

Paige sighs, "Okay. I know it sounds stupid, but when I was little, I invented this horrible little fairy tale and it just always seemed really real to me. I don't know. Just…" Paige turns to a page with "The Evil Enchantress" written on it. "Oh my God."

Phoebe frowns, "The Evil Enchantress?"

Paige nods, "That's it. That's-that's the evil witch, the one who kills the Prince after he gets her pregnant, of course."

Piper sighs, "Of course." Piper stands beside her.

Paige nods, "The spell. I can't believe it." She looks at the next page "To Call a Lover to Oneself". "Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee," Piper and Phoebe try to stop her. "I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride. I finally got to finish it."

A gust of wind blows and the Prince appears. He looks around. He sees Paige and kneels down. "My love."

Piper frowns, "Great." Paige runs down the stairs. The Prince follows her. "Leo!"

Leo orbs in, "Yeah?"

Piper nods, "Get Buffy here now. Even if you have to drag her back kicking and screaming."

Leo orbs out.

Paige runs into the kitchen. The Prince follows, followed by Piper and Phoebe.

Prince smiles, "Why do you run from me?"

Paige shakes her head, "Why are you chasing me?"

Prince nods, "Because we are meant to be together."

Paige shakes her head, "That is not true. Does this look like King Arthur's court in front of you?"

Prince smiles, "It doesn't matter. We're meant to conceive an heir, my love."

Paige rolls her eyes, "Ugh. Stop saying that."

Phoebe laughs, "You guys want some privacy?"

Paige shakes her head, "This is not funny." The Prince walks over to her. "Plate."

A plate orbs into her hand and she breaks it over his head. He groans and kneels down.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh!"

Paige sighs, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Prince smiles, "You could never hurt me, my love." He starts kissing her hand.

Paige shakes her head, "Piper, do that thing you do."

Piper sighs, "I-I don't want to blow him up."

Paige frowns, "Well, risk it. He's using his tongue. (Piper freezes him. Paige pulls her hand away and wipes it on her top.) Thank God chivalry is dead. He is getting on my last nerve."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, he must be under some kind of spell."

Piper sighs, "Gee, you think?"

Paige nods, "The evil Enchantress. She cast a love spell on him."

Piper frowns, "So why is Sir Lust-a-lot lusting after you?"

Leo orbs in with Buffy.

Paige shakes her head, "How should I know?"

Buffy is pissed, "You really want me to get fired?" She looks around, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Piper nods, "Well, because it's your damn fairy tale and it's alive and frozen in our kitchen."

Paige walks out of the kitchen.

Phoebe sighs, "Uh, where are you going?"

Buffy looks at Leo, "What's going on?"

Leo shrugs.

Paige nods, "I can't handle this." Piper, Leo, Buffy, and Phoebe follow her. She heads for the door.

Piper shakes her head, "Wait, Paige, you can't just leave."

Paige laughs, "Yes, I can. I don't live here."

Phoebe sighs. "Paige."

Paige frowns, "What?"

Phoebe nods, "Look, you can't keep running away from these things." Paige opens the front door. "That's what we're trying to tell you." Phoebe looks to Buffy. "Being a witch is not a part-time job."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Paige nods, "Yeah, well, if I don't leave now, I'm not going to have a full-time job." Paige leaves.

Buffy sighs, "And if Leo doesn't get me back soon neither will I."

Piper frowns, "Paige, Buffy, the Charmed Ones come first!"

Phoebe sighs, "The Charmed Ones come first?"

Piper nods, "It always worked when Prue said it."

Buffy shakes her head as she looks at her watch, "Dang, Leo orb me back to work. If I get back now I just might still have a job."

Leo frowns, "Buffy…"

Buffy growls, "NOW!"

Piper sighs and nods. Leo orbs Buffy out.

Phoebe and Piper walk into the living room to find the TV is on and the VCR is recording.

Announcer on TV, "The home also features a spacious kitchen complete with granite counter tops and state of the art convection oven. (Phoebe and Piper walk past.) The walk-in pantry provides ample space..."

Piper frowns, "The VCR? Who set it to record?" The tape is ejected and the Shocker demon escapes out of the VCR. Piper uses her power and blows up the TV. The demon appears behind them. It throws electricity at Piper, throwing her over the couch. Phoebe levitates and kicks but the Shocker demon grabs onto her leg and starts electrocuting her. Piper gets up and pushes it out of the way using a coat stand. Phoebe falls on the floor. Piper uses her power and the demon escapes through the electrical outlet. "Phoebe."

Phoebe sighs, "I'm okay, I think." Phoebe stands up.

Piper nods, "We've gotta convince Paige and Buffy to move in with us soon before there's nobody left to move in with."

Phoebe nod, "I guess we need a new TV."

Piper frowns, "Oh, the Prince."

Phoebe blinks, "The Prince." They go into the kitchen. The Prince is gone. "He's gone? What? Did he go back to fairy tale land?"

Piper shakes her head, "No such luck. The back door is wide open. So he probably went after Paige."

Phoebe gets a bottle of water out of the fridge. "He left? So he's just wondering around in chain mail?"

Piper nods, "It's San Francisco. Nobody will notice."

Phoebe sighs, "Well, sooner or later, somebody's gonna notice and the medieval trail's going to lead them right back to us."

Piper nods, "All right, you try scrying for him and if that doesn't work, I'll have Leo orb Paige back here and hopefully the Prince will follow."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Maybe we should try a different approach with both Phoebe and Buffy."

Piper sighs, "Paige's not gonna come back here voluntarily. Buffy might but I would rather not risk it. Plus Leo bringing her is quicker than her driving down."

Phoebe sighs, "No. I mean about getting them to move in. Maybe it's too soon for them too."

Sometime in the 1300's… Lady Julia is still locked up. The Enchantress is making a potion.

Lady Julia frowns, "I have one. If good magic rescued my Prince from you, what makes you think he'll return?"

Enchantress shakes her head, "I don't. That's why I plan on following his footsteps and bringing him back. After I destroy the good magic that intervened, of course."

Lady Julia shakes her head, "And what makes you think that you can?"

Enchantress shakes her head, "Oh, I don't know." The portcullis rises. "Because I'm petty, and evil, and vindictive. But most of all..." She walks over to Lady Julia. "I'm determined." She puts a knife under Lady Julia's chin.

Lady Julia frowns, "I am the object of his true love. Your spell only appropriated it. Kill me and you break the spell."

Enchantress nods, "I know. I know." She cuts off a piece of Lady Julia's hair. "That's why I needed this. For my potion to work." She walks over to the cauldron. The portcullis drops down.

Lady Julia sighs, "You cannot do this."

Enchantress shakes her head, "One thing you need to know about me, Lady Julia. Nobody tells me what to do." She drops the hair in the potion and it explodes.

In Sunnydale in the Sunnydale Junior High Counselor's office.

Buffy sighs, "Dawn comes first Leo. And besides, I'm still mad at you for pulling me out of work like that. I deserve better than that, especially from you."

Leo sighs, "Well, I'm a guardian, Buffy. It's what I do. Especially during times like this when it's dangerous for you to be alone."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "It's always a dangerous time for me. Remember Slayer."

Leo nods, "Well, I was talking about the Shocker demon."

Buffy shakes her head, "What are you really doing here? This has nothing to do with the demon."

Leo sighs, "You should be staying with Phoebe and Piper."

Buffy shakes her head, "What if I don't want to? What if I don't want to pull Dawn out of school?"

Leo sighs, "All valid objections. Think about this though. How would you protect Dawn if a power of three demon attacked you here in Sunnydale? Phoebe, Piper and Paige can't get to you very quickly if that happens. And believe me eventually it will happen." Buffy sighs, "You're not alone anymore. You have sisters now. Sisters who would like to get to know you and Dawn."

Buffy nods, "I'll think about it ok.

At the Manor… Phoebe's scrying.

Piper walks in, on the phone. "Darryl. Darryl. Darryl! Slow down. Okay, carjackings happen all the time. Why are you calling us?" She listens, "A garbage truck?" She sits down on the couch. "At sword point. We'll get back to ya." She hangs up.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Please don't tell me that the police found him."

Piper sighs, "Not yet. How about you?"

Phoebe frowns, "Nothing. I mean, he's not a witch and he's not a demon, so..."

Piper nods, "All right. Le..!" Leo orbs in. "O. Hi."

Leo smiles, "Hi."

Phoebe sighs, "Where's Buffy and Paige?"

Leo sighs, "Paige didn't wanna come. Buffy's thinking about it."

Piper frowns, "They what? Did you explain the situation to them?

Leo nods, "Yes."

Piper sighs, "And they still refused to come? Leo, we are up to our pointy little hats in demonic problems here. We need them."

Leo nods, "They know that."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't understand. We're their sisters."

Leo nods, "Yeah, but that's not the reason you need them."

Piper nods, "Is there more to that or are you just gonna leave us hanging?"

Leo nods, "Look, I don't want to get in the middle of this, this is between you guys. But I will tell you that just wanting them to battle demons with you isn't enough of a reason to get them to move in."

Piper nods, "It's a pressing reason."

Phoebe shakes her head, "But it's not a sisterly one. Or even auntly one."

Leo nods, "Look, in the meantime, you need to find the Prince before he exposes you. So I suggest you check with the Book of Shadows and get up to speed on Paige's fairy tale and I will check with the Elders and see what they know." He orbs out.

Piper starts lighting some candles, "I don't see what the big deal is. You'd think Paige would want to move in here, considering the dump she lives in. And Buffy you would think she would be thrilled to have someone help to raise her daughter."

Phoebe goes over to the Book of Shadows., "Piper."

Piper sighs, "Just wait till the Shocker Demon attacks them, then they might not be so resistant to the idea."

Phoebe frowns, "Defiant, clever, and independent. That kinda describes Paige, don't you think?"

Piper nods, "Along with Buffy… But yeah, along with stubborn, stubborn, and more stubborn." Piper goes over to Phoebe.

Phoebe nods, "All right, listen to this. A powerful witch who came to the craft late but learned to use it quickly. I'm telling you, this is Paige."

Piper frowns, "What are you gettin' at?"

Phoebe nods, "Well, don't you think that it's a huge coincidence that Paige's fairy tale just happens to be in the Book of Shadows and that this Prince just happens to show up in the 21st century head over heels in love with her?"

Piper shakes her head, "Connect the dots, will you?"

Phoebe nods, "Okay, what if it's not a fairy tale? What if it's a memory? Paige's memory from a past life?"

Piper blinks, "Now you're reachin'."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. I don't think so. I mean my past life came back to bite me on the butt. Why can't Paige's? Think about it. What if Paige was the evil Enchantress, once upon a time?"

Piper frowns, "But..." She looks at the page. "The Enchantress' power was to conjure the elements. Paige can't do that." A portal opens up in the attic. "This doesn't look good." The Enchantress walks out of the portal and blows Piper and Phoebe off their feet. "Paige!"

Enchantress frowns, "Where is the Prince?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Still think I'm reaching?"

Piper sighs, "I don't believe this."

The Enchantress throws a lightning ball at them and they run out of the attic.

Short time later… Phoebe is in the kitchen putting out a small fire with a fire extinguisher.

Piper runs in and puts out a fire on the chair. "I got it! Living room's clear." She puts down the fire extinguisher.

Phoebe nods, "So is the kitchen. Why do you think she left so suddenly?" She puts down her fire extinguisher. "What did trashing our house become too boring for her?"

Piper shakes her head, "She probably realized we don't have the Prince. Great. It's not like we're having enough problems with Paige. We have to deal with her past life, too?"

Leo orbs in. "Okay, I found out about the Prince. What the hell happened here?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Paige's past life almost killed us. That's what happened here."

Leo frowns, "What?"

Piper nods, "Yeah. Paige, the evil Enchantress, same soul, different lifetime. She came through some magical portal looking for Prince carjack."

Leo frowns, "Okay, well, you have to stop her. You can't let her find him. According to the Elders, if she conceives his heir, dark magic will rule his kingdom forever. History will be rewritten. Your future..."

Piper sighs, "Will be screwed. The world will plunge into darkness. Yadda, yadda, yadda!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Okay, that's not helping… So if we vanquish Past Paige, don't we risk vanquishing our Paige too?"

Leo sighs, "Possibly."

Piper shakes her head, "Well, then fine. We won't vanquish her. We'll bind her powers and send her back in time, hopefully a virgin. Okay. Let's get some candles. We have a potion to concoct."

Phoebe nods, "And I am calling a sister. Leo be prepared to orb to Sunnydale just in case."

Leo nods.

Phoebe heads into the living room and picks the phone dialing.

Voice on the phone, "Sunnydale Junior High."

Phoebe nods, "Counselor's office please, Buffy Summers."

Voice on the phone, "Please hold."

Buffy comes on the phone, "Summers. How can I help you?"

Phoebe sighs, "Buffy, its Phoebe."

Buffy sighs over the phone, "Are you and Leo tag teaming me now?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. I just wanted to tell you we're sorry."

Buffy on the phone, "What? I didn't quite catch that."

Phoebe smiles, "We're sorry."

Buffy on the phone, "I'm sorry, too."

Phoebe blinks, "For what?"

Buffy on the phone, "For being a lousy sister. Leo was right in a roundabout way. Here I am actually thinking of myself. But I wasn't thinking about Dawn or you guys. Dawn wants to get to know you. I was scared to tell the truth that if she did…"

Phoebe nods in understanding, "That you might lose her. Buffy that will never happen. Your Dawn's mother there is no stronger bond than that. The same goes for you and your mom."

Buffy on the phone, "You knew Dawn wasn't the only thing holding me back?"

Phoebe nods, "I had an idea. You just confirmed it. Your mom will always be your mom. Our mom may have given birth to you but your mom raised you. You bonded to her just as Dawn has bonded to you. She will always be your mom."

Buffy on the phone, "Thank you Phoebe. That makes this easier. I will talk to mom about it and see what she thinks. Tell you what I think you said you had a demon to worry about. Get Leo to orb here in say 10 minutes so I can tell the Principal I need to leave early. Then he can orb me back and we can deal with that demon of yours."

Phoebe nods, "Will do." She hangs up and turns to Leo, "Go get Buffy in ten minutes from the school."

Leo nods, "Ok."

At Paige's apartment... Paige is sitting on the couch. "I still can't believe that you exist, that you're actually real. I always wanted to save you from the evil Enchantress so you could live happily ever after."

The Prince kneels down. "Be with me and I shall. Come with me. Live in my castle as my princess."

Paige shakes her head, "What is it with everyone wanting me to move in with them?"

Prince nods, "I can give you all the riches you desire. I can take you away from all of this."

Paige sighs, "As tempting as that is, I know it's just the spell talking."

Prince nods, "But isn't that what true love is?" He sits down next to her. "Falling under someone's spell? Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I swear."

Paige sighs, "Can you make me as good as Prue was?"

Prince shakes his head, "Uhh..."

Paige sighs, "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

Prince smiles, "Try me." He leans in to kiss her.

Leo orbs in with Piper, Buffy and Phoebe.

Piper smiles, "Hey!" Piper freezes the Prince.

Paige gasps and stands up quickly. "What is going on with this barging in thing? This is getting ridiculous."

Piper sighs, "Sorry. Thought he was attacking you."

Paige shakes her head, "He was kissing me. It's called kissing. And what are you doing here anyway? I told you I'd call if I needed to."

Leo frowns, "Well, something's come up. Something you're not gonna like."

Paige nods, "Something worse than this?"

Phoebe nods, "The evil Enchantress is here, in our world. She nearly killed Piper and I trying to get to him."

Paige frowns, "Oh my God." Paige sits down.

Piper shakes her head, "Actually, that's not the worse part. Remember how we were wondering how she cast a spell on him, but he fell for you?"

Paige nods, "Yeah."

Phoebe nods, "Well, that's because you're her. Well, I mean... she-she's…"

Piper sighs, "You… uh, her… help."

Leo nods, "Look, what she means is that you were the evil Enchantress in one of your past lives. So when you read the spell in the Book of Shadows, he came."

Piper nods, "And that's also why you remember the fairy tale so well. Because you've actually lived it once before."

Paige sighs, "Okay! I can deal with this. Yeah. No wonder I related to her the most. Does this mean I'm evil?"

Piper nods, "Yeah."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No!"

Piper shakes her head, "No."

Phoebe sighs, "No. Not you. Just your past self. You've grown and evolved. Believe me, we... we all have. That's what we do."

Paige nods, "Right."

Piper smiles, "So, the plan is to bind the Enchantresses powers with this little potion."

Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Leo hold up a little bottle.

Paige nods, "I'll do it." She stands up and takes Piper's bottle.

Piper nods, "All right. Then we'll..."

Paige shakes her head, "No. I mean by myself. I put you guys in danger. I'll get you out of it. It's my story. I have to end it once and for all."

Leo sighs, "But you don't even know how to find the Enchantress."

Paige smiles, "Well, she's after the Prince, right? I'll just backtrack and surprise her."

Phoebe nods, "There's no reason for you to do this alone. It's not just your story anymore. You've got sisters now."

Piper nods, "But, uh, if you wanna do it by yourself, then go for it."

Paige smiles, "I do."

Piper nods, "Yeah. If that's what you want, we'll be here. Uh, with the Prince."

Paige leaves.

Phoebe frowns, "Why'd you let her go?"

Piper sighs, "Because it's time we realized we can't make her." She looks at Buffy, "Or you do something either of you don't want to do."

Buffy smiles, "I kind of already had the conversation with Phoebe. I'm actually ready now. I just want to talk to my mom first."

Piper looks at Leo. "What is it?"

Leo frowns, "Something's wrong. Paige is in trouble."

Piper nods, "Well, go, go, go!"

Leo orbs out.

The Enchantress barges inside. "Remember me?" She then notices Buffy, "Batilda, my sister?"

Buffy blinks, "Uhm no, names Buffy."

Piper and Phoebe dive over the bed.

Enchantress smiles, "Come to me, my Prince."

A portal opens in the room. The Prince walks through. The Enchantress sends a gust of wind towards Piper and Phoebe and walks through the portal.

Phoebe shakes her head, "We can't just let them get away."

Piper nods, "What are we supposed to do? Go back to the middle ages, the dark ages, or whatever hell ages those are?"

Phoebe smiles, "If we don't, good magic will be gone forever."

Piper and Buffy jumps through the portal. Leo and Paige walk in.

Paige frowns, "No." Phoebe jumps through the portal. The portal closes. "What have I done? This is all my fault. Piper and Phoebe were crazy to trust me. Why didn't I listen to them?"

Leo shakes his head, "Now is not the time to lose it, Paige. We need to get them back."

Paige sighs, "Get them back? What do we do? Hop on a bus to Medieval times?"

Leo frowns, "Paige, concentrate. You're a powerful witch, whether you like it or not."

Paige nods, "Yeah, well, I wasn't powerful enough to take out the Enchantress, was I?"

Leo shakes his head, "You know, one thing your past life should tell you is that you've always been powerful. You still have that power inside of you. Don't be afraid to tap into it now."

Paige sighs. "Okay. This is my fairy tale, right?"

Leo nods, "Yes."

Paige nods, "This all started with a spell that brought the Prince here, so maybe if I rearrange it a little? What if instead of bringing the Prince to me, I bring myself to him?"

Leo nods, "Creating your own portal?"

Paige nods, "It's worth a shot. Bring together my Prince and me, his kingdom now I wish to see, crossing history to his side, from myself I will not hide." The portal opens up. "Oh my God. I did it. It worked." Paige goes through the portal. Leo goes over to it. Paige pops her head out. "Come on. I'm not doing this by myself." She pulls Leo in the portal.

Sometime in the 1300's… Piper, Buffy and Phoebe are chained to a wall.

Lady Julia is locked behind the portcullis.

Phoebe sighs, "So are you still glad you told Paige to go for it?"

Piper frowns, "Hey, you were the one that wanted us to be more sisterly towards her and Buffy."

Phoebe nods, "Yes, but not at the expense of being trapped in the Dark Ages where our powers are useless."

Buffy strains at the chains, "This is weird I can't break these with my Slayer strength."

Lady Julia frowns, "You know, I still don't understand who you are. W-what land did you come from?"

Phoebe smiles, "Disneyland. Future world."

Piper sighs, "Phoebe." She looks to Lady Julia, "We're witches and we have the potion that will stop the Enchantress."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, let's go get her. Oops! We can't, because we're chained to a wall!"

In the Enchantress' bedroom… The Prince is lying on the bed.

The Enchantress walks in in her nightgown.

Paige and Leo peek around the corner nearby.

Paige frowns, "Okay, find Phoebe, Buffy and Piper. I'll try to hold her off till they get here."

Leo shakes his head, "How? Your powers don't work in the past."

Paige nods, "Yeah, but if we really are one in the same, I should be able to tap into hers. Hurry. Go get my sisters."

Leo walks away. The Enchantress lays on the bed with the Prince.

In the jail area… Leo comes in. "Piper!"

Piper smiles, "Leo!"

Leo nods, "Phoebe! Buffy!" He runs over and tries to unlock the locks.

Piper smiles, "Oh! Easy, easy."

A guard comes up behind Leo.

Phoebe frowns, "Behind you!"

The guard pushes Leo away. Leo grabs a sword off the wall and starts sword fighting with the guard. The guard trips Leo.

In the bedroom. Paige walks in. "Hi." The Enchantress turns around. "I hate to interrupt myself at a time like this."

The Enchantress stands up. "How did you get here?"

Paige smiles, "I'm charmed."

Enchantress shakes her head, "Not for long."

Paige and the Enchantress try to zap each other.)

In the Jail area… Leo is still fighting with the guard. Leo blocks the guard's attack and knocks him out.

Piper smiles, "Nice!"

Phoebe nods, "Wow."

Leo goes over to them.

Piper smiles, "Leo. "

Phoebe nods, "I thought you were a pacifist."

Buffy smiles, "Still nice going."

Leo sighs, "I didn't kill him, did I?"

Leo unlocks the chains.

Piper smiles, "I-I gotta tell you, I find this side of you very sexy."

Leo blinks, "Really?"

Piper nods, "Yeah."

Phoebe smiles, "You've been holding out on us."

Piper smiles, "Hi."

Leo smiles, "Hi."

They hear a zap coming from the bedroom.

Phoebe frowns, "What's that sound?"

Piper shakes her head, "Paige. Potion! Potion! Potion!"

In the bedroom. The Enchantress tries to zap Paige.

Prince frowns, "Don't hurt her."

The Enchantress blows the Prince off his feet.

Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Leo walk in.

Paige nods, "Throw the potion!" Paige blows the Enchantress off her feet. "Now!"

Piper, Buffy, and Phoebe throw the bottles of potion and they explode in front of the Enchantress. She tries to use her power but nothing happens. "What have you done to me?"

Leo smiles, "We've bound your powers, Enchantress."

Phoebe nods, "No more kingdom come for you."

Piper smiles, "Not for you."

Enchantress shakes her head, "How could you do this to me? To us?" She looks to Buffy, "Why Batilda?"

Paige smiles, "I didn't do it. We did it."

Buffy sighs, "I am not Batilda, the name is Buffy Summers-Halliwell."

Lady Julia runs in and helps up the Prince. They kiss.

Piper smiles, "Oh." Piper looks away.

Prince smiles, "I am well, my love."

Phoebe blinks, "My love. Looks like it takes the kiss of true love to break the spell."

Paige nods, "It's in every fairytale."

Piper nods, "All right, super witch. Get us out of here." They leave.

Present Day in Paige's apartment. The portal opens and they step out of it. Paige sees the mess. "Okay, so I won't be getting my security deposit back."

Piper nods, "Yeah. Too bad you don't have any other place to stay."

Phoebe shakes her head, "It's no pressure. It's totally up to you, whenever you're ready." She looks at Buffy, "Whenever you're both ready."

Piper nods, "Yeah, who needs electricity anyway?"

Paige smiles, "I wouldn't have to stay in the basement, would I?"

Piper and Phoebe laugh.

Piper shakes her head, "No. Of course not. I think we have a room for you. In fact we have a room for both of you, when you're ready of course."

Buffy nods, "Leo can you orb us to Sunnydale. I need to talk to someone."

Leo nods and he, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Buffy orb to the Summers house in Sunnydale.

Buffy smiles, "Mom!"

Joyce comes in the living room from the kitchen, "Buffy. Where you been you were supposed to pick Dawn up from school an hour ago."

Buffy nods, "Doing a little sisterly bonding. I want ask you something. Would you be terribly disappointed in me if I said I wanted to move to San Francisco?"

Joyce shakes her head, "No sweetie, I wouldn't. They are your family also and you have 25 years of catch-up."

Buffy smiles and turns to Piper, "You said you had enough rooms for me also? I guess that means Dawn and I will be sharing a room."

Three days later at the Manor… Paige opens the door to her room.

Piper, Buffy and Phoebe walk in.

Paige smiles, "Tada! What do ya think?"

Piper nods, "Wow. It's definitely different."

Phoebe smiles, "It's definitely you."

Paige nods, "Is that a good thing?"

Phoebe nods, "Of course it's a good thing."

Paige: smiles, "Good, 'cause I was actually thinking the living room could use a little spicing up."

Piper shakes her head, "Don't push it."

Someone knocks on the front door.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, I hope that's not another one of your past lives."

Paige shakes her head, "No, it's just Glen. I asked him to drop by."

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, the cute guy from the apartment? He's yummy."

Paige nods, "Yeah, he is, but he's gonna have to be yummy in Australia. He's leaving. He asked me to go with but, I decided to pass."

Piper nods, "Oh, are you disappointed?"

Paige shakes her head, "A little, but it's not like I'll be lacking in adventures here. Speaking of which." She stands near the light switch. "Shall we?"

Buffy nods, "Whenever you are."

Phoebe nods, "Hit it." Paige turns on the light. The Shocker demon escapes out.

Piper steps back and decides to give Buffy her chance at vanquishing a demon.

Phoebe, Paige, Buffy chant, "Vanquish we three witches cry, one final shock and then you die."

The Shocker demon is vanquished.

Paige smiles, "Okay. Piece of cake. Gotta go. And don't forget... if you need me, please knock." She leaves her room.

Piper smiles, "And they lived happily ever after."

Phoebe puts her arms around Piper and Buffy, "Yeah, right."

Piper smiles, "Right."

They walk out of the room.

Buffy stops at the door across the hall, "I think I'm going to take a nap."

Piper nods, "Sure. Oh when did Joyce say she was bringing Dawn?"

Buffy turns for a moment, "Next week. I wanted to give her the chance to say goodbye to her friends before she moved down here."


	4. Chapter 4: Brain Drain

**Author's Note: **I normally do one chapter a day. But I felt generous and decided to go ahead and add a second chapter today. I've almost 30 (including the ones posted so far) chapters ready to be posted so posting more than one isn't going to put me behind since I am kind of far ahead. Though depending on when I want to add Buffy's Charmed Power might mean some rewrites. We'll see or I could just add it to the story from the current chapter I am working on.

**_BeneathYouICrunch_** - Electrokinesis might be a possibility for Buffy. I read about it on a couple websites and it seemed like a cool power. The fire thing if I did it I would end up giving that power to Dawn.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Brain Drain**

In the Kitchen at the Manor Piper and Phoebe are looking in the oven.

Buffy sits at the table.

Piper shakes her head, "Damn it! These ones are burnt too. I'm losing my touch."

She pulls a tray of cookies out.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, no, it's okay, sweetie, they're just a little crisp." Piper puts the tray on the table. "You know, personally I am glad that you're not a chef anymore. I'd probably be 300 pounds."

Buffy blinks, "I never was a good cook myself. I'd burn everything if I had to cook it all myself."

Piper nods, "Maybe I should make another batch." She looks to Buffy, "I could teach you to cook you know if you want to learn."

Phoebe sighs, "Um, Piper, remember when you told me to tell you when you're obsessing?"

Buffy nods, "I might take you up on that. It would be nice to be able to fix Dawn, and you guys of course, dinner every now and then."

Piper shakes her head, "I'm not obsessing. I just want everything to be perfect, that's all." She looks at Buffy, "Of course sweetie. Whenever you want."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but Piper, it's a baby shower, not a Royal wedding. Besides, don't you think you're doing enough already?" She gets a glass out of the cupboard. "For god sakes, you're hosting the thing and you're not even close to Wendy anymore."

Piper nods, "That is precisely why I'm doing all of this. I swear to god, in the last couple of years we've vanquished more friendships than we have demons."

Phoebe takes an empty milk carton out of the fridge. "Got milk?"

Piper sighs, "Somebody forgot to put it on the list again."

Buffy shook her head, "Hey it wasn't me."

Phoebe sighs, "No one said it was you, Buffy. Still we have to be patient. You know, it's gonna take Paige, and Buffy more than a week to adjust to living here."

Piper nods,"Still, there are common courtesies, common sense, rules."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, but you have to admit, it's nice to have the Power of Three under the same roof again. And if we ever need it the Power of Four."

Piper nods, "Right. Grab those."

Piper walks out of the kitchen. Phoebe picks up two baskets filled with baby stuff.

Phoebe smiles, "So cute." She and Buffy follows Piper into the dining room. "Aunt Phoebe sure would like to throw one of these for you one day."

Piper knocks over a chair. "Damn it! Paige!"

Phoebe frowns, "You're changing the subject."

Piper shakes her head, "No, I'm ignoring you."

They walk into the living room.

Phoebe nods, "Well, you can't ignore that beautiful little girl of yours that we saw in the future, and if my math is right, you and Leo better start, you know, right about now."

Piper sighs, "Phoebe, we saw a lot of things in the future that won't be happening now."

Buffy blinks, "Future you guys traveled to the future. Did I look good in the future? You know alive and well?"

Phoebe sighs, "I know. But that doesn't mean you can't have kids. I mean, don't you wanna little kid?" She looks to Buffy, "We didn't see you in the future, Buffy. It was a future where we had never met you or Paige and Prue was still alive."

Buffy looked a little disappointed, "Oh!"

Piper nods, "Not with demons dropping in all the time," Cole shimmers in. "I don't."

Buffy jumps up, full on Slayer mode. She runs at Cole.

Cole nods, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe sighs, "Hold that thought. Generations of Halliwells fought demons and had kids. It didn't stop them, why should it stop you?"

Buffy knocks Cole off his feet.

Piper frowns, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe this is none of your business?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, that's beside the point."

Cole frowns, "Phoebe."

Phoebe sighs, "How does Leo feel about this?"

Piper shakes her head, "I haven't talked to Leo about this."

Phoebe nods, "Well, don't you think we should?"

Piper sighs, "We?"

Cole puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles. The girls yelp.

Phoebe sighs, "Yes, Cole, what is it?"

Cole nods, "Okay. Freeze the room fast, then unfreeze only me. Can you tell your sister I'm not a threat?"

Phoebe nods and rests a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Buffy would you mind getting off my boyfriend?"

Buffy stands and looks at Phoebe, "Boyfriend?"

Piper nods, "What? Why?"

Phoebe smiles and nods.

Cole nods, "Just do what I say and I'll explain after."

Piper freezes Cole and the room.

Phoebe sighs, "Please don't blow him up."

Piper nods, "I'll try." Piper unfreezes Cole.

Cole nods, "The rest of the room still frozen?"

Piper frowns, "Cole, we're the only ones in the room."

Cole shakes his head, "You're not actually. There's a chameleon in the house."

Buffy looks around, "My spidey sense isn't going off on anything but you?"

Phoebe frowns, "A lizard? You're worried about a lizard?"

Cole nods, "This chameleon is a demon. One who can transform into any object just to spy on you." He looks to Buffy, "Are you sure you can't sense it? It surprises me any demon could hide from the Slayer." He grabs a chair.

Piper frowns, "Trying to tell me the manor is supernaturally bugged?"

Cole nods, "Uh-huh. Has been for some time, apparently. It explains why the Source hasn't attacked you in a while. He's had his chameleons watching your every move, gathering inside information. Look around. What's not supposed to be here?"

The girls look around. Piper spots Paige's ugly-looking cane chair with bright red cushions. "Hmm."

Piper blows up the chair. Cushion stuffing flies everywhere.

Cole goes over to it.

Phoebe sighs, "Piper, I think that was Paige's chair."

Piper nods, "Yeah, I know, it was ugly."

Phoebe smiles. The grandfather clock chimes.

Cole frowns, "Uh, the room just unfroze."

Phoebe spots an odd-shaped lamp.

Phoebe nods, "Where'd that lamp come from?"

The lamp transforms into a demon. Piper and Phoebe scream. The demon uses his power and they fly over the couch. Buffy runs at the demon. Cole throws an energy ball at him and wipes his arm off, sending green goo over Piper's baby baskets. The demon's arm grows back. Buffy starts pummeling the demon.

Piper sighs, "Cole, Buffy, get back!" Piper tries to blow up the demon, he ducks, and blows up the grandfather clock instead. "Damn it, we just got that thing fixed."

Paige walks down the stairs holding a washing basket and wearing earphones. The demon runs in front of her and Cole throws another energy ball. The demon ducks and Paige orbs out before the energy ball hits her. The demon gets up and shimmers out.

Paige stands there in shock. "What the hell happened?"

Piper sighs, "The freakin' furniture just attacked!"

They move Phoebe to the couch as Leo orbs in.

Leo goes over and heals a wound on her forehead. "Do you know how long the chameleon demon was in the house?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know. The lamp has been here for at least three days. Maybe more."

Piper nods, "what do you think he wants?"

Cole sighs, "I told you. Gathering information."

Buffy shakes her head, "But for what? For why?"

Cole nods, "For the Source's next attack."

Paige walks in with half her broken chair. "Excuse me. Is there any way to claim this kind of damage on our home owner's insurance policy?"

Piper shakes her head, "Usually not."

Paige sighs, "Usually? What do you mean? I can expect my furniture to get blown up again?"

Phoebe nods, "Get ready for the unexpected. That's rule number one in the Halliwell manor."

Buffy smiles, "Rule number two no matter where you live here or anywhere for that matter. Never ever invite in someone. Vamps can't come in unless they are invited."

Piper nods, "Wanna learn the rest?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Um, maybe now's not the time? Considering we have to figure out a way to find this demon.

Leo nods, "Well, you could try scrying using his blood."

Piper nods, "And we've got plenty of that. Although, I don't know what good it would do to find him now. Whatever he's learned he's already told the Source."

Cole frowns, "Except that he might also know what the Source's plan is. How he's going to attack. Find him, we might be able to find that out."

Paige nods, "I know. What about pooling our money into a fund to cover anybody's damage no matter who's it is."

Buffy sighs, "Um... What's left of my money is tied up at the moment. Remember I quit my job in Sunnydale to move down here. So I need that money for my share of the bills and for any Dawn related expense."

The doorbell rings. They all look at each other. Piper and Phoebe cautiously go to the door. Piper quickly opens it.

Woman blinks, "Whoa! Scared me. Hey, Phoebe, it's been a long time." Phoebe waves. "Hey, sorry I'm late, we should go."

Piper frowns, "Go?"

Woman nods, "To the shower. Wasn't I supposed to pick you up? Did I mess up? She looks in her day planner."

Piper shakes her head, "No, no, you didn't, Becca. There's just some stuff going on here."

Becca nods, "So what else is new, huh? Do you want some help with the party baskets?"

She starts to walk in but Phoebe stops her. "No! No, it's just I'm afraid something came up and Piper can't..."

Becca sighs, "Oh, no, don't tell me that you're not gonna come. Everyone's so looking forward to seeing you again."

Piper nods, "Oh, really? Oh, they are? Well, th-then we can't disappoint them. W-We'll get some stuff at the market on the way there."

Phoebe sighs, "Will you excuse us for one minute?" She closes the door. "Wh-Are you outta your mind? You can't still go. Piper, we have to scry for that demon."

Piper nods, "Well, it doesn't take four sisters to scry. You and Paige or Buffy can do it and then call me when you find him."

Phoebe sighs, "Piper!"

Piper nods, "Phoebe. Look, okay, the bottom line is if I'm ever gonna have kids, then I need a life first, which means I need to be a human first and then a witch later. Okay, got it? Good." Piper tries to open the door and Phoebe stands in the way. "Outta the way!" She gets the door open. "Hi! Bye Leo!"

Leo sighs, "Bye!" She leaves with Becca.

At P4… Piper is sitting next to a pregnant woman. They are laughing. She opens a gift and pulls out a cute baby jacket.

Woman smiles, "Oh, how cute is this! Oh, Piper, this is adorable. Where did you get this?"

Piper smiles, "Uh, a little shop in the Embarcadero. They have the cutest things."

Woman nods, "Thank you so much. For everything."

Piper nods, "You're welcome." They hug.

Woman nods, "We have so much to catch up on."

Piper smiles, "I know. We will." She gets up and goes and sits down next to Becca. She sees her smiling. "What?"

Becca shakes her head, "Nothing. It's just good to see you out and about again, that's all."

Piper nods, "Yeah, after Prue died it took some time to..."

Becca nods, "Yeah, but even before that. It's almost like the last three or four years you've just kinda disappeared."

Piper sighs, "Yeah." Piper's phone rings. She hangs up.

Becca nods, "Oh, no, don't tell me you have to go."

Piper shakes her head, "Uh, no, it can wait." Leo orbs in nearby. He motions for Piper to go over to him. She pulls a face. "I'll be right back." She gets up and goes over to him. "What are you doing here? No guys allowed."

Leo nods, "I tried calling your cell phone but it went dead. Paige, Buffy and Phoebe think they found the demon."

Piper blinks, "Already? They did? Are you sure?"

Leo nods, "Yeah. You have to go now."

Piper sighs, "How am I supposed to have kids when I can't even be at someone else's baby shower?"

Leo frowns, "What?"

Piper shakes her head, "Nothing, never mind. I'll meet you outside. The least I can do is say goodbye." She goes over to the pregnant woman. "Uh, Wendy, I'm sorry, I've gotta go, something's come up."

Wendy sighs, "Ugh, now? But we haven't even had the cake yet, you're gonna miss the best part."

Piper nods, "Ugh, I know. Story of my life. I'll see you later." She walks away.

At the Manor a short time later…

Paige nods, "So we've got the spell to vanquish the chameleon but we're not gonna use it. I don't get it."

Buffy nods, "He is a demon. And it's kind of my duty as the Slayer"

Leo sighs, "Well, you vanquish him only if you have to. The goal here is to try and interrogate, find out what the Source is planning."

Paige sighs, "Okay, but I'm thinking that this guy's not gonna be so eager to spill his guts."

Cole nods, "Oh, he'll spill. I'll see to that."

Phoebe smiles, "No, you can't come, he saw you with us. Probably means the Source has some bounty hunter ready to attack you, or capture you, or something."

Cole frowns, "So what else is new?"

Phoebe nods, "Well, it doesn't make it any less dangerous."

Paige sighs, "So the question still stands. How do we get a demon to stop and chat with us."

Phoebe nods, "Well, Piper can freeze him and unfreeze his head, she's done that before. How do you feel about that?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know."

Cole nods, "Why, you got a better idea?"

Buffy smiles, "I could always try pummeling within a inch of his life."

Piper sits on the couch. "Maybe. We could tell him to offer the Source a deal instead."

Leo frowns, "Deal? What kind of a deal?"

Piper nods, "Well, something like, he stops coming after us and we stop going after him."

Phoebe shakes her head, "What?" Phoebe sits down on the coffee table in front of Piper.

Piper nods, "Of course that would mean we'd have to stop going after all of his demons too, which would be fine by me. It would stop all of the constant attacks."

Paige shakes her head, "Am I the only one who thinks she's bumped her head?"

Buffy looks at Paige, "No, you're not."

Phoebe sighs, "You can't be serious, Piper."

Piper nods, "Actually, I've never been more serious in my life. Think about it. This could be an opportunity for us to get out of the demon fighting business once and for all."

Leo nods, "Wait, and what, just give up on your destiny?"

Piper sighs, "How do you know we haven't already fulfilled it? I mean, god knows, we've saved scores of innocents already. Maybe that's enough. Maybe it's time for some other witches to take over and let us get on with our lives. Isn't it worth a try in exchange for what we might be getting? No more putting things on hold, vacations, friends, kids."

Phoebe sighs, "We can't give up now. We are so close. We have to take out the Source if we can. And if not just for our sake, then at least for Prue's."

Piper nods, "Fine. I just hope we don't end up where she did." She walks away.

Short time later Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Paige are in an Alley. They have the scrying map out.

Piper shakes her head, "Something's not right. We've checked both alleys twice."

Phoebe nods, "Well, the chameleon's gotta be here somewhere because the crystal never lies."

Paige nods, "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting a not so good feeling about this."

Buffy nods, "My spidey sense is going off."

Piper nods, "All right, we'll check one more time and then we'll call it quits. Phoebe, you and Paige go check that alley, Buffy and I'll go check that alley."

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, split up? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Piper nods, "Maybe it'll lure him out, who knows? If you get nervous say the vanquishing spell. Keep your eyes peeled, he could be anything."

Paige and Phoebe disappear into an alley. Piper and Buffy starts walking down another alley. A shadow follows Piper and Buffy. Alaster/The Source appears behind them. Piper turns around and tries to freeze him. He just shakes it off.

Alaster/The Source smiles, "Were you expecting me to freeze?"

Piper looks to Buffy, "Phoebe! Paige!"

Buffy goes charging at Alaster/The Source.

He throws an energy ball at Buffy and then one at Piper. Buffy goes flying back. Phoebe and Paige run into the alley. Alaster/The Source picks Piper up and touches Buffy and flames out. Paige gasps.

In the underworld Alaster/The Source flames in, "Oracle a slight change of plans. Can we put both of them in a shared delusion?"

The Oracle nods, "Yes. Have a demon link their minds then you only have to enter one."

Short time later…

Inside Piper's and Buffy's shared delusion. Piper is unconscious on the floor of the manor, which is now a psychiatric hospital. Leo, dressed in a white doctor's coat, leans over her.

Leo smiles, "Piper." Piper groans. "Piper." She holds her head. "Are you okay?"

Piper nods, "Ow. My head hurts."

Leo nods, "I bet it does, you hit it pretty hard. Are you all right?"

Piper nods, "I think so. What happened?"

Leo smiles, "What always happens when you have one of your episodes. You threw yourself against a wall."

Piper frowns, "Episodes? I didn't throw myself. What are you wearing?"

Other people in the manor get noisy. Piper looks around.

Leo smiles, "It's okay, those are just the other patients."

Piper stands up. "What the hell is going on?"

Leo nods, "It's all right. You're at the sanatorium. You're home."

Piper looks at him, confused.

In another part of the delusion…

Buffy tries to focus, as if back from a living dream. Seeing nothing but blurry figures. Someone steps toward her. A doctor. "Buffy? Can you hear me?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Whe. . . what is this?" She focuses. Her breathing escalating with fear and panic.

The doctor nods, "Buffy, do you know where you are?"

Buffy nods, "San Francisco. In the Manor."

The doctor puts a hand on her shoulder and she jumps. He steps off, proceeding as gently as imaginable. "No, Buffy None of that is real. None of it. You're in Halliwell Hospital. You're ill. You've been with us ten years now, do you remember?" Buffy focuses sporadically, blinking in and out. Inching away from him in shock. "It's gonna be okay. Look..." He reaches back, "Look who's here."

Joyce and Hank Summers stand behind the doctor. They approach. Tentative. Full of emotion.

Buffy's eyes widen. She shrinks against the corner away from Hank.

Joyce stops, not wanting to scare her. "Buffy?" She smiles, on the verge of tears. "Welcome home, honey."

In another part of the delusion… Piper walks into another room. Leo follows. "Where's all our furniture? Leo, what are all these people doing in our house?"

Leo frowns, "Our house? Piper, Halliwell Hospital is hardly our house. All these other people live here too."

Piper shakes her head, "Halliwell Hospital? Is that some kind of a joke? What's wrong with you?"

Leo nods, "Please, calm down."

Piper shakes her head, "No, Leo, I will not calm down. Something very strange is going on, something demonically strange. That demon must have cast a spell, and changed the house, and changed you. Phoebe. Buffy." She walks away. "Paige?"

A doctor grabs her. "Easy, lady, relax."

Piper frowns, "Let go of me. Leo, don't just stand there."

Alaster walks in. "Problems, Dr. Wyatt?"

Piper frowns, "That's him, that's the demon."

Alaster sighs, "Demons again. Piper, we've been through this thousands of times before. There are no demons; they're just figments of your imagination."

Piper frowns, "Wanna bet? Evil hiding in plain sight, I use this spell with all my might, to stop you changing form and shape, this vanquish seals your fate."

Nothing happens.

Doctor smiles, "Doesn't really rhyme, does it? Sorry."

Piper frowns, "I don't understand it. That spell should've worked."

Alaster nods, "Ms. Summers, Piper, why do you insist on demonizing me and every psychiatrist who's ever tried to help you?"

Piper frowns, "Ms. Summers? Let go of me." She struggles to get free. "I gotta blow him up, I'm gonna blow you up!"

Alaster smiles, "The violent impulses are returning." He looks to another doctor "Hey, straitjacket!"

Doctor #2 nods, "Yes, doctor."

Leo nods, "Piper, why won't you let Dr. Alaster help you?"

Piper frowns, "I don't need his help, I need your help. Get this guy off of me so I can use my powers."

Leo shakes his head, "Piper, you don't have powers, you're not a witch, you don't save innocents, you never did."

Piper blinks, "What?"

Paige drops something in the other room and two doctors grab her. "This isn't fair! This is my house too!" The doctor carries her past Piper. "I can do anything I want! You're hurting me!"

Piper frowns, "Paige, Paige. A demon took over the house. Orb the heck outta here!"

Alaster nods, "Take her to isolation so she doesn't hurt herself."

A doctor tries to put a strait jacket on Piper.

Piper frowns, "Wait, wait a minute, you don't understand. Wait. Leo!"

Leo smiles, "It's for your own good."

Piper shakes her head, "Wait a minute. Hey, hey, you're making a big mistake. Please, listen to me for a second. He's a demon."

Alaster nods, "I'm not gonna give up on you, Piper. We're gonna free you of these delusions, I promise you."

Piper shakes her head, "Shut up! Phoebe! Buffy!"

Alaster smiles, "I can give you everything you want if only you'll let me help." The doctors carry her away. "This illness has already consumed more than three years of your life. Don't let it rob you of anymore. You're not a witch, you only think you are."

Back in the other part of the shared delusion Buffy taking it all in. Joyce stares at her daughter in awe. A tear rolling out of her eye. From bliss, heartbreak, fear, everything.

Joyce smiles, "Oh... baby. Buffy..." Buffy blinks, trying to make it stop. Still too much in shock to accept her. "You're really here."

Buffy sighs, "Mom...? Where's Piper, Phoebe and Paige?"

The doctor is surprised, "She's lucid. Keep talking. The sound of your voice might help ground her-"

Buffy freaks out again. She darts her eyes around and sees Hank.

Hank smiles, "Sweetheart. We've missed you so much. Honey? Can you hear me?"

Buffy inches back away from Hank, "Stay away from me."

Hank looks at the doctor, "Why does she react to me like that?"

The doctor sighs, "She made you the bad guy in her mind. In her mind she believes you raped her."

Hank turns back to Buffy, "I didn't sweetie. I would never do anything to hurt you."

In the manor … Leo is trying to sense Piper and Buffy.

Paige nods, "Anything?"

Leo frowns, "I can't sense Piper or Buffy anywhere."

Paige sighs, "Does that mean that?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. He wouldn't have taken them if he wanted them dead." Cole shimmers in, covered in slime. "Cole? Oh my god."

Cole nods, "I'm all right. I just found out that Piper and Buffy's in the underworld, I think the Source has them."

Phoebe frowns, "The Source? A-are you sure? How do you know?"

Cole smiles, "From another chameleon demon. I kinda 'squeezed' it out of him."

Phoebe nods, "Well, we gotta find them. There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere." She picks up the Book of Shadows and has a premonition of the Source taking the Book of Shadows and killing Phoebe and Paige.

Cole frowns, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe nods, "I saw the Source stealing the book and killing us, with our powers."

Paige shakes her head, "Our powers? How can he get our powers?"

Cole nods, "Maybe he's figured how to get them from Piper or Buffy. Explains why he's keeping them alive."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, but they can't give them up by themselves."

Leo nods, "Well, Piper can using the relinquishing spell in the book."

Phoebe shakes her head, "But we burned that spell three years ago, it doesn't exist anymore."

Leo sighs, "It does in Piper's mind."

Phoebe shakes her head, "That's crazy. She'd never say it, she'd never give up her powers."

Paige sighs, "Even though she was kinda willing to this morning? I'm just saying."

Phoebe nods, "Look, I know what you're saying but you don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry."

Paige frowns, "Forget it."

Leo nods looking to Cole, "Maybe you and I should go down there, see if I can sense them."

Cole nods, "Follow me." Cole shimmers out and Leo orbs out.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, there's a bunch or summoning spells we can try. Come on."

In the Delusion…

Piper and Paige are strapped to the bed.

Paige smiles, "I thought you said I wasn't good enough for your little coven."

Piper frowns, "Paige, you are under a spell, you don't know what you're talking about."

Paige shakes her head, "I tried to be your friend, I even tried to play your stupid witchy games, but all you could do was complain about me and my stuff and how we didn't compare to your beloved Prue."

Piper sighs, "I've never said that."

Paige nods, "Hmm, you don't have to. It's obvious the way you treat me. You don't even like me."

Piper frowns, "Paige, that's ridiculous, we're sisters."

Alaster shakes his head, "You only have one sister, Piper, you know that." He walks up to the cage door. It's a shame we had to do this. Your mom and dad are visiting with Buffy. They could have been allowed to see you also."

Piper frowns, "I'm gonna be so happy when I vanquish you're sorry ass."

He opens the cage door and walks in the room.

Alaster nods, "You use it to explain things you can't accept. Just like your best friend did before she got well. Prue?"

Piper frowns, "Don't you dare talk about Prue."

Paige rolls her eyes, "Here we go again. Saint Prue."

Alaster nods, "You've never forgiven her from finally accepting that she wasn't a witch. You've convinced yourself that she's dead."

Piper nods, "She is dead."

Alaster shakes his head, "No, she's not. We released her three months ago. She's recovered, she's free. Just like you could be if you'd stop fighting it. Accept the reality."

Piper frowns, "Let me out of these restraints, I'll show you some reality."

Alaster shakes his head, "I'm afraid you'd just hurt yourself again. I'm truly sorry." Alaster leaves the room.

Piper frowns, "Leo! Leo!"

Paige sighs, "Ugh, will you stop with the Leo, Leo. You're driving me crazier than I already am."

Piper shakes her head, "Ughh!" Phoebe skips in, eating a cookie. "Phoebe, Phoebe, untie me, hurry, hurry."

Phoebe nods, "All right, all right, stop obsessing." Phoebe goes over to her.

Piper shakes her head, "I'm not obsessing. What are you eating?"

Phoebe nods, "Chocolate chip cookie. Not your best."

Paige frowns, "Got milk? Ooh, don't think so."

Phoebe unbuckles Piper.

Piper smiles, "Just get me out of these things, we need to reverse this damn spell." Phoebe gasps. "What is it? What did you see?"

Phoebe smiles, "I saw the back of my eyelids, what do you think I saw?"

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no, Phoebe, not you too."

Paige nods, "Hurry up, Looney Tunes, get me outta here."

Phoebe unbuckles Paige. They stand up.

Piper nods, "All right, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but we've gotta get to the Book of Shadows, and since evil can't touch it, it's still gotta be in the attic. Right, right, right? Let's go."

They run out of the room.

In another part of the delusion…

Buffy sits in a chair. Turning her head to look at the doctor. Buffy blinks, not comprehending. She's totally out of it. Joyce and Hank sit next to her, listening intently to the doctor. "...possibilities for a full recovery. But we have to proceed cautiously. If we're not careful -"

Joyce nods, "Wait. There's a chance Buffy might be like she was before all this happened?"

The Doctor nods, "Mrs. Summers, you have to understand the severity of what's happened to your daughters. For the last ten years, they've both been in an undifferentiated type of schizophrenia -"

Hank snaps, "We know what their condition is. That's not what we're asking."

Buffy looks at the doctor wondering at the mention of daughters.

The doctor hesitates. "There's a lot about schizophrenia that we still don't understand."

Joyce nods, "What do you understand?"

The Doctor nods, "Buffy and Piper's delusions are multi layered. Buffy believes she's some type of hero -"

Joyce nods, "The Slayer."

The Doctor nods, "The Slayer, right. And more recently a Charmed One like her sister Piper. But that's only one level. She's also created an intricate lattice work to support her primary delusion. In her mind, she's the central figure in a fantastic world beyond imagination. She's surrounded herself with friends, two more sisters, a daughter - - most with their own super powers - who are as real to her as you or me. More so, unfortunately. Together they face overblown, grand conflicts against an assortment of monsters, both imaginary and rooted in actual myth. Every time we think we're getting through to her, more fanciful enemies magically appear and she - -"

For the first time Buffy's daze subsides. "That chameleon did this to me somehow. Must be a spell." Buffy starts to stagger up.

Joyce frowns, "Buffy -"

The doctor gently eases Buffy back in her chair. Buffy's eyes dart around, confused and frightened, drifting in and out. "Shh. It's all right. It can't hurt you here. You're with your family."

Buffy nods, "Dawn?"

Hank nods, "That's the daughter, right? The one you said she created in a result of the imagined rape?"

The Doctor nods, "Yes the daughter that is now the vessel for the magical "key"." Buffy looks at him, her eyes coming in and out of focus. "Dawn, Phoebe, Paige, Your friends. All the people you created in Sunnydale, and some in San Francisco. They're not as comforting as they were, are they? They're coming apart."

Buffy moans, tries to look away.

Joyce smiles, "Buffy. Listen to the doctor. What he's saying is important."

Buffy's still out of it, but is becoming agitated, more confused.

The Doctor sighs, "Buffy, we want to help you get better. And I think you want that too. Isn't that why your friends are doing these horrible things to each other? And your enemies - look at them. You create grand villains to battle against., for example The Source."

Buffy looks out in the hall and sees Piper and Paige sneak down the hall. "Piper!"

Piper looks around trying to find the source of Buffy's voice. She looks in the office, "Buffy!"

Suddenly Buffy is out of her chair and running into Piper's arms.

Piper smiles, "All right, the first thing we gotta do is... Where's Phoebe?"

Paige shrugs, "Who cares?"

Phoebe catches up to them, holding a broom. "Sorry, had to grab my broom."

Piper frowns, "For what?"

Buffy shakes her head, "What's going on, Piper?"

Piper shakes her head, "I think we're all under a spell. I don't know."

Phoebe nods, "Well, for flying, silly." They hear a man yelling from the attic. "Uh-oh, another innocent to save." She hops on the broom and runs upstairs.

Buffy nods, "Couldn't the bad guys have picked a better spell. They created my life a little too perfectly. I mean they have Hank as my dad again."

Piper frowns, "No, Phoebe, wait!"

They follow her.

Piper nods, "Yeah. For some reason they inserted me into your family. In whatever this is, I'm Piper Summers."

Buffy blinks, "Wow."

They walk upstairs into the attic. Cole is lying on a chair with tubes stuck to his face. "You can't hurt me. I'm the mighty Belthazor."

A doctor is sitting beside him.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Stop it, he's not evil anymore, he's good!"

Piper takes the broom and hits the doctor over the head. He falls back onto some chairs.

Paige smiles, "Mmm, well, he sure flew."

Phoebe runs over to Cole and kisses him on the cheek. Piper and Paige go over to her.

Piper shakes her head, "Hi, stop that. Has anybody seen the Book?"

Phoebe nods, "I know where it is. I hid it so the doctors... I mean the demons wouldn't find it."

Phoebe runs over to a small cupboard, reaches behind it and pulls out a notebook. She takes it to Piper.

Piper frowns, "What? What is this?" She looks at it and someone has hand written "The Book of Shadows" and drawn a very odd-looking triquetra on the cover. "Uhh." She opens it to a very messy "Ice Cream Man" page and flips over to see a very funny drawing of Belthazor. "Oh god. You are nuts. Okay, I don't understand how a demon could take the book out of the house. Unless this isn't the house. Okay, I gotta get you two outta here, maybe that'll break the spell."

Buffy nods, "Sounds like a good plan."

Paige nods, "How come the spell didn't work on you two? Hehehe."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Don't question the rules."

Piper nods, "Come on, we'll go down the trellis." She goes over to the window and opens the bars.

Phoebe nods, "What about Cole? I never get to spend any time with him."

Piper sighs, "Uh, we'll come back for him later. Come on, come on. It'll be fun. Hurry, hurry. Faster."

Phoebe and Paige climb out the window.

Alaster walks in. "Piper, Buffy, Don't."

Piper climbs out the window followed shortly thereafter by Buffy.

Alaster smiles a little.

Outside the girls run to the sidewalk, almost bumping into some people.

Phoebe smiles, "I think we lost him."

Piper nods, "Wait a minute, everything looks normal. But this, this is wrong." Buffy nods in agreement. "We should go back and try to get the demon to talk."

Paige sighs, "I'm thinking he's not gonna be so eager to spill his guts."

A thief steals a woman's purse and runs across the road.

Piper frowns, "Hey!" Piper runs onto the road.

Buffy sees a car heading straight for Piper. "Piper!" She starts running towards Piper, but notices something is wrong. She is not running at full Slayer speed.

Piper tries to freeze the car but nothing happens. Buffy reaches Piper just as it hits them both, they roll onto the front of the car and roll back off hitting the ground hard.

In the Manor. Phoebe and Paige are there reciting summoning spells. "Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here. Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me."

Nothing happens.

Paige frowns, "Any other spells you can think of?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. I don't know what else to do. If Leo and Cole can't find them..." Paige gets an idea. "What is it?"

Paige smiles, "Something that Leo said about the power-relinquishing spell being in Piper's mind."

Phoebe nods, "I told you, she'd never say it. Paige, you don't know her as well as I do."

Paige shakes her head, "No, but I am getting to know the Source. He likes to play tricks on people's minds. I mean, god knows, he did with mine. He almost had me kill a guy, remember?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, go on."

Paige sighs, "Well, maybe that's what he's trying to do to Piper, get into her mind somehow. I mean, if that's where the spell is."

Phoebe nods, "Then that's probably where he's looking for it. And if he can get into her mind, then why can't we?"

She starts flipping through the Book of Shadows.

In the delusion…

Piper and Buffy are asleep in a bed. They have cuts and bruises on their faces.

Alaster waves something under Piper's nose and she wakes up quickly. Another Doctor is doing the same thing to Buffy and she wakes up."

Alaster smiles, "Easy, easy." Piper and Buffy both groan. "You've both had a terrible accident."

Piper frowns, "What did you do to us?"

Alaster nods, "You both got hit by a car. The driver said you didn't even try to get out of the way, and Buffy ran right in front of it. Piper, this delusion that you somehow have magical powers is going to get you killed some day. Just as Buffy's delusion of being stronger than she actually is will get her killed."

Piper frowns, "Shove it. Where are my other sisters?"

Alaster nods, "You mean your roommates. They're safe downstairs. Piper, Buffy, how can I save you both if you won't save yourself? You both have to want to. You both have to will it. Otherwise you just remain lost in this fantasy world of yours."

Piper looks to Buffy, "It's real, and you're just trying to confuse us."

Alaster shakes his head, "No, no, I'm trying to help you. Piper, your psychosis is based on the fervent belief that you're magical. Buffy is based on the belief she is also magical and the Slayer. But you both know that's just an escape."

Piper frowns, "Escape? What escape?"

Alaster nods, "From some deep-seated pain, some terrible loss. Most likely the death of your grandmother. Which is, after all, when these series of episodes began for the both of you. End your pain. You both can do it. In one of our sessions, Piper, you mentioned a poem... a spell, you called it. One that relinquishes the magical powers you think you have."

Piper shakes her head, "No. Go away."

Alaster nods, "Say the spell, Piper… Buffy. It'll free you both, I promise you. It'll release you from all the, the crippling delusions you have."

Piper frowns, "Get out. Get away from us, get out!"

Alaster stands up. "You both have the power to give yourself the life you've always wanted." He walks to the door. "All you both have to do is stop putting the illusion of being a witch or the Slayer in front of it." He leaves and closes the door. She throws something at it.

Piper looks at Buffy and sighs, "Are you okay?" Buffy nods. "Leo. Leo, where are you?"

Leo walks in and sits beside Piper. "Hey."

Piper smiles, "Leo. Heal us, please."

Leo nods, "This ought to help." He pulls out a needle.

Piper shakes her head, "No, not with that, with your powers."

Leo sighs, "If I had powers, honey, I would use them. You know that I would." He sticks the needle into Piper. "It kills me to see you and Buffy like this." Piper looks at him and smiles. "What?"

Piper smiles, "White lights. I see white lights all around you."

Leo nods, "That's the painkiller."

Piper shakes her head, "No, you're our Whitelighter."

Leo nods, "Dr. Alaster says there's a way for you both to get better. Is that true?"

He wipes a bit of blood off Piper's lip. "I-I don't..."

Leo nods, "If it were then we can be together. We wouldn't have to keep sneaking around, breaking the rules."

Piper: Rules? But we're married.

Buffy is watching them silently. Her mind racing wondering why Piper's powers hadn't worked, and why she no longer had her Slayer abilities. She sighed as she began to think it possible she and Piper may indeed be crazy."

Leo nods, "No, only in your fantasy world. But it doesn't have to be that way. If you were to get better, then we could be married for real. And have that little girl that you've been dreaming about in the future. Come on, I wanna show you both something." He picks Piper up. Another Doctor picks Buffy up.

They are taken downstairs into the conservatory. Alaster is waiting there, "I have a surprise for you, Piper… Buffy." Alaster opens the door to a beautiful garden. "One that I think will help you."

Leo wheels Piper out in a wheelchair. Buffy is wheeled out behind them. Two butterflies flutter near Piper and she holds out her hand. "You see, there's magic in the real world too."

Alaster nods, "Your friends have come to visit you."

Becca, Wendy and some other women walk up to her.

Becca smiles, "Piper, Buffy, how are you?"

Piper blinks, "Becca?"

Becca nods, "It's so good to see you both again, we've missed you."

Wendy shows Piper her baby. "We've got so much to catch up on."

Piper looks to Buffy, who appears confused, "Wendy, when did you have your baby?"

Wendy nods, "Just after the shower. Don't you remember? Do you wanna hold her? Here." She puts the baby in Piper's arms. "Isn't the outfit you bought her just adorable?"

Piper starts to cry.

Buffy shakes her head as if trying to clear it. Trying to remember.

Becca smiles, "What's the matter, honey? Why are you crying?"

Alaster shakes his head, "I think it's probably best if you all go now."

Becca sighs, "But we just got here. And everyone's so excited to finally see them again."

Alaster nods, "I'm sorry. You understand."

Wendy takes away her baby. Piper cries. They all say bye and leave.

Leo nods, "You can have this life, Piper… Buffy. We can have it together. You already know how to get it for us. It's the only way you'll ever get out of here. To free yourself once and for all, to free us."

Piper looks to Buffy and nods, "The spell."

Leo nods, "Yes. The spell." He hands Piper a pen and paper. "Try to remember it. Exactly." He kisses the top of her head and walks away.

In the Manor… Phoebe and Paige have the Book of Shadows open to a page. Phoebe lights some candles.

Paige sighs, "Are we sure we wanna do this?"

Phoebe nods, "This was your idea, remember?"

Paige nods, "Well, in the abstract, yeah, but, uh, I have enough trouble being in my head let alone someone else's."

Phoebe nods, "Well, our minds won't actually be in Piper or Buffy's body, just our consciousness. Kinda like astral projection."

Paige nods, "Okay, so the spell gets us into their heads. What about after that?"

Phoebe nods, "We use the reversal spell to get us out. Are you ready?" They kneel inside a circle of candles. "I'm not about to lose another sister. And neither are you."

They join hands.

Phoebe, Paige look at the book and read the spell, "Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine; We meld our souls and journey to, the one whose thoughts we wish we knew."

They collapse on the floor.

In the delusion… Phoebe and Paige pop in the scene.

Phoebe nods, "I think it worked."

Paige nods, "Either that or we're in Mary Poppins' head."

Phoebe turns to see Piper and Buffy.

Phoebe smiles, "Piper. Buffy." They run over to her. "Piper. Buffy. We're gonna get you outta here. Okay, I have the spell."

Piper looks at Buffy who nods, "No, no more spells."

Phoebe frowns, "Piper… Buffy, honey, it's us, it's your sisters."

Buffy shakes her head "We only have each other."

Piper nods and smiles at Buffy. "Go away, leave us alone!"

Alaster storms out of the house. "You're too late. Their nightmare's about to end."

Two doctors grab a hold of Phoebe and Paige.

Alaster nods, "Keep 'em here. I want them to witness this. They're no threat. Their powers don't work here."

Paige frowns, "Oh, yeah? Spell!" Nothing happens. The doctor jerks her. "Ow!"

Alaster nods, "Pain, however, you do feel. And will, after they recite the spell four times. Once for each of your powers."

Leo walks out. And another doctor follows him.

Phoebe smiles, "Leo. Help Piper, get her outta here."

Alaster nods, "Yes, Leo, by all means."

Leo wheels Piper down the path. The other doctor begins to wheel Buffy down the path as well.

Leo smiles, "It's okay. Piper, honey, just say the words and everything will be all right."

Phoebe and Paige try to escape from the doctor's grip.

Paige shakes her head, "No!"

Piper nods and hands a copy of the spell to Buffy. They both read from the paper, "From whence they came return them now..."

Phoebe frowns, "Piper, don't! Please, Piper, don't."

Piper smiles at Buffy as they continue, "Vanish the words, vanish our powers..."

Paige shakes her head, "Don't trust them, they're trying to steal our powers!"

Alaster shakes his head, "Don't listen to them."

Leo nods, "They're still delusional."

Alaster smiles, "You're not."

Leo nods, "Not anymore."

Alaster smiles, "Just three more times. You'll set yourselves free."

Buffy smiles back at Piper, "From whence they came return them now. Vanish the words, vanish our powers..."

Alaster nods, "Two more times."

Piper nods, "From whence they came return them now. Vanish the words, vanish our powers..."

Alaster smiles, "One last time."

Phoebe elbows the doctor and trips him. "Now!"

Paige moves her head and Phoebe punches the other doctor.

Phoebe kicks Alaster.

Alaster smiles, "I told you, you're too late."

Alaster, Leo and the doctors disappear.

Phoebe smiles, "Piper, Buffy, please, don't do this. Our magic is a gift. You can't just throw it away."

Piper and Buffy look at each other as they speak at once, "From whence they came, return them now."

Leo pops into the scene.

Leo shakes his head, "Piper, Buffy, don't." He goes over to Piper and Buffy. "Listen to your sisters, trust them. Trust me, don't say the spell, and don't relinquish your powers."

Leo heals Piper's wound and then does the same for Buffy.

Piper looks around and points to Leo. "Are you really my husband?"

Leo laughs. "Yes."

Buffy smiles, "And that would make you two really our sisters."

Phoebe nods, "Whether you two like it or not."

Piper nods, "And so that demon is gone?" Phoebe nods. "Thank god," Piper and Buffy stands up "because that guy was freaking me out. Well us I guess…"

Buffy smiles, "Yeah he was freaking me out also."

Paige nods, "Whattaya say we, uh, click our heals and get out of this crazy joint? Uh, no offense."

Piper nod, "That's okay." She watches some butterflies fly past. "My life has always been a little crazy."

Buffy nods, "As has mine."

Short time later at the manor… Piper and Buffy runs down the stairs and goes through all the rooms.

Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Cole come down the stairs.

Phoebe smiles, "Is something wrong?"

Piper shakes her head looking at Buffy, "No, everything is just right."

Buffy nods, "Yeah everything is perfect."

Paige nods, "Except for my chair."

Phoebe nudges Piper.

Piper nods, "Yeah, which, um, I'll actually pay to replace."

Paige shakes her head, "Oh, god, no, it's not your fault. Or is it?"

Piper sighs, "Actually, yeah, it was. I was just upset that there was yet another demon in our house and in our lives. And I know I should stop fighting it and just accept it but…"

Paige shakes her head, "Nah, it wasn't my favourite chair anyway. Besides, it's actually kinda good to know that I'm not the only one who struggles with the idea of being a witch."

Phoebe nods, "No, believe me, you're in good company." She hugs Paige.

Leo nods, "Well, the good news is you won't have to deal with the Source any time soon because Cole hurt him pretty bad."

Cole sighs, "Not bad enough though, he'll be back."

Phoebe nods, "So, he's gone for now isn't he? First time in a long time. I think we should take advantage of that."

Cole nods, "Why, Ms. Halliwell, are you trying to seduce me?" He pulls Phoebe in.

Phoebe smiles, "Always."

Piper laughs, "Eww."

Buffy nods.

Leo laughs.

Phoebe and Cole run up the stairs.

Paige nods, "Okay, and I'm just gonna... go to the store, get some milk, or something."

She leaves.

Leo nods, "Sure you're both okay?"

Piper looks to Buffy who nods, "Yeah. You know, I-I'm never gonna stop wanting a normal life, and I doubt Buffy either, but you know what? I think that's the one thing that actually keeps us sane."

Leo nods, "Well, you both deserve a normal life, Piper… Buffy. We all do. And maybe we'll get that when we vanquish the Source once and for all."

Piper nods, "And who knows. Maybe someday I can have a baby shower of my own. What do you think?"

Leo nods, "Well, in that case..." He picks her up. "We need to practice a little."

Piper laughs, "Leo!" They orb out.

The phone rings and Buffy goes to answer it, "Halliwell Residence, Buffy speaking."

Joyce on the phone, "Buffy can you come. I need to see you."

Buffy nods, "Sure mom. I will be there as soon as I can." She hangs up the phone and runs up the stairs knocking on the door to Piper's room, "Piper."

Piper opens the door, "What?"

Buffy smiles, "I need to borrow Leo for a moment. I need to orb to Sunnydale."

Piper frowns, "Why?"

Buffy sighs, "Mom called, she needs to see me."

Piper looks back at Leo who nods, "Ok go get Phoebe and call Paige and we'll come with you."

Buffy shakes her head, "You don't have to."

Piper nods, "I know but we're going to anyways. I think we all would like to see our niece anyways."

Buffy smiles, "Ok."


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow

**Chapter 5: Shadow**

Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are in Sunnydale. Piper, Pheobe and Paige are downstairs in the Summers home keeping their niece company.

Joyce packs an overnight bag, moving about a bit frantically.

Buffy enters, sees her Mom packing. "Hey Mom, I put together that grocery list for you..."

Joyce smiles, "Oh. Great. Thanks, hon."

Buffy nods, "Are you okay?"

Joyce sighs, "Fine. Have you seen my conditioner?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Look under the sink?"

Joyce points at Buffy like "good point." Goes into her bathroom, emerges with a bottle of conditioner.

Buffy smiles, "Where you going?"

Joyce stops. Sits. Motions for Buffy to join her. Buffy does. "Okay. I'd love to put this off, but..." She takes a big breath. "You know that "nothing" I've been dealing with, the past couple of weeks?" Buffy nods. "It might not be a nothing."

Buffy frowns, "What is it?"

Joyce sighs, "I'm staying overnight at the hospital for observation. I'm getting a cat scan. It's only one day. And they say if there is anything it's still very early if they didn't see it before. I'm gonna be fine."

Buffy nods, "I know you will. I should ask Leo if he can heal you."

Joyce shakes her head, "No Buffy."

Joyce looks at Buffy, smiling, loving her... Buffy forces herself to smile back.

Later at the hospital Paige and Dawn sits on a bench, Dawn is nervously fidgeting, lost in thought as Buffy hands Dawn and Paige a soda.

Buffy sits down next to them. They all pop their tops and drink in silence for a moment or two.

Buffy looks at Paige, "Thank you for coming, Paige. You could have gone back with Piper and Phoebe though to the house."

Paige nods, "I know. But you're my sister. I remember when my mom and dad died… Not that your mom is going to die. I just meant how hard it is waiting by yourself for any news."

Buffy nods, "Thanks sis."

Dawn looks up at Buffy, "Mom? What is a CATscan?"

Buffy sighs and shrugs, "I'm not sure. An X-ray, I guess."

Dawn nods and looks at Paige. "But where'd they get CATscan from?"

Buffy doesn't answer. She obviously doesn't feel like talking. Dawn continues, undeterred. "I mean, did they test it on cats? Or does the machine sort of look like a cat?"

Paige laughs, "No sweetie. It's just what they call the machine. I think it stands for something or other."

Buffy looks at Dawn she's immediately struck by the scared and vulnerable look in her eyes. Talking, Buffy realizes, is her daughter's way of coping. Without another word, Buffy drapes her arm around her daughter. They sit and drink their sodas.

Short time later Buffy is standing outside an Exam Room. She looks as if she's trying to marshal some courage before entering. She's just about to go inside when a hand falls on her shoulder. She turns to find Piper.

Buffy smiles, "Hey, Piper."

Piper nods, "How's my favorite sis holding up?"

Buffy moves into Piper's arms - scared and grateful for her presence.

Piper nods, "How's she doing?"

Buffy shakes her head. "They did the CATscan. I was just going in to find out..." She breaks from Piper. "Can you stay with Dawn for a minute while I talk to mom? She's in the waiting room. Paige probably would like a break anyways."

Piper nods, "You got it."

Buffy nods, grimly. Piper tries to give her a reassuring smile - but she's already moving away.

Buffy enters the darkened room. "Um, hi... Okay if I...?"

Joyce nods, "Of course, baby, come in... Where's-?"

Buffy nods, "She's with Piper. Watching TV in the waiting room."

Dr. Isaacs moves to leave. "Excuse me; I'll just go check on the status of the OR."

He crosses by Buffy, who eyes him with concern, and exits. Buffy turns to Joyce, "OR?"

Joyce sighs, "Dr. Isaacs says I'm lucky there's one available on such short notice. Some people have to wait days, sometimes weeks."

Buffy shakes her head, "Mom..."

Joyce distracted, bemused, "Lucky, he said."

Buffy puts a hand on her mother's arm. "Mom, what did they find?"

Joyce looks at her a moment, then shrugs, "A shadow." She points to the X-Rays on the light board. "I've got a shadow. There." She squints. "Or there. He showed me, but- They have to do a biopsy to find out exactly what it is." Buffy grabs her mother and holds her tightly. "The doctor says it's too soon to be concerned."

Buffy nods, "You sure you don't want me to call, Leo?"

Joyce nods, "It's just a shadow."

Still holding her, Buffy glances up at the front-view cranial X-ray.

Dawn is dozing on a chair as Piper lays a windbreaker over her, like a blanket. Piper moves over to Buffy and sits down. Buffy leans into her sister and Piper puts her arm around Buffy.

They stay like that for a moment until Buffy sees Dr. Isaacs, enter through a door at the far side of the room, scanning the room.

Buffy gets up. Piper rises, too. They cross to Dr. Isaacs, he sees her. "Everything went fine. They're moving her to recovery now."

Buffy nods unable to say anything.

Piper smiles at her sister, "Do you have the results yet?"

Dr. Isaacs pauses for a moment. "Why don't we sit down over-."

Buffy looks at Piper and smiles sadly, "No. Excuse me, no, Doctor. Not to be rude, but I don't wanna sit down. I've been doing nothing but sitting down for hours. Just tell me..."

Dr. Isaacs nods, "Your mother has... The term is low-grade glioma. It's a brain tumor..." Buffy's eyes glaze over, un-seeing. "The clinical name's Oligo... dendro... glioma. It's in the

left hemisphere of the cerebrum. In your mother's case, the tumor seems to have started there. In other words, it hasn't spread there from another part of the body... which, in a way, is good

news..."

Dr. Isaacs sits across from Buffy, who's clearly rattled, nearly lost in shock. The doctor's got a pen and clipboard. "I know this is very difficult. And, unfortunate, because of the nature of your mother's illness, things could progress very quickly."

Buffy looks at the doctor and frowns, "Things? What things?"

Dr. Isaacs sighs, "Symptoms. There is a fair variety that might present. Loss of vision or appetite, lack of muscle control, mood swings, personality changes-."

Piper sighs cutting him off, "What can we do?"

Dr. Isaacs nods, "Not much until we determine if the tumor's operable. Which we're working on."

Buffy nods, "Well, I... is there something I should be doing? Can I... help?"

Dr. Isaacs sighs, "Well, there's some literature you might want to look at. If we aren't able to go in surgically, there are a number of new treatments which are very promising. Your mother's prognosis is a lot better today than it would have been only a year ago. Even if the tumor's not operable, she has a real chance."

Buffy sighs, "What's 'a real chance?'"

Dr. Isaacs hesitates. "Nearly one in three patients with this condition does just fine." This hits Buffy hard. She knows what happens to the other two. "Now. Let me ask - does your mother's insurance company require copies of MRI and pathology reports?"

Piper sighs, "Can we worry about that later?"

Dr. Isaacs nods, "Of course. Just let me know as soon as possible. And I could use some information regarding your mom's lifestyle and home environment. For instance, does she use a cell phone?"

Buffy's growing more and more overwhelmed. She's foundering. "I think. She uses one of those... She had an ear thing, but..."

Dr. Isaacs nods, "Okay... Is your house near any power lines? Chemical plants? Waste disposal facilities?"

Piper shakes her head, "I know you probably need this information. But can you wait? Let her process what you've already told her before going further."

A hand touches Dr. Isaacs shoulder. He turns to look up as does Buffy and Piper. It's Ben, wearing a coat over his scrubs, having just entered. "Excuse me, doc, but they told me you're needed in ICU."

Dr. Isaacs sighs, "I didn't get a page."

Ben smiles, "Why page when they can send me for the personal touch?"

Dr. Isaacs nods, "I'm sorry, Miss Summers—"

Buffy isn't even sure what he's sorry about. "It's... It's okay."

The Doctor exits and Ben sits down next to Buffy and Piper. "Thought you looked like you needed a break. Guy's great, but he doesn't have that bone in his head, tells him when to back off."

Piper smiles, "Thank you. So no one needed him?"

Ben smiles, "I'm sure someone did somewhere. They always do. He really is a good doctor. Your mom's in good hands."

Piper didn't bother correcting Ben that Joyce was Buffy's mom not hers.

Buffy smiles, "Thank you. Ben, right?"

Ben nods, "Right."

Buffy sighs, "He was telling me there's nothing I can do."

Ben nods in understanding, "And I'm gonna say the same thing. Give yourself a break. Listen, your mom's gonna be unconscious for at least another six, seven hours..."

Buffy looks at him. "A break?"

Ben nods, "I just mean, go out. Get some air. Come back later this evening, talk to the doc then if you want." Buffy hesitates. Ben throws up his hands, good-naturedly. "My unsolicited advice of the day."

Piper nods, "Thank you."

Ben waves and moves off.

Piper hears Paige's voice behind them, "Buffy... Piper…"

Buffy and Piper turns to see Paige coming over. She goes and puts her arms around Buffy. A moment later Piper joins in the embrace.

Buffy sighs, "It's bad, Paige."

Paige nods, "I know."

Buffy sighs, "I've got to do something."

Paige frowns, "Do something?"

Buffy nods, "Call Leo perhaps?"

Piper shakes her head, "I'm sorry Buffy. Leo can't heal us unless it's allowed by the Elders. And even then it has to be because of something magically related."

Buffy nods, "Or a healing spell?"

Paige shakes her head, "Healing spell? Buffy... People get sick. I don't think magic can help-"

Buffy looks at them sharply. "That attitude's not helping. I have to try."

Paige looks to Piper who nods, "Okay."

Buffy sighs, "I need to talk to Giles. Can you watch Dawn for me? Maybe take her back to the house?"

Paige nods, "Sure, you don't even have to ask. I'll even get Phoebe to meet us there. You and Dawn are family remember."

Buffy hugs Paige and starts off.

Paige sighs, "Buffy..." Buffy turns back. "What do you want me to tell Dawn? About your mom."

Buffy sighs, "Tell her... Tell her they don't know anything yet."

Paige nods

Buffy and Piper turns and goes. Piper drives them over to the Magic Box.

Buffy, her manner extremely intense, is sitting with Giles, Willow, Xander, Tara and Anya. Piper stands beside Buffy resting her hand comfortingly on Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy's told them about Joyce and they all look pretty blown away and worried. "...so I figure there has to be some kind of mystical cure, right? A spell or - or a potion or something. I mean, we have to look."

Willow nods, "We can look - I mean we will – but I've never seen anything."

Giles gently, "The truth is, the mystical and the medical aren't meant to mix, Buffy. I'm sorry - but the human brain is very delicate. Too much can go wrong."

Tara nods, "Yeah. I've heard stories about people trying healing spells... If we did something - it could make things a lot worse, Buffy."

Piper sits next to Buffy, "I know you don't want to hear this, Buffy. But they are right. Anything short of Leo healing her won't work. And as I said Leo can only do it when he's allowed."

Anya nods, "And we've done just about enough making things worse for one day, haven't we?"

Buffy frowns, "Why? What do you mean?"

Xander quickly, "Nothing. Anya broke a... Bippidy Boppity Boo. A thing. Don't worry about it."

Anya frowns at Xander, "I did not! I-"

Giles sighs, "Anya. Buffy doesn't need to hear about your clumsiness right now-."

Anya sighs, "My clumsiness? That is so-" Anya finally picks up on the drift. Don't worry Buffy. Oops. "-like me. Slippery, slippery butterfingers."

But Buffy's onto them. Big time. "What happened?"

Piper sighs, "Might as well say. You know my sister once…"

Giles nods, "That demon woman was here. The one who attacked you."

Willow too quickly, "It's no biggy. Just got an amulet and a blood stone… Okay. Biggy."

Buffy frowns, "Oh my God. Are you guys okay? Did anyone get...?" She looks around for signs of damage, sees none.

Giles nods, "No, thankfully, there wasn't any violence to speak of."

Buffy sighs, "Okay. That's... good. So how'd she get away with the bad mojo stuff?"

Everyone gets a little quiet as Buffy eyes them expectantly.

Anya shakes her head, "Giles sold it to her."

Giles does a take to Buffy as Buffy looks to him. "Well, I didn't know it was her. I mean, how could I? If it's any consolation, I may have overcharged her."

Tara nods, "And - Anya figured out what the Demon Lady is up to."

Amua nods, "A few thousand years ago there was this cult. The Temple of Sobek."

Buffy frowns, "Sobek..."

Piper thinks back to what she read in the Book of Shadows, "Reptile demon. Sobekites were

reptile worshippers."

Anya nods, "Correct."

Xander sighed, "Just once I'd like to run into a cult of bunny worshippers."

Anya glaring at Xander, "Great. Thank you very much for those nightmares."

Xander sighs, "Sorry."

Anya nods, "Anyway, their high priest Khul had great, mystic powers. He forged an Amulet with transmogrifying crystal."

Willow nods, "Transmogrifying is changing a living thing into a different kind of thing."

Piper rolled her eyes. She knew Buffy was smart. The last couple of weeks had proven that. So she wondered why they were dumbing things down for her.

Anya sighs, "Khul and the Sobekites started to transmogrify a race of reptile creatures. Different "blood stones" were created for different species of reptiles."

Giles nods, "We've managed to decipher the markings on the blood stone I sold… she left with. 'Cobra.' She's going to transmogrify a cobra."

Buffy nods, "So - she's making a monster. What for? What does it do?"

Giles nods, "That's the part... We're working on it."

Buffy's expression hardens. "Okay. You keep working on it. I'll go kill it."

Buffy heads with purpose to the exit. Piper gets up to follow her.

Giles nods, "Buffy-"

Buffy looks back at Giles, "I'm going."

Xander nods, "Buff, this chick creamed you last time."

Buffy smiled, "Hopefully the power of two will be more than enough?"

Giles frowned, "The power of two?"

Piper laughed, "You haven't told them our little family secret yet?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Never got around to it. Was never the right time."

Piper nods and faces Giles, "Have you heard of the Charmed Ones?"

Giles nods, "Extremely powerful coven of witches. Reportedly on level with that of the Coven in Devon."

Piper nods, "I'm one-third, well now one-fourth of the Charmed Ones. Buffy being my sister makes her part of the Charmed Ones. She is a witch like me and our sisters."

Giles nods understanding, "Quite interesting. Maybe a discussion for later?"

Piper nods as she and Buffy leave.

At the zoo Glory's fist punches through a pane of glass and reaches into the reptile habitat, in which we hear the agitated occupants... "From the mud, from the rot, arise, holy serpent, and be

bathed, cleansed in the shadow of Sobek..." Her hand comes out holding a cobra, angry, hissing. She holds it up in front of her face. Dreg, standing nearby, recoils. "Sssssssss. Chill, worm. I'm

gonna make you a star."

Glory lowers the snake into a large ceremonial urn placed in the center of the floor, at Glory's feet. In the urn with the snake is the stone fragment, the "blood stone" she bought from Giles. She holds the tattered piece of papyrus and produces Khul's Amulet from her cleavage. "Chant."

Dreg chants in Ancient Arabic, "The form is vessel, rendered new... the will is given, in our

domain..."

The crystal in the Amulet begins to glow brightly. As Dreg continues in Arabic, Glory overlaps in English... "Sobek, grant the power, that it may mold this wretched creature, that it may be reborn, that it may serve… Ugh. Dark Incantations. Always overwritten. Why can't they just

cut to the-"

Glory's body-slammed from behind by Buffy and is propelled into a faux cave wall. "Fight?"

Piper smiles, "Now let's see if I got control of this new power."

Buffy charges Glory and gets in two hard shots. Dreg flattens himself against a wall, keeping out of the way.

Glory perfunctorily, "Ooh. Uh. No fair. Attacking - Ouch - when I wasn't - Aah – even looking. Oof! Help!"

Piper brings up her hands and a demon is thrown back by the force of Piper's exploding power.

Buffy steps up her assault, throwing punches and kicks - going at Glory feverishly. "No one is going to help you. Not with my sister there. I can pummel and she can explode them before they get to you."

Glory flatly, "Oh! Oh! Oh, Help m-" She drops the act. "No, this is no good. I'm out of

the moment. You're not giving me anything I can use." She looks to Dreg briefly, "Dreg! I'm not hearing chanting!"

Dreg, tremulously, begins to chant again. "The form is vessel, rendered new. The base is stone, bathed in blood. The gem is fire and elements rarefied..."

Piper raises her hands and Dreg suddenly flies backwards from the force of her exploding power.

Glory grabs Buffy's arm in a vice-like grip. "Work with me here."

Glory grabs Buffy's arm and swings her like a rag doll into a wall. Dreg jumps out of the way, avoiding being caught between wall and Slayer. The faux stone crumbles from the impact. "There. That feels more real, don't ya think?"

Glory swings her back the other way. Buffy hits the opposite wall. Again, Dreg has to hurl himself out of the way. "Even if I have to carry your performance."

Glory throws Buffy, who plummets backward, crashing through a pane of glass and into one of the display boxes. "Scene."

Buffy, struggling to pick herself up, realizes there are snakes all around her. She scrambles out of the case and falls to the ground. Although clearly hurt, she manages to get to her feet and charge Glory. "We're not done here, demon-bitch!"

Glory shakes her head. "Please… Why am I not hearing chanting?"

Dreg begins chanting again.

Glory palms her in the chest and Buffy goes flying back, hitting a wall with a bone-crushing.

Piper runs over to Buffy, "Buffy I think we need the power of four for this."

Glory raising the Amulet over the urn again. "Call me 'Glory.'"

Buffy stands shakily with Piper's help - she weak, bloodied and beaten.

Dreg concludes the spell, "Come into being and arise!"

The urn begins to shake... Glory smiles, "Arise!" Then vibrate more violently... "ARISE! ARISE!"

The urn explodes as the cobra within bursts out, growing and morphing…

Piper shakes her head, "We have to get out of here."

Dreg reverently, "He is arisen."

Glory smiles, "'Bout damn time."

The newly metamorphosed snake monster is stretching and flexing its new form and emitting a throaty HISS. Dreg is cowering against a wall.

Glory smiles, "Spawn of Sobek..." The Snake Monster turns to face Glory. She strokes its head.

Buffy and Piper make their way out, "I think your right sis. I think she's a power of four deal. Which means we need to come up with a power of four spell."

Glory pays them no mind as they leave, focused completely on the Snake Monster. "The power is yours to see what is unseen. To find what is shrouded in shadow. Already you know what I seek. I have given you form. Now find for me The Key." The Snake HISSES. "Yes. Let your vision guide you to its hiding place. Then return to me... and tell me where it lies." She waits for a moment as the Snake just lolls up and down. "Now would be good!"

The monster rears up, then turns and zips out with lightning speed. Glory looks after it and smiles - undiluted, childish glee. "Fun!"

Once they are in Piper's car and driving back to the Magic Box. "What is this Key, she is looking for?"

Buffy frowns and looks a Piper, "There is something I haven't told you about Dawn."

She recites what the monk told her about binding the Key to Dawn. Piper is shocked to say the least, "Those…."

Buffy shakes her head, "That was my feeling exactly when they told me. But the more I think about it the more I agreed with it. They knew I would protect Dawn with my life… So who better to bind that energy too? "

Piper nods and opens up her cell phone and dials, "Paige, its Piper. Get Dawn and take her to the Magic Box. Get Phoebe there also. We may need the power of four. We're stopping by the hospital first to check on Buffy's mom then we will be there as quick as possible."

She hangs up the phone and pulls into a parking spot outside the hospital.

Buffy stops by a payphone and dials a moment later Giles picks up. "Magic Box. Your one-stop spot to shop for all your-"

Buffy weakly, "Giles..."

Giles on the phone, "Buffy? Are you and Piper all right?"

Piper grabs gauze and tape from a nearby supply cart and bandages Buffy's cut-up arms as Buffy talks.

Buffy sighs, "No. I'm really not. I... We couldn't stop her. We couldn't even slow her down. Piper thinks we need the power of four for Glory."

Giles on the phone, "Where are you?"

Buffy nods, "Sunnydale Memorial."

Giles on the phone, "Are you both badly hurt? I'm coming right over-"

Buffy shakes her head, "No... We just want to warn you. The thing she

conjured is loose. Big snake thing. Not Mayor big, but pretty lethal looking..."

Giles on the phone, "All right. I'll tell the others. We'll get weapons and fan out for-."

Buffy nods, "Paige and Phoebe are bringing Dawn over there."

Giles on the phone, "Understood. We'll keep her safe here, until you arrive."

Buffy sighs, "Thanks… And Giles..."

Giles on the phone, "Yes?"

Buffy having difficulty, trying to hold it together. "Dawn. She's kinda fragile right now.

About mom. She... she doesn't know how bad it is."

Giles on the phone, "We'll not say a word."

Buffy sighs, "Thanks. Mom's going to wake up soon... So, you know – I… We have to

be here. When the doctor..."

Giles on the phone, "She's in good hands, Buffy. There's really nothing else you can do."

Buffy nods and hangs up, then grabs her jacket draped over a chair and puts it on, hiding her injuries.

An hour later.

Dawn, sitting in a chair, absentmindedly fiddling with the shrunken head, when she looks up and sees Buffy and Piper. She silently gets up, runs to Buffy and puts her arms around her, surprising Buffy for a moment. The others notice and slowly converge on the scene. "Is grandma awake yet?"

Paige and Phoebe look at their sisters and return to the books trying to find a spell to deal with the snake or Glory.

Buffy nods, "Yeah, she's waiting for us."

Dawn smiles, "Can we take her home now?"

Buffy looks at Piper and sighs, "We'll see." She looks up at Giles and the others. "Any monster reptile sightings?"

Giles shakes his head, "None."

Willow nods, "Tara and I did a mini-patrol earlier, but the big snakie was nowhere in-"

Suddenly the snake monster comes through the front window. Buffy turns to face off with it as everyone else scatters. Instead of taking her on, the creature knocks her away into some shelves, and moves further into the shop. It looks around for a moment, and then suddenly moves in on Dawn who is terrified, she screams.

Piper and Xander yell at the same time, "Dawn!"

Piper raises her hands to blast it when its tail smashes into Piper sending her flying into a set of shelves."

Xander moves to help Dawn, when the Snake's head turns to him and hisses. Xander freezes.

Buffy gets to her feet looking at Piper and then at the snake, she suddenly realizes what the Snake's after...

The monster swings around back to Dawn, puts its nose up to her. Suddenly, it rears back and, arms flailing, its mouth opens wide to emit an ear-splitting shriek.

Everyone's forced to cover their ears. Even Dawn, who continues to scream.

The shriek gets louder and higher as the Snake's jaw opens wider and wider, elongating into a grotesque open maw. The Snake Monster continues to shriek at a cowering, petrified Dawn as the others stand back and watch, frozen.

Buffy gets to her feet and is about to charge the creature when it suddenly stops screeching, whips around - its tail doing further damage to the shop - and, in a flash, darts out through the shattered front window.

Willow frowns, "Why was the big snake afraid of Dawn?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Giles! Piper!" Giles and Piper look over at Buffy. "It knows."

As Giles registers that... Buffy leaps out through the display window and sprints down the street.

Giles and Piper emerge from the front door. They watch her for a millisecond. Piper then pulls Giles towards her parked car nearby.

Piper hands Giles the keys as they get in and start after Buffy.

Giles pulls Piper's car up next to Buffy, "Get in."

Buffy jumps in the back and leans over the seat next to Piper, "Tell me you have a plan?"

Piper sighs, "Hopefully with your strength and my exploding power we can stop it. I'm still working on a spell in case neither of those works."

Giles looks in the rearview mirror, "You told her?"

Buffy nods, "Yes I told Piper about Dawn."

The snake swipes a couple of dumpsters, sending them both tumbling into the middle of the street.

Piper frowns, "Watch the—"

Giles turns the wheel... The car swerves around the fallen dumpsters, barely missing them, and crashes through a pile of cardboard boxes.

Buffy sighs, "We've got to stop this monster before it gets back to Glory..."

Giles looks in the rearview mirror at Buffy, "Glory?"

Piper nods, "That's what she called herself."

Buffy frowns, "Giles, she's going to know the Key's bound to Dawn if we don't-"

Giles nods, "We will."

The Snake Monster comes around the corner followed by the car. As the car is almost upon it, the creature suddenly veers off, smashing through a fence into a park.

Piper's car shoots past the spot and Giles slams his foot on the brake. Before it comes to a stop... Buffy and Piper are already out and running. They follow the Monster into the park.

The snake bursts through a chain in which a sign is dangling, it snaps the chain and continuing on.

Buffy and Piper gets to the site and Buffy scoops up the broken chain, without losing stride.

The snake streaks down the path, passing a large rock outcropping.

Buffy, coming up quickly behind it, splits off toward the rocks, runs up them and vaults herself into the air and onto the Snake Monster's back, whipping the chain around the snake below its mouth.

Piper comes up behind it her hands raised, waiting for the best time to blast it.

The monster rears up, squealing as it tries to buck Buffy off. She hangs on as she pulls the chain taut around the monster's "throat." Buffy rides the creature as it flails and twists; fangs bared, ready to strike at her when it gets the chance.

Buffy, summoning all her strength, yanks the chain harder. The snake begins to weaken. It's choking. The squeals now raspy croaks as it tries to draw breaths. The snake's thrashing has slowed, and it begins to sink to the ground, losing consciousness. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, the creature rears up, shaking Buffy off its back.

Buffy hits the ground hard, then deftly rolls into a standing position.

Piper hits the snake with her exploding power and watches it drop dead.

Buffy looks at Piper and smiles, "Thanks, sis. We make one heck of a team."

Piper nods, "Let's go find, Mr. Giles and return to the Magic Box."

Buffy nods.

A while later Buffy stands by Joyce's bed.

Buffy smiles, "Do you want me to stay?"

Joyce shakes her head, "No - it's fine. I think I would like talk to Dawn alone."

Buffy nods, "Okay."

Joyce smiles, "Do I have bed hair? I don't look like a scary grandma - do I?"

Buffy smooth's her mom's hair a bit. Stands back. "You look beautiful."

Joyce nods, "Okay... Let's do this. But stay close."

Buffy nods, "Will do."

Buffy goes to the door. Opens it. Dawn is there with Piper, Paige and Phoebe. Dawn and Buffy exchange glances - then Dawn heads into the room as Buffy leaves.

Buffy closes the door behind her. Buffy, her face a mask of dazed misery, moves to her sisters.

Paige registers her expression and understands. "You okay? You look pretty beat up."

Buffy smiles at her twin, "Minimal damage of the fighting kind. It's all... the other kind."

A moment as Buffy's composure fails her - revealing her true fear and vulnerability. She's fighting tears. Paige, Piper and Phoebe see it – they all reach for her pulling her into a group hug.

Buffy lets them pull her into their arms. She looks as though she's finally going to let down, grateful for their touch.

Piper smiles, "It's okay... You need to let it out. We're right here."

But Buffy pauses. Wanting to let go - but not daring. "I can't. Not now. They need me, you know?"

Piper shakes her head, "You don't have to do it alone. We will all be there for you, Dawn and your mom."

Paige nods in agreement, "You are after all our sister, Buffy."

Phoebe smiles, "You don't have to go through this alone."

Buffy nods and smiles

From inside the room they hear Joyce, "Buffy..."

Buffy looks at her sisters who nod as the four of them enter the room together.


	6. Chapter 6: Listening to Fear

**Author's Notes: **I decided to use electrokinesis for Buffy's Charmed Power. I debated whether to add it to the current chapter I was writing or to edit earlier chapters and add it to them. In the end I felt it made a bigger impact to add it from a specific chapter, not going to say which, and go on from there. So don't expect to see her electrokinesis power till sometime in latter part of the 20's.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Listening to Fear**

A tired-looking Joyce is propped up in her hospital bed wearing pajamas. Buffy and Dawn cuddle up on either side of her, wearing their street clothes. Piper sits in a nearby chair.

Buffy, Joyce and Dawn pick at a tray of hospital food. They're trying to make the best of a scary situation.

Joyce sighs, "Listen, you two, I know this creamed spinach is pretty delicious, but I promise I won't be offended if you go out and get some real food."

Piper sighs, "Joyce just be glad they want to help you eat your food. Believe me it's better to spend every waking moment with those you love because tomorrow they could be gone. I learned that lesson the hard way not too long ago."

Joyce looks at Piper, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. If you don't mind my asking who was it?"

Piper smiles sadly, "Mine and Buffy's oldest sister, Prue. She passed away a few months ago."

Buffy looks at Piper and sees the sadness in her eyes. Buffy turns back to Joyce and smiles, "Are you kidding me? This is the good life. Relaxing in bed while people bring you food on trays—"

Dawn laughs, "And I like the Jell-O."

Joyce shakes her head as she looks at her granddaughter, "Help yourself. There's something about a food that moves all by itself that gives me the heebie-jeebies."

Dawn and Buffy both pick up small cubes of Jell-O with their fingers, pop them in their mouth.

Buffy mouth full, "Mmm. Good 'n wiggly."

Piper laughs.

Dawn nods, "This girl at school? She told me that gelatin is made from ground-up cow's feet and that every time you eat Jell-O there's some cow out there limping around without any feet. But I told her that I'm sure the cow is dead before they cut its feet off, right?"

Buffy deadpan, to Joyce, "You're the one who insisted on me teaching her to talk."

Joyce smiles, enjoying her daughter and granddaughter. Dr. Kriegel enters. "Oh hello, Dr. Kriegel. You've met my daughter and granddaughter, Buffy and Dawn. And the young lady over in the corner is Buffy's sister, Piper."

Dr. Kriegel nods, "Yes, of course. You two are becoming part of the regular crew around here." He turns to Piper, "As I believe you are as well."

Piper smiles, "Anything I can do for my sister."

Buffy nods, "Just keeping her company."

Dr. Kriegel nods, "Good for you. Just be careful you don't wear her out."

Joyce sighs, "Don't worry about that. I woke up exhausted, there's really no more exhausted to get."

Dr. Kriegel nods, "Well, maybe some good news will help. The blood work has come back from the lab and everything seems fine. So, we've gone ahead and scheduled your surgery for the day after tomorrow at ten in the a.m. How does that sound to you?"

Joyce laughs, "I think they have me scheduled for volleyball, but I'll work around it."

Dr. Kriegel nods, "Alright then. Joyce, you take care. Make sure to get some good solid rest. And I mean that." He smiles at them, and exits.

Joyce's face slowly drops. "The day after tomorrow? I don't know if I can stand to be stuck here for two more days just waiting."

Buffy smiles, "Waiting? Gimme a break- We've got tons to do-"

Piper nods as she stands up, "Yeah, we've got soap operas to watch and trashy magazines to read..."

Joyce laughs.

Buffy looks around, spots the bed-controls. "Ooh, and an adjustable bed to fiddle with. That alone'll keep me going for the next four hours or so."

Joyce nods, "Now Buffy, I really don't need you to stay here all night. I know you've got patrolling to do."

Buffy smiles, "Not tonight. Tonight I have Mom taking-care-of to do. Besides, Paige and Phoebe are filling in for me with the others. Two-fourths of the Charmed Ones, evil beware. I'm sure they've got everything under control."

Joyce looks at Piper, "You don't have to stay either."

Piper nods, "I know. But right now my place is here helping my sister, my niece, and you of course, Joyce."

Joyce smiles, "Buffy can you take Dawn for a bit. Give me a moment alone with Piper."

Buffy nods, "Sure mom. Come on sweetie."

Dawn hops of the bed and leaves with Buffy.

Joyce sighs, "Piper I just want to say thank you. You've known Buffy only a couple weeks and…"

Piper nods, "I know. You know a few weeks ago. I couldn't have done this. I was in the midst of grieving myself for Prue. It took me awhile to warm up to Paige, you know Buffy's twin. I think Buffy helped with that. She came along at the right time. In fact she's part of the reason I renamed my club in San Francisco. It had been known as P3 for Prue, Phoebe and I. Now it's called P4 for me, Phoebe, Paige and Buffy. I know Buffy's first name doesn't start with a P. I wonder if I could get her to change to her middle name."

Joyce laughs, "Anne?"

Piper blinks, "Anne? Oh right when you and your ex-husband adopted her you changed her name. No I meant to Patience, the middle name my mom gave her."

Joyce shrugs, "Still… Anyways I want you to look after my girls. Just in case."

Piper blinks, "Of course. Buffy's my sister I would always look out for her just as I would Paige or Phoebe. Same goes for Dawn, she is my niece after all. You don't even have to ask, Joyce."

Joyce smiles, "Thank you."

Later that day Joyce sits up in bed, a book on her lap.

Willow enters and crosses to Buffy, Dawn and Piper who sit at a small table near the window. "Care package! Special delivery for the Summers girls."

Piper smiles.

Willow plops a large tote bag on the table. She's high energy, eager to bring cheer to the others. "Now let's see what I have in this sack of mine...Oh, I feel just like Santa Claus. Except thinner, and younger, and female, and well, Jewish."

Dawn pokes into the bag. "What's that, a vacuum cleaner?"

Willow laughs, "Hey, watch it, Missy, or its coal in the socks for you. This is something extra-special for your mother. 'Cause I knew she would need a ..." As she pulls out several disconnected pieces-of plastic and tubing. "Beer hat! See, it's got cup holders and straws that go straight to your mouth and you can fill it with other things than beer... and somehow when I was in the store this seemed like the most important idea and now there's this whole part where I'm crazy..."

Joyce nods, "It's perfect. Thank you, Willow. You're so sweet." Joyce puts the beer hat next to her on the bed and smiles.

Willow nods, "Let me see, whose next? Dawn, I believe I have something in here for you."

Joyce puts her hand to her head and winces.

Buffy frowns, "Headache?"

Joyce nods, "A little one. A biggish little one." Buffy and Dawn grow silent. "I'm fine. Now go on, what else is in that sack of goodies, Willow?"

Willow sighs, "Alright. Dawn, to keep you busy ..."

Willow extends a book to Dawn. The cover reads 'SPELLS: AN INTRODUCTION'. Dawn's face lights up, "Spells! Wow, cool. Thanks Willow." She immediately begins reading.

Buffy shook her head, "You got her a book of spells. The girl who can break things by looking at them now has a book to teach her how to, you know... break things by looking at them."

Willow shakes her head, "It doesn't actually have the spells. It's just history, anecdotes, stuff like that."

Piper laughs, "Still Buffy she is the next generation of Halliwell. That means like us magic is part of her. Unlike me, Phoebe and Prue she has people to teach her. Still Willow's gift is good first step. Better to start with some history than jumping straight into doing spells and magic. Though it does surprise me her powers haven't started to manifest. Unless they were bound at some point. Of course yours didn't start to show till you found us."

Buffy frowned, "I've had my powers since I was 15."

Piper shakes her head, "Your slayer abilities sure. But not your Charmed powers."

Buffy nods.

Willow pulls out a large tome. "Oh Buffy. Here. I have this for you."

Buffy opens it to find blank pages. "Kind of big for a diary, Wills."

Willow smiles, "Actually Piper thought you should have it."

Buffy looks at Piper confused.

Piper smiles, "For your own Book of Shadows. Of course the one at the manor belongs to the entire Halliwell family… you and Dawn included. This one can be just for you and Dawn and her children."

Buffy nods, "Thanks."

Joyce loudly, "I'd rip it in half and then put it in bed with me."

Buffy, Willow, Piper and Dawn all look at Joyce: what did she just say?

Buffy frowns, "Mom?"

Joyce looks at her innocently, apparently not aware of what she just said. "I think I'll take a rest now."

The girls are a bit wigged. Joyce smiles at them and nestles into her pillow, closing her eyes. Dawn and Willow look to Buffy and Piper as if to say 'What the hell?'

Buffy nods, "Okay. We'll be right outside if you need us."

Joyce nods into her pillow and the girls exit, flipping off the light.

Buffy, Dawn, Piper and Willow walk down the hallway.

Willow smiles, "She seems... She's gonna be fine."

Dawn shakes her head, "What was grandma talking about? I mean, that was weird."

Buffy sighed, "It's okay. The doctor warned me and Piper about it. I should've told you. It's just the... it's the thing in her brain, it sort of... presses on something and it can make her say weird things."

Dawn nods, "Does she know she's saying it?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not really. I guess it's sort of like a flash. You saw, the second after she said it, she was normal."

Willow nods, "And after the operation... no more pressing... all normal, all the time."

Dawn looks to Piper and then Buffy, "Mom, is that right?"

Buffy smiles, "Hey, Santa doesn't lie."

They pass a family walking in the opposite direction: A middle-aged mental patient; his concerned-looking wife; and their two young daughters. The Patient is swerving a bit as he walks; he nearly crashes into Buffy.

Buffy looks at the family, "Excuse me."

Getting a better look at the patient, Buffy recognize him as the nightwatchman she met the day before she met the monk.

The nightatchman looks at Buffy, "Careful. The facts say a picnic is in order."

He swivels his head, trying to get a better look at the girls. Then he stops and suddenly charges after the girls, waving his pointed finger at them. "What is this thing? There's no facts... no pictures on this one."

Buffy, Willow, Piper and Dawn turn around. The Nightwatchman confronts them, pointing his finger in Dawn's face. "There... what is the data? 'Cause there's no one in there-"

Dawn shrinks back against Piper, "Mom?"

Piper puts an arm around Dawn, shielding her a little bit as she tries to steer her away from the man. "Come on, Dawn. It's okay."

The Nightwatchman whimpers. His wife catches up with them. She puts her hand on her husband's shoulder steers him away. "I'm going home. Home, home, home."

The Nightwatchman's wife hustles him off, their two worried daughters trailing behind.

Buffy, Piper and Willow move Dawn farther away.

Dawn looks after the man, "What's wrong with him? Is it like grandma? A thing in his head?

Buffy sighs, "I don't think so. It's different. Don't worry about it."

Behind them, the intern Ben approaches. "I guess I missed that. Was he bothering you?"

Buffy smiles, "Oh hey, Ben. Um, this is my friend Willow. And you remember my sister Piper and my daughter Dawn?"

Willow nods, "Hi."

Ben smiles, "Hi." He looks at Dawn and Piper, "Nice to see you both again."

Piper nods, "Nice to see you again also."

Buffy nods, "And, yeah, the crazy guy was a little bit, you know... crazy. But it's okay now. Are they really sending him home?"

Ben sighs, "Don't get me started. The Mental Ward's booked way past capacity at this point. Literally nowhere to put 'em. So the ones with families, they're sending 'em home. Like that guy's family's s'posed to be able to take care of him? He needs someone to watch him twenty-four seven. What was he saying to you anyway?"

Dawn looks upset.

Buffy quickly, "Just babbling."

Ben shakes his head, watching the Nightwatchman disappear down the hallway. He leaves a moment later.

Willow sighs, "Oh before I forget. I had something for you also Piper." She pulls out a small painting and hands it to Piper.

Piper looks at it and smiles as she sees her, Paige, Phoebe, Buffy and Dawn in the painting. "This is nice."

Willow nods, "I borrowed a picture of you, Paige and Phoebe from Phoebe and got a picture of Buffy and Dawn from Mrs. Summers house. Buffy told me you had an older sister Prue. I would have had her added also but Phoebe didn't have a picture of her with her."

Piper nods, "I think this is wonderful, Willow. Thank you. When we get back to San Francisco I will hang it with the rest of the family portraits."

That evening Joyce is in her hospital bed, looking agitated -she's hitting the call button. Buffy sits by her side. Dawn sits in the nearby chair, holding a book, looking at her mother nervously. Piper stands beside Buffy.

Joyce sighs, "This thing doesn't work! It isn't working!"

Buffy gently pulls Joyce's hand away from the call button. "I'm sure they heard you, Mom."

Joyce nods, "I bet it's not even hooked to anything. Like those push-buttons at the crosswalks that are s'posed to make the signal change."

Buffy smiles, "I'm sure someone's on the way-the push- buttons at crosswalks aren't hooked to anything?" The door opens and Dr. Kriegel enters. "Doctor—"

Joyce nods, "Tell him, Buffy. Tell him, okay?"

Buffy begins to speak before Piper puts her hand on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy looks up at Piper and then nods.

Piper smiles at Dr. Kriegel, "Dr. Kriegel, they want to go home."

Dr. Kriegel nods, "Well, of course. You can come back and visit your mother first thing in the morning."

Piper rolls her eyes but she doesn't correct him that Joyce isn't her mother, "No. They, meaning all of us. Joyce also.

Dr. Kriegel sighs, "Oh, well, I understand that. But it's not necessarily the first thing I'd recommend-"

Joyce is tired and frustrated. She fusses at her hospital bracelet, halfheartedly trying to rip it off. "I can't, I can't wait here two days before the operation. I just can't... It makes my head hurt to be here, can't you tell that?"

Dr. Kriegel nods, "Joyce, there's no reason to get upset-"

Joyce nods, "No reason to get upset?! Oh, right, sorry, I must just think there is because of my brain tumor!"

Buffy sighs, "Um. Hey, Dawn? You wanna get a soda from the machine?"

Dawn nods as she and Buffy and exits.

Joyce sighs, "I'm sorry I said that. I'm just so tired."

Piper smiles, "Listen, Dr. Kriegel, I don't see why we can't take Joyce home until the day of the surgery. I mean, wouldn't it maybe be good to let her rest where she feels, you know, safe and comfortable?"

Dr. Kriegel pauses, considering her request. "Even if it would mean some work for you and your sister? Taking care of her."

Joyce relaxes, realizing she's going to get to go home. "Oh thank God."

Piper nods, "That is not a problem. Between myself, Buffy and our other two sisters… Joyce will probably get tired of us and want to come back. Really though we can do it."

Dr. Kriegel nods, "There are medications to administer, I'd have to go over those with you. And I'd need you to check her vitals, watch her pretty closely... I'm afraid you and your sister won't get a lot of sleep."

Piper nods, "That's fine. I own a nightclub in San Francisco. I'm used to being up late."

Joyce nods, "Let's go now. Can we go now?" Joyce is already tugging at her covers, ready to get up right now.

Piper smiles at Joyce, "Joyce, wait, we need the stuff... the medicine, and instructions how to do everything."

Dr. Kriegel nods, "She's right. Let's do this right. We don't want to forget anything."

Piper and Dr. Kriegel leave. "I will need you to sign some forms."

Piper shakes her head, "Buffy will have to be the one to sign."

Dr, Kriegel shakes his head, "Your family has a confusing setup. You refer to your mom as Joyce."

Piper smiles, "That's because Joyce isn't my mom. Buffy is my sister, yes. But Joyce adopted Buffy when she was a baby. Buffy and I just recently found out we were sisters."

Dr. Kriegel nods, "That explains it. You must love your sister a lot then to be here for her with a woman you hardly know."

Piper nods, "I do." Piper leaves Dr. Kriegel at the Nurses' Station to find Buffy. A moment later Buffy, Dawn and Piper return. Piper then returns to Joyce's room to help her get dressed. Another moment and Piper and Joyce re-join Buffy, Dawn and Dr. Kriegel at the Nurses' Station.

Dr. Kriegel's filling out some forms attached to a clipboard and holding three bottles of prescription medicines. "Well, I guess we're all set then. You've got my phone number, pager number ... And here ..." He hands Buffy the prescription bottles. "Those are the medications I talked to you about. The sedative and so forth. Pain killers ..."

Buffy is looking at the bottles, trying to remember which was which. "Right… I remember ..."

Dr. Kriegel nods, "If this is going to be too much for you, we can make your mom perfectly comfortable here ..."

Piper shakes her head, "With our family there to help it won't be too much."

Joyce speaks to Buffy harshly, "You look like your father when he cries."

Buffy blinks, wounded despite recognizing this as a flash of dementia. "She's... I told you she's been…"

Dr. Kriegel nods, "I know." He turns to Joyce, focuses on her... "Joyce? Joyce." Her eyes focus on him as she comes back to herself. He smiles at her reassuringly. "We're done here. Why don't you take your girls home now?"

Joyce smiles, "Yes. Yes, thank you. Thanks for all your help, Doctor."

Dr. Kriegel nods, "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Joyce nods, "Thank you." To the girls, with a smile. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Joyce, Buffy, Piper and Dawn head for the door.

Short time later, Piper pulls her car into the drive. Joyce enters the house, supported by Buffy and Piper. Buffy closes and locks the front door from the inside. Joyce rests with her arm around Piper's shoulder as Buffy turns on the foyer light.

Joyce smiles, "It's nice to be home."

Dawn nods, "Do you want to get in bed, grandma?

Joyce blinks and shields her eyes with her hand. Crouching away from the light. "Oh that light." Beginning to panic. "Oh, Buffy no, it's too bright. It's too bright! It's too bright!"

Buffy nods, "Okay, Mom—"

Piper raises her hands and freezes Joyce, "That should buy you a little time to turn off the lights."

Buffy nods as she turns off the foyer light. "Dawn, turn off the lights down here. I'll get the ones upstairs. Piper do you think you can unfreeze her and take mom upstairs?"

Dawn nods, "Sure."

Piper nods and unfreezes Joyce, "Come on Joyce why don't I help you to bed. While Buffy and Dawn turn off the rest of the lights for you."

Joyce starts to calm down. "Okay."

Dawn starts turning out lights as Piper leads Joyce up the stairs. Buffy follows behind.

Piper leads Joyce into her room, "Here we go. It's okay now."

Joyce smiles at Piper, "You know you're the sweetest person I know. Helping someone you only met a few weeks ago. For all intents and purposes a total stranger."

Piper smiles, "Actually I do that all the time in San Francisco. It's part of my Charmed One responsibilities. Help… protect the innocents."

Buffy comes in a moment later and helps Joyce into a nightgown.

Later Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Buffy sit in the living room watching TV. Dawn is in bed upstairs. Suddenly there is a loud bang from the kitchen.

Buffy jumps, her nerves frayed. "What - -"

Piper calls out, "Joyce?"

BANG! Buffy gets up and runs to the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe and Paige at her heels.

Light streams from the opened refrigerator, illuminating Joyce as she peers into it. The kitchen is a mess. Days-old dirty dishes clutter the sink; orange juice is spilt on the counter; an empty frying pan smokes on the stove.

Buffy appears in the doorway. Piper, Phoebe and Paige behind her. They hear footsteps come down the stairs and Dawn comes into the kitchen.

Buffy looks at her sisters for a moment and then back at Joyce, "Mom, what are you-"

Joyce spins around to face the girls, her face a mask of cold disdain. "I'm making breakfast." To Buffy, "But you shouldn't eat anymore. You're disgustingly fat."

Buffy blinks, absorbing that, but recovers and approaches her slowly, and touches her arm. "Mom- -"

Joyce looks at her, then at the mess around her. She suddenly softens, appearing as bewildered as the girls. "Buffy...I - I don't know what I'm doing."

Buffy nods, "It's okay."

Paige goes to the stove and turns off the burner, moving the smoking pan to a cold burner.

Joyce starting to panic, "Oh God, I'm- I didn't mean to... I don't know what's happening to me."

Buffy sighs, "You need to rest. Let's just get you back to bed."

Joyce nods. Buffy takes Joyce's arm and leads her out. Piper and Dawn following.

Phoebe and Paige look around the kitchen and then at each other. Phoebe sighs, "I guess the least we can do is help clean up?"

Paige nods, "That the least we can do. With all that's going on I'm sure cleaning is not something Buffy is worried about at the moment."

Phoebe nods as they begin cleaning the kitchen.

Upstairs the room is dark. Joyce is on the bed as Buffy hands her a glass of water, then twists open a prescription bottle of sedatives. She pours out two pills and hands them to Joyce. "Here Mom, these will help you sleep."

Joyce swallows the pills with the water. She lies back and slips her legs under the covers. Together, Piper and Buffy help tuck Joyce into her bed like she's a sleepy little girl.

Buffy looks at her sister and smiles, "There we go."

Dawn sits on the edge of the bed, stroking her mother's hair. Joyce turns to look at her, then, out of the blue

Joyce to Dawn; harshly, "Don't touch me, you- you thing!"

Dawn draws back as if stung by a bee. "G-Grandma, please-"

Joyce snapping, "Get away from me! You're nothing! You're a shadow! I don't know what you are or how you got here."

Buffy sighs, "Mom, its Dawn."

Dawn's been pushed too far; too many people have said too many weird things to her, she's tired and scared. She runs away into her bedroom. A suddenly coherent Joyce calls after her. "Dawn, honey, what's wrong?"

Piper turns and follows Dawn.

Buffy gently, "She's... tired, Mom. We all are. You get some rest. I'll check on you in a bit."

Buffy exits into Dawn's room and closes the door behind her.

Dawn is sitting on the bed, hugging her pillow, when Buffy enters. Piper is quietly brushing Dawn's hair. The pink lamp on the side table is on. Dawn is severely freaked, on the verge of tears. Buffy sits down next to her opposite Piper.

Dawn looks at Buffy and then Piper, "Grandma hates me…"

Buffy sighs, "No-"

Dawn nods, "She- she called me a thing."

Piper smiles, "She loves you. She's just not herself."

Buffy nods, "I told you what the doctor said. It's the tumor. She-"

Dawn frowns, "No, not just Mom. People. They keep saying stuff like that... about me."

Buffy nods, "You mean that man in the hospital."

Dawn sighs, "He- He called me "a thing," too. And there was another one. A weird guy, outside the magic shop. Said I didn't belong... I wasn't real ..."

Buffy frowns as she looks at Piper. She begins to wonder what the monks actually did to her daughter when they bound the Key to her.

Dawn looks between Buffy and Piper, "Why does everybody keep doing that? What's wrong with me?"

Piper reassuring, "Nothing. It's not you. It's ... It's just ... I think there's something that happens in people's brains when there's something wrong. Like a... short circuit. And... it makes them feel like nothing's real except them. That's all it is."

Buffy nods in agreement, "Look... It's not you. So, if anyone says anything like that again – including me, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe or even Aunt Paige - don't listen. Okay? Even if it's Grandma."

Dawn eyes her a moment, skeptically, then, resigned... "I hate it."

Buffy hugs her, holding her tight. "I know. Just don't listen."

Buffy and Piper go back downstairs after tucking Dawn in to bed. Buffy smiles as she looks at Phoebe and Paige in the kitchen, "Guys you didn't have to clean up in here."

Phoebe nods, "We know. But with all that you're going through. We felt it was the least we could do."

Paige nods, "Yeah that's what sisters are for."

Suddenly, it's all too much for Buffy. She lowers her head and begins to cry. Paige, Piper, and Phoebe move to Buffy and embrace her in a group hug. None of them say anything to each other just letting Buffy be comforted by their presence.

Upstairs a Creature lands on Joyce, the ooze dripping from its mouth like drool. Joyce is now hyperventilating, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. She screams as loud as she can, and screams again. "It's on me! Help me! There's a bug!"

Dawn listens to her grandmother screaming, unsure what to do. Deciding, she leaps out of bed and throws open the door that connects her bedroom to her mother's. Just in time to see the Creature begin to vomit the clear goop all over Joyce's face. Dawn only hesitates a second before taking action: she grabs the coat-rack by her door and hefts it like a bayonet, charging at the Creature.

Dawn jabs the coat-rack at the Creature, hitting it squarely and knocking it off the bed. It falls back onto the floor, out of sight. Dawn looks to her grandmother, who's desperately trying to pull the sticky bile off her face so she can breathe. The Creature suddenly jumps back onto the bed, scampering across Joyce's legs, and springs at Dawn.

Dawn runs back into her room. Dawn races through her room and out into the hall. Where she's about to bolt for the stairs when the creature bounds from Joyce's bedroom and blocks her path. Dawn's only recourse is to head for the bathroom. Which she does.

Dawn tries to shut the door but the Creature has gotten a claw in. Dawn struggles to close it, throwing all her weight against the door. But the Creature doesn't relent. Dawn tries to call for help "Mom! Aunt Piper!"

But she's out of breath and her plea is barely audible. She pushes on the door, trying to keep the Creature at bay. Dawn races through the bathroom into Joyce's bedroom. Dawn comes through the bathroom door, slamming it shut. She pushes up the nearby exer-cycle, barricading the door. She runs around her mother's bed and slams the door to her bedroom. She yells through the door to the hallway. "MOM! AUNT Piper! AUNT Phoebe! AUNT Paige!" She slams that door too.

In the kitchen Buffy looks to her sisters and then at the ceiling, "Dawn?" Immediately, they run out of the kitchen and charge up the stairs.

Dawn through the door to Joyce's room. "Mom!"

Buffy goes to the door of Joyce's bedroom, opens it. "What is it?"

Dawn looks at her mother, "There's something out there Mom. It's after Grandma!

Joyce looks at her daughter, "Make it stop looking at me Buffy... it chokes me ..."

Buffy shutting the door, "You two stay in there. Do not leave that-"

Suddenly, the Creature drops on Buffy from above, knocking her to her back.

Buffy wrestles with it. Piper has her hands up ready to freeze or explode the creature if she can get a clear shot. The creature and Buffy get to the edge of the staircase and then begin to tumble down, still fighting, entwined in each other's arms.

Piper looks back at Paige and Phoebe who nods at the silent order. Piper chases Buffy and the creature down the stairs. As Paige and Phoebe guard the door to Joyce's room.

Buffy and the Creature come tumbling down the stairs. They land hard and Buffy loses her grip on the Creature. It scrambles away, quick as lightning. Buffy gets to her feet and pauses, listening hard.

Piper comes up beside her, "Where did it go?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Don't know. You go through the living room. I will go through the dining room. Maybe one of us can spot it. It's after mom whatever it is."

Piper nods as they both make their way towards the kitchen.

Suddenly the Creature drops on Piper from above, knocking her to the ground. "Buffy!" She wriggles under the Creature, kicking at it with her arms and legs.

Buffy readies a knife, waiting for a clear shot at the Creature. But before she gets her chance, one of Piper's thrashing legs kicks the knife out of her hand. It goes skittering across the kitchen floor.

Without a weapon, Buffy has no choice but to tackle the Creature. She and the Creature tumble out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Meanwhile, Piper goes after the knife, she grabs it and follows Buffy into the dining room.

Buffy and the Creature fight, crashing into the dining room furniture - making much mayhem.

Piper looks to her sister, "Buffy! Catch!" She tosses Buffy the carving knife.

Buffy catches it deftly, just as the Creature pounces on her. Buffy lies on her back with the Creature atop her. She holds the knife with two hands, pointing the blade inwards, and thrusts it towards her own chest, as if she were committing Hari-kari.

The blade impales the Creature. It stops moving. Buffy lies there, the Creature heavy on her chest, goop oozing from its body.

Piper extends a hand to Buffy, offering to help her up. Buffy accepts and stands up, covered in filth, exhausted.

Piper sighs, "Are you okay?"

Buffy nods before running upstairs. Buffy pushes past Paige and Phoebe and enters Joyce's room and runs to Joyce and Dawn. She climbs onto the bed with them and the three embrace, holding each other tightly.

Buffy smiles, "It's gone. I killed it."

Joyce sighs, "Oh, God..."

Dawn nods, "It's gone? You promise, Mom?

Buffy smiles and ruffles her daughter's hair, "I promise. Everything's alright. Everything's alright..."

Two days later Joyce is back in her hospital bed. Buffy sits at her side, holding her mother's hand. A nurse swabs Joyce's arm with alcohol and inserts an intravenous needle. Joyce winces, keeps her focus on Buffy, "Buffy?"

Buffy nods, "Um hum?"

Joyce sighs, "I…" The Nurse exits and Joyce draws closer to her daughter. "I want to ask you something... And if I'm being crazy - you just tell me. Okay?"

Buffy nods, "You got it."

Joyce nods, "The other day... Actually, I'm not sure when. The days all seem to bleed together..."

Piper enters the room and stands next to Buffy.

Buffy shakes her head, "It's not important."

Joyce sighs, "No, I guess it isn't. I do know I was pretty out of it. And I had - not a dream exactly. More like, I had this knowledge. It just came to me – like truth, you know? Even though it didn't seem possible. Even though I shouldn't think such things."

Buffy sighs, "What, Mom? It's okay."

Joyce says the next with difficulty. "That Dawn... There is something special about here. Isn't there."

Buffy takes this in for a long beat. Finally… "Yes."

Joyce labors to understand. "And she's important. To the world. Precious ... Not just as the daughter of the Slayer or a Charmed One either."

Buffy nods, "Yes. Inside her… bound to her is something… To protect the world these monks bound something to her. They knew I would protect her with my life. And as a result protect it as well."

Joyce looks past Buffy to Piper, "Then we have to take care of her. Piper I want you to promise - if anything happens to me, if I don't come through this…"

Buffy cuts her off, "Mom-"

Joyce nods, "No. Let me finish. Piper promise me that you will watch over both your sister and niece for me."

Buffy fights tears.

Piper pulls her sister into an embrace, "I promise. I know Paige and Phoebe would make the same promise as well. We're family… even your family now Joyce. You're a Halliwell as much as the rest of us."

Joyce smiles and nods understanding the sentiment behind the words.

Buffy looks up at her older sister and nods.

Joyce smiles, "Good. Good..." Joyce seems to relax a bit. Lays back and pulls Buffy to her. Holds her tenderly. "My sweet, brave Buffy. What would I do without you?"

Buffy's scared, she's silently asking the same of her mother.

Buffy and Dawn stand holding hands, watching as Joyce is wheeled away towards the OR. Joyce smiles at them and they return her brave smile. Behind them stand Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara and Giles as they all wait and watch.

The next day after the surgery Buffy's sitting on Joyce's bed. Joyce looks a little groggy, but like Buffy, she's in good spirits. This despite the fairly fake-looking wig she's wearing. Joyce adjusts it while she looks in a mirror she holds. "You don't think it's too obvious? I think I look like I have a cat on my head."

Buffy smiles, "But a very well groomed cat."

Joyce laughs, "Well that's a comfort."

Buffy nods, "I think its fun. We can get you a whole bunch of different wigs. You can be like - Action Mom, Sixties Mom, French Maid Mom... Maybe get a big green Grinchy-looking one for Christmas..."

Joyce nods, "I must be getting better. You're making fun of me again."

Buffy laughs, "Well, yeah. I have a lot of lost time to make up."

An affectionate moment passes between them. They're both so clearly relieved by the outcome of the operation...

Joyce looks at Buffy, "I think you have more important things to make up…"

Buffy sighs, "I'm fine."

Joyce nods, "Well what about Slaying, your Charmed responsibilities, and your friends? I want you to get back to your life."

Buffy nods, "I will. I promise. But right now I'm more into being here – and styling your beautiful new plastic dream hair. Plus once you get out of the hospital. You're coming to San Francisco with me and Dawn."

Joyce laughs, "Fair enough. But you don't have to keep me company all night. Go have fun. Get Piper, Phoebe or Paige to take you to a movie or something. Do a little sisterly bonding."

Buffy smiles, "I am having fun. Besides, I gave them the rest of the day off."

Joyce sighs, "I don't think they think of you as a chore, Buffy."

Buffy nods, "Mom - I told Piper, Paige and Phoebe to do something with Dawn tonight because I wanted to have you all to myself. Okay? Besides, I'm sure they'll come around later wanting to check in on you also. Piper already considers you like a second mom."

Joyce nods, "Well - good. As long as you guys are getting some quality sister time."

Buffy smiles, "We are. Absolutely."


	7. Chapter 7: Black as Cole

**Author's Note: ****_Jules_**- When I first started writing this story. Dawn showed up far quicker than she does now. Originally Shadow and Listen to Fear were chapter 3 and 4 instead 5 and 6. And Dawn was supposed to be in the story from the start. Then I added 4 more chapters. Two between Size Matters and Shadows. And two after Listen to Fear. Now Dawn comes in Shadows and Listen to Fear and then disappears again till Chapter 9. But once Chapter 9 is up she will be in most of the chapters afterwards. But remember though she is a kid and still in school, so she will only have guest appearances in some chapters. You will definitely see more of her in later chapters that is for sure.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Black as Cole**

In the attic… Piper is pacing, while Paige looks through the Book of Shadows.

Paige sighs, "A demon who likes to kill witches. Well, that narrows it down to about every page in the book."

Piper nods, "We have one clue. We know he likes to use an athame."

Paige sighs, "How does that help?"

Buffy walks in, "Any luck?"

Paige shakes her head.

Piper sighs, "Well, it means he has hands. Keep flipping."

Paige nods. "So I hear you and Leo are thinking about having a baby."

Piper sighs, "Where did you hear that from?"

Paige shrugs. "From Phoebe." Piper rolls her eyes. "Oh, did I just break some sort of sister confidentiality clause?"

Piper sighs, "No, you didn't, and no we aren't."

Paige smiles, "Really? Don't you want to? Not to be nosey but if I'm going to be an aunt again."

Piper sighs. "You're not going to be an aunt again, all right? At least not any time soon, it's too risky. It would be in constant danger around us."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Like Dawn isn't?"

Paige nods, "Buffy has a point. What does Leo think?"

Piper sighs, "Leo thinks that there's enough magic around here we'd be able to protect it."

Buffy smiles, "Maybe he's right."

Piper frowns, "Maybe he's not. Keep flipping. Paige."

Paige sighs, "I'm flipping." She flips a couple of pages and stops. "You know, it's not like having a baby isn't hard enough even without demons attacking. But for what it's worth, there are ways of seeing what it's like before you actually have one."

Piper nods, "Mm-hmm, great. Well, the next time you pass a baby rental, pick one up for Leo."

Paige nods, "Maybe I will."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Piper it's not that hard to raise a child and still protect the world. I've done it for the last ten years as the Slayer."

Leo orbs in. Piper gets a fright. "So did you find anything out?"

Piper nods, "Uh, yeah, I scryed for the location of the demon using the slime from the last victim, and Phoebe and Cole are checking it out."

Leo nods, "Alright, well, I hope that it pans out because with two dead witches they're pretty concerned up there."

Piper sighs, "Okay, well, we are pretty concerned down here too."

Paige smiles, "Hey, I think I found something. Upper level demon who likes to kill witches using an athame, sometimes with energy balls… His name, Belthazor."

Piper and Leo look at each other and back at Paige.

Leo shakes his head, "I don't think so."

Buffy frowns, "Why not?"

Leo sighs, "Well, because that's, uh, Cole, in his demonic form."

Piper nods, "You knew he was half demon."

Paige nods, "Yeah, but I didn't know he could turn into that."

The phone rings. Piper answers it. "Hello?"

Phoebe on the phone, "We're at Battery and Clay but there's no sign of any demons."

Piper nods, "Okay, I'll scry for him again. Talk to Paige." She hands Paige the phone.

Paige smiles, "Hey Phoebe. How's Cole? Morphed into any demons lately?"

Phoebe on the phone, "What?"

Leo frowns, "Paige."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Piper scrys and the crystal points to a place on the map. "Battery and Clay. He's still there."

Paige nods, "Piper says he's still there." Paige hangs up.

Short time later in the foyer.

Phoebe and Cole walk in from the front door, covered in slime.

Cole sighs, "Don't you think we should talk about this?"

Phoebe frowns, "Talk about what?"

Piper and Buffy comes down the stairs.

Piper blinks, "Wow, looks like you two got a juicy one."

Phoebe: Yeah, but unfortunately not the one that kills witches.

Buffy shakes her head, "How do you know?"

Cole nods, "Because upper level demons have a human form, and they bleed, red, not green." Phoebe heads up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

Phoebe smiles, "I'm going up to take a shower first, and then I'm going to check the Book of Shadows. I wanna I.D. this demon that I'm wearing, try to find some answers."

Cole nods, "Speaking of unanswered questions…"

Phoebe sighs, "There is a demon on the loose, Cole, we don't have time for this."

Cole frowns, "Shouldn't we make time for it?"

Buffy and Piper share a look questioning the other what they missed.

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, not now we shouldn't."

Piper nods, "What are you guys talking about?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Nothing."

Cole shakes his head, "Nothing."

Phoebe nods, "Please, Cole, let's just focus on vanquishing the demon."

Cole sighs, "Fine. I'll, uh, go see what I can find out." He shimmers out.

Piper frowns, "Honey, did you two have a fight?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, he just… never mind." Phoebe walks up the stairs.

Buffy sighs, "Something is up between those two."

Piper nods, "Yeah."

Short time later Phoebe has taken her shower and his now in the attic looking at the Book of Shadows. She has the book open to the black and green demon. "Okay, so the demon that Cole and I nailed is a Scavenger demon. Apparently he feeds on the remains of other demons victims. Nice, huh?"

Piper nods, "Well, that explains why we scryed for him accidentally." Phoebe continues to flip through the book. She looks to Buffy. "Um, are you gonna tell us what happened out there?"

Phoebe shrugs, "There's not much to tell. The demon jumped in behind us…"

Piper nods, "That's not what I mean. What happened between you and Cole?"

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, yeah, that. Um…I'm not exactly sure. He asked me to marry him."

Buffy smiles, "What? He-he did what? He did?"

Phoebe nods, "More or less."

Piper nods, "Well, what did you say?"

Phoebe sighs, "I didn't know what to say. I was too surprised. I mean, with all my power of premonition and I never saw that one coming."

Piper nods, "Uh, wow, I-I don't think a witch is allowed to marry a demon. Honey, we can't have a demon in the family."

Phoebe sighs, "Piper that is the least of my concerns right now."

Piper nods, "Well, don't kid yourself. If you decide to go through with this, it's gonna be a source of huge concerns. Especially for them." She points up.

Buffy sighs, "Screw them, Piper. If Phoebe's happy that should be all that matters."

Phoebe sighs, "I have to be concerned with my own concerns." Piper sits down next to Phoebe. Buffy moves to stand next to them. "I love Cole, you know I do, but demon stuff aside, I never thought of myself as the marrying type. You know, it's not something I fantasized about. Ever."

Piper sighs looking up at Buffy, "So then, what are you gonna tell him?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know."

Buffy sighs, "Well, you're gonna have to tell him something because a question like that doesn't go away by itself."

Phoebe looks up at her baby sister, "Are you sure?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

They laugh. Cole shimmers in. "Hey."

Phoebe smiles, "Hey."

Piper nods grabbing Buffy's arm, "We'll be downstairs."

Piper gets up dragging Buffy behind her and leaves the room.

They head downstairs into the living room. Paige comes in holding a plastic baby.

Piper frowns, "Where did you get that?"

Paige smiles, "You told me to rent one, so I did."

Piper sighs, "Well, I didn't think that you could. Where did you get it?"

Paige nods, "The clinic."

Piper frowns, "Great. Take it back."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Phoebe and Cole walk in. "What's going on?"

Paige nods, "Piper and Leo wanted to try out having a baby before actually having one, so I got them a mechanical baby. They use them in parenting classes all the time."

Phoebe nods, "Wow, it sounds so real."

Piper nods, "And so annoying. Look, Paige, I appreciate the thought, but we are on a demon hunt and the last thing I want to do is protect a fake baby."

Paige nods, "Oh, really?" She throws it up in the air. Piper freezes it. "See? Your instincts were to save it."

Buffy shakes her head.

Piper frowns, "My instincts were to shut it up."

Paige nods, "The doll has a sensor. It'll stop crying if you just hold it."

Piper shakes her head, "But I don't want to."

Paige sighs, "Come on, just try it. If it doesn't work I will take it back, I promise."

Piper sighs. She unfreezes the baby and catches it.

Buffy puts her arms around Piper. "Okay, now you just rock it gently." She helps her rock it.

Piper shakes her head, "Buffy? I know how to hold a baby that is not the issue, thank you."

Buffy lets go.

Paige nods, "Just give it a shot. What have you got to lose?"

Leo orbs in. "Another witch has been killed."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, no."

Leo sighs, "Yeah, the police found her body at the Canon Theatre."

Piper frowns, "Well, we should go there and see what we can find out."

Phoebe nods, "We've gotta call Morris on the way. Make sure he can get us in." She looks to Cole. "And no you cannot come. Someone might recognize you from when you posed as a DA."

Cole nods, "I don't get to go anywhere anymore."

Paige laughs, "You were a demon and a lawyer? Insert joke here."

Leo frowns, "Where'd you get it?" He laughs.

Piper sighs, "It's Paige's."

Paige shakes her head, "No, it's yours. You need to figure it out." She leaves.

Piper nods, "Yeah, daddy." She gives him the baby. "Figure it out. Excuse me."

She leaves. Leo looks at it. It continues to cry. He goes over to Cole and gives him a look.

Cole shakes his head, "Don't look at me." He walks away.

He looks to Buffy who smiles. "Just follow your instincts, Leo. Being a parent came naturally to me. Well as naturally as it could anyways with me being the Slayer. I don't know how many firsts I missed because I was patrolling when they happened."

Piper calls out, "Buffy you coming."

Buffy smiles, "Yeah be right there."

Short time later… Darryl, Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Paige walk in to an alley.

Darryl nods, "Look, I can't guarantee much this time. Just promise me you'll stay on the fringe."

Phoebe nods, "We promise."

Paige smiles, "So what do we know?"

Darryl shakes his head, "Man called 911 from that pay phone, reported he found a body."

Piper sees black scorch marks on the wall. "Looks like she wasn't the only victim. Scorch mark. Definitely demonic. Looks like one of Cole's, actually."

Paige frowns, "Don't you mean Belthazor?"

Phoebe nods, "Oh, it's too bad Cole can't check it out. He'd probably be able to tell us who did it. Is anyone from the DA office here?"

Darryl points to a man. "Yeah, that guy over there's an ADA. He's interviewing one of the victim's friends. They also found this on the victim." He pulls out the necklace the witch was wearing.

Buffy nods, "Triple crescent."

Darryl nods, "Yeah, does this mean something to you?"

Paige looks at Buffy who nods, "We studied it in one of Piper's quizzes. It's an ancient wiccan symbol, a cousin to the triquetra."

Piper nods, "Could be the mark of a coven."

Phoebe frowns, "A coven someone's trying to wipe out. We have to figure out who else is in it."

Piper nods, "Maybe the victim's friend."

Phoebe smiles, "Only one way to find out."

Darryl frowns, "Phoebe, fringe, okay?"

Phoebe nods, "Fringe."

The ADA nods, "And she hadn't complained about any disgruntled friends, co-workers, ex-boyfriends?"

Woman shakes her head, "No. Carrie was a beautiful person, everyone loved her."

The ADA takes a business card out and hands it to her. "If you think of anything else at all, please, don't hesitate to call."

The woman nods. He walks away. She starts to walk away.

Phoebe comes up to the Woman. "I like your necklace."

The Woman frowns, "Do I know you?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, but you might know of me and my sisters" She whispers in the woman's ear. "The Charmed Ones. You and Carrie were in the same coven?"

The Woman sighs, "Yes."

Phoebe nods, "And your mark is the triple crescent."

She touches the necklace and has a premonition of the Belthazor look-a-like, stabbing this woman.

The Woman frowns, "What is it? Are you alright?"

Piper, Buffy and Paige race over to Phoebe.

Piper looks at Phoebe, "What happened? What did you see?"

Phoebe nods, "The demon. He's after her."

Piper frowns, "Where?"

Phoebe sighs, "Uh... By the steps in some park. I think it was like an old amphitheater or something."

The Woman nods, "I know that. That's in Stanley Arboreta. I walk past it every day on the way to work."

Buffy nods, "What did the demon look like?"

Phoebe frowns, "Like Belthazor. Not exactly like him, just similar."

The ADA walks over to them. "What the hell is going on here? This is a murder investigation. Who are these people?"

Darryl frowns, "I'll get rid of them. Come on, ladies, move along. First time I ask nicely."

Piper nods, "We're going, mister."

They all leave.

The following morning they along with the woman, Susan, were in the park.

Susan nods, "I don't understand. If you know the demon is meant to attack here, shouldn't we go someplace else?"

Piper shakes her head, "Not if we want to get rid of him for good."

Paige nods, "Power of three spell?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, the only way to vanquish an upper level demon is with the potion of his own flesh."

Paige nods, "Sounds like you've done this before."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Phoebe nods, "Once. On my fiancé."

Paige frowns, "Your fiancé?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I just wanted to hear how it sounded."

Piper smiles, "And?"

Phoebe sighs, "Kinda weird."

Piper nods, "Yeah."

Paige frowns, "Wait, wait, wait, back up. Did you say you once tried to vanquish Cole?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, Belthazor, there's a difference."

Paige frowns, "Is there?"

They stop walking.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, let's review. I play decoy, demon attacks."

Buffy sighs, "I still say I should be the decoy."

Phoebe smiles, "We've been through this Buffy. If the demon senses you're the Slayer we might not get what we need. Anyways Piper freezes, Paige you slice and dice until we get the demon sushi. And then we get out of there. Everybody ready?"

Paige nods, "As ready as I'll ever be." Paige takes a knife out of her purse.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, I'm gonna need your coat and your hat." Susan takes off her hat and coat and hands them to Phoebe. "Oh, and your necklace."

Susan takes off her necklace and gives it to Phoebe.

Piper nods, "Okay, we've gotta get Susan some place safe." Phoebe puts on Susan's coat. "Leo!" Leo orbs in. "Hi, honey, could you orb Susan out of here."

Leo nods, "Sure. Any place in mind?"

Phoebe sighs, "Hmm, I don't think home is a good idea." She puts on Susan's hat.

Buffy nods, "How about to mom's house in Sunnydale?"

Leo nods, "Alright, take my hand." Susan does so.

Paige smiles, "Where's the baby?"

Leo turns around to show the baby strapped to his back in a carrier. "See? We can make this work."

Piper frowns, "Go away and you drop Robo-kid off at the manor. Please, thank you." He orbs out with Susan. "Okay, we gotta do this fast because this demon won't stay frozen for long. Ready?" Paige nods. "Let's go."

Paige, Buffy and Piper hide as Phoebe walks through the path by herself. The demon shimmers in behind Phoebe.

Demon smiles, "Hello, witch."

Phoebe nods, "Goodbye..." She spins around. "Demon."

The demon runs for her with his athame. Phoebe flips him over and Piper, Buffy and Paige come out of the bushes. A woman runs out and throws a dagger at the demon. The demon shimmers out and the dagger hits a tree.

Woman frowns, "I had him."

Piper shakes her head, "Who the hell are you?"

They make their way back to the house.

The woman sighs, "He used this to kill my fiancé. It's a ceremonial knife. The demon left it behind after the struggle. I've been hunting for the last year and a half. It's all I care about."

Cole nods, "May I?"

The woman look at him and then at Piper and Phoebe. They nod and she hands the dagger to Cole.

Phoebe sighs, "Look familiar?"

Paige nods, "He looked familiar to me."

Buffy sighs, "Paige now is not the time."

Phoebe frowns, "I meant the athame."

Cole nods, "It's one used by the brotherhood."

Piper frowns, "Emma, do you know why the demon wanted to kill your fiancé?"

Emma nods, "Because Andrew was a witch."

Piper nods, "Are you a witch too?"

Emma shakes her head, "No. But after Andrew died, I studied his books and devoted myself to the craft."

Buffy sighs, "To continue his work?"

Emma shakes her head, "To track down his killer."

Paige sighs, "And you just happened to be in the park at the same time the demon was going to attack Susan?"

Emma nods, "I know his MO. I know when he kills a witch, he goes after the entire coven."

Piper nods, "You've taught yourself well. But still, if we hadn't come along we would have lost you both."

Emma nods, "Vengeance empowers me."

Cole shakes his head, "But it won't save you. Your desire for revenge is keeping you from the truth. You want the demon vanquished, my advice is to stand back and let the Charmed Ones handle it."

Emma shakes her head, "This is my fight."

Cole nods, "Then you shall lose it."

Phoebe sighs, "Cole's right. You should trust us. Trust that we want the same thing you do."

Emma sighs, "It's just, his face has haunted me ever since Andrew died. It's the face of pure evil. I can't let him get away."

Piper nods, "Why don't you scry for him again while we prepare the vanquishing potion. Once we get a piece of his flesh, he's dust."

Phoebe nods, "We'll get him. I swear we'll get him."

The mechanical baby cries from the other room.

Piper frowns, "Ignore that."

Paige hits her lightly. "Piper!"

Piper nods, "Alright. Excuse me." She leaves the room.

Emma frowns, "She has a baby?"

Paige shakes her head, "Actually, she's not sure yet."

Emma nods, "Hm."

They go into the conservator and Emma starts scrying. Phoebe and Cole are sit on a chair looking through the Book of Shadows.

Emma nods, "I-I feel the crystal pulling, he's still in the area."

Buffy nods and turns to Phoebe, "Anything?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Well, I can't find him in the book anywhere."

Cole nods, "Did you notice how he vanished? Did he smoke out, flame out?"

Phoebe sighs, "Actually, he shimmered, like Belthazor."

Emma smiles, "Wait, I think I found him."

Phoebe nods, "Where?"

Emma nods, "He's at, uh, Prescott and..."

Buffy sighs, "Pine."

Emma blinks, "How'd you know?"

Phoebe looks at Buffy who nods, "That's where we are."

Emma frowns, "Wait, he's here in the house?"

Cole nods, "I'll go check upstairs. You both find your sisters, get ready."

Buffy nods.

Short time later Cole runs down the stairs. "Phoebe?" Phoebe races in. "He's not upstairs."

Buffy races in behind her.

Phoebe looks to Buffy who shakes her head, "He's not downstairs either."

Leo orbs in with Susan. "It's the ADA."

Phoebe frowns, "Sikes?"

Leo nods, "He tried to kill her, I don't know if he followed us here or not."

Sikes shimmers in.

Phoebe nods, "Watch out!" Sikes throws an energy ball at them. They duck. Cole throws an energy ball at Sikes. "Take her upstairs."

Leo and Susan run up the stairs.

Sikes smiles, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

Sikes changes into his demon form. Piper, Paige and Emma run in.

Piper freezes him. "Hurry, slice him."

Buffy grabs the knife and slices a piece of flesh off Sikes arm. It drops on the floor and she picks it up. "Got it."

Sikes unfreezes and hits Buffy. Phoebe goes over to Buffy.

Sikes throws an energy ball and Cole pushes Piper and Emma out of the way.

The energy ball hits the fake baby on the table. Cole turns into Belthazor.

Sikes smiles, "Belthazor, we meet at last."

Belthazor nods, "But not for long."

They throw an energy ball and it hits together. The house shakes.

Sikes nods, "We'll finish this later." He shimmers out.

Piper nods, "Is everybody okay?"

Piper and Emma stand up.

Phoebe shakes her head, "I'm okay. Buffy is out cold. She could use some healing. Emma?"

Piper nods, "Leo!"

Emma nods, "He's not the demon who killed my fiancé." She points to Belthazor. "He is."

Belthazor has turns back into Cole.

Emma frowns, "He's a killer. What's the matter with you people?"

Leo comes downstairs. Piper motions towards Buffy and he goes to heal her.

Piper sighs, "Emma, I know you're upset but you have to understand."

Emma shakes her head, "Let go of me."

Phoebe sighs, "You're making a huge mistake. He's not who you think he is."

Buffy sits up looking at Leo, "Thanks."

Emma nods, "He's the demon who killed my fiancé and that is all I need to know." She pushes her way to the table.

Leo nods, "Any time."

Piper frowns, "Whoa, whoa, hey!"

Emma grabs the dagger and throws it at Cole. He catches it before it stabs him. "How can you protect a murderer? How can you live with yourself?" She storms out of the house.

Paige frowns, "Is she right? Are you the one who killed him?"

Phoebe sighs, "Honey, nows not the time, we need to worry about Sikes. We got what we need, you guys work on the vanquishing potion."

Piper nods and looks to Buffy, "Why don't you rest for a moment."

Buffy sighs and nods. Leo goes back to Susan.

Paige grabs the flesh and she and Piper head for the kitchen.

Phoebe looks to Cole, "We need to talk." She and Cole head upstairs.

Piper and Paige begin making the potion.

Piper nods, "Okay, we just need the pig's feet, over there by the mandrake root."

Paige sighs, "Poor piggy, piggy. They're sensitive creatures, you know. Smart too."

Piper nods, "Yeah, not that one." Paige puts the pig feet in the potion and flames shoot up. "Okay, so all we need to do is drop in the Sikes flesh." She gradually steps away from the potion. "Right, just drop it in."

Paige adds the flesh and the potion explodes. Paige falls to the ground. Piper giggles.

Paige sighs, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Piper nods, "Yeah!" Piper helps her up. "Yeah, it happened to me last year. No substitute for experience."

Paige rolls her eyes, "How come you're not spreading the experience around?"

Piper shakes her head, "Buffy just got healed. She could use a few minutes rest before we try and tackle Sikes."

Cole races in. "You girls alright?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, just doing a little sisterly bonding, that's all. Where's Phoebe? The potion will be ready in a couple of minutes."

Cole nods, "Yeah, she wanted to talk to Emma, explain things."

Paige frowns, "Good luck."

Cole nods, "Look, I don't need the guilt from you, okay, I've got enough of my own to deal with."

Paige sighs, "What, and you think that covers it? What you did?"

Piper shakes her head, "Paige, don't."

Paige frowns, "Don't what, Piper? He killed a man, are you condoning that?"

Piper sighs, "No, of course not. But it's just not that simple. He can't change the past and you've seen how much good he's helped us to do. That's who he is now and we've accepted that."

Paige nods, "If you say so."

Cole nods, "Thank you. Do you want me to help you find Sikes?"

Piper nods, "Can you?"

Cole nods, "If he's still emulating me, all I have to do is figure out what I'd do next."

Piper smiles, "Which would be...?"

Cole nods, "Go after the Charmed Ones."

Paige sighs, "Oh, that's nice."

Cole nods, "First I'd have to regroup somewhere. Tend to my cut."

Piper nods, "The mausoleum?"

Cole nods, "Except Sikes will anticipate that. He'll be expecting you to come after him which means he'll be probably be lying and wait. Maybe set up some kind of trap."

Piper nods, "One that you can identify." Cole nods. "So let's go."

Paige sighs, "Wait, don't we need Phoebe or Buffy?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, all we need is this." She holds up the viles of potion. Besides, it's better to keep Emma away from the action," Leo walks in with the baby. It has scorch marks on it and is crying strangely. "Oh, honey, what happened?"

Buffy walks in and sits at the table.

Leo sighs, "Sikes. I guess you were right."

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, sweetie, I didn't wanna be right. I'm sorry."

Paige frowns, "You're sorry? Who's gonna pay for this? Well?"

Piper nods, "We're gonna go after Sikes so we should probably orb Susan out of here just to be safe." She kisses him on the cheek and leaves the kitchen.

Buffy, Paige and Cole follow.

Leo holds the baby out in front of him and its leg falls off.

They drive to the mausoleum.

Cole, Piper, Buffy and Paige walk down the stairs.

Buffy looks around her. "Any sign of him?"

Cole shakes his head, "No."

They reach the bottom of the stairs and Cole pulls Buffy back.

Piper frowns, "What?"

Cole nods, "Trap. Back up."

Cole picks up a candle and throws it on the ground. It explodes and the whole floor is covered in flames. It disappears. Cole runs across the room and looks around.

Piper shakes her head, "Where is he?"

Cole frowns, "I don't know."

Paige nods, "Well, why would he set a trap for us and not be here?"

Cole shakes his head, "Unless this is just a distraction."

Buffy nods, "I think you might be right."

Piper frowns, "What do you mean distraction? You said he was after us."

Cole shakes his head, "I was wrong. He's after me. And the best way to get to me is through..."

Piper frowns, "Phoebe."

At the Manor. Phoebe walks in through the front door. "Cole?"

Sikes shimmers in behind her and grabs her around the neck. She gasps and drops her purse. He points an athame at her. "Close."

Phoebe frowns, "What do you want?"

Sikes nods, "Same thing you do. Only I call him Belthazor." He looks at the potion that has fallen out of her purse. "Accept I don't need a potion to vanquish him. I just need you."

20 minutes later Piper, Buffy, Paige and Cole walk in. They see Phoebe's purse on the floor.

Paige frowns, "Phoebe."

Cole nods, "I'll check upstairs, you check downstairs."

Buffy nods, "I'm coming with you. Better in teams of two."

In the attic. Sikes has Phoebe tied to a chair. "You must be something very special, turn a demon. Something very special indeed." He touches her neck with the athame. "Unfortunately though, when you made him less evil, you made him less powerful. Hmm, I wonder, are you gonna have the same effect on me after I kill him?" Cole and Buffy walks in. "Well, well, well. The mighty Belthazor. Oh and I see you brought the Slayer. You don't disappoint. I knew you'd figure out what I was up to... sooner or later." He points the athame at Phoebe's neck.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Cole, Buffy, get outta here. He won't hurt me. He's bluffing."

Cole, Sikes speak at the same time, "I can't take that chance."

Buffy looks at Phoebe, "Not happening."

Sikes nods, "Ooh, it's kinda eerie, isn't it? How I know you better than you know yourself. The student has surpassed his mentor."

Cole shakes his head, "I was never your mentor, Sikes."

Sikes nods, "By reputation you were. By your legend. It'll be an honor to kill you." He tucks his athame in his belt. "And assume your rightful place in the hierarchy."

Cole looks at Phoebe. She shakes her head. "Remember what I told you? What I asked you to do?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Cole, please, don't."

Cole screams and turns into Belthazor. Sikes turns into his demon form. Belthazor throws an energy ball at Sikes.

Buffy runs over to Phoebe. She starts to untie her sister.

Sikes tries to strangle Belthazor. "Die!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Cole?"

Cole embraces his demonic self completely. He pushes Sikes up and he hits the roof. Belthazor grabs him and pulls his athame out of his belt. They suddenly freeze. Piper and Paige have entered the room. They race over to Phoebe.

Belthazor and Sikes fight the freeze.

Phoebe stands up as Buffy finishes with the last of the ropes.

Belthazor pulls Sikes up and stabs him with the athame.

Sikes screams and bursts into flames. He disappears. Belthazor turns to the girls.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Cole?" He walks towards them with the athame. "It's over. You can turn back now. Cole, you can do it. For me, for us."

Paige frowns, "Hurry, throw the potion. maybe it'll work on him."

Piper holds up the potion.

Buffy cups her hands around Piper's. She shakes her head.

Phoebe frowns, "No, don't. Cole, please, you can do this, you're good."

Emma runs in and throws a potion at Belthazor. Flames surround him and he screams. The flames disappear and Cole drops to his knees.

Paige blinks, "What happened?"

Phoebe sighs, "That was the power stripping potion I made to free Cole." She goes over to him. "Are you okay?" She hugs him. Emma picks up the athame. Phoebe sees her. "No!" She goes over to her. "You got your revenge. You killed the demon you were after. Belthazor's dead, gone forever. Cole's a human being, an innocent."

Emma hands Phoebe the knife.

Buffy looks at Cole and for a moment wonders if it would be possible to do the same for Angel, make him human.


	8. Chapter 8: Muse to My Ears

**Author's Note: **I'm going to go ahead and post a second chapter today so I can answer BeneathYouICrunch's question.

_**BeneathYouICrunch**__ -_ Buffy's Whitelighter healing power shows up in about 5 chapters. Her Charmed power will show up about 15 chapters later. And she will start orbing 3 chapters after that. Her Charmed Power and Whitelighter Orbing Power are tied to plot points in their respective chapters. Dawn's Whitelighter Orbing power will show up in about 16 chapters, yes Dawn gets to orb before Buffy does. Dawn then gets Slayer Abilities 9 chapters later. I haven't written in when she gets her Charmed Power yet and I'm up to chapter 47 right now in my writing. I figure I will give her, her Charmed Power in the next chapter or two.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Muse to My Ears**

Piper's on the phone and making a cup of coffee. "Uh, okay, Bev, if that's what you really want. Bev, take yes for an answer. I'll get back to you." She hangs up and heads for the table. Phoebe walks in and takes Piper's coffee and sits down. "Uh, that was the last of the coffee."

Phoebe takes a sip. "I've had coffee, this is not coffee. Have you seen Cole?"

Buffy walks in, "Is there any coffee?"

Piper looks at Buffy, "Nope Phoebe has the last of it." She looks at Phoebe, "Uh, he went out. He said he had some errands to run."

Phoebe nods, "What kind of errands?"

Piper shrugs, "He didn't say. How was the big date?"

Phoebe smiles, "Great, fine. It was okay. He kept talking about demonic factions the whole time."

Piper nods, "Well, that's probably because it's easier for him to talk about demons than what is really on his mind."

Phoebe sighs, "Which is?"

Piper nods, "Whether or not you're going to reconsider his marriage proposal now that he's just a human."

Phoebe sighs, "We talked about that and he's totally fine with it. He gets it. Why, did he say something to you?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, but, uh, he doesn't have to, it's written all over his face. And, truth be told, it's rare for a relationship to survive a rejected proposal."

Phoebe nods, "But it wasn't rejected, it was just postponed. Piper, I'm not ready, you know that."

Piper sighs, "Mm-hm, I do, but it's not my heart that's involved. Or my ego for that matter. You should talk to him again." Piper gets up and heads for the door.

Phoebe sighs, "Where are you going?"

Piper smiles, "Uh, P4."

Phoebe frowns, "At 9:00 in the morning. Don't club kids sleep in?"

Piper nods, "Corporate party, big money, total nightmare."

Piper leaves the kitchen. Phoebe and Buffy follows.

Phoebe sighs, "Uh, what if there's an attack?"

Piper sighs, "At 9:00 AM. Don't demons sleep in? You would have Buffy here anyways."

They walk into the foyer.

Phoebe sighs, "Piper, Cole thinks that the demons are gonna start banding together to take out the Source."

Piper nods, "Great, well, I say the only good Source is a dead Source." Piper puts on her coat.

Phoebe sighs, "Right, but he also seems to think that the best way for a faction leader to gain the support of the demonic masses would be to kill us."

Paige comes down the stairs carrying some art supplies, "Who's going to kill us?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No one. Talking mostly what ifs."

Paige nods, "That's new." She goes back up the stairs.

Phoebe sighs, "So I was thinking, since you're the potions master, isn't there something you could whip up? Some kind of protection maybe?"

Piper frowns, "Pheebs, if there was such a thing as a protection potion, we'd be mixing it in our morning coffee."

Buffy sighs, shaking her head.

Phoebe nods, "I know, but there's got to be something that we can do. And by we, I mean you."

Piper nods, "Well, I say we just wait until we're attacked like we usually do, and then deal with it then."

Paige comes back down carrying a large box of stuff. "Who's attacking us?"

Piper sighs, "No one."

Paige smiles, "Right on, I get the weekend off."

Piper smiles, "See now that is the spirit."

Paige goes back upstairs.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Piper, if Cole is right, we have no idea how many of them we're gonna be up against."

Piper sighs, "Suddenly I'm beginning to miss the Source."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Phoebe nods, "And even if you don't think we need the protection, just think about Cole. He is a human being with no magical powers, living in a house that's constantly under demonic attack. Or Dawn whose powers are not manifesting."

Buffy sighs, "I would like to know why hers aren't showing up. Or mine for that matter. I seem to have no active power other than my Slayer abilities."

Piper nods, "Well, I guess I can make something."

Phoebe smiles, "Yay, yay, yay. I love you!"

Piper nods, "After I go to the club. We cannot afford to lose the income. I've got this client who is insisting on a last minute theme and man, do I hate themes."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, I am so good at themes. My prom theme, almost paradise, totally my idea."

Piper frowns, "And this is supposed to impress me how?"

Paige comes down with another box.

Buffy shakes her head, "Are you moving out? I could so get used to having a room to myself again."

Paige shakes her head, "No, just cleaning out."

Piper nods, "Your art supplies?"

Paige smiles, "Well, between witch work, and work work, I just don't have any time anymore."

Phoebe nods, "This is perfect. We need a theme. You're an artistic, creative type."

Paige nods, "A theme?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I'll explain on the way. Us theme, you potion."

They head for the door.

Piper frowns, "Me peeved, you annoying."

Phoebe nods, "You see how well this worked out?"

Phoebe and Paige grab their coats and rush out the door.

Buffy sighs, "I'll help."

At P4… Phoebe nods, "Bev, I'm telling you, forties night is perfect. I mean, think about it, the zoot suits, the saddle shoes, the patriotism. What more could you ask for?"

Bev shakes her head, "Uh, I just don't know. I mean, weren't the fifties a little bit more flashy?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, if you want something that's been done a million times."

Bev frowns, "Excuse me?"

Phoebe sighs, "Um, honestly, Bev, I think the forties is your era. I mean, you already have this, kind of Veronica Lake thing goin' on."

Bev touches her hair. "I do?"

Paige nods, "Oh yeah. Peek-a-boo hair-do, some nice pearl ear rings, you're a dead ringer."

Bev smiles, "Oh," she giggles, "um, well, then..."

Paige smiles, "Looks like someone has some shopping to do."

Phoebe nods, "Yep! Here is the number for the costume place, and tell all your friends to dress there or be square."

Bev laughs, "Thanks, girls."

She leaves. Phoebe breathes a sigh of relief. They head for the stairs. Cole walks down them.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, if it isn't Mr. Sneak-out-of-bed."

Cole sighs, "Yeah, I had some stuff to do."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Yeah, what kinda stuff?" She hugs him.

Cole sighs, "Well..."

Phoebe feels something, "What's that?"

Cole frowns, "Oh." He pulls out a gun. The girls gasp.

Phoebe shakes her head, "What are you doing with that?"

Paige frowns, "Get that thing out of here."

Cole sighs, "Oh, come on, you guys see worse than this every day."

Phoebe sighs, "No, we see demons every day, there is a huge difference."

Cole frowns, "There is how?"

Paige nods, "Uh, for one thing, we're not likely to accidentally vanquish ourselves."

Phoebe frowns, "Where did you get it?"

Cole sighs, "Well, I may not be a demon anymore, but I still know where to find the bad guys."

Paige shakes her head, "Well, why don't you go find the bad guys and give it back to them?"

Cole sighs, "Look, I have to have a way to protect myself, and the one I love."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, Cole, I am not living in a house with a gun. It makes things more dangerous, not less."

Leo orbs in, "Hey."

Phoebe smiles, "Hey, ah, Piper's at home with Buffy."

Leo nods, "I know, I just talked to them. I came here to find you guys."

Cole frowns, "Was there an attack?"

Leo sighs, "Uh, in a way. Muses have been disappearing, the Elders are very concerned."

Paige blinks, "Muses, the ones who inspire creativity, they're real?"

Leo nods, "Yes, and they are in a very real danger. It'd be a powerful evil to find a way to hurt a muse."

Cole sighs, "Factions."

Phoebe nods, "We'd better get back."

Paige sighs, "What about forties night?"

Phoebe nods, "We'll call the decorator from the car."

Leo nods, "Alright, I'll meet you guys at home. I'm gonna see what else I can find out."

Phoebe nods, "Uh, Leo, before you go... Wait, um..." She takes Cole's gun.

Cole frowns, "Come on."

Phoebe nods, "Can you orb this to Darryl, please." She gives the gun to Leo. The girls leave.

Leo frowns, "I won't even ask."

Cole leaves. Leo shakes his head and orbs out.

At the manor Piper and Buffy are looking at a Muses page in the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe and Paige walk in.

Phoebe smiles, "Hey, how's the protection potion?"

Piper shakes her head, "Non-existent."

Phoebe sighs, "Hey, we kept up our end of the deal."

Piper nods, "I know, Bev called and she's thrilled, and I thank you, but I thought we should move on to the muses."

Paige nods, "Muses, which are," she reads from the book. "Beings of pure light, whose sole purpose is to inspire people's passion and creativity. Like angels, they guide us with an unseen hand of inspiration."

Buffy nods, "Mm-hmm."

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, how can evil hurt someone who's invisible?"

A muse appears.

Piper shakes her head, "I have no idea. A good place to start would be to ask a muse, but I can't figure out how to summon one."

Phoebe nods, "Do you guys feel that?"

Piper frowns, "What?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know, it's like a, um, wow, like a, like a feeling." She looks around the attic.

Piper frowns, "Honey, whatcha looking for?"

Phoebe sighs, "I think there's a muse somewhere in this room."

The muse touches Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe smiles, "Being of creativity, show yourself now to me, your light that shines upon our face, let our vision now embrace."

The muse, Melody, becomes visible. "I was hoping I could inspire you to do that. I'm Melody."

Phoebe smiles, "Wow, I'm Phoebe. And this is, um..."

Melody nods, "I know who you girls are, I've been inspiring you your whole lives. Now I was hoping you could help me."

Paige blinks, "So you know what's been happening to the muses."

Melody nods, "Yeah, we were inspiring a symphony and a friend of mine, a fellow muse, was captured. I was lucky to get away."

Buffy shakes her head, "Get away from what?"

Melody nods, "A warlock wearing the ring of inspiration."

Phoebe frowns, "The what?"

Melody nods, "It's a ring that enables the wearer to see and capture muses. I mean, it was created by good magic, to channel inspiration in times of great need."

Paige frowns, "A warlock, is that like a demon?"

Piper nods, "Pretty much, yeah."

Paige sighs, "That's nice."

Leo/Warlock walks in.

Phoebe nods, "Hi, I thought you were orbing."

Leo/Warlock frowns, "What?"

Paige nods, "Melody, Leo, White lighter, muse."

Leo/Warlock nods, "Nice to meet you."

Melody smiles, "We go way back."

Leo/Warlock frowns, "Oh, right. Uh, good to see you again."

Phoebe sighs, "Have you ever heard of the ring of inspiration?"

Leo/Warlock nods, "Uh, I think so. Red jewel?"

Piper frowns, "Isn't that something you would have normally mentioned earlier."

Leo/Warlock nods, "Right, um, yeah, sorry about that." A knife appears in his hand. He hides it behind his back.

Buffy looks at Leo/Warlock. Her spidey sense is going off, "Leo!"

Leo/Warlock frowns, "What?"

Leo orbs in. Leo/Warlock grabs Phoebe and stabs her. He blinks out. Cole runs in. Leo/Warlock blinks behind Paige.

Cole frowns, "Paige, behind you!"

Paige gets a fright and orbs out. Piper blows up the warlock. Leo heals Phoebe.

Piper sighs, "You okay?"

Phoebe nods.

Paige orbs back in. "What was that?"

Cole frowns, "That was a warlock."

Buffy nods, "Was that the warlock that captured your friend?"

Melody shakes her head, "No."

Phoebe frowns, "They must be working together."

Cole nods, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what you call a faction."

Everyone goes down the stairs.

Phoebe sighs, "Where are you going, we have to make a plan."

Piper nods, "I have a plan."

Paige frowns, "Which is?"

Piper smiles, "To cook. Now that I know what we're up against I can practically taste the potion. I don't know what it does, but it tastes pretty good."

Paige shakes her head, "I can't believe I almost threw away my paints."

Phoebe nods, "I'm gonna write a vanquishing spell. Actually, I-I have to write a vanquishing spell. I keep hearing rhyming in my head, are you doing that?"

Melody shakes her head, "Oh no, you're doing that. I'm just helping it come out."

Buffy looks at her sisters, "How come the only urge I'm getting is to finish writing a novel I put aside years ago?"

Melody smiles and shrugs.

Phoebe nods, "Yes you do, without a doubt."

Melody smiles, "I think I should probably leave. I'm not meant to stay in one place for too long. The inspiration gets a little intense."

Piper nods, "Okay, but that's good. If the warlocks are enslaving other muses to inspire them, than we need all the help we can get."

Paige smiles, "I think I know how to get the ring."

Piper frowns, "You do?"

Paige nods, "Can you describe the warlock to me?"

Melody nods, "I think so."

Leo nods, "What are you gonna do?"

Paige smiles, "I'm going to draw him."

Cole nods, "I think Leo should orb me underground."

Phoebe frowns, "What?"

Cole nods, "I could find out who the faction leader is. I may not have my powers anymore, but I still know the terrain."

Phoebe frowns, "Yeah, and you may just find yourself in everlasting pain."

Paige smiles, "That's a rhyme."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Now is not the time. Oh!"

Piper sighs, "Cole, if you go underground you will be a sitting duck without your powers."

Cole nods, "I'm a sitting duck up here as well. At least this way I can be useful." He touches Piper's shoulder and she pushes it away.

Buffy sits down her mind going a mile a minute.

Phoebe nods, "Cole, you are useful, alive. It's just that now you have to be the brains behind the operation, not the brawn."

Cole nods, "Well, is there some rule somewhere that says I have to choose?"

Phoebe frowns, "Well, I could make one up, but it would just be a ruse."

Melody sighs, "But maybe I should point out that..."

Paige sighs, "I think Cole has a point."

Story ideas race through Buffy's mind before her train of thought latches on to one.

Phoebe nods, "Excuse me?"

Paige nods, "Well, he is a demon, right?"

Phoebe frowns, "Was a demon."

Melody sighs, "Before you get any more..."

Paige nods, "No, he was a half demon that's probably lived for about a century. So that means he knows his way around down there pretty well, and we can use all the help we can get."

Buffy suddenly and inexplicably leaves the room. She heads down into the basement and goes straight over to the punching bag.

Upstairs Melody frowns, "Leo."

Leo nods, "I think what Melody is trying to say is..."

Phoebe sighs, "No, the point is bounty hunters haven't been attacking because they think he's dead. If he goes down to the underworld..."

Cole nods, "I'm still here!"

Piper frowns, "Cole, if you go underground and anyone sees you, you will be back on the demonic radar, only this time you will not have anything to protect yourself."

Phoebe nods, "It's starting to seem like you have some kind of death wish."

Cole frowns, "Well, it seems to me that you won't be happy until I put on an apron and become your little house boy."

Leo frowns, "Hey! Alright, here is the thing. Every time there is a muse around, passions tend to run a little higher."

Melody nods, "A lot higher."

Leo nods, "Let's keep that in mind with in communications with each other, okay?"

Piper nods, "Phoebe, go write your spell. Get Buffy to help you. Paige, go do whatever it is you were going to do. Cole, please join me in the kitchen and tell me everything you know about warlocks so that I can make my potion."

Paige goes upstairs. Piper heads for the kitchen.

Cole: sighs, "We'll talk about this later." He starts to walk off.

Phoebe frowns, "Alligator." She looks at Leo, "Where is Buffy?"

Leo shrugs, "Don't know. I didn't see her leave."

Phoebe nods and heads upstairs.

Leo heads for the kitchen.

Piper nods, "Cole! What I don't understand is why a warlock would even want that ring."

Cole nods, "Are you kidding? Evil never gets the feel of that muses inspiration, I can tell you, I have never felt anything like it in my life."

Leo nods, "What does it feel like?"

Cole sighs, "It was like a power surge, an over dose of adrenaline. I can tell you these warlocks must be sucking it up, so whatever it is that you're doing, please do it fast because I promise they'll be back."

Piper nods, "Look, I am making this up as I go along. So power surge or no, you're going to have to be patient. Just like you're gonna have to be patient with Phoebe on her marriage front."

Cole nods, "I don't think that's any of your business."

Leo sighs, "You don't know sisters very well, do you?"

Piper sighs, "Cole, you're struggling right, trying to figure out how to be this new person."

Cole nods, "I thought we were here to talk about warlocks."

Leo shakes his head, "No."

Piper nods, "What you don't get is that Phoebe is trying to do the exact same thing. She's always been the youngest sister, the eternal child. Care free, fun loving."

Cole nods, "And?"

Leo nods, "And in a minute, she lost Prue, discovered Paige and Buffy, and became the second oldest sister."

Piper nod, "And to top it all off, you propose. The idea of marriage, being that much of a grownup is terrifying to Phoebe."

Cole sighs, "Did she say that?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, she didn't have to, I'm her big sister, I've known her only, oh, her whole life." She turns towards the stove.

Cole nods, "Can I have a word?"

They leave the kitchen. Piper puts something in the potion and it explodes. "Ah. See what a little patience will get you?"

She looks around but no one's there.

Suddenly Piper hears something coming from the basement. She walks downstairs and sees Buffy laying into the punching bag."

Piper walks over to Buffy, "What's wrong?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I just had to release a little steam."

Piper shakes her head, "I know it's more than just that, Buffy."

Buffy sighs, "It's not something I want to talk about."

Piper nods, "Okay. When you're ready…"

Buffy nods, "I know where to find you."

Piper and Buffy go back up the stairs.

In the attic Paige is drawing the demon while Phoebe writes a spell.

Phoebe nods, "A warlock is a funny thing, he blinks from place to place, and when we say these words to him, his face they will erase."

Paige nods, "It sounds more like a limerick than a spell."

Phoebe frowns, "Damn."

Melody nods, "I think his nose was a little longer than that. Your work is wonderful."

Paige smiles, "Thanks to you."

Melody shakes her head, "No, Paige, I have nothing to do with product, only the inspiration to create it."

Phoebe nods, "I could use a little of that over here."

Melody smiles, "Okay." She walks over to Phoebe. "Close your eyes, and concentrate."

They close their eyes.

Phoebe smiles, "Thank you."

Melody walks back over to Paige, "So how come you stopped painting?"

Paige shakes her head, "How come you stopped inspiring me to paint?"

Melody sighs, "I honestly have no control over the world, Paige. You stopped painting because you stopped caring about your art."

Paige shakes her head, "No, I didn't stop caring about my art, I just, I dunno, I guess I'm a perfectionist. And once I stopped having enough time to practice, well, I just kinda threw in the towel."

Melody nods, "Art isn't about perfection, it's about expression. The key is simply to love it. That's the call I answer."

Piper and Buffy walk in with several viles of the potion.

Piper nods, "We got potions, whose got a spell?"

Phoebe clears her throat. "Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best. We witches will, with these words, waste the warlock's evil zest."

Piper smiles, "Wonderful. Witty, but wordy."

Phoebe nods, "Just take one." She hands a piece of paper to Piper. "One for you." She hands one to Buffy. "And one for you." She hands the last one to Paige.

Paige nods, "Thank you."

Phoebe looks at the drawing. "Wow, is that him?"

Melody nods, "Precisely."

Paige nods, "Now that I have something to focus on, I think I can call for the ring."

Phoebe smiles, "It's brilliant. The ring will orb to you, and then if he wants it back, he'll have to come follow it."

Piper looks at Buffy who nods, "Which is when we hit him with the potion."

Phoebe nods, "And make a huge commotion."

Piper smiles, "Right, the potion will flash in his eyes which are very sensitive. This should keep him from blinking long enough for us to vanquish him with your spell."

Paige frowns, "Blinking?"

Phoebe nods, "It's how the warlocks get around."

Buffy sighs trying to keep her mind on the task at hand.

Paige nods, "Well, why don't you just, I dunno, freeze him or blow him up or something?"

Piper shakes her head, "Well, sometimes warlocks don't freeze, or blow up. Power of three spell is the only guarantee."

Paige nods, "Fabulous."

Phoebe nods, "God we're good." They clink their potions. "Ah, no, no, wait. I think we should tell the guys."

Piper frowns, "But why?"

Phoebe nods, "Cole? Cole?" No answer. She looks at the girls. She then turns and heads downstairs.

Piper frowns, "Leo? Leo!"

Phoebe walks back upstairs a couple minutes later, "Cole is nowhere to be found."

Piper nods, "And Leo still isn't answering."

Phoebe frowns, "I can't believe they'd do this."

Paige shakes her head, "Do what exactly?"

Piper nods, "The only reason Leo wouldn't hear us calling is if he went underground, with Cole."

Paige nods, "I'd rather do battle with warlocks than do battle with the two of you."

Phoebe sighs, "Call for the ring."

Paige nods, "Well, shouldn't we wait for Leo in case we get hurt?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Just call for the ring."

Paige stands in front of her drawing, "Ring."

Nothing happens.

Melody nods, "Breathe and focus."

They close their eyes.

Paige smiles, "Ring." The ring orbs in on the table. "It worked."

Phoebe nods, "Let all the muses out."

They hide behind boxes.

A Warlock blinks in.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Buffy read the spell, "Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best. We witches will, with these words, waste the warlock's evil zest."

The warlock bursts into flames and is vanquished. Suddenly, Devlin blinks in, grabs the ring and blinks back out.

Piper frowns, "Wh-what just happened?"

Devlin blinks back in.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh my god." He sucks Melody into the ring. "Piper, blow him up."

Paige nods, "No. You might blow up Melody too."

Devlin blinks back out.

Short time later Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige are sitting around the table, doing nothing. Leo orbs in with Cole.

Cole nods, "I-I know you're, I know you're mad but before you say anything we, ah, found out that the faction leader is a warlock named, uh, Devlin."

Phoebe nods, "Ha, he looked more like a Joe to me."

Buffy sighs, "Yeah a Joe."

Piper nods, "Mm-hm."

Leo frowns, "Where's Melody?"

Paige sighs, "Oh, she's gone."

Leo frowns, "Gone? Gone, as in she left?"

Piper shakes her head, "Gone as in she got sucked into a big red ring by a warlock named, what was it?"

Paige nods, "Devlin."

Piper nods, "Right, Devlin."

Leo frowns, "Okay, so what exactly are you doing now?"

Phoebe smiles sadly, "Basking in the brilliance of our failure."

Paige nods, "Mm-hm."

Buffy sighs, "Big colossal failure."

Cole frowns, "What happened?"

Paige shrugs, "Oh, well, I called for the ring, it came to me, and, uh, we set the muses free."

Piper nods, "Which was useless because Devlin came and took it right back, so he could capture them all again."

Phoebe nods, "And he took our own muse and he's gonna use her inspiration to kill us. Aw, the irony."

Leo sighs, "Okay, I understand that you guys have been on an inspiration binge and that you are wiped out, but now is not the time to give up."

Cole nods, "He's right. Devlin will be back soon, and stronger than before."

Paige shrugs, "We have no inspiration to fight him."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Leo frowns, "But you don't need it. Alright, Melody just inspired your own passion, creativity and talent. Alright, all you need to do now is find another way to tap into it."

Piper nods, "I say we head for the hills."

Cole shakes his head, "Great idea, it rhymes with gills."

Phoebe sighs, "You think that's funny? If you had done what I asked and stayed here, you might have been able to help."

Cole nods, "How? The minute Devlin arrived you would have sent me to my room."

Phoebe frowns, "Cole, I wasn't just being a nagging girlfriend. I actually had good reasons for asking you not to go."

Cole nods, "Which were what exactly?"

Phoebe shrugs, "I dunno, to try to keep you alive."

Cole frowns, "What, 'cause I'm not capable of defending myself. If that's the way you think, no wonder you don't want to marry me."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I can't believe that's what you think. Is that really what you think?"

Cole nods, "What am I supposed to think?"

Phoebe sighs, "You're supposed to know that I love you and..."

Cole nods, "And, and what? I have a hard time believing that any woman who's truly in love would turn down a marriage proposal."

Phoebe shrugs, "Uh, well, that's how little you know about women. Cole, there's still so much that we don't know about each other. I mean, we don't know the new rules, and we don't know what it means for you to be human, and I don't know."

Cole nods, "That you truly love me."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, Cole, that's the one thing that I do know."

Cole nods, "Well, then what is the problem?"

Phoebe sighs, "I don't know how to be a wife." He kisses her. "But I can't live without you in my life." They kiss again.

Paige nods, "Did she rhyme? I think she just rhymed."

Buffy nods, "Mm-hmm."

Leo smiles, "This is what I'm talking about. Phoebe's passion for Cole is a natural way to access inspiration."

Phoebe and Cole stop kissing. Phoebe goes over to Piper, Buffy and Paige.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, you guys, we have a warlock to catch. And I know were beaten, and I know we're tired, but that does not mean we can just lay down and play dead."

Piper sighs, "I don't think we're gonna have to play."

Phoebe nods, "Piper, Leo said we can tap into our own inspiration, and I'm feeling it. Now you have to do whatever you have to do to feel it too."

Buffy shrugs, "I dunno, I kinda agree with running for the hills."

Cole shakes his head, "You can't run. Not while Devlin has that ring."

Phoebe smiles, "You know, this isn't about saving our own lives, or even Melody's. It's about good versus evil, and wrong verses right, and our job as witches to fight the good fight."

Piper smiles, "Dr. Seuss is that you?"

Paige sighs, "What if we didn't wait for Devlin to come to us, what if we went to him?"

Buffy sighs and looks at Leo, "I need Dawn."

Leo nods and orbs out. A moment later he orbs back in with Dawn.

Dawn runs over to Buffy and hugs her.

Buffy smiles, "Hello honey." She looks at Phoebe, "Ok I'm ready. I have my own little inspiration maker right here."

Phoebe smiles, "See, now that's the spirit. We're gonna need a new spell and Piper, were gonna need some more of you potion."

Piper sighs, "I have no idea what I put in it."

Leo nods, "Alright, well, Cole and I were there, maybe we can help."

Piper nods, "Leo, please. There were like fifteen thousand herbs on that counter."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, so just start cooking and let that inspire you."

Piper laughs, "Now she's Martha Stewart."

Cole nods, "You're pretty young, Piper. Are you really ready to die?"

Piper sighs, "Oi!"

Phoebe nods, "Look, if you can't do it to save Melody, then get inspired to save your own life, for Leo, for me, for Paige, for Buffy and Dawn. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Because I guarantee you that Devlin's not sitting on his butt waiting for inspiration to strike."

Short time later they are downstairs. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are making the potion on a small table.

Buffy sits nearby notebook in hand writing, Dawn is sitting next to her. Buffy smiles as she looks at Dawn.

Cole frowns, "This doesn't feel right."

Paige nods, "Well, if anyone has a better idea we're open to it."

Leo shakes his head, "You could try calling for it again."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh no, that wouldn't work. He's probably figured out a way to protect the ring by now."

Buffy nods, "Okay I have the spell to take us to Melody."

Piper comes over and looks at what Buffy has written down, "Looks good, Buffy."

Cole nods, "Alright, let me just think for a minute."

Piper shakes her head, "We don't have a minute. We need the ring back now."

Leo nods, "She's right, with all the muses afraid to come out of hiding, the world is going uninspired. Which is okay, except that..."

Phoebe sighs, "Evil is inspired."

Leo nods, "Right, which could throw off the whole balance, giving evil the upper hand."

Cole nods, "I get that, but they've never been to the underworld without me there to protect them."

Piper nods, "We have a potion, we have a vanquishing spell, and we have the element of surprise."

Cole nods, "But what you don't have is any idea where Melody is."

Paige nod, "She's in the ring."

Cole frowns, "Which is on the finger of a warlock, who could be anywhere, doing anything with any number of demonic powers. I'm telling you, it just doesn't feel right."

Phoebe nods, "I know."

Cole shakes his head, "Don't go."

Phoebe smiles, "Baby, every time you went to the underworld, every time you shimmered out of here, and I had to wonder if I'd ever see you again. It didn't feel right, but you had to go, didn't you?" She kisses him. They pick up the potions.

Buffy looks at Dawn, "Be safe sweetie. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Dawn nods, "I will mom. You be careful. I love you."

Buffy smiles, "I love you, too."

Leo nods, "Be careful."

Buffy hands a copy of the spell to Phoebe Paige and Piper.

Phoebe nods, "Being of creativity..."

Paige smiles, "We call ourselves now to thee...:

Piper nods, "Your light now darkened in a ring..."

Buffy looks at Dawn and smiles, "Shall feel the power of four we bring."

They disappear.

Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Paige appear at P4

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, no, did we get sent back in time again?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, Phoebe, we're at P4. I think."

Paige nods, "Oh my god, forties night looks amazing."

Buffy nods, "It does at that."

Piper nods, "Okay, sisters, focus. We cast a spell to find our muse, and it landed us not in the underworld, but in my club."

Paige sighs, "So then the spell didn't work."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, the spell definitely worked."

Paige nods, "Then Melody's here?"

Piper nods, "And so is Devlin, and probably his entire faction."

At the manor… Cole's walking around, while Leo sits on the chair, head resting on his hands. Dawn sits next to Leo.

Cole sighs, "I don't know how you do it. How do you sit by and do nothing while your wife's life is in danger?"

Leo sighs, "Cole, I get that this is hard for you, but I need you to do me a favor and shut up."

Cole frowns, "Excuse me?"

Leo nods, "I need to concentrate."

Cole frowns, "On the floorboards."

Dawn watches them bicker.

Leo sighs, "No, I am listening for a call from the girls so I can be there in case they need me."

Cole frowns, "It's a trap."

Leo shakes his head and looks at his niece and back at Cole, "What?"

Cole nods, "I knew this didn't feel right. Why didn't the warlocks attack again after they got the muse?"

Leo shrugs, "Evil isn't exactly known for its patience."

Cole shakes his head, "It's because they already failed twice. So Devlin knew he needed numbers. Not too many warlocks are either stupid or brave enough to attack right here in the manor, but plenty can be convinced to lay an ambush."

Leo nods, "Hang on. That's strange."

Dawn sighs, "What?"

Leo nods, "The girls aren't underground, they're at P4."

Cole frowns, "They can't use their powers in public."

Leo nods, "I promised. Plus Dawn is here I don't want to leave her alone."

Cole nods, "You only promised not to orb me underground. Plus take Dawn with us. She's witch isn't she. She could help."

At P4… Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Paige are walking through the crowd.

Paige frowns, "Okay, this looking for them this way is not going to work."

Bev walks over to Piper, "Oh, Piper." Piper gets a fright and drops the potion. It explodes. "Love the fireworks."

Piper smiles, "Fireworks, yes, fireworks."

Bev nods, "I just wanted to tell you I think the club looks great."

Piper nods, "Bev, you're a genius."

They walk away.

Phoebe frowns. "Um, how exactly is she a genius?"

Piper nods, "The strobe lights. They'll work like the potion but on a grand scale to keep the warlocks from blinking. I'll freeze the innocents, anyone you see still moving, feel free to vanquish them. Alright, here goes nothing."

She turns off the lights and turns on the strobe lights. She freezes the innocents and hears groans from warlocks. She blows one up. One throws an energy ball at them.

Paige smiles, "Energy ball." She orbs out the energy ball and it orbs back in her hand. She throws it back at the warlock, vanquishing him. A warlock tries to drag Melody outside.

Melody calls out, "Help me! Phoebe!"

Paige frowns, "Melody!"

Piper shakes her head, "Wait, wait, wait."

Buffy nods, "Something isn't right here." A warlock attacks her and she decapitates him.

A warlock hits Paige on the shoulder with a spark.

Phoebe nods, "You stay here, I'll go get Melody."

Melody calls out, "Phoebe!"

Phoebe kicks the warlock, "Piper!" Piper blows him up. Phoebe goes over to Melody. "Are you okay?"

Piper turns the lights back on, "Okay, so who here doesn't want to die?"

The rest of the warlocks blink out.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, let's get out of here."

They walk out into the Alley. Paige holds onto her shoulder. "We still don't have the ring."

Piper nods, "That's okay, we have Melody. We'll get the ring next."

Buffy shakes her head, "Something isn't right here."

Phoebe nods, "Piper, aren't you forgetting something?"

Piper nods, "Oh! They're still frozen aren't they?" She goes back inside.

Melody goes over to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiles, "How are you, are you okay?"

Melody smiles, "I am now." She touches Phoebe's face and tries to burn her.

Leo, Dawn and Cole come in and knock her out of the way.

Phoebe throws the potion. Cole goes over and pulls the ring off her finger. She changes into Devlin and he pushes Cole across the alley.

Piper runs out.

Leo nods, "You okay?"

Phoebe nods, "Blow him up! Blow him up!"

Piper tries to blow him up but nothing happens. "Oh."

Devlin smiles, "I'm too strong for you, witch."

Piper smiles, "Well, good thing I brought reinforcements."

Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige start changing, "Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best. We witches will, with these words, waste the warlock's evil zest."

Devlin blows up and is vanquished.

Phoebe helps Cole up. She hugs him. "Thank you for coming."

Buffy marches over to Leo, "You brought Dawn."

Leo nods, "Yeah. It was either bring here or leave her at home. Both situations she would have been vulnerable to attack. Plus Cole was right, Dawn is a witch just like you are."

Cole smiles at Phoebe, "Thank you for having me." Cole gives Paige the ring and she lets the muses out.

Buffy sighs, "True but she doesn't have an active power."

Leo nods, "Point taken. I did what I felt was right at the time."

Melody smiles, "Now that was inspired."

Buffy nods, "Ok."

Paige nods, "Here. I think you need to get this back to the good guys." She hands Melody the ring.

Melody nods, "I think it's time I should be going."

Phoebe smiles, "Don't be a stranger." Phoebe hugs Melody.

Melody shakes her head, "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." She quickly hugs Piper, Buffy and Paige. "Bye."

Piper, Buffy and Paige say together, "Bye."

Phoebe nods, "Should we go back into the party?"

Paige smiles, "Actually, I think I'm inspired to spend an evening at home."

Buffy nods, "I think I will go finish that novel I started writing."

Piper smiles, "Hmm."

Leo coughs, "Um, aren't you guys forgetting a little something?"

They look at Melody.

Piper nods, "Oh!"

Phoebe nods, "Oh, let's see. Being of creativity..."

Paige smiles, "Hide yourself now from me..."

Piper smiles, "Your light that shines upon our face..."

Buffy looks at Dawn, "From our vision, now erase."

Melody turns invisible.

Later… Buffy is sitting in the room she shares with Paige while Joyce is bunking with Dawn. She is hunched over a notebook writing a story…

Dawn comes in and walks over to Buffy, "What are you writing?"

Buffy looks up and motions for Dawn to sit next to her, "It's not quite done. And may never be done. Not till you or I are gray haired old ladies." She flips back to the front of the book and begins to read what she has written so far of a story she started ten years before. A story about a mother and her newborn daughter. Hers and Dawn's story.

Dawn sits listening. She leans into Buffy and smiles.

Up in the Attic. Paige is painting.

Down in the kitchen. Piper and Leo are there having a romantic dinner. They feed each other some food and kiss.

At P4. No one is there except Cole and Phoebe. Cole is dressed in a soldiers outfit. Phoebe comes down the stairs dressed in a long white dress with flowers in her hair. They slow dance.


	9. Chapter 9: A Paige of the Past

**Author's Note: ****_BeneathYouICrunch_**- There will be a minor confrontation between Buffy and Willow from the Dark Willow story arc (the final three BTVS season 6 episodes). Now I have been thinking of making Willow a half-sister of Billie and Christy which in turn would add her to the Ultimate Power battle at the end of the story.

Speaking of Willow I had been trying to think of a power for her. If anyone has suggestions... Pyrokinesis is Dawn's. Electrokinesis is Buffy's. Of course we all know what Piper, Phoebe and Paige's are. Christy has Pyrokinesis, and Billie has Telekinesis and Projection.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Paige of the Past**

Piper and Paige enter the police station and walk in and go over to Darryl and Cole.

Piper frowns, "Oh my god, Cole. How's my car?"

Cole smiles, "It's fine."

Piper nods, "Piper: That was the first and last time you borrow my car. Got it? Good. Let's go."

Piper, Paige and Cole walk outside.

Cole sighs, "Being human was supposed to make my life easier, instead it's getting worse by the minute."

Piper nods, "Piper: Yeah, I know the feeling."

Cole frowns, "I swear, Phoebe was closer to marrying me when I was a demon."

Piper shrugs, "Well, to be honest, Cole, getting busted by the cops is not the best way to win her over."

Paige laughs, "Oh, Piper, gosh, I'm sure Cole already feels like a big enough loser. I know I would."

Cole sighs, "Well, thanks a lot."

They hear a car screech nearby.

Piper frowns, "Oh god."

They run across the road where a car has rolled over. It bursts into flames.

Cole frowns, "It's about to explode."

Piper freezes it. "Come on.

Cole and Piper run over to the car. Paige just stands there. They try to open the door.

Piper frowns, "It's stuck. Paige!"

Paige stands there in shock. Cole gets the car door open. Cole reaches in and pulls out a woman.

Piper looks at Cole, "Careful. Hurry before anyone sees us."

They carry her over to where Paige is standing. The car unfreezes and blows up.

Piper looks at her sister and frowns, "What happened to you? Paige!"

Paige stares at the burning car.

The next morning in the kitchen. Piper and Leo are there making breakfast. Buffy and Joyce sit at the counter. Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe sighs, "Am I the world's biggest bitch or what?"

Buffy smiles at her older sister, "What's wrong, sis?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Cole vanquished his demon half. He has given up everything he has ever known for me, and I can't even muster up a simple yes to marriage."

Leo nods, "Well, you're not the marrying type."

Piper smiles at her husband, "So you keep telling yourself."

Phoebe nods, "You think I am?"

Joyce smiles, "You're afraid, Phoebe."

Piper nods in agreement, "I think you're afraid."

Phoebe looks between Joyce and Piper, "Oh, of what?"

Joyce sighs, "Of commitment. When I was your age and was marrying Hank. It was the scariest thing I ever did. I was scared because marriage is kind of a forever deal. I was scared about what would happen if it didn't work out."

Buffy shakes her head, "With good reason cause it definitely didn't work out."

Joyce gives Buffy a look that says not now.

Piper frowns as she looks at Buffy. She wonders why Buffy and Joyce hate Hank so much. She turns back to Phoebe, "Cole's humanity. He was actually a much safer boyfriend when he was a demon. Even though he could rip your throat out with his teeth."

Phoebe nods, "Wanna explain that to me?"

Leo nods, "Well, on some level you knew it couldn't last. A demon and a witch. But now that Cole is a human, the safety net's gone and for the first time in your relationship, the future lies in your hands."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, okay, I don't wanna analyze me anymore, let's try somebody else. How's Paige feeling this morning?"

Buffy sighs, "Love my sister and all but… I couldn't get her to talk about it. You would think being a twin she would open to me more easily than to you two."

Piper nods, "No idea. She flew out the door this morning like nothing happened."

Phoebe frowns, "So we still don't know why she froze up?"

Piper shakes her head, "Nope."

Buffy sighs, "That is so weird."

Leo looks down into his coffee.

Phoebe nods, "She can handle demons now, but she can't handle a car wreck?"

Piper looks between her sisters and nods, "Yeah, it doesn't make any sense."

Phoebe clears her throat. "Um, if you put your nose any deeper into that coffee cup, you're gonna need a snorkel. What do you know?"

Joyce stands, "I'm going to go see what's taking Dawn so long." Joyce leaves heading upstairs.

Buffy looks past Leo and frowns, "You know something, Leo. Come on we need to know."

Leo sighs, "Paige told me something in confidence."

Piper nods, "Okay, but it's kind of a dangerous time for us. If she freezes up again at the wrong moment, are you gonna be sorry you didn't tell us?"

Leo nods, "Paige's parents died in a car wreck."

Buffy's jaw drops, "Oh my god."

Piper looks at Buffy and back at Leo, "When did that happen?"

Leo sighs, "About eight years ago when she was in high school. She never really dealt with it."

Buffy nods, "Of course not. How do you deal with something like that? Shoot I've been having trouble dealing with stuff with my mom. Plus she was a teenager and all alone."

Phoebe nods, "So maybe we can help her deal with it."

Buffy nods, "Sounds like a plan."

Dawn comes running into the room followed by Joyce.

Buffy shakes her head, "Dawn you're going to be late for your first day at your new school."

Dawn smiles at Buffy, "Aunt Piper said she would drop me off anyways till we knew the bus schedule."

Piper nods, "I did say that didn't I? We'll drop her off on the way over to Paige's work."

At South Bay Social Services. Paige is at her desk, talking on the phone. "No, I'm not family, I'm from social services. I was just calling to see how she was after the accident. Thank god. Okay, I'll call back and check in on her. Thank you."

Piper, Buffy and Phoebe walk in and go over to Paige.

Piper smiles, "Hi. Got a minute?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, I'm busy, you guys." She gets up and heads for the copier room.

Phoebe nods as they follow, "Uh, we just wanna talk, it's kinda important."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, so is my work, maybe later."

Piper nods, "Paige, it's about what happened last night."

Paige shakes her head, "Not right now."

Phoebe smiles, "Paige, we're your sisters."

Paige angry, "I said not now!"

Everyone turns and looks. Paige storms into the copier room. Piper, Buffy and Phoebe go after her.

Buffy moves next to Paige and pulls her twin into an embrace, "Paige. We know about your parents. We're worried about you and we want you to know that you're not alone."

Piper nods, "And we're here for you."

Paige looks at Buffy and smiles sadly, "Fine. But just not here, okay? I'll just tell my boss I have to leave. We'll talk at home." She walks out of the room.

Buffy looks at Piper and Phoebe, "I'll ride back with Paige."

Piper and Phoebe nod and leave. Buffy walks over to Paige and waits patiently.

Paige sighs, "You didn't have to wait for me."

Buffy nods, "I know. But after all you, Piper and Phoebe have done for me the last few weeks regarding mom. This is the least I can do for you. You are still after all my sister."

Paige nods as she goes to tell her Boss she needs to take a personal day. She and Buffy then leave and go back to the manor.

At the Manor in the living room. Piper, Phoebe, Buffy, Paige and Leo are there. Joyce is upstairs taking a nap.

Paige sighs, "So I wasn't the ideal high school student, you know. I, um, skipped classes, partied all night with my friends. Pretty much anything they wanted to do I was up for."

Buffy smiles, "Sounds like me, sort of. Except I didn't party all night because of being the Slayer. But I was usually up all night and I did skip classes."

Piper nods, "Hm, sounds like somebody else I know." Phoebe gives her a look. "What I mean to say is that high school is a time of searching and figuring out who you are for everybody."

Paige nods, "Yeah, but I was cruel. Especially to my mom and dad. The day they died I told them they weren't my real parents. Which is stupid because it wasn't even how I felt. I mean, just because I'm adopted it didn't mean they weren't my real parents, because they were."

Phoebe smiles, "Well, you were just feeling lost and you made a mistake. I made so many mistakes, you know, but I got through them. I changed and so have you."

Paige shakes her head, "Not in time."

Leo sighs, "What do you mean?"

Paige looks between her sisters and Leo, "It was, um, family night. Just something we did every week. And my dad left the fire station early, to pick up my mom and I."

Phoebe smiles, "Your dad was a fireman?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. And I started bitching, I was too old for this and I was super lame." She starts to cry. "He was so angry with me. He-he didn't, he didn't see the car that swerved into our lane, and the next thing I know I'm on the pavement, the cars on fire. I still don't know why I survived and they didn't."

Buffy smiles, "But you can't blame yourself for that."

Paige sighs, "Well, I feel guilty every single day."

Piper nods, "I know it-it's hard but you gotta try and move forward."

Buffy looks at Piper, "Piper it's not that easy. You should know that after our mom died. How long did it take you or Prue or even Phoebe?"

Phoebe sighed, "Not long for me I don't remember mom. I was only three."

Piper sighs, "You have a point, Buffy."

Paige nods, "How can I move forward, Piper? I killed my parents." She cries. Phoebe hugs her.

Piper sighs and looks to Leo, "What do we do? How can we help her deal with something that happened in the past?"

Leo nods, "Send her back to it."

Buffy frowns.

They make their way up to the attic. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Buffy and Leo are there.

Phoebe lights some candles. "Okay, wait, so I don't get it. You wanna summon the ghost from the past? From where, the fiction shelf?"

Leo smiles, "Dickens didn't make that stuff up. He was visited by a malevolent spirit."

Paige frowns, "Doesn't malevolent mean bad?"

Leo shakes his head, "Clyde's not the friendliest ghost that I know but he is the only one who helps the living visit their past."

Piper laughs, "Clyde. The malevolent spirit's name is Clyde?"

Leo nods, "Yeah, he doesn't like it either."

Paige sighs, "Wait, we're using bad magic to time travel? Should I be worried about any of those personal gain issues?"

Leo shakes his head, "Not at all. You're only going back to learn why your parents died, that's all. Everyone ready?"

Piper nods, "Don't we need a summoning spell?"

Leo smiles, "No, Clyde ignores them. There's only one way to get Clyde down here." He looks to the ceiling and angrily calls out. "Clyde! Get your butt down here you fetid worm from the bog of eternal stench!" He looks to the girls. "You gotta make him mad." He calls out to Clyde again angrily. "Your mother was a chunky substance from a gin cesspool. And she smelled bad too!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind appears and flies over the attic. It turns into Clyde. He looks angry.

Clyde frowns, "Leo! I was with a client! 1969, Woodstock, Hendricks was on stage. This better be good."

Leo nods, "I need you to take Paige here back to the day of her greatest pain."

Clyde smiles, "A job? Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Leo shakes his head, "Not a job. A favor."

Clyde sighs, "I don't do charity work."

Leo laughs, "You owe me, Clyde. Or do I need to remind you of your client that I healed? The one you returned from the past, on the edge of a cliff! I believe there were thirty two broken bones."

Clyde nods, "Alright, alright, I remember." He turns to Paige. "Are you sure you wanna do this? I only open the door to your past, so don't guarantee no safe trip."

Piper nods, "Obviously."

Paige sighs, "Yeah. I need to do this."

Clyde nods, "Fine." To Leo, "You guide her."

Clyde clicks his fingers and a door appears in the middle of the room.

Leo nods, "I won't be able to hear your call. You guys will be on your own."

Piper nods, "We'll be okay, just take care of Paige."

Clyde opens the door.

Buffy steps up next to Leo and Paige. Leo looks at her and frowns, "You coming?"

Buffy nods, "Yes. And you're not going to talk me out of it."

Leo nods, "Okay. Just don't look down."

Paige goes through the door. Leo and then Buffy follows.

The door appears and Paige, Buffy and Leo fall out of it. It disappears. They look around to see Paige's old bedroom

Leo looks at the sisters, "Rough ride. Are you okay?"

Paige stands up. She is a teenager again. "Yeah. I'm alright. I'm all..." She looks in the mirror. "Wrong! Oh my god! I'm so screwed; I'm supposed to come back as a ghost, not a ghost with... braces?"

Leo nods, "You're meant to relive the experience not observe it, Paige."

Buffy goes to embrace Paige and finds out she can't, "Are we ghosts, Leo?"

Leo nods, "We're her guides."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, but I just wanted to come back and sit on the sidelines and make sarcastic comments about my lack of style."

Leo laughs, "Just take a look around, Paige."

Paige looks around her room and sees all her old posters on the wall, and all her items on the shelves. "Hey, you're right; I was cool, even then." She picks up a necklace. "Oh, Philip Lewicky gave this to me. My first love. Can I call him?"

Buffy rolls her eyes as she looks around the room. "We were so different in school."

Leo looks at Buffy and shakes his head indicating now is not the time, "That's not why we're here."

There's a knock at the door. Paige panics. "What do I do?"

Leo nods, "Open the door."

Paige opens the door. Her dad stands there. "Dad."

Mr. Matthews smiles, "Ready for school? You don't wanna miss your ride." Paige hugs him. "What's with all this... Is that smoke? Are you smoking in here?" He goes over to the window sill and puts out a cigarette. "You know, I don't know how much more of this your mother and I can take." He leaves her room.

Buffy feels for her sister just then. She could see the disappointment in the man's face.

Paige goes downstairs. Leo and Buffy follow.

Leo frowns, "Wait, wait, where are you going?"

Paige nods, "To talk to my dad. Did you see the look in his eyes? I can't believe I hurt him like that."

Leo sighs, "Rules first. Define what you came here for. You need to follow the same path you took eight years ago."

Paige nods, "What if I don't remember?"

Leo nods, "Buffy and I will guide you. You're the only one that can see us. Just don't forget the goal. You're here to learn what really happened the night your parents died."

Paige nods, "I understand. Thank you, Leo. Step aside."

Buffy puts a hand on Leo's shoulder, "Let her. She needs to do this."

Leo nods as Paige heads for the kitchen but stops when she hears her parents talking.

Mr. Matthews sighs, "She's smoking again. This time in her bedroom. And when I went in, she had the nerve to give me this big hug, like I wouldn't be mad."

Mrs. Matthews nods, "She told me she'd quit smoking."

Mr. Matthews frowns, "Oh, yeah, right, just like the time she quit drinking. She passes out at another one of those parties and I had to go pick her up and bring her home."

Mrs. Matthews sighed, "School called yesterday, you know, she's been cutting her classes again."

Mr. Matthews nods, "She's not gonna get into college if she keeps this up."

Mrs. Matthews shakes her head, "Oh, well, haven't you heard? She's not going to college."

Mr. Matthews frowns, "We'll see about that."

Paige nods. "I changed my mind, Leo, Buffy. I don't wanna go in there. They think I'm awful. I was awful."

Buffy smiles, "It's alright. You can do it. Just remember why you're here."

They walk into the kitchen.

Paige sighs, "Mom?" Paige hugs her. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much."

Mrs. Matthews frowns, "What's gotten into you?"

Mr. Matthews nods, "Didn't I tell ya?"

Paige smiles sadly, "Uh, guys, I have an announcement to make. Starting now I-I'm turning my life around."

Mr. Matthews shakes his head, "You're not borrowing the car."

Paige nods, "No, I mean it."

Mr. Matthews sighs, "Yeah, like you meant it when you said you were gonna stop cutting classes."

Paige smiles, "Uh, mom, you understand me? You've gotta believe me."

Mrs. Matthews shakes her head, "Oh, so now I'm mom. Last night we weren't even your real parents."

Paige sighs, "No, you are. I was just saying that to... hurt you."

Mrs. Matthews to Mr. Matthews, "Did you feed the cat?"

Mr. Matthews nods, "Yeah."

Paige smiles, "You guys, I'm not a screw up. I promise I'll change, I promise I'll go to college and, oh, please stop. Please, we need to talk."

Mr. Matthews nods, "Oh, you are right about that, and we are going to talk. About everything. Tonight at dinner."

Paige frowns, "Dinner. The family dinner."

Leo shakes his head, "Paige, be careful."

Buffy sighs, "Let her Leo. It's something Paige needs to do. She needs closure. And not just in knowing why she survived but in saying goodbye to her parents."

Leo nods as he looks at Buffy.

Paige sighs, "Please, we really need to talk before we drive."

A horn beeps outside.

Mrs. Matthews nods, "Oh, ah, Paige, that's your ride."

Leo looks at Buffy, "You have to follow the events of the day, Paige. No exceptions."

They leave the kitchen.

Later at Paige's school. She opens her locker. "I can't believe I remember the combination. I used to live out of this locker." A pager beeps. "My pager."

She looks for it.

Leo frowns, "You had a pager in high school?"

Paige smiles, "Ugh, get with it, Leo, it is the nineties."

Buffy nods, "I had one at Hemery."

Paige finds the pager and reads it. "Michelle. Uh, I can't deal with her drama right now." She closes her locker. Michelle approaches her. "Michelle."

Michelle sighs, "Remember your whole peppermint schnapps theory?"

Paige shakes her head, "No."

Michelle nods, "You know, how you can't tell it from a breath mint? You're wrong, I got so busted."

Paige laughs, "Oh, sorry."

They walk off.

Leo frowns, "You drank at high school?"

Buffy gives Leo a stare, "Now is not the time, Leo. I'm sure you did some weird stuff in High School."

Leo shakes his head, "Different era. I grew up between World War I and World War II."

Michelle sighs, "I got grounded for two weeks. My mom pulled this whole estrogen fest thing. I swear to god she's so damaged."

Paige shakes her head, "She's not damaged."

Michelle smiles, "You're right, she's beyond repair."

Paige sighs, "No, Michelle, she's not beyond repair, she's actually just trying to set boundaries and believe it or not you need them. So maybe you should just lay off. I mean, god, how would you feel if she dies tomorrow?"

Michelle frowns, "Geez, Paige, morbid much?" The bell rings. Paige walks off. "Wait for me."

Teacher lectures, "Although the magna carter was a document of great importance to England and the American colonies, it originally granted concessions to few but the baronial families." Paige looks at her watch. "The vast majority of England would remain without an active voice in government for another seven hundred years."

Michelle hands Paige a note. It says "Donny is soooo hot!"

Paige shakes her head, "You don't want Donny, trust me. He winds up bagging groceries for a living and driving a Camero."

Michelle smiles, "I love Cameros."

Teacher frowns, "Would you girls please, I'm trying to teach."

Michelle laughs, "But nobody's listening."

The class laughs.

Teacher sighs, "Yeah, I know. That's why all you delinquents are in this class."

The teacher continues to read from a book. Paige looks at the clock.

Paige sighs, "Ugh, this is ridiculous, I have to get out of here."

Buffy frowns, "I know you hate being back in school. I know I do as I'm just along for the ride and can't touch anything. But you should just wait out the day."

Michelle looks to Paige, "I know the feeling."

Paige shakes her head, "No, you don't understand, it's my last day with my parents."

Michelle nods, "Okay, what are you babbling about?"

Paige raises her hand, "Excuse me, Mr. Martin, can I have a bathroom pass, please?"

Leo appears. "Don't even think about it, Paige. You have to follow the same path."

Teacher looks at Paige, "What is the problem, Ms. Matthews?"

Paige to Leo, "I am tired of wasting my time here."

Teacher frowns, "Well, I'm sorry if I'm boring you."

Paige shakes her head, "No, I'm not talking to you, Mr. Martin."

Teacher sighs, "Who were you talking to?"

Michelle smirks, "Yeah, really, who?"

Leo looks to Buffy for some help.

Buffy sighs, "Paige..."

Paige looks at Buffy, "This is stupid. Uh, this is all just a bad memory, I need to get out of here." Paige heads for the door.

Teacher frowns, "Ms. Matthews, you will sit down and be quiet and wait for the bell to ring just like everyone else!"

The entire class begins chanting, "Go! Go! Go!"

Teachers frowns, "Sit down Ms. Matthews."

Paige shakes her head, "No, I won't."

Paige opens the door and a security man stands there. "Going somewhere?"

Paige is waiting outside the principal's office. The principal is talking with her parents. Leo and Buffy appears beside Paige.

Leo smiles, "You okay?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, Leo, I am nowhere near okay. My time here is running out, I haven't done anything."

Leo shakes his head, "You've done enough."

Paige looks at Buffy for support, "I haven't done anything. I came to stop feeling guilty, only now I feel guiltier than ever because I know what a damn disappointment I am."

Buffy puts a hand on Leo's shoulder, "You're not a disappointment, Paige. I look at them and see love mixed in with the hurt. Yes they are hurt that you are acting out. But they love you. They don't see you as a disappointment."

Paige frowns as she looks at her sister, "Hello? Have you been watching or eating popcorn? My mom and my dad think I'm a total failure. I'm not. I can't let them die thinking that. In fact, I'm not gonna let them die at all."

Leo frowns, "You can't change history, Paige, only learn from it."

Paige shakes her head, "I am not letting them get in that car tonight, Leo."

Leo sighs, "Yes, you will. And if you break anymore rules..."

Paige frowns, "Screw the rules, Leo."

Buffy feels for Paige and is about to say something when Leo interrupts, "Oh, is that the teenager talking or the adult. The reason we journeyed to the past was so you could learn from it. You see what breaking the rules has gotten you so far?"

Buffy frowns, "Insensitive much. This is her parents. He does have a point Paige. You shouldn't try to save them. If their destined to die today there is nothing you can do to change it. That said I do disagree with one thing. Leo says we journeyed here so you could learn. That likely is in part the truth. I feel this is also a chance for you to say goodbye."

Paige looks at Buffy with tears in her eyes, "They're my parents. I have to do something." She gets up and walks in the principal's office. "Sorry to barge in like this."

Principal nods, "That incident in class was the last straw, Paige. I'm suspending you from school."

Paige sighs, "Just for that?"

Principal sighs, "Just for that? Cutting classes, starting fights, smoking on campus, possession of alcohol."

Paige looks down, "I swear I don't turn out like this."

Mr. Matthews shakes his head, "Unfortunately your actions speak a lot louder than your words."

Paige's mom and dad are leaving the school. Paige is following. "It looks bad, I know. But it doesn't turn out this way, I promise. I-I get a degree in social work, I help others, I even get into Berkley thanks to high test scores and a powerful essay on the death of my... ooh, let's just say a powerful essay. Uh... mom and dad, you've got to believe me."

Mr. Matthews sighs, "How can we do that, Paige?"

Mrs. Matthews nods, "We've seen your act too many times."

Paige smiles sadly, "Please, just look at me as though you actually saw me. I'm not who you think I am."

Mr. Matthews nods, "How do you know what we think?"

Paige sighs, "'Cause I can see it in your eyes. Disappointment. And, okay, yeah, I deserve it, I do. All I can say for myself is that I'm searching and one day I will find myself."

Mrs. Matthews sighs, "Paige..."

Paige shakes her head, "Let me finish. I'll find myself because of you two. You shaped who I am. I am not a bad daughter; you did not raise a bad daughter. I'm good. I just, I wish you could see it."

Mr. Matthews smiles, "Sweetheart, of course we can see it."

Paige blinks, "What?"

Mrs. Matthews smiles, "We know you're good. We've always known. But we also know that you're lost and that scares us. And there's nothing in the world we want more than to help you find your way home. We just don't know how."

Paige smiles, "I think you just did." They hug. "I will stay up on my word."

Mrs. Matthews nods, "Mm-hm. Promise?"

Paige nods, "I promise." They head for the car. "Uh, you guys, can we just stay in tonight and not go to the restaurant?"

Mr. Matthews nods, "We still have to talk."

Paige nods, "Yeah, we will, just at home."

Mr. Matthews nods, "Okay, let's go home."

They get in the car. Leo and Buffy appears.

Paige looks at her brother-in-law and sister, "What?"

They drive off.

Mr. Matthews looking in the rearview mirror, "Well, what's it gonna be tonight? Should we have pizza?"

Paige nods, "I kinda miss mom's cooking."

Mrs. Matthews laughs, "Like you don't have it every night."

Leo frowns, "You shouldn't do this, Paige, you can't change the past."

Buffy sighs, "Give it up Leo. It's already too late. She's already changed how it goes."

Leo nods.

Mr. Matthews looks in the rearview mirror, "Did you say something, honey?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, nothing." A truck heads for their car. "Watch out!"

Paige orbs out. The truck hits the car and it rolls over. Paige orbs back in on the road. The car explodes. Paige gets up and starts crying. Paige heads for the car. Leo runs over and grabs her. She screams.

Buffy goes over to the car. She can feel the heat from the flames but they don't affect her. She looks into the car and sees that Paige's parents are already dead.

Paige looks at Leo, "Let go of me! I have to save them!"

Buffy walks up to Paige and for the first time since they came here Buffy can touch Paige. She pulls her sister into an embrace, "They're gone."

Paige looks at her sister with tears in her eyes. She looks to Leo, "Why did you bring me back here? Why! I thought I could stop the accident."

Leo shakes his head, "You couldn't stop the accident because it was never your fault."

Buffy continues to hold Paige as her sister cries. "It was my fault. It was my fault."

Leo nods, "They would have died anyway, it was their destiny. Just like it was your destiny to be saved by magic."

Buffy and Paige look at each other and then Leo. Paige nods as she understands, "That's how I got out of the car. I orbed out."

Leo nods, "That's right."

Paige nods, "I could always orb?"

Leo smiles, "Magic's always been inside of you. It saved you because you were meant to do great things with it, and you have, and you will. This is what you came back here to find, what caused the accident, why you survived it. You need to forgive yourself."

Paige shakes her head, "But it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, they'll never know how much I love them. They'll never know what good parents they were."

Buffy shakes her head, "They do know, Paige. Trust me on this."

Present day in a chapel. Phoebe/Lulu and Cole/Frankie are getting married. Cole/Frankie has the chaplain at gunpoint.

Chaplain, "Do you take this woman to be thy wedded wife, to love, comfort and honor, in sickness or in health, for sorrow or joy, so long as you both shall live?"

Cole/Frankie smiles, "I sure do. I'm gonna take good care of her this time. Whoo!"

Phoebe/Lulu smiles, "You okay, Frankie?"

Cole/Frankie nods, "Yeah, it's just this guy's all jumpin' inside. Almost like he wants to get married as much as I do."

Phoebe/Lulu smiles, "I know what you mean. This one's like, quivering inside of me." To chaplain, "What are you waiting for? Continue."

Chaplain nods, "Right. Do you, Lulu, take this man to be thy wedded husband..."

Piper and Darryl barge in.

Piper smiles, "I object to this union."

Chaplain frowns, "I didn't call for any objections."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, well, I still object." She tries to freeze them but only the chaplain freezes. "You two are not frozen, why aren't you two frozen?"

Phoebe/Lulu smiles, "Well, I know I'm not the most technically minded, but I wouldn't think it would have something to do with the fact that we're ghosts."

They laugh.

Cole/Frankie, "I warned you, witch."

He points the gun at Piper. Darryl pulls out his gun. "Freeze! Put the gun down slowly."

Cole/Frankie laughs and shoots. Darryl shoots at him and the bullet hits him in the chest. "Damn it!"

He falls on the floor. Frankie exits Cole.

Phoebe/Lulu looks up after Frankie, "Don't worry, baby. We'll try again. Next time we'll get it right." Lulu exits Phoebe.

Phoebe sits down beside Cole, "Cole! Cole! Cole. Cole. Leo!"

Darryl shakes his head, "I had no choice."

Piper nods, "I-I know. uh, get him outta here," She unfreezes the chaplain, "and, uh, call an ambulance."

Chaplain looks around, "What happened?"

Darryl shakes his head, "Come, come with me." He takes the Chaplain outside.

Phoebe looks at Cole, "Please don't die, please don't die. Leo!"

Piper shouts, "Clyde, get your ass down here you son of a bitch!" Clyde appears in a gust of wind. "Bring back Leo now." Clyde clicks his fingers and the door appears. He opens it and Paige, Buffy and Leo come out of it. "Cole's been shot."

Leo rushes over to Cole. "Step away, Phoebe."

Phoebe moves away and Leo heals Cole.

Clyde looks up, "Frankie! Lulu! Where do you think you're goin'?" He pulls the ghosts in the door. He clicks his fingers and the door disappears. He grunts. "Ehh, it's an unfortunate slip-up. I told ya, it's a dangerous journey." He clicks his fingers and disappears.

Cole gets up. "You never answered the chaplain's question."

Phoebe smiles, "I never answered your question. Ask me again."

Cole nods, "Will you marry me?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes, I will."

They hug. Everyone smiles.

That evening at dinner… Piper, Buffy Phoebe, Dawn, Joyce and Paige are there having dinner.

Phoebe smiles, "Thank you, guys."

Piper shakes her head, "Just no weddings until we vanquish the Source."

Paige goes to take a sip but stops. "Apple cider?"

Piper nods, "Apple cider, yes. Couldn't have the other stuff because of Dawn."

Paige takes a sip.

Phoebe sighs, "Um, Paige... you haven't told us, and we're dying to know. What happened in your past?"

Paige looks at Buffy who nods encouraging her to go on. "Well, I found out I wasn't responsible for the accident."

Piper nods, "Of course you weren't."

Phoebe nods, "Then what's the matter?"

Paige sighs, "It just makes me sad that my parents won't see us or what I've become."

Leo stands in the foyer. "Actually, that's not quite true."

Paige's parents appear in the foyer. Paige stands up.

Piper frowns, "Uh, Leo?"

Leo smiles, "Let's just say that I owe Clyde now."

Mrs. Matthews smiles at Paige, "We know who you are, honey. Who you've become."

Mr. Matthews nods, "We've been with you every step of the way and we're so proud of you, sweetheart."

Paige runs over and hugs them.

Buffy watches Paige and then looks at Joyce. She motions for Joyce to follow her. They head into the kitchen.

Buffy looks at Joyce and smiles sadly, "The whole trip to the past made me realize something. I just want to say I'm happy to be your daughter. I just want you to know that."

Joyce nods, "I do know that Buffy. I've always known that. You know when you told me you were the Slayer it was a surprise. But now I see the good you do, not only as the Slayer but as a Charmed One with your sisters. And I am proud of you."


	10. Chapter 10: Triangle

**Author's Note: **I got to thinking on Willow's power after I posted the last chapter. Maybe Geokinesis. In the season 7 premiere of BTVS Willow is kind of showing Geokinesis there.

On another note I am trying to find a way to get Spike his soul. In the BTVS Series Finale Spike had to have a soul to work the medallion that Angel gave Buffy. So it's like how do I get him to get his soul. In BTVS his leaving Sunnydale to get it was in reaction to his attempted rape of Buffy. I'm not really sure I want to play the rape card again since I did that with Hank and Hank being Dawn's biological father.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Triangle**

A young nun walks in a row with other nuns. A few older nuns watch the processional.

Suddenly, a vampire charges into the area. Nuns screams and scatter. The young nun turns to look at what the other nuns are screaming at. She is grabbed by the vampire. He throws her to one side... he's not attacking, he's running from Buffy.

Buffy runs in, pursuing the vamp. She tackles him. There are some fancy sweeping kicks and punches. Buffy stakes the vamp. It dusts. Buffy picks herself up, dusts herself off. She sees the young nun, still on the ground. Buffy helps her to her feet.

Young Nun looks at Buffy, "What... what was that? He looked like, like a demon?"

Buffy smiles, "Yes, he did. Are you okay?"

Young Nun nods, "I think so."

The next day Buffy is in Sunnydale visiting with Giles. Piper has come with her. They are in the training room. He is holding up pads that she hits and kicks as they talk.

Giles nods, "Now switch. Right lead."

Buffy repositions herself, right leg in front.

Piper nods, "You really think they might be able to help us?"

Giles nods, "You mean will they help us find out something about Glory? Yes, I think so." Buffy hits him with a right. "Saw that coming. You dropped your shoulder. The resources that the Watcher's Council has at its disposal... I mean, the central library alone..."

Buffy nods, "Don't talk about their books again. You get all... and sometimes there's drool."

Giles laughs, "Sorry, but we really have exhausted all the materials I have here and we've come up empty." Buffy hits him with another right. "You're still dropping your shoulder, I know you're going to go with your right. You're doing it again." She hits him hard with a left.

Buffy nods, "Little move I came up with. Nice, huh?"

Giles slightly shaky, "Yes... terrific."

Buffy sighs, "Glory's all you're going to talk to them about, isn't it?"

Giles nods, "Let's take a break." They stop training. Giles rubs his sore arms.

Buffy sighs, "Answer me."

Giles nods, "I'm not going to mention Dawn's name. I promise I would never do that."

Buffy nods, "But you're going to tell them there's a key. That Glory's looking for something called the key."

Giles nods, "Knowing her goal is crucial. If anything will help them uncover her origins and plans..."

Buffy sighs, "I know, it's just that I trust those Watchers about as far as…" She notices Giles rubbing his arm. "…you could throw them."

Giles nods, "Thank you very much."

Buffy nods, "And I gotta say, I'm a little freaked out at the idea of them knowing anything that could point them to Dawn."

Giles nods, "Truly, Buffy, if I saw an alternative... If the Initiative were still around I'd say we consider using them. But they're gone. Riley was our last link to the government-" He realizes what he is saying, "Sorry. Didn't mean to..."

Buffy smiles, "It's okay. You can say his name. It's been a couple years since he left. I'm doing all right. I mean, these things happen. People break up, they move on. For a while it feels like the end of the world, but in the big picture..."

Giles nods, "It's not so huge."

Buffy sighs, "Not so huge? I just said it feels like the end of the world! Don't you listen? I'm teasing. Sort of. I'll be okay."

Giles nods, "I do hate to go away if you're feeling badly..."

Buffy shakes her head, "Hey, any chance you might find out something about Glory - I'm thrilled to have you gone."

They make their way out in to the front of the store.

Anya looks to Giles, "You're going away for a week? That's great!"

Giles nods, "Yes, yes. Everyone seems quite delighted about it."

Anya smiles, "Well, I get to run the store, right?"

Giles nods, "You... There's quite a lot for one person to do..." He consults a list, "The trash men, for example. They've been making such a mess in the alley that the recycling people can't get in there to collect. Someone has to talk to them. Also, there's some health inspector who has decided that potions are technically food, and that we need a full inspection."

Anya nods, "I can take care of that."

Piper frowns, "Food?"

Xander nods, "Who's sitting around saying, hey, I could go for some tasty potion."

Tara smiles, "I'm envious, Giles. A trip to England sounds so exciting and exotic." She realizes what she is saying, "Unless you're English."

Buffy nods, "Don't worry about the shop. We can all help. Open up the shop and close it, deal with everyone... I'll even stay in town till you get back."

Willow nods, "We could come and help out also."

Anya frowns, "Hello? I work here. I'll take care of everything."

Xander nods, "Yeah, Anya can do it."

Anya smiles, "Thank you, Sweetie. Well said."

Giles sighs, "Anya, I trust you completely with the inventory and the money. But dealing with people, a certain finesse may be required..."

Anya nods, "I have finesse! I have finesse coming out of my bottom! I can completely lie to a health inspector. I can also distract him with coy smiles and bribe him with money and objects!"

Xander smiles, "There, see? She'll be great."

Willow nods, "Giles, don't worry. I'll help her take care of everything. It'll be ship-shape. Better. It'll be shop-shape!"

Anya sighs, "Hey! Xander, she's talking to Giles like I'm not here! Make her stop!"

Giles frowns, "Perhaps I should call the airline…"

Willow nods, "I'm just trying to help out! Xander, tell her!"

Giles nods, "...schedule an earlier flight back. Excuse me." Giles crosses away.

Piper gets up and moves over with Giles, "I could see if I can get Leo to orb you if you want to leave earlier."

Anya nods, "Well tell her I don't need her help!"

Anya and Willow are both looking at Xander. He looks very uncomfortable.

Xander looks to Buffy, "Hey, how goes the slaying?"

Buffy nods, "I killed something in a convent last night."

Xander nods, "In any other room, a frightening declaration. Here, a welcome distraction. Tell us all about the killing, Buff."

Buffy shrugs, "Pretty standard. Vampire staking."

That evening in the Summers House… Buffy is walking past Joyce's room. The door is open. Buffy glances in and sees something strange. Stops and backtracks. Joyce's bathrobe is lying on the bed. Buffy enters. Joyce enters from the bathroom, wearing street clothes.

Buffy smiles, "You, with the actual clothing. Who are you?" She calls out. "Dawn! Come look at this!"

Joyce nods, "Hard to recognize me, huh?" She sits on the bed, leans against the headboard, obviously still weak.

Buffy nods, "No more bathrobe."

Dawn enters followed a moment later by Piper. "Whoa."

Joyce nods, "I looked at it today and there it was, all fuzzy and, and, blue, and… I couldn't stand it anymore."

Buffy smiles, "Well the rest of us aren't gonna miss it much either."

Dawn smiles, "It was getting a little ripe, Grandma."

Buffy nods, "Maybe we should burn it."

Dawn laughs, "It would keep the bugs away."

Joyce smiles, "It doesn't smell- Fine, fine, make the funny jokes at the expense of the woman with the hole in her skull."

Piper smiles

Joyce leans back, closes her eyes.

Buffy nods, "Come on, she's tired out."

Buffy, Piper and Dawn exit into the hallway.

Buffy heads into her bedroom. She sits on the bed, picks up a magazine.

Dawn and Piper follows her. "Whatcha doing, Mom?"

Buffy keeps reading, "Playing soccer."

Dawn nods, "Can I hang out in here?"

Buffy nods, "Sure sweetie."

Dawn looks around the room. She then sits on the bed next to Buffy. Buffy puts her magazine down and looks at Piper as she runs her hand through Dawn's hair.

Piper nods and walks out of the room closing the door behind her. Giving her sister and niece some private time for a little mother, daughter bonding.

The next day at the Magic Box

Anya, Willow and Tara are alone in the shop. Anya is busy at the counter. Tara is pulling vials of powder off shelves over her head, at Willow's direction as she consults a list.

Willow nods, "Good. And... and the hellebore. It's up and to the right."

Tara smiles, "Hellebore. One of my favorites." Tara reaches for it, pulls it off the shelf. Adds it to a collection of vials piled on a table.

Willow nods, "Powerful stuff. I tried to use it to de-rat Amy and it didn't work but I think it might've made her really smart because she's giving me these looks like she's planning something. Rubbing her little paws together-"

Anya has noticed them now, and hurries over. "Hey! What are you two doing?"

Willow smiles, "Oh, we're going to try out a few spells."

Tara nods, "There's this thing you can do, where you create light, and we were thinking, what if you could make, like, simulated sunlight..."

Willow nods, "So then, you know, there Buffy is, middle of the night, and she finds this whole nest of vamps, and she just goes... Presto-"

Tara smiles, "Only it wouldn't be "presto" exactly..."

Willow sighs, "And zhoomp... there's this little ball of sunlight floating there. Vamps get dusty."

Tara nods, "You don't want to look right at it, of course ..."

Anya frowns, "That sounds swell, but you can't use this stuff. Giles has only been gone two days and you're already causing trouble. You shouldn't do things while he's gone."

Willow shakes her head, "He should not be here while your mother is out."

Tara smiles at that.

Anya sighs, "What? What's that, what are you doing?"

Tara nods, "The Cat in the Hat. The book. This cat does all this mischief when these children's mother is away..."

Willow laughs, "It's so cute. He balances a bunch of stuff, including this fish in a bowl. But don't try it for real when you're six, because then no more fish for five years."

Anya frowns, "You're quoting literature I have no way to be familiar with. You're trying to make me feel left out. And you're stealing!"

Willow nods, "I'm just taking stuff and not paying for it. In what twisted dictionary is that stealing?"

Tara sighs, "Willow, maybe we should just pay-"

Willow shakes her head, "Anya, Giles would totally be fine with this. Come on. It'll be fun. We'll show you how to do some stuff. You could be floating pencils by the end of the day."

Anya hesitates... "Sometimes I miss having powers-" She catches herself, "Oh! Oh! I know what this is. This is peer pressure! Any second now you're going to make me smoke tobacco and have drugs!"

Willow sighs, "Look how easy..." Willow raises her hand and a stick of incense floats off the table.

Anya frowns, "Hey! That's our incense! Don't float the merchandise!"

Anya grabs the incense. Then the vial of hellebore rises off the table. Anya grabs that too. Anya looks around... Above the counter, three more things are floating. "Stop that!"

Willow smiles.

Xander enters. "Hey! Look at this! My two favorite girls!" He notices Tara, "Three! Three favorite girls."

Anya sighs, "Xander! Willow is quoting and floating and, and stealing! She's a burglar!"

Willow lets the objects settle. "A burglar?! Right. One of those cunning broad-daylight in-front-of-everyone burglars! Xander, I'm just doing a spell to help Buffy."

Anya nods, "Xander, Giles left me in charge. Tell her that."

Xander tries to joke his way out of it, "Hey, hey... Judge Xander requesting a recess here."

Tara sighs, "You really shouldn't pull him into this..."

Xander nods, "Yes! See! Tara's with me. Protect me, Tara!" Jokingly, he pulls Tara in front of him as a shield. "Bet you're sorry you said anything, huh, Tara?"

Tara nods.

Willow starts scattering powder around the counter... "See, Xander, what I'm doing, it's a good thing. And if it doesn't work, then Giles never even has to know - Oops!"

Willow jumps back from a burst of red smoke. The cash register has disappeared.

Anya frowns, "The cash register! What did you do with the cash register?! Dear God!"

Willow sighs, "I'll fix it! I'll fix it!" She waves her hand, "Recursat!" The cash register reappears, smoke still curling around it. "Look. All back. Good as new."

Anya checks the cash drawer. She's so appalled, she's almost speechless. "Money. Did you hurt the money? Money okay?" Both women turn to Xander. "You endangered the money!"

Willow sighs, "Right, of course that's what she cares about." She imitates Anya, "I like money better than people. People can so rarely be exchanged for goods and/or services."

Anya shakes her head, "Xander! She's pretending to talk like me!"

Willow nods, "Well, can you even believe how she's acting?"

Xander shakes his head, "Okay, you know what? I'm tired of being the one in the middle. I'm not going to let you pull me into this."

Willow shakes her head, "I'm not-"

Xander nods, "Whatever the issue is between you two, just figure it out without me." Xander walks out angrily.

Anya frowns, "Xander! Don't go!"

Xander exits, slamming the door.

Willow sighs, "You made him mad."

Anya frowns, "Me?!"

Tara starts backing up gingerly, heading for the door.

Willow frowns, "Tara? Who do you think he was more mad at?"

Tara shakes her head, "Um, you know? I think maybe, maybe you two have some things to work out. You know, just really talk." Tara exits. Anya and Willow are left alone.

Later…

Anya and Willow are not talking. Not working anything out. But they have reached an uncomfortable compromise. Anya watches grumpily as Willow works on spells at the counter. Anya carefully writes down everything Willow uses and how much it costs.

Willow adds things to an ornate bowl. "Fleabane."

Anya nods, "Fifteen cents."

Willow sighs, "Salamander eyes."

Anya smiles, "Ten bucks for twelve. Bargain."

Willow is getting agitated, "Bindweed."

Anya nods, "Oh, that's a pricey one-"

Willow frowns, "Would you stop that?! It's very distracting. And ten for a dozen is outrageous for those eyes. They weren't even worth that much to the salamanders!"

Anya nods, "Fine. Make your little ball of sunshine. I'll be quiet."

Willow nods, "Good, because this spell is very sensitive. Once I begin, any non-ritual word can disrupt it."

Anya sighs, "Fine."

Willow nods, "Okay. Here we go." Willow draws a breath...

Anya frowns, "Did you start yet?"

Willow shakes her head, "No. Shh. This is it. Spirits of the light, I invoke thee. Let the gloom of darkness part before you, let the moonlight be made pale by your presence. Spirits-"

A green circle of light appears and hovers over the bowl like a halo.

Anya nods, "Is it done?"

Willow turns to stare at Anya, and she doesn't see that the circle of light is wobbling now, and turned white. "Shh. Spirits of light, grant my wishes-"

Anya sighs, "Sorry. Thought it was done."

Willow shakes her head, "Are you trying to screw this up?"

The circle grows spiky now, like a staticky noise mapped on an oscilloscope. It glows pale red.

Anya shakes her head, "No, no. I'm sure you can do that all on your own."

The spiky circle is deep red now and it grows larger...

Willow frowns, "Hey, Anya. Whatever really has you mad, just say it like you do every other thought that stomps through your brain."

Anya nods, "I believe I have said it."

Willow nods, "No, you haven't. Come on..." The circle now has grown beyond the margins of the bowl. One of its edges is now protruding over a fragment of twisted purple crystal that was sitting decoratively on the counter. "Let it out!"

Light arcs electrically between the circle and the crystal. There is a blinding flash and a shattering noise.

Anya and Willow jump back away from the counter. The crystal lies there in fragments. And in front of the counter stands Olaf, an enormous hairy Viking-type troll, brandishing a huge hammer.

Olaf turns to the girls... "ARRRRRR!" He and looks around him. He spots the door and lumbers toward it, smashing things with his stone hammer as he goes. Tables and shelves splinter.

Willow and Anya look at each other, alarmed. "He's not a ball of sunshine."

Short time later Anya is driving Giles' car, hunched over the wheel, frowning with concentration.

Willow is in the passenger seat, looking through some big books and some sheets of parchment - her lap is full of research material. The pages flutter and whip in the wind.

Anya nods, "There! That parked car. We're still on his trail."

Willow sighs, "I don't even get how we made that guy anyway, because wow, advanced."

Anya shakes her head, "No one "made" him. He must have been trapped in that crystal and you released him."

Willow frowns, "I released him? This was definitely a "we" thing. Or a "you" thing. It feels like a "you" thing."

Anya sighs, "Just find the reversal Spell. Hurry! Look what he did to that lamppost!"

Willow nods, "I'm trying! Put the top up. The pages are all blowy."

Anya shakes her head, "I don't know how to put the top up. I only just figured out what the left pedal does. It makes us stop."

Willow frowns, "You don't know how to drive?! Why didn't you say you don't know how to drive? "I don't know how to drive," you might have said."

Anya nods, "Well, I couldn't know if I could until I tried, could I?"

Willow sighs, "This is very very bad! There's an ogre on the loose and-"

Anya shakes her head, "Troll."

Willow frowns, "What?"

Anya nods, "Troll on the loose. Hang on, I'm going to press the right pedal harder. I expect us to accelerate."

Willow sighs, "There's a troll on the loose and you're going to crash Giles' car!"

Anya nods, "It's likely. We're going very fast. You should have listened to me and not done a spell. Giles left me in charge."

Willow nods, "Giles can be an idiot. The smart kind. But still."

Anya sighs, "Xander agreed."

Willow shakes her head, "Right, Xander doesn't step out of line."

Anya frowns, "What do you mean by that?"

Willow sighs, "Nothing."

Anya spots a second smashed car. "Find that spell. Quickly." Anya turns fast to avoid the smashed car.

A parchment flies out of Willow's and out of the car. "Noooo! That's gone."

At the Bronze Xander enters, grabs a bowl of peanuts off the bar and heads, head down, across the club. He bumps into someone on the way.

A Guy frowns, "Hey, watch it!" Xander reacts to the voice. Looks up. The guy is Spike. "Oh, it's you."

Xander frowns, "Spike. Don't let me stop you from not being here." Xander steps around Spike, heads to a table. He sits down.

Spike nods, "I was here first, you know."

Xander shrugs, "Uh-huh. Go away."

Spike nods, "Now why would I do that when it's bugging you so much having me here?"

Xander ignores Spike.

Spike watches Xander eat nuts. "They've got chicken wings too. Also a sort of a flower-shaped thing they make from an onion. Brilliant."

Xander frowns, "Are you talking to me hoping I'll get so depressed I'll impale myself on a fork right in front of you?"

Spike laughs, "Lovely thought. If I don't hurt you myself, the chip wouldn't zap me. I could eat you that way, beat the onion-thing all to hell." Spike tries to take some peanuts.

Xander frowns, "Hey! Those are mine!"

Spike slides onto the stool opposite him. "My, my, someone's in a temper. This all sympathetic misery borrowed from the Slayer?"

Xander frowns, "What? No. Nothing to do with Buffy."

Buffy and Piper walk in followed by Dawn.

Buffy shakes her head, "This is very bad."

Buffy is searching the damaged magic shop. The door is open behind her. She leans over the counter where the remains of the spell lie scattered... "Willow? Anya?"

Tara enters from the training room. "They're not back there either. They're gone. Buffy, something's been here and Willow's gone."

Buffy nods, "Don't worry. We'll get her back. I promise." She looks to Piper, "C'mon, this thing's probably leaving a huge trail." She turns back to Tara, "Would you watch Dawn for me?"

Tara nods, "Sure."

Buffy and Piper run for the door.

Back at the Bronze… Night has fallen and Spike and Xander talk and play pool.

Xander nods, "They get in these fights and then they're both looking to me, like I'm the referee. Also, sometimes I'll say something about Anya, and Willow will get this look. This "what the hell do you see in her" look."

Spike smiles, "I know that look. Lot of people never really got Dru, you know?"

Xander sighs, "Well, she was insane. And then it's like, I get all torn, because Willow's my best friend, and I really value her opinion. But Anya's my girlfriend, you know?"

Spike nods, "What's the Slayer think of all this friction in the ranks? Can't be good for morale."

Xander sighs, "I don't know. Buffy hasn't been around much since she moved to be closer to her sisters."

Spike frowns, "Sisters?"

Xander nods, "Yeah she found out a while back that Mrs. Summers had adopted her. She went in search of her biological family."

Someone jostles Spike's elbow. "Hey! Watch it, mate!" Spike turns and finds himself face-to-chest with Olaf. "Second thought, do what you like."

Olaf smiles, "Ale!" Olaf strides to the bar. An employee with a hand-truck is delivering kegs to the bar. "Yes! Fragrant Ale! I have been trapped for many centuries and along with my taste of freedom I would appreciate the taste of a fine grain-based beverage!"

Olaf tucks his hammer into its holster and picks up a keg with one hand. He bites through the metal and drinks heartily. Customers move away from the bar, but the whole place does not clear out. Spike and Xander watch the obviously supernatural troll.

Xander frowns, "So, um… think I should run get Buffy?"

Spike shrugs.

Olaf throws the empty keg to the ground. "Barmaid! Fetch me stronger ale! And some plump succulent babies to eat!"

Xander nods, "I'm gonna run get Buffy. Or you can fight him!"

Spike frowns, "Yeah, I could do that but I'm paralyzed with not caring very much."

Before Xander can head for the exit, Olaf happens to fix him and Spike with his trollish gaze.

Olaf smiles, "You there! Do you know where there are babies?"

Spike looks to Xander, "What do you think? The hospital, maybe?"

Xander frowns, "What? Shut up!" He turns to Olaf, "Um... listen..."

Olaf nods, "I find myself hungry and when I am hungry I get short of patience!"

Xander soothingly, "Hey, we can take care of hungry. How 'bout you just sit down, on one of the sturdier chairs, and we can talk calmly and have some food."

Olaf smiles, "Can it be babies?"

Xander shakes his head, "Well, not so much. But maybe... roast pigs and... stags... and much hearty grog!"

Spike nods, "They have this onion thing-"

Olaf frowns, "You cannot appease me! Do not try!" Olaf turns back to the bar. "More ale!" He picks up another keg.

Spike and Xander back away from the distracted Olaf and run into Willow and Anya, who have just entered. Willow carries a book.

Anya smiles, " Xander! You shouldn't be here! There's a troll!"

Xander nods, "Big guy? Hammer? Think I noticed him."

Willow smiles, "I wish Buffy was here."

Buffy and Piper enter and join them.

Buffy smiles, "I'm here."

Willow nods, "I wish for a million dollars… Just checking."

Buffy nods, "What's going on? Where'd he come from?"

Spike hasn't been able to take his eyes off Buffy since she came in. He steps toward her tentatively. "Hello, Buffy."

Buffy shoots him an evil look. He steps back, rejected.

Anya nods, "Willow stole ingredients and released him from a purple crystal. He's a troll."

Buffy sighs, "You did this?"

Willow shakes her head, "Not me! We! I mean us. Her! It's very complex."

Anya nods, "But we can stop him. Willow, do the spell."

Olaf lowers his second keg. He bothers to notice the group. Turns and stares at Anya. He grabs his hammer.

Willow opens the book, steps forward. She motions for Piper and Buffy.

Willow, Piper and Buffy read, "Let the conjuring be-"

Olaf raises his hammer. "Stop!"

Startled, Willow stops. Piper looks to Buffy.

Willow sighs, "No one lets me finish."

Olaf looks to Anya. "You told the witches to do that. You seem to be determined to put an end to all my fun, just like you always did when we were dating!"

Everyone looks at Anya. Especially Xander.

Anya considers her position. "Hum."

Xander frowns, "You dated him?"

Buffy shakes her head, "You dated a troll?"

Willow sighs, "And we're what? Surprised by this?"

Anya nods, "He wasn't a troll then. He was just a big dumb guy. He cheated on me and I made him into a troll. Which, by the way, is how I got the job as a vengeance demon-"

She is interrupted by Olaf, who smashes the bar with his hammer. Debris flies. Everyone jumps.

Piper nods, "We're forgetting about the troll."

Olaf frowns, "I did not cheat! Not in my heart. It was only one wench and I had a great deal of mead – next thing I know I', a troll! Curse you, Anyanka! You will die for this!

Xander nods, "But, but, you seem to enjoy the... being a troll...

Olaf nods, "I adjusted. And then what happened? Witches! Disgusting witches! They trapped me! I was imprisoned in that crystal for centuries! A curse on all witches! All must die!" Angry, he's swinging the hammer now, staring at Willow, Buffy, and Piper.

Buffy nods, "Willow! Piper! Again!"

Willow looks at Piper as they read, "Let the conjuring be undone, return the beast to native form-"

Olaf sighs, "Witch! You must stop!" He steps toward Willow.

Piper stops reading and raises her hands ready to use her exploding power."

Willow continues to read, "And keep him far from us and ours as long as my voice shall sound."

Olaf roars in defeat. Then he realizes something. He stops. "Ha! It did not work!"

Willow frowns, "Okay, wait... Let the conjuring... that's right-"

Infuriated, Olaf charges at the vulnerable Willow. Buffy throws herself at him.

Anya nods, "The hammer! Watch out!"

Spike realizes that Buffy is heading in for the fight. He leaps to join in, but never makes it...

Buffy lands several good blow before Olaf swipes casually at her with his hammer and sends her flying. She lands on Spike.

Anya nods, "The hammer is his power."

Spike and Buffy untangle themselves and stand up.

Olaf roars and smites the pillars supporting the loft-level of the Bronze with his hammer. Xander, Anya, Willow, Spike and Piper run for safety, but Buffy runs at Olaf, trying to stop him.

Too late! The loft-level of the bronze collapses onto the people below. Buffy is thrown to the ground, pinned under the wreckage. Olaf leaves.

Buffy pushes up the debris that covers her and quickly frees herself. The others, Spike, Xander, Willow, Anya and Piper crowd around her.

Buffy frowns, "Where is he?"

Willow sighs, "Gone."

Buffy and Piper are already lifting more of the debris, trying to get at the pinned victims. Willow, Anya, Xander start to help too, but Buffy has a plan, "Xander, follow him. Willow and Anya, head back to the store, try to come up with a spell that'll actually stop him."

Xander, Willow and Anya head off, leaving Buffy and Piper struggling alone. Spike steps in to help, lifting alongside Buffy. Buffy suddenly notices who is working beside her. She opens her mouth to send him away.

Spike nods, "I got someone here. Help me get 'er out."

Buffy hesitates, then reaches in, helps Spike free a girl.

Short time later at the Magic Box Willow and Anya enter, running in past the debris left by Olaf.

Willow nods, "-forget spells to put him back into the crystal. 'Cuz that didn't go too good. We need another way-" Willow steps over some debris, really noticing it for the first time.

Anya nods, "This is a terrible mess."

Giles is standing right behind them, holding a broken statuette - body and head.

Willow sighs, "Maybe later we can hide some of the broken stuff-" Willow senses Giles and stops talking. The girls turn around to face him. Willow gives a little wave. "You got the earlier flight! Yay."

Giles smiles, "There was only one undamaged statue of the Goddess Lithra in the world. This was it!"

Anya sighs, "And you've got the wrong head there. That's a head from a dog statue."

Giles looks at what he's holding. "So it is! Funny!"

Willow frowns, "Um... Giles? Could you maybe make an angry face? 'Cuz the smile is kind of scaring me."

Giles smiles, "The damage. Was it a demon?"

Anya nods, "Troll. Willow released him during some thievery."

Willow frowns, "Anya's fault. He collapsed the loft at the Bronze. Buffy and Piper's there helping people. We're going to find magic's to stop him."

Giles nods, "A troll. Fine. I'm going to… going to… do something!"

Willow nods, "You can yell at us or go help Buffy rescue the innocent." Giles hesitates. "I understand it's difficult."

Giles nods, "I will rescue the innocent!"

Anya holds out his car keys. "The keys of your car."

Giles frowns, "You drove my car? How marvelous! How perfect!"

Anya nods, "We didn't crash it."

Willow nods, "Not at all. And the troll didn't hit it with his enormous godly hammer or anything."

Giles sighs, "Fabulous!" Giles takes the car keys and exits, still carrying the broken statuette.

Willow shakes her head, "Oh, he's snapped."

Back at the Bronze.

There is another section of the loft in danger of collapse. Buffy is on the dangling section of loft, leaning over the edge. She lowers an injured girl over the edge to Piper.

A few paramedics work assisting the victims.

Piper nods, "Got her!" She leads the girl away.

Buffy flips herself gymnastically to the ground off the edge of the loft. Spike is there, tending an injured woman. "What are you doing?"

Spike nods, "Making this woman more comfortable. I'm not sampling, I'll have you note. I mean, look at all these lovely blood-covered people, I could... but not a taste for Spike. Not a lick. Knew you wouldn't like it."

Buffy sighs, "You want credit for not feeding off bleeding disaster victims?"

Spike smiles, "Well... yeah."

Buffy shakes her head, "You're disgusting." She moves away.

Spike looks after her disbelievingly. "What does it take?"

Back at the Magic Box Willow is pulling books off the shelf and loading them onto the table. Anya is gathering armloads of magical ingredients and lining them up on the counter.

Willow looks to Anya, "Hurry up! I'm taking everything with relocation spells, suspension spells... and, what the heck, spells to make him really sleepy, because, slightly better."

Anya nods, "In case we need 'em, I'm getting more of all the things you stole."

Willow frowns, "I didn't- Why do you do that?"

Anya shakes her head, "What?"

Willow sighs, "You're so rude! I mean, sure, at first, ex-demon, doesn't know the rules. Well, now you've been here forever. Learn the rules!"

Anya shakes her head, "The rules are stupid."

Willow frowns, "Great. Whatever. Just thought you might be interested in acting more like a human. Some of us enjoy it." They're both flipping through the books now. "Oh, look for spells about dimensional portals, too."

Anya sighs, "I am a human. And there are many humans who are stranger than me."

Willow nods, "Uh-huh. But, unless I'm really wrong about Crazy Larry down at the bus stop, he probably isn't going to turn Xander into a troll."

Anya sighs, "Well, it's a complicated proced- Oh! You think I'm going to hurt Xander? I'd never hurt Xander!" Willow shrugs. "You really think I would do that!"

Willow sighs, "Anya, it's what you do. You spent, what, a thousand years, hurting men. You got your thousand years of hurting men gold watch."

Anya shakes her head, "I was a demon then. I don't even have any powers now! Is this the spell?"

Willow shakes her head, "Only if we want him to double in size and grow extra arms, which, let's not. And by the way, you weren't a demon when you turned Olaf into lord of the hammers and you managed that. Also, there's other ways to hurt Xander."

Anya sighs, "I don't do magic now. You're the one with that kind of power. In fact, D'Hoffryn offered you my old job! You're closer to being a vengeance demon that I am! Maybe Xander should be afraid of you!"

Willow shakes her head, "Xander's my best friend!"

Anya nods, "And you don't want anyone else to have him. I know what broke up him and Cordelia, you know. It was you! And your lips."

Willow shakes her head, "No, it was not! Well, yes it was so! But that was a long time ago! You think I'd do that again?"

Anya shrugs, "Why not?"

Willow smiles, "Hello, gay now!"

Anya sighs, "But you're always doing everything you can to point out how much I'm an outsider. You've known him since you were squalling infants together. You'll always know him better than I do. You could sweep in, poison his mind against me-"

Willow nods, "You're insane! I'm not going to take him away! And I'm not going to hurt him!"

Anya nods, "Well, I'm not either!"

Olaf crashes through the front door with his hammer. He towers over them, waving his hammer. "A-ha! I knew it! You two! Performing more spells! I could be pillaging! Devouring babies! Making merry with the local virgins! But instead I have to come all the way back here to kill you!"

Willow frowns, "Anya! Run!"

Olaf sweeps the girls up. They scream. He throws both girls over the counter. They land there, hurt and semi-conscious and trapped! Olaf steps closer to them, honing in to finish them off... reaching over the counter.

Xander bursts in! "No! Get away from them!"

Olaf straightens up and looks at Xander. He laughs, "I will get away from them after I kill them!"

Xander dangerously, "You are not touching these women!" Xander charges Olaf, tackling him. Olaf is unmoved. A flick of his hammer slams Xander against the wall. Xander pulls himself up and charges Olaf again.

Olaf smiles, "Ah. You wish for more! Admirable!" He knocks Xander across the room again. And again.

Xander is incredibly over-matched, keeps getting thrown up against the walls over and over, but heroically, he keeps coming back! He is bruised and battered looking by the time Olaf finally laughs jovially!

"Ha Ha! You fight well, although you are a tiny man!" Olaf claps an arm 'round Xander's shoulder. "I shall reward you! Only one of your women shall die! And you shall be the one to choose!"

Anya and Willow are regaining consciousness and struggling to their feet.

Willow frowns, "Did he say..."

Olaf smiles, "Choose! Anyanka or the witch! One of your women must die!"

Xander looks at Willow and Anya. They look back at him. "No! You are one crazy troll! I'm not choosing between my girlfriend and my best friend! That's insane troll-logic!"

Anya smiles, "Go Xander! I love you!"

Olaf laughs jovially. "Ha Ha! Goof for you! You are a loyal man!" He takes Xander's arm and cheerfully snaps Xander's wrist. Xander gasps in pain. Willow and Anya blanch.

Willow looks to Xander, "Xander!"

Olaf nods, "Now choose!"

Anya shakes her head, "Olaf! No!"

Xander shakes his head obviously in some pain, "I won't choose!"

Olaf nods, "Then you shall be the one to die!" He moves in close to Xander, his hammer raised for the killing blow.

Anya nods, "Choose me! Choose me to die! Just don't take him!" Olaf and Xander both pause and look to Anya. "Don't take Xander!"

Willow grabs a vial off the counter, dumps powder into her hand. She throws it. "Let the monster disappear." The cash register disappears. "Damn!"

Buffy bursts in, Giles and Piper right behind her. Olaf turns to face Buffy as Xander collapses against a wall, cradling his broken wrist.

Anya smiles, "Buffy!" Buffy charges at Olaf. "Buffy! The hammer! The strength is in the hammer!"

Buffy fights, dodging the hammer, barely escaping. Anya and Willow share a look.

Willow nods, "The hammer..." Willow grabs a book.

Anya smiles, "How can I help?"

Willow smiles, "Distract him from Buffy. Piss him off."

Anya sighs, "I don't know how!"

Willow nods, "Anya, listen. I have faith in you. There is no one you cannot piss off." She draws runes on the counter.

Anya smiles, "Hey! Olaf! You are as inadequate a troll as you were a boyfriend!" Olaf twitches a little, but keeps fighting. "You are hairy and unattractive and even women trolls are put off by your various odors!"

Piper comes over to Willow and they read from the book, "Tool of vengeance, weapon mythic, arise, arise, defy the earth..."

The hammer starts to quiver and glow in Olaf's grasp. He doesn't notice, being now all focused on Anya.

Anya nods, "Your menacing stance is merely mildly alarming and your roar is less than full-throated!"

Olaf frowns, "Desist! My god, woman, it's been a thousand years and are yet as aggravating and emasculating as ever you were!" He swings the now-glowing hammer at Anya. She ducks it.

Willow Piper keeps reading. "Fly with force, deny thy master. Fly!"

The hammer glows brighter and flings itself out of Olaf's grasp. It hits the wall, then the floor, the glow dying out.

Anya smiles, "Hey! Good job!"

Willow nods, "You too. Very irritating."

Buffy faces the now-hammerless Olaf! "So. Your power's in your hammer." She charges him. Olaf hits her bare-handed and she is thrown against the wall. She throws a quick look at Anya.

Anya nods, "Oh yeah. He still has all that troll-strength."

Olaf nods, "You will all die! I will dispense no mercy now!"

Buffy gets up, charges Olaf, drives him back, but not much. He swipes at her, and she grabs his arm, twists it back, having to use her whole body to grip it. He shakes free of her.

Olaf laughs, "What are you fighting for, miniscule blonde one? Your friends? These two?" He indicates Anya and Xander. "They will never last. Anyanka is very difficult to live with, and he. He is ludicrous and far too breakable. Their love will never last."

Buffy looks up at him. She uses her fear and concern to… kick Olaf against the wall, hard. He looks at her in surprise. She charges at him and he flinches.

Xander, cradling his wrist, joins Willow, Piper and Anya at the counter.

Willow nods, "She's got him now."

Anya looks at Xander's wrist. "Poor baby."

Buffy definitely has the upper hand now. Olaf sails by Willow, Anya, Piper and Xander. Buffy runs after him.

Xander frowns, "You really dated him?"

Anya nods, "Yes."

Xander nods, "But you like me better."

Anya smiles, "Yes. Willow likes you too, but not in a sexy way 'cuz she's gay, and she won't break us up so it's all okay."

Olaf frowns, "Unhand me! That hurts a great deal!"

A short time later Buffy stands over the unconscious Olaf. She holds his hammer. He smiles in his sleep, jovial as ever. Willow and Piper are in the middle of a spell.

Xander has fashioned a makeshift wrap for his wrist.

Willow smiles as she and Piper finish the spell, "...and let the transposition be complete."

There's a magical poof of some kind, and Olaf is gone.

Tara and Dawn walk in.

Giles nods, "Where did you send him?"

Anya smiles, "The Land of the Trolls. He'll like it there. Full of trolls."

Willow sighs, "It's hard to be precise, though. Alternate universes don't stay put. Sending him to a specific place is like, like trying to hit a puppy by throwing a live bee at it. Which is a weird image and you should all just forget it."

Anya nods, "It's possible that he's in the Land of Perpetual Wednesday or Crazy Melty Land or the World Without Shrimp."

Tara blinks, "There's a world without shrimp?" She looks to Willow, "I'm allergic."

Willow nods, "He's prob'ly in Troll-land."

Buffy smiles, "I only care that he's not here and I got a nifty new souvenir." Buffy casually sets the hammer on a glass-topped case. It smashes through. "Oops."

Dawn walks over to Buffy and hugs her.

Willow and Anya back away from it. "Not our fault."

Giles nods, "Well, yes. I suppose it's minor, given the other..." He looks around. "Devastation. I'm still not certain how he came to be smashing up my shop."

Anya nods, "An accident."

Willow shakes her head, "Not our fault."

Giles gives Anya and Willow a skeptical look.

Buffy nods, "There, see how nice things worked out? And look at you guys..." She looks at Xander and Anya. "So good and alive and together." She starts to cry as she looks at Willow and Tara, "So together... and good... and alive..." Everyone looks uncomfortable as Buffy cries harder. "I'm just so... happy for you!"

Giles looks around, notices something. He gets that weird smile again. "Where's the cash register?"

Later that evening at the Summers house.

Buffy, Piper and Giles sit at the dining room table.

Giles sighs, "I cringe to think what the place might have been like if I'd stayed away longer than three days."

Buffy sighs, "Maybe we would have had time to clean it all up. You know, if Willow used some magic's to help. I don't know any spells to clean it up. Do you Piper?"

Giles nods, "Yes, because nothing could possibly go wrong with that."

Piper shakes her head, "Paige might."

Joyce enters from the kitchen, carrying a tray of coffee cups. "Rupert, I still don't understand why those other watchers made you go all the way to England if they don't know anything."

Giles nods, "Well, they don't know it yet. They had no record of Glory or anyone like her, but based on what I've told them, they are going to look into it. They might have something soon."

Buffy sighs, "What about the key? Were they all over the key?"

Giles shakes his head, "Yes- You know all of this?"

Joyce nods, "I got some of it myself. Buffy told me the rest."

Dawn walks in to the dining room.

Giles looks at Dawn and then Buffy, "Have you told her?"

Buffy nods, "Yes. She knows the Key is bound in her."

Giles nods, "Ok…Well, they were interested, certainly. And full of theories. Most of them nonsensical."

Buffy nods, "But they didn't guess about Dawn. They don't know it's in her."

Giles shakes his head, "No."

Joyce sighs, "I still can't even start to grasp this. What those monks did to my granddaughter. "

Dawn smiles at Joyce.

Giles nods, "It is disorienting."

Buffy shakes her head, "Giles, what happens if they figure it out? What would they do? What would happen?"

Giles shakes his head, "I don't know."

They sit, Dawn stands, there for a moment, thinking about that.

Joyce sighs, "Well, I can't think about this anymore. It's too- I'll get these." Joyce picks up the coffee cups, heads into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11: Lost and Bound

**Author's Notes:** Yes I have been updating quicker the last few days. I came to a realization that if I stuck to my chapter a day like I normally try to do this story would take at least 3 months before the last chapter that I currently have written is updated. Who knows how many more chapters there will be right now, I don't. I still have two full years worth of story to write till the Ultimate Battle. So there could be at least another 10, 20, 30 chapters by the time I'm done. That means it could be 4, 5, 6 months before the story is completed if I only update one chapter a day. So I got to thinking I need to start upping 2 or 3 chapters at least a day.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lost and Bound**

A house somewhere in San Francisco. A mother and father are standing outside a kid's bedroom.

Mother sighs, "Tyler, we just wanna talk."

Inside Tyler's bedroom. Tyler sighs, "It was an accident. I'm sorry."

Father calls through the door, "It's alright, just let us in."

Tyler shakes his head, "No. You'll yell at me."

Out in the hall the Father looks to the Mother, "I'll deal with Tyler, you contact Ludlow."

Tyler calls out through the door, "Who's Ludlow?"

Father nods, "He runs the academy we told you about."

In Tyler's bedroom. Tyler frowns, "I'm not going to boarding school. You can't send me away."

Mother calls through the door, "Oh, honey, it's for your own good."

Tyler shakes his head, "I told you, I didn't mean to do it. I swear I'm not bad, I swear!"

Tyler gets mad and rubs his temples. His bed catches on fire.

Mother calls out through the door, "Tyler? What's going on? Is that smoke I smell?"

At the manor the next morning. Piper and Leo are in the dining room sitting at the table, reading the paper.

Paige walks in and stretches. "Ugh, the sun came up again."

Dawn runs down the stairs and heads for the kitchen.

Piper looks over at her niece, "Your late again, Dawn. The bus will be here in five minutes. Your lunch is on the table in the kitchen."

Dawn nods, "I know, I know. I will just grab an apple or something for breakfast." She runs into the kitchen.

Phoebe walks past her from the kitchen carrying a jug of coffee. She looks at Paige. "Oh, good morning, sunshine. Let me pour you a cup of coffee." She picks up a cup and pours the coffee. "Notice anything different about me?"

Piper nods, "Engagement ring. Notice it or wear coffee."

Paige looks at her ring. "Nice ice!"

Dawn runs out of the kitchen carrying her lunch. She stops to look at Phoebe's ring, "That's a nice ring, Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe smiles at Dawn, "Thank you very much, I can't stop looking at it."

Dawn runs out the door to catch the bus.

Paige: I was like that when I got my belly ring. Oh, you're right, wedding ring is totally different.

Buffy comes downstairs.

Piper nods, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah."

Buffy sits down at the table.

Piper smiles, "Can you pass me the milk?"

Phoebe nods, "It's right next to Leo." She turns to Buffy and holds her hand up to show Buffy the ring.

Leo frowns, "We're not talking to each other."

Buffy smiles, "It's nice Phoebe."

Phoebe looks to Leo, "What? Still? Wait, I don't understand, shouldn't you wait until after you have kids to start fighting about them?"

Paige frowns, "Well, what's the matter? Maybe we can help."

Leo nods, "It's about having a magical child in a non-magical world."

Piper sighs, "Someone, I won't say who, has the insane notion of binding our child's powers."

Leo shakes his head, "Why is it insane? Grams bound your powers when you were a child."

Piper nods, "Yes, and we spent twenty odd years ignorant about our destiny. I look back on those normal days and I feel like I was a complete and total fraud." She slams the paper on the table.

Leo shakes his head, "I'm not saying hide the truth. It's just growing up is hard enough without the extra burden of having powers."

Buffy nods, "Leo has a point. Believe me I know growing up was hard enough for me being a teenage mom. Add to that being the Slayer. Sometimes I just wish I had a normal childhood."

Piper sighs, "Magic is not a burden, it is a gift. So was your being the Slayer, Buffy."

Buffy shakes her head, "Tell that to me when I was fifteen and being told I would very likely die before my eighteenth birthday. Most slayer's don't reach their eighteenth birthday."

Leo nods, "It's a lot for any child to deal with. Plus ours will be doubly magical, half Whitelighter, half witch."

Paige nods, "That's like me and Buffy! And I guess Dawn of course once the Key is out of her. Oh, you might have some problem. Where's Cole? We've gotta go to work."

Phoebe nods, "Ooh, I'll go get him. And Paige, thank you so much for getting him this job, I mean, especially now you know, that we're gonna be married and he's gonna have to get used to bringing in the bacon." She upstairs.

Paige nods, "Since when does Phoebe care about Bacon?"

Leo shakes his head, "I'm sure she meant all breakfast means." Paige gets up and walks over to the door. "Piper, would you please pass me the milk?"

Piper shakes her head, "Nope." She holds the paper up in front of her.

Buffy shakes her head and passes the milk to Leo.

Paige puts on her coat. Cole comes down the stairs in a suit and Phoebe goes over to him.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, honey, you look gorgeous. Should I make you some breakfast, you know it's the most important meal of the day."

Cole nods, "Thanks, I'll just grab a coffee on the way."

Phoebe sighs, "Are you sure? I could whip something up in a jiff."

Cole frowns, "In a jiff, really?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah."

Paige sighs, "Come on, dude, let's get paid."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, have a great day. I am so proud of you." They kiss. "Look at us, we are so bewitched."

Cole shakes his head, "No, no, no, you feel free to use all the magic you want while I'm gone."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, whatever makes you happy." Cole and Paige leave the manor. Phoebe looks at her ring. "I wonder what I should make him for dinner?"

Short time later at the South Bay Social Services. Paige shows Cole to his small office. "So this is your office. You've got a desk, a chair, a lamp, what more do you need."

Cole shakes his head, "Uh, oxygen? You know, when I was a D.A. I had an office eight times this size. Windows, an assistant..." He sits down on a small, low chair. "Plus I could throw energy balls."

Paige nods, "Yeah, well, you're human now, so get used to be humble just like all the rest of us."

Cole stands up. A woman, Cynthia, walks in carrying a bundle of files. "Cole Turner? Hi, I'm Cynthia Coron, director of the legal aid office."

Cole nods, "Hi."

Cynthia smiles, "Hi. Paige has told me such wonderful things about you. I wish I had time to get to know you but I don't, so jumping right in if we could."

Paige nods, "I have to jump right out. If anyone needs me I'll be down the hall."

Paige heads out and walks down the hall past Tyler who is sitting on a chair. "Hi." She goes over to her boss. "Hey, what's with the kid?"

Mr. Cowan sighs, "Oh, police brought him in. Found him sleeping in an alley."

Paige frowns, "Is he a runaway?"

Mr. Cowan nods, "Looks like it. His name's Tyler, but I'm having trouble getting more information out of him."

Paige nods, "Sometimes those little video game things help loose them up. Billy's got one of them in the back, I'll go get it."

Mr. Cowan smiles, "Good." Paige walks away. Mr. Cowan walks over to Tyler and hands him a drink. "Here you go, Tyler, I thought you might be thirsty." Tyler has a sip. "So have you thought about giving us a phone number so we can call your parents, letting them know you're okay? Did they hurt you?"

Tyler shakes his head, "No, they didn't hurt me."

Mr. Cowan nods, "Good, alright. But something happened."

Tyler sighs, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Mr. Cowan nods, "I know it's hard, Tyler, but talking is how we fix..."

Tyler frowns, "I said I don't wanna talk about it!"

Paige walks back in. Tyler gets mad and the trash can goes up in flames.

Paige frowns, "Fire!"

The office gets noisy.

A Woman nods, "Get the fire extinguisher!"

The boss walks away and Tyler runs out of the building. Paige grabs her purse. And follows him outside. She looks behind the cars and finds Tyler crouching behind one.

Paige smiles, "Hey." Tyler stands up. "Hey, hey, don't go, you don't have to be afraid." He walks away. Paige follows. "I won't tell anyone I saw you start the fire."

Tyler frowns, "You saw?" He stops walking.

Paige nods, "Yeah, but nobody else did. And I promise I won't tell. I swear I won't."

Tyler sighs, "I didn't mean to do it."

Paige nods, "I know, Tyler, I know."

Tyler frowns, "Please don't make me go back to the clinic. I never want to go back to my foster parents, they don't understand me."

Paige nods, "I know a place where I can take you where you'll be safe. But you've gotta trust me, okay? Come on."

Later back at the manor. Piper, Buffy and Leo are in the conservatory. Paige walks in from the living room.

Piper nods, "How's it going?"

Paige shakes her head, "Not so good. He's barely making eye contact, not really speaking. He's just really afraid."

Leo frowns, "Of what?"

Paige sighs, "Himself, his powers. He's showing all the signs of a kid who's never received sustained affection."

Piper nods, "Well, plus, being shuffled in and out of foster homes doesn't help either."

Paige nods, "No, and I get the sense that he is always felt like an outsider and a bit of a freak and now he's found out that in some ways he kind of is." She walks across the room.

Leo nods, "Which is why it could make sense for us to bind his powers."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, maybe we could take off one of his legs at the same time because they're both part of him."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Leo nods, "It's not the same thing, Piper. Tyler's powers could be a danger to himself and to others."

Piper frowns, "You know what? Don't make our issues his issues. I think you need to give him a chance to learn how to control it. Maybe that's why we met him. To teach him, guide him."

Phoebe walks in with a plate of cookies. "Feed him."

Buffy blinks, "Wow, Phoebe, you went all out."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, well, you know me. Any excuse to spend a little time in the kitchen."

Piper nods "I do know you and that's just not true."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, but it is now that I'm going to be Sadie, Sadie, married lady."

Piper sighs, "Alright, Sadie, how about I take the cookies to the kid. (to Paige) Do you mind if I try talking to him?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, actually, the sooner we get to him the better 'cause last time I checked kidnapping is still illegal. I'm gonna get back to work, you guys call me later." Paige leaves.

Phoebe smiles, "Eat 'em while they're hot."

Piper sighs, "Mm, Pheebs, friendly little tip, lay off the hairspray, there's a fire starter in the house." She walks in the living room with the cookies. Tyler's there playing a Game Boy. "My sister made some cookies, do you want some? Mm, I don't blame you, it could be kinda dicey, she's not really a great cook." Piper puts the plate on the coffee table. "Why don't you try one? So, you know, her feelings don't get hurt."

Piper sits on the couch.

Tyler takes a cookie and has a bite. "Can I have another?"

Buffy walks up to Piper.

Piper looks up at Buffy and smiles, "Help yourself. You know, it's probably hard to believe but something amazing has happened to you. You've been given a gift. And as strange as it sounds, you're not alone, I know exactly what you're going through. We both do."

Tyler nods, "Yeah, right, you start fires too."

Piper nods, "Not exactly. But I do know what it's like to possess a power you can't control."

Buffy nods, "I have abilities I have to watch when I am around my friends. Make sure I don't hurt them."

Piper nods, "That you want so desperately to be normal but it's just not an option. And because there aren't any options sometimes you get so angry that you wanna..." She uses her power and blows up a vase of flowers.

Tyler blinks, "Whoa, what was that? What did you just do?"

Piper smiles, "I proved that I know what you're going through."

Tyler blinks, "But how did you do that?"

Piper smiles, "Pretty much the same way you do. I've just learned how to focus my emotions and control it."

Tyler sighs, "I wish I could control mine. Then I could be around people."

Buffy nods understanding, "Is that why you ran away? Because you were afraid you might hurt someone?"

Tyler nods, "I was scared. I set fire to the living room couch. I didn't mean to but my foster mum was yelling at me that I was good for nothing and it made me so mad I just..." He sets fire to a chair.

Piper jumps up. "Whoa."

Buffy turns and is off like a shot running for the kitchen.

Tyler frowns, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Piper nods, "It's okay, in this house it's okay." She freezes the fire. "I can also freeze things."

Tyler nods, "That's cool."

Buffy walks into the kitchen.

Phoebe is cooking, "Oh, Buffy, I am so glad you came in, I have a very important question to ask you."

Buffy nods, "What is it?"

Phoebe smiles, "Do you think that little boy will be staying for lunch?"

Buffy goes over to the sink and fills up a jug. "Uh, I would imagine so. Uh, what's the important question?"

Phoebe smiles, "That was it."

Buffy frowns, "Really? Phoebe, are you feeling alright?"

Phoebe nods, "Peachy keen." The phone rings. "Ooh, I'll get it."

Buffy hurries back to Tyler and Piper.

The doorbell rings.

Piper heads for the door but Phoebe runs past her. "I'll get it!" She opens the door and Tyler's foster parents are there. "Hello."

Mother smiles, "Hi."

Phoebe nods, "Hi."

Father nods, "Hi, we're looking for our son, Tyler. Is he here by any chance?"

Phoebe nods, "You betcha. Come on in." They walk in. "Can I make you anything? A sandwich, a Spanish omelet perhaps?"

Piper frowns, "Wait, how did you know he was here?"

Mother smiles, "Maternal instinct?"

The father knocks Piper down. Phoebe screams.

Buffy runs in.

Tyler frowns, "Piper!"

Father nods, "I got him."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't think so."

Piper gets up and blows up a clock. The mother throws an energy ball, hitting the window. She throws another at Piper and Leo pushes her out the way.

Tyler frowns, "Leave them alone!"

Father nods, "Nobody is keeping us from collecting our bounty."

Tyler shakes his head, "No, stop!"

Mother smirks, "Shut up."

Tyler gets mad and the two demons burst into flames, vanquishing them. "I didn't mean to."

Piper sighs, "Tyler, you don't have to explain. We were there, we saw what happened."

Tyler nods, "I thought I was gonna hurt someone. And then I did."

Buffy shakes her head, "You did what you had to do."

Tyler sighs, "I did a bad thing."

Piper frowns, "Tyler, listen to me. Look at me." He does so. "You didn't do a bad thing. Those were very bad people and they were gonna hurt us, you protected us. Come on, I wanna show you something. Come on, it's okay."

They head upstairs and into the attic. They walk over to the Book of Shadows.

Tyler frowns, "A book?"

Piper smiles, "Not just any book, it's a magical one. Can I trust you?"

Tyler shrugs, "Sure. Yeah."

Piper picks up the book., "Okay, let's find out who those people really were."

They sit on a couch.

Tyler nods, "My foster parents?"

Leo nods, "They weren't really your foster parents, Tyler. They were..."

Buffy smiles, "Demons."

Piper opens the book. "Demonic bounty hunters to be precise. Driven by greed, these heartless low level demons will stop at nothing to collect their bounty."

Tyler frowns, "So if they're bad, does that mean that I didn't do anything bad?"

Leo nods, "That's right."

Tyler smiles, "Is there anything about me in there?"

Piper nods, "Actually I think there is." She flips the page. "Here it is. You read."

Tyler looks at the book, "A firestarter. An extremely rare and coveted magical creature. What does coveted mean?"

Buffy sighs, "It means highly desirable, wanted."

Tyler nods, "I'm wanted?"

Piper nods, "Very much so. Their power is linked to their emotions. It first manifests itself in adolescence. They're often trained to be the body guards of the Source."

Piper and Buffy look at Leo.

Tyler frowns, "What's the Source?"

Piper sighs, "A really, really bad guy."

Leo nods, "Which means he's probably resurfacing if the bounty hunters are after Tyler."

Tyler nods, "So Ludlow must be a bounty hunter too then."

Buffy frowns, "Whose Ludlow?"

Tyler shrugs, "Some guy who runs some kind of academy. My demon parents were gonna send me there."

Leo nods, "To train. To serve the Source."

Tyler nods, "So then I am bad."

Piper shakes her head, "Why do you say that?"

Tyler nods, "Well, if I'm supposed to use my powers to protect somebody bad..."

Piper shakes her head, "No, that's not how powers work. They're not good or bad by themselves; it's how we use them."

Leo nods, "Tyler, why don't you read a little more while I talk to Piper and Buffy.

Leo, Buffy and Piper walk across the room.

Piper sighs, "See, with a little guidance he's already on the road to acceptance and control."

Leo nods, "That's great, but I think we have another problem. I figured out how the bounty hunters found out where Tyler is. They tracked his powers."

Buffy nods, "You mean when he blew up the chair?"

Leo nods, "Yeah. So when he vanquished them..."

Piper frowns, "So there may be more bounty hunters on the way."

In the kitchen. Phoebe is there, cooking.

Phoebe sings, "I'm making soup for Cole, he'll eat it in a bowl, I guess that's my new role, just making soup for Cole." She puts some vegetables in a pot and goes over to the sink.

A demon bounty hunter appears. "Where's the fire starter?"

Phoebe turns around and screams. "You nearly scared me half to death."

Bounty Hunter frowns, "The boy, now!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't like your tone of voice, mister."

He gets an energy ball ready and Piper runs in and blows him up. "Are you alright?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, no messy clean up."

Buffy runs in, "What's going on?"

Piper looks to Buffy, "Bounty hunter, blew him up." She looks back to Phoebe, "Since when do you scream instead of fight?"

Phoebe nods, "Actually, I did consider scratching him."

Piper sighs, "That was another bounty hunter, which means more are just gonna keep coming until Ludlow gets Tyler. Unless we get Ludlow first."

Phoebe sighs, "Ew, dishpan hands."

Piper nods, "Leo, Buffy and I can pose as bounty hunters, say that we have Tyler and we can gain access to Ludlow and vanquish him."

Phoebe nods, "Sure. Just as long as you're home for dinner."

Piper sighs, "But he's gotta be pretty powerful which means we might need the power of four. Plus, bring Ludlow back here just in case, and call Paige and tell her to get her butt back here as soon as possible."

Phoebe nods, "Okeydokey."

Tyler is playing the Game Boy in the living room.

Piper and Buffy walk in from the kitchen. Piper sits next to Leo. "He looks so normal."

Leo nods, "Are you sure we should let him play those games? Aren't they kind of violent?"

Tyler frowns, "Darn it." He starts to get mad but calms down.

Leo nods, "Looks like he's learning to handle his power."

Piper nods, "He wouldn't been given them if he couldn't."

Leo smiles, "Is that what you think of you and your sisters?"

Piper sighs, "I don't know, maybe. All I do know is that when we finally got our powers back, it felt like we were scrambling to catch up. And I can't help but think if we had our powers from day one we would have been more prepared. Things would have turned out different."

Leo nods, "Prue would still be alive?"

Piper sighs, "And the Source would be dead. And we would be on our way to having a family as opposed to just talking about it."

Leo nods, "Life would be perfect."

Piper smiles, "Not perfect, just easier."

Buffy nods, "I don't want to be a downer. But if Prue hadn't died you more than likely wouldn't have met Paige or me."

Leo nods, "Buffy does have a point. If you had your powers you likely would not have met them. Everything happens for a reason."

Paige and Cole walk in through the front door.

Paige frowns, "Obviously when I recommended you for the job I thought you were a former demon."

Cole nods, "You know, do me a favor, Paige, and don't do me anymore favors."

Leo, Buffy and Piper walk into the foyer.

Piper smiles, "Good, Paige, you're home."

Paige nods, "Yeah, but not for long. I have to go back to work unlike Cole here."

Cole sighs, "The legal aid didn't work out for me. See I thought lawyers were supposed to seek out justice."

Piper frowns, "Okay, we've got bigger problems. The Source wants Tyler. So let's focus on the pressing matter at hand."

Phoebe walks in. "Lunch!"

Cole smiles, "Phoebe."

Phoebe smiles, "Darling, oh, what a pleasant surprise."

Cole shakes his head, "Are you feeling okay?"

Phoebe's face turns grey, then back to normal. "Oh, yeah, happy as a clam, why?"

Buffy frowns, "What was that?"

Piper shakes her head, "Good question."

Phoebe smiles, "What was what?"

Cole nods, "You just flashed... black and white."

Phoebe laughs, "Oh, don't be silly."

Paige nods, "Oh, he's not being silly, we all saw it."

Phoebe laughs, "Uh."

Piper sighs, "Okay, we don't have time for this. We've gotta get to Ludlow before the Source does. So Cole, fix Phoebe, I don't care how you do it, just do it. She needs to write a spell."

Cole nods, "Uh, which spell?"

Piper sighs, "A power of four spell, in case Leo and I have no choice but to lure Ludlow back here."

A timer goes off from the kitchen.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, the biscuits are ready." She goes back in the kitchen.

Leo nods, "We'll need some proof of Ludlow that we actually have Tyler."

Buffy nods, "We're gonna take his jacket."

Tyler walks in. "Why can't I come with you?"

Piper shakes her head, "Because it's too dangerous."

Tyler frowns, "But I can protect myself. Besides, I helped you out before didn't I?"

Buffy sighs, "This is different."

Leo nods, "Okay, everyone, be ready, be prepared, no surprises."

He orbs out with Piper and Buffy. Tyler jumps on Leo's back, orbing out with them.

They orb to the outside of Ludlow's academy. Tyler jumps off Leo's back.

Piper frowns, "Hey! What happened?"

Leo sighs, "He jumped the orb."

Piper shakes her head, "Dude, you are so going back right now!"

Bounty hunters appear and surround them.

Bounty Hunter #1 nods, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Leo shakes his head, "We, ah, got lost."

Bounty Hunter #1frowns, "The academy is protected by charms which means you can't find the place unless you're looking for it. Kill them.

They get their energy balls ready.

Buffy reaches around to unsheathe the sword strapped to her back.

Piper shakes her head, "Whoa, whoa, whoa." She freezes them.

Leo nods, "Let's get out of here."

Tyler frowns, "Not going."

Piper sighs, "You wanna bet?" Tyler runs for the gate. Piper and Leo chase him. "Hey, I said no."

Tyler stops. "Look, just listen to me. They don't know I'm a firestarter yet. Once they do, they'll take us right to Ludlow. Isn't that what we want?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, not at your expense. And I'm not gonna let you go in there."

Tyler sighs, "And I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with bad guys chasing me."

Leo nods, "He's right. Wherever we take him, they'll eventually find him."

Piper looks to Buffy who nods, "Yeah, if something happens to him..."

Tyler nods, "They won't hurt me, remember? I'm coveted."

Leo smiles, "If he tags along, it might double your chances of getting Ludlow and not having to go home."

Tyler smiles, "I'd like to do something good for once."

Piper looks to Buffy, "What do you think?"

Buffy nods, "As much as I would rather not put him in harm's way. He does have a point."

Piper sighs, "Alright, but you stay next to me. And if anything goes wrong we are out of there."

Tyler nods, "Okay."

Piper she looks between Buffy and Leo, "This better work." She unfreezes the bounty hunters and they throw the energy balls, hitting the gate. They turn around. "Hi."

Bounty Hunter #1frowns, "How'd you..."

Piper smiles, "We're bounty hunters, we need to see Ludlow."

Bounty Hunter #1 shakes his head, "Who's the kid?"

Tyler shakes his head, "I'm not a kid, I'm a firestarter."

Leo nods, "So you gonna let us in or not?"

Bounty Hunter #1 smiles, "What's the password?"

Leo frowns, "Password?" He looks at Piper. "Uh..."

Buffy unsheathes the sword and quickly decapitates bounty hunter #1 vanquishing him.

Bounty Hunter #2 nods, "That was it. You're in."

They open the gate.

They are led into the academy and how a hall.

Tyler whispers, "So we're gonna try to take him out, right?"

Leo frowns, "Shh."

Piper nods, "Yes, I will go in first."

Tyler nods, "What if I can't, I mean, I have to get angry for my power to work don't I?"

Piper smiles, "So?"

Tyler sighs, "So what if I'm just scared instead? What if it doesn't work?"

They walk up some stairs and approach a door.

The Demon smiles, "Just walk through that door."

Leo nods, "Through the door?"

The Demon nods, "Yes, through the door."

They walk through the door and end up in Ludlow's office.

Leo frowns, "Where is he?"

Buffy frowns, "Ludlow!"

Ludlow appears in a chair behind his desk.

Ludlow smiles, "So, you brought the alleged firestarter. You've given us quite the run around, haven't you boy? I said haven't you boy?"

Tyler nods, "Yes."

Ludlow smiles, "Yes what?"

Tyler sighs, "Yes sir."

Ludlow smiles, "No one teaches manners anymore."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Piper nods, "About our payment, see we don't want any surprises." She tries to freeze him. "Yeah, 'cause we hate surprises." She tries to freeze him again.

Ludlow frowns, "What are you doing? What, are you afraid that I'll grab the boy and stiff you? If the child is a firestarter you'll get your reward. If he's not, you'll all die."

Buffy nods, "Well, Tyler is a firestarter so that won't be an issue."

Ludlow smiles, "Prove it."

Piper nods, "Go ahead. Give him everything you got."

Tyler gets mad but nothing happens.

Ludlow frowns, "What, not even a flicker?"

Piper sighs, "Okay, he's just a little scared."

Ludlow shakes his head, "Oh, that's ridiculous. Don't be scared, boy." He walks around his desk. "You're closing in on one of the most important moment of your life. Prove what you are and you'll meet the Source. The most powerful evil that exists in the universe."

Piper frowns, "Yeah, okay, see, that's not helping."

Ludlow nods, "Do it."

Buffy shakes her head, "He's just a kid."

Ludlow smiles, "Do it, boy."

Buffy growls, "I mean it, lay off of him."

Ludlow frowns, "Insolent! How dare you!"

Tyler shakes his head, "No!" He gets mad and Ludlow bursts into flames.

The flames die down and Ludlow laughs. "Excellent! Well done."

Frost shoots out of Ludlow's hand and hits Tyler. Tyler is knocked unconscious and falls onto a chair.

Piper looks at Buffy, "What did you do to him?"

Ludlow smiles, "Just a precaution until the Source arrives. To kill him and steal his power."

Piper shakes her head, "But..."

Ludlow nods, "Your bounty's outside."

He flicks his arm and Piper, Buffy and Leo fly through the door.

Outside, Piper, Buffy and Leo land on the ground. The gates close. They stand up.

Piper frowns, "Leo, hurry, go get him."

Leo orbs out. The gate sparks and Leo orbs back in, falling to the ground.

Piper tries several times to blow up the gate. "It's the force shield, I can't blast through it."

Buffy frowns, "I doubt I could even bend those bars."

Leo nods, "I'll go get your sisters."

Piper nods. "Leo..."

Leo sighs, "I know, hurry." He orbs out.

At the manor... Phoebe, Paige and Cole are in the attic. Phoebe is sitting on a chair knitting. She flicks black and white and back to normal.

Leo orbs in, "It's a disaster there. Ludlow has Tyler."

Cole shakes his head, "It's a disaster here too."

Leo sighs, "Piper and Buffy needs their sisters immediately."

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, I'll be right with you, as soon as I finish this sleeve."

Leo frowns, "A child is in danger, Phoebe. We need you now."

Phoebe frowns, "Phoebe? Who's Phoebe?"

Paige shakes her head, "She can't go with you. She doesn't even know who she is anymore."

Phoebe smiles, "I beg your pardon, I know exactly who I am. I am Mrs. Cole Turner."

Cole shakes his head, "This is all wrong. Ever since I put that ring on your finger you've been acting strange."

Phoebe smiles, "You mean I've been acting normal."

Cole frowns, "Which is strange for you, you know. I've gotta be honest, if this is what being married to you is gonna be like, you can take that ring off now."

Phoebe stands up, "I will not. This ring is a symbol of our love."

Paige smiles, "That's it. The ring, we've gotta get it off."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Over my dead body."

Paige nods, "Won't be necessary. Grams' ring please." The ring orbs into Paige's hand.

Phoebe shouts, "No!"

Paige looks at the ring, "It's got an inscription. "To gain another, to lose oneself.""

Cole frowns, "Grams cursed the ring, why?"

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know, good question." Phoebe sits down. She's stopped flashing. "Look."

Cole kneels beside Phoebe, "You feeling better?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I feel a little faint."

Paige nods, "Can you hold it together? We've gotta go."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know. I'm still a little confused."

Cole nods, "Well, nothing will remind you of who you are better than saving an innocent, now go to work."

Back at the academy. Leo orbs in with Phoebe and Paige.

Piper frowns, "We can't get in, you've gotta write a spell."

Paige nods, "Are you up to it?"

Phoebe sighs, "I think so. Uh, door lock, no magic block."

Piper frowns, "That's it?"

Phoebe nods, "Come here."

Piper, Paige, Buffy and Phoebe stand beside each other. They chant together, "Door lock, no magic block."

The gate sparks. Piper goes over and touches the gate. It electrocutes her.

Phoebe frowns, "Honey, maybe we should go back and check the Book of Shadows again."

Buffy shakes her head, "We can't leave Tyler here."

Piper nods in agreement.

Paige sighs, "It doesn't look like you have much of a choice."

Tyler from the building, "No! Please, don't hurt me!"

Piper nods, "Stand back."

Piper tries to blow up the gate.

Tyler yells, "No!" Piper tries to blow up the gate. "Don't hurt me!"

Piper uses all her strength and blows up the gate.

Piper walks in, "What was that?"

Paige nods, "I think you just saw a mother lift a car off her child."

Buffy takes off at full Slayer speed. She unsheathes her sword as she goes.

In Ludlow's office Tyler is lying on a table, covered in ice. Ludlow is waving his hands above Tyler.

Ludlow smiles, "All the pain is over. Soon you will serve the Source."

Buffy runs into the door full speed as it splinters. She hits it again and it is knocked off its hinges. She walks into the room.

A second later Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Leo come in behind her.

Buffy smiles, "I'm back!"

Ludlow frowns, "I paid you your bounty."

Piper nods, "Yeah, that's not what we're after." She tries to blow him up but only wounds him. He falls back."

Buffy looks back at Phoebe, "Power of four spell?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't have one."

Paige smiles, "I did one." She gets out a piece of paper.

Buffy steps back beside Piper, Phoebe and Paige as the four of them read from the paper, "The brittle winter gives way to flowers of spring, Ludlow is vanquished."

Ludlow yells and blows up.

Phoebe frowns, "What the hell was that?"

They rush over to Tyler.

Paige smiles, "It was a Haiku. I couldn't do the rhyming thing."

Buffy nods, "It worked though."

Piper frowns, "Leo, he's frozen."

Leo nods, "I got him." He holds his hands above Tyler.

Piper smiles, "He's starting to warm up."

The ice disappears.

Leo nods, "He's gonna make it. Let's get back to the gate and orb home."

Short time later at the manor. Piper, Leo, Buffy and Tyler are in the kitchen.

Piper picks up a glass of blue liquid. "Are you sure you wanna do this? It's completely up to you."

Tyler nods, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Piper smiles, "It's an awful lot to give up."

Tyler shakes his head, "No, it's not. Not for me."

Piper nods, "Alright, here you go." She hands him the glass. "It'll bind your powers, it won't strip them but it'll bind them." He drinks the potion and burps. "Say excuse me."

Tyler smiles, "Excuse me."

Piper laughs, "Ludlow's right, nobody teaches manners anymore."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Piper puts the glass in the sink.

Tyler nods, "Do you think it worked?"

Leo nods, "Try it, look at something and get mad. Just think of Ludlow."

Tyler looks at a pot plant and gets mad. Nothing happens. "I didn't hurt it. I'm normal."

Piper smiles, "Whatever that means." Tyler starts to run off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where you going?"

Tyler smiles, "To play video games." He runs off.

Piper laughs, "Ah."

Leo nods, "Still wanna have a baby?"

Piper nods, "Mm-hmm, I'm just not ready for an adolescent yet." She looks at Buffy, "No offense meant to Dawn of course. I love being an aunt of course. I don't envy you the next few years."

Buffy smiles, "It's ok."

Leo nods, "Paige said she found a pretty good family, not too far from here."

Piper smiles, "I'm glad because I want visitation rights."

Buffy nods, "So do I."

Piper looks to her sister and smiles, "Plus, you know, we have to be in touch in case he ever wants his powers back."

Leo nods, "You think he will?"

Piper smiles, "I don't know. He's a surprising kid."

Buffy laughs, "Like the piggy-back orb?"

Piper nods, "I was so focused on how I was going to guide him, then he ended up guiding me."

Leo frowns, "How?"

Piper nods, "Well, you know how I was upset with Grams for binding our powers, leaving us unprepared for our magical future."

Leo nods, "You mentioned it once or twice."

Piper smiles, "Well, now I see the wisdom in her decision. I mean, she realized someday we were gonna have to battle demons. But she always realized that children shouldn't live in fear. They need to feel safe, and explore, and learn and grow. I still think magic is a gift, that Grams gave us the greatest gift of all. A normal childhood, the gift of innocence." She and Leo hug.

Buffy nods, "Which is why when Dawn's powers start to manifest. I intend to ask her if she would like her powers bound. I want to give her the childhood I could never have."

Piper smiles, "Buffy I think she already has what you never had. When you learned you were the Slayer you had to hide it. You said only Mr. Giles, Xander and Willow at first knew. You didn't have the support of your family till you finally told Joyce. Dawn has had the support of her family from the beginning. We can help her find her way, together."

Buffy smiles, "You know. I think you might just be right."


	12. Chapter 12: Checkpoint

**Author's Note: **In regards to Spike I decided not to play the rape card. This is basically how I worked it. They had consensual sex one time. Buffy was so thoroughly disgusted with herself afterwards that she rejected any future attempts with Spike. As a result Spike goes to get his soul to try and make things up to her, to prove to her.

On the Angel/Spike front. There will be no Spuffy other than the chapters around when they "do" it. I always planned on Angel being paired with Buffy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Checkpoint**

Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are just gathering in the living room at the manor.

Xander enters, his arm in a cast. "Sorry I'm late. This thing makes driving an adventure in steering."

Xander looks for a place to sit.

Buffy grabs a pile of magazines off the only remaining chair for him. "Dawn left those here..."

Giles nods, "It's all right, Buffy. I know this meeting is short notice."

Buffy sighs, "It's ok."

Willow looks around, "You have a nice home, Piper."

Piper smiles, "Thanks."

Xander looks at the group, "Um... aren't we s'posed to have a meeting?"

Giles nods, "Yes, we are here for a reason... I've had some rather... I've had some news. It seems that the Council of Watchers has found some information that may help us out."

There is some general sitting up straight and looking interested.

Buffy nods, "About Glory?"

Giles nods, "Presumably. We'll find out when they arrive. It could be quite important."

Buffy frowns, "Arrive? They're coming here? Now? Why do they have to come here?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Let me guess not a big fan of this Council?"

Buffy nods, "Because of a big stupid test when I turned 18. They almost got mom and Dawn killed by a vamp. I quit the Council not long afterwards."

Xander sighs, "Yeah, don't they have phones? Hallo, Buffy, here's some stuff we know, pip pip."

Buffy smiles, "Yes. Phones! I'd like them to phone!"

Giles sighs, "They come across a little, well, a little hard-nosed, but they do share our agenda. They want to save the world, kill the demons..."

Anya nods, "Kill the current demons, right? Current demons."

Buffy looks at Phoebe and nods, "Giles, I don't want them here. I don't trust them. Make them not come here."

Giles sighs, "They're probably already on the way. Our old friend Quentin Travers is heading up a delegation."

Buffy shakes her head, "They put me through that thing, that test and almost killed me, mom and Dawn and then, when I was Faith, they almost killed me again. Honestly, I cannot handle more almost being killed right now!"

Anya shakes her head, "I don't like the sound of this. They don't sound ex-demon compatible."

Phoebe nods in agreement, "I think it would be best to get Cole to stay in a motel with Leo for a day or two. I don't want to risk them… Also would it be a good idea for them to find out Leo is a Whitelighter?"

Giles nods in agreement, "The less they know about your world the better. They likely will want to talk to you though since your Buffy's sisters."

Tara sighs, "Are you sure they're English?" She looks to Willow, "I thought English people were gentler than normal people."

Willow sighs, "Maybe they won't be so bad this time. I mean, Buffy, they did think you were Faith last time. Now that they know you're just you... maybe they won't care enough to kill you."

Buffy sighs, "It's not just that. They're going to screw things up. Everything's kinda delicate right now. There's, you know, Dawn to take care of..."

Xander smiles, "Yeah, but that's not new. You always take care of her, she is your daughter after all."

Buffy cocks her head and nods, "Right, right. I mean it's a dangerous time. Glory is out there somewhere and I don't want the council distracting me... or getting in the way. Giles, I don't need them looking over my shoulder when we're not even sure what we're dealing with..."

Giles sighs, "But that's precisely why we need to talk to them..."

In the Foyer Joyce comes down the stairs, catches Dawn. "Dawn, honey, what are you doing up at this hour? Go back to bed."

Dawn smiles at her grandmother, "I was just getting a snack." Dawn turns and heads upstairs.

In the living room they all look toward the stairs. Buffy yells, "Dawn! What are you doing out of bed?"

Dawn sighs, "I was just hungry, mom."

Buffy sighs and nods, "I'll get her a snack. She didn't have much to eat at dinner tonight." Buffy heads into the kitchen. She returns a moment later and sits back down, "Giles, you were saying something."

Giles nods, "Just that if the Council knows something about Glory, her agenda, her origins, then maybe it will help us get a grip on what we're dealing with. Because, right now, I think we're a little lost."

The next day at the Magic Box in Sunnydale. Giles and Anya are tending the shop. A few customers wander around. Giles is showing a spell book to a woman. "Now, if you're serious about these, ma'am, you need to be careful. Measure precisely and please, don't skip ahead..."

Quentin Travers approaches unnoticed. "He's right. You wouldn't want to do anything dangerous." He looks at the book. "Turn the wrong person into a badger..."

Six other council members are also in the store. Some of them stand stiffly by the door, others move around among the displays. There are four men and two women.

Giles looks at Travers, "Quentin. I didn't realize you were here."

Travers gives a little smile, "Evidently."

The woman with the book moves away.

Giles sighs, "It's been a while. I see you've brought some of your colleagues with you. Would you like to introduce us?"

Travers nods, "First I thought you and I could catch up."

Giles nods, "Certainly, certainly. Well, this is the shop, obviously. It's been an interesting transition into the retail world, but I think it's going rather well. I can give you the grand tour, if you'd like."

Travers shakes his head, "That's all right. I think I can see what you've been up to."

Giles hesitates, slowly getting the message that Travers isn't enthused about the shop. "Yes, well. I do limit my time here, of course. I've been going back and forth between here and San Francisco to train Buffy. When Buffy is here we train in the back room that we've had fitted out..."

Travers frowns, "Why is Ms. Summers in San Francisco instead of on the Hellmouth?

Giles sighs, "Because that's where her family is."

Travers shakes his head, "Family. I thought Ms. Summers family was in Sunnydale."

Giles nods, "Her adopted family lives in Sunnydale, yes. Her biological family lives in San Francisco."

Travers nods, "We will deal with that information later. Anyways I thought perhaps you needed the space in back for the really dangerous items that should be kept out of the public's hands. Or maybe you don't worry about that."

Giles sighs, "I'm very careful."

Other Council members are inspecting the merchandise critically. Nigel smiles, "Most of this stuff couldn't hurt anyone. Dime store trinkets, incense... but there are some things..."

Giles shakes his head, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

Another Council member, Lydia, looks up. "There are some very potent elements here: focusing crystals, runic artifacts, an amulet of Caldys. Also, this statue..." She holds it up. "Its removal from Burma is a felony and when triggered it has the power to melt human eyeballs."

Giles trying for the joke, "In that case I've severely underpriced it."

Travers shakes his head, "Giles... I'm sorry. This is just for the duration of our stay, but I think you see why..."

Giles frowns, "What? What is just for the duration-"

Nigel moves into the center of the store, speaks authoritatively. "Magic Box shoppers, we are going to have to ask you to leave. The store is closing early today."

Another Council member, Phillip, takes a crystal ball out of someone's hands. "Terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

The customer scurries out. Other confused customers head for the door. Council members go up to other shoppers, take items from their hands, show them toward the door...

Anya frowns, "Hey! Giles, what are they doing? Customers, please bring your money back!"

Giles sighs, "You knew you were going to do this before you even saw the place-"

Travers nods, "I'm sorry. But it is just for the duration of the Council's review."

Anya shakes her head, "The Council? You're the Council?" Anya changes attitudes instantly, smiling in what she hopes is a calm and human manner. "Welcome to the store. We're closed now and I'll be in the other room."

She starts to head toward the training room.

Giles frowns, "What "review"? Quentin, let's stop for a moment and talk about this..."

Travers raises a hand, cutting Giles off. "You, miss, you work here?"

Anya stops, braces herself and turns to face him. "Yes. I do. Ever since I moved here from south-eastern Indiana where I was raised by a mother and a father."

Travers nods, "You sell these... items? To whomever wishes to buy them?"

Anya smiles, "No. Only to people with money."

Giles sighs, "Anya, go. You don't need to talk to him." To Travers, "She works for me." Giles looks to Travers, but he doesn't fight it. Grateful, Anya heads for the training room and exits. "Tell me about this review. No one said anything to me about this."

Travers seats himself at the table. Giles follows his lead and sits opposite him. The other Council members stand near the table, listening and looking impassive. Giles eyes them. "You can all just stand around and look somber… Good job."

Travers sighs, "You used to respect us, Giles. Used to be one of us."

Giles nods, "You used to pay me. If you recall, firing me was not my idea."

Travers smiles... he's cool enough to know when he's been bested. "Touché. But you were on the inside once, and you know what kind of resources we command. We have discovered information about this creature... your "Glory." Some of it is clearly vital. The rest of it is merely extremely disturbing. And none of it will be handed over until we know that you and your Slayer are prepared for it. Thus the review."

Giles shakes his head, "I don't want to put Buffy through another one of your insane tests..."

Travers nods, "It's not a test. It's a check of her methods. We need to know that this information is safe."

Giles sighs, "I think it should be enough that I vouch for her. You can trust her. Buffy has come very far recently. She's acquired a remarkable focus."

Giles is leading Travers and the rest of the Council members out from the training room. "...we've been developing a sort of hybrid fighting style. I can outline her progress for you and I think you'll see that your review isn't strictly needed..."

Buffy enters the Magic Box several hours later followed by Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

Travers smiles, "Miss Summers! Good to see you again."

Buffy looks at her sisters and sighs, "Mr. Travers."

Travers nods, "Giles was just telling us about your training regimen. Perhaps you'll favor us with a demonstration while we're here." He looks at Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "Ah this must be the family that Rupert was telling us about. Why don't you introduce them."

Buffy sighs, "Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews."

Travers frowns, "Halliwell… Halliwell… Why does that name ring a bell?"

Piper smiles, "Have you ever heard of the Charmed Ones?"

Travers nods, "Yes. Why?"

Piper looks at Buffy, "You just met them."

Travers nods, "Interesting family you have Miss Summers."

Buffy sighs, "Anyways you want a demonstration, right now? 'Cause, already had my recommended daily dose of fights tonight."

Giles nods, "Did you then? Very good! Very good. Tell us about it."

Buffy sighs, "A Vampire. Paige dusted him."

Giles looks disappointed.

Travers nods, "Well, I wouldn't worry about doing anything for us tonight. No need to rush you."

Buffy looks at Giles.

Giles sighs, "They may be staying slightly longer than I anticipated."

Travers nods, "We've already laid out our project for Mr. Giles. Nigel..."

Nigel nods, "It's an exhaustive review of your procedures and abilities. We'll observe your training, talk to your friends... your family…"

Buffy frowns, "Talk to my friends? My family?"

Travers nods, "Yes. We understand you're still taking civilians along on your patrols-."

Buffy frowns, "You've got to be kidding. Piper would you care to freeze him so I can pummel him without him knowing."

Piper smiles.

Nigel shakes his head, "He's not kidding. He's a very serious man."

Buffy sighs, "Sorry. Who are you?"

Giles sighs, "They're a little tight-lipped with the introductions."

Travers nods, "Miss Summers…"

Buffy smiles, "Its Halliwell, now. And you really don't want to tick off one-fourth of the Charmed Ones."

Travers frowns, "Buffy, I can sense your resistance. I don't blame you, but I think your watcher hasn't reminded you lately of the relative status of the players in our little game. The Council fights evil. The Slayer is the instrument with which we fight. The Council remains. The Slayers... change. It's been that way from the beginning."

Giles sighs, "Yes, that's a very comforting, bloodless way to look at it, isn't it?"

Travers nods, "Giles, let me talk to Buffy. Because I think she understands me." To Buffy, "Glory is stronger than you. She's a more powerful instrument, if you will. But we can help you. We have information that will help. Pass the review and we give it to you without reservation. Fail the review, either through incompetence or by resisting our recommendations-"

Giles frowns, "Resisting your recommendations? She fails if we don't do whatever you say? How much under your thumb do you think we are?"

Travers nods, "How much do you want our help?"

Giles sighs, "She's not your bloody "instrument"! You've got no right to do any of this!" Giles is getting in Traver's face, poking him in the check. Phillip moves closer, using his size to intimidate.

Buffy sighs and looks at her sisters, "Giles-"

Giles frowns, "And now you're using this bloke to try to shut me up? I knew you were all thugs at heart."

Travers nods, "Calm down. Calm down. I understand that you feel this is unfair." Travers gestures for Phillip to back off and he does. Giles backs off grudgingly as well. "But there are factors which should motivate you to go along with the review. I don't want to do this, but obviously, we could shut this place down permanently."

Giles is suddenly more stunned than angry - he never thought they'd go that far.

Buffy, also, is aghast. "You can't do that. You don't have that kind of power."

Travers nods, "Of course we do. And a great deal more. In fact, if you insist on fighting us - we'll arrange to have Mr. Giles deported within the day. Never set foot in this country again."

Piper steps up next to Travers, "And if you do that you risk the wrath of the Charmed Ones."

Travers gulps.

Buffy is stunned, "What?"

Travers looks to Buffy, "Perhaps you're used to idle threats and sloppy discipline, Ms. Summers, but you're dealing with grown-ups now. Am I making myself clear?"

Buffy looks at Giles, reads his defeat. She looks at Piper, "Its ok, Piper. Let them do their review."

Piper nods.

Later after the Council leaves. Buffy sits at the table, looking dejected.

Giles paces angrily. "It's a power play, is what it is. It's all about who has the power."

Buffy nods, "I'm guessing they do. Big power outage in Buffy County."

Piper shakes her head, "No they don't have the power and they know it. Did you see the look on that guys face when I told him that if they deported you, Mr. Giles. That he would face the wrath of the Charmed Ones. He knows we have the power."

Buffy sighs, "Can they really do the stuff they threatened to do? Kick you out of the country?"

Giles polishes his glasses vigorously. "In a hot second. They're all right when it comes to the rough stuff, a little ham-handed but they get it done. But this stuff, bureaucracy, pulling political strings, paperwork... this is where they're the best in the world. They can kill you with a stroke of the pen. Poncy buggers."

His polishing pops a lens out of the frame. A little embarrassed, he sets the broken glasses aside.

Piper nods, "But they won't. I seriously doubt they will risk going up against the Charmed Ones."

Buffy smiles at her sister, "Thanks Piper. For the moment we should play along though. Just to see what information we can get. You know I don't understand why the Elders won't give us the information themselves."

Piper sighed, "Leo said it was a Slayer problem not a Charmed problem."

Buffy nods and looks at Giles, "Giles? Am I going to get through this thing? This review?"

Giles sits down, the anger gone. He puts on his glasses, realizes they're missing a lens and takes them back off. "Well, they can make it as difficult as they wish, I suppose. The physical tests could be quite a challenge."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm not worried about that. I know I can do that. It's the other stuff. Examining decisions I've made. I mean, twice now I've let myself get within Slaying-distance of Glory and twice she's kicked my ass without ever tensing a muscle. And I haven't been able to figure out what she is or anything about her except that she wants the key which the monks bound to Dawn and I can't even figure out if it's okay for me to tell anyone that! Well no one outside the family anyways."

Giles nods, "Buffy, no one else could have done any better."

Buffy nods, "But no one else is going to be asked all these questions I can't answer. They're going to expect me to be like... like a Slayer, like I should know stuff. But I'm just me and I don't know anything. Then they're going to go away and never tell me about how to fight Glory and I won't be able to protect Dawn."

Piper sighs, "Phoebe is trying to come up with a power of four spell for Glory. Since she never has done one before now it's not easy going. And Buffy you do know stuff. More than you pretend you don't."

Giles nods, "Buffy, Buffy. Calm down. The scandal here isn't anything you've done wrong. It's the way they're behaving, holding what they know hostage. With a gun pointed at my bleedin' green card no less. It's humiliating."

Piper sighs, "Again I don't think they will do that. Unless you think they believe we won't make good on my threat?"

Giles nods, "They may not believe your threat. If they know of the Charmed Ones they know your good witches."

Buffy sighs, "They picked the perfect thing. I can't lose you too. I need you."

Giles smiles, "Thank you. Even though it's not true. You have other resources besides me now, your sisters for example."

Buffy nods, "I need to get ready. Tell me what you think it'll be like. How do you think they'll start?"

At the Summers House. Nigel stands, holding a clipboard, looking very imposing. Paige and Phoebe sit on a couch.

Paige sighs, "Go ahead. What are your questions?"

Nigel nods, "Well, I'd like to know a little bit more about the Slayer and about both of you. Your relationship, whatever you can tell me."

Phoebe nods, "Our relationship?"

Paige laughs, "We're sisters of course. You know one-fourth of the Charmed Ones."

Nigel expressionless, "I meant your relationship with the Slayer. And what do you mean one-fourth of the Charmed Ones?"

Phoebe smiles, "Buffy is a Charmed One."

Nigel frowns, "What?"

Paige nods, "Yep. She isn't only the Slayer but a Charmed One.

Nigel frowns, "So you now help the Slayer on her patrols?"

Paige nods, "On occasion yes. Most of the time our own lives don't let us. Either because of our Charmed duties or because of our lives. Piper owns a nightclub so she can't help on a regular basis. And we help to raise Buffy's daughter since Joyce has been sick."

Nigel nods, "If I may ask what magical proficiency level are you at?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Uhm Charmed Ones remember. We don't usually rank on a level."

Nigel laughs, "And you're registered as practicing witches under the names as you gave them to me?"

Paige frowns, "Really you expect the Charmed Ones to be registered? Make it easier for the demons and warlocks we fight to find us."

The next day at the Magic Box… The training room has been cleared, the vaulting horse pushed to the wall. Travers, Giles, Lydia, Phillip and the other Council members look on from the edges of the room.

Travers holds a clipboard. "Agility, clarity, stamina, strength... The Slayer must possess these qualities to do her job."

Nigel is blindfolding Buffy in the center of the room. She stands next to the stuffed dummy. "What came after agility?"

Giles sighs, "If you want her to attack the dummy, I can assure you-"

Travers nods, "Phillip will attack the dummy. The Slayer's job is to protect it. Do you understand?"

Buffy nods, "Protect the dummy."

Travers smiles, "As if it were precious."

Buffy nods - she knows what it is to have something precious to protect. Nigel moves out of the field of play. Phillip moves in, dressed for martial arts. He carries a large battle ax. Buffy is unarmed.

Travers nods, "Getting the best of Phillip will require agility. Listening to my instructions at the same time... that will demonstrate clarity. Stamina and strength will win the long fight. Good luck."

Buffy frowns, "Wait... instructions?"

Travers nods, "I'll be telling you what to do. How to counter Phillip's moves. We assume you're familiar with the Japanese names for Aikido and Jujitsu moves."

Buffy sighs, "Japanese?! No I'm not familiar with Japanese. Can't speak it. Maybe if we get Phoebe in here she could cast some sort of language spell so I could understand."

Lydia smiles, "And... go!"

Buffy frowns, "Just like that? Go? In America we work our way up to 'go.'"

Phillip bows to Buffy.

Travers nods, "Shomen-ni-rei."

Buffy tenses, no idea what's going on.

Giles sighs, "He wants you to bow. Take a bow."

Buffy tries to look toward Giles. Phillip charges the dummy. Buffy senses him, a little late, and throws herself between him and the dummy. The dummy gets shoved a little bit and it rocks but doesn't fall. Phillip comes at her again...

Travers nods, "Shomen-zuki!"

Phillip lands a punch. Giles translates a millisecond too late... "Punch him!"

Buffy sighs, "Thanks Giles!"

Giles smiles, "Sorry."

Now Phillip is coming at her from behind...

Travers shakes his head, "Ushiro-geri! Empi-uchi!"

Buffy spins, trying to sense where Phillip is...

Giles sighs, "Back-kick! Elbow soup?-Elbow strike!"

Travers looks to Giles, "How have you been training her?"

Giles nods, "I've been training her to win."

Buffy frowns, "Know what? I'm gonna have to do this my way, guys."

Phillip is bringing the ax down on top of her. She plants a foot in his side hard and manages to grab the ax and wrench it out of his grasp. It flies and the axe embeds itself in the dummy's head. The force sends the dummy sliding. It hits Nigel and falls over on top of him. "Oh!"

Buffy rips off her blindfold to see Nigel lying on his back under the dummy, the ax blade through its head suspended right over his face.

Phillip stands nearby holding his side, "I think she broke my rib."

Giles trying to smile at her encouragingly, but just looking pained.

Travers nods, "Well."

Buffy shrugs, "I didn't mean to... I can do better. I think I'm getting this inner-ear infection and maybe if I get a note I could try again later...?"

Travers smirks, "That's all right. I don't think we need to see any more physical tests for a while. We can move on to the real review. Look into your strategies and plans, figure out what's going on in that head."

Buffy nods, "Oh good. Head stuff."

Travers nods, "We start at seven tonight. Give you time to... well, however you prepare."

Buffy leaves and heads back to her mom's house in Sunnydale. Buffy unlocks the front door, enters. She looks tired. "Mom? Dawn? Piper? Phoebe? Paige?"

She drops her purse onto the table by the door and turns into the living room, head down. She almost bumps into someone. She raises her head.

Glory is standing right in front of Buffy. "Long day, Sweetie?" Buffy stands shocked, face to face with Glory. "So this is where the Slayer eats and sleeps and combs her hair. So cute. I can't even stand it."

She breezes past Buffy, taking in the living room, talking all the while. As she passes, Buffy doesn't move a muscle. Only her eyes shift slightly.

Glory smiles, "Personally, I need more space, but this is good for you. It's so quaint and..."

Buffy casually edges behind the oblivious Glory, who's on the other side of the room. Buffy reaches for the fire poker.

Glory mock scolding, "Tsk. Buf-fee..." Buffy looks up to see Glory is now standing right in front of her. "If I wanted to fight, you could tell by the being dead already." Glory gently takes the fire poker away from Buffy, puts it back, and sits down. "So play nice, little girl."

Buffy sighs, "What do you want?"

Glory nods, "The Key. Why else do you think I'd come here? See, I think you know where the Key is."

Buffy frowns, "Glad you think so."

Glory smiles, "Well, it is the only thing keeping you alive right now. Because you may be tiny Queen in Vampire World, but to me? You're a bug."

As Glory talks, Buffy's eyes go just a little bit wide. Dawn and Piper enter the living room.

Seeing the look on Buffy's face, Dawn and Piper gets something's up, and freezes.

Piper silent, mouthing, "What?"

Glory keeps talking, oblivious. "You should get down on your knees, and worship me."

Without moving her head, Buffy shifts her eyes toward the kitchen door.

Piper nods and pushes Dawn in that direction. Buffy keeps her eyes on Glory.

Glory nods, "But you still thinks it's "neat" having Slayer strength. Ooh, big deal, stronger than humans. Phht. Who isn't?"

Piper and Dawn are almost out of the room...

Glory smiles, "I could crush the life from you as easy as you'd break a nail. But I need the Key. Hey you two!"

Piper and Dawn freezes. Glory puts a hand out to Dawn without looking back. She just knows they're there. "C'mere a sec."

Piper and Dawn hesitate.

Buffy shakes her head, "Leave them out of this."

Glory shakes her head twice, "Not asking twice..."

Buffy nods, "This is between you and me."

Glory mock patience, "No... This is between me and my Key. You just happen to be the thing in the way."

Glory snaps her fingers sharply, still not looking back. Piper and Dawn steps forward. Glory looks at them for the first time. "Ah the witch, I should have known you would be here. And who is this? You - are just the darlingest thing I ever did see in my life. What's your name, honey?"

Dawn looks at her mother who nods, "Dawn."

Glory nods, "Dawn. Did you know your mother took my Key, Dawnie? And she won't give it back. Bet you know where she put it, don't you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "She doesn't know anything."

Glory ignores Buffy, "Where's my Key, Dawn?"

Buffy looks to Piper, "Dawn, go upstairs with Aunt Piper."

Dawn looks from Buffy to Glory. Dawn and Piper take a step back, and head out.

Glory smiles, "I'll kill her. Kill your Mom. Kill your sisters. Kill your friends. Make you watch when I do." She shrugs, "Just give me the Key. Either you have it, or you know where to find it." She rises. "Obviously, this is a one-time only deal. Next time we meet, something you love dies bloody. You know you can't take me. You know you can't stop me." Glory heads for the door. "Oh. And the next time you have guests? Little plate of sugar cookies. I'm just saying."

Glory leaves, shutting the door behind her. Beat. Buffy just sits there, trying to think, when Joyce enters. "Buffy, who was that?"

Buffy eyes on the door, "Pack a bag. You and Dawn are going back to San Francisco." She yells, "Piper! Call Phoebe or Paige or both and tell them I need them to take mom and Dawn back to San Francisco. Tonight!"

Piper yells back, "Ok, Buffy."

It is almost 7 pm. Buffy and Piper rushes down the street. Not running, but walking fast, aware of the time. Buffy checks her watch. "Crap."

Piper sighs, "We will get there. And if I have to start blowing people up to get the information to protect Dawn we will get it."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks, sis."

They hustle faster rounding a corner on her way to the Magic Box when Buffy is tackled.

Buffy leaps to her feet. She sees it's some reject from a medieval fair.

Two more appear behind Buffy between her and Piper.

Buffy looks around her, sizing up the situation. "Guys? Is there any way we could not do this?"

As in response, Buffy gets punched in the face. They mysterious men all close in on her ignoring Piper.

Piper raises her hands and one of the men is knocked back away from Buffy by Piper's exploding power. "You know sometimes I wonder if demons don't know not to mess with a Charmed One."

Buffy smiles. The lead guy, holding a sword, swings it over Buffy's head. She ducks - just in time to avoid getting decapitated.

Piper raises her hands again this time freezing a second attacker.

The third attacker his Buffy behind the knees and drops to the ground. The masked man she's facing viciously bats her in the face. Buffy lands hard on her back. Stunned, she looks up just in time to see the Lead Guy bringing his sword down upon her. Buffy rolls out of the way - the sword just misses her.

The guy that Piper used her exploding power on is getting back up and comes at her. Piper raises her hands and the man hesitates. Then he attacks and Piper freezes him also.

Buffy attacks the last man. He staggers back. She kicks the sword from his hand. It clatters to the tarmac. Buffy tackles him hard onto the ground, jams the staff up against his windpipe, crushing the breath out of him. "All right, let's see..."

Buffy reaches down, still crushing the thing's throat, and grabs its mask from the bottom, just below the jaw. "...what you are."

She rips the mask off the man, Orlando.

Orlando frowns, "Go on, Slayer - kill me. But know that my death will only buy you more time."

Buffy sighs, "Okay - who are you?"

Orlando nods, "One soldier in a vast army."

Piper shakes her head, "What 'army...'"

Orlando nods, "You are a Charmed One. You will have heard of us…The Knights of Byzantium. An ancient order. And now, your enemy."

Buffy frowns and looks at Piper, "Ring any bells?"

Piper shakes her head, "Would have to look in the Book of Shadows."

Buffy nods, "You work for Glory?"

Orlando shakes his head, "You think we ally ourselves with the Beast? You must be mad."

Buffy nods, "You're the ones, tried killing me and my sister."

Orlando smiles, "We were fools." He emits a small laugh, "Three alone. But if it takes a hundred men, we send the hundred. And if it takes a thousand, we send them too. So long as you protect the Key, our brotherhood will never stop until we destroy it. And you."

Buffy softly, to herself, "You'd send a thousand..."

Orlando nods, "You are the Slayer. We know what we must do. Now be done with it. Kill us, and let Legions follow."

Buffy thinks. Picks up Orlando's sword. Then lets him stand. "Go. Tell your friends they just made an enemy of the Charmed Ones."

He leaves. Buffy watches him - then looks at the sword, something forming in her mind.

Buffy and Piper enters the Magic Box a short time later. Buffy still has the sword in her hand.

Travers frowns, "You're late."

Buffy answers distractedly, still focused on the sword. "Yeah."

Giles frowns, "Was there an attack..?"

Piper nods, "Yes."

Travers nods, "Well. We can begin the review at last. We'll skip over the more obvious—"

Buffy shakes her head, "There isn't going to be a review."

Travers frowns, "Sorry?"

Buffy's very calm, really, unnervingly so. She hoists the sword as she speaks, holding it up in front of her and laying it gently on the table, pointy end directly at Travers. "No review. No interrogation, no questions you know I can't answer, no hoops, no jumps..."

Nigel is about to speak. Buffy turns to him before he gets a sound out—"...and no interruptions." She turns back to Travers, "See I've had a lot of people talking at me, last few days. People just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am. And I finally figured out why." She is stepping closer to the table, so she is really above Travers now. "Power. I have it. They don't. This bothers them. Piper was right, Giles. We have power that the Council doesn't. Travers I saw the look on your face when Piper made her threat about if you deported Giles you would make an enemy of the Charmed Ones. You were scared. Glory came to mom's house today…"

There is a murmur of the crowd, some shock, concern, disapproval-

Giles frowns, "Buffy, are you all-"

Buffy nods, "-Just to talk. Tell me I'm a bug, I'm a flea, she could squash me in a second... Only she didn't squash me. She came to my house and she talked. We had what in her warped brain probably passes for a civilized conversation. Why? Because she needs something from me. Because I have power over her." To the various Watchers. "You didn't come all the way from England to determine whether I'm good enough to be 'let back in.' You came to beg me to let you back in. To give your jobs, your lives, some semblance of meaning again."

Nigel frowns, "Oh, this is beyond insolence—" He doesn't finish the sentence as Buffy whips the sword off the table and hurls it across the room. It sticks into the shelf inches from his head.

Buffy eyeballing him, "I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions."

Above them Xander smiles, "That was excellent."

Buffy sighs, "You're Watchers. And without a Slayer you're pretty much just watching Masterpiece Theatre. You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have on her except publish it in the "Everyone Thinks We're Insano's Home Journal." So here's how it's going to work. You're gonna tell me everything you know. Then you're gonna go away. You'll contact me if and when you have more information. The magic shop will stay open, and Mr. Giles will stay here as my official watcher, reinstated at full salary."

Giles coughs into his hand, "-retroactive—"

Buffy nods, "-to be paid retroactively from the month he was fired. I'll continue my work, with the help of my friends... my family."

Lydia shakes her head, "I... I don't want a sword thrown at me, but civilians... we're talking about children."

Buffy smiles and looks up, "Let's start with the four of them up there. There are two powerful witches, and a thousand year old ex-demon. Behind me stands one-fourth of the Charmed Ones. Of which I am a part of."

Anya laughs, "Willow's a demon?"

Nobody notices Anya's statement. Phillip looks at Xander. "The boy? No power there."

Buffy nods, "The Boy's clocked more field time than all of you combined. He's part of the unit."

Xander with quiet pride, "I've clocked field time."

Buffy to all the Watchers, "You may all be very good at your jobs. The only way you're ever gonna find out is if you work with me. You can all take your time thinking about that, but I want an answer right now from Quentin." She turns to him. "'Cause I think he understands me."

The echo of his own words is not lost on Quentin. He pauses, as Buffy waits. "Your terms are acceptable."

Piper smiles at her sister and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Buffy looks back at Piper and mouths 'thanks.'

Xander, Willow, Tara and even Anya whoop and clap from the gallery.

A quiet smile from Giles, that expresses even more.

Buffy sits across from Travers. Says quietly, and not unkindly, "See? No begging."

Travers nods, "Rupert, when we inventoried your shop, we found a bottle of single malt scotch hidden behind the incense holders."

Giles nods, "Well, it's not that, during working hours—"

Travers nods, "I think I could use a glass."

A moment for Giles to recover. Giles starts to rise. "I suppose a few of us wouldn't mind a-"

Buffy shakes her head, "Just a minute." Even Giles responds to the authority in her, sitting again without comment. "Glory. I wanna know."

Travers nods, "There's a lot to go through..."

Buffy shakes her head, "I just want to know what kind of demon I'm fighting."

Travers sighs, "Well, that's the thing. Glory isn't a demon."

Piper frowns, "What is she?"

Travers nods, "She's a god."

Buffy's jaw drops, "Oh."

Piper shakes her head, "That's why the Elders said it was a Slayer problem and not a Charmed problem."

After the council left Buffy, Piper and Giles sit at the table taking about what they learned.

Leo suddenly orbs in. Piper gets up and kisses her husband. "What are you doing here?"

Leo sighs, "The Elders think they know why Dawn's powers haven't manifested."

Buffy looks up at Leo, "And?"

Leo looks at his sister-in-law, "It's the Key. It's disrupting her powers."


	13. Chapter 13: Charmed and Dangerous

**Chapter 13: Charmed and Dangerous**

In the dining room of the manor. Piper and Leo, Buffy and Joyce are sitting at the table. Piper slides a sheet of paper over to Leo. Buffy does the same to Joyce.

Leo sighs, "Do I really need to think about this now?"

Piper and Buffy speak up at the same time, "Yes."

Leo frowns, "Why?"

Piper sighs, "Because the Source has already killed one of us. And if god forbid it happens again we want to be prepared. You should be honored that if we don't make it we're leaving you everything."

Buffy nods, "And I need someone to take care of Dawn. That's why there is an addendum to Piper's will that includes Dawn. That way if something happens to mom…"

Phoebe and Cole run in. "Hey guys! Guess what?"

Leo shakes his head, "What makes you think I'm gonna out live you anyway?"

Piper nods, "Leo, you're an angel, literally. Which means short of a Darklighter, you will most likely survive. Plus like Buffy said someone needs to watch over Dawn. I believe she even named you godfather. That way you have a legal claim to raise Dawn should something happen to Buffy and Joyce."

Leo sighs.

Phoebe nods, "Oh! Speaking of surviving, Source bulletin, this just in." She holds up a piece of paper.

Piper looks at Leo as Joyce signs the paper in front of her. "Honey, just sign the freakin' thing." Cole whistles. "What?"

Cole smiles, "Phoebe has something she'd like to say that actually might affect what you're doing here."

Phoebe smiles, "Thank you, honey. We nailed the Source vanquishing spell." She hands Piper the piece of paper. Buffy leans over and looks at the paper. "Our ancestors. That's what we were missing. If we could draw the magic from the entire Halliwell line..."

Piper smiles, "We might have enough power to vanquish the Source."

Phoebe nods, "Yes."

Piper looks to Buffy, "What do you think?"

Buffy nods, "It might just work."

Leo nods, "I'll go tell the Elders." He orbs out.

Piper sighs, "Hey! You did not sign this!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, honey, are you still on that will and testament kick? I gotta tell you, it's very, very morbid."

Piper nods, "No, it's very, very responsible. Prue did it and thank god she did, 'cause if she didn't we'd still be dealing with lawyers." She turns to Cole, "No offence."

Cole shakes his head, "Oh, none taken. I've come to terms with my evil past."

Phoebe sighs, "No, I know what you're saying but I have a really good feeling about this, okay? No one is gonna die any time soon."

Buffy shakes her head, "I would rather not take a chance, Phoebe. I don't want to leave this unfinished. Or have you forgotten I have a ten year old daughter to worry about?"

Phoebe touches Cole and has a premonition. In it, a demon throws a fireball at Phoebe but Cole takes the fireball instead for her.

Cole frowns, "You alright?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, um, I just have the hiccups." She hiccups. "Ooh, see? Uh, Piper… Buffy, can I talk to you both for a minute in the kitchen?" She hiccups.

Piper nods as she and Buffy stand, "Sure." They walk into the kitchen. "Phoebe, with or without the Source we still need a will. Especially if I'm gonna start a family. Buffy wants one for Dawn to make sure she is cared for."

Phoebe shakes her head, "This isn't about the wills. This is about a premonition I just had that I don't want Cole to know about."

Piper frowns, "What do you mean? Why not?"

Phoebe nods, "Because I just saw him jump in front of a demon to take a fireball for me, that's why not."

Piper sighs, "A demon? What kind of demon?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "One with a half a face.

Buffy frowns, "Yuck! Why can't demons be nice looking instead of all ugly for once?"

Piper laughs.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, so we have to figure out who the demon is and vanquish him before Cole..."

Piper nods, "What if we need Cole to ID him? I mean, the Source probably sent this demon."

Phoebe sighs, "That's exactly my point. He's gonna wanna stay close to protect me."

Buffy sighs, "Phoebe, that's what you do for people you love. It's what I would do for you, Piper, Paige or Dawn. In a heartbeat."

Phoebe nods, "I know, Buffy, but he's human now, it's not like he can fend off a fireball."

Piper nods, "Well, can't you talk to him?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I've tried. He's not gonna sit by the sidelines, it's not who he is."

Piper looks to Buffy who shrugs unsure how to help. "So you're not gonna tell him?"

Phoebe nods, "The attack happened in the attic. So I'll just keep him out of the house until I can ID the demon."

Piper nods, "Alright, it's your relationship, it's your call. I'll let Paige know what's up. As long as you're sure."

An hour later Piper and Phoebe are there looking through the Book of Shadows. Buffy sits nearby.

Phoebe nods, "So, we found a demon with half a body but no demon with half a face."

Piper nods, "Well, we do have a resident demonologist living in the house."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, we've had that conversation."

Buffy sighs, "I could call Giles. Try and keep it hush hush and see if he can come up with a demon with half a face."

Piper nods, "Sounds like a plan, Buffy. Phoebe keep looking, I'll go get some coffee."

Phoebe nods, "Okay." Piper leaves the room and a demon appears. "Piper!"

The demon throws an electric bolt at Phoebe and she is thrown against a mirror. It smashes and she falls to the floor.

Buffy jumps up and attacks. She gets knocked back and crashes at Piper's feet as Piper runs in and and tries to blow him up."

The demon smiles, "Thank you."

Piper spots a knife on the table and runs for it. The demon blows up a sewing machine in front of her. She grabs the knife and throws it at the demon. It gets stuck in his neck and vanquishes him. Black bee-like creatures fly away.

Piper frowns, "Buffy… Phoebe, did you see that? Phoebe?" Buffy struggles to her feet. Phoebe falls on her stomach, showing large pieces of glass stuck in her back. "Phoebe!"

Buffy runs over next to her sister and kneels down, "I really hope this works. I'm supposed to be half Whitelighter after all."

Buffy closes her eyes and holds her hands out over Phoebe.

Piper yells, "Leo!"

Leo orbs in and looks at Phoebe as he kneels down pulling the glass out of Phoebe's back. "What are you trying to do, Buffy?"

Buffy looks at Leo, "Heal her of course. Me and Paige are supposed to be half Whitelighter, right? Doesn't that mean I should be able to heal her like you do?"

Leo nods, "Possibly." He places his hands over Phoebe and begins to heal her, "But remember Paige has powers you don't such as orbing. So it's possible you may never get the power to heal."

Buffy sighs, "Maybe they will manifest later. I haven't been a witch as long as Paige has."

Leo nods, "It's possible. But it's also possible you may not develop Whitelighter powers since you're a Slayer also. Only time will tell I guess."

Piper sighs, "What's taking so long?"

Leo nods, "She almost died, that's what's taking so long." He heals her.

Phoebe looks up. "What happened?"

Piper sighs, "One very mean demon."

Phoebe nods, "And did you get him?"

Piper sighs, "Yes. But, uh, something else got away. And that's not all." She picks up a vase and hands it to Leo. "Throw this. Just do it." He throws it in the air and she tries to freeze it. It smashes on the floor. "My powers are gone."

Phoebe looks at Buffy who shakes her head, "I still have my Slayer abilities."

Phoebe nods as she looks back to Piper, "It stole your powers?"

Piper sighs, "It stole, ate, absorbed, I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I've gotta get them back."

Piper walks over to the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe sighs, "I don't understand. We vanquish a demon and then lose our powers. How does that work?"

Leo nods, "That thing must have absorbed your powers somehow although I don't know how."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, well, with the Source lurking around."

Piper turns to a page in the Book of Shadows. "That's him, this is him. 'Guardians of the Hollow' ring any bells?"

Leo frowns, "That's not possible."

Buffy sighs, "Why not, what is it?"

Leo nods, "Because the Hollow is something that consumes all magic good or evil and both sides agreed to guard. That thing must have been the Hollow; it must have taken over the demon."

Phoebe sighs, "Well, then how do we get it to regurgitate?"

Piper frowns, "Hmm, there's no mention of a vanquish here."

Leo shakes his head, "You can't vanquish it. The last time it was unleashed it nearly decimated all magic, all things."

Buffy frowned, "The last time it was unleashed? This is so not of the good."

Leo nods, "Eons ago. Good and evil had to join forces and use their strongest magic and even then all they could do is contain it."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, so if good and evil are seeing eye to eye on this one, who let it out?"

Piper nods, "The Source."

Leo frowns, "If he was desperate enough."

Buffy sighs, "With me being a Charmed One now I expect he is likely desperate enough now."

Piper sighs, "Which means he won't stop at just my powers, he's gonna send another demon for yours and Paige's.

Phoebe nods, "The demon with a half a face, see if he's in the book."

Leo sighs, "Even if you could use your powers you wouldn't be able to because they would just steal them."

Phoebe nods, "Then how do we stop him?"

Piper sighs, "We'll use potions instead. I'll make one to replace my exploding power. We also use Buffy's Slayer abilities. They're not magical so it shouldn't be able to steal them as easily."

Leo nods, "Okay, you better get Paige. You're gonna need the power of four. I'll go check with the Elders." He orbs out.

Phoebe sighs, "On a scale from one to bad..."

Buffy smiles, "Looks like we got an apocalypse on our hands." Buffy pulls out her cell phone and begins dialing. "Giles its Buffy. We have an apocalypse. Send Willow and Tara we could use them. Get everyone else researching we need to know if you can find anything about a demon with half a face. As much as I hate to do it, I'm sending Dawn and mom back to you. Keep them safe."

Buffy hangs up the cell phone and walks downstairs and into the room Joyce shares with Dawn, "Get packed. You're going back to Sunnydale. When you get there don't go to the house. Go to the Magic Box. Stay with Giles till I give the all clear to come back."

Joyce sighs and nods as she and Dawn turns towards their respective dressers and start packing.

Later Buffy walks in through the backdoor into the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe are making a potion.

Phoebe hands Piper a feather. "Here you go one owl feather."

Piper looks at Buffy, "Did they get off alright?"

Buffy nods, "Yep on the bus heading back to Sunnydale. With orders to go straight to Giles and stay with him till I give them the all clear."

Piper sighs, "Do you think we jinxed us? With the wills? Maybe it wasn't such a great idea."

Phoebe smiles, "Actually, I'm beginning to think it was a very smart idea."

Piper frowns, "That's not so funny."

Phoebe nods, "Trust me, I know."

Cole walks in. "Hi. Am I back too soon?"

Phoebe sighs, "Um..."

Buffy looks between her sisters, "Um, we need his help. No time to be evasive."

Cole frowns, "Help for what? Well, it's obvious you're making a potion so what is it you're not telling me?"

Phoebe sighs and looks at Buffy who nods, "Um, I had a premonition. A demon attacked and you jumped in front of a fireball to save me."

Cole frowns, "What? You can't keep these things from me."

Phoebe nods, "I was just trying to protect you."

Cole shakes his head, "Well, that's not a good enough reason."

Buffy sighs, "Uh, hate to interrupt but maybe we should talk about the demon."

Cole nods, "What'd he look like?"

Phoebe smiles sadly, "Creepy, half face, and his good side has tribal markings, a little bit like..."

Cole nods, "Belthazor."

Phoebe nods, "A little bit. Do you know who he is? Does he work for the Source?"

Cole frowns, "He doesn't work for the Source, Phoebe, he is the Source. His face was disfigured in the battle that brought him to power. Only upper level demons have seen it. You should have told me."

Piper frowns, "So he's the one that released the Hollow."

Cole sighs, "The Hollow? What do you mean released?"

Phoebe nods, "It already attacked us. It took Piper's power."

Cole shakes his head, "Well, then you'd better figure out a way to beat the Source without your powers otherwise..."

Piper's potion explodes.

Buffy smiles, "Already on it. And a plan to boot."

Paige walks in with five crystals. She lays the crystals on the floor. "Five magic crystals oriented east to west. Magic circle, check."

Piper pours a white liquid into another white liquid and it turns purple. "Oh, purple good, purple equals exploding power. Exploding power, check."

Buffy smiles, "One Slayer primed and ready."

Phoebe nods, "One fabulously written Source vanquishing spell, check."

Cole shakes his head, "Don't get cocky."

Phoebe nods, "Not cocky, confident."

Piper sighs, "We are talking about the Source of all evil, maybe measured optimism is best."

Leo orbs in. "The Source unleashed the Hollow."

Piper nods, "Already on that train, honey. It took my powers. Anything else?"

Leo nods, "Good and evil magic need to join forces and read the inscription on the box where the Hollow is kept. That will put it back in its crypt and return your powers."

Piper nods, "Okay, so at least we know how to vanquish it, this is good news."

Phoebe sighs, "Good news if the Source brings the box and we could find an evil being willing to help."

Paige smiles, "Hey, Cole, too bad you're not still evil."

Buffy frowns, "I couldn't do could I? Yes I know I'm a good witch and all. But the First Slayer was created using the essence of a demon."

Cole shakes his head, "I doubt it Buffy. Your good side is likely too over powering for the demon. Anyways one step at a time. First we vanquish the Source, and then we'll worry about putting Pandora back in its box."

The phone rings. Paige answers it. "Hello? Hey, Darryl… Oh, no…" She walks out into the dining room.

Leo a moment later walks into the dining room after Paige.

Leo looks to Paige, "We need you in the kitchen."

Paige heads for the kitchen but stops. "You know, Leo, I have my charges too."

The Darklighter smokes in and points his arrow at Leo. "Leo!" The Darklighter shoots and the arrow hits Leo. Cole walks in. "Crossbow!"

Cole shakes his head, "No, you're powers."

The Darklighter absorbs her powers. Piper, Buffy and Phoebe walk in.

Piper sees Leo, "Leo!" She runs over to him.

The Darklighter points the crossbow at Buffy.

Phoebe frowns, "Buffy, watch out."

Buffy ducks behind a wall. Phoebe throws the potion at the Darklighter and he explodes.

Piper in tears, "Oh, no."

Cole picks Leo up and carries him into the living room lying him on the couch.

Piper sits on the couch and grabs onto one end of the arrow. "Ready? Paige, hold his hand." She does so. Piper pulls out the arrow and Leo screams. She puts the arrow on the coffee table. "Paige, Buffy, don't touch that you're both Whitelighters as well." Leo breathes heavily. "You're okay, just lie back. Easy."

Leo grins through the pain, "Still bossing everyone around, huh?"

Piper smiles, "You'd better believe it."

Paige shakes her head, "I don't understand how come you can heal us but you can't heal yourself."

Leo sighs, "It just doesn't work that way."

Piper nods, "Yeah, but you can switch powers with Phoebe, like we did before."

Leo shakes his head, "No! Look, if The Source comes and Phoebe doesn't have her powers, you don't stand a chance. I mean it. I'm still your Whitelighter."

Buffy frowns, "I guess the same goes for me or Paige then."

Leo nods.

Piper sighs, "Well, who's bossing whom around now? Buffy, go tell Phoebe to find something else, a spell, an amulet, whatever. Go!"

Buffy walks into the conservatory where Phoebe and Cole are.

Phoebe sighs, "It'll never work."

Buffy nods, "Will anything?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know. We'll figure a way out of this."

Buffy sighs, "How? The Source knew we'd be prepared, that's why he came after our powers. The Source knew we had an in-house healer, that's why he came after Leo. He knows what we're gonna do before we even do. It wouldn't surprise me if he sends someone after me. He can't take my Slayer abilities but he could distract me with a demon attack."

Phoebe nods, "Well, it's not over yet. I still have my power."

Buffy frowns, "Yeah two down, two to go."

Short time later Piper walks in with a glass of water. She slows down when she sees Leo not moving. Buffy sits next to Leo.

Piper looks to Buffy, "Leo?"

Buffy is about to answer when Leo groans. "Hey."

Piper breathes a sigh of relief. "Hey." She changes places with Buffy. "Drink this." She pours some water in his mouth.

Leo coughs, "I guess you picked the wrong beneficiary after all." He looks at Buffy, "Or a guardian for Dawn."

Piper looks up at her sister. "Don't talk like that."

Leo sighs, "Piper, you need to get out of here before he comes back."

Piper shakes her head, "I'm not leaving you."

Buffy smiles, "We're not leaving you."

Leo looks between the sisters and nods, "The Source..."

Piper shakes her head, "Is not gonna scare us away, and neither are you, so just forget about it. You're not gonna die. 'Cause I'm not gonna let you."

The doorbell rings. Paige heads for the door. "I'll be right there."

Piper comes out of the living room and stops Paige. "Paige, this is no time for guests."

Paige shakes her head, "It's not social, I called Darryl."

Buffy frowns, "Darryl? You're supposed to be helping Phoebe."

Paige shakes her head, "She doesn't need my help. But there is somebody who does, excuse me." Paige opens the door. Caroline has bruises and cuts on her face. "Oh, Caroline."

Caroline shakes her head, "I'm so sorry, Paige. After everything you've done to help me."

Paige nods, "It's not over, not yet."

Piper frowns, "Paige."

Buffy holds her hand up, "Let her do what she needs to, Piper."

Paige nods, "Darryl, take Caroline into the sunroom."

Darryl nods, "Is everything okay?"

Piper shakes her head, "No."

Paige sighs, "Yes."

Buffy frowns, "No but it will be ok."

Darryl and Caroline go into the sunroom. Paige closes the door.

Piper looks at Paige and Buffy, "Are you outta your mind? Both of you? We don't have time for other people's problems right now."

Paige nods, "It's something I've got to do. Especially if it's the last thing I do."

Buffy nods, "There is something I need to do also." She walks into the dining room pulling out paper and pen from a nearby desk. She begins to write a letter.

Phoebe and Cole walk in as Daryl and Caroline leave.

Phoebe sighs, "Piper? Buffy?"

Piper and Buffy walks in.

Cole smiles, "We may have a plan to get your powers back."

Phoebe nods, "Then maybe Paige could help heal Leo."

Piper looks at her sisters, "A spell?"

Phoebe nods, "Remember the one to call for witches powers? Maybe it might be strong enough to call the powers from the Hollow."

Paige sighs, "Could that work?"

Buffy shrugs, "Possibly with the power of four."

Piper nods, "Uh, could you watch Leo?"

The girls leave the room. Cole walks into the living room. He sits on the coffee table next to Leo. Cole gasps and disappears.

In the conservatory Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Paige are reading a spell out of the book. ""Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."

The house starts to shake and the Source flames in. They gasp.

Paige frowns, "Oh my god."

The Source smiles evilly, "Not quite."

Phoebe yells, "Run!"

They run into the living room.

Paige shakes her head, "I thought we called for our powers."

They run through the living room and The Source blows up the wall. They dive into the foyer.

The Source laughs, "I have your powers now and a few of my own."

A fireball appears in his hand and aims for Piper.

Paige screams, "Piper!"

The Source throws the fireball at Piper and she is knocked against the wall.

Buffy curses herself for not having Whitelighter powers.

Phoebe and Paige carry Piper up to the attic.

Buffy is right behind them. "Hurry, he's coming."

They take her across the room and put her down.

Phoebe nods, "Come on, honey, we need you, Piper, it's time. Come on, you can do it."

Paige shakes her head, "Do what? We have no powers."

Phoebe nods, "It doesn't matter, we can still make the plan work. Get the crystals."

Paige and Buffy race across the room. The Source flames in in front of them. They stop.

The Source smiles, "Seems almost anti-climactic after all this time, doesn't it?"

He pulls Paige behind him and she flies into some cardboard boxes and a mattress.

Buffy stands between The Source and Phoebe and Piper, "You've never dealt with a Slayer though."

The Source scoffs. "So?"

Phoebe looks at Piper, "Piper."

The Source smiles, "Say hello to Prue for me."

Buffy drops and kicks The Source and he falls to the floor. "No one messes with my family."

Paige grabs the crystals. "Phoebe!" She throws Phoebe some crystals and she puts them on the floor near her.

The Source stands up. "Your power may not have been the weakest but not worthy of taking either. Your life however is."

Buffy nods , "Yeah… Whatever. Paige! Now!" Buffy jumps back as Paige puts down the last crystal and electricity bolts surround him. Phoebe, Buffy and Paige go back over to Piper.

The Source smiles, "Crystal." A crystal orbs into his hand. The trap disappears." Now the moment we've all been waiting for." He throws a fireball but before it can hit Phoebe, Cole appears and runs in front of her. He absorbs The Source's power. "Belthazor!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, The Hollow."

Cole throws a fireball at the Source. "Hurry, the spell."

Phoebe gets a piece of paper out of her pocket and the girls; Buffy, Phoebe, Piper and Paige read from it. "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace," The Source catches on fire. "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us; vanquish this evil from time and space."

The Source yells and causes a big explosion. He is vanquished. The Seer appears holding the Hollow box.

Phoebe frowns, "Who are you?"

Seer nods, "Someone who just helped save your lives." She opens the box and the Hollow escapes out of Cole and goes back in the box. "Quickly, take my hand."

Cole nods, "Trust her. If you want your powers back."

Phoebe goes over to her.

Seer nods, "Say the inscription with me."

Together the Seer and Phoebe recite the inscription, "Abolio exume ga ume to eternius."

The box floats up in the air and lets off a bright light. It disappears and returns to its crypt.

Buffy closes her eyes, "Please let this work. Get downstairs and help Leo." Buffy blinks as her hands start to glow and she heals Piper.

Piper looks down at herself and at Buffy, "How?"

Buffy smiles, "Because you're my sister."

Piper, Buffy, Cole and The Seer walk in from upstairs.

Piper smiles, "Leo." She goes over to him.

The Seer nods, "All is as it should be again. Time to return to my side. Too bad Belthazor's gone, he would have made a great new Source."

Cole nods, "Too bad."

Phoebe sighs, "I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, we thank you."

The Seer shakes her head, "Oh, I didn't do this for your future, I did it for mine."

Paige nods, "I don't understand, if we got our powers back, where did the Source's go?"

The Seer smiles, "Into the void." She disappears.

Piper frowns, "Okay, who was that?"

Cole nods, "A very evil person."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, one that saved our lives, and helped us kill the Source."

Piper looks at Buffy, "I would still like to know how you healed me."

Leo looks at Buffy and smiles, "Because she's half Whitelighter, like her sister. She just needed to find the trigger to use the powers."

Buffy nods, "So I'm getting them in a different order than Paige?"

Leo nods, "Yes. See you have an active ability already in the Slayer. Paige didn't. That's why Paige could orb from the start. The Elders decided with what you are as the Slayer your powers should take a slightly different course. It's why you can heal on your own when Paige can't yet."

That evening at P4… The guy behind the bar hands Leo a plate of snacks. "Here you go. Enjoy."

Leo takes it over to a table where the girls are giggling. He puts it on the table. "Here you go guys, on the house."

Piper laughs, "Oh, easy for you to say."

Leo nods, "Yeah, well, you deserve to celebrate. Yeah, I still can't believe it; you guys actually vanquished the Source."

Buffy smiles, "So what does that mean? Is our Charmed destiny fulfilled?"

Piper shrugs, "I don't know. But at least that part of the nightmare is over."

Buffy sighs, "Now on to my Slayer nightmare."

Piper places a hand on Buffy's and gently squeezes, "We will take care of Glory together. Just like we did with the Source."

Phoebe raises her glass, "For Prue."

They clink their beer bottles. Or in Buffy's case a soda bottle.

Piper nods, "For Prue."

Buffy smiles, "For family."

Piper smiles and nods, "For family."

Leo nods, "What do you say we go home and get started on our future."

Piper laughs, "What do you say we go home and sleep, then we work on the future tomorrow night."

Piper and Leo leave. Phoebe, Buffy and Paige laugh. Cole walks over to them.

Phoebe smiles, "Hi, honey, are you okay?"

Cole sighs, "Yeah, yeah, why."

Phoebe shrugs, "Well, it just took you a little while to get back."

Cole blinks, "It did?"

Phoebe nods, "Mm-hm."

Paige smiles, "You know, facing death has kind of made me wanna face life and I'll tell you what, there's a piece of life over there that I think I wanna talk to." A guy at the bar looks at her and smiles.

Phoebe smiles, "You go get him, girl."

Buffy laughs at her twin sister, "That reminds me. I need to go see someone myself. Anything you guys want me to pass along to Dawn or mom?"

Phoebe nods, "Give them our love."

Paige nods in agreement before going over to the guy at the bar.

Buffy nods as she stands up and leaves.


	14. Chapter 14: Body

**Chapter 14: The Body**

Buffy enters the manor, dropping her coat and her bag. "Mom? Piper? Phoebe? Paige? Hey..."

She notices a bouquet of flowers near the door, moves to them curiously. There is a card, and she reads it, "Joyce - Thank you for a lovely evening. See you soon (?) - Brian."

Buffy smiles with only a twinge of sadness, mutters to herself, "Still a couple of nice guys out there..."

Buffy moves to the bottom of the stairs, calling out, "Hey, flower-gettin' lady! You want me to pick up Dawn at school? Hey is anyone here?"

Buffy doesn't see that Joyce is on the couch in the living room, sprawled out in a way that doesn't quite look like sleep. Buffy finally turns, sees her, moving toward her. "Oh! Mom. What are you doing?" Buffy stops. "Mom?"

Joyce's eyes are wide open. Her skin is pale, almost bluish. She does not move. Buffy doesn't either. She stands, rooted, as realization begins to creep in. "Mom?"

There is no movement. Buffy's voice is little. "Mommy?"

Buffy stands a moment, then rushes to her mother's side, "Mom! Mom!"

Buffy shakes Joyce, grabbing her face, feeling her head, listening for breath, an unconscious mantra running under her own breath, "Mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom..."

She feels for a pulse in the neck, not really sure what she's doing, panic rising, finally she shrieks, "MOM!"

A moment, Buffy breathing hard, then she gets up, makes her way, quickly but not altogether steadily, to the kitchen. Grabs the phone, dials 911 as she reenters the living room coming around the corner, seeing the body again...

Buffy moves closer, slowing down, not sure what to do as the phone rings , "911 Emergency -"

Buffy stands for a moment before answering, "Hello?"

911 operator over the phone, "Do you have –"

Buffy hears the door in the foyer open. "It's my mom. She's not, she's not breathing!"

Piper hears Buffy's voice from the living room and looks at Leo. They run into the living room.

911 operator over the phone, "Is she conscious?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, I can't - she's not breathing –."

911 operator over the phone, "Okay, I need you to give me your address…"

Buffy looks at Piper and Leo as they enter the living room. "What?"

911 operator over the phone, "I'm gonna send an ambulance over…"

Buffy nods, "1329 Prescott Street."

911 operator over the phone, "I'm sending a unit right away. Are you alone in the house?"

Buffy looks at Piper and Leo, "No my sister and brother-in-law just got home."

911 operator over the phone, "And did any of you see what happened? Did she fall?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, I came home - what do I do?"

Leo moves over to Joyce checking for a pulse.

911 operator over the phone, "Do you know how to administer CPR?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I - I don't remember – I think Leo might he was a medic at one time."

911 operator over the phone, "Ok have him start performing CPR."

Buffy nods, "Leo you can do CPR right?"

Leo nods and motions for Piper, "Yes. Piper I need your help."

Piper tilts Joyce's head back, she puts her mouth to Joyce's and blows, twice. Leo then pressing his palms to the middle of Joyce's chest he pumps, rapidly 15 times. Piper breathes again, then Leo pumps.

Leo frowns as he hears a crack, "Dang cracked a rib. Keep going Piper at least till the paramedics get here."

Piper nods as she looks up at her sister. Piper whispers to Leo who looks at Buffy and nods.

Buffy nods as she talks into the phone, "Leo said he thinks he cracked a rib. Hello are you there?"

911 operator over the phone, "Hello?" Buffy repeats what she just said. "Is she breathing?"

Buffy looks at Leo, "She wants to know if mom's breathing?"

Leo shakes his head, "No. But tell her were continuing CPR till the paramedics get here."

Buffy nods and speaks into the phone, "No she's not breathing. But Leo said they would continue CPR till the paramedics got here."

911 operator over the phone, "Paramedics should be there in a moment."

Piper looks at Leo, "She's cold, Leo."

"I know." Leo responded.

Buffy blinks, "She's cold?"

Piper and Leo look back at Buffy. They didn't know she had heard the comment.

911 operator over the phone, "The body is cold?"

Buffy sighs, "No, mom - should we make her warm?" She's half talking to the operator and Leo at the same time.

There is the slightest change in tone from the operator. Less urgency. "No, if she's not responding to the CPR, best thing is to wait for the paramedics, okay?"

Buffy nods, "Well, when are they coming?"

911 operator over the phone, "They're very nearby."

Buffy hears a car approaching - stands to look out front window - but it just passes.

Buffy pauses. She is only slightly shaking. Puts the phone back to her ear. "You just hang on... it won't be long..."

Buffy shakes her head, "I have to make a call."

She hangs up, her expression a bit blank. Looks down at the phone to dial it.

Piper gets up as Leo continues CPR. She walks over to Buffy and takes the phone, "Why don't you sit down, Buffy. I'll call."

Buffy nods and moves to a chair saying one word, "Giles."

Piper nods and dials. The phone rings for a moment before Piper hears Giles voice, "Magic Box. Your one-stop…"

Piper sighs, "Giles, its Piper Halliwell. "

Giles on the phone, "Yes Piper what can I do for you?"

Piper looks to Buffy who is in tears. "It's Joyce."

Giles on the phone, "What's wrong Piper. Is she alright?"

Piper sighs, "No."

Giles on the phone, "Ok I'll be there in a couple hours."

Piper shakes her head, "I'll send Paige to get you, it will be faster."

Giles on the phone, "Ok."

Piper hangs up and dials again. It rings and Paige comes on the phone, "Hello?"

Piper looks at Buffy, "Paige I need you to orb to Sunnydale. Get Giles and bring him to the manor. It's Joyce."

Paige on the phone, "Will do. Is everything ok?"

Piper shook her head, "No."

Piper hangs up as she hears the siren of the ambulance outside. She went to the door. "She's in here -"

They rush over to the body as Leo makes room. The first one feels for a pulse in the neck and wrist while the second moves the coffee table out of the way.

First Paramedic, "I'm getting no pulse." He looks to Leo, "Are you the one the dispatcher said used to be a medic?"

Leo nods.

The first paramedic starts CPR. "How long did you perform CPR?"

Leo looks at Buffy, "Since Buffy called so only a couple minutes."

Second paramedic nods, "How long has she been like this?"

Buffy speaks up for the first time since they arrived, "I - I found her - a few minutes –"

Second Paramedic nods, "Was she conscious?"

Buffy sighs, "No, she - no."

First Paramedic nods, "I'm bagging her…"

Buffy blinks, "What?"

Leo gets up and walks over to Buffy, "It's to help her breathe, Buffy.

The second paramedic looks at Buffy and Piper, "Is this your mother?"

Piper looks at Buffy and decides to try and spare her some of the questions, "Yes."

Second Paramedic nods, "Does she have any serious physical health problems, any history…"

Piper nods, "She recently had surgery to remove a tumor. They gave her a clean bill of health."

The second paramedic moves to help his partner, hooking up a pulse monitor. The first paramedic shoots a look at the second. Nothing happening.

The paramedics are working silently. Buffy watches as Piper holds her in an embrace. The monitor is flat lined still. They see the second say quietly to the first, "She's cold, man..."

They work a bit longer. The second paramedic shakes his head, "Call it." He gets up to face Buffy and Piper. "I'm sorry..."

Buffy looks at Piper, "What else? What now? What do we..."

Second paramedic sighs, "I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that your mother is dead." Buffy clenches her jaw, using every muscle in her body not to collapse. "It looks like she did die a good while before you found her, there's nothing you could have done."

Buffy shakes her head, "What did I..."

The second paramedic nods, "I'm guessing it may have been an aneurism, or some clotting, some complication from surgery, she probably felt very little pain. I'm gonna call it in, the coroner's office will come by to take her in and they'll determine the cause of death conclusively."

The first paramedic has been packing up. His radio squawks, "Dispatch seven, we have a 206, what's your status?"

First paramedic into the radio, "We're moving."

The dispatcher over the radio, "Location is Beaumont and Ninth, your vic is on the street, go now."

First paramedic nods, "Okay." To the second paramedic, "We gotta fly."

They have their stuff gathered.

The second paramedic smiles at Piper and Buffy, "I'm gonna call right away, but the coroner's office could take a little while. The police may come too, for a report. In the meanwhile, you should sit; have a glass of water... Try not to disturb the body. Do you need anything?"

Buffy shakes her head.

First paramedic heads out the door, "Let's go."

The second paramedic nods, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Buffy nods, "Thank you."

And they're out the door. Buffy walks them almost all the way out, in a bit of a daze now.

Piper helps Buffy to sit back down on the chair. "Do you need anything?" Buffy shakes her head. "Leo can you orb her into the conservatory so…"

Leo nods in understanding. So that Buffy doesn't have to look at the body.

Piper looks up as Paige orbs in with Giles and Phoebe.

Giles looks at Piper, "Piper! What is it? Is it Glory?" Giles stops, puzzled by the stillness, by the fact that Buffy's calmly sitting in the chair with Piper.

Piper sighs, "We're waiting for the coroner."

Giles frowns, "What?"

Piper stands as Leo comes in from the sunroom. She motions for Leo to sit with Buffy. He nods and sits down.

Piper leads Paige, Phoebe and Giles into the dining room, "Joyce is dead. The paramedics just left. We're waiting for the coroner to get here."

Giles nods, "What do you need me to do?"

Piper smiles, "Keep Buffy company, for now. I'm going over to the school. Someone has to tell Dawn."

Giles nods as he walks into the living room and sits next to Buffy. Leo joins Piper, Paige and Phoebe.

Piper looks to Leo, "Can you orb me to Dawn's school?"

Leo nods and pulls his wife into an embrace and they orb away.

At the school Leo and Piper walk into the front office. "Hello I am Piper Halliwell. Dawn Summers' aunt. I should be on your list in case of emergencies."

The secretary nods and brings up Dawn's record on the computer, "Yes you are. What can I do for you Ms. Halliwell?"

Piper sighs, "I'm here to pick Dawn up. There has been an emergency. Dawn's grandmother, Joyce passed away."

The secretary nods and calls into the intercom, "Ms. Hartford can you have Dawn Summers come to the office."

Dawn walks into the office, surprised. "Aunt Piper? Uncle Leo?"

Piper looks at her niece, "We have to talk to you."

Dawn shakes her head, "Can't it wait? I was in the middle of class..."

Piper sighs, "I know. Please come with us."

Dawn nods as she follows Piper and Leo out of the school. "I thought Grandma was gonna pick me up... What's going on? Something's going on."

Piper looks at Leo, "Come on let's orb home."

Dawn shakes her head, "No. Tell me what's going on."

Leo shakes his head, "It's... bad. News."

Dawn looks between her aunt and uncle, "What is it? What happened?"

Piper shakes her head, "Dawn, it's bad, I think we should…"

Dawn frowns, "Where's Grandma… She was going to pick me up."

Piper pauses, "Your grandma had an accident, or something went wrong from the tumor..."

Dawn nods, "Is she okay? Is she - but she's okay... but it's serious but..."

Piper sighs, "Dawn, your grandma died this morning…"

Dawn shakes her head, "No..."

Piper pulls Dawn into an embrace, "We don't know what exactly happened. Your mom came home just before Leo and I did. She found your grandma on the couch."

Dawn shakes her head, "No. NO NO No No you're lying she's fine and you're lying oh no no please no you're lying she's fine, she's fine..."

Dawn is sobbing uncontrollably, none of her screams or pleading or anything making a dent in the wave of grief crushing her, she half falls, half sits right there on the ground, Piper coming down after her still holding her.

Piper smiles sadly, "Dawnie..."

Dawn shakes her head, "It's not true it's not real it's not real ohhhhh noooooo... no..."

Several hours later at San Francisco General Hospital. Buffy and Dawn is standing in the midst of their friends and family.

Xander hugs Buffy, "Anything we can do..."

Piper hugs Tara, "I'm glad you guys came..."

Willow hugs Buffy, "I love you so much..."

Buffy hugs Willow back, "I know..."

They pull apart, Willow wanting to say something about Joyce... "And..."

Buffy smiles, "I know."

Piper looks to Tara and Xander, "They're not telling us anything."

Giles is a bit surprised as Anya hugs him, tightly. He hugs her back, then notices the doctor waiting. "Doctor..."

Buffy looks up sharply - she's not sure she wants to hear what he has to say. But she moves to him, Dawn, Piper and Giles following. The others look at each other, decide to hang back. "Okay, I've examined your mother's body –"

Dawn looks at doctor, "Can we see her?"

Buffy sighs, "Dawn. Not now."

The doctor nods, "The on-site report seems to be more or less accurate. Your mother did have what looks like an aneurism, a sudden hemorrhaging from a ruptured arterial vessel near the, where the tumor was removed."

Buffy sighs, "Shouldn't we have known about, that… that was a danger..."

Doctor nods, "It's likely your mother knew it was a complication. I would have to ask the doctor in Sunnydale to be sure. Sometimes these things are detectable and sometimes they're not. She didn't even get on the phone so clearly this was very sudden. She may have felt a little nausea and probably passed out as it happened. I doubt there was much pain, and even if someone had been by her side it's doubtful this could have been dealt with in time."

Giles nods, "Well, thank you, Doctor..."

Buffy nods, "You're sure there wasn't a lot of pain?"

The doctor nods, "Absolutely. I think we can be almost positive about that."

Giles nods, "What, ah, what needs to happen now?"

Doctor nods, "Well, there will be some forms, and some decisions you'll need to make..."

Giles nods, "Buffy, why don't you let me handle those as much as I can…"

Buffy looks at Piper who nods.

Piper looks to Giles, "Actually I will do it Giles. Buffy set me up as next of kin for Joyce just in case something happened to Buffy and she couldn't sign any forms."

Giles nods, "Ok."

Piper and the doctor move off. Buffy, Giles and Dawn join the others.

Phoebe wraps her arms around Buffy as Paige wraps her arms around Dawn.

Xander nods, "What'd the doctor say?"

Buffy looks to Giles who nods.

Giles smiles sadly, "Looks to have been a complication from the surgery."

Willow nods, "Why don't we sit down."

Buffy and Dawn sit next to each other. They are flanked by Paige and Phoebe. Tara, Willow, Xander and Giles stand in front of them.

Buffy sighs, "Piper is gonna go over the paperwork."

Xander nods, "Man, if there's one day they should not give you homework..."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not something I have to worry about. I made it so that Piper can sign forms for Joyce or Dawn."

Xander nods.

Dawn looks at Buffy, "What about -" She stops.

Buffy nods, "What about what?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Nothing, mom. I have to pee."

Buffy nods, "Do you want someone to go with you?"

Dawn smiles sadly, "No. I still remember how to pee."

Buffy nods, "Well, okay, do you know where…"

Dawn nods, "Yeah." She takes off.

Buffy sighs, "I think maybe she's mad at Piper or something. Maybe me also…"

Willow shakes her head, "'Cause Piper's the one that told her?

Xander nods, "How'd she take it?"

Buffy looked at Paige who nods, "Piper said she just, wouldn't believe it. I don't know if she does now."

Tara nods, "She's been through so much this year..."

Willow nods, "You both have."

Anya blurts out, "I wish that Joyce didn't die." Everyone is made momentarily uncomfortable. "Because she was nice and now we all hurt."

Xander smiles, "Anya, ever the wordsmith..."

But Buffy isn't offended, sincerely saying to Anya, "Thank you."

Willow nods, "Do you want anything? Something to eat, or a soda?"

Buffy sighs, "Maybe... I honestly can't tell."

Willow nods, "I think you should try to eat something..."

Paige nods, "I agree Buffy. You should eat something."

Buffy looks at her sister and nods, "Well, maybe Dawn could use a snack..."

Paige stands and looks to Willow, "We'll see if there's something."

Willow nods, "Xander, do you have any money?"

Xander nods, "We'll come with."

Willow nods, "We'll be real quick."

Giles nods, "I will go see what's keeping Piper."

Paige and Willow heads off, Xander taking Anya by the hand and going as well. Giles leaves in the opposite direction.

Tara sits down in Paige's vacant spot.

There are a few beats of silence, a tiny bit uncomfortable.

Buffy looks at Tara, "I'm sorry you have to go through all this." She looks to Phoebe, "And you too."

Phoebe smiles, "That's what sisters are for. We've come to love Joyce as if she were our own family."

Buffy smiles at her sister and nods.

Tara sighs, "You don't have to worry about me."

Buffy nods and looks at Tara, "Everyone wants to help... I don't even know... if I'm here... I don't know what's going on. I've never done this - Well that's just an amazingly dumb thing to say, obviously. I've never done this before."

Phoebe squeezes Buffy's hand. She had never known her mom when she was alive. Still she was saddened at Joyce's passing.

Tara nods, "I have." Buffy looks at her, a little thrown. "My mother died when I was seventeen."

Phoebe looks at Tara, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Tara nods and smiles.

Buffy sighs, "I didn't know that. I'm sorry –"

Tara shakes her head, "No, no, I didn't mean to - I'm only telling you because, it's not m-my place, but... there's things, thoughts and reactions that I had, that I couldn't... understand, or even try to explain to anyone else. Thoughts that made me feel like I was losing it, or like I was just a h-horrible person. I know it's different for you, because it's always different, but... if you ever need..."

Buffy nods, gratefully. Tara retreats into herself a bit, thinking she's perhaps gone too far. "Was it sudden?"

Tara frowns, "What?"

Buffy nods, "Your mother..."

Tara shakes her head, "No." She thinks a moment. "And yes… It's always sudden."

Dawn emerges from the ladies room. She sees Phoebe, Buffy and Tara talking – they aren't looking in her direction. She looks at them, looks down the hall, then takes off toward the morgue.

Paige, Willow, Xander and Anya arrive back where Phoebe, Buffy and Tara are sitting. Willow and Anya are loaded with sodas, vending machine sandwiches, Twinkies and candy bars... Xander and Paige each have two cups of vending machine coffee.

Buffy looks at the cornucopia, nonplussed.

Willow smiles, "We panicked."

Buffy nods, "Uh-huh."

Willow sighs, "Take anything you want..."

Anya smiles, "The sandwiches are meat."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm just not hungry."

Phoebe shakes her head, "You need to eat something anyways, Buffy."

Buffy nods and takes a sandwich.

Willow nods, "What about Dawnie?"

Xander frowns, "She still in the bathroom?"

Buffy looks toward it. "I guess..." She looks around, knowing something is wrong. She stands dropping the sandwich. "You guys wait here?"

Phoebe stands as Buffy does. Paige hands the cups of coffee to Tara.

Xander looks at the sisters and nods, "Sure."

Buffy walks toward the hall. And down it, slowly, brow furrowed. Through the swinging door. Down further. She hears something - a small crash. Moves faster. She comes to the door and looks in. Dawn is struggling in the grip of the vampire.

Buffy tries the door and when it's locked she slams her shoulder into it - it doesn't quite give… She runs at it again this time the door comes off its hinges. She runs at the vamp.

The vampire has Dawn from behind and is nearly at her neck. Suddenly Buffy's arm wraps round his neck, she tries pulling him off Dawn but he is strong. She grabs at his face with her other hand, it's close in and ugly, nothing smooth or martial arty about it, she's just in a panic to get him off Dawn.

He does let go, elbowing Buffy hard in the stomach, she doubles over.

Dawn flies forward; she hits the edge of Joyce's table, pulling slightly at the sheet. It slides to reveal Joyce's face…

Paige grabs Dawn and pulls her out of the room.

The vampire grabs Buffy by the throat, she grabs his hands but she's just not at full strength... Phoebe launches a kick at the vampire surprising him from behind.

Buffy nods at her sister as she knees the vampire hard.

He screams and throws Buffy, but she holds on, they both go flying, tumbling into the tray of instruments, that clatter on the floor beside them. He lands on top.

Phoebe looks around for something to use and then spots the saw lying not far from Buffy, "Buffy! The saw!"

Buffy gets the vamp up enough to land a solid punch, knocking him to one side, rolling them over, she holds him down as she grabs the bone saw... now his fingers are on her face, trying to push her off as she brings the saw to his neck, she shoves it down decapitating the vamp as it dusts.

Buffy gets up and looks around and sees Paige and Dawn in the corridor. She goes to them, "Dawn? Are you okay?"

Dawn nods and falls into her mother's arms. Buffy sighs and leads Dawn back into the room. She knows why Dawn came down here. She knows Dawn has to see Joyce for herself.

Dawn looks at her grandmother, "Is she cold?"

Buffy shakes her head with tears in her eyes, "It's not her. It's not her. She's gone."

Dawn is completely lost. "Where'd she go?"

Buffy cannot answer.

Phoebe smiles sadly, "She is with Grams and Grandma Patty now sweetie."

Dawn reaches out, slowly, to touch her grandmother's face.

Buffy watches, wanting to stop her. Paige sighs and walks over to Dawn and stops her. They turn and Phoebe and Paige lead Dawn and Buffy from the room.


	15. Chapter 15: Forever

**Author's Note: **We're almost to both the Final Source Vanquish and the battle with Glory

**Chapter 15: Forever**

Buffy, looking cautious and wary, moves through a darkened room full of coffins. Very shmuck baity. Something bad is going down here. She stops in front of one… There's something about it…

Harsh fluorescent overheads wash the room in sickly yellow light. Buffy starts and sees Piper in the doorway.

Piper nods, "Buffy. There you are…" She enters, followed shortly by Dawn, and a Funeral Director. "Are you alright?"

Buffy looking at casket, "Yeah. I…"

Funeral Director nods, "Did you find something?"

Buffy nods & points, "That one."

Funeral Director sighs, "That model is beautiful. In fact, all of the caskets in this room are top of the line. However, given your budget, it might not be the-"

Piper looks at the Funeral Director, "Just send the bill to P4."

The funeral director nods, "It's a fine choice. It speaks to your deep feeling for the deceased."

Buffy is about to move off but notices that Dawn is hesitating. Looking uncertainly at the coffin of choice. "You don't like it?"

Dawn looks at her mother, "It's not that. It's just - what if grandma… What if she'd like something else better?"

Buffy can't think about it this way. It hurts too much. She ends the discussion. Not unkindly, but on no uncertain terms. Dawn. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, you coming along…"

Dawn looks at her mother, "It's fine. It's just-"

Buffy smiles sadly, "I'm serious. You shouldn't have to deal with this stuff-"

Funeral Director nods, "If you'd like a few more minutes to decide-"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. It's fine. It's done. Okay?"

Dawn nods.

Buffy moves off - retreating into her own space. "Okay…"

Piper lays a reassuring hand on Dawn's back before heading after Buffy and the funeral director.

But Dawn barely registers it. She lingers, looking at the coffins - stung by her mother's brusqueness. Lost.

Later back at the manor Buffy and Piper sit at one end of the table going over paperwork and reviewing Joyce's funeral arrangements. Buffy looks stressed and exhausted - but she's glad for the work at hand. In fact, everyone - with the exception of Dawn - has retreated into efficient busyness as their predominant coping skill. This includes Phoebe and Paige, who sit with Dawn at the other end of the table, eating a casserole dish. Or, to be more exact, Paige and Phoebe are eating. Dawn's hovering - too agitated to sit down.

Piper looks to her sister, "I checked prices with a few different florists. The funeral home is competitive."

Buffy nods, "Let's just go with them, then. It's simpler."

Dawn looks at her mother, "What color flowers?"

Buffy looks up at her daughter and smiles, "White. They're nice. Unless you want something else?"

Dawn sits down next to Buffy and shakes her head, "No mom that's good."

Buffy nods and looks at Piper, "What about an announcement? People are going to be expecting a wake after the burial if we don't say something."

Piper nods, "We could put a line in the program. Expressing your mother's preference not to have one."

Paige looks up, "There's no wake?"

Buffy shook her head, "Mom didn't like them." She smiles a little. "She said pot lucks are depressing enough as it is."

Dawn blinks, "Grandma said that? When?"

Buffy sighs, "Right before she went in for her operation, sweetie. We had a talk about what she wanted. In case…"

Dawn nods in understanding. It was a grownup thing. Something her grandma didn't want to burden her ten year old granddaughter with.

Phoebe slides a bowl to Dawn, "You better get working on that dinner. You've barely touched it."

Dawn smiles at her aunt and shakes her head, "I'm not feeling very casserole-y."

Phoebe nods, "That's a shame. 'Cause we've got about 9000 of them in the kitchen. Piper could open her restaurant with all the food."

Piper laughs and shakes her head, "Maybe so. But I would rather be cooking it instead of selling someone else's cooking."

Paige looks to her niece, "Mrs. Kaplan brought some enchiladas over. Or there's chicken stuff. I saw chicken stuff."

Dawn shakes her head, "That's okay. I'm not really hungry."

Phoebe nods helping herself to more, "Shouldn't stop you. Eating can provide pleasant numbness."

Buffy nods, "You should eat, Dawn."

Dawn looks at her mother's un-eaten dinner, "Why should I? You're not."

Buffy sighs, "Make you a deal I will eat mine if you eat yours."

Dawn nods as they begin eating.

Suddenly the phone rings. Buffy looks to Piper, "I'm phoned out. Can you?"

Piper nods, "Of course." She gets it. Buffy and Dawn listen attentively. "Hello? Yes… They did. Thank you… The service is tomorrow at three. Do you know the Brown Brothers Mortuary?…"

Piper trails off as he moves into the living room.

Buffy looks at the program as she finishes eating, "What do you think? Just a line that says "following the burial, there will be no wake-" or gathering? "there will be no gathering at the request of Joyce?" That's lame."

Paige starts to clear some dishes, coming in and out of the kitchen.

Dawn looks at her mom, "What are we going to do - after? I mean, we're not just coming back here are we?"

Buffy sighs and looks at Dawn, "Whatever you want sweetie. I guess we could go out just the family. Spend some time together."

Dawn smiles.

Buffy looks at the program, "At the request of the family, there will be no wake following the burial?"

Phoebe nods, "Good. It's got flow."

Paige returns from the kitchen and Phoebe moves to Buffy, who's looking at the program lay out.

Buffy sighs, "Where do I put it? On top, here? Or on the bottom?"

Dawn gets up and walks towards the stairs. She notices a bunch of mail on the floor near the mail slot. She picks it up. Reads it, stricken. Paige notices. "Dawn?"

Dawn turns to her, her expression tight. "It's for mom."

Buffy moves to her, as does Piper - who comes from the living room, off the phone now. A pained beat in which all the activity and avoidance is halted. It's a gut punch, for Dawn most of all. But Buffy just regroups - forges ahead. "Do we call the post office about this? Maybe we need to fill out a form or something."

Buffy moves back to the table with Piper. Piper nods, "I'll call tomorrow. First thing. Find out what we need to do."

Buffy nods, "I haven't even started to think about the bills and everything…"

Dawn just looks at the mail. At her grandmother's name.

The next morning. Buffy is dressed and ready for the funeral. She sits on the bed she shares with Paige, motionless, eyes fixed on the middle distance.

Across the hall Dawn sits on the bed in the room she had shared with Joyce. She's also sitting on her bed, her expression sorrowful…

Short time later at the funeral Buffy stands with her arm around Dawn, offering what comfort she could. Leo holds Piper, Cole holds Phoebe. Paige stands next to Buffy her hand resting on her twin sister's shoulder. Behind them stand the Scooby gang and Giles.

The minister, "…we commend to almighty God our sister Joyce Summers…"

Buffy holds her tears. She stares at the coffin as it begins its descent into the ground.

The minister, "…and we commit her body to the ground…"

Dawn is weeping now. The rest of the gang Halliwell and Scooby is gathered around them, grieving for Buffy and Dawn, but also for themselves…

A funeral worker digs into a pile of dirt with a sharp, gravelly crunch and then casts the first pile of dirt into the casket.

The minister, "…earth to earth…"

Dawn starts as the dirt hits the top of the coffin. She turns away into Buffy's side, she can't handle it.

The minister, "…ashes to ashes… …Dust to dust… The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord makes his face to shine upon her and be gracious to her, the Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace. Amen.

The congregation, "Amen."

The service ends and Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara make their way to Buffy and Dawn… The first to hug them and speak kindnesses before they move off… They are followed by Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole and Paige.

Many other people come to Buffy and Dawn and touch them. Talk to them. But the girls don't really hear much. They're lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces and hands…

Dawn nods absently to a man whose talking at her. She's watching the workman continue to fill Joyce's grave.

A woman Buffy's never met before cries and gives Buffy her rosary.

Another woman with a young toddler, who clings to her hip, talks kindly to Dawn. Dawn, expressionless, puts her hand out to the baby, who wraps her tiny fingers around Dawn's…

Several hours later Buffy and Dawn return to the cemetery. Buffy leads her daughter to Joyce's grave where she spots Angel.

Angel's face full of compassion and sorrow. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Buffy silently nods… Then her hand slips into his. They stand this way for a long moment, contemplating the grave together in silence. Dawn looks at Angel and smiles sadly.

It's much later now. Almost morning. Buffy and Angel sit against a tree on a rise that overlooks the cemetery. Dawn's asleep, her head in Buffy's lap. Buffy's leaning into Angel with his arms wrapped around her - keeping her warm and close.

Buffy sighs, "…the funeral was… It was brutal… But what I'm really worried about is tomorrow."

Angel nods, "What's tomorrow?"

Buffy shakes her head, "That's what I don't know. Up 'til now I've had a road map – things to do, every minute, that had to do with mom…"

Angel nods, "And tomorrow the stuff of everyday living resumes."

Buffy nods, "Which everybody expects me to know how to do because I'm so strong."

Angel nods, "Not right away. I'm sure everybody understands that you need time."

Buffy sighs, "Time's not the issue. I'm good at sticking wood in vampires, defeating demons with my sisters using our Charmed powers… but Mom was the strong one in real life. She always knew how to make things better, what to say… I guess Piper comes in a close second, but…"

Angel nods, "You'll find your way. Not all at once, but…"

Buffy looks down at Dawn, "I don't know… I keep thinking about it, Angel. When I found her. If I'd gotten there ten minutes earlier…"

Angel nods, "You said they told you it wouldn't have made a difference."

Buffy offers the following like a horrible confession. It's her dirty secret. "No. Probably wouldn't have made a difference. The exact thing they said was probably. I haven't told anyone that…"

Angel nods, "That doesn't make it your fault. You couldn't have done anything different."

Buffy anguished, "I didn't even think about CPR until they mentioned it. And even then I couldn't do it. I had Leo do it… I fell apart. That's how good I am at being a grown up. Before now I always had mom to help me raise Dawn."

Angel sighs, "Buffy-"

Buffy looks at Angel, "If I just had me to worry about… But Dawn…"

Angel pulls her closer, trying to not wake Dawn. "It's okay. It's okay. You don't feel like it now, but you are strong, Buffy. You're going to figure it out. And you have people to help you. You don't have to do it alone. Your friends… Your sisters…"

Buffy looks at the sky, scared and small. "It's going to be light soon."

Angel nods and looks up at the sky, "I can stay in town. As long as you want me."

Buffy smiles, "How's forever? Is forever good for you?... There's a bad idea. I'm seriously needy right now."

Angel strokes some hair from her face. "Let me worry about the neediness. I can handle it."

Raw and vulnerable, Buffy looks at him - wanting to believe it. Wanting him closer still. She leans forward and kisses him.

Dawn stirs for a moment reminding them she's there before she falls back asleep.

They break away from each other, "Told you… You'd better go."

Angel pained, "I'm sorry."

Buffy shakes her head, "Don't be. I'm so grateful you came, Angel. I didn't think I was going to make it through the night."

Angel nods, "We have a few more minutes until I have to go."

Buffy nods, burrows deeper into him. "Good." Angel closes his arms even tighter around her. They are both pained and comforted by the powerful bond between them. "Good…"

They fall into silence, together until the dawn. Buffy runs her fingers through Dawn's hair as if the sheer presence of her daughter combined with Angel's presence is comforting to her.


	16. Chapter 16: The Three Faces of Phoebe

**Author's Notes: _xxdawnbreakerxx_**- Angel won't be staying. But rest assured he will be back before the end of the story. I intend to bring him back during the season 8 story arc. I have actually something planned for him.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Three Faces of Phoebe**

In the kitchen. Piper takes a tray out of the oven. She walks into the dining room where the table is covered with food.

Leo is sitting at the table.

Piper smiles, "Voilà!"

Leo nods, "Oh, it looks great, let's eat."

Piper shakes her head, "Wait, where is everybody?"

Leo shrugs. "I don't know. Pass the croissants please."

Piper takes off her apron, "I don't understand, we were all supposed to eat together. You know, celebrate."

Leo nods, "Sisters. Butter."

Piper sighs, "Phoebe! Paige! Buffy! Dawn!" Paige orbs in and falls on Piper, knocking her to the ground. "Paige!" They stand up. "Wait, Paige, did you just orb in from another room?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, obviously the landing could still use a little work."

Piper smiles, "You've been practicing this?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, I didn't wanna say anything until I knew for sure I could do it." She sees the food. "Uh, food, thank god, I am starving." She sits down.

Leo nods, "That's the orbing. It burns a lot of calories. Why do you think I married a chef?"

Piper sighs, "I-I can't believe your powers are already advancing. This is just another reason to celebrate."

Paige nods, "Mm, Leo, butter."

Leo passes the butter, "Mm, butter. You should try the frittatas they're great."

Piper sighs, "You're both very welcome."

Paige smiles, "Oh, thank you, honey. I just wanna eat fast so I can get to work on time for a change."

Piper nods, "Well, I understand but still, it's not every day that we vanquish the Source of all evil. The least you could do is wait for Buffy, Dawn, Phoebe and Cole."

Phoebe walks in, "Buffy and Dawn will be down in a minute. And Cole's not here and all I need is a caffeine IV." She grabs a jug and pours herself some coffee. She sits down.

Piper sighs, "What is the matter with you people? Our mortal enemy is gone, dead. Is there nobody else besides me happy about this?"

Buffy and Dawn walk down the stairs, "Well I would be except well, Slayer. I have plenty more mortal enemies where he came from." They sit down at the table.

Paige gets up and puts her arm around Piper. "Absolutely, honey, I'm thrilled. Thank you for the spread, have a good day."

She leaves the room. The Elders call Leo. "Hm, I'm being summoned."

Piper sighs, "What, now? What do they want?"

Phoebe shrugs, "I don't know, maybe they want to congratulate you guys."

Piper shakes her head, "But..."

Leo nods, "Gotta run." He orbs out.

A horn honks outside. Dawn jumps up, "That's the bus. I will see you after school."

Phoebe sighs, "Does he have to do that so brightly?"

Dawn gives Buffy a kiss on the cheek and then hugs Phoebe and Piper.

Buffy smiles, "Have a good day at school."

Dawn runs out the door to the bus.

Piper shakes her head, "Well, that'll teach me to try and be in a good mood. What's the matter with you?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Mm, I don't know. I went to bed and I was really happy and then I woke up this morning and I just, I had this horrible feeling about Cole."

Buffy sighs, "Cole?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, it's kinda hard to explain. It feels like a premonition that's trying to come out but it never quite does. But whatever it is it's not a good thing."

Piper nods, "Well, that doesn't sound supernatural, that sounds supernormal. You got cold feet. Every bride-to-be does. Trust me, even I did."

Phoebe frowns, "Just like that? Overnight?"

Buffy shrugs.

Piper nods, "Well, the only reason you haven't gotten married is because of the Source, and now that he is dead you are that much closer to taking that very long walk down the aisle."

Phoebe sighs, "I don't know. It feels like there's something else." She gets up and heads upstairs to the attic.

Buffy and Piper clear the table.

Several hours later Phoebe is looking at the Belthazor page in the Book of Shadows when Buffy and Piper walks in.

Piper smiles, "What are you doing up here?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Nothing, just thinking."

Buffy sighs, "About..."

Phoebe looks between her sisters, "Cole."

Piper nods, "He's a human now, you're not gonna find the answers you're looking in that book."

Phoebe nods, "Well, I've gotta find them somewhere because I'm starting to get scared."

Piper smiles, "Well, of course you're scared, getting married is a huge step."

Phoebe sighs, "I know that. It just feels like it's more than that."

Buffy smiles, "Have you tried talking to him?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes, of course I have. He just keeps avoiding me like he did when he was..." She points to the Belthazor page.

Piper shakes her head, "Belthazor is dead. Cole is a man now. A man that you love more than anything else in the world."

Phoebe nods, "I know. So why am I so damn confused all of a sudden, it's killing me."

Piper sighs, "Maybe you're right, maybe you do need the book. What good is being a witch when you can't use a little magic when you're hurting?"

Phoebe blinks, "I cannot believe that you're suggesting that. What about personal gain?"

Buffy nods, "I can't believe it either."

Piper nods, "Well, just word the spell properly, avoid it, you should know how to do it by now. Just be pure, ask your heart for the answer. Just don't tell Paige. I don't want her thinking she can do it too." She looks at Buffy, "Or you for that matter."

Buffy rolls her eyes and heads downstairs. Piper along behind her.

Paige walks in through the front door. Piper and Buffy comes down the stairs.

Paige sighs, "Ugh, I hate it when you're right."

Piper smiles, "Really? See I usually like it."

Paige nods, "Remember that spell that I cast last week, the one to help Caroline get her son back? Well, it had a little side effect."

Piper nods, "What kind of side effect."

Paige sighs, "The one that gets me promoted. I know, personal gain, I've already beat myself up over it, you don't have to." Kurzon appears behind Piper in the dining room. "Demon!" Paige pushes Piper out of the way. Kurzon throws an energy ball. "Energy ball!"

The energy ball orbs out and back in in Paige's hand. She throws it back at him, missing. He throws another at Paige and she orbs out. She orbs back in in mid-air and falls down.

Buffy takes off at full Slayer speed.

Piper frowns, "Enough of this. Buffy out of the way." Buffy dives to one side. "Bye-bye." She blows him up but he gets put back together. "Uh-oh."

Kurzon frowns, "Three witches. Damn her!" He disappears.

Piper gets up, "Okay. Paige, are you okay?"

Paige gets up, "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's my ego's a little bruised, that's all."

Buffy shakes her head, "That was odd."

Piper and Paige speak up at the same time, "Yeah."

Piper nods, "Leo!"

Leo orbs in, "What happened?"

Paige shakes her head, "Oh, same old. Demon tried to kill us."

Piper nods, "Yeah, a very powerful demon, strangely Source-like. Can't we get a freakin' day off around here?"

Leo frowns, "Well, that's why the Elders summoned me. The Source's death has created a power struggle in the underworld, and killing you means direct ascension to the throne."

Piper sighs, "Ugh."

Buffy frowns, "So vanquishing the Source meant nothing?"

Leo shakes his head, "Well, it meant a lot actually. It set back evil decades but that doesn't mean it made you any less of a target."

Piper nods, "Yeah, but this demon didn't even seem to know who we were, which by the way I find insulting."

Leo nods, "Well, he knows now which means you better figure out who he is before he tries again."

Buffy nods, "Attic."

Paige smiles and nods.

Piper nods, "Mm."

They make their way upstairs to the attic

Phoebe's there sitting at a table. She writes 'Should I marry Cole?' on a piece of paper and scrunches it up. She stands up and lights the paper. "Where love is strong my spirit weak, it is an answer that I seek, the question burns within this fire, so I may hear my heart's desire."

Piper, Buffy, Paige and Leo walk in.

Piper nods, "Phoebe? We have a..."

Phoebe puts the burning paper in a bowl and it explodes. Phoebe gasps.

Paige frowns, "Phoebe?"

Two tunnels of wind appear in the attic.

Phoebe frowns, "What?"

An elderly woman and a little girl appear.

Elderly Woman frowns, "What's going on? How did I get here?"

Piper sighs, "That's an excellent question."

Buffy nods, "A very excellent question. I'm getting no vibes off them."

Elderly Woman frowns, "Oh my god, what have you done?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Me? Wh-Who are you?"

Elderly Woman nods, "What's the matter? Don't you recognize me? I'm you. Phoebe."

Little Girl smiles, "Phoebe? That's my name too."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, boy."

Little Phoebe is getting frightened. "Who are you people? And how did I get up here?"

Phoebe sighs looking at her sisters. "You don't have to be scared of us, honey. Everything's gonna be okay." She looks to Piper, "Any ideas?"

Piper shakes her head, "It's your spell, don't look at me."

Little Phoebe runs over to the window.

Phoebe sighs, "It was your idea."

Paige frowns, "Excuse me?"

Old Phoebe nods, "You might wanna stop her before she climbs out the window."

Phoebe frowns, "Whoa."

Buffy runs full on Slayer speed to Little Phoebe, who's half way out the window. "Sweetie, hi, come here." She pulls the girl back inside.

Phoebe smiles and walks over to Buffy and Little Phoebe. She looks at her youngest sister and smiles, "Thanks." She turns to Little Phoebe, "Hi, I can explain. You are dreaming."

Piper frowns, "Dreaming?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes, dreaming. And you're gonna wake up in your room and everything's gonna be fine."

Little Phoebe shakes her head, "I'm ten, I'm not stupid. Grams!" She runs out of the attic.

Cole walks in.

Piper sighs, "Wow, I do not miss that."

Buffy nods, "Yeah she makes Dawn look like a saint."

Cole frowns, "What's going on?"

Old Phoebe frowns, "Cole."

Cole nods, "Who are you?"

Old Phoebe smiles, "Maybe this will refresh your memory." She walks over and slaps him across the face. "You bastard."

Phoebe frowns, "What was that all about?"

Old Phoebe shakes her head, "Ask him."

Leo nods, "Uh, maybe we should go look for Little Phoebe before she escapes into 2002."

Piper nods, "Yes, we will do that and you talk to your future self. And fix this, fast."

Cole frowns, "Future self?"

Leo nods, "Uh, what about the demon?"

Phoebe sighs, "What demon?"

Piper nods, "Uh, we were attacked downstairs. Paige." She, Leo and Buffy head downstairs.

Paige smiles, "I'm there." She goes over to the book.

Cole shakes his head, "You wanna tell me how she got here?"

Phoebe sighs, "I cast a spell to hear my heart's desire and I guess my past self and my future self showed up to help me listen."

Cole frowns, "And what desire did you wanna hear?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Well, that's between me and... me. Come on." Phoebe heads for the door.

Old Phoebe smiles, "Worried?" Phoebe and Old Phoebe leave.

Paige shakes her head, "Dude, maybe you can help. We're looking for a demon that can reconstitute himself like the Source." Cole flames out. "Anyone come to mind? Cole?" She looks around to find him gone. "Can't anybody help me?"

Downstairs in the living room. Little Phoebe is hiding in the corner, blocking her ears.

Piper, Buffy and Leo are trying to get her out.

Little Phoebe sings, "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream..."

Piper sighs, "Honey, you have to listen to me."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn's due home in a bit. Why don't we just let her deal with young Phoebe here? You know one ten year old to another?"

Little Phoebe sings, "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."

Piper nods, "Maybe…" She turns to Little Phoebe, "We're just trying to help."

Little Phoebe repeats the song. Piper groans.

Leo smiles, "She's your sister."

Piper rolls her eyes, "Yeah, don't remind me."

Phoebe walks in. "Having a little trouble with young Phoebe?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, enough to make me reconsider having children. Buffy thinks maybe Dawn can help since young Phoebe is same age as Dawn. Of course I think we could just lie to her again."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. I think I have an idea." She goes over to Little Phoebe.

Little Phoebe frowns, "Stay away from me or I'll sick Prue on you."

Piper nods, "Oh, yeah, don't go there."

Buffy laughs. Phoebe and Piper glare at her. "What it's kind of funny."

Phoebe nods, "Phoebe, listen to me. I know that this is scary but I promise you, you are safe here in this house. In your house. Our house. You know how Grams talks about magic all the time? And she likes to say anything's possible as long as you believe in it."

Little Phoebe nods, "Yes."

Phoebe smiles, "Well, that's what happened. Magic brought you here, to your future. See that girl over there? Not the blonde girl the other one. That is Piper all grown up." Her eyes widen. "Yeah! And that is her husband Leo. Mm-hm. And I am..."

Little Phoebe smiles, "Me?" She looks to Buffy, "Are you Prue?"

Buffy's jaw drops, "Uh…"

Phoebe sighs, "No sweetie that's not Prue, She's a cousin on mom's side."

Piper leans over and whispers to Buffy, "Well you do kind of look like Prue. Mostly in the eyes."

Phoebe nods, "And yeah I'm you. I wanna show you something." She holds up her photo album. "Do you remember this? Daddy sent it to you and me for Christmas."

Little Phoebe smiles, "My album!"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, except it starts with pictures of you and it goes all the way back here to pictures of me. Why don't you go take it over there and look at it?"

Little Phoebe goes and sits on the couch.

Leo smiles, "Nicely done."

Phoebe nods, "Ooh, yeah, at least I could get through to one of my selves."

Buffy nods, "When Dawn gets home. If young Phoebe isn't back where she belongs. I will have Dawn stay with her. Who knows it might be a nice bonding experience for Dawn. She gets to see what her aunt was like when she was 10."

Phoebe nods, "That would be helpful, thanks Buffy."

Piper nods, "Having problems with geriatric you?"

Phoebe nods, "I know that woman up there is me when I'm old, but there is nothing familiar about her. I-I don't know how I got so... mean."

Leo shakes his head, "She doesn't have any idea how to reverse the spell?"

Phoebe sighs, "No, she doesn't even remember casting it. How does that happen?"

Leo smiles, "The future changes with every choice we make. Some choices change it more than others. All that matters is she's here for a reason. They both are."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but why? What's the reason?"

Piper nods, "To help you listen to your heart."

Leo smiles, "And until you do, they won't return to their times."

Phoebe sighs, "I don't think they're ever going to because old Phoebe is not letting go of this grudge about Cole."

Cole walks in, "Talking about me?"

Little Phoebe smiles, "Oh my gosh. Who are you?"

Cole blinks, "Sorry?"

Phoebe smiles, "That guy is Cole. He's our fiancé."

Little Phoebe smiles, "Wait, you mean he's our prince? The one who sweeps us off our feet."

Piper laughs.

Phoebe nods, "She's talking about Cinderella. That was my favorite story when I was growing up. I can't believe that I forgot about that."

Buffy smiles, "That is Dawn's favorite."

Leo nods, "Well, maybe that's why she's here, to help you remember."

Little Phoebe smiles at Cole.

Cole shakes his head, "Don't you think you should help Paige find out who the 'visitor' who dropped in was, before he drops in again."

Leo nods, "Good idea."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay." She turns to Little Phoebe, "We'll be right back." She turns back to Cole. "Uh, keep her company will you?" She kisses him on the cheek.

Cole nods, "Yeah, sure." They all leave. Little Phoebe smiles at Cole. "Hi."

In the attic… Paige shows Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Leo the Kurzon page in the Book of Shadows.

Piper nods, "That's him."

Phoebe frowns, "Kurzon is an enemy of the Source who was banished from the underworld for inciting a failed coup. I don't understand, why didn't they just kill him?"

Leo shakes his head, "Probably because it's not that easy to do. You guys are gonna need the power of four."

Paige frowns, "But if he's the enemy of the Source, doesn't that make him our ally?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, he's still evil, he's just a different kind of evil."

They hear Little Phoebe scream downstairs.

Phoebe frowns, "Phoebe."

Downstairs Little Phoebe is screaming and then faints.

Kurzon goes to throw a fireball.

Cole frowns, "No!" Cole blocks little Phoebe and the energy ball hits him. Kurzon looks surprised. "Leave the girl alone."

Kurzon shakes his head, "Belthazor? I thought you were dead."

Cole nods, "He is."

A dagger materializes in Cole's hand and he throws it at Kurzon.

Kurzon pulls it out, "It'll take more than that to stop me."

Cole nods, "Very well." He throws a fireball at him, knocking him down.

Kurzon gets back up. "The Source."

Piper, Phoebe, Buffy, Paige and Leo run down the stairs. Kurzon disappears.

Phoebe sighs, "Cole!" She runs over to little Phoebe.

Cole nods, "She's alright, she just fainted."

Little Phoebe wakes up.

Phoebe smiles, "Are you okay?"

Little Phoebe nods, "Yeah. I think so." She looks up at Cole. "You saved me. It was so scary. He just came out of nowhere. And then everything went black."

Paige hands Little Phoebe a glass of water.

Paige smiles, "Here you go, sweetheart."

Little Phoebe nods, "Thanks." She takes a sip. "Who are you?"

Paige smiles, "Me? I'm Paige, your..."

Buffy leans into whisper to Paige, "She thought I was Prue."

Paige jaw drops as she looks at Buffy.

Phoebe nods, "Cousin. She's another cousin from mom's side."

Piper nods, "But we think of her and Buffy as sisters."

Phoebe laughs, "We'll explain it to you when you're older."

Little Phoebe nods, "What about that scary man? Where'd he go?"

Phoebe sighs, "You don't have to worry about him anymore, sweetie."

Leo frowns, "Doesn't she?"

Piper shakes her head, "Leo."

Leo nods, "I'm sorry, but we can't risk her running into Kurzon again, she's Phoebe's past."

Phoebe sighs, "And Cole saving her means that he saved me too."

Little Phoebe smiles, "Hello! He loves us, remember?"

Leo nods, "I think I should take Little Phoebe someplace, someplace safe."

Paige frowns, "Do you really think Kurzon will come back?"

Cole nods, "I do. I mean, why wouldn't he? He didn't fulfill his objectives."

Phoebe nods, "He's right." She turns to Little Phoebe. "Okay, you're gonna have to go with Leo for a little while, but don't worry he'll keep you safe."

Little Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't wanna leave."

Buffy nods, "Leo could you pick up Dawn also. Young Phoebe could probably use someone her own age. And till we deal with Kurzon I would rather not risk having her here."

Leo nods, "Sure Buffy."

Phoebe nods, "I know, but it's just for a little while, okay. It's for your own good. Come on."

Leo smiles, "Come on, take my hand." She walks over to him. "Now hold on tight."

Little Phoebe smiles, "Are we going on a plane?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, but you might see some clouds."

Leo orbs out with Little Phoebe.

Paige picks up the glass and heads for the kitchen. She sees the dagger on the floor and picks it up. "Where'd this come from?"

Cole nods, "That-that's Kurzon's, he tried to stab me with it but I got it away from him."

Paige blinks, "Really? You got it away from a demon? That's impressive."

Piper frowns, "Why didn't he use his powers on you?"

Cole shrugs, "Who knows? The point is I stabbed him which means we have enough of his blood to scry for him."

The girls look suspiciously at him.

Paige nods, "Yeah, I'll go get a map and a crystal." She leaves the room.

Piper nods, "Do you think Kurzon's targeting little Phoebe?"

Phoebe shrugs, "Why would he?"

Piper nods, "Well, the same reason Leo said, because she's you. And if he kills her then there's no Charmed Ones. History would be rewritten. No Charmed Ones means very likely we would never have met Buffy or Paige either. And if we never meet them that means the power of three or four would never exist."

Phoebe nods, "But how could he know I conjured her?"

Buffy frowns, "He's psychic?"

Cole shakes his head, "Or maybe the Seer tipped him off."

Phoebe shakes her head, "The Seer? You think she's involved?"

Cole nods, "Wouldn't surprise me."

Phoebe sighs, "Well, that's just great. Okay, well, we're gonna need a vanquishing spell. Cole, go with Piper, help her, tell her everything you know about Kurzon." She stands up.

Piper shakes her head, "Where you going?"

Phoebe nods, "Well, I'm gonna go try knock some sense into myself." She turns and heads upstairs.

Piper sits down and begins writing a spell. Paige comes back with a map and starts scrying. Cole and Buffy start to pace.

Cole frowns, "Are you done with that spell yet?"

Piper nods, "Almost. Could you both please stop pacing, it's very distracting."

Cole shakes his head, "No."

Buffy sighs and sits down.

Phoebe walks in and sits beside Piper.

Piper nods, "How'd it go?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I still can't get through to her."

Cole frowns, "She didn't say anything about the future?"

Phoebe nods, "Nope. She's worried about the consequences of changing it."

Buffy shakes her head, "But she is your future, you can't change that."

Piper nods, "Yes we can. Our last trip to the future proved that. Phoebe's not burning at the stake anytime soon."

Buffy nods, "Is that the future where Prue was alive. You had a daughter, Piper. And Paige and I were nowhere to be seen?"

Piper nods, "Yes."

Paige nods, "Well, maybe you'll let me cast Phoebe's spell and get myself my own sneak preview. Find out what happens if I take that promotion or not."

Phoebe smiles, "You got promoted?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, by the way of a spell and her friend Scott got stuck with the consequence."

Phoebe frowns, "Uh-oh, personal gain."

Cole shakes his head, "If you don't vanquish Kurzon soon he'll become the next Source, then all of a sudden personal gain won't be so important because you'll all be dead."

The crystal points to a spot on the map.

Paige smiles, "Got him. He's across town."

Piper nods, "Okay, bring the crystal, we'll track him on the way."

They get up.

Phoebe smiles, "I would stay out of my bedroom if I were you. Unless you wanna get slapped again." She kisses Cole.

Cole nods, "Be careful."

Paige smiles, "Aren't you coming?"

Cole shakes his head, "What can I do? I'm not a demon anymore."

The girls leave. Piper drives them across town and pulls into a parking spot. They get out lay the map on the hood of the car. Paige starts scrying.

Piper frowns, "I can't believe we lost him!"

Paige sighs, "Oh, god, just give me a second."

Buffy nods, "Alright, he might be still in the area."

Paige frowns, "He's at the house."

Phoebe nods, "We'll never make it back in time."

Piper gets an idea.

Paige shakes her head, "Don't look at me."

Piper nods, "Why? You did it this morning."

Buffy frowns, "Did what?"

Paige sighs, "Barely, I went downstairs, alone, not across town with three passengers."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, Paige, he'll kill Cole, we have to try."

They join hands and Paige orbs out with Phoebe.

Piper looks to Buffy, "Hey!" Piper and Buffy goes too.

At the manor. Kurzon throws an energy ball at Cole.

Cole falls to the ground. Cole throws a fireball at Kurzon, missing.

Old Phoebe helps Cole up.

Cole nods, "I'm okay."

Kurzon disappears and reappears behind them. He charges at them with a sword.

Old Phoebe shakes her head, "No!" She stands in front of Cole and Kurzon stabs her.

Kurzon pulls the sword out and swings it at Cole.

Cole grabs him and they struggle across the room.

The girls orb in.

Piper nods, "Spell, spell, spell, quick-quick-quick." She pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Buffy read from the paper, "Hell threw you from its inner core, but earth won't hold you anymore, since heaven cannot be your place, your flesh and blood we now erase!"

Kurzon catches on fire and is vanquished.

Phoebe goes over to old Phoebe. "Oh, no. Leo! Just hold on. Hold on."

Cole nods, "She saved me."

Old Phoebe smiles, "There's your answer."

Leo orbs in with Little Phoebe and Dawn.

Phoebe nods, "Leo, please, please, please, please."

Leo rushes over and tries to heal Old Phoebe. "She's gone."

Old and Little Phoebe disappear.

Dawn blinks, "What happened?"

Piper nods, "The spell played out. You heard what you needed to hear, Phoebe."

Paige smiles, "Speaking of orbing up there, when do I get to do that?"

Leo shakes his head, "Well, you shouldn't be in such a rush, you should be proud of what you accomplished. You saved the day."

Paige sighs, "I didn't save everyone."

Leo nods, "No, but that's the great thing about the future, there's always time to change it."

Paige nods, "So Phoebe won't die that way?"

Piper smiles, "No, if I know Phoebe and I do, she's not gonna let her future turn out that way."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, but what about little Phoebe? She went back to her time with all this knowledge of the future. Won't that cause complications?"

Piper shakes her head, "I doubt it. The minute she starts talking about magic, Grams will do some hocus pocus to erase all that knowledge."

Buffy smiles, "That's nice."

Piper laughs, "That's Grams."

Paige nods, "Well, I'm done, I am off to bed. I have a future of my own to change tomorrow." She heads for the door.

Piper nods, "Have you decided what to do about your promotion?"

Paige sighs, "Yeah, I'm gonna turn it down."

Piper nods, "Hmm, what changed your mind?"

Paige smiles sadly, "The three Phoebe's. She used magic to change her future but I used magic to change Scott's and that's not fair. I did the rhyme, I will do the time. Goodnight." She leaves.

Buffy smiles, "I think Dawn and I will head off to bed also." They turn and leave.

Leo nods, "So what do you think Phoebe's gonna do about Cole?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know, but I don't think we're gonna have to wait forty years to find out."


	17. Chapter 17: Marry Go Round

**Chapter 17: Marry Go Round**

Piper, Buffy and Phoebe are at the church where Phoebe and Cole's wedding will be held.

Piper and Buffy are arranging some flowers in vases while Phoebe's walking around wearing a microphone.

Phoebe looks to Piper, "Piper, did you check on the cake?"

Piper nods, "Yes."

Phoebe smiles, "That's good because I don't want the cake to be delivered until after the linens arrive."

Piper sighs, "I checked on the cake. Could you please take off that microphone?"

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, sorry, just checking the sound system." She takes the mic off. "What about the limo? Honey, did you book the limo?"

Piper nods, "It's all taken care of. Along with the DJ, the caterer, the table arrangements and the rice."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Rice? No-no-no-no. We can't throw rice."

Buffy shakes her head, "Why not? It's traditional."

Phoebe nods, "Well, because the birds can't digest it. And they will blow up."

Piper sighs, "Okay, so we'll throw bird seed. Or-or we'll release balloons."

Phoebe frowns, "No-no, we can't release balloons either. They float to the ocean and the whales mistake them for squid and I can't be thinking about whales washing up on the beach during my wedding, you know what I mean. Oh Buffy is Dawn's flower girl dress ready?"

Buffy nods, "Picked it up this morning. Dawn's excited that she gets to be the flower girl at your wedding. Shoot I'm excited to be one of your bridesmaids. Never been a bridesmaid before. Shoot never really been part of a wedding before."

Piper shakes her head, "Buffy your babbling." Buffy smiles, Piper turns to Phoebe. "Honey, I know you want the perfect day but you need to relax a little bit, and breathe, breathing's good, breathing is your friend."

Paige walks in. "Whoa. Is this a wedding or a coronation?"

Phoebe sighs, "Um, where is my dress?"

Paige nods, "Oh, I don't have it."

Phoebe gasps, "Ah-h-h, I'm not breathing. What do you mean? How could you forget my dress the day before the wedding? The bridal shop's closed tomorrow."

Paige sighs, "Relax, it's open tonight, I'm planning on picking it up on my way to the rehearsal dinner."

Phoebe lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh."

Piper nods, "Alright, why don't we sit down."

Buffy shrugs, "Go on ahead. With my Slayer stamina I could finish this all myself."

Phoebe laughs, "Oh, yeah, sitting is good." Piper, Paige and Phoebe sit on the pews. "I think I'm a little stressed out. You know, 'cause I just want tomorrow to be perfect, no glitches. Natural or supernatural, you know. No magic, no ghosts." She looks up. "You guys understand that? I just want tomorrow to be nice and normal."

Piper sighs, "Honey, I promise you we will have your perfect wedding. By this time tomorrow, you and Cole will be joined in holy matrimony."

Buffy walks over to Phoebe and smiles, "Yep perfect wedding. How can you go wrong with a handsome groom, three beautiful bridesmaids, and a beautiful flower girl?"

That evening at the Manor… Everybody is sitting around the table, including Darryl and Victor, having the rehearsal dinner. They are all giggling.

Piper laughs, "And what about Phoebe, who was speed walking down the aisle."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I was not."

Cole smiles, "You left your dad." They laugh. "Okay, attention." He taps his glass with a knife and stands up. "I have something for my groomsmen, two fine gentlemen who I chose to stand by me on the most important day of my life, because well, they're the only ones I know."

Leo laughs, "Wow, you have to admire his honesty."

Cole picks up two gift bags and hands them to Darryl and Leo. "Here you go."

Leo smiles, "Thanks."

They look in them.

Darryl looks impressed, "Wow, cool, engraved golf balls. Titleist Pro V ones. Thanks, man."

Leo shakes his head, "I don't golf."

Victor smirks reaching across the table, "Hey, I'll take them."

Leo frowns, "They've got my name on it."

Victor takes them from Leo. "So?"

Phoebe smiles, "And for my three beautiful bridesmaids whom I chose because they're my three best friends in the whole wide world."

She hands Buffy, Piper and Paige a gift basket.

Paige smiles, "Aww, Phoebe."

Buffy shakes her head, "Phoebe you shouldn't have."

Phoebe nods, "There's a bonsai tree for balance and harmony and a dream catcher so that all your dreams will come true, just like mine have."

Paige smiles, "This is so great, tarot cards. My deck is totally trashed this is perfect."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, that's just in case you need psychic services while me and my new husband are busy getting busy."

Buffy pouts, "How come I didn't get tarot cards?"

Phoebe laughs, "Let's see. Slayer dreams?"

Buffy nods, "Well I guess."

Phoebe pulls out a gift bag and hands it to Dawn, "And for my flower girl. Something I thought she might like more than a bonsai tree or a dream catcher."

Dawn looks into the bag and pulls out a set of books, "You got me the entire set of Harry Potter books? Thanks Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe smiles, "Anything for my favorite niece." The phone rings. "Oh, I hope that's the photographer."

Darryl smiles, "Hey, Leo, I got an extra stogie, you wanna join me?"

Leo shakes his head, "I don't smoke."

Victor nods, "I'll take that."

Leo smiles, "But I do eat chocolate." (They stand up.)

Piper shakes her head, "Leo, no, wait, wait, wait. No, Leo, we need to wait for everybody else."

Leo, Victor and Daryl leave the room. Piper goes off into the kitchen.

Paige smiles, "See what future has in store for Cole and Phoebe." She flips over the Lovers card. "Oh." Then she flips over the Despair card, then the Death card. "Oh, no."

She looks over at Phoebe.

Cole looks at Paige, "You don't really believe that stuff do you?"

Buffy nods, "My Slayer dreams are more accurate than those are. Though they are just as cryptic."

Phoebe returns, "Oh, I am so sorry. There's just so many details. You know, I practically bit Paige's head off today at the church because she didn't pick up my dress on time."

Paige smiles, "Which is now in the attic. Yay."

Cole nods and stands up, "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Cole leaves the room.

Piper comes back in with a plate of food. "So what did the cards say?"

Paige shakes her head, "Oh, nothing."

Piper nods, "Try the cards again, see what comes up."

Buffy shakes her head, "You, too? I wonder if I'm in the wrong family." Piper glares at Buffy. "Hey I'm just kidding."

Cole walks in.

Paige frowns, "Oh, uh, maybe later."

Cole nods, "So, I don't mean to spoil anybody's fun but I should be going."

Leo nods, "Going where?"

Cole smiles, "Hotel." Phoebe hugs him. "Not supposed to stay in the same house as my bride the night before the wedding, right? But Phoebe has the number in case of emergency."

Piper nods, "Goodnight."

Leo waves, "See you later."

Phoebe and Cole head for the door.

Later In Paige's bedroom. Paige lays the tarot cards on the bed. "What does the future have in store for Phoebe and Cole?"

Buffy walks in and shakes her head, "Again?" She moves to the closet and pulls out her bridesmaid gown, "I'm going to sleep with Dawn tonight. That way I can help her get ready in the morning."

Paige nods, "Ok, sis." She flips one card over to reveal Lovers, then Despair, and then Death. "Oh."

Buffy frowns.

Paige grabs the cards and rushes into Piper's bedroom. She is followed by Buffy.

Piper is there brushing her hair.

Paige sighs, "Piper. Look, I can't keep this to myself any longer." She holds up the cards. "This is Phoebe and Cole's tarot reading. They were lovers in the past, despair fills their present, but this is their future."

Buffy sighs, "I keep telling her to forget those stupid cards. If you need a physic connection I will see about dreaming something up tonight."

Piper laughs and looks at the cards, "Oh, please, this looks nothing like Death. Prue met him, I know."

Paige looks between her sisters, "No, you're missing the point. This is a bad omen."

Piper shakes her head, "Well, not necessarily."

Buffy nods, "I have to agree, Paige."

Paige sighs, "Look, Cole's a nice guy, fine, whatever. But face the facts, he was the world's greatest demon for what, a century?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, but we've been through that."

Paige looks to Buffy who shrugs, "Yeah, I know but a century's worth of blood and bad karma, you don't just walk away from that. God, I don't know, maybe I'm just worried."

Piper shakes her head, "Well, have you ever considered that maybe you drew those cards because they represent your feelings and not Phoebe's future?"

Buffy nods, "Piper has a point, Paige."

Paige sighs, "It's a possibility."

They hear Phoebe scream from the attic. Piper, Buffy and Paige run upstairs.

Phoebe frowns, "You! You've ruined my wedding. And the bridal shop is closed tomorrow."

Buffy sighs, "Now, uh, Phoebe, let's not blow this out of proportion."

Phoebe glares at Buffy, "My wedding dress could double as a circus tent. Okay, I think things are already out of proportion."

Paige frowns, "All I did was pick up the dress."

Phoebe nods, "The wrong dress!"

Paige shakes her head, "No, I checked the tag."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, really? Let me just look at that. Millie Platt. Do I look like Millie Platt to you? Do I?" She throws the tag at Paige.

Paige picks it up and looks at it. "That's impossible."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, you know if you would have picked up the dress when I asked, we'd have time to fix this."

Buffy frowns, "Phoebe! It is not her fault that the dress shop screwed up."

Paige looks at Buffy, "It's ok, Buffy." She turns to Phoebe. "I can sow, I will take in the seams, all of them tonight."

A demon smokes in. He waves his arm and Piper flies across the room. Phoebe gets in a fighting stance and her dress slips off. She kicks him and he crashes into a cupboard. "Sword!"

A sword orbs off the table and stabs the demon. He turns into dust.

Phoebe frowns, "You'd better do something about this mess."

Paige sighs, "There has got to be something in the Book of Shadows."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Not the demon, my wedding dress."

She gives it to Paige and storms out of the attic.

Buffy sighs, "I'll see if I can find the demon in the book."

Piper nods, "I'll help you."

Piper and Buffy are looking through the Book of Shadows while Paige sows Phoebe's dress. Phoebe is pacing.

Leo orbs in with Cole.

Cole looks at Phoebe, "Are you hurt?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Baby, you're not supposed to be here."

Cole nods, "Leo said it was an urgent call, I was worried."

Phoebe smiles, "Thanks. I'm fine." They hug. "No demon is gonna stop me from marrying you tomorrow. Now my sister's another story."

Paige sighs, "I said I was sorry."

Leo nods walking over to Piper and Buffy, "What kind of demon attacked you?"

Piper looks to Buffy for confirmation they found the right one.

Buffy nods, "This one. A Lazarus demon."

Cole frowns, "A Lazarus demon, you sure?"

Piper nods, "Rare, high level demons, with telekinetic powers. Yep, that's the bad boy we popped."

Cole shakes his head, "Has it resurrected yet?"

Buffy quickly picks up the sword. "I knew my spidey sense was tingling for a reason."

Piper watches Buffy, "Resurrected?"

The Lazarus demon resurrects.

Paige yells, "Buffy, Behind you!" The demon uses his telekinetic powers and throws Piper and Leo across the room. "Sofa!"

The sofa orbs out and orbs back in to where Piper lands.

Cole frowns, "No!"

The demon uses his power and the chandelier above Phoebe drops on her head.

Paige yells, "Piper blow him up!"

The demon smokes out.

Buffy drops the sword and kneels down next to Phoebe her hands held over her sister and heals her.

Phoebe groans and Leo and Cole help her up.

Cole looks at Phoebe, "Are you okay?"

Phoebe nods, "I think so, yeah."

Piper looks at the book, "Uh, he's gonna be back. The book says that Lazarus demons get stronger the longer they are out of cemetery ground."

Paige sighs, "Cemetery ground?"

Cole nods, "It's the only way to keep them from resurrecting. You bury them."

Buffy frowns, "Let me guess there is no vanquish?"

Cole shakes his head.

Buffy sighs, "Which means he's going be just about as difficult as Dracula."

Paige blinks, "Dracula?"

Buffy smiles, "Yeah he's real. Met him not long before I met you all."

Phoebe sighs, "Anyways that means someone intentionally dug them up, to attack us, the night before my wedding."

Leo sighs, "The question is who, and why?"

Paige nods, "I know why. To stop the wedding. I did two tarot readings, Phoebe, they both said that marrying Cole would only cause death and despair."

Buffy sighs, "Not that stupid tarot card reading again."

Phoebe looks between Buffy and Paige, "What?"

Paige nods, "Well, I'm surprised he didn't tell you, he saw the first reading."

Cole nods, "If I run scared every time things look dark for us, we never would've made it this far."

Phoebe nods, "That's true. Is there anything else bothering you, Paige, that I should know about?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, not really."

Piper nods, "Okay, good. Paige, Buffy and I will be on demon watch tonight so that Phoebe can get some sleep."

Phoebe sighs, "Ugh, I'm too wired to sleep."

Paige nods, "Well, maybe I can help you relax with one of my aromatherapy treatments."

Piper smiles, "See, now this is the spirit. Everything will be fine as long as we stay together, stay calm."

Later Piper, Buffy and Phoebe walk in to Phoebe's bedroom.

Piper nods, "So we'll take shifts and I will go first, then Buffy and then Paige will wake you up in the morning."

Paige walks in holding a jar of cream.

Phoebe frowns, "What is this?"

Paige smiles, "My face cream, also known as heaven in a jar, it's a special blend."

Phoebe nods, "You made it?"

Paige sighs, "Mm-hm. It's got patchouli oil for balance and confidence, and chamomile to relax your nervous system. I'm really sorry about your wedding dress. I want everything to go so great for you tomorrow."

Phoebe smiles, "It's okay." They hug. Paige leaves.

Buffy sighs, "She's trying."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I know, I know." She smells the cream. "Couldn't hurt, right?"

Piper looks to Buffy and back to Phoebe, "You still feeling tense?"

Phoebe nods, "It's not really tense, just, um, extremely alert."

Piper sighs, "Phoebe, I know you want the Cinderella fantasy, but I don't want you to be upset if everything doesn't go exactly as planned tomorrow."

Phoebe blinks, "Where is that coming from?"

Piper nods, "Well, I was just remembering my wedding day, and I remember I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect."

Buffy listens intently.

Phoebe nods, "And then Prue crashed through the front door on a Harley."

Buffy laughs, Piper and Phoebe look at her, "What? It sounds like you had an interesting wedding, Piper. I just wish I could have been there to see it."

Piper nods, "Yeah, only Prue could make my wedding day all about her. But the point is, I barely remember the ceremony, it's a total blur. And in the end all that matters is that you marry the guy that you love, and if you manage to do that your wedding was perfect."

The next morning Buffy sits straight up in bed as she hears Phoebe screaming at Paige. She looks at the clock and frowns, "That can't be right?" She looks at Dawn and nudges her waking her up. "Get ready Dawn. I'm not going to be able to help you as we planned. Somehow we over slept."

Dawn nods as she and Buffy get out of bed. Buffy walks out into the hall at the same time Piper comes out of her room.

Piper frowns, "What happened? What time is it?"

Buffy sighs, "If my clock is right it's a little after eleven in the morning."

Piper shakes her head, "How could we have overslept that late?"

Phoebe screams and comes out of the bathroom. She has little red pimples all over her face. "Look at me."

Buffy blinks, "Too much chocolate?"

Piper blinks, "Whoa."

Phoebe looks to Paige, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Paige shrugs, "I fixed your wedding dress."

Phoebe glares angrily, "Paige! This is all your fault." She storms into her room. "You put a mojo on my face cream."

They follow behind her. They hear Dawn yell, "In the bathroom."

Buffy yells back, "Try and make it quick, sweetie."

Paige shakes her head, "I did not, and those are all natural ingredients."

Phoebe starts to cry. "If you have something to say to me, why didn't you just say it, Paige?"

Piper frowns, "Okay, we all just need to take a deep breath."

Buffy nods in agreement, "This day is stressful enough for all of us. Without everyone going at each other's throats."

Paige frowns, "Say what?"

Phoebe sighs, "Don't think that I don't know how you really feel about Cole."

Buffy frowns, "Phoebe!" Everyone in the room suddenly stops arguing as they can tell Buffy is using her Slayer abilities to command their attention. "Listen to me. Paige out, now. You're not helping. Piper we need a spell to fix this like yesterday."

Piper shakes her head, "I don't think…"

Buffy growls at Piper who simply nods.

Paige sighs, "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."

Phoebe looks at Paige, "Magic. She just put magic on me."

The spots disappear.

Piper nods, "And it's working."

Phoebe nods, "It is?" Phoebe turns invisible. "My zits are gone?"

Buffy sighs, "Great."

Piper nods, "Yeah, I can, I can honestly say that your face is completely clear."

Phoebe smiles, "Woo hoo!"

Short time later Piper, Buffy, Paige and an invisible Phoebe are in the attic. Piper's looking through the Book of Shadows.

Dawn yells up, "Mom, I'm ready."

Buffy nods and yells back, "Ok sweetie. Why don't you call for Leo and he can take you to the church."

Dawn yells back, "Ok, mom."

Phoebe sighs, "It's my wedding day. The one day of my life that is all about me and nobody can see me."

Paige sighs, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it."

Phoebe walks across the room holding a piece of paper. Paige follows her. "Stop following me, go away!"

Piper nods, "Hang on, Phoebe, don't lose it now."

Paige holds up Phoebe's wedding dress. "Here, you can't walk around naked and I think it'll fit now."

Phoebe sighs, "Ahh, Paige!" She snatches the dress of Paige. "What difference does it make? I am invisible. My wedding is supposed to start in less than one hour and everyone I've ever known will be there, and I'm never gonna be able to face them again. Ugh!" She pushes some books off a table.

Piper sighs, "Alright! This is all just a back fire to the vanishing spell. There's gotta be a reversal in here."

Victor opens the door. "Hey, what's going on up here? You guys aren't even dressed yet. Where's Phoebe?"

Piper frowns, "She is still putting on her face."

Victor frowns, "Wh-? I can't keep stalling this photographer forever. He's done portraits in every room in the house."

Phoebe sighs, "Send them out to the church."

Victor frowns, "Phoebe?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Victor we haven't taken our pictures together. Don't you want to have a picture with your step-daughter?"

Victor nods, "Alright." She follows Victor out the door closing it behind them.

Piper lets out a sigh of relief, "I don't know what we would do without her sometimes."

Phoebe sighs, "Ugh, what's the use. I might as well call Cole and tell him it's off."

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, honey, we-we-we'll..."

Paige nods, "Something you said is bothering me. Why would there be a backfire to the vanishing spell?"

Piper shrugs, "Personal gain, I guess."

Paige shakes her head, "Yeah, but there wasn't any of that when I used it to help others, why Phoebe?"

Piper nods, "What, are you suggesting that there is outside magic at play here?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. The same magic that dug up the Lazarus demon and then there's the acne and then the super-sized wedding dress."

Phoebe sighs, "She's rambling. Should I yell at her again?"

Piper frowns, "No! She might be onto something. Buffy!"

Buffy comes back upstairs, "What?"

Paige sighs, "Listen, we're not fighting each other here, we're fighting evil. We kick evil's ass every day."

Piper nods, "Sometimes twice a day."

Buffy laughs, "And we have the Source for breakfast on the weekends."

Paige nods, "Okay, today's a day just like any other day. Evil wants this wedding cancel? Screw that. We're not gonna go down without a fight. Okay, so what we do is get dressed, we head for the church while we look for a way to fix Phoebe. Are you with me?"

Buffy smiles, "Of course."

Piper nods, "Yes! Phoebe?"

Phoebe nods, "Grab the book. Let's go."

Piper nods, "Get the dress."

Short time later at the church. Inside the dressing room. Piper, Buffy, Paige and invisible Phoebe are there.

Paige nods, "Okay, this one's gotta work. It's the spell that reversed my enhanced breasts. Here."

Buffy laughs and everyone glares at her. "Sorry it's just funny some of the things I've missed."

Paige hands Piper a piece of paper.

Piper nods reading, "Guiding spirits hear our plea, annul this magic let it be."

Piper burns the paper with a candle.

Phoebe smiles, "Can you see me?"

Piper sighs, "Not even your breasts."

Phoebe sighs, "Ugh."

Buffy hmms, "Maybe a power of four spell?"

Paige shakes her head, "That's it. That's the last reversal spell we have."

Phoebe nods, "It's okay you guys. You did your best."

Buffy smiles as she has an idea. Someone knocks on the door. Piper opens it. Cole's there.

Piper looks to Buffy and Paige, "Come on, let's go. We'll leave you two alone to talk."

Piper, Buffy and Paige leave.

Outside in the hall Buffy stops them, "I have an idea. How about instead of reversing the magic we simply transfer it."

Piper nods, "That might work, Buffy."

Paige nods, "So who's going to be the recipient of the spell? I think I should since I got Phoebe into this mess."

Buffy shakes her head, "No. I will. You two have known Phoebe longer than I have; you both deserve to be her bridesmaids more than I do."

Paige shakes her head, "Are you sure about that Buffy?"

Buffy nods, "Yes."

They turn and re-enter the dressing room.

Cole looks at the girls, "The wedding's off."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not necessarily."

Piper nods, "Get everybody in their positions, we'll start with the processional, tell the quartet."

Piper takes Cole to the door.

Cole frowns, "Whoa, what about Phoebe? She's invisible."

Piper smiles, "Not for long, we hope. So go on, and look for your bride walking down the aisle. Go on."

He leaves. Piper closes the door.

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, hold on here, I'm a little confused. I thought we were out of spells."

Paige smiles, "Mm-mm, not yet. You know how every attempt we've made to reverse your invisibility has failed?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes."

Buffy nods, "Well I came up with an idea. What if we don't reverse it, we just shift it from one sister to another."

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, you mean transfer the invisibility to you? No way, I won't let you."

Buffy smiles, "No you are. It's the least I can do for you Phoebe. You deserve your Cinderella wedding. And every Cinderella needs a fairy godmother. Or in this case I guess a fairy godslayer. Let me be yours."

Phoebe sighs. "Buffy…"

Buffy smiles, "I want do this Phoebe. It's my wedding gift to you. Plus this way the two sisters that have known you the longest will be at your side."

Phoebe sighs and nods, "Alright."

In the chapel a short time later Cole stands in his place. The quartet plays the wedding march. Victor and Phoebe walk down the aisle.

Darryl looks to Leo, "Where's Buffy?"

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know."

Invisible Buffy pulls up a chair nearby and sits down. She sniffs. "I'm gonna cry."

The Priest nods, "Thank you all for coming to honor the love between Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell."

The Lazarus demon smokes in nearby. Buffy frowns, "Oh, no."

The Priest speaks, "Before we get started, I must ask, is there anyone who has just cause why this couple should not be united..."

Buffy picks up a candle stick and hits the Lazarus demon on the head. She pushes him out the door and the door slams shut. Everyone turns to look.

The Priest nods, "This is your time, your platform..."

The Lazarus demon uses his telekinetic power and Buffy flies across the room. Everyone in the church hears.

Paige frowns, "I'll go see what that is." She turns and runs down the aisle.

A moment later there is another loud bang from outside. Piper sighs, "I'll check that out. Keep going." Piper runs out of the church.

The Priest nods, "Since nobody here can show just cause, it's my privilege to ask..."

Piper from outside, "You put her down!"

Paige frowns, "Ahh!" They all hear a crash. Everyone turns to look.

Leo nods, "Excuse me." Leo runs out of the church.

Phoebe nods, "Keep going, please, just keep going."

The priest nods, "As I was saying, it's my privilege to ask, who gives this woman to this man today."

Victor nods, "Her three sisters, her niece and I do."

Piper shouts, "Son of a bitch!"

Buffy screams, "Ahh!"

Leo shouts, "Piper, look out!"

They hear another crash. Phoebe drops her bouquet and runs outside. Cole follows.

Piper and Paige are lying on the floor. Phoebe and Cole race in. The Lazarus demon uses his telekinetic powers on Leo and he flies across the room, knocking over Phoebe. The Lazarus demon picks up a chair. Phoebe runs towards the demon and he is about to throw it at her.

Cole shouts, "Stop!"

Piper blows up the demon.

Phoebe looks around, "Where's Buffy?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know."

Phoebe looks to Leo, "Leo, where's Buffy?"

Leo shakes his head, "I can't get a read on her. Wherever she is her heart's not beating."

Cole sees Buffy's blood spill onto the floor. "Over here."

Leo runs over and starts to heal her. Darryl and the Priest rush in. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Phoebe frowns, "That's it." She pulls off her veil. "The wedding is off! Tell everyone to get outta here. Go-go-go-go!"

She pushes Darryl and the Priest out of the door.

After all the guests have left. Piper, Buffy, Dawn, Phoebe, Paige, Cole and Leo are still there.

Piper is on the phone. "Just send the food to the house. Yes, and the bill. Not as sorry as I am. Thank you." She hangs up. "Caterer's taken care of."

Phoebe sighs, "Thank you so much, Piper, I just, I can't deal with any of that right now."

Piper nods, "It's okay; it's been a tough day." She turns to Buffy, "How about you? How are you doing?"

Buffy sighs, "A little shaky… I thought I was done with the dying thing."

Leo nods, "We nearly lost you. Lucky the demon hesitated when Cole yelled."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but why did he?"

Cole shrugs, "Maybe he was surprised somebody yelled at him."

Leo nods, "We should all just be thankful that we're alive."

Buffy nods and looks at Dawn, "And visible. Although I'm not sure how that happened."

Cole smiles, "I do. The magic you were under was supposed to stop the wedding; it wore off once the wedding was cancelled."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, you mean when evil won? I am not stopping until I find out who sent that thing after us."

Piper sighs, "Speaking of the demon, the crispy critter needs to find its way back to a cemetery."

Cole nods, "I know a local haunt, I can take it there."

Piper shakes her head, "And what happens when my freeze wears off on the way? You'll be as defenseless as a cat toy."

Phoebe nods, "I'll go with him. I wanna make sure it's in the ground for good."

Buffy smiles, "We'll all go. I so want to see that thing buried."

Cole nods, "Fine by me."

Short time later they are in the cemetery. Cole is standing in front of a grave. The girls and Leo are catching up to him. "I found a spot. This headstone's from the early 1900s. Nobody'll come digging here anytime soon."

Leo nods, "Piper, if you see anyone coming, freeze them."

Cole starts digging.

Piper nods and looks to Phoebe, "Don't worry, honey. It took Leo and me three times to get married. It'll happen for you and Cole. We just need to figure out what kind of evil stopped your wedding a why."

Paige nods, "I have an idea. Why don't we just ask it?"

Cole frowns, "Oh, don't be crazy. That Lazarus demon is a time bomb waiting to explode."

Buffy nods, "I have to agree with Cole on this. As the Slayer I think it's best just to put it into the ground."

Phoebe sighs, "I want to know who ruined the happiest day of my life."

Paige tips the ash out of a box onto the ground.

Cole sighs, "Phoebe, I'm asking you, please, for me. Don't do this."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Cole, I can't believe you don't wanna know."

The Lazarus demon resurrects.

Piper smiles, "One flinch and I blow you into briquette."

Phoebe nods, "Who resurrected you?"

Lazarus Demon points to Cole. "Ask him. You swore I'd never see a cemetery again if I helped you. You set me up."

Piper frowns, "Cole, what is this demon talking about?"

Cole shakes his head, "I have no idea."

Lazarus Demon frowns, "Liar! You ordered me to attack them in the church. Is this how you reward your loyal servants?"

Phoebe looks at Cole, "Okay, Cole, what is going on, because I gotta tell you right now I am freaking out!"

Cole sighs, "Oh, what's the point you already figured it out."

He throws a fireball at the Lazarus demon and he turns into dirt.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, no. No, it can't be. No, it can't be. No."

She looks away. Cole turns into the Seer.

Buffy frowns and grabs the Seer by the throat, "Give me a good reason not to kill you."

Paige frowns, "It's not. It's the Seer."

Piper nods, "Not for long."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, don't." She goes over to the Seer. "Where's Cole?"

Seer nods, "Unconscious in the mausoleum."

Paige shakes her head, "Why would you save us one day and try to kill us the next?"

Seer smiles, "For the same reason. To keep the balance of power between good and evil."

Buffy frowns, "Don't be cryptic. I hate cryptic."

Seer nods, "I had a vision. If you married Cole on this day, his love would've helped you evolve into a much stronger witch, too strong. I had to stop you and I did."

The Seer flames out. Buffy yanks her hand back, "Dang bitch. It didn't burn but it sure was hot."

Piper nods, "Bitch is right."

Phoebe runs towards the mausoleum, "Cole."

Leo nods, "Go. I'll bury the rest of the demon."

Piper, Buffy and Paige run after Phoebe.

In the mausoleum the Seer flames in and changes back to Cole. He loosens his tie and lays on the ground. Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige run in.

Phoebe looks around, "Cole?" They go over to him.

Cole looks up at Phoebe, "Where's the Seer? She's in the cemetery."

Piper nods, "Yeah, we know, we had a little chat. Buffy almost got her hand scorched."

Paige nods, "I'm surprised she didn't kill you."

Cole shakes his head, "It's not her style." He groans. "Killing's beneath her. She only does it if she has to."

Phoebe smiles, "Come on, let's get you home."

Buffy nods, "I'll second that."

Leo walks in. "You okay?"

They are walk through the mausoleum.

Paige sighs, "I still don't understand. If the Seer wanted to stop Phoebe from marrying you, wouldn't she want to kill you?"

Cole shrugs, "I don't know, you'd have to ask the Seer."

They walk past a small chapel in the mausoleum.

Leo smiles, "Look, a chapel."

Paige nods, "A chapel in a mausoleum?"

Buffy frowns, "Interesting. Usually chapels in a mausoleum are reserved for funerals."

Leo nods, "That's a first."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not really. I could name you several cemetery's in Sunnydale that have chapels in mausoleums. It's pretty much usually for ease of use."

Piper smiles, "It's cute."

Cole nods, "And perfect."

Phoebe looks to Cole, "For what?"

Cole smiles, "A wedding."

Piper nods, "I couldn't agree more."

Phoebe looks at her sisters, "Really?"

Paige nods, "You've got the rings."

Leo smiles,"And we're all here."

Buffy shakes her head, "My spidey sense is tingling here folks. I would have to disagree. But if it's what Phoebe and Cole wants then I'm more than happy to ignore it."

Phoebe smiles and nods, "Okay, I do. I-I mean, I will. Let's go."

They walk inside. The priest removes his hood. Cole hands Phoebe a rose and she ties it to his shirt. She pricks her finger on one of the thorns and it bleeds. Cole puts her bleeding finger in his mouth. They go through the ceremony and they place the rings on each other's fingers.

The priest nods, "Not two but one, then life be gone. You may kiss the bride."

Cole and Phoebe kiss.

Phoebe smiles, "We did it."

Cole nods, "Yes, we did."

They kiss again.


	18. Chapter 18: We're Off to See the Wizard

**Chapter 18: We're Off to See the Wizard**

Piper, Buffy and Paige are in an elevator on their way to Phoebe's apartment.

Paige shakes her head, "Cole's a demon again, that is what's going on."

Piper sighs, "Do you want us to lose a sister, because that's exactly what's gonna happen if you blurt it out like that. Besides, we only know that Cole is dealing with demons, not that he is a demon."

Buffy nods, "Are we sure about this?"

Paige smiles at her twin and nods, "If he looks like a demon and walks like a demon..."

Piper laughs, "That's ducks, that's not Phoebe's husband. The love of her life, her best friend..."

Paige nods, "Alright, I get your point, woman."

Piper looks to her sister, "Look, this isn't gonna be easy for her to hear, especially since she's happier than she's ever been."

Buffy sighs, "That's why we're all going in."

The elevator opens and they see Phoebe standing near the window.

Paige shakes her head, "Or not."

Phoebe smiles as her three sisters exit the elevator, "Hi. Come on in."

Piper nods, "Phoebe, what's the matter? You look..."

Phoebe sighs, "Terrible? Yeah, I haven't slept in a couple of days."

Buffy sighs, "Why? What's the matter?"

Phoebe nods, "Uh, you guys should probably sit down."

Paige laughs, "That's funny, we were just coming to ask you to do the same thing."

Buffy glares at Paige, "Not now."

Piper, Buffy and Paige sit at the table.

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, so, what I'm about to tell you is really big. We're talking huge."

Paige nods, "See, she knows."

Phoebe frowns, "Knows what?"

Buffy glares at Paige.

Piper smiles, "Uh, you tell us."

Phoebe nods, "Uh, okay, I-I'm, uh... I'm pregnant."

Piper blinks, "You're what?"

Paige shouts, "Oh my god, from Cole?"

Buffy slaps Paige, "Tact would be nice, Paige."

Paige rubs her face and looks at Buffy and nods. "A little less Slayer strength next time though. That hurt.

Buffy looked down, "Sorry."

Phoebe sighs, "I don't even understand how this could've happened. We were being so careful. It's the last thing I expected right now."

Paige mutters to herself, "Just wait."

Piper nods, "Does Cole know?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, not yet. I should've told him, I know, but I didn't know how to. Besides, I don't want him to think that I'm not happy about it."

Buffy smiles at her sister, "Are you?"

Phoebe shrugs, "I don't know. I mean, part of me is obviously. I love Cole. But then there's another part of me that's scared to death. I mean, there' so many changes and it's all happening so fast. I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

Piper nods, "Oh, honey, you should've told us when you found out, and then you wouldn't have to go through it alone."

Buffy nods, "I agree with Piper. You all were there for me when mom died. We're family we could have been there for you."

Phoebe nods, "I know, but I wasn't sure how you, Piper, would feel about it."

Piper frowns, "Me? Why?"

Phoebe nods, "Because I know how hard you and Leo have been trying."

Piper sighs, "Oh, honey, this doesn't have anything to do with me, it has everything to do with you. And-and I'd be thrilled to be an aunt again. Don't worry about me."

Paige nods, "So when are you gonna tell Cole?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know. He's got so much on his plate right now, you know, with starting his new job and everything."

Paige nods, "You're gonna have a lot on your plate too, more than you realize."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, like how many hours he's gonna be working and that he's not gonna be home a lot."

Paige frowns, "That's not what I'm talking about, Piper."

Phoebe shakes her head, "What do you mean, Paige?"

Buffy glares at Paige, "It's nothing you need worry about right now. It can wait."

They hear the elevator.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, god, that's Cole. He can't know I told you before I told him. Hurry, outta here, orb."

Paige shakes her head, "I thought Cole had a no orbing policy."

Phoebe nods, "No, he doesn't want you orbing in, he doesn't mind you orbing out."

Piper nods, "Now."

Paige orbs out with Piper and Buffy. And over to the manor.

Piper calls out, "Leo!"

Leo orbs in, "What is the emergency?"

Piper smiles, "Phoebe is pregnant."

Leo smiles, "What? Really?"

Paige sighs, "Yeah, I think she deserves to know she's carrying a demon child, don't you?"

Buffy glares at Paige, "Remember the slap, sis. Come on you need to be more tactful than just blurting it out like that."

Piper nods in agreement, "Plus you don't know if Cole is a demon."

Paige nods, "Both of you don't know he's not."

Buffy sighs and looks at her oldest sister.

Piper nods, "Well, okay, we'll do some more digging and-and we'll find some solid proof."

Paige shakes her head, "No, I think she deserves to know now, Piper."

Piper sighs, "She doesn't need the stress, Paige."

Buffy nods, "Piper's right. For the sake of the baby she doesn't need the stress right now. Believe me on that. Having a baby can be stressful in amongst itself. I remember when I had Dawn…"

They look at Buffy waiting for her to finish the sentence. They still did not know that Buffy's adopted father was Dawn's biological father. She had told no one since the trial about her daughter's father. Buffy knew she would have to tell them eventually in case Hank ever came looking for them.

Paige nods, "Even if she's in danger?"

Piper shakes her head, "Cole would never hurt her. He couldn't even hurt her when he was a demon."

Paige sighs, "Are you willing to bet her life on it?"

Leo nods, "Okay, do you want my advice or don't you?"

Paige shrugs, "Depends on what side you're on. And if you take hers, it better not be because you're sleeping with her."

A wizard appears. "Help!"

Piper frowns, "Whoa."

Wizard nods, "Please, you've gotta help me."

Piper shakes her head, "Help you? Who are you?" A demon appears and throws an energy ball at the wizard, vanquishing him. Piper blows up the guard. "Wh-? What an idiot. Doesn't every demon know by now who's house this is?"

The wizard appears in the conservatory. "Not every demon. Fortunately for me."

Paige frowns, "But he just vanquished you."

Wizard nods, "No, not me. An illusion. One of my little tricks. Comes in handy for saving my life and what not."

Leo frowns, "You're a wizard?"

Wizard smiles, "In the flesh, for lack of a better term."

Piper nods, "Wait a minute, you just tricked us into vanquishing one of your enemies."

Wizard nods, "My enemies are your enemies."

Paige sighs, "Says you. Leo, friend or foe?"

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know, I've never met a wizard before. Only heard about them."

Buffy frowns her spidey sense is going off. "I'm getting some major vibes off him."

Piper nods.

Wizard frowns, "Please, give me a little credit." He walks into the living room and they follow. "Why would I seek out the Charmed Ones and the Slayer if I were evil?"

Buffy shakes her head, "For our help of course. I've sided with demons as the Slayer before cause it gave me a tactical advantage. The question is what advantage does it give you?"

Piper nods, "Okay, look, you need to stand still or you're gonna go poof like your friend in there."

Wizard frowns, "Oh, you're the touchy one aren't you? I've heard about you. Peeper?"

Buffy growls, "Her name is Piper."

Wizard shrugs, "Whatever."

Leo nods, "What do you want?"

Wizard smiles, "Revenge. On the Source. For slaughtering my kind centuries ago. And for that I'll need your help."

Piper shakes her head, "Well, maybe you haven't heard. There's a new Source. The old one is dead."

Paige nods, "Yeah, we already kicked his sorry ass."

Wizard shakes his head, "He didn't die. He was reborn into a new sorry ass. Wait, that didn't come out right."

Piper laughs, "Are you kidding me? After everything we went through, he found an escape hatch?"

The wizard taps his staff twice on the floor and a whole cooked chicken appears. He pulls off a drumstick and starts eating it. "Our only chance to stop him will be tonight before he receives his full powers at the coronation."

Paige sighs, "Tonight? How do we do such a big job in such short notice?"

Wizard smiles, "We'll steal the Grimoire."

Paige frowns, "Oh, what's that?"

Leo and Buffy answer at the same time, "Evil Book of Shadows."

They look at Buffy as to ask how she knew. Buffy smiles, "Slayer remember. Came across a Grimoire a time or two."

Wizard shrugs, "The Source has to lay his hand on the book as he says the oath, otherwise he doesn't get his powers."

Piper nods, "So we steal a little book and we stop the Source? What's the catch?"

Wizard smiles, "The catch is it's protected in a secret chamber by his best guards. Now, I know how to get there but I can't fight them alone. What do you say? Partners?"

Piper freezes him. "I so don't trust him."

Buffy nods, "I can see why my spidey sense is going off on him. He may want that book for himself."

Leo nods, "Alright, I'll check with the Elders, see what they know. You better get Phoebe. In case he's right, you're gonna need the power of four."

Leo orbs out.

Buffy pulls out her cell phone and begins dialing.

Piper looks to Buffy, "Giles?"

Buffy nods, "Giles."

Buffy's cell phone rings a couple times before she hears Giles voice. "Magic Box, your one stop…"

Piper looks at her sisters, "I'll go get Phoebe."

Paige shakes her head, "No, no, you've got the fire power, you stay here, I'll go."

Piper nods, "Alright, but no spilling the beans on Cole. Not until we decide to."

Paige nods, "Scouts honor."

Paige leaves.

Buffy speaks into the phone, "Giles I need all the information you have on Grimoires. How to destroy one to be specific."

Giles on the phone, "I'll get on it right away. We talking Slayer here or Charmed?"

Buffy smiles, "Charmed. No apocalypse today. Hopefully."

Giles on the phone, "Okay I will get on it right away and have that information to you as soon as possible."

Buffy nods, "Thanks Giles." She hangs up her cell phone. "Giles is starting the research. Hopefully he will come up with something we can use."

Piper nods, "That's good. Between Leo and Giles we might be able to do something. I'm going to unfreeze this guy now."

Buffy nods, "Go ahead. If he even so much twitches I will snap his neck."

Piper unfreezes the wizard.

Piper nods, "Just so you know, one false move and you're toast. Or Buffy here will snap your neck. Well that's how she put it anyways."

The wizard thinks for a moment and then taps his staff. The drumstick turns into a piece of toast. "Got any jam?"

An hour later Piper, Buffy and Paige are in the Foyer.

Piper frowns, "Screw the power of four?"

Paige nods, "Those were her words exactly. And then she practically flattened me while storming out of her office."

Piper sighs, "Well, that sounds more than just hormones."

Buffy sighs, "We don't know that Piper. When your pregnant things are way different. I remember going off sometimes at the slightest thing."

Piper nods, "Well you were the Slayer so your hormones were likely playing with that."

Buffy nods, "You got a point."

Paige nods, "Anyways yeah, she was a little pissed."

Piper sighs, "About what? Oh, Paige, you didn't! You told her about Cole?"

Paige shakes her head, "She was gonna find out eventually."

Piper nods, "Yeah, when we decided it was the right time to tell her. Now she's probably never gonna speak to us again. You might as well have crowned the new Source yourself."

Paige sighs, "Oh, god, I think you're slightly exaggerating."

Buffy frowns, "No she's not. We needed to be together to tell her. It would have been far easier to take coming from all of us."

Piper nods, "No, I am not. We need Phoebe for the plan to work."

Paige nods, "What plan?"

Piper smiles, "You follow me!"

Piper goes into the kitchen. Paige and Buffy follows. The kitchen has turned into the large underworld building where the coronation will take place. The wizard, guards and the dark priest are standing there.

Paige shakes her head, "Alright. Piper, I think I like the other kitchen better. This is an illusion, right?"

Wizard laughs, "Please, tell me she's not the brains of the family."

Buffy grabs the wizard by the throat, "Keep your opinions on my sister to yourself."

Piper shakes her head, "Buffy release him." Buffy looks at Piper and nods releasing the Wizard. "Grimoire, dark priest, body guards, and this mystery man over here is the Source." She points to a dummy wearing a black suit but has no face.

Paige sighs, "Oh, first half a face now no face."

Wizard shakes his head, "I didn't get a good look at him."

Piper nods, "Well, it doesn't really matter anyway because he may not even be here. All we want is the Grimoire."

Paige sighs, "Alright, what's the plan?"

Piper looks to Buffy who nods, "We learn from his mistakes."

Wizard shakes his head, "Not mistakes. Miscalculations."

Piper frowns, "Uh, you didn't have any backup, your illusions didn't buy you enough time and you got caught. I'd call those mistakes. This time we'll go for a bigger distraction and since the bodyguards are already after you, you show up and they're bound to chase after you."

Paige nods, "Thinning out demonic ranks, that sounds good."

Wizard nods, "Easy for you to say, you're not the distraction."

Piper smiles, "You'll orb us in, Buffy will keep the demons busy, Phoebe and I will back her up and you'll snag the book."

Paige thinks for a moment, "Sounds simple." She goes to grab the book but the wizard pulls it away with his wand.

Wizard laughs, "Would I come to you if it were that simple?"

Piper nods, "It's like the Book of Shadows, only it protects itself from good. So you'll use this sack, we'll put a spell on it so it can hold the Grimoir..."

Phoebe yells from the foyer, "Piper?" Phoebe comes in. "Demon!"

Piper shakes her head, "Phoebe, no!"

Phoebe jumps up to kick the dark priest and the illusion disappears. Phoebe lands on the table. "Hello, confusion."

Wizard sighs, "I can't work like this."

Piper nods, "Phoebe, this is the wizard, and that was one of his illusions."

Phoebe frowns, "An illusion." The wizard taps his staff and two women appear beside him and start massaging him. "Um, like those?"

Piper shakes her head, "Yeah, don't mind him, he's been at it all day, the pig."

Buffy growls at the wizard, "Idiot."

Paige nods, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Phoebe, but why are we seeing you? Considering how we left it."

Phoebe sighs, "I'm not about to shun my wiccan duties, Paige, no matter what."

Paige smiles, "But what about what we talked about?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I love Cole, and I trust him even if you guys don't. And we can discuss our problems later, I came here to help you with... Merlin."

Wizard scoffs, "Please, Merlin was an overrated hack. Tell me he's not the only wizard you people have heard of."

Paige laughs, "Well, does Harry Potter count?"

Piper shakes her head, "Alright, enough. You can live your life of instant gratification later, after we're done. Get rid of them."

Wizard nods, "You call this a life?" He taps his staff and the women disappear. "This is no life. Illusions are as empty to me as they are to you. They're only a reminder of a reality long since lost. Of a world filled with wizards, of friends, of family. It's all an illusion without family. Help me stop the Source. Help me right this wrong."

Buffy looks at her sisters as she feels sympathy for the wizard. She knows what it's like to lose family, they all do.

Later in a cavern somewhere in the underworld. A dark priest and Cole are there.

Dark Priest nods, "Everything's on schedule. The other priests are preparing the sacrifices as we speak."

Cole smiles, "What about the wizard? How do we know he won't make another attempt?"

Dark Priest shakes his head, "He's the last of his kind, Sire, I doubt if the risk…"

Cole frowns, "He risked it before, didn't he?"

The wizard stands at the entrance. "Talking about me?"

Dark Priest nods, "Guards! After him!"

The wizard runs down the corridor and the guards follow.

Cole shakes his head, "Something's not right."

Dark Priest nods, "You should leave for you safety now, Sire."

Cole sees the girls starting to orb in.

Cole nods, "Protect the Grimoir."

Cole flames out. The girls orb in. Piper blows up a guard and another jumps on her. Phoebe starts fighting with a guard and the dark priest uses his telekinesis powers on Paige, knocking her to the ground.

Buffy unsheathes a sword and attacks the Dark Priest. "You are so going down." She backs him towards the corner.

Phoebe looks to Piper, "Piper, now!" Piper blows up the dark priest and Paige crawls towards the Grimoire. A guard goes to throw an energy ball at Paige. "Paige, look out!" She points to the guard and fire comes out of her hands, vanquishing the guard. She looks at her hand in shock.

Piper frowns, "What was that?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I have no idea."

The wizard runs in. "What are we waiting for?"

Paige nods, "Grimoire." The Grimoire orbs into the sack. "Got it."

Wizard nods, "Let's get out of here."

The girls orb out and back to the manor.

Wizard smiles, "We did it! We got it."

Piper nods, "Yes, and now we are going to destroy it. Paige, go get the Book of Shadows, when need some potions."

Buffy shakes her head, "Shouldn't we wait for Giles to call? That way if the potions don't cut it."

Paige looks at Buffy, "Right." She puts the Grimoire on the table and leaves the room.

Wizard frowns, "Wait, destroy it? We might be able to use it."

Piper shakes her head, "For what? It's evil." She turns to Phoebe. "Do you want to sit down?"

Phoebe sighs, "I think I just want to go home."

Piper nods, "Well, this is home too."

Phoebe frowns, "I don't feel good. It just didn't feel right."

Piper nods, "Well, that's probably just because it's-it's new and your power is escalating."

Buffy shakes her head, "My powers escalating like that I could see. I'm like one-third Slayer, one-third Whitelighter, and one-third Charmed One. So who knows how my powers are going to go. Phoebe's I can't see escalating like that."

Phoebe nods, "I have to agree with Buffy. I levitate, I have premonitions. How can they be escalating?"

Piper shrugs, "Well, you had fire power in your past life."

Phoebe nods, "I was evil in my past life, remember?"

Wizard sighs, "Can we get back to the Grimoire!"

Piper shakes her head, "No." Piper freezes him. Phoebe runs away. "Phoebe, wait."

Buffy sighs, "Let her go, Piper. She needs to deal with this herself."

Piper has potions lined up on the coffee table. She picks one up and throws it at the Grimoire, which is on the floor. The potion explodes but doesn't harm the Grimoire. "Okay. That was the strongest one I had, I don't know what else to do."

Wizard nods, "I'll tell you what to do. Keep it."

Paige sighs, "You know, maybe we should go see Phoebe, she didn't look so well."

Piper frowns, "Paige, we'll go over there after we destroy this book."

Wizard frowns, "I think you're being hasty. The Grimoire could bring us great powers."

Paige sighs, "Listen, we already have powers, we don't need evil ones too."

Phoebe walks in through the front door.

Piper turns to Phoebe, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe sighs, "I have to talk to you guys."

Piper nods and yells, "Buffy! Can you come down Phoebe is here."

Phoebe sits on the couch.

Buffy comes down the stairs, "What? I was just helping Dawn with some of her homework."

Piper nods towards Phoebe, "What is it?" The wizard eyes off the book. "You, you stay where I can see you."

Paige sits next to Phoebe, "Honey, what is it? What's the matter? Whatever it is, it's gonna be alright."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, it won't. I had a premonition, and you were right, Cole is evil."

Paige sighs, "Oh, honey, I didn't wanna be right."

Piper nods, "What exactly did you see?"

Phoebe sighs, "Everything. Killing, fireball throwing, working with other demons. Oh, god, Cole is a demon."

Buffy sits on the other side of Phoebe opposite Paige, "It's okay, Phoebe, just take a breath."

Wizard calls out, "What's taking so long?"

Piper shouts back, "Quiet."

Phoebe nods, "I have a baby on the way, and I have this new power. I don't know if I can handle this."

Paige sighs, "It's okay, you're not alone, you have us."

Buffy nods in agreement, "Yep we're not letting you go through this alone."

Leo orbs in. "Okay, we've got big problems, where's the wizard?"

Piper nods towards the other room, "Shh, in there. We've got big problems in here. Cole, demon Cole. What were you gonna say about the wizard?"

Leo nods, "Um, can you handle this right now?"

Phoebe sighs, "Do I have a choice?"

Buffy rubs Phoebe's back comfortingly, "You always have a choice."

Wizard calls out, "What's taking so long?"

Piper frowns, "Shush!"

Buffy shakes her head, "Something's wrong."

Leo nods, "Uh, well, according to the Elders, some Wizards are evil and if he is, it's not good."

Piper sighs, "You were right Buffy there was a catch. He wanted the Grimoire for himself."

Buffy shrugs, "I didn't want to be right."

Leo nods, "Probably. There's a spell in there that can consecrate a weapon and make it strong enough to kill the Source."

Paige nods, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Leo shakes his head, "No. If he kills the Source he becomes the Source. And he'll have enough magic to resurrect his people."

Wizard calls out, "What's taking so long?"

Buffy frowns, "Something is wrong." She realizes what it is, "I'm no longer getting any vibes off the wizard."

Piper storms over to the Wizard. "I can't believe we let that slimy Lord of the Rings wannabe use us."

The illusion wizard and the Grimoire disappear.

Paige frowns, "Another illusion?"

Piper nods, "On a loop no less, he was just waiting for an opportunity to take the book."

Leo nods, "We need to get it back fast."

Phoebe shakes her head, "How?"

Piper nods, "We gotta go back down to the underworld."

Paige sighs, "We couldn't even find the coronation site without the wizard."

Phoebe nods, "What about a summoning spell?"

Buffy shakes her head, "We'd need his blood." They look at Buffy astonished. "What? I've been reading up. I need to know this stuff so I can teach Dawn when she comes into her powers."

Paige nods, "Cole. I was just thinking maybe he'd know something, he is a demon after all."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I can't even think about Cole right now let alone talk to him."

Paige nods, "Maybe we could go with you and watch your back."

Piper frowns, "That's an awful lot to ask of her right now."

Paige sighs, "I know, but what choice do we have? There's gonna be a coronation tonight unless we stop it."

Phoebe nods, "Let's go."

They orb to Phoebe and Cole's apartment.

Leo frowns as they search for Cole, "Anything?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "He's not here."

Paige nods, "Have you tried his office?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I'm beginning to wonder if he even has an office."

Julie shimmers in. "He does."

Buffy rapidly stands between her family and Julie, "Who are you?"

Phoebe sighs, "I know who she is. Where's Cole?"

Julie smiles, "Safe from you."

Paige looks to Buffy, "Alright, do you wanna punch her or should I?"

Buffy smiles, "Let me. I really want to let my inner Slayer out right now."

Julie frowns, "Slayer! No one said one of the Charmed Ones was also a Slayer."

Phoebe motions for Buffy to stand down, "I should've known all along."

Julie shrugs, "You've ruined him. Made him pathetic, weak, good."

Phoebe nods, "And I take it you have a problem with that?"

Julie smiles, "Yeah, I have a big problem with that."

Piper shakes her head, "Uh, Phoebe, what's going on here?"

Julie laughs, "You're just a means to an end. A way to sire a magical child. But now you're hurting him and I can't allow that."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh no?"

Julie shakes her head, "No." She throws an energy ball at Phoebe and Phoebe levitates up so the energy ball misses.

Phoebe smiles, "Two can play at that game." She throws fire at Julie and Julie cartwheels out of the way.

Piper shakes her head, "Okay, now..."

Phoebe smiles, "Piper, don't. This is my fight."

Buffy steps in front of Phoebe, "No it's my fight. Demon meets the Slayer." She lays into Julie.

Phoebe turns to see Buffy, "Buffy!"

Buffy ignores Phoebe and beats Julie back against the wall. She grabs Julie's head and a large crack can be heard as she breaks Julie's neck. Julie slumps to the floor dead before vanishing in a burst of flames.

Phoebe smiles, "Home wrecker."

Paige shakes her head, "Okay, Phoebe, you're scaring us."

Buffy turns back to face her sister and her spidey sense is suddenly going off on Phoebe.

Phoebe shakes her head, "What?"

Leo nods, "Phoebe, fire throwing is an upper-level demonic power."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh my god. What's happening to me?" Suddenly, she shimmers out.

Piper and Paige frown before they notice that Buffy is not surprised. "You knew?" Piper asks.

Buffy shakes her head, "Not till after the demon was dead. Suddenly my spidey sense was going all wiggy with Phoebe. I didn't really get the sense she was evil. But something was definitely off."

Short time later they are back at the manor in the attic. Paige is scrying.

Piper sighs, "Maybe you should go back down to the underworld."

Leo shakes his head, "I already tried, I-I can't sense her anywhere."

Piper nods, "Well, she's gotta be somewhere. Doesn't she?"

Buffy nods, "She is. And we'll find her. We're not going to lose another sister."

The crystal points to a place on the map.

Paige smiles, "Got her."

They go over to the map and see that Phoebe is at her apartment. They orb out to the apartment.

Paige smiles, "Oh, thank god we found you."

Phoebe shakes her head, "It's too late."

Leo frowns, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Buffy nods as she can sense it, "She's evil now."

Phoebe picks up the Grimoire.

Paige looks between Phoebe and Buffy, astonished by Buffy's remark.

Phoebe nods, "That's right."

Piper frowns, "Phoebe, what's going on?"

Phoebe smiles, "I'm embracing my new destiny."

Phoebe and Cole flame out.

Piper shakes her head, "What the hell was that?"

Seer smiles, "That was the Source. And his queen."

Piper frowns, "You did this, you poisoned her."

Paige sighs, "Maybe we should just vanquish you."

Seer shakes her head, "You can't. Not without the power of four." The Seer disappears.

Paige sighs, "I can't believe this is happening."

Buffy shakes her head, she can't believe it either.

Piper nods, "Leo, where'd she go?"

Leo tries to sense her. "I can't sense her. They must be in the underworld."

Piper nods, "Okay, so, orb us down there and we'll drag her home kicking and screaming."

Paige shakes her head, "There is no way we can find the coronation site without the wizard."

Buffy nods in agreement, "With so much evil down there I couldn't locate it either. If it was just the demons at the coronation, sure, but with the entire underworld…"

Piper sighs, "I don't care, we can't just leave her there."

Leo nods, "We don't have a choice, we'll have to find another way."


	19. Chapter 19: Long Live the Queen

**Chapter 19: Long Live the Queen**

Piper and Paige are in the is making potions while Paige looks through the Book of Shadows.

Paige sighs, "Damn it, I have read through this fifteen times, there is nothing even remotely helpful about how to save Phoebe."

Piper nods, "I told you, she made a choice. There's no magical cure for that."

Buffy comes into the attic, "No cure for what?"

Piper looks at her sister and smiles sadly, "For Phoebe."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, well, she's pregnant, Piper, so she's being influenced by the baby inside."

Piper nods, "And we could've helped her overcome that but she chose Cole."

Buffy shakes her head, "We have to find some way to help her though."

Paige sighs, "Will you just stop with the potions already? You've already over run the kitchen, I'd say we have enough."

Piper nods, "This one duplicates my freezing power plus it scalds the flesh, so we should only use it in a dire emergency."

Buffy frowns, "No! We will not scold Phoebe's flesh, she's still our sister."

Leo orbs in. "Paige. Buffy. They walks over to him. "How is she?"

Paige sighs, "Paige: She's like Piper light. All the personality without any of those messy emotions."

Buffy nods, "Even Dawn has noticed something is up. She keeps asking me if something is wrong with Piper."

Leo nods, Rumour on the demonic grape vine is the new queen is killing upper level demons. Word is she killed two just last night."

Paige frowns, "What does that mean?"

Leo shakes her head, "It means it looks like Phoebe's working from the inside for the good guys."

Paige smiles, "That's great."

Buffy looks at Paige lovingly, "Don't get your hopes up, Paige. I agree it would nice if it's true."

Piper nods, "Since when do you guys believe rumours that are spread by demons?"

They head downstairs into the dining room. Potion bottles cover the dining room table.

Dawn walks in and frowns, "Really Aunt Piper. I'm having trouble finding anyplace other than the floor to do my homework."

Piper nods and shows the everyone the potions. "These are meant to slow an attacker down but not do real serious harm, it's kind of like magical mace."

Buffy walks over to her daughter, "Sorry, Dawnie."

Dawn sighs, "Its ok, mom."

Buffy nods, "Why don't you try the living room. Maybe the coffee table isn't covered?"

Dawn nods and leaves the room heading for the living room.

Paige watches Buffy and Dawn while she listens to Piper, "Sounds reasonable I guess."

Piper nods, "These are a little more lethal - explosives, paralytics, your garden variety of poisons."

Leo frowns, "So you're gonna poison Phoebe?"

Piper sighs, "Leo, she's carrying the spawn of the Source, she's throwing fire from her hands. If she shows up here, we'll do what we have to do to protect ourselves."

Buffy frowns, "You're not even giving her a chance."

Piper nods, "Buffy, we gave her every chance in the world to come back to us and she threw it in our faces. She chose the Source of all evil over her own family."

Phoebe flames in. "Surprise!" Piper quickly grabs a potion and throws it towards Phoebe. Phoebe throws fire at the potion, disintegrating it. "Nice to see you too, Piper."

Buffy sighs, "Not that were not happy to see you Phoebe. But why are you here? Now?

Piper frowns, "Buffy."

Buffy spins on Piper, "Don't you even dare."

Piper sighs and turns to face Phoebe, "Unless you're here to tell us you filed for a divorce, we don't really have much to talk about."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh that's not true. For instance we could talk about how rigid you are. It's really not a very attractive quality."

Piper picks up another potion.

Leo frowns, "Wait. Phoebe, what are you doing here?"

Phoebe smiles, "I had a premonition. We have an innocent to save and not a lot of time."

Paige smiles, "That is so great. Look, I told you."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Don't get excited, it's not what you think. I haven't changed my mind, I'm not leaving Cole and I'm not renouncing my crown. It's just I've never ignored a premonition in my life and I'm not about to start now."

Piper sighs, "Uh, Phoebe, you're evil. You're like the queen of all evil, literally."

Buffy glares at Piper.

Phoebe nods, "That's beside the point."

Piper shakes her head, "How can that be beside the point?"

Buffy sighs, "I say we do it."

Piper blinks, "What?"

Paige nods in agreement, "Excuse us. She pulls Piper and Leo aside. Buffy joins them. "Look, this is what we've been hoping for. A sign that there's still good in her. Why else would she care about saving the innocent?"

Piper sighs, "Because it's a trap."

Buffy nods, "Yes it very well could be. But need I remind you I'm a Slayer. Plus if it's a chance to get Phoebe back…"

Leo nods, "I think Paige and Buffy is right. By helping her do good, it might sway her back to our side."

Piper nods, "Fine."

Paige looks to Phoebe, "Okay, you're on, we'll follow you."

Piper grabs some potions.

Phoebe frowns, "What's that for?"

Piper sighs, "Insurance."

Piper and Leo… Paige and Buffy orb out. Phoebe flames out.

Somewhere in town they orb in, well Phoebe flames in.

Paige sighs, "Argh, why do I always have to land in the mud."

Buffy looks at her shoes and sighs, "You're not the only one in the mud, sis."

Paige laughs and nods, "Sorry, Buffy."

Phoebe nods, "Come on, over here."

They stand behind some wooden crates.

Leo nods, "How do you know when he's gonna get attacked?"

Phoebe smiles, "I know." Gregory walks around the corner. "There he is."

Malick shimmers in behind him. Piper freezes Gregory. Malick looks around.

Piper smiles, "Hey." Piper goes to blow him up and Phoebe knocks her. She blows up a bike nearby.

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, Piper."

Piper frowns, "What are you doing?"

Buffy sets off towards Malick

An energy ball appears in Malick's hand. He aims it at Buffy.

Phoebe looks to Malick, "Stop." She walks towards Malick.

Malick kneels down. "My queen."

Phoebe nods, "Leave that innocent alone. Go."

Malick shimmers out. Piper, Buffy, Paige and Leo stare at her. "What? One of my subjects."

Piper frowns, "How-how-how could you do that? How could you just let him go?"

Phoebe sighs, "I don't know you're so upset, we saved the innocent didn't we?"

Piper frowns, "I can't talk to her, you talk to her."

Buffy walks over to Phoebe, "Phoebe..."

Phoebe nods, "Things are not as black and white as they used to be. Okay, I can't just go around killing demons anymore."

Paige frowns, "Why not? We heard you just killed two last night."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, well, that was different, he was getting on my nerves. I promised Cole I wouldn't kill anymore. And killing Malick would've been a huge betrayal."

Piper frowns, "Malick? You're on a first name basis with the demons?"

Leo sighs, "If you were just gonna order him to stop you could've done that on your own. Why did you even come to us?"

Phoebe smiles, "Because I missed you guys! Okay, is that so wrong? I missed you."

Leo shakes his head, "Phoebe, you can't be the queen of the underworld and a Charmed One. You can't have it both ways."

Phoebe shrugs, "Why not? Just because it's different doesn't mean that it can't work. And you all miss me too even though I'm sure Piper probably doesn't want to admit it to herself."

Buffy nods, "Of course we miss you. Dawn keeps wanting to know when you're coming home."

Phoebe nods, "Well, you can have me back. You can have the power of three back. You just have to be willing to meet me half way."

Piper shakes her head, "Phoebe, you can't protect the innocent and save demons, it just doesn't work that way."

Phoebe laughs, "Apparently it does. He's alive isn't he?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, but your friend Malick is gonna come back."

Phoebe shakes her head, "You don't know that."

Buffy frowns, "Phoebe you know as well as we do that demons don't give up that easy. Do you know how many vamps I've fought who got away to come back later. It's what they do."

Paige nods, "Yeah, and now we have to worry about protecting him instead of trying to save you."

Phoebe sighs, "You think I need saving?"

Piper laughs, "Are you kidding me? That baby inside you has corrupted you more than you think."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Piper."

Piper shakes her head, "Don't Piper me. This is insane, what you are saying is insane. You cannot come back, you cannot work with us as long as you are married to the Source."

Phoebe sighs, "So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to leave my husband?"

Piper nods, "Yes."

Phoebe nods, "That is not fair!"

Leo nods, "It's not fair, Phoebe, but you have to pick a side, good or evil. That's how it works. Even though it means giving up someone you love, you have to choose."

Phoebe nods, "I'm really sorry you feel that way." Phoebe flames out.

Piper shakes her head, "I can't do this." She starts to walk away.

Paige nods, "What about Greg?"

Piper unfreezes him.

Greg goes over to where his bike was chained. "Oh, no, not again." He sees Paige, Buffy and Leo. "Did you guys see anyone take off on a chromium orange bicycle?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, sorry."

Greg nods, "Why did I bother locking it?" He walks away.

Paige sighs, "Uh, what should we do?"

Leo nods, "Follow him."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'll follow him. You two go find Piper and try and talk some sense in to her. If I need help I call for you, Leo. And you can orb Piper and Paige to help me."

Leo nods as he and Paige orb out.

Phoebe follows Greg to where an AA meeting is taking place.

A woman in front is speaking, "The only requirement for membership is the desire to stop drinking. There are no dues or fees for membership, we are self-supporting for our own contribution. We do not wish to engage in any controversy..."

Leo and Paige orb to P4. They see Piper sitting on a chair with her feet on the table, almost passed out. A nearly empty bottle of rum is sitting on the table.

Piper sighs, "We're closed."

Leo nods, "Honey..."

Piper shakes her head, "I don't want to talk."

Paige sighs, "We know how you're feeling."

Piper frowns, "Even more than I don't want to talk. I do not want a pep talk."

Paige nods, "Piper, what are you doing?"

Piper sighs, "What does it look like I am doing. I'm trying to stop myself from feeling like the failure that I am." She fills her glass.

Leo shakes his head, "You are not a failure, it's not your fault Phoebe..."

Piper sighs, "I am the oldest sister, okay, it is my job to keep the family together, and see it, this my friend, I am a failure."

Paige frowns, "That's enough." She takes the bottle from Piper.

Piper sighs, "Paige you could see that Cole clearly had turned evil. And you even tried to tell me over and over and over and over and over. That doesn't even sound like a word anymore."

Leo nods, "You know, I didn't see that he was evil, Piper. Buffy didn't see it either and you would have thought with her Slayer abilities… Anyways Phoebe didn't see it at first, we didn't want to see it. We wanted a normal, happy family, that's just human nature."

Piper nods, "She is my baby sister and I let him destroy her. That is not human nature, that is the nature of failure."

Leo sighs, "Alright, I'm not gonna listen to this anymore, you are a good witch and..."

Piper freezes Leo, "I said no pep talks."

Paige frowns, "You forget I can't freeze,,,"

Piper shrugs and grabs the bottle back from Paige. "Nobody listens around here anymore." She takes a sip of her drink and falls off her chair. "Ouch."

Paige sighs, "Serves you right. I'm glad Buffy isn't here to see this. Or Dawn for that matter. They would be seriously disappointed in you.

Back at the AA meeting. Buffy watches Greg as everyone is leaving.

Greg nods, "Tray, congratulations on your thirty days." He heads for the door.

Buffy follows him outside.

Greg stops and sees Buffy, "You again. Are you following me?"

Buffy nods, "Yes, strangely I am and I would love to explain it to you but it would be so much better if we could go talk inside by the crowd."

A demon appears in the alley and throws and electric bolt towards Greg. Buffy knocks Greg out of the way.

Greg frowns, "What the hell?"

Buffy yells out, "Leo!"

The demon throws another electric bolt and this time hits Greg on the shoulder. He pulls out an athame.

Buffy frowns, "So that's how it's going to be." Buffy reaches down and pulls a dagger from her boot. She throws it at the demon, vanquishing him. Buffy races over to Greg, who is bleeding. "Damn it, where are my sisters!" She places her hands over Greg and starts to heal him.

Paige orbs in. She sees Buffy healing Greg, "What happened?"

Buffy looks up, "Demon. Can you get us back to Piper and Leo?"

Paige nods and they orb back to P4.

At P4, Leo is still frozen and Piper is unconscious on the floor as Paige, Buffy and Greg orb in.

Buffy sighs, "Oh my god, Piper." She races over to her and sees the empty glass beside her. She touches Leo and he unfreezes.

Leo frowns, "And a good sister... He looks around." Buffy, wh-?"

Paige nods, "You were frozen, Leo. I tried to reason with her before going to get Buffy. Guess she passed out while I was gone."

Leo nods and looks at Buffy, "Are you okay?"

Buffy nods, "Barely. It was a different demon this time, they really want that guy dead. You're gonna orb him somewhere safe. Maybe before he wakes up. I healed him, I think."

Leo nods, "Then what?"

Paige nods, "Then we're gonna put this family back together. Can you heal Piper?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, we can't heal self-inflicted wounds."

Paige sighs, "Great, now we're down two sisters." Paige slaps Piper gently and she wakes up.

Piper holds her hand to her head, "Aaahh."

Piper, Buffy, and Paige orb to the house . Piper sits at the table with her head down. Paige mixes together some ingredients in a blender.

Piper sighs, "How many hangover cures do you have?"

Paige nods, "A lot. There was a time in my life when I needed these often."

Buffy sighs, "Just be glad it wasn't tainted. I had a bad experience with beer. This guy was mixing in a potion in to the beer. It turned people in to cavepeople. CaveBuffy is not a memory I particularly like. Let's just put it this way beer bad."

Piper looks up at Buffy and nods, "Ugh." The blender makes an awful racket and Piper groans. "I'm sorry, Paige… Buffy, I don't know what got into me. I mean, it's one thing when your sister has a husband that you can't stand, it's another when he is the Source of all evil."

Paige pours the stuff from the blender into a cup and takes it over to Piper. "Drink up, we've got some work to do."

Piper nods, "We can't lose her. I can't lose another sister, I don't think I'll survive it."

Buffy nods, "We won't lose another sister. We'll get her back.

Paige nods, "I've been thinking about it. Phoebe was different today."

Piper nods, "Yeah, she was nuts."

Paige smiles, "Yeah, but she cared, about us, about Greg. Something has changed and I think now is our chance to get her back."

Buffy turns to Paige, "How?"

Paige nods, "Well, I think we storm the penthouse, bring the crystals, we still know the spell, we vanquish the Source the same way we did the last time."

Piper nods, "Yeah, but now this time the Source is Cole. Do you really think she's gonna say a little spell with us to vanquish him?"

Paige nods, "If she doesn't we die."

Piper sighs, "Is that supposed to be comforting?"

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Paige looks between her sister, "Actually, yeah. The good in Phoebe is fighting to the surface, we saw that today. I don't think she's just gonna stand by and watch Cole kill us."

Piper nods, "Are you willing to bet your life on that?"

Paige smiles, "Aren't you? Or you, Buffy?"

Buffy nods, "I think I am."

Piper nods, "You know, you're pretty amazing, Paige. I mean, a year ago you were an only child."

Paige nods, "And I don't want to be again. Let's go." Piper grabs her drink and stands up. "There we go. I'll get the crystals." They walk to the bottom of the stairs and see Phoebe walking through the foyer. "Phoebe."

Phoebe sighs, "Cole is gonna kill Greg Conroy, and I can't let that happen."

Piper nods, "So what do you wanna do?"

Phoebe sighs, "I think that we have to vanquish Cole."

Paige nods, "I knew it, I knew she was ready."

Phoebe smiles, "We have to use Greg as bait."

Paige frowns, "Bait? But he's an innocent."

Phoebe nods, "I know, but Cole's looking for him, he'll find him wherever he is so he's safest here."

Piper sighs, "So we have Leo bring Greg here but then when Cole arrives Leo's gotta orb Greg outta here."

Phoebe nods, "And then we vanquish Cole."

Buffy nods, "Sounds like a plan. You think you can do this, Phoebe?"

Phoebe nods.

Paige smiles, "I'll get the crystals." Paige goes upstairs.

Piper sighs, "Phoebe, um, I know how much you love Cole, I'm really..."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I can't get emotional about this now, Piper, if I do I won't be able to go through with it."

Paige comes back down with the crystals. "Ready."

Piper nods, "Leo, bring Greg."

Leo orbs in with Greg.

Buffy looks at Phoebe, "So how long do you think till Cole gets here?"

Suddenly, Phoebe changes into Cole. "Sooner than you think." Cole throws a fireball at Greg and he is incinerated. Cole flames out.

Buffy frowns, "I should have known something was up. I just assumed what I was sensing was coming from Phoebe not Cole. Let's get going. We need to end this one way or another."

They orb over to the apartment. Cole walks into the living room.

Paige frowns, "You evil son of a bitch."

Piper blows up Cole and he disintegrates into fragments which fly around in a circle.

Paige places the crystals on the floor around him.

Piper yells, "Phoebe, get out here and help us damn it." The fragments of Cole is pulled back together. "Paige."

Cole hits Paige and is knocked across the room. One of the crystals she was holding bounces along the floor. "Don't make me kill you."

Piper blows up Cole again and Leo heals Paige.

Buffy frowns, "Phoebe, you heard what he said, he's gonna kill us, help us!"

Phoebe comes into the living room. The fragments of Cole is pulled back together and a fireball appears in his hand. Phoebe picks up the crystal that bounced across the floor.

Cole looks to Phoebe, "I'm sorry, it's, it's for the best."

Phoebe nods, "I know it is."

She walks over to Cole and the fireball disappears. Phoebe kisses him.

Piper frowns, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe moves away from Cole. "I'm sorry too." She places the crystal in its place and the trap is activated.

Cole shakes his head, "Phoebe, no. No!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry."

Piper nods, "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..."

Buffy looks between her sisters, "Melinda, Ashford, Helena…"

Fire appears near Cole's feet.

Phoebe sighs, "Laura and Grace..."

Cole smiles sadly, "I will always love you."

Paige: "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."

Phoebe wipes a tear from her face, "Vanquish this evil..."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Buffy speak at one, "From time and space."

They vanquish Cole and it makes a huge explosion, making the windows shatter. Phoebe walks to the middle of the room and cries.

That evening Piper is leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

Leo walks over, "Hey."

Piper smiles sadly, "Hey."

Leo nods, "Why don't you go up and see her."

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know what to say. I can't imagine... I mean, if it had been you..."

Leo hugs her. Paige walks in through the front door. Buffy walks in from the kitchen.

Paige nods, "Hey."

Buffy sighs, "Hey."

Paige nods, "How's she doing?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know, she hasn't come down yet."

Paige nods, "How long have you been standing there?"

Buffy sighs, "A while."

Paige nods, "Maybe we should go see her."

Piper nods, "Okay." They start to go upstairs and Piper stops. "What if she wants to be alone?"

Buffy smiles sadly, "She's gonna be alone a lot. Maybe right now she needs us."

Piper nods, "Right."

They go upstairs.

As they pass Dawn's room, she comes out. She notices her Mom and Aunts heading for Phoebe's room. She falls in behind them.

They walk into Phoebe's bedroom. Phoebe is lying on her bed crying. Piper goes over and lies beside her. Paige then goes and lies in front of her. Buffy lies behind Piper and Dawn in front of Paige. Buffy and Piper reach across Phoebe. They try and comfort Phoebe by just being there for her, not talking.


	20. Chapter 20: Womb Raider

**Author's Note: **I uploaded this and chapter 21 and two hours later the site was not showing them. So I tried to see if it adds them a second time. Didn't even get an email the second time around and an hour later the story has not shown them. So I'm trying a third time. It looks like the site could be having problems. And I have my doubts the site will update the chapters. We'll see.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Womb Raider**

Piper, Buffy, Paige, Dawn and Leo are sitting at the table in the kitchen having breakfast. Leo is reading the paper.

Paige nods, "So he asked me out again last night, but he was so quiet during dinner, ugh, I swear I could hear his stomach digesting."

Piper smiles, "I always preferred quiet men, they make good listeners."

Leo looks at Piper, "What's that, dear?"

Buffy looks at her watch, "Dawn you better hurry up. You're going to miss your bus."

Dawn nods and finishes her breakfast. She grabs her backpack and gives each her mom, Piper, Paige and Leo a kiss on the cheek.

Phoebe walks in as Dawn passes her. "Off to school Dawnie?"

Dawn nods as Phoebe kisses her niece's forehead.

Piper calls after Dawn, "Come to P4 after school, Dawn. From there we'll come on home."

Dawn calls back, "Ok, Aunt Piper."

Piper smiles and looks at Buffy, "You've been staying here for a few months and it's still hard to get used to that I have a niece." She turns to Phoebe. "Hi, sweetie, come sit, eat."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, no, I can't, that smell." She sits down and covers her nose.

Leo nods, "It smells good."

Buffy shakes her head, "Morning sickness, Leo. Before long she won't be able to stand your aftershave."

Phoebe sighs, "Morning and night. It's more like around the clock sickness."

Piper nods, "Well, did you at least get a good night sleep?"

Phoebe sighs, "The nightmare came back."

Paige nods, "With the Seer?"

Phoebe looks around the table and nods, "She wants my baby, I know it. I'm afraid that she's gonna summon me to her at any moment."

Leo shakes his head, "She could only get to you when you chose evil, you're safe now."

Buffy shakes her head, "That may or may not be the case, Leo. The baby is the heir of the Source. Which means it's part demon. The Seer may be able to summon Phoebe through the baby. Though if that were true she could just summon the baby without Phoebe. Maybe Phoebe is protecting it in some way so…"

Piper shakes her head, "Buffy your babbling." Buffy blushes. "Anyways Phoebe I swear to you, the Seer will never lay a finger on your baby."

Paige nods, "Yeah, she'll have to get through us first."

Buffy nods, "All of us."

Phoebe smiles, "Thanks, guys."

Piper nods, "Are you okay?"

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, you know, pain comes in waves."

Piper sighs, "Honey, you lost your husband, it's okay to be very upset."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I can't, I have to stay strong for the baby. He's all I have left of Cole."

Buffy rests her hand on Phoebe's chest right above her sister's heart, "Not the only thing. Even when he went evil he still loved you. You know even though my mom is gone. I still have a piece of her…" She moves her hand from Phoebe to rest it on her own chest above her own heart, "Right here. Anyways right now you need to grieve, Phoebe. It'll take time, believe me I know. Piper how long was I shut up in mine and Dawn's room afterward mom's death?"

Piper thinks and nods, "Most of the day after the funeral. Then you spent a lot of alone time over the course of the next few days if memory serves me right. You wouldn't let anyone other than Dawn in. Why was that by the way?"

Buffy sighs, "Dawn was comforting me in a way you all couldn't. I know you all felt like mom was family and loved her in your own way. Still it was harder on us than it was on the rest of you."

Piper nods and reaches across the table squeezing Buffy's hand.

Paige sighs, "I'm gonna go check the Book of Shadows, there might be some magical protection against the Seer." She gets up.

Piper shakes her head, "Uh, missy Paige, you need to go to work."

Paige shrugs, "Well, I'll be late, Phoebe doesn't need to be stressed while she's pregnant."

Paige leaves the kitchen. Phoebe follows.

A moment later Phoebe returns. "Oh, whoa." She touches her forehead.

Piper frowns, "Another hot flash?"

Phoebe nods, "Uh-huh, it's when I move too fast."

Piper looks at Buffy, "That's not typical is it?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not at the severity she's getting them anyways. Hot flashes in amongst themselves, I had a few when I was pregnant with Dawn. But mine were tame compared to Phoebe's. It makes me wonder if it's not cause the baby is part demon."

Piper nods, "Maybe it's time we get that baby checked out."

Phoebe sighs, "I just haven't had a chance to make..."

Piper smiles, "A doctor's appointment? Well, I have one, it's yours."

Leo frowns, "Aren't we supposed to find out about the fertility test?"

Piper shakes her head, "Yeah, but, uh, Phoebe needs that appointment more than we do right now."

Phoebe sighs, "How can I go to the doctor when I have a demonically challenged baby? Who knows what effects the Seer's tonics had on the little guy?"

Piper nods, "This is my point exactly, and if it'll make you feel better, I'll go with you so I can put the freeze on if anything goes wrong. You're going. Into the stirrups for you."

Phoebe: Ugh.

Buffy smiles, "I'll go to. No offense to Piper but you probably could use the support of someone else who's been pregnant."

Phoebe nods and smiles, "Thanks, honey."

Buffy smiles, "No problem."

Later that morning at the doctor's office. Phoebe is lying on a bed, while Piper and Buffy stands beside her.

The doctor is looking at Phoebe's chart. "Your hormone levels are unusually high for a mother in her eighth week. Have you seen a doctor since you found out you were pregnant?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I was under the care of a Seer."

Piper covers quickly, "It's kind of like a new age doctor."

Doctor nods, "Well, you really should've seen a doctor before today, a real doctor."

Phoebe sighs, "Do you think that there could possibly be something wrong with my baby?"

Doctor thinks for a moment, "Well, let's just take a peek shall we? Why don't you lie back and I'm gonna do an ultrasound. Now this gel's a little bit cold." He squirts some gel on Phoebe's tummy.

The doctor and Piper turn away for a second and suddenly flames shoot out of Phoebe's head.

Buffy frowns and whispers just loud enough for Piper to hear, "Piper."

Phoebe gasps and the flames disappear.

Piper turns to Phoebe and Buffy, "What? What's wrong?"

Phoebe nods, "Hot flash. A very, very hot-hot-hot flash."

Doctor nods, "Not a good sign."

Piper looks at Buffy who nods. "Well, yeah, she's been getting those a lot lately."

Buffy shakes her head and motions with her hands trying to get Piper to freeze the room, "No, not like this one."

Phoebe nods, "It felt like my head was on fire for real."

Doctor frowns, "Let's just have a look, okay." He starts the ultrasound and the baby shows up on the screen. "Oh, there, see?"

Phoebe looks at the screen, "Oh."

Doctor smiles, "There's your little..."

Suddenly the doctor gets electrocuted and he is pushed against the wall.

Piper goes over and helps him up. "Hi, here you go."

Doctor shakes his head, "What-what happened?"

Piper sighs, "That's a good question." She freezes him. "What happened?"

Buffy frowns, "About time. I was trying to get you to do that a minute ago."

Phoebe nods, "My head was on fire like a tiki torch a few seconds ago."

Piper shakes her head, "Do not change the subject. Did your baby just electrocute the nice doctor man?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I think so. But he was just protecting himself because that gel was really cold."

Piper frowns, "Protecting himself? Unborn babies don't perform magic tricks in the first trimester, Phoebe."

Phoebe looks at Buffy who nods, "Dawn never did that kind of stuff, Phoebe."

Phoebe frowns, "What is going on?"

Piper nods, "I don't know but don't panic, okay, we'll wrap up here and we'll go home and panic."

Short time later at the manor Paige has the Book of Shadows opened to 'The Seer' page. Leo looks over her shoulder. "It says here the Seer has served multiple Sources. Looks like she's been around for thousands of years."

Piper, Buffy and Phoebe walk in.

Piper smiles, "Hey."

Leo nods, "What's going on?"

Phoebe sighs, "My baby did magic."

Piper frowns, "And almost killed my doctor."

Phoebe shakes her head, "It was self-defense."

Buffy shakes her head, "Regardless it shouldn't be doing magic from the womb. Dawn didn't do magic from the womb. She had a mean kick though."

Paige shakes her head, "Well, I guess that's what you get when you breed with the Source of all evil."

Buffy glares at her twin sister, "Paige!"

Paige sighs.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, can we not say breed. You know, I'm not a horse. And Cole wasn't all evil, he was part good, and I'm all good, so this baby has a lot of good in him."

Piper sighs, "What if there's not?"

Phoebe nods, "Then there will be. My love was able to save Cole, it'll save our son too."

Piper nods, "Let's hope so."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, we'll make it so."

Buffy nods, "Yeah we will."

Phoebe smiles at Buffy, "Okay. So what did you find out about the Seer?"

Paige nods, "Well, she's immune to spells and charms but the book does classify her as an upper level demon."

Leo nods, "So we can make a vanquishing potion."

Piper frowns, "Mm-mm, not without a tissue sample."

Phoebe smiles, "Actually, the Seer mixed her own blood into my prenatal tonic."

Buffy wrinkles her nose, "Yuck."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, and Cole kept some extra bottles in the safe at the penthouse."

Paige nods, "You think you're ready to go to the penthouse? You haven't been there, you know, since, since he died."

Phoebe sighs, "I don't think I'll ever be ready but I can't keep borrowing your clothes."

Buffy pulls Phoebe into an embrace, "I know how you feel. I haven't been back to Sunnydale since mom died. But it's something I need to do, just like this is something you need to do."

Piper nods, "Okay, let's go."

Phoebe looks to Paige, "Wait, don't you have to work?"

Paige sighs, "Ah, I'll take the afternoon off, who needs vacation time."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Paige, you can't keep..."

Paige sighs, "Yes, I can."

Phoebe frowns, "Thank you. Bitch!"

Phoebe pushes Paige and she smashes through the window. Darryl is on the pavement heading towards the house and ducks as the glass pours down. As Paige is falling, she orbs out and orbs back in the attic. "What the hell was that for!"

Phoebe sighs, "Uh, I don't know, you'd have to ask him."

Piper frowns, "Okay, why did your mommy push Paige out the window?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, it's not like that. It's just, he took over for a split second, I had no control."

Paige frowns, "But why me? I have nothing against that little f... fetus."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I'm sure he's sorry." To her tummy. "Aren't you sorry? Kids at this age, they don't know any better, you know."

Leo nods, "Okay, I think I'd better go check with the Elders, see what they know about this baby." Leo orbs out.

Piper sighs, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it has something to do with the Seer. Let's go get that blood."

Buffy stops Paige, "You're going to work."

Paige shakes her head, "No."

Buffy growls, "Yes. That baby seems to have it out for you for some reason. This way we know it won't be lashing out at you."

Paige sighs, "Ok, but keep me apprised of what happens?"

Buffy nods and they walk down the stairs and Darryl walks up. "What was that out there? Flying practice?"

Paige sighed, "Baby shoved me out the window."

Darryl frowns, "Wait, hold on a second. I left four messages here, has anybody in this house learned the magic of a telephone?"

Piper shakes her head, "Darryl, it's been a very rough week."

Darryl nods, "Right. Phoebe, how you holding up?"

Phoebe smiles, "Uh, depends on what part of the day you ask me."

Darryl nods, "Look, I know you've got a lot to deal with already, but there's some business I don't think can be put off any longer."

Piper sighs, "I'm sure it's pressing, but not as pressing as the demon that's after Phoebe."

They all walk into the foyer.

Darryl nods, "Don't count on it. Cole worked at a high profile law firm. Right now you four are the only one's who know he's dead."

They put on their coats.

Buffy sighs, "Listen, can this wait, we really need to get to the penthouse."

Darryl nods, "Good, 'cause that's where I need you to handle this business."

They leave. Buffy, Piper, Phoebe go with Darryl to the apartment

There is a black stain on the carpet and the windows are still broken. Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Darryl exit the elevator.

Darryl frowns, "It has to look like Cole left in a hurry, that means packing up all of his stuff and personal belongings."

Piper to Phoebe, "Are you okay?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, so why do you want me to pack up his stuff?"

Darryl nods, "I, uh, made an appointment for you at missing persons today."

Buffy frowns, "Wait, you want Phoebe to report Cole as missing?"

Darryl nods, "She has to otherwise somebody else will and she'll become to prime suspect in his disappearance."

Phoebe nods, "So you want me to pack up his stuff so it looks like he left me."

Darryl nods, "That's right. We cannot give the police any reason to suspect foul play. I mean, technically you three did kill him." He spots the black stein. "What is that?"

Piper sighs, "Well, that's where we, you know."

Darryl looks around. "This place looks like a crime scene. Is there anything you can do?"

Buffy nods and smiles, "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."

The stain disappears and the room returns to normal.

Phoebe smiles, "Thanks."

Buffy moves closer to Phoebe. "I just wish I could make the rest of your pain go away that easily."

Phoebe nods, "So do I. Murdering witch!"

Phoebe hits Buffy in the face and she is knocked to the floor.

Piper frowns, "Phoebe!"

Phoebe sighs, "The baby made me do it."

Buffy sighs, "I try and keep Paige away so the baby wouldn't be attacking her. Instead it goes after me."

Piper nods, "You know what? Now we split up. You two go pack, we'll find the Seer's tonic."

Darryl nods, "Okay, where is this baby that everybody keeps talking about? Is it an invisible baby? Am I gonna step on it?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, Darryl, it's a little more complicated than that."

Phoebe and Darryl walk into the bedroom.

Buffy sighs, "I can see why Paige is so worried about the baby."

Piper nods, "Yeah. We'll worry about that later. Right now the Seer is our first priority."

Buffy nods, "I think she said it's behind this painting over here."

They walk over to a painting hanging on the wall. Buffy pulls it open and a safe is built into the wall behind it.

Piper nods, "Okay, so now what? She doesn't know the combination."

Buffy smiles, "We don't need it. Slayer remember." She grabs the handle of the safe and yanks back with her Slayer strength. The safe door comes off in her hands. "If financial disaster ever strikes you'll find I come in handy." Buffy puts the door down.

Piper nods, "Uh, there's nothing in here."

Buffy frowns, "No tonic?"

Piper shakes her head, "No." She pulls out a letter. "But there's this. It's Cole's handwriting."

Buffy looks at the envelope and nods, "I wonder if she is ready to read it."

Piper sighs, "I don't know."

In the bedroom. Phoebe is showing Darryl a huge white teddy bear. "Cole gave this to me the day he found out I was pregnant."

Darryl nods, "Look, I'll start packing his stuff up, okay? And you put your own things together." Phoebe opens the closet door and a portal opens to the Seer's cave. Phoebe starts to get sucked into it and Darryl holds onto her legs. "Piper! Buffy!"

Seer smiles, "I've been waiting for you."

Phoebe frowns, "Get away from me. You can't have him!"

Seer smiles, "I only want what's mine!"

Darryl frowns, "I'm losing her!"

Piper and Buffy run in and try to pull Phoebe back in.

Phoebe frowns, "Let go of me!" Phoebe grabs the Seer's earring and rips off her earlobe. Piper, Paige and Darryl pull her back into the room and the portal closes. Phoebe holds up the earlobe. "Here's your tissue sample."

Back at the manor in the kitchen. Buffy is making the potion.

Piper picks up a plate of fruit. "Okay, I'm gonna bring this to Phoebe, you stay here, I don't want you provoking her baby anymore."

Buffy sighs, "One time. Come on Piper it was only one time. There is no guarantee it would happen again."

Piper sighs, "Oh, you know what I mean. It's better safe than sorry." Buffy nods in agreement. Piper walks into the dining room where Phoebe is sitting in a chair holding earphones against her tummy. "What are you doing?"

Phoebe smiles, "Shh, I'm playing Mozart for the baby to bring out his peaceful nature. Studies show that babies can hear and remember songs from the womb. Buffy told me she had done the same for Dawn."

Piper smiles, "Hm, that's lovely. How about you eat something since you haven't had anything to eat all day."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I've been nauseous all day."

Piper sighs, "You've been a little fresh all day."

Phoebe picks up a piece of watermelon and it changes into a piece of meat. "I'm thinking about trying acupuncture, I hear that helps." She goes to take a bite of the meat.

Piper frowns, "Phoebe, don't!"

Phoebe drops the meat. "Aw, I'm gonna puke."

Piper sighs, "Maybe your baby would prefer to listen to Ozzy."

Leo orbs in. "The Elders believe the Seer's making a sudden play for the Source's throne but she needs Phoebe's baby to do it."

Phoebe sighs, "The Seer wants to be the Source? What could that possibly have to do with my baby? He's not due for another seven months."

Piper sighs, "Well, it doesn't matter because next time we will be ready for her."

Leo frowns, "Next time?"

Piper nods, "Yes, the Seer tried to steal Phoebe from the penthouse. Buffy! How's that potion coming?"

Buffy comes in holding a saucepan. "It's done, it just needs to cool a little bit." Phoebe throws fire at Buffy and she drops the saucepan. "Dang Phoebe, your baby really does hate me and Paige."

Phoebe sighs, "Sorry Buffy."

Piper nods, "Go, go, go into the kitchen."

Buffy goes back into the kitchen.

Leo frowns, "So much for the vanquishing potion."

Buffy calls out from the kitchen, "How come your baby only attacks me or Paige?

Phoebe sighs, "I don't know, Buffy, he must resent the both of you. Paige never really liked his father. And you well you are the Slayer."

Buffy sighs, "It's ok Phoebe."

Piper nods, "Ok neither of you will set foot into the same room until further notice, got it? The same will go for Paige when she gets home. Buffy, you got enough ear left to make another batch of that potion?"

Buffy nods, "Yes."

Piper nods, "Then do it." Phoebe, you're gonna hit the Book of Shadows and you're gonna figure out a way to control Chucky there."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I can't, I told Morris I'd meet him at missing persons in a half an hour."

Leo frowns, "I would strongly advise against that. Your baby..."

Phoebe sighs, "Is fine, just as long as he doesn't feel threatened and doesn't meet anyone with unresolved issues with his father. Or someone who is a Slayer."

Buffy sighs, "I can't help that I'm the Slayer and you know that Phoebe."

Piper nods, "Phoebe, how can you say that? How can you risk going out in public with... in your condition."

Phoebe looks at Piper and nods, "Because if I don't report Cole missing, someone will, and the police will be knocking on our door. Besides, Morris put himself on the line, I can't let him down."

Piper sighs, "Alright, but Leo is going with you in case of any trouble." Phoebe and Leo head for the door. "And I will hit the book and figure out how to deal with... demonic fetuses."

Short time later Piper's on the phone. She seems upset. "Yeah, I'm okay. Yeah, I'm sure. Um, I'll call back later to schedule that appointment. Okay, thanks." She hangs up and goes into the kitchen.

Buffy smiles, "Good your just in time, I just finished the potion. What about you? Anything in the book about how to help Phoebe?

Piper sighs, "I thought about binding his powers but, uh, then that would leave Phoebe without hers."

Buffy nods, "Which may not be a good thing. But we should keep that option open anyways. I hate to say this, but there's something seriously wrong with that baby."

Piper nods, "Yeah, I know, but it doesn't matter. He's part of us, part of our family. And who knows, he and Dawn may be the only children in the Halliwell family."

Buffy frowns, "Okay, what's going on? Spill."

Piper sighs, "That was Dr. Harris on the phone. I got the results for my fertility tests."

Buffy nods, "Let me guess, nothing of the good."

Piper nods, "There's some problems. Um, he said something about scarring or scar tissue, something about blunt trauma injury."

Buffy comes around the table and pulls Piper into an embrace, "I'm so sorry, Piper."

Piper nods hugging Buffy back, "He asked me if I had suffered any serious blows to the abdomen. He seems to think, um, it would be difficult, if not impossible for me to conceive. It's weird, 'cause when I went to the future I met that little girl, I saw my little girl. I saw what she looked like and what she sounded like and the sound of her laugh. I just, I can't imagine not knowing her."

Buffy nods, "You still could. There is other ways to have a child you know. Perhaps a surrogate mother?"

Piper shakes her head, "I might not. I just, don't know what to tell Leo. He's so excited about having a baby. You should've seen him..."

They hear the front door open.

Leo calls out, "Piper?" Piper and Buffy race into the foyer. Phoebe is still holding her stomach. "She's getting worse."

Piper frowns, "Can't you do something?"

Leo shakes his head, "I tried to heal her, I can't."

Phoebe frowns, "Stand back, stand back."

Flames shoot out the top of her head. She groans and falls to her knees.

Piper looks to Buffy, "Alright, you stay out of her sight for your own safety, go."

Buffy nods and goes around the corner.

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, make it stop, make it stop."

Piper nods, "Leo, go get some ice water or something." Leo goes into the kitchen. Piper holds Phoebe. "It's okay, just try to breathe through it. Breathe, breathe."

A tall man appears.

Buffy yells, "Piper, look out!"

Piper tries to blow him up but nothing happens. "Uh-oh."

Leo runs back in. "Hey!" He grabs a chair and throws it at the demon.

The tall man sucks the whole chair inside of him, kind of like a portal.

Piper frowns, "Get up, get up, come on." She helps Phoebe up.

Leo nods, "Whatever you do don't touch him."

Tall Man smiles, "You can't run from me, I'll always find you."

Buffy runs in, "Get them out of here Leo." She turns to the Tall Man, "You ever dealt with a Slayer before?"

Phoebe kicks Buffy from behind and she falls into the tall man. They disappear.

Phoebe sighs, "That wasn't me, it was the baby, I couldn't control him."

In the Underworld… The Source's dungeon. Buffy is asleep in the cage. She wakes up suddenly. The Seer is standing there watching her.

Buffy shakes her head as she looks at the cage, "You're aware I can bend bars with my bare hands."

Seer frowns, "You are not the sister I expected but you'll do."

Buffy goes to grab the bars and is knocked back by an unseen force, "What the heck."

The Seer laughs.

Seer shakes her head, "You're not going anywhere."

Buffy stands up. "So what was your plan? Trap Phoebe in this cage and fatten her up till she gives birth?"

Seer shakes her head, "Even I don't have that kind of patience."

Buffy smiles, "Well, whatever your plan was I'm happy to spoil it."

Seer shakes her head, "You didn't spoil anything. Phoebe will come to me as soon as she gets my message."

Buffy frowns, "Yeah like she would listen to any message you send her."

The Seer's eyes turn white.

Phoebe flames in a moment later.

Seer smiles, "Come to me, child."

Buffy frowns, "Phoebe, snap out of it, please."

Seer nods, "Let the little children come to me, for the kingdom belongs to such as these." She takes Phoebe over to a circle of candles. "The rose circle represents nature, desire, fertility." Kneel."

Phoebe kneels down.

Buffy shakes her head, "Phoebe, it's your body, take control, fight it."

Seer smiles, "Give me strength, and give me might, to steal a child in still of night."

Buffy yells, "Phoebe!"

Seer looks at Buffy and smiles, "Darkest forces let it be, here my plea, bring life to me."

A light comes out of Phoebe and goes into the Seer.

Phoebe returns to normal. "My baby."

Seer shakes her head, "He was never yours, or Cole's. From the moment of conception this baby was mine." She unbuttons part of her dress to reveal the baby moving around in her.

The Seer flames out heading for the coronation room. Dane, the dark priest and the council leaders are there.

Dane frowns, "Deadline's passed, she's not here, the throne belongs to me."

Dark Priest nods, "We can wait one more..."

Dane shakes his head, "Give me the oath! I want my power!" The Seer flames in. "You promised to bring the Source's heir, so where is he?"

Seer smiles, "Inside me." The Seer's eyes turn black. They all bow their heads.

Dark Priest nods, "The council has chosen. The Seer will be our new Source."

Dane frowns, "No, it's a trick."

Seer shakes her head, "I have brought the council a gift."

Phoebe and Buffy appear still in the cage.

Dane frowns, "Charmed Ones. How dare you bring them into our sanctuary."

Seer smiles, "The witches are locked in a cage from which no magic can escape. And is strong enough to hold the Slayer."

Dane shakes his head, "You can't be sure of that."

Seer glares, "So much negative energy." The Seer vanquishes Dane.

Dark Priest nods, "Am I to presume these witches of the human sacrifice required to seal your coronation?"

Buffy frowns, "Human sacrifice? Did they need a human sacrifice when Cole was crowned?"

Phoebe doesn't answer.

Seer smiles, "To be your Source, to start a new evil order, to kill the Charmed Ones, this was my vision from the beginning. Every council leader here will reap the rewards with... Ah!" She doubles over in pain.

Dark Priest frowns, "What is it?"

Seer nods, "Just start the ceremony."

Buffy sighs, "Doesn't look like she's having any more luck with that thing inside of her than you are. Ah, sorry, that was insensitive."

Phoebe nods, "Its okay, the baby wasn't mine."

Buffy frowns, "What do you mean?"

Phoebe looks at her youngest sister, "The baby was never mine. From the moment it took over, it just felt like this black hole of evil. Totally soulless."

Buffy frowns, "Phoebe."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah."

Buffy sighs, "I'm really sorry."

Phoebe smiles, "I know you are, honey, I know you are."

Dark Priest nods, "Seer, are you prepared to accept the power and position of the Source before all these leaders of the underworld?"

Seer nods, "I am."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, so now what?"

Buffy nods, "We might have a fighting chance if we had the power of four but we can't get to Piper or Paige. Ugh, this cage is magic proof. There is even a spell on it to keep me from the edge. So I can't bend the bars."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, so the cage is built to make sure magic wouldn't get out, but in the premonition I had, I saw the Seer kill you with a power."

Buffy nods, "So the cage lets magic in. Do you remember the spell to call a lost witch?"

Phoebe nods, "Piper and I just used it to try to find you. Uh, 'powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies...'"

Buffy echoes the spell… Piper and Paige appears in the cage.

Piper looks around, "Oh!"

Paige looks to her sisters, "How did I get here?"

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, thank god it worked."

Piper nods, "So am I. Where are we?"

Buffy sighs, "Uh, trapped in a cage."

Piper nods, "Mm-hm, okay, so let's bust out."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, you can't use your magic in here; it'll just bounce off and probably kill us. I think. Since my active power is tied in to the Slayer I don't have way of testing that."

Paige tries to orb and bounces around and materializes on the floor of the cage, "Dang, Buffy's right."

Dark Priest smiles, "Repeat the oath after me."

Piper looks out of the cage, "Ah, what's going on out there?"

Phoebe sighs, "The Seer's being coronated as the new Source."

Piper frowns, "Huh."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, then she's gonna sacrifice us."

Paige frowns, "That's just great."

Piper nods, "Let's get this straight, you guys summoned us to a cage where our powers don't work, so we can all die together!"

Buffy sighs, "Well, the plan has some flaws admittedly."

Phoebe nods, "We just have to stay positive. We have the power of four here, there is nothing stronger than that, right?"

The Seer starts glowing and floats up into the air.

Piper nods, "Are you sure there's nothing stronger than the power of four?"

The Seer floats back down the ground. She turns to the cage and gets a shock when she notices Piper and Paige. "What an unexpected surprise. You just made my..." Flames shoot out of her head and she groans.

Phoebe nods, "It's the baby. He has too much power for her. That's how I felt, it felt like I was gonna explode."

Paige sighs, "What are we gonna do?"

Phoebe smiles, "We need to make her tap into the baby's power, all of it."

Paige sighs, "How the hell are we gonna do that?"

The flames disappear.

Seer frowns, "I command all in attendance to witness the power of the Source."

Piper thinks for a moment, "A Power of four spell?

Phoebe shrugs, "Uh, okay. Except there is none except for the Source vanquishing spell."

Piper nods, "Modification of the power of three spell then."

Piper, Buffy, Phoebe, Paige begins to chant, "The power of four will set us free, the power of four will set us free." The blue beam of light hits the cage but the spell protects them. "The power of four will set us free, the power of four will set us free."

Dark Priest frowns, "What's wrong?"

Seer shakes her head, "Nothing's wrong!"

Piper, Paige, Buffy, and Phoebe continue chanting and the blue light rebounds back and hits the Seer. It then rebounds onto every demon in the room and they are all vanquished.

Piper blinks, "Where did everybody go?" Piper kicks the cage and one of the sides fall off. They get out.

Phoebe smiles, "The blast took everyone out. The Seer, the council leaders.

Piper nods, "Well, I'd say that the scales of good and evil just dramatically tipped in our favor."

Paige nods, "Look, the Grimoire, still untouched."

Buffy nods, "It's time we get rid of that book once and for all. Once we get back to the manor I will call Giles and see what he found out."

Back at the manor…

Buffy hangs up the phone, "Giles said he couldn't find anything really on how to destroy the Grimoire. Leo you might just orb in someplace deep like inside a mountain of rock."

Leo nods and orbs out.

Buffy sits on the sofa next to Dawn. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are on the couch. They wait.

Leo orbs back in. "Well, the Grimoire has a new home in a mountain of rock in the West Andes." He sits beside Piper.

Piper smiles, "Thanks, honey."

Leo nods, "Sure."

Piper and Leo kiss.

Paige sighs, "How many times have we vanquished the Source now?"

Phoebe laughs, "Three, but who's counting."

Paige nods, "Did we get him?"

Leo nods, "I think that'd be safe to say based on how the Elders are reacting, it's like a holiday up there. They still can't believe you did it."

Piper smiles, "Yeah, well, let's not forget the cost."

Leo nods, "Well, I gotta say after all this, I'm still looking forward to having a good baby in this house."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, I haven't had a chance to talk to you about that yet. I heard from Dr. Harris today."

Leo looks at his wife, "And?"

Piper sighs, "And we're in for a rough road."

Leo frowns, "Rough road? What does that mean? What did he say?"

Piper shakes her head, "Shh, it's okay, it doesn't mean that we're giving in or giving up, there are a lot of options in the world, don't worry."

Buffy nods, "Don't worry Leo at least we have Dawn for now. And who knows. Maybe Phoebe, Paige or I will fall in love and have more."

Phoebe nods in agreement, "I'm sure the Charmed line isn't supposed to end with us."

Piper sighs, "Um, Phoebe," she gets up and picks up the letter, "I found this in Cole's safe. It's for you." She hands it to Phoebe.

Phoebe looks at it for a moment before heading upstairs to read it in private.


	21. Chapter 21: Tough love

**Chapter 21: Tough Love**

At the Magic Box in Sunnydale. An older couple browses the shop. Giles sits behind the counter. Willow and Xander sit at the table. Willow reads a school book. Xander studies a comic. Anya stands nearby, observing the Older Couple, scrutinizing them. Xander notices. "Honey, old saying: 'A watched customer never buys.'"

Anya nods, "They would if they were patriotic."

Willow and Xander exchange a look. "Okay, I'm going in." Xander turns to Anya, "Patriotic?"

Anya nods, "Yes. I've recently come to realize there's more to me than just being human. I'm also an American."

Giles nods, "I suppose you are, in a matter of speaking. You were born here. Your mortal self."

Anya smiles, "That's right, foreigner. So I've been reading a lot about the good ol' US of A, embracing the extraordinarily precious ideology that helped to shape and define it."

Willow smiles, "Democracy."

Anya shakes her head, "Capitalism. A free market dependent on the profitable exchange of goods for currency. A system of symbiotic beauty apparently lost on these old people. Look at them." The kindly-looking couple are browsing, having a nice time. "Perusing the shelves, undressing the merchandise with their eyeballs... all ogle, no cash. It's not just annoying, it's un-American."

Giles looks over at the couple, "Yes, appalling. Almost as if they no longer think money can buy happiness."

Anya nods, "Totally. Un-American. And you know what else is un-American? French people."

Willow laughs, "You don't say."

Anya nods, "From what I hear, they don't tip. French old people, that's really the bottom of the barrel, huh?"

Xander shakes his head, "Ahn, how 'bout we try being a bit less prejudiced and a bit more inclusive? He indicates him and Willow. "Not us, just you."

Anya sighs, "Fine… I'm going to make those fogies buy things."

As Anya crosses to the other side of the shop... Buffy and Dawn enter followed by Piper, Phoebe and Paige."

Xander smiles, "Hey, what's up? It's Dawn Giovanni and the Buffster."

Piper laughs, "Buffster?"

Dawn waves, "Hi."

Buffy looks back at her sister, "Xander's nickname for me." She turns back to the rest of the group, "Hey, everybody."

Giles nods, "So what brings you back to Sunnydale… Not that were not happy to see you of course."

Buffy nods, "Glory does. We kind of dealt with our big bad in San Francisco. Now it's time to deal with our big bad in Sunnydale. Anyways we need to speak to Giles alone for a minute."

Giles nods, "Willow, mind watching the till?"

Willow shakes her head, "Not at all."

Giles, Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige cross to the back room, Buffy looks at Dawn, "Um, Dawn, why don't you get started on your homework, okay? If you need help..." She looks to Willow, "Wills, could you...?"

Willow gives a comforting nod as Buffy, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Giles exit.

In the back room… The girls sit on the sofa as Giles hovers nearby, "What's up?"

Buffy sighs, "We've been trying to think of ways to defeat Glory. But there is one problem I wanted to ask you about."

Giles nods, "Of course."

Buffy sighs, "We know the Key is blocking Dawn's powers. Once we defeat Glory do you think we can extract it from her?"

Giles thinks for a moment and nods, "It might be possible to unbind it. I would have to do some research to find out how. It would be helpful if we knew how they bound it to her in the first place."

Buffy nods, "We're going to be in town till this thing with Glory is over with."

Giles nods, "Talking about Glory. We've learned that she found out it's been bound. How she found out we're not sure."

Buffy frowns and stands up quickly, "What?"

Piper looks at Giles, "Are you sure of this?"

Giles nods, "Yes. She has had demons watching us trying to ascertain if one of us..."

Buffy shakes her head, "Maybe it was a mistake to bring Dawn back here. Especially when we don't know how were going to defeat Glory yet."

They all head back in to the front.

Willow, Anya, and Xander are lying in the shape of a triangle on the floor of the Magic Shop. Dawn stands in the middle of them. Willow and Dawn are laughing hysterically.

Buffy frowns, "What is this?" Dawn freezes when she hears Buffy. Willow throws an exaggerated, 'Oops, busted' look to Dawn. "Dawn, I thought I told you to do your homework."

Anya and Xander seem embarrassed; they exit to another part of the shop. Giles follows.

Dawn nods, "I was."

Piper rests her hand on Buffy, "Dawn what was your homework?"

Dawn smiles at Piper, "Math, Aunt Piper."

Willow nods, "We were acting out a geometry problem. 'Cause I just read this really neat article that said kids learn math better when you tap into their visual learning patterns; you know, using the right brain too, instead of just the left and stuff like that…"

Buffy nods, "Uh-huh."

Willow smiles, "So we made a triangle with our bodies. And that's when I called Xander 'obtuse' and he got all grumpy and then Dawn said we were 'acute' triangle and, well... hilarity ensued."

Buffy looks to her sister and nods, "As long as it was part of her math assignment… I guess there is no harm in a little fun."

Willow smiles, "Hey while you guys are in town. You want to come to the World Culture Fair, if you want, with me and Tara."

Buffy shakes her head, "Nah, I don't think so. Maybe another time."

Willow pouts, "Ok."

Buffy smiles, "What I need everyone to do right now is to tell me where Tara is. She's the only one that's not here."

Willow frowns, "Probably at the fair. We were going to meet up there. Why?"

Buffy nods, "Willow, Piper you're with me. Dawn you stay here. Paige, Phoebe watch her we don't need Glory coming here looking for the Key. The rest of you stay here."

Willow shakes her head, "Buffy what's going on?"

Buffy sighs, "Giles said you guys learned that Glory knows the Key is bound to a human. I want everyone safe. Better to protect you all, and easier to make sure Glory doesn't find out the Key is bound to Dawn."

Willow follows Buffy and Piper out the door.

At the cultural fair Tara sits on a bench waiting for Willow. Tara feels a hand slip under hers. Her fingers interlace with the other as she thinks it's Willow. She turns and sees Glory and her jaw drops.

Glory smiles. "This seat taken?" Glory squeezes, securing the grip. "This is nice. Just hanging out. Just us girls." Tara stares forward into the crowd of people laughing, playing, oblivious. "You like this sort of thing, don't you?" Before Tara can say anything... Glory squeezes Tara's hand so hard that bones are breaking.

Tara gasps, in terrible pain.

Glory soft and horrible, "Don't make a sound." Tara's eyes dart to two big guys in rugby shirts. "Nuh-uh. They won't help you." The couple passes buy. Tara's eyes move to a group of three bicycle cops. "I'd kill them. You know that. There's no one here that can stop me."

Glory indicates people as they pass. Saying to Tara in a soft and terrifying voice, "I'll kill her. And them. And I'll kill him. And him. And her. And it'll be all your fault."

With that she gives Tara's hand another bone crunching squeeze. Tara nearly retches with pain. Her face is blanched of color. But she doesn't call out. Doesn't say a thing. Blood starts to seep from between the clenched hands. Bones apparently have broken the skin as blood slowly drips through the slats onto the grass below.

Glory smiles, "It's kind of funny, isn't it? All these people here and nobody who can do a thing. Not a person who can help you. That's people for you; pretty worthless." She smiles at Tara. "But Keys on the other hand... Keys are worth a very lot."

Tara's eyes widen, an awful realization. She makes a tiny shake of her head but it's too late.

Glory grabs Tara's bleeding hand and brings it up to her lips. She closes her eyes and takes a big lick of the blood, savoring it. Suddenly, her eyes open. She gags! Spitting the blood on the ground! "You lying little tramp. You're not the Key. You're nothing. Just another worthless human being."

Tara shakes her head, "I didn't-"

Glory frowns, "I hate being lied to. It makes me feel so betrayed!" Glory suddenly smiles. "Hey! Do you want to make it all better? If you tell me who the KEY really is I'll let you go. Think about it. You think your hand hurts? Imagine what you'll feel with my fingers wiggling in your brain." Tara looks at her in terror. "It doesn't kill you. What it does is make you feel like you're in a noisy little dark room. Naked, and ashamed. And there are things in the dark that need to hurt you 'cause you're bad. Little pinching things that go in your ears and crawl on the inside of your skull. And you know that if the noise and the crawling would stop, you could remember how to get out. But you never ever will."

Glory says it with the quiet unhappiness of someone who has experienced true madness herself. Tara is speechless with fear. "Who is the Key?"

Tara looks at her, realizing that Glory will surely brain suck her anyway. She thinks of Dawn, of Buffy. Tara closes her eyes, jutting her chin forward proudly as tears spill down her cheeks; her expression indignant, offering her head to Glory: she'll never talk.

Glory sighs, "Fine." Glory reaches out, slides a hand down the side of Tara's face.

Willow and Piper are running as fast as they possibly can, trying to stay caught up with Buffy. Their eyes searching, looking for Tara. Willow spots her and Glory, "Buffy!"

Buffy turns and sees Glory is about to brain suck Tara. Glory's fingers poised at Tara's temples, holding Tara's head pressed ear to ear to her.

Willow screams, "Tara!"

Buffy takes off leaving Willow and Piper behind as she pushes people out of her way.

Willow begins a spell, "By force of heart, and mindful power, By waning time and waxing hour..."

Glory's fingertips push just a few centimeters into Tara's cranium.

Willow continues to chant as Piper grabs her hand. Willow looks at Piper as she can feel the power flowing through Piper, Charmed Power. Piper smiles. Willow nods taking the offered power as she continues to chant. "I echo Diana, um, when I decree... what is it... what is it..."

Glory's hands plunge deep into Tara's head. Glory writhes in ecstasy.

Willow chants as she feels the power building, "No...NOO! That she I love must now be..." It's too late. "Free. TARA! NOOOOO!"

Through the passing people, Willow sees Glory smiles at her. She then sees Buffy lunging towards Glory… but a Chinese dragon gets between them. After it has passed Buffy looks around seeing that Glory is gone.

Willow goes to Tara, who still sits on the bench. "Tara! Are you okay?"

Tara looks at Willow, "It's dirty. It's all dirty. And all over me. Dirty, dirty, bad. Bad!"

Willow clutches Tara to her as she begins to cry. "Tara, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Tara looks pleadingly at Willow, her eyes trying to communicate something her brain won't help her say. "It's under my skin. Dirt, dirt, dirt..."

Willow rocks Tara, rubbing her back like she was soothing a baby.

Buffy looks to Piper, "Let's get her someplace where we can call for Leo."

Piper nods and helps Willow with Tara. They walk to a segregated area away from any onlookers. "Leo!"

Leo orbs in. "Piper? Buffy? What's going on?

Buffy looks at Willow and Tara, "Tara is hurt. Can you heal her?"

Leo looks to Piper who nods. He walks over to Tara and attempts to heal her but nothing happens, "I'm sorry. Her mind is…"

Buffy nods understanding, "Glory happened. She did that thing where she sucks out a person's mind. She thought Tara was the Key. Can you orb us to Sunnydale Memorial?"

Leo nods and they orb out.

Short time later Tara sits up on an examination table at the hospital. She is wearing a hospital gown, looking scared and pitiful. Her injured hand is in a cast.

Willow sits on the doctor's stool, holding Tara's good hand. She's obviously been crying.

Buffy, Piper, Giles, Xander, and Anya stand near them. The mood is bleak. Everyone listens as Doctor McCarthy talks to them.

Willow looks to the Doctor, "Can't she go home now?"

Doctor McCarthy shakes his head, "Unfortunately, no. Hospital policy dictates we keep her for the night."

Willow nods, "Does she have to? I can take care of her at home."

Tara frowns, "It's poisoned. Why don't I tell you that? It's got to be checked though."

Doctor McCarthy smiles kindly, "Is she your sister?"

Tara nods, "It has to be verified of course. Anyone could tell you that. Of course. Of course."

Willow smiles, "She's my everything."

Buffy puts her hand on Willow's shoulder, "She's my step-sister."

Doctor McCarthy nods, not totally believing Buffy's lie. "Well, you can get her released first thing in the morning. But she's got to spend one night in the psych ward, just for observation. We'll keep an eye on her, do a couple basic tests and then you take her home. Does that sound fair?"

Willow nods blankly.

Buffy sighs, "Yeah that would be fine."

Doctor McCarthy smiles, "Well, you hold tight then, and I'll send a nurse by in a few minutes to pick up Tara." He leaves.

Willow stays near Tara, kissing her head, having a few private moments.

Xander sighs, "Words cannot express how much I hate this place." Giles nods. "And yet the same words I say when I hit my thumb with a hammer keep coming to mind."

Giles sighs, "It's dreadful."

Anya darkly, "It's like Communism."

Buffy sighs, "Wills. I'm so sorry."

Willow looks up at Buffy and nods, "Thank you for trying to get the doctor to let us take her home."

Buffy smiles, "It's no problem, Wills."

Willow nods and looks at Piper, "Thank you also, Piper. I could feel you lending your power to my spell. When we were at the fair, I just wished I could have fired it off before..."

Piper nods, "It's not a problem, Willow.

Tara looks at Buffy and smiles a strange smile. "They kill mice."

Buffy smiles at Tara, "Tara." Buffy tries to hug Tara; Tara remains stiff.

Willow sighs, "I'm so scared."

Buffy nods, "So am I, Wills. So am I."

A nurse comes in and helps Tara into a wheelchair. She is then pushed out of the room by a nurse.

Tara strains to look back at Willow. "Don't... please don't with that treachery. I told the cats. And now I beg my mother, sitting all alone."

Willow waves, "'Bye Tara. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

At the last second, Willow can't let Tara go. She tries to follow her out the door, but Xander catches her in his arms. Holding her. "Will, no. It's just for one night."

Willow nods, "Yeah, I know. But it's a whole night and I don't think I can sleep without her."

Anya smiles, "You can sleep with me… You know, that came out a lot more lesbian than it sounded in my head."

Buffy nods, "Wills, you just have to rest. Right now there's nothing you can do."

Willow looks up, determined. "Yes, there is."

Buffy looks at her, understanding. "No. No way..."

Willow exits into the hallway. Buffy follows. "You can't even think about taking on Glory."

Willow faces Buffy. Strong. "You saw what she did to Tara. I can't let her get away with it."

Buffy sighs, "Willow look. Piper and I both went up against her, two of the Charmed Ones. We're supposed to be the most powerful witches in the world. And I still got my rear handed to me on a platter. It's probably going to take a power of four spell to do any good."

Willow sighs and starts to walk down the hall.

Buffy blocks her way. "You're not going. And I won't let you go."

Willow shakes her head, "It's not your choice, Buffy; it's mine."

Buffy sighs, "This is not the time."

Willow frowns, "When, Buffy? When is? When you feel like it? When it's someone you love like I love Tara? When it's Dawn, is that it Buffy?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No when we have a power of four spell ready to go. That's when we do it. You could even help with that. Maybe you can help Phoebe write the spell. Quicker it gets done the faster we do something about it."

Willow nods, slowly. Then she slumps as if every atom in her body is giving up. "Fine. I'll wait."

Buffy smiles, "Hey you know maybe we can make you an honorary Halliwell and make it a power of five spell?"

Willow laughs, "I doubt it works that way though Buffy. But thanks for the laugh though I needed that."

Buffy smiles, "It's no problem, Wills. We'll take her down as soon as we can. I promise you. All were waiting on now is the spell." Willow turns around and walks off in the opposite direction. "Can I do anything-"

Willow shakes her head, "Just let me be alone."

Buffy watches her go, slowly making her way down the hall.

A bit later at Glory's apartment Glory paces, energetically rifling through some dresses on hangers, considering them and tossing them aside, letting them fall just anywhere. The Minions scurry to pick them up as they drop.

Glory frowns, "Too summery, too power-suit, eugh, way too nineties, and... oh." She stops. Turns, holding the last dress up against her. "What do you think? For just a basic show up and slaughter your enemies thing. "

The minions pause, a little thrown. Glory's waiting.

Jink nods, "The garments themselves merely serve to heighten your magnificence, oh holiest one."

Glory nods, satisfied. "Good point." She goes into the living room, "You know, I think I'm a little buzzed from eating that witch. What a mind she had. Nummy treat."

Murk nods, "...Is your grace not the slightest bit... concerned about..."

Glory shakes her head, "What, about the Slayer? Don't be stupid. I know I'm closing in. The Key's as good as mine. Girl like Buffy's got just so many friends. All I gotta do is rip through 'em, one by one, until I finally..."

Suddenly there's a rumbling. Glory stops. Listens. The sound grows louder, like a constant thunder. The Minions look to Glory. The room begins to shaker ever so slightly. A vase falls from a table and crashes to the ground. The room becomes darker; outside, day has turned to night.

Glory frowns, "Did anybody order an apocalypse?"

Then very quickly; the bolts and locks on the door unlock themselves and the door flies open to show Willow is there. She is floating a goof foot and half about the floor.

Her arms are extended at her sides, palms facing front. Her hair and clothes are blowing behind her as if she stands at the bow of a boat. Her eyes show no pupils, no irises, they are completely black. And they glow. She moves towards Glory.

Willow is incanting all the while, almost inaudible at first, but growing, "Kali, Hera, Kronos, Tonic..." The Minions run in terror, secreting themselves somewhere at the back of the apartment. "Air like nectar thick as Onyx... Cassiel by your second star..."

Glory smiles, "It's the lover… That's so cute." Glory strides towards Willow.

Willow nods, "Hold mine victim, as in tar!"

Suddenly, Glory's stopped cold - caught in the mire of Willow's spell. She pushes forward but it's hard - Something invisible making the air impossibly viscous. Glory snarls like an animal snared in a trap.

Willow speaks in a strange and warbling voice, like a fairy tale's wicked witch. "I. Owe. You. Pain."

And on the word "pain," Willow's empty eyes glow brighter. She raises both arms, aiming ten fingertips straight at Glory. Energy blasts from her fingertips.

Glory gets engulfed in the wave of unholy energy. Glory screams.

At the Summers House…

Buffy, Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Dawn are in the living room.

Dawn looks devastated. Buffy tries to protect her by down-playing what has happened to Tara.

Dawn sighs, "So, what'd the doctors say? Is Tara... like those guys in the mental ward, or, is it different somehow?"

Buffy shakes her head, "They said there's no way of knowing right now."

Dawn nods, "'Cause... none of those guys got better. I mean, none of them."

Buffy softly, "Dawn honey... Tara might not either."

Buffy tries to comfort Dawn as Dawn buries her head in her hands, starting to cry.

Dawn shakes her head, "It's all my fault."

Buffy looks at her sisters.

Piper sighs, "It's not your fault."

Dawn nods, "How's Willow?"

Buffy nods, "She was looking to go all paybacky on Glory for a minute there, but I cooled her down a little." She shrugs. "Actually, a lot."

Phoebe nods, "She's not gonna do anything rash, then."

Buffy nods, "I explained how Piper and I had gone up against her and lost. And how we agreed we probably needed the power of four for Glory."

Phoebe nods, "Uh huh."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

Phoebe sighs, "Do you know what Piper, Paige and I would likely be doing if it had been you instead of Tara? We likely would be going after Glory ourselves with just the power of three."

Buffy frowns as she realizes Phoebe is right, "Its suicide."

Buffy looks between each of her sisters who nods.

Dawn sighs, "Mom, think. If Glory'd done that to me..."

Buffy stands motionless a moment, thinking. It hits her. And without a word, she bolts out of the house...

Back at Glory's apartment. It has been trashed, curtains pulled down, furniture broken. Willow stands in the middle of it, her face streaked by tears, her eyes glowing. "Shatter!"

Across the room, a large mirror shatters on the wall, its shards falling on Glory, raining down around her.

Glory laughs, "Is that it? Is that the best you can do?" Despite her laughing, she looks like she's taken a few blows. Her dress is torn, she staggers just a little... "You think I care about all this? The apartment, the clothes..." As she says this she stands up straight and rips off her dress, revealing a full black slip. "I don't give a rat's ass when it comes right down to it."

Glory backhands Willow, flinging her across the room.

Willow lands on a chair which takes on her momentum, catapulting across the floor, and tipping over onto Willow.

Glory smiles, "Sucking on your girlfriend's mind, now that was something to treasure."

Willow frees herself, stands, and never takes her eyes off Glory. A leather bag sledes across the floor, fast, by itself. It stops in front of Willow. Unties itself and opens up like a flower.

Glory smirks, "What's this? Bag of tricks?"

Suddenly a dozen knives fly straight up out of the bag, into the air, pointing at Glory.

Willow grim, "Bag of knives."

Suddenly the entire dozen knives all fly straight forward at Glory simultaneously.

Glory stands her ground, and, faster than the eye can follow, bats the knives out of the way. She laughs, lifts a table and chucks it at Willow with incredible force.

Willow, cries out, in pain as the table hits her. She goes down. But manages to return the volley, "Spirit of serpents now appear. Hissing, writhing, striking near."

The carpet Glory stands upon suddenly rises up from all four corners. The corners begin twisting themselves around Glory like a huge snake.

Glory sighs, "Now this is getting weak..." As she says this, Glory simply walks through the twisting carpet. It evaporates as she passes.

Willow, injured, watches as Glory approaches. Glory comes closer to Willow, clutches her face in one hand, taking a good look at her prey. "And so are you, honey."

Willow's eyes have turned back to normal. She is indeed weakened.

Glory smiles, "Aren't you?"

Willow spits on Glory's face.

Glory doesn't move, lets the spittle slowly drip off. "You're going to regret that."

Glory grabs Willow by one wrist and drags her across the room with ease.

Willow slides along the floor like a wounded animal. "No..."

Glory scoops up a knife from the floor without breaking stride. She lifts Willow up, holding her against the wall by her wrist. "You know what they used to do to witches, Lover?"

Glory raises the knife high into frame, ready to plunge it into Willow. Willow can watch but she can't move. "Crucify 'em."

The knife blade comes whistling down - then stops. Glory's wrist is held fast. She looks up to see Buffy.

Buffy smiles, "True that they did. But now you're messing with a Charmed One."

Buffy thinks for a moment and remembers the spell she, Piper, Paige and Phoebe used to protect themselves from the Seer. She hopes with Willow saying it and a slight modification it might work.

Buffy twists Glory's wrist straight back, making her drop the knife with a small cry of pain.

Buffy lets loose with a solid roundhouse kick, tagging Glory square in the head and sending her whole body whipping sideways. Buffy grasps Willow's hand as they back towards the door. "Wills say this with me. 'The Power of Two will set us free."

Buffy hopes even though Willow is not a Halliwell that their friendship will make it work anyways.

Willow nods as she and Buffy continue to back up. They chant together, "The power of two will set us free. The power of two will set us free."

Suddenly a shield pops up around them as they quickly exit the house.

Glory frowns as she can no longer get at Willow and Buffy, "This isn't over... Do you hear me? It isn't over!"

The next day Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Phoebe, Piper and Paige are in Tara's Room

Suitcases and boxes filled with Tara's belongings lie on the floor, some closed, some still awaiting more stuff. Tara sits crossed-legged on the bed wearing flannel pajamas and a blank expression. Willow, Buffy, and Dawn sit on the edges of the bed, around her. Willow looks exhausted. Piper, Paige and Phoebe in chairs nearby.

Willow looks to Buffy, "That was a Charmed spell we did last night wasn't it?"

Buffy nods as she opens a bag of sandwiches. "I had hoped it would work just the two of us, and you not being a Charmed One. I didn't know what else to do short of beating Glory back and hoping for an opening to get you out of there."

Willow nods, "Not that I'm not glad it worked. But why did it work?"

Piper smiles, "I suspect because of your friendship. You two share a bond as strong as we share now. You were for all intense and purposes Buffy's sister when she had none. The magic latched on to that bond and through it worked the magic."

Buffy nods, "So who's up for chicken salad?"

Willow smiles, "Right here."

Buffy nods and hands her the sandwich, "Eggplant, that's me. And, what is this, peanut butter and... ew, salami, Dawn?"

Dawn takes the sandwich from her. "Yeah, Mom, like eggplant is normal. It's what - half-egg, half-plant? 'Cause that's just unnatural."

Willow holds up her chicken sandwich. "What's Tara got?"

Dawn smiles, "I got her tuna. Does she like... Tara, you like Tuna?"

Tara looks at Willow, "Plastic and their six sisters. Six sick sisters. Willow?"

Buffy hands the rest of the sandwiches to Phoebe, Paige and Piper.

Willow nods, "We'll just start a little slow today, okay? Buffy, can I have that?" She indicates some applesauce. Buffy hands it to her. Willow looks to Tara. "Okay, Darling..."

Willow opens the jar and fills a spoon. Then gently, tenderly, she feeds Tara. Like a child. "There we go. Yeah, that's my girl. It's okay. I'm right here."

Tara smiles. Willow fills another spoonful.

Dawn nods, "Can I help?"

Willow lets Dawn feed Tara as she talks to Buffy.

Buffy nods, "What are you gonna need?"

Willow shakes her head, "I don't know... They gave me a lot of stuff to keep her calm. They said I might need to restrain her at night, but... Sometimes she's fine, she looks at me and she's fine."

Buffy nods, "I'm sorry I couldn't reach her in time..."

Willow smiles and nods, "It's okay. I can do this. I'm gonna take care of her. Even if she never... She's my girl."

Buffy nods in understanding as she looks at her sisters and daughter, "I understand."

Willow nods, "I know you do."

Willow and Buffy lock eyes. Then Willow returns her attention to Tara and whispers just for her, "Hear that, baby? You're my always."

Willow kisses Tara's forehead and suddenly the entire wall gets ripped out right behind her.

As every looks at the opening in the wall they see Glory smiling. "I told you this wasn't over."

Tara shakes her head, "No! The place is cracking, cracking. No, no, no..."

Dawn smiles, "Tara, it's okay. It's okay."

Tara looks at Dawn and suddenly is fixated, as if seeing a rainbow for the first time, "Look at that... the light, it's so pure..." She points at Dawn, "Such a pure green energy. It's so beautiful."

Glory's eyes light on Dawn. Dawn looks to her mom and aunts.

Buffy looks at Glory. But she knows it's too late. Glory knows that Key is bound to Dawn.


	22. Chapter 22: Spiral

**Author's Note: **If you tried and were unsuccessful in ready chapters 20 and 21 earlier today. The problem that kept them from appearing, now appears to be resolved. As long as the site doesn't get borked again. Tomorrow will see the resolution of the story arc with Glory.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Spiral**

Buffy explodes into action. She grabs Dawn and flings herself through Tara's door, back first. The door splinters off its hinges. Buffy spills out into the hall with Dawn. She scrambles to her feet, yanking Dawn up. "Run!"

Buffy takes off with Dawn down the hall.

Glory's face darkens as she takes a step after Buffy. Her forward momentum is stopped cold before she can enter the room – Willow is casting a spell. Tara whimpers behind her.

Glory frowns, "You're really starting to piss me off, witch."

Piper raises her hands and Glory flies back with the force of Piper's exploding power.

Willow grabs Tara and hustles out the door. Piper, Paige and Phoebe are right behind them.

Buffy and Dawn hit the double doors, escaping out of the building. The opposite wall across the room explodes.

Glory steps through the hole, snaps her eyes around the room. She chases after Buffy and Dawn.

Buffy runs full tilt, half dragging Dawn.

Dawn gasps, "Wait… Mom…

Buffy shakes her head, "We have to keep moving! Give time for Phoebe to come up with power of four spell."

Dawn gasps, "I... I can't ..." Dawn stumbles, exhausted.

Buffy scoops her up in her arms and continues, leaping over a bench as she goes. Buffy dashes for a tree-lined park on the other side of the street.

Suddenly Glory is in front of them, blocking Buffy's path. Buffy freezes. Glory pins her with an icy stare. "I really hate it when people touch my things." Buffy puts Dawn down, never taking her eyes off Glory as she advances. "Last words, Slay-runt?"

Buffy smiles, "Just one… Truck."

A truck horn suddenly blares. Glory whips her head around - too late. An eighteen wheeler barreling down the road slams into her. The truck tears past, brakes squealing. Buffy grabs Dawn's hand and takes off with her through the park on the other side of the street.

A short time later everyone, The Scooby Gang and Charmed Ones, have assembled at Xander's apartment. Buffy stands near the window, her eyes nervously sweeping for any sign of Glory or her Minions.

Dawn, on the other hand, is excitedly relating their latest daring escape. "...and then WHOOSH! All of a sudden Glory's standing right there in front of us all skanky and blond and thinking she's all that just because some bumpy heads kiss her stinky feet - well she does have nice feet - and she's coming right at us but Buffy doesn't even blink. She just stands there all "bring it on" and then WHAM!'" Dawn smashes her fist into her hand for effect. "Hellbitch in orbit!"

Xander smiles, "Go, Buff!"

Giles nods, "I knew you'd be able to best Glory eventually. With all our years of training and -."

Buffy sighs not turning around, "A truck hit her."

Giles frowns, "Oh."

Anya encouraging, "Did you throw it?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Well, no, she more kind of waited for it to hit Glory - but then Mom ran really fast and we got away!"

Buffy sighs, "I don't know how we got away. That truck couldn't have slowed her down for more than a second."

Giles nods, "How isn't important. All that matters is the two of you are safe."

Buffy laughs bitterly as she turns to face the group. She's rattled, and it shows. "Safe? We've barely been able to manage not getting seriously dead every time we cross paths with Glory. Now that she knows about Dawn ... We really need that power of four spell. No pressure though Phoebe."

Phoebe smiles, "No pressure, just got to protect my niece is all."

Tara smiles, "Floaty green shimmers." Tara is staring at Dawn in wonder. Tara looks to Willow, confused, "Why don't you shimmer?"

Willow looks to the Gang, her face a swirl of fear, pain, and a whole mountain of guilt. "She didn't mean to. You know that, right?"

Buffy sighs, "I know. But it's done, and now we have to deal with it."

Giles nods, "Perhaps there's something in the Book of Tarnis, something we've missed that we can use against Glory. Just in case Phoebe can't work out that spell."

Buffy nods, "Might be worth a check just to be on the safe side."

Anya smiles, "Piano!"

Xander nods, "Right. Piano. Because that's what we used to kill that big demon that one time. No, wait. That was a rocket launcher. Ahn, what are you talkin'?"

Anya smiles, "We should drop a piano on her… It always works for that creepy cartoon rabbit when he's running from that nice man with the speech impediment."

Giles scoffs, "Yes, or perhaps we could paint a convincing fake tunnel on the side of a mountain. Let's keep thinking. We should reassemble at the shop, see what we can…"

Buffy sighs, "I hate to say this. But till we have a plan we should get out of Sunnydale.

Anya blinks, "Run away?! Finally a sensible plan."

Xander shakes his head, "That's not what she meant… Is it?"

Buffy nods, "We can't stay here. Glory will kill us off one by one until there's nobody standing between her and Dawn. We need time that we don't have to get that spell written. To work up some sort of battle plan."

Giles sighs, "Buffy, we all understand the severity of the situation, but there must be another…"

Piper sighs, "Giles I think Buffy is right here. We should get out of Sunnydale. That way we have time to do what we need to do before we face Glory. We came back thinking we were ready to tackle her. We're not ready, Giles. We're not running away, it's a tactical retreat to regroup."

Buffy nods, "All right. Nobody goes home, nobody tells anyone we're leaving. We grab whatever supplies we can and that's it - we're gone."

Dawn rattled, trying not to show it, "Cool. Won't have to study for that math test."

Xander nods, "What about wheels? I don't think everybody's gonna fit in the Xan-mobile."

Piper nods, "He's got a point Buffy. I doubt were all going to fit in mine or Paige's cars either. And Paige can't orb all of us at once."

Buffy nods, "Just get your stuff together. I'll take care of it."

Short time later Xander, Anya, Giles, Tara, and Anya are on the curb with their gear. Jitters all around.

Anya sighs, "Anybody else feel that?"

Willow shakes her head, "What?"

Anya nods, "Cold draft of paralyzing fear."

Giles sighs, "We just need to stay calm."

Willow scared, "Calm. Right."

Xander smiles, "We gotta be Sergeant Rock! Cool and collected in the face of overwhelming odds."

Anya not liking the sound of that, "Overwhelming? How much more than whelming would that be exactly?"

Giles sighs, "Everything's going to be all right. We'll wait here - calmly - and as soon as Buffy arrives we'll…"

A battered Winnebago tears up, screeches to a stop. The front windshield has been mostly blocked out by tin foil from the inside. Giles spots Spike behind the wheel through the only whole in the tin foil. Giles' face drops. "... feel oddly worse."

Buffy and Dawn, Piper, Phoebe and Paige quickly help the Gang pile in. The interior of the Winnie is worse than the outside. This crate has definitely seen better days.

Giles glares at Spike. "What's he doing here?"

Spike dryly, "Just out for a jaunt. Thought I'd swing by and say howdy."

Giles frowns, "Out." Giles takes a step towards Spike.

Buffy stops him. "He's here because we need him."

Xander shakes his head, "The hell we do."

Buffy sighs, "If Glory finds us, he's the only one besides me that is "physically" capable of protecting Dawn. He's here in case we can't come up with a spell for Glory."

Xander frowns as he looks to the Charmed Ones for help to convince their sister and finds none, "Buffy, come on, he…"

Buffy explodes - she so doesn't need this right now. "This isn't a discussion! He stays. Get over it."

She disappears into the back bedroom area, sliding the door closed behind her. Extra frazzled. Giles and Xander glare at Spike. He gives them a huge grin. "Buckle up, kids! Daddy's puttin' the hammer down." Spike grinds gears.

Gloomy with all the shades drawn for Spike, who's in a bit of a pout because Giles has seized control of the driver's seat. Everyone is spread out in the main compartment. Willow is pouring through a spell book. Tara sits beside her, humming distractedly.

Anya sighs, "Shouldn't somebody be asking if we're there yet? That's what small irritating children do, don't they?"

Dawn smiles, "That kinda only works if you know where you're going."

Anya nods, "Oh… Do we know where we're going yet?!"

Spike nods, "Already be somewhere if Captain Slowpoke would give up the wheel… Hey, gramps! Bloody step on it!"

Giles sighs, "Step on what? I've driven tricycles with more power."

The Winnie lurches. Xander puts a hand to his stomach, looking a little green. "Anybody else a little queasy?"

Anya shakes her head, "He doesn't travel well. He's like fine shrimp."

Spike leans close to Dawn. "Should've nicked that Porsche I had my eye on. Just enough room for me, you, and your mom."

Dawn frowns, "And no room for Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Paige."

Xander gives Spike the evil eye.

Spike frowns, "What?"

Xander frowns, "Just give it a rest or…"

Spike smirks, "Or what? Gonna toss your cookies on my shoes?"

Xander smiles, "-or you're going to be Undead Man Walking. See how fast you hitch a ride with a flaming thumb."

Spike sighs, "Fine... shrimp."

Xander shoots him a look, crosses to the front of the Winnie.

Xander slides into the passenger seat next to Giles. "That guy is bloodsucking the last nerve right out of me."

Giles nods, "Buffy does have a point. In a confrontation, Spike could prove... useful."

Xander shakes his head, "I don't know if Buffy's thinking too clear on that one. Or anything else right now. Shoot I'm not sure any of her family is thinking too clear on that one. I've never seen her so…"

Giles nods, "They've had more than their share to deal with of late. Not just with Glory but their Charmed responsibilities also. Buffy pretty much has been fighting a war on two fronts. Think of this like World War II. Buffy is the U.S. She's been attacked by the Japanese, Glory. Then the U.S., Buffy, helps the Allies to fight the Germans, the Source. They just need a chance to catch their breath. Regroup. We need to get Phoebe time to write that spell. They'll be all right."

Xander nods, "Yeah, they'll... Yeah."

Silence. They're both worried about Buffy, and it shows.

Dawn sits next to Willow and Phoebe. "Any luck?"

Willow sighs, "If you define luck as the absence of success - plenty." She smiles weakly. She's exhausted and stressed to the max by having to take care of Tara. "There's a couple of barrier spells, but they only work on a fixed locus. Haven't found anything we can use while we're moving."

Phoebe sighs, "No power of four spell coming to mind yet. I just don't know enough about Glory…"

Tara peeks around Willow. She stares at Dawn, wide-eyed. "It's so pretty. Can I have one?"

Willow looks at Dawn, mortified.

Dawn musters up a weak smile. Discomfort all around. "Umm... Anybody hungry?"

Anya leaps up, "Ouhh! Snacks!" She roots around in a backpack. "The secret to any successful migration!" Anya pulls a frying pan and a tin of Spam from the backpack. "Who's up for some tasty fried meat products!?"

Tara pulls open one of the blinds.

The direct sunlight scorches Spike. He dances back, his skin smouldering. "Hey!"

Willow sighs, "Tara, no!" Willow quickly closes the blind, scolding Tara. "What did I tell you?!"

Tara bursts into tears, sobbing like a little child.

Willow instantly regrets snapping at her. She cradles Tara. "No, shhh... I'm sorry. It's okay. shhh... She didn't mean it. She doesn't know what she's doing."

Dawn gently, "We know."

Spike awkwardly tries to console Tara. "Yeah, no biggie. Look, skin's already stopped smoking. You go ahead and play peek-a-boo with Mr. Sunshine all you want. Keep the ride from getting boring."

Tara becomes even more agitated. "All the light... gone."

Willow rocks her in her arms, trying to calm her. "No, baby. It's still light outside. Shh ..."

Tara shakes her head, "...dark... all dark ..."

Buffy is sitting on the bed in the gloom, totally spent. Dawn pokes her head in. "Hey, mom. I think Anya's gonna try to cook. Wanna come watch the tears and recriminations?"

Buffy smiles weakly, barely listening. "Maybe later."

Dawn turns to go, pauses. "Thank you, mom."

Buffy looks up, "For what?"

Dawn smiles, "You know. Pretty much... everything."

Buffy sighs, "Yeah what a wonderful mother I am. Yeah. I'm doing a great job."

Dawn looks at Buffy and walks over to her pulling her mother into an embrace, "Mom, you are."

Buffy sighs, "I'm the Slayer. I'm a Charmed One. Evil Nasties are supposed to flee from me, not the other way around."

Dawn shakes her head, "You're not fleeing. You're... moving at a brisk pace. Event Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige agreed with your reasons. Aunt Phoebe needed more time to come up with the power of four spell."

Buffy shakes her head, "We're still running away, Dawn."

Dawn smiles, "It's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me."

Buffy sags, on the verge of total collapse. "It just... keeps coming. Glory. Tara. Mom…" Buffy barely chokes that last one out.

Dawn nods, "I know… But there's a bright side."

Buffy looks up at Dawn, "There is?"

Dawn nods, "We have family to help us through it. Also at least things can't get any crazier, right?"

Suddenly an arrow pierces the back of the Winnebago right next to Buffy's head. Buffy stares at it.

Buffy frowns, "Now what."

They shove the rear window blinds aside to see where the arrow came from.

Outside Ten knights on horseback are thundering after the Winnebago. Several are notching arrows onto their bows.

Buffy can't help but laugh at the absurdity of what she's seeing.

Buffy and Dawn rush out into the main compartment. "Giles!"

Giles has already spotted the Knights in the sideview. "I see them!"

Spike frowns, "See who?" More arrows pierce the Winnie. "Bloody hell!"

Xander frowns, "Arrows! They're throwing arrows!"

Buffy nods, "Dawn! Stay down!"

Dawn hunkers down.

Tara peeks through the blinds, squeals with delight. "Horsies!"

Willow frowns, "Tara!" Willow yanks Tara away from the window just as an arrow crashes through.

An arrow pierces the driver's side door, narrowly missing Giles. "Weapons?!"

Spike nods, "Hello! You're driving one!"

Willow sighs, "Don't hurt the horsies!"

Buffy smiles, "We won't." She whispers to Giles, "Aim for the horsies."

Giles yanks the wheel hard to the left.

The Winnie swerves, but the Knights easily avoid it.

A Knight gallops up. He latches onto the access ladder on the back of the Winnie, quickly scampers up.

The Gang is jostled hard as the Winnie careens down the road.

Xander trying not to vomit, "Did we shake 'em?"

A blade of a broadsword pierces the roof, narrowly missing Xander. The Gang dives for cover as the Knight on the roof keeps slamming his sword down in different spots.

Buffy sighs, "Stay low! Watch out for –"

The sword comes down right over Buffy. Spike grabs the blade, stopping it before it rams into her. He hangs on, grunting in pain as the steel slices into his hands. "Now might be a good time for something heroic."

Buffy scans the ceiling, spots the vent hatch. "Xander! Hatch!"

Xander boosts Buffy up to the hatch. She punches it out and disappears up onto the roof.

Piper stands and motions for Xander to boost her up as well. She also disappears up onto the roof.

The Knight struggles to free his sword. He finally yanks it free.

Spike screams in agony from inside the Winnie.

The Knight sees a shadow creeping up on him. He swings his sword around. Buffy ducks, lays into him. She takes his sword away and whip kicks him hard. He sails off the edge of the roof.

Grappling hooks dig into the side of the roof from below. More Knights are climbing up.

Inside Spike's hands are drenched in blood from trying to hold the Knight's sword. Dawn quickly wraps strips of dish towel around them to stop the bleeding. "Keep the pressure on."

Spike nods, "Always do, sweet bit."

A chain mail-clad hand slams through the window next to Dawn, latching onto her hair and giving Spike a dose of solar scorch. Dawn screams. Xander tries to pull the Knight off, gets smashed back.

The Knight's face appears behind Dawn. He snarls as his grip tightens.

Anya clocks him in the face with her frying pan. The Knight falls away. "Not a piano, but hey."

On the roof Buffy is battling two more Knights. One has an axe, the other a morning star. Buffy dodges and spins. She holds her sword up just as the morning star descends. The chain wraps around her sword. She yanks hard, sending the Knight flying off the roof.

Piper raises her hands and blasts the other off the roof with her exploding power.

Buffy stands there, breathing hard. That's it. No more Knights.

Inside Giles breathes a sigh of relief, glancing back to the Gang. "Everyone all right?"

Giles turns back to the road and his eyes go wide. A Knight is galloping straight for them, spear in hand. The Knight hurls the spear.

The spear slams through the windshield and impales Giles through his side.

The Winnie swerves off the road. The tires hit the gravel and the Winnie pitches over on its side, hurling Buffy and Piper like a catapult. They land hard, regaining their senses just in time to see the Winnie skid to a stop, coming to rest in a cloud of dust. From bad to impossible in record time.

The crippled Winnie lays on its side. The Gang is limping away from the crash site, heading for an abandoned gas station down the road.

Spike kicks the door in, a blanket over his head to keep from bursting into flames. The Gang enters.

Buffy and Xander carry Giles in, lay him down on a counter. The side of his torso where he was impaled is drenched in blood.

Buffy looks to Willow, "Willow...?"

Willow nods, "I'm on it." She moves over to Giles, keeping Tara close.

Buffy gives Dawn the quick once over. "You sure you're all right?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah. But Spike's hurt."

Spike's hands are still wrapped in strips of bloody dish towel. Buffy, preoccupied, grabs them roughly to examine the damage. "Ow! Easy with the delicates!"

Buffy sighs, "They'll heal."

Buffy moves to the window and looks through the slats, eyes flicking nervously across the barren landscape.

Spike grumbles, "Florence Nightingale to the bloody rescue."

Anya nods, "We have another plan, right? One that doesn't involve pointy arrows and Winnebagos?"

Buffy struggles to get her bearings. She's off balance, reeling. "We'll - we'll rest here for a minute. Then we have to keep moving."

Xander nods, "Where?"

Buffy snaps at him, "I don't know! But we can't stay here. It's too close to the wreck, too easy to -"

Willow sighs, "Buffy?"

Buffy crosses to Willow and Giles. "How is he?" Willow tries to respond, can't. It's that bad. "Wills?"

Willow nods, "I think I slowed the bleeding, but ..."

Buffy nods as she lays her hands on Giles wounds trying to heal him. Nothing happens… "Okay. Okay, just... just let me think -"

A flaming arrow smashes through a boarded up window and thunks into the wall. More flaming arrows come through the window a moment later. The Gang dives for cover. Xander peeks out the window. "We got company - and they brought a Crusade!"

Five Knights continue firing off arrows as twenty more converge on the gas station, led by Dante and General Gregor, both on horseback.

Xander is ripping the flaming arrows out of the walls and stomping them out. Buffy and Spike tip a soda machine to block the front door.

Buffy looks at her sisters who shake their heads. Indicating they don't know a spell to protect them from the knights.

Buffy sighs, "Willow!"

Willow nods understanding what Buffy wants, "I'm working on it!"

Willow frantically pages through her spell book. The sound of breaking glass and splintering wood the air. The walls tremble.

Tara curls into a ball, wailing in terror.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper join Willow

The Knights are trying to chop through the slats. The blade of an axe pierces the wall near Dawn.

Buffy frowns, "Dawn -"

The office door behind Buffy smashes open. Buffy spins around – A Knight clocks her with his mace. Buffy staggers back.

Dawn shakes her head, "Mom!"

Spike smashes the Knight in the face - then screams in agony as his chip activates. He collapses to the floor, clutching his head. The Knight raises his mace to smash Spike's head off.

Buffy lays into the Knight. Fists fly, the Knight goes down.

Xander drags the Knight through the office door.

General Gregor bursts in from the garage. He spots Dawn hunkered down near the wall. "The Key!"

He raises his broadsword. Buffy grabs the fallen Knight's mace, hurls it. The mace hits Gregor's sword hand, forcing him to drop the sword. He whirls around - Buffy's now right behind him, murder in her eyes.

Buffy punches Gregor in the face. He hits the floor at Dawn's feet, out cold.

Chain mail hands burst through windows and smash through rotted wood. It's like a Medieval Night of the Living Dead. There's just too many of them.

Willow's eyes suddenly crackle with dark energy. She's found the spell. She along with Piper, Paige and Phoebe recite the incantation. "Enemies, fly and fall...circling arms, raise a wall!"

An energy flash explodes out from around Willow, Paige, Phoebe and Piper like the shock wave of a magical nuclear blast.

Willow's nose is bleeding from the spell.

Xander indicating Will's nose, "Will."

Willow wipes the blood away with the back of her hand, barely noticing. "You get used to it."

Piper shakes her head, "You get nose bleeds from doing spells?"

Willow nods, "Sometimes."

Buffy sighs, "How long will it hold?"

Willow sighs, "Half a day, maybe. Could be more since I had the help of Paige, Phoebe and Piper." Willow eyes the Clerics outside. They're standing side by side, heads bowed. "Or until Heckle and Jeckle punch a hole in it."

Buffy tries to process the situation. How did things go downhill so fast?

Spike massages his temple. He stares down at the unconscious Gregor in disgust. "What's the story on these roleplaying rejects?"

Buffy eyes Gregor, her face turning hard. "Let's find out."

Gregor is tied to one of the pneumatic lifts used to raise cars. He glares at Buffy, his jaw set. Xander, Spike, Piper and Dawn watch the confrontation.

Willow, Tara, Phoebe, Paige and Anya are in the other room with Giles.

Spike frowns, "You sure Scarface here can habla the English?"

Buffy nods not taking her eyes off him, "He understands me. Don't you?"

Gregor nods, "You were warned we would return, Slayer."

Buffy smiles, "Took you long enough." She eyes his tattoo, "You supposed to be some kind of chief?"

Gregor locks eyes with her, trying to intimidate. "General."

Buffy staring him down, "In charge of what? Getting captured?"

Gregor shakes his head, "You do not frighten me, child."

He turns to Dawn, pinning her with a withering stare. Dawn squirms. "The instrument of chaos will be destroyed -"

Buffy loses her cool. She latches onto his face, roughly snapping his head back to look at her. "Look at my daughter that way again, and she'll be the last thing you ever see."

Gregor not backing down, "As I was told. You protect the Key of the Beast."

Buffy backs off, barely regaining her composure. "It's not that simple."

Gregor's face softens a bit. He takes Dawn in with the compassionate eyes of a father. "Yes. The Key has been bound." He turns sadly to Buffy, "Yet this makes no difference. The Key is the link. The link must be severed. Such is the will of God."

Buffy frowns, "Look… I don't care about the Key. Once Glory is dead I intend to unbind the thing from Dawn. Shoot its blocking her powers as is." Silence. Gregor ventures no response. "We're not your enemy. Tell your men to stand down."

Gregor shakes his head, "No."

Buffy frowns, "It's not her fault that the monks bound it to her."

Gregor nods, "The Key is too dangerous to be allowed to exist - no matter what it has been bound into.

Buffy on the verge of violence, "I'm not going to let anyone -"

Tara shrieks from the other room.

Anya yells, "Buffy!"

Buffy rushes in, with Dawn, Spike, Piper, and Xander close behind. Tara is pitching a serious fit, screaming and flailing.

Willow is trying to get her under control. "Tara... Tara, please ..."

Buffy shakes her head, "What happened?"

Anya sighs, "I don't know! She just went nuts! Oh! I mean, uh -"

Tara screaming, "Time! Time! Time!"

She breaks away from Willow and runs for the door. She claws at it, sinking to her knees, sobbing.

Willow cradles her on the floor. She turns to Buffy, searching desperately for comfort. "We have to do something. She can't stay like this. Buffy?"

Buffy looks at Phoebe who shakes her head. Indicating she is still working on trying to come up with a spell."

Tara crying softly, "Time... time..."

Buffy walks over to Giles and grips his hand like a lifeline, trying not to completely fall apart. Giles is barely conscious. "I'm sorry."

Giles looks at her, "For what?"

Buffy sighs, "We should have stayed. If we had, none of this -"

Giles shakes his head, "Don't… You did... what was necessary. What I've always admired."

Buffy nods, "Running away?"

Giles sighs, "Being able to place your heart above all else… I'm so proud of you. How far you've come. You're everything a Watcher - everything I could have hoped for ..."

He drifts back off into unconsciousness.

Buffy stands there, desperately clutching his hand, trying to figure out what to do. "I can't take all the credit, some of that belongs to my sisters."

Buffy turns from Giles as she comes to a decision. "Willow. Open a door."

The chanting Clerics stumble back as a door-sized rift opens in the barrier. Buffy steps outside. Xander is close behind, backing her up with a mace. The rift closes behind them. The Knights raise their weapons, but Dante raises a hand to halt their attack. "Speak."

Buffy nods, "One of my friends was hurt when you attacked us -"

Dante nods, "And ten of mine are dead. Honorable men. Shall we balance the scale?" Dante draws his sword.

Xander's heart is about to thump out of his chest.

Buffy grits her teeth, barely containing her mounting rage. "Will you let someone come and help him or not?"

Dante shakes his head, "Give quarter to an agent of the Beast? What madness would move me to such action?"

Buffy frowns, "First off we're not agents of the Beast as you call Glory. Personally I would rather the Key have not been bound to Dawn in the first place. But since it is I have no choice to defend my daughter from Glory." She looks to Xander, "I'm done asking."

Buffy takes a step towards Dante, ready to bring on the hurt. The Knights behind him tense.

Xander steps in, trying to defuse the situation. "Whoa, hey, uh... this is war, isn't it? And if there's one thing I've learned from Sergeant Rock, in war there are rules. Or at least there should be... if you're as "honorable" as you think you are… Plus we do have your General Forehead Guy."

Dante glares, his face impenetrable.

Short time later back inside Willow is casting an electrical spell at the pay phone. "... discharge and bring life!"

A light flickers to life in the phone booth. Buffy picks up the phone, gets a dial tone, nods. She punches in a number.

Spike smiles, "Handier than a Swiss knife. You know the door to my crypt's got this nasty squeak. Maybe you could -"

Someone picks up on the other end of the line. Buffy speaks into the phone, "Hey, it's Buffy. I need to ask you a really big favor ..."

An hour later… A car pulls up, screeches to a halt as the driver spots the Knights. Ben steps out of the car as his eyes flash with fear as the Knights surround his car.

Ben makes his way into the building and begins to examine Giles, his doctor's bag close at hand. "You, uh, forgot to mention the costume party outside."

Buffy smiles, "Sorry. I - I didn't know who else to call."

Ben nods, "No, it's okay. I mean, yeah, not exactly the way I pictured seeing you again, but -" He laughs, "I'll take what I can get."

Buffy nods, "Thanks for coming."

Ben smiles, "My pleasure."

He smiles warmly, his eyes shifting to Dawn across the room...

Giles is still unconscious, his breathing labored. Buffy hovers as Ben finishes applying a fresh dressing to the wound.

Ben nods, "I think I got him stabilized, but there's a lot of damage. We need to get him out of here."

Buffy nods, "The guys with the pointy swords kinda have other ideas."

Ben facetiously, "Don't they always?"

Buffy smiles, "I know this must seem extra outer limits -."

Ben shakes his head, "This? Nah. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. You know, emergency room, full moon on a Saturday night ..."

Buffy nods, "If things get too weird, just let me know. I'll understand."

Ben smiles warmly, "Don t worry about me. I won't leave till I've worn out my welcome."

Gregor is still tied to the pneumatic lift. Spike sits perched on a work bench, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He's trying to fire up his lighter, but can't manage it with his sliced up hands. Xander takes the lighter, fires it up. "Thanks."

Xander shakes his head, "You know those things'll kill you."

Spike stares. "Hello, already dead."

Xander laughs, "Oh. Right." Xander's trying to make nice, but not sure how to go about it. "I mention today how much I don't like you?"

Spike laughs, "Might have slipped it in once or twice."

Xander allows himself a half smile. Is that the sound of ice breaking? "How are the feelers?"

Spike grimacing in pain, "Nothing compared to the little bits we're all going to get chopped into when the Renaissance Fair kicks the door in. And here we bloody sit."

Xander shakes his head, "Not like we have much of a choice."

Spike nods, "Could make a run for it. Use General Armor-All as a shield, get to the doc's car and -"

Xander sighs, "Great plan. And while all the hacking and slashing's going on, what are you going to be doing? Throwing migraines at 'em?"

Spike frowns, "Look, we stay here, we all die. At least this way some of us might -."

Piper shakes her head as she Buffy enter, "No were not. As soon as we have a power of four spell we will be ready. Then Paige can orb us back to Sunnydale in groups of two or three. This is just a delaying tactic."

Buffy nods in agreement, "We're all going to make it. I'm not losing anyone." Spike backs down. "Check the supplies. See if anyone's hungry."

Spike and Xander exit.

Gregor laughs, amused. "Dissension in the ranks. Seldom the harbinger of glad tidings."

Buffy snaps. She whacks Gregor hard across the face. "Shut up!"

Gregor spits blood, eyes Buffy sadly. "Poor, frightened girl. You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

Piper shakes her head, "We know exactly what we got ourselves into…"

Buffy holds up her hand silencing Piper, "Then why don't you fill us in?"

Gregor shrugs, "Would it make a difference?"

They lock eyes. Desperation swirls across Buffy's face.

Gregor gauges her carefully. Perhaps he can reach her, make her understand. "What do you know of the Beast?"

Buffy shrugs, "Strong. Fast. Hellgod."

Gregor nods, "From a dimension of unspeakable torment."

Buffy nods, "A demon dimension, we know. There were two other Hellgods that ruled with her, weren't there?"

Gregor smiles, "Along with the Beast, they were a triumvirate of suffering and despair, ruling with equal vengeance. But the power of the Beast grew beyond even what they could conceive - as did her lust for pain and misery. They looked upon her, what she had become... and trembled."

Piper laughs, "Seriously they were afraid?"

Gregor nods, "Such was her power. They feared she would attempt to seize the dimension for herself, and decided to strike first. A great battle erupted. The very bowels of Hell trembled as the war of the gods spanned a thousand years. In the end, they stood victorious over the Beast - barely. She was cast out, banished to this "lower" plane of existence, forced to live and ultimately die trapped within the body of a mortal, a newborn male, created as her prison. Her own living Hell."

Buffy frowns, "Wait - male?"

Gregor nods, "That was her punishment. To finish an ageless existence buried deep inside the flesh tomb of a normal average human man. A man that would grow, age, and eventually die, like all the rest of us. That is the Beast's only weakness."

Buffy nods, "Kill the man, and the god dies." She turns to Piper, "A power of four spell may not be enough after all."

Piper nods, "Sounds like. But at least with the spell we can do some damage. Maybe force her to retreat into so we can…"

Gregor nods, "Unfortunately the identity of the human vessel has never been discovered."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't understand. I've seen Glory. Not a whole lot going on in the hairy chest department."

Gregor smirks, "You have seen a glimpse of the true Beast. Her power was too great to be completely contained. She's found a way to escape her mortal prison for brief periods before her energies are exhausted and she's forced back into her living cell of meat and bone."

Dawn walks in and stands beside her Aunt and Mother. "What about the Key? What about this thing the monks bound to me."

Buffy turns. Dawn is standing in the doorway of the garage.

Buffy sighs, "Dawn - -"

Dawn scared but determined, "I want to know."

Buffy gives in, turns back to Gregor.

Gregor nods, "The Key is almost as old as the Beast itself. Where it came from, how it was created - the deepest of mysteries. All that is certain is that its power is absolute. Countless generations of my people have sacrificed their lives in search of it, to destroy it before its wrath could be unleashed."

Dawn nods, "But the monks found it first."

Gregor bitterly, "Yes. And hid it with their magic's."

Buffy sighs, "Why didn't they destroy it? If the Key's as dangerous as you -"

Gregor shakes his head, "Because they were fools! They thought they could harness its power for the forces of light. They failed – and paid with their blood."

Dawn nods, "What does it do? What was it created for?"

Gregor nods, "It was created to open the gates that separate dimensions. The Beast will use the power bound to you to return home and seize control of the Hell she was banished from."

Buffy laughs, "That's it? That's Glory's master plan? Go home?"

Gregor shakes his head, "You misunderstand. When the Key is activated, it won't just open a gate to the Beast's dimension - it's going to open all the gates. The walls separating realities will crumble. Dimensions will bleed into one another. Order will be overthrown and the universe will tumble into chaos. All dark. Forever." He looks to Dawn, "That is what it was created for."

Dawn is devastated - and so is Buffy. Dawn turns and leaves shortly followed by Buffy and Piper.

Dawn stands by a boarded up window, absently peering out through a gap at the Knights. Buffy and Piper appears in the doorway.

Buffy looks at her sister and then at Dawn, "Dawn..."

Dawn nods, "You think it's true? What he said?"

Buffy struggles for the right answer. Can't find one. "I don't know."

Dawn trying not to cry, "Destroyer of the universe. Guess cutting school doesn't seem so bad now, huh?"

Buffy sighs, "It's not you. You know that."

Dawn turns to face Buffy and Piper, "But it's in me, isn't it? It's inside me… What are we going to do?"

Buffy moves next to her, trying to mask her own worry and uncertainty. "I won't let anything happen to you, Dawn. Neither will Piper, Phoebe or Paige." Buffy slips her hand into Dawn's. "I promise."

They stand there, hand in hand, silent.

Willow is sitting in the corner with Tara, trying to feed her from a can of fruit cocktail.

Tara smiles, "Wriggling." Tara pushes the spoon away, sending fruit flying.

Willow exhausted, "Tara, come on. You have to eat."

Anya walks over, "Want me to try?"

Willow looks up, sees Anya there, sighs. "Don't know. Kinda getting used to picking fruit out of my hair."

Dawn stands over Giles, her face etched with concern. He's still unconscious but in obvious discomfort.

Ben appears next to her.

Dawn jumps, startled.

Been smiles, "Sorry."

Giles groans. Ben moves in, takes his pulse.

Dawn watches nervously. "Is he... is he going to be okay?"

Ben avoids the question, "He was hurt pretty bad, Dawn."

Ben watches Xander move into the garage. He's now alone with Dawn.

Dawn nods, "It's because of me. It's all my fault."

Ben shakes his head, "No, it isn't." He moves to his doctor's bag behind Dawn.

Dawn nods, "You don't know what's happening."

Ben shakes his head, "I don't have to." Dawn's eyes are locked on Giles. She doesn't see Ben take a hypo out of his bag and begin to prepare it. "I just know that sometimes terrible things happen to good people. It shouldn't, but it does. And it's nobody's fault."

Ben turns to Dawn, the hypo in his hand. He advances on her, his face unreadable. "That's just the way life is."

Ben reaches Dawn, hypo poised... and passes right by her. He goes to Giles, slips the needle in. Giles sighs, his face relaxing.

Dawn nods, "Is that going to help?" Ben doesn't reply. He stands frozen, his back to her. "Ben?"

The hypo crashes to the floor. Ben's eyes go wide in terror. Glory's coming… "You have to let me out!"

Dawn shakes her head, "Ben - -"

Ben sighs, "You don't understand! I got to get out! Open a door! NOW!"

Buffy, Piper and Spike rush in from the office. "What happened?"

Dawn shakes her head, "I don't know! He just freaked out!"

Ben screams, "LET ME OUT!"

Buffy nods, "Will, open a –"

Ben screams in agony. Too late. "NO!" Ben morphs into Glory. Everyone freezes in shock.

Glory takes in the scene, grins with delight. "Well what do you know! Little Ben finally did something right."

Gregor genuinely terrified, "The Beast."

Glory smiles, "Hey! It's Gregor!"

Glory grabs an old rusted hubcap off the workbench and flings it. It buries itself halfway into Gregor's chest killing him. "Now it's not."

All hell breaks loose as the Gang attacks. It's extra short confrontation - Glory's way done fooling around.

Spike goes flying into Xander and Anya.

Willow's eyes crackle with Dark Magic as she gears up a spell..

Buffy gets slammed back into her. They both go down, dazed.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe run in. Piper raises her hands to use her exploding power. But she doesn't get a chance to use it as Glory latches onto Dawn.

Dawn looks to her family, "Mom!"

Glory slams through the door. She hits Willow's barrier and sneers in contempt. "Yeah, right." She rears her fist back and bellows as she slams it into the barrier. She blows a jagged hole in it. It crackles, already beginning to close up.

Buffy runs out the door chasing after Glory, "Dawn!"

Piper is not far behind…

Glory yanks Dawn through the hole. Buffy dives after them, but doesn't make it before the hole closes. She crashes into the restored barrier.

Buffy looks at Piper, "Get it down! Now!"

Piper nods as she and Buffy run back inside. "Willow we need to get it down."

Willow's dazed. She tries to focus on the spell. "Hear... hear my plea... circling arms protecting me..."

Willow's barrier crackles, dissipates. Buffy rushes out - and freezes in horror. The ground is littered with the broken bodies of the Knights and the Clerics.

Dante exhales his last blood-soaked breath. "The Beast ..."

Dante expires. No sign of Glory - or Dawn. The rest of the Gang spills out, equally horrified by the carnage.

Willow shakes her head, "We... we have to ..."

Spike nods, "The car! Check for the keys!"

Paige holds up her hand, "I got a faster way. Will have to take two or three at a time though. But we can get back to town a lot quicker…"

Spike nods.

Buffy trembles, tears filling her eyes. She collapses to her knees, totally shutting down. Her promises meant nothing. She's failed, totally and completely.

Willow frowns, "Buffy... ? Buffy, we... we have to look for Dawn. We can't let Glory... Buffy?"

Buffy isn't responding. Willow's concern quickly gives way to fear over what's happening to her friend.

Willow frowns, "You have to get up. We need you. Buffy, please... Buffy? Buffy?.."


	23. Chapter 23: Weight of the World

**Author's Note: ****_wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy_**- Chapter 22 was in the queue to be added as of 12 hours ago. The site has had a slight hickup and chapters aren't showing for hours upon hours later. It took Chapter 20 and 21 about 9 hours to show up. Hopefully by the time you read this it will be fixed.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Weight of the World**

Anya looks after the wounded Giles, who struggles to sit up. Tara sits huddled off in a corner by herself. Xander and Willow are simply standing nearby.

Paige has already orbed Phoebe and Piper back to Sunnydale.

Paige orbs back in and looks to Giles, "You good to go?"

Giles shakes his head, "Never mind about me. How's Buffy?"

Xander nods, "Same. Still."

Willow sighs, "It's been almost half an hour."

Spike eyes what the rest of the group is looking at. "The Slayer'll be all right. Won't she?"

No answer from anyone.

Xander sighs, "Try again, Will."

Willow sighs, "Okay, but I'm not sure if she's, you know, really in there."

Paige nods, "Try."

Buffy is sitting, staring off into dead space, not hearing her friends, eyes open but deaf, dumb and blind to the world around her.

Willow nods, "Buffy? Can you hear me? Buffy? Buffy? Buffy? Buffy... ?"

Spike frowns, "Buffy! She can't just be brain dead. I mean - she's still Buffy. Somewhere, in there. Right?"

Xander sighs, "Spike, come on. We're not getting Dawn back by sitting around here."

Spike shakes his head, "You're not getting Dawn back any way you slice it, Harris. That's for Buffy to handle."

Paige frowns, "No that's for all of us to handle. I am not losing my niece to that bitch."

They look at Paige and then nod.

Anya sighs, "It's like she's in some kind of fugue state."

Willow nods, "We should move her. Unless we shouldn't. Should we?"

Anya shrugs, "Couldn't that make it worse? I think I read that somewhere ..."

Xander sighs, "I am so large with not knowing."

Giles frowns, "Impossible to know for sure. Losing Dawn, after all Buffy's been through - I think it's pushed her too far, into some kind of catatonia."

Spike nods, "You don't need a diploma to see that. Snap her out of it. Buffy?" Spike, a little panicked, grabs Buffy and shakes her. "Oi! Rise and shine, love."

Paige slaps Spike hard, "You're not helping."

Spike frowns at Paige, "Come on, the girl's endowed with Slayer strength. Hardly the time to get dainty. BUFFY!"

Xander nods, "We tried that."

Spike slaps Buffy.

Paige grabs Spike and orbs him out.

Willow sighs as Paige orbs back in, without Spike. "Alright. First, Paige finishes orbing us back to Sunnydale. Xander'll take Giles to a hospital. Anya's looking after Tara, Piper and Spike will find Glory. Phoebe will work on that power of four spell. Paige you will be on standby in case we need you to orb one of us someplace… Everyone clear? Or do we have questions?" Anya slowly, tentatively raises her hand. "Anya."

Anya nods, "W-what will you do?"

Willow sighs, "I'll help Buffy."

Anya nods, "Okay, then."

Paige walks over to Xander and Giles and orbs them straight to the hospital.

Willow puts her arm around Tara.

Tara sighs, "The world is spinning. Straight, to the new day. Big day, big big day ..."

Paige orbs back in, "Anya and Tara are next. Then I will come back for Willow and Buffy."

Willow nods.

Paige orbs out with Anya and Tara. A moment later she is back and orbs Buffy and Willow to Xander's apartment.

Short time later Anya and Willow talk in soft tones inside Xander's apartment. Willow is holding Tara's hand, occasionally offering her a soothing word or touch, but mostly she's focused on Anya. "I think so. I don't know. It's not exactly well-explored territory, but ... I've got to try."

Anya nods, "Spells like this ... It could be dangerous for Buffy. And you."

Tara speaks softly, "Time. Time is coming. Time ..."

Willow brushes Tara's hair, "Shh, it's okay. I'm here." She looks to Anya, "Will you watch after her while I'm ..."

Anya nods, "Sure. What do I do?"

Willow smiles, "Mostly? Just be here for her. There's some pills in my knapsack. Half of one every two hours keeps her pretty mellow."

Anya nods, "Think you'll be gone more than two hours?"

Willow shrugs, "Wish me luck."

Anya smiles, "Okay." Awkward, too enthusiastic, "Good Luck."

Willow sincerely, "Thanks." She turns to Tara, "Be good now, sweetie. I'll be back soon as I can. Okay? We good?"

Tara smiles and nods.

Willow kisses her head.

Anya watches Willow walk into Xander's bedroom and close the door. "Good luck."

A moment later Paige follows Willow.

Willow frowns, "What are you doing Paige?"

Paige smiles, "Helping you. This is my sister, my twin to be exact. Remember?"

Willow nods as she lays out a few candles. She lights them, takes a deep breath, and then... sits on the edge of Xander's bed. She just sits. Staring dead ahead, silently, calmly. Doing nothing. Paige sits next to Willow and grasps Willow's hand as they stare at Buffy.

The three women, mirroring one another in their posture, sit silently in the warm candle glow, facing one another, motionless.

Suddenly Willow and Paige stands still, inside a modest L.A. home.

Willow looks at Paige, "Do you recognize the house?"

Paige shakes her head, "Maybe before I met Buffy."

After looking around a bit at their surroundings, Willow and Paige takes a step, tentatively, and then begins to wander through the house, slowly, curiously.

They enter a living room. A TV is playing nearby but nobody is watching it. Suddenly the front door opens and a 14 year old Buffy walks in carrying a newborn Dawn.

Paige looks at Willow, "We're in a memory. Buffy's memory. Looks like the day she came home with Dawn."

16 year old Buffy walks over to Paige and Willow, "Hi, Willow. Hi, Paige."

Willow smiles, "Hello, Buffy."

16 year old Buffy smiles, "What are you doing here?"

Willow nods, "Actually, we're, um - looking for you."

16 year old Buffy nods and looks to Paige, "Would you like to hold your niece?"

Paige looks at Willow and back at Buffy, "Buffy, what are you doing here?"

16 year old Buffy smiles, "I like it here."

Willow nods, "But, you know we need you. You have to come out."

16 year old Buffy nods, "Why?"

Paige sighs, "To be with your friends. Your family."

16 year old Buffy nods, "It's a big day for me."

Suddenly the scene changes. Buffy (grown Buffy) stands alone in the Magic Box. Willow and Paige walks towards her. Buffy, having cleaned up after a study session, absentmindedly places one of Giles's books back on the shelf.

She looks down for one brief moment as she does so, her face looking serious.

Then she looks up again and the expression is gone.

Buffy passes by Willow. Willow watches the book shelf, wondering. She turns ...

Suddenly the scene changes again. And they are in the upstairs hall of the Summers residence in Sunnydale. Buffy is walking ahead of Willow and Paige.

Willow hurries to catch up ... "Where you going?"

Buffy heads to Joyce's room.

Willow follows Buffy down the hall of the Summers home. "We can't keep following you around like this, Buffy. We have to go. You have to talk to ..."

Buffy enters Joyce's room. Willow follows.

Willow and Paige follows Buffy into Joyce's room. Stops cold just inside the entrance. "... Us."

They see what the room looks like in Buffy's mind. The floor is made of grass. Everything is exactly as it used to be, except in the center of the room, where the bed used to be, there lies a mound of dirt and a headstone.

Buffy just stands there.

Willow and Paige stands beside her. "I'm sorry."

Buffy looks at Willow and Paige, "Don't be, Wills."

Buffy turns to walk out. Willow and Paige follows. Buffy enters Dawn's room.

Dawn sits on her bed, softly crying. Buffy sits next to Dawn, still talking to Willow. Buffy reaches behind her, picks up one of Dawn's pillows. She places the pillow over Dawn's face and pushes Dawn down onto the bed, smothering her. Dawn struggles but Buffy ignores her completely.

Paige frowns, "Buffy, stop. No, God, no. Stop!"

Buffy looks at her sister, "What?"

Dawn bats at Buffy's arms, uselessly. Slowly, the struggling gets weaker. Then stops as Dawn's. arms stop flailing and her body goes limp beneath the pillow.

Paige frowns, "Elizabeth Patience Halliwell! You will snap out of this, this instance."

Buffy stops and looks at Paige as the scene changes back to the magic box. Buffy puts the book back on the shelf.

Paige frowns, "Buffy, will you just stop a second and listen to us?"

Willow nods, "You have to stop doing this."

The scene changes and they are again in the upstairs hall of the Summers house.

Buffy sighs, "Doing what?"

Willow nods, "Killing Dawn."

Buffy shakes her head, "Why?"

Willow and Paige runs around Buffy, gets in front of her, blocking her path.

Paige sighs, "Because it never happened. You never killed your daughter! My niece!"

Buffy sighs, "Paige, I did this."

Willow shakes her head, "In your imagination! None of this is real, you're stuck in some kind of loop."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. Excuse me?"

Buffy stands there, looking at Willow and Paige blocking her way. Willow steps aside.

Paige stands her ground. "Enough, Buffy. Why are you doing this?!"

The scene changes again and they are back in the Magic Box.

Willow nods understanding, "... This." She points. Buffy looks. They all see Buffy place the book on the shelf again. Looks down, sighs.

Willow Paige, and Buffy watch Buffy repeat the action of putting the book on the shelf over and over.

Willow looks to Paige, "Right here, it happened. I know it's something small, but it's something. What?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Don't go there, Will."

Paige sighs, "Buffy, you're the one who keeps dragging us back here. And you wouldn't be doing that if you weren't trying to show us something."

Buffy nods, "Do I?"

Willow nods, "Buffy, c'mon. It's your brain. Just tell us."

Paige walks over to the Buffy who repeatedly puts the book back on the shelf, gestures to her. "What happened here?"

Buffy cannot answer. But - the Buffy at the bookshelf answers for her, quietly, "This was when I quit, Paige."

Willow deals with both Buffy's without skipping a beat. "You did?"

Buffy nods, "Just for a second."

Bookshelf Buffy, "I remember I was in the magic shop. Reading."

Buffy nods, "I put a book back for Giles."

Bookshelf Buffy sighs, "Nothing special about it. And then, it hit me."

Willow shakes her head, "What hit you?"

Buffy nods, "I can't beat Glory."

Bookshelf Buffy nods, "Glory's going to win."

Paige frowns, "You can't know that."

Buffy shakes her head, "I didn't just know it."

Bookshelf Buffy sighs, "I felt it. Glory will beat me."

Buffy nods, "And in that second of knowing it, Will... Paige…"

Bookshelf Buffy frowns, "I wanted it to happen."

Paige grabs her sister by the shoulders, "Why?"

Bookshelf Buffy, "I wanted it over. This is all - all of it - it's too much for me. Being a Charmed One… Being a Slayer…"

Buffy nods, "I just wanted it over."

Bookshelf Buffy sighs, "If Glory wins, then Dawn dies."

Buffy nods, "I would grieve and people would feel sorry for me. But it would all be over. And I imagined what a relief that would be." Willow and Paige watches Buffy put-the book back on the shelf again. "I killed Dawn."

Willow shakes her head, "Is that what you think?"

Bookshelf Buffy nods, "My thinking it made it happen. Some part of me wanted it. So, in the moment Glory took Dawn ..."

Buffy sighs, "I know I could have done something better. And I didn't. I was off by some fraction of a second."

Bookshelf Buffy looks at Paige, "And this is why."

Buffy nods, "I killed my daughter."

Paige slaps Buffy, "Snap out of it!"

Buffy reaches up to her face, "What?"

Paige nods, "I'm sorry. But all this - it has a name. It's called guilt. It's a feeling, and it's important, but it's not more than that, Buffy."

Willow smiles, "You've carried the weight of the world on your shoulders since high school. I know you didn't ask for this. But you do it. Every day, and so you wanted out for one second to quit, so what?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I got Dawn killed ..."

Paige smiles, "Hello! Your daughter - not dead yet! But she will be if you stay locked inside here and never come back to us."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't think I can."

Willow nods, "Okay, unlike Glory, the Slayer… and a Charmed One, is also human. You get to be. You feel everything you're doing and I admit, I have no idea how hard that must be - but you have to do it."

Buffy sighs, "And what if I can't?"

Paige nods, "Then I guess you're right. And you did kill your daughter. And with her your sisters. Do you know what this is doing to us? We're your family you're not the only one anymore."

Willow turns and walks out the Magic Box. Moment later Paige follows.

Buffy sighs, "Wait. Where are you going?"

Willow stops at the door, turns back. "Where you're needed."

Paige and Willow offers Buffy their hands.

Willow smiles, "Are you coming?"

Buffy thinks about it, watches herself put the book on the shelf. She gives Willow and Paige her hands. They exchange a look. And suddenly they jerk awake.

Buffy's eyes open and she gulps in a big gasping breath of air. She looks to Willow and Paige, startled. Takes in her surroundings, looking around the room, sees where she is and who she's with... and begins to weep.

Paige moves over to Buffy and pulls her sister into an embrace.

Some time later Giles, Xander, Anya, Tara and Spike sit around the table in the Magic Box. Phoebe and Piper are in the back room.

Buffy, Paige and Willow enter.

Giles smiles, "You're back."

Buffy nods, "Hear you found the ritual text."

Giles sighs, "Something like that, yes."

Xander nods, "Did you know Ben is Glory?"

Buffy laughs, "So I'm told… What do we know?"

Giles hesitates. "Well, according to these scrolls, there is a way to stop Glory." Buffy waits. Giles hesitates, awkward and unsure. "I'm afraid it... Buffy. I've read these very carefully. There's not much margin for error. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Buffy nods, "Might help if you actually said it."

Giles sighs, "Glory plans to open a dimensional portal by way of ritual bloodletting."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn's blood?"

Giles nods, "Yes. Once the blood is shed at a certain time and place, the fabric separating all realities will be ripped apart. Dimensions will pour into one another with no barriers to stop them. Reality as we know it will be destroyed, and chaos will reign on Earth."

Buffy nods, "So how do we stop it?"

Giles sighs, "The portal will only close once the blood is stopped. And the only way for that to happen is ..." Giles pauses. Then, grimly, straight to Buffy, says, "Buffy - the only way is to kill Dawn."

Piper and Phoebe come out of the back room and step up next to Giles.

Phoebe looks at her sister and smiles, "But I think we have a way of defeating Glory."

Buffy blinks, "You came up with the power of four spell?"

Phoebe nods, "Sort of. We use the same spell that we used to vanquish the Source. We call upon the Halliwell line."

Buffy smiles, "It just might work."


	24. Chapter 24: The Gift

**Chapter 24: The Gift**

A teen runs down an alley to find a dead end. He turns, trapped.

A large vampire steps around the corner next to it. The teen backs off, speechless with fear.

The vampire smiles, "Gave me a pretty good run there. Bet the blood's just pumpin'... Bet it's hot."

The teen shakes his head, "Don't hurt me..."

The vampire laughs, "Don't hurt you? I'm gonna rip your throat out and suck on your arteries like they was soda pop straws. I don't get how 'don't hurt me' works into that scenario."

The vamp has the teen backed up. A door behind him opens. Buffy pops her head out. She looks as non-threatening as possible as she assesses the situation. "Hey. What's going on."

Teen nods, "Help me! Call the police!"

The vampire shakes his head, "Get out of here, girl."

Buffy steps out of the door into the alley, "Are you guys havin' a fight? 'Cause, you know, fighting's not cool." She comes toward them, still playing it light.

The teen shakes his head, "Get out of here!"

The vampire laughs, "No, no, she wants to stay..." He turns turns his attention to her. "... I don't mind a little appetizer..."

Buffy smiles, "Have you ever heard the expression, 'biting off more than you can chew?' How about the expression, 'Vampire Slayer'?"

The vampire shakes his head, "What the Hell are you talking about?"

Buffy laughs, "Wow. Never heard that one. Okay, how about, 'Oh God, my leg, my leg?'"

The vampire lunges for her. She sidesteps, ratcheting a fist across his face, spinning him slightly and she brings her foot up and down, hard into his knee, cracking it.

The vampire falls, "Oh God, my leg! Ah, God!"

Buffy laughs as Piper pokes her head out the door, "Everything ok?"

Buffy nods to Piper and looks back at the vamp, "See - now we're communicating."

The vampire bounds back up and slams her into the wall. He grabs her throat - she throws her arms up and seconds later he's slammed into the wall - face first.

Buffy looks around for a stake - he hits her hard, a couple of times then a flying kick from her crashes him into a pile of boxes, he splinters the boxes, a piece of wood flies up and she catches it, it'll do, he comes up and she slams it home.

The vampire dusts.

The Teen is speechless.

Buffy smiles and looks back at Piper, "Been a long while since I met one who didn't know me." She turns to the teen, "Was he alone?" The teen nods. "You should get home."

Buffy starts back for the door.

Teen watches Buffy, "How did you...do that?"

Buffy smiles, "It's what I do."

Teen nods, "But... you're just a girl..."

Buffy stops, sort of looks back as she replies, "That's what I keep saying."

She goes back in, shuts the door behind her.

Piper laughs, "Just a girl. That's funny."

Xander looks at Piper and Buffy as they walk over to the table, "Something going on out back?"

Buffy nods, "Vampire."

Xander nods, "Oh."

Buffy sighs, "Anything?"

Giles sighs and takes off his glasses cleaning them, "Nothing you want to hear. The ritual is..."

Buffy nods, "Explain it to me again."

Giles shakes his head, "There's nothing new to -"

Buffy calm and slow, "Go through it again."

Giles nods, "The Key was living energy. It needed to be channeled, poured into a specific spot at a specific time. With all attendant ritual, of course. The energy would flow into that spot, the walls between the dimensions break down. It stops – the energy is used up and the walls come back up. Glory uses that time to get back to her dimension, not caring that all manner of hell will be unleashed on Earth in the meantime."

Anya nods, "But only for a little while, right? The walls come back, no more hell?"

Willow sighs, "But that's only if the energy is stopped. And now that the Key is bound to Dawn..."

Giles nods, "The blood flows, the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more. When Dawn is dead."

Tara looks around, "I have places to be!"

Xander sighs, "Why blood? Why is it Dawn's blood, why couldn't it be, like, a lymph ritual?"

Spike laughs, "'Cause it's always gotta be blood."

Xander shakes his head, "We're not actually discussing dinner right now."

Spike frowns, "Blood is life, lackbrain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going, makes you warm, makes you hard, makes you other than dead. 'Course it's her blood."

Everyone takes that in. Buffy moves forward. "Pretty simple math, here. We stop Glory before she can start the ritual. There's still a couple of hours, right?"

Giles nods, "If my calculations are right, but Buffy -"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't want to hear it -"

Giles nods, "I understand that -"

Buffy sighs, "No you don't understand! We're not talking about this!"

Giles stands, "Yes we bloody well are! If Glory begins the ritual... If we can't stop her ..."

Buffy frowns, "Say it. Come on, we're bloody well talking about this, tell me to kill my daughter! Tell Piper, Paige or Phoebe they have to kill their niece!"

Willow sighs, "We'll solve this. We will. We already have a spell we just need to get you in to prime position to use it. Don't have another coma, okay?"

Giles sighs, "Buffy, if the ritual starts, every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and Death. Including Dawn."

Buffy nods, "Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her."

Giles nods, "You'll fail. You'll die. We all will."

Buffy sighs, "I'm sorry. I love you all, but I'm sorry."

Anya raises her hand, "Okay, all in favor of Stopping Glory before the ritual! Suggestions? Ideas? Time's a-wastin' ..."

Xander nods, "What about Ben? He can be killed, right? I mean, I know he's an innocent, but, you know, not, like "Dawn" innocent. We could kill... a regular guy... God."

Giles shakes his head, "It's ' doubtful he'll surface again this close to the ritual. We have to expect its Glory we're dealing with. Which means we need to make sure Buffy, Piper, Paige and Phoebe can cast their spell."

Xander nods, "Should we join essences and become superslayer again?"

Buffy sighs, "It worked on Frankenbot sure. But I need to be able to perform the spell. I'm sure what kind of interference the superslayer spell will have when we go to cast the Source vanquishing spell."

Anya nods, "Okay, but I'm still not hearing enough ideas, she's a god, let's think outside the box!"

Spike frowns, "Why don't you go think outside the bleedin' box?"

Giles nods, "Yes, Anya, apart from your incredibly uninfectious enthusiasm, have you anything to contribute? Any ideas on how to fight a god? Love to hear 'em."

Xander sighs, "How about we don't pick on my gi—"

Anya nods, "The Dagon's Sphere!"

Giles frowns, "Sorry?"

Anya smiles, "When Buffy first met Glory she found that magical glowy sphere that was meant to repel Glory. We've got it in the basement. It might drive her back, or hurt her...

Giles nods, "Well. We have some ideas. And a little time to come up with some more. Could give Glory a decent run, but ..."

Buffy nods, "But we still have no idea how to find her."

Tara smiles, "Big day... it calls out and... I have to be there." Everyone looks at each other. "Big day ..."

Across town at a construction sight… A handful of minions bow their heads as Ben enters the room. He is carrying a purple ceremonial gown folded up for Dawn to wear.

Dawn is sitting in her corner - not in a chair but on the floor, sullenly trying to make herself as small as possible. Four minions total are on hand to watch over her.

Ben approaches her, clearly contrite. "They, uh... said you have to put this on. For the ceremony."

Dawn looks around, uncomfortable: change right here? She glares at him. "What if I don't?"

Ben sighs, "Come on, just -"

Dawn shakes her head, "What if I don't like the color? It's a winter - I'm not a winter."

Ben nods, "I guess they didn't take that into account. Look, I... I wish there was another way."

Dawn frowns, "And I wish you'd fall on your head and drown in your own barf, so I guess we're both having frowny days."

Ben nods, "I think... it'll be quick."

Minion #1 shakes his head, "Actually, sir, the bleeding is quite a slow process, to give the portal time to…"

Ben frowns, "Thank you. For the information." He looks at Dawn. "I'll do what I can to…"

Dawn frowns, "Change."

Ben shakes his head, "What?"

Dawn nods, "Change. Be her. Be Glory."

Ben shakes his head, "Dawn, I don't think you wanna…"

Dawn frowns, "Be Glory! I don't wanna look at you! Glory! GLORY! GLORY!"

Ben sighs, "Will you just stop…" He morphs into Glory.

Glory sighs, "…shouting already? Jeez! I can't hear myself think about killing you. What's the hubbub, bub? What do you got against old Benjy?"

Dawn frowns, "He's a monster. At least you're up front about it."

Glory nods, "Don't be so hard on the boy. He just wants to live - most guys'd do the same. 'Sides, he's probably the reason your mom and her little cartoon pals are still alive. That little nagging pinch of humanity that makes me go for the hurt instead of the kill. Lowering myself to trade blows with a Slayer when I should have just put my fist through her heart. That's gotta be Ben."

Dawn smiles, "Or maybe you just can't take her."

Glory tosses the robe to Dawn, holding one end herself. Dawn, startled, grabs hold - and Glory tugs at it - pulling Dawn off the floor right to her. She clamps a hand on the side of Dawn's face. "Funny thing... you've been here for a few hours now and I haven't seen mom galloping in to save you. She probably knows what a terrible mistake that'd be."

Dawn smiles, "My mom, my aunts, they aren't afraid of you."

Glory shakes her head, "Oh, no, sweetie baby, I'm talking about the ritual. 'Cause you know, I bleed you, the portals open, but once you die, they close. The faster you die, the better for your sorry species. I'm bettin' Buffy knows that." She squeezes so hard that Dawn cries with pain... "I'm guessing she isn't gonna show. And if she does... it might not be to save you."

Glory tosses Dawn to the ground. Dawn lands on top of the grating, in a heap. Glory tosses the robe by her. "Now change. Pronto. Unless you want Ben here to watch."

Dawn hides her tears from Glory, "Mom... please help me ...

Back at the Magic Box… Buffy is in the back room on the bag, pounding away.

Giles enters. "You sure you're not going to tire yourself out?"

Buffy nods, "I'm sure."

Giles nods, "We're still working on ideas. Time's short, but it's best to wait 'til the last minute. If we go in too early and she takes us out, no chance of getting her to miss her window."

Buffy nods, "So we wait."

One last punch and the chain snaps, the bag flying a few feet and hitting the ground.

Giles sighs, "I imagine you hate me right now."

Buffy turns to face him. "Little bit. But I understand."

Giles nods, "I love Dawn."

Buffy nods, "I know."

Giles sighs, "But I have sworn to protect this sorry world, and sometimes that means saying and doing... what other people can't. What they shouldn't have to."

Buffy nods, "You try to hurt her, you know I'll stop you. I'm sure Piper, Phoebe and Paige would as well."

Giles nods, "I know."

Buffy crosses to the couch, and Giles follows. They sit. "How many apocalypses is this for us?"

Giles nods, "Counting the one with the Source?" Buffy shrugs, "Then seven, at least. Seems like a hundred."

Buffy nods, "I've always stopped them. Always won."

Giles smiles, "Yes."

Buffy sighs, "I sacrificed Angel to save the world. I loved him so much... but I knew. What was right. I don't have that any more. I don't understand. I don't know how to live in this world, if these are the choices, if everything's just stripped away then I don't see the point. I just wish... I wish my mom was here."

Giles nods, "Well you do have your sisters after all. I know not the same. But they are here for you as much as I am."

Buffy smiles and nods, "Thanks. In the end it doesn't matter. If Dawn dies, then I'm done with it. I'm quitting." She looks past Giles at Piper who is standing in the door. "Both being the Slayer… and a Charmed One."

Piper frowns and nods understanding the sentiment behind the words. She had quit when Prue had died. She had done the same thing Buffy had just threatened to do.

Suddenly Buffy realizes what she just said and looks at Piper and remembers a conversation she had with Phoebe about the time after Prue had died. "I'm sorry Piper I forgot. I didn't mean to drag up painful memories."

Piper sighs and nods, "It's alright Buffy, and don't worry Dawn won't die. I'm not going to lose another member of this family. We'll make sure of it."

They return to the front of the shop.

Back at the construction site… Dawn is now in her robe. She is folding her clothes very neatly, silently laying them in a neat pile on the chair, putting her shoes under it. It's like a zen exercise, and though her eyes are wet, she says nothing. She looks at her little pile of clothes.

A minion comes in and whispers to Glory. She looks over at Dawn, smiles. "Okay, campers! It's almost stab time! You two, get her."

The minion who came in and one other both grab Dawn. She screams and tries to twist out of their grasp. "Mom!"

Glory shakes her head, "Hey hey HEY! Again with the screaming, you know you could scare bats away with that screech of yours. We're not doing it here. All this time together, you think I have no sense of style? Portal's up there." She gestures above. "You're going out, but you're going out with a view." She turns to the minions. "Take her." She waves to Dawn. "See you in a few."

They pull Dawn outside and drag her past crazies up the steps of the tower. Dawn looks above her in fear and confusion and sees for the first time what they've been building. It is a caligari-esque tower that rises a hundred feet and more above the construction site.

Back at the Magic Box… Giles is at the top of the stairs to the basement calling down, "No luck finding the sphere?"

In the basement Anya calls up to him, "I'm sure it's here! Just be a minute ..."

Xander and Anya emerge from under the stairs. Anya is pulling her blouse on and buttoning it.

Xander is pulling up his pants. They are both sweaty and tousled. "Yeah, we're on it... let's look over here! Where we didn't look yet!"

Giles nods, "Well, time's a factor..."

Anya smiles, "Yes, yes! Not to worry."

Giles goes. They actually start looking.

Xander sighs, "So, are you any more relaxed?"

Anya shakes her head, "No."

Xander frowns, "No? I mean, it sounded like you... arrived."

Anya nods, "No, yes, I had the pleasure moment, and the blissful calm that comes right after it, but that only lasted a couple of seconds and now I'm terrified again."

Xander nods, "You don't have to be." He pulls a cloth off something in the corner in his search: It's the Buffybot. He shrieks. "Gaaah!"

Anya frowns, "Gaaah! What?"

Xander nods, "Spike's sexbot.. Why didn't they melt this thing into scrap?"

Anya shrugs, "Maybe Willow wanted it."

Xander uncomfortable, "I don't think Willow feels that way about Buffy... I mean she's gone through a lot of changes, but -"

Anya nods, "To study it."

Xander smiles, "Right. Robotics. Science."

Anya sighs, "Pervert."

Xander shakes his head, "Other pervert."

Anya nods, "And don't frighten me like thaAAAHHH!" She steps back, "Oh my god! Who would leave something like that there, is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?" She pulls a stuffed bunny out of a box. "Things aren't bad enough... it's an omen! They were on the TV, there's bunnies everywhere!"

Xander pulls Anya into an embrace, "Hey, shhhhh ..."

Anya sighs, "It's an omen, it's a higher power trying to tell me through bunnies that we're all gonna die! Oh, God..."

Xander shakes his head, "No it's not. It's okay."

Anya nods, "No, you see, usually, when there's an apocalypse, I skedaddle. But now I love you so much that instead I have inappropriately timed sex and try to think of ways to fight a god and worry terribly that something might happen to you, and also worry that something'll happen to me and then I have guilt that I'm not more worried about everyone else but I just don't have enough, I'm just on total overload and I honestly don't think anything could make me more nervous than I am right now."

Xander holds a tiny open box with a small diamond ring in it in front of her. "Care to wager on that?" Anya stares at it, totally stunned. She turns to look at him, mouth open. He smiles gently at her. "Anya, you wanna marry me?"

Anya slaps him.

Xander frowns, "Can I take that as a maybe?"

Anya shakes her head, "You're proposing to me!"

Xander nods, "Yes ..."

Anya sighs, "You're proposing to me 'cause we're gonna die! And, and, you think it's romantic and sexy and you know you're not gonna have to go through with it, cause the world's gonna end!"

Xander shakes his head, "I'm proposing to you, Anya, because it's not."

Anya nods, "You can't know that."

Xander smiles, "I believe it. I think we're gonna get through this. I think I'm gonna live a long and silly life and I'm not interested in doing that without you around."

Anya smiles, "Oh… Okay."

Xander nods, "Okay?"

Anya laughs, "Yes. I mean yes." Xander starts to take that ring out. "No."

Xander looks at Anya with confusion, "No?"

Anya nods, "After. Give it to me when the world doesn't end." They kiss. He smiles, pocketing the ring. Turns to look for the sphere. "What makes you so sure it won't?"

Xander smiles, "I think this power of four spell will work."

Anya nods, "She did say she'd let everybody die."

Xander looks at the Buffybot as he speaks, almost as if addressing her. She stares back at him. "I've known her for five years, she doesn't back down, she doesn't fail. You see me doing anything remotely heroical, that's something I learned from her." Xander puts his hand on the bot's shoulder. "Buffy'll see us through. Now where's that pesky sphere?"

Upstairs in the front room Buffy comes to Willow and Tara. "You got anything for me on how me and my sisters can get close to do the spell?"

Willow nods, "Some ideas - well, notions, or theories, based on wild speculation. Did I mention I'm not good under pressure?"

Buffy sits by her. "I need you, Will. You're my big gun. I need you so we can have our chance."

Willow nods, "Well, I do sort of have one idea, but… last few days I've mostly been looking into ways to help Tara. I know that shouldn't be my priority…"

Buffy shakes her head, "Of course it should." She places her hand over Willow's, squeezes.

Willow looks at her gratefully, "I've been charting their essences, mapping out ... I think... If I can get close enough, I may be able to reverse what Glory did. Kind of take back what she took from Tara. It might weaken Glory, or make her less coherent, or make all our heads explode - I'm still working out the details."

Buffy smiles, "I don't like the exploding heads. The rest sounds solid."

Willow nods, "I'll try to work it. Maybe ask Piper what she thinks."

Giles turns to Buffy, "Buffy..."

Buffy goes to Giles.

Willow grabs another book. She looks at Tara, who seems lost. "Don't worry, love. It won't be too long."

Tara abruptly slaps Willow. Willow recoils, in pain for both of them. "You can't even let it... Bitch, I'm supposed to work on the factors... I'm not..." And she's a lost child again, tearing up, looking away.

Willow struggles hard not to cry herself. She says with quiet determination, "I'm gonna bring you back."

Piper walks over and sits next to Willow, "You wanted my help?"

Buffy smiles, "No, that's good. That could be pivotal." She looks to Xander and Anya, "Thanks, guys."

Giles nods, "Well, then you're going to need."

Buffy nods, "Way ahead of you. We got time?"

Giles smiles, "Yes. If you hurry."

Buffy nods, "I'll grab some weapons, too."

Xander laughs, "I'm looking for something in a broadsword ..."

Spike shakes his head, "Don't be swinging that thing near me."

Xander nods, "Hey, I happen to be…"

Spike laughs, "A glorified brick-layer?"

Xander readies himself for a comeback... "I'm also a swell bowler."

Anya nods, "Has his own shoes."

Spike nods, "The Gods themselves do tremble."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Spike. Shut your mouth. And come with me. Paige I need you to orb us to the house."

Paige nods and walks over to Buffy and Spike. They orb to the porch outside the Summers residence.

Buffy opens the door and walks in, followed by Paige. Spike hangs back. "Weapons in the chest by the TV. I'll grab the stuff upstairs –"

Spike sighs, "Uh, Buffy ..." Buffy turns - she forgot he can't come in anymore. Takes a moment. "If you or Paige wanna just hand them over the threshold…"

Buffy sighs, "Come in, Spike."

Spike steps gingerly in. "Presto. No barrier." He is trying to be casual, but he feels his closeness to her. He moves toward the chest. "Won't bother with the small stuff. Couple of good axes should hold off Glory's mates while you take on the lady herself."

Buffy sighs, "Paige, Spike. You know there is a chance we're not all gonna make it."

Paige nods, "Yeah."

Spike smiles, "Hey, I always knew I'd go down fighting. Sure as hell never thought it'd be on this side... or for this reason..."

Buffy nods as she looks to Paige, "I'm counting on both of you. To help protect her."

Paige smiles, "Of course."

Spike nods, "'Til the end of the world - even if that happens to be tonight. Nobody touches the Little Bit while Spike's around. I promise."

Buffy nods, "I'll be one minute." She starts up the stairs.

Spike sighs, "I know you'll never love me." Buffy turns, says nothing. "I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man, and that's..." He stops himself. "Get your stuff. We'll be here."

Buffy pauses for the briefest of moments before she goes up. Buffy comes into the hall, heading for her room. She stops, moves slowly into Dawn's instead. She looks around. Sits on the bed, smoothing out the pillow absently with her hand.

Buffy takes a picture frame off the bed table, one of those that hold two pictures. One of the pictures is of her, Joyce and Dawn. The other is of her with Dawn, Piper, Paige and Phoebe. She wipes a tear from her face.

Back at the construction site. Dawn is now at the top of the tower pulling at bonds that hold her tied to the end of the platform. She is trying to be stoic - turns her head away so the last minion doesn't see the tear running down her face.

The minions finish, head across the platform and down the tower. The last one offers, "She will come to you soon."

Back at the Magic Box… Buffy, Paige and Spike are back at the Magic Box.

Buffy smiles, "We on schedule?"

Giles nods, "Yes. It's time."

Buffy nods, "Willow?"

Willow moves to Tara, speaks to her quietly. "Tara... baby... is there somewhere you should be?"

Tara nods, "They held me down ..."

Willow shakes her head, "Nobody's holding you. It's the big day, right? Do you want to go?"

Hesitantly, Tara looks about her and rises. Starts for the door. Stops on her way, pointing at Giles. "You're a killer. It's all put down ..." The thought forgotten, she wanders out of the shop.

Buffy sighs, "Willow, stay close but don't crowd her. We'll follow in a minute. Everyone knows their jobs. Remember, the ritual starts, we all die. And I believe I speak for my family, we'll kill anyone who comes near Dawn."

Buffy moves off toward the basement. The others gather weapons as Willow heads out the door.

Spike is handing over some of his weaponry to Giles, who bags it. "Not exactly the St. Crispin's Day speech, was it?"

Giles sardonic agreement, "We few..."

Spike nods as he and Giles speak at once, "we happy few…"

Spike finishes, ""We band of buggered..."

Everyone heads out the door.

Tara makes her way through the neighborhood. She seems distracted, even halts at times, but her path is sure. Willow follows at a bit of a distance, the rest of the gang even further behind.

Tara sees the tower, become agitated, and heads for it.

Willow stops when she sees the tower. Everyone gathers around her.

Xander frowns, "Shpadoinkle ..."

Anya shakes her head, "What is that... ?"

Giles nods, "The portal must open up there."

Xander looks off to one side. "Hey, check that out. I think I can work with that."

Buffy nods, "Give it a shot."

Xander nods, "See you guys in there." He squeezes Anya's hand and goes.

Buffy nods, "Wills, you're up."

Willow tries to look determined.

Giles nods, "Need anything?"

Willow nods, "Could use some courage ..." Spike's holds a flask in front of her. "The real kind." Spike nods as he takes a drink. "But thanks."

Willow takes a deep breath, closes her eyes. Begins mombling something under her breath. An incantation.

It's a few moments later, as Tara enters the site. Crazies are milling about, no longer building, but many of them still gathering bricks and chains and metal bars - to be used as weapons. A couple of minions, armed with blades, keep an eye on them.

Tara joins in mindlessly, rummaging about the piles of rubble for something with heft. Suddenly a hand clamps down on her shoulder, spins her around.

Glory, eyes Tara suspiciously. "You. What are you doing here?"

Willow appears between them and shoves her fingers into both Glory's and Tara's heads. "She's with me."

Glory gasps in paralyzed pain - as do the other girls - as white, crackling energy bursts from her head, running along Willow's arms straight into Tara's head. Suddenly they are blasted apart as all three girls go flying back in different directions.

Willow and Tara both land hard, lying unconscious.

Glory lands and is on her feet again in a second. Minions run to her. "What the frikkin' hell did that bitch do to me!?"

Minion #1, "You look fine! Truly!"

Minion #2, "Stylish and affordable! Or ...

Glory takes a step, stumbles... "She made a little, she made a hole ... God I need a meal... I need a brain to eat -"

Minion #1, "Take mine, oh groove-tastic one -"

Glory frowns, "I said a BRAIN, you worthless dirt! I got places to be! Big day... Need a brain ..." She turns slowly, seeing someone. "Suppose I could always use yours."

Buffybot smiles, "Okay then. Come and get it."

Glory and the Buffybot eye each other. Buffybot takes a circling step, Glory watching her with disdain. She takes a step as well, but it is a tad unsteady.

Buffybot nods, "You don't seem very well. Do you need to lie down and have a tonic?"

Glory frowns, "Your little witch bitch gave me kind of a headache there. And all it did to her was kill her and her friend, so kudos to her! But if you think this is gonna last more than eight seconds..."

Buffybot shrugs, "I notice that you're talking, whereas in your position I would attack me."

Minion #1, "Oh most sweaty-naughty-feelings- causing one, should we -"

Glory frowns, "Guard the girl! I can take care of hairdo here. This is a... a..."

Minion #1 nods, "Diversionary tactic?"

Glory nods, "Go! Guard!"

The minions spread out around the stairway area.

Buffybot smiles, "You keep saying I'm nothing, I'm still not feeling attacked by you. It's strange..." Glory moves toward Buffy, then hesitates. Confusion crosses her face. She continues to move toward her, but slowly, with effort. "You're not as blurry with speed as usual, either."

Glory sighs, "The witch ..."

Buffybot shakes her head, "It's not her." She produces the Dagon's Sphere from behind her back. "It might be this..." Glory snarls at the sight of it. "I heard it was supposed to repel you. So my guess is that you probably shouldn't touch it."

Buffybot tosses it to Glory, who instinctively catches it - energy ripples from it, causing her to convulse with agony. A scream welling up inside her, she crushes the sphere in her hand. Looking down, breathing hard, she looks up with murderous hate... "You're gonna wish –"

Buffybot lands a hit right across Glory's jaw. She flies back, hits the ground. Anger rebounds her up, only to meet a flurry of blows and kicks from the determined Slayer. She barely fends them off at first, then starts to get her own back, landing a couple of good blows.

Buffybot swings a punch - and Glory catches it in her hand. "You know what?" She backhands Buffybot hard, sends her staggering. "I'm feeling a little better. And now I'm a little bored."

Behind them Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Buffy stand at the ready, hands clasped.

Buffybot starts to reply, "Well that's the –"

Glory jicks Buffybot in the face and knocks her head right off. Buffybot's head flies into a corner. "I'm sorry, you had a comment?"

Though breathing hard from the fight, Glory's glee central, 'til she looks carefully at Buffybot's body falling to the ground - revealing a neck filled with wires and cybertechnology. "Wow... the Slayer's a robot! Did everybody else know the Slayer was a robot?"

Buffy smiles, "You're not the brightest god in the heavens, are you?"

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper stand up next to Buffy as they begin to chant. 'Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell Witches, stand strong beside us Vanquish this evil from time and space…'"

Glory begins to scream as the spell hits her. She bursts into flame and morphs into Ben. Ben looks around uncertain of where he is for a moment. Then he feels deep down inside him, Glory is gone. "How? The only way to kill her was supposed to be to kill me."

Buffy smiles, "No worries, Ben. Just the power of four along with the entire Halliwell line."

Suddenly from above Buffy hears Dawn yell, "Mom!"

Buffy turns to Paige, "Orb, now!"

Paige nods and grabs Buffy and they orb to the top of the tower.

On top of the tower. Dawn looks down, around, then back up and screams, someone is standing before her on the platform. "You... can you help me? Untie me ..."

Doc smiles, "Oh, sweet girl, I can do magic!"

Dawn nods, "Please help me... she's coming ..."

Doc shakes his head, "Well she seems to be running late, is the thing. And if her splendidness isn't here to bleed you ..." Dawn's face drains. "Yes, it's all coming together at last. Hey kid. Wanna see a trick?"

Doc closes in on Dawn. He pulls an antique pocket watch out of his pocket, looks at it. "What do you know? Just about that time."

Paige and Buffy orb on to the top of the tower.

Dawn smiles, "Hey, Mom! Aunt Paige!"

Doc frowns and turns to greet them.

Buffy smiles, "Stay away from my daughter."

Doc shakes his head pointing back towards Dawn, "I do have a prior appointment..."

Buffy laughs, "This won't take long." She looks to Paige who nods orbing to the other side of Doc.

Doc frowns, "A Whitelighter?"

Paige smiles, "A Charmed One."

Buffy nods, "You see your messing with two of the four Charmed Ones."

Doc nods and attacks Buffy. Buffy knocks the knife out of Doc's hand and grabs him twisting him towards the edge, "I said stay away from my daughter." She pushes Doc off the tower, he falls to his death.

Buffy rushes over to Dawn and smiles, "Hey pum'kin belly."

Dawn laughs as Buffy uses Joyce's nickname for her. "Thanks, mom."

Two days later the group is back at the Magic Box.

Giles hands Dawn a potion, "Drink this and it should unbind the Key."

Dawn nods and looks at her mom and aunts. For a moment she is unsure if she wants her Charmed powers, "Mom…"

Buffy nods, "Do what you want, honey. If you don't want your powers, I will understand. You are my daughter I will always love you powers or not."

Dawn nods and thinks for a moment and then drinks the potion. For a moment Dawn glows green as the Key is unbound and then suddenly and inexplicably she orbs.

Buffy's jaw drops as she watches her daughter orb across the room.

Dawn smiles at Buffy as she orbs again to stand right next to her mother. Buffy pulls her into an embrace.


	25. Chapter 25:Witch Way Now

**Chapter 25: Witch Way Now**

At The Bay Mirror in Phoebe's office. Phoebe's there working. She has the TV on and a psychic reading show is on.

Buffy, who Phoebe asked Elise to hire as her assistant walks in carrying a box of letters. "Hey, more Dear Phoebe letters, where do you want them?"

Phoebe nods, "Oh, you can just put them anywhere."

Buffy shakes her head, "You sure you'll get to them?"

Phoebe looks up at her sister and nods, "I'll get to them."

Buffy blinks, "All of them?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes. I am on a role."

Buffy shakes her head and closes the door, "After the deal with Glory it seems like you've been more like on a mission."

Phoebe hands Buffy some sheets of paper. "Will you get these to Elise please and find out which one she wants to run?"

Buffy nods, "Sure. You're changing the subject you know that?"

Phoebe nods, "I know."

Buffy looks at the TV, "Tell me something… What is your secret? Herbs? Acupuncture? Tashmin?"

Phoebe laughs, "Probably the same thing you would use, psychology. Didn't you say you had been working on your masters in psychology when the stuff with Glory started."

Buffy nods, "Yeah. I probably should finish that one of these days."

Phoebe nods and looks around, "Nothing really has worked for me for a while. You know since the stuff with Cole…"

Buffy frowns, "Sorry I should have kept my big mouth shut. I completely forgot. And it's not helping matters he is trying to contact you from beyond the grave either."

Phoebe nods, "Anyways well that's in the past. I'm finally coming out from underneath all that. Thanks to you, Piper, Paige and even Dawn. Speaking of which, how are you with Dawn's training? Now that she can orb all over creation."

Buffy sighs, "It's been something I will tell you that. Piper and Paige are helping as much as possible. Piper with the practical side of magic you know the spells and what not. Paige with the Whitelighter powers. I think Dawn's finally getting the hang of orbing down. I just wish orbing hadn't been her first active power. Did you notice she orbed down to breakfast this morning?"

Phoebe blinks, "She did? Dang she's enjoying it a little too much."

Buffy nods, "Yeah I know."

Voice from the TV, "Help me, Phoebe."

Phoebe looks up at Buffy, "What did you just say?"

Buffy shrugged, "That I know."

The Voice repeats, "Help me, Phoebe."

They both turn to face the TV.

Tashmin looks to be possessed, "Help me, Phoebe."

Buffy shakes her head, "That sounds eerily like Cole's voice."

Phoebe nods, "Go tell Elise we need to take the rest of the day off."

At the manor, road workers are working on the street right outside the manor. It is very noisy.

Paige looks out the window from the living room. "Did they say how much longer this was gonna go on for?"

Piper shakes her head, "Three weeks, which means three months." Leo is holding a picture frame, with the painting Willow had done, against the wall. "A little higher."

Paige sighs, "We'd better hope no demons attack, that'd be a bust, especially if one of us goes flying out the window."

Leo frowns, "I wouldn't worry about that too much, there's so much chaos in the underworld they're too busy fighting each other."

Piper nods, "Well, I hope it lasts. I almost forgot what it's like to lead a normal life. Even Buffy's been having it easy. Last few nights there haven't been many vamps when she patrols." She looks at the picture frame, "It's gotta go a little higher."

Leo nods, "I need a ladder."

Paige shakes her head, "Leo, just hover."

Piper frowns, "No, no, no, I don't wanna jinx anything, I'd rather we not use magic unless we absolutely have to, thank you very much."

Paige nods, "Come on, Piper, relax a little. Use it or lose it, lady."

Leo hovers up and holds the picture against the wall.

Piper sighs, "Fine."

Leo marks the wall with a pencil and hovers back down.

Paige smiles, "Ah, see, no major disaster struck."

Phoebe and Buffy walks in through the front door.

Phoebe sighs, "We have a huge problem."

Piper looks to Paige, "You were saying?"

Phoebe nods, "Cole tried contacting me again."

Leo shakes his head, "What, more whisperings?"

Phoebe sighs, "No, this time he was channelling through a TV psychic while I was at work. He sounded so desperate."

Piper frowns, "Wait, did anybody else notice?"

Phoebe nods and points at Buffy, "Just my new assistant. How am I supposed to move on with my life when I keep being haunted by his afterlife?"

Piper nods, "Leo, what do you think?"

Leo shrugs, "I think you need to do something fast."

Piper shakes her head, "No, I mean, how is he holding on?"

Leo sighs, "I don't know, I guess because he's half demon, it must be some kind of astral plane."

Phoebe nods, "Well, whatever, we can't risk him contacting me again. I have to figure out a way to get to him and find out what he wants."

Paige nods, "Honey, what he wants is you. I mean, why else would he be hanging on?"

Buffy nods, "I think Paige is right on this one. I think his love for you is keeping him from moving on."

Suddenly, everything freezes including Leo.

Phoebe frowns, "Piper, why is Leo frozen?"

Piper goes over to him and waves in front of his face. "Well, this is very strange."

Paige looks out the window and all the work men are frozen too. "Paige: Uh, guys, I think you oughta take a look at this." Piper, Buffy and Phoebe go to the window. "So much for not performing any magic, huh Piper."

Piper shakes her head, "Me? I didn't do that, I couldn't freeze all that stuff."

An elderly man appears. "But I can."

The girls spin around.

Phoebe frowns, "Who are you?"

The man nods, "I'm the Angel Of Destiny, and I've come to change yours."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are backing away from the Angel of Destiny. Piper is trying to freeze him.

Buffy stands in a combat crouch she usually reserves for vampires.

Paige frowns, "He's not freezing, why isn't he freezing?"

Angel of Destiny smiles, "You're wasting your time." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige back into a table and fall on top of each other. "I am beyond your powers." They get back up. "Besides, I pose no threat to you."

Buffy growls, "Well, forgive us for not believing that…"

Piper nods, "The last being we met who could freeze time was a demon."

Angel of Destiny smiles, "Actually, it's because of a demon that I've come to see you. Well a demon and a hellgod, but mostly the demon. Which in and of itself is very rare. We Angels of Destiny normally don't intervene except in extraordinary situations. Mozart at age seven, Michelangelo, Albert Einstein... Britney Spears."

Paige frowns, "Huh?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Britney Spears? You have gotta be kidding me."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't understand."

Angel of Destiny nods, "You four have accomplished something that few others ever dream of. By vanquishing the Source of all evil, you have fulfilled your shared destiny, much earlier than anticipated. Truth be told, some of us did think you'd never achieve it at all, shoot we were surprised when not only did you vanquish the Source but Glory as well. But that's really beside the point. What's important is you have and because of that we're offering you a reward, a chance to chart a new destiny, one of your own design."

Paige blinks, "A reward?"

Angel of Destiny nods, "You can continue to remain as you are, charmed, vested with all your witchly powers, and of course demonic burdens. Or..."

Piper frowns, "Or?"

Angel of Destiny nods, "You can choose to relinquish your magic and lead normal lives again, unaccounted, free, we'd wipe the entire slate clean, nobody would come after you again. Well, what do you say? Of course Buffy you would still be the Slayer, that destiny is not complete but you too would no longer be charmed."

Piper frowns, "What do we say? Are you kidding? You can't just freeze the whole world and come in here and drop a bombshell like that and expect a quick decision. I don't care who you are."

Buffy nods, "Plus this affects Dawn also. If we're not charmed there would be no one to teach her then would there. So she should be part of this decision."

The Angel of Destiny nods and suddenly Dawn is standing next to them.

Dawn frowns, "What's going on? One moment I was in math class and the next I'm here. I know I didn't orb."

Buffy sighs as she tells Dawn what the Angel of Destiny just told them.

Angel of Destiny smiles, "Now I don't think you quite grasp the uniqueness of this opportunity."

Piper shakes her head, "No, we're grasping it but that is beside the point. The least you could do is give us a little time to think about it."

Paige nods, "Think about what? No time needed. Thanks but no thanks. Right?"

Buffy looks at Dawn, "I will go with what Dawn wants."

Dawn looks between her mother and aunts, "I'm not sure. I just got my powers."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, right, of course right. But, you know, as long as he's offering, maybe we should talk about this. Just talk about it. Over there. Right, right over here please, now, excuse us." She pulls them across the room.

Paige sighs, "You can't be serious, Phoebe, you of all people, you love being a witch."

Phoebe nods, "I know I do, but I..."

Paige sighs, "But what? What has changed?"

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, I don't know, I became queen of the Underworld and nearly died carrying baby Lucifer. That's what changed, Paige."

Buffy sighs, "While I can be the Slayer without magic, it's nice to have it though. Kind of as a fall back. It's why I'm on the fence, and why I said whichever Dawn wants I will stand beside her."

Piper nods, "Paige, it's just that we've been doing this a lot longer than you have, and I'm not trying to discount all the good that we've done or that we could do. But at the same time I'm not gonna minimise the costs. Paige, I can't get pregnant because of what we do.

Phoebe sighs, "Punching out demons just isn't as much fun as it used to be."

Paige nods, "So what are you gonna say?"

Dawn looks at her mom, "I don't want to give it up. What happens if you guys give it up and I still have my powers?"

Buffy shrugs, "I don't know."

Angel of Destiny nods, "She's saying you need some time, which I'll grant, but not too much time. After all, other people's destinies are tied to yours, including Dawn's. And since it's your charmed destiny that's at stake here, majority will rule. Three sisters, will decide the fate of all four. So consider your choice wisely. Perhaps what happens next will help you to decide."

Angel of Destiny disappears. Everything unfreezes and Piper's cell phone rings.

Leo comes in. "Hey, did you just freeze me?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, dear, the Angel of Destiny did."

Leo frowns, "Who?"

Piper picks up her cell. "Yeah, you'd better check with the Elders and make sure he's for real. I'm not kidding." Leo orbs out. Piper answers her phone. "Hello?"

Darryl on phone, "Don't talk just listen."

Piper nods, "Darryl? What's wrong?"

Dawn frowns, "Uhm mom. We may have an exposure problem?"

Buffy eyes go wide, "Dang it. He grabbed you right out of class. The least he could have done was pop you back before disappearing."

The Angel of Destiny's voice speaks, "Oops." Dawn disappears.

Darryl on the phone, "Apparently you guys are about to be put under surveillance." Piper motions for Phoebe, Buffy and Paige to come over and listen. "An FBI agent named Jackman called me into his office today. He did a search on unsolved cases. Apparently your names came up on way too many witness lists."

Phoebe frowns, "What do you mean? What does he know?"

Darryl shakes his head, "I don't know, but I'm gonna try find out. In the meantime just lay low and whatever you do don't use any magic."

Piper sighs and hang up.

Paige frowns, "So are we screwed?"

Piper frowns, "Maybe, but that would take destiny out of our hands and I don't think that's what the angel meant."

Phoebe frowns, "Okay, icksnay on the angelnay talk."

Buffy's cell phone rings. "Hello?"

Dawn is on the phone, "They didn't notice me gone. He popped me into the bathroom. So I just told the teacher I had gone to the bathroom, that I wasn't feeling well. She's sent me to the nurse and their wanting you to come pick me up just to be on the safe side."

Buffy nods, "Ok, be there shortly." Buffy hangs up the phone.

They head for the stairs.

Paige looks around the attic, "I still don't understand how coming up here is gonna help."

Phoebe smiles, "Actually it's pretty simple." Phoebe turns on a stereo and cranks up the volume.

Buffy turns to Paige, "Now that we can talk. Can I get you to orb me to the school?"

Paige frowns, "Why?"

Buffy sighs, "The Angel guy popped Dawn into a bathroom. She explained to the teacher that she had run out quickly to the bathroom cause she wasn't feeling well. So now the school wants me to bring her home. So she doesn't spread her fictitious germs to the rest of the students."

Paige nods, "Ok we'll be back momentarily." They orb out.

Phoebe nods, "So you guys have been home all day, right?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, so?"

Phoebe sighs, "So there's no way he would've had time to bug the inside of the house, he's gotta be listening from the outside."

Phoebe walks over to the Book of Shadows.

Paige, Buffy and Dawn orb back in.

Piper sighs, "Is it ironic that here we are presented with the opportunity to give up our powers and now we suddenly can't even use them."

Phoebe sighs, "Except not using our powers doesn't necessarily mean that we won't be exposed. We still have Cole to worry about."

Paige frowns, "Phoebe, you can't make contact to a dead demon husband."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but if I don't he will, and then what? The FBI is outside and if they find out about us it's gonna be the same thing as last year and we don't want that now do we?" She turns to the "To Find a Lost Love" spell in the Book of Shadows. "So I'm gonna cast the "To Find a Lost Love" spell. I mean, if Cole's soul is on some astral plane, it should astral me there, right?"

Paige nods, "Are you sure he even has a soul?"

Phoebe sighs, "Well, what else would be calling out to me? Cole needs closure and so do I."

Piper nods, "We will create a distraction outside in case your spell inside creates any fireworks."

Paige nods, "Be careful."

Buffy nods, "Dawn stay up here, ok. Help Phoebe if she needs it. Under no circumstances come down stairs. And don't go near the windows."

Dawn sighs and nods, "Ok."

Buffy follows Paige and Piper down the stairs.

Piper is looking out the window. Paige and Buffy walks in each carrying a tray of lemonade.

Paige sighs, "Unless we spike the lemonade, I doubt they'll..."

Piper frowns, "Shh! That phone company van looks suspicious."

Buffy nods, "Your right. He wasn't there earlier, and besides he didn't put out any cones."

Paige sighs, "That's what you're basing it on?"

Piper nods, "Well, it's the best that we got, okay, now are you two ready?"

Paige shakes her head, "Why don't you just" She wiggles her fingers, "to the street?"

Piper shakes her head, "Because what is somebody drives around the corner? Now you just need to use some of your god given magic." She undoes the top button on Paige's dress. "Okay?"

She looks at Buffy who rolls her eyes undoing the top button on her blouse. "I so hope Dawn does not see me. This is so not the example I want to give her."

Piper nods, "Go."

Paige and Buffy exit the house walks down the steps carrying the trays of lemonade. The men workers turn and stare at them. Two workers whistle.

Paige in a sexy voice, "Anyone feel like a little cool down?" All the men rush over and take a glass. "Easy, boys, there's enough for everyone."

Piper walks onto the road and smiles at Paige. She then goes over to the van and opens the door. She quickly freezes the guy inside and closes the door. She signals Phoebe who's looking out the attic window and turns off the music.

After the lemonade is gone, Paige and Buffy walk back in the house.

Buffy shakes her head, "I feel so dirty." They hear Phoebe scream and run up stairs followed by Piper.

Dawn frowns, "Something's hurting her."

Piper nods, "Something is killing her." She looks in the Book of Shadows. "Here reversal spell."

Piper, Paige, Buffy and Dawn chant, "Return thy love, wherever she be, through time and space, bring her back to me."

Phoebe returns to her body. She sits up with a jolt and gasps.

Buffy looks at Dawn, "You did good sweetie."

Piper looks at Dawn and smiles before turning her attention to Phoebe, "Okay, you're okay."

Phoebe nods, "Oh my god, what was I thinking?"

Someone knocks on the front door and rings the doorbell.

Paige frowns, "Uh-oh, I hope the freeze didn't wear off."

They all walk downstairs, Dawn included, Piper opens the front door.

Jackman stands at the door, "Agent Jackman, FBI." Holds up his badge. "We should talk."

They lead him into the dining room. They sit down at the table.

Jackman puts a thick folder on the table and slides it over to the girls. "In case you're wondering, that's just a copy."

They look in it to find photos of themselves being spied on.

Phoebe frowns, "Pursued to agenda trust, Agent Jackman."

Jackman nods, "If I wanted to expose you, I could've done that six months ago when that file first crossed my desk."

Paige sighs, "Expose us as what?"

Jackman nods, "Witches. It's the only logical explanation for all the unsolved cases, the missing persons, the mysterious deaths."

Buffy frowns, "Prove it."

Jackman gets out a tape recorder and presses play. Dawn on tape, "Something is hurting her."

Piper on tape, "Something is killing her. Here, reversal spell."

Piper, Paige, Buffy and Dawn on tape, "Return thy love wherever she be, through time and space, bring her back to me."

Jackman stops the tape.

Piper shakes her head, "That doesn't prove anything."

Jackman nods, "No, but it implies everything, especially when coupled with that file. You think your newspaper wouldn't run that story?"

Phoebe sighs, "What do you want?"

Jackman smiles, "Believe it or not, your help. See, I specialise in occult style slayings, that's why I was watching you in hopes of catching a serial killer. A witch hunter."

Piper frowns, "Alright, I've heard enough of this nonsense."

Piper tries to freeze Jackman but he doesn't.

Paige frowns, "Uh, wait a second, he froze before."

Jackman pulls out an amulet out of his shirt which is hanging around his neck. "This time I was prepared. Like I said, I specialize in this stuff. There's supposed to only be a few of these amulets left in the world. Got this one off the witch hunter we're after." He tucks it back under his shirt. He hands the girls a photo of the witch hunter. "Her name is Selena. I traced her genealogy all the way back to the witch trials. I think killing you people's in her blood, it's what she lives for. I mean, why else would she had burned her last three victims at the stake."

Piper shrugs, "Why are you telling us this?"

Jackman nods, "Well, because I thought you were gonna be her next victims, but now that I know who you really are and what you can do, I need you to help me find her before she kills again."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Do you have any idea where she is?"

Jackman nods, "I did for a while, I had her in custody once but she got away." He puts a plastic bag of stuff on the table. "These are some of Selena's personal belongings and from what I know, if you use your powers on them you might be able to find her. Now you do that, I'll make sure those files disappear forever. You don't," he pulls out his card, "well, you figure it out." He grabs his bag. "Call me."

He leaves.

Buffy frowns, "I don't trust him. With Dawn here he can now link her to us and it would be even worse."

Piper looks at Buffy and nods in agreement.

Phoebe sighs, "Maybe we should take the Angel of Destiny up on his offer."

Paige sighs, "Great, so we'd be free and so would Selena, who for all we know could be a warlock."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, warlocks don't burn witches at the stake, they just steal their powers."

Paige nods, "Exactly. Powers, Phoebe, the very things we were given to do good with, remember?"

Phoebe nods, "Huh, yeah, Paige, I remember."

Dawn looks at her mom and then back at her aunts, "Hey! Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige. Enough! This isn't helping."

Piper nods, "Dawn is right."

Paige frowns ignoring both Piper and Dawn, "Do you really or has all that dark magic just kinda gotten into your brain."

Piper sighs, "Guys."

Paige nods, "I can't believe you're so willing to just throw away our powers."

Phoebe frowns, "Paige, you don't know the hell that I've been through. You didn't live it."

Paige sighs, "Oh, really? I was just turned into a vampire and then I was shrunk and then we switched bodies and..."

Buffy shakes her head, "That was not a vampire that turned you. More than likely a demonic race posing as true vampires. True vampires don't turn back when some Queen is destroyed. Believe me I've fought enough vampires to know."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, imagine going through that for years. All I'm asking is for my life back."

Piper frowns, "Okay, guys, enough, we need to focus."

Paige sighs, "What about you, Piper? What do you think? Or you Buffy?"

Piper sighs, "I think we need to see this through like the angel suggested." Buffy nods in agreement. "So Paige, you are gonna go up to the attic and get started on this stuff." She hands Paige Selena's stuff. "We will meet you there. Scoot." Paige goes upstairs. "Leo! You can orb it's alright."

Leo orbs in. "What about the FBI agent?"

Piper sighs, "Uh, he already busted us. But supposedly all he wants is our help."

Buffy shakes her head, "I still stay something is off. I was getting some major vibes from him."

Phoebe nods, "Did you find anything out about the Angel of Destiny?"

Leo nods, "He's legit and so is his offer."

Piper sighs, "Okay, um, can you do us a favor and go get Darryl and make sure that agent Jackman is legit too. And meanwhile, we have a witch hunter to find. Don't ask, just go." Leo orbs out. Phoebe moans. "Having a crappy day?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah."

Buffy sighs, "Cole?"

Phoebe looks at the youngest of her sisters and nods, "Yeah."

Piper heads up to the attic, followed by Dawn. Piper and Dawn are reading from the Book of Shadows while Paige makes a potion.

Piper nods, "Before the flame subsides, let the wax from the candle drip onto the crystal. Once consecrated scry with the crystal for the one who is sought."

Paige drips a candle into a pot and it explodes.

Paige sighs, "Ain't magic grand."

Dawn smiles, "Yes it is. I love it."

Phoebe walks in, talking on the phone. "Okay, bye." She hangs up. "That was Morris. He confirmed that there is a serial killer on the loose doing exactly what Jackman said."

Paige nods, "We're all over it." Paige starts scrying on a map.

Phoebe sighs, "He also said that Jackman has more information on us than he shared, including our genealogy. Dating all the way back to Melinda Warren."

Paige frowns, "Well, what does that mean?"

Dawn frowns, "Whose Melinda Warren?"

Piper smiles, "Great, Great, Great Grandmother several times removed. Our powers originated with her."

Dawn nods, "Oh."

Piper nods, "I'll show you later, sweetie. She's on the family tree, got it somewhere around here."

Phoebe smiles, "Anyways they're gonna keep checking."

Piper nods, "Where's Buffy?"

Phoebe sighs, "On the phone to Giles. Giving him the heads up in case this guy has info on the Slayer."

Piper nods, "Anyways it means he's going through an awful lot of trouble to get as much information on us as possible. I got a bad feeling he's not gonna let us off the hook so easily after this is all over."

Paige sighs, "What, he's just gonna keep using us afterwards?"

Phoebe sighs, "Great, Charlie's freakin' angels. This just keeps getting better and better."

The crystal points to a spot on the map.

Paige nods, "Got Selena. Do we still go after her?"

Piper sighs, "Well, we don't have a choice. We can't let her run around burning people at the stake."

Buffy walks into the attic, "Ok Giles is informed to be on the watch out for Jackman."

Piper nods, "We found Selena. Me and Phoebe will orb with Paige. You orb with Dawn."

Buffy shakes her head, "No. Dawn is not ready to be fighting demons, or witch hunters."

Piper sighs, "Buffy I understand your feelings in this. But Jackman knows about Dawn. So she has a stake in this as well. Plus it will be easier to orb in and out with two orbers than just one."

Buffy sighs, "Alright."

Paige orbs in a room with Piper and Phoebe at Selena's house. A moment later Buffy and Dawn orbs in. Piper opens a door slightly and peeks through it. She sees Selena and some men in the next room.

Piper whispers, "She has body guards. Lots of body guards."

Buffy shakes her head, "Something doesn't seem right here."

Phoebe nods, "I wonder why Jackman didn't tell us about them?"

Paige shrugs, "Probably figured we wouldn't help if we knew."

A bodyguard walks in through a different door and shoots his gun at Dawn. Piper freezes the bullet in mid-air.

Piper frowns, "Paige." She knocks the bullet out of the air. "Did you not have the sense to sense if anybody else was in the room before you orbed us in here?"

Another bodyguard comes in through the other door and shoots. Paige gets a fright and orbs out. Phoebe grabs the bodyguard and pushes him against a cabinet.

Selena is there heading for the door.

Paige orbs in front of her. "Going somewhere?" Selena takes a swing at Paige but misses. Paige hits Selena and knocks her unconscious. Piper, Buffy, Dawn and Phoebe race in. "We're gonna need some serious memory dust after all this is over."

Piper nods, "Yeah, well, we've gotta get out of here."

Phoebe sees Cole in the corner of the room.

Cole whispers, "Phoebe."

Phoebe frowns, "Cole." He disappears. Piper turns to look. "I swear he was just there."

Dawn shakes her head, "I saw him, too."

A bodyguard runs in and shoots.

Piper freezes him. "Time to go. Orb! Orb! Orb!"

Paige grabs Piper and Selena and orbs out. Dawn is right behind them with Buffy and Phoebe.

Short time later at the manor. Someone knocks on the door. Piper answers it and Jackman walks in. "Where is she?"

Piper nods, "In there." Jackman pulls out his gun. "Whoa! Whoa! You don't need that, she's unconscious."

Jackman puts it away and they go into the living room where Selena is unconscious on the couch. "Did she put up much of a fight?"

Phoebe frowns, "No, but her bodyguards did."

Jackman frowns, "Bodyguards? She had bodyguards?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, lots of them with lots of guns and they weren't shy about using them either."

Jackman frowns, "Oh, must have known we were closing in on her."

Buffy shakes her head, "Still, don't you think it's odd that a serial killer has hired guns protecting her?"

Jackman shrugs, "Well, maybe she's not working alone."

Phoebe nods, "Or maybe you're just not telling us everything."

Jackman smirks, "Maybe I'm not. What are you gonna do about it?"

Piper nods, "Well, for one thing, we're not gonna let you take her without a warrant."

Jackman frowns, "You know, you're all the same. You think that just because you have gifts, powers, that you're above it all, you're special. Well I'm no different."

Phoebe laughs, "Oh really?"

Jackman smiles, "Yeah. Your arrogance is your Achilles heal, that's why witch hunters and demons are always after you and they always will be. I wouldn't trade places with you for the world. Oh, ah," he pulls out some paper, "here's your warrant."

Buffy frowns, "So when do we get our files?"

Jackman nods, "When she's in jail and I feel I'm safe."

Dawn sighs, "Safe from what?"

Jackman smiles, "Safe from you." He picks up Selena. "I don't wanna be another one of those people who mysteriously disappear around here." He leaves.

Piper frowns, "I knew he'd never give up those files. In case anybody is wondering we are officially screwed."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Not necessarily."

Paige sighs, "No, we are not giving up our powers." She storms over to the couch and sits down.

Buffy sighs and looks at Dawn, "What would you do sweetie?"

Dawn sighs, "I like having my powers. I know that means I would be falling in your footsteps and all. And I know you don't want that for me. If it were me though I'd keep them."

Buffy sighs and nods, "I think your right."

Phoebe looks to Paige, "I don't wanna give up our powers either. But I don't wanna give up our lives even more. He's just gonna keep using us."

Piper nods, "Unless we let the angel wipe the slate clean. Look, Paige, we said we would wait to decide until this thing played out and it has. And frankly if the angel hadn't made this offer I'd probably think differently and I'd think let's just keep fighting. But I'm tired of fighting and Jackman's right, it is never ending."

Phoebe nods, "Unless we end it ourselves. So do we need to talk to Leo about this first?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, it doesn't have anything to do with him, it's just us. And he will understand."

Paige sighs, "You guys are only seeing the bad. What about all the wonder of being witches, the stuff you introduced me to in the first place. You're gonna let all that go?"

Phoebe nods, "Paige, it doesn't balance out anymore. And after everything that we've lost, it doesn't seem worth it."

Paige smiles, "What about all the good we've done. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Piper nods, "Of course it does but that's exactly why we have this choice to make. He said we fulfilled our destiny, we've done it. This is supposed to be our reward for that."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, well, pardon me if it didn't seem like much of a reward, because without being witches I wouldn't have sisters."

Buffy frowns, "Didn't the Angel say majority wins. Well I think we're kind of split 50/50. I'm going to side with Paige here. Dawn needs someone to teach her about her powers. And I want to do that."

Phoebe and Piper turn to face Buffy with surprise. They had expected her to stay on the fence or be swayed to their side of the argument. They never expected Buffy to want to keep her powers. Not after everything she has gone through as the Slayer.

Piper nods, "Let's ask some questions then. So we can make an informed decision."

Buffy nods, "Alright. If his questions satisfy me then I might change my mind."

They head up to the attic and wait. A moment later the Angel of Destiny appears.

Piper sighs, "We have a couple of questions first. Ok? Then we'll see about making a decision. Just so we're clear this wipes the entire slate clean. No read the find print technicalities, no more demons, no more vengeful warlocks."

Phoebe nods, "And we won't have to worry about Agent Jackman anymore, or anyone else who might have found out we were witches?"

Piper nods, "Exactly. Just free to lead normal lives with no demonic aftertaste."

Angel of Destiny nods, "Absolutely."

Paige nods, "Will we remember? Being witches that is."

Angel of Destiny nods, "Oh, you'll remember everything. It doesn't change your history, only your future."

Paige sighs, "And what about the book?"

Angel of Destiny looks to Dawn, "It'll pass to a descendant."

They all turn and look at Dawn.

Buffy nods, "So who teaches her?"

Angel of Destiny looks to Buffy, "You can. Regardless if you have your powers you can still teach her to use her magic and other abilities. It won't be as easy mind you but you still can."

Buffy nods. "Then I guess I'm the swing vote. If at least two others want to then I will vote yes.

Phoebe nods, "What about Cole? Will he keep trying to make contact with me?"

Angel of Destiny sighs, "I don't know, I have no control over that. He exists beyond time and space, outside destiny's reach."

Piper nods, "What is it?"

Phoebe nods, "It's just that he's still holding on, that's why he appeared to me. So maybe if I can tell him that I don't have the power to save him, then he'll be able to move on for good."

Paige shakes her head, "I don't think that's such a good idea considering what happened last time."

Phoebe nods, "I can't leave it like this. I owe him more than that."

Short time later Phoebe astral projects back in her body and gasps.

Piper sighs, "Are you okay?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, lets do this."

Piper nods, "Uh, well, we've been thinking a little bit."

Phoebe sighs, "Are you having second thoughts?"

Paige shakes her head looking between Buffy and Piper, "Not about the decision unfortunately."

Piper nods, "About Jackman and Selena."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, a lot of things don't add up. His extensive knowledge of witches, how he got a hold of that amulet."

Buffy nods, "The fact that he came in alone to pick up Selena."

Paige nods, "The bodyguards."

Piper looks at her sisters, "We just wanna make sure we've done the right thing before it's too late to do anything about it."

Phoebe nods, "Okay." She turns to the Angel of Destiny, "Is that okay?"

Angel of Destiny nods, "Hm? Oh, sure, absolutely. Frankly, I thought you were being a bit premature anyway."

Piper blinks, "Well, then why didn't you say something?"

Angel of Destiny smiles, "Oh, can't, free will and all. Let me know when you're ready." He disappears.

Dawn is the first to speak up, "So now what?"

Buffy shakes her head, "You're staying out of this."

Dawn shakes her head, "No you owe me at least to see this through to the end."

Buffy sighs, "Ok. But the first sign of trouble your orbing out of there. Got me?"

Dawn nods.

Piper calls out, "Leo!"

Leo orbs in with Darryl. "We were just coming to get you."

Piper frowns, "Why? What did you find?"

Leo nods, "Another genealogy Jackman has besides yours."

Paige sighs, "Oh, yeah, we know Selena's a descendent of witch hunters."

Darryl shakes his head, "No, Jackman is. Selena is a daughter of a witch."

Piper frowns, "What?"

Buffy sighs, "I knew. Spidey sense never lies. I knew there was something off about him."

Darryl nods, "She is not a suspect, she's a victim. They have her in a safe house because somebody's trying to kill her."

Paige frowns, "Please tell me we didn't just help a witch hunter get a witch."

Piper frowns, "Oh my god."

Phoebe frowns also, "Oh my god."

Dawn walks over to the map and picks up the scrying crystal.

Buffy watches her a little proud of her daughter.

The crystal lands on one of the many parks in the city. Dawn looks up at her mom and aunts, "Found her."

Buffy smiles, "Let's go."

Paige grabs Piper and Phoebe and orbs as Dawn grabs her mother and orbs after them.

They orb into the park.

Jackman laughs, "Come to save your sister witch have you?"

Piper nods, "Actually, yeah." She tries to freeze the fire but nothing happens.

Jackman laughs, "You see, I buried the rest of the amulets around here in anticipation of your arrival. Your powers are useless here. However..." He pulls out a gun and grabs Phoebe. "Mine aren't. Move and she dies."

Phoebe frowns, "It was his plan all alone. He's gonna kill us anyway. Ouch!"

Jackman nods, "Hey, how's it feel to be powerless, huh? Mortal. You're a discourage from mankind, a blasphemy. Burning will be your justice too."

Phoebe hits Jackman and knocks him to the ground. "Get Selena."

Buffy looks at Dawn, "Help Piper and Paige. I will help Phoebe."

Piper, Dawn and Paige race over and try to put the fire out while Phoebe and Buffy fights with Jackman. Selena's pants catch on fire.

Paige frown, "Dawn, her leg. Piper what are you doing?" Piper jumps onto the wood and knocks over the post Selena is tied to. "Piper!"

Jackman points his gun at Phoebe. "Saving her life just cost you yours."

Cole appears behind Phoebe. Jackman shoots his gun and the bullet heads for Phoebe.

Buffy leaps in front of Phoebe.

Cole waves his hand and Phoebe, Buffy and Jackman swap places. The bullet hits Jackman.

Phoebe and Buffy sees Cole. Buffy looks to see that her sister sees him also and they speak at the same time, "Cole."

Cole smiles, "I couldn't very well let you die now could I? It wouldn't help matters much if I had let Buffy die either, would it?"

Buffy shakes her head, I don't understand. How are you...?"

Cole smiles, "Here? Let's just say I picked up a few powers lately, quite a few actually." He starts to leave but stops. "I'm not giving up on us, Phoebe. Ever." He disappears. Selena coughs.

Piper nods, "Paige, you've gotta go get the ambulance."

Paige nods, "You'll be okay." She races off.

Piper smiles as she looks at Dawn, "You were good, sweetie. I'm very proud of you."

Dawn smiles, "Thanks Aunt Piper."

Buffy stops next to Dawn, "I am to, Dawn."

The next morning at the manor. Leo is pacing in the foyer. Piper, and Phoebe walk in through the front door.

Leo frowns, "Where's Paige, Buffy, and Dawn?

Piper smiles, "Oh, Paige had to park down the street because the driveway was blocked."

Leo frowns, "Well, that's ridiculous, I'll go talk to them and tell them to move."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, no, it's not a big deal."

Piper nods, "And if you turn around…"

Buffy and Dawn orb in.

Leo shakes his head, "Are you not worried about exposure, Buffy?"

Buffy smiles, "Don't worry we orbed from a place no one could see us. And coming straight to the manor. Plus I have to train Dawn now. In a few years she will be in the thick of it like we have been."

Leo nods, "How'd it go?"

Piper smiles, "Uh, well, it looks like we got away with everything so far."

Phoebe nods, "Thanks to Selena and Dawn testifying for us."

Leo nods, "What about how Agent Jackman died?"

Buffy smiles, "They're stumped. They can't figure out how he shot himself from twenty feet away."

Phoebe nods, "What are they gonna do, subpoena Cole?"

Leo shakes his head, "You guys stopped one of their own from killing again, I think they'd be grateful."

Piper nods, "Yeah, one would hope. At least until they find those files on us."

Leo shakes his head, "They won't. I sorta orbed them into a volcano. Along with all the files Jackman had on the Slayer. You were right to be worried Buffy. He was extremely thorough."

Phoebe blinks, "You what?"

Piper shakes her head, "Uh, excuse me, are you allowed to do that?"

Leo smiles, "Well, my job is to protect my charges and that's all I did."

Piper kisses Leo, "Thanks. Maybe sometime soon you won't have to protect your charges. Are you okay with that?"

Leo nods, "Whatever you guys decide I'll support. I mean that."

The front door opens and Paige walks in. Suddenly, Leo and everything else freezes.

Piper sighs, "Uh-oh."

Paige frowns, " The door's stuck." The Angel of Destiny appears. "Oh, you." She walks over to Piper, Buffy, Dawn and Phoebe.

Angel of Destiny nods, "Well, still ready to retire?"

Phoebe nods, "Actually, I don't think so anymore. We saved someone and it felt good, it felt right. Besides, I got a little taste of what life would be like without my powers and I didn't like it at all."

The Angel of Destiny nods and looks to Buffy. "And you?"

Buffy looks at Dawn, "Sweetie why don't you answer for me."

Dawn smiles, "We want to keep out powers."

Angel of Destiny nods and turns to Piper, "What about you?"

Piper smiles, "Majority rules, right? Might as well make it unanimous. What can I say, we're masochists."

Paige laughs, "We are?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, sometimes. But Phoebe's right, this isn't a choice we have to make, it's who we are."

Angel of Destiny nods, "You realise you won't get this opportunity again."

Phoebe nods, "We understand."

Angel of Destiny nods, "Very well." He starts to leave but stops. "By the way, thought you'd like to know, neither decision would've affected yours and Leo's personal destiny."

Piper frowns, "What?"

Angel of Destiny smiles, "You'll find out soon." He glances down at Piper's stomach.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh my god."

Piper frowns, "What?"

Buffy smiles as she gets it, "Don't you get it?"

Piper frowns, "What?"

Phoebe nods and looks to Paige, "Don't you get it?" Excitedly, "She's pregnant!"

Piper frowns, "Who's pregnant? I'm pregnant?"

Phoebe and Paige scream in excitement and hug Piper. Buffy smiles and hugs Dawn close to her.

Phoebe to Piper's tummy, "Hi baby."

They giggle. The Angel of Destiny smiles and disappears out the front door.


	26. Chapter 26: Witch's Tail Part 1

**Chapter 26: Witch's Tail Pt. 1**

Piper and Phoebe are walking up the stairs.

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, Piper, I can't be late getting to the office today. I have a radio interview with those morning guys, Pip and Skeeter. By the way where is Buffy. She will be late if she doesn't get to work."

Piper sighs, "That's Skip and Peter. And Buffy is at Dawn's school, remember. Parent… Teacher conferences. Dawn will orb her into the bathroom at the paper before coming home." They walk into the hallway. "Could you forget about your advice column for two seconds though? Come see where we're putting the nursery."

Phoebe sighs, "You're putting it in your closet. I've seen your closet, there's a lot of shoes, honey."

Piper shakes her head, "No, not anymore." They walk into Piper's room and into the emptied out closet. "Look, it's perfect."

Leo is there making a hole in the wall to fit a window.

Phoebe frowns, "It's a little cramped though, don't you think?"

Leo nods, "That's why I'm adding a window to bring in the light and create a sense of space."

They walk back into the room.

Phoebe sighs, "Aww, you guys are very cute but why are you doing all of this now? I mean, your due date is not for months."

Piper nods, "Well, demon activity has been light, so it's a good time to get ahead."

Phoebe smiles, "Speaking of ahead, I can't believe you guys didn't notice my billboards down town."

Piper nods, "Oh, honey, of course we noticed them. You can see them from a passing 747."

They laugh.

Leo nods, "We would've told you how proud we are of you, but you never slow down to give us a chance."

Phoebe nods, "Well, you know, nothing perks up a girl's career like sending her husband straight to hell. Okay, well, I've seen the nursery and it's absolutely beautiful but I really have to go to that interview."

Piper nods, "Uh, honey, I know your work is very important to you but guess what? I'm having a baby."

Phoebe smiles, "Aw, I know… my second niece."

Piper nods, "Yeah, so how about you take a couple of minutes to be Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe smiles, "Oh my god, you are so right. I'm so sorry. Okay, what do you need?"

Piper nods, "An opinion. Uh, I'm thinking..."

Paige orbs in.

Paige nods, "Positions! Bogey in three, two, one..." Suddenly, a demon wearing no shirt and a black and white mask appears. He blows a dart at Paige with a blowgun and she ducks. The dart hits a teddy bear and its head shrinks. Piper and Phoebe gasp. Piper blows up the demon and vanquished him. "So much for the theory that Borneo demons are impervious to magical powers. I can't wait to tell the local witch doctors."

Leo frowns, "Okay, excuse me, can we refrain from blowing up demons in the nursery?"

Piper nods, "Oh, honey, it was just one."

Leo sighs, "Piper, you're going to be a mom, you need to start thinking about the safety of our daughter." He turns to Paige. "And you, you're getting so caught up with this magical kick, I mean, look at your hair. It's so red from the potion you blew up last night."

Paige smiles, "Do you have any idea how much this would cost in the salon?"

Phoebe laughs, "I love your new 'do, honey, I think you look beautiful." Phoebe gives Paige a quick hug. "Okay, bye."

Paige hugs back, "Thank you."

Piper nods, "Honey, sweets, toots... I appreciate that you're very concerned but I am still a witch and we do still have innocents to protect and demons to fight. I can't just crawl in a hole."

Sometime later Piper is sitting on the bed sorting through some boxes. Leo is in the closet sanding down the window frame.

Dawn walks in, "Hey Aunt Piper."

Piper smiles, "Hey Dawnie. Your mom at work?"

Dawn nods, "Yep. Busy helping Aunt Phoebe as usual."

Leo calls out, "No hello for your favorite uncle?"

Dawn blushes, "Sorry Uncle Leo. Didn't know you were in there. And your my only uncle so that makes you favorite by default."

Leo laughs.

Piper nods, "Leo, I can't believe you found all of our baby stuff."

Leo smiles, "Grams was a bit of a pack rat."

Piper pulls out a pink album. "Baby book. My baby book." She opens it up. "Oh, look how squishy I was."

Dawn sits on the bed and looks at the picture, "You were so adorable."

Piper smiles and ruffles Dawn's hair.

Leo nods, "You were adorable."

Piper frowns, "Leo, you can't even see the picture."

Leo smiles, "Well, I'm your Whitelighter. I've been watching you ever since you were a baby."

Piper looks at Dawn, "That's kind of creepy to think about isn't it?" Dawn nods. "I never knew that mom kept a baby book for me."

Leo shrugs, "Well, why not? I mean, you started one for our daughter. I always thought you and your mom were a lot alike." He picks up the window and tries to get it up to the frame.

Piper nods, "It's strange to think that she went through everything I'm going through right now. I don't think you ever really know how much your mother loves you until you become one yourself."

Dawn sighs and looks down.

Piper looks at Dawn, "What's a matter, sweetie?"

Dawn looks at Piper, "Grandma Patty probably didn't start one for mom."

Piper blinks she hadn't thought of that. Both Buffy and Paige had been give up for adoption when they were babies. "Did your Grandma Joyce do one?"

Dawn shrugs, "I don't know, I don't remember ever seeing one if she did."

Piper smiles, "Did she keep pictures?"

Dawn nods, "Yes. I think their at the house in Sunnydale though."

Piper nods, "We'll sneak over there one day when your mom is at work with Aunt Phoebe and see if we can't make one for her."

Dawn smiles and hugs Piper, "Thanks Aunt Piper."

Leo drops the window frame and he groans in pain. "Ow!"

Piper sighs, "Oh, are you okay?"

Leo nods, "Yeah."

Piper sighs, "Here, um, why don't you let me or Dawn help you?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, it's heavy."

Piper and Dawn walk over to him, still holding the album. "Well, see, that's kind of why I wanted to help you with it."

Leo nods, "Piper, when are you gonna accept the fact that you're pregnant?"

Piper sighs, "When are you gonna stop being so overprotective? And why can't Dawn help you?"

Leo sighs, "Look, all I'm suggesting is that you slow down. And Dawn is eleven years old, right."

Piper nods, "Okay, Leo, I'm not gonna be one of those women that sits on her ass and eats Bonbons throughout her whole pregnancy. That's just not the woman you married. Besides, generations of Halliwell women raised perfectly normal children before me. They all got through it and so will I. Shoot look at Buffy and Dawn. Buffy did just fine raising Dawn, and she was the Slayer through all that."

Leo sighs, "Not all of them. And you really can't use Buffy as an example. She had Joyce to help her when she went out on patrol."

Piper frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Leo nods, "How far along in the book have you gotten?" Piper flips through the rest of the book and the pages are blank. "There was no one there to finish it after your mother died."

Piper nods. "Oh."

Leo nods, "Like I said, you are a lot like your mother. She was careless too. She thought she was invincible. She was wrong. And the argument about Buffy, think for a moment. Compare what Buffy had to what your mom had."

Piper looks at Dawn and nods in understanding. Buffy was like Patty in the fact that she had support. Someone who could watch out for Dawn in case something bad happened. Patty had been the same way with Grams. Still Piper knew that something happened to her that Phoebe, Paige and Buffy would look after her daughter. But it wouldn't be the same.

At the Bay Mirror. Phoebe and Buffy are sitting listening to Paige over the speakerphone.

Phoebe smiles, "He promoted you? Congratulations!"

Buffy nods, "Yeah, congratz."

Paige on the phone, "Thanks, I guess."

Phoebe sighs, "What do you mean, you guess? Paige, you've worked so hard for this, it's your dream."

Paige nods, "Yeah, Cowan already gave me the big responsibility speech. No more coming to work late, no more long lunches."

Buffy notices the blinking light on the phone and goes out to her desk. A moment later she comes back.

Phoebe looks up at Buffy, "Hold on a second, sweetie."

Buffy sighs, "Nancy O'Dell's producer on the phone, they wanna know if you want hair and makeup."

Phoebe laughs, "Buffy you know I do my own."

Buffy nods, "Yeah but I'm just letting them stew a second. Make them think I was going to ask."

Paige on the phone, "Nancy O'Dell?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, she wants to interview me on TV tomorrow."

Buffy heads back out to her desk.

Paige on the phone, "Look at you blowing up around town. Billboards, radio, TV... What's next? Phoebe, the world tour?"

Phoebe laughs, "Oh, no, even better. Divorce court."

Paige on the phone, "What? I can't believe with all you have going on, you've found time to push a divorce through the system."

Buffy comes back in and sits down.

Phoebe sighs, "I just want my life back. I don't wanna have to look over my shoulder praying that Cole doesn't find a way out of the demonic wasteland, you know."

Paige on the phone, "Do you think he will?"

Buffy sighs, "He could."

Phoebe frowns at Buffy, "You know what? I don't care. Because even if he does, after today, I'll be free."

Short time later. Buffy and Phoebe are walking in the underground parking lot. The ground is wet from the rain. Phoebe and Buffy walks over to Phoebe's car. As Phoebe is unlocking the door Mylie sneaks up on her and Phoebe screams.

Mylie sighs, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I recognize you from your billboard. I need your help."

Phoebe looks at Buffy and rolls her eyes, "Oh, that's sweet, sweetie, but if you write a letter then I respond to everyone."

Mylie shakes her head, "No, you don't understand. I recognized you as a Charmed One. You're very famous where I come from. I'm not evil or anything." She turns to Phoebe, "And so is your sister."

Buffy frowns.

Phoebe laughs, "I've heard that one before."

Mylie shakes her head, "No, honestly, I'm..." A car drives past and splashes water onto them. They gasp. Mylie's legs change into a mermaid tail. She falls to the ground. Phoebe rushes over to her. "We need to go."

Phoebe nods, "Well, yeah!"

Mylie frowns, "The sea hag will track my tail."

Phoebe panicks, "Well, make it go away!"

Mylie shakes her head, "I can't."

Phoebe and Buffy pulls Mylie into the passenger side of the car. A gust of wind blows. Buffy frowns as she looks around, "Go! I will get Dawn to orb me home."

Phoebe jumps into the driver's seat and starts the car. She backs out of the parking space and in front of them, a puddle of water forms into the sea hag.

Phoebe looks at Buffy standing beside the car, "Hang on!"

Phoebe drives through the sea hag and the sea hag's body explodes into water, all over the car. Phoebe drives out of the car park. The puddle of water forms into the sea hag once again.

Buffy is running at full Slayer speed at the Sea Hag. The Sea Hag's form shifts back in to the puddle and she is gone. Buffy frowns and calls out, "Dawn!"

Dawn orbs in, "Yeah, mom?"

Buffy smiles, "Orb us, home."

Dawn nod and they orb home.

Short time later at the Manor. Mylie is sitting on the couch while Phoebe dries Mylie's legs with a hair dryer.

Paige walks in the foyer through the front door and puts her bag and umbrella away. "Okay, I just cut work on the day of my big promotion and sped through a rainstorm to get here, what is the 9..." She walks into the living room. "11?"

Buffy and Dawn orb in.

Leo sighs, "Phoebe and Buffy found a mermaid."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Actually, she found us. On the way to a very important court date, I might add."

Mylie nods, "Hi, I'm Mylie." She shakes Paige's hand. "You must be Paige. You have a very big underwater fan base."

Paige blinks, "You're a mermaid? You guys actually exist?"

Piper nods, "Uh, excuse me. When you said, uh, sea hag, did you mean like old woman hag or evil magic hag? Because see, I'm not really in the battle mood today."

Mylie sighs, "Uh, she's kinda both."

Piper frowns, "Uh-huh."

Dawn smiles, "Forget that. What's life like under the sea? Does your skin get wrinkly? Does algae pose as a personal hygiene problem."

Buffy glares at Dawn, "Now is not the time Dawn."

Leo sighs, "Okay, guys, why don't we let her up for a little air."

Mylie shakes her head, "No, it's okay, I don't mind. Actually, there's nothing like being a mermaid. Swim in the open sea all day, explore endless wonders, it's pure freedom."

Phoebe sighs, "Sounds like heaven. I'm sure you want to get back. I can drop you off at the beach on my way..."

Mylie frowns, "Wait, you don't understand. It was a great life. For the first few hundred years."

Leo nods, "Mermaids are immortal."

Mylie nods, "Yeah, we can spend eternity at sea. Because our hearts are, well, some say are as cold as the water. But sometimes a mermaid gets lonely and her heart warms and she wants more."

Paige nods, "Is that what happened to you?"

Mylie smiles, "Mm-hmm. The ocean's floor is littered with bones of mortals who died for love. I had to know why."

Piper frowns, "Now these bones, um, could they be bones of mortals that perhaps the sea hag killed?"

Buffy frowns, "Piper."

Piper turns and looks at Buffy, "What?"

Leo nods, "So you said you wanted to feel love, is that why you went to see the sea hag?"

Mylie nods, "Yes. If a mortal professes his love to a mermaid, she becomes human. The sea hag agreed to give me legs but if I didn't find love before her deadline I would have to give her my immortality."

Phoebe frowns, "All that for a guy? Boy, did you get taken for a ride."

Paige frowns, "Phoebe."

Phoebe turns to face Paige, "What?"

Mylie nods, "But I did find love, I-I mean I think I did. But I might be dead before I get to find out for sure. Craig's getting on a plane to New York soon."

Piper smiles, "Oh, no-no-no, this is good. Because all we gotta do is find the fish lover, get him to spill his guts and then we don't have to face the sea hag."

Buffy frowns, "Piper!"

Piper sighs, "What?"

Buffy nods towards Dawn.

Paige smiles, "If your boyfriend's love can make you human why don't you just tell him you're a mermaid?"

Mylie nods, "You mean, that I'm a genetic freak with a fish tail coated in glandular slime?"

Leo nods, "She raises a good point."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah."

Paige shakes her head, "You may be half fish, but you're still a woman and women, you know they generally know when a man's in love even before he does."

Phoebe scoffs, "Oh, puh-lease! If I wrote that slop in my column I'd be driven out of town."

Paige sighs, "Okay, that is it. Can I see you two in the kitchen?" Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Paige go into the kitchen. "Okay, what is going on with you guys?"

Buffy nods, "That's what I would like to know."

Phoebe sighs, "I'm sorry, like you need a man to be complete. That kind of thinking dates back to the days we all had tails."

Piper nods, "Maybe Phoebe's right, maybe we just throw the mermaid back into the ocean and we keep the manor a hag-free zone."

Buffy frowns, "Who are you people and what have you done with our sisters?

Paige laughs and turns to Phoebe, "Let's start with you. What is going on in that head of yours?"

Phoebe nods, "I keep thinking about the court date I'm missing."

Paige nods, "Okay, so you're dumping all over our innocent?"

Phoebe sighs, "I don't mean to be. Paige, I've been fighting so hard to get my life back. If Cole shows up and we're still married, then it was all for nothing. I need my freedom."

Paige nods, "Okay, fine. Go meet the judge, just hurry back and we'll deal with Mylie."

Phoebe walks out of the kitchen as Leo walks in.

Leo frowns, "Where's she going? Everything okay?"

Buffy sighs, "She has an appointment with the judge. I'll catch up with you guys later. If you need me just send Dawn, ok?"

Leo shakes his head, "Where are you going?"

Buffy smiles, "The same place I was when this started, with Phoebe. I was going with her earlier for emotional support."

Leo nods and Buffy leaves the room as Dawn walks in.

Paige smiles, "Now, Piper and I were just about to discuss how best to vanquish the sea hag."

Piper shakes her head, "No, you said we were gonna deal with Mylie, you didn't say anything about doing anything with the sea hag."

Paige sighs, "What is up with you and these demon avoidance issues you suddenly got?"

Leo frowns, "I think if we can protect Mylie and avoid a run-in with the sea hag, I'm all for that."

Paige shakes her head, "What is going on with everybody? We're talking about the sea hag, the mysterious monster of the deep blue sea, the one who's name strikes fear in the hearts of sailors everywhere."

Dawn raises her hand, "I'll help you, Aunt Paige." Nobody seems to hear her.

Piper frowns, "Okay, somebody's been watching way too much discovery channel."

Paige nods, "You're probably right but she's an interesting evil specimen. She reminds me of this water demon that I read in the book. She kills in the most fascinating way."

Piper shakes her head, "Paige."

Paige frowns, "What?"

Piper nods, "We know how it kills."

Paige sighs, "What'd I say?"

Piper sighs as she looks at Dawn, "It killed mom."

Dawn's jaw drops, "Grandma Patty?"

Piper nods and pulls Dawn into an embrace.

Leo sighs, "Its okay, you didn't know."

Piper nods, "Look, I just don't see any sense in going up against a demon like this if we don't have to."

Paige nods, "Okay, maybe we can get Craig to confess his love for Mylie. I'll ask her what flight he's on and maybe I can stop him from getting on that plane. But if it doesn't work we're gonna have to come up with a plan B to vanquish the sea hag."

Piper nods, "I know, I will check the Book Of Shadows. Dawn you want to help me?"

Dawn smiles sadly and nods.

Paige leaves the kitchen.

Leo looks at Piper and Dawn, "Are you both okay?"

Piper looks at Dawn who nods, "Yeah we're fine."

At the Court house in the Judge's chamber. Phoebe, Darryl, Buffy and a judge are there.

Phoebe nods, "I sent a sheriff to his apartment, to his work, even his dry cleaners. Trust me, your honor, I didn't make a good faith effort to try and notify my husband of our divorce, I made a great faith effort."

Buffy nods, "I can vouch on that your honor."

The Judge sighs, "But to grant a default divorce, the court requires that you to put a notice in the local newspaper saying where the missing spouse was last residing. Did you do that?"

Phoebe smiles, "I made the notice larger than legally required, I even used a 12-pica bold font to make sure it really popped." She gets a newspaper out of her purse and hands it to the judge. "You see there how it really pops."

Judge nods, "What is your business here, Inspector?"

Darryl smiles, "I led the investigation to the disappearance of Mr Cole Turner. We used every method at our disposal to find his whereabouts and we still came up empty. It's my belief that Mr. Turner has left the country."

The judge nods, "And you, Ms…"

Buffy smiles, "Halliwell. Buffy Summers-Halliwell. I'm Phoebe's half-sister. I was witness to her attempts to find her husband."

The judge nods, "Summers? That name sounds familiar. You're the daughter of Hank and Joyce Summers?"

Buffy sighs, "Don't ever mention that bastards name to me again."

Phoebe looked at Buffy with confusion.

The judge nods quickly understanding Buffy hostility at the mention of her adopted father. He turns to Phoebe, "I must say, young lady, in all my years on the bench I have never seen a divorce push through this fast. Please sign here." He hands her a piece of paper.

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, free at last."

Cole's Voice comes from the hall, "Is this the right office?" The door opens and Cole walks in. "Cole Turner, your honor." He looks to Phoebe, "Nice ad, thanks for letting me know." He looks at Buffy, "Hello Buffy."

Short time later Cole, Phoebe and Buffy are in the hall.

Phoebe frowns, "You evil bastard. Why didn't you just stay where you belong?"

Cole shakes his head, "Wait a minute, I'm not evil."

Buffy scoffs, "Like I would ever believe that."

Darryl storms out of the room. "Do you have any idea what you just did to me in there?"

Cole frowns, "Hold on." To Phoebe and somewhat to Buffy also, "I'm not evil. I'm good."

Phoebe shakes her head, "You're good at crushing my every hope and dream."

Cole sighs, "Well, I'm gonna make up for that."

Darryl shakes his head, "You just made me look like a fool in front of the judge."

Phoebe nods, "You are like a pit bull with a death grip."

Darryl frowns, "You know, I should arrest you on principle."

Cole waves his hand and Darryl turns into a water cooler. "Too many people talking at once."

Buffy growls, "You sick, perverted, freak."

Phoebe looks at Buffy and frowns. She can see that Buffy is quite pissed off. More so than even she is at the moment. She turns back to Cole, "You see, Cole, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Uh, good people don't turn other people into water coolers. By the way look at Buffy, your pissing off the Slayer."

Cole sighs, "I needed you to hear me."

Phoebe sighs, "Go to hell."

Cole shrugs, "I was just there. I didn't mean to stay so long but I needed to gather enough powers to execute..."

Buffy tries to get control over herself. Through clenched teeth, "Phoebe…"

Phoebe looks at Buffy and nods, "Execute who? Huh? Execute who?"

Cole shakes his head, "My plan. I'm here to redeem myself."

Phoebe frown, "You'd better be careful. You are stepping down a very dangerous road right now."

Cole nods, "I'm already on it. I got my job back at the law firm. I'm gonna use my powers to help people, make up for my past. In time you will see we're meant to be together."

Buffy has just about had it. She steps in between Cole and Phoebe. Cole can see the fury in her eyes.

Phoebe frowns, "Cole, if you say that again, I swear I'll scream. I want you out of my life."

Cole backs up away from Buffy, "I'll keep my distance but I'm not going away. My love for you hasn't changed. It kept me alive in the wasteland, it led me back to you." Phoebe grabs a letter opener and points it at Cole. "You won't use that. I know you still love me, on some level deep inside." He holds the tip of the letter opener and Phoebe cuts his hand. Blood splatters onto some papers.

Phoebe shakes her head, "You are seriously mistaken if you think I still love you in anyway."

Cole sighs and takes another step away from Buffy, "I wasn't expecting a warm welcome but don't you think this is a little extreme?" His hand magically heals and the blood on the paper bubbles. Phoebe gasps. "Wait."

Phoebe grabs Buffy's arm, "You stay away from me, from us. Whatever you are."

Phoebe runs away dragging Buffy with her.

In the car Phoebe turns to Buffy, "What was going on up there. I've never seen you that mad before."

Buffy's lips quiver, "I wasn't mad at Cole. Well I was for how he treated you. But he didn't cause the anger I was feeling."

Phoebe frowns, "What did then?"

Buffy looks at Phoebe with tears in her eyes, "There's something I haven't told you, Piper or Paige. About who Dawn's father is." Phoebe nods listening. "I was raped by my own adopted father. He's Dawn's biological father."

Phoebe's jaw drops.

Buffy sighs, "When I showed up at P4 last year. It wasn't only because I just found out I was adopted and looking for my family. He had just been released from prison. Mom was afraid he would come looking for us, for Dawn. Mom thought I should get out of town for a while. Make it harder to find me or Dawn. And the perfect excuse was to go looking for my birth family."

Phoebe pulls Buffy into an embrace, "I'm so sorry, Buffy. So that's why you snapped at the judge in his office."

Buffy nods, "Yes. You can't tell Dawn. She thinks her father's dead. I don't want to lay this burden on her."

Phoebe nods, "I won't, but you should tell Piper and Paige though. They should know, so should Leo for that matter. I'll be there to help you. And you eventually will need to tell Dawn. She has a right to know who her father is. Even if he is a sick and twisted…"

Buffy nods, "Ok."

Back at the manor in the living room Piper, Dawn, Leo and Mylie are there watching the weather report on TV.

Piper lowers the volume. "Now the book says that the sea hag has power over her natural environment, would that be, like, rainstorms?"

Mylie nods, "Yeah. Rainstorms, hurricanes..."

Piper frowns, "Hurricanes?"

Mylie sighs, "Even tidal waves."

Piper shakes her head, "Leo, she said tidal waves. How far do tidal waves travel?"

Leo sighs, "Excuse us. Leo, Piper and Dawn move away from Mylie. "What's gotten into you?"

Piper sighs, "I don't know, I just don't feel like myself."

Leo nods, "Well, our job is to keep the innocent calm. Do you think you both can do that while I go talk to the Elders and see if they can help us control the sea hag?"

Piper nods, "Sure."

Dawn nods, "Yeah, Uncle Leo."

Leo orbs out. The front door opens and Paige and Craig walk in. They walk into the living room.

Craig smiles, "Hey."

Mylie nods, "You came."

Craig sighs, "Yeah, Paige told me your life was in danger. What's going on?"

Mylie smiles, "I really need to know how you feel about me."

Craig frowns, "I can't believe we're back on this. What, are you three in on this joke or what?"

Paige shakes her head, "It's no joke, you have to tell her how you feel about her, her life depends on it."

Craig sighs, "What is this? The delusional girls club? Come on." He turns to Mylie. "Tell me what's happening."

Mylie shakes her head, "I can't."

Craig scoffs, "You can't? You yank me out of a business meeting, your friend ambushed me at the airport, I miss my plane and you can't tell me why?"

Mylie shakes her head, "No."

Piper sighs, "Okay, buddy, look. You obviously wouldn't be here if you didn't care, so why don't you just tell her that you love her for crying out loud."

Paige shakes her head, "Piper, relax."

Piper frowns, "What? If he does not do this then we've gotta fight the evil…" Paige stops her. "Person."

Craig shakes his head, "You know what, I'm outta here." He starts to leave.

Dawn sighs and orbs in front of Craig. He looks at her with shock.

Paige frowns, "Dawn talk about exposure."

Dawn smiles innocently, "Well he was going to leave."

Mylie nods, "Craig wait. You wanna know what I'm hiding from you? Okay."

Mylie takes the flowers out of a vase and sits on the couch.

Piper shakes her head, "Mylie? No, don't!"

Mylie tips the vase water onto her legs and her legs turn into a mermaid tail. "Please don't be afraid. It's still me."

Craig backs away, frightened. "What are you? Geez. What are all of you?"

He races out the door. A gust of wind blows in the living room and the sea hag appears.

Paige frowns, "Did you find a vanquishing spell?" Piper starts to back away. "Piper, freeze her."

Piper tries to freeze the sea hag but nothing happens. "I can't."

A water ball forms in the sea hag's hand. The sea hag throws the water ball at Paige and Paige is surrounded by a tunnel of water. The sea hag throws another water ball at Piper and Piper ducks behind the couch. The water ball hits the wall. The sea hag throws a third water ball at Dawn and she is surrounded by a tunnel of water. The sea hag turns to Mylie.

Mylie frowns, "Piper!" Piper stays behind the couch, frightened. "Piper, help me! Piper! Help!"

Piper hears a splash of water and Paige and Dawn coughing. She comes out from behind the couch. Paige and Dawn are standing there, soaking wet.

Paige sighs, "What happened to you?"

Short time later Phoebe and Buffy have returned. Dawn is upstairs putting on dry clothes.

Phoebe nods, "She took our innocent? How could you let that happen?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know. I think I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe or move."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, but she took our innocent."

Leo nods, "Let's give Piper a break, okay."

Piper sighs, "No, she's right, I froze up, Mylie's gone and it's my fault."

Leo shakes his head, "No, it's not your fault. It's your hormones. Your maternal instincts are kicking in."

Paige sighs, "More like taking over."

Leo nods, "It's natural for a mother to feel protective of her baby."

Phoebe nods, "But she's been handling demons ever since she got pregnant. Why the sudden change today?"

Piper sighs, "I don't know, I just, I don't."

Paige nods, "Let's just focus on finding Mylie. What did you get on the sea hag?"

Piper nods, "There's a vanquishing spell, power of three, I, I have it somewhere."

Paige smiles, "Okay, what about a location? Did the book say where we can find her?"

Piper shrugs.

Leo sighs, "The Elders say she keeps a cavern on a remote island. She keeps it hidden with charms and spells. The only way to track her is with a mermaid."

Phoebe nods, "Well, unfortunately we're fresh out of those."

Piper sighs, "Okay, yeah, well, where were you when this all went down?"

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "We had our own demons to deal with."

Buffy sighs and walks to the stairs, "Dawn can you stay up there for a couple minutes."

Dawn sighs and calls down, "Sure mom."

Paige nods, "The good news is, is that the sea hag can't steal Mylie's immortality unless she's willing to give it up."

Leo frowns, "Which could be any minute."

Paige nods, "True, if she gives up hope, she might wanna die."

Leo sighs, "Alright, I'll find Craig, we may need him."

Paige smiles, "Try the airport, he was headed to New York."

Leo orbs out.

Piper smiles, "I'll try to locate the sea hag."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I might've been pushing too hard. Why don't you let me and Paige worry about the sea hag?"

Piper nods, "No, 'cause I've got to..."

Phoebe sighs, "Rest. If not for your sake then for my niece. All this stress can't be good."

Paige nods, "She's right."

Piper lies down on the couch.

Buffy comes back into the conservatory, "Before we work on locating the Sea Hag. There is something I need to tell you."

Phoebe nods encouraging Buffy to go on. Paige and Piper turns to face Buffy.

Buffy sighs, "It's about Dawn. You know how I always said Dawn's father is dead?" Paige and Piper nods. "It's not true." She looks at Phoebe not sure if she can do it.

Phoebe nods and motions for Buffy to sit down, "This was part of the reason we were late. I found this out in the car on the way back here."

Phoebe goes on to tell Piper and Paige about Hank.

Paige looks at Buffy for a moment and shakes her head, "That bastard. How could he have done that? To a 14 year old girl no less."

Piper nods, "Oh honey I am so sorry."

Buffy nods, "I know. Don't tell Dawn ok. She doesn't know. I don't want her to know."

Piper and Paige nods in agreement.

Buffy looks to Piper, "Do you think you can tell Leo for me?"

Piper nods, "Yeah sweetie."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks."

Piper smiles, "About Dawn. You do know you will have to tell her someday."

Buffy nods, "I know. But I want to wait till she's older."

Short time later Buffy, Phoebe and Paige are in the attic. Phoebe is reading through a spell Paige has written.

Paige is pacing up and down.

Phoebe smiles, "This is really good. Adding Eastern thinking to Western wicca." Paige's phone rings. "It should definitely break through the sea hag's protective charms. Are you gonna answer your phone?"

Paige sighs, "Uh, no, it's my boss. I've been gone all afternoon."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, then can we turn it off?"

Paige frowns, "Do you think it's possible to get promoted and fired on the same day?"

Phoebe sighs, "Paige, please, just turn off the phone."

Paige nods, "You know, maybe in our new destiny this job just isn't meant to be."

Buffy frowns, "Okay that's enough of the stupid phone." Buffy grabs the phone and slams it on the table.

Paige sighs, "Okay, interesting. Phoebe?"

Phoebe nods, "Mm."

Paige sighs, "What is going on?"

Phoebe looks at Buffy who nods encouraging her, "He's back."

Paige frowns, "Who?"

Phoebe sighs, "Cole. He's the other reason we were late getting back."

Paige frowns, "What?"

Phoebe pulls the letter opener out of her purse and shows Paige. The tip of it has been eaten away from acid. "This is his blood. Blood is not supposed to do that."

Paige blinks, "You stabbed him?"

Buffy nods, "Yes she stabbed him. Around the same time I was about to rip his throat out."

Paige smiles, "Good."

Phoebe nods, "He wants me back. He wants me back and I just wanna run. As fast and far as I can. I swear, if I had your or Dawn's power, Paige, I would orb myself to a rock in the middle of the sea. He has put me through so much and I just, I don't want to go through it again."

Paige shakes her head, "Okay, running is not the answer. Don't give him that power over you. You have built a great life for yourself."

Phoebe sighs, "That doesn't matter. I'm too tired to fight him. And I don't even know if I could. He's got all these new demonic powers now."

Paige nods, "You know what? Turn your anger towards the sea hag. In fact I would suggest you do the same Buffy. After we deal with the sea hag, I'll test Cole's blood and come up with a magic way to keep him from you, okay?"

Phoebe nods, "Okay. Thank you. Let's see if this spell that you wrote works. I will go find Piper."

Paige sighs, "Oh, Piper. I'm kinda worried about her. She picked maybe the worst time to come up with a massive demon phobia. You think she's gonna be okay to take on the sea hag?"

Phoebe nods, "Well, I think pregnancy is an emotional time and anything can happen."

Buffy nods, "True but not to that extent."

Piper walks in. "I'll be fine. Okay, let's go, we've got a job to do."

Paige frowns, "You sure you're up to it?"

Piper nods, "Well, I don't have a choice. It's a power of three spell, right? One, two, three."

Buffy sighs, "Four. Or did you forget?"

Piper sighs, "No sweetie. But someone has to stay here with Dawn."

Phoebe frowns, "Should we wait for Leo to find Craig before we go?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, Mylie needs us now."

Phoebe hands them each a piece of paper.

Paige nods, "Okay, if the spell works, it should take us straight to the sea hag."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Buffy recite the spell, "Powers of the witches rise, find the hag who speaks in lies, balance chakras focus chi, lead us through the cruel cruel sea."

Nothing happens but then suddenly Phoebe and Buffy falls to the floor.

Phoebe looks up, "Whoo!"

Piper and Paige look down to find Phoebe and Buffy have turned into mermaids.

Paige, "Oh. Dawn!"

Dawn comes running upstairs, "Yean Aunt Paige." She then sees Buffy, "Mom?"

At the beach. Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in. Phoebe falls into the water.

Phoebe frowns, "Hey!"

Paige smiles, "Sorry, couldn't hold you. Be right back."

Paige then orbs back to the manor and then she, Dawn and Buffy orbs in. Buffy falls into the water next to Phoebe.

Phoebe tries to get up.

Piper sighs, "Phoebe, you can't stand, you don't have legs."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, why me? She throws a little tantrum. "Why did I get the tail? We all said the spell together!"

Buffy sighs, "You're not the only one. I so didn't want to be a mermaid today."

Phoebe looks to Buffy and nods seeing her sister had transformed as well.

Paige shrugs, "Maybe because you're the best swimmer? With Buffy I expect it might be because of the Slayer actually. It would likely make you a good swimmer."

Buffy sighs, "Great."

Dawn shakes her head, "Mom!"

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, at the Y! But this is the ocean! It is very cold and I am allergic to shellfish!"

Piper nods, "Okay, forget that. Do you sense the sea hag? Is she close?"

Phoebe shrugs, "How should we know?"

Piper nods, "Well, maybe if you put your head underwater."

Phoebe frowns, "And get my hair wet?"

Piper sighs, "Phoebe, you're a mermaid."

Paige nods, "You should be able to sense the sea hag. My spell worked but not the way I envisioned it."

Phoebe holds her nose as she and Buffy and Phoebe dives underwater.

Leo orbs in. "I found Craig. He was on a plane on his way to New York. Why am I standing in the ocean?"

Piper sighs, "Buffy and Phoebe are mermaids."

Leo frowns, "Oh. Well, that would explain it."

Phoebe pokes out of the water. "Whoo! Dive in! The water's great."

Piper shakes her head, "Phoebe, get back here this instant! And where is Buffy?"

Phoebe dives back under and pops back up next to them in a second's flat. "The call of the sea's intense. Just like Mylie said it was."

Buffy pops up next to Phoebe.

Piper nods, "Well, ignore it. Did you find the sea hag?"

Phoebe nods, "Now that you mention it there was a stench under the water."

Leo nods, "That could be the sewage treatment plant."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't think so."

Piper nods, "We'll take our chances, follow the stench."

Phoebe sighs, "How?"

Piper sighs, "I don't know. Get in touch with your inner fish. And then when you find the cavern, call for Leo and we will orb there."

Phoebe looks to Buffy who nods, "Okay."

Phoebe and Buffy dives back in the water and swims away.

Paige frowns, "That's actually the most fun I've seen Phoebe have since Cole died."

Leo nods, "Which time?"

Paige smiles, "Good point. Okay, you guys ready? T-minus sea hag and counting. Piper, have you got the power of three spell?" No answer. "Piper, are you okay?"

Piper shakes her head, "I'm fine. Everything's under control."

Dawn looks at Piper and knows something is up.

In the sea hag's cavern. Mylie is sitting there. The sea hag appears. "Are you ready to make your pain go away?"

Mylie nods, "Yes."

Sea Hag smiles, "Necron will be pleased." She holds up the auger shell. "It doesn't hurt, I promise. The auger shell brings peace."

Mylie takes the auger shell and places it on her heart. It glows.

Phoebe and Buffy arrives in the water nearby.

Back on the beach

Leo nods, "Phoebe's calling. Let's go."

Paige nods, "Come on, come on, let's go."

Leo, Piper, Dawn, and Paige join hands and start to orb out. Piper and Dawn lets go of their hands and Leo and Paige orb out without them.

Piper leans against a rock, frightened.

Dawn walks over to Aunt Piper and sits down next to her, "It's alright to be scared Aunt Piper."

At the sea hag's cavern. Leo and Paige orb in.

Phoebe frowns, "Where's Piper?"

Buffy is in the water next to Phoebe.

Paige sighs, "She let go of my hand."

Leo nods, "Dawn let go of mine as well."

The sea hag throws a waterball at Paige and she ducks. Paige frowns, "Enough with the water. Shell!"

The shell orbs into Paige's hand. It reveals a bloody spot on Mylie's chest. The sea hag flicks her arm and seaweed appears tightly around Paige. Paige drops the shell into the water. Phoebe dives down to get it.

Leo grabs a sword and swings it at the sea hag. She disappears and reappears and throws a waterball at Leo. He is surrounded by a tunnel of water.

Phoebe jumps out of the water and throws the auger shell at the sea hag. It attaches itself to her and she screams. She turns into a pile of dust. The tunnel of water disappears from Leo and Paige frees herself from the seaweed.

Phoebe smiles, "Is everyone okay?"

Paige nods, "Yeah."

Buffy simply smiles.

Leo goes over to Mylie. "No, she's dying."

Phoebe frowns, "Can you heal her?"

Leo tries to heal Mylie but it doesn't work. "It's no use, she's not human."

Paige nods, "No, not yet. Get Craig, hurry."

Leo orbs out.

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "She should've stayed in the water."

Buffy nods, "She could've avoided all of this."

Paige frowns, "Can we stay positive please?"

Leo orbs in with Craig.

Craig frowns, "Get your hands off me!" He looks around. "What, what just happened? Where am I?"

Phoebe smiles, "Somewhere off the north Atlantic would be my gut instinct."

Craig frowns, "How... What... Who are you people?"

Paige smiles, "Witch."

Leo nods, "Angel."

Phoebe smiles, "Mermaid."

Buffy nods, "Mermaid."

Paige frowns, "Don't you two mean witch?"

Craig looks at Mylie lying unconscious.

Leo nods, "I know this is hard to accept, but all that matters is she's dying and you can help her."

Craig nods, "What can I do?"

Paige smiles, "Tell her how you feel. Your love can save her."

Craig sighs, "My love? How can I love her? I mean, look at her. She's got a..."

Leo nods, "Really beautiful heart."

Phoebe sighs, "Now you know what she is, but who she is, you've always known that."

Craig to Mylie, "I do love you..."

Mylie turns human.

Leo quickly takes off his coat and hands it to Craig.

Craig covers Mylie's naked body.

Leo heals Mylie and she wakes up.

Mylie sees Craig and smiles. They kiss. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Leo nods, "Okay, I hate to cut this short but I can sense Piper's panic, and Dawn's not helping, and I think we should get back to her and let her know that everything's alright." Paige and Leo walk over to Phoebe and Buffy. "Phoebe, Buffy, take mine and Paige's hands, We'll orb you back."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Nope, I'm staying in the ocean."

Buffy nods, "So am I."

Paige frowns, "Okay, just meet us back at the beach. You swim so fast you'll probably beat us there anyway."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, we're staying in the ocean, We're not going back."

Buffy nods in agreement.

Paige frowns, "I don't understand."

Phoebe looks at Buffy who nods, "Paige, it's everything that Mylie said it was. It's complete freedom."

Mylie nods, "The call of the sea. It'll turn their heart cold if they let it."

Leo frowns, "Okay, Phoebe, Buffy, get out of the water."

Phoebe and Buffy backs away. They talk at the same time, "No."

Paige sighs, "Phoebe, Buffy, take my hand."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No!"

Buffy dives under the water.

Paige frowns, "Buffy!" She turns to Phoebe, "Phoebe, fight it!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't wanna fight it. I just wanna be free. I think Buffy feels the same way."

Phoebe swims away.

Paige shakes her head, "Phoebe! Buffy!"


	27. Chapter 27: Witch's Tail Part 2

**Chapter 27: Witch's Tail Part 2**

At the manor in the Living room. Piper, Dawn and Paige are sitting the on the couch.

Leo orbs in. He is soaking wet.

Piper frowns, "Leo, the Persian."

Leo sighs and steps off the rug, "I found Phoebe and Buffy."

Piper smiles as she looks at Dawn, "You did? Well, why didn't you bring them?

Leo frowns, "Their too fast... and slippery."

Paige sighs, "It's official. Phoebe and Buffy's on the run."

Leo nods, "On the swim, technically."

Piper sighs, "Well, what the heck are they swimming from? Phoebe's got billboards, TV interviews, she got her divorce, she should be loving life. Buffy has Dawn, us, a new job.

Paige sighs, "That's right, you don't know about Phoebe. And if you think a moment an answer will come for Buffy."

Piper thinks for a moment and she begins to understand why Buffy would run, "I don't know what about Phoebe? Dawn can you go upstairs, please?"

Dawn nods and heads up the stairs. They wait till they hear her bedroom door close.

Piper looks back to Paige, "You think Buffy ran cause of Hank?"

Paige nods, "That or she ran so she doesn't have to tell Dawn. And Phoebe, well, I didn't wanna make you mad, you know, you getting so panicky and all."

Leo shakes his head, "What are you talking about? What does Buffy not want Dawn to know about her grandfather?"

Paige sighs, "That's right you weren't there when she and Phoebe told Piper and I. Buffy was raped by her adoptive father. That's how she had Dawn when she was 14."

Leo frowns.

Piper sighs, "Anyways, yes, we've established, I was a spineless coward in the face of evil. Now, what don't I know about Phoebe?"

Paige nods, "Cole's back."

Piper starts to panic.

Leo shakes his head, "What? Why don't I know about this also?"

Paige sighs, "What Phoebe told me confidentially. Only other person to know was Buffy and she knows cause she was there when he showed up."

Leo nods, "Yes, but I'm your Whitelighter. As a witch you have a duty to let me know this sort of thing."

Paige nods, "I have a greater duty to my sister."

Leo sighs, "Excuse me, but he's the former Source of all evil." Piper tries to get their attention. "This is not something you just sweep under the rug." Piper falls on the floor. Leo and Paige run over to her. "Take a deep breath, take a deep breath."

They help Piper up and she sits on the couch. "Does he want my baby?"

Paige shakes her head, "Oh, no honey, of course not. He's in love, he wants Phoebe back."

Leo frowns, "Hey, that's it. If Cole and Phoebe declare their love..."

Paige shakes her head, "Cole's love is the problem, not the solution."

Piper frowns, "Paige, I know you hate Cole..."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, I do, I loathe and despise him, but that's not the point. Mylie said that mermaids are cold hearted, maybe that's why my spell turned Phoebe into a mermaid in the first place. Now that I think about it that is probably why it turned Buffy into a mermaid also."

Piper frowns, "Wait a minute, we're talking about Phoebe and Buffy here. Since when did Phoebe or Buffy become cold-hearted?"

Paige sighs, "Well, maybe Phoebe's been in the deep freeze ever since Cole came back. Buffy maybe about the same amount of time. Remember they said that Buffy got really angry at the judge when he mentioned Hank's name."

Leo nods, "So where do we go next?"

Paige sighs, "I don't know. Book Of Shadows, library of congress, internet. Anywhere we can to get rid of Buffy and Phoebe's tails."

Dawn calls down, "Can I come back yet?"

At The Sea Hag's cavern…

Necron zaps in. He walks around. "Hag? I want my eternal life. Or your life, it's your choice."

Necron sees a pile of dust on the floor where the Sea Hag was vanquished. He waves his hand above the pile and the dust blows away, revealing the auger shell. He picks it up.

Phoebe and Buffy swims into the cavern and each place a shell onto a pile of shells they've collected.

Necron notices them and walks over to them.

Phoebe looks at Buffy and at Necron, "Who are you?"

Necron smiles, "You have something I want."

Buffy nods, "They're all yours!"

They throw the shells at Necron and dive under the water.

Necron throws electricity at Phoebe and hits her tail.

They swims away, Phoebe's bleeding.

Back at the manor in the Kitchen. Paige is there on the phone. "I am so sorry I am missing work, Mr. Cowan. I-I it's just my sister, she's had a fishing accident. Of course I'm grateful for the promotion, of course I am. And I'm gonna prove to you how grateful I am as soon as I get there and... Mr. Cowan?" Leo and Dawn orbs in. "Hello?" She hangs up.

Leo sighs, "I lost Phoebe."

Dawn nods, "And I lost mom."

Paige frowns, "You lost Phoebe and Buffy?

Leo nods, "Yeah, somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico. We were tracking them and, their getting harder to sense. I think the mermaid in them is starting to take over."

Paige frowns, "I'll just have to find a way to turn them back." She sits down. "Look through these books." She places a book in front of her.

Leo sighs, "Uh, you've been working on this all night?"

Paige nods, "Yeah."

Leo nods, "What have you learned so far?"

Paige frowns, "I've learned that mermaids are cold blooded, they like shiny baubles, sea chanteys are the only songs they know, and my adoption file is short one document."

Leo sighs, "You lost me with that last one."

Paige nods, "Leo, it's my first day as a social worker and I'm already screwing up and failing big time. This kid's adoption is gonna fall apart without me."

Leo shakes his head, "Well, you can't let that happen."

Paige smiles, "I'm so glad you agree. I was thinking I can just cast a spell from here and create a file..."

Leo sighs, "That's not what I meant. Go to work."

Paige sighs, "But what about..."

Leo nods, "But what about what? You're just an orb away."

Paige nods, "You sure you can handle this alone?"

Leo looks at Dawn and shakes his head, "I'm not alone, I have Dawn and Piper."

Paige nods, "Piper. Okay, Leo, I don't know if it's because she's afraid of the demons or she feels guilty about Buffy and Phoebe, but she's not doing so well. I had to come down here to get any work done at all."

Leo frowns, "What do you mean?"

Paige nods, "Go up the attic and see for yourself."

Dawn takes the book that Paige had placed in front of her and starts reading.

Leo leaves the kitchen.

On A dock. Phoebe is sitting on the edge, breathing heavily. Buffy is in the water nearby. Phoebe touches the bleeding gash in her tail. They hears voices and Phoebe dives into the water.

Somewhere at sea on a fishing boat. Three fisherman pull a large net full of fish out of the water. They tip it into a large wooden box. Phoebe and Buffy falls out of the net. The fisherman look at them.

Fisherman #1 frowns, "What the hell?"

Phoebe wakes up and hits a fisherman with her tail. She nudges Buffy who wakes up.

Fisherman #2 shakes his head, "Watch it."

Fisherman #1 tries to grab Phoebe.

Buffy frowns, "Get your filthy meat hooks off my sister!"

Fisherman #3 laughs, "Check out the mouth on her."

The fishermen laugh.

Fisherman #1 nods, "All I care about is the tails."

Fisherman #3 smiles, "How much do you think the tabloids would pay to see this?"

Fisherman #1 shakes his head, "I don't know about you guys but I don't want to spend the rest of my life on that boat. Maybe we should be thinking bigger than tabloids here."

Fisherman #3 nods, "Bigger?"

Fisherman #1 smiles, "Yeah. We bring them in like this, sure, we'll get a small fee, but mostly we'd just get credit for finding them. On the other hand if we say we found them dead, we could sell the body for a fortune."

Necron zaps in. "Sorry, their life belongs to me."

Fisherman #2 grabs a fishing spear and shoots at Necron. It pierces through Necron's neck and sticks in a wall.

Necron moves forward and the spear slides out. His neck magically heals. He throws electricity at Fisherman #1 and #2 and they turn into dust. He does the same to Fisherman #3 and he turns into dust. He glides over to Phoebe and Buffy. "Mermaids are such poor, defenseless creatures. I almost feel pity."

Phoebe frowns, "Pity this!" She hits him with her tail and pulls on a rope. A large heavy hook hits Necron and knocks him over. She looks at Buffy who nods, "Leo! We're ready to go home now!"

Leo and Dawn orbs in.

Leo smiles, "I'd glad you both finally came to your senses."

Necron gets up and Leo orbs out with Phoebe. Dawn orbs out with Buffy.

Back at the manor in the living room. Phoebe and Leo are on the couch. Buffy is on the sofa. Dawn is kneeling down beside Buffy with a squirt bottle. Leo is dabbing Phoebe's wound with a cloth.

Phoebe grimaces, "Ouch."

Leo sighs, "Sorry, I was a medic, not a vet."

Paige walks in holding a jug of water and a cup.

Paige smiles, "Here's some more water."

Dawn looks up at Paige and smiles, "Thanks Aunt Paige."

Phoebe smiles, "Oh." She slurps it down. "Ugh, could use a little salt."

Leo sighs, "That's about all I can do for you."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, good enough. Will one of you orb us back to the ocean please?"

Buffy nods.

Dawn looks at Buffy and frowns, "Mom? No!"

Paige sighs, "Wait, isn't there a demon after you?"

Piper walks down the stairs. "Demon? Did somebody say demon?"

Leo nods, "Yeah, one chased Phoebe and Buffy back home."

Piper nods, "Well, that was nice of it, welcome home."

Phoebe frowns, "This isn't our home anymore."

Buffy nods, "Yep we don't live here anymore."

Piper sighs, "So, what about this demon? Where is it? I'd like to thank it and then kill it."

Paige frowns, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, never better. Ready to face my fears." She stares at a painting on the wall.) Like that painting over there." She points to one in an obscure corner. "I hung it on the wall because I was afraid to tell Leo that it was ugly but now..." She blows it up. "No offense, honey." She sits on the couch. "So, uh, what does this demon look like?"

Phoebe looks at Buffy who nods, "Tall, dark and skeletal. Shoots electricity."

Piper nods, "Paige, we need the Book Of Shadows, can you orb it down here?"

Paige frowns, "You want me to use magic for household chores? I thought you had a total fear of personal gain?"

Piper sighs, "Ah, see, there's that word again, fear. It's very debilitating. Just do as I ask."

Before Paige can call for it, Dawn is orbing up to the attic and is back a moment later with the Book of Shadows. She hands it to Piper.

Piper smiles, "Thank you sweetie."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, um, we told you everything we know. Can we go home now?"

Paige sighs and looks at her sisters, "You both are home. And you're both insane if you think that I am going to take you anywhere."

Dawn nods in agreement.

Piper shakes her head, "Relax, Paige, everything will be fine."

Leo nods, "Glad you're so calm. Why are you so calm?"

Piper smiles, "Well, I just did as you suggested and now I feel fine. So can we save Phoebe and Buffy?"

Buffy sighs, "Okay, you guys, we don't need saving. Okay, all we need are our sea friends and little shiny objects and to lay on a rock and to comb out our hair. I need water." She reaches for the jug.

Piper finds Necron in the Book Of Shadows. "Got him."

Buffy drinks straight from the jug.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, that's him."

Leo sighs, "Necron... A skeletal being that hovers between life and death. Has the power to incinerate any living..."

Piper sighs, "Yada, yada, yada."

Paige nods, "No wonder he's after Phoebe and Buffy. If mermaids are immortal and he's stuck between life and death, then immortality would place him squarely in the life column."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Well, he cannot have my immortality." Buffy nods in agreement. "Will someone please get us back to the ocean before we suffocate? I need the water!"

Paige smiles, "You want water? I'll get you some water."

Paige orbs Phoebe upstairs to the bathroom. Paige puts Phoebe in the bath.

Phoebe frowns, "You are holding me hostage!"

Paige nods, "Yep, looks like it."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Look, I am not a common goldfish. I cannot ignore the call of the sea."

Paige nods, "Well, the call of the common bathtub is just gonna have to do."

Phoebe flicks water at Paige.

Paige orbs back downstairs and then orbs Buffy to the downstairs bathroom, and places her in the tub.

**_(A/N I was reading, originally there was two bathrooms. The downstairs bathroom was later converted to a closet for some reason. For simplicity sake I am having the second bathroom still be there.)_**

In the Attic. Piper puts an ingredient in a pot and it explodes, blowing everything in the room to pieces.

Piper is knocked backwards. "Oops."

Paige and Dawn run in.

Paige frowns, "What is going on? Are you okay?"

Piper nods, "Minor setback, its fine."

Paige grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out some small fires. "Minor setback? The room is on fire! You're supposed to be figuring out a way to vanquish Necron, not yourself."

Piper sighs, "Oh, come on, we weren't using any of this junk anyway. Where's the fish girls?"

Paige sighs, "Phoebe's in the upstairs bathroom. Buffy is in the downstairs bathroom. Their cooling off in the tub. What are you mixing up here anyway?"

Piper nods, "Oh, a little burdock root and, uh, some eye of newt."

Paige frowns, "What? You're never ever supposed to mix those two things together. That is a volatile combination."

Piper nods, "Well, Necron's a serious threat, we need a serious potion. Did you know in the book there's a witches be warned on skeletal beings? The last two that vanquished him, actually the only two that vanquished him, died in the process."

Paige sighs, "Great, so the rate you're going you'll be number three. You know, you oughta be more careful."

Piper nods, "Hey, a good plan violently executed this week is better than a perfect plan executed next week. That's Patton."

Paige frowns and looks at Dawn who shrugs, "Why are you quoting Patton?"

Piper smiles, "So I figure if I just double the burdock root..." Piper bends down to pick something up.

Paige shakes her head, "Ay, no touch. I don't want you or my unborn niece around that." Piper sighs. The doorbell rings. "You shouldn't be inhaling all this smoke when you're pregnant anyway."

Piper goes to answer the door. "Ah, Paige, you're such a worry wart."

Leo walks in. "What happened?"

Piper smiles, "We were just getting ready to kick some demon ass. That's what we do, right?" She hits Leo on the butt. The doorbell rings again. "I'll get it, it's probably Phoebe's interview."

Piper goes downstairs.

Dawn sighs, "I'll go with Aunt Piper. Make sure she doesn't…"

They nod and Dawn rushes after Piper.

Short time later Piper, Dawn, Phoebe, Nancy O'Dell, and a camera crew are in the upstairs bathroom. Phoebe is still in the bath, but now with bubbles added.

Nancy sighs, "Gosh, I am so sorry. Your sister said we were doing the interview in the bathroom."

Phoebe nods, "Well, that should've been your first clue that my sister sprang from the shallower end of the gene pool."

Piper nods, "Oh, come on, Phoebe, you wanted fame. Go ahead and grab it. Carpe diem."

Dawn nods, "I agree Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe sighs, "Don't you mention carp around me, please."

Piper smiles, "I am doing you a favor. People will think you're bold and daring. What's better than a celebrity who wants to do an interview in the nude?"

Phoebe sighs, "I can be just as fascinating with my clothes on in a TV studio, thank you."

Nancy shakes her head, "Well, actually, you can't. My show is called "At Home With Nancy O'Dell"."

Piper nods, "See? Fabulous." Phoebe lays there in awe. "Fire away."

Piper leaves.

Phoebe frowns, "Piper."

Dawn leaves a moment later. "Aunt Piper are you sure this is a good idea?"

Piper is listening against the bathroom door, she doesn't really hear Dawn's question.

Paige and Leo walk down the hallway.

Paige frowns, "What is going on? We heard Phoebe's scream..."

Piper brings up her finger to her lips, "Shh... She's doing a TV interview."

Paige frowns, "In the bathtub?"

Dawn sighs, "I was just wondering the same thing, Aunt Paige. Doesn't this risk the possibility of exposure?"

Piper looks at Dawn and sighs, "Don't worry she's not showing any tail. That Nancy O'Dell has, like, perfect teeth."

Leo nods, "You can't be serious. Dawn's right, you're risking exposure to all of us."

Piper nods, "Now see there's your risk-aversion side rearing its ugly head again."

Paige sighs, "Piper, we know you cast a fearless spell."

Dawn blinks, "What?"

Piper shakes her head, "Not a fearless spell, a freedom spell. You told me to get rid of my fear so that's what I did."

Leo shakes his head, "Yes, but you didn't get rid of it, you just suppressed it."

Piper shrugs, "Well, what's the difference? I'm free to be myself and to help others be themselves."

Paige sighs, "Okay, but Phoebe's self is a mermaid, and that self is about to be broadcast on the six o'clock news unless we stop it fast."

Piper smiles, "Now, see, you're only seeing the downside here."

Dawn shakes her head, "What's the upside, Aunt Piper?

Piper nods, "The upside is Phoebe loves her job more than anything else and doing this interview will remind her of that and help bring her to her senses."

Dawn nods, "Well I guess that's good for Aunt Phoebe. But how are we going to reach Mom and make her realize the same thing?"

They turn and look at Dawn, wondering the same thing.

Piper, Paige, Dawn and Leo walk into the bathroom

Paige nods, "Okay, we're gonna have to end this now."

Phoebe shakes her head, "It's okay, ask one more question."

Nancy nods, "Um, well, so back to your advice to lovers, it's so real, so heartfelt, especially lately. Is there a lucky guy in your life that you get your inspiration from?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, there's not."

Nancy nods, "Really? Then what's with all the love columns?"

Paige realizes something.

Phoebe nods, "I don't know."

Paige smiles, "I think I do. Okay, I'm sorry; we're really going to have to wrap this up. Leo."

Leo nods, "Okay, come on, I'll show you downstairs."

Nancy frowns, "But we're not finished yet."

Leo smiles, "I think you are."

Nancy sighs, "Oh. We'll reschedule. I'll have my people call your people, okay."

Phoebe nods, "Thanks."

Nancy waves, "Alright, bye-bye."

Piper smiles, "Bye, Nance."

Nancy nods, "Bye-bye."

Leo, Nancy and her crew leave.

Piper nods, "So how do you feel?"

Phoebe nods, "Actually, thanks to you, I feel free. Free from the shallowness of human pursuit. From craving wealth and fame. Now all I crave is the serenity of the sea."

Paige sighs, "Ooh, good job on the fearless spell."

Phoebe frowns, "What fearless spell?"

Two crows fly onto a tree branch outside the window.

Piper nods, "What the heck is their problem?" They hear a zapping noise in the hallway. "Orb Phoebe to the attic."

Paige frowns, "What about you?"

Piper sighs, "Just do it. Dawn's here anyways." Piper and Dawn go out in the hallway. Necron zaps in. Piper blows him up. She walks further down the hallway. "Okay, static man, very impressive."

Necron zaps in behind her, grabs her and then zaps back out with her.

Dawn frowns, "Aunt Piper!"

Short time later in the attic Phoebe, Paige, Dawn, Buffy and Leo are there.

Phoebe and Buffy are spraying themselves with water sprayers.

Paige is writing a spell.

Leo nods, "How long is this spell gonna take?"

Paige shakes her head, "I don't know, it's tricky, there are a lot of factors involved."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, why can't we just orb to Necron and try the vanquishing potion that Piper was working on?"

Paige sighs, "Because Piper was under the influence when she mixed that potion, as you can tell by the lovely remains of our burned out attic."

Leo frowns, "So what happened?"

Paige sighs, "Well, thanks to her fearless spell she went straight to an offensive place with her explosion potion and I don't think that's the answer."

Leo nods, "Why not? It sounds good to me right now."

Paige sighed, "Well, because the last two witches that vanquished skeletal beings were vaporized in the process. I think a power of four spell is our best chance of killing Necron and staying alive."

Phoebe nods, "Can you sense her?"

Leo nods, "Yeah."

Buffy sighs, "Is she hurt?"

Leo shrugs, "Who knows? All I can sense is courage. Lots and lots of courage."

Phoebe smiles, "Well, don't worry, honey, he's not going to kill her, he needs her alive if he's gonna get to me and Buffy."

Paige nods, "Yeah, well, we still have to hurry before Piper does something stupid, like get Nancy O'Dell an exclusive with Necron."

Leo sighs, "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if this whole power of four spell is even worth it."

Dawn shakes her head, "What do you mean, Uncle Leo?

Leo nods, "Well, firstly, it's not really a power of four spell. It's more like a power of thee spell, considering Buffy and Phoebe are half a witch. Secondly, I'm afraid my fearless wife won't let us interfere to take on Necron."

Phoebe sighs, "She isn't exactly using her best judgment right now."

Leo nods, "I don't even know why she cast that spell, you know, I could've helped her through it."

Paige nods, "Try to see where she's coming from. She's barely been able to function and she blames herself for what happened to... Phoebe and Buffy."

Phoebe frowns, "What do you mean what happened to Phoebe and Buffy? What happened to us is the best thing that ever happened to us. We're swimming with the dolphins now, we're basking with belugas."

Dawn sighs and looks at Buffy, "So you would rather swim in the ocean than be here with me?"

Buffy sighs, "Dawn…"

Paige nods, "Uh, Leo, I actually think I've got something but I need to talk to you about it alone."

Phoebe frowns, "Okay, you see? This is exactly why I love being a mermaid. There are no secrets under water, you know, there are no walls to keep you trapped."

Paige nods, "Okay, enough. Uh, Leo, downstairs."

Paige and Leo leave the attic. Dawn follows a moment later.

Phoebe sighs, "You guys? Wait, wait, you guys." She falls off the chair.

Dawn joins Leo and Paige on the stairs.

Paige looks at Dawn and smiles, "If we orb Phoebe and Buffy to the ocean, the second Necron is a pile of dust, their outta here for good."

Leo shakes his head, "Do we have another option?"

Paige sighs, "I don't know. Something Nancy O'Dell said in that interview got me thinking. What if Phoebe or Buffy's heart isn't as cold as we thought."

Leo nods, "Look, we don't have time to find out."

Paige sighs, "Well, let's take the time, okay. I don't wanna save one sister just to lose the other two."

Leo nods, "Well, I'm sorry, Paige, that is a risk that we have to take."

Dawn frowns, "You would rather risk losing mom?"

Leo sighs, "Dawn, honey. Maybe you shouldn't be dealing with this right now."

Dawn huffs and heads on downstairs.

Paige and Leo walk back upstairs into the attic.

Phoebe sighs, "Alright, what'd you guys say about us?"

Buffy nods in agreement.

Paige sighs, "I said I thought you and Buffy were gonna swim away the moment we save Piper. Are you?"

Leo sighs, "Come on, we have to hurry."

Phoebe and Buffy take Leo's hands and he starts to orb out. Paige pretends to orb after them but doesn't. Instead she heads downstairs. "This better work."

Paige runs into Dawn and Buffy's bedroom, "Dawn honey I think we should talk."

On the beach Leo orbs in with Phoebe and Buffy. They wait for a moment for Paige who doesn't orb in.

Phoebe frowns, "Where's Paige?"

At Cole's apartment Paige and Dawn walks in.

Paige smiles, "Cole?"

Cole frowns, "Paige, you don't have to break into my apartment, I'm leaving, and I'm taking your advice."

Paige shakes her head, "Don't. I've been known to give very bad advice."

Cole frowns, "I beg your pardon? Also why is Dawn here?"

Paige smiles, "Phoebe needs your help. Buffy needs Dawn's."

Cole nods, "Oh, I know, that's why I'm going away. It's the best way to help her. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Paige shakes her head, "No." She touches his arm.

Cole sighs, "What are you doing?"

Paige nods, "Please, I can't let you leave."

Cole shakes his head, "What kind of game are you playing?"

Paige smiles, "I'm not playing any games. I told you, Phoebe needs your help."

Cole frowns, "And you need psychological help."

Paige sighs, "Okay, that's probably true, especially because I cannot believe what I am about to say but I think Phoebe's still in love with you."

Cole sighs, "Oh, yeah. Phoebe hates you so much her body erupted in scales. That's what you said this morning."

Paige frowns, "Okay, maybe an unfortunate choice of words. I thought Phoebe was running away because she hated you but now I think it's because she loves you."

Cole blinks, "You think?"

Paige nods, "It's a theory. Her advice column has been obsessed with love ever since you left. Just as I have a theory the reason Buffy ran is because she needs to tell Dawn something."

Cole nods, "You told me to go away, Phoebe said it, Darryl said it, I get the message, now you're changing your opinion based on a theory?"

Paige smiles, "What if I can prove it?"

Cole sighs, "Only Phoebe can prove that she still loves me."

Paige nods, "You're right." She and Dawn recite a spell, "Open Phoebe's heart to Cole, reveal the secret that it holds, spring forth the passion of love's fire, that he may feel her true desire."

An orange ring of light circles Cole's head. "What'd you do?" The light hits him in the chest and disappears. He starts to cry. "Phoebe." The light comes out of Cole and disappears.

Paige nods, "I guess she loves you more than either of us realized. Now here is what needs to be done. I assume you can summon Phoebe in her current form?"

Cole nods, "I believe so, why?"

Paige smiles, "Well you need to summon her and talk to her of course. But this is why Dawn is here. She needs to talk to Buffy. You can summon her also so they can talk."

Cole nods and looks at Dawn and nods.

On the beach Phoebe and Buffy are basking in the sun on a rock.

Leo orbs in beside them. "Paige wasn't in the manor. Neither was Dawn, I don't know where the hell they are."

Phoebe sighs and looks at Buffy, "Okay, well, forget her, let's go find Piper."

Leo shakes his head, "Yeah, but she needs the power of four to take on Necron. He's hurting her again."

Phoebe nods, "He wants us, and we're going alone."

Leo shakes his head, "No."

Phoebe sighs, "Leo, I can't let anything happen to Piper and the baby."

Buffy nods, "Neither can I, Leo."

Leo sighs, "Yeah, but Phoebe... Buffy…"

Phoebe frowns, "You wait here for Paige. We're gonna go buy us some time."

Leo frowns, "Phoebe! Buffy!"

Phoebe and Buffy jumps in the water and swims away.

In the Sea Hag's cavern Piper is being electrocuted. The rack she is on rises out of the water. "Okay, I've had enough. The treatment of me is shocking. Get it? Shocking?"

Necron frowns, "Do you have a death wish?"

Piper sighs, "You're not demon enough to kill me. You would've done it already if you were."

Necron shakes his head, "On the contrary. I wasn't hungry until now. But it's just about my feeding time."

He holds out his hand. Phoebe and Buffy comes up from under the water.

Phoebe sighs, "Let her go, it's us that you want."

The auger shell appears in his hand.

Piper laughs, "Oh, look out, Phoebe, Buffy, he's packing the sea shell."

Necron nods, "You know what this is."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah. Auger shell. Sucks eternal life."

Buffy nods, "Look, we will give you our immortality if you let our sister go." The rack flies across the water and hits the rock wall. Piper's chains come undone and she falls to the ground. "No!"

Phoebe and Buffy swims over to Piper.

Necron smiles, "I promise I'll kill her unless you give me what I want first."

Phoebe looks to Buffy who nods. "Piper, are you okay?"

Piper touches her bleeding stomach. "What did you do!"

The auger shell disappears and reappears over Buffy's heart. "

Necron smiles, "Keep your promise, witch."

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "Buffy!"

On the beach. Leo is waiting there. Paige orbs in.

Leo frowns, "Where have you been?"

Paige smiles, "I forgot the vanquishing spell in the attic."

At the cavern. Paige and Leo orb in. Leo rushes over to Piper.

Leo sighs, "Honey, it's okay, I'm here."

Necron zaps Leo and he flies across the room.

Paige hides behind a statue.

Paige spots Buffy and frowns, "Buffy!" She sees Phoebe is unconscious next to Buffy. Necron zaps the statue. "Shell!" The shell orbs onto Necron's heart. Paige holds Piper's hand. "Piper, take Phoebe's hand." She does so. As Paige takes Buffy's hand "Prepare for a big blast, tide of evil wash the shore, bring it darkness evermore, with all our strength we fight this fate, make this evil obliterate."

Necron makes a huge explosion and knocks the girls across the room. Phoebe and Buffy fall into the water. The rack slides into the water and drags Piper in by her foot. She frantically tries to free her foot but can't.

Phoebe pokes her head out of the water and sees Paige unconscious nearby.

Buffy looks around, "Where's Piper?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Paige, wake up! Paige!" She flicks water at Paige with her tail. "Wake up!"

Paige gains consciousness and sits up. "No wonder those demons carry warning labels."

Phoebe smiles, "Tell me about it."

Paige looks at Leo, "Leo, are you okay?"

Leo looks around, "Yeah, I think so." He gets up. "Where's Piper?"

Buffy shakes her head, "That's what I was just wondering."

Piper is under the water.

Patty appears under water in a bright light. "Piper, I know why you've been so afraid. You don't want to leave your baby the way I left you. But spells won't make that fear go away, only faith will. Have faith that your destiny is different than mine. Take my hand, sweetie."

Patty holds out her hand. Buffy and Phoebe dives under the water. Patty disappears. They grab Piper's hands. Piper's foot is freed from the rack and Phoebe and Buffy pulls her to the top.

Piper coughs. "Mom."

Leo smiles, "Its okay, sweetie, it's us."

Phoebe nods, "Leo, heal her stomach."

Leo reaches for her wound but it heals itself.

Paige frowns, "How'd you do that?"

Leo shakes his head, "I didn't."

Buffy sighs, "I didn't either."

Piper nods, "The baby did."

Phoebe blinks, "What?"

Piper nods, "I guess she takes after her daddy." They smile. "That must've been what mom meant."

Buffy blinks, "Mom?"

Piper nods, "She came to me in the water. She helped me understand why I've been so afraid. I don't wanna leave my baby without a mother."

Leo nods, "You have something that she didn't."

Piper nods, "Oh, yeah, what's that?"

Leo smiles, "Me."

Paige nods, "And me."

They notice Phoebe and Buffy are gone.

Piper sighs, "But not them. What do we do?"

Paige shakes her head, "Nothing. I have a feeling they'll come back again."

Leo frowns, "How do you figure?"

Paige smiles, "Just say I have a pretty good idea about what's going on inside of their heads.

On the beach. Cole is standing there with his arms outstretched and eyes closed. Phoebe magically appears lying down in front of him.

Dawn stands farther down the beach. Buffy magically appears in front of her.

Cole opens his eyes and looks down the beach at Dawn. Dawn waves letting him know that she thanks him.

Buffy looks around, "How did I get here?"

Dawn smiles, "Cole brought you and Phoebe here. He's talking to Phoebe further on down the beach."

Buffy looks at her daughter, "Why?"

Dawn nods, "You see Paige had an idea there was something you wanted to tell me. That it was the reason you ran away into the ocean. Something about my dad."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn…"

Dawn nods, "No matter what you say know I still love you, mom. But I need you to come home."

Buffy shakes her head as a tear falls down her face, "Dawn…"

They are silent for a moment and Buffy turns back into a human.

Dawn hands Buffy some clothes and turns her back as Buffy gets dressed.

Buffy sighs, "Dawn. I didn't know how to tell you. I still don't know, not really. I don't know if you're ready for this information. You know that I was 15 when I had you right?"

Dawn nods, "Yes."

Buffy sighs, "I thought your father was a nice caring man throughout my childhood."

Dawn shakes her head, "What are you saying, mom?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Your biological father was my adopted father, Dawn. Hank is your father. He raped me."

Dawn's jaw dropped. The man she had thought of as her grandfather had done that to her mother. Dawn was shell shocked to say the least.

Buffy sighs, "When you were born he went away to prison. That's why I told you your father was dead. Because I didn't want you to have to deal with this."

Dawn pulls her mother into an embrace and hugs her fiercely. Dawn had known that Hank and Joyce had gotten a divorce and that was the reason he never came around. Now she knew why he truly never came around. "It's ok, mom."

Phoebe walks down the beach to join Buffy and Dawn, "What's going on?"

Dawn hands Phoebe some clothes, and Phoebe gets dressed.

Buffy sighs, "I told her."

Phoebe nods understanding that simple comment. "It'll be alright, Buffy."

Dawn looks at her mother and smiles, "I need to make a stop on the way home, assuming you two don't mind a pit stop in Sunnydale?"

Buffy frowns, "Why?"

Dawn smiles, "Aunt Piper said she would help me put something together for you. Something you didn't have before."

Buffy sighs, "Dawn?"

Dawn hugs Buffy, "A baby book, your baby book. I just need to pick up the photo albums Grandma Joyce had so we can add your baby pictures to the book."

Buffy smiles and nods, "I don't mind, sweetie."

Phoebe nods, "Neither do I."

Sometime later in Piper's room at the manor. Piper and Leo are sitting on the bed looking at a photo. Leo gets up and walks away. Piper closes a photo album and opens her daughter's baby book. She sticks the photo of her and Patty on a page. "Grandma and Mommy" magically appear on the page. Piper smiles and closes the book.

Piper sets the baby book aside and picks up another. On the cover is written Elizabeth Patience Halliwell. Piper motions for Dawn, who is carrying a photo album, to sit beside her. Piper opens the book to find a picture is already there. Her eyes go wide as she sees Patty in the picture. Below the picture the words "Mommy and Elizabeth" magically appear just like the picture itself had. Dawn looks at Piper and smiles. They proceed to add a picture of infant Buffy with Joyce. Again words appear magically, "Mom and Buffy."

Buffy walks in and sits on the other side of Piper opposite Dawn. Piper flips back to the front page and shows Buffy the picture of her and Patty. Buffy's eyes go wide and she looks at Piper, "How? Where?"

Piper smiles and looks at Buffy, "Mom wanted you to have it, I think."

Buffy smiles as Piper and Dawn begin filling in the rest of Buffy's book for her.


	28. Chapter 28: Sympathy for the Demon

_**BeneathYouICrunch - **_Yep time for more powers. As I said once before Buffy's Charmed Power and Whitelighter Orbing are tied into story points. Her Charmed Power makes it's first appearance in this chapter.

**_WiccaWhiteWitchSmallTownGuy -_**I hadn't planned on a Melinda Warren story. I guess I could find the script for when Prue, Phoebe and Piper met her. And adjust it to work with Paige, Buffy, Phoebe, Piper and Dawn. Also sorry to disappoint but Cole is being vanquished.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Sympathy for the Demon**

At a Law office downtown Cole, two men and a court reporter are there.

Cole hands the men some files and sits down across from them, "I'd like to draw your attention to exhibit W, delivery manifest, you'll find it on page six of your documents. As you can see the manifest refers to a shipment made on September 5th of last year."

Man #1 whispers, "I don't know what this demon's trying to prove."

Cole frowns, "Excuse me, did you say something?"

Man #1 shakes his head, "No, please, continue."

Cole starts to sweat. He has a sip of water. "The shipping director, Mr. Peters is responsible for the items on this manifest including, uh, forty-eight barrels of toxic waste."

Man #2 whispers, "Trying to deny what he is. Like we don't know. (to Cole) You give us all a bad name." Man #2's eyes glow red.

Cole stands up, "What the hell is going on here?"

Man #2 frowns, "It's called a deposition."

Man #1 nods, "You alright, Mr. Turner?"

Cole shakes his head, "I'm sorry, excuse me." Cole rushes outside. The men shrug.)

In the hallway Cole loosens his tie and walks into an elevator where there are two other men. The door closes and Cole waits.

Man #3 nods, "Check out the demon."

Cole turns to them, "What'd you say?"

Man #3 smiles, "You're an embarrassment to us all, you know that."

Their eyes glow red.

Cole frowns, "Just leave me alone."

Man #3 smiles, "Give it up, Cole. You can never be good." Cole turns around and throws a fireball at them. He covers his eyes and they are vanquished. Cole uncovers his eyes and notices the two men standing there again. "Are you okay, man?"

Cole walks quickly down the hall. He reaches his office and closes the door behind him. He breathes heavily. He notices Phoebe sitting in his chair. "Phoebe, thank god. I need your help." He walks over to his desk. "I think I'm going crazy or somebody's messing with my mind."

Phoebe nods, "Shh, slow down. Tell me what happened."

Cole sighs, "I was just opposing a witness for chemical dumping case and I went..." He notices a formal notification of divorce action form on his desk.

Phoebe picks them up and walks around to Cole. "Final divorce papers. I need you to sign them."

Cole sighs, "That's why you're here?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, it's finally over, officially. Because you're evil."

Cole shakes his head, "No, you're wrong."

Phoebe smiles, "No, I'm right. You've always been evil and you always will be."

Cole shakes his head, "That's not true."

Phoebe nods, "Yes, it is." She touches his face. "Cole, don't fight it. It's who you are."

Cole frowns, "I'm not evil, damn it! I'm not evil!" He grabs Phoebe around her neck and pins her against the wall. A picture frame smashes behind her. Suddenly, it's not Phoebe anymore. It's his assistant. Cole looks shocked and lets go of her. "Lauren." Lauren runs out of the room, frightened. Cole starts to panic. "What's happening to me?"

Barbas's Voice, "Oh, you know what's happening to you. You are evil, Cole." Barbas's spirit appears. "You're evil, Cole. It's your worst fear." Barbas disappears. "And it's true."

At the manor Paige is standing beside a table. The Book Of Shadows, candles, a pot and other things are on the table. "Okay, sixteenth time is the charm." She picks something up and throws it in the pot. It explodes and feathers fly out of it. "Damn it!"

Leo walks in to the conservatory, "What's going on, Paige?"

Paige sighs, "Just trying to conjure up some doves."

Leo nods, "Oh. Out here in front of all the windows, huh?"

Paige rolls her eyes, "Well, the attic was feeling a little cramped, you know, I thought a change of scenery might help."

Leo nods, "Hmm." He walks over to the table. "Prue's animal conjuring spell, huh? That's a tough one."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, tell me about it. How long did it take her to get it down."

Leo nods, "A couple of days at least."

Paige smiles, "Oh, good, then I don't feel so bad."

Leo nods, "What's going on, Paige?"

Paige shakes her head, "Nothing."

Leo sighs, "Paige..."

Paige nods, "You promise you won't tell Piper and Phoebe or even Buffy?"

Leo nods, "Yep."

Paige nods, "Okay, Prue was this awesome witch with a full time job and I quit my job to be a full time witch and I still haven't reached her level yet which makes me feel incredibly frustrated and lame."

Leo sighs, "Well, I thought you were done comparing yourself to Prue."

Paige nods, "Yeah, so did I. It's just these last couple of days for some reason I've been feeling a little insecure. And this stupid spell isn't helping any. Come on, now, give me a dove, any dove." She throws something in the pot and nothing happens. "Nothing."

Piper walks in holding a cup. Dawn follows behind her.

Piper smiles, "Hi. Dawn and I are off to yoga and then to the salon for a manicure and pedicure, there's a cherry pie cooling on the counter and I will be on my cell."

Paige shakes her head, "Uh-uh. Pre-natal police, lady, put the mug down, step away from the coffee."

Piper rolls her eyes. "It's herbal tea. I am on a natural high. This is the first morning in months where I actually kept my breakfast down."

Dawn nods, "Yep watched her make it. It's just tea."

Leo smiles, "Hey, congratulations." He goes over to Piper.

Piper nods, "Mm-hm. Goodbye morning sickness, hello second trimester. I feel wonderful. And so I was thinking, you know, when I get back maybe we can start practicing for the new kid."

Leo smiles, "Ooh." Leo and Piper kiss.

Paige shakes her head, "Eww, I'm still here, thanks."

Piper opens her eyes mid-kiss and sees a spider slide down from its web behind Leo. She stops the kiss and screams, pointing at the spider. "Spider, get it, get it, get it."

Dawn jumps up on a nearby chair.

The spider runs along the floor and Leo grabs it.

Paige shakes her head, "Okay, you can handle demons and warlocks but not spiders?"

Piper sighs, "Ugh, jinxed. I should have known this was gonna happen. And Dawn can you get down off the furniture?"

Dawn nods and gets down, "Sorry Aunt Piper."

Leo nods, "What are you talking about?"

Piper sighs, "It's the story of my life. When everything is going great, something inevitability happens that will ruin it."

Paige frowns, "A little spider did all that to you?"

Piper nods, "Oh, you just wait, you will see."

Suddenly, Cole appears, "Please, you've gotta help me."

Piper sighs, "See?"

Cole walks into the living room, looking around, "Did they follow me?"

Piper frowns, "Who?"

Leo shakes his head, "Cole, maybe you should..."

Cole spins around and faces Dawn, "Stay away from me!" He throws an energy ball at Dawn and she ducks. The energy ball hits the wall. "Got him."

Piper frowns, "Cole, what are you doing?"

Cole moves closer to Piper, "You're with him."

An energy ball forms in Cole's hand. Paige goes over and pushes him. The energy ball disappears and Cole snaps out of it.

Paige shakes her head, "What is wrong with you?"

Cole frowns, "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

Dawn stands up, "You almost did. And mom would have been so pissed at you. She still could be if she finds out you threw an energy ball at me."

Piper shakes her head, "Dawn not now."

Cole sits down, "It's getting worse."

Paige frowns, "Worse? What is getting worse?"

Cole nods, "My powers. At first I was imagining that I was using them and now I really am."

Piper sighs, "Using them against what?" She turns to Dawn, "Honey can you go get your mom for me."

Dawn nods and orbs out.

Cole sighs, "Demons." He stands back up. "Or at least so I thought. Someone is messing with me somehow, making me see things. You guys have gotta help me otherwise I might really hurt someone."

A moment later Dawn orbs in with Buffy.

Buffy frowns when she sees Cole, "What's going on here?"

Piper nods telling her everything they learned.

Buffy listens and sighs, "Does Phoebe know?"

Piper shakes her head, "That's why I sent Dawn to get you."

Short time later they orb to the office of P4. Piper walks out into the main room to get Phoebe.

Phoebe and Miles are sitting on a couch talking.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Uh, no, I'm pretty sure you didn't." He gives her a confused look. "Well, you know, 'cause every situation's sorta different."

Miles nods, "He didn't treat you right, did he? Hey, I'll treat you right."

They lean in for a kiss but Piper interrupts. "Hi. Bad time?"

Phoebe frowns looking up, "Piper what are you doing here?"

Piper smiles, "Can I see you a second, it's important."

Phoebe nods and looks at Miles, "I'll be right back."

Miles nods, "And I'll be waiting."

Phoebe stands and follows Piper into the office. "All I've got to say is this better be good." She notices Cole. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Paige sighs, "I'm sorry, Phoebe, it's really important."

Buffy nods, "Desperate demons call for desperate measures."

Cole sighs, "I think that, uh, someone is trying to drive me crazy."

Phoebe nods, "Well, that makes two of us."

Cole shakes his head, "No, you don't understand, I don't know what's real anymore, what's going on in my mind. I almost killed my secretary today, and then Leo..."

Barbas's Voice, "This could be your worst fear come to life, Phoebe." Barbas appears beside Phoebe. "Cole dragging you back into his world of evil." Barbas disappears.

Cole nods, "Are you listening to me?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Yeah. But Cole, I'm not gonna allow you to drag me back into your world of evil."

Cole frowns, "I need to figure out what is going on before somebody gets hurt."

Barbas reappears beside Phoebe, "Careful, it's another one of his tricks to get you back."

Phoebe sighs, "How do I know this just isn't another one of your tricks to get me back?"

Cole shakes his head, "My tricks?" Barbas disappears. "This is no trick. I am seriously afraid of what I might do and I'm begging you for your help."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I'm sorry, Cole, I can't. I have to draw the line sometime and I'm gonna draw it right now."

Cole disappears.

Paige frowns, "Listen, far be it for me to take his side but what if he is actually telling the truth?"

Buffy nods, "I agree."

Piper sighs, "If there's a demon out there powerful enough to mess with Cole's mind..."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Then it's his problem. It's not ours and it's not mine anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back outside and try to salvage what is left of my date."

Phoebe leaves the office.

Buffy, Piper and Paige follow Phoebe out.

Phoebe sits back down with Miles.

Piper, Buffy and Phoebe are sit at the bar.

Paige frowns, "Now what? We can't just sit around here doing nothing."

Piper shakes her head, "No, unfortunately, Cole is really powerful and if some demon is trying to manipulate him..."

Barbas's Voice, "Helping Cole could bring your worst fears to life." Barbas's spirit appears beside Piper. "Maybe it's better to just let it go." Barbas disappears.

Buffy shakes her head, "Earth to Piper? You were saying?"

Piper nods, "On second thought, maybe we should just let it go."

Paige frowns, "Let it go?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time Cole's been less than honest with us. Maybe Phoebe's right, it's not really our problem."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, it's not our problem until he hurts us."

Buffy nods, "True."

Barbas reappears next to Buffy, "He'll ruin everything, remember? He's brought you nothing but misery in the past." Barbas disappears.

Buffy nods, "Still why should we trust him? He's brought us nothing but misery in the past."

Paige shakes her head, "What is wrong with you two? Is this Dr. Jekyl or Mr. Piper and Mr. Buffy? Make up your mind, ladies."

Piper shakes her head, "Look, all I know is the more I think about it, the more I agree with Phoebe. We don't need to go looking for trouble; trouble comes to find us anyway."

Buffy nods in agreement.

Paige frowns, "But, wh-"

Piper smiles, "Paige, look, three against one, okay." Piper walks away, followed shortly by Buffy.

Barbas appears beside Paige, "And you're always the one." He disappears.

Back at the Manor. Paige and Dawn are in Paige's room. They are lying on Paige's bed looking through the Book of Shadows.

Leo walks in, "I talked with the Elders. They don't know of any demon powerful enough to manipulate Cole."

Paige nods, "Ooh, the Elders don't know anything, what a shock."

Leo sighs, "Is there anything in the book?"

Dawn shakes her head, "No."

Leo nods as he looks to Paige, "I think your sisters might be right on this one."

Paige shakes her head, "No, Cole might be in trouble, Leo. He might not be an innocent and we'll go so far as to call him that, but something is after him. My instincts haven't let me down yet."

Leo nods, "Your sisters have good instincts too."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, I know there are four of us, I've been out voted and I don't want to go up against him, but what's the harm in following up a little magic on my own?"

Leo nods, "Well, as your Whitelighter I would say go with your instincts."

Paige nods, "Okay."

Leo sighs, "But as your brother-in-law, going up against your sisters is pure suicide. Especially when you're going behind Buffy's back and involving Dawn."

Dawn shakes her head, "She isn't going behind Mom's back. I volunteered."

Paige sighs, "Great, you really helped clarify this issue."

Leo leaves the room.

Barbas's spirit appears, "So the fear that you're not good enough, that you're not worthy of the power of four. Oh, go on, prove yourself. Save Cole the same way Phoebe did before. Your sisters will be so proud." He turns to Dawn. "You want to help your Aunt Paige save Cole. You want to prove to your mom that you can do what it takes to be a witch and a Slayer." He disappears.

Paige flips through the book.

A couple hours later at Cole's apartment. Paige and Dawn walk in.

Paige looks around, "Cole? Cole? Cole?" Paige turns around and Cole grabs her by her neck.

Dawn frowns, "Aunt Paige!"

Cole smiles, "Don't move, demons."

Paige shakes her head, "Cole, it's me, Paige! And Dawn."

Cole shakes his head, "Who sent you? Answer me!"

Paige sighs, "Damn it, you idiot!"

Dawn frowns hitting Cole in the gut.

Cole snaps out of it, "Oh, god, oh, god, I'm so sorry. Are you both okay?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, no thanks to you."

Dawn nods, "Yeah I'm fine. At least this time you didn't try and blow my head off again."

Cole sighs, "I don't know who I am anymore."

Paige smiles, "Well, I think we have a solution for that."

Cole frowns, "What do you mean?"

Paige holds up a blue potion, "Power stripping potion. It's the same stuff Phoebe used on you; we made some adjustments to compensate for your added powers.

Cole nods, "You wanna take away my powers? I'd have no way to defend myself."

Paige nods, "Yeah, you also wouldn't be able to hurt anybody else, including Phoebe."

Barbas's spirit appears beside Cole, "If fear hurt Phoebe for more than your fear remaining forever evil. Protect Phoebe. Strip your powers."

Cole nods, "Let's do it." He takes the potion and drinks it. He screams in pain and drops to the floor. Barbas's spirit appears and a black cloud rises out of Cole and floats into Barbas. Barbas becomes visible. "Barbas."

Paige sees him and runs over to Cole, "Uh, who's Barbas?"

Dawn nods, "Good question."

Cole stands up, "The Demon of Fear."

Barbas smiles, "Oh, I'm so much more than that now." Cole tries to throw an energy ball at Barbas but no longer has his powers. An energy ball forms in Barbas's hand. "Looking for this?" He throws the energy ball at Cole and he flies through the glass door. "Ooh, very cool powers." Paige and Dawn run over to Cole. "I can hardly wait until I have full control over them. Paige… Dawn, thank you very much for setting me free. Your sisters," he looks at Dawn, "and mother will be so proud of you." Barbas disappears.

Dawn and Paige orb Cole to the manor and sit him on a chair.

They then tell Piper, Phoebe, and Buffy what happened.

Piper frowns, "Barbas? You couldn't have brought back Andras or Shax or somebody we could actually vanquish?"

Paige frowns, "Okay, heal now, yell later, Cole's injured."

Buffy shakes her head, "Neither Leo or I can heal evil."

Paige shakes her head, "He's not evil anymore, the potion worked, we stripped him of his demonic powers."

Buffy frowns, "We?"

Piper sighs, "And gave them to Barbas."

Dawn sighs, "Mom she didn't involve me I volunteered. To prove to you I could do this on my own."

Leo walks over to Cole and starts healing him.

Paige nods, "Listen, we really don't need a lecture right now."

Piper nods, "No, you really do because you have no idea what you've done and now we have a serious problem."

Leo sighs, "Guys." Leo heals Cole fully.

Piper nods, "Great, he's not evil. But we still have a serious problem."

Cole frowns, "What happened?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "What happened is the worst demon we've ever faced tricked both Dawn and Paige into freeing him and now he has your powers."

Paige sighs, "I'm really sorry."

Dawn nods, "So am I."

Leo nods, "I think we should give Paige and Dawn a break, they were just acting on their instincts."

Buffy sighs, "Ok."

Piper nods, "Paige, Dawn, we know you're really sorry and it's not the fact that you both screwed up that we're upset about. It's the fact that you didn't listen to us."

Phoebe nods, "We've just had a lot more experience than you do, and we've been at this a lot longer."

Paige nods, "Fine. What does this Barbas do? What's his thing?"

Piper sighs, "He brings really bad things to life."

Buffy frowns, "Like what?"

Leo nods, "Your worst fears."

Phoebe nods, "And who knows what we can expect now that he has Cole's demonic energy."

Cole smiles, "I'll do everything in my power to help you guys fight him."

Piper sighs, "Well, unfortunately, anything in your power right now isn't a whole hell of a lot."

Cole nods, "But I'm the only who knows how my powers work, how he might use them."

Leo nods, "He's got a point."

Buffy frowns, "What's he gonna do next?"

Phoebe nods, "Get even. What else?"

Cole nods, "Actually, I'm a little worried he didn't try to do that already."

Piper smiles, "That's funny, that didn't occur to me as something to worry about."

Cole sighs, "Well, if I'm right, you've got bigger problems. If he gains control of my powers he might try to use them to reorganise the Underworld. Become the next Source. You have to get to him before he does or he'll be impossible to stop."

They begin looking through various books. Buffy even had Dawn orb to Sunnydale and Back with Giles and several books.

Paige sighs, "There has to be a vanquish for him in here somewhere."

Phoebe shakes her head, "We've never been able to vanquish him, just neutralize him."

Piper sighs, "Actually we didn't, Prue did."

Paige nods, "Well, maybe you can just do whatever Prue did to banish him last time."

Phoebe frowns, "It won't work."

Giles shakes his head, "Why not?"

Leo nods, "Prue didn't banish him with a spell; she banished him by conquering her fears."

Cole frowns, "Conquering fears isn't going to vanquish him anymore anyway, not with my powers inside him."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, you know what? Time's up. Let me look." She sits in front of the Book of Shadows.

Paige sighs, "Oh, okay, apparently saying I'm sorry a hundred and twelve times didn't work. Maybe a hundred and thirteen. I am sorry."

Dawn looks at the floor feeling a tad guilty.

Phoebe sighs, "Paige… Dawn, I'm not trying to make either of you feel bad, it's just, you know, you pulled me away from my third date with Miles. A third date."

Paige sighs, "A hundred and fourteen. I'm sorry."

Cole nods, "Shouldn't you guys give Paige and Dawn a break? They had good intentions, that's gotta count for something."

Buffy nods, "He's right. I'm sorry Dawnie. You did what you thought was right. I shouldn't be mad at you for that."

Dawn smiles looking up at Buffy.

Paige looks to Cole, "Thank you... I think."

Piper blinks, "Where'd that come from?"

Leo smiles, "The only place it could, his heart. Cole's good now."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, well, it doesn't change anything."

Cole sighs, "Doesn't it? You're the only one who's seen that side of me, it's the side you fell in love with."

Phoebe frowns, "Please don't go there."

Piper nods, "And more importantly, since you don't have any powers, maybe Leo should take you someplace safe."

Cole frowns, "No, you'll need me to fight Barbas."

Paige shakes her head, "If Cole is good, doesn't that make him an innocent and doesn't that mean we need to protect him now?"

Phoebe nods, "She's right, you should go. Please."

Buffy looks at Dawn, "Go with your Uncle Leo, please. Just do it for me ok?" She looks to Leo, "You might get Giles and orb him back to Sunnydale also."

Leo nods.

Dawn sighs and stands next to Leo and Cole as they orb out.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, there's nothing in here. We're gonna have to figure out a way to vanquish Barbas on our own."

Piper nods, "Well, we could use the crystal cage liked we did with the Source, they've got the same powers."

Phoebe nods, "Actually, that might work. We just have to find a way to get him here."

Paige smiles, "I can write a spell."

Piper nods, "Well, that shouldn't be too hard, all we have to do is remind him of how much he hates us and he should come running."

Phoebe nods, "I could modify the astral projection spell, try to get him here."

Paige nods, "I'll orb him."

Buffy shakes her head, "You orb me, and I pummel him and boom he comes for revenge."

Piper shakes her head, "Uh, no, Phoebe should go."

Paige looks disappointed.

Phoebe nods, "Only because I've already overcome my deepest fear the last time Barbas attacked. He can't hurt me."

Paige nods, "What was your fear?"

Phoebe smiles, "Losing a sister."

Short time later in Cole's apartment. A demon meeting is taking place. They are all sitting around a rectangular table.

Barbas nods, "So, any questions?"

Demon #1 smiles, "You bring us to the former Source's home and tell us to unite under your leadership because you have so many powers, yet we haven't seen a single one of these fantastic abilities you claim to have."

Barbas throws a fireball at the demon and vanquishes him, "Anymore questions?"

Suddenly, Phoebe astral projects in front of Barbas.

Phoebe laughs, "Whoa, deja vu. Hey! How you doing? Don't we know each other?"

Demon #2 frowns, "I'll take her out."

Barbas shakes his head, "No-no-no-no, this witch is mine. I know your fears."

Phoebe smiles, "Really? You're sure about that?" Barbas waves his hand in front of Phoebe. "Oh, what's the matter? Lost your touch? And you want this guy to be your new leader?" Barbas throws an energy ball at Phoebe, she dodges it and it hits four demons. "It's, uh, pretty hard to rule the Underworld if you kill everybody, don't you think?"

Phoebe astral projects out.

Demon frowns, "It's a trap. Don't be fooled. Let it go."

Barbas shake shis head, "I can't." Barbas disappears.

Back at the manor in the attic. Piper and Paige are standing around the crystal cage.

Phoebe is sitting across the room. Buffy stands guard next to her. Phoebe astral projects back in her body. "Incoming." She gets up and stands beside the crystal cage.

Barbas appears inside the circle.

Piper smiles, "Paige."

Paige puts down a crystal and the cage activates, "Got it."

Phoebe nods, "Prudence, Penelope…

Piper smiles, "Patricia, Melinda…"

Paige sighs, "Astrid, Helena…"

Buffy smiles, "Laura and Grace."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Buffy speak at the same time, "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space."

Barbas explodes. When the smoke clears they notice Barbas still standing there, "I guess you wanted me, now you have me." He waves his hands and the walls brick up. He disappears. "And now I've got you."

They walk downstairs looking at all the windows and doors.

Buffy sighs, "Okay, the windows in our rooms are all bricked over too."

Piper nods, "All the windows downstairs are the same."

Phoebe sighs, "We're trapped."

Paige shakes her head, "Like hell we are." Paige tries to orb out but she bounces off the walls. She bounces into the nursery and orbs back in. "Okay, on second thought."

Piper nods, "Leo!"

Buffy nods, "Dawn!"

Paige nods, "My guess if I can't get out, they're not getting in."

Piper nods, "Well, I can get out."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah-yeah-yeah."

Piper tries to blow up the wall but can't, "I can't get out. We can't get out!"

Buffy runs full Slayer speed at a wall hoping to at least splinter the wall. She just rebounds off the wall hard. "Ouch. Remind me not to try that again."

Piper jokingly says, "Don't try that again."

Phoebe frowns, "Okay, let's not panic, 'cause that's what Barbas wants us to do is panic, right?"

Paige nods, "Why doesn't he just kill us and get it over with, if that's what he wants."

Piper shakes her head, "Because he wants us to suffer, that's why."

Phoebe nods, "A little mental torture."

Paige hears a noise coming from the nursery and she walks in, "Guys?"

Phoebe nods, "What's the matter?"

Paige smiles, "Don't you see it?" Paige sees the walls moving inwards. "The walls are moving in on me." She tries to leave the nursery but the door slams shut. "Help, get me outta here!"

Buffy frowns, "Is she claustrophobic?"

Phoebe shrugs, "I don't know, is she?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know. Paige, it's just a hallucination."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, it's not real, honey, you're okay." Suddenly, Piper screams. "What? What? What?"

Dozens of tarantulas appear crawling towards Piper.

Piper shakes her head looking around her in fear, "Tarantulas. Lots and lots of tarantulas."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, there's no tarantulas. This isn't real, you're hallucinating, remember?"

Buffy looks down the hall and spots Hank. "No. No. No. No." She starts backing away from him.

Hank smiles, "Come here my little girl. Daddy just wants to play."

Phoebe looks to Buffy, "What are you seeing?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Stay away from me Hank."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh great. Her worst nightmare."

Buffy kicks out kicking Phoebe back away from her, thinking Phoebe is Hank.

Phoebe stands as Miles stumbles in.

Miles smiles, "Phoebe."

Phoebe frowns, "Yeah?"

Miles nods, "I have to talk to you. I have to tell you the truth." His eyes turn black and fiery images show in them.

Phoebe shakes her head, "This isn't real, this isn't happening."

Miles smiles, "I'm evil, Phoebe. You know that's why you're drawn to me."

Phoebe punches him in the face and the hallucination vanishes.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, people, time to get over your fears right now!"

Piper shakes her head, "Easy for you to say, you're not facing killer spiders."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Neither are you." She turns to Buffy grabbing her by the shoulders, "Buffy listen to me Hank is not here. He will not hurt you."

A spider crawls onto Piper's shoulder. She flicks it onto the ground and squishes it with her foot. All the spiders vanish. "Yuck."

Buffy looks in Phoebe's eyes and nods. She focuses on Phoebe trying to ignore Hank.

Phoebe smiles looking between Piper and Buffy, "Good girl."

Buffy sighs, "I'm ok. He can't hurt me anymore."

Hank disappears.

Piper nods, "Paige, it's all in your head." The walls move closer to Paige. The cot breaks into pieces. "Don't be afraid, you're gonna be okay."

Paige shakes her head, "I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm okay, I'm not afraid." The light blows and the room goes dark. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid." The walls stop moving and the room returns to normal. Paige walks into the room. "I did it."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah."

Piper nods, "He's not done, he can't be. He's just playing with us."

Phoebe nods, "We need a plan."

Paige smiles, "Why don't I just strip his powers like I stripped Cole's?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't think that'll solve the problem. Those powers are gonna have to find a new demon home. Unless we give them back to Cole."

Paige shakes her head, "No, no, we cannot give them back to Cole."

Phoebe sighs, "Why not? They're his."

Paige sighs, "No, he knows what it's like to be good now. Giving them back to him would be completely unfair and probably a death sentence."

Piper nods, "He's the only one that knows how to control them. Anybody got any better ideas? Let's go make the potion." They walk into the hallway and Leo orbs in. "Leo, what happened?"

Leo nods, "Barbas, he attacked us."

Phoebe frowns, "What? Where?"

Leo nods, "Downstairs. I orbed in with Cole and Dawn, and then the windows bricked over."

Piper frowns, "You left them down there?"

Leo nods, "Yeah, I came up for help. Besides, Cole knows Barbas's powers so he can get away from him. I figure Dawn is likely safe with Cole."

Buffy frowns, "You left her down there?"

Paige shakes her head, "Not for long."

Phoebe nods, "We need him."

Piper nods, "Buffy and I will go. You guys make sure that potion's done."

Paige frowns, "Do you think it's a good idea to split up? What if that's exactly what Barbas wants."

Buffy shakes her head, "Do we have a choice?"

Piper nods, "Okay, let's get this over with."

Piper, Buffy and Leo walk down the stairs cautiously.

Piper frowns, "Where did you leave Cole and Dawn?"

Leo nods, "They were just here."

Piper frowns, "Do you hear that?"

Leo shakes his head, "What?"

Piper nods, "Footsteps."

A little girl runs down the stairs.

Little Piper smiles, "Grams, I love it!" She runs into the foyer where Grams is. "I love my doll, it's just what I always wanted."

Piper frowns, "Do you see her?"

Buffy shakes her head, "You see Dawn, where?"

Leo shakes his head, "Who?"

Piper nods, "Me."

Grams smiles, "Happy birthday, sweetheart. You know, your father helped me pick this out."

Victor walks in, "Hey, I thought I heard a little Piper."

Little Piper smiles, "Daddy!"

They hug.

Victor smiles, "Happy birthday."

Leo frowns, "Piper, what are you seeing?"

Buffy looks into the living room past the foyer, she too doesn't see Little Piper. But she does see someone else. "Dawn." She runs into the living room

Hank appears beside Dawn, "You wouldn't let me see my own daughter. Now you no longer have a choice." He hands Buffy a piece of paper. She looks at it and sees it's a custody document. "I'm taking her away before you can hurt her."

Buffy screams, "No!" She raises her hands and bolts of lightning shoot out striking Hank and Dawn.

Barbas appears, "See even you know that you can hurt her with your powers. Wouldn't it be a good idea to let her stay with Hank?" Barbas disappears.

Piper walks into the living room and sees a scorch mark from where Buffy's new power hit the wall, "What happened?"

Buffy turns and buries her head into Piper's shoulder, "I killed Dawn."

Piper shakes her head, "No sweetie. You didn't, Barbas wants you to think you did. It's your greatest fear to lose Dawn. Just as he played on my fear of losing my baby. But you won't lose Dawn, sweetie. I promise you, you will never lose her."

Buffy looks up at Piper and nods. She wipes her tears from her face, "He made a grave mistake."

Piper and Buffy head up the stairs to the attic.

In the attic Phoebe is crying, "No, Paige. Leo! Leo!" She cradles Paige in her lap.

Barbas appears, "He can't hear you."

Phoebe calls out, "Piper!"

Barbas smiles, "There's nobody who can save her now. Come on. You know, this really doesn't have to be so difficult. You already overcame your fears of losing your sister, remember? Ah, wait. That's not your deepest fear anymore, is it? No. Takes somebody really evil to kill with a vengeance like that. That's who you are. Why don't you just accept it? It's kind of like your greatest fear just sort of came to life." He raises the athame above Phoebe and suddenly he is blown up.

Piper and Buffy stands at the doorway.

Barbas is pulled back together.

Buffy smiles, "Playing on a mother…"

Piper nods, "And a expecting mother's fears. That was a good one. But not that good." Piper goes to blow him up but he disappears. A few bricks disappear from the wall, letting some light in. Piper goes over to Phoebe. "What happened?"

Phoebe looks at Piper and Buffy, "I thought that she was him."

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no. The only way we can save her is if you overcome your fears. Tell me what you're afraid of."

Phoebe sighs, "I'm evil."

Buffy shakes her head, "What? No, you're not. This was an accident."

Piper nods, "I have known you your entire life, there is not a mean bone in your body. And you need to believe that right now."

Phoebe sighs, "But..."

Piper shakes her head, "No, not a chance in hell."

Buffy kneels down next to Paige and Phoebe. She holds out her hands and begins healing Paige.

The bricks vanish from the wall. And Leo orbs in with Cole and Dawn.

Piper goes over to a table and begins making the potion.

Paige wakes up.

Phoebe smiles, "Paige, you're okay, thank god." She hugs Paige.

Paige frowns, "What happened?"

Buffy smiles, "Barbas made a grave mistake that's what happened."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Paige sighs, "You're suffocating me."

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, sorry."

They stand up.

Cole nods, "Um, well, I hate to break this up but Barbas will be back soon."

Piper nods, "I'm ready."

Leo nods, "Are you?"

Cole shakes his head, "To take evil back? No. But I'm not doing it for me." He looks at Phoebe.

Barbas appears and creates a blast which knocks everyone to the floor.

Piper drops the potion.

Everyone gets back up.

Barbas smiles, "Miss me, my babies?" Piper tries to blow him up but he just shakes it off. "Oh, I'm a very quick study."

Paige looks around, "What do we do?"

Barbas smiles, "Ah, still alive I see."

Phoebe shakes her head, "You leave her alone."

Barbas creates a magical wall in front of Piper, Dawn, Phoebe, Leo and Cole. "Naughty, naughty, naughty. Wait your turn."

Buffy raises her hands and lightning shoots out towards Barbas. He is momentarily taken back by the onslaught of Buffy's new power. "Paige, orb the potion."

Paige shakes her head, "It's in a puddle."

Piper nods, "You can do it. Prue did."

Paige nods, "Potion!"

The potion orbs onto Barbas and he falls to his knees. A black mist floats out of Barbas' body and into Cole's. Barbas gets up and tries to throw an energy ball.

An energy ball forms in Cole's hand. "Looking for this?" He throws the energy ball at Barbas and vanquishes him. He then looks at Phoebe and disappears.

Later that day Buffy and Dawn are sitting in the attic watching Paige.

Paige mixes some powders together in a mortar. She grabs a handful and throws it into the air. Two white doves magically appear in mid-air. She closes the Book of Shadows and looks to Buffy and smiles.

Dawn claps, "That's great Aunt Paige. Think you can get me a dog now?"

Buffy laughs, "Don't push your luck Dawn."

Paige smiles and heads out of the attic leaving the mother and daughter alone.

Buffy looks to Dawn and then pulls her into an embrace. They don't say anything to each other just relishing in the fact they are there together and that they are loved.


	29. Chapter 29: A Witch in Time

**Chapter 29: A Witch In Time**

At the manor on the front porch

Phoebe smiles, "So, here we are."

Miles nods, "Front porch."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. Where all good dates end."

Miles smiles, "What about great dates?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, no, great dates never end on the front porch."

Miles laughs, "So that only leaves one question. Was this a good date or a great date?"

Phoebe smiles, "I'll tell you in a second."

They lean in for a kiss but is interrupted by Piper, Buffy, Dawn and Leo carrying groceries to the door.

Piper nods, "Heads up! Pregnant lady coming through with groceries. Here we go, people." She goes inside.

Buffy rolls her eyes and heads inside.

Phoebe frowns, "What's wrong with Piper?"

Leo smiles, "Oh, they gave us paper instead of plastic." He goes inside.

Dawn waves and follows Leo inside.

Inside Leo shakes his head, "What was that about?"

Piper sighs, "Oh, tell me about it. I practically needed a crowbar to pry them apart."

Buffy looks to Dawn, "Take that into the kitchen please, Dawn?"

Dawn nods and heads on with her bag of groceries into the kitchen.

Leo shakes his head, "I meant with you."

Piper sighs, "Me? Phoebe's the one with the puppy love eyes. Doesn't that bother you?"

Leo sighs, "No, it-it doesn't. Should it?"

Piper nods, "Yes. Miles is not her type and she would see that if she wasn't on the rebound."

Leo looks to Buffy for help, "Okay, I don't think so. I think he's a nice guy."

Buffy nods, "He is a nice guy."

Piper shakes her head, "He just got divorced."

Dawn rejoins them, "So did Aunt Phoebe."

Piper sighs, "He's wearing cologne."

Leo blinks, "Oh, and that's a bad thing."

Piper shakes her head, "And he's a computer programmer? He works with numbers all day. You know how she is with math. They have absolutely nothing in common."

They walk into the parlor.

Buffy laughs, "You're right. We-we should just vanquish him."

Piper shakes her head, "All I'm saying is she needs to slow down or she's gonna get hurt."

Paige and her date pops their heads up from the couch where they were busy making out. "Hey. Little quiet here?"

Piper frowns, "What is this? A brothel? We do have an eleven year old in the house."

Paige's Date laughs, "You didn't mention that. I'm a little short on cash." They lay back on the couch.

Phoebe and Miles walk in through the front door and go upstairs.

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no, they're going upstairs, should I stop them?"

Buffy looks at Dawn, "How would you like to see a movie tonight?"

Dawn smiles, "I'd love to, mom."

Paige smiles, "No. Only if you wanna make a total ass of yourself. But that's up to you."

Buffy takes her bag of groceries into the kitchen.

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, shush. I'm telling you. After the demon divorce heartbreak and now this miss-match relationship, she's gonna get hurt big time."

Leo nods, "Okay, well, you're gonna get hurt big time if you go upstairs and try to get in between whatever's going on."

Buffy comes back from the kitchen, "If you need us. Well you know who to call." Buffy picks up her purses and walks over to Dawn and they orb out.

The next morning… Leo is in the dining room having breakfast.

Piper and Paige walk in.

Piper nods, "So how come we've never met your couch buddy before?"

Paige shakes her head, "He's more than a couch buddy. His name is Max and I think he might actually have some potential."

Piper blinks, "Oh?"

Buffy walks up behind them, "Define potential."

Paige looks at her twin and smiles, "Okay, I will. He is wickedly smart, perversely funny and has just the right touch of weird style for me.

Phoebe and Miles walk in.

Phoebe smiles, "Hi!"

Piper nods, "Oh, look who's coming to breakfast."

Phoebe nods, "Good morning. Everybody, this is Miles."

Buffy frowns, "Did you guys have a nice night? And morning?"

Miles nods, "Actually, yes."

Piper nods, "Well, at least he's honest."

Dawn comes down the stairs and grabs a muffin. She heads for the door.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, why don't you take something for the road. (Miles takes a muffin.) And don't forget about our lunch date.

Buffy looks after Dawn, "Have a good day at school, sweetie."

Miles nods, "Uh, do you want to meet at the bistro or at my work."

Dawn waves back as she walks out the door.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, definitely at work. And then we'll just walk there."

Miles nods, "Okay. Don't worry, I'll let myself out." They quickly kiss and then kiss again this time longer. Piper, Paige, Buffy and Leo feel awkward. "Nice meeting you."

Miles leaves.

Phoebe sits at the table, "Okay, something really freaky happened last night when I was with Miles."

Piper frowns, "You guys are already getting freaky?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I had a premonition. He got caught up in a police shootout and he died."

Paige frowns, "Shootout? That's so wild west. And besides, don't you normally have premonitions about the evil nasty people?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, usually but not always."

Leo nods, "Your powers are growing, it doesn't surprise me that you're able to detect natural threats as easily."

Phoebe nods, "Natural or supernatural, it doesn't really matter. I would appreciate if one of you could come to lunch with me to back me up. Because if something happened to Miles, I just, I would be devastated."

Piper nods, "Uh, Phoebe, well, this sorta sounds like Miles is an innocent we may be supposed to protect. You're not supposed to fall in love with the innocent. Besides, you've only known him three weeks."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, I think that's a little insensitive."

Piper sighs, "Okey-dokey, then there's this." Reads from the newspaper. "A rebound romance burns fast and hot like a shooting star and leaves the rebounder blind to the flame out ahead."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Who wrote that psychobabble?"

Piper smiles, "I'm reading from the Ask Phoebe column to Rebounding in Rockport."

Phoebe sighs, "Look, the point is Miles makes me feel... he just makes me feel and it's really beautiful. So could you please just be happy for me?"

Paige nods, "Aw, toots, I'm happy for you. And if you want, I've got a lunch date, but I'll cancel to go with you."

Leo nods, "Actually, I think we'll have a better chance of protecting Miles with Piper's freezing power."

Buffy sighs, "Well I'll go with. Slayer speed remember I can get there before a bullet hits him."

Later Piper, Buffy and Phoebe pull up in front of it.

Phoebe nods, "We should have brought Paige, at least she could orb."

Piper sighs, "Hey, it wasn't my fault we got stuck behind an accident."

Phoebe nods, "Okay," looks at her watch "1:15, I'll run in, you try the cell phone. I hope he's still here."

Phoebe gets out of the car and runs towards the building.

Piper tries the cell phone but can't get through.

A truck pulls up beside Piper's car, blocking her in.

Piper looks at Buffy, "Can you believe this." Buffy shakes her head, "Hey, hey, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. You're blocking me in."

The Driver nods, "You parked in a loading zone, lady."

Piper frowns, "I am not parked. I am sitting here with the engine running. If you just move up I will get out of your way."

The Driver shakes his head, "Too late. I already stepped outside of my vehicle."

Piper frowns, "Well, get your butt back inside your vehicle and move it. I need to get out."

The Driver nods, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't think you understand. This is an emergency."

The Driver shakes his head, "Not mine."

Buffy reaches for the door handle to get out when Phoebe runs back over to the car. They hear sirens.

Phoebe frowns, "He's gone. Oh, no."

Piper nods, "This idiot is blocking me in."

Phoebe nods, "It's only two blocks, let's run." Piper and Buffy gets out of the car and they run down the street. They stop. "Okay, this is the street. Right or left?"

Piper frowns, "You're asking me?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know it was your premonition."

Phoebe nods, "What do we do? I don't remember."

Piper nods, "Pick one. Left."

Phoebe nods, "Okay."

They run left.

Down the street Miles is walking down towards the bistro. A teenager runs down the walkway and stops when two police cars block the exits. Cops get out of the car and point their guns. Miles is stuck in the middle.

Cop #1 nods, "Get down and on the ground!"

Cop #2 smiles, "SFP! Drop your weapon!"

Piper, Buffy and Phoebe arrive.

Phoebe frowns, "Piper!"

The teenager shoots and Piper freezes the bullets in mid-air.

Piper nods, "Hurry, move fast."

Phoebe goes over to Miles and plucks the bullets out of the air, "Ow, hot, hot, hot." Buffy runs over to the teenager and takes the gun out of his hand and puts it on the ground. She runs back over to Piper. "Unfreeze it."

Piper frowns, "How are you gonna explain...?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know, I'll figure something out. And thanks, I owe you both one."

Piper unfreezes them all and Phoebe dives on Miles, pushing him out of the way.

Teenager notices his gun is on the ground, "Okay, okay, I give up!"

Cop #2 nods, "Down on the ground! Get down on the ground!"

The cops cuff the teenager. Piper and Buffy goes around the corner out of sight from Miles.

Miles smiles, "Where'd you come from?"

Phoebe nods, "I wanted to surprise you for lunch. Surprise!"

Miles smiles, "You saved my life."

Phoebe blushes, "Oh, it was nothing."

Miles frowns, "It was my life."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah."

Miles sighs, "I should be dead right now."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but you're not, that's good."

Miles shakes his head, "You saved my life."

Phoebe nods, "I think we've been over that part."

Miles nods, "Did I thank you?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, but you can tonight. What do you say to a candlelit dinner? I'll kick my sisters, and niece out of the house."

They kiss and Phoebe gets a premonition. In the premonition Miles is sitting at the dining room table and suddenly a knife is thrown into his chest and kills him. The premonition ends and Phoebe gasps.

Miles frowns, "Are you okay?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I'm not actually."

Miles nods, "Come on, let's go get some coffee."

They leave. The brick wall swirls and a warlock walks out of the wall.

The Warlock smiles, "Concealeous."

A hedge moves across to block the portal.

Later back at the manor. There are dozens of bunches of red roses all over the living room.

Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows.

Piper sighs, "A dozen, dozen roses. How many roses is that?"

Leo nods, "A hundred and forty-four."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "What do you think he's trying to say?"

Phoebe smiles, "Okay, so based on what I saw, a demon attacks tonight with an athame, so if we wanna figure out a vanquish, we have to find out what it is."

Paige nods, "Well, what do your premonitions have in common? How do they fit together?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Well, they don't necessarily have to fit together."

Buffy nods, "Based on my experience, one's a premonition, two is a pattern." They look at her, "Hey Slayer dreams remember. Generally when I get more than one their trying to tell me something."

Phoebe nods, "Or just really bad luck. Miles stumbled into a police shootout today and a demonic shootout tonight."

Piper frowns, "So you think the demon is after us?"

Phoebe nods, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Paige shakes her head, "I don't know, I think there's something after Miles."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, we can explore that theory later."

Piper nods, "Honey, why are you trying to minimize this?"

Phoebe sighs, "Well, why is everyone else trying to make a bigger deal out of it than it is."

Piper nods, "Probably because we're following our instincts and not our hormones."

Buffy shakes her head, "Insensitive much, Piper."

Phoebe nods, "Ouch."

Leo nods, "Until we know for sure, I think we should take steps to protect Miles."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, I'm already all over Miles. I mean, with you know, the protection stuff. I even cancelled our dinner for tonight."

Paige shakes her head, "You think that's such a good idea? If something's after him, our best chance to find out what is if you go through with your plans."

Piper sighs, "She's right. We can surround him with the family for protection."

Buffy nods, "Between the Charmed Ones, one of which is also a Slayer who can heal. He would be really well protected here."

Phoebe nods, "You mean like a family dinner?"

Piper nods, "Mm-hm."

Phoebe laughs, "Really?"

Piper smiles, "Yeah."

Phoebe nods, "Are you cooking?"

Piper laughs, "Probably."

Buffy nods, "Well I'm not that great of a cook but I can help with salads, drinks and the like."

Phoebe smiles, "Then I'd better get ready."

Later that evening Phoebe opens the door and Miles stands there holding a bunch of flowers.

Phoebe smiles, "Yay! More flowers."

Miles nods, "I know," they kiss "lacks originality but they're a lot easier to carry than what I really wanted to give you."

They head for the dining room.

Phoebe nods, "Oh yeah? What was that?"

Miles laughs, "Beachfront property." They kiss. "Hey, you saved my life. Uh, you know, we can always eat later. I'm not really that hungry... for dinner." Piper clears her throat. Miles sees Piper, Paige, Buffy, Dawn and Leo sitting around the dining room table. "What happened to the candles and the romance?"

Phoebe shrugs, "Well, um, unfortunately our plans have changed. I just really wanted you to get to know my family. I hope you don't mind."

Paige nods, "Phoebe's said so much about you, we just wanted to get to know you a little better."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, yeah."

Buffy shakes her head, "Although, probably not as much as we just did."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, okay, let's eat." Phoebe guides him to the table. "Here next to Leo and Buffy." Phoebe hands the flowers to Piper. "More flowers."

Piper smiles, "Yay."

Phoebe sits at the other side of table next to between Paige and Dawn. Piper puts the flowers down and sits next to Miles.

Buffy's eyes roam around the room all through dinner. She half listens to the conversation. Her mind focused on sensing the demon, hopefully before it attacks.

Miles nods, "You should have seen Phoebe dive out of nowhere. She-she could have easily been killed."

Phoebe smiles, "And I would do it all again."

Piper nods, "Yeah, that's Phoebe. Friend to all. Would risk her life to save a stray dog."

There's an awkward silence.

Paige nods, "So she's says that you have a cabin in Tahoe?"

Miles smiles, "Near heavenly."

Phoebe nods, "He's gonna take me there next weekend."

Buffy nods, "Ohh."

Leo smiles, "So you're a big skier?"

Phoebe nods, "He used to ski competitively, you should see the pictures he has up on his wall."

Cole appears in the kitchen and Piper sees him.

Piper stands, "Excuse me." She gets up and goes into the kitchen.

Cole nods, "Is Phoebe okay?"

Piper frowns, "Oh, no you don't. She's having dinner with a guy. She's fine."

Cole sighs, "Listen to me, I got a visit from a warlock and he is after her guy."

Piper nods, "Okay, well, thanks for the tip. We'll handle it."

Cole smiles, "Well, I'll stay here on stakeout to help."

Piper shakes her head, "No, you can't. Look, warlocks we can handle, demonic ex-husbands we cannot. You have to get out of here before she sees you."

Cole nods, "Wait, did she get a premonition today? Did she save some guy's life?"

Phoebe and Dawn starts clearing the table.

Piper frowns, "Quick, she's coming. Go."

Cole disappears.

Phoebe walks in with the dishes and puts them on the bench, "Hey, look, I know you think Miles and I have nothing in common but..."

Piper nods, "Later for that. Look, there is a warlock after Miles. I just found out, don't ask me how but you need to get back in there. Here, take these."

Dawn picks up a tray of desserts.

Phoebe frowns looking at Dawn, "Uh-oh."

Dawn shakes her head, "What?"

Phoebe nods, "Miles was killed while we were serving dessert." Phoebe runs into the dining room. Bacarra blinks in holding a knife. "Look out!"

Bacarra throws the knife and Phoebe dives over the table, pushing Miles out the way. The knife hits a chest of drawers.

Piper runs in and tries to freeze him, "He won't freeze."

Bacarra recites a spell as Buffy stands ups up she tries to use her electrokinesis power on him. Bacarra flicks his arm and a blue light hits Buffy, knocking her backwards.

Dawn frowns, "Mom!"

Dawn rushes to Buffy's side.

Phoebe frowns, "Paige, the athame!"

Paige nods, "Athame!"

The athame orbs into Paige's hand and before she can throw it, Bacarra causes the chandelier above the table to fall. He blinks out.

Piper, Paige, Buffy, Dawn and Leo go into the kitchen. Paige orbs the book and is flipping through the Book Of Shadows. "This warlock is not in here anywhere."

Piper nods, "Miles is still out cold."

Leo nods, "You sure you don't want me or Buffy to heal him?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, he's just got a bump on the head, he'll be okay."

Leo nods, "Okay, well, he's lucky to be alive. That was one powerful guy that attacked him."

Paige nods, "I just don't understand how a warlock this strong cannot be in this book."

Piper sighs, "Well, I didn't have a chance to tell you guys yet. Cole dropped by right before the attack. He knew it was coming."

Paige frowns, "Figures he's involved in this."

Piper shakes her head, "No, I'm not so sure. He was trying to warn us. We need to find out what else he knows."

Leo nods, "I wanna check with the Elders, see what they know about our innocent. Clearly he was the target of attack tonight."

Piper nods, "Hurry back."

Leo orbs out.

Buffy sighs, "Should we tell Phoebe about Cole?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, she's got enough to worry about tonight."

An apartment somewhere in town. A younger Bacarra bursts through the door, wielding an athame. "Come out, witch!" He looks around. "I know you're here."

The older Bacarra blinks in. "Calm down, you're embarrassing me."

Young Bacarra frowns, "Who are you?"

Bacarra smiles, "You. I remember being here. Let's see now, the witch you're looking for has the power of invisibility, right? Aspectus invisus."

The witch becomes visible.

Young Bacarra frowns, "How'd you do that?"

The witch tries to run away but Bacarra grabs her. "Sopio." The witch falls asleep. He lays her on the floor. "I'm not here to hurt you. I need you. We're taking over the Underworld."

Young Bacarra shakes his head, "What'd you just say?"

Bacarra smiles, "You heard me. I came from the future on a different mission. But this is a much better plan." He spots a potion cupboard. "Ah." He walks over to it.

Young Bacarra frowns, "Look, even if you are me we can't..."

Bacarra nods, "I am and we can. Do you know what I just did? I faced all four Charmed Ones, and the thrice blessed. I was only expecting one but there they were. And here I am, still alive."

Young Bacarra nods, "Yeah, so?"

Bacarra smiles, "So my knowledge in magic I realise we can take them out. Of course we'll need to steal their Book of Shadows first, but, uh..."

Young Bacarra frowns, "That's crazy. Evil can't touch that book."

Bacarra nods, "Sure it can. A little blood from their line and a spell from the future."

Young Bacarra frowns, "What spell?"

Bacarra smiles, "To cloak ourselves in goodness. And don't worry, it wears off."

Young Bacarra nods, "Book of Shadows. If we got that, we-we'd be revealed as lords."

Bacarra nods, "Now that's the spirit. Let's get to work on this spell."

At Cole's apartment…

Paige shakes her head, "You could've told us he was a Jedi Master warlock."

Cole frowns, "I didn't know."

Buffy sighs, "Well, what do you know?"

Cole nods, "His name is Bacarra. He claims to be a future associate of mine."

Paige frowns, "How's he know that?"

Cole sighs, "Because he was there."

Piper frowns, "In the future?"

Cole nods, "He came to tell me that Phoebe dies in six months from trying to save her boyfriend from the Angel of Death."

Piper frowns, "Oh, no, we're screwed."

Paige shakes her head, "No, it's not all bad. Now that we know it's after Miles, we can vanquish it."

Piper sighs, "No, you can't fight Death. If it's Miles' time to go, there's nothing we can do. I told Phoebe rebounds never work."

Cole nods, "Bacarra told me I could save Phoebe's life by taking out this Miles. I refused."

Paige nods, "That must be why he attacked at the manor, to do the job himself."

Buffy shakes her head, "Wait a second, why is a warlock helping you in the future?"

Cole shakes his head, "It really doesn't matter. I'll help you find Bacarra before he kills anyone."

Paige nods, "Well, that's not such a bad idea considering you sent him here... or will send him here, whatever."

Cole nods, "Just keep your guard up. Bacarra knows things that we don't. And do whatever you can with Phoebe, she needs to let Miles die. It's the only way to save her life."

They quickly exit and make their way to Miles' apartment. On the way in the elevator Leo orbs in.

Buffy looks to Leo, "So do we have confirmation that Miles is slated to die?"

Leo shakes his head, "The Elders won't confirm or deny that Death wants Miles, so I basically took that as confirmation."

Piper nods, "Still, why would Phoebe get premonitions off a guy that she's not meant to save?"

Leo shakes his head, "Miles just isn't any guy, I mean, they have an intense connection. Physically and emotionally."

Paige nods, "So what, you think their love connection opened up some sort of psychic connection?"

Piper sighs, "Either that or her damn the world attitude."

Buffy nods, "Okay, Leo, we can take it from here."

Leo orbs out.

Paige knocks on Miles' door and he answers it.

Miles nods, "Hey."

Paige nods, "Hi, sorry to interrupt, is Phoebe here? It's kind of a family emergency."

Miles nods, "Yeah, okay, sure." He moves away from the door and Phoebe walks out.

Phoebe closes the door behind her, "Hey, what's the emergency?"

Buffy sighs, "Um, we have a strong reason to believe that it's, um..."

Piper nods, "It might sort of be Miles' time to die."

Paige nods, "Yeah. Cole said he sent the warlock back from the future because you're gonna die trying to save Miles from the Angel of Death."

Phoebe frowns, "So you want me to let this guy that I really care about die because Cole says so?"

Piper sighs, "Phoebe, this has nothing to do with Cole. You know as well as I do that you can't stop death."

Phoebe nods, "This has everything to do with Cole."

Paige shakes her head, "It's not just Cole saying it, Leo thinks that, you know, it might also be Miles' time to die."

Phoebe frowns, "Leo thinks? He thinks? That's the best you got? That's the air tight case you came here to present to me?"

Buffy sighs, "Phoebe, we are just trying to save you from a hell of a lot of heartbreak."

Phoebe nods, "I know, sweetie, and I appreciate it and I love all of you for it but I am really happy, Miles makes me really happy and I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to try to protect him."

Piper nods, "But you can't. You've gotta let him go, he's gotta move on. You know the Angel of Death..."

Phoebe frowns, "Okay, enough about the Angel of Death. A warlock wants Miles. You saw him and I saw him. So now let's vanquish him. Come on." She pushes them towards the elevator. "Please, come on."

Paige nods, "Be careful."

Phoebe smiles, "Go, go, go."

Piper sighs, "We're going."

They get in the elevator. They make their way back to the manor and up into the attic.

The find Dawn looking through the Book of Shadows.

Buffy sighs, "Did you find anything sweetie?"

Dawn shakes her head.

Piper sighs, "Phoebe is never gonna let Miles die voluntarily."

Paige nods, "I can't say I blame her."

Piper nods, "Me neither, but we've gotta do something fast before she really falls in love with that guy."

Bacarra blinks in.

Dawn frowns, "Ah!"

Piper blinks, "Then there's our other problem."

Paige nods, "Ah, blow him up."

Piper frowns, "And get knocked on my ass again?"

Buffy raises her hands.

Bacarra throws an athame at Buffy and Piper freezes it in mid-air. He chants and wiggles his fingers. The athame unfreezes and hits Buffy in her shoulder.

Buffy is knocked into some boxes. Dawn rushes to her side.

Paige frowns, "Piper do something."

Piper looks around trying to find something to use against Bacarra.

Younger Bacarra blinks in, holding a vile of potion.

Dawn pulls the athame out of Buffy's shoulder.

Piper frowns, "There's two of them."

Young Bacarra smiles, "Teleportato."

The athame disappears from Dawn's hand and reappears in Young Bacarra's hand. He drips a drop of blood from the athame into the vile.

Piper frowns, "What's he doing?"

Young Bacarra drinks the potion and walks over to the Book Of Shadows. It glows for a second and he picks it up.

Bacarra smiles, "Don't worry, we'll take good care of the book."

The two Bacarra's blink out.

Piper frowns, "Leo!"

Leo orbs in and rushes over to Buffy and heals her.

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know how he did it, he just took the Book. He drank some weird potion with Buffy's blood in it. Maybe it's some weird future magic."

Leo nods, "It's impossible. One warlock does not have the power to steal the Book of Shadows."

Piper shakes her head, "No, there was two of them, but they were the same guy. They tag teamed us."

Buffy sits up as Leo finishes healing her.

Dawn pulls Buffy into an embrace, "I was so worried."

Buffy smiles at Dawn, "It's ok, sweetie."

Paige shakes her head, "Who cares how they did it, you guys. They stole the Book of Shadows, it's gone and I'm not entirely sure what could be worse."

Buffy nods, "We could be dead."

Paige nods, "Yeah, well, we're gonna be soon without it."

Leo sighs, "It's okay, we're gonna get the book back, we just need to stay calm and stay together."

Paige nods and goes over to the phone and dials Phoebe's cell.

Phoebe on the phone, "Hey."

Paige smiles, "Hey, Phoebe, demon attacked, we need you. Meet me out front Miles' apartment, I'll orb you out."

Phoebe on the phone, "Well, I can't leave Miles alone."

Paige sighs, "No, a warlock stole the Book of Shadows, Phoebe. He's not just after Miles, he's after us."

Phoebe on the phone, "Oh my god, okay, uh, I'll wake Miles up and bring him with me… Hold on."

Paige frowns, "Hello? Hello? What's going on?"

Phoebe on the phone, "Uh, meet me outside." She hangs up.

Paige orbs out and a couple minutes later orbs back in with Phoebe.

Phoebe nods, "Ok do we know how Bacarra even got here?"

Leo nods, "The Elders think that he used a time ripple. Whenever something stops a destined event from occurring, it sends a ripple through time. A powerful warlock like Bacarra could have used it if he knew the place where destiny was cheated."

Piper nods, "Well, that would be where Phoebe, Buffy and I saved Miles."

Phoebe frowns, "Whoa, I can't believe we're still on this. Death isn't after Miles, Bacarra is. And look, I'm not crazy, I just caught Cole staking out Miles' apartment to try and intercept him."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, Bacarra didn't pull the trigger in the alley, okay."

Phoebe frowns, "But how do we know? Maybe mind control is one of his future powers?:

Buffy sighs, "Okay, let's not argue about how he got here. He's here and he's got our book."

Paige nods, "Okay, that book holds a centuries worth of magic that he can use against us. Great."

Piper nods, "Too many spells and potions to remember, let alone defend against."

Dawn sighs, "We're dead."

Piper nods, "Again."

Paige smiles, "And again."

Phoebe sighs.

Leo nods, "Ladies, death cannot be feared. For death, in time comes to all witches. You know, the witch who says she's not scared in battle is a liar. The real witch is the one who fights."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Yeah tell that to a fifteen year old girl who is told she will likely die before her eighteenth birthday. I feared it because I didn't want to die young. I fear it now because I don't want to leave Dawn to grow up alone."

Piper nods, "Honey?"

Leo sighs, "Yeah?"

Piper smiles, "Zip it."

Leo nods, "Okay. I thought it was worth a shot."

Phoebe nods, "I actually think Leo is right. I mean, we've been through this before, we can't get scared just because Bacarra has the Book of Shadows."

Paige nods, "In fact, maybe the book has been holding us back. Bacarra knows exactly what we're gonna do because he knows exactly how we're gonna fight."

Piper nods, "Okay, so if we're gonna vanquish him, and we will, we need to change our tactics. We need new potions, new spells, stuff that he's never seen before. Let's go. Break."

Leo nods, "That's what I was trying to say."

Short time later…

Phoebe nods, "Okay, the obscuring fog spell is done. We can use this if we need to fog up the joint for cover. So that makes nine defensive and fourteen offensive spells."

Piper smiles, "Okay, we've almost got all the new spells bottled."

The two Bacarra's blink in.

Bacarras chant together, "For the passing of this hour, take away all their powers."

Piper frowns, "Huh? What does that mean?"

Paige frowns, "I don't know but I don't like that smug look on their faces." She throws a potion at them and nothing happens. "Okay, that didn't go so well."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Okay, how about this? "We call upon Medusa's bones, turn their flesh into stone." No, okay, Piper, blow up something."

Piper tries to blow them up and nothing happens, "I got nothing."

Buffy raises her hands to use her electrokinesis power, but nothing happens, "Ditto."

Paige looks at Dawn and both try and orb. Neither of them goes anywhere. "We can't orb." Paige says.

The two Bacarras recite a spell and a ball of flame forms in their hand. "Leo!"

Paige quickly grabs an athame and Bacarra throws the ball of flame at her, turning her into dust. They throw another at Phoebe, turning her into dust. They throw two more balls of flame, one for Dawn and Piper, they both turn to dust.

Buffy screams, "No!"

Leo orbs in, "Oh my god!"

Bacarra smiles, "And then there were none."

Leo dives on Buffy as Bacarra throws another ball of flame at her. He orbs out with her just in time.

They orb to the walkway where Miles was saved the first time.

Buffy crouches down against a wall bawling her eyes out. "Leo, why are we here? Do you realize that I just watched my sisters and my own daughter die?"

Leo nods, "This is the alley where you saved Miles. Just try and stay calm. We still have a chance."

Buffy shakes her head, "A chance? I just saw my sisters and Dawn get incinerated, Leo, you can't heal ashes."

Leo shakes his head, "I don't wanna heal them, I want to set destiny back on track."

Buffy gets up, "What? It's already happened, there's nothing we can do."

Leo shakes his head, "Not necessarily. The time ripple Bacarra opened is gonna stay open until he goes back through it and returns to his time."

Leo touches the brick wall.

Buffy sighs, "What are you looking for?"

Leo nods, "A hidden door. It's gotta be around here somewhere. If we can find it we can travel back and rewrite history like Bacarra did. Make it so none of this ever happened. If we can find the ripple it should send us back. It's an infinite slipstream through time."

Buffy nods, "Well, what if it carries us forward?"

Leo shakes his head, "It won't. Bacarra used it to get here, so it'll keep flowing backwards until he enters it to reverse it."

Buffy nods, "Okay, so we're going back. What if it takes us too for back?"

Leo nods, "Well, we could wind up with tails. What time did Phoebe save Miles yesterday?"

Buffy thinks for a moment, "A little after one."

Leo nods, "Okay, well, use your watch."

Buffy continues to touch the wall and comes to a spot where she nearly falls through, "Found it."

Leo moves the hedge out of the way.

Bacarra blinks in, "Debilito!"

Leo dives on Bacarra and holds him down. "Go now!"

Bacarra frowns, "No!"

Buffy walks into the ripple. She watches images of the day rewind backwards, faster and faster. She checks her watch and walks out of the ripple a couple of minutes before Phoebe saves Miles. She runs off.

Future Buffy runs up to the building and watches as Piper's car pulls up. Phoebe gets out and runs towards the building. The delivery truck pulls up beside Piper's car.

Piper puts down her cell phone. Suddenly, Future Buffy jumps in the car.

Buffy frowns, "Whoa!"

Piper turns around and faces the backseat, "Whoa is right."

Future Buffy, "Whoa-whoa-whoa, don't panic, I'm not a demon." She looks to Buffy, "Okay, I'm you, obviously, from the future."

Buffy shakes her head, "Apparently not very far in the future, I just bought that top."

Future Buffy nods, "Listen to me, Miles has got to die. It's his time, it's his destiny, and if Phoebe saves him today she'll be killed by a warlock along with Paige, Dawn and you Piper."

Piper frowns, "Wait a minute, slow down. Why would a warlock...?"

Future Buffy sighs, "Because Phoebe falls in love with Miles and she just keeps saving him until... Don't argue with me, okay, we don't have time for this. Just let Miles die."

Buffy frowns, "Look, we don't know who you are or what you are, but how do you..." Future Buffy pinches her on the arm. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

Future Buffy shows her arm to reveal matching bruises, "When Phoebe asks left or right, go to the right."

Piper shakes her head, "What are you talking about?"

Future Buffy nods, "Just remember right and when it is all over, make sure Phoebe knows this was just meant to be, okay. Oh, and by the way, the next time she falls for a guy; do not stand in her way, okay?"

Future Buffy leaves.

Piper frowns, "I'm not standing in her way. Am I?"

Buffy shrugs.

Phoebe runs back over to the car, "He's gone." She hears the sirens. "Oh, no."

Piper nods, "This idiot is blocking me in."

Phoebe nods, "It's only two blocks, let's run." Piper and Buffy gets out of the car and they run down the street. They stop. "Okay, this is the street. Right or left?"

Buffy nods, "Good question."

Phoebe nods, "What do we do? I don't remember."

Piper looks at Buffy, "I don't know, Phoebe, I don't know here."

Phoebe nods, "Buffy… Piper, come on."

Buffy nods, "Right, go right." Phoebe takes off. "Oh, god, forgive me."

Piper and Buffy follows Phoebe. Police cars pass them in the opposite direction.

Phoebe frowns, "We're going the wrong way, it's behind us."

They turn around.

They get to the walkway to watch as Miles is shot in the chest and he drops to the ground, dead. Piper tries to hold Phoebe back but can't and she runs over to Miles. Tears well up in Piper's eyes and she looks across the walkway to see Future Buffy there.

Future Buffy smiles as she mouths, "Give my love to Dawn."

Piper nods.

Future Buffy vanishes.

Later that evening at the manor. Phoebe is in her room with her headphones on bopping away to the music.

Piper, Buffy and Paige walk in holding plates of food.

Piper sighs, "Phoebe, can we..." She whistles.

Phoebe turns off her walkman and removes the headphones. "Oh, okay, how long have you guys been standing there?"

Paige smiles, "Long enough to know you've got some serious eighties dance moves. I guess you don't need comfort food."

Buffy nods, "Whatcha doing?"

Phoebe sighs, "A little laundry."

Piper nods, "Mm-hm, yeah, you don't do laundry."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah."

Piper sighs, "Are you okay?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. Is this chocolate chip?"

Buffy nods, "Mm-hm."

Phoebe takes a cookie off the plate. "I'm never gonna be okay losing an innocent. You know, and I just, I'm having a really hard time accepting the fact that I wasn't supposed to save him."

Paige shakes her head, "Wasn't Miles a little bit more than just an innocent to you?"

Phoebe nods, "I think I wanted him to be, for all the reasons Piper said. But I just have to concentrate on me right now, you know, and not be afraid that I may never find love again."

Piper smiles, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. You will definitely find love again."

Phoebe nods, "You think?"

Piper smiles, "Actually, I know. And I for one can guarantee you that when it does happen for you I will not be holding you back. At all."

Phoebe frowns, "Thanks... I think."

Paige nods, "Piper, is there something that you know that we don't know?"

Piper nods, "Well, let's just say Buffy and I had a little premonition of our own."

She and Buffy turn and leave together.

Phoebe frowns, "Hey!"

Paige nods, "Piper, hey!"

Phoebe and Paige follow Piper and Buffy.

Buffy walks towards her and Dawn's bedroom. She looks in and smiles as she sees Dawn sitting on the bed doing her homework.


	30. Chapter 30: Witches in Tights

**Chapter 30: Witches in Tights**

A club somewhere in town. It is packed with men and women dancing and having a good time. Buffy and Piper walks through the crowd and catches Leo dancing.

Piper frowns, "What are you doing?"

Leo sighs, "DJ's really good, huh?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, too bad she's not really good at P4."

Leo nods, "Right, sorry."

Piper sighs, "Focus. We are here on business not pleasure."

Buffy shakes her head, "Can we hurry this up? I promised Dawn I would take her out to a movie tonight."

Leo sighs, "Okay, I know, I know. But don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, I don't. This club has become the hottest thing in town and I'd like to know what they're doing that I'm not."

Leo nods, "P4's still doing great."

Piper sighs, "Not as great as it used to be thanks to me."

Buffy looks around, "Other than the DJ you mean?"

Piper glares at Buffy.

Leo frowns, "Okay, well, Piper, you're having a baby, your priorities have changed."

Piper shakes her head, "Yeah, well, haven't you heard? Women can have careers and babies now, it's been in all the papers. Shoot Buffy went through high school, had homework and still took time to raise Dawn and be the Slayer."

Leo sighs, "Point taken I guess. Still most of those women aren't trying to save the world from demons too."

Piper spots two people making out on a couch. "Ugh. Oh, for god's sakes, people, get a room."

They stop kissing. It's Paige. "Piper. Buffy." She stands up.

Piper frowns, "Paige? What are you doing here?"

Paige smiles, "Well, you know, just hanging out."

Piper nods, "You couldn't hang out at our club?"

Guy frowns, "What, and miss this DJ? Come on."

Paige sighs, "Uh, this is my other sisters, Buffy, and Piper and her husband Leo. This is Dave."

Buffy shakes her head.

Leo nods, "Nice to meet you." Leo and Dave shake hands.

Dave smiles, "Yeah, you too, mate. Thanks." He looks to Buffy, "Is this the one you mentioned was a twin?"

Paige nods, "Yep."

Piper frowns, "I didn't know there was a Dave."

Paige nods, "Oh, we've only been hanging out for like three weeks."

Piper blinks and looks back at Buffy, "Weeks?"

Buffy shakes her head.

Phoebe comes up to Paige and hands her a drink. "Here you go." She spots Piper and Buffy. "Oh, hi, Piper… Buffy. Hey, hey, wow, Piper you're up late. What are you doing here?"

Piper frowns, "Right back at ya."

Leo nods, "Dave, how about I buy you a drink."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah."

Dave sighs, "I've got one, thanks."

Leo smiles, "That's not gonna be enough." Leo and Dave walk away.

Piper frowns and looks at Buffy, "Thought you said she was working tonight."

Buffy sighs, "That's what she told me."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, well, I mean, I'm actually working here, you know, I thought that guys could help me with my advice to other guys, you know. And that-that guy over there with the dimples... Hi! Yeah, huge help."

Piper frowns, "Well, see, yeah, I don't know what bugs me more. The fact that you guys are here or that you're here without me."

Buffy sighs, "At least I wasn't here without ya. Though I do have to agree with ya."

Piper nods smiling at Buffy.

Paige nods, "Well, we just didn't think it would be good for the baby, you know, all the noise and the people."

Buffy frowns, "Although I am sure I know the answer. Why wasn't I invited along?"

Phoebe smiles, "Well you did say you were taking Dawn to the movies tonight."

Piper nods, "Yeah, I know, but sometimes it's good for the mommy to get out. Both mommy's."

Paige nods, "Okay, so you both would've wanted to come?"

Piper shakes her head, "No. But that is beside the point."

Paige sighs, "You're a very confusing woman."

Buffy sighs, "No. I only came with Piper to kill time. I will need to pick up Dawn in an hour from the manor so we can make the movie. But Piper is right that is beside the point, you could have asked."

Piper nods, "It's alright, hey, it's no big deal. You guys, I'll see you at home." She walks away.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, Piper."

Paige nods, "Still think this is a good idea?"

Phoebe nods, "Well, you know Piper. She won't slow down unless someone slows her down. I just don't want to do anything to add to her stress."

Buffy shakes her head, "Well that is understandable. You still should have asked, seriously. I know I'm like the baby of the family, not in birth order even though I was born a few minutes after Paige. But in the fact Dawn and I have not been part of this family as long as you or Paige. Personally it makes me feel a little left out."

Paige sighs, "Sorry, Buffy."

Buffy turns and walks away to join Piper.

The next morning in the kitchen at the manor. Piper is there making a huge sandwich.

Paige walks in through the back door. "Morning."

Buffy walks in from the dining room, followed by Dawn.

Piper frowns, "Morning. Did you just get home?"

Paige nods, "Yeah." She notices Piper's sandwich. "Oh my god. Pickles and hot fudge sauce and mustard, are you seriously eating that?"

Piper nods, "That was the plan. Wait a minute, you didn't come home all night?"

Paige sighs, "No, mom. Why?"

Piper frowns, "I must be going nuts 'cause I could've sworn I saw you when I walked past your room."

Buffy pulls out some money out of her pocket, "Sweetie here's a few dollars. Why don't you get breakfast at school?"

Dawn sighs and nods taking the money before heading out of the room.

Paige lets out a sigh of relief at not having to worry about saying the wrong thing in front of Dawn, "Was it about 2:30? Was I half naked?"

Piper frowns, "Paige, what's going on?"

Paige shakes her head, "Nothing, I don't wanna bother you." She sits at the table.

Piper frowns, "You're not bothering me. Why does everybody think they're bothering me all of a sudden? I'm not bothered. What's the matter?"

Paige nods, "Well, I was sorta messing around with Dave and..."

Piper sighs, "Messing around?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Piper even I got the gist of what she was saying. Seriously…"

Paige nods, "Yeah. Having sex."

Piper looks between Buffy and Paige, "Oh."

Paige shakes her head, "See, this is why I don't want to talk to you about this. It's weird talking to a pregnant lady about sex anyway."

Buffy sighs, "Why don't you want to talk to me about it?"

Piper sighs, "Well, uh, Paige, how do you think I got pregnant?"

Paige looks at Buffy as if to say sorry. She remembered the conversation they had at that club last night. "Err, I don't wanna know that either. Anyway, so we were doing, you know, and I was about to, you know, and suddenly I orbed out upstairs."

Piper frowns, "Oh my god, you didn't? Did he notice?"

Paige sighs, "No, thank god, I orbed back in before the lights came back on. Talk about embarrassing."

Piper sighs, "Forget embarrassing. Paige, you could've had some serious explaining to do."

Buffy shakes her head, "It's a good thing I can't orb yet. Though… No I don't want to think about my daughter doing it either. She's still too young."

Paige nods, "Well, I didn't plan on orbing out, Piper, it wasn't exactly my particular goal at the moment."

Piper nods, "Okay, so why do you think this is happening? I mean, is he not getting the job done?"

Paige frowns, "No, he's getting the job done fine. I think I like him a lot and other than Glen, he's been the first guy I've been with since I found out I was a witch and I think I'm so busy protecting this big old secret of ours that I can't really let my guard down. How'd you do it?"

Piper smiles, "Marry an angel." Buffy laughs. They hear a crash and Leo groaning in another room. "Leo?"

They run into the conservatory to find Leo and an Elder

Piper frowns, "Leo, what happened? We heard a crash."

The Elder nods, "He missed."

Buffy shakes her head, "Uh, who's the critic?"

Leo nods, "This is Ramus, he's an Elder."

Piper blinks, "An Elder? Really?"

Paige frowns, "I thought you told us he wasn't coming til tonight?"

Piper nods, "Told us? Nobody told me anything. Leo?"

Leo sighs, "Well, we didn't want you to worry about demonic threats until it was absolutely necessary."

Piper frowns, "What threats?"

Ramus sighs, "Well, I suppose this will have to do." He walks across the room.

Piper nods, "Okay, uh, what are you three up to?

Paige sighs, "It was Phoebe's idea."

Leo nods, "Uh, we were just trying to make things a little easier, that's all, relieve some stress."

Piper frowns, "Well, stop it, 'cause it's pissing me off, I'm pregnant not terminal. So what, what is he doing here?"

Buffy nods, "She has a point, Leo."

Leo sighs, "Uh, Ramus is retiring. He came down to pass on his powers to a new Elder."

Piper frowns, "So..."

Leo frowns, "So? There isn't a demon alive who wouldn't love to have his powers. So the Elders want you to protect him in case there's an attack."

Buffy frowns, "Why can't he just orb out?"

Ramus shakes his head, "Because my powers are mental, young lady, not physical. You'd think a charge of yours would know something as basic as that." Ramus walks around the room.

Paige sighs, "Nothing wrong with his hearing."

Piper nods, "No, just his attitude."

Leo frowns, "Piper!"

Piper frowns, "What?"

Leo nods, "A little respect."

Buffy sighs.

Piper nods, "Ugh, for crying out loud. So who is this new Elder and when does he get here?"

Ramus shakes his head, "We don't know who he is. All I know is that the transfer must take place during tonight's equinox or else I will lose my powers forever."

Piper looks between her sisters, "So we're just supposed to sit around here and wait?"

Ramus nods, "Yes. Unfortunately."

Buffy looks at her watch, "Dang I'm late for work." She looks to Paige, "Can you orb me to the paper?"

Paige nods and they orb out.

Short time later at the Bay Mirror in Phoebe's office.

Phoebe's working on her laptop.

Buffy walks in with a box full of letters.

Phoebe frowns, "First off you're late, Buffy. Second are those all life and death?"

Buffy sighs, "First off we got a situation at home. Had to get a lift from Paige. Second most of them aren't."

Phoebe nods, "What am I supposed to do? I can't keep up, they just keep coming."

Buffy sits down, "I could try and handle some for you. You're not the only one in the family with a psychology degree."

Phoebe nods, "It might work. I'd have to clear it with Elise though." The phone rings, Phoebe answers. "Phoebe Halliwell."

Piper on the phone, "So what do you say to an overbearing younger sister who's treating her pregnant older sister like a porcelain doll?"

Phoebe smiles and motions for Buffy to stay and close the door. She puts the phone on speaker, "Thank you? By the way Piper you're on Speaker, Buffy is here with me."

Piper on the phone, "How about knock it off. Hey Buffy good to hear Paige got you over there and someone didn't fire you for being late."

Phoebe sighs, "That's probably better advice. Are you mad at me? And I wouldn't fire Buffy, she's my trusted right hand. Besides with our family…"

Piper on the phone, "No, not if you and Buffy come home and baby sit Ramus."

Buffy frowns, "You want me to come back home after I just got in? I don't think Elise would like Phoebe's assistant coming in to work and leaving five minutes later."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, sweetie, I can't. I've got a gazillion letters that I have to get to."

Piper on the phone, "Well, Bored in Berkley can wait. I've got DJ's to audition."

Phoebe frowns, "No, believe me, these are a lot more serious than that. And you're not supposed to be going to work anyway."

Piper on the phone, "Phoebe."

Phoebe sighs, "I'm sorry, can't I worry about my niece? Okay, look, what about Paige? Can't she come?"

Piper on the phone, "Apparently not. She's with Dave trying desperately not to orb."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, for goodness sakes. Okay, well, what about, um..." The door opens and Cole stands at the doorway. He clears his throat. "Cole."

Buffy suddenly stands and turns to face Cole, "Out."

Piper on phone, "Cole, watching an Elder? I really don't think that's a good idea."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, b... p... you... Okay, I'll be home as soon as I can, okay?" Phoebe hangs up.

Cole looks at Buffy trying to move past her. "Phoebe. Want to call of your sister?"

Phoebe frowns, "Whatever it is, I don't have time. And no I won't call Buffy off."

Cole sighs, "No, you don't understand, this isn't about us. I need your help."

Phoebe frowns, "Yeah, who doesn't?"

Buffy growls, "Make your case quick before I beat you to a pulp, Cole."

Cole looks at Buffy and nods, "Have you ever heard of Edward Miller, the slumlord? He took millions from the city and renovation money but instead of fixing up the building he's trying to kick the tenants out."

Phoebe nods, "Well, how is he able to do that?"

Cole sighs, "I don't know but that's why I'm trying to get an injunction to stop him."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, really? You? What's with all the red tape? Why don't you just turn him into a fountain pen?"

Cole frowns as he stares at Buffy, who is unmoving. "Believe me, I'm tempted but, um, I've decided I'm not gonna use my powers, no matter what."

Phoebe sighs, "Since when?"

Cole nods, "Since I tried to strangle you with them."

Phoebe grabs her coat and bag. She looks to Buffy, "Tell Elise were working from home for the rest of the day."

Buffy nods and walks around Cole and heads for Elise office.

Cole sighs, "Phoebe, listen to me. This is legitimate. These people are going to be evicted tonight and I can't get an injunction until tomorrow. I mean, if you could just threaten to expose him in your paper or maybe even link it to a TV station."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Cole, I don't have enough time to help my readers with their problems right now."

Cole sighs, "But we're talking about whole families here. Kids, babies, with nowhere to go."

Phoebe nods, "Look, I think it's great that you wanna help, I really do. But I can't. I am powerless to do anything right now."

Cole frowns, "You may be a lot of things but powerless isn't one of them." Cole walks away.

Buffy returns, "Oh before I forget. I remember seeing some letters from the tenants of Edward Miller."

Phoebe frowns, "Really? I haven't seen them."

Buffy sighs, "No, you haven't gotten to them."

Back at the manor Phoebe and Buffy walks in through the front door.

Phoebe sighs, "Hi!"

Piper shakes her head looking at Ramus, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, don't get excited, I can't stay long."

Ramus smiles, "You'll see."

Phoebe rushes over to Piper and Ramus. "Hi, wow." She shakes his hand. "It is an honor and a pleasure to meet an Elder... sir... really... wow. Okay, but I've gotta go. I'm sorry, but if I don't stop that dirt bag landlord..."

Ramus nods, "Oh."

Piper sighs, "What's the matter?"

Ramus nods, "Someone's coming... for me."

The Aggressor appears in a blink of an eye. "Ramus."

Ramus frowns, "Hurry, freeze him."

Piper freezes him but he fights through it. He heads for Ramus and Phoebe pushes him out of the way.

Phoebe frowns, "Paige!"

Paige orbs in, half naked. "Damn it, I was so close."

Buffy shakes her head, "Uhm sis were at the moment in mixed company."

Aggressor smiles, "I don't wanna hurt you, I just want him."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Yeah, well, forget about it."

Phoebe goes to kick the Aggressor and he grabs her leg and pushes her across the room.

Buffy runs at full slayer speed. The Aggressor lands a hit smack dab in the middle of her chest sending her flying.

Leo runs down the stairs. "Ramus!" He dives on Ramus and orbs out with him.

The Aggressor leaves in a blink of an eye.

Phoebe frowns, "Who was that masked man?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Did somebody get the license plate of that truck?"

They walk up to the attic.

Paige stops in her room and picks up a dressing gown before joining the rest in the attic. "Okay, we should look under... actually I have no idea what to look under."

Piper frowns, "Well, he had a great big giant A on his chest, how about A?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I'm telling you, you are not gonna find him in the Book of Shadows. At a comic book convention, maybe."

Buffy nods, "Something just didn't seem right. He wasn't setting off my spidey sense.

Paige starts flipping through the Book of Shadows. "He could still be a demon."

Buffy shakes her head, "Paige, he was in tights."

Leo orbs in. "Ramus is safe for now but he can't stay up there for long or else he will miss the equinox."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, can't he just wait for the next one."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, he can't otherwise he will miss his chance to pass on his powers to his successor." Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo look towards Buffy, "What I listened. That's what he said before I had Paige orb me to work."

Phoebe sighs, "But tonight's my only night to help the families being evicted, otherwise they'll be on the streets."

Piper sighs, "Uh, Phoebe, I think super villains trump slumlords."

Leo frowns, "Uh, Paige, where did you orb in from?"

Paige covers herself with her gown. "I was dealing with some personal problems."

Leo nods, "Well, I'm your Whitelighter, so if you ever wanna talk..."

Buffy shakes her head, "Leo this is not something you can help with. When she means personal, believe me it's personal."

Leo sighs.

Phoebe nods, "Can we please just concentrate on the comic book guy."

Piper sighs, "Well, comic books wouldn't be a bad place to start. Remember the demon of illusion?"

Paige looks at Buffy who shakes her head as they speak up together, "No."

Leo nods, "He was before you. He literally hid in movies."

Piper nods, "So this guy could be hiding in comics or coming out of them somehow."

Paige sighs, "So we need to check comic book stores?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, that's gonna take forever."

Buffy nods, "Do you know how many comic book stores there are in San Francisco. I do because Dawn has drug me to several of them."

Piper blinks, "I never would have thought of Dawn being into comic books."

Paige sighs, "Alright, you just go deal with your slumlord, I'll catch up with you later."

Phoebe nods, "No, it's okay, we should do it together."

Paige shakes his head, "No, if I see some dude in tights, I'll just orb out."

Phoebe frowns, "Paige, it's dangerous, you shouldn't do it alone."

Piper frowns, "Well, guess what? She won't have to. Remember me? The invisible woman. Now you two have got to cut this crap out now." To Paige "Come on, let's go get you into something less comfortable."

Piper and Paige leave the attic.

Buffy sighs, "You want me to come with you or go with them?"

Phoebe sighs, "I could probably use your help if you're still offering."

Later at the slumlord's building. Phoebe and Buffy walks in.

The tenants are leaving their apartments.

Phoebe, and Buffy, walks up to a man in a suit. "Uh, Edward Miller?"

Edward nods, "Yeah."

Phoebe smiles, "Phoebe Halliwell, Bay Mirror. And this is Buffy Summers-Halliwell also of the Bay Mirror. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

Edward shakes his head, "No, I don't think so." Edward walks off.

Phoebe, and Buffy, follows.

Buffy smiles, "Okay, so how does it feel to be the most hated man in the city?"

Edward frowns, "Excuse me?"

Phoebe nods, "Well, at least not until tomorrow," Edward stops walking, "when the morning edition comes out and everyone reads that your forcing innocent families out on the streets."

Edward frowns, "You print that, lady, and I'll sue you for libel."

Buffy laughs, "Now I'm a little rusty on my law, but how could it be libel, when actually it's the truth?"

Edward frowns, "Get outta my way." He pushes Phoebe and Buffy aside and walks off.

Phoebe sighs, "Hey!" She and Buffy follows him. "Look, you can run but you cannot hide, Mister! My newspaper's gonna do a huge expose on this. You won't get away with it!"

Edward smiles, "I already have."

Suddenly, Phoebe and Buffy changes into a comic-book superheroes.

Phoebe is dressed in a tight red and black top and tight red and black shorts, black knee-high boots and a black mask.

Buffy is dressed in a tight black and gold top and black and gold mini-skirt, black knee-high boots and a black mask.

Short time later on the building roof top. Superhero Phoebe is holding Edward by his ankles over the edge. Superhero Buffy is standing nearby watching.

Edward is panicking. "They don't have to move. They can stay for a year. Ten years!"

Phoebe smiles, "What about the cockroaches? Are you gonna do something about the cockroaches?"

Edward nods, "First thing tomorrow. Just please don't drop me. Please."

Cole appears. "Uh, Phoebe?"

Phoebe sighs, "Cole!" She lets go of one ankle. "What are you doing here?"

Cole frowns, "Well, I got a call from one of the tenants saying that, uh, Wonder Woman," he motions back towards Buffy, "and Supergirl was terrorizing the landlord." He looks over the edge. "What the hell are you doing?"

Phoebe nods, "Well, I'm teaching my buddy here how important it is to be a better person." To Edward, "Are you a better person yet?"

Edward nods, "I'm slipping!"

Phoebe laughs, "Oh, no, you're not slipping." She nearly drops him. "That's slipping."

Cole laughs. "Honey..."

Buffy frowns and is quickly in front of Cole.

Phoebe sighs, "Buffy…" Buffy nods and backs off. Phoebe turns to Cole "Don't call me honey anymore."

Cole nods, "I don't know what's going on here but this is not you. Either of you. Literally."

Phoebe smiles, "Are you kidding? This is better than me. This is new and improved me. Now not only can I help my readers, but I… we can help the entire city."

Cole nods, "Careful, he's got ears."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, please, relax. The only thing he can hear right now is the blood rushing to his brain." She pulls him up and he falls to the ground. "One more slip up, Edward, and we'll end up right back up here."

Edward runs away.

Cole frowns, "Phoebe, are you outta your mind? What if somebody sees you?"

Buffy laughs, "That's why we wear masks."

Cole frowns, "We?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, superheroes. Okay, Cole, I gotta go 'cause we have a lot of loyal readers that need our help, okay."

Cole sighs, "Okay."

Phoebe and Buffy zips across from building to building.

Phoebe smiles, "Whoo!"

Buffy laughs, "I agree this is fun. I've never felt so much power. This is better than being the Slayer."

At the manor… Piper and Paige zip in.

Paige smiles, "Ah, head rush. Let's do it again."

Piper shakes her head, "No, what if somebody sees us?"

Paige frowns, "Sees us? We're blurs. Besides, who cares?"

Dawn comes down the stairs, "Aunt Piper? Aunt Paige?"

Paige smiles at Dawn, "How come Dawnie didn't get a cool outfit. She should have a cool outfit."

Phoebe and Buffy zips in.

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, give me a sec while my organs catch up."

Buffy laughs and then she sees Dawn, "Sweetie something wrong?"

Paige smiles, "Nice outfits."

Phoebe laughs, "Back atcha, sis."

Dawn looks at Buffy, "Mom?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah sweetie."

Dawn sighs, "Where did you get the outfits?

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know and I don't care. All I know is I'm on a role. We have helped so many readers…"

Buffy nods, "This is just so amazing. I could be the Slayer and no one not even the vamps would know who I was."

Phoebe takes off her mask, "today..."

Piper frowns, "What?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know but suddenly I don't feel so good about this. It's like the masks are clouding our judgment making us feel like we're invincible." Piper takes off her mask. "See?"

Piper sighs, "Yeah, unfortunately."

Buffy takes hers off, "Dang."

Paige takes her mask off. "I don't like it, I'm putting it back on." She puts her mask back on.

Phoebe sighs, "No, Paige, we need to think clearly so we can figure out who did this..."

The Aggressor zips in and knocks Phoebe across the room.

Piper rushes over to Phoebe, "Phoebe!"

The Aggressor tries to hit Buffy but she dodges really quickly. Extremely quickly it seems the comic book powers combined with her Slayer abilities have made her much faster than she would be normally. She is literally a blur as she punches him in the face.

Piper kicks him and he lands in the foyer. He gets back up and heads for Piper.

Phoebe gets up and punches him several times in the stomach, then throws him into the conservatory.

The Aggressor lands on a table and gets a piece of wood stuck through his chest. The girls run in. "Thank you." The Aggressor changes into Kevin.

Short time later Leo has orbed back. Leo is holding Buffy back.

Paige frowns, "What are you waiting for?"

Leo sighs, "How do we know if we heal him he's not gonna try kill you guys again?"

Piper shakes her head, "Leo, he's a kid."

Phoebe sighs, "Plus, killers don't usually thank you for killing them."

Leo frowns, "He thanked you?"

Paige nods, "Just hurry up."

Leo releases Buffy who moves over to Kevin. Buffy heals Kevin and he wakes up.

Kevin frowns, "What happened?"

Piper nods, "Before or after your alter ego tried to kill us."

Leo sighs, "Come on." Leo helps Kevin up.

Phoebe nods, "What's your name?"

Kevin smiles, "Kevin."

Piper nods, "Well, Kevin, you have some explaining to do. Are you responsible for these outfits?"

Kevin nods. "I was hoping to be able to stop the Aggressor."

Paige frowns, "The Aggressor? Don't you mean you?"

Kevin sighs, "Yeah."

Buffy shakes her head, "We were gonna kill you, we almost did."

Leo nods, "Is that what you wanted?"

Kevin nods, "I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to hurt anyone else. And then after our first battle, I thought maybe if I drew you with more powers..."

Piper frowns, "Hang on a second, Mister, what do you mean you drew us?"

Kevin smiels, "I've always been able to imagine things and then make them come to life through my drawings. Like you guys, the protectors. I never told anybody about what I could do. I knew it would freak people out. Hey, it freaked me out at first."

Leo nods, "Thought projection, a very rare power, means he's a witch too."

Phoebe sighs, "Why'd you make yourself a superhero?"

Kevin shakes his head, "Because I got tired getting beaten up all the time. And Arnon came along a said he'd teach me to focus my power."

Buffy sighs, "Arnon, who's that?"

Kevin frowns, "Somebody I wished I never met. He used me to get to Ramus. Said that he was a bad guy, that we had to stop him. But all Arnon wanted were his powers."

The Elders call Leo. "The Elders, they want me to bring Ramus back down."

Piper shakes her head, "No, you can't. Not until we figure out a way to stop Arnon."

Leo sighs, "Well, I don't have a choice, the equinox is starting."

Piper frowns, "He'll kill Ramus."

Paige sighs, "He can't, not without the Aggressor."

Piper shakes her head, "We can't know that for sure. You have to wait until we find him."

Dawn sighs, "How are you going to find him."

Phoebe looks at Dawn, "She has a point."

Kevin nods, "I know how. Arnon doesn't know the Aggressor failed yet. So all I have to do is follow him back to his hideout."

Paige shakes her head, "No, that is too dangerous."

Kevin sighs, "I won't be in danger, not with you guys there. With all your super powers and your super hearing, you'll easily be able to overpower him, trust me. After all, I drew you, didn't I."

Paige nods, "Okay, but you have to do exactly what we say."

Kevin smiles, "Promise."

Buffy turns to Dawn, "Stay here. Wait for my call, ok. I want you available if we need to be orbed out."

Dawn nods, "Ok, mom. Be careful."

Buffy smiles, "Always am."

Later outside Arnon's hideout. Piper, Buffy, Phoebe, Paige and Kevin peek around the corner.

Paige sighs, "Is this it?"

Kevin nods, "Yeah, through that door."

Piper frowns, "Do you hear anything inside?"

Buffy leans in and listens, "Rats, dripping water, cockroaches.

Paige laughs, "May as well be my old apartment."

Buffy nods, "Don't hear any Arnon though."

Back at the manor in the conservatory. Leo orbs in with Ramus. Dawn is sitting on the floor her eyes closed.

Ramus smiles, "Well, at least you didn't break anything this time."

Leo nods, "Actually, I think we'd be safer upstairs."

Ramus shakes his head, "No, here is fine."

Dawn sighs, "Can you two keep it down. I'm trying to listen for mom's call."

Leo nods, "With all the doors, if anybody attacks..."

Ramus shakes his head, "Anybody who attacks doesn't need doors, Leo. Relax." Ramus sits down. "There's nothing either of us can do to change what's meant to be."

Leo frowns, "What is that supposed to mean? What aren't you telling me?"

Ramus nods, "Actually, quite a bit." He chuckles. "Look, Leo, you know as well as I do that there is a reason for everything which means that there is a reason for here, for now."

Leo sighs, "Well, how the hell am I supposed to protect you if I don't know what the hell is going on? Sorry."

Ramus smiles, "No, no, I like that. You could stand to be a little tougher sometimes. Just because you're an angel doesn't mean you can't kick some ass now and again." Leo sits down. "Leo, my fate is sealed, win or lose, I'm right where I'm supposed to be. Which means that there is nothing more either of us can do to change that. But there is however perhaps something I can do for you."

Dawn frowns, "I can't hear a thing with all you're chattering. No offense Mr. Elder."

Ramus nods, "None taken, Dawn. And it's Ramus."

Leo frowns, "What do you mean?"

Ramus nods, "I am an Elder and I can foresee the future enough of it anyway to give you a glimpse. If you're both interested."

Leo frowns, "Isn't that against the rules?"

Ramus smiles, "I'm retiring, what do I care? You can ask me one question and one question only."

Leo thinks for a moment. "Will, uh, will our baby be healthy?"

Ramus smiles, "Yes, very healthy. And more powerful than you can even imagine. In fact your baby and Dawn will be two of the most powerful in their generation."

Dawn frowns, "What?"

Ramus smiles, "You my dear are thrice blessed."

**_(A/N Thrice Blessed – Daughter of a Slayer, Daughter of a Charmed One, Granddaughter of a Whitelighter)_**

Back outside Arnon's hideout.

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, listen, you're gonna go in there and summon him, okay, but when he comes call for us and we'll get you out of there in a flash."

Buffy nods, "The slightest peep, I'll hear it."

Kevin nods, "Okay."

Piper shakes her head, "You don't have to do this, you know."

Kevin sighs, "No, I want to."

Kevin heads for the door. An airplane flies above and Buffy covers her ears.

Phoebe frowns, "Are you okay?"

Buffy sighs, "That plane caused my ears to ring."

Edward is watching with a video camera nearby from inside his car.

Kevin walks inside the building. "Arnon? Arnon? Arnon, it's me, K..."

Arnon comes up behind Kevin and puts his hand on his shoulder. "You betrayed me." He holds up the drawing of superhero Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige. "Now that I know you can draw powers for others, you can draw some for me."

Outside…

Piper frowns, "Okay, forget it, we've gotta get him out of there."

They zip inside and Edward catches it with the video camera.

Inside the building. Kevin is unconscious on the floor.

Piper frowns, "Kevin, wake up, come on."

Paige picks up a drawing of another superhero. "What is this?"

Phoebe shrugs, "Another Aggressor?"

The Aggressor zips in. "That's right." He rips the drawing of the superhero Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige in half and the girls return to their normal clothes.

Piper frowns, "Uh-oh."

The Aggressor throws them through a wooden wall.

Outside again, Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige are on the ground.

Piper sighs, "Ouch."

Paige nods, "Everybody still alive?"

Buffy sighs, "I'm good."

Piper nods, "I'm not sure yet."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, no complaining. You're the one that didn't want to get pampered, remember?"

Piper laughs, "I take it back, I take it back."

They get up.

Paige nods, "At least you have a baby that can heal you." She turns to Buffy, "And you with your Slayer healing."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, open wounds but apparently not aches and pains."

Kevin walks out. "Oh, god, oh, god, I'm so sorry about this."

Paige shakes her head, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

Kevin sighs, "I didn't have a choice. Arnon threatened to kill me if I didn't."

Phoebe shakes her head, "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're fine."

Kevin nods, "For now, until he needs me to draw even more powers."

Paige frowns, "He won't need any more powers if he gets to Ramus before we do."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, so how do we stop him? We're not superheroes anymore."

Kevin shakes his head, "I can make you superheroes again."

Piper frowns, "No, that'll take too long; he'll have Ramus by then."

Paige nods, "So how do we stop him?"

Piper smiles, "As super witches."

Kevin sighs, "But you couldn't stop my superhero as witches, how are you gonna stop Arnon?"

Piper nods, "Okay, so we'll rip up his drawing and turn back into the wimpy demon that he is."

Kevin sighs, "You can't. He took the drawing with him."

Buffy smiles, "Then I have an idea…"

Back at the manor. Dawn is once again sitting and concentrating waiting for Buffy's call. Leo is pacing.

Ramus is sitting in a chair. "Will you just relax? You're making me nervous."

Leo sighs, "Okay, well, something isn't right, I can sense it."

Dawn looks up, "Mom hasn't called so everything must be ok."

Ramus nods, "Leo, I've told you, you've already done your job. Now it's time to let your charges do theirs."

Leo sighs, "Well, I just don't understand what's taking so long. They should be home by now."

Ramus nods, "They will be. They're just gonna be too late."

Leo frowns, "You know what? I-I'm getting you outta here."

Ramus shakes his head, "Mm. Oh, I'm afraid this is gonna hurt."

The Aggressor barges through the front door. He zips in front of Leo and punches him, sending him across the dining room table. "Looks like getting your powers is gonna be easier than I thought."

Dawn stands starting to orb when the Aggressor punches her sending her flying. She lands on top of Leo.

Ramus smiles, "Enjoy it while it lasts."

White lights flow out of Ramus and into the Aggressor's body. Ramus vanishes.

Piper, Phoebe, Buffy, Paige and Kevin orb in.

Aggressor smiles, "You're too late, Ramus is dead."

Piper frowns, "Leo." Then she sees Dawn, "Buffy, Dawn's here too she's hurt."

Buffy and Piper goes over to Dawn and Leo.

Phoebe frowns, "Paige, now."

Paige nods, "Boot!"

The Aggressor's boot orbs into Paige's hand. The Aggressor falls to the floor.

Kevin frowns, "Left! I meant left boot!"

Paige sighs, "Oh, for goodness sakes. Left boot!"

The other boot orbs into Paige's hand and she pulls the drawing out of it. She tears it up and The Aggressor turns back into Arnon. He stands up.

Buffy is crouched over Dawn her hands held over her daughter, healing her.

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, don't you just hate it when that happens?"

Paige frowns, "Fortunately, since you have Ramus's powers, you should be able to foresee what's gonna happen next."

Piper walks over to Arnon. "It's gonna hurt isn't it?" Piper blows up Arnon and Ramus's powers leave him.

Paige frowns, "What the hell is that?"

The powers enter Kevin's body. "What, what just happened?"

Phoebe smiles, "Looks like Ramus was able to pass his powers onto the new Elder after all."

Paige frowns, "An Elder? He's only thirteen."

Leo stands, "Elders are like kings. They can be any age."

Kevin shakes his head, "I-I don't understand. What does this mean?"

Piper nods, "Well, for one thing, it means that nobody's gonna be pushing you around anymore."

Dawn eyes open as she sees Buffy, "Hi, mom."

Buffy pulls Dawn into an embrace.

At P4. Paige and Dave are walking through the crowd. They approach Buffy, Dawn Piper and Leo on the couch. Piper and Leo are kissing.

Dawn looks at Buffy so as not to see her aunt and uncle kissing.

Paige rolls her eyes, "Ooh, looks like someone needs to get a room."

Piper frowns, "Cute, very cute."

Buffy sighs, "She was just saying what I was thinking. Did you not notice that we have an eleven year old here with us?"

Piper nods and looks at Dawn, "Speaking of which, Dawn. You know this is just a onetime thing. If anyone found out you were here I could lose my liquor license. After everything I figured you could use a night out with your family."

Dawn nods, "I know, Aunt Piper."

Piper smiles, "But if the cops show up you are orbing straight home."

Leo nods, "How's it going, Dave."

Dave shakes Leo's hand. "Never better, mate, never better."

Piper nods, "Oh, really? How about you guys go get us girls some drinks."

Dave smiles, "Sparkling or still?"

Paige smiles, "Sparkling of course."

Leo stands up.

Dave smiles, "Oh, by the way, congrats on the club, it's great and the DJ is wicked."

Piper nods, "Thanks."

Leo and Dave walk away. Paige sits down beside Piper.

Paige smiles, "See, it's nice to know you've still got it in you."

Piper nods, "Yeah, although I'm beginning to realize that being number one in town just isn't as important as it used to be. And neither is fighting demons for that matter."

Dawn laughs, "What, you didn't like being a superhero?"

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no, are you kidding, it was awesome. I mean, being a witch is still awesome. It's just that there's a new number in town."

Paige smiles, "Good for you."

Piper nods, "Yeah. And apparently good for you. Since you worked through your issues with Dave, I gather."

Paige nods, "Yes, I did thank god. I was just about to join a convent."

Piper laughs, "Mm-hm. Must have been the pink leather, broke you down."

Paige nods, "Don't laugh, but I think it might've been. Something about leaping over tall buildings in a single bound. I guess that'll free any girl up."

Buffy rolls her eyes and is about to remind them about Dawn when she feels a hand on hers. Buffy turns to her daughter and nods.

Piper nods, "Yeah, and let your guard down."

Paige smiles, "Yeah, I'm gonna take you advice and just, you know, relax. If he's mister right I'll tell him I fly around on broomsticks."

Phoebe walks up to them. "He may find out by himself."

Paige frowns, "What?"

Phoebe sighed, "Cole just called. He said the idiot slumlord wants to meet Cole, Buffy, and I now."

Piper frowns, "Why?"

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, I don't know. Something about having a tape of Cole's superhero ex-wife and her sister in action."

Piper frowns, "Oh, no."

Buffy nods, "Ok. Come on Dawn time for you to go home anyways."

Dawn gets up and follows Buffy and Phoebe out the door.

Meanwhile in Cole's apartment. Cole and Edward are there watching a videotape.

Cole frowns, "What do you want?"

Edwards nods, "Well, your wife off my back for starters. Then maybe fifty grand a month."

Cole frowns, "Fifty grand?"

Edward nods, "Yeah. And if they don't have it, they can certainly get it. Just put on those cute little outfits."

Cole shakes his head, "They don't have them anymore."

Edward frowns, "Well, they'd better find them. I wouldn't try anything if I were you, this is just a copy."

Cole nods, "I can find the original."

Edward smiles, "Oh, yeah? How?"

Cole smiles, "Well, I have certain powers too. But I'm trying very hard not to use them, very hard. I don't like what they do to me."

Edward laughs, "Yeah, okay, whatever, pal. Guess I'll just sell this to the highest bidder. Maybe your ex-wife and her sister's employer would be interested in the story." He heads for the door.

Cole shakes his head, "I can't let you do that."

Edward smiles, "Try and stop me."

Cole uses his power and vanquishes Edward.

Phoebe and Buffy walks in.

Phoebe looks around, "Is he here?"

Cole shakes his head, "Who?"

Buffy sighs, "Miller. Edward Miller, you told Phoebe he was coming. And that he wanted to see all three of us."

Cole nods, "Oh, yeah, um, I took care of it."

Phoebe frowns, "What do you mean?" She starts backing away. "What does that mean?"

Buffy sighs and moves with Phoebe back towards the elevator.

Cole nods, "Phoebe, he was gonna expose you." Phoebe and Buffy gets in the elevator. "What was I supposed to do? Phoebe, wait."

The elevator doors close.

Phoebe looks to Buffy, "We may have a problem."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Suddenly Buffy's cell rings, she answers it, "Hello?"

Giles on the phone, "Buffy its Giles. I wanted to ask your permission if it was ok to have Faith stay at your house?"

Buffy frowned, "Isn't she supposed to be in jail?"

Giles on the phone, "Well yes. But since you're in San Francisco and there is no active Slayer on the Hellmouth. The Watcher's Council felt it best to pull some strings and get her released so she can come back to Sunnydale."

Buffy sighs, "Is Willow and Tara still living at the house?"

Giles on the floor, "Yes they are. And they have given their blessing, Buffy. In the end though, it is your choice as you legally own the house, since Joyce passed."

Buffy nods, "Ok as long as Willow and Tara are there I guess it's alright. Though till we can be one hundred percent sure she's good again. I highly suggest someone patrol with her."

Giles on the floor, "Understandable precaution. Thank you Buffy, you have a good night."

* * *

**_(A/N – I added the convo for Giles as am adding in Dark Willow story arc. I wasn't sure if the Dark Willow arc could be added as easy with Buffy in San Francisco. So adding Faith in at Sunnydale replaces Buffy for most of season 6 episodes that are not directly included in this story. But as I said adding Faith into Sunnydale means she would be the Slayer dealing with the Trio. So that storyline could continue as if it had been Buffy instead of Faith.)_**


	31. Chapter 31: Sam I Am

_**BeneathYouICrunched -**_Yeah I guess Buffy could be. But she isn't. While Buffy is the Slayer she is still on level with Piper, Phoebe and Paige power wise. Dawn on the other hand is more like Wyatt. Something that will be further explained when we reach the BTVS season 7 story arc.

**_WiccaWhiteWitchSmallTownGuy_** **- **I like Tara and if there had been a way of doing Dark Willow and keeping Tara alive I would have. But Dark Willow and Tara's death go hand in hand so I'm sorry Tara will be dying. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Sam I Am**

At P4. Piper, Buffy and Phoebe are watching a band play.

Paige is sitting on a couch across the room. A cute guy walks over and kisses her on the cheek. A moment later he turns and leaves.

Buffy shakes her head, "Dang."

Phoebe nods, "Oh."

Piper frowns, "Uh, there he goes. I really thought that one was a keeper."

Phoebe nods, "Why, because he was cute and funny and oh, yeah, don't let me forget, deliciously yummy."

Piper nods, "That's the second guy in a row she's dumped."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Her track record isn't as bad as mine yet. Remember I'm the girl that dated a vampire."

Phoebe laughs, "I think we have you beat. I was married to the Source. Prue and Piper both dated warlocks. Anyways that was third, but who's counting. So you think she has commitment issues? Or you think she's just too picky?"

Piper nods, "I don't know, I'd love to speculate but I've gotta go."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Piper, if you haven't noticed, the Flaming Lips are playing at your club. My-my favorite group."

Piper smiles, "I know and that's why you're not going to scare them when you go back stage, okay."

Phoebe nods, "Okay."

Piper sighs, "I've gotta go home because I've gotta interview magical nannies tomorrow and I gotta prepare."

Buffy frowns, "Wait, magical nannies? You mean like Mary Poppins? Why?"

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, one can only hope, but no. Leo has arranged for us to meet supernatural creatures that have child care experience. And for the why, well, I would think that would obvious."

Phoebe frowns, "Creatures?"

Piper nods, "It's not like I can call a service and ask for a nanny to watch over my little Charmed One while I go off and slay slimy demons."

Phoebe nods, "That's a good point. But don't you think it's a little early to be looking for nannies? I mean, you're not even showing yet, except for your boobies."

Piper laughs, "I'm telling you, they are large and they are definitely in charge but at least something is normal about this pregnancy. Okay, I'll see you."

Buffy sighs, "You do know you can always get Dawn to babysit. I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching over her cousin."

Piper nods, "I'll think about it Buffy. But she won't be there 24/7 either. She does have school and your training sessions with her." She gets up.

Phoebe sighs, "I just... Can I..."

Piper leaves.

Paige walks over and sits next to Phoebe, opposite Buffy.

Paige sighs, "Breaking up is such a downer."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, honey, well, practice makes perfect. Well, you know, I mean, if it's not right, it's not right. Why wasn't it right?"

Paige sighs, "I don't know, I could kinda just tell it wasn't really going anywhere so I thought I'm gonna cut this one off at the pass before it gets messy and he likes me too much."

Phoebe smiles, "Okay, if you say so. At least you don't have to worry about if he's gonna attack again."

Buffy frowns, "Is that some sort of a Cole segue?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, well, now that you mention him, um, he hasn't contacted me in a while."

Paige nods, "That's a good thing, right?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, it is for me, I'm just worried about the rest of humanity, you know. Cole doesn't just do nothing, which means he's up to something. And now that he knows that we're definitely not together anymore, I'm afraid that something might be evil."

The next day at the Manor in the kitchen.

Piper is cleaning.

Paige spills crumbs over the counter while eating some cake.

Buffy walks into the kitchen.

Piper frowns, "Hey! Lady, I'm trying to make a good impression here, put it down, put it down, put it down!"

Paige drops the cake in its packet and Piper moves it over to the sink. "On the nannies?"

Piper sighs, "Yeah. I want the best and the best don't work for slobs."

Paige scoffs, "We're not slobs!"

Piper laughs, "Oh, yeah? How come I spent all night cleaning potions stains off of the ceiling?"

Paige shakes her head, "That's gespacio, not potion."

Piper sighs, "Well, you know what? Blenders have lids." She turns to Buffy, "And you Ms. Slayer. Can you try and keep the blood inside of you. It took hours to get blood stains out of the couch."

Buffy sighs, "Piper, you need to relax, okay?"

Piper sighs, "I will relax when Leo gets here. We haven't had a chance to prepare."

Paige frowns, "What's to prepare? You're a Charmed One, your reputation precedes you."

Piper nods, "Oh, you mean how evil barges in here all hours of the day and night hell bent on killing us? Not exactly an ideal working environment." Leo orbs in beside Piper. "Oh, finally. I was afraid that the Elders drummed up one of their it can't wait assignments." Leo gives her a look. "Can't it wait?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, it can't wait. But the assignment's not for me, it's for Paige and Buffy. You two are getting your first charge."

Paige blinks, "Are you serious?"

Buffy sighs, "Why both of us?"

Leo smiles, "Well, the Elders aren't exactly known for their sense of humor. And Buffy they have their reasons."

Paige smiles, "That is so great! I am now Paige Matthews, Whitelighter-Witch. I'm a hyphenate."

Buffy laughs, "I'm still the reigning queen on that. Slayer-Witch-Whitelighter."

Piper frowns, "Wait a minute, Paige since when are you psyched about Whitelighter duty?"

Paige smiles, "Well, it is half of who we are." She points to Buffy and herself. "Who's our charge gonna be? Is it a Whitelighter-to-be? A philanthropist? A doctor?"

Leo shakes his head, "Not exactly."

Paige is acting like a giddy little school girl, "Oh, wait, don't tell me. It's a young girl, a witch, she's just coming into her powers, oh my god, I can totally relate to that."

Buffy rolls her eyes. "Sis!"

Piper nods, "You ramble when you're excited."

Paige nods, "Sorry."

Leo nods, "All I can tell you about your charge is that he is a good man who's lost his way."

Piper frowns, "And why is that all you can tell them?"

Leo sighs, "Because the Elders want Paige and Buffy to figure the rest out for themselves."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, see, you're being vague."

Leo nods, "You're charge's name is Samuel."

Paige nods, "Samuel. Good strong biblical name. Okay, where do we find him?"

Buffy nods, "That's a good question. Also how can I help? I can't even orb yet."

Leo sighs, "The Elders aren't sure but they think that the two of you should be able to sense his location. And Buffy you can orb as of actually now. You just haven't tried yet."

Piper frowns, "So wait a minute, if the Elders have lost track of him, why did they suddenly think Paige and Buffy can find him?"

Leo sighs, "Well, the Elders have complete faith in Paige and Buffy's ability, so do I. All we have to do is trust that they know what they're doing."

Piper nods, "How are you supposed to trust people that don't answer your questions?"

Paige smiles, "Okay, enough, Negative Nancy, you just scurry back to your tidying, I don't want anybody to rain on my Whitelighter parade."

Phoebe calls out, "Paige! Buffy! Piper!" Piper, Paige, Buffy and Leo walk into the parlor where Phoebe is coming down the stairs. "Hey."

Piper nods, "What is it?"

Phoebe smiles, "We have a demon to vanquish. Paige, what did you do with the vanquishing potion that you made for Cole?"

Leo frowns, "Cole?"

Paige sighs, "I tossed it."

Phoebe frowns, "You tossed it?"

Paige nods, "Well, yeah, it wasn't strong enough. I tried it on that letter opener that had Cole's blood on it but it barely even dented it."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, well, you have to figure out a way to make another one that's strong enough, and fast."

Piper frowns, "Hang on a second, lady, what are you talking about?"

Phoebe frowns, "Last night, two guys held up a bar and a vigilante killed them."

Buffy sighs, "And this has to do with Cole, how?"

Paige nods, "Sounds more like you need an arrest warrant, not a potion."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Not when the vigilante is talk, dark and handsome and can send people flying with the wave of a hand."

Piper frowns, "Well, that doesn't mean its Cole."

Phoebe sighs, "Did I forget to mention the scorch marks?"

Buffy nods, "That means its Cole."

Leo shakes his head, "Why don't you, uh..."

Paige nods, "Let me handle this. Phoebe, being that I'm also a Whitelighter, I just want to warn you that, you know, maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions and you should have all the facts before you act."

Phoebe smiles, "Actually, you're right."

Paige smiles, "I am good at this."

Buffy shakes her head, "Don't get cocky, Paige."

Phoebe nods, "Well, you better start working on the potion because if I'm right about Cole, our truce with him is over."

Later Paige and Leo orb in to an alley. A moment later Buffy orbs in next to them.

Buffy smiles, "That could be so handy. I was worried doing that on my own for the first time I would end up in China."

Leo nods, "You're a natural, Buffy. Paige wasn't able to do much more than orb in one spot let alone across town when she started."

Paige steps over a large puddle, "If this is where we're supposed to find our charge you might've told me not to wear my Jimmy Choos."

Leo frowns, "Jimmy who?"

Buffy smiles, "Leo you definitely don't have fashion sense, their shoes."

Paige nods, "Anyways I'm guessing my wealthy philanthropist theory was wrong."

Leo nods, "I told you he is a lost soul in need of saving."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, this definitely looks like a place where lost souls would hang out. Probably also some rats, some roaches, and human waste. Ugh. At least my cover will work."

Leo frowns, "Cover?"

Paige nods, "Social worker. Well, I have to tell Samuel something." She turns to Buffy, "You should work on one also, you know."

Buffy shrugs, "I could always say I'm a reporter following you for a story."

Leo sighs, "Well, in this case I don't think either of you are gonna need a cover."

Paige frowns, "In this case?"

Leo nods, "Well, every case is different."

Paige sighs, "Piper's right, you are being evasive." Paige and Buffy suddenly look at each other as they suddenly sense their charge. "We feel something, I think he's close."

Leo nods and looks at Buffy, "You're sensing him?"

Buffy is about to answer when Paige cuts in, "No, it's more like a-a magnetic pull."

They walk further down the alley and reach the back of a Tavern. The door opens and a drunk Samuel is thrown out, landing at Paige's feet.

The Bartender frowns, "And stay out!"

Leo smiles, "Good luck."

Paige frowns, "Where are you going?"

Leo smiles, "Nanny interviews." Leo orbs out.

Samuel coughs and vomits on Paige's shoes.

Paige pulls a face. "Aww, great, this is just great."

Buffy sighs, "I'll buy you a new pair of shoes, ok?"

Short time later they arrive at Samuel's apartment.

Buffy helps Samuel in, trying to keep him on his feet.

Samuel looks to Buffy, "You're strong, for a girl." He sits on the bed.

Paige rolls her eyes and curses herself for letting Buffy help Samuel. Buffy's Slayer strength was a dead giveaway to anyone who didn't know. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home."

Samuel smirks, "It's a dump."

Paige shakes her head, "No! It's... shabby sheik."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "No really it's a dump."

Paige eyes Buffy and frowns.

Samuel sighs, "It's a shabby dump."

Paige nods, "Well, how about some coffee?"

Samuel frowns, "How about you leave me alone?"

Paige nods, "Maybe you just wanna talk, you know, I am a really good listener."

Buffy nods, "She is, better than me most times."

Samuel shrugs, "What part of alone don't you understand?"

Paige looks to Buffy who nods, "Okay, maybe some other time. But if you need help of any variety, just call this number and we'll be there, okay?" She pulls out a pad and a pen and writes her number down. Buffy then writes down her cell number. "We'll be right there to help you."

Samuel frowns, "I can't believe the Elders finally tracked me down, with two novices no less."

Buffy spins and frowns, "Wait a second, you know?"

Samuel nods, "A little advice, you need to work up a cover. Didn't you read the Whitelighter manual?"

Paige looks at Buffy who shrugs, "There's a manual?"

Samuel nods, "I can't believe the Elders sent newbies out after me."

Paige sighs, "Well, I can't believe the Elders saddled me and my sister with a cranky old drunk as our first charge." Paige blanches as she noticed her slipup. She had mentioned Buffy was her sister.

Samuel stumbles off the bed and laughs. "You got spunk, I like that. Now go away."

Paige shakes her head, "No, we will not go away. We may be new at this but we were sent here to guide and protect you and that is exactly what we're going to do. Like it or not!" A Darklighter appears and points his crossbow at Samuel. "No!" Buffy pushes the Darklighter to the floor. The Darklighter gets back up and points the crossbow at Sam. Sam backs against a cupboard. "Duck!"

Back at the manor. Leo and Piper are interviewing a really short elf woman for nanny. When Buffy and Paige orb in with Samuel.

Paige cries out, "Darklighter, incoming!:

The Elf woman gives Piper a look.

Piper frowns, "This is highly unusual."

The Darklighter appears in the room and shoots his crossbow at Samuel. An arrow hits him in the shoulder.

Buffy frowns, "Samuel!"

Piper tries to blow the Darklighter up but only blows up his arm. He screams in pain. Phoebe walks in and panics when she sees what's going on. The Darklighter disappears.

Phoebe frowns, "Wh-?"

The Elf Woman shakes her head, "Consider my application withdrawn." The Elf Woman grabs her purse and magically disappears.

Piper frowns, "Damn it!"

They rush over to Samuel.

Leo looks to Paige and Buffy, "Don't touch it. It's poisonous to both of you too."

Piper looks at Phoebe and whispers, "Is that who I think it is?"

Phoebe whispers, "Mom's Whitelighter."

Piper looks back at Buffy and Paige, "And Paige and Buffy's father."

Phoebe helps Samuel lean against the chair. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay."

Paige frowns, "This can't be happening. We can't be losing our first charge."

Buffy sighs.

Phoebe nods, "You're not. Everyone with Whitelighter blood, back up."

Piper, Buffy, Paige and Leo take a step back.

Paige frowns, "Leo, I can't believe you didn't tell us he was a Whitelighter."

Leo sighs, "Paige, just try and stay calm."

Phoebe breaks the tip of the arrow.

Paige looks at Buffy and sees her sister is actually calmer than she is, "Calm? The Elders sent us to protect someone without telling us who he was."

Piper sighs, "I'd say that's a bit of an understatement."

Paige frowns and looks at Piper, "Is there something else we should know?"

Samuel screams as Phoebe pushes the arrow out. "Okay."

Leo goes over to Samuel and heals his wound.

Piper nods, "Paige, Buffy, go get the Book of Shadows."

Buffy looks at Paige who shrugs, "Why? We know it was a Darklighter."

Piper sighs, "No, there was something different about that guy. You just go get the book."

Paige nods, "Fine."

Paige and Buffy leaves heading upstairs.

Leo sighs, "You alright?"

Samuel nods, "I'm still alive aren't I?"

Piper smiles, "Long time no see."

Samuel looks at Piper and Phoebe. "Piper, Phoebe, how you been?"

Phoebe smiles, "Last time we saw you, you were riding into the afterlife with our mother. What happened?"

Samuel sighs, "They made me a Whitelighter again. And I screwed up again. I guess I never got over..."

Piper nods, "Losing your daughters? Yeah, that was them."

Samuel frowns, "I've gotta get out of here." He gets up.

Cole appears in the living room. He hides behind the wall and listens in on their conversation.

Leo shakes his head, "Don't. They're your Whitelighter for a reason; the Elders are trying to help you."

Samuel sighs, "By reuniting me with the daughters they forced me to give up?"

Piper sighs, "You knew about this supernatural Jenny Jones reunion, didn't you?"

Leo nods, "I was sworn to secrecy."

Piper frowns, "Ugh."

Samuel shakes his head, "It doesn't matter."

Samuel walks into the parlor. Piper, Phoebe and Leo follow.

Phoebe sighs, "No, hey, wait a minute. Aren't you forgetting someone? Like those girls upstairs that are trying to save your life."

Samuel sighs, "They're better off without me."

Phoebe shakes her head, "This isn't right."

Samuel frowns, "I'll tell you what's not right, the Elders setting me up."

Leo nods, "You forced them to. When you stopped using your powers, you fell off the radar. The only way to find you was through a blood relative."

Samuel frowns, "I never wanted to be found. At least of all by them."

Piper frowns, "Don't you think they at least deserve to know the truth?"

Samuel shakes his head, "The truth? That their birth father, the Whitelighter, is a two-timing loser and a drunk?" Cole disappears from the living room. "They don't need to know that." Samuel orbs out.

Paige and Buffy comes down the stairs with the book.

Paige frowns, "Where's Samuel?"

Piper nods, "He, uh, he orbed out."

Buffy grumbles, "Dang it."

Paige sighs, "What? You just let him?"

Phoebe nods, "We couldn't stop him. Did you find anything in the book?"

Paige shakes her head, "No." She slams down the book.

Leo nods, "Well, we're pretty sure that he's a tracker. They're stronger and more powerful than the Darklighters you've dealt with. They go after fallen Whitelighters, especially those who are a step away from losing their wings."

Buffy sighs, "Okay, if you knew all that, why did you send us for the book?"

Piper nods, "Because I didn't know that. Sorry. So we're gonna need a vanquishing potion. Why don't you two get started on that and Leo and I will go find Sam."

Paige frowns, "Wait a second, he's our charge, we're gonna go look for him."

Leo sighs, "Well, he's been orbing a lot longer than you two have, you might lose him. I have a better chance of finding him than you do."

Piper nods, "Mm-hm, here, we're gonna go. We're going."

Leo orbs out with Piper.

Piper and Leo orb to Samuel's apartment and wait for him to return.

Samuel orbs in.

Piper smiles, "Thought you'd lost us, did you?"

Leo nods, "We knew you'd be back sooner or later."

Samuel sighs, "What is with you people? Can't you take a hint?"

Leo frowns, "We need to talk."

Samuel shakes his head, "I don't wanna talk. I wanna be left alone. Why else do you think I've been orbing all over creation?"

Piper sighs, "Well, chickening out comes to mind."

Leo nods, "Sam, I know it hurts."

Samuel frowns, "Oh, you know? How? How can you?"

Leo smiles, "I-I know loss."

Samuel shakes his head, "Hubris of a Whitelighter. Thinking we know everything just because of who we are, well, that is crap."

Piper sighs, "Now you got a point there. So why don't you help us understand."

Samuel nods, "You want to understand, do you? When you hold your precious little babies in your arms and you love them more than anything in the world, and then you give them to someone else to raise and grow up with."

Piper sighs, "You and mom did that to protect Paige and Buffy."

Samuel sighs, "It didn't work, did it? As soon as they found out whom they were, a witch, a Charmed..." He starts to cry. "It was just a matter of time until I lost them again. And I couldn't handle that. Look, uh, it doesn't matter, just leave, please. Pretend you never found me."

Leo sighs, "It does matter, Sam. That Darklighter is not gonna stop until he kills you."

Samuel nods, "Maybe that's my destiny, you ever think of that?"

Leo frowns, "Look, come on, that is a cop out and you know it."

Piper nods, "You really think the Elders brought you, Buffy and Paige together so they could watch you die?"

Samuel sighs, "Look at you, of all people, defending the Elders."

Piper sighs, "Hey, they may not be on my Christmas list but that doesn't mean they don't usually have a good reason for doing the things that they do."

Samuel nods, "Like telling you, you couldn't marry Leo?"

Piper nods, "I said usually. Look, if you don't want our help, that's fine. But maybe this isn't about you, maybe this is about helping Paige and Buffy."

Samuel sighs, "Helping Paige and Elizabeth with what?"

Piper nods, "Knowing where they come from for starters. Also think about this. Your granddaughter might like to know who her grandfather is. That's right you have a granddaughter, Buffy has a daughter."

Back at the manor. Phoebe, Paige and Buffy are in the kitchen. Phoebe is making a potion.

Paige sighs, "So you don't know him at all?"

Phoebe nods, "You know, we run into a lot of people in our line or work."

Paige frowns, "Hey, once again, not an answer."

Phoebe nods, "Can you pass me the cardamom please?" Paige does so. Phoebe sprinkles some in the potion and starts humming.

Paige looks to Buffy, "Let's see if we can guess. Maybe the Elders gave him to us because he's a lost cause they couldn't pawn off on anyone else."

Buffy thinks and sighs, "Possible."

Phoebe frowns, "Toadflax."

Paige hands her the toadflax. "Just tell me if I'm hot or cold."

Phoebe sighs. "Um, okay, maybe the Elders thought you both would actually learn something from working with him."

Paige shakes her head, "Like what? How to give up?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I think you pretty much got that down."

Buffy growls, "Phoebe now is not the time."

Paige nods, "Okay, passive-aggressive, what does that mean?"

Phoebe sighs, "Come on, Paige, you know you're pretty quick to judge people."

Paige shakes her head, "Like who?"

Phoebe nods, "Trevor."

Paige sighs, "Okay, Trevor is an orange, our charge would be an apple, I fail to see the connection."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, take my word for it, you need to give Samuel another chance, it's important for all three of you."

Paige sighs and looks at Buffy, "Think she's being cryptic enough?"

Buffy nods, "Just like my Slayer dreams." She turns to Phoebe, "Okay, enough with the cryptic. Tell us what you know and please don't change the subject."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, you guys really wanna know?"

Paige nods, "Yeah."

Phoebe sighs, "Sam was mom's Whitelighter."

Paige frowns and looks at Buffy. "That would make him..."

Phoebe nods, "Your and Buffy's biological father. Honey, are you okay?"

Buffy sighs and shakes her head.

Paige looks at her twin sister and nods, "Great, we're just great. I just don't quite see why the big secret. Why couldn't anybody tell us?"

Samuel walks in. "I should have told you. I'm sorry. I was hoping we could talk."

Phoebe nods, "Go ahead, honey, I'll finish the potion."

Paige looks at Buffy who nods, "Yeah, we can talk."

Phoebe smiles, "I'm here for you if either of you need me."

Paige and Buffy leaves the kitchen with Samuel and head into the conservatory.

Samuel sighs, "You both hate me, don't you?"

Buffy sighs and shakes her head, "No."

Paige nods, "Why should we? You're a stranger to us."

Samuel nods, "That's a perfectly fair statement."

Paige sighs, "Spoken like a true Whitelighter."

Samuel nods, "But not a father."

Paige sighs, "I had a father. One who made me proud to be his daughter and it's not you."

Samuel nods as he looks at Buffy, sees the pain in her eyes at the mention of father. "I haven't made you very proud have I?"

Paige looks at Buffy and whispers to her, "Are you alright?"

Buffy looks at Paige with tears in her eyes. She shakes her head.

Paige sighs and turns back to Samuel, "No offence, but we don't know you. And I actually haven't spent a lot of time over the years thinking about you."

Samuel nods, "Well, maybe you both should. After all, I'm the one who gave you up at birth. That has to have caused you some pain."

In the Kitchen Piper and Leo orb in.

Phoebe smiles, "Hey, nice job, you guys."

Leo frowns, "What do you mean?"

Phoebe nods, "Sam's in there talking to Paige and Buffy."

Leo shakes his head, "What?"

Piper sighs, "That's impossible. Sam refused to come back."

In the conservatory.

Samuel nods, "You both can pretend all you want that it hasn't affected you, but we all know better than that."

Paige sighs, "How would you know? Who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

Piper, Phoebe and Leo run in.

Leo frowns, "Paige. Buffy.

Piper nods, "That's not Sam."

Paige frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Samuel smiles, "She's talking about this." Samuel morphs into Cole.

Buffy frowns, "You son of a bitch."

Cole smiles, "Wait, it gets better. Ronan!"

Ronan the Darklighter appears with his crossbow.

Piper tries to blow him up but nothing happens. "What happened?"

Cole smiles, "He's immune."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Not to this."

Phoebe throws the potion at Ronan but nothing happens.

Ronan points his crossbow at them.

Paige frowns, "Uh-oh."

Ronan shoots his crossbow and the arrow splits into four. An arrow hits Paige in the stomach, another hitting Leo's arm, another hits Buffy in the arm and when the third hits Piper's stomach, a blue force field appears and the arrow crumbles to the ground.

Paige, Buffy and Leo fall to the floor.

Cole smiles, "Ooh. Let's go." He and Ronan disappear

Piper starts to work pulling the arrows out of Paige, Leo and Buffy.

Dawn walks in the front door, "I'm home!"

Leo is lying on the floor with his head propped up on a pillow. Piper is kneeling beside him tying a cloth around his arm.

Paige is lying on a chair while Phoebe dabs her wound with a towel. Paige groans.

Piper moves over to Buffy and begins tying a cloth around her arm.

Dawn walks into the conservatory. She sees Buffy drops her schoolbooks and rushes over to Buffy, "Mom?"

Buffy looks at Dawn and smiles weakly.

Piper looks to her niece, "Can you heal?"

Dawn shakes her head, "My powers haven't advanced that far yet."

Paige sighs, "You can't stop the bleeding, can you?"

Phoebe looks to Paige, "Shh, just try and rest." Piper walks over to Phoebe and Paige. "How's Leo and Buffy doing?"

Piper sighs, "They've been better. Buffy's slayer healing is not helping her at all."

Phoebe sighs, "I can't believe Cole would go this far."

Piper nods, "Yeah, and why now? What's the occasion?"

Phoebe sighs, "Because he's pure evil."

Piper frowns, "Yeah, but it's just not smart. And good or evil, Cole is usually smart."

Phoebe nods, "Well, he's obviously lost his mind. I mean, he killed two people yesterday, in public."

Paige sighs, "I've been thinking about the vanquishing potion. Maybe if you mix three different ones..."

Phoebe sighs, "No, you're gonna be able to make the vanquishing potion, just as soon as we figure out a way to heal you."

Piper nods, "We've gotta find Sam. He's our only chance."

Paige sighs, "Then I'm screwed."

Phoebe frowns, "Don't think like that."

Paige shakes her head, "Why? Sam bails, that's what he does. This time it won't be any different."

Piper sighs, "It's different because now you and Buffy are the one that's hurt. So you gotta find him and I will go get him and bring him back here and Phoebe will stay with you and Leo."

Phoebe nods, "You can't go alone."

Piper sighs, "No, I'm not alone. Apparently the baby here prefers mommy to be indestructible."

Phoebe smiles, "That's a good point, you go."

Piper nods, "It's up to you, you've gotta sense him. Concentrate."

Paige closes her eyes. "I can't. I'm too weak. But I think there is someone who can."

Piper and Phoebe turns to face Dawn.

Piper gets up and walks over to her niece, "Dawn honey. I need your help."

Dawn looks up at Aunt Piper, "What is it?"

Piper sighs, "I need you to take me to the one person who can heal your mom, Paige and Leo."

Dawn stands, "Sure do you know where he is?"

Piper shakes her head, "No but I think you can sense him. He is your family after all."

Dawn blinks, "My family?"

Piper smiles, "Just close your eyes and concentrate."

Dawn nods and does what she is asked. Suddenly she feels something deep within her. She grabs Piper's arm and orbs.

An alley way somewhere in town. Samuel is asleep on some rubbish with an empty alcohol bottle in his hand.

Piper and Dawn orb into the alley.

Piper runs over to Sam, "Sam! Sam! Sam, wake up." She shakes him.

Samuel wakes up. "No, leave me alone."

Piper sighs, "Listen to me, Paige, Buffy and Leo need you. The Darklighter shot them, you need to heal them."

Piper helps him to his feet.

Samuel sighs, "I don't know. It's been so long." His eyes go past Piper to Dawn, "Are you, Elizabeth's child?"

Dawn nods.

Piper sighs, "Well, there's no one else. Dawn can't her powers haven't progressed far enough. You have to do it. Look, if you think you've screwed up in the past, now would be a good time to start making amends."

Back at the manor…

Paige is shaking.

Phoebe covers Paige with a blanket. "He'll be here soon. He will, just hang on." Sam orbs in with Piper and Dawn. He sees Paige and Buffy. He rushes to Paige's side first. He holds his hands above Paige but nothing happens. "What's the problem?"

Samuel shakes his head, "I can't."

Piper sighs, "What? Try again."

Samuel sighs, "It's no use. This is my punishment."

Piper frowns, "No, you will not sit there and drown in self-pity while Paige, Buffy, and my husband die."

Samuel frowns, "Don't you think I wanna save them? For god's sake, they are my daughters."

Dawn's jaw drops as she suddenly understands what Piper meant about Samuel being family. He is her biological grandfather, "Grandpa?"

Samuel looks at Dawn and then at Piper, "You didn't tell her?"

Piper shakes her head, "There wasn't time."

Phoebe sighs, "You can't heal her because you gave up."

Samuel nods. "Everything I touch I hurt. All I wanted was a life for them free from magic and demons."

Piper sighs, "No, it was not. Paige and Buffy saved us. They are the reason I am still standing here, they brought this family back together."

Phoebe nods, "They have done so much good. All the pain and anger you've been hanging on for so many years, you've got to let it go. It's time to let it go."

Samuel sighs, "Paige… Elizabeth… I am so sorry."

Paige smiles weakly, "It's okay."

Paige touches Sam's face as Dawn hugs him from behind. Suddenly blue orbing light surrounds Sam. The light vanishes to reveal a clean, shaven Sam.

Samuel blinks, "What happened?"

Dawn smiles as she release her grandfather, "I think you just healed yourself. Now Aunt Paige, then mom."

Sam holds his hands above Paige and heals her.

Paige smiles, "Thank you."

Piper nods, "Okay, thanks later. Buffy next."

Sam walks over to Buffy and heals her.

Buffy sits up and smiles as Dawn rushes into Buffy's arms, "Mom!"

Sam smiles and then moves to Leo and heals him.

Leo sits up. "Piper, are you okay? The baby."

Piper smiles, "Oh, she's fine. I don't think we have to worry about her at all. I'll explain later."

Phoebe nods, "I'm gonna go get started on those potions. We have a Cole to vanquish."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige head upstairs.

Buffy looks to Samuel, "Hi, dad."

Samuel smiles, "Hello, Elizabeth."

Buffy smiles, "Its Buffy now. I want you to meet your granddaughter." She motions towards Dawn, "This is Dawn Marie."

Dawn smiles, "Hi Grandpa."

Samuel blinks, "No name that starts with a P. I think your mom would be disappointed, Eliza… Buffy. Names that started with P have been a family tradition in the Halliwell family. Even though she deviated with yours adding the P name to your middle name."

Buffy nods, "I noticed that. Grams was named Penny. Mom is named Patty. Then there was Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and me… Elizabeth Patience."

Samuel nods, "When we were in my apartment I noticed how strong you are. That's not cause of your powers is it?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No… I'm the Slayer."

Samuel's jaw drops, "The Slayer? How long?"

Buffy sighs, "Since just after Dawn was born. I was 15 when I was called."

Samuel sighs, "Patty and I gave you and Paige up and separated the two of you to protect you both. If I had known you would become mixed in with this business anyways. I might have done things differently."

Buffy smiles, "If you had I would never had Dawn. Or the most wonderful woman for a mother that I could have."

Samuel nods, "And your father?"

Buffy looks down, "He went to prison when I was 15."

Dawn pulls Buffy into an embrace.

Samuel frowns, "Something bad happened didn't it?"

Buffy nods, "Yes. He… he… he raped me. He's Dawn's biological father."

Samuel frowns, "Why that no good…"

Buffy frowns, "Dad! It's ok."

Samuel nods, "As long as you're ok."

Buffy smiles, "I am now. I'm sitting here talking to a father that loves me."

In the attic Paige fills four bottles with each of the different coloured potions. They each take one and stand near the letter opener.

Piper nods, "On three?"

Paige shakes her head, "No. Me, then you, then Phoebe, then Buffy. Since she's downstairs with Samuel I'll test hers."

Paige throws her bottle of potion at the letter opener. It sizzles. Piper throws her bottle at the letter opener and it makes a small explosion. Phoebe throws her bottle and the letter opener makes a medium explosion. Paige throws down the last bottle and it makes a large explosion and leaves nothing but a hole in the rug.

Piper nods, "Sure you wanna do this?"

Phoebe sighs, "How can you even ask me that question?"

They grab more of the potion and then head downstairs to the conservatory to find Buffy, Dawn and Samuel sitting on the couch talking.

Buffy looks up at Piper, "Is it ready?"

Piper nods and Paige hands her a bottle. "There is an order. It's me, Piper, Phoebe and then you."

Buffy nods as she gets up she looks to Sam, "Would you mind watching your granddaughter for a bit?"

Samuel shakes his head, "No. I wouldn't mind."

Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb to Cole's apartment. Cole is sitting at a table.

Phoebe frowns, "Stand up. I said stand up!"

Cole takes off his wedding ring and places it on the table. He stands up and faces the girls. "Come to vanquish me, have you?"

Piper frowns, "Where's you hit man?"

Cole smiles, "Oh, you know those Darklighters; they're just so difficult to work with. Can't even kill a lousy Whitelighter, let alone you."

Phoebe sighs, "But you could have."

Paige frowns, "You bastard."

Paige throws her potion at Cole's feet.

Piper throws her potion at his feet. "Phoebe, come on."

Phoebe sighs, "I know what you're doing."

Paige frowns, "Phoebe, throw the potion."

Phoebe nods, "You never really wanted to kill us, did you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "What are you talking about?"

Phoebe nods, "He could've killed you and Paige back at the manor, he had you both alone. But you needed all of us to survive for your plan to work, including Sam."

Piper frowns, "Phoebe, have you lost your mind?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, you said it yourself. It wasn't a smart plan. Unless you didn't really wanted to kill us. You wanted us to be so blinded by hate that we couldn't see what you were really up to."

Cole sighs, "Well, it's the only way out for me. And you want it too, so..."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but on our terms, not yours. We won't help you commit suicide."

Cole smile, "You already have." He telekinetically pulls the potion out of Phoebe and Buffy's hand and they land at his feet. It causes a massive explosion, sending the girls to the floor. The windows and doors smash. The girls get up.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh my god!"

The smoke clears and Cole stands there, breathing heavily.

Paige sighs, "I don't understand, that should've worked."

Piper shakes her head, "Why didn't it?"

Buffy growls, "You bastard."

Cole sighs, "They knew it wouldn't work."

Phoebe frowns, "Who knew? What are you talking about?"

Cole sighs, "You can't vanquish me. Nobody can."

Later back at the manor in the living room. Paige, Buffy, Dawn and Sam are sitting on the couches.

Samuel sighs, "So, what are you gonna do now? I mean, about Cole?"

Paige shrugs, "I don't know, it's a little scary being that he's basically indestructible now."

Samuel nods, "Well, I'm sure you girls will handle it. Paige… Buffy, I want you to know that giving you two up was the hardest decision I ever had to make. Your mother too. If we could've done it over, we wouldn't have done it. But we weren't supposed to be together. With two babies, we were afraid the Elders would find out."

Paige looks at Buffy who nods, "Its okay, we understand, we really do."

Samuel, "It still has to have hurt you."

Paige nods, "I used to think that you did not matter to me at all. If I never met you, my life would be perfectly fine. I guess, uh, the Elders knew better after all. When you gave us up, you made a choice that gave me the most amazing gift. See, I got to have these tremendous parents and we, we loved each other fiercely. And now I have this whole new life with my sisters, and my niece."

Samuel nods, "It was not the same for Buffy though. What you went through with your father…"

Buffy nods, "As I already told you I had a wonderful mother. And I have a wonderful daughter. And now we have this whole new life with my sisters."

Samuel nods, "What about everything that goes with it?"

Paige smiles, "I choose to be a witch. I could've walked away but I didn't. And now I'm a Whitelighter to boot."

Buffy nods, "In the beginning I fought against being the Slayer. I didn't want it. I just wanted to raise Dawn and have a normal life. Well as normal as you can get for a teenage mother. But I accepted being the Slayer. In the end it helped me to accept being a witch and now a Whitelighter."

Samuel smiles, "That's my girls."

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

Piper is cooking.

Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows.

Leo orbs in.

Piper smiles, "Any luck?"

Leo shakes his head, "That little Elf, got a big mouth. All the nannies cancelled their interviews."

Piper sighs, "Oh, great. Well, if magical nannies won't work for us, then regular ones are out of the question. What are we gonna do?"

Leo nods, "Well, it's a good thing we have a few months."

Piper frowns, "Ugh."

Leo nods, "We'll figure it out."

Paige, Buffy, and Dawn walk in.

Buffy smiles, "Well you do have a part time baby sister right in your own household."

Dawn nods, "I would be happy to watch after her, Aunt Piper."

Piper nods and looks to Leo, "What do you think?"

Leo nods and turns to Dawn, "It will be a lot of responsibility, Dawn. Do you think you can handle it?"

Dawn nods, "Yes I do."

Piper nods and looks to Paige and Buffy, "So how did it go?"

Paige smiles, "Good. Difficult but good."

Buffy nods, "Yeah. What she said."

Leo nods, "He's a good man, it'll be good for you guys to get to know each other."

Paige nods, "Yeah, I think I'm a little burnt out on the whole emotional roller coaster thing right now. Maybe I deserve a nice drive down the coast. I think I'll call Trevor."

Buffy sighs, "I want to try and make it work, at least for Dawn."

Piper nods, "Oh, that guy, yeah, that guy you just dumped."

Paige smiles, "Well, maybe I'll rethink that whole dumping perfectly nice guys before I give them a chance thing. I guess meeting Sam made me realise I kinda still have some abandonment issues I might wanna work through." Phoebe puts her head down on the book. "Anything from you over there in the peanut gallery?"

Phoebe sighs, "I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out. Having an invincible ex-husband is making me really nervous."

Paige nods, "Well, the good thing is we've got someone invincible of our own."

Piper nods, "I got you covered."

Phoebe nods, "For now."


	32. Chapter 32: Centennial Charmed

_**BeneathYouICrunch -**_Yes Buffy now has all her powers that I've written into this story. She won't get anymore at least for the next 30 chapters. As I haven't written anymore in. I would eventually like to expand Buffy's Charmed power though. Dawn on the other hand still has powers coming. On the thrice blessed I remembered I explain some of it in a few chapters. Then some more is explained during the BTVS season 7 ep End of Days.

Talking about Thrice Blessed, Dawn is thrice blessed because she is the daughter of a Slayer, daughter of a charmed one and granddaughter of a whitelighter. Buffy is only the daughter of a witch and a whitelighter. Yes she is a Slayer but she is not a daughter of a slayer.

**_WiccaWhiteWitchSmallTownGuy_** -Joyce is not returning. Xander, Giles, Anya and Tara have guest spots now and then. But they are not going to be prominent in the story. Though you will see more of them in the BTVS Season 7 story arc. Willow on the other hand from the Dark Willow arc on is more prominent in the story. She will be Buffy's first charge as a Whitelighter (second if you count Samuel) She will be seen from Dark Willow through the end of the story in some capacity. Plus I have plans for Willow during the Charmed Season 8 story arc.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Centennial Charmed**

At the manor in the conservatory. Piper is sitting balanced on a large rubber ball, taking deep breaths in and out.

Phoebe smiles, "And breathe, two, three, four. And relax, two, three, four. And breathe, two, three..."

Piper loses her balance and falls off the ball.

Leo frowns, "Are you alright?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, I am not alright."

Leo helps her up.

Buffy walks in, "Sorry I'm late. Just got back from dropping Dawn off at school. Which by the way Piper thanks for the use of the car."

Piper nods, "No problem, Buffy."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, come on, back on the ball."

Piper frowns, "You get back on the ball, I quit."

Eve the Lamaze coach nods, "It's hard at first, I know, Piper, but the birthing ball really can make the delivery much easier, especially for home births."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Tell me you're not doing the home birth thing."

Piper nods, "Hospital, people. How many times do I have to tell you crazy people? Hospital, I'm going to the hospital."

Phoebe nods, "What about water birth? Can we do that at home?"

Eve nods, "Sure, we can rent a tub."

Piper frowns, "What am I, a dolphin? I'm not giving birth to fish."

Leo sighs, "Well, actually, dolphins aren't fish, they're mammals."

Piper frowns, "Shut up!"

Buffy nods, "I'm glad I had Dawn in the hospital."

Paige walks in. "Hey, guys, sorry I'm late, I over slept. Hi, Eve."

Eve nods, "That's okay, we're just getting started."

Leo nods, "Late night?"

Paige sighs, "As a matter of fact, yes."

Eve pulls a white plastic tube out of her bag.

Piper's eyes widen. "What the hell is that?"

Eve smiles, "Uh, nipple enhancer. For breast feeding."

Phoebe chuckles.

Eve turns back to her bag and scrounges around for something.

Paige sneezes and orbs out and back in.

Phoebe looks up at Paige, "Gesundheit."

Buffy frowns.

Paige sighs, "Thanks, I've been sneezing my head off all morning."

Leo looks at Buffy who nods indicating she saw it also, "Not to mention the rest of you."

Eve smiles, "A little ginger root and raspberry leaf will take care of that. Old gypsy remedy."

Piper nods, "I think we got some of that in the kitchen. Why don't you go see if we got some of that in the kitchen?"

Eve nods, "Sure. Be right back." She leaves the room.

Paige frowns, "What?"

Piper nods, "Hi."

They walk into the living room.

Paige sighs, "What?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Do you not realize that you just sneezed and orbed at the same time?"

Phoebe nods, "Ooh, it's a good thing Eve didn't see that."

Paige frowns, "Well, we saved her gypsy clan. I think she'd be fine with it."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, well, it's one thing to know and it's another thing to actually see it."

Leo frowns, "I'm more interested in why it happened. What caused it? I think you should tell them."

Paige sighed, "Fine. I tried to vanquish Cole last night."

Piper frowns, "You did, what?"

Paige sighs, "I know, don't do the big sister guilt thing, okay. I knew what I was doing and it almost worked until I got all wet."

Leo sighs, "I tried to talk her out of it."

Buffy frowns, "You knew?"

Phoebe sighs, "Paige, you could've been killed."

Paige shrugs, "So what else is new? I just wanted to give you a little peace."

Phoebe nods, "That's very sweet, but I don't need Cole to be vanquished to find peace. I'm okay, really, I am free of him emotionally."

Piper sighs, "And besides, I thought we agreed to take a vanquishing hiatus during my last trimester."

Paige nods, "Well, that's why I didn't want to bother you."

Buffy shakes her head, "You really shouldn't have tried to go up against Cole by yourself."

Piper nods in agreement, "You should've because this is not something you can do by yourself."

Paige frowns, "Obviously I disagreed." She storms out.

That evening at P4…

The DJ smiles, "Michelle Branch, everyone!"

Piper, Buffy, Phoebe, Darryl and his wife are sitting around a table.

Leo walks up carrying glasses and champagne.

Phoebe smiles, "Hi."

Leo nods, "Glasses."

Phoebe nods, "Okay." Leo hands Phoebe the glasses and she hands them around.

When Phoebe gets to Buffy she holds her hand up. "No offense to the rest of you. But alcohol and Buffy are non-mixy things. Piper you wouldn't happen to have a soda lying around would you?"

Piper nods and walks over to the bar and returns a moment later with a glass of Pepsi. She hands it to Buffy. "There you go. Now a toast to Lieutenant Morris. Congratulations."

They hold up their glasses.

Darryl frowns, "Wait, shouldn't we wait for Paige?"

Phoebe sighs, "Um, I don't think she's gonna make it because she has a really bad cold. Cheers!"

They all clink their glasses together.

Piper nods, "Long overdue."

Paige walks down the stairs and Phoebe notices.

Phoebe sighs, "Uh, we'll be right back."

Piper frowns, "We will?" Piper sees Paige. She nudges Buffy who follows Piper's gaze and stands up. "We will."

Phoebe nods, "Uh, Leo, keep pouring."

Piper, Buffy, and Phoebe go over to Paige.

Darryl nods, "Don't mind them, they do that a lot."

Paige smiles, "Hi guys."

Phoebe frowns, "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?"

Paige smiles, "Um, going to Darryl's party?"

Buffy shakes her head, "The sneezing, Paige, the sneezing."

Paige sighs, "Oh, that, no, Eve's little miracle cure worked great. I haven't sneezed all day. Is that Darryl's wife? She's cute." She takes a step forward but Piper, Buffy and Phoebe stop her.

Piper frowns, "Wait, wait, wait, wait. First we chat."

Phoebe nods, "Come on."

Piper and Paige walk over to a table and sit down.

Paige sighs, "I told you, everything's fine."

Piper shakes her head, "No, it's not about that."

Phoebe nods, "It's about this morning when you left. You seemed really upset."

Paige sighs, "Oh, that? No, I was just having a girlie mood, you know."

Piper frowns, "No, I think we all know it's a little bit more than that. Something's been bugging you so why don't you just talk to us."

Buffy nods, "Piper is right. Even Dawn has noticed, she mentioned in the car on the ride to school. Which reminds me I really need to get my own car."

Paige nods, "Okay. You really wanna know? I've just been feeling a little suppressed lately. It's not your problem, it's my problem. And I know you guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I do."

Piper nods, "But? There's a but."

Paige sighs, "I just feel like, you know, having been an only child for twenty-five years, I'm used to doing everything on my own. And it seems like lately I've had to do everything by committee and it just..."

Buffy nods, "You feel like you've lost yourself along the way?"

Paige nods, "Yeah."

Piper sighs, "Okay, so what can we do?"

Paige shakes her head, "It's not you, it's me. I just think maybe I need to start looking for my own place to live."

Paige feels a sneeze coming on and holds her nose.

Piper frowns, "Oh, no, you don't. No sneezing."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Back hall, back hall, back hall."

They get up and head for the office.

Piper nods, "Look out, people. Pregnant lady coming through."

Buffy follows along behind them.

Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Paige walk in and close the door. Paige sneezes and orbs out.

Paige orbs back in to a dark and empty office.

Paige sighs, "Oh, major sneeze. Hey, who turned out the lights? And the heat?" She puts on her coat. "Piper..." She turns to find Piper gone. "Piper? Buffy? Phoebe?"

She goes to the door and turns the knob. The door falls off its hinges and crashes to the floor. She looks out to an abandoned room where the club once was. There is rubbish all over the floor and overturned furniture. She walks through the filthy room and shivers.

She spots the P3 sign, broken and lying on the floor. "What the heck? Why does the sign say P3?

Paige continues to walk around the room, stepping over rubbish.

Paige sighs, "Leo! Leo!" A pile of rubbish rustles and a bum climbs out from under it. Paige jumps. "Oh, god, you scared me."

The Bum frowns, "Who are you? Wh-what are you doing here?"

Paige nods, "I could ask you the same thing." He pulls out a knife and points it at Paige. "Hey, it's o-okay."

The Bum shakes his head, "This is my crib!"

Paige frowns, "Your crib? This is my sisters' club. Knife! Knife!" Nothing happens. "What the hell is wrong with my powers?" The bum attacks her and she flips him onto the ground. Frightened, he gets up and runs out of the club. "Leo!" Leo orbs in and looks around. "Damn it, where the hell have you been?"

Leo frowns, "Who are you?"

Paige shakes her head, "Are you kidding? You're not kidding. It's me, Paige, your sister in-law."

Leo shakes his head, "Look, I don't know who you are, lady, and I don't have time for games. All hell is breaking loose out there, so if you don't mind..."

Paige frowns, "Have you lost your mind? Do you notice anything different?"

Leo shrugs, "No, not really. So if you'll excuse me." He starts to orb out.

Paige sighs, "Wait." He orbs back in. "Uh, I'm your charge too. How else could you have heard my call?" He realizes she's right. "Thank you. I just don't understand how all this could've happened."

Leo frowns, "How what could've happened?"

Paige nods, "This! Piper's club. It's totaled. Doesn't that strike you as the least bit odd?"

Leo shakes his head, "You know Piper?"

Paige nods, "Of course. Leo, the club."

Leo shrugs, "What about it? It's been like this for over a year. Ever since Piper walked away from it, right after Prue died."

Paige frowns, "That is not true. The club is kicking ass. Michelle Branch was just playing here and I sneezed and then I or... orbed out. Maybe if I sneeze again." She sneezes. "Did I orb?"

Leo frowns, "How do you know about orbing? And Piper?"

Paige sighs, "Just take me to her. She'll figure all this out, she always does. Please. What have you got to lose?" She takes his hand and they orb out.

They orb to a place outside where there are overturned cars, tires, and barrels with fires inside. A dead body lies on the ground. Up on a hill, Leo and Paige orb in behind a large mound of dirt.

Paige looks around, "What are we doing here?"

Leo frowns, "Shh, Piper's hunting."

A Lazarus Demon smokes in beside the body. He kneels down and smells the body.

Piper frowns, "Hey!" Piper stands up on a large crate. She freezes the Lazarus Demon and jumps down onto the ground. "Feeding time, huh?" She unfreezes just his head. "Knew you'd take the bait."

Lazarus Demon frowns, "What'd you do to me? Unfreeze me, witch."

Piper shakes her head, "Sure, no problem. Just as soon as you tell me where I can find Shax."

Paige frowns, "Shax? What's she talking about? We vanquished him already."

Leo shakes his head, "Nobody's vanquished Shax. Ever since he killed Prue, Piper's been obsessed with getting revenge on him."

Lazarus Demon scoffs, "Go to hell."

Piper sighs, "I'm already there."

Piper blows up the Lazarus Demon and turns him into a pile of dust. She turns to leave.

Paige runs down the hill.

Leo follows.

Paige calls out, "Wait!"

Piper turns around and gets ready to blow her up.

Leo shakes his head, "Piper, don't!"

Paige sighs, "Oh my god, you're not pregnant anymore."

Piper frowns, "Who are you? Leo, what are you doing here?"

Paige nods, "It's me, your sister, Paige."

Piper sighs, "Look, if this is some lame attempt from the Elders to try and lure me back, you can forget it. Tell them to shove it because I have no loyalties to them anymore, and I don't have any to you."

Paige frowns, "Hey! That's no way to speak to your husband."

Leo shakes his head, "We're divorced. Have been for a while."

Paige nods, "Okay, what bizarre world have I sneezed my way into? You two are married and you're expecting, a magical child no less. And you, you're not La Femme Nikita. You're a Charmed One. You don't mind kicking ass when you have to, but otherwise, you'd rather be hanging out with your sisters, baking cookies or knitting booties."

Piper scoffs, "Knitting booties? Clearly you don't know me at all."

Paige laughs, "Oh, yeah? Well, how come I know you didn't really vanquish the Lazarus demon?"

Piper frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Paige smiles, "As a breed, they resurrect. The only way to keep their remains down is to bury them in a cemetery." Piper starts to walk off. "Please, stay."

The pile of dust on the ground resurrects into the Lazarus Demon.

Leo frowns, "Piper!" The Lazarus Demon picks up a long pipe and throws it at Piper. She ducks and blows him up. "How did you know that was gonna happen?"

Paige sighs, "Because we've fought him before in the real world."

Piper frowns, "What do you mean we?"

Paige sighs, "We. Me, you, Buffy, Phoebe. Your sisters. Oh, god, this is getting me nowhere. Orb me to Buffy."

Leo frowns, "Who?"

Paige sighs, "1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale."

Leo nods and they orb to Buffy's house. Paige knocks on the door and Willow opens it, "Hello?"

Paige smiles, "Willow thank goodness. I need to see Buffy."

Willow shakes her head, "Buffy's dead, has been for several months. Who are you?"

**_(A/N In this universe Buffy was too late to keep the portal from opening. She jumped to save Dawn. Pretty much what happened to Buffy in the BTVS episode The Gift happened to her in this alternate reality that Paige is currently in.)_**

Dawn comes down the stairs, "Aunt Willow who's that?"

Paige frowns, "This is just stinking great. Buffy's dead. Piper doesn't know who the heck I am. Neither does my own niece by the looks of it. Just orb me to Phoebe."

Leo shakes his head, "I can't go to the manor anymore, it's forbidden."

Dawn walks up to Paige, "Who are you? You look a lot like my mom."

Willow frowns, "Dawn maybe…"

Paige sighs, "Dawnie. I'll fix this I promise you." She turns to Leo, "Just orb me someplace in San Francisco as close as you can to the manor."

Leo nods and they orb to San Francisco.

Dawn frowns, "She looked like mom." Suddenly to Willow's surprise, Dawn orbs.

Willow blinks, "What the heck. How did she do that?"

Tara comes down the stairs, "What's going on? Where's Dawnie?"

Willow shakes her head, "I have no idea. One moment she was standing right in front of me. The next she…"

In San Francisco… Paige stands across the street from the manor when Dawn orbs next to her. "What the heck, Dawn."

Dawn looks around her, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

Paige blinks and pulls Dawn out of sight of the manor. "That was the first time you did that?"

Dawn nods, "Yes. How though?"

Paige nods, "Your grandfather is Samuel Wilder. He is a Whitelighter. Whitelighter's can orb pretty anyplace they want."

Dawn shakes her head, "How do you know this?"

Paige smiles, "I'm Buffy's twin sister, Paige."

Dawn frowns, "Yeah right. We went to San Francisco to try and find mom's family but came up with nothing but dead ends."

Paige laughs, "Dawn Marie Summers, daughter of Buffy Anne Summers, who was born Elizabeth Patience Halliwell. Buffy's adopted mother is Joyce Summers. Hank and Joyce are divorced. Buffy's biological parents are Patricia Halliwell and Samuel Wilder. Shall I go on?"

Dawn shakes her head, "You've convinced me. How come we didn't find you? We went to this club that was supposed to have belonged to mom's sister – Peeper I think it was."

Paige smiles, "Piper."

Dawn nods, "Piper. But it was abandoned. We ended up just turning around and coming home."

Phoebe nods understanding, "Ok Dawn. I'll explain everything later. Right now I need to get into the manor. I want you to stay out of sight till I get back."

Dawn nods.

Paige slips into the house and walks through the crowd, which is there for Cole's birthday, looking for Phoebe. She spots Cole with the Seer. She then sees Phoebe walk into the kitchen and follows. There is a chef and waitress in the kitchen.

Phoebe frowns, "Leave me."

The chef and waitress immediately leave. Phoebe goes over and pulls a cigarette and lighter out of a drawer. She lights it and takes a puff.

Paige walks in. "Phoebe." Phoebe quickly puts out the cigarette and coughs. She turns to Paige. "You don't recognize me. That's okay, Piper and Dawn didn't either."

Phoebe frowns, "Piper? You know Piper? How is she?"

Paige smiles, "She's, uh, different. Look, I don't have a lot of time so I'm just gonna drop this on you. I am your long lost sister Paige. I know, it sounds crazy but it's true. We're all sisters in the real world."

Phoebe scoffs, "Guards!"

Paige frowns, "Look, I don't know how he did it, but Cole somehow switched realities in his twisted attempt to get you back. I somehow slipped through the cracks and landed here, I don't know how either. But I need your help in order to turn things back to the way they're supposed to be."

Darryl walks in. "You called?"

Paige smiles, "Darryl, hi."

Phoebe nods, "Get rid of her."

Darryl walks over to Paige and grabs her arm.

Paige frowns, "No, what are you doing?"

Phoebe smiles, "What bodyguards do."

Paige grabs a frying pan and hits Darryl over the head, knocking him out.

Phoebe picks up a knife and points it at Paige.

Paige sighs, "Phoebe, I know you better than you know yourself right now, in your heart of hearts, you know you are not meant to be with Cole. In this other life you are free of him and you're happy."

Darryl wakes up and grabs his gun.

Paige hears him and runs outside as Darryl fires.

Darryl follows.

Paige runs down the driveway with Darryl following.

She spots Dawn and runs towards her, "Leo! Leo!" Paige trips and rolls down the driveway. Darryl points his gun. Dawn runs over to Paige. "Leo!"

Leo orbs in. Darryl recognizes Leo. Leo orbs out with Paige and Dawn just as Darryl shoots.

Leo orbs to a cemetery with Paige and Dawn.

Paige sighs, "Thanks, that was cutting it a little close, don't you think?"

Leo frowns, "You're lucky I came at all. Who is she?"

Paige sighs, "I'm lucky? You're lucky. Without me, we're all screwed. I'm the only one who can fix this thing. And who she is. The daughter of the last Charmed One. Buffy's daughter, Dawn."

Leo frowns, "Oh, yeah?"

Paige sighs, "Oh, god, it's just so weird. Cole living at the manor, all those demons we vanquished wandering around alive. Wait a second, if the demons are alive then that means all the innocents we saved are... dead."

Leo shakes his head, "Not just the innocents, Paige."

Paige frowns, "Yeah I know Buffy's dead." She looks around. "What are we doing here?"

Leo turns to a grave marker. Paige looks down. It reads Paige Matthews - born 1975 died 2001."

Leo nods, "After you left, I went and checked with the Elders. They confirmed your story that there was in fact another sister. In fact they said there were two more. Only they didn't know until it was too late, until after the Source had already had you killed. They didn't know where the other even was until it was too late to do anything to save her either."

Paige sighs, "This really sucks."

Leo nods, "Well, it explains why none of us knew you. We never got a chance to meet you."

Paige sighs, "So, what, you believe me now?"

Leo shrugs, "I'm not sure what I believe. The fact is you're here and you're not supposed to be."

Paige sighs, "Okay, so we've established the fact that I am here, how come I don't have my powers?"

Leo nods, "Because you're not living your life anymore. You're living hers." He points to the tombstone. "You must have taken over our Paige's life in this reality, or at least, the life she would have lived had she not been killed. Since she never met her sisters..."

Paige nods, "The Power of Three never got back together, and as a result the Power of Four never existed, and I never got my powers. Lucky me."

Leo nods, "Luckier than you think maybe. If you hadn't sneezed when you did and orbed into the neutral plane, nobody would've ever known."

Paige nods, "Cole would've. He's the one behind this. He altered reality to eliminate me and get Phoebe back. But it's not working. She hates him as much in this reality as she does in ours. The problem is she's trapped here."

Leo nods, "Your reality sounds a lot better than this one. Not just for Phoebe. So, uh, how can I help you get it back?"

Paige sighs, "I need my sisters."

Piper smiles, "Well, maybe we can start with two and go from there."

Paige turns to see Piper approaching them. "What are you doing here?"

Piper nods, "Burying the Lazarus Demon. I figured if you were right about that, you were probably right about everything else as well."

Paige smiles.

Dawn coughs, "Hey."

They turn to Dawn.

Paige sighs, "Sorry Dawnie I forgot you were there. Leo, Piper this Dawn. Our niece. I have… had a twin sister. Dawn here is her daughter."

Piper nods and pulls the startled Dawn into an embrace, "Hello Dawn."

They make their way to P3.

Piper sighs, "So you say the club is still pretty successful in this alleged other reality of yours?"

Paige nods, "Not alleged, it's real, though the name has changed."

Piper frowns, "The name is changed? Why?"

Paige nods, "Yeah when Buffy found us. You changed the name of the club in honor of me and Buffy. It's now called P4. In honor of you, Phoebe, Me, and Buffy."

Piper shakes her head, "Buffy?"

Paige nods, "Elizabeth Patience. Buffy is her adopted name. Anyways the club is doing real good."

Piper smiles, "Oh, yeah? Am I a millionaire?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, not that good. Listen, if we wanna get this place back to how it used to be, we really oughta..."

Piper nods, "How is it that we didn't know about you? That we had another sister… er sisters?"

Leo sighs, "Half-sister, apparently."

Paige nods, "Right. Cliff notes version. Our mom had an affair with her Whitelighter Sam, but because the whole witch-Whitelighter rule thing, they had to give me and Buffy up at birth. But when the Elders realized they needed me to remake the Charmed Ones, they tossed out that stupid rule. Which as far as I'm concerned, paved the way for you and Leo to be able to keep your baby."

Piper nods, "Well, how pregnant am I exactly?"

Paige nods, "Phoebe and I are practicing to be your midwives as we speak. We're preparing for the big home birth. Buffy is not really onboard with it though."

Piper frowns, "Home birth? You're nuts. I'd never agree to that. I wouldn't give birth unless it was in..."

Paige nods, "A hospital. Yeah, yeah, you keep saying the same thing in any reality. Hey, who else but a sister would know that?"

Piper sighs, "We must be pretty close then, the three of us?"

Paige nods, "Four of us."

Piper nods, "Right four. Like Phoebe and I were with Prue."

Paige nods, "Yeah, close enough to have avenged Prue's death together."

Piper nods, "This Cole of yours must have cast a pretty powerful spell to do all of this. But if we vanquish him, the spell should automatically reverse itself."

Paige nods, "Right, except we already tried to vanquish him, he's become invincible in our world."

Leo nods, "Yes, but we're not in your world, you're in ours, so is he. So if you've assumed our Paige's life, he must've assumed Belthazor's."

Paige nods, "Yeah, he would've."

Piper sighs, "Did you guys try to vanquish Belthazor ever?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, but you and Prue almost tried. You guys had a vanquishing potion, right?"

Piper nods, "How do you know that?"

Paige smiles, "Book of Shadows. Also says that it needs a piece of his flesh to make it work."

Leo nods, "That's right, it did."

Piper nods, "Alright then." Piper pulls out a knife. "Let's go hunting."

Dawn looks at her new aunts and nods, "I'm coming to."

Paige shakes her head, "No Dawn."

Dawn frowns, "I'm going. I'm going to help you fix this so I can get mom back."

Piper rests a hand on Paige's shoulder, "She might as well. She has as much a stake in this as you and I do."

Paige nods.

Sometimes later Piper is in the manor. Piper turns the corner and stands in front of Cole.

Cole frowns, "What are you doing here?"

Piper smiles, "Saving my sister." She uses her power and sends him flying backward with a blast. He falls to the floor. "Now!"

Leo orbs in with Paige and Dawn. Paige is holding the knife.

Cole frowns, "You."

Paige smiles, "Surprise." She quickly goes to Cole and slices a piece of flesh of his hand. He yells in pain. Paige moves back to Dawn, Leo and Piper.

Phoebe runs down the hallway. "Piper." Cole gets up and an energy ball forms in his hand. "No!" She grabs Cole's arm and the energy ball disappears.

Piper looks to Leo, "Get us outta here."

Leo orbs out with Piper, Dawn, and Paige back to P3. They quickly gather items for a potion.

Paige nods, "Toadflax, toadflax. Did Leo get the toadflax?" Piper hands her some toadflax. "Thank you. And we need a dash of cardamom, a pinch of carrot seeds... Hey, where's the mandrake root already?"

Piper smiles, "I'm impressed, you really know this stuff."

Paige nods, "Of course I do, I learn from the best. I learn from you."

Piper nods and looks at Dawn, "Whose training her?"

Paige sighs, "It's a group effort actually. Buffy does a lot of it since Dawn is her daughter. But we all pitch in. I've been teaching her about her Whitelighter powers. Something she apparently didn't learn here."

Piper sighs, "I know how she feels. Mom died when I was younger than she is now. To lose your mother…"

Paige nods, "I know. Both my parents are dead also. What she is going through… At least once we fix this everything will go back to the way it was. Buffy will be alive again. She won't have had to deal with the loss of a parent."

Piper nods in agreement.

Leo orbs in. "Mandrake root."

Paige nods, "Alright, toss it in." Leo puts the mandrake root in the pot. "Alright, now all we need... stand back."

Piper and Leo take a step backward. Paige throws in the flesh and the potion explodes.

Piper smiles, "Good memory."

Leo nods, "Is that it? Is it ready?"

Paige nods, "Ready as it'll ever be. Can't guarantee it'll work though."

Piper nods, "Well, we're only gonna get once chance at it. Cole has to know why we needed his flesh. He'll be waiting."

Leo nods, "What about Phoebe?"

Piper nods, "We get her out first so that he can't hurt her." Paige bottles the potion. "Ready, sis?"

Paige nods, "Dawn you ready?"

Dawn walks over to them and nods, "Yeah. I just want to say first if this doesn't work. I'm glad to have met you guys. Mom would have been proud to have had you guys for sisters."

Piper nods, "As I am proud to have you for a niece."

Back at the Manor. Piper, Paige, Dawn and Leo pop their heads around the corner from the kitchen.

Paige looks around, "Anything?"

Piper shakes her head, "No."

Paige nods, "Okay, come on."

They walk into the hall.

Phoebe rushes down the stairs. "What are you guys doing here? You have to leave now."

Piper nods, "Where's Cole?"

Cole walks into the empty parlor. "Right here." He throws an energy ball across the room, hitting Piper, Dawn, Paige and Leo. It knocks them to the floor.

Phoebe frowns, "No!" Phoebe runs to their side. Cole flicks his fingers and the potion flies across the room and into his hand. "What did you do to them?"

Cole nods, "Exactly what they were gonna do to me."

Paige reaches over to touch Piper's hand. "She's still alive, grab her hand. You too Dawn."

Phoebe frowns, "What?"

Cole sighs, "I don't know how you got here, Paige. But if it's any consolation, I know exactly where I'm gonna bury you. Right next to yourself."

Paige nods, "Grab her hand."

Phoebe and Dawn touch Piper's hand and a light shines down on them. Cole throws an energy ball at them and it rebounds off the light. The light vanishes and Phoebe and Paige stand up.

Phoebe smiles, "The Power of Three."

Paige shakes her head, "The Power of Four actually. I don't really know how but it's working through Dawn. Maybe because she is thrice blessed? Potion!" The potion orbs into Paige's hand. "I do hate long goodbyes." Paige goes to throw the potion but Phoebe stops her.

Phoebe shakes her head, "No!" She takes the potion off of Paige.

Paige frowns, "Phoebe, are you crazy? Throw it before he shimmers out."

Cole smiles, "She's not gonna throw it. Are you?"

Paige nods, "Throw the potion."

Dawn nods, "Aunt Phoebe, throw it. I want mom back."

Phoebe looks back at Dawn for a moment, startled at being called an aunt.

Cole laughs, "We've been through so much together, haven't we? Our love's so strong; nothing can destroy it, not even this. We're meant to be together."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't think so."

Phoebe throws the potion at Cole and he explodes and he is vanquished. Suddenly, the room starts spinning around.

The room stops spinning and Paige appears. She looks around to see she is still in the manor.

Paige sighs, "Oh, please, god, tell me I'm back."

Pregnant Piper walks in wearing her pajamas and holding a tub of ice-cream.

Piper smiles, "Oh, there you are. Where'd you orb to?"

Paige smiles, "Piper. Are you pregnant?"

Piper nods, "Yeah. Where you been?"

Paige sighs, "And Buffy, she is alive right?"

Piper nods, "Well yeah. Again where have you been?"

Paige smiles, "Oh!" Paige gives Piper a hug.

Piper frowns, "Where have you been? What happened to your clothes?"

Paige smiles, "Time must have continued moving on in this reality too."

Piper shakes her head, "I beg your pardon?"

Paige lets out a sigh of relief, "I'm back!"

Phoebe walks in through the front door. "Hey, what's going on?"

Piper shrugs, "She's very happy."

Paige smiles, "Phoebe!" She gives Phoebe a big hug.

Phoebe looks at Piper in confusion, "Hi. Oh, oh, okay. What's the celebration?"

Buffy and Dawn come down the stairs

Paige spots Buffy on the stairs and smiles, "Buffy!" She runs over to her twin sister and gives her a big hug.

Buffy looks at Dawn and then back at Paige, "Sweetie are you drunk or something?"

Paige shakes her head as she pulls Dawn into a hug, "I'm just so happy to be home, that's all."

Dawn blinks, "Uhm. Not that I'm not happy to be hugged and all…"

Paige smiles and nods as she steps back.

Piper sighs, "You wanted to move out."

Paige frowns, "I did? God, no, never. Well, you know, maybe when I'm married or pregnant or hopefully both at the same time. We're sisters; we shouldn't split up until we absolutely have to. You know that, right?"

Piper laughs, "She's rambling."

Phoebe nods, "I hear that."

Paige sneezes and orbs out and back in. "I'm still here, right?"

Buffy laughs, "Yep."

Paige sighs, "I didn't go anywhere?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Nope." Paige breathes a sigh of relief. "Paige... What did you do?"

Short time later… Paige, Phoebe, and Piper orb in. Followed shortly thereafter by Buffy and Dawn.

Phoebe looks around, "Cole?"

Paige smiles, "I'm telling you, he's gone for good."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, that's what we thought last time."

Piper sighs, "And the time before that."

Paige nods, "This time is different. He straddled two worlds just like I did, but he wasn't invincible there. Cole's not coming back, ever."

Piper nods, "It just seems far too easy. I don't know how I feel about that."

Paige sighs, "I think you should feel good about it, you know? We don't have to look over our shoulders anymore. It's over."

Phoebe picks up a photo of her and Cole. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Piper nods, "Let's go."

Phoebe places the photo on a side table and looks back into the apartment. She smiles slightly, "Happy birthday, Cole."

Phoebe, Piper and Paige orb back to the Manor leaving Buffy and Dawn alone for a moment.

Buffy looks at her daughter and smiles sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Dawn shakes her head, "For what?"

Buffy smiles, "I know the only person who knows what went on in that reality is Paige. But from what she said you were all alone there. No family to speak of, Willow and Tara had been looking after you because I had... I don't ever want to leave you, Dawn."

Dawn smiles, "And you never will, Mom."

Buffy nods, "Still I think we should make arrangements so that you're not alone. Okay?"

Dawn wipes a tear from her eye and nods, "Okay. Come on let's get home."

Buffy nods and they orb back to the manor.


	33. Chapter 33: Smashed

**Author's Note: **This and Chapter 34 are added as a setup for the BTVS season 7 story arc. I didn't want to play the rape card since I already did that to Buffy at the beginning of the story. So I decided Buffy could have a one night stand instead and then be disgusted with herself and Spike afterwards. That way some of the dialogue and and Spike having a soul can still work with minor modifications.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Smashed**

Buffy walks into the kitchen where Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Dawn are having breakfast. She is holding a phone in her hand, "Sure Giles. I'll be there this afternoon." She hangs up the phone and turns to everyone, "The Watcher's Council got word of something going on at the Cleveland Hellmouth. Their pulling Faith out for a few days. Giles wants me to come and help out with patrols. I told him I would come."

Piper sighs, "Buffy what if we…?"

Buffy smiles, "It's different than it was last year Piper, I can orb now remember? So if you need me I'm just an orb away. This is only temporary. I should be back in a week tops.

Dawn stands, "You want me to orb to Sunnydale after school?"

Buffy smiles, "Sure Dawn. I'm sure you want to see Willow and Tara and everyone anyways."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah I do." She looks at her watch, "Better get to school." She orbs out.

That night in Sunnydale in an alley. A fiftysomething married couple stand next to each other against a brick wall as two shadowy figures stand before them.

The man nods, "I'm sure we can work something out."

The woman nods, "A deal of some sort. Anything you want."

"I always wanted a pony."Everyone turns to see Buffy standing calmly behind them. "Oh. You weren't really speaking to me, were you? My bad. Well, as long as I'm here..." She runs at the shadowy figures, kicking one of them in the knees, knocking him into the light. He's human. "Wow." Staggering back, he drops the woman's purse. "A mugging. Haven't gotten one of those for a while. Usually it's blood, and with the horror..." She reaches down for the purse. "Just a good old-fashioned mugging. Kind of sweet, actually." She looks to the couple, handing the woman her purse, "Well probably not for you. Here. Go. Now."

They take the purse and hurry off. The downed mugger jumps up, charges Buffy.

Buffy sidesteps, catches his arm, twists it behind his back. He winces. The other mugger crouches, unsure what to do. "Not too sweet for you, either, I guess. But come on, rush me. It'll be funny." With a ferocious growl, Spike lunges out of the shadows behind Buffy toward the remaining mugger, tackling him. "No!"

Spike rolls off in pain, careening into a stack of crates, which falls on Buffy and her mugger. "Ow!"

Buffy releases him, both muggers race off into the night. Buffy dusts herself off. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Spike holds his forehead, "Ow. Thought they were demons."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, way to go with the keen observiness, Jessica Fletcher."

Spike sighs, "Remind me not to help you or Faith."

Buffy sighs, "More often?"

Spike sighs, "A little sympathy for the man with the migraine, can we..."

Buffy shakes her head, "That's what you get for attacking a human."

Spike nods, "Yeah. You'd think if the government's gonna put a chip in my head, they'd at least make it so I could attack criminals and that sort."

Buffy sighs, "Yes, 'cause muggers deserve to be eaten. You're just gonna have to get your rocks off fighting demons, Spike."

Spike nods, "There's other ways..."

Buffy nods and turns to head out of the alley, "And to that an extreme see-ya-later"

At the Summers house.

Willow is alone in her room. She leans out into the hallway. Quiet. She walks back into the room. She looks at the bed. Empty.

She silently pushes Dawn's bedroom door open. Dawn's in bed, asleep. Willow gently shuts the door, heads back in.

Willow goes to the window, looks out into the night. Silent. Across the room: scratching. Willow approaches Amy the Rat. "Aw, whatsa matter, Amy? You lonely? We gotta get you a nice companion rat that you can love and play with and grow attached to 'til it leaves you for no good reason. Won't that be fun?" The rat scratches a bit on its cage. "Relax - I'm joking."

Willow looks around the room, but keeps talking to the rat. "Amy, I swear, if I could find a way to bring you back..." Willow turns back to look at the rat. "Any way."

Willow closes her eyes, whispers in Italian, "Reveal." A faded, tattered parchment appears on the desk. She opens her eyes, smiles, picks it up. She reads in Italian, "What was is no longer. What was done, undo. The danger passed, the trial no more, set it right."

And Amy -the real, live, human, not-ratted, young woman - appears, naked and dazed. Willow, proud of herself, grins. Amy screams.

Short time later Amy sits on the bed, dressed, her movements quick, twitchy.

Willow enters carrying a mug. Amy jumps a little. "Hey, here's some hot chocolate, you want -"

Amy shakes her head. "Mmmm-mmm. No, thanks. Still kinda queasy."

Willow sets the mug down on the night stand. "Okay, maybe later. How're you -" Outside, a siren goes by. Amy's eyes dart to the open window. She makes a quick hand movement, and it slams shut. "Hey, it's just -" Amy makes another hand movement, the drapes shut. "- a siren. It's all right."

Willow sits at the edge of the bed. "Okay? You okay?"

Amy looks away from the window. "Mmmm-hmmmm. Yeah. Just, you know. Everything feels weird." She looks at Willow. "I mean, it's like, I felt like I was in that cage for weeks." Uh-oh. Willow just purses her lips, not sure what to say. "But it can still be okay. Right? I can get in the swing of things. Like ...prom's coming up. I am so hoping Larry will ask me. We could make such a splash if - oh. Oh God. He hasn't asked anyone else, has he?" She searches Willow's eyes for some good news.

Willow, mighty uncomfortable, braces herself, "Amy. Three things we have to talk about. One, Larry's gay. Two, Larry's dead. Three, high school's... kind of over."

Amy pulls back a little, staring at Willow. "How long was I in the cage?"

Willow sighs, "Listen, why don't you have some -"

Amy frowns, "How. Long."

Downstairs sometime later. Buffy shuts the door behind her, leans against it. Keeping out the night. She looks up the stairs. Makes up her mind. "Willow?" She moves to the stairs.

Buffy makes her way upstairs, she pokes her head in Willow's room. Willow turns to face her. "Hey. How you doing?"

Willow smiles, "Oh. Um ...okay."

Buffy comes in. "Yeah?"

Willow nods, "Yeah. Not parades and cotton candy, but okay."

The door from the bathroom opens and Amy walks in again, looking queasy.

Buffy blinks, "Oh! Tara, I didn't… Oh. Amy."

Amy nods, "The whole school?" Willow nods. "By a giant snake-thing. Still adjusting. Hey, Buffy."

Buffy stares, looks to Willow, then back to Amy. "Hi." She manages a confused smile. Not sure what to say, "How've you been?"

Amy shrugs, "Rat. You?"

Buffy smiles, "Been living in San Francisco."

Amy nods, "Oh."

Buffy nods, "Well, I should let you guys catch up, I'll just -"

Amy shakes her head, "No, it's okay, stay… Do you have any cookies?"

Buffy looks at Willow who nods, "What kind?"

Amy shrugs, "Any kind. Not cheese."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, kitchen. You want me to-"

Amy shakes her head, "No, no. I'll grab 'em."

Buffy nods, Okay, well, at least let me make up Faith's bed for you. It's late, you should stay here."

Amy smiles, "Thank you." She walks to the door and leaves without another word.

Buffy blinks, "Wow."

Willow nods, "I know."

Buffy sighs, "Is she gonna be -"

Willow shakes her head, "Dunno. She's kinda freaked out, but I would be, too."

Buffy nods, "Wow."

Willow nods, "I know. I just ...realized I could. I thought of the right thing and ..." She shrugs. "It's nice, having another magically-inclined friend around. Oh sorry besides you and Dawn anyways."

Buffy shakes her head, "No its ok, Willow. We're not around that often." She heads out and goes down the stairs to find Amy curled up on the couch, watching TV with a plate of cookies. "How you doin', you need anything?"

Amy shakes her head, "No. Thanks. Good cookies." There's a pause as Amy considers what to say next. "I'm sorry about your mom."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks."

Amy nods, "Crazy all the things that've happened since I went away."

Buffy nods, "No kidding."

Amy nods, "Snyder got eaten by a snake, the high school got destroyed. You became a witch…"

Buffy nods, "Oh! Gatorade has a new flavor. Blue."

Amy nods, "See, head spinning." She nods toward the TV news, then shakes her head. "People getting frozen, Willow's dating girls, and did you know about Tom and Nicole?"

But Buffy's stuck on that first one, "Wait...people getting..."

Buffy picks up the remote, flips to another news station.

A reporter on screen, "-in critical yet stable condition, as local authorities continue their investigation into the robbery that left one man frozen solid. Live from the Museum, Jason Manning, KCTV."

Amy sighs, "Weird."

Buffy stares at the screen, realizing her night just got busy. She goes upstairs and wakes Dawn, "I'm going out. Listen for my call in case I need you."

Dawn nods, "What's up, mom?"

Buffy sighs, "Someone or something froze a man solid. I'm going to check it out. Oh and don't go downstairs or into Faith's room tonight. Willow finally made Amy human again. And Amy is a little jumpy."

Dawn nods, "Ok mom."

Buffy orbs out.

She orbs to a darkened area next to museum and makes her way to the front of the museum. She tries to see over the tops of the very, very tall people in front of her. "If I could just - I need to–" She tries jumping repeatedly. She finds an opening, pushes her way through just as police officers wheel Frozen Rusty down the many steps of the museum entrance on a dolly.

Buffy quickly scans the area and runs back to the darkened area she orbed in at. She runs smack into Spike, "Great..."

Spike smiles, "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up."

Buffy frowns, "What are you doing here?"

Spike hiding that he wants to be around her, "You know, a man was frozen alive in there. Little compassion, love."

Buffy frowns, "And I'm supposed to believe you just happen to be on the case?"

Spike nods, "Buffy. I'm on everyone's case." She walks away, toward the darkened area. Spike follows. "You know, as long as we're both here, you might as well tag along. I mean, as a team, we could -"

Buffy snorts. "Yeah, that never really seems to end well, does it?"

Spike nods, "A man can change."

Buffy shakes her head, "You're not a man. You're a thing."

Spike grabs her by the shoulder. "Stop walking away -"

Buffy frowns, "Don't touch me!" She wheels around and slugs him. Instinctively, he hits her back. She falls, he braces himself for the inevitable chip- induced pain. But it doesn't come.

Spike turns from her, hiding his face, on which we can see how perplexed he is. He doubles over, pretending to be in pain. "Owww. Owwww."

Buffy gets up, walks to Spike and punches him hard across the face. He goes sprawling. She stands over him. "You're just a thing. An evil, disgusting thing. All right?"

She away, leaving Spike alone, confused, shocked... And then a grin crosses his face...

The next day after school Tara and Dawn each sit behind a giant milk shake.

Tara shakes her head, "Good God, that's a lot of shake." Dawn slurps on her straw with abandon. "I mean, I know, big part of our day of Movie and milk shake Fun Day, but... Good God, that's a lot of shake."

Dawn takes a break from slurping. "Helps to wash down the Raisinets." She slurps some more.

Tara nods, "Promise me you'll eat something green tonight. Leafy green, not gummi green." Dawn nods as she slurps. "Movie was fun."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah, it was ironic when all those cute inner city kids taught their coach a valuable lesson."

Tara nods, "You know I'll always be there for you, right?" Dawn stops mid-slurp. "There was actually more of a lead-in when I practiced that at home."

Dawn quietly, "I know. Well as much as you can anyways with me and mom living in San Francisco and you in Sunnydale."

Tara nods, "I just, I wanted you to know."

Dawn nods, "Do you think you'll ever get back together?"

Tara sighs, "I wish I knew."

Dawn nods, "But you still love her."

Tara smiles, "Very much. It's just, you know. Sometimes other things get in the way."

Dawn nods, "But, you know she misses you."

Tara works now to hold it together in front of Dawn. "You know what's important is that you don't ever have to worry. Our stuff is our stuff, but it never touches you. We both love you, and we both will always love you."

Dawn nods, "I know. Faith said she's doing a lot better lately, though. She's been really good about being careful. About stuff." She goes back to slurping,

Tara sizes her up, trying to gauge how much she knows. "Well, good. Great. That's great."

At the Magic Box… Willow, Xander and Buffy look through newspapers. Anya looks through the bookcases.

Willow nods, "Here. Says the guard's definitely gonna live."

Xander nods, "He's all thawed out now. They used hair-dryers. Huh."

Willow keeps reading. "Everything slowed down, nervous system, circulatory system. He's still unconscious."

Anya, still searching the bookcase, makes a frustrated noise.

Buffy looks over at her. "Anya?"

Anya frowns, "It's such a pain. The text I wanted? Giles took it with him. He has this thing that owning a book made it, like, his property."

Buffy nods, "So what do we do? Call him? It's the middle of last night there. Or maybe tomorrow. Does anyone remember how that works?"

Willow nods, "It's okay. No one freak. We'll just do this another way."

The others share a look.

Buffy shakes her head, "Magic? If we need magic Willow, Dawn or I will cast the spell." Willow pulls out a laptop from her bag, sets it on the table. "Oh. Hey. Cool."

Xander smiles, "All right, back to basics. A little old-fashioned state-of-the-art hacker action."

Buffy nods, "That's great, Will. Haven't seen you do that in a long time..." Willow places her hands on the keyboard, where they sink into the surface. The keyboard glows faintly as she absorbs information directly from it. "Don't remember that part."

Willow nods, "It's quicker. It'll just take a sec to go through the files." She goes quiet for a minute, reading what's in her brain. Anya approaches, joins the others in staring at Willow. "Okay. Internal police reports. A diamond was stolen last night from the museum." Her eyes dart back and forth as she reads. Internally. "A big diamond. On loan from the British Museum. They're withholding the info to smoke out the bad guys. Ooh, pretty… There's a picture."

Buffy nods, "Is it a supernatural diamond? Like, all good-lucky? Or healing powers?"

Anya shakes her head, "Maybe it's cursed. Diamonds are excellent for cursing."

Willow nods, "Well, let's do some more checking, shall we?"

Xander frowns, "Sure, but, you know, I am really beat. And I bet that's tiring, the... thing you're doing there."

Willow breaks her concentration, looks at Buffy and Xander. "Guys, I'm fine, really. What's the deal with -"

Anya frowns, "Oh, for crying out loud. This is bizarre. You're all la la with the magic and the not-talking, like everything's normal, when we all know that Tara up and left you and now everyone's scared to say anything to you… Except me… Is this that thing I do that you comment on sometimes?"

Willow looks to Buffy, "Guys, it's okay. It's hard, but - but it's better this way, believe me. Little things started taking over, things that don't matter, but we saw them differently, and so they got blown out of proportion." No one seems convinced. "The time apart is gonna help us sort through that. Really. Now let's keep working on this. I don't want to leave Amy alone in the house so long."

The others accept the change of topic, letting Willow off the hook.

Xander nods, "Amy. Is she... how is she adjusting?"

Willow shrugs, "I'm not sure. It's a lot to take in. I keep expecting her to do, like, ratty stuff, licking her hands clean or shredding newspaper or making little pellets in the corner."

Buffy frowns, "Let's definitely not leave her alone in the house too long."

Later that evening at the Summers House. Dawn rushes in, closely followed by a wary Tara. "Hello! We're home!"

Tara nods, "Looks like no one's here."

Dawn heads into the living room and parks herself on the couch. "Well, they'll be back soon. I know Willow and Mom were meeting up with Xander to do some research."

Tara nods, "Okay, well, then I should probably get back."

Dawn smiles, "Or you could stay and wait for them, then you could have a chance to catch up with... everyone."

Tara shakes her head, "Yeah, I don't think that's a great idea."

Dawn clicks on the TV, feigning nonchalance. "Okay, your call. I've got the TV to keep me company till they get back." Tara hesitates. "You notice how it's been getting dark so much earlier these days?"

Dawn focuses on the TV as Tara looks out the window into the dark, dark night. Raucous laughter from the TV. "Ha! Talking cat..."

Tara smirks, knowing exactly what Dawn's doing. "Fine, I'll stay, but just till they get back." Dawn smiles and keeps watching TV. "And only to make sure you're not alone, this doesn't have anything to do with... anyone else."

Dawn nods, "Sure, cool, up to you."

At the Magic Box. Xander smiles, "Ah ha! I got it! Here's our villain right here." He sits with Buffy and Anya in the deserted shop, surrounded by thumbed-through texts, holding one of them open, pointing. Anya and Buffy look at the open page, then return to their own books. "What?"

Anya sighs, "Sweetie, that's a D&D manual."

Xander nods, "But, I could've... oh."

Anya nods, "Let's admit it -we can't find this thing because it doesn't exist. There's no such thing as a frost monster who eats diamonds."

Buffy nods, "Well maybe he doesn't eat diamonds. Maybe he just... thinks they're pretty." She closes her book. Feeling lame. "We suck. I guess I could call Leo and see what he knows?"

Xander nods, "We need new brains. What's up with Willow?"

Buffy shrugs, "Out with Amy, I guess."

Anya nods, "Great. Someone to do more magic with. No offense Buffy."

Buffy nods, "But... she's not cooped up and crying, that's forward momentum. I don't know everything that happened with Tara, but Willow was -"

Xander nods, "Tara thinks Willow was doing too much magic. She's not the only one."

Buffy sighs, "I know. But I think she'll be fine. This is Willow, she of the level head."

Anya nods, "Those are the ones you have to watch out for the most. Responsible types."

Buffy sighs, "Right. Cause they might go all crazy and start alphabetizing everything."

Anya nods, "I'm serious. Responsible people try so hard to be good all the time - when they get a taste of being bad, they can't get enough. It's like - kablooey!"

Buffy starts taking this personally, "That's not true-"

Anya nods, "Okay, not kablooey. More like BAM!"

Xander sighs, "It is human nature, Buff. Will's getting a taste of something powerful, way bigger than her."

Buffy shakes her head, "Hey I'm a Charmed One remember. Way bigger than I was and I'm ok."

Xander nods, "But you and Dawn both were prepared for it. You were the Slayer long before you became a witch. And now you're training Dawn. Remember Willow didn't have anyone to teach her."

Anya nods, "She was getting out of control with it before Tara left. And now that she's gone..."

Xander nods, "It must be seductive, just to give into it. Go totally wild. We need to keep an eye on her."

Buffy sighs, "Okay. We'll keep an eye. But we don't have to assume everybody's getting seduced. Sometimes-" The phone rings. Buffy starts. Then jumps up to get it. "Hello?"

Spike on the phone, "Slayer."

Buffy frowns, "Spike?"

Spike on the phone, "Meet me at the cemetery. Twenty minutes. Come alone."

Buffy shakes her head, "Spike?"

Spike on the phone, "Bloody hell, yes, it's me."

Buffy sighs, "You're calling me on the phone?"

Spike on the phone, "Just be there."

Buffy frowns, "Why, are you helping again? You have a lead on the Frost Monster thingie?"

Spike on the phone, "Something like that, yeah. Kinda thought you might be up for a little grunt work."

Buffy frowns and abruptly hangs up.

Xander nods, "What did Captain Peroxide want?"

Buffy shakes her head, "He wanted to... patrol. But I told him that I can't."

Sometime later… Buffy, Xander and Anya leave for the night

Buffy nods, "I'm telling you, I think there's just something about this thing."

Xander shrugs, "I dunno, Buff, feels like we've been through every book."

Anya nods, "Yes, even the ones that aren't so boring you want to kill yourself."

Xander frowns, "We have those?"

Buffy nods, "I'm just saying. All the things that've happened lately, a bank robbery, a jewel heist."

Xander nods, "Exploding lint."

Buffy sighs, "They just... is it me, or do they all seem really -"

Anya nods, "Lame?"

Buffy nods, "I was going for unusual, but yeah." They all sort of stare out into the night, thinking. "I dunno. I'll do a quick patrol, then, tomorrow, after a good night's sleep, we solve this."

Anya nods, "Optimism. I remember optimism."

Xander smiles, "That's 'cause you're a thousand."

Buffy waves, "Night, guys."

Xander nods, "Night."

Xander and Anya head toward home, Buffy goes off the other way to patrol. She gets about ten feet before Spike steps out of the shadows. "Slayer."

Buffy sighs, "And so my night is now complete."

Spike begins to circle her, menacing. "You never showed."

Buffy shrugs, "Sorry. Little busy actually doing stuff."

Spike nods, "You shouldn't be so flip, love."

Buffy shakes her head, "Why, what are you gonna do, walk behind me to death?"

Spike moves in closer. "I'm just saying, things might be a little different now. You oughta be careful."

Buffy tries to get around him, but he won't let her pass. "Enough! Enough, move."

Spike smiles, "Or what?" Buffy punches him in the face. He doesn't fall, he doesn't back up. He slowly turns back to her. Getting pissed. And he punches her right back. "Ohh, the pain, the pain... is gone." Her eyes wide, Buffy faces Spike, realizing the threat he now represents. "Guess what I just found out." Buffy is horrified, knowing what he's about to say before he ever even gets there. "Looks like I'm not as toothless as you thought, sweetheart."

Buffy frowns, "How?"

Spike smiles, "Don't you get it? Don't you see?" He smiles at her, cruelly. "You're wrong."

Buffy advances, punching and kicking Spike down the street, eventually taking them in front of a condemned house.

Spike casually and easily matches Buffy, punching right back.

Buffy shakes her head, "It's a trick. You did something to the chip, it's a trick."

Spike shakes his head, "No trick. It's not me. It's you." He slaps her - hard and repeatedly - just to be annoying. "It's just you, that's the funny part. Somehow you're the one who changed, that's why this doesn't hurt me."

Using the distance, Buffy kicks Spike hard in the chest. He flies up against the wall of the house, but never falls.

Spike rushes Buffy, she swings at him, he swings right back, connecting with her jaw. "See? Doesn't hurt."

Buffy's pissed now, and she socks him in the jaw right back. "See? Yes it does." She throws punch after punch, wailing on Spike now, pushing him back, back, back toward the house...

Buffy and Spike have taken the fight inside the unfurnished house. As they fight, they move from room to room. Buffy throws one hard punch that sends Spike sprawling into the bare dining room beneath a chandelier.

Spike laughs, "Oh, poor little lost girl." He leaps into the air and grabs hold of the chandelier, swinging from it to kick Buffy square in the face. As she falls, "She doesn't fit in anywhere, she has no one to love." He jumps down.

Buffy is quick to regain her footing; she slams him into the staircase. "Really love? You would attack a mother who loves her daughter, who loves her sisters. By saying she doesn't love anyone. You're an idiot. Poor Spikey. Can't be a human, can't be a vampire. Where the hell do you fit in?" She's definitely gaining the upper hand, throwing him into the living room, against the brick fireplace. "Your job is to kill the Slayer, but all you do is follow me around, making moon-eyes -"

Spike nods finally admitting it, "I'm in love with you."

Buffy shakes her head, "You're in love with pain. Admit it. You like me because you enjoy getting beat down. So who's really screwed up?"

Spike smirks, "Hello! Vampire! I'm supposed to be treading on the dark side." He throws her into a wall, punching a hole in it. He slams her to the floor, then pins her there.

Buffy grabs his face, pushes him, by sheer force of brute strength, off of herself. From where she is on the floor, she throws him against the opposite wall, then flies at him. She kicks Spike into the living room wall, rushing to him to throw punches. He blocks them and laughs. She gets one in and so does he.

Spike smiles, "I wasn't planning to hurt you. Much."

Buffy shakes her head, "You haven't come close to hurting me."

Spike nods, "Afraid to give me the chance?" He pushes her back, leaps at her. She spins him into the dining room and pins him against the wall. They breathe heavily, pressed up against each other. A stalemate. "Afraid I'm gonna -"

Buffy kisses him, hard, and as he kisses back, she punches the wall above them. The wall cracks and begins to crumble.

Still liplocked, they spin away from the wall, slam into the opposite wall, Spike pressing Buffy against the plaster. It cracks, too.

Buffy shoves Spike away and pushes off the wall. The crack there spreads up to the ceiling. Plaster falls.

The chandelier wobbles.

Buffy lands upright against Spike, pinning him to a post across the room. She kisses him desperately, angrily.

Walls crumble. Shelving collapses. Shards of popped-out window glass crash to the floor.

Buffy and Spike look at each other, both surprised. They start moving rhythmically. Fissures form in the wood floor.

The chandelier comes crashing down, barely missing Spike and Buffy. They keep kissing, still rolling, moving in sync...

The floor beneath them gives way, and they crash through to into the basement

Amidst the rubble, Buffy is on top of Spike as they continue to kiss, continue to move with each other. They haven't slowed or missed a single beat.

Everything around them continues to break, fall and crack...


	34. Chapter 34: Wrecked

**Chapter 34: Wrecked**

It's early morning at the Summers House. Dawn and Tara, who fell asleep on the couch in front of the TV, wake. Look around groggily. A happy cartoon plays on the television.

Dawn sighs, "What time is it?"

Tara checks her watch, "Almost seven. God, I just closed my eyes for a minute-"

Dawn nods, "-and now there's cartoons." She shifts uncomfortably, "Plus, I have the mother of all-night wedgies."

Tara very concerned, "Uh oh."

Dawn shakes her head, "It's not tragic. I'm sure as soon as I stand up-"

Tara shakes her head, "No, Dawn - why didn't anyone wake us up? Where is everyone?"

They make their way up the stairs. Dawn and Tara peer through the doorway into Buffy's room. They see her made bed. Then Dawn moves to the open door of Willow's room. Tara, uncomfortable, hangs back. Dawn pokes her head into Willow's room - sees that it, too, is empty and the bed is made.

Dawn shakes her head, "Willow didn't come home were out all night. Where are they? Why wouldn't Mom have called?"

Tara moves to Dawn. Puts a reassuring hand on her, trying to hide her own concern. "I'm sure they're fine, Dawnie. I'm sure they just... lost track of time."

In the basement of the condemned building.

Buffy sits up out of the debris, awake. Her hair is a "morning after" mess and her torn top barely covers her enough... She's got a few serious scratches and bruises, and she looks dazed, disoriented.

Spike also sits up. His lower half is hidden by debris, his upper half most definitely naked. He also looks out-of-it, spun. And he also has his fair share of battle scars.

Buffy frowns, "When... When did the building fall down?"

Spike shakes his head, "Dunno. Musta been sometime between the first time and the..."

Spike tries to remember how many times, exactly. Buffy's eyes widen. It's all coming back to her. "Oh. Oh my God."

Buffy gets up and quickly puts her close on. She moves like she's been through the fight of her life, stiff and sore. Spike, still appearing quite naked, stays reclined in the rubble, watching her in that way he does. He's in deep. Deeper, now. "Shoe. I need my shoe."

Spike smiles, "What's the hurry, luv?"

Buffy frowns, "The hurry is, I left Dawn all night and don't call me luv."

Spike stung, "Didn't seem to take issue with it last night. Or with any of the other little nasties we whispered."

Buffy takes this in, freaking. Last night. SO wrong. And SO completely, mind-numbingly wild. "Can we - not? Talk?"

Spike can't hide his disappointment at her attitude. "I just don't see why you have to run off so quick. I thought we could..."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not gonna happen. Last night was the beginning and end of this freak show-"

Spike's expression hardens and he sits up and catches Buffy by the wrists, yanking her toward his naked self. She holds herself away from him. "Don't say that."

Buffy frowns, "What do you think is going to happen, Spike? We're gonna read the paper together? Play footsie under the... rubble?"

Spike starts caressing her. She looks affected, despite herself. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Buffy weakens for a beat. Then she finds her resolve, hits his hand away. "Stop-"

Spike smiles, "Make me." He moves to touch her again, she hits him away again.

They end up in a tussle, sexual tension building until they can't take it. They kiss - it heats up faster than a microwave. She lies on top of him - feels him respond - which shocks her back to herself. She pulls away.

Buffy shakes her head, "No. No. I have to..."

Spike nods, "Stay. I'm stuck here. Sun's up."

They're both drunk with it. Hot, pressing against each other. They kiss again.

Buffy frowns, "Oh, God..."

Spike whispers, "I knew. I knew - the only thing better than killing a slayer would be fuc-"

Buffy, alarmed, cuts him off - jerks away from him. "What? That's what this was about? Doing a slayer?"

Spike smiles, "Wouldn't throw stones, pet. You seem to be quite the groupie yourself."

Infuriated, Buffy pushes off him. "Shut up-"

Spike nods, "I'm just saying, vampires get you hot-"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. A vampire got me hot. One. But he's gone. You're just convenient."

This hits Spike like a slap in the face. His expression goes cold. Unembarrassed, he stands up. "Before you go voicing any more of your theories, you might do well to remember that I can hurt you now."

Buffy frowns, "Right. Because I'm all wrong... Know what's really wrong with me? You."

Spike, furious, finds his own pants, steps into them. "So, what?" Buffy ignores him, still searching for her other shoe. "Well, forget it. Things changed last night."

Buffy shakes her head, "Nothing changed. It was a mistake-"

Spike frowns, "Bullocks. It was a bloody revelation. You can act as high and mighty as you like, but I know where you live now, Slayer. I tasted it."

Buffy shakes her head, "Get a grip, Spike. Like you're God's gift-" She sees her shoe, moves to it, but Spike is on her - his tone dead certain.

Spike nods, "Hardly. Wouldn't be nearly as interesting, would it?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Let me go-"

Spike nods, "I may be dirt, but you're the one who wants to roll in it, slayer. You never had it so good as me. Never."

Buffy takes this in, shaken. It's true. She shakes him off. "You're bent-"

Spike nods, "Yeah. And it made you scream, didn't it?"

Buffy, freaked, backs away from him. Her tone deadly. "I swear, if you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you."

Spike sobers, getting the seriousness of her threat. "Right." Then he lifts her lacy panties. "You gonna want these too?"

Buffy' s hand forms into a fist and she clocks him. She moves out into the light, leaving him stranded.

Back at the Summers House in the kitchen. Tara and Dawn, both worried, prepare breakfast - trying for some normalcy.

Tara smiles, "Pancakes?"

Dawn nods, "Uh, sure. Should we call Xander or maybe Aunt Piper? What if they're all in a ditch somewhere? Ditches are bad. Grandma Joyce always used to talk about the ditches-"

Tara shakes her head, "Nobody's in a ditch. We'll call, but let's give it a little more time before we wake them up. Funny shapes or-"

The back door opens and Willow and Amy come rolling in, looking worse for their night out.

Amy nods, "...that last guy, I couldn't believe what you did. How's he going to eat?"

Willow nods, "It'll probably wear off in a day or-" She stops as she sees Tara at the stove. The air is immediately thick with tension. "Hey."

Tara nods, "Hey. I just... Buffy didn't come home. Either. So..."

Tara glances at Amy, devastated at the sight of this chick Willow brought home. She has no idea who she is.

Willow picks up on it. "Oh. Hey! This is Amy. Amy, Tara. Tara, Amy."

Amy nods, "How you doing?"

Tara shakes her head, "Fine. I... I'd better g-get going."

Willow nods, "Amy. Amy the rat. Sorry."

Amy shakes her head, "No. That's fair. I was a rat."

Tara looks at Amy with amazement. Then to Willow. "When..."

Willow's about to answer, but Amy beats her to the punch, talking fast, a little hyper... "Last night. It's nuts. Everything's so different. I mean, the Bronze for one thing... And Willow! She's a freakin' amazing witch now. I couldn't keep up with her last night-"

Tara's expression hardens.

Willow sees this. "Amy-"

Amy nods, "It's true. I mean, I can do some transmogrify, but she's messing with dimensions and everything. It was awesome. This blowhard dude? First she made his mouth disappear, thank God, and – I'm talking too much. Sorry. But it's just, you know, been me and a bag of pellets for the last few years so-"

Tara nods, "No. It's fine. It's just... I really do have to go." Upset, Tara heads for the front door, via the dining room.

Willow shakes her head, "Tara, wait, you left some clothes and stuff. I saved them for-"

Tara shakes her head, "I'll get them later."

Tara keeps going, she bumps into Buffy who is just corning in. Buffy looks pretty wrecked, bruised and limping.

Willow frowns, "Tara-"

But she's gone, leaving Willow upset.

Before Buffy can comment, Dawn is all over her. "Mom! Where were you? Are you okay?"

Buffy can barely look at them, expecially Dawn. "I'm fine-"

Dawn shakes her head, "You're not. You're all limpy and sore-"

Buffy looks both alarmed and guilty at this. "I'm not. Sore. I just had a... fight, all-nighter kind of deal."

Dawn nods, "Figured. I knew that's why you didn't _call_. So what's the big bad? Should we be worried?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. I think you guys are safe." She changes the subject, "Tara was here."

Willow nods, "I guess she stayed over with Dawn."

Buffy frowns, "You guess? Where were you?"

Willow sighs, "We were out. We kinda lost track of time and..."

Buffy nods, "Oh."

Willow shakes her head, "I mean, I never would have if we thought you weren't coming home-"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, I know. It's... I mean, it wasn't intentional. And everybody's safe." She looks to Dawn, "You are, right? You're okay?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah, mom. I mean, I think my pancakes are burning, but-" Willow moves to the stove. Shuts it off. Stares at Tara's handywork for a beat too long. "Tara was making..."

Willow nods, "I - I've got to get some sleep."

Buffy nods, "Me too. I'm kind of..."

Amy nods, "Yeah. I should get home. Dad's expecting me. He promised to save me a bunch of melon rinds and stuff for breakfast… Kidding."

Willow nods, "Okay. I'll call you later?"

Amy smiles, "Yeah. Good." She leaves.

Buffy nods, "You sure you're alright? I'm sorry. About everything, sweetie.

Dawn nods, "It's okay, mom. Go get some rest. You're beat from monster wrestling all night."

Buffy tries not to dwell on the unintentional entendre. "Right. Thanks." She gives Dawn a weak smile and heads out.

Willow follows. "Yeah. I'm going to crash too. Night Dawnie.

Both Buffy and Willow exit, leaving Dawn alone with her burnt breakfast. Dawn looks a little lost. "No problem. I will probably be gone when you get up. Got school here in a bit."

Later at the Magic Box… Buffy, Xander and Anya are researching. Buffy's at the counter, trying to lose herself in work. While Xander and Anya are at the table, surrounded by books.

Xander tosses one into the pile, frustrated. "These demons are all starting to look alike. Reptile, reptile with horn, reptile with gills..."

Anya nose in her book, "Hmmmmm."

Xander nods, "And I'm still finding nothing of the steal a diamond, freeze a guy variety. Ahn. Hand me that one next to you." Anya's too engrossed to hear him. She doesn't budge. "Great. We're not even married yet and you've already stopped listening to me..."

Xander leans across the table and pulls the book to him. A bridal magazine falls out of it. Anya looks up from behind her book, sheepish. Xander snatches the tome out of her hand - she's got another bridal magazine hidden behind her book. "Anya!"

Anya sighs, "I'm sorry, but this is pointless! We've been researching forever and we're not even close to finding out who robbed that museum-"

Now Buffy wanders over, drawn by their squabbling. "What's up?"

Xander sighs, "Anya's got a theory. Martha Stewart froze that guy-"

Anya shakes her head, "Don't be ridiculous! Martha Stewart isn't a demon! She's a witch."

Xander nods, "Please, as if she… Really?"

Anya nods, "Of course. Nobody can do that much decoupage without calling on the powers of darkness-"

Buffy sighs, "Hey. This is fascinating, really, but we've got work to do-"

Anya frowns, "I certainly do. I still haven't decided whether to put my bridesmaids and flower girl in cocktail dresses or the traditional burlap and blood larva-"

Xander shakes his head, "The traditional what?"

Anya nods, "I was a demon for a thousand years, Xander. You can't just expect me to turn my back on all the ways of my people-"

Buffy frowns, "Can I weigh in on the whole me wearing of larva… Cause I so don't want Dawn wearing…"

Anya and Xander speak at once, "No!"

Anya looks at Xander, "At least I'm not asking you to perform the groom's rite of self-flagellation-"

Buffy sighs, "Guys! Please. There's something out there-"

Xander nods, "There is. And much as I hate to admit that my bizarre bride-to-be has a point - we're getting nowhere, Buff. Maybe it's time to try something new. Hit the streets. Get Spike on it-"

Buffy reacts a little too strongly to this suggestion. "No. No Spike. And we don't need to hit streets. We just need to stay put, away from... distractions. We'll figure it out."

Anya nods, "What about Willow? Can't she do something?"

Buffy sighs, "Maybe, but she's home sleeping."

Xander frowns, "Sleeping? She sick?"

Buffy nods, "She was out late. With Amy."

Anya frowns, "And I'm bizarre? At least I didn't dump you to hang out with an ex-rat."

Buffy shakes her head, "It's not like that. Willow's just... trying to help Amy through the transition-"

Xander nods, "And make herself a new playmate to do magic with. Someone who won't monitor her, like Tara-"

Buffy frowns, "First off Willow's a grown up. Maybe she shouldn't be monitored. Second of all if she wanted someone to do magic with she has a best friend who is Charmed One."

Xander sighs, "So you think Tara was wrong? To leave-"

Buffy shakes her head, "I didn't say that, I just... I just think we should stop talking about Willow this way. Okay, she's going through something. But we're not her, you know? I mean, maybe she has reasons she's acting this way... And what if she has crossed a line? We all do stuff. Stupid stuff. And, then we learn. We learn and we don't do it again. I mean, really, who are we to be all judgey?"

Buffy stops - realizing that she's been in monologue mode. Anya and Xander watching her, a little perplexed at her outburst.

Xander nods, "Not judgey, Buff. Just observey."

Anya nods, "Yeah. All we're saying is - she's acting different. She isn't herself."

At the Summers House… Dawn stands at the stove in front a hot frying pan. She flips a folded tortilla with her fingers. "Ow, ow, ow-"

"Or you could do it the hard way." Dawn turns to see Willow entering the kitchen. "Spatulas are for wimps. I'm making peanut butter and banana quesadillas. You want?"

Willow pours herself a glass of water. "No thanks. I'm more in water mode."

Dawn flips the tortilla onto a plate. Again with the fingers. "Ow, ow... You sure? It's my own brand new invention."

Willow nods, "I'm sure. My tummy's feeling a little rumbly."

Dawn takes a bite, "Yorrr losshh. Very deelshioush... Mom called. She's going straight from the Magic Box to do some patrolling."

Willow nods, "Oh. Did she need help?"

Dawn shakes her head, "No, she was just checking in. For, like, the tenth time today. I think she's feeling all Joan Crawford 'cause of last night."

Willow nods, "About that... I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have assumed your mom would be here.

Dawn tries to play it off, the grown up, "Right. Assume and make "u" an "ASS" out of "ME". Or... something. Anyway. Please. It's cool. I mean, it's not like I even needed Tara to stay with me. If I needed to I could have orbed back to the manor. But you are going to be around tonight, right?"

Willow brightens a little. Liking the idea of some wholesome hanging out. "Right. Totally. We could do something if you want. A movie maybe."

Dawn smiles, "Really? I thought you weren't feeling so good."

Willow shakes her head, "Nothing a little Dawnie time won't fix. If you feel like bagging the peanut butter, I'll even buy you dinner."

Dawn happily ditches her quesadilla. "Thank God. Remind me to never invent that again."

Willow smiles, "Great. This'll be great. I'll just grab the paper, see what's playing."

Dawn nods, "I'll leave a note for Mom on the refrigerator. It's the first place she goes when she gets home from patrolling. She's such a pig after she kills things."

They move off, full of their evening plans.

Sometime later… Buffy comes home to an empty house. A single light burns in the foyer. "Hello?"

Nothing. Buffy starts toward the kitchen, but stops when she hears something bump upstairs. Senses alerted, Buffy moves cautiously up the stairs and towards Willow's room. "Willow? Dawn?"

There's no answer. Just sudden quiet. Buffy enters Willow's room.

Buffy walks into the room, which is lit by a lone lamp. On the floor she finds Willow's magic trunk, where she keeps all her spells, potions and herbs... The trunk is open, and the contents are spilled - as if someone has just rifled through it.

Buffy catches sight of something moving out of the corner of the room, making for the door. Buffy swings around and slams the intruder into the wall. Is surprised to find that it's Amy, looking strung-out and pale. "What are you doing here-"

Amy laughs nervously. She's clearly wasted, out of it. "Uh oh. Busted."

Buffy frowns, "Where's Willow?"

Amy shakes her head, "She said... She said I could-"

Buffy sees a bag of green herb in Amy's hand. Snatches it away. "What is this?"

Amy tries to snatch it back, defensive. But Buffy keeps it. "It's not what you think it is. It's sage."

Buffy nods, "That is what I think it is. What's going on? Where's Willow and Dawn?"

Amy tries to remember, "Willow. I saw her, but that was before- I like your top. When does the Slayer find time to shop?"

Buffy frowns, "So they didn't let you in."

Amy shakes her head, "Not that they know of."

Buffy sighs, "What else did you take?"

Amy frowns, "Nothing-" Buffy slams Amy against the wall again. "Ow! That-"

Buffy nods, "What else?"

Buffy reaches into Amy's pockets, starts pulling out all manner of spell materials.

Amy grows desperate, pathetic, "Please, please... I need this stuff. Willow wants me to have it. She understands-"

Buffy frowns, "Understands what? Breaking into people's houses for kitchen spices? I don't think so."

Amy nods, "You should. She's as bad as me. Worse. I bet she's at Rack's right now."

Buffy shoots Amy a chilling look. "Rack's."

Amy nods, "A place. He does spells. Heavy stuff. It surprises me you haven't heard of him since you're a witch. Willow's his new favorite."

Buffy frowns, "She's there? With Dawn?"

Amy laughs nervously again. She's starting to look kind of green. "Don't shake me again, super strength. I think I'm going to puke."

Buffy frowns, "Tell me where this place is and I won't."

Amy nods, "Downtown. But it moves."

Buffy frowns, "What do you mean it moves?"

Amy nods, "It's downtown... I don't know where it would be tonight, exactly."

Buffy frowns, "So how do I find it?"

Amy nods, "You kinda have to feel it out... You should be able to feel it out since you're a witch. Oh, God. I really am gonna be..." Amy starts to look like she's going to be ill. "I'm gonna..."

Buffy tosses Amy aside, toward the bathroom. Then she orbs out.

Somewhere in Sunnydale… Willow leads Dawn down a dark Sunnydale street. Willow is jittery, anxious. She looks a little pale and clammy... But she's doing her best to conceal it from Dawn. "So the burger was okay? You liked it?"

Dawn smiles, "Are you kidding? It was like a meat party in my mouth- Okay. I'm just a kid and I know that came out wrong. It was good. You should have had something."

Willow nods, "I will. I'll eat. I'm saving myself for popcorn." She awkwardly changes the subject to something she's been wanting to ask all night. She knows it's loaded. "And what about the other day, did you have fun?"

Dawn frowns, "Which other day? Give me a Mon or a Fri, here. Something to work with."

Willow nods, "The day with Tara."

Dawn sees another opportunity to play peace-maker here. "Oh. Yeah. I mean, it was nice - but it wasn't a laugh riot. She's sad and everything."

Willow nods, "She is?"

Dawn smiles, "Sure she is. You both are, aren't you?"

Willow takes this in. Feels the grief for a moment. Pushes it away. "Of course. You can't be close to someone like that and not be... But it was all for the best, I think."

Dawn nods, "Right. Sure. But I still keep thinking of you guys back together, you know? I mean, I know she misses you."

Willow smiles, "She does? Did she say something?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Not exactly. I could just tell, by the way she was acting."

Willow disappointed, "Oh." She shudders. A wave of withdrawl-related discomfort coming over her.

Dawn frowns, "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little..."

Willow nods, "No. I'm fine. And Tara's in her new place? Settled and everything?"

Dawn shrugs, "We didn't really get into it-" She looks around. Realizes she's on unfamiliar turf. "Is this right? Is this the way to the movies?"

Willow nods, "Yeah... I kind of took you the long way around, but we're almost there... I just have to make one quick stop first."

Willow and Dawn emerge through another portal into Rack's outer room. Dawn looks more than a little freaked out. "What is this place? Why is it hidden?"

But Willow tries to play it off. "I don't know. But it's cool, isn't it? Now, you just hang here for a minute and I'll be right back. You want me to conjure you a magazine or something?"

Dawn frowns, "What about the movie? It starts at nine." She glances at a clock on the wall. It's quarter to nine

Willow smiles, "We'll make it, you can orb us there. I mean, it doesn't matter if we miss the trailers."

With that, Willow slips into Rack's inner sanctum, to the meek protests of the other people waiting for Rack.

Dawn scared, "I like the trailers."

Time seems to fly by as Dawn waits for Willow.

Dawn sits in the waiting room. A creepy guy slides into the seat next to her. Then Dawn moves away. She looks at the clock. It reads 10:00.

Across town in Spike's crypt… Spike sleeps in his bed, naked under a single sheet. He gets hit in the chest by a heavy candle. He starts, sits up, ready to fight. He stops when he sees Buffy standing some distance away, ready to pitch another candle at him.

Buffy frowns, "God. Do you sleep through anything? I was, like, yelling, and nothing-"

Spike swings his legs over the bed, still partly covered by the sheet. He's a little groggy. Pleased to see her, if a bit confused... "I'm a bit knackered. Had a long night. Someone should teach you how to use candles in foreplay, luv-"

Buffy throws him his pants. Ignores the comment. "Get dressed. Dawn's missing."

Spike's expression hardens. She's being a bitch to him. Again. And Dawn is missing... "You ever think of a Lojack for the girl? What's the story?"

Buffy sighs, "She went out with Willow-"

Spike nods, "Willow... Kind of a sorry excuse to come 'round. You want the touch, all you need to do is-"

Buffy frowns, "Spike. Willow's into something. She and Dawn have been missing for hours. There's some guy called Rack-"

Spike grows concerned at this. Suddenly he's all business. "Rack?"

Buffy nods, "He's some kind of-"

Spike frowns, "I know who he is. He deals in magic. Black stuff. Dangerous."

Buffy nods, "I've been all over downtown and I can't find his place-"

Spike nods, "Because he cloaks it. You can't feel it unless you're into the big bad. A witch or a vampire or… You should be able to feel it though, you are a witch now."

Buffy sighs, "Yeah well for some reason I can't. Maybe I'm too worried about my daughter right now to feel it. So let's go."

Spike stands, again unconcerned about his nakedness. Buffy turns her back so she can't see. Spike looks at her, incredulous. "That's right. Hide your blushing eyes."

At Rack's Dawn looks at the clock again and it's almost eleven now. She makes a decision. Gets up and moves toward the door of Rack's room.

The creepy guy protests, "Hey! Wait your turn."

Dawn ignores him, reaches for the door, when Willow opens it suddenly and steps into the room. "Hey, Dawnie! Come on, it's movie time-"

Dawn is pissed, "Do you know how long I've been out here? It's too late for the movie… and that guy smells like foot…"

Dawn stops, alarmed. Willow's eyes are completely black. "Are you - are you okay?"

Willow smiles, "I'm fine. Let's get out of here." She heads for the door. Dawn follows. Outside she leads a seriously spooked Dawn down the dark street. "So what do you want to do, cutey?"

Dawn shakes her head, "It's late. I just want to go home."

Willow shakes her head, "No way. I said we were going to have fun. We are going to have fun."

Something moves in the shadows behind them. Raspy, choking breathing in the dark. It's following them.

Dawn senses something. But Willow's oblivious. "I'm serious. I think we should get out of here."

Willow mocking, "I think we should get out of here. It's grown up time, Dawnie. You want to play with the grown-ups or not?"

Dawn's now officially terrified. "Why are you acting this way?"

Willow sighs, "Oh, God. Don't get all weird. We're fine. Everything's fine." She moves off down the street.

Dawn debates orbing to Buffy but decides to follow Willow instead.

Spike and Buffy move down another dark street. Spike's peering in dark corners and alleys, concentrating.

Buffy watches him anxiously. "Anything?"

Spike shakes his head, "Not yet. Maybe I'd pick up on it if you stopped asking every two seconds."

Buffy frowns, "I swear to God, Spike, if you're dragging this out-"

Spike stops. Pissed. Hurt. "What? So I can linger near your precious self? Get a grip-"

Buffy frowns, "Like you've never drawn things out before-"

Spike sighs, "Maybe. But we've been over this, haven't we? Things have changed."

Buffy shakes her head, "Will you quit with that! The only thing different is that I'm disgusted with myself. That's the power of your charms. The other night was the most perverse, degrading experience of my life-"

Spike can't help himself. He remembers. Smiles. "Yeah. Me too."

Buffy frowns, "Well maybe you get off on it, but it's not my style-"

Spike dead serious, "No, it's your calling. Gave me a run for my money, Slayer." Buffy looks shaken by this. Spike continues, sincere. "Now, I admit, you've had me by the short hairs. I love you. You know it. But I got my rocks back. You felt something last night-"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not love-"

Spike frowns, "Not yet. But I'm in your system now. You're going to crave me like I crave blood. And the next time you come calling, if you don't stop being such a bitch, maybe I will bite you."

Buffy's deeply upset. He's gotten to her. "I want you out of my life, Spike. Out of my work, my house-"

Spike smiles, "Too late for that. You already invited me in. And as for work... you need me. Like tonight-"

Buffy frowns, "Forget it. I'll find Dawn myself-"

Spike sighs, "You really going to put your daughter in danger, just to spite me?" This stops Buffy. Of course she isn't. "Didn't think so. Now come on."

He starts down the alley. A long beat. Then Buffy moves after him.

Willow and Dawn move down another alley, deeper into the bad part of town. Dawn's freaking. "Willow, I'm serious, I'm going home."

Willow nods, "So go. God, I thought we were going to hang-"

Dawn frowns, "You're not coming with me?"

Willow stops. Realizes she can't do that. "I don't know. Maybe I could just... pop you back?"

Dawn frowns, "With magic? I can do that myself." There is a NOISE. Something moving in the shadows. "What's that?"

Willow shakes her head, "What? I didn't-"

Another noise. Dawn turns and starts off at a fast clip. Almost a run. "I'm getting out of here."

Willow follows, smiling, not taking it seriously. "Dawnie. Don't. It's a cat or a-"

That they practically run right into a monster. Willow immediately recognizes him from her hallucinations. Blanches. She grabs Dawn. "It's okay. It isn't real-"

The monster advances. Comes forward with his raspy breathing and hot, putrid breath...

Dawn terrified, "Seems real. Very, very-"

The monster speaks, and his voice is eerie, otherworldly. "You summon me, witch?"

Willow frowns, "What? I didn't-"

The monster smiles, "Did. You raised hell with your majiks..." He lifts a hand with razor sharp claws to Dawn. Draws it across her cheek, raising a thin line of blood. Savors the word. "Freshhhhhh..."

Willow tries to get in front of Dawn. "Don't. Don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with this. It was me-"

The monster grins. Black teeth. Blood stained. "Yes. But I pick who dies." He moves closer yet to Dawn. But Dawn lashes out with her Slayer strength, kicking the monster back and taking off in a run. Willow sprints after her. They race down the alley, with the monster on their heels

Willow and Dawn round a corner, just one step ahead of the monster.

Dawn frowns, "He's coming! He's too fast!"

Willow spies something and grabs Dawn, yanking her toward a parked car. She shouts, "Open!" The driver and passenger doors fly open. "Get in!" Willow dives behind the wheel and Dawn leaps into the passenger seat. "Shut!"

The car doors Slam shut just as the monster reaches it. Willow looks at Dawn, "Drive."

The car comes to life and peels away from the curb, knocking the monster back into the street. Hard. Willow sees this. "Yes!"

She turns to Dawn, triumphant. But Dawn is wide-eyed, paralyzed. The car is driving itself. The wheel spins magically as it careens around corners, etc.

As the car speeds faster and faster, staying ahead of the monster. Dawn is petrified, but Willow can't help it - being high like she is - she's getting off on the rush of it. She whoops with excitement as the car takes another corner. "Whoooo! Eat our dust, skuz-"

At which point the car skids and plows into a bridge.

At the crash site. The front end of the car is crumpled against the tree, steam billowing from the radiator.

Willow is slumped against the wheel, uninjured but passed out.

Dawn, dazed, stirs. She has blood coming from some place on her head. And when she moves she cries out, holds her arm, "Oh! God..." It's sprained or broken. Either way it hurts like hell. She moves painfully out of the car, in shock, finding her feet... And finding herself face to face with the monster. She screams and backs away.

The monster advances, swipes at her. Thinking fast, Dawn drops and rolls under the car to escape him. Oil leaks from the car, on Dawn, nearly gets in her eyes...

The monster tries to grab her and pull her back – Dawn screams again.

Buffy and Spike, still searching for them, hear Dawn's distant cry. Start running.

The monster grabs at Dawn's leg. She shakes him off, but he grabs her again and pulls her out from under the car. He yanks her toward him, but Dawn uses her good arm to hit him in the face with a fist-full of dirt and oil - which temporarily blinds him.

The monster yells with rage and throws Dawn into a concrete pillar. She hits the ground, hard. The monster advances. Dawn cowers, completely terrorized.

Then Buffy arrives at the scene, Spike just behind her. "Dawn!" She runs full tilt toward the monster and tackles hime with all her might. They go flying, slam into the ground. Buffy starts to wail on him. "Did you ever pick the wrong girl."

The monster throws Buffy off him, hard. He's strong. Spike moves to help Dawn as the fight continues, with Buffy taking a few brutal hits. Still, she makes slow headway. Then the monster tosses her and she lands hard. Buffy's momentarily dazed.

The monster advances. But just before he hits her again he starts to shake uncontrollably and whimper.

Buffy blinks, "Now you're scared? Better late than-"

But now mystical energy moves around him. He screeches horribly as his skin starts to smolder. Then he burns up, from the inside out. When it's over, he's reduced to a black pile of smoking ash. Buffy looks behind where the monster was to see Willow. Her eyes are black and the same magical energy that killed the monster still crackles around her. She clearly did it. The energy dissipates and Willow slumps to the ground, exhausted.

Buffy is spooked by Willow's grim use of her power. Then she hears Dawn moan. It brings her back to herself, and she rushes to Dawn and Spike. "Are you okay, sweetie? What happened?"

Dawn shakes her head, "He was after Willow. She made the car drive, and, and-"

Buffy notices Dawn holding her arm in pain. "Your arm. Let me see-"

Dawn nods and shows her arm to other mother.

Willow stumbles toward them. Looking disoriented, horrified. Aside from a few scratches, it's clear that she's uninjured. "Oh God, Dawn, there's blood-"

Buffy, coldly furious, can barely look at Willow. Buffy holds her hands over Dawn's arm and heals her.

Willow shakes her head, "Is she okay? Is she okay?"

Buffy and Spike gently help Dawn up. They start to move with Dawn. "Back off, Will. We've got her-"

Willow scrambles to step in front of Dawn, freaking. "No, you're okay - right Dawn? I mean-"

Buffy frowns, "I mean it. Stay away from her."

But Willow is locked onto Dawn. Desperate to get a connection. "Dawnie, Dawnie - I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I just - I didn't see. I'm so, so sorry..."

Dawn looks, makes eye contact with her. Finally. Then she slaps Willow.

Willow touches her face...

Then Spike and Buffy, too angry and shocked to deal with Willow now, start to help Dawn away. Willow starts after them, trips and falls. Starts to cry. "It was an accident. Don't... Oh my God..."

Buffy looks back. Torn. She and Spike meet eyes. He understands, moves away with Dawn.

Buffy moves back to Willow. Who holds the ground, her body shaking with sobs. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Buffy takes Willow's arm, moves to lift her. "Get up."

Willow shakes her head, "I screwed it up. Everything. Tara..."

Buffy roughly pulls Willow to a standing position, her anger finally getting the better of her. "Yeah, you screwed up! You could have killed her! You almost did-"

Willow nods, "I know, I know… I can't stop, Buffy. I tried, and I can't."

Buffy sighs, "You can."

Willow shakes her head, "I can't. Please help me. Oh, God, I need help..." She falls into Buffy's arms, holding on to her for dear life. Buffy responds, moved by Willow's pain despite her anger. "Please, please..."

Much later back at the Summers house. Willow is wet from the shower and wrapped in a blanket. She sits on the bed, looking more sober in every sense of the word... Shaken to her core.

Buffy comes in from the hall.

Willow looks to Buffy, "Is she okay?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah she's fine. I managed to heal her. Then I gave her a sedative to help her sleep."

Willow takes this in. Trying not to fall apart all over again. "God. I'm sorry... I'm so..."

Buffy sighs, "I just - I don't understand. Why you'd go to somebody like Rack. And why you'd drag Dawn into it."

Willow shakes her head, "I didn't mean to. I wasn't going to... We were just going to the movies."

Buffy nods, "So what happened?:

Willow sighs, "I don't know. The magic. I thought I had it under control. And then... I didn't."

Buffy nods, "Why? Because of Tara?"

Willow shakes her head, "No. It started before she left. It's why she left."

Buffy nods, "From what Xander told me everything seemed to be going so well..."

Willow nods, "It was... But, I mean, if you could be plain old Willow - or Super Willow? Who would you want to be? I guess you don't actually have the option on the whole "super" thing."

Buffy sighs, "Will, there's nothing wrong with you. You don't need magic to be special-"

Willow nods, "Don't I? Buffy, who was I? Just some girl. Tara didn't even know that girl..."

Buffy smiles, "You were more than "some girl". And Tara wants you to stop. She loves you-"

Willow shakes her head, "We don't know that-"

Buffy sighs, "I know that. I promise you."

Willow nods, "It just, it took me away from myself. I felt so... free."

Buffy takes this in. "I get that. More than you... But it's wrong. People get hurt."

Willow chilled, "If something had happened to Dawn tonight, something worse..."

Buffy nods, "I know."

Willow ashamed, "I don't think you do. I was out of my mind. I did things... I can't even... But it's not going to happen again. I promise. No more spells. I'm finished."

Buffy nods. "Good. I think it's right. To give it up. No matter how great it feels-"

Willow nods, "It's not worth it. Not if it messes with the people I love. I mean, it'll be hard. But I can do it. I know I can."

Buffy nods, "Hard - but not impossible. You have my number in San Francisco. Anytime you need me we'll be here for each other. I'm just an orb away."

Willow nods, "Totally. And magic wasn't all great. I mean, I won't miss the nose bleeds and the headaches and stuff."

Buffy smiles, "Right."

Willow nods, "Or keeping stinky yak cheese in my bra. Don't ask."

Buffy laughs, "Well, see, I don't have to now."

Willow nods, "'Cause it's over."

Buffy smiles, "Exactly. It's over. From now on it's goodbye impulse - hello impulse control."

They both smile a little shakily. Trying to have faith.

The next morning Buffy is in the kitchen when she hears the front door open and a voice calls out, "Anyone home?"

Buffy sighs, "In here, Faith."

Faith comes into the kitchen, "So how were things while I was gone."

Buffy sighs and tells Faith what happened with Willow.

Faith shakes her head, "So she wants to quit cold turkey?"

Buffy nods, "Do you think you can help her?"

Faith nods, "Yeah, B. I think I can. And if I need you your just an orb away right?"

Buffy smiles, "Yeah just an orb away."


	35. Chapter 35: As You Were

_**BeneathYouICrunch -**_I hinted at why Buffy was unable to sense Rack's location. She was worried enough about Dawn that her mind was on that instead of Rack. About her sensing Dawn with her Whitelighter powers at the time I wrote that chapter I hadn't thought of it. I guess that could be explained a couple ways. Maybe Rack's place being cloaked hid Dawn from her Whitelighter powers? Or since Buffy just recently started orbing a couple chapters ago she may not be able to track very well yet.

* * *

**Chapter 35: As You Were**

Buffy walks out of Phoebe's office at the Bay Mirror carrying a copy for Phoebe's column. She spots Riley at the door to the Bay Mirror. Buffy is stunned to say the least. She hasn't seen Riley in 3 years.

Buffy blinks, "Riley."

Riley smiles, "I'm sorry to just drop in on you like this, Buffy"

Buffy nods, "It's you."

Riley nods, "It's me."

Phoebe walks out of the office, "Buffy!"

Buffy smiles, "You're here."

Riley nods, "I know."

Phoebe sighs and walks over, "Buffy?"

Buffy looks at Phoebe, "Yeah sis?"

Phoebe sighs, "Has Elise seen that yet?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not yet. Uhm Phoebe this Riley Finn. Riley this is my sister Phoebe Halliwell. You two uhm talk amongst yourselves. I'll be right back."

Buffy heads for Elise's office.

Phoebe smiles, "So you're Riley Finn."

Riley nods, "And you're a Char…."

Buffy coughs, "Ixnay on that talk, Riley."

Riley nods, "Sorry I forgot. This isn't the way I wanted it, but something's come up. Something big. We don't have much time. You understand?"

Buffy frowns, "Not really."

Riley nods, "Right. I should have known - anticipated. You're working."

Buffy nods, "Just assistant to the advice columnist."

Riley nods, "I want to explain. But don't have time. I've been up forty-eight hours straight tracking something bad to Sunnydale and now it's there."

Buffy nods.

Riley sighs, "I know I'm putting you on the spot showing up like this, but here we are. I need the best. I need you, Buffy Can you help me?"

Buffy looks at Phoebe.

Phoebe nods, "Go I can handle things without an assistant for a bit. If you need any you know…"

Buffy nods, "I'll call."

A few hours later they are nearing Sunnydale.

Buffy sighs, "You know I could have gotten us there quicker."

Riley frowns, "How's that?"

Buffy smiles, "See you in Sunnydale."

Buffy orbs out of the car.

Riley's face just drops.

Buffy orbs back into the car, "Just kidding. Well not about getting to Sunnydale faster. Just about leaving you. So you're tracking a demon."

Riley nods, "As per usual. Buffy how did you do that?"

Buffy smiles, "So, are you just tracking through, Or... are you... will you stay? And about the orbing, it's a long story. One we can fill in later."

They finally drive on into Sunnydale.

Riley sighs, "Look. I'm sorry this is all so sudden. If we get a minute, I'd really like to carve out some time and maybe we could ..."

Riley is interrupted by a small electronic BEEP coming from his belt.

Buffy frowns, "What is it?"

Riley nods, "Suvolte Demon. Rare. Lethal. Nearly extinct, but not nearly enough. And it's close, Buffy." He unclips a small rectangular device from his belt, checks its electronic readings. "It's real close." Buffy laughs, catches herself, covers her mouth. "What?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I just... you still carry around all the James Bond stuff. It's so cute, I forgot." He gives her a look. "Sorry. Carry on."

Riley nods, "We've been tear-assing through every jungle from Paraguay up, taking out nests. Every time we put one Suvolte down, a dozen take its place. They're breeders, Buffy. One turns into ten, ten become a hundred ... this gets out of hand and there's a war with humans? Humans are gonna lose."

Buffy nods, "Got it."

They spot the Suvolte Demon smashing over a metal newspaper machine, ripping metal in half and sending papers flying about. People panic, running from the thing.

Riley stops the car and they jump out, "You ready for this?"

Buffy nods, "Yes please."

Riley rushes forward, pressing through the crowd. He and Buffy move counter to the flow of panicked civilians. Riley raises a badge above his head. "National Forestry Service! We got a wild bear! Everybody step back!"

The crowd obeys immediately, getting out of the way, clearing room.

One lady looks at Buffy, quizzically. "Uh... I'm with him."

Riley unslings a dart pistol from his hip and aims it at the Demon. The Demon whirls on Riley, super-fast, and viciously slashes Riley's arm with its razor-sharp claws. "Aagh!"

Riley's pistol clatters to the ground The Demon's about to slash again, this time at Riley's exposed face, when Buffy leaps on the Demon's back, choking it.

The Demon backs up, smashing Buffy into a brick storefront. She grunts but holds on.

The Demon smashes her again and she falls to the sidewalk. Leaps to her feet. Only to catch a glimpse of the Demon scooting around a corner...

Riley holds out his hand. Buffy takes it. He pulls her to her feet and they race together to the edge of an alley. Buffy scoops up Riley's fallen pistol as they go ...

Riley nods, "Split."

Riley goes left, Buffy goes right, each walking deeper into the darkness. Suddenly a garbage can is upended and the Demon lunges at Buffy. Buffy tosses Riley his gun and grabs the Demon in one move.

Grappling with the Demon, Buffy turns it toward Riley. Riley fires a dart into the Demon's belly. It lodges there. The Demon roars in pain, shoves Buffy off, sending her flying into a wall and crashing to the ground.

Riley rushes to Buffy. They both turn to see the Demon crawl, fast, over the alley wall and gone. "You all right?"

Buffy sighs, "I'll feel better when we catch it." Riley helps her to her feet. "But it's too fast."

Riley smiles, "I wouldn't necessarily say that." He points back towards the car.

Buffy shakes her head, "I got a better way." She grabs Riley and orbs.

They stop someplace in town to check Riley's tracker.

Buffy smiles, "How's the arm?"

Riley nods, "It'll heal. How're you doing?"

Buffy smiles and holds her hands over Riley's arm and heals it. "Complicated question."

Riley looks at his arm, "How did you?"

Buffy smiles, "Long story remember."

Riley nods, "I hear you. Got big stories to tell you, too. We get half a sec, we can compare and contrast."

Buffy smiles, "Oh I'm so gonna win."

Riley points to the tracker, "Can you get us here."

Buffy nods and they orb.

They stop again to check the tracker

Buffy smiles, "Okay. So the black ops life - it's working out for you?"

Riley shakes his head, "Don't suck."

Buffy nods, "They got dental?"

Riley smiles, "We're covered. You know, there's not a lot people I'd ask to risk their life for me, Buffy It's good to see you."

Buffy moved, "Thanks."

Riley smiles, "Welcome."

Buffy smiles to herself. They orb again.

They orb to the edge of the Dam.

Riley nods, "That was quicker." He looks at the tracker, "End of the line."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't see our Demon."

Riley nods, "It's not here."

Buffy nods, "Let me guess." She takes the lead, walking ahead of Riley, across the dam's gated walkway. She looks over the edge. "Down we go."

Riley nods, "Looks that way."

Buffy sighs, "That's a big first step. So, Mr. Finn? You got an extra jet pack for a girl like me?"

Riley shakes his head, "Sorry. Fresh out of jet packs. Looks like we'll have to share." Riley pulls a thin rappelling cord from its tape-measure-like holder, tests the line. He clip-attaches one end of the line to the dam's railing, tests it for strength. "Test line's built for one, so if we go together, we're not hauling any gear No weapons. Just be you and me."

Buffy smiles, "Meet you down there?"

Riley laughs, "Oh yeah I forgot."

Buffy smiles and they orb down the side of the Dam to the housing station

Suddenly the demon attacks. A fast and brutal fight breaks out. The Demon is attacked on two fronts - Riley with his telescoping baton, Buffy kicking and punching.

Riley gets the baton slapped out of his hand by the Demon. The Demon then hits Buffy, sending her staggering back. The Demon turns on Riley, defenseless.

Buffy frowns, "Riley!"

Buffy leaps, tackling Riley out of the way of the Demon's attack. They roll together, each of them a little breathless, a little sweaty. The Demon drops, affording them a small moment of time ...

Buffy pulls Riley to his feet and they hold each other, him for support, her for... well, only she knows. They look into one another's eyes, frozen, when:

A figure rappels in from the quarry wall behind them. Buffy and Riley both turn to see Sam. She unlatches her cord and saunters forward, brimming with confidence, smiling to Buffy and Riley, amused by the tableau. "Hi there. What exactly are you doing with my husband?" Sam puts her hands on her hips and raises one eyebrow, awaiting her answer.

Buffy looks shocked. Buffy looks back and forth at Sam and Riley, piecing it together in her mind. "Husband." Riley nods. "Wife." Sam nods. "And those aren't just code names like "Falcon" or "Big Dog" or... didn't think so."

Riley sighs, "Buffy, meet Sam. Sam - Buffy."

Sam smiles, "Pleasure."

Buffy nods, "Demon."

Sure enough, the Suvolte Demon has gotten to its feet, and it comes lunging after them.

Sam smiles, "Mine!"

Sam rushes past Buffy and Riley, gets into it with the Demon. She kicks the crap out of it, using a flurry of martial-arts moves that catch the thing off-guard.

Buffy nods, "She's good."

Riley smiles, "Sam's a special one."

Buffy sighs, "How long you two been married?"

Riley nods, "Two years, four months, almost."

Buffy stunned, "Mazel tov. Any kids?"

Riley shakes his head, "Buffy, I meant to tell you. When the time was right - and she caught up to us a hell of a lot faster than I would have guessed possible. She does that."

Buffy nods, "Uh-huh. You do a lot of this, then? The whole husband-wife tag-team demon fighting thing?"

Riley nods, "It's what brought us together. I almost feel sorry for the Suvolte." The Demon finally gets in a shot, sending Sam sprawling. "But not quite."

Riley gets into the fight. Buffy watches a minute, seeing Riley by Sam's side. She cannot move. Riley whips out a telescoping cattle prod and zaps the thing, sending electric current through its whole body, making it reel backward.

Buffy snaps out of her funk. She grabs onto the Demon from behind, holding it... "Call this your wedding gift." And with one strong twist of both her arms, Buffy twists the Demon's head sideways, breaking its neck with a solid snap! It falls to the ground, dead. She backs off, watching it. "So. Guess that's mission accomplished."

Buffy turns to go. Turns back when she hears Riley, "She killed it."

Sam sighs, "Oh honey, it's okay."

Buffy stops, turns back. "Okay?" Wait. You guys have been tracking this thing, as a couple, for two days straight and – you did want it dead, right?" There is an awkward pause. "Oh."

Sam frowns, "Let me guess. Captain Can-Do here forgot to mention this was a homing operation. It's nice to finally meet you, by the way. Knife?"

Riley tosses her a big knife. She catches it expertly and in the same fluid motion bends down to the demon's prone body.

Buffy frowns, "What's a homing operation?"

Riley nods, "My bad. I should have explained."

Buffy nods, "That would have saved me ... some trouble."

Sam sighs, "Buffy, I know this situation's a little awkward. But, I really hope we can get to be friends." And without hesitation, she stabs the hunting knife into the Demon's stomach and rips an incision down its center. "Damn. We're too late. Finn, how could you recruit the Slayer and not fill her in on the objective?"

Buffy nods, "That'd be my question."

Sam frowns, "If we weren't under severe time constraints, I would seriously consider ripping you a new one."

Riley smiles, "Stand down, soldier."

Buffy shakes her head, "Wait - is he your boss, too?"

Sam shakes her head, "He wishes. Better re-group." To Buffy. "I hate to impose - further, Buffy. But, you got a safe house?"

Buffy nods, "I ... have a house. And I think it's safe. I hope you don't mind a long orb though."

Sam frowns, "Orb?"

Riley smiles, "You'll see."

Buffy turns to Riley, "So, you're what, a bounty hunter or something? I notice you're pretty good with that knife."

Riley shakes his head, "Oh, Sam's a doctor. Joined our squad straight out of medical school."

Buffy mutters, "Well, isn't that just perfect."

Buffy grabs Riley and Sam's hands and orbs.

They orb into the living room at the Manor.

Piper frowns, "Buffy. Who are these people?"

Buffy smiles, "Riley, Sam this is my sister Piper Halliwell. Piper this is Riley and Sam Finn. Riley is a friend of mine from Sunnydale."

Dawn comes down the stairs and stands before them. Riley stops cold, unsure of the reception he's going to get. "Agent Finn returns."

Riley nods, "Hey. Dawn. Look at you. I think you grew about a foot and a half."

Dawn nods, "Lot can happen in three years."

Riley and Sam exchange glances. He's in the dog house and he knows it. Sam just shrugs - can't help.

Riley nods, "Well, it's good to see you."

Dawn ice-cold, "Make yourselves at home."

Buffy sighs, "Dawn. Can you get Paige and get the guys from Sunnydale."

Dawn nods, "One set of Scoobies coming up, mom."

Dawn orbs out and a few minutes later… Paige orbs in with Xander and Faith. Dawn orbs in with Willow.

Xander looks around and spots Riley, "Hey, there's the man. The life taker and heart breaker… Y'know - figuratively speaking."

Willow nods, "So what's the what?"

Xander smiles, "We're here to help. Just like old times, except for you being all big with the married life."

Riley nods, "Hear you're getting hitched yourself. Believe me - you're gonna love it."

Willow shakes her head as she looks between Riley and Sam, "Congratulations. Really. Both of you!" She takes Buffy aside, out of earshot. "Just so you know; I am prepared to hate this woman any way you want."

Buffy laughs, "Wills. Thanks, but, no. I don't want to get all, you know - petty."

Willow nods, "That's the beauty. YOU can't, I can. Please. Let me carry the hate for both of us." She nods eagerly, trying to sell Buffy on the concept.

Buffy sneaks a look at Sam standing beside Riley. "Go nuts."

They join the group, convened in the living room.

Dawn nods, "So. What brings you back in town after you left suddenly with no word?"

Riley smiles, "Sam and I have been tracking a Suvolte Demon from Central America. Killing machine. Nearly mature."

Sam nods, "Three months old and growing fast."

Riley sighs, "These things kill the minute they hatch and leave a real clear trail."

Sam nods, "Yeah, just follow the villages with nothing in 'em but body parts."

Riley looks to Dawn, "Uh, Dawnie. You sure you wanna be hearing all this?"

Buffy smiles, "She's the daughter of a Charmed One and the Slayer. She's been hearing Piper, Phoebe, Paige and I talk about this stuff for some time."

Riley nods, "What's that all about? You said you would explain."

Buffy nods as she sits down, "Well it's a long story. You know I had Dawn when I was fifteen, right?" Riley nods. "Her father had been sent to prison for that. Anyways last year he was about to be released from prison and mom thought it best for me and Dawn to get out of town for a while. So she sprang this little secret on me. I was not her biological daughter. She and Hank had adopted me when I was a baby. She showed me my birth certificate and adoption papers. I was born Elizabeth Patience Halliwell."

Buffy takes a breath before continuing, "Mom changed my name when she and Hank adopted me. On the birth certificate was listed my biological parents names. So I did some research and found that my biological mother had three other daughters; Prue, Piper and Phoebe. So I researched them. Found out Prue had died a couple months earlier and that Piper had a club here in San Francisco. Mom drove me and Dawn to San Francisco and we went straight to the club to find Piper. At the club I introduced myself. The same day I met Piper she dropped a bombshell, I had… have a twin sister, Paige. Well time went on and we got to know each other. And now I'm a Charmed One as well as the Slayer."

Riley blinks, "Wow. We've heard of the Charmed Ones of course. While I was working for the Initiative we thought they were a myth just like the Slayer. Then when I was in South America I actually got confirmation they, you all existed."

Piper nods, "Well we are supposed to protect that secret and all. So I hope you won't go telling anyone."

Riley nods, "No won't tell a sole. So you know Buffy's the Slayer?"

Piper nods, "Yes."

Dawn nods, "So this Demon shredded your guys and now you're here, looking for a little payback?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Way to be blunt, Dawn."

Sam nods, "It's come to the Hellmouth to spawn. Make a nest, lay its eggs, hatch a bunch of baby hostiles."

Buffy sighs, "Which means we find the nest – as in now - or Sunnydale is in for a world of hurt."

Xander nods, "Okay. So track the demon, find the nest, Mr. and Mrs. Finn here make with the killin', everyone goes home happy… But seriously, married man – if forced to choose between a photographer and place settings ..."

Buffy shakes her head, "We can't track the demon. I killed it, okay?"

Piper nods, "So who's hungry?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah Aunt Piper is the best cook in the world."

Buffy nods, "Yeah you won't leave here feeling empty."

Sam sighs, "Buffy, it's a good thing you killed the Suvolte before it killed us." She turns to Xander, "Disposable cameras."

Xander blinks, "A-dur-hey?"

Sam nods, "Y'know. Little plastic ones? Ten bucks a pop. Arrange 'em like table settings, guests snap photos, it breaks the ice, and when the wedding's over - you keep the pictures."

Xander considers. "I like it."

Buffy stares at Sam. Riley has taken her hand. Willow imitates Sam behind her back for Buffy's benefit. Sam turns - Willow stops just in time.

Buffy nods, "So, demon eggs. We got a timetable on when they hatch?"

Riley shakes his head, "Hatching's not the problem."

Sam nods, "We think the eggs will be sold on the black market. There are some foreign military powers that'd love to have their own Suvolte. Could never train it, but drop it on an urban population ..."

Riley nods, "And it "cleanses the area.""

Dawn sighs, "Is that a nice way of saying it kills people?"

Sam nods, "Lots of them. Money's been exchanged. There's a dealer in town, calls himself "The Doctor." Willow, think you could help out with a little locating spell?"

All eyes turn to Willow. She's ashamed for a moment, but just a moment. Then she lifts her eyes and says directly. "I can't do Magicks."

Sam nods, "Riley says you were coming on as a major league Wicca."

Willow shakes her head, "I got addicted. You know, the way addicts do."

Willow gets up and leave, heading for the kitchen. Sam knows she stepped in it. Riley breaks the tension.

Piper sighs and follows Willow.

Buffy nods, "Paige, think you can scry for this "Doctor"?"

Paige nods, "I could try, but Sunnydale is so full of evil with the Hellmouth. Locating it might be a problem."

Riley nods, "Two teams. No civilians. I'll go out and look for our "Doctor," you two find the nest."

Buffy shakes her head, "Me and Sam together?"

Riley nods, "You find a Suvolte nest you'll want backup."

Sam smiles, "I don't want to be dragging down the Slayer. You've got speed and power I can't even begin to ..."

Faith coughs, "Someone forget I'm a Slayer also?"

Buffy nods, "You can go with Piper, Faith."

Sam heads to the kitchen after Piper and Willow.

Buffy nods, "Let's go."

They get up, prepare to leave.

Riley nods, "I'll hit the bars, Willie's, couple of crypts I know."

Sam nods, "Just be a minute. And Honey, be careful. Remember Singapore?"

Riley rubs the scar above his right eyebrow. "Like I could forget."

Sam, smiling and shaking her head, enters the kitchen.

Piper is with Willow who is looking unhappy their back is to the door when Sam enters.

Willow says nothing, so Sam starts in, "Hey. Willow. Um ... Back in the jungle we had not one but two hard core shamans working for us. They were working the dark Magicks. Got addicted. And now they're gone. "Gone" as in nothing left. I never met anyone with enough strength to quit before." Willow says nothing. Does not turn to face Sam. But clearly these words have impact. "I'm just saying."

Piper sighs, "You okay Willow?"

Willow nods, "I just wish I could do magic like you and Buffy do."

Piper nods, "It's ok. Tell you what you ever want to learn from us. All you have to do is ask."

Faith walks in, "Hey B. wants us to team up trying to find the nest in Sunnydale."

Piper nods as she and Faith return to the living room.

Buffy nods, "Paige you go with Riley wherever he needs to go. That way he has a way of getting back here."

Riley shakes his head, "No civilians."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Paige is a Charmed One. Also she can orb you in and out as needed."

Riley sighs, "Okay."

Paige orbs her and Riley to Sunnydale.

Buffy looks to Sam, "You ready?"

Sam nods, "Whenever you are."

Buffy turns to Dawn, "Orb Aunt Piper and Faith where they want to start the search. Then orb back here and wait for Aunt Piper's call, okay?"

Dawn nods, "Okay, mom."

Dawn orbs out with Piper and Faith.

Buffy turns back to Sam and they orb to a cemetery in Sunnydale.

Sam smiles, "Thanks for letting me tag along."

Buffy nods, "No problem."

Sam sighs, "Not for you, maybe. I've got to tell you, Buffy. I'm a little intimidated. I mean, patrolling with the real-live Slayer... and a Charmed One to boot… you're like ... Santa Claus or the Buddha or something."

Buffy laughs, "Fat and jolly?"

Sam shakes her head, "Legendary. And it's not just Slayer or Charmed status I'm talking about. It's you."

Buffy blinks, "So... Riley talks about me?"

Sam nods, "A lot. You're a part of my life. Because you're a part of him. I tried hating you, at first But Riley wouldn't let me."

Buffy sighed, "I wouldn't blame him if he called me... well you know. Called me names."

Sam shakes her head, "He didn't say anything for a very long time. But I could tell, he was ripped up inside."

Buffy nods, "Good thing he had you."

Sam sighed, "More like miraculous. I went down to Central America with the Peace Corps. One night, my entire infirmary got slaughtered by ... well I had no idea what they were. I got saved. Quit the corps. Joined the squad. My first major firefight, I meet Riley. Our squads nearly blew each other apart with heavy artillery."

Buffy nods, "It's just like a thirties screwball comedy."

Sam laughs, "Only with more dismemberment and concussion grenades."

Buffy sighs, "So you improved on a classic."

Sam nods, "Yeah. After a while, we started talking. First about tactics. Missions, stuff like that. Then about you."

Buffy nods, "He thinks I let him go."

Sam sighs, "Do you wish you hadn't?"

Busted. That's a big question and they both know it. Sam waits for an answer.

Buffy sighs, "I ... wish things were different. But I'm not trying to ... I mean I didn't - I don't ... you know."

Sam thinks that one over. Satisfied, they move on. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot. There are no bad guys in this one, Buffy. Sometimes I think we need a bad guy in our line of work, just to beat on."

Buffy nods, "And work out the pain."

Sam smiles, "Uh-huh. But, since you're not a monster, or a demon, the only thing that helped Rye work it out was time. Lots of time. It took him a year to get over you."

Buffy pauses, the words "over you" sinking in. Buffy swallows her pain, manages a smile. "Well. I'm glad he's over me."

Sam nods, "So are you seeing anybody now? Anyone special?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Between working at the Bay Mirror, raising Dawn, being the Slayer, and a Charmed One. I just haven't had time to you know date."

Sam nods, "I can understand that. Still better no guy than the wrong guy, that's for sure."

Another gut-punch for Buffy. "Sam. You think we need to split up?"

Sam frowns, "Oh. I'm slowing you down. I knew I would - this was just selfish of me."

Buffy shakes her head, "No. Not at all. I just have ... an informant. He's useful. But the guy's twitchy. I show up with company, we get nothing."

Sam nods, "Cool. I'm guessing Finn needs me about now, anyway. He's probably out there getting his ass kicked. You know how wild he gets." Sam takes off, leaving Buffy alone in the graveyard. "Don't worry, I'll find Rye - we're good."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, I noticed."

Buffy just stands there, alone, feeling like crap ...

Dawn orbs in, "You okay, mom?"

Buffy smiles sadly, "It's been three years. I thought I was over him."

Dawn nods, "You want some company?"

Buffy smiles, "As long as you're listening for Piper's call, sure."

They walk on together in silence towards Spike's crypt.

Spike sits in his crypt reading a paperback.

Buffy and Dawn enters.

Spike stands, a bit uncomfortable. "Buffy! Hey now. If I knew you were coming I'd have baked a cake."

Buffy sighs, "I need information."

Spike nods, "Suppose I could be helpful. If the price is right. Not sure I'm selling out at Bay Mirror wages, though."

Buffy looks at Dawn, "I make good money, don't I honey?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah, mom."

Buffy turns back to Spike, "I need to find a guy. Dealer. Calls himself the Doctor."

Spike nods, "Human?"

Buffy shakes her head, "His traffic isn't."

Spike nods, "Clock ticking?"

Buffy nods, "Whatever he's doing, he's doing it soon."

Riley and Paige appear behind Buffy and Dawn. Riley is holding a very large gun, armed and ready. "Hello Doctor."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn orb home, now!"

Dawn sighs and orbs out.

Spike nods, "Here I thought we run you out of town, mate. Last I saw you, if memory serves; you were getting the juice sucked out of you by some undead ladies of very questionable reputation. Now be a good tin soldier and ..." he gestures, "run along."

Riley frowns, "Where are they, Doctor?"

Spike shakes his head, "Where's what? And why you keep calling me that?"

Riley laughs, "Glad to be back in Sunnydale. Locals all speak English and I know who to beat for information. It all brought me here. Tell me before I get unprofessional. Where are the eggs, Spike?"

Spike shrugs, "Eggs? Pht. You're off your nut. It's those drugs they were keeping you on. I did warn you."

Riley smiles, "Okay. We can do this the hard way or we can do this the fatal way." Riley punches Spike in the face, sending him back. Then Riley starts to case the joint like he owns it. Searching. "Where are the eggs?"

Buffy shakes her head, "The 'Doctor'... it can't be Spike."

Spike shakes his head, "No need to defend me, love."

Buffy punches Spike in the face, hard. "This isn't possible He's too ... Incompetent! It's just Spike, Riley."

Riley nods, "Right. Deadly, amoral, opportunistic ... or have you forgotten? I'm taking this place apart until I find that nest."

Spike shakes his head, "Over my dead body."

Riley nods, "If that's the way you want it. I have no problem with that." Riley grabs Spike and throws him hard up against a wall, out of his way, and heads to the stairs. Without looking back, he calls to Buffy, "You coming?"

Spike frowns, "Oh, this is ... unconstitutional, is what this is. Here. There's nothing to see down there."

Paige nods, "Don't worry about me I will make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

Buffy glares just a moment at Spike, and then she joins Riley, brushing past Spike. Buffy follows Riley down to Spike's basement ... "I'm not saying he's good, Riley, I'm just saying he's not capable of pulling off anything as sophisticated as ..."

Buffy shuts up. She stares at the room around her. Riley stands before her, frozen. The entire lower-crypt floor is covered, wall-to-wall, with eggs. Big, leathery Demon eggs.

Spike comes down the stairs after them. "I can explain."

Riley nods, "We need more weapons. Spike screwed up. You didn't keep 'em frozen, did you, Doctor."

Spike sighs, "You can stop calling me that anytime." He turns to Buffy, "If I may: The thing of it is, I'm holding these for a friend, who ..."

Buffy slugs Spike hard, bloodying his nose and sending him to the ground. "No more games, Spike."

Suddenly there is a horrible cracking sound as one by one, the eggs not so much hatch as rip open. Each one has a slime-coated, gnarly-looking Suvolte Demon hatchling burst out.

Riley tosses the gun to Buffy. Just as the demons start scuttling across the floor. "Aim high, plenty of lead - they move fast."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm not exactly gun gal. I could orb them into a volcano I guess. But that would take time and I would have to touch them."

Riley shakes his head, "Want to live? Learn fast."

The demons come at them. From all directions, it seems. Buffy tries to shoot them but can't hit them. "These things are never useful... Dawn! Bring Piper and Faith!"

Dawn orbs in a moment later with Piper and Faith.

Buffy throws the gun to Faith.

Faith smiles as she catches the gun, "Hey B! You found them."

Piper raises her hands and starts killing the demons that come at her with her exploding power.

Buffy raises her hands, lightning shooting towards the demons.

One Demon comes scuttling up behind Buffy and Riley turns - extends his baton and stabs the thing straight through. "We have to pull out."

Riley gets slashed by one of the demons. Faith throws the gun at the thing. Buffy grabs Riley and pulls him out of there.

They head for the ladder, Buffy helping the wounded Riley up. They make it out as the demons close in, their screeching reaching a crescendo. Piper, Dawn and Faith are right behind them.

Riley sighs, "We need a way to contain –"

Buffy shoves Riley to the ground, rolls him over, unbuckles his belt and pulls the entire thing off. The belt, incidentally, is loaded with hand grenades, "Everyone down!"

Piper dives and covers Dawn with her body. Faith and Paige sees the hand grenades and dive for cover.

Buffy pulls one pin - and throws the entire belt down into the lower section of the crypt.

The lower crypt explodes. Demons, shrieking, get fried. The flames fill the frame, burning...

Buffy pulls Riley out of the way as explosive debris come flying up out of the hole.

Buffy stands up and starts healing Riley, "Anyone else hurt?"

They all say no.

Buffy nods and looks at Spike, "You ever do anything this stupid again. I'm sure Faith here would be more than happy to stake you, chip or no."

Faith smiles, "Yep that I would, B."

Buffy nods and turns to Dawn, "Let's get them back to the manor."

Dawn nods as they orb out.

They orb in to hear Anya is there. Buffy looks at Dawn, "Did you orb her here?"

Dawn nods, "Xander asked me to go get her."

Anya frowns, "You know if you love Riley Finn so much, maybe you should marry him."

Xander sighs, "He's taken. And that's not my point."

Anya nods, "You think their marriage is better than ours? Is that it?"

Xander shakes his head, "No! I mean, granted, it's hard to imagine Nick and Nora Fury hiding out from relatives in a friend's house several miles from Sunnydale. I have no idea what Riley and Mrs. Riley's wedding was like."

Anya sighs, "Well you haven't shut up about them."

Phoebe comes down the stairs, "They've been going at it for some time now."

Buffy nods, "Maybe we should orb them back to their house."

Xander frowns, "They have a great marriage. It bummed Buffy out, but I could see it - and Anya? I have no clue what their wedding was like."

Buffy sighs and looks at Riley.

Riley smiles sadly, "I'm sorry."

Buffy shakes her head, "Its ok, Riley. It's been three years. I thought I was over it. But I guess you really never get over someone you love. You can move past but you never really stop loving them. I guess a part of me will always love you. But I'm not in love with you anymore."

Riley nods, "I know what you mean. I love Sam, I'm in love with Sam. But a part of me still loves you also. Just don't tell Sam that."

Buffy laughs and nods, "No problem."

Anya smiles as if all her concerns just washed away. A small, pleasant epiphany. "So ... our wedding ... is not our marriage."

Xander shakes his head "no" with a big grin. "Separate things. One fills me with a dread akin to public speaking engagements."

Anya nods, "That would be the wedding."

Xander nods, "Which will soon be over."

Anya smiles, "But the marriage ..."

Xander nods, "That lasts forever."

Anya nods, "Huh. Well. That works out nicely then." They kiss. Not a big sloppy one, but loving. Peace at last.

Buffy, Riley, Dawn, Faith, Piper and Phoebe walk in to the living room.

Buffy smiles, "Glad that's over."

Short time later Buffy and Riley walk out of the Manor together.

Buffy nods, "So, you and Sam go back to Central America now? Or is that classified?"

Riley shakes his head, "Nepal."

Buffy nods, "Sounds fun."

Riley laughs, "I'll send you a post card. Listen - by mission parameters, I'm done here. But I have authorization to take the Doctor out… You want me to do that?"

Buffy sighs, "No. Let Faith deal with him. I actually owe him a little. Last year he helped to protect Dawn from Glory. I owe him for that." Buffy pauses unsure of what to say next.

Riley nods understanding, "You think this was easy for me?"

Buffy nods, "Yes! I think it was a rollicking adventure, fun for the whole family!"

Riley shakes his head, "Buffy, I was terrified about seeing you again." He pauses for a moment, "Buffy, none of that means anything. It doesn't touch you. You're still the first woman I ever loved and the strongest woman I ever knew. And I'm not advertising this to the missus, but still quite the hottie. This isn't about who's on top. I know how lucky I am right now. I love my work, and I love my wife."

Buffy sighs, "I know. I kind of love her too."

Riley nods, "You were in the best place you could be. You have sisters… Maybe I made it bad by coming.

Buffy honestly, "No."

Riley smiles, "Wheel never stops turning, Buffy. You're up, you're down, doesn't change what you are. And you're a hell of a woman."

Buffy takes that in. "I never got the chance to tell you how sorry I was. About what happened with us."

Riley moves a stray hair on back in place. "And you never have to."

Then Sam, Xander, Willow, and Dawn come out of the Manor and join them. Piper, Phoebe and Paige watch from the window.

Sam is chatting with Xander, "... Well the wedding itself was held in a military chopper just before a hairy night drop into hostile territory."

Xander nods, "Huh. And, just curious, how much a chopper rental run you these days?"

Sam smiles, "Well actually, we commandeered it from a local guerilla squad, so - cheap." She turns to Willow, "You have my e-mail. Promise you'll stay in touch."

A small wind picks up, swirling, and a light begins to shine from above, growing brighter...

Willow nods, "You won't get traced? I don't want to give any bad guys your location by mistake."

Sam nods, "Our lines secure."

Willow smiles, "Oh. Duh! Of course it is. I keep thinking you're all, like regular people. But you're not."

Sam smiles, "Right, like demon hunting's all exotic to a girl from Sunnydale."

Dawn nods and looks to Riley, "So, you gonna say goodbye this time or just split all secret- agenty like last time?"

Riley shrugs, "Depends. I warrant a hug?" Dawn glares at him, then relents. She hugs him. "Goodbye, Dawn."

Dawn nods, "I thought it would suck less this time. Doesn't."

Sam nods, "It was great meeting you all. Ready for Nepal, agent?"

Riley nods, "Firefights. Bug hunts. Big body count. Yeah, I could use a break."

Riley attaches a harness to his vest, holds Sam tight. A bright light now fills the street, the fierce wind crops up to its max and Riley and suddenly he and Sam are whisked up and out.

The gang watch them go. Willow waves happily, then turns to Buffy, and without missing a beat, "What a bitch."

Buffy shakes her head, "No she's not."

Willow frowns, "What?"

Buffy sighs and turns to her best friend, "She's not Willow. She's a good woman. I am happy Riley found someone."


	36. Chapter 36: Hell's Bells

**Chapter 36: Hell's Bells**

Buffy and Willow stare in horror at a mirror in Buffy's bedroom at Joyce's house in Sunnydale.

Willow whispers, "Buffy... it's hideous. My god, Buffy, look at its arms!"

Buffy nods her head, screwing her courage. "I know. But it's my duty... I'm Buffy the bridesmaid."

Willow shakes her head, "Duty-schmooty. I'm s'posed to be the best man. Shouldn't I be all Marlene Dietrichy in a dashing tuxedo number?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, cuz that would be totally unfair. We all must participate equally in the cosmic joke of bridesmaids-dom."

Piper walks in and looks at Buffy and Willow, "Dang what awful dresses."

Buffy nods, "Yeah. I think if I ever get married it will be a come as you are, wedding. No need to get dressed up."

Piper sighs, "And here I was going to give you my wedding dress for your wedding, when you know find someone you want to get married to."

Buffy smiles, "That's nice of you, Piper."

Willow gives her reflection a glum look. "Maybe if I ask Anya I can still go with the traditional blood larva and burlap. I mean, she was a vengeance demon for like a thousand years, she'd know all the most flattering... larvae… What was she thinking?"

Buffy leaves the mirror and goes to put on her shoes. "I think Anya's way too stressed to think right now, what with Xander's relatives and her... demons..."

Willow nods, "Ohmigod, last night. That rehearsal dinner. It was a zoo without the table manners. And I bet it got worse after we left."

Buffy shakes her head, "I can't believe everyone is buying the story that Anya's people are "circus folk." The thing with the tentacles, what's he s'posed to be, Inky the Squid Boy?"

Willow nods, "And Xander's family, I haven't seen 'em that bad since my bar mitzvah. Did you see how much they drank?"

Buffy nods, "Kinda. Mr. Harris threw up in my purse."

Piper scrunches her nose, "He threw up in your purse?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah, not the funniest of times."

The door opens and Anya enters, in her bathrobe. Seeing Buffy and Willow in the bridesmaid dresses, she freezes. Her eyes go wide. She clutches her hand to her mouth.

Buffy and Willow share a nervous look; is Anya as horrified as they are?

Anya smiles, "Oh. Oh. You two look so beautiful." She's beside herself with joy. Anya pulls them both into her arms hugging them close. "This is the happiest day of my life."

Piper rolls her eyes, "You really think they look beautiful in those hideous dresses."

Anya frowns at Piper. Piper takes a step back instantly recognizing she overstepped her bounds, "Sorry, their lovely."

Anya smiles and nods, "Yes they are."

Later at a Bison's Lodge where the wedding will be taking place. Willow is wrestling with a veil-like length of white tulle, swathing it around some a bison's head. "There we go...tuck that there and let's see, maybe one little flower here..." She inserts a pretty flower into the meringue of tulle. "And voila! Loveliness ensues." Willow climbs down from a step ladder, to admire her artistry. "What d'ya think?"

Willow stands next to Dawn. Dawn is looking down at her dress with dismay. "Asparagus…" She looks up at the bison's head, "Oh. Um, it's sweet. In sort of a macabre, dressing up dead animals in funny costumes way. But sweet."

Willow proud, "Yeah." Willow sets the step ladder aside. She is beaming. "Isn't it pretty here? I didn't know a Bison's Lodge could be so swelegant."

Willow puts her arm around Dawn and they walk through the main room of the lodge. Chairs are already set up for the guests.

A string quartet is setting up near the front. And the whole place is decorated with beautiful flowers.

Dawn frowns, "I thought Xander and Anya couldn't afford flowers."

Willow nods, "Giles sent 'em. Aren't they gorgeous?"

Dawn sighs, "Yeah." They stop to smell the flowers. "I wish Giles was here."

Willow nods, "Me too. And I'm sure he'd much rather be here than fighting that nasty demon-"

Dawn shakes her head, "Da-e-mon. In England it's daemon."

Willow nods, "Daemon, too right. But Giles' got responsibilities. And so Anya and Xander have flowers. And flowers. And more flowers. Ooh, it's going to be so pretty!"

Dawn nods, "Yeah, except for the amazing girl asparagus." They walk off.

Willow smiles, "Oh, Dawnie you look beautiful… Well, okay, but as good as anyone could, considering."

Dawn wrinkles her nose, "It's the color of snot."

In a side room Buffy is helping Xander get dressed. She diligently tries to wrap a too small cummerbund around his waist.

Xamder frowns, "Is it too small?

Buffy shakes her head, "Nah."

Xander sighs, "It fit when I picked up the tux. How can it not fit now?"

Buffy straining, "It'll fit."

Xander nods, "Aw man. What if it doesn't? What if I can't wear my cummerbund and the whole world sees the place where my pants meet my shirt? That can't happen Buffy! I must wear das cummerbund!"

Buffy hooks the back of said cummerbund, "And... so... you... SHALL."

Xander smiles, "You did it?"

Buffy nods, "Slayer strength."

Xander nods, "And I've been meaning to cut back on the habit-forming oxygen."

Buffy starts to tie Xander's bow tie. "You look really great, Mr. About-to-get-married. You're glowing." She GASPS! "Omigod, Xander Maybe you're pregnant!"

Xander smiles, "Or maybe, I dunno... maybe I'm just happy." Buffy hears this. Tears well in her eyes. "Teary."

Buffy smiles, "Oh, good teary."

Xander nods, "Happy teary? Not frustrated with bow tie teary?"

Buffy nods, "Yes. Happy. Happy for you." They share a look. Then she continues with the tie. "And it makes me happy for me. I mean, you and Anya give me hope. It's like you two are proof that there's light at the end of this long, long tunnel." She frowns at the tie, "I can't tie this! Hey, isn't your best man supposed to do this?"

Xander smiles, "She said she had something important to do."

In the main room… The room is starting to fill up with arriving guests. Piper stands next to Dawn.

Xander's Uncle Rory walks up with one of the Caterer's to Dawn and Piper. "Look who agreed to be my date for tonight!"

The caterer shakes her head, "I'm really supposed to be working." She turns to Dawn and Piper, "I'm one of the caterers..."

Uncle Rory shakes his head, "Hush, hush. No woman of mine has to work. All you have to do is sit pretty and laugh when I tell a good one. Tell her what a funny guy I am, Dawnie."

Uncle Rory looks at Dawn expectantly. Dawn looks at Piper for help.

Piper nods, "You in enjoy the wedding." She turns and walks her niece away.

Dawn and Piper make their way through the crowd. Suddenly Dawn's face to imperious chest with D'Hoffryn. D'Hoffryn is beaming with pride and holding a wrapped gift. "Hymen's greetings!"

Dawn frowns, "Hy- What?!"

Piper smiles, "Hymen is supposed to be the god matrimony, correct?"

D'Hoffryn nods, "Yes. You must be one of the Charmed Ones. It is a pleasure to you. Hymen is the God of Matrimony. His Salutations upon you! May the love we celebrate today avoid an almost inevitable decline!"

Dawn smiles, "Cool."

D'Hoffryn nods, "I brought a gift. I suppose there's a table..."

Halfrek steps up to join D'Hoffryn. She is wearing a bridesmaid's dress.

Dawn looks at Piper, "Oh you must be Halfrek. Hello."

Halfrek nods, "Please! Call me Hallie, we're practically family now."

Dawn smiles, "Mmmmm. Neat." Dawn takes the gift from D'Hoffryn. "I can put this on the table—"

D'Hoffryn nods, "Careful, it's..."

Dawn sighs, "Fragile?"

D'Hoffryn shakes his head, "Squirmy."

Dawn looks closer. There are air-holes all over the box. Dawn peers through one of them. When she gets here eye up to it, a slithery tentacle pokes out at her and something snarls. Dawn yelps.

Piper freezes the box, "Hopefully that will keep the thing quiet for now. I may have to watch the wedding from back here though so I can keep freezing it."

Dawn nods, "Thanks Aunt Piper." She puts the box on the table with the rest of the gifts. D'Hoffryn gently tugs Halfrek away, Spike and his date, approach. "Spike."

Spike nods, "Like you to meet my date."

Dawn nods, "Hi. I'm Dawn. And this is my Aunt Piper."

Piper waves.

Spikes date nods, "Uh-huh."

Spike nods, "So, yeah. Anyway, that's my date. She's with me. My date for the wedding."

Dawn has no idea why he's making such a big deal. "Yeah. Okay. Well, nice meeting you." Dawn backs away from them.

Dawn and Piper head off squeezing through the crowd

In the groom's room Xander, now fully tuxedoed, twirls for Buffy's approval. "How do I look?"

Buffy smiles, "Let's see. We found your shoes and your fly is zipped up. I'd say you're ready to get married." She pauses, "You're one of the decent ones, Xander. I hope I get as lucky as you guys someday.

Xander laughs, "You want to get lucky? I've still got what? Fifteen, twenty minutes?"

Buffy laughs, she grabs him in a bear hug. "I meant it would be nice to have someone like you in my life. Be nice to give Dawn a real father."

Xander nods, "And you will, Buffy. Of that I have no doubt."

Buffy nods, "Alright, into the breach with you."

Xander smiles, "Okay, breach me." They head towards the door. "Now, let's go over the checklist one more time. Number one?"

They exit the groom's room and walk down the corridor.

Buffy nods, "Don't let your dad near the bar."

Xander nods, "Check. Number two?"

Buffy nods, "Don't let your mom near the bar."

Dawn approaches down the corridor. "Hey Mom. Spike's here and he brought a total skank."

Buffy frowns, "A-"

Dawn nods, "Skank! A manic-panicked freak that he's like totally macking with, right in the middle of the room. I saw him shove his tongue-"

Buffy frowns, "Dawn Marie Halliwell! First of all you shouldn't be using words like skank. Second of all I could care less if Spike came with a date."

Xander sighs, "Guys, I better go meet and greet."

Buffy nods, "Oh yeah, go. I'll just be a sec."

Piper comes into the corridor, "Dang I leave to go to the bathroom for one minute. And my freeze wears off. Dawn that creature escaped."

Dawn sighs and nods as she and Piper turn and leave Buffy. They head into the main room, "Xander!" Dawn and Piper come busting through the crowd. "Xander, one of Anya's presents got loose!"

Xander frowns, "Got loose?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah, it's a fully live squiggly thingy."

Piper nods and whispers to Xander, "My freeze wore off at the wrong time. It got loose."

Mrs. Harris sighs as she talks to Xander, "Now Anya decided not to have us in the processional and that's fine, but the third row-"

An Old Man pulls Xander aside, almost roughly. "Please. You have to listen to me!"

Xander is annoyed, "Hey..."

The Old Man looks Xander square in the eye, his gaze intense bordering on frantic. "Don't get married today. It's a huge mistake-."

Piper frowns as she watches the Old Man and Xander. "Something is not right here."

Xander nods, "Yeah right, well thanks for the advice, Uncle...help me here."

The Old Man shakes his head, "Uncle - ? No... You don't recognize me, do you? But why would you? Time hasn't been kind to us, has it?"

Dawn nudges Piper and points at the creature. Piper nods as they head off to try and wrangle it.

In the lodge's bar. Xander's father Mr. Harris is giving a drunken toast. "...and to my lovely wife, Jessica. Where are you, honey?" He searches the crowd, spots Mrs. Harris. She frowns, deeply embarrassed. "There she is." He raises his glass. "To my wife. What would I do without you, beautiful?"

Mr. Harris smiles warmly. Mrs. Harris is caught off guard. She allows herself a blushing smile. Mr. Harris breaks into a mirthless grin. "Well, for starters I probably wouldn't need to drink so much, would I?"

Mr. Harris downs his drink. Mrs. Harris' smile freezes awkwardly. She tries to hide how much that hurt, only partially succeeds. Mr. Harris grabs a bottle from the bar, pours himself another drink. "But on the bright side, being married probably saved me from a nasty dose of the clap, so here's to ya."

Clem frowns, "Does this jerk ever shut up?"

A tentacle demon fumes, "He's making my suckers twitch."

Mr. Harris nods, "And now a toast in honor of the bride's dermatologically-challenged family shrub-"

The demons grumble.

The tentacle demon frowns, "Sit down!"

The demons murmur approval.

Mr. Harris shakes his head, "Hey - HEY! I paid for all of this! You want me to sit down, cough up a couple grand, Squidly!"

Tentacle Demon starts towards him, murder in his eyes. "What'd you call me, you drunk piece of-"

Suddenly Buffy is between the tentacle demon and Mr. Harris, "Mazaltov!"

Buffy swoops in and hustles Mr. Harris away from the bar and the impending sucker thrashing.

Mr. Harris looks to Buffy, "Hey, what's this?"

Buffy nods, "You must be so happy for Xander on his special, once-in-a-lifetime day, Mr. Harris."

Mr. Harris focuses on Buffy, grins in appreciation at what he sees. "Nice chassis. What's under the hood?"

Buffy sighs, she is so glad Dawn didn't hear that, "I could really go for a strong cup of coffee. Hey, let's get you one too." She starts to lead him off.

Mr. Harris nods, "Say... do you own a sorta square, pinkish purse?"

Buffy sighs, "I did."

Mr. Harris nods, "Thought so. How about we slip into the back room and I show you my-"

Buffy frowns, "Finish that sentence and I guarantee you won't have anything to show."

They pass Spike nuzzling his ho-biscuit's neck. She doesn't see Spike's eyes following her as she passes by, clearly longing to be with her instead of his date.

Short time later in the main room. Most people are in their seats. Ready and waiting.

Buffy is about to go get Anya and Xander to start the wedding. She stops when she sees Spike across the room, alone. His "date" nowhere to be found. She moves to him. "Hello, Buffy."

Buffy nods, "Hey."

Spike smiles, "Happy occasion. You meet my friend?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Haven't met." She looks at Spike remembering how he made her feel before she met her sisters. "She seems like a very nice attempt at making me jealous."

Spike smiles, "Is it working?"

Buffy looks at him a moment. "Yes. It doesn't change anything, but if you're wildly curious, yeah, it hurts."

Spike nods, "I'm sorry. Or... Good! You want us to go?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, no... I mean, you have the right to... I mean I pretty much deserve..."

Spike shakes his head, "That's not true, you... God this is hard."

Buffy nods, "I know."

Spike shakes his head, "I think we'll go."

Buffy nods, "Go where? To your place?"

Spike shrugs, "Yeah I suppose... that was the idea."

Buffy sighs, "Yeah."

Spike nods, "Evil."

Buffy laughs, "Of course."

Spike nods, "But I won't. Or I... I'll just go. Give 'em my best or whatever. The happy couple."

Buffy nods, "I will."

Spike nods, "It's nice, watching you be happy. Your sisters have done a lot of you. You, um... you glow."

Buffy laughs, "That's because my dress is radioactive." She sees activity nearby. "I should..."

Spike nods, "Yeah..." They turn to go— "But it hurts."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Spike very quiet. "Thanks."

Buffy watches him go off to his date. "Welcome."

Spike and his date turn and leave. The string quarter begins to play.

In the bride's room, Anya freezes as she hears the music. "The music! They're playing the music! This is it..."

Anya's face lights up as the beautiful reality of the situation hits her. There's a knock at the door and Buffy peeks her head in. "Are you ready, Ahn?"

Before Anya can answer, Buffy is yanked back and the door closes.

Buffy whirls to find Willow, who has closed the door.

Willow is distressed, her voice an urgent hiss. "He's gone. Xander's disappeared."

Buffy frowns, "What! Xander's gone? What do we do?"

Willow nods, "I'm going to look, I'm going to find him. And you're going to stall."

Buffy nods, "Get Dawn to help you. It will be faster if you can orb."

Willow nods and heads off.

In the bride's room Anya and Tara look at each other. And then at the just slammed door. And then the door opens again, and again Buffy pokes her head in. "Sorry about that. Uh, it looks like there's going to be a little delay."

Anya frowns, "Why? What's wrong?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Nothing, nothing. Just, um, the, uh, minister! He's got to go perform an emergency...C-section and, uh-"

Anya frowns, "A C-section?"

Buffy scrambling, "Oh yes, he's a doctor as well as a minister. He's like, half-minister, half-doctor. A mini-tor. Not, of course, to be confused with a minotaur! Because he's all man, this minister-doctor man, no bull parts, whatsoever."

Anya nods, "Uh-huh."

Buffy smiles, "So anyway, it oughta just be a couple of minutes."

Anya nods, "Okay."

Buffy closes the door and heads for the main room.

The guests are starting to get restless. People are starting to stand up.

Buffy starts down the aisle to alert the minister of the delay.

As she heads down the aisle, the string quartet begins to play the processional music ('Here Comes the Bride'). Everyone turns to look: it must be the beginning of the ceremony.

Embarrassed, Buffy bends down her head and waves her hands, telling the crowd as she passes, "No, no... This isn't it... It's not what you think..."

As Buffy passes by, Cousin Carol dabs her eyes. "Beautiful."

Buffy reaches the minister and, covering the standing microphone, whispers, "We need more time. Xander is having a case of cold feet."

The minister nods.

Buffy heads back down the aisle and the eager string quartet starts to play recessional music.

Most people get out of their seats. Those in their seats are craning their heads around, impatient for the ceremony. The sound of discontented grumbles fills the air. The guests are starting to argue.

In the lounge, the bartender looks up to see both Mr. and Mrs. Harris standing in front of him. He instinctively backs up half a step.

Mr. Harris sighs, "Double shot of Jack."

The bartender opens his mouth to speak, but Mr. Harris glares. Hard. The bartender prepares the drink.

Mrs. Harris looking around at the crowd, "This is a disaster."

Mr. Harris nods, "It's that Anya, I know it. She made us pay for everything and now she's going to foul it up. Women." The bartender gingerly hands Mr. Harris the drink.

Mrs. Harris sighed, "She didn't want my help. I offered."

Mr. Harris just stares at her for a moment, then swigs his drink.

Halfrek looks petulant. "Oh, this thing totally isn't happening. We should have known she would never-"

D'hoffryn nods, "I'm worried about Anya"

Halfrek bitter, "Oh, sure. Of course you are."

D'Hoffryn mollifying, "Halfrek, you know I love all my demons equally."

Cousin Carol stands next to Buffy as they observe the chaos. Karen stands next to them, her mouth on her inhaler, huffing.

Cousin Carol sighs, "Buffy, you gotta do something!"

Buffy nods and steps up to the stage area, she commandeers the microphone. "So...who here's from out of town?"

The crowd stare at her blankly.

Then Clem raises his hand.

By the front doors Dawn is talking to a Demon Teen. The Demon Teen is sipping a Shirley Temple through a straw. They're both watching the other guests. "My family is worse."

Dawn shakes her head, "No way. Mine is so messed up you have no idea. My Aunt Paige was for a while was dumping perfectly good boyfriends. Aunt Phoebe's ex-husband was stalking her. Mom ex-boyfriend came back to town for a visit. Aunt Piper is the only one with a stable relationship at the moment."

The Demon Teen laughs, "Wait 'til you see my mother dance at the reception. Then tell me who's messed up."

Dawn nods, "I guess they're all messed up."

Demon Ten nods, "Yeah. Everybody's pretty lame."

Side by side they watch the grown-ups.

Back in the main room at the stage area. Buffy stands to one side of the stage. Center-Stage the Warty Demon is juggling and kicking out a little soft shoe.

The crowd seems appeased.

Back by the front door. The Demon Teen frowns, "Jeez. What's the hold up?"

Dawn sighs, "Can you keep a secret?" Anya and Tara storm into the main room. Passing Dawn and the Demon Teen. "Nobody knows this, but the groom, he took off and no one can find him—"

Anya screeches to a halt. "What?"

Dawn blinks, "Um..."

The Demon Teen nods, "I'll catch you later Dawn." And he takes off.

Anya shakes her head, "Xander is gone? Xander is missing? WHAT DO YOU MEAN XANDER IS MISSING!"

Suddenly, the room is silent. Everyone turns to look at Anya.

And then the guests are all talking, grumbling, arguing. Amid the noise we hear:

Buffy frowns and makes her way to Dawn, "Where is Willow? You're supposed to be helping her find Xander."

Dawn looks down and nods. She quickly goes around a corner out of sight and orbs.

Uncle Rory sighs, "It's a joke, he's joking. Like this one time, at one of Carol's weddings, I had this ape suit-"

Tentacle Demon frowns, "Oh, good. Another Harris family joke."

Uncle Rory frowns, "Well, hey, buddy. I'm just kiddin' around. Someone's gotta lighten the mood."

At that moment Carol and a Warty Demon emerge from the coat closet, straightening their clothes. Carol looks particularly winded.

Warty Demon sotto to Clem, "She's got warts, too"

Carol doesn't hear, looks around the room. "What?"

Mr. Harris, seeing Carol, starts to laugh. "Why not? Beauty and the beast. Or - beast and the beast!"

Tentacle Demon frowns, "I think you've had enough. Again."

Mr. Harris shrugs, "Drinking. Is the only way. I can dull the pain of looking. At your. Ugly. Face." Mr. Harris sidles up to the Tentacle Demon and stares at him in the eyes. The room is totally transfixed now.

Tentacle Demon frowns, "You better think real hard about this, Harris."

Mr. Harris frowns, "Don't you touch me with those nasty circus things."

The Tentacle Demon pokes him again. Mr. Harris rears back and throws a punch at the Tentacle Demon.

Tentacle Demon frowns, "That's it!"

Suddenly Mr. Harris and the Tentacle Demon are both rolling around on the floor, fists and tentacles flying.

More demons and humans join the fight and soon an out and out brawl is underway!

Cousin Carol and a hairy demon are pulling each other's hair.

Tara finds herself pulled into the fray. "Ow!"

Buffy jumps off the stage and attempts to keep the peace. She pulls a human and demon apart... "Hey, break it up!" Only to get smacked by an errant punch. She turns around and must pull apart another set of fighting humans and demons. "Piper!"

Piper sighs and freezes the room.

Buffy smiles, "Thanks, sis. Let's see if we can get these guys separated." She walks over to Cousin Carol and grabs her as she unfreezes.

Anya makes her way through the crowd. She grabs a demon, who unfreezes, by its shoulders and demands, "When did you see Xander last?"

Buffy taps Cousin Carol

Cousin Carol looks between Buffy and Anya, "Well, I saw him go into the Trophy Room with that guy!"

Anya looks where she points and sees the Old Man. He's standing in the corner, obviously not frozen.

Anya pushes her way through the crowd, everyone she touches unfreezes, finally arriving at the Old Man. "You. You were talking to Xander right before he left!" The Old Man smirks as he starts to move away from her. "What did he say to you? What did you say to him?"

The Old Man smiles, "Really doesn't matter now does it. It's done."

Anya frowns, "What's done?!" She yanks him back, "Did you-? If you said something to make him leave..."

Old Man smiles, "You'll what? Haven't changed a bit. Still as vindictive as ever."

Anya frowns, "Do I know you?"

Old Man shakes his head, "You don't recognize me, Anya? I'm not the man I used to be, I know, but they say eyes are windows to the soul."

Anya looks into the Old Man's eyes. "Xander. Where is he?!" The Old Man sneers and turns away. Anya grabs his arm. "You tell me, Old Man! You tell me why he left!"

The Old Man smiles, "Why? He left because of you."

Anya shakes his head, "I - I didn't do anything."

Old Man laughs, "Oh, really. What about this?"

Suddenly, the Old Man transforms, his skin peels away as if molting and something seems to grow from within, revealing a huge hideous demonic-looking creature!

Anya facing the Creature.

The creature smiles, "You did this. You brought this on!"

Suddenly, it lets out a blood-curdling shriek and claws pop out of its fingers and it swipes at Anya. It misses and shrieks again.

The wedding guests near to the Creature, stop fighting and stare in horror.

Clem frowns, "Uh-oh."

The others farther away, remain oblivious. This includes Buffy.

Piper frowns as she looks at the Creature, "Buffy!"

Anya frowns, "Tell me what you did with Xander!" She beats her fists against its chest. "What are you?"

The Creature raises a clawed hand and it looks like Anya's a goner, when suddenly it starts to make a strange noise: The Creature is laughing. Its claws retract. "You don't recognize me?"

Anya shakes her head, "No! What did you do to him?"

The Creature just looks at her, enjoying the panic on her face. Savoring it. "I've waited a long time for this, Anyanka."

Piper shakes her head and yells again, "Buffy!"

Buffy looks at Piper who is pointing towards the Creature."

Buffy frowns, "Anya!" Buffy suddenly not worried about exposure orbs.

Anya hushed, "Who. Are. You."

The Creature smiles, "Remember Chicago? South side, 1914?" He looks at her expectantly. Enjoying the moment. Anya is stumped. "Stewart Burns. Philanderer?" Anya begins to understand what's going on. "You think you'd remember. I remember you. But then again, you ruined my life."

Anya nods, "You were... I punished you."

The creature nods, "That's right. Some hussie I'd been taking around summons you, and next thing I know, I look like this and I'm being tortured in another dimension."

Anya sighs, "I... I forgot."

The Creature smiles, "Well, I didn't. Every day I remembered and every day I thought about how I would somehow get back here and ruin your life like you ruined mine."

Anya is on the verge of tears. "But how-"

The Creature laughs, "Black magic. And plenty of time. I practiced and practiced until today. It didn't take much either. I scared off your fiance with just a couple phony visions."

Anya frowns, "Visions of what?"

The Creature nods, "Your future. Or his nightmare vision of your future."

Anya shakes her head, "That's it? That's all you did?"

Anya begins to cry.

The Creature loves this, revels in her misery. "Yeah, it was easy. Look at that: you're crying. Oh, I like that!"

The Creature sees Buffy orb in and grabs Anya and holds her up like a shield, one hand on her chin. "Come any closer and I'll kill her."

Buffy pauses, her eyes flicking around the room. What should she do?

Just then the front door is thrown open and Xander stands there. He runs towards Anya. Willow and Dawn right behind him. "Anya!"

Anya sees Xander, "Xander!"

The creature frowns, "AAAAaaarrggh!"

Buffy has used Xander's distraction to kick the creature in the groin. It doubles over, dropping Anya. Buffy begins to pummel the Creature, while Xander runs to Anya's side.

Xander smiles at Anya, "Are you alright?"

Anya nods, "I'm...I'm so glad you're back. It's all lies; what he showed you, it was all made up! He just wanted to break us apart."

Piper pushes her way through the crowd

Xander nods, "Oh, it... it doesn't matter now."

Anya smiles, "We're going to be okay."

Buffy fights with the clawing creature. It gets in a few good blows too. The Creature is tired, weakening. Buffy punches the creature in the gut and when it doubles over, grabs its head and slams it to the ground.

Buffy looks at Piper and she jumps back, "Now!"

Piper raises her hands and the creature explodes.

Xander smiles looking at Piper, "It's dead."

Buffy nods, "Yep."

The crowd of wedding guests cheers.

Buffy looks at Piper, "Think Leo can get us some memory dust?"

Mr. Harris stands in the middle of the destroyed room. The place is a ruin: flowers everywhere; tables and chairs broken, etc. "I am not paying for this, you freaks!"

Warty Demon sighs, "Stop. Calling. Us. Freaks!"

And the all-family rumble is on again!

Willow finds Tara amid the raging crowd and pulls her to safety.

Tara smiles at Willow, "Thanks."

Willow nods, "You okay?"

Tara sighs, "Yeah."

Anya frowns, "STOP IT! EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" The fighting crowd pauses. "The wedding will go on! Now, get in your seats."

Abashedly, they obey.

Buffy and Piper stand near the front doors as Xander and Anya talk. "He's going to leave isn't he?"

Piper nods, "I think so. Whatever that demon showed him rattled him pretty big. Either that or he had doubts before and what the demon showed him just confirmed the doubts."

It's later that night and the gang; Buffy, Piper, Willow, and Dawn, have changed into sweats. They nurse cups of tea.

Dawn sighs, "Shouldn't we do something for her? Anything!"

Willow nods, "She wants to be alone. That's what she wants. Oh god, it hurts my heart to think of her."

Buffy nods, "I know. The whole thing hurts my heart."

Piper pulls Buffy into an embrace.

Dawn smiles, "I thought they were happy."

Buffy nods, "They were. I know they were. They were my light at the end of the tunnel… I guess they were a train."

Piper nods, "There are other lights at the end of the tunnel."

Buffy looks at Piper as she understands what her sister is saying.

Dawn sighs, "Why did this happen?"

Willow shakes her head, "I don't know. I mean, I feel like I should hate Xander. But I can't I just. I just hope he's okay."

Dawn nods, "I wonder where he is."


	37. Chapter 37: The Day the Magic Died

**Chapter 37: The Day the Magic Died**

Piper and Phoebe are sitting on chairs. Buffy and Dawn are lying on their backs. All of them looking up at a green mist in the sky.

Paige walks out.

Piper nods, "It's even brighter than it was an hour ago."

Phoebe smiles, "It's like magic and science and fairy tales all rolled up into one."

Dawn laughs, "Yeah like someone sprinkled fairy dust all across the sky."

Paige nods, "Actually, it's ion speeding into the earth's magnetic field and then they collide with air molecules. Hm."

Buffy shakes her head, "Way to ruin the moment, Paige."

Paige sits down on a chair., "Do you guys think it's weird that the Aurora Borealis is happening the night before the Wiccan Festival of Lights?"

Piper shakes her head, "I've been so busy planning for the baby, I forgot tomorrow is a Sabbath."

Dawn looks up, "A Sabbath? Let me see if I can remember this. It's pretty much a Wiccan holiday isn't it."

Piper nods, "Basically yes. But it's more than that."

Paige nods, "Yep, it's definitely a time for renewal and growth."

Piper shivers, "Uh, please, don't say growth. If this little thing gets any bigger, I'll never be able to snap back."

Paige frowns, "Hey, was that a shiver? I think I detected a shiver. Lady, you should go inside with that shiver."

Piper nods, "Shh, I'm fine, I'm feeling fine."

Phoebe frowns, "You didn't look so fine when you were bent over the toilet puking your guts out today."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Nausea, headaches, all a normal part of pregnancy. Along with gas, heartburn, constant need to pee."

Piper laughs, "I forget sometimes, though not sure why, that you've gone through this before."

Dawn sighs, "Sounds fun."

A goose squawks. They see a white goose in front of them lay a golden egg. It flies into the house.

Paige gets up. "Uh, another golden goose." Paige picks up the golden egg.

Piper nods, "You'd think the magical community could find maybe something else to give to the baby."

Buffy laughs, "Hey I resent that."

Piper smiles, "And Dawn's bassinet was a nice gift too. My little girl will be the second Halliwell to use it."

Paige smiles, "Yeah, I could definitely melt this down and make a fashionable ring."

Piper shakes her head, "You are not keeping that."

Inside, Leo walks past the door. "Goosy, goosy, goosy." He dives for the goose and lands on the floor.

Piper, Dawn, and Phoebe laugh.

Leo gets up and runs through the house.

Piper smiles, "As much as I am enjoying the spectacle, I think we should really send those things back. Dad is in town tomorrow and he wants to stop by for a visit."

Dawn smiles, "Grandpa Victor is coming?"

Buffy laughs, "Yes Grandpa Victor is coming."

Dawn jumps up excited.

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, he does get very Darin Stevens about our whole magic thing."

Paige nods, "Yeah, we should maybe have Leo ask the Elders what the policy is on magical gift returns. We don't want a curse put on the family or anything."

Leo walks outside.

Piper nods, "Yes, good idea."

The Elders call Leo. "I wonder what the Elders want this late?"

Piper sighs, "Well, I don't know, but you go find out and keep it down when you come back because I'm gonna head up..." She stands up and feels dizzy. "Ohh. Or maybe down." She faints back onto the chair.

Buffy is up in a flash, "Piper!" She tries to heal Piper

They rush to her side.

Leo frowns, "Piper."

Phoebe frowns, "Leo..."

Leo lays his hands next to Buffy's and helps her to try to heal Piper.

Paige frowns, "What's going on?"

Leo shakes his head as he looks at Buffy. "I don't know, we can't heal her, she won't come to."

Phoebe frowns, "Okay, to the hospital. Come on."

A short time later they are in a hospital room. Piper is lying in bed with Phoebe, Paige, Buffy, Dawn and Leo surrounding her.

Phoebe lets out a sigh of relief, "You scared us."

Piper nods, "Me too. I guess I'm not so invincible after all."

Paige nods, "Yeah, maybe we need to start taking better care of you."

Piper shakes her head, "No, it was my fault, everybody was telling me to slow down."

Leo nods, "It's not your fault. We're all in uncharted territory. The Elders said that this was a special child and anything can happen. Let's not forget that."

Dawn looks at Buffy. She wonders if Buffy had trouble when she gave birth to her.

A female doctor walks in carrying a file. "How are you feeling?"

Piper smiles, "Eh, tired and weak."

The doctor nods, "I've got your test results here but I can't find your chart. When are you due?"

Piper sighs, "Uh, six weeks."

The doctor frowns, "And who is your regular doctor?"

Piper shakes her head, "Uh... we don't have one."

Leo nods, "We've sorta been seeing a alternative medical practitioners."

The doctor sighs, "You don't have an OB/GYN?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "We're training to be midwives."

Buffy sighs, "Well Phoebe and Paige are. I've been against the homebirth thing from the start."

The doctor nods, "I'm open to all forms of healing but a woman in her third trimester should've had ultrasounds and blood work done by now. A medical doctor could have caught your condition earlier."

Piper frowns, "My condition?"

The doctor nods, "Toxaemia. It's a form of high blood pressure in pregnant women. Do you deal with unusual stress in your life?"

Paige nods, "Very unusual."

Piper sighs, "Is it serious?"

The doctor sighs, "Toxaemia restricts blood flow and food and oxygen to the placenta. It can result in a small baby, premature delivery or it can lead to other complications, none of which you need to worry about now. Most women respond quickly to the treatment."

Piper nods, "Okay, so give me the treatment."

The doctor smiles, "The treatment involves a no salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest. Do that and the symptoms should reverse. I'll be back later to check on you." The doctor leaves the room.

Leo shakes his head, "That's probably why we couldn't heal you. High blood pressure isn't just physical, it's a state of mind."

Paige nods, "No stress and bed rest. Do you think you can handle that?"

Piper sighs, "Yeah, I can handle that. I'll do anything."

Phoebe smiles, "So will we." She looks to Buffy, "Right?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

The next day back at the Manor in Piper's room. Buffy and Phoebe's there.

Phoebe places a vase of flowers on the bedside table. She then walks over to a candle and lights it.

Buffy finishes making Piper's bed.

Paige orbs in holding a bucket of bubbling mud. "Greetings from the dead sea."

Buffy wrinkles her nose, "That stuff stinks."

Phoebe nods, "Oh. Pew! What'd you eat over there."

Paige shakes her head, "It's not me, it's the sulfur in the mud. It has healing properties. You know, people come from all over the world just to get this stuff."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, well, we want Piper to feel like she's in a spa, not some sewer."

Buffy frowns, "Get that stuff out of here. Breathing in sulfur is bad for you Paige. It could make matters seriously worse. You want to kill Piper by suffocating her? That's basically what will happen with that stuff because people can have trouble breathing because of sulfur."

**_(A/N It's true Sulfur fumes can make it hard for people to breathe. I researched that little tidbit.)_**

Paige nods, "Okay. Okay. I just wanted the best for her."

Phoebe nods, "We know, sweetie, we're gonna take good care of her and the baby. I promise."

Piper calls up from downstairs, "Hello?"

Phoebe excited, "There she is."

Downstairs in the foyer Piper, Dawn and Leo are there.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige come down the stairs.

Phoebe smiles, "Welcome home, honey. Or should I say your highness? Because from now on we are your loyal subjects." She gives Piper a big hug.

Paige nods, "We even turned your bedroom into a royal throne room."

Buffy nods, "All fresh linens. I even orbed to Sunnydale and picked up some of mom's good sheets."

Leo smiles, "Let me take you there now, my queen."

Piper sighs, "Alright, knock it off before I cut your heads off. I don't want any special treatment."

Dawn smiles, "Aunt Piper, we love you, let us love you."

Paige nods, "Yeah, I mean, as your sisters, niece and your two midwives, we feel it's our duty to provide you with solitude and serenity and..."

A goose squawks and three golden geese walk into the living room.

Piper sighs, "A gaggle of geese."

Leo frowns, "I thought you guys were gonna get rid of those."

Buffy sighs, "You said you were gonna ask the Elders on magical gift return policies."

Piper sighs, "Okay, you guys, its fine, everything's fine. It's not gonna bother me, I'm not gonna let anything bother me for the sake of my daughter."

Leo nods, "Come on, I'll take you upstairs."

Piper and Leo go upstairs.

Phoebe sighs, "I thought you said you tied them up."

Paige nods, "I did, but the little flockers got loose."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, we have to do better than this for Piper. I mean, if we can't keep geese away from her, how are we supposed to protect her from demons?"

Paige nods, "Okay, you're right, you're right, we should take turns guarding the manor. You know, who knows what kind of weirdo stuff's gonna show up..." They hear a neighing noise coming from the kitchen. "Here?" They walk into the kitchen to find a white unicorn standing there. It has gotten into all the food. Phoebe panics. "Oh my goodness, it's a unicorn."

Buffy frowns, "Yes, it is. In our kitchen. Is that another baby present you think, maybe?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, the best one ever." Paige goes over and pets the unicorn.

Phoebe frowns, "Okay, Paige, while unicorns may be very magical and cool, I'm not so sure it's appropriate for a baby."

Paige smiles, "Oh, come on now. Our little niece will grow into it."

Phoebe nods, "I'm not so sure about that. Have you seen those hooves? And how are we gonna baby proof that horn?"

Dawn sighs, "Hey. I've ridden horses. I can teach her to ride a unicorn."

Paige notices a card tied around its neck. "Hey, look, there's a card. "From El."" Part of the card is torn. "El? Do we know anybody in Spain?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Paige, I don't care who it's from, okay? It just can't be here now. It's way too much stress for Piper and the baby, okay? So just orb it out of here."

Paige sighs, "I can't. Unicorns are mythical beasts from another world. Where do you propose I orb it to?"

Phoebe frowns, "I don't care where you orb it to, just get it out of here, okay?"

Paige nods, "Fine, I'll orb it somewhere safe and tie it up until we figure it out." She touches the unicorn and tries to orb out. She glows in white orbs for a second and then the orbs vanish, leaving Paige still in the kitchen.

Phoebe frowns, "What was that?"

Paige looks at Buffy and Dawn, "I can't orb it."

Buffy looks to Dawn and nods as they try to orb but nothing happens. "Neither can we."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, stand back. Uh, 'take this beast, before I end her, ship her back, return to sender.'" Nothing happens. "Wait, why aren't my powers working?"

Paige frowns, "Uh, apple." Nothing happens. "Nothing."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, no." Phoebe tries to levitate but can't. "I can't levitate, I'm grounded."

Buffy raises her hand and aims at a bowl of fruit, nothing happens, "Nothing here either."

Leo rushes in, panicking. "Something's wrong, something's wrong, I can't orb. I was trying to go to the Elders to find out how to get rid of the golden geese and why is there a unicorn in the kitchen?"

Paige sighs, "Forget the unicorn, our magic's down too?"

Leo frowns, "It is?"

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, whatever hit us, we have to assume also hit Piper. Okay, and she can't find out about this until we know what's going on because she..."

Piper calls from upstairs, "Hello? Where is everybody?"

Leo frowns, "Why is she out of bed?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know."

Paige nods, "Go put her back."

Buffy sighs, "I'll go with you. Dawn help your aunts down here."

Phoebe nods, "Go, go!" Leo and Buffy rush out of the kitchen. "Alright, Paige, Dawn, uh, you two take the magical farm animals and put them down in the basement. I'm gonna get the book and I'll meet you down there." Phoebe rushes out of the kitchen.

Paige sighs and looks at Dawn and looks at the Unicorn, "Alright, you're Spanish. Andale!" She waves her arms and clicks her fingers. It doesn't move.

On the stairway Piper is coming down the stairs. Leo and Buffy comes around the corner.

Leo frowns, "Why are you on your feet?"

Piper sighs, "I was coming down to get some food. A person could starve around here."

Phoebe runs around the corner. "Hi. Bye." She runs up the stairs.

Leo nods, "Alright, come on upstairs, Buffy will get your food. You're supposed to be on bed rest."

Piper sighs, "Okay, well, bed rest doesn't actually mean..."

Leo nods, "Yes, it does. The doctor said stay off your feet and relax."

Piper and Leo go upstairs. The unicorn walks down the hallway and Paige runs after it.

Buffy turns to head back to the kitchen, "Paige!"

Paige looks to Buffy, "I know. Here, unicorn."

Buffy sighs, "Where's Dawn?

Paige looks at her sister, "Trying to wrangle the geese."

Upstairs in Piper's bedroom. Piper and Leo walk in.

Piper sighs, "Relax. Everybody, except Buffy, keeps telling me to relax, like it's something you do. Like, like switching off a light."

Leo shakes his head, "You need to learn how to do it, Piper, if you're gonna get your blood pressure under control."

Piper nods, "My blood pressure would not be a problem if we had been seeing a doctor like we were supposed to. Even Buffy has agreed with me since day one on that. The only amongst everyone else."

Leo sighs, "I knew that was coming. Come on, sit down." He helps Piper to the bed but she pushes him away.

Piper frowns, "Don't treat me like a baby factory, I can sit myself down." She sits on the bed. "All these fears about a magical baby and don't let the doctors find out and we'll buy a birthing ball and Paige and Phoebe will be midwives. And you know what? We were wrong."

Leo frowns, "How can you say that?"

Piper nods, "Because somehow in the middle of all this we forgot the most important thing of all. What's best for the baby? Plus we already have one magic child in the household. And Buffy had her in a hospital, with no problems."

Leo sighs, "Well, that's not fair. A lot of people decide to have babies at home."

Piper nods, "Uh huh, maybe so but I was not one of them. And this baby is not even out of the womb yet and I'm already screwing up as a mother."

Leo shakes his head, "You're haven't screwed up."

Piper frowns, "Yes, I did, Leo, I did. I have a disease that is threatening our baby and I could've avoided it if I had just trusted my instincts."

Leo sighs, "Well, what are your instincts telling you now?"

Piper smiles, "To have this baby in a hospital."

Leo nods, "Okay, I'll make arrangements today."

Piper sighs, "Oh, really. And what happens when she's delivered in swaddling orbs?"

Leo frowns, "We'll deal with it then. Anyways wasn't part of your argument that Buffy did it and Dawn came out just fine. Anyways from now on I want you to feel safe and secure, okay?" He kisses her forehead and leans back knocking over a side table and all the stuff on it. "No magic! No magic! No magic! It's just too much stress on your body."

Piper frowns, "Like that mess on the floor's not gonna stress me out?"

Leo nods, "Well, I'll clean it up."

The phone rings. Piper answers it. "Hello? Uh, sure." To Leo, "It's one of your charges. Since when do they use the telephone?"

Leo smiles, "Since I've been ignoring them to spend more time with my lovely wife." He takes the phone. "Excuse me. Hello?"

In the basement. Paige and Dawn is there with the unicorn and the golden geese.

Paige ties up the unicorn. "There you go." She walks over to Dawn and the geese. "Come on, come on." She steps backwards and stands on a golden egg. It smashes all over the floor. "Aw, yuck."

Dawn looks at the egg, "That's not good is it?"

Paige shakes her head.

Phoebe comes down the stairs carrying the Book of Shadows. "Okay, look at this, check this out." She flips open the book. The pages are blank. "The whole book has been erased. Dawn can you run upstairs and get your mom's book?"

Dawn nods, "Be right back." Dawn rushes up the stairs. A moment later she returns with Buffy's copy of the Book of Shadows, "It's empty also."

Paige frowns, "How's that possible?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know and without the book, I don't even know how to find out. It's like someone's taken the magic and erased it from our entire family."

Paige shakes her head, "I think it's bigger than that."

They look at the squished egg on the floor.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh is that from one of our golden geese?"

Dawn sighs, "Yep."

Paige nods, "I don't think we're gonna be able to return them now."

Phoebe frowns looking between her niece and sister, "What is going on?"

Paige frowns, "You know, this all started when El mystery mare arrived. Maybe she's a Trojan unicorn sent to suck away our magic."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I doubt it. Unicorns are the essence of good magic. If anything, they should enhance our powers, not steal them. What about the sky last night?"

Paige sighs, "What, the northern lights on the eve of a Sabbath? Yeah, it could be a mystical sign but don't those normally come in threes? Where's the third?"

Phoebe nods, "Have you been experiencing uncontrollable emotional mood swings in the last week?"

Dawn thinks for a second and shrugs.

Paige sighs, "Am I that transparent?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, but read your horoscope. Jupiter, Mars and Saturn are all in Gemini. That only happens once every three hundred years."

Paige frowns, "Holy Hannah. It's like the universe is practically screaming at us to get our attention."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but what is it trying to say?"

Dawn sighs, "Like there is no magic?"

Phoebe and Paige look at Dawn.

Phoebe sighs, "We kind of knew that already honey."

Paige nods, "I've got a lot of research books in the attic. I'm gonna go up there and check it out. Dawn you want to help me?"

Dawn nods, "Sure."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, I'll meet you up there. I'm gonna try to figure out a way to wrangle the geese."

Paige nods, "Good luck."

Paige and Dawn goes up the stairs.

Upstairs in the stairway. Stanley is sneaking up the stairs. Paige and Dawn comes around the corner.

Paige frowns, "Hey! Who the hell are you?"

Stanley smiles, "They call me Stanley." A fireball forms in his hand and then vanishes. "I was afraid of that."

Paige looks at Dawn, "Stay back." She turns to Stanley, "At least it's a level playing field."

Stanley runs down the stairs and attacks Paige.

Upstairs in Piper's room. Piper is watching TV. Leo is cleaning up the mess on the floor.

Buffy walks in carrying a tray of food, "Here you go, Piper." She sets the tray next to her sister.

Piper smiles, "Thanks Buffy."

Tabitha on TV, "Tonight, Tabitha is going to get her revenge. On all of harmony." Tabitha cackles.

Piper rolls her eyes and looks at Buffy, "Like that spell would've worked." Buffy smiles as they hear a thump coming from downstairs. "What was that?"

Leo looks up at Buffy, "What?"

They hear another thump.

Piper frowns, "That."

Leo sighs, "Oh, that. That's probably the Phoebe, Paige and Dawn trying to run down the geese. Yeah, tricky birds, you know. Listen, I'll go help out, you, uh, relax." As he passes Buffy he whispers to her, "Stay with Piper. You're the only real line of defense since your Slayer abilities shouldn't be affected." Buffy nods and sits in the chair next to Piper. He turns up the volume on the TV and smiles at Piper. He leaves the room.

Downstairs. Paige and Stanley are fighting. Dawn has rushed to get Phoebe.

Stanley knocks Paige to the floor. He grabs a marble tabletop from nearby and holds it above his head.

Phoebe runs in with Dawn. She's holding a knife. "Hey!" She throws the knife at Stanley and hits him in his chest.

Stanley frowns, "My name will haunt you to your grave." He falls backwards, dead.

Phoebe and Dawn help Paige up. Phoebe frowns, "What was his name again?"

Paige sighs, "I don't remember."

Dawn sighs, "Stanley. Whoever would name a demon Stanley though?"

Paige and Phoebe shrugs.

Green slime pours out of Stanley's chest.

Leo comes down the stairs. "What's with the leftovers?"

Paige nods, "Well, his magic ran out just like ours."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, so we have no powers, demons have no powers, what is going on here?"

Leo frowns, "I don't know. I just got a call from a charge and her powers are down too. So I unplugged the phone just in case we get any more calls. I don't want Piper to panic."

Paige nods, "Oh, well, it's official. Magic's down everywhere."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Told you."

The unicorn neighs and walks into the dining room.

Phoebe frowns, "I thought you tied her up."

Paige sighs, "I did, and she eats through everything."

The doorbell rings.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, god, what time is it? That's probably dad."

Leo nods, "I'll get the unicorn."

Paige nods, "We got the body."

Phoebe opens the closet door and they grab his arms.

Dawn heads to the front door.

Phoebe nods, "Alright, ready?"

Paige nods, "Come on, dead guy."

They drag him into the closet.

Victor calls from outside, "Hello? Anybody home?" He sees a silhouette, "Dawnie is that you?"

Leo takes the unicorn into the kitchen.

Phoebe and Paige tuck the demon's legs into the closet and close the door.

Piper calls down from upstairs, "Somebody get that?"

Phoebe and Paige nod to Dawn who opens the door. Victor is standing there with a woman.

Dawn smiles, "Hiya Grandpa Victor."

Victor smiles, "Hello Dawn." He spots Phoebe and Paige as they walk over to the door. "Hello Phoebe, Paige. I'd like you to meet Doris."

Phoebe frowns, "Doris?"

Victor nods, "My new wife and your new stepmother."

Dawn blinks, "Guess that means you're kind of my new grandmother."

Victor laughs, "I guess she would be."

Doris nods, "Hi!"

Phoebe, Dawn, Paige, Victor and Doris head toward the stairway.

Phoebe smiles, "How are you. Married?"

Paige nods, "We didn't even know you were dating."

Phoebe sighs, "Or that you date at all for that matter, dad."

Victor nods, "Well, it happened pretty fast."

Doris smiles, "Yes, we met on the singles cruise."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, that trip to Mexico. That was a singles cruise?"

Victor nods, "Yeah, I'm a man of many mysteries."

Phoebe blinks, "Really?"

Victor nods, "Where's Piper and Buffy? I wanna share the good news." He heads for the stairs but Paige stops him.

Paige shakes her head, "Oh, god, no, that's okay. Piper's upstairs resting. We found out last night that she has a blood pressure condition. Buffy is up there playing nursemaid."

Victor frowns, "She's okay?"

Phoebe nods, "Oh, yeah, she's fine. Don't worry. At least don't let her see you worry, anyway."

Doris sighs, "Poor thing. Young women today are under so many pressures. Is she eating enough garlic? Because it dilates the blood vessels, you know." She hands her coat and purse to Victor.

Phoebe shrugs, "Oh, well, we'll have to fix some of that up."

Victor heads for the closet but Paige grabs the coat and purse off him.

Paige smiles, "Oh, let me take that for you." Paige goes over to the closet, opens it and quickly throws the coat and purse on top of the dead demon. She quickly closes the door and turns around. "We're all outta hangers."

Piper comes down the stairs. Followed by Buffy. "Hey, dad!"

Buffy sighs, "She wouldn't follow my advice to stay in bed. Had to see what was going on."

Victor nods, "Hey, Buffy! Piper!" He goes over and gives her a hug. "Oh, I heard the news. Buffy is right you shouldn't be on your feet."

Phoebe sighs, "Dad's got some news of his own. Gently though, dad, we don't want her to drop that calf right there on the stairs."

Victor nods, "Buffy, Piper, I want you to meet Doris, my new bride."

Piper's eyes widen.

Buffy sighs. Her spidey sense is going haywire with Doris.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah."

Doris walks over to Piper and Buffy. Piper fakes a smile.

Doris smiles, "Hello, Piper. Hello, Buffy."

Piper nods, "Hi, hi, uh, Doris. W-w-welcome to the family, I guess."

Buffy nods, "Doris." Buffy's eyes flicker to Dawn for a moment before her gaze turns back to Doris.

Victor nods, "I know it's kinda sudden but sometimes when life drops a peach at your feet, you've gotta stop and make some cobbler."

The closet door opens and Stanley's leg falls out. Just as that happens, Victor leans in and kisses Doris, so they don't notice.

Paige quickly pushes Stanley's leg back in the closet and slams the door. "That is always my motto, isn't that funny?"

Phoebe nods, "Uh, uh, apparently they met on a singles cruise. Did you know dad goes on singles cruises?"

Doris nods, "Oh, it was like in the movies. Our eyes met across the buffet bar, your dad's so handsome and, well, I told him, don't eat the rolls, you know, too much processed flour." Stanley's green blood escapes from under the closet door. "Anyway, we stayed up all night long talking," Paige drags the rug along the floor with her foot and covers the blood. "And by the morning we just knew."

Victor smiles, "Mmm, she devastates me."

Leo walks in. "Okay, I put away the uni..." He sees everyone. "Cycle."

Piper frowns, "What unicycle?"

Leo nods, "It's a baby gift. Hey, Victor."

Victor nods, "Leo."

Doris smiles, "Hello, I'm Doris." She shakes his hand. "I'm your new mother-in-law."

Leo nods, "Oh, hi, I guess I missed a lot, didn't I?"

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, now that we've all met, maybe the two lucky newlyweds should check into the hotel because it's really crazy here and then we'll call you..."

Doris shakes her head, "Oh-oh, no. We're not going anywhere."

Piper frowns, "You're not?"

Buffy frowns, "I'd highly suggest you do."

Doris ignores Buffy, "No, I used to volunteer at the hospital. We can stay and help take care of you."

Piper puts on a fake smile. "You can?"

Doris nods, "I look forward to some real mother-daughter bonding."

Piper frowns, "You do, huh?"

The doorbell rings.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh."

Buffy smiles, "Well, you know, now that we've figured out you're staying here, let's get Piper off her feet, shall we?"

Piper looks at Buffy and frowns, "You're not leaving me alone with her."

Leo nods, "Come on, upstairs."

Piper, Buffy, Leo, Victor and Doris go upstairs.

The doorbell rings again. Phoebe, Dawn and Paige go and open the door.

Cronyn is standing there.

Paige nods, "Can I help you?"

Cronyn nods, "To save magic? I hope so."

Short time later they are in the back yard.

Paige frowns, "Okay, sorcerers don't just drop by our house. What makes you think we're not going to vanquish you?"

Cronyn smiles, "Because you can't. Didn't you get my message? My apprentice was supposed to drop by this morning."

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, that guy? He's dead in our closet. But he didn't give us a message."

Cronyn nods, "Because he was the message. To demonstrate the dire nature of our situation."

Dawn sighs, "So you're saying demons don't have power either."

Cronyn shakes his head, "Down to the last imp. There's fear and panic everywhere. Demons stuck in the underworld with no way up. Others stuck topside with no way down."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, poor little evil creatures."

Cronyn sighs, "Well, I see your flowers haven't died yet, and they will. With no gnomes or garden nymphs to spin their delicate magic."

Paige shrugs, "Don't go getting all enchanted on us."

Cronyn nods, "Oh, don't worry, I hate good magic, fairy tales, wishes on stars," he looks at Dawn, "and children who believe in Santa Claus."

Dawn scoffs, "I so don't believe in Santa Claus."

Cronyn smirks, "Mortals don't know it exists, but magic infuses all their hopes and dreams."

Paige nods, "Stand back, I think he's gonna break out in song."

Cronyn shakes his head, "Oh, hardly. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to watch it all ripped from the world."

Phoebe sighs, "So why not just sit back and watch the show? Why come to us?"

Cronyn: Because I want my power back. Magic must be saved and it's up to us.

Paige frowns, "Us? We're us, you're them. We don't help them's. Sorry."

Cronyn sighs, "You can't fix this by yourselves. That's why you invited me here to your backyard. But together, together we can interpret the signs."

Phoebe nods as she looks to Paige, "You were right about the signs." To Cronyn, "Okay, so what do you propose that we do?"

Cronyn smiles, "A summit between good and evil to discuss the crisis. Of course, there'd be certain rules. No guns, no knives, etc, you know."

Paige nods, "The exit's that way, so if you wanna just..." She whistles.

Cronyn sighs, "We don't have much time. The longer magic is down, the harder it is to restore." He pulls out a business card which reads "Cronyn, Sorcerer - Evil Magic For All Occasions" and hands it to Phoebe. "My cell phone's on the back in case your sister changes her mind."

Phoebe laughs, "Cronyn, huh? Since when do sorcerers have cell phones?"

Cronyn shakes his head, "You think that's bad? I've got a taxi waiting out front. Call me."

He heads for the exit. Phoebe laughs.

Phoebe, Dawn and Paige walk in to the Conservator from the backyard.

Dawn sighs, "I don't trust him."

Paige nods, "I have to agree with Dawn."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but I kinda liked his whole world without magic speech. It was very Crappa."

Paige nods, "Pure crappa. I don't wanna help evil."

Leo walks in. "What evil?"

Phoebe nods, "A sorcerer wants to arrange peace talks for the whole magic crisis."

Paige nods, "Oh, yeah, and Phoebe is actually considering it."

Phoebe sighs, "Well, of course I'm considering it, the future of magic is at stake here, not to mention the future of my niece. And what else do we have right now? There's no powers, no book, no Elders."

Leo nods, "Phoebe's right. Without magic, Piper and the baby are vulnerable, only Buffy can protect them. And if several demons attacked at once…"

Paige nods, "Okay, fine, but if there's a meeting we're going in heavy, in case it's a trap."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, but Cronyn said no weapons."

Paige sighs, "And you trust him? Leo, I'm gonna need some saltpetre and some cayenne pepper from the kitchen. Dawn tell Buffy we need her. You stay with Piper though, ok?"

Dawn nods and hurries up the stairs.

Leo nods, "For what?"

Paige smiles, "A homemade arsenal. Phoebe, would you kindly get an aerosol can. Ladies and gentleman, it's time to lock and load."

Up in Piper's room. Doris is unpacking a gift basket.

Buffy is sitting in a chair next to Piper.

Doris smiles, "I knew this gift basket would come in handy. And lucky for you I am always ready for emergencies."

Victor nods, "You should've seen our first date."

Doris laughs, "Oh, your father spilled steak sauce all down the front of his shirt."

Victor nods, "And Doris pulls out a bottle of stain remover from her purse."

Doris smiles, "Of course I licked it off your chin first."

Victor and Doris kiss.

Piper turns her head. "Oh, that's so sweet. Leo walks past her room carrying saltpetre and cayenne pepper. "Hi, honey, what are you doing?"

Leo comes back and stands at the door. "Uh, I'm just taking Paige some spices. She's gonna make a homeopathic remedy to help you relax. See ya." He leaves.

Dawn comes into the room and whispers to Buffy. Buffy nods and gets up switching places with Dawn.

Piper looks at Buffy, "Where you going?"

Buffy smiles, "Giles is on the phone."

Piper frowns, "I didn't hear it ring?"

Buffy turns and leaves.

Doris nods, "Homeopathic medicine? You're into homeopathic medicine? I knew I was gonna love this family. This is unbelievable. My first husband passed away a couple of years ago, heart attack. And the first thing I did when we got home from the cruise is put your father on a low fat, high fibre diet."

Victor nods, "And a monthly colonic."

Piper turns her head once again and sees Phoebe walk into the room. "Hi, Phoebe, come sit, talk with us, please."

Phoebe looks at Dawn. "Oh, I can't, I have a big meeting at work. Do you have any hairspray I could borrow?"

Piper frowns, "You have hairspray."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but mine's non-aerosol and it's a really big meeting, so I need aerosol for that super firm hold, you know."

Piper sighs, "Check my bathroom."

Phoebe walks past them and goes in the bathroom.

Piper looks at Dawn, "Honey you want to tell me what's going on?"

Dawn smiles, "Uhm I have homework." She gets up, "I'll be just down the hall if you need anything."

Doris nods, "Oh, honey, you know what? There's no cheese knife here. Would you mind going downstairs and getting it."

Victor nods, "Absolutely, baby doll." Victor kisses Doris and heads for the door. He turns around and smiles, "Hey Dawnie why don't you walk me downstairs. I can catch up with my favorite granddaughter." Dawn nods as they leave. Phoebe walks back in the room with the aerosol can.

Doris smiles, "Uh, girls? I just wanted to let you know how I feel about your father. I, I just feel so lucky. He's the most special man I've ever met."

Piper nods, "Thank you."

Phoebe smiles, "That's the sweetest thing you could ever say to us."

Doris nods, "Well, it's true, you know. He's so, he's so kind and he's so sensitive. And, oh, he's the most exciting lover. Oh! I mean, girlfriends, he can go all night. I'm not kidding."

Doris squeals. Phoebe and Piper fake a smile.

Phoebe nods, "Did ya hear? Gotta go to that meeting."

Piper frowns, "Don't leave me."

Phoebe leaves the room.

Up in the attic Paige and Leo are there. Leo is making a candle. Paige is on the phone.

Buffy walks up the stairs, "Ok what's up. Dawn said you need the Slayer for something?"

Leo fills Buffy in quickly about the summit meeting.

Buffy nods, "Ok so I guess I'm one big secret weapon. Assuming they don't know about the Slayer."

Paige puts down the phone as Phoebe walks in. "That was Cronyn." She picks up a bottle and pours a red liquid into it. "He says, uh, he'll meet us in an hour. He suggested one of his, you know, dark chambers, I suggested Manny's Pizzeria."

Phoebe nods, "Nice, public venue, way to go. What is that?"

Paige smiles, "This would be a pipe bomb, dear."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, what..."

Paige laughs, "I was good at chem lab in high school.

Buffy shakes her head, "Sounds like my twin sister was just as bad as I was in school, for different reasons of course."

Paige nods, "How's the candle going?"

Leo nods, "Fine, it just needs a few minutes to set. Are you sure it's gonna give us smoke?"

Paige nods, "Total whiteout, as long as you put six parts of saltpetre in there."

Leo nods, "Okay, we have one flammable spray can, one lotion bottle bomb, a smoking candle, two sharpened nail files, four cayenne pepper spray straws, and assorted rings and bracelets? And one Slayer."

Phoebe shows her hands to reveal her fingers covered in rings.

Paige smiles, "Well, it kinda makes you appreciate your powers, doesn't it?"

Phoebe looks at Buffy who nods, "We don't need any stinkin' powers to kick some demon ass."

Paige smiles, "Well, maybe you two don't. You're a little bit better with your mono-e-mono stuff. Speaking of, I have some extra gifts for Buffy."

Buffy blinks, "Okay."

They go over to a chest.

Paige nods, "These were mine and now they're yours." She pulls out a chain mail top. "Chain mail top from my club days. Steel toed boots from my mosh pit days. Handcuffs, from last Friday."

Buffy laughs, "Dang Paige. You really are into the kinky stuff." She takes the offered stuff.

Leo tests the candle and a big cloud of smoke rises from it.

Phoebe sighs, "Hey, do you think we're making a huge mistake by not telling Piper about this?

Paige sighs, "No, absolutely not, I think she needs to relax."

Buffy nods, "I agree with that. She doesn't need the stress right now."

Leo nods, "Piper's not just carrying one of the next generation of Halliwell, she's carrying the next generation of magic."

Phoebe sighs, "Then let's go save them."

Buffy looks at Leo, "I know Dawn can't protect Piper like I can. But make sure she stays with Piper."

Leo nods, "I will."

In Piper's bedroom. Piper's eating a cracker. Doris is sitting on Victor's lap. They are doing a magazine quiz.

Doris nods, "Okay, the last question is, what is your lover's favorite article of clothing? Hm. Oh, it has to be your grey cardigan. Am I right?"

Victor smiles, "As always, baby doll."

They kiss. Piper lays back in her bed and gets under the covers.

Doris nods, "Okay, that's nineteen out of twenty. That makes our romance rating jalapeno hot."

Victor growls and Doris giggles. Piper spots Phoebe, Paige. Dawn, and Leo walking past the room.

Piper sighs, "Hey! Somebody get in here." Phoebe and Paige leave Dawn and Leo. Dawn and Leo come into the room. "Hi. I may be stuck in bed but I am not stuck on stupid. I know that something's going on."

Leo nods, "Well, you wanted a doctor and she told you to relax, so, relax." He chuckles.

Piper frowns, "Mmm, how can I relax when I know that you're hiding something from me? All the strange noises and weird behavior. Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

Leo looks to Dawn who nods, "Okay, um..." To Victor and Doris, "I'm sorry, you guys, we need a moment, a magical moment."

Doris nods, "Oh."

Victor nods, "Oh, alright, then."

They get up and leave the room. Leo closes the door.

Dawn sits in the chair she vacated earlier.

Leo sighs, "Okay, uh, well, it's really nothing to worry about. Magic has disappeared from the world and Phoebe, Buffy, and Paige went to have a summit meeting with evil so they can fix it. See? Nothing to worry about."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "You so did that terrible, Uncle Leo."

Piper nods, "I see. Okay, I am not gonna get upset about this. I am just gonna blow you to pieces." She tries to blow him up but nothing happens.

Leo sighs, "See, I tried to tell you."

Piper frowns, "Oh, no!"

Leo nods, "Listen, I-I'm sure it's nothing. Phoebe, Buffy and Paige..."

Piper shakes her head, "Leo, no. My water just broke."

Dawn suddenly stands up wishing she had been with Phoebe and Paige for Piper's birthing classes.

At Manny's Pizzeria. Phoebe, Buffy and Paige walk into the crowded shop. They look around and spot Cronyn sitting at a table with two other men. They walk over to them.

Cronyn nods, "This is Merrill, our highest ranking wizard and personal mentor. Kane, top advisor to the warlocks."

Kane nods, "Check their bags for weapons."

Paige smiles, "Like we'd attack in front of civilians. That's why we chose a public place."

Cronyn nods, "You can't be too safe, you know. Especially when the Slayer is standing right beside you." Phoebe and Paige hand them their handbags. They look inside. "What's with the candle?"

Phoebe smiles, "We thought we'd try a Wiccan ritual or two to try to bring back magic."

Cronyn nods, "Let's get down to business."

They hand back the handbags.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, wait a minute, bubs. How do we know you guys aren't packing weapons?"

Kane smiles, "You mean like this?" Kane stands up and pulls out a big knife.

Paige frowns, "Hey, now."

Buffy smiles, "You know the saying. Fool me once shame on me. Fool me twice shame on you. Well let's just say you didn't fool us once." Buffy pulls a dagger out of its sheath between her breasts. "You really should have looked at me closer."

The room falls silent.

Phoebe frowns, "Did it just get very quiet in here?"

Cronyn smiles, "You don't think we'd pass up the opportunity to take out the Charmed Ones or the Slayer, now do you?"

Everyone in the room stand up, all holding weapons. They surround Phoebe, Buffy and Paige.

Someone grabs Phoebe and Paige from behind. Phoebe is thrown and crashes through a window and lands behind a table. Paige goes flying through the room, landing on the table and falling to the floor.

Buffy frowns, "How did you do it? This place must've been crawling with customers."

Cronyn nods, "We paid them to leave. Of course, the owner wanted to stay but he's browning in the pizza oven."

Paige sighs, "What about magic? Who's gonna fix it?"

Cronyn smiles, "I got that covered. Which is more than I can say for you three."

Buffy shakes her head, "May not have magic right now. But I still have my Slayer abilities."

Phoebe nods, "If you don't think we came prepared for this moment, you are sadly mistaken. Yeah Buffy isn't the only weapon we brought." She pulls out the hairspray can and holds it up. The demons move closer. Phoebe sprays the can and holds a lighter under it. The demons duck as the ball of fire heads for them. Paige lights the lotion bottle bomb and throws it at the demons. Phoebe and Paige duck for cover. One demon catches it and it blows up the whole room. The demons groan in pain. "We've gotta fight our way out of this or die trying. You ready?"

Buffy smiles, "You could say I was born ready."

Phoebe lights the smoke candle and throws it in the room. Thick smoke fills the room.

Cronyn grabs Kane. "Don't let 'em out alive." He heads for the door.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige run into the room, Paige holding a baseball bat, and start attacking the demons.

Cronyn leaves the Pizzeria.

Back at the Manor in Piper's room. Piper, Dawn, Leo and Victor are in the room.

Piper is panicking. "What are we doing? Why are we sitting here? We need to go to the hospital now."

Leo nods, "You need to relax. Your water broke, it's no need to panic."

Piper sighs, "No, you are wrong. My due date is six weeks away. This baby is not ready to come out. Please, take me to the hospital."

Leo nods, "Okay, okay."

Doris walks in. "I just got off the phone with your doctor and she said don't move until she gets here."

Piper blinks, "She's coming here?"

Doris nods, "She's on her way now."

Victor smiles, "There. See? Everything's gonna be okay."

Dawn frowns as she suddenly senses something from Doris.

Piper nods, "I need Phoebe and Paige, they've trained so hard for this, they should be here now."

Leo nods, "I called Phoebe's cell phone, and there was no answer."

Piper sighs, "Ugh."

Victor nods, "Well, can't you just, you know, pop over there and get them in that special way you do?"

Leo frowns, "We kinda got a problem with that right now."

Piper grimaces, "Ooh!" She holds her stomach. "Oh my god, contraction."

Doris nods, "Okay, okay, just breathe." Doris does breathing exercise. Piper copies her. "Piper needs all the love and support we can give her right now, Leo. Go and get her sisters."

Piper nods, "Please." Leo kisses Piper on her forehead and leaves. "Okay, it's over, okay."

Doris nods, "Now, the doctor said I need to keep you warm, so I'm gonna change all the sheets and all these wet blankets, alright?"

Doris looks at Victor and he nods. They go out into the hallway.

Dawn closes the door, "I don't want to worry you Aunt Piper. Not with my cousin on the way. But I think my powers just expanded. Either that or I just inherited mom's Slayer abilities. Probably the second since magic is out at the moment."

Piper grimaces, "You're sure?"

Dawn nods, "I think so. I feel stronger for some reason. And I seem to maybe have what mom refers to as spidey sense. And I sensed something from Doris. I don't know what… as I don't know how to tell what I'm sensing."

Piper nods, "If you're right then you needs to stay with me. Okay Dawnie?"

Dawn nods, "I will Aunt Piper."

Piper smiles, "For now help me change into a fresh nightgown?"

Dawn nods and helps Piper to change.

Piper sits on the bed.

Doris walks in carrying a pile of sheets. "Alrighty, then."

Piper nods, "Where's dad?"

Doris smiles, "Oh, he decided to go with Leo. Oh, but don't worry, you still have family here." Doris eyes Dawn as if sensing something is different from the girl.

At the Pizzeria. Merrill crawls along the floor, wounded. Phoebe stands above him. "Where's Cronyn?"

Merrill frowns, "He had business to attend to."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I'll bet."

Phoebe pulls handcuffs out of her handbag and cuffs Merrill to a chair.

Paige walks over and holds a knife to his throat. "Did Cronyn bring down magic?"

Merrill shakes his head, "He doesn't have the power."

Phoebe nods, "No, but you do."

Paige frowns, "Of course, you're his mentor."

Buffy frowns, "What happened to magic?"

No answer.

Paige nods, "Answer the lady's question."

Merrill sighs, "Centuries ago, I unearthed a quatrain from the tomb of a wise apothecary. When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child."

Paige frowns, "Those are the signs that we saw. The Aurora Borealis, the planetary alignment, the wiccan Sabbath."

Buffy frowns, "Twice blessed!" She remembers what Leo and Dawn had told her about Dawn being thrice blessed. About how Dawn was the daughter of the Slayer, daughter of a Charmed One and granddaughter of a Whitelighter. She knows who the twice blessed child would be.

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, back to the twice blessed child business. What is that?"

Buffy sighs, "Cronyn is not after us... He's after Piper's baby."

Phoebe frowns, "He's after Piper's baby? Oh my god." She pulls out her cell phone and dials the manor.

Paige frowns, "That's why he led us here to our slaughter so the Power of Four couldn't find him. When do we get our powers back?"

Merrill shakes his head, "When it's too late to use them."

Phoebe frowns, "The house line's dead."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn!"

Merrill nods, "Magic won't return to the world until the baby is born, which should be any minute."

At the Manor in Piper's room. Piper is in bed, back to the door.

Doris and Dawn sit down beside her.

Cronyn walks into the room.

Piper smiles, "Finally, Leo..." She turns around and sees Cronyn. "Who are you?"

Cronyn smiles, "I'm here for your baby."

Dawn frowns as she looks at Doris.

Doris smiles.

Cronyn spots Dawn, "What is she doing here?"

Doris sighs, "She is no threat. An eleven year old with no magic."

Cronyn nods and turns his attention to Piper, "It'd be easier if you'd just relax, Piper." He puts a medical kit on the bed. Piper gets a contraction and she groans. "Breathe deeply... and push."

Dawn waits for the opportune moment. They don't realize she is a Slayer now.

Doris nods, "She's fully effaced and dilated. It won't be long now."

Piper frowns, "You can't have my baby, I won't- Aahh!" Piper screams as she gets another contraction.

Dawnstairs in the kitchen. Phoebe, Buffy, and Paige walk in from the back door.

They hear Piper scream.

Phoebe starts to go to her but Paige stops her. "No, no, he's not gonna hurt her while she's in labor."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, what if Leo's hurt, or dad?"

Paige nods, "There's only one way to save them."

They head for the basement and Paige grabs a knife on her way past.

Paige scrapes the knife along the unicorn's horn and catches the dust in a scooper. "A unicorn's horn is pure concentrated magic. See, I told you all magic wasn't down."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, how did you know that?"

Paige smiles, "Because the wizard stole the prophecy from an apothecary, an agent of good magic."

Buffy sighs, "We have to hurry up. Dawn is up there with a demon."

Phoebe frowns, "Wait that would mean that the Elders knew what he wrote." Phoebe looks at the card around the unicorn's neck. "Look, the card says "From El", that's gotta be for the Elders. They knew magic was going to go down and that we'd be in danger."

Paige frowns, "Why didn't they just tell us?"

Buffy sighed, "They tried. Leo got a call from the Elders, remember? And then Piper passed out and we had to take her to the hospital."

Paige nods, "And then they sent us this little present. I guess your magic is not affected by what happens on earth."

In Piper's room. Piper is breathing heavily. Doris is wiping her forehead. They hear a neigh.

Cronyn frowns, "What was that?"

Doris nods, "The witches?"

The unicorn neighs again. Cronyn grabs a knife. "You stay here."

Piper frowns and looks to Dawn indicating now would be a good time, "Where is my father? What did you do to him?"

Doris nods, "Shh, don't worry about such things. Child birth is painful enough."

Piper sighs, "If you do anything to my baby, I will kill you. I will hunt you and kill you. Even if it means coming back from the dead and don't think I won't find a way to do that."

Doris laughs, "We're not going to hurt your baby, Piper. We're going to raise her as our own. She's going to be a powerful leader, a great force of evil. You should be proud, very proud."

Doris turns away and squeezes the cloth into a bowl.

Dawn reaches over and grabs a vase of flowers off the side table. She smashes it over Doris' head, knocking her unconscious.

Piper gets out of bed. "About time Dawnie."

Dawn smiles, "Time for a Slayer."

In the basement. Phoebe is pouring the unicorn dust into a satchel.

Paige finishes writing a spell.

Paige smiles, "Okay, one vanquish spell."

They hear creaking floorboards.

Cronyn is in the kitchen looking around. He sees the basement door open and heads over to it. He is distracted by a loud thud coming from the stairway. He leaves the kitchen and walks over to the stairway. Piper is lying there. Dawn stands next to her.

Cronyn frowns, "Stupid witch. You could've killed the both of you."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah possible she could have. But you won't get her baby. Not with a Slayer in the house."

Cronyn frowns, "Slayer?"

Doris runs down the stairs holding the back of her head. "Ohh, the little whelp caught me off guard."

Cronyn shakes his head, "We have bigger problems. Seems we have a Slayer here."

Doris walks to the bottom of the stairs.

Cronyn goes up to Piper.

Dawn grabs Cronyn and with her new found Slayer strength flips the man hard. He crashes to the floor.

Piper tries to fight off Doris, "Get away from me!"

Upstairs Victor regains consciousness.

Piper frowns, "Oh, god, please not now."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige come around the corner.

Buffy looks to Dawn and her eyes widen.

Phoebe: Step aside, bitch!

Doris pulls out a knife and holds it up against Piper's neck. "Move, even breathe and she's dead. You girl let Cronyn up."

Dawn steps back from Cronyn and he gets to his feet moving over to Doris.

Piper frowns, "Vanquish them, Phoebe."

Cronyn smiles, "Your sister will die."

Piper nods, "It's to save the baby."

Paige blinks, "Oh my god."

Cronyn nods, "I'm warning you."

Piper nods, "Kill him."

Phoebe smiles, "How can I?"

Piper frowns, "Do it!"

Phoebe sighs, "But I..."

Piper nods, "Phoebe, if you love me, you will send the crazy bastard and bitch straight to hell."

Victor makes his way down the stairs and pounces on Doris. With all his strength, he throws Doris over the railing. Paige throws a handful of unicorn dust over Cronyn and Doris.

Paige nods, "Now!"

Phoebe smiles, "Beast of legend, myth and lore, give my words the power to soar, and kill this evil evermore."

Cronyn and Doris run for the door but are vanquished before they can get there. Stanley, dead in the closet, explodes and disappears.

Paige sighs, "Is everybody okay?"

Piper frowns, "I feel like I'm dying."

Phoebe races into the dining room carrying a doctor's kit. "Baby's coming, baby's coming!" She puts the bag down and covers the dining room table with a sheet. She gets a couple of pillows and places them on the table. Paige and Buffy helps Piper up onto the table and she leans back on the pillows.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, you're doing great, sweetie. Yes, you are. Let's see what we have here." Phoebe pulls up Piper's nightgown. "Oh! I see a head of dark hair."

Piper starts to cry. "You do?"

Paige nods, "What'd you expect? A blonde? No offense Buffy."

Buffy smiles, "Well I'm not naturally a blonde, remember."

Leo runs in through the front door. "What'd I miss?"

Piper nods, "A lot!"

Leo runs over to them.

Paige nods, "Victor needs help. Here, try this."

Paige throws Leo the satchel of unicorn dust. Leo goes over to Victor.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, breathe. Keep breathing, keep breathing."

Paige smiles, "It's okay. Breathe, just breathe."

Leo sprinkles unicorn dust onto Victor's wound and heals him.

Phoebe smiles, "Very good. Okay, relax, relax, you're okay."

Piper nods, "Dad?"

Victor smiles, "Yeah, honey?"

Piper sighs, "I'm sorry about your demon wife." She cries.

Victor laughs, "Oh, hush. Don't think about that."

Leo walks over to Piper, switching places with Buffy, and puts his arm around her. "I'm right here, baby."

Phoebe smiles, "Okay. You okay? You're alright. Okay. You're doing great, you're doing great. Push, okay? Last push."

Piper frowns, "I can't."

Phoebe nods, "You have to. A big one. Big one! Push!"

Leo nods, "You can do it."

Piper shakes her head, "I can't."

Phoebe smiles, "You can, you can."

Buffy nods, "Yes, you can. I did it, you can too, Piper."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, push." Piper pushes. "Push. Come on, push!"

Piper squeezes the edge of the table and pushes. A blue light shines down on them.

Paige smile, "Oh, I guess magic's coming back."

Phoebe nods, "Here we go, here we go." Piper cries. "Oh, I see a shoulder. Oh, and another shoulder. And an arm." Phoebe helps the baby out. "Oh, and something else, something else." Phoebe picks up scissors from the medical kit and cuts the umbilical cord. She picks the baby up which is glowing in orbing lights. "Hi, baby. Hi." She uses a suction and clears the baby's mouth. The baby cries. Phoebe turns the baby around and shows them. "Look!"

Their eyes widen.

Paige smiles, "Oh. Is that what I think it is?"

Phoebe nods, "Uh, if you're referring to Mr. Winkie between the legs, yes."

Leo nods, "You mean, I got a boy?"

Phoebe smiles, "Here you go, mama." She hands Piper her baby.

Piper smiles, "Hi. Hi, little guy, what are you doing? Look what we did."

Leo nods, "I see."

Paige nods, "It's a miracle."

Piper nods, "A little miracle."

Phoebe smiles, "He's beautiful."

Piper nods, "You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise." Piper smiles. "How ya doing?"

Buffy turns to Dawn and they walk out of earshot of the rest, "Want to tell me what was going on when we came in?"

Dawn smiles, "I think I'm a Slayer now."

Buffy blinks, "How do you know?"

Dawn smiles, "You saw me with that guy. I'm eleven almost twelve years old. Do you think I could keep him down like that without Slayer strength?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Probably not. I guess that's what it means to be thrice blessed doesn't it. You have access to magic through your Charmed powers. You have access to Whitelighter powers because of me and your grandpa Samuel. And now because of me being the Slayer you have access to Slayer abilities also."

Dawn nods, "I know. I guess this means you're going to have to change my training slightly."

Buffy nods, "Yes now I need to add in Slayer training."

Leo walks over to them, "Dawn, Piper told me you got your mom's Slayer abilities, and that you used them to protect her. I just wanted to tell you thanks. Now I understand why Ramus said you were thrice blessed."


	38. Chapter 38: Baby's First Demon

**Chapter 38: Baby's First Demon**

In Piper's room. Piper, Buffy, Dawn, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and the baby are there. Everyone is looking down at the baby who is in the bassinet.

Phoebe smiles, "Ooh, I could eat him up! I swear I could with a little ranch dressing."

Piper nods, "Okay, but let's not, okay?"

Phoebe laughs, "I can't make that promise."

Leo nods, "Okay, don't listen to your aunties, okay, they're a little kooky. Us guys gotta stick together, don't we, Peter?"

Buffy frowns, "Hey!"

Leo gives Buffy an apologetic look.

Piper sighs, "Peter?"

Leo shrugs, "Peter. I'm just floating it."

Piper shakes her head, "Hmm, is your name Peter?"

Phoebe nods, "Well, for what it's worth, I dated a Peter in high school and he wasn't very nice."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, you know, for what it's worth, it's kind of the name of the appendage that he has that surprised us all so much. It might get him teased at school."

Dawn nods, "Yeah I don't like Peter either."

Leo nods, "Okay, no Peter, but we're running out of P's."

Paige sighs, "I can't believe you never thought of P boy names."

Piper nods, "Well, when I went to the future I had a little girl and obviously that has changed, as has a lot of things but, um, I'm still having trouble letting go of the name we settled on."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, well, Prudence Melinda might get him in trouble at school too."

Paige sighs, "I'm thinking that's probably true, although he could just zap them onto a roof like Harry Potter would or something."

Leo frowns, "God, I hope not."

Phoebe nods, "Aren't you excited to see what his powers are?"

Piper nods, "Excited, terrified. I mean, after seeing what the kid can do inside the womb, he's no muggle. But seriously with the way Dawn's powers expanded. I'm not sure…"

Leo shakes his head, "His powers won't expand like Dawn's. Remember she has Slayer blood mixed in with the Charmed and Whitelighter blood. His powers will take a different track."

Phoebe smiles, "Hey, what about Potter? Potter Halliwell. Or is it Wyatt?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, it's definitely Halliwell. Demons fear it, good magic respects it. I want what's best for him. That's why I'm gonna say no to Potter."

The baby starts to cry.

Piper sighs, "Oh, somebody's getting very sleepy. Come on. Shh."

Phoebe hugs the bassinet. "We love you, we love you, baby, so much. Love you, love you, love you. Bye, baby."

Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige leave the room.

Piper tucks the baby in with a blanket embroidered with the triquetra symbol on it. "You're perfect, you perfect little creature."

In the hall…

Paige nods, "It's too bad with all the powers your baby has, sleeping through the night is not one of them."

Piper nods, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, you guys."

Buffy nods, "I remember when Dawn was like that. Took some time getting her to the point when she would sleep all night, it's normal.

Phoebe walks into her room.

Piper nods, "Maybe we can cast some kind of sound proofing spell around our bedroom so you don't have to deal with..."

Paige sighs, "No way, it'll interfere with the baby's alarm system."

Piper frowns, "Which works how exactly?"

Paige nods, "Ah, pretty basic stuff. I just enchanted a few cowry shells."

Leo frowns, "Well, it's not going to shock anything, is it?"

Paige sighs, "In the nursery? I'm not a total idiot. It'll just alert us to the presence of evil so we can all sleep a little sounder. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need to apply some under eye makeup to these dark circles that your sweet baby caused."

Paige goes into her room and closes the door.

Phoebe sneaks out of her room, heading for Piper's.

Piper sighs, "Where are you going?"

Phoebe smiles, "I'm just gonna go watch him sleep for a little while."

Piper shakes her head, "Phoebe. You must go to work."

Leo nods, "Yeah, aren't you and Buffy supposed to meet the new owner of the paper today?"

Phoebe nods, "I know, but it's so hard to leave him. Shouldn't there be some sort of maternity leave for new aunties?"

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Piper sighs, "Phoebe, the club is not raking in the dough these days and Paige is unemployed, the cost of diapers... We kind of need you to keep your and Buffy's jobs."

Phoebe nods, "You're right, you're right, I'll go. Just, no Peter, okay? And no Patrick. And I really think you should consider Potter because it's a great name. Okay. Just don't make any decisions until I get back, please."

Piper smiles, "Before you both go to work… Buffy I wanted to ask your permission before I ask Dawn."

Buffy looks at her daughter, "Shoot..."

Piper whispers into Buffy's ear.

Buffy nods, "Go ahead."

Piper looks to Leo who nods, "Dawn, Leo and I were talking last night. We decided we wanted to make you and Paige the baby's godmothers."

Dawn smiles and nods, "I'd like that Aunt Piper. Assuming Aunt Paige is okay with."

Piper nods, "We already talked to Paige she is okay with you both being the baby's godmother. In fact she even suggested we make you his godmother also."

Buffy smiles and hugs Dawn before she turns to Phoebe, "Time we should be going. Don't want to be late for the meeting."

Phoebe nods, "Do me a favor and kiss his little toes for me when he wakes up."

Piper laughs.

Dawn nods, "Oh mom, don't forget today is parent/teacher conferences. You have to stop by sometime today."

Buffy nods, "Ok, Dawn."

Phoebe and Buffy orb out.

Leo sighs, "When are you going to talk to her?"

Piper smiles, "Oh, she's just excited."

Leo nods, "Excited, obsessed."

Piper sighs, "Why? Because she wants to watch her nephew sleep?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, because yesterday she was giving you breast feeding advice and now she wants maternity leave."

Piper laughs, "Well, she knows a lot about breasts. And she's an aunt, that's what they do. It's family, you know."

Leo nods, "I would have though Buffy would have known more about breast feeding. Anyways, how is mommy doing?" Leo puts his arms around Piper.

Piper sighs, "Mommy's tired. And happy." She and Leo kiss.

Dawn shakes her head, "Not in front of the eleven year old."

Piper laughs.

Leo looks at Dawn and nods, "Wanna try and get some sleep?"

Piper sighs, "Mm-hm." They kiss again.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off. Paige runs out of her bedroom.

Paige frowns, "The baby!"

Dawn and Piper speak at the same time, "What?"

Paige sighs, "The baby!"

Paige runs in between them and heads for Piper's bedroom.

Piper, Dawn and Leo follow.

In Piper's bedroom two demons are standing over the baby's bassinet.

Paige runs in followed by Piper, Dawn and Leo. "Hey!"

A force field appears around the baby's bassinet and knocks the demons to their feet. Piper blows up one of the demons. The other demon shimmers out.

Piper frowns, "Son of a...!"

The force field vanishes. They walk over to the baby who is crying.

Leo smiles, "Way to go, little guy. Way to use your powers."

Piper picks up the baby. "Are you okay? No, you're okay, it's alright, you're okay."

Paige nods, "Did they scare you?"

Piper sighs, "You're okay. You're okay."

Short time later in the attic. Piper, Dawn and Paige walk in.

Piper frowns, "It just pisses me off. I can't believe they would come in the house and and try to steal the baby."

Paige nods, "Piper, demons aren't exactly known for their moral compass. At least he'll be safe with the Elders until we can figure it out."

They walk over to the Book of Shadows.

Piper nods, "But he's just a baby. He's small and little and innocent."

Paige smiles, "It's okay. He's got that invincibility thing going on. Hey, do you think that's permanent or is it like a baby teeth thing?"

Piper sighs, "I have no idea but the demons saw the force field, they're gonna find a way around it."

Paige nods, "Unless they can get up to Elder-land, he's gonna be fine."

Piper sighs, "Well, he can't stay up there forever."

Dawn smiles, "Well you did pick a teenage Slayer for his godmother. So…"

Paige nods in agreement, "Dawn has a point. Plus you have three sisters to help also. That's what we're here for. No one is going to steal him. I promise you that."

Leo orbs in with the baby.

Piper frowns, "Leo?"

Leo sighs, "They wouldn't keep him."

Piper shakes her head, "What? Why? Did you tell them what's going on?"

Leo nods, "They want us to prove to ourselves that we can protect him like your mom and Grams did for you."

The baby starts to cry. Piper takes him from Leo. "Oh, no, it's okay, we don't need them anyway. It's alright." Piper sits down on the couch.

Leo sits beside her. "Are you okay?"

Piper smiles, "I'm having some severe separation anxiety issues."

Leo nods, "We can do this."

Paige turns to a page in the Book of Shadows. "Hey, here he is, the Hawker Demon. "A breed of demon known for hawking magical goods at the demonic market."

Dawn frowns, "Magical goods? My godson is a magical good? That is sick and twisted."

Piper nods in agreement, "Yeah Dawn is right there. It is sick and twisted."

Leo frowns, "The question is who would wanna buy him and why?"

Dawn sighs, "Because of who he is more than likely. Didn't Ramus say that he and I were going to be the most powerful in our generation?"

At the Bay Mirror Phoebe, Buffy and employees are gathered around Elise.

Elise sighs, "I know it's not much of a choice but there it is. We find ways to make him happy or we find new jobs."

Phoebe nods, "Well, he can't be any tougher to please than you, right Elise?"

They all laugh.

Elise nods, "One can only hope. All I know is his name is Jason Dean, he's new money, some kind of dot com millionaire, and he's known for his shaking up the companies that he buys."

Buffy frowns. "Shaking up as in layoffs?"

Elise sighs, "Honestly, Buffy, you know as much as I do."

Buffy nods, "So you don't know if you'll be employed tomorrow either."

Elise shakes her head, "Look, guys, he'll be here soon and we can get a better read then. In the meantime I suggest we all get back to work."

Phoebe laughs, "Work, schmirk. I got baby pictures here. Gather around, people." Buffy rolls her eyes. Everyone stands around Phoebe and Buffy while Phoebe hands out photos of their nephew. "You are looking at six pounds, eight ounces of pure deliciousness."

Buffy shakes her head.

Kate smiles, "How's your sister doing?"

Phoebe nods, "Healthy as a horse."

Buffy scoffs, "Piper isn't a horse."

Kate nods, "You think he's gonna keep those blue eyes?"

Phoebe nods, "You know, he might because his daddy has light eyes."

Jason Dean joins the crowd. "How old is he?"

Phoebe nods, "Three weeks today."

Buffy's eyes go wide, "Uhm Phoebe."

Jason nods, "Wow. You look pretty good for a woman who had a baby three weeks ago."

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, no, I'm not his mommy, I'm just his..." She looks at the handsome man. "Auntie. Hi, have we met?"

Jason nods, "Jason Dean."

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "You could of warned me."

Buffy smiles, "I tried to, sis."

Elise rushes to Jason, "I'm sorry, y-y-you're Mr. Dean?"

Jason nods, "Jason, please."

Phoebe nods, "Wow, that-that's some weird stuff because you're really... young, young."

Jason laughs, "Yeah."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah." Phoebe nervously fans her face with the photos.

Jason shakes his head, "You know it's strange. I always pictured a newspaper bullpen as being a little more, I don't know, bustling."

Phoebe nods, "Bus-bus-bustle."

Everyone quickly gets back to work.

Jason nods, "Oh, hey, no." He laughs.

Elise nods, "I'm Elise Rothman. Let me show you around."

Jason nods, "Honestly, Elise, I didn't mean to insult your team. I grew up reading comic books, The Daily Planet, bustled."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, well, in all fairness, Superman can move faster than a speeding bullet, so he's got a little leg up on the bustling, you know?"

Jason smiles, "A woman who knows her superheroes. I'm impressed."

Phoebe nods, "I-I'm Phoebe." She shakes his hand.

Buffy laughs, "My sister the great communicator. Buffy Halliwell."

Jason nods, "I know. I've been doing a lot of homework, a lot of reading. Circulation is down and..." He looks down and Phoebe is still shaking his hand.

Phoebe is embarrassed, "Oh, sorry."

Jason nods, "I plan to bring it up and from what I've seen that's gonna start with you."

Phoebe smiles, "Wow, that's really sweet." To Elise "Isn't that sweet? Did you hear that? I'm sorry about the little picture show, you know?"

Jason shakes his head, "Oh, if I had a nephew that cute I'd show him off too. The best I can do is..." He pulls out his wallet and shows her a picture of a dog. "Picture of my dog. Though your sister doesn't seem to have quite the same enthusiasm that you do."

Buffy smiles, "I'm happy to have a nephew. It's just not as big deal for me as I have a daughter of my own." She motions towards her desk where a picture of Dawn rests.

Jason walks over and picks up the pictures, "Lovely young girl. What is she twelve, thirteen?"

Buffy nods, "Eleven actually. She will be twelve in a couple months."

Jason nods, "She is a lovely young girl. You must be proud of her."

Buffy nods, "I am."

Elise nods, "Mr. Dean, if you'd like I could give you a tour."

Jason nods, "Great. Phoebe." She gives him back his wallet. "Let's talk soon. In fact I would like to have a talk with you and your assistant."

Buffy blinks, "With me?"

Jason just smiles as Elise leads him away.

Phoebe continues to fan her face with the photos and goes into her office followed by Buffy.

At the manor in the conservatory. Paige walks in through the door and walks into the parlor where Piper, Dawn, Leo and the baby are.

Piper, Dawn and Leo are looking at the family tree.

Paige nods, "Well, the neighbors who don't already think we're crazy now officially do. But the house is surrounded by apples and sage."

Piper smiles, "Thank you. I know you think it's a waste of time but..."

Paige shakes her head, "Well, you know, if it worked we would've done it already."

Piper sighs, "Every little bit helps."

Paige nods, "Alright. How's your ritual coming?"

Piper shakes her head, "It's not."

Paige sighs, "What? I thought you were gonna try to call the baby's fairy guards."

Piper nods, "We were, we are, but to perform the ritual properly you have to have a name for the baby first."

Leo nods, "So we busted out the family tree hoping to find some new ideas."

Paige nods, "Let me see." She sits beside them. "Okay, right away I'm gonna say I'm against the name Herbert."

Dawn nods, "Yeah, they already vetoed Clarence and Milton as well."

Leo coughs, "We vetoed, Dawn. You're his godmother. You have some say in his name also."

Paige looks at the bottom of the paper. "Not to be too self-centered but where am I, Buffy or Dawn on the tree?"

Leo sighs, "Oh, uh..."

Piper nods, "Well, we haven't had a chance to update it lately."

Paige sighs, "Oh, right."

Leo nods, "Yeah, the baby's not even on there either."

Paige nods, "Well, yeah, that's because he doesn't have a name yet, Leo."

Piper shakes her head, "Well, Paige, it's just a piece of paper, it doesn't mean anything."

Dawn shakes her head, "Not entirely true Aunt Piper. Genealogy is important. It tells you where you came from."

Paige nods, "Anyway, wiccan rituals and fairy guards notwithstanding, I think it's time we bust out some serious ammo."

Piper frowns, "As in...?"

Paige nods, "As in a good old fashioned demon hunt. I say we bypass the Hawker and go for the jerk that hired him to steal the baby in the first place.

Leo frowns, "How?"

Paige sighs, "Not so sure just yet but I will say this. Once we find him, we use him to send a message, "If you come after this baby you will die in the cruelest manor possible."

The baby starts to cry and Piper goes to the bassinet. "Well, I like the message. Um, you know, except..." Piper picks up the baby and carries him to a change table.

Paige nods, "Except?"

Dawn stands and goes to watch Piper.

Piper nods, "Except for the part where I have to leave my newborn child to go demon hunting. I'm just, I'm not ready." She looks to Dawn, "Do you want the honors?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Go ahead Aunt Piper. That way next time I know how you want his diaper changed and I can do it right."

Paige sighs, "Okay, fine, I can understand that. I'll just, uh, I'll take Phoebe or Buffy."

Piper nods to Dawn, "Okay sweetie." She changes the baby's diaper.

Leo sighs, "Except that they got a really big day at work today and we kinda need their money right now."

Paige nods, "I'll go by myself."

Leo shakes his head, "No way, you don't even know what kind of demon we're up against."

Paige sighs, "Fine, but I am the baby's godmother. It's my job to protect him and if I don't stop him, the Hawker will come back."

Dawn coughs, "Hey don't forget you're not the only one, Aunt Paige."

Paige nods, "Sorry, Dawnie. I forgot we were both going to be his godmother."

Leo nods, "Alright, then let's get ready for him."

Piper nods, "Exactly. We'll lay a trap for him. Maybe we'll kidnap him and sell him to the highest bidder." Piper picks up the baby and puts him back in the bassinet. "What do you think? That's a good idea."

Leo nods, "Then we can find out who hired him and force him to take us to them."

Paige sighs, "No, it sounds risky."

Leo nods, "Well, he has his own force field and your alarm system. And a Slayer in the house. It's no more risky than you going off on your own on some wild goose chase."

Piper nods, "He's right, you should go get the crystals for the trap."

Paige sighs, "Fine." Paige goes upstairs.

The phone rings. Leo answers it. "Hello?"

Piper frowns, "Shh!"

Phoebe on the phone, "Don't hello me. You know who I'm calling to talk to."

Buffy on the phone, "That's all she's thought about today."

Leo walks into the conservatory. "Well, he's resting right now. How'd it go with the new boss?"

Phoebe on the phone, "Oh, Jason Dean? I wanna bare his children but that's beside the point. Now let me talk to..."

Leo frowns, "What? You have a crush on the new boss?"

Buffy on the phone, "Yes she does."

Phoebe on the phone, "Buffy! Anyways I don't think I like your tone of voice, mister. Now please let me talk to my nephew, I don't want him to forget my voice."

Leo shakes his head, "Well, he needs his rest. It's-it's been a little hectic around here."

Phoebe on the phone, "Hectic? What do you mean, hectic?"

Leo nods, "Well, I didn't want to worry you but there was an attack. They were after the baby."

Phoebe on the phone, "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Buffy on the phone, "Probably for this very reason. Your overreacting Phoebe."

Leo sighs, "I did tell you. I-I just told you."

Phoebe on the phone, "Okay, well, Buffy get your stuff together we're orbing home."

Leo sighs, "You don't have to, we have it under control, there's nothing to worry about. We'll call you if we need you."

Phoebe on the phone, "Leo, this is our nephew we're talking about, okay? You should've called us. I'll just tell Jason that I have to work from home for the rest of the day."

Buffy on the phone, "This is so not going to end well."

Phoebe hangs up.

At The Bay Mirror in Elise's office.

Jason nods, "In today's market image and content are inseparable. We could publish a Pulitzer-Prize winning article but with our puny circulation, who's gonna notice?"

Phoebe and Buffy walks in.

Phoebe smiles, "Hi. Is this a bad time?"

Jason shakes his head, "No, come in, come in. Here, look at this woman. Beautiful, smart, funny. And she can write. With the right exposure, she could kick Dear Abby down into the bush leagues. She's a commodity."

Phoebe blushes, "Thank you, I-I think. Now that I have your attention..."

Elise nods, "And we've worked hard to capitalize on her. She has billboards, she's done guest spots on local radio shows, she did that spread in 415 magazine."

Jason nods, "And don't think I didn't see it. What I was wondering was what we could do differently with regard to content."

Elise frowns, "Content?"

Jason nods, "I was thinking we expand her column. Have her write a series of features road testing her own advice, or a series on the best singles spots in San Francisco based on her own undercover experience."

Elise nods, "I like it. Phoebe and I can work this afternoon, put some ideas together..."

Jason nods, "Actually I was thinking both Phoebe and Buffy. I've had the chance to look over Buffy's resume. She has a degree in psychology and was working on a masters when she had to drop out due to personal reasons. I think the readers would love a tag team setup here."

Elise nods, "Now that you mention it that would be an interesting go. Two sisters writing the advice column."

Phoebe sighs, "No, we can't. I'm sorry, but we have to work from home for the rest of the afternoon."

Jason frowns, "Why?"

Phoebe nods, "Why? Uh, well, because we have a new baby... a new nephew at home and he demands a lot of attention..."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Jason nods, "But he's got parents, right? Is there something here I'm missing?"

Phoebe nods, "No. Look, Elise has never minded me working from home."

Elise nods, "Yes, but Phoebe, we're talking about expanding your column, and promoting Buffy. I should think you'd both want a hand in what that's going to look like."

Phoebe sighs, "Well, of course I… We do, Elise, but..."

Jason nods, "Are we not paying you enough?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, that's not it."

Jason nods, "Okay, sit down with Elise, come up with some new ideas, and while you're at it both of you discuss what you think your new salaries should be. We'll meet again late this afternoon."

Buffy coughs, "Uhm I do have something I need to do this afternoon. Dawn has parent/teacher conferences at school. I have to make an appearance sometime today to talk to her teacher."

Jason nods, "Then we'll try and make it a quick meeting later so you can do that." His cell phone rings and he answers it. "Yeah? Great." He leaves the office.

Back at the Manor. Piper and Leo are there looking at their baby. Dawn sits nearby trying to finish some homework.

Piper nods, "Why would somebody want to hurt something so innocent?" Leo points at Paige who is asleep on the couch. They walk into the conservatory. "Poor Paige. She's getting all the hassles of parenthood with none of the rewards."

Leo nods, "I think a smile from her nephew is all she'll ever want. It's gonna be okay, Piper."

Piper sighs, "How?"

Leo nods, "Because babies are resilient and ours has a little extra of that."

Piper frowns, "But even so, I mean, it can't be good for him. Even if he can handle the demons, he must sense the tension which means at the very best, we end up with a neurotic infant."

Leo sighs, "Look on the bright side, growing up with your sisters, he was bound to be neurotic anyway."

They laugh and hug.

Suddenly, Paige and Dawn comes flying in the room.

The baby alarm goes off.

Piper and Leo run into the parlor to see the Hawker and another demon there. The demon has a red beam of light hitting the bassinet which is causing it to float in mid-air.

Piper shakes her head, "No!"

Dawn rushes back into the parlor, "You interrupted me doing homework." She rushes at the Hawker, full on Slayer speed.

Piper dives on the bassinet pushes it out of the beam's way. They land on the floor. Leo tackles the one of the demons. Dawn tackles the other.

Paige blinks, "Leo! Dawn!" Leo and Dawn gets out of the way and Paige puts down a crystal near the demons creating a crystal cage. The demons scream and they are vanquished, leaving only a knife. "I guess I over charged it."

Paige picks up the knife.

Leo rushes over to Piper and the baby. The baby cries.

Piper sighs, "I got you, bub. You're alright."

Leo nods, "How's my little buddy doing, huh?"

Piper sighs, "I think we need a little bit of healing here."

Leo looks over the baby, "Well, he looks fine to me."

Piper shakes her head, "Not him, me."

Piper looks down at her leg and falls back into Dawn's arms unconscious.

Dawn slowly slides Piper to the floor. "Good thing I have Slayer strength now or she would have crushed me."

Paige and Leo look at the broken bone sticking out of Piper's leg. They wince at the sight.

Dawn props Piper's head onto her lap.

Leo is about to heal Piper's leg. "Okay, now, easy, watch her head. Paige, make sure you hold her hands, we don't want her blowing anything up."

Paige holds Piper's arms. "Just do it."

Leo heals Piper's leg and Piper sits up quickly.

Piper looks around, "Where's the baby?"

Leo smiles, "It's alright, honey, he's okay."

Piper nods, "They knew about the force field, they almost blew him out of the window."

Leo sighs, "Yeah, but they didn't, and right now our concern is about you."

Piper frowns, "Me? Why? I'm healed."

Leo sighs, "Yes, but the fact is that you needed to be healed, and that's what I'm talking about."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, I guess I'm not so invincible anymore, huh?"

Paige nods, "Well, it makes sense since you got the power from him and he's not inside you anymore."

Leo frowns, "I was just hoping he would've left a little bit behind for mama."

Piper smiles, "Well, the theory did occur to me but I haven't had a chance to test it out."

Leo nods, "This is serious, Piper. You need to learn how to be careful again now that you're vulnerable."

Piper sighs, "I don't have to luxury of being careful now that half of demonville is after our child."

Paige nods, "Um, what do you think about using the athame to scry for the demonic market? I mean, it makes sense that the Hawker demon got it there."

Piper nods, "Yeah?"

Paige nods, "We can disguise ourselves as demons, infiltrate the market and pretend that we know how to get the Charmed Ones' baby."

Piper nods, "It's a smart plan. Then we could find out what sicko is in the market to buy him."

Paige smiles, "Right, then we vanquish them, everyone they've ever met, and proceed with our original demon killing, message sending plan."

Piper smiles, "It's a very wordy, very good plan."

Leo sighs, "Oh, it's a good idea to send the mother of my child into the hornets nest because you overcharged the trap?"

Paige frowns, "Oh, gee, one little mistake, man."

Piper nods, "It's okay, she's right, we can go."

Dawn nods, "I think it's a good idea."

Paige smiles, "Right." Paige gets up. "You sure you're okay to do this?"

Piper thinks for a moment. "No, I can't go."

Paige nods, "Okay, I'll just go check the Book of Shadows, see if I missed anything. He'll be okay." Paige leaves the room.

Dawn stands, "I'm going to go help Aunt Paige." Dawn leaves the room following Paige.

Piper sighs, "I think it's time we called Phoebe and Buffy.

Leo nods, "I called them, and Phoebe said they were on their way home. I'll call them again." Leo gets up and goes to the phone.

Piper nods, "You're okay, little guy, we're not gonna let anybody steal you."

Upstairs in Piper's room. Paige walks in and goes over to the bassinet. She picks up the blanket with the triquetra symbol on it.

Dawn nods, "You sure this is a good idea?"

Paige smiles, "You have time to back out now, Dawn."

Dawn shakes her head, "No he's my godson too."

Paige nods.

Short time later somewhere in the woods. Paige and Dawn, wearing matching dresses and wigs, are walking through the woods. Paige is holding the baby blanket.

Paige sighs, "It's okay, Paige, it's okay. I fought fairytales earlier this year, you can do this, you can do this."

Dawn nods, "We can do this."

Paige nods, "You're right."

Suddenly, two energy balls flies out of nowhere and one hits Paige, the other hits Dawn. They fall flat on their faces. Two demon guards literally walk out of two trees.

Demon Guard #1 smirks, "Lost, little girls?

Paige and Dawn gets up. Paige smiles, "You have a really messed up idea of customer service."

Demon Guard #2 frowns, "What?"

Paige nods, "We're dissatisfied customers." She pulls a knife out from under the blanket. "We bought this athame here at the market. It's supposed to flame. It doesn't. We paid a pretty penny for it too. And for what? It almost got us killed trying to steal the Charmed Ones' baby. You know what we got for our efforts? A nice little blanket. Mm, sweet. Oh, and the Hawker who hired us? He got eighty-sixed, so we didn't even get a pay day."

Demon Guard #1 frowns, "Who are you?"

Paige smiles, "I told you, We're dissatisfied customers." Paige stabs Guard #2 in the stomach and vanquishes him. "See? No flame."

Demon Guard #1 waves his arm and a portal-like door to the market appears between two trees. Paige and Dawn walks through into the market. The Demon Guard waves his arm again and closes the portal door.

Paige and Dawn walks through the busy street.

At the Bay Mirror. In Elise's office. Phoebe, Elise, Buffy and Jason are there.

Phoebe nods, "So we thought Buffy and I could hit up a couple of clubs around town and try out the pick-up lines that I suggested in my column."

Elise nods, "Then they'll report back on how they work off the page and in the world."

Jason nods, "I love it. It's sexy as hell. And coming from two different people it will have a better impact than just one."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, great. So why don't we go home and try to work on..."

Jason's phone rings and he answers it. "Yeah? Uh-huh... no... no, definitely not. Great." He hangs up. Phoebe impatiently taps her pen on her book. "Are you okay?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I have a little blood sugar issue, it's nothing serious but I have to eat."

Jason nods, "Say no more. You like Chinese? Food, not people."

Phoebe sighs, "We really need to get home."

Jason frowns, "Elise, could you excuse us for a moment?"

Elise nods, "Sure. I'll just, um... be over here."

Elise walks past Phoebe and Buffy and mouths something to Phoebe. She leaves.

Jason sighs, "Is this about your sister's baby again?" He turns to Buffy, "And your daughter?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes, it is actually. I need to go spend some time with him."

Buffy sighs, "You did promise a short meeting. If I leave in the next few minutes I still might be able to make it to the school."

Jason sighs, "With your sister's baby?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes. Look, you may not understand but that baby needs me right now."

Jason frowns, "Is your sister a single parent?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Piper, no. Buffy, yes."

Jason nods, "Look, Phoebe, I think it's really wonderful that you love your nephew this much, I really do. But you have a job. Buffy now I could excuse as she has a legitimate excuse."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, and I think I do it pretty well."

Jason nods, "Yes, you do. Until recently. Which is one reason I wanted to team you and your sister up."

Phoebe frowns, "Excuse me?"

Jason sighs, "I spent some of the afternoon going over your columns from the last few weeks," He walks past Phoebe and Buffy, and Phoebe takes the opportunity to check out his butt. He walks around Elise's desk and sits down. "and they've become very..."

Phoebe frowns, "What?"

Jason smiles, "Baby-centric. They're all about diapers and mother's milk. They don't even read like you, they've lost your edge. You're sexy."

Buffy wrinkles her nose, "Are you trying to hit on my sister. Cause if you are…"

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, any writer, any good writer, uses their life experiences in their work."

Jason nods, "That's true. But if all you've got to inform your work is someone else's baby, maybe you need to re-evaluate your priorities."

There's a knock on the door and a receptionist walks in. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dean, but Phoebe… Buffy, your brother-in-law is on the phone and it's the third time he's called."

Phoebe frowns, "What? Why didn't you tell us." Phoebe rushes out of the office.

Buffy stands, "Excuse us. Very sorry."

At the manor. Piper, Leo, and the baby are there.

Buffy orbs in with Phoebe.

Phoebe looks to Leo, "I don't understand. Why didn't you just orb for us when they wouldn't put us through?" Phoebe rushes over to the bassinet.

Leo sighs, "Because I didn't want to leave the house unless it was absolutely necessary."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, right. Okay, so there was another kidnap attempt?"

Phoebe reaches in to pick up the baby but Piper stops her.

Piper shakes her head, "Yes, shh."

They move away from the bassinet.

Phoebe sighs, "I can't believe they didn't put you through."

Leo nods, "They said you both were in an important meeting and the boss said that you both shouldn't be disturbed."

Phoebe frowns, "Unbelievable. And he says I have my priorities mixed up?"

Leo sighs, "Who?"

Phoebe nods, "Jason Dean."

Leo nod, "Jason." Looks at Piper. "Jason Halli..."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, don't even think about it, mister."

Piper sighs, "Please tell me you both didn't get fired."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, we didn... I don't think we did. Did we Buffy?" Buffy shakes her head. The baby wakes up and starts to cry. The baby alarm goes off. "What the hell is that?"

Piper nods, "Baby alarm."

Phoebe frowns, "What?" Phoebe rushes over to the baby and picks him up. The alarm stops. "I know, so much excitement. What was that alerting us to exactly?"

Leo nods, "Demons, there's supposed to be demons in the house."

Phoebe smiles, "Look at that, he's not even crying. You are so brave. You're like a little brave soldier."

Leo sighs, "Maybe the alarm is faulty."

Piper nods, "Paige would know. Where is Paige? For that matter where's Dawn?"

Buffy's eyes widen, "That is a very good question. Where is my daughter?"

They head up to the attic. Piper is carrying the baby as she Leo, Buffy and Phoebe walk in.

Piper frowns, "Oh my god, they're not here."

Phoebe frowns, "Okay, why is that an 'oh my god'?"

Piper puts the baby into the attic's bassinet.

Buffy frowns, "Maybe Phoebe cause Paige and Dawn are missing."

Leo sighs, "The scyring tools are out."

Piper looks on the table. "The hand grenade potion is gone."

Phoebe frowns, "Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Piper picks up a piece of paper. "What is that, a spell?"

Piper sighs, "No, it's a note. 'Gone to market. Back soon.' And it's signed Paige and Dawn."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, that's good news, right? They went to the market. Right?"

At the Demonic Market. Paige and Dawn are walking down the busy street with a large demon.

Demon Saleswoman nods, "Come on, guys, this is top of the line. The power to throw fireballs twenty yards. Now let's hear a serious offer."

Large Demon smiles, "Now, if you need any powers, there's where to go."

Paige laughs. "You're such a great tour guide."

They pass a demon selling tonics. "Looking for that little something extra? You didn't become a demon to just stand on the sidelines. Now, watch and see what my permutonic can do for you." He drinks the tonic and becomes a large muscular demon. The crowd is amazed.

Paige, Dawn and the large demon stop.

Large Demon nods, "I think up there's the guys you're looking for. The parasites."

Paige nods, "Oh, parasites? Should we be frightened?"

Large Demon shakes his head, "Nah. They were bad-ass once but some witch cursed them, took away their powers. Pitiful little bastards. Even girls like you could take them."

Paige nods, "Oh, really? Girls like us? Then I might just have to. Well, thank you for the tour. I suppose you'll be wanting your payment now."

Large Demon nods, "You know I will." He reaches for Dawn.

Paige smiles, "Fireball!"

A fireball orbs out of a demon woman's hand, which she was throwing up and down like a ball. It orbs into Paige's hand and she throws it at the Large Demon, vanquishing him.

Demon Woman frowns, "Hey!"

Paige smiles, "Sorry, he was getting a little grabby."

Paige and Dawn heads for a building ahead.

Dawn's eyes roam the street, "Stupid spidey sense is going haywire with so many demons around."

Paige looks to Dawn, "Shh. We don't want to give ourselves away, here."

Inside the building. The Parasite demons are feeding off a gypsy's powers. Paige and Dawn walks in.

Paige smiles, "Excuse me. Anyone here interested in a Charmed One's offspring?"

Parasite Demon #1 frowns, "Who are you two?"

Paige smiles, "We're the reason you're not gonna need that food anymore, not after you hear what we have to say."

Parasite Demon #2 shrugs, "The food is dead. You were saying?"

Paige nods, "Just that the Hawker who hired us to grab the baby screwed up the job and got himself dead. He didn't say who hired him but we heard it was you."

Parasite Demon #2 nods, "So what if it was?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Don't get nervous. We're just here for the bounty. The offer still stands, right?"

Parasite Demon #1 nods, "First, tell us why you two are still alive."

Paige smiles, "We'll take that as a yes."

Paige pulls out the grenade potion from behind the baby blanket and throws it at the Parasite Demons. They feed off the power from the explosion and then start to feed off Paige and Dawn's powers. Their blonde wigs are blown off their heads and they fall to the floor.

In the manor Piper, Buffy Phoebe and Leo are in the attic. Phoebe is scrying for the demonic market.

Phoebe sighs, "Come on, people, talk to me." The crystal points to a spot on the map. "Bingo. We have a location of the market."

Piper nods, "Yes." She turns to Leo. "Anything on Paige or Dawn?"

Leo shakes his head, "I can't sense them at all. But that doesn't mean we should panic. Their signal might be blocked by the magic of the marketplace."

Buffy frowns, "Panic! I'm way past panicking. Why would Paige be so stupid to take Dawn with her."

Piper sighs and rests a hand on Buffy's shoulder, "We'll get her back, both of them."

Phoebe nods, "Right, there's no reason to panic. I mean, our sister and niece went to demonville, they had no idea what or who they're up against, so there's no reason to panic, right?

Piper shakes her head, "Phoebe, Buffy, it was my fault. I should've gone with her. If I had Dawn wouldn't of."

Phoebe sighs, "I would have gone with her had she called me."

Piper nods, "Well, I told her not to bother you or Buffy 'cause you both were trying to impress your new boss."

Phoebe sighs, "I was not trying to impress my boss, thank you."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Sure you weren't."

Leo sighs, "You weren't? But this morning..."

Phoebe frowns, "We- I... Okay, maybe this morning I was trying to impress him but I'm not, so can we talk about anything but Jason Dean, please? Thank you very much."

Leo nods, "Yeah, let's talk about how we're gonna find Paige and Dawn.

Phoebe nods, "Oh. Well, we're gonna write a spell that's gonna carry us to the market. Can I have some paper?"

Piper picks up Paige's note and hands it to Phoebe. Phoebe gets a premonition. In the premonition, the Parasite Demons are sucking Dawn and Paige's power out of them.

Piper frowns, "Are you okay?"

Buffy sighs, "What did you see?"

Phoebe nods, "No. It's time to panic."

The baby alarm goes off.

Piper frowns, "Oh my god!"

At the Demon Market. Paige and Dawn are tied to a table. The Parasite Demons stand beside them.

Parasite Demon #2 smiles, "I say we suck them dry, nice and slow."

Parasite Demon #1 nods, "Tempting, but..."

Parasite Demon #2 sighs, "But what? You forget that it was one of their kind that cursed us to this life?"

Paige speaks weakly, "Please..."

Parasite Demon #1 nods, "Say we kill them, get revenge on yet another witch. Then what? We're still parasites. Nothing will have changed."

Parasite Demon #2 nods, "They'll be dead. That's change."

Parasite Demon #1 sighs, "We'll still be bound to this trivial existence. Think about it. She's a Charmed One, and the other is a daughter of a Charmed One. Their sisters/aunts will sense them if we keep them alive. And then they will come for them."

Parasite Demon #2 smiles, "Then when they do, the infant will be left vulnerable."

Dawn weakly says, "No..."

Back at the manor Piper is holding the baby. Buffy and Phoebe is hovering close by.

Leo walks in.

Piper nods, "Anything?"

Leo shakes his head, "Unless they're invisible, there are no demons in the house."

Piper nod, "Then why does the alarm keep going off?"

Leo sighs, "We'd have to ask Paige."

Phoebe looks at Buffy and sees the worry etched in her face, "Oh, we'd better hurry because from what I saw, she and Dawn don't have a lot of time."

Piper nods, "You want me to leave my baby when the alarm designed to sense evil is going off every ten minutes?"

Phoebe sighs, "Believe me, Piper, I don't wanna leave the baby either, but the alarm is broken, there is no evil in this house. By the way look at Buffy for a second and put yourself in her shoes."

Piper sighs, "But we've gone up against invisible demons before, you know, demons that morph into lamps, lamps that morph into demons, demons in the walls." She turns looks at Buffy and see the worry etched in Buffy's face.

Phoebe nods, "But don't you think if they were here they'd be attacking the baby by now?" The baby gurgles and smiles. "Oh, look at him, he's smiling! Oh, you are so brave."

Leo smiles, "He's smiling?"

Phoebe shrugs, "Either that or he has gas."

Leo gets an idea. "Piper, put him down."

Piper frowns, "What?"

Leo nods, "He was crying when the demon attacked."

Piper sighs, "So?"

Leo nods, "So just put him down a minute and come over here. You too, Phoebe."

Buffy sighs, "Is there a reason to this. My daughter could be dying right now."

Phoebe nods, "Why?"

Leo sighs, "Trust me."

Piper nods, "Okay." Piper puts the baby into the bassinet and walks away. "What are we doing?"

Leo nods, "Just wait."

Phoebe sighs, "For what?"

The baby alarm goes off. Piper and Phoebe race over to the baby.

Leo smiles, "That's what."

Phoebe frowns, "I don't get it."

Buffy smiles sadly, "He's doing it, he's using his powers to set off the alarm."

Piper nods, "Because he figured out when it goes off, that we'll come running."

Phoebe nods, "He's just trying to get attention. He's a genius. Oh, you're a genius!"

Leo nods, "That's my boy, using your powers."

Piper sighs, "Are you trying to give mommy a heart attack? Is that what you're trying to do?"

Leo nods, "So I guess it's safe to say you can go help Paige and Dawn."

Piper nods, "Right."

Phoebe nods, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, okay. Grab some potions. Because if I'm going to that market and leaving him here, we're not taking no prisoners."

Buffy nods, "Definitely no prisoners."

Leo nods, "Well, just be careful."

Piper smiles, "I will."

Leo sighs, "You're not invincible anymore."

Piper sighs, "I know. It's just so hard to leave." Phoebe hugs the bassinet. "So hard to make Phoebe leave."

Leo nods, "Well, just make sure you come back."

Piper nods, "You take care of him. I mean, one hair out of place on the head, you and me, issues."

Leo smiles, "I will. At the first sign of trouble I will orb him out."

Piper smiles, "Okay. Buffy… Phoebe, here we go, here we go."

In the wood outside the market. Piper, Buffy and Phoebe arrive. An energy ball comes out of nowhere and flies past them. The Demon Guard literally walks out of a tree.

Buffy unsheathes her sword, "Where's the market?"

Demon Guard, "Who are you?"

Piper smiles, "I'm the mother." Piper tries to blow up the demon and he goes flying through the market door. They stand in front of the door, looking in on a crowd of demons. "Which one of you dirtbags put the bounty on my baby?"

A demon in the crowd throws a stream of fire towards the girls. Piper blows it up and then blows the demon up.

In the building. Screams and explosions are heard. Parasite Demon #1 looks out the window as Piper, Buffy and Phoebe makes their way through the crowd, Piper is blowing up everyone in her way. Buffy is cutting down everyone in hers using her electrokinesis power. Piper, Buffy and Phoebe head for the building.

Parasite Demon #1 nods, "They're here."

Parasite Demon #2 smiles, "It's baby time."

They disappear.

Phoebe frowns as they enter the building, "Where are they?"

Paige looks up from the table, "Piper."

Piper nods, "I know you are very happy to see us."

Buffy rushes over to Dawn and begins untying her, "You are in so much trouble young lady."

Dawn slowly sits, "The baby."

Phoebe nods, "He's fine, he's with Leo."

Paige nods, "The Parasites, they'll absorb Leo's power."

They untie Paige.

Piper frowns, "What? Can you orb?"

Paige shakes head, "No. No, they took mine and Dawn's powers away."

Buffy smiles, "But there is someone's powers they didn't take away. Everyone hold on. I've never orbed this many people before."

Back at the manor Buffy orbs in with Piper, Dawn, Phoebe and Paige. Piper and Phoebe sit Paige down on the couch. Buffy helps Dawn to sit on the couch also.

Paige nod, "Go. Don't let them put their hands on you."

In the parlor. Leo calls out, "No!"

Piper, Buffy and Phoebe run down the stairs. Piper blows up Parasite #1. The other one disappears.

Piper frowns, "He got away."

Phoebe shakes her head, "It's okay, let him go."

Piper sighs, "I said no prisoners." She turns to Leo. "Are you okay?"

Leo nods, "Yeah."

Piper frowns, "Then we're going back."

At the demonic market. Crone is holding the baby blanket.

Parasite Demon #2 appears.

Crone frowns, "You did this to us. I warned you."

Parasite Demon #2 shakes his head, "The witches did this, not me."

Crone nods, "The witches have nothing compared to... This child is powerful beyond your understanding. It surprises me you did not notice how powerful his cousin was when you had her here. What I have foreseen, is not to be ignored."

Parasite Demon #2 nods, "What? What did you see? What is he?"

Crone sighs, "He and his cousin is our end. We'll have nothing more to do with these... beings."

Parasite Demon #2 frowns, "That's easy for you to say. You have powers of your own."

Piper, Buffy and Phoebe walk in.

Crone smiles, "And I enjoy using them." She points her fingers at the Parasite Demon and a tunnel of sand surrounds him. He screams out and turns to dust. Crone turns to Piper, and Phoebe. "Your sister's powers have been restored." She turns to Buffy, "As is your daughter's powers."

Phoebe frowns, "Who are you?"

Crone smiles, "I represent those in power. Rest assured a law will be passed forbidding any further attempts on your child."

Buffy rapidly crosses the room and grabs the Crone's throat.

The Crone nods understanding what Buffy wants, "As will be done for your daughter as well."

Piper nods, "Why? What do you stand to gain?"

Crone shakes her head, "Nothing. You have proven that the costs of a war will far outweigh the benefits. Consider this our white flag." She hands them the baby blanket. "Now I suggest you rest well and preserve your energies. From what I've foreseen you're going to need them."

The Crone disappears.

Phoebe looks between Piper and Buffy, "Way to send a message!"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know about that."

Buffy nods in agreement.

Phoebe sighs, "You didn't believe her?"

Piper shrugs, "Well, partially, but I think this had more to do with him than anything we did."

Buffy sighs, "With them. Why would she readily agree without my persuading to add Dawn to that protection?"

Piper nods, "Your right she wouldn't have. This has to do with both of them somehow."

Phoebe nods, "What do you think she foresaw?"

Piper looks to Buffy who nods, "I wish we knew."

Sometime later at the Manor. Piper, Buffy, Phoebe, Dawn, Paige and Leo are standing around the bassinet.

Phoebe has her head in the bassinet making baby voices. "Oh, I could eat you! Yes, I could! Yes, I could."

Dawn grimaces, "Don't say eat."

Piper nods in agreement with Dawn, "Pheebs, after the demonic Parasites that did actually kinda wanna eat him, not so cute."

Phoebe nods, "Gotcha. Ooh, I could smush you! Ooh, I could just smush your little face! Ooh, la, la, la, la."

Piper rolls her eyes, "Much better."

Paige shakes her head, "Is that his new name? Smush-face Halliwell?"

Leo shrugs, "It's about as good as everything else we've come up with."

Dawn nods, "No new ideas, huh?"

Piper shakes her head, "Actually..."

Leo nods, "Uh, no, you know, we've been so busy with the alarm and the demon fighting and the sister and niece saving."

Paige looks to Dawn as they speak up at once, "We're sorry."

Piper sighs, "Oh, don't be sorry, Dawn… Paige. You both were brave and you inspired me to fight and you made the world a safer place for our baby. I wanted to do something to honor both of you but well Dawn your name isn't conducive for a boy's name. So that leaves Paige… I would like to give the baby the middle name of Matthew, in honor of his super protective Aunt Paige."

Dawn smiles, "It's ok I think Matthew is a good name for a middle name. I approve."

Piper smiles, "I'm glad."

Phoebe nods, "I think that's a great idea."

Piper nods and turns to Leo, "What do you think?"

Leo nods, "Yeah."

Paige smiles, "Thanks."

Piper nods, "And I also have an idea for his first name. Wyatt. In honor of his very protective daddy."

Leo frowns, "Really? Well, it doesn't start with a P."

Piper laughs, "It won't be the first time tradition is broken. Buffy's first name doesn't start with a P, her middle name does though. I still don't know why mom did that though. And Dawn's well there is no P in there anywhere.

Buffy nods, "Well it's true about my name. Mom did put the P name as my middle name. So she did keep to the tradition sort of. But when I had Dawn I didn't know of the tradition. I guess though if Dawn wants we could give her a P name for a nickname."

Dawn shrugs, "Whatever everyone would like?"

Piper shakes her head, "No. I think Dawn is a beautiful name."

Phoebe picks up Wyatt. "Happy baby. Why don't we ask him? W- That's probably your job." She hands Wyatt to Piper.

Piper nods, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Is that your name? What do you think? It's a good one."

Later at the Bay Mirror in Elise's office.

Jason is sitting at the desk looking through some books.

Phoebe knocks at the door and walks in with Buffy.

Phoebe nods, "We thought you'd still be here."

Jason nods, "Yeah, well, there's a lot to do."

Buffy nudges Phoebe.

Phoebe nod, "Um, I just came by to say that I'm really sorry."

Jason shakes his head, "Huh, I didn't figure you for the type to apologize easily. Your sister here, maybe. But you…"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I'm not, I only apologize when I'm wrong. Okay, I wasn't entirely wrong, there was an emergency at home and we did need to leave. And in the future, if you're gonna hold our calls, I hope you tell us."

Jason sighs, "This is an apology?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes, because about the other stuff, you were right. I got overwhelmed by the baby and I lost my voice, my perspective."

Buffy nods, "She did, and she finally realized it this evening. I'm proud of my big sister."

Jason nods, "That's really..."

Phoebe nods, "It's just since we were kids, we always shared everything equally, so when the baby came I just thought it should be the same way. You know, which is ridiculous 'cause I'm not his mom, I'm his aunt, and it actually works out great for me 'cause moms have to parent, you know, and I just get to spoil."

Jason smiles, "Well, that's understandable..."

Phoebe smiles, "And I know you're really busy and you don't need to be listening to some advice columnist's psychobabble, but... um... if I… we still have a job, I promise you'll see all the changes you're looking for in our column first thing in the morning."

Jason nods, "Great. Can I talk now?"

Buffy laughs, "Go ahead."

Jason nods, "I knew less about my last girlfriend's family than I've learned about yours in the last five minutes."

Phoebe blinks, "Oh, really?"

Jason nods, "Still talking."

Buffy whispers to Phoebe, "Quiet, sis."

Phoebe looks at Buffy and nods, "Sorry."

Jason nods, "I am busy but making this paper work is important to me, and if that means listening to an advice columnist's late night psychobabble then that's what I'm willing to do."

Phoebe nods, "That's..."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Jason nods, "Still talking."

Phoebe sighs, "Right."

Jason smiles, "This paper can't afford to lose you, Phoebe or your sister, you're both too valuable, and you Phoebe are too talented. And if you can admit when you're wrong, then so can I."

Phoebe frowns, "So..."

Jason nods, "So, in the future, if I have to hold your or Buffy's calls I'll let you both know."

Phoebe smiles, "Thank you."

Buffy nods, "Thanks."

Jason nods, "You're welcome. Done talking."

Phoebe laughs. "Okay." She giggles and stands there uncomfortably while he watches her. She points to the door and leaves.

Buffy stands there for a moment, "Mr. Dean."

Jason looks up, "It's Jason remember."

Buffy nods, "Jason… I just want to say thank you. The promotion, the chance to use my college degree for something other than being my sister's assistant. It means a lot to me."

Jason nods, "Your welcome. Did you have a chance to talk to Elise about your salary?"

Buffy nods, "She offered me what Phoebe is making. It's more than generous."

Jason nods, "Well from what I hear you do have a daughter to raise. Plus it's only fair that you make the same amount of money that the other advice columnist makes. Wouldn't want you going to another paper looking for more money. Phoebe is talented but if you're anything like your sister you are indeed valuable to the paper also."

Buffy nods, "Thanks. Well I better go find Phoebe before I have to walk home."

Jason nods, "Good night, Buffy."

Buffy turns and leaves as Jason returns to his work.


	39. Chapter 39: Cat House

**Chapter 39: Cat House**

Somewhere in the city at Katrina's house.

Katrina serves a bowl of food to about a dozen cats. "There you go, there you go, my kitties. There's plenty for everyone." More cats across the room meow. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you either." A warlock holding a knife blinks in outside. The cats growl and hiss. "I know."

A warlock blinks in behind Katrina. "Meow."

Katrina spins around and scratches his face. He blinks out and blinks back in behind her. She turns around and the warlock swings the knife at her neck, cutting her and cutting the necklace she was wearing. The necklace falls to the floor, it has the triquetra symbol on it. Katrina jumps up high and flips over the warlock. She kicks him in the stomach and he falls to the floor. "Now!"

Katrina runs away. All the cats pounce on the warlock and scratch him. He gets them off him and stands up. The cats run out of the room. He looks around and notices the necklace on the floor. He picks it up and looks closely at the triquetra symbol.

At the manor. In Buffy's Bedroom.

Phoebe and Buffy are sitting on the bed looking through a photo album.

Paige is standing beside Wyatt's bassinet. "So Piper was engaged before Leo?"

Phoebe nods, "Yep, she was."

Paige laughs, "Well, lucky for you, little man, that did not work out."

Phoebe sighs, "Actually, lucky for all of us. She was engaged to a warlock."

Buffy shakes her head, "And I thought I had a weird relationship dating Angel."

Paige sighs, "Dan was a warlock?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, no, before Dan. Way before Dan. Two bankers, a rock climber, and a ghost before Dan. Actually, the ghost was the best of the bunch."

Paige looks at Buffy, "See; now that's what I call critical sisterly information. How am I and Buffy supposed to be petty and judgmental without all the info?"

Phoebe laughs, "Yeah, but sweetie, what do you expect? You didn't know her back then. It doesn't mean you're any less apart of us though, you know that, right?"

Paige sighs, "Yeah, I know. It would've been cool though. Hang out with you, see what you guys were like, and maybe meet Prue."

Buffy nods, "I have to agree that would have been nice."

Phoebe sighs, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you didn't miss much with me. I'm pretty much the exact same person I was back then."

Paige shakes her head, "Yeah, right."

Phoebe nods, "No, I'm serious. I mean, I have a job now and that's good. But, uh, you know, I'm still living at home, I'm still single, the only real difference is that I'm five years older. I need to use more expensive night cream."

Paige laughs.

Piper's voice carries from hall, "That is not what happened and you know it."

Leo's voice carries, "That's exactly what happened and it's not the first time it's happened, either."

Piper voice carries, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Leo voice carries, "You know what? Forget it, Piper."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige head for the door.

Piper's voice carries, "Don't walk away from me. Leo. Leo!"

Leo is walking down the hall with Piper following.

Piper frowns, "I am talking to you!"

Leo nods, "I'm tired of you mocking me, especially in front of our friends."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige walk out of the bedroom.

Piper frowns, "Oh, I resent that. I don't mock you."

Leo shakes his head, "You always mock me. I work my butt off around here, I quit my job, I quit my career, so you wouldn't have to, and I get no respect for it, none."

Piper shakes her head, "I never asked you to give up your career."

Leo frowns, "The hell you didn't!"

Buffy rolls her eyes and whispers to Paige, "I so wish I had Piper's power right now. Give her and Leo a timeout."

Piper sighs, "You're right, I didn't!" She turns to Phoebe, Buffy and Paige, "Did I?"

Leo sighs, "Oh, right, turn to them for support like you always do."

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, what, so now you have a problem with them too?"

Leo frowns, "No, I have a problem with you!" He turns and walks into Piper's bedroom.

Piper frowns, "Leo, don't you dare walk away from me again." He slams the door behind him. "I mean it!" She points her finger and blows up the door and the wall around it. "Whoa."

They look at the damage in shock.

Short time later Piper is standing there looking at the damage to her room. She sighs.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige walk out of the bedroom down the hall and approach Piper.

Phoebe sighs, "Hi! Come on."

Phoebe takes Piper down the hallway.

Piper frowns, "What? Where are we going?"

Buffy nods, "You'll see, let's go."

In the living room Leo is curled up on the couch asleep. He wakes up when he hears Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Paige coming down the stairs.

Phoebe frowns, "Will you stop dragging your feet?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't wanna talk to him."

Buffy sighs, "You are talking to him."

Paige nods, "Lady, just get in there."

They walk into the living room.

Leo frowns, "What's going on?"

Paige sighs, "We are gonna stay here until we figure this thing out, that is what is going on."

Leo shakes his head, "Figure out what? This is between us, it has nothing to do with you three."

Piper tries to leave but Phoebe stops her.

Phoebe frowns, "You know what? I don't know what the problem is but it's affecting Piper's power, and if her power is out of control then it's our problem too."

Buffy sighs, "Plus you're fighting has been affecting Dawn. She actually cried herself to sleep last night worried that you two were going to break up."

Paige nods, "Plus, we love you guys and we wanna help, that's all."

Piper sighs, "We'll figure it out."

Phoebe nods, "Really? Before the next demon attacks?" Phoebe pulls out a card and hands it to Piper.

Piper frowns, "What is this?"

Phoebe nods, "Dr. Berenson. He's a marriage counselor that Buffy and I use to help us with our column. I called in a favor and he's expecting you one o'clock today."

Leo frowns, "What?"

Phoebe nods, "He cancelled all his other appointments, so you'll have the whole day to talk this out."

Leo shakes his head, "Come on, this is ridiculous. You expect us to go to some mortal and spill our guts?"

Buffy growls, "Yes!"

Paige sighs as she rests a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "What you need is a mortal doctor, Leo. Your problems are marital, not supernatural. So, you know, speak in euphemisms if you have to."

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know." Piper walks over to a cabinet and looks at a wedding photo of her and Leo, and looks at the bride and groom figurine from the cake. "What do you think?"

Piper sighs, "I think it might be a good idea. Although I don't know realistically how much we're gonna accomplish in one day."

Phoebe shrugs, "So use magic. Cast a spell. Don't worry about the consequences, you've already got them. In spades."

Piper shrugs, "Well, who's gonna watch Wyatt? Aren't you three busy? And Dawn is at school."

Paige nods, "I've already taken care of that, it's Darryl's day off."

Leo frowns, "You didn't tell him why, did you?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, I did not tell him why."

Phoebe nods, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You've been through so much, it's a wonder you've made it this far without professional help. It's a wonder we all have. You owe this to yourselves... and your baby."

Later at the Bay Mirror. In Buffy and Phoebe's office. Phoebe's typing on her computer. Buffy is going through some of the letters.

Paige walks in. "Bad time?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, no, not at all. My advice sucks today anyway."

Buffy smiles, "Nope. Just trying to decide which ones to answer."

Phoebe smiles, "Not as easy as you thought it would be, Hunh Buffy?" Buffy shakes her head. Phoebe turns to Paige, "What are you doing? I thought you had a lunch date."

Paige nods, "I was, I was just kind of distracted. I kept thinking about Piper and Leo."

Phoebe sighs, "I know, me too."

Buffy smiles, "Me three."

Paige sighs, "It's just so unsettling. They've always seemed so solid, until recently. It's kinda scary."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, they'll work it out."

Paige nods, "Yeah, if you say so, it's just strange, not having seen them fight like that before."

Phoebe sighs, "Are you kidding? How many times has Piper blown up Leo?"

Buffy blinks, "She's blown him up literally?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but you know Piper, she didn't mean anything by it. Look, Paige… Buffy, don't worry. They love each other so much, and they've been through a lot worse than this."

Paige nods, "If you say so, you know them better than I do."

Phoebe's cell phone rings. She looks at it and it shows "Home Calling". "Hey." She answers it. "Piper, what are you still doing at home?"

At the manor upstairs bathroom. Katrina is there rummaging through the drawers. "This isn't Piper. I'm an innocent. Someone is after me, a warlock."

Back at the Bay Mirror. Paige frowns, "What is it?"

Phoebe holds up her hand, "Who is this?"

Katrina on the phone, "I don't have time to explain. You need to come home with your sisters. And Leo or Buffy. I need healing."

Phoebe frowns, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Katrina on the phone, "Where's the disinfectant? Didn't it used to be kept in Prue's bathroom?"

Phoebe frowns, "No, it's in the kitchen."

Buffy shakes her head, "What is going on?"

Katrina on the phone, "Hurry, please, before he kills me."

At Dr. Berenson's Office.

Dr. Berenson opens the door to reveal Piper and Leo standing there.

Leo nods, "Dr. Berenson?"

Dr. Berenson smiles, "Yes, hi. Is it Leo?"

Leo sighs, "Yeah. And Piper."

Dr. Berenson nods, "Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you both. Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable."

Piper and Leo walk in. Piper laughs, "Sorry."

Dr. Berenson closes the door and Piper and Leo sit on a couch apart from each other. Dr. Berenson sits on a single couch across from them. "Well, uh, Phoebe and Buffy have told me a lot about you."

Leo frowns, "Oh, really? Like what?"

Dr. Berenson shakes his head, "Oh, I-I don't mean about what brings you here, just that they think the world of you." Piper and Leo look around uncomfortably. "So, what does bring you here?"

Piper sighs, "Uh, well, I guess we've been, uh, sort of fighting a lot lately."

Dr. Berenson nods, "Is that unusual in your marriage?"

Leo shakes his head, "No."

Piper nods, "Yes."

They look at each other.

Leo sighs, "We just had a baby."

Piper nods, "Right, the baby."

Dr. Berenson nods, "Is that what you guys have been fighting about?"

Leo shakes his head, "No."

Piper shakes her head, "No."

Dr. Berenson smiles, "Maybe it would be better if we started at the beginning, huh? Why don't you tell me about your childhood."

Piper sighs, "Ugh. For god's sake." She freezes Dr. Berenson.

Leo frowns, "Piper, what are you doing? You can't freeze the shrink, we're on the clock."

Piper stands up. "Yeah, well, forget about the clock, 'cause you know what? We're gonna need a calendar 'cause this is gonna take months."

Leo frowns, "Okay, well, if you remember, you're the one that wanted to do this. I did not."

Piper nods, "Yeah, well, Leo, we need to. For all the reasons that Phoebe said and you know it. Look, we've lost our way and we need to find it back, fast."

Leo nods, "So you really think a spell will help?"

Piper shrugs, "It has to."

At the Manor. The Warlock throws Katrina hard against the wall. He grabs her by the hair and pushes her onto the floor. "Not so fast. I wanna enjoy this." He grabs her by the neck and pulls her up. He pushes her against the wall and holds her there. He moves the knife towards her neck.

Paige orbs in with Phoebe. Buffy orbs in shortly after them.

Phoebe frowns, "Hey!" Phoebe grabs a candlestick and hits the warlock across the face. "Orb her outta here."

Paige goes over to Katrina and orbs out with her. The warlock grabs Phoebe by the arm.

Buffy reaches for the Warlock and throws him, for a moment she forgets he has a hold of Phoebe. Phoebe and the Warlock land on the dining room table. The Warlock points the knife at Phoebe's throat. She struggles to push him away. She finally rolls him off the table.

At Dr. Berenson's office. Piper walks across the room holding a small piece of paper. She sits down beside Leo.

Leo sighs, "I'm just worried about the memory part of the spell, that's all."

Piper nods, "Look, we're gonna have to make our memories real and everything around them real or we're never gonna get through this. Now scoot over, we weren't this close." Leo rolls his eyes and moves over. Piper reads from the paper. "Let the truth be told, let our lives unfold, so we can relive our memories, and stop being enemies." She burns the paper with a lighter and it vanishes. "Ready?"

Leo nods, "Yeah."

Piper unfreezes Dr. Berenson.

Dr. Berenson frowns, "Do you smell something?"

Piper shakes her head, "No. Look, we were thinking we just skip the childhood part and just cut to the chase and go straight to us."

Leo nods, "If that's alright with you."

Dr. Berenson nods, "Oh, sure, sure. Um, why don't you tell me how you first met?"

At the Manor. Phoebe grabs the Warlock's arm and twists it behind his back. She holds his knife against his neck.

Paige orbs in. "Need any help?"

Buffy orbs in carrying one of her swords from the attic.

Phoebe looks to the Warlock, "What do you want? Who are you?"

Suddenly, Phoebe, Buffy, Paige and the Warlock disappear from the room.

Suddenly they appear on the front porch.

Phoebe looks around and while she's distracted, the Warlock takes back his knife. He blinks out.

Paige frowns, "He must have blinked us outside here."

Buffy shakes her head, "All of us?"

Phoebe nods, "He must have."

Leo's Voice comes from inside, "Well, I think I see... yep, there's definitely something here, Miss Halliwell."

Piper's Voice from inside, "Definitely."

Phoebe frowns, "Piper?"

Paige shakes her head, "Miss Halliwell?"

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige walk inside. Phoebe looks in the living room, her mouth drops and she pulls Paige and Buffy away from the room.

Phoebe shakes her head, "You are not going to believe this."

They peek around the corner and look into the living room where they see...

Past Phoebe, Past Piper and Past Leo are there. Past Leo is bent over with his head up in the fireplace, looking for something. Past Phoebe checks him out.

Past Phoebe smiles, "My Santa, you've changed."

Past Piper shakes her head, "He's looking for Kit."

Buffy whispers, "What's going on?"

Past Phoebe nods, "The cat. Right, four legs, fur. I remember."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige pull back into the foyer.

Paige frowns, "Is that you?"

Phoebe whispering, "Yeah, from about five years ago."

Buffy's eyes widen, "What the…"

Paige's jaw drops.

Phoebe shakes her head covering Buffy's mouth, "Quiet. We don't want them to hear us."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige peek around the corner again.

Past Leo gets out of the fireplace. "Sorry. Have you tried the shelter?"

Past Piper nods, "Yeah, nothing."

Past Leo nods, "Well, she had a collar on, right? With your number on it and everything?"

Past Phoebe smiles, "A very distinctive collar, actually."

Buffy shakes her head and whispers, "You guys had a cat?"

Phoebe nods.

Past Piper sighs, "Anyway... Uh, thanks for looking, I'm sure you must be hungry after all that work."

Past Leo smiles, "All what work?"

Past Phoebe laughs. "Oh, that's just Piper. She's gotta be everyone's mom. Think of her as your mom. I know I do."

Phoebe rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Paige gives her a confused look.

Buffy shakes her head and whispers, "You hitting on Leo?"

Phoebe nods as she whispers, "Yeah."

Past Piper sighs, "Isn't she a scream?"

Past Leo nods, "Well, thanks, um, let me go put these fliers up first and I'll be right back, okay?"

Past Leo takes some fliers from Past Piper and turns to leave. He trips over the fireplace screen.

Past Piper shakes her head, "Oh, careful."

Past Phoebe smiles, "Ooh, you alright?"

Past Leo nods, "Yeah."

Past Piper sighs, "Careful." Past Leo puts the fireplace screen back. "Antique."

Past Phoebe nods, "Grandma's."

Past Piper smiles, "Yeah."

Past Leo leaves the room and heads for the conservatory door. Past Piper and Past Phoebe check Past Leo out as he walks away.

Past Phoebe smiles, "Oh, quite possibly the finest glutes in the city."

Past Piper nods, "In the state..."

Past Phoebe laughs, "In all the land."

While they're distracted, Phoebe, Buffy and Paige sneak past the living room.

Past Piper smiles, "Saw him first."

Past Phoebe shakes her head, "Uh-uh."

Past Piper nods, "Uh-huh."

Paige sighs, "Buffy's right, you hit on Leo!"

Phoebe sighs, "Never mind that, we have to figure out a way to get outta here. We can't risk changing our history otherwise we'll have no future to go back to."

Paige nods, "Yeah, but what if that's what the warlock wants us to do?"

Phoebe nods, "We've gotta get to the book."

Paige and Buffy nods in agreement. They hear Past Piper and Past Phoebe's voices. They hide behind a large pot plant.

Past Piper sighs, "I'm telling you, he's not your type. He's nice."

Past Phoebe laughs, "Oh, oh, really? And I don't like nice?"

Past Piper shakes her head, "No, Phoebe, you don't. You like dangerous, you like bad boys, you always have."

Past Piper and Past Phoebe walk past the pot plant and go into the kitchen.

Paige shakes her head, "Some things never change."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Phoebe sighs, "Would you be quiet?"

Suddenly Phoebe, Buffy, and Paige disappear to reappear in the attic behind a table.

Phoebe frowns, "What happened?"

Paige sighs, "I don't know. Let's get the book and get outta here."

Buffy shakes her head, "Wait."

Dantalian appears. She walks over to the Book of Shadows and picks it up. "That was easy."

Past Piper comes out of the shadows. "Too easy." Past Phoebe kicks Dantalian from behind. She falls to the floor. Past Piper and Past Phoebe walk over to her. Past Phoebe is holding a knife. "Where's our sister?"

Dantalian frowns, "Kill me and you'll never see her again."

Past Piper nods, "Hmm, so maybe we should just torture you instead." Past Piper stands on Dantalian's arm and turns her hand into ice.

Dantalian screams.

Past Phoebe smiles, "Why don't you just shatter her hand and see what happens."

Past Piper smashes her hand with the candlestick.

Dantalian screams in pain.

Buffy frowns, "We're you Evil?"

Paige gives Phoebe a look.

Phoebe nods, "I was under a spell. Evil."

Paige sighs, "Evil? You were blonde."

Past Leo orbs in. "Piper, we need to talk." Past Phoebe and Past Piper turn to Past Leo. Dantalian grabs the Book and disappears. "What's going on?"

Past Phoebe smiles, "Well, you just helped her escape, that's what's going on."

Past Piper turns him into ice. "Smash him." Past Phoebe kicks Past Leo and he smashes into a million little pieces. "Bastard."

Past Phoebe and Past Piper leave.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige have come out of hiding.

Paige shakes her head, "Okay, you didn't tell me you blew up Leo too."

Buffy shakes her head, "I am so glad Dawn isn't here to see any of this."

Phoebe nods, "Don't worry, he'll be fine, just as long as we don't mess anything up. What? You said you wanted to know what we were like before we met you, right?" She chuckles. "Voila."

Paige sighs, "Okay, does evil stump lady come back with the book anytime soon?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, which means we have to figure this out by ourselves. I don't remember anything about a warlock with the power to jump through time, do you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, but I still think he's from the past."

Phoebe nods, "Why?"

Paige nods, "Because Katrina, our innocent, says she knew us from the past. The warlock's after her so hey, it only figures, right?"

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, that makes sense. But I don't know how he's jumping us through time. Or why."

Buffy shakes her head, "Maybe he's not, maybe there's some other reason."

Phoebe nods, "Maybe. But if he is behind this, we have to figure out a way to force him to bring us back."

Paige sighs, "I think I know a way how. Remember the muses? Remember the potion that Piper made to blind the warlock and keep him from blinking?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, do you remember how to make it?"

Paige smiles, "Yeah, if the right herbs are in the kitchen."

They hear Past Piper and Past Phoebe's voices.

Past Piper nods, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Past Phoebe smiles, "I don't know, kill innocents?"

Past Piper shakes her head, "No, I mean about Prue."

Phoebe grabs Buffy and Paige's arms. "Orb us, orb us outta here."

Past Piper smiles, "How are we supposed to find her without the book?"

They start to orb out, bump into something and orb back in.

Buffy frowns, "Whoa, what happened?"

Paige shakes her head, "It's like we got bounced off something. I think we're stuck."

Suddenly they disappear from the attic and reappear in the living room.

Prue is sitting on the back of TJ's motorbike.

Past Piper frowns, "What the hell is going on?"

Past Phoebe shakes her head, "Prue, get your astral ass back here!"

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, no, Piper's wedding."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige hide around the corner.

Past TJ rides off, knocking the cake table. Past Piper gasps. The three tiered cake falls on the floor.

Past Phoebe sighs, "Honey..."

Past Piper nods, "Alright, that's it! The wedding is off!" She throws her veil on the floor and heads for the door.

Past Phoebe frowns, "Piper, Piper, you cannot just leave."

Buffy shakes her head, "That was Prue?"

Phoebe nods.

Past Piper sighs, "Yes, I can. A demon I could have handled, but my big sister ruining my wedding, I cannot handle that."

Past Phoebe sighs, "Okay, just listen to me for one second. All we have to do is find a way."

Past Piper shakes her head, "No, no, I don't wanna find a way to get married on my wedding day. It's-it's too hard. There must be a reason."

Past Leo walks over to them. "Piper..."

Past Piper sighs, "Leo, I'm sorry, but this is just the final straw. It's just not meant to be." Past Piper leaves the manor.

Past Leo sighs, "What just happened?" Past Leo walks into the living room and sits down.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige sneak around the corner into the conservatory.

Past Cole sighs, "Are you okay?"

Past Phoebe sarcastic, "Oh, yeah, great."

Past Victor sighs, "Maybe Piper's right. Maybe the wedding just wasn't meant to be."

Past Patty sighs, "Victor."

Buffy blinks, "Mom?"

Phoebe looks at Buffy remembering that she and Piper had not done the same thing they had done for Paige. Buffy had never seen Patty outside of pictures. She pulls Buffy into an embrace trying to comfort her.

Past Victor nods, "All I'm saying is maybe the gods are just trying to spare them the pain that we went through."

Past Leo shakes his head, "No. All I need is what's inside of me to know that Piper and I are meant to be together." He stands up. "What happened here today..."

Past Phoebe nods, "Piper and Leo's love has touched us all. We have to fix this."

Past Darryl nods, "I gotta go fend off the police."

Paige shakes her head, "I can't believe Prue ruined Piper's wedding."

Kit meows and walks over to Phoebe and Paige.

Phoebe let's Buffy go, "Oh my god. Kit." Phoebe picks up Kit. She looks at the triquetra collar. "It is Kit."

Paige nods, "So you did have a cat."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, she ran away a couple of years ago." The Warlock blinks in. They stare at each other, surprised. The Warlock steps back and smashes the bride and groom figurine from the wedding cake. The Warlock blinks out. "Okay, that was weird. We gotta work on that blinding potion."

Buffy frowns, "Uh. Didn't he just change history?"

They turn and look at the figurine.

They make there way into the kitchen. Phoebe and Buffy stands by the door, keeping an eye out.

Paige waves her hands over a smoking pot. "Oops."

Phoebe frowns, "Paige, shh!"

Paige sighs, "What? Potions go poof, that's what they do."

Buffy shakes her head, "Just hurry up. Before the warlock sends us someplace else."

Paige nods, "I'm done. I just hope I didn't use any herbs we're gonna need in the future. I've already been to one alternate reality, I don't care to go home to another." Phoebe groans. "What's the matter?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know, this whole thing is sort of odd, it doesn't make any sense."

Buffy sighs, "I know what you mean. My spidey sense has been going off major since this all started. And I don't think it's because of the warlock either."

Paige nods, "Like half the things we go through do?"

Phoebe looks between her sisters, "I know, but didn't the warlock seemed surprised to see us in there?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah, now that you mention it. Why?"

Phoebe sighs, "Because I'm beginning to think that maybe he didn't have anything to do with this, maybe he's stuck in this same weird time loop just like we are."

Paige frowns, "Yeah, well, he's still dangerous. It'll probably be easier for him to kill us in the past without Piper around."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, and I'm also beginning to think that Piper's the reason we're stuck here. I mean, think about it. What's the common denominator in all of this? Piper and Leo, right? Every past event has centered on the two of them."

Buffy nods, "You think this is a spell?"

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, one gone awry obviously. I think Piper took my advice to heart with the marriage counselor. They're taking a walk down memory lane... literally."

Paige shakes her head, "But it seems too real just to be a memory. I mean, what are we doing here?"

Phoebe nods, "They obviously have a lot of issues to work through."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, well, I hope they work through them soon."

Paige bottles the potion.

They disappear from the kitchen and reappear in the attic. They crouch down at the back of the room.

Past Leo is lying on the couch, unconscious.

Past Piper is kneeling beside him crying. A tear drop falls on her hand and it glows. "I found it. Leo, I love you." She holds her glowing hand over Past Leo and she heals him. "Can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please hear me."

Past Leo wakes up. "Piper."

They hug.

Buffy blinks, "Power swapping spell?"

Phoebe nods.

Past Piper smiles, "Oh, thank God. I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?"

Past Leo smiles, "That love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own. Why couldn't you tell me?"

Past Piper sighs, "I don't know. I was afraid, I was afraid if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry, I should of said it before."

Past Leo nods, "It's better late then never. Come on."

Past Leo orbs out with Past Piper.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige stand up, moved at what they just saw.

Paige is sits on the floor.

Phoebe hands her a tissue. "Here you go, my sweetie. Here you go. You okay?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, this is better than home movies. They've just been through so much."

Buffy smiles, "Yeah."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, we all have. It's good to remember, even for me. It makes me realize how much I really have changed." Kit runs in. "Kit?" The Warlock runs in after Kit. "Whoa. Okay, throw the potion!"

Warlock frowns, "Don't bother." He blinks out.

Buffy shakes her head, "Wait a minute. Is it just me or is he not after us?"

Paige nods, "No, I think he's after Phoebe's cat."

Kit meows and walks around their ankles. They pat her.

Phoebe frowns, "Kit? Really? Why?"

Paige shakes her head, "I don't know." She looks to Kit. "Unless there's something you're not telling us. It's funny, she's so familiar to me though. It reminds me of this old stray that used to hang outside my loft."

Buffy nods, "Same here. She looks like this cat I got Dawn for her birthday one year. Disappeared two years later."

Phoebe nods, "Wait a minute, you two just said something."

Paige frowns, "We did? Was it smart?"

Phoebe goes over to the Book of Shadows. "Oh, I am so glad the book is still in this memory."

Paige frowns, "Why, what'd we say? What are you looking for?"

Phoebe smiles, "I am looking for..." she turns to a page "Familiars. That's what I'm looking for."

Buffy walks over to the book, "Enchanted creatures who follow and guide new witches to protect them while they learn the craft. Interesting. When I got that cat for Dawn I was still only the Slayer."

Phoebe nods and looks to Kit, "Hey, is there something you haven't been telling me?" Kit rubs around their ankles. "Huh, Kit? Hey, don't you kiss up to me. Answer the question."

Paige nods, "You sure you didn't know about this?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "What, that Kit was our familiar? No, we just thought she was this cat that we found on the porch."

Buffy nods, "Better hope the warlock doesn't get her in the past otherwise our future..."

Phoebe nods, "Is screwed."

They disappear from the attic and appear outside the conservatory.

Past Leo has spilled something on his shirt. "Truth is caffeine makes me a little clumsy, you know." Past Leo heads for the door.

Past Piper smiles, "Leo, wait."

Past Leo nods, "Yeah?"

Past Piper smiles, "Can I ask you a question?"

Past Leo nods, "Sure."

Past Piper giggles, "Do you need another shirt?"

Past Leo shakes his head, "No, I got one in the truck. Thanks."

Past Piper sighs, "Leo, wait that wasn't my question."

Past Leo nods, "It wasn't."

Past Piper shakes her head, " No. I was just wondering, do you ever... think of me?"

Past Leo nods, "Yeah."

Past Piper smiles, "In what way? As a friend sort of way or..."

Past Leo smiles, "You have beautiful eyes."

Past Piper nods, "That's a good way."

Past Leo smiles, "I'm sorry." They laugh. "That was totally inappropriate wasn't it?"

Past Piper shakes her head, "No, not at all. Ah, what the hell... Leo, how do you feel about women who make the first move?"

Past Leo shrugs, "I don't know, I'm still waiting for it to happen."

Past Piper smiles, "Goodness." Past Piper kisses him.

Past Leo smiles, "Ahh... how do you feel about guys who make the second move?"

Past Piper laughs, "Love 'em." They kiss again.

Paige smiles, "Nice kiss!"

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Phoebe grins.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige disappear.

They appear outside P4. Buffy looks at the sign and sees it still says P3.

Past Piper walks out into the car park.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige appear and crouch behind a car.

Past Piper walks towards her car and the trolls trip her. She falls on the ground and all her stuff falls out of her purse. She looks up at the sky, "I bet you guys think this is real funny, don't ya? Haven't you taken enough from me? You have to send trolls to kick me while I'm down. I am a good person, I am a good witch and damn it I would've made a great wife. And how dare you take that from me. I deserve... no, you know what? I demand that you send him back to me. You hear me? Right now. I am going to stand in this very spot until you send Leo back to me."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige disappear to reappear in the conservatory

Phoebe frowns, "Enough already."

Kit runs past Phoebe and Paige. They hear a crash and a dog barking.

Paige frowns, "The warlock."

A white dog runs past them, following Kit.

Phoebe laughs, "You said you always wanted to meet Prue, right? That's another little spell gone awry."

Buffy blinks, "Prue was turned into Cujo?"

Phoebe laughs, "You know Piper called Prue that when this happened."

Kit runs up the stairs and Past Piper, Past Phoebe and Past Leo come down the stairs. They stop Prue.

Past Piper frowns, "Prue, no! No-no-no-no, very bad, Prue. Very, very bad Prue." Prue growls. "Hi, Cujo, who you growling at?"

Phoebe smiles, "See."

Past Leo nods, "Maybe I'd better go check with the elders and see if they know how to vanquish a Banshee."

Past Phoebe sighs, "Wait a minute, don't tell me you're afraid of Prue."

Past Leo nods, "Yeah."

Past Piper nods, "Well, wait a minute, hold it. What if we find the Banshee in the mean time?"

Past Leo smiles, "Well, you blew up the last demon you fought, didn't you?"

Past Piper sighs, "Yeah, but I was trying to freeze him."

Past Leo nods, "Just remember what we talked about. Just try and relax." He orbs out.

Past Piper sighs, "I really wish everybody would quit telling me to relax."

Buffy shakes her head, "While it is nice to actually get to see Prue sort of. It would still have been nice to meet her at least once."

Paige nods in agreement.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige disappear and reappear inside a castle under a table.

Past Piper and Past Phoebe are chained to a wall.

Leo runs in.

Past Leo smiles, "Piper! Phoebe! Buffy!."

Past Leo tries to unlock the chains.

Past Piper smiles, "Easy, easy."

A guard comes up behind Leo.

Past Phoebe frowns, "Behind you!"

The guard pushes Past Leo away. Past Leo grabs a sword off the wall and starts sword fighting with the guard. The guard trips Past Leo.

Paige smiles, "Finally, one I remember."

Buffy nods, "Same here. Though it's a little weird seeing myself chained to a wall. I still don't understand how I couldn't break them."

Phoebe shrugs, "Maybe they were spelled to be indestructible?"

Buffy shrugs, "Possible."

Past Leo and the guard continue to fight. Past Leo hits the guard and head butts him, knocking him out.

Past Piper smiles, "Nice!"

Past Phoebe nods, "Wow."

Past Leo goes over to the girls.

Past Piper smiles, "Leo!"

Past Phoebe smiles, "I thought you were a pacifist."

Past Buffy nods, "Still nice going."

Past Leo sighs, "I didn't kill him, did I?"

Past Piper laughs, "I gotta tell you, I find this side of you very sexy."

Past Leo blinks, "Really?"

Past Piper nods, "Yeah."

They hear a noise.

Past Leo frowns, "Paige."

Past Piper nods, "Potion, potion."

Past Piper, Past Buffy, Past Phoebe and Past Leo run out of the room.

Phoebe nods, "Past Paige, remember? They're going to rescue you."

Paige nods. They disappear and reappear in the upstairs hall.

Kit runs past them and goes into the bathroom.

Paige sighs, "Okay, if that warlock doesn't kill the cat soon, I will."

Phoebe frowns, "I'll get her."

Phoebe walks into the bathroom.

Past Piper and Past Leo are in the shower together.

Past Piper frowns, "Phoebe!"

Phoebe sighs, "Sorry, I didn't know you guys were in here. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Past Piper shakes her head, "No... not yet."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, that's good, that's really good."

Past Piper frowns, "Phoebe, would you just get outta here. And cover your eyes."

Phoebe nods, "Oh." She covers her eyes. "Sure, okay, getting out."

Past Piper nods, "Hey, did you change your hair?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Me? No." Phoebe walks towards the door, eyes still covered.

Past Piper sighs, "Watch out for..."

Phoebe runs into the door frame. "Oh! Ow. I'm okay, I'm okay."

Phoebe reaches behind her and closes the door on her way out. She walks over to Paige and Buffy.

Paige sighs, "Eh, that was a bit close."

They disappear and reappear at P4. Again the sign shows it is P3.

Past Piper is dancing on top of the bar wearing black leather pants and red leather halter top.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige walks down the stairs.

Paige blinks, "Oh... my... god. I've never seen this side of Piper before."

They disappear to reappear in the bathroom at the manor. They look around, confused. They hear Past Leo's voice on the other side of the closed door.

Past Leo, "Every time I see you, I love you even more. You're so beautiful. You're so special. I can't imagine my life without you." Past Piper walks in. "Piper!"

Past Piper smiles, "Leo, who are you talking to?"

Past Leo shakes his head, "Me? Uh, nobody, just myself, you know."

Past Piper nods, "Yourself? You were telling yourself how much you love you?"

Past Leo sighs, "No, of course not. Uh, I mean, it's, it's not like that at all. Um, let's go downstairs and I'll explain."

Past Piper sighs, "Leo, what's the matter? Why are you acting so weird?"

Past Leo nods, "Can we go downstairs please?"

Past Piper shakes her head, "No, why?"

Past Leo sighs, "Okay, fine, um, here's good. Um, I've been thinking a lot actually about our situation."

Past Piper frowns, "Leo..."

Past Leo nods, "No, no, just let me finish. Um, I think I've come up with a solution, a way for us to be together no matter what they say." Past Leo gets down on one knee and Past Piper's eyes widen. He takes Past Piper's hand. "Will you marry me?"

Phoebe hears Kit hissing through the vent. "Paige."

Paige shakes her head, "Wait, I wanna hear the answer."

Buffy grabs Paige and Phoebe and orbs up to the attic.

The warlock is on the floor kneeling over Kit. Buffy orbs in with Paige and Phoebe. He turns around holding the bloodied knife. "Looks like curiosity just killed your cat." He blinks out. They see Kit lying on the floor with a knife wound on her side. Kit morphs into Katrina.

In Dr. Berenson's Office. Piper and Leo are sitting close, holding hands.

Dr. Berenson nods, "It's easy for a couple over the years to lose sight of what brought them together in the first place. In your case, a very remarkable case I might add, it's probably even more important than it would be for most..."

Leo leans forward and touches his head. "Ow."

Piper frowns, "What's the matter?"

Leo quietly, "Freeze him, hurry."

Piper freezes Dr. Berenson. Leo stands up, touching his temples.

Piper frowns, "What? Talk to me."

Leo shakes his head, "Something's gone terribly wrong. People are crying out in pain. Witches, they're all under attack."

Piper frowns, "What? Why?"

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know why. We gotta get home, fast."

Phoebe's Voice in Piper's head, "Piper?"

Piper frowns, "No, wait."

Phoebe's Voice in Piper's head, "Piper, can you hear me?"

Piper frowns, "Phoebe?"

In the Past Attic. Phoebe is calling out. "Piper, can you hear me? It's Phoebe."

Paige frowns, "Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

Phoebe sighs, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to contact Piper."

Paige nods, "Yeah, but she'll hear you, she'll come running in and ruin our future."

Buffy shakes her head, "Our future's already ruined unless Piper can somehow give us a second chance and let us replay her last memory."

Paige looks between Buffy and Phoebe, "Wait, are you talking about present day Piper?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, yeah. Why not? I mean, she dragged us into this spell, consciously or subconsciously, we might as well take advantage of it, right? Besides, if she really is reliving this, she ought to be able to hear me. Hm? Piper! It's your sister Phoebe. Now, I know you're having big problems because of this."

In Dr. Berenson's Office.

Leo frowns, "You're kidding me? Your sisters are involved with this? Can we do nothing without them?"

Piper sighs, "Shh! I'm trying to concentrate. Something about our last memory?"

Leo nods, "Last memory... The one where I proposed?"

In the Past Bathroom Phoebe, Buffy and Paige appear.

Past Leo's Voice through the door, "Every time I see you, I love you even more."

Paige smiles, "It worked."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, now orb."

Paige orbs out with Phoebe. Buffy is right behind them at they orb to the attic.

Kit runs in. Paige pulls out the potion. The warlock runs in.

Phoebe smiles, "Hey!"

The warlock stops.

Paige nods, "Remember us?" Paige throws the potion at his feet. A thick cloud of smoke rises and smothers the warlock.

The warlock drops his knife and covers his eyes.

Phoebe picks up the knife and stabs the warlock. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

The warlock bursts into flames and is vanquished.

Paige goes over and picks up Kit. "Alright, cat. Start talking."

In Dr. Berenson's Office.

Leo sighs, "The cries are gone. Everything's back to normal."

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no it's not. It's not until I reverse this spell. Even I don't want to be this close to my sisters." She starts to write a spell on a notepad.

Later back at the manor Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Katrina are there sitting on the couch. Buffy and Dawn are sitting on the sofa.

Piper walks in carrying a tray of cups and a tea pot. "Are you sure I can't get you anything? Coffee, tea, a saucer of milk?"

Phoebe laughs. "Good one."

Katrina shakes her head, "No, I'm fine… Although I wouldn't mind some kibble, if you got some."

Piper stares at Katrina. Katrina smiles. "That's not funny."

Dawn smiles, "It's a little funny."

Piper shakes her head, "No, see, you didn't live with her for three years. And by the way, what was with the scratching of my bed post? What was that?"

Dawn shakes her head, "No only two years."

Katrina laughs, "I had to keep my nails sharp."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, see, that's just very creepy." Piper sits on the couch.

Leo nods, "Well, at least we know how important she was as your familiar and how painful things could've been without her."

Phoebe smiles, "I'm just glad to finally know you are. I mean, it makes it easier to understand why you ran away. You know, as a cat."

Katrina nods, "You didn't need me anymore. Once the Charmed Ones were reconstituted, it was time for me to move on."

Buffy sighs, "What about us? I wasn't even a witch back then when I took you home to Dawn."

Katrina nods, "You and Dawn in the end didn't really need my help as much as your sisters did. After all you were the Slayer."

Paige smiles, "Don't you mean moving up? You know, complete the evolutionary cycle and all."

Leo nods, "Yeah, only special Familiars like Katrina are rewarded for their service by becoming human."

Katrina smiles, "To guide other Familiars. That's why the warlock was after me. Take out Familiars and you leave their witches defenseless, vulnerable."

Phoebe nods, "Well, it's a good thing you got nine lives, that's all I have to say. Although, you're probably down to your last seven or eight, so..."

Katrina nods, "I'll watch my back. Well, I've gotta get going. I've got a hungry litter waiting for me." She gets up and looks in Wyatt's bassinet. "You call me when he comes into his powers?" Piper nods. Katrina turns to Dawn, "And you will let me know how you're doing?" Dawn nods. "Blessed be."

She leaves. Phoebe and Paige get up and sit next to Piper.

Paige smiles, "So, how are we doing?"

Leo frowns, "We?"

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, simmer down, honey. We, meaning Leo and I, are doing just fine, thank you very much. We did learn that we have some issues to work on. Like, somebody needs to get a life first."

Leo nods, "And one of us needs to be a wife first."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, easy on the rhyming, no more spells."

Piper laughs, "Gladly." Piper gets up and walks over to Leo. "But the point is, we need to spend more time as a couple." She puts her arm around Leo. "So that we don't forget."

Leo nods, "Right."

Phoebe nods, "There is one thing we need to do first, for Buffy. Remember when we called mom for Paige."

Piper nods, "Yeah. Oh! We didn't do that for Buffy."

Short time later in the attic.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige chant, "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide."

Patty appears in a bright light. "Hello, Elizabeth."

Buffy smiles, "Hello, mom."

Patty steps outside the circle and becomes real. She hugs Buffy, who hugs Patty back. "Welcome home." She hugs Buffy again as Piper, Paige and Phoebe watch on the tender moment.

Buffy turns and motions for Dawn. "I want you to meet someone, Mom." Dawn walks over and stands next to Buffy, "This is your granddaughter, Dawn."

Dawn smiles, "Hi Grandma Patty."

Patty smiles and hugs Dawn, "Hello, Dawn."


	40. Chapter 40: Villains

**Chapter 40: Villains**

In Sunnydale at the Summers Residence. A window overlooking the backyard has been shattered by a stray bullet. The front of Willow's white shirt is splattered with blood. Her face is twisted in horror and pain.

Tara stares at Willow's ruined shirt, trying to comprehend. "Your shirt..." Tara collapses to the floor. She's been shot through the back, the bullet ripping clean through her chest. It's her blood on Willow's shirt.

Willow shakes her head, "Tara?" Willow kneels over Tara on the floor. Tara doesn't move. "Tara? Come, on baby. Get up. Please. Tara..." Willow gently strokes her hair. She sobs, her head down. "No... no... no..."

Tears of grief and loss quickly become burning rivers of anger. Willow raises her head. Her face is a gut-wrenching swirl of pain and fury... and her eyes have gone completely black.

Short time later outside Xander is running toward the paramedics, phone in his hand. "She's in the back, This way-"

Xander directs them to the backyard where Faith is.

Paramedic nods, "She was shot?"

Xander nods, "It's in the chest, I think she may-"

Paramedic #2 sighs, "Accidental?"

Xander shakes his head, "No. No - it was... He was trying to kill her-"

The paramedics immediately rush to Faith and start working on her.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tara lies dead in a pool of blood.

Willow, eyes black, holds Tara as she tries to do a spell - tries to bring Tara back. "Come back. Come back..." Some slight magical energy crackles around Tara - but Tara doesn't respond. She lies as still and lifeless as before. Willow's state shifts, becomes more panicked. "Oh God. no- Please, please... Come on, come on... Tara! Come back, baby..."

But, still, there is nothing. Tara lies limp, completely gone. Willow's expression grows more intent - darker. She focuses and, suddenly, mystical energy crackles around them. The air in the room above them darkens and storm clouds seem to gather in the room… What was a plea becomes a fierce command, an incantation. Willow raises her hands, drawing the energy into Tara. "By Osiris, I command you! Bring her back!"

Outside Xander and the paramedics tend to Faith - who is barely conscious. Faith's breath comes wet and raspy, as if she is fighting for every ounce of air she can take in... It's a horrible sound.

Paramedic #2 frowns, "Pulse is 100 and weak. Lung sounds are wet-"

Xander shakes his head, "What does that mean? Is she going to-"

Paramedic frowns, "You need to stand back, okay? If you want us to help her we need some space."

The paramedics keep working. Xander stands back, trembling and lost.

In Willow's room, the clouds Willow manifested in the room crackle with electricity. Willow is still incanting, over Tara. "Hear me! Keeper of darkness-"

Now Tara and Willow are enclosed in a swirling burst of light and mystical power - and the room is suddenly filled by the enormous head of an incredibly imposing demon. His voice booms as he looks down on Willow and Tara. "Witch! How dare you invoke Osiris in this task?"

Willow, desperate, appeals to the creature. "Please. Please... Bring her back-"

Imposing Demon frowns, "You may not violate the laws of natural passing-"

Willow shakes her head, "How? How is this natural?"

Imposing Demon nods, "It is a human death, by human means."

Willow shakes her head, "But I-"

Imposing Demon frowns, "She is taken by natural order. It is done."

Willow shakes her head, "No. There's got to be a way-"

Imposing Demon sighs, "It is done."

Willow, trembling, screams - and it is horrible, full of rage and pain so deep it has no end... "NO!"

The scream unleashes a terrible energy. Suddenly the demon is engulfed in a blaze of white light and heat – he cries out in horrible agony before he vanishes.

Outside in the front yard Faith, clinging to life, is wheeled out on a gurney toward the ambulance. Xander is at her side. Paramedic #2 is on his radio. "Sunnydale Memorial, do you copy? We have a Caucasian female, 21, GSW to the chest-"

Xander holds Faith's hand... Talks to her, despite the fact that she looks lost, disoriented. "Come on, Faith. Hang on. We're going to get you to the hospital-"

Xander stops when he sees Willow moving out of the front door. She has Tara's blood all over her white shirt. Her eyes have returned to normal, but she still looks intense - darkly determined. The Paramedics continue on with Faith, loading her into the ambulance, while Xander hangs back to talk to Willow, "Willow. God, are you okay?"

Willow ignores Xander's question, "How did this happen?"

Xander sighs, "Warren. He had a gun-"

Willow nods, "Warren?"

Xander frowns, "It went down too fast. I couldn't stop him-" Without another word. Willow starts to walk off. "Hey-" But Willow keeps moving. Xander is thrown, watching her walk off in seeming shock. "Will?"

Paramedic #1 calls to Xander, "Sir, we have to go! Are you riding with us or not?"

This jolts Xander back into action. He sprints for the ambulance. Climbs in. They close the doors and the ambulance speeds off.

In San Francisco at the Bay Mirror. Buffy and Phoebe's new assistant, Joan, walks into their shared office, "Buffy, you have a call from a Mr. Harris in Sunnydale. He's says it's an emergency."

Buffy looks to Phoebe who nods, "We'll take it in here, Joan."

Joan nods, "Ok." She turns and leaves closing the door behind her.

Buffy picks up the phone and then puts it on speakerphone, "Xander you're on speaker phone. What's the sitch?"

Xander on the phone, "Buffy, its Faith, she was shot. Warren shot her."

Buffy frowned, "Isn't that the guy that built that sexbot for Spike?"

Xander on the phone, "Yeah. Can you come?"

Buffy sighs, "Yeah give me an hour and I will be there. Where are you at?"

Xander on the phone, "Sunnydale Memorial. They're about to wheel Faith into surgery now."

Buffy nods, "Ok. Be there as soon as possible." Buffy hangs up the phone. "Think you can handle the column by yourself?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. Just to be on the safe side you might grab Piper on your way."

Buffy nods, "Good thinking. We don't know what this Warren guy is into. If it's demonic, might need some firepower. I'll call you and Paige if it looks like it's a power of four deal."

Buffy gets up and heads out of the office and over to Jason Dean's office. She knocks and hears someone say enter. Buffy enters the office and sees Jason there. "Buffy what can I do for you?"

Buffy sighs, "I need to take a little time off. I just got a call from a friend back in Sunnydale. A friend of ours was shot. They don't know if she'll make it."

Jason nods, "I'm sorry to hear that. Of course go. I hope your friend will be alright."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks."

Buffy turns and leaves Jason's office heading for the elevator. As soon as she is in the elevator she orbs back to the manor.

In Sunnydale at the Magic Box. The doors of the Magic Box blow open and Willow strides in, light bulbs pop as she passes. Her eyes are normal, but full of rage.

Anya, who is re-stocking some shelves, reacts. "Willow-"

Willow frowns, "Where do you keep the black arts books?"

Anya shakes her head, "Listen. Something's happened. I know. But you don't have to-"

Willow sighs, "I need power."

Anya sighs, "But not those books. I can't let you-" Anya eyes flick to the second level of the magic shop. Willow follows Anya's gaze See what she needs. Starts to move. Anya follows, "Willow-"

Willow doesn't let her come closer. She says in a darkly commanding voice, "Stop."

Suddenly, Anya can't move. She struggles, but it does no good.

Willow stops in front of the library area of the store - and looks to the second level where the most dangerous books are stored.

With a small gesture, the books come flying off the shelves on the second level and pile on the table near Willow. It happens fast - in an instant. Willow moves to the books and reaches out - putting her hands inside them. Her hands seem to melt into the books, merging with them.

Suddenly, the writing from the books seems to scroll up her arms. Through her body and under her clothes – emerginf again on her chest, face… Finally, the inky writing moves into her hair, turning it black. She stiffens and her eyes roll back as she absorbs all the knowledge and power these books contain.

A moment later the writing stops coming and Willow removes her hands from the books. The pages of the books are blank now.

Willow turns from the books, her appearance shockingly altered. Her eyes and hair are black as death and energy crackles from her fingertips. "That's better."

Back in San Francisco at the manor, Buffy orbs in. "Piper!"

Piper comes out of the conservatory, "Shh! Wyatt just got to sleep."

Buffy nods, "Where's Leo?"

Piper sighs, "He's asleep upstairs, why?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Go get changed. And wake Leo he needs to watch Wyatt. You and I are going to Sunnydale. Faith is hurt."

Piper frowns, "Faith? Oh the other Slayer, right?" Buffy nods. "Ok be right back." Piper hurries up the stairs.

Piper runs into her bedroom and shakes Leo awake, "Leo you need to watch Wyatt for a bit."

Leo sits up, "Why what's going on?"

Piper sighs, "The other Slayer, Faith, in Sunnydale is hurt. Buffy wants me along I guess in case we need firepower for whatever got her."

Leo nods as he gets up, "Ok."

Piper quickly changes clothes and they head downstairs. Piper walks over to Buffy and she orbs them to the hospital in Sunnydale.

At Sunnydale Memorial, Buffy orbs her and Piper into an unused room. Buffy leads the way.., They find Xander in front of an operating room window. "How is she?"

Xander shakes his head, "Fine so far. They just wheeled her in there."

Buffy nods, "So this Warren. What did Faith do to piss him off?"

Xander launches into an explanation of the whole deal regarding the 'Trio' and how Faith had stopped an armored car robbery. How Andrew and Jonathon were now in jail and Warren was still free.

Piper frowns, "Buffy this sounds like something for the police not the Charmed Ones."

Buffy nods, "Yeah I think you're likely right. But just to be on the safe side, okay?"

Piper nods, "Okay we'll see what happens."

On the other side of the window. A medical team is working frantically to save Faith, who lies unconscious on the table, hooked up to all the standard machines.

Doctor frowns, "We've got more bleeding-"

Nurse #1 shakes her head, "Where?"

Doctor nods, "Over by her left ventricle-"

Nurse #2 nods, "BP is down to 80/palp-"

Doctor more intense, "We need to stop that bleeder!"

Suddenly, the lights in the room start to flicker.

Nurse #2 frowns, "BP - it's... I don't know what it's doing..."

The heart monitor starts to go crazy - slowing and speeding up... In fact all the electrical monitors in the room are malfunctioning.

Nurse #1 shakes her head, "What's happening? It's-"

A firm voice stops them. "Leave." Willow stands near the doors.

Xander, Buffy and Piper moves in behind her, stunned, as the medical personnel put down their instruments.

Xander frowns, "Willow-"

Willow ignores him. Just continues her command. "Now."

The doctor and nurses silently file out of the room.

Buffy shakes her head, "Will! What are you doing?! She's going to die-"

Willow looks at Buffy, "Hey Buffy glad you could make. And no she isn't."

Willow moves to Faith - focuses... The lights dim and a glow of mystical energy gathers around them.

Xander nods, "The magic. It's not right. You said..."

Willow isn't listening. She's in a trance-like state - concentrating intently on Faith's chest. The bullet that nearly killed Faith slowly rises out of her, Faith's chest wound magically closing after it lifts out.

Xander is stunned he looks to Buffy, "I thought only…"

Buffy nods understanding the unfinished question.

Willow contemplates the bullet which hovers before her. Only a hint of the grief which drives her shows through her grim detachment. "It's so small." After a moment, she covers bullet the with her hand. When she opens her hand, the bullet is gone.

The mystical energy starts to dissipate. Faith's eyes flutter open.

Buffy runs to the table, "Faith are you okay?"

Faith looks up at Buffy, "B? What happened?" Faith sits up, confused. "How'd I get here?"

Buffy looks at Willow, "Willow?"

Willow allows herself the smallest moment of relief. "Buffy. Hey-"

Buffy can see that something is very wrong. "What's wrong?"

This snaps Willow back to her mission. She cuts Buffy off. "I'll explain. But we've got to go-"

Willow starts to move toward the door. Buffy looks to Faith, "Stay ok. It's going to be suspicious your magically healed. If you disappear without checking out they might start digging."

Faith nods, "No problem, B."

Xander, Piper and Buffy scramble to catch up with Willow,

Buffy frowns, "Willow slow down."

Willow darkly, "It's time to find Warren."

Buffy looks at Piper, "Now do you think this is a problem for the Charmed Ones?"

Piper shakes her head, "Maybe. She's delved into the dark arts it looks like."

Buffy nods, "Looks like. And that's not going to be a good thing."

Piper nods, "The question is what made her?"

Buffy sighs, "The Willow I know wouldn't delve into the dark arts unless it was something major."

Several minutes later they were in Xander's car Xander is behind the wheel. Buffy is the front seat with him. Willow, whose eyes are normal again, and Piper share the back seat. Willow is completely focused on the road. "Faster-"

Xander nods, "I'm going as fast as I-"

Willow now uses her firm, commanding voice. "Faster-"

Xander jumps as Willow magically makes the gas pedal hit the floor. He didn't touch it. "Would you cut that out, Will!? If you wanted to drive..."

Buffy and Xander exchange worried glances. "Willow. We need to stop. I don't like this-"

Piper sighs, "Willow the dark arts are not the way to go."

Willow ignores Piper's comment, "We're close. I can feel him."

Buffy sighs, "And we'll catch him - and he'll go to jail. But you're using magic-"

Willow frowns, "If I wasn't, Faith would be dead."

Buffy sighs as she looks back at Piper, "Maybe. But this isn't right. It isn't how she'd want it-"

Willow nods, "Sometimes you don't have a choice."

Buffy emphatic, "And you do have a choice. This isn't good for you, Will-"

Xander nods, "You made the decision to stop for a reason. You promised us. And can I just ask - what's with the make-over of the damned? I mean, the hair-"

Willow sits up. Alert. "Turn! Go right!"

Xander searches the highway. There's no exit. "Go - where?"

Willow frowns, "Over there! Go the other way! Now!"

Xander looks across a wide wash that divides two highways, each going in a different direction. "Will-"

Willow's eyes go black again and in a commanding voice, "Turn."

Xander reacts as the wheel magically turns itself. The car starts off-roading over the wash. Xander, exasperated, simply takes his hands off the wheel. "Fine! Fine! Puppet master wants to drive? Go right ahead!"

Buffy sighs, "Piper!"

Piper tries to freeze Willow but nothing happens, "She's not freezing. She's too powerful."

The car bounces across the off-road terrain. The car skids to a stop on the edge of the highway. Warren's bus approaches.

Willow gets out of the car. Buffy, Piper, and Xander barely have time to react-

Buffy frowns, "Will! Wait-"

Willow stands in the middle of the highway. The bus getting closer. She focuses all her energy on the advancing vehicle. Willow stands her ground as the bus bears down on her. Buffy and Xander are out of the car now and moving toward her. Without turning to look at them, "Stay back."

Buffy, Piper and Xander freeze in their tracks. Suddenly unable to go any further. Buffy tries to orb and for some inexplicable reason finds she can't, "I can't orb."

The bus finally comes to a full rest about an inch from Willow. But she looks as cool as could be. She stares at the door. "Get out."

The bus doors open. Warren, confused and apprehensive, gets off. Like the others, he looks like he's acting under Willow's power - no will of his own. Willow moves to him and grabs him by the neck, lifts him off the ground.

Warren shakes his head, "Please. Please. I'll do anything-"

Willow's expression shifts a little. She starts to squeeze his neck.

Buffy frowns, "Willow - NO!"

Warren's face contorts - the life leaving him. And then a glass eye pops out of its socket and the skin around the eye sags, revealing sparking wires and metal underneath. Warren doesn't even react. He's a Bot. Willow reacts. "It's a robot." Disgusted, Willow casts him aside.

Buffy, Piper, and Xander are suddenly released from their incapacitation. They move stiffly but they can move. They go to Willow - stare at the Warren Bot, dumbstruck.

Willow momentarily thrown, "I could feel his essence. He tricked me..." Willow heads for the car. "We'll find him another way."

Buffy warily, "And then what?"

Willow nods, "Then we'll kill him."

Xander shakes his head, "What?"

Piper shakes her head, "Willow. Stop. You need to calm down-"

Willow turns on Piper - her tone hard. "Calm down?"

Buffy nods, "You're angry. What Warren did, there's no excuse, but-"

Willow sighs, "He hit Tara." Buffy and Xander take this in - stunned silent. "When he shot Faith, he hit her too. Upstairs. In my room."

Buffy shakes her head, "Oh my Goddess…"

Willow bitterly, "Guess the last shot was the charm."

Xander not quite believing what he just heard, "She's dead?"

Willow nods, "She's dead. And now he's dead."

Buffy and Xander are floored by this. Devastated. Buffy starts to cry. "No... Oh Goddess, Tara..."

Xander sighs, "Christ, Will. Why didn't you say anything?"

Willow shakes her head, "I'm busy."

She heads again toward the car. Buffy recovers enough to grab her. "No. Come on, stop-"

Willow shakes her head, "Don't -"

Buffy frowns, "We love you. And Tara. But we don't kill humans. This isn't the way-"

Willow stops, "How can you say that? Tara is dead."

Buffy sighs, "I know... And I... I can't believe... anything. Not what happened - not what you must be going through…? But if you do this - Warren destroys you too."

Xander nods, "You said it yourself - the magic is too strong, Will. There's no coming back from it."

Willow smiles sadly, "I'm not coming back."

Willow starts to move away. Buffy goes after her, takes her arm again. Wanting to hold her, stop her somehow, "Don't. Please. We'll get through this together-"

Willow shakes her head, "We won't. Not your way."

Buffy sighs, "Willow-"

Willow nods, "No. No more talking."

Xander sighs, "But-"

Willow nods, "It's done!"

A force comes off Willow, knocking Buffy, Piper and Xander off their feet and dazing them. When they look up - Willow's gone. Nowhere to be found.

Piper looks at Buffy, "Now this is something for the Charmed Ones."

Buffy sighs and nods knowing Piper is right. They have to stop Willow. "We'll have to bind her powers. At least till we can reason with her."

Piper nods, "Agreed."

Buffy orbs Piper and Xander back to her house in Sunnydale. They find that the door is still standing open. They enter cautiously.

Buffy looks around, "Willow?"

Nothing. They move further into the house.

Piper frowns, "Willow?"

Again - nothing.

Xander nods, "Willow?"

Still nothing.

They make their way upstairs. Buffy and Xander move through the hallway, checking rooms and finding them empty. Buffy swings the door to Willow's room open. Stops.

Buffy stands in the door, momentarily stunned. On the floor, bathed in blue moonlight, is Tara's body. The blood from her chest spreads black over the carpet.

Buffy looks like she's about to fall apart. But then she sees Dawn, huddled in a far corner - staring at Tara. She's in shock, dead-eyed.

Buffy frowns, "Dawn what are you doing here. Why aren't you at home?"

Dawn looks up at Buffy, "Mom? I tried to heal her before I remembered I can't heal yet. Then I just didn't want to leave her alone."

Buffy holds it together - moves to Dawn. "Dawn... Hey... Let's go downstairs." Dawn just stares. "Come on, Dawnie. Let's go. Be strong for me, okay?"

Something flickers behind Dawn's eyes. She meets Buffy's gaze, manages, "I don't understand."

Buffy feels her grief - fights tears. "I know, honey. I don't either."

Dawn starts to cry. Buffy gathers her into her arms, and they cling to each other.

Short time later. Buffy, Piper and Dawn sit close on the couch. Dawn is wrapped in a throw blanket, and Buffy has her arm tight around her.

Xander leads some people from the coroner's office down the hall stairs. They wheel Tara's covered body on a gurney.

Coroner #1 nods, "If you can just sign this-"

Xander nods, "Sure."

Coroner #1 smiles, "Call this number tomorrow - we'll have more information."

Xander sighs, "Okay. Thanks. Thank you."

Coroner #1 sighs, "I'm sorry for your loss-"

Xander just nods. Folds the paper in his hand... Coroner #1 and his assistant wheel Tara's body out. Xander stands there for a moment. He then moves into the living room and joins Buffy, Piper and Dawn.

Xander sighs, "So. That's it."

Buffy nods, "The police left?"

Xander grim, "Coming back tomorrow with more of their pretty yellow tape..."

Xander just shakes his head. They all sit in stunned silence for a beat. No words left. Then-

Buffy looks at Piper and then Xander, "We need to find Willow."

Xander nods, "Yeah. She's seriously off the wagon. Warren's a dead man if she finds him."

This rouses Dawn who is still shell-shocked - but coming out of it. Her tone is bitter, cold. "Good."

Piper frowns, "Dawn, don't say that-"

Dawn shakes her head, "Why not, Aunt Piper? I'd do it myself if I could."

Buffy sighs, "Because you don't really feel that way-"

Dawn nods, "I do. He killed Tara - and he nearly killed Faith. He needs to pay."

Xander glances at the morgue papers in his hand. Says quietly, "Out of the mouths of babes."

Buffy glares at Xander, "Xander-"

Xander nods, "I'm just saying - he's as bad as any vampire you've sent to dustville. Or any demon you vanquished since becoming a Charmed One."

Buffy sighs, "Being the Slayer or a Charmed One doesn't give me a license to kill. Warren's human."

Dawn sighs, "So?"

Piper sighs, "Dawnie the human world has its own rules for dealing with people like him-"

Xander nods, "And we all know how well the rules work."

Buffy nods, "Sometimes they do. Sometimes they don't… We can't control the universe. If we were supposed to, the magic wouldn't change Willow the way it does. And we'd be able to bring Tara back..."

Dawn nods finally getting it, "And Grandma Joyce or Grandma Patty."

Buffy nods, "There are limits to what we can do. There should be. Willow doesn't want to believe it - and now she's messing with forces that want to hurt her. All of us."

Xander pained, "I just - I've had blood on my hands all day. Blood from people I love."

Buffy nods, "I know. And now it has to stop… Warren's going to get what he deserves. I promise you. But I won't let Willow destroy herself."

Xander and Dawn take this in. Finally - Xander nods as he gets it, "So where do we go? She could be anywhere."

Buffy nods, "Maybe the magic shop. Maybe Piper or I could scry for her." She looks to Xander, "We can go alone, if you..."

Xander shakes his head, "No. I'll go. It's okay."

Buffy nods, "Dawnie can't stay here…"

Dawn nods, "Let me come with you, Mom. I want to."

Buffy sighs, "You would have to do everything Aunt Piper or I tell you to."

Dawn nods, "It's Willow. She needs us. I'll do anything you want, Mom."

Buffy nods and looks at Piper, "Piper what do you think?"

Piper nods, "I think it's a good idea actually. I think Dawn could help us. I know Paige and Phoebe is just an orb away. But unless we just absolutely need the power of four. I think the three of us should be more than enough power to stop Willow."

Buffy nods, "Okay Dawn you can come. When we get home we're going to have a long talk about why you orbed here."

Dawn smiles sadly, "I orbed here because Aunt Phoebe said someone was hurt. I didn't want you to have to be alone to deal with…"

Buffy smiles, "I understand in case one of my friends…"

Dawn nods.

Elsewhere on the UC Sunnydale campus in Tara's dorm room. Willow sits on the bed, holding the white shirt that is covered with Tara's blood in her hands. She lays the shirt on the floor. Utters a simple spell. "Blood of the slain - hear me. Guide me to Tara's killer."

Swirling magical energy starts to gather around Willow and the shirt. As the blood on it starts to shift and change - starting to form a map of Sunnydale. A point in the map, where Warren presumably is, starts to glow. Willow reads the blood like tea leaves.

Anya is still "frozen" in nearly the same position Willow left her in - but now able to move just a little. Xander is trying to help her walk to the bench by the table.

Dawn orbs Xander and Piper to the Magic Box. Buffy orbs back to San Francisco.

Buffy orbs into the manor, "Phoebe, Paige?"

Phoebe and Paige come down the stairs.

Phoebe nods, "Hey your back. You haven't seen Dawn have you. She's been missing since I told her about Faith."

Buffy nods, "She's in Sunnydale with Piper. She orbed over there in case I needed comforting. My daughter is growing up. Anyways I need you guys to start on a binding potion. Willow has gone off the deep end. Tara is dead and Willow delved into the dark arts and is looking at getting revenge on Tara's killer. If I have to I want to bind her powers. Hopefully it won't come to that."

Phoebe nods, "We'll get started on it right away. Paige will orb it to you when it's ready."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks. I better get back."

Phoebe nods, "Good luck."

Buffy orbs out.

At the Magic Box.

Xander nods, "Are you feeling any change? Can you talk?"

Anya nods. Speaks with some difficulty. "It's wearing off... Willow was here earlier. Put the whammy on me. Then she went straight to the dark arts books. Sucked them dry."

Piper sighs, "She got a serious dose of power. That's how she was able to keep Buffy from orbing."

Xander looks at Piper, "I guess that's bad?" Piper nods. "Look, Anya, something terrible happened…"

Anya pained, "I know. Tara."

Xander nods gravely. "Willow's out for blood, big time. We need to find her before she finds Warren. Piper can you scry for her?"

Piper nods, "I can try."

Anya thinks for a moment, "I don't need a spell. I can feel her."

Xander turns back to Anya, "You can..."

Anya nods, "Feel her. Her thirst for vengeance, it's overwhelming."

Xander frowns, "Is that like, left over, from your vengeance demon days? That you can sense her?"

Anya shakes her head, "Not left over."

Xander gets the meaning of this. He's floored, "Oh."

Piper frowns, "You were offered to become a demon again?"

Anya nods, "Yeah."

Xander shakes his head, "When."

Anya bitterly, "When do you think?"

Buffy orbs in. She looks at Anya notices the state she's in, "Are you okay? Did Willow - ?"

Anya nods, "Got a power boost, then took off."

Xander, stunned and bitter himself, "Anya was saying she knows where Will is."

Buffy nods, "Did you scry for her?

Xander shakes his head, "Not exactly. Seems Anya got her vengeance on again."

Buffy frowns, "Oh."

Xander nods, "So Willow's all wrathy - why don't you go to her? Isn't that your gig?"

Anya stands. Stronger. "Normally, I'd have to - but she doesn't want me."

Dawn sighs, "She wants to do it herself."

Anya nods, "Yeah."

Buffy nods, "Anya. We don't have much time. Which side of this are you on?"

Anya hesitates.

Xander nods, "If you know where she is - you can help us."

Anya sighs, "I'll help. But I'm helping Willow… She's close to him. In the woods."

Buffy nods, "I assume you can teleport?" Anya nods, "Good I'll follow orbing. Dawn, Piper stay here just in case she comes back. Dawn I know you want to help. But I also want someone who can orb Piper out of here as needed, ok?"

Dawn nods, "Ok mom, good luck."

Buffy nods as she orbs with Xander. Anya teleport.

In the woods. Willow clutches the bloody white shirt and strides powerfully after Warren - as trees and bushes bend to clear her path.

Willow comes to a small clearing - Warren is nowhere to be found. She looks around, alert as an animal on the hunt... "Run all night, Warren. I'll still find-"

Willow is silenced as Warren buries an axe in her back.

Warren stands over Willow's prone body - the axe buried deep in her back. He breathes heavily, but a small smile starts to creep over his face - he's feeling victorious.

He's about to move off when Willow stirs. Then she rises to her feet - as though some mystical force lifted her. She reaches around, pulls the axe from her back. Regards it almost curiously. Then she tosses it - fixes a stunned Warren with a killer stare. "Axe - not gonna cut it."

Warren takes off running again. Willow watches him go for a moment - focused but not rushing. She has time.

A box that Warren released nears Willow. She doesn't see it until it is right on top of her and explodes. It's a serious blast-which becomes frozen in mid-air. Like the explosion is trapped in a stop-frame.

Willow lowers her hand - having just done a spell. Then she walks through the explosion, now just frozen fire and air, and it shatters like glass.

Willow is inexplicably in front of Warren. He jumps back, terrified. Willow advances. Slowly. Deliberately. "Cute. Cute trick."

Warren shakes his head, "It - it was an accident, you know-"

Willow nods, "Oh. You mean, instead of killing my friend you killed my girlfriend…"

Warren nods, "It wasn't personal, that's all…"

This makes Willow's blood boil. She raises her arms - about to cast a mother spell. "Well this is."

She lets loose a killer blast of mystical energy. She hits Warren, who falls hard - gasping with pain. Still, he manages to hurl another magical weapon at Willow - it's a glowing glob of blue goo, sort of ectoplasma-y. "Capture!"

Willow gets hit by the goo, and is immediately encased in a blue slimey cocoon. She's stuck, standing up. She tries to utter a spell but the goo prevents her from it.

Warren crashes through the trees, making his escape.

Willow's eyes start to glow red - she's doing a spell. The good suddenly dissipates. "Ensnare."

Suddenly, vines whip out at Warren from a few directions and snap around his arms and legs – trapping him even further. He's pulled, standing, into a spread-eagle position.

Willow approaches him. "Cute tricks."

Warren's starting to lose it. He lashes out - really letting his uglier side fly. "You're really asking for it, you know that?"

Willow incredulous, "I'm asking for it."

Warren nods, "I'm gonna walk away from this – and when I do, you're gonna beg to go join your little girlfriend."

Willow's expression shifts. Something dawning on her. "She wasn't your first."

Warren frowns, "First - who?"

Willow nods, "Tara. She wasn't the first girl you killed."

Warren shakes his head, "I don't know what you're-"

Willow nods, "Reveal."

Katrina walks out of the darkness, "I should have strangled you in your sleep. Back when we shared a bed. I should have done the world a favor."

Warren, freaked, tries to reason with himself. "It - it's a trick."

Katrina draws nearer. Growing genuinely sad and questioning now. "Why, Warren? You could have let me go..."

Warren frowns, "Make it shut up. Make it go away-"

Katrina sighs, "It didn't have be like that-"

Warren shakes his head, "I'm not kidding!"

Katrina nods, "How could you say you loved me, and do that to me?"

Warren snaps, "Because you deserved it, bitch!"

And as suddenly as she appeared – Katrina is gone.

Willow moves close to Warren. "Because you liked it."

Warren sighs, "Shut up-"

Willow nods, "You never felt like you had the power with her. Not until you killed her-"

Warren shakes his head, "God - women. You're just like the rest of them. Mind games-"

Willow laughs, "Now you get off on it. That's why you had such a mad-on for the slayer. She was the big O - wasn't she, Warren?"

The truth of that turns Warren even colder. He eyes her bitterly. Spits, "Right. You done yet? Or can we talk some more about our "feelings?"

Warren struggles against the vines. Willow watches, unmoved by his growing desperation.

Warren frowns, "Let me - ! HELP! Somebody!"

Willow laughs, "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to talk."

Warren sighs, "No-"

Willow nods, "Okay." Willow opens her palm, revealing the bullet that she pulled from Faith's chest. "I'll talk." With a wave of her hand - Warren's shirt rips open.

Warren nods, "What- what are you doing?"

Willow smiles, "Shhhhhh."

Willow places the bullet close to Warren's chest. Just about where it exited Tara. She focuses all her energy and lets the bullet go - and it hovers in front of Warren. Willow speaks evenly - a rageful, deadly force delivering justice.

Warren is freaking, "Hey, hey - I'm sorry, okay? I -"

Willow cuts him off, "Want to know what a bullet feels like, Warren? A real one? It's not like in the comics."

Warren shakes his head, "No, no-"

Willow smiles, "I think you need to. Feel it."

The bullet starts to slowly bore into Warren's chest.

Warren frowns, "Oh God... Stop it -"

Willow nods, "It's not going to make a neat little hole. First - it'll obliterate your internal organs. Your lung will collapse. Feels like drowning..."

Warren shakes his head, "Please! No-"

Willow ignores his cries as the bullet disappears into his chest and the wound gets deeper. "When it finally hits your spine, it'll blow your central nervous system-"

Warren is in total horror and agony now - can barely speak from the pain. He gasps, "Stop! God, please! I - I'll do anything."

Willow's eyes flash angrily. She waves a hand and Warren's mouth is sealed shut with some large, crude stitches. His muffled cries grow more and more agonized as she continues. "I'm talking… The pain will be unbearable, but you won't be able to move... Bullets usually travel faster than this, of course. But the dying? It's going to seem like it takes forever."

Willow stops. Pained. Her tone grows more emotional as she allows herself to feel her grief - if only for a moment. "Something, isn't it? One tiny piece of metal destroys everything. It ripped her insides out... It took her light away. From me. From the world... And the person who should be here is gone - and waste like you gets to live."

Warren cries and his eyes dart desperately. Willow moves even closer. "One tiny piece of metal… Can you feel it now?"

Nearby Buffy, Xander and Anya run through the woods. Anya stops. Feeling something. She points toward the clearing. "Over there."

Anya heads out - Buffy and Xander on her heels.

Suddenly Paige orbs in, "Here." She hands the binding potion to Buffy.

Buffy nods, "Thanks, Paige. Go back to Phoebe. That way if we need the power of four you can orb her straight to us."

Paige nods and orbs out.

Back in the clearing Warren is writhing and shouting with pain. But his cries are still muted by the stitches Willow gave him.

Willow watches his agony. Her eyes grow colder. "I said - can you feel it?"

With another wave of her hand, the stitches unravel. Warren screans abd crues. He's half-crazed with the pain now, but he marshals what strength he has, trying to get through to Willow - to make her spare him. "Please, God... I did wrong, I see that now. I need jail. I need... But you - you don't want this. You're not a bad person. Not like me-"

Buffy, Xander and Anya come crashing toward the clearing.

Buffy frowns, "Willow!"

Willow glances at them, appearing through the trees. Then glances back at Warren. Impassive. Warren manages to keep talking through his agony. "When you get caught - you'll lose them too. Your friends… You don't want that. I know... You're in pain but-"

Willow sighs, "Bored now."

With a final motion, Willow sends a bolt of fiery energy towar Warren. It hits him and Warren is flayed alive. His skin rips open and then off. And suddenly - everything is still. The only sound is from Warren's sizzling body, which hangs from the vines.

Buffy, Xander and Anya emerge into the clearing.

Xander shakes his head, "Oh my God."

Buffy sighs throwing the potion, "Willow - no... What did you do?" The potion breaks at Willow's feet, but nothing seems to happen.

Willow turns to face her friends. "One down."

With that - Willow waves a hand toward Warren's corpse, which disappears. Then she vanishes in a hellish swirl of light and energy.

Buffy frowns, "That was the binding potion and it didn't work."


	41. Chapter 41: Two to Go

**Chapter 41: Two to Go**

Buffy frowns as she looks at the spot Warren was a moment ago.

Xander sighs, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Anya sighs, "Again?"

Xander steadies himself against a tree, fighting against getting light-headed.

Buffy heads over to him, speaks gently if urgently, "Xander, we don't have time."

Xander nods, "I know, it's just - what happened, the sounds of it. The smell ..."

Buffy nods, "I know."

Xander shaken, "Willow did that."

Buffy nods, "That's why we have to move." Buffy places a hand on Xander's shoulder, but it's her eye contact which steadies him. "You heard what she said. One down."

Anya nods, "So we're thinking 'two to go'. Jonathan. And, whatshisname, the other guy."

Buffy sighs, "Andrew. Both of them are just sitting in the county jail without a clue Willow's coming."

Xander nods, "You don't think she's gonna kill them too? She wouldn't… There's no good reason."

Buffy sighs, "Will's got an addictive personality, and she's just tasted blood… She could be there already."

Anya shakes her head, "No she couldn't. A witch at her level? She could only go airborne. It's a thing. Very flashy, impresses the locals, but it does take longer."

Xander shakes his head, "Longer than what?"

Anya smiles and looks at Buffy, "Teleporting."

Buffy nods, "Orbing."

Anya teleports out of sight in a swirl of mystical energies. A moment later Buffy orbs with Xander.

Buffy and Xander orb in outside the Sunnydale Police station.

Xander shakes his head, "Anya said a witch of Willow's level could only go airborne. How is you can teleport then?"

Buffy smiles, "Because what I do is actually not a witch power. It's a Whitelighter power. I got it from my dad. Most demons can teleport also. They just have flash ways of showing it. Some shimmer, some flame, some swirl like Anya. Anyways I want you to commandeer a car while I go get Andrew and Jonathon."

Xander frowns, "Why can't you just teleport them like you did with me."

Buffy nods, "I could probably do it just them for sure. I don't know about with you also. I've only done more than two people at once, one time. Wait a minute I'm not the only the person in Sunnydale who can orb, Dawn!"

Dawn orbs in, "Yeah, Mom?"

Buffy smiles, "Orb Xander to the Magic Box. Tell Piper that the binding potion didn't work. Then orb to San Francisco and tell Paige and Phoebe we may need the power of four."

Dawn nods and orbs out with Xander.

Buffy orbs into the jail.

Inside the jail Jonathan shoves Andrew. They glare at one another, across the cell, about to attack - they lunge at one another, but both get blown back up against the cell walls as Anya teleports into the center of the cell.

Anya smiles , "There you two are. Listen to me. We have to get you out of here now or you'll both be killed… Guard!"

Jonathan frowns, "What's going on?"

Anya nods, "Guard!"

Andrew shakes his head, "Stop that! I don't trust her. Do you trust her? This is major uncool..."

Jonathon shakes his head, "Anya, you gotta break this down for us a little, or..."

Anya whirls on the two of them, angry. Talks fast, "Warren shot Faith. Warren shot Tara. Faith's alive. Tara's dead. Willow found out and being the most powerful Wicca, outside of the Charmed Ones, in the western hemisphere, she went for the payback. With interest."

Andrew frowns, "Wh-what about Warren?"

Anya sighs, "She killed him. Ripped him apart and bloodied up the forest doing it. Now she's coming here and you two are next."

Andrew shakes his head, "Oh my God... Warren."

Jonathon realizes, "Oh my God - me. GUARD!"

Andrew sighs, "But we didn't do anything..."

Jonathon calls out, "GUARD!"

A grumpy-looking police officer approaches the cell, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "All right, all right, what do you... Who the hell are you?"

Anya nods, "Something's coming. Something bad. You have to let these men out or I guarantee you there will be hell to pay."

The Officer takes his time looking things over. "Okay, and, uh...what exactly's coming?"

Anya nods, "One of the many things in this world you are not prepared to deal with."

The Officer is amused, "That a fact?"

Anya nods, "Yes. And we're out of time. Just believe me when I tell you..." She teleports out of the cell - disappearing before the Officer's very eyes. And before he can really adjust to the reality of it - she re-appears - standing outside the cell, right next to him. "...These things are real. They're dangerous. And they're coming."

Outside the Police Station, a patrol cop sits in his parked squad car, finishing up a nightly report while lazily whistling a little tune to himself. A cup of coffee rests on the dashboard. It starts to vibrate...

Very slowly, the Patrol Cop's attention shifts away from his clipboard, as a bright source of light begins to glow on the side of his face.

Bits of stray garbage and newspaper begin to mysteriously swirl about in tiny vortexes of energy - bits of light, almost like lightning, begin to pop and crackle... The Patrol Cop puts down his report, interested...

When the light coalesces and erupts into one enormous flash. And where the energy dissipates, there stands Willow, eyes and hair black, head bowed, full of purpose.

She turns, sees the police station, and strides toward it. The Patrol Cop, seeing her coming his way, gets out of his car, puts a hand to his 9mm service sidearm... "What the hell was that? Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing, but you better..."

He puts a hand on her arm, but she pays no attention. Without breaking stride or raising her voice, she says, "Take a nap."

On the word "nap," the Patrol Cop falls against the car, and then hits the ground.

Willow doesn't notice or care. She stands before the Sunnydale Police Station - sizing it up like an opponent, probing it with her eyes for weaknesses.

Willow stares at the bricked over window just above the main entrance. Her eyes narrow. She concentrates.

Slowly cracks begin to appear in and around the plaster surrounding he blocked window. Bits of plaster flake off, and hit the ground, crumbling. One of the cinder blocks within the window space begins to vibrate, shake, and pull loose of its moorings...

In the police station Anya frowns as she glances at the wall, "... So please, stop looking at me like it's your first trip to the circus and do your job - let them out!" She stops as the sound of rumbling grows around him. Looks around for the source. So do Jonathan and Andrew.

Andrew scared, "Oh, what the hell is that?"

Jonathon frowns, "It's her."

Suddenly, behind them... an entire cinder block gets ripped out of place, yanked violently from its cemented space. Startled, Jonathan and Andrew jump back from the phenomenon. Lights from outside pour in the relatively dark cell. Some dust swirls about. The Officer snaps out of his confusion. Gets official. "You three. Stay here."

Andrew sighs, "Oh, like we have a choice!"

Officer nods, "I said, don't move. You'll be safe here." He runs off, down the hall.

Anya calls after him, "Were you listening?! This is the one place they won't be safe!"

Outside A half-dozen cops come rushing out from the main entrance of the Police Station, alerted by the now-earthquake-like rumbling all around them. Searching for its source, looking around, they find - Willow.

Standing alone as cinder blocks and plaster fly past her, pass overhead, and come crashing to the ground as if she were tossing the stuff over her shoulder. The Cops rush Willow. Annoyed, she merely bows her head, looking right at them. "Back off."

On her command, half the group lift off their feet and go flying back away from her. Two of them land hard on pavement, one of them crushes into the side of a patrol car.

Willow returns her attention to the window above her.

Inside another cinder block yanks itself free. The hole in the wall is now a gaping wound of stone and cement. Jonathan and Andrew press themselves away from the wreckage as bricks go flying out the wall, exposing them more with each passing moment. Freaking out.

Andrew frowns, "Stop it! Just, stop! Why is she doing this? Tell her! We didn't do anything."

Jonathon shakes his head, "Yes we did. We signed on. We teamed up. We wanted to see where all our plans would take us, well take a look. This is it. The end of the road."

Andrew frowns, "For you, maybe. Anya! Teleport us out of here. Take us with you!"

Anya shakes her head, "I can't. It doesn't work that way."

Andrew frowns, "Oh, God… HEEELP!"

Buffy orbs in, "She can't but I can. Grab hold."

Andrew and Jonathan do as Buffy orders and she orbs out.

Outside Willow looks up. The heavy lifting is done. Cinder blocks and plaster lie all around her. Police begin to cautiously, guns drawn, surround her. But she smiles. "Gotta fly."

Willow simply flies straight up, toward the hole in the second-story cell wall... Willow enters, flying up through the hole in the cell wall. Ready to claim her vengeance, she arrives in the Andre and Jonathan's cell - to find it empty.

She looks around, confused a moment, then sees Anya, "Willow - just, stop for a second and listen to..."

With a single, powerful gesture, Willow blasts Anya painfully away in a swirl of light and energy. Anya goes smashing hard into the hallway wall, lands hard and goes slumping to the floor. Conscious but in pain.

Willow whips her head around. She's got the scent now. And her eyes have gone completely black. And she looks furious. Her mouth opens, slowly at first, but yawning wider and wider as an inhuman scream erupts out of her, her face filled with inhuman fury. The scream sounds like a thousand banshees dying in pain. It easily drowns out the blaring of the alarms.

Buffy orbs in to the Magic Box with Andrew and Jonathan. She looks around to find Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Xander and Dawn waiting for her.

Anya teleports in a few moments later.

Xander smiles, "Thanks, Anya. For getting here so fast. It's a big help."

Anya shakes her head, "And once again, we find Xander Harris needing the big help."

Xander looks to Anya. She ignores it. "Whatever. So? Can you still sense Willow? Knowing her location'd be a real comfort right about now."

Anya stops, "No. I can't. And that means whatever she's feeling, its gone way beyond simple vengeance."

Xander nods, "Did I mention the me needing comfort?"

Buffy nods, "Whatever we've got here, better grab it fast. This is going to be one of the first places Willow would think to look for us."

Piper nods, "Anya you have a scrying crystal and a map of Sunnydale?" Anya nods. "Paige see if you can scry for Willow. Xander is right Willow's location would be useful right now."

Paige smiles, "On it."

Piper turns to Phoebe, "Check and see if we have the ingredients here for another binding potion. See what you can do to make this one stronger."

Phoebe nods, "Ok."

Andrew nods, "Then what are we doing here?" They all turn on him, annoyed. "You know - I could summon a demon to kill her."

Xander frowns, "And I could smack you so hard your eyeballs switch sockets."

Buffy shakes her head, "No one is getting killed. Sit down. Piper tell me you know a spell that'll stop Willow."

Piper shakes her head, "Nothing off the top of my head. And I'm not sure there would be anything in the Book of Shadows to stop Willow either."

Buffy nods and looks at Anya, "Is there anything here?"

Xander shakes his head looking around. "Willow drained the place." He holds up a blank-faced text book, tosses it aside. "Took everything."

Anya shakes her head, "Not everything." Anya crosses behind the counter, starts rummaging through drawers... She pulls out a key. Takes out a small box. Inserts the key and opens the box. Pulls out a book.

Piper walks over to Anya, "What is it?"

Anya nods, "Book of protection spells. Anti-Magic. Our last resort."

Xander nods, "Think you can work this stuff?"

Anya opens the book. "Ah. Okay. The good news is - text is intact. Bad news is – I can't read a word of it. It's like in, ancient Sumerian or something."

Jonathan tentatively walks over to them. "Can I take a look at-"

Piper looks at the book and sighs, "I can't make heads or tails of it either."

Buffy looks at Jonathan, "Shut up."

Jonathan nods, "Right." He turns away. Then turns back, "I just thought, you know, as long as you're protecting us, the least I could do is..."

Buffy sighs, "Sit down. I get you want to help but your in good hands. You have the Charmed Ones protecting you. If we can't do this…"

Jonathan nods and sits back down, "I just thought since I had dabbled in magicks."

Xander frowns, "I'm thinking Willow's in a league of her own about now, dabble-boy."

Jonathan nods, "But still - running that hot for that long..." He shrugs. "... Just a matter of time before you gotta re-charge. No matter how juiced up you are."

Buffy nods, "Thank you. Now remember that thing we talked about?"

Jonathan nods, "About me shutting up?"

Buffy nods. Jonathan does, too. He points awkwardly to the table and sits beside Andrew. Xander takes Buffy aside as Anya researches the text. "Buffy, say this works. And we stop Willow from working the hoodoo for a minute. What then?"

Buffy sighs, "I talk to her."

Xander nods, "Great. And say what?"

Buffy just looks at Xander - she doesn't have the answers. And he knows it. They share a moment of concern between them, the two old friends. "Whatever she's going to do, she starts with these two. They're the line she cannot cross. And if she's running low on the Magicks ...she's probably somewhere now trying to get it all back." Buffy turns to Dawn, "I need your help Dawn. We know Willow went to this Rack guy once before. You think together we can find it?"

Dawn nods, "It's possible."

Buffy smiles, "Ok Piper you're in charge if she gets here before we get back…"

Piper nods, "I'll call."

Buffy smiles and she and Dawn orbs out.

At Rack's place Willow walks in and before Rack. "Hey, babe. I been waiting for you. Guess the rehab didn't take, huh." He shrugs, "That's the way it goes sometimes. But I gotta say…"He stands, walks over to Willow. She doesn't move. "I could feel you coming a mile away, power you got. And you know something, sweetness? I liked it."

Rack walks around her, getting seductive, in his own way. That is to say, in a very creepy, predatory way. Still, the vibe is not without sexuality. And still Willow says nothing. "When you first came to me, you were just a little slip of girl." He laughs, "Look at you now. All growed up. Full of dark juice. And you still taste like strawberries. Only now ... you're ripe."

Rack stands before her, close, swaying gently... "You came because you want something, don't you?" Willow nods, slowly, playing him... "Thought so. So tell me, Strawberry..." He gently reaches out to touch her face, whispers into her mouth, "What on this earth do you want?"

Willow reaches out, touching Rack's face in return. Gently at first, but then her grip turns iron hard as she smiles. "I'm just gonna take a little tour."

And with that Willow begins to suck the energy out of Rack. It's horrible instantly. Multi-colored tendrils of light come ripping out of his head and body, directly into Willow. The second it starts, Rack screams.

Buffy and Dawn orb into the outer room of Rack's place. Buffy looks to Dawn, "Nice I knew together we could sense this place."

Dawn looks to Buffy, "I'm going in alone."

Buffy shakes her head, "Dawn no."

Dawn nods, "I'm going in alone. This way Willow won't be expecting you when you show up."

Buffy sighs, if it had been anyone but her daughter she would have readily agreed to the plan. "Ok. But the moment I hear your call I'm coming in there."

Dawn nods and turns towards the door that leads to the inner room. She looks back at Buffy and then proceeds through the door. The place is eerily silent. Dawn looks around, takes tentative steps further in, slowly, cautiously, "Willow?"

Dawn moves further in. Stops, looking around. Behind her, there slowly, almost peacefully, floats the desiccated, mummified corpse of Rack. Hanging upside-down as if in zero gravity, slowly turning, arms splayed wide at his side - more than dead. Sucked dry.

Dawn slowly turns - and literally comes face-to-face with the sunken eyed corpse of Rack. She screams.

Then she turns to run out - but then stops cold - finding herself face-to-face with Willow.

Willow looks worse than ever. There's plenty of magic flowing through her - all of it dark. Her skin more pale, almost white. Dark veins reach across her face. Her lips are bluish-black, cracked and dry, her eyes completely black. She smiles. "Hey, cutie."

Right where we left off: Willow and Dawn stand face-to-face. Dawn looks scared shitless. Willow looking about as Exorcist-y as she ever could. And Dawn backs away...

Willow shakes her head, "Dawnie, what are you doing here? 'Cause, if you're looking for me - it's not a great time."

Dawn frowns, "You look terrible."

Willow nods, "Do I?"

Dawn nods, "You're back on the Magicks."

Willow shakes her head, "No, honey. I am the Magicks."

Dawn nods, "Did you kill that guy?"

Willow shrugs, "It's an improvement. Believe me."

Dawn sighs, "I gotta go." She turns, bolts for the door - only to find Willow standing there already. She summons her courage.

Willow smiles, "Why? So you can run and tell Buffy?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Willow. Just, listen to me."

Willow laughs, "We don't have to talk. Just think real loud - I can hear you."

Dawn frowns, "You're freaking me out." Dawn backs away.

Willow walks forward, non-threatening. Friendly. "Don't be like that I'm just a little wired, and have some things to do. I thought if anybody'd understand, it'd be..."

Dawn nods, "I miss Tara, too." Willow goes very, very still. Dawn talks faster. "But this... what you're doing here... this is not the way to go, you're only going to make things worse, but I promise, it's still not too late to..."

Willow holds a finger up to Dawn's face, silencing her. "You miss her?"

Dawn nods, "Yes."

Willow smiles, "Did you cry?" Willow doesn't let Dawn answer, "Of course you did. I get that, I understand the crying, you cry because you're human. But you weren't always."

Dawn frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Willow laughs, "No - please, you're telling me you don't remember? You used to be ...what, some mystic ball of energy. Maybe that's why you're crying all the time, "Dawnie." You don't belong here."

Dawn shakes her head, "Your crazed Willow. Remember the Key was bound to me, I was not the Key. But it's gone, unbound remember. It's the reason I can do this now." She orbs.

Willow frowns, "How?" She seemingly has forgotten how the Key had been binding Dawn's powers.

Dawn smiles as she orbs back into place, "I'm the daughter of a Charmed One. I'm thrice blessed." Dawn sighs, "Mom! Now!"

Buffy orbs in, "I think you need to get away from her."

Back in the Magic Box. Piper and Phoebe are making the binding potion. Paige continues to scry for Willow.

Anya turns page after page of the Protection Spell text. Xander, holding a small translation manual, looks on over her shoulder. Without looking up, she says, "You're too close."

Xander nods, "How am I supposed to read?"

Anya shrugs, "I don't know. I'm looking right at this stuff and I can't read it."

Paige looks up from her scrying, "Guys."

They look at Paige for a moment.

Xander nods, "How's the translation coming? What have we got so far?"

Anya sighs, "I can't do this. I'm in retail. Stupid ancient Sumerians..."

Jonathan steps up and looks at the book from a safe distance, "It's not Sumerian." Anya and Xander look up to see Jonathan standing before them, looking contrite. "I'm pretty sure it's Babylonian. The text is similar, but it's a whole different dialect."

Xander puts away his translation text. "Great. Babylonian. Because you know, that's easy."

They get back to work, ignoring Jonathan. He sits back down. Andrew sits close to him, pissed. He harshly whispers, "Why are you helping them?"

Jonathon frowns, "Because they're saving our lives, you moron."

Andrew nods, "Uh-huh. And what then? Even if they kill that Wicca bitch, you think they'll just let us walk? They own us."

Jonathon sighs, "So what do you want me to do?"

Andrew nods, "Look around. You know Magick. We're in a Magic Shop… We can take them." He shoots a look to Anya and Xander, then Paige, and finally Piper and Phoebe. Jonathan just looks at him like he's insane, but Andrew sells it, "The books are sucked, dry, but so what? - There's still like tons of supplies all around us - this is the best chance we're gonna get to make it out of here."

Jonathon shakes his head, "And do what?"

Andrew smiles, "Start over We can be the Duo. You and me, you can even be the leader, I swear, I'll take orders. I like orders… Just tell me what to do."

Jonathan thinks it over. "You want an order?" He grabs Andrew and shoves him so hard into the bookshelf, it shudders. "Grow up." Jonathan releases him.

Piper looks up and frowns.

Xander sighs, "Hey now - play nice, fellas, or you'll break our concentration."

Anya nods, "Which means no protection spell..."

Xander smiles, "And Willow will make sure you two boneless chickens are skinless, too."

Andrew shakes his head, "Then what? You think your Li'l Witch buddy's gonna stop with us? You saw her! We've got maybe seconds before Darth Rosenberg grinds everybody into Jawa-burgers, and only a couple of you has the midi-chlorians to stop her."

Piper raises her hands and freezes Andrew and Jonathan.

Xander smiles, "Thank you."

Piper nods, "They were beginning to get on my nerves also."

Anya sighs, "The annoying virgin has a point. What if Willow filets them and then comes after…"

Xander shakes his head, "She won't."

Anya sighs, "You don't know that."

Xander nods, "We're her friends, Anya. Her family. She would never hurt us."

Anya sighs, "I wouldn't bet on that."

Xander nods, "Yeah I guess you're right. But hopefully." He indicates Piper, Paige and Phoebe, "They and Buffy can stop her before…"

At Racks place, Buffy pulls Dawn away from Willow, "You need to back down and think a minute, Wills."

Willow smiles, "Wasn't gonna hurt her, Buzzkill."

Dawn looks at Buffy, "She said she was going to turn me into the Key."

Buffy frowns, "You're attacking the people who love you now?"

Willow shrugs, "Only the ones in my way..."

Buffy sighs, "That's not... you need help."

Willow nods, "Doing fine on my own, thanks."

Buffy nods, "Dawn orb out, now."

Dawn tries to orb out but she rebounds against an invisible barrier and orbs back in lying on the floor.

Willow smirks, "Don't. We're all friends."

Buffy shakes her head, "I know what you want to do, Willow, listen to me: the forces inside you are incredibly powerful. They're strong, but you're stronger. Just remember - you're still Willow."

Willow laughs, "Let me tell you something about Willow: she's a loser. And she always has been. Everyone picked on Willow in junior high, high school, up until college with her stupid mousy ways and now - Willow's a junkie."

Buffy smiles, "I can help. Teach you…"

Willow isn't listening, "The only thing Willow was ever good for..." She starts to come down, just a fraction... "…the only thing going for me - were those moments – just moments - when Tara would look at me and I was wonderful…And that will never happen again."

Buffy nods, "I know - this hurts, bad – but Wills, if you let loose with the Magicks now, it will never end."

Willow brightly, "Promise?"

Buffy shakes her head, "You don't want that."

Willow nods, "Why not?"

Buffy sighs, "Because you lose everything. Your friends, yourself... you let this control you and the world goes away. That's not... Willow, there's so much to -"

Willow laughs, "Ack! Please! This is your pitch? You hate it here as much as I do. I'm just more honest about it."

Buffy shakes her head, "No I don't hate it here. Why would you think that? Because I live in San Francisco with my sisters and not here with you and my friends?"

All around them the room seems to be spinning, but no one notices.

Willow laughs, "You're trying to sell me on the world?" Willow stops. Buffy and Dawn look around. They are no longer standing in Rack's at all but inside the Magic Box, having gotten there without moving. "Sorry. It can be kind of a rough trip if you're, you know - not me."

Buffy and Dawn stagger upon appearing in the Magic Box. Dawn tries to steady herself against a chair, but collapses to the floor, disoriented.

Buffy frowns, "Dawn..." Buffy moves to her.

Willow spots Jonathan and Andrew. "Jonathan. Andrew. You boys like Magicks, don't you?" Willow raises her hands above her head and the light around her goes dark - she says simply, "Abracadabra."

Willow blasts the boys with a Death Spell so horrifying it changes the color of the air around them... "Okay, I didn't see that coming."

Jonathan and Andrew stand where they were, unaffected, untouched. They can't believe it.

Andrew smiles, "W-what just happened?"

Jonathan shrugs, "We're alive."

Willow nods, "You want to take it slow? I can do that, too. Ask Warren."

Buffy shakes her head, "No..."

Buffy tries to make a move, but can barely clear her head in time before... Willow blasts the boys again.

Around the corner, in the little "cubby room" annex of the Magic Box, standing hidden from view, is Anya, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. As silently and still as they can, they mutters the incantation from her open book, nearly inaudible, never stopping ... "Shield around us, never broken, shield surrounds us, keep us from harm..."

Willow stops.

Jonathan looks to Andrew, "Let's get out of here."

Willow shakes her head, "No, no, stay."

The boys try anyway - - they make a run for the open back (alleyway) door, but Willow gestures, and the door slams shut of its own accord.

Willow walks forward, towards Jonathan and Andrew. They fumble toward a display, and each grabs a sword. They hold them up as Willow comes toward them, trying not to look frightened and failing. "I mean we're just gettin' started, I got all kinds of big party plans."

Xander looks to Buffy. She summons her strength, gets her bearings, and approaches Willow - who brushes right past her. "Wills..."

Xander nods, "Don't." Xander gets Dawn the hell out of the line of fire...

Willow smiles, "Guys... c'mon. I'm getting the wood for the violence here. And you know what they say - if at first you don't succeed..." She blasts the guys again.

Willow's sends waves of energy shooting from her fingertips. She stops, a little frustrated. "Damn, that is one effective counter-spell. Won't keep you alive, though."

Buffy orbs in front of Willow, "Wills, stop. You have to give this up, now."

Willow ignores Buffy and brushes past her, "Oh, I get it. You boys put a spell on yourselves, didn't you. On everyone here. Protecting you from harm - from Magicks. That's cute." Buffy grabs Willow, but Willow just keeps talking to the guys, ignoring Buffy entirely. "I used to be cute. Now I'm just incredibly powerful, so, whatever the problem is - I know it's not me."

Willow walks toward them. Buffy backs up with her, playing defense, standing between Willow and the boys again. "Wills - back off before somebody gets hurt."

Willow laughs, "How about I back off right after? So which one of you worked the mojo?"

They're both too petrified to answer.

Anya, Piper, and Paige out of sight, keeping the spell going.

Phoebe has stopped chanting and is moving towards Willow with the binding potion in hand. She hopes this one is strong enough to bind Willow's powers.

Willow nods, "Doesn't matter, really. I'm just curious." She points to the boys. "Just because I can't do Magicks to you, doesn't mean I can't do 'em on myself."

Phoebe throws the potion and just like the last one does nothing to affect Willow. "Dang. She has way to much power for a binding potion."

Willow gives Phoebe a wicked grin before turning back to face Andrew, Jonathan and Buffy, "Give me Strength."

A pillar of swirling energies surround Willow - sending Buffy back. The energies then dissipate in a flash. Willow smiles, looks at her own hands, walking toward the boys...

The boys rush around to put the Magic box table between themselves and the approaching Willow

Willow nods, "All right. Now, I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough..." She approaches, Willow grabs hold of the Magic Box table with one hand and, nearly effortlessly, sends it flying across the room with one shove. "...To beat you to death."

Willow rushes toward the boys. Buffy gets in her way. Blocking her path. They square off.

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't want to hurt you."

Willow punches Buffy so hard, Buffy's entire body goes through the candles rack. She crashes down hard on the floor. "Not a problem."

Willow turns back to the guys. Rushes them, gets up in their terrified faces - when she whirls - spun back by Buffy. "I said I didn't want to." Buffy punches Willow so hard she crashes up against the vertical glass display case, smashing it. "Didn't say I wouldn't."

Willow g1ares in shock. The boys run behind Buffy towards Xander. Xander gathers together Andrew, Jonathan and Dawn. They start to get out, but Dawn hesitates, afraid of what could happen, not wanting to leave.

Xander frowns, "I'm getting you out of here."

Jonathan nods, "What about Willow?"

Xander sighs, "Buffy can handle her."

Dawn nods, "Are you sure?"

Xander shakes his head, "No, this might be a power of four thing. And Willow could be technically considered an innocent. That's why we're leaving. Come on!"

Xander grabs the guys and Dawn and hustles them out the front entrance. Before they make it out, Xander stops, turns - and sees Anya, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

Anya looks at Piper, "Go with them. Protect them."

Piper frowns, "Are you sure you can do the spell alone?"

Anya nods, "Yes."

Xander shakes his head, "But..."

Anya smiles, "Do something right." She says this harsh sentence without even looking at him. After a split-second's hesitation, Xander leaves, taking Dawn, and the guys with him.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige turn to look at Buffy.

Willow sees this - and she ain't happy about it. "No!" Willow gets to her feet from the bits of shattered display case and heads after Jonathan and Andrew - when Buffy grabs hold of her arm, pulling her back.

Buffy looks at Piper, "Go! I can take care of this."

Piper nods as she, Phoebe and Paige head out the door.

Willow watches the girls get out the door - gone. Buffy stands between Willow and the door. Willow's got to get past Buffy to get her vengeance - and Buffy's not gonna let that happen. This is it. And both women know it. "So. Here we are."

Buffy nods, "Are we really gonna do this?"

Willow nods, "Come on! This is a huge deal for me! Six years as a side man, and now I get to be the Slayer and the Charmed One."

Buffy shakes her head, "A killer isn't a Slayer or a Charmed One. Being a Slayer and a Charmed One means something you can't conceive of."

Willow sighs, "Oh, Buffy. You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked."

Buffy smiles, "Then show me what you got. And I'll show you what a Charmed One and a Slayer is."

Willow throws a punch at Buffy. Buffy blocks it, spins Willow, nearly breaking her arm. But Willow throws Buffy back, slamming her into a bookshelf.

Willow points - and the ladder comes sliding across the length of the wall, smashing into Buffy, sending her into the wall. Buffy tries to get to Willow, but objects come flying at Buffy from all directions. Books - a chair - a statue... each one a direct hit to the head, the ribs, the face...

Buffy gets out of the line of fire and makes a flying tackle - grabbing Willow - the two of them hit the ground.

Willow frowns, "Get off, super bitch."

Willow sidekicks Buffy with enough force to send Buffy through the counter, shattering glass.

Buffy comes right back at Willow - grabbing hold of her. "I can help you stop. Teach you…"

Willow laughs, "I thought you were gonna show me what a Charmed One and a Slayer was."

Willow punches Buffy - sending her through the counter-side bookshelf and curtain - and revealing the startled Anya, book in hand. Chanting. "Well, hey. That's interesting." Buffy, losing steam, tries to get between Willow and Anya. "Anya's still here..."

Willow shoves Buffy through the small front-room table. "Chanting her little heart out..." She faces the terrified Anya directly. "And I think I've been beating on the wrong gal. Or is it gals. Were Piper and the rest of Buffy's sisters helping you before they left?"

Anya's eyes go wide with terror. She starts to run. But, lightning-fast, Willow grabs Anya - and lifts her off the ground - Anya keeps her incantation going, terrified, louder ...then stops to yell out, "HELP ME!"

Buffy begins to orb.

Willow smiles, "Can't block my spells if you can't chant. And you can't chant if you're sleepin'..." She hurls Anya aside.

Somewhere in town Xander leads Jonathan, Andrew and Dawn down an alley way side street in Sunnydale. Piper, Phoebe and Paige follow along behind.

Andrew shakes his head, "Where are you taking us?"

Dawn looks back at Piper, "Someplace safe." Piper nods.

Jonathan sighs, "Like where?"

Dawn nods, "Xander? Aunt Piper?"

Xander cannot answer her. "I don't know."

Piper thinks for a moment and shakes her head. Short of getting out of Sunnydale there is likely no place safe at the moment for Jonathan and Andrew. Orbing them to San Francisco would only delay Willow if Buffy can't stop her.

Back at the Magic Box. Willow turns on Buffy, who's rushing her. Buffy stops short.

Buffy smiles, "Buffy, I gotta tell you - I get it now. The Slayer and Charmed thing really isn't about the violence."

Willow surrounds herself with energies streaming in at her from all directions - as if she were collecting strength, the center of some great cosmic vortex. "It's about the power."

Willow's eyes go black. She lifts her hands and blasts Buffy with mystical energy. Buffy goes crashing into Giles's desk, hits the ground, and tries but cannot get up. "And there's no one in the world with the power to stop me now."

Willow gets hit by some giant blast of energy which sends her flying back across the room and sending her sliding painfully along the floor. She slides to a stop. Her nose is bleeding. Willow wipes it on her sleeve, stunned. She looks ahead of her, an incredulous expression crosses her face.

Giles stands in the doorway, "I'd like to test that theory."


	42. Chapter 42: Grave

**Chapter 42: Grave**

Buffy, lying amid the ruins of Giles' desk, dazed from her knockdown drag-out with Willow, looks up, "Giles..."

Anya, on the floor, amid the books, where Willow had thrown her, nursing a bleeding lip. She, too, stares… "Giles?!"

Willow smiles, "Uh oh. Daddy's home..."

Willow, winded from Giles' mystical blast, as well as the Buffy beating, pulls herself up to a sitting position. "I'm in wicked trouble now."

Giles nods, "You've no idea… You have to stop what you're doing."

Willow shakes her head, "Ooh, sorry. Can't do that." She tries to stand, "I'm not finished yet."

Giles nods, "Neither am I." Buffy orbs next to Giles and grabs his hand. Giles can instantly feel the Charmed power that resides in Buffy. He then waves his hand, "Stay down."

Willow falls back again. Hard, as if pushed.

Willow looks between Giles and Buffy, "New trick from the old dog. That's borrowed power. No way it's strong enough to -."

Buffy smiles, "Between his 'borrowed power' and my Charmed power…"

Giles nods interrupting Buffy, "I'm here to help you."

Willow smiles, "Thanks, but I can kill a couple of geeks all by myself. But, hey, if you'd like to watch... I mean, that's what you Watchers are good at, right? Watching... Butting in on things that don't concern you..."

Giles nods, "You concern me, Willow. Stay on this path and you're going to wind up dead."

Buffy smiles, "Willow. Listen to him. I don't want to fight you anymore."

Willow nods, "I don't want to fight you either." She eyes Giles, "I wanna fight him. Or maybe both of you together." Willow suddenly, startlingly, hinges up.

Giles gestures again tapping into Buffy's power, "Stay dow-"

Willow waves her hand, "No." Giles and Buffy are stricken by the ease with which she brushed off Giles' magical directive. "Remember we had that little spat before you left? When you were under the delusion you were still relevant here? You called me a rank arrogant amateur? Well, buckle up Rupert... 'Cause I've turned pro."

Willow incants, "Asmodea, bring forth-"

Giles arm shoots out. "Vincire!"

A greenish energy field emerges from Giles outstretched hand and snakes itself around a confused Willow, running up and down her body.

Willow frowns, "What-? No! Off me- Solvo! Libero-"

She suddenly throws her head back, lost in a semi-conscious state, as the energy coalesces into a force field encircling her, her had and shoulders visible above it, as she floats within the confines, gently bobbing.

Buffy blinks, "You bound her! How? We tried making binding potions and none of them worked."

Giles nods, "A simple potion would have difficulty binding Willow's powers, not that it couldn't be done of course. I would say she is on the level of the Charmed Ones now. But this actually puts her in a kind of stasis for the time…"

Buffy nods getting it, she slides her arms around Giles. They hold each other for a moment, as Anya watches, longingly. Giles notices Anya standing there and he opens his arm to her and she eagerly joins the hug.

Giles looks over at Willow. He gently pulls away from Buffy and Anya and crosses to her. Though she seems to be out of it, he leans in to her. "I'm very sorry about Tara."

Giles starts to turn away when a glimmer of clarity comes to Willow's eyes and she tilts her head to glare at him. "This... won't hold me... forever."

Giles looks at her for a moment, his expression indicating he knows it's true.

Somewhere in town.

Jonathan stops, "I can't... run anymore. Need to... breath."

Piper frowns, "You wanna keep breathing, you better keep moving."

Andrew shakes his head, "This is bogus. We gotta get outta this town… Mexico. We should go to Mexico."

Xander shakes his head, "Hey, you're not going anywhere. We're just gonna hide you two until we get the "all clear" from Buffy."

Andrew nods, "Yeah? And what if the Slayer's dead already? We're just supposed to sit around waiting for Sabrina to show up and disembowel us?"

Xander frowns, "You do what I say-"

Andrew suddenly brings up his sword and puts it to Xander's throat. "Don't think so."

Dawn shakes her head, "What are you doing?!"

Xander sighs, "Whoa, whoa. Okay, Andy, let's put the sword down."

Andrew frowns, "No way. I'm not gonna die. Not because of something I didn't even do."

Phoebe rolls her eyes, "You're not gonna die."

Andrew nods, "Oh, yeah? Who's gonna protect me? You?"

Piper raises her hands and with her exploding power blasts Andrew's sword out of his hands. "Enough! Next time I start aiming for body parts."

Paige smirks at the threat she knows Piper would never carry out.

Jonathan sighs, "They're right. We're not leaving Sunnydale. And when this is over, you and me are going back to jail and do our time… Right-right?"

Andrew sulks, "Fine… Right-right, already. Jeez."

Back at the magic box in the training room.

Giles nods, "I came as soon as I heard..."

Buffy sighs, "Did the Council-?"

Giles shakes his head, "The Council hasn't a clue. About much of anything, really… There's a powerful coven in Devonshire, on par with the Charmed Ones. They sensed the rise of a dangerous magical force here. A dark force, fueled by grief."

Buffy nods, "Willow."

Giles sighed, "I hoped not. Then a seer in the coven told me about Tara... That's when the coven imbued me with their powers -"

Buffy nods, "And sent you to bring Willow down."

Giles nods. "Buffy, what's happened here?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I wish I could tell you, Giles. Since I've been in San Francisco I haven't kept up with the gang as much as I should have. From what I found out she was into it bad and then she and Tara broke up she tried to give it up. Then Tara died…"

Giles nods, "Well, Willow's clearly been abusing the magicks-."

Buffy nods, "Yeah…"

Out front… Anya picks up a couple of pieces of merchandise that had crashed to the floor during the melee. She brushes them off, checks for damage. Anya crosses to put the merchandise on one of the still-standing shelves.

Willow's eyes slowly shift, latching on to her. "Anya..."

Anya whips around to look at Willow, who continues to speak to her telepathically, her tone exhibiting hypnotic calmness. "W-Willow?"

Willow nods, "I need you, Anya. I need you to do something for me."

Anya shakes her head, "I know what you're trying to do. Hate to burst your bubble, but mind control mojo doesn't work on vengeance demons, so why don't you just-"

Willow smiles, "Stop talking and listen."

Anya compliant, "Okay."

Willow nods, "You need to free me."

Anya struggles to resist, "No..." She starts to turn towards the training room.

Willow smiles, "You don't want to call out to them. You want to take away this binding spell."

Anya turns back towards Willow, "I... I don't know how."

Willow nods, "I do. Do you want me to tell you?"

In the back room.

Buffy sighs, "What's going to happen to Willow?"

Giles hesitates. "The coven is working on a way to extract her powers without killing her… And should she survive, you ought to know... There's no guarantee she'll be... as she was." Buffy stares at him. "Willow killed a human being, Buffy. How will she be able to live with herself?"

Buffy shakes her head, "First off she's not going anywhere Giles. She's coming to San Francisco. Me, Piper, Phoebe and Paige will teach, train her. Second do you remember Faith. She killed people too. She went to jail and came back and is now protecting Sunnydale in my absence."

Willow smiles from behind Anya, "I wouldn't worry about that..."

Giles and Buffy shoot a glance over to the doorway to see. An unconscious Anya seemly hovering in the doorway. Willow suddenly moves out from behind her. She's been holding Anya up by the back of her neck. "Willow doesn't live here anymore." She throws Anya aside and glares at Buffy and Giles.

Buffy frowns, "Willow." Buffy rushes Willow.

Willow raises her hand and Buffy is suddenly thrust backward, sailing past Giles, smashing hard into the wall. Buffy hits the ground, bloody, hurting and barely conscious.

Giles hand shoots out, "Vincire!" But he doesn't have access this time Buffy's Charmed powers. The green energy emerges from his hand again and moves at

Willow nonchalantly waves it away. "Solutum." The energy field dissipates. She wags a finger at Giles. "Don't have as much power now without Buffy." With a gesture, the knives and daggers on the wall next to her float off their perches and hover menacingly, blades pointed at Giles, who looks at them apprehensively, trying to think.

Giles frowns, "Willow..."

Willow smiles as the knives fly at Giles.

Giles frowns, "Tego!"

The practice dummy flies off its post and in front of Giles, shielding him, taking the hits.

Willow grunts in annoyance as, with another gesture, the dummy is flung aside. In that moment...

Giles, intently looking at Willow, shoves his palm forward. "Excudo!"

Willow is blasted back smashing through the brick wall, slamming into the pillar to the Upper Landing, cracking it, before hitting the floor.

Buffy slowly stands up, "Giles! You're gonna kill her!"

Giles tosses a glance at her.

Willow sprawled face down on the floor. She doesn't move for a moment. Then pushes herself up and glares back over her shoulder, toward the training room. Her eyes narrow into slits. Now she's really pissed...

Somewhere in town… Xander, Dawn, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Jonathan and Andrew trudge on.

Dawn sighs, "Where are we going?"

Piper shakes her head, "Dawn we have no idea. Most anyplace is just going to be a delaying tactic unless…"

Dawn nods and looks at Piper, "Then maybe some of us should go back and help?"

Xander doesn't catch on that Dawn is talking only to Piper, "Oh, yeah. 'Cause I've been such a big help already. Standing around like a monkey while Faith gets shot. Tara gets killed... And Willow... Losing her..."

Dawn frowns as she looks at Xander, "Well, feeling sorry for yourself isn't helping either, Xander."

Back at the Magic Box… The shop is in shambles. A large beam fallen where the ceiling has partially collapsed, moonlight drifting in. Much of the wall across from the shattered counter is blown out, exposing the side alleyway and the brick facade of the building next door. All of the bookcases and shelves are overturned, merchandise smashed and strewn about the floor; smoke and fire rising from smoldering, singed books; sparks flashing off fallen fixtures. A hell of a battle's been taking place...

Willow frowns, "That all you got, Jeeves?" Giles stands across from her. "'Cause I could stand to go another ten rounds." She eyes him. "Whereas you can barely stand, period."

Giles nods, "Your powers... may be significantly greater... But I can still hurt you. If I have to."

Willow scoffs, "Hurt me? Boy, you just don't get it, do you? Nothing can hurt me anymore… This...?" She waves her hand across her face. Her injuries and bruises vanish. "Is nothing. It's all... nothing."

Giles nods, "I see. You lose someone you love and the other people in your life... The ones who cares about you become meaningless." Buffy appears at the opening in the shattered wall of the training room, behind Giles, watching. Willow doesn't notice. "I wonder... What would Tara say about that?"

Willow eyes him, stonily. "You can ask her yourself." Her hand shoots out toward the Upper Landing, "Obruo!" She brings her hand down, hard. The pillar snaps.

Buffy rushes at Giles in the midst or orbing. She tackles him and orbs him across the shop.

Willow, glares at Buffy, peeved. "You're always saving everyone. It's kinda pesky." She reaches her hand into the fire and brings it out again. In the palm of her hand, floats a flame. "You probably even think you're buying escape time for Jonathan and the other one... Well, I got a little secret for ya... I can kill them from anywhere I want. Anytime I want." The flame spins and grows into a large ball of fire, roughly the size of a volleyball. "With this. It'll find them. And it'll bury them. Along with anyone helping those Dead Men Walking."

Buffy gets to her feet, looking at the fireball warily. "Don't."

Willow smiles, "Unless... Somebody, somehow... Can get there in time to save them. Huh. Oh, well..." Willow tosses the ball up. "Fly, my pretty. Fly." The fireball hurtles upward, bursting through what's left of the ceiling. "See what I did there?"

Torn, Buffy looks to Giles. She's loathe to leave him.

Giles nods, "Go."

Buffy nods and orbs out.

Willow calls after Buffy, "Good luck." She turns back to Giles. "Thought she'd never leave. Now I finally have you all to myself..." Short time later… "you're such a hypocrite. Waltzing back here with borrowed magicks... So you can tell me, what...? Magic is bad? Behave? Be a good girl?" She looks up, "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do." Giles is sprawled on the ceiling, writing in pain. "Do you?"

Willow gestures and Giles plummet to the floor, slamming down hard, knocking the wind out of him. "I used to think you had all the answers. That I had so much to learn from you. Now I see you for the fraud you are."

Giles gasps, "Willow..."

Willow gestures. And giles flies up again to the ceiling, slamming into it. "You were jealous. Still are. Just... couldn't bear that I was the one with power. That's why you ran. That's why you-"

Giles nods, "Incurso!" An energy blast shoots from his mouth, striking Willow

Willow staggers back from the blow, dazed. Her concentration broken. Giles falls to the floor again with a grunt.

Willow tries to clear her head, "That... was... rude. Now I forgot what I was saying."

Giles tries to get to his feet. "Perhaps... you're not as strong... as you think you are." Willow peers up at him, her eyes narrowing. "You're expending... far too much mystical energy to maintain your powers... At this pace... you're going to burn out... And up."

Willow sighs, "Blah blah blah."

Giles nods, "Willow. You need... to stop."

Willow sighs, "What I need..." In an instant, she's upon him, without seemingly have moved. "...is a little pick me up."

With that, her hand grips his chest, and she begins to suck the energy out of Giles, as she did with Rack. Giles screams in agony as the multi-colored tendrils of light make their way from him to Willow. After a few moments of that... Willow suddenly releases him and staggers back.

Giles falls over onto his side, conscious, but barely.

Willow puts a hand to her head, as she appears somewhat woozy. "God. Head rush..." She looks dazed at a severely weakened Giles. "Whoa. Who's your supplier? This stuff is-" A look of orgasmic euphoria crosses her face. "Wow... It's incredible. I mean, really... genuinely wow. I am so JUICED... Giles... It's like... No mortal person has ever had this much power. Ever. I actually feel it surging through every cell of my body... Every molecule... Like I'm connected to everything... It feels like... I can feel..."

Willow pauses and her smile begins to fade. "...everyone." Her expression continues to darken as she winces, getting lost in confused thoughts. "Oh. Oh my God. All the emotion. All the pain. It's too much."

Giles blinks away his pain... Forcing himself to talk. "Willow... It doesn't... have to... be that way. You... you can... stop it."

Willow fixates on that. "Yeah. I can. I have to stop this… I'll make it all go away."

Giles' eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No..."

Willow nods to herself, "And I know just the place to make it happen." Willow eyes Giles with a twisted empathy. "You poor bastards..." She begins to rise up into the air... "Your suffering has to end." She spins into her energy vortex and vanishes.

Giles frowns, "No."

Elsewhere in town at the edge of a cemetery. Xander brings up his foot and kicks the mausoleum door again. Dawn, standing off, watching him.

Andrew and Jonathan nearby, together using Jonathan's sword to pry open the heavy, padlocked, door to another crypt. The sword slips out, catching Jonathan in the hand. "Ow! Son-of-a-bitch!"

Andrew frowns, "Buttwipe!"

Jonathan shakes his head, "I wasn't talking to you."

Phoebe, Piper and Paige are standing nearby keeping a watch out.

Andrew apologetic, "Oh. Reflex."

They turn to look as Xander throws himself against the mausoleum door. Still not budging. He studies the door, rubbing his shoulder. "Man, they've really tightened up security around here. One too many squatters from the Hellmouth."

Andrew and Jonathan come over. "Hide out in the cemetery. What a fantastic idea."

Xander nods, "Yeah I'm working on a whole shut the hell up pitch I think you'll like too."

Dawn looks up and sees the fireball, "Aunt Piper!"

Xander frowns, "I've had just about as much as I can stand baby-sitting a couple social retards who don't appreciate-."

Piper follows Dawn's gaze and frowns, "Everyone down, now."

Buffy orbs in speaking at the same time, "...get outta there..."

Xander and Dawn shoot looks past Jonathan and Andrew at Buffy as she orbs in.

Buffy frowns, "Move!" She manages to reach Jonathan and Andrew and tackles them both out of the way as the fireball slams into the ground where they were standing and crashes through the earth. Buffy and the Boys are blown back.

Xander, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Dawn are knocked off their feet. Xander hits his head on a tombstone and loses consciousness. The ground continues to give way from the impact point, spreading outward.

Buffy gets up - Andrew and Jonathan sprawled on the ground behind her - and sees Dawn trying to crawl away as the ground beneath her begins to collapse into the widening hole. "Dawn orb!"

Dawn looks at Buffy startled at the command. The ground under Dawn falls away and she goes with it. She screams.

Buffy frowns and orbs, "Dawn!"

Buffy orbs into the bottom of the pit next to Dawn.

Buffy exhales and warily takes in her surroundings, though she can see little as it's dark down there.

Andrew and Jonathan pick themselves off the ground. They look at the hole in front of them that swallowed up Dawn.

Xander, on the ground, unconscious, appearing, for all intents and purposes, dead. Piper is sitting up but her attention is focused on Phoebe and Paige.

Jonathan turns to Andrew. "Mexico, huh?"

Andrew nods and without another word, they turn and run off.

Back at the Magic Box… The door to the training room swings open and off its hinges, revealing Anya, groggily stumbling into the shambles of a shop, holding her head. As she takes in the carnage, she stops when she sees... "Giles..." She makes her way over to his body, lying amid the rubble, and kneels beside him.

Anya, holds her breath, reaches out to touch his face when suddenly his eyes open, staring upward. She gasps. And his eyes shift to look at her. "Anya..."

Anya nods, "Giles, I'm sorry. She forced me to free her with her brain. Are you-"

Giles nods, "I can see..."

Anya unsure how to react, "Oh. It's... a miracle."

Giles sighs, "Willow... I can see her... She took the magic I had and now... I know where she is... I can feel what her... Oh, God..."

Anya shakes her head, "Giles, you... you have to rest."

Giles smiles, "Silly girl. I'm dying."

Anya argues the point, "No, you're not."

Giles nods, "It was... It was the only way. I thought there'd be a chance now, but... I know where Willow's gone... She's going to finish it..."

Anya nods, "Finish what?"

Giles eyes drift off her, staring out into nothing. "The world."

Back in the cemetery inside the pit.

Buffy looks to Dawn, "Are you alright?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah I think so."

Buffy nods, "Can you orb?"

Dawn sighs, "Yeah."

Buffy grabs Dawn and they are about to orb when Xander calls down, "Hello?"

Buffy moves to the opening and looks up. Dawn following. "XANDER?"

Xander peers down into the pit, nursing the bump on his head. "Buffy, you know? Where's Dawn?"

Dawn steps into view, "Here."

Buffy nods, "Jonathan and Andrew up there with you?"

Xander looks around. "Naw. They musta skedaddled while I was out. Weasels. Whoa—"

Buffy nods, "How are my sisters?"

A small piece ground on which he's leaning breaks away, falling into the hole, sending more clumps of earth breaking away from the hole and into the pit. Dawn yelps as Buffy pulls her aside.

Xander looks over at Piper, "A little banged up but good."

Buffy calls up, "Xander get back from the edge. We're going to orb out."

Anya teleports in before they can orb out, accompanied by the requisite smoke and mystical energies, which cause more earth to break off from the walls. "Holy frijole!"

Buffy frowns, "Anya! What are you doing here? Where's Giles?"

Anya sighs, "He's... still at the magic shop."

Dawn blinks, "Giles? Giles is here? You didn't tell me that."

Buffy nods, "Did he stop Willow?"

Anya shakes her head, "No. And things just got a whole lot worse."

Buffy frowns, "How worse?"

Anya sighs, "End of the world worse. Willow's going to destroy it."

Dawn blinks, "She... She can do that?"

Anya nods, "She can and she will when she gets to where she's going."

Buffy nods, "Where's that?"

Anya nods, "Big old Satanic temple. On Kingman's Bluff."

Buffy shakes her head, "There's no temple on Kingman's Bluff."

At Kingman's Bluff… A dilapidated spire of a rotted out steeple pokes out, rising up at a skewed, crooked angle, shaking violently as it does. Various and hideous gargoyles are revealed, mounted to the sides of the steeple.

Willow standw before it. Streaks of mystical energy course around her. Her eyes are black and her brow is furrowed in concentration. She raises her outstretched arms, palms up, as if lifting a great weight. Then the rumbling stops, and the mystical energy dissipates...

Back in the pit. Anya nods, "Proserpexa..."

Buffy frowns, "Who's she?"

Anya sighs, "Way up there in the hierarchy of she-demons. Her followers intended to use her effigy to destroy the world. They all died when the temple got swallowed up in the earthquake of '32."

Buffy nods, "So, seventy years later, Willow's going to make their dreams come true."

Anya nods, "She's going to drain the planet's life force, funnel its energy through Proserpexa's effigy and burn the Earth to a cinder."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not if I can help it."

Anya sighs, "You can't." Buffy looks at her. "Something else Giles said. No magic or supernatural force can stop her."

Buffy shakes her head, "What does that mean?"

Anya frustrated, "I don't know. He said "the Slayer nor the Charmed Ones can stop her." Then he said a bunch of other stuff... he wasn't too... clear… I should hurry and get back to him. He's... alone."

Buffy picking up on her uneasiness, "What do you- Is he okay?"

Anya just looks at her for a moment, trying to maintain her composure. Dawn and Buffy are already getting the picture when she says, "I... I don't think he has a lot of time." Dawn and Buffy looks at both of them, one last time... "I'm sorry." ...and vanish. Silence for a beat. Then a look of fierce determination crosses Buffy's face and she moves toward Dawn.

Buffy and Dawn orb out of the pit.

Dawn looks at Buffy as they orb next to Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Xander is nowhere to be seen. "You heard what Anya said... What Giles said..."

Buffy nods, "I heard. And I don't care... I have to try..."

At Kingman's Bluff, Willow stares up at the statue of Proserpexa, muttering some incantation. "Day FOH-veh-a oom-BRA-room ob-lee-TAH-rum, ex-ki-TAH-reh, SO-ror TEH-neh-brai,ex-ki-TAH-reh et-"

In the cemetery Buffy looks at Piper, "I'm not just gonna sit here while Willow incinerates what I… we're chosen to protect. We have to stop her..."

On Kingman's Bluff, Willow suddenly pauses and turns her head slightly, as if having heard what Buffy just said. "Always the Slayer..."

In the cemetery they all look around hearing Willow's voice, "Right to the last."

Buffy frowns looking at her sister and Dawn. They all indicate they hear it also, "Willow?"

Willow's voice, "And it is the last, you know... For all you're fighting... Thinking you're saving the world...And, in the end, I'm the only one that can save it."

Buffy shakes her head, "By killing us?"

Willow's voice, "It's the only way to stop the pain. I... I can't take it anymore... But I know you, Buffy. You're a warrior... You won't go without a fight and I really don't have time for one. But you should go out fighting."

Buffy shakes her head, "Willow - what do you-"

Willow nods, "The Earth wants you."

Suddenly Buffy, Dawn, Piper, Paige and Phoebe find themselves in the pit that Buffy and Dawn had orbed out of.

Suddenly an earthy arm bursts out from the wall of the pit.

They all whip around as another arm, then head and torso explode outward as large, horrific earth monster breaks off from the wall. Dawn screams. Then a second monster emerges, similarly, from another part of the wall. Then, a third starts to break free. They're made up of organic material: dirt, rocks, roots, tar, decayed matter and most, importantly, two sharp, scissoring, bone blades at the ends of their arms, which they click together menacingly.

Buffy rushes two of the encroaching earth monsters, hits them both with a flying kick. The monsters are momentarily stunned as she pushes off them into a flip, landing next to one of the swords, lying on the ground.

The monsters attack, jabbing and swiping their bone blades at Buffy, as she brings up the sword to fight them off. They jab and thrust their bone blades at her.

The third monster breaks away from the wall near Dawn, and makes a move toward her. Dawn grabs the other sword and swings it.

Piper raises her hands and the third monster explodes.

Buffy glances over her shoulder at Dawn and her sisters. She deftly manages to dispatch the other of the two monsters she's fighting - chopping one into pieces - And kicks the second one in the leg. It goes down.

A fourth monster starting to break away from another part of the dirt wall. "I can't take them. They just keep coming." She turns and looks at her daughter. "Dawn... This is what it is to be a Slayer. Do you think you're ready?"

Dawn looks at Buffy. When their eyes meet, Dawn nods, "I'm right by your side, Mom. Forever Charmed."

Buffy smiles at the little play on words, "Yes you are." She looks to her sisters, "I think we need a little Charmed magic. "Power of three spell?"

Piper nods as she Phoebe and Paige start chanting, "The Power of Three Will Set us Free. The Power of Three Will Set us Free."

Buffy smiles and launches herself back into battle with the second earth monster.

Dawn feels the magic fourth monster, grips the handle of the sword tightly, and charges.

A fifth earth monster's arm bursts free of the dirt wall, behind where she stood.

Dawn starts chanting while wielding the sword at the same time. "The Power of Three Will Set us Free."

On Kingman's Bluff.. Willow is chanting, "Proserpexa... IG-nayss poor-GAHNT-ayss day pro-FOON-deess ab-SOO-mant AH-nee-mahss pah-ti-EN-tayss...dul-KEM-kwe MOR-tem FER-ant."

Blackish electrical energy rises up from the ground around Willow, swirling, as its drawn into her extremities. Then, from her eyes, a concentrated beam of the same energy is funneled into the effigy, which begins to glow read, as if heated from within.

Willow tilts her head back a bit - though never taking her eyes off the effigy - and her arms fall out to her sides, as if she's letting go of herself, giving herself over to the forces at work. A violent tremor shakes the Earth around her, accompanied by a deep, loud rumbling, though she pays it no mind.

Xander suddenly appears, blocking the idol from her view, breaking her contact with it. "Hey, black-eyed girl... Whatcha doin'?"

Willow blinks her eyes open, revealing them to be normal again, as she looks at him, incredulously. "Get out of here."

Xander shakes his head, "You're not the only one with powers, you know. You may be a hopped up uber-witch, but this carpenter can dry-wall you into the next century."

Willow frowns, "I'm not joking, Xander. Get out of my way. Now." She gestures. He's suddenly thrown back, slamming painfully against the base of the statue, with bone cracking force.

Willow furrows her brow, as a look of remorse crosses her face.

In the Magic Box Giles eyes blink open, staring off at nothing. "There."

Anya is kneeling beside him. He appears to be very weak, barely hanging on, his breathing shallow. She eyes him, confused. "What?"

Suddenly, the shop is rocked by another violent tremor. Dust falls from the ceiling and the rubble of the store shifts around. Anya yelps. Panicking, she tries to rouse Giles, tears in her eyes. "Giles? Giles. Don't die. Not yet. I... There are... I need to tell you... Thanks a lot for coming. I mean, it was nice of you to teleport all this way-"

Another violent tremor hits. As it subsides... "Though, in retrospect, it might have been better if you hadn't come and given her all that magic that made her ten times more powerful... that would have been a plus."

Anya gasps when Giles' hand comes up and touches hers. She looks at him and sees his eyes are slightly open and looking at her with affection. "It's not over."

In the Pit…

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are still chanting. Dawn is taking on monster #4 while she chants as well. Buffy is taking on #2 and #5 at once, she adds her voice to the chant.

All five of them can feel the power emanating from them. The earth monsters begin to back up as if being pushed by a powerful magical force.

Suddenly the Pit is rocked by another tremor. A substantial amount of dirt collapses into the space, from the walls and ceiling. Buffy eyes the cave-in warily, as she fights, knowing the cause and what it means. "Willow..."

In a fluid move, Dawn draws out the sword and swings it, decapitating monster #4. Its headless body drops to the ground with a thud. Dawn senses her mom's eyes on her, turns and looks at an incredulous Buffy and stops chanting for a moment. "What? You didn't think I wasn't paying attention when you were training me?"

Buffy smiles and nods as they return to chanting. The magic is too much for the earth monsters as they begin to disintegrate."

Buffy runs over to Dawn and grabs her hand. The group orbs out of the pit.

On Kingman's Bluff… Xander, on the ground, stirs, holding his chest, as he's no-doubt cracked a couple of ribs. But he rises, breaking the connection between Willow and the effigy once again.

Willow frowns, "You can't stop this."

Xander nods, "Yeah, I get that. It's just – where else am I going to go? You've been my best friend my whole life. World gonna end - where else would I want to be?"

Willow frowns, "Is this the master plan? You're going to stop me by telling me you love me?"

Xander nods, "Well, I was going to walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but it seemed kinda cartoony."

Willow smirks, "Still making jokes."

Buffy, Dawn, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in.

Xander shakes his head as he looks past Willow to see Buffy and the rest of them, "I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid and hey, still want to hang. You're Willow."

Willow shakes her head, "Don't call me th-"

Xander nods, "First day of kindergarten you cried 'cause you broke the yellow crayon and you were too afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far, ending the world, not a terrific notion but the thing is, yeah. I love you. I loved crayon-breaky Willow and I love scary veiny Willow."

Buffy and Dawn step around Willow. A moment later Piper, Phoebe and Paige join them and Xander.

Xander smiles, "So if we're going out, it's here. You wanna kill the world you start with us. We've earned that."

Willow nods, "You think I won't?"

Buffy shakes her head, "It doesn't matter."

Xander nods, "We'll still love you."

This makes Willow furious. "Shut up."

Willow makes a slashing motion in the air. Xander stops three large cuts open on his face, as if he scratched them there. He winces, touches the blood on his face and looks at it. Then, at her. "I love you."

Buffy smiles and thinks she realizes why Giles said that the Slayer nor the Charmed Ones could stop Willow, "I love you, too."

Dawn nods, "I love you."

Willow slashes at Buffy this time.

Buffy's shirt tears at the shoulder as large, deep wounds appear. She almost doubles over from the pain.

Xander nods, "I love—"

Willow blasts him with a bolt of energy, knocking him down. She looks at him, her face etched with sorrow.

Xander picks himself up. He catches his breath, stares up at her again. Then begins to stagger toward her. Followed by Buffy and Dawn.

Xander smiles, "We... love you." The words are echoed by Buffy and Dawn.

Willow shakes her head, "Shut up."

She blasts Xander again. He grunts at the impact, but this time, he doesn't go down. As if her assault has lost some of its strength. "I love you, Willow."

Buffy smiles, "We love you, Wills."

Willow tears starting to flow, "Stop..."

She sends another blat, but Xander barely registers it when it hits him. He, Buffy and Dawn keeps coming. "We love you."

Xander reaches Willow first and she starts to hit him, with her fists, shaking her head. He withstands her blows, but on his injured body, they do inflict pain.

Buffy a moment later grasps Xander and Willow in an embrace. Dawn joins them shortly thereafter.

Willow falls to her knees, sobbing. Her hands over her eyes, her black hair suddenly morphs back to its normal red. Xander gently puts a hand on her shoulder. "We love you."

In the Magic Box… Giles opens his eyes, looking stronger now, and he pushes himself up to a sitting position.

Anya, tear-streaked, stares at him, gratefully amazed to see him so... alive. "Giles? You're not dead."

Giles looks at her. "No..." Anya hugs him, fiercely. Giles grunts with discomfort. "However, I am still in some pain."

Anya releases him. "Why aren't you dead? Why aren't I dead?"

Giles nods, "The threat's gone. Willow's been stopped."

Anya nods, "You mean she's-?"

Giles shakes his head, "She's alive. The magic she took from me, it did what I hoped it would..."

Anya nods getting it, "You dosed her. You knew she was going to take your powers all along."

Giles nods, "W-well, I knew there was a possibility. The gift I was given by the coven was the true essence of Magic. Which comes, in all its purity, from the Earth itself. Willow's magic came from a place of rage and power."

Anya nods, "Oh, and vengeance. Don't forget vengeance."

Giles smiles, "How... could I? In any case, the magic she took from me tapped into the spark of humanity she had left. Allowed her to feel again... Giving Xander the opportunity to reach her. And then Buffy and Dawn as well."

Anya frowns, "Xander?"

Giles nods, "Yes. It was he that got to her in time. He bought time for Buffy and Dawn to get there. Then all three of them together saved us."

Anya shakes her head, "But you said the Slayer and the Charmed Ones…"

Giles nods, "They didn't. It was Xander, Buffy and Dawn's love that pulled Willow from the edge."

Two days later…

Giles, Buffy and Piper sat in the dining room of the Summers' house in Sunnydale.

Giles smiles, "Willow has two options that I can see. One she goes to the coven in Devon. They will try and see if the can extract her powers, or at the least bind them – permanently. Which I say is unlikely since you failed in binding them. Which means they may try and teach her. While that is a possible alternative. I think there is another coven that is more capable of teaching Willow."

Piper nods, "You mean us."

Giles nods, "Yes. In two years' time you have trained Buffy and started training Dawn in the use of their powers. Plus you four are the strongest witches on this continent. Personally I think it would be better if Willow learned from you."

Buffy nods, "I agree with that. But it's up to you Piper."

Piper nods, "I talked to Phoebe and Paige last night and they agreed, Willow should come with us."

Willow comes into the dining room, "Come with you, why?"

Buffy smiles, "To learn."

Willow blinks, "To learn?"

Buffy nods, "It's up to you. The Coven in Devon will try and extract or bind your powers. Which likely won't happen, as we tried to bind your powers not once but twice with no success. Which means you will need to learn to control your power. You can either learn from them or us. It's your choice."

Willow nods, "I think I will go to England. Try and see if they can extract my power or bind it. If not then I will learn what I can from them then return and learn from you guys."

Piper nods, "That sounds actually like a good idea."


	43. Chapter 43: Necromancing the Stone

**Chapter 43: Necromancing the Stone**

In Nate's Apartment somewhere in San Francisco. Paige and Nate are in bed. Nate is asleep. Paige lies awake and touches Nate's tattoo on his shoulder. Nate wakes up.

Paige smiles, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Nate shakes his head, "It's alright. I'm just glad you're still here."

Paige nods, "You didn't think I would be?"

Nate shrugs, "Well, you're a woman of mystery, Paige."

Paige touches his tattoo again. "The celtic wheel of being. Four elements, all balanced, all connected to each other."

Nate smiles, "How'd you know that? Nobody knows that."

Paige nods, "I just read a lot about different things, sometimes magic things. Do you ever read about magic things?"

Nate shakes his head, "I just got it 'cause I thought it'd look cool. I'm joking, I'm kidding." Paige's cell phone rings. She sits up. "Aw, come on, let the voicemail get it."

Paige picks up her phone. "Oh, it's my sister." She answers it. "Hello?"

Piper on the phone, "I found a way to vanquish the leader of the creepers."

Paige sighs, "Okay, and not a good time."

Piper on the phone, "Well, sorry, the potion's already been made and strike while the iron's hot."

Paige shakes her head, "No can do."

Piper sighs, "Look, we take him out, we take out his entire clan, which means there's no demons left out there to threaten the wiccaning."

Paige frowns, "Timing bad. What part of that don't you understand?"

Piper nods, "Okay, fine. If you don't want your nephew to be blessed by his ancestors, than you don't mind him falling prey to evil."

Paige sighs, "Alright, alright." Paige hangs up.

Nate frowns, "Is there a problem?"

Paige nods, "Always." Paige gets out of bed.

Nate sighs, "What, are you leaving?"

Paige grabs a shirt. "No, I'm, uh, just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Promise." Paige goes into the bathroom and closes the door.

At the Manor in the Attic. Piper dials a number on the phone. Buffy is pacing. Paige orbs in wearing only Nate's shirt.

Paige sighs, "Alright, let's get it over with."

Piper nods, "Oh, sorry."

Paige nods, "Yeah, me too. Whattaya got?"

Piper hands her a notepad. "You two summon, I will vanquish."

Piper puts down the phone and picks up a vial of potion.

Paige looks at Buffy and they chant, "Demons who dwell in slivers of night, uncloak your shadows to witch's sight."

A gust of wind blows through the attic and a very large demon with a creepy face and wearing a black cloak appears behind them.

Piper nods, "Aahh." She throws the potion at the demon and he bursts into flames and is vanquished. "Ugh. Creepers, check."

Paige sighs, "We done here?"

Piper nods, "Yes, sleaze away."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, well, at least I get some."

Piper nods, "Yeah, yeah."

Paige coughs and orbs out.

Buffy turns to Piper, "Before we start working on the next demon. I've been meaning to talk to you about the wiccaning."

Piper nods, "Yeah?"

Buffy nods, "Dawn asked me earlier if there was a maximom age for one. I told her I would ask."

Piper nods as she understands where Buffy is going, "Dawn wants a wiccaning?"

Buffy nods, "Yep."

Piper nods, "I think that can be arranged. I'm sure Grams would do one for her also."

That Saturday…

Piper stands next to Leo, and Dawn in the living room.

Piper yells up the stairs, "Guys! Come on, hurry up!"

Phoebe calls back, "Okay, we're coming!"

Paige calls down a second later, "Coming!"

Buffy is placing lit candles on the floor in a circle.

Piper looks to Leo, "So you think the green outfit is cute? Because I can have them put him in the one with the clouds on it."

Leo sighs, "It's her great grandson. I don't think she's gonna care what he's wearing."

Dawn looks down at her dress, "Do you think she'll like what I'm wearing?"

Buffy sighs, "Grams won't care what you're wearing either, honey."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, but she's not coming as a great grandmother. She's coming in an official capacity as the matriarch of our family."

Leo nods, "Well, she's not gonna come at all unless we summon her."

Buffy finishes placing the candles and step aside.

Piper nods, "Okay. Here these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

Colorful lights swirl inside the candle circle and then Grams appears. "Well, it's about time, Piper. What took you so long?"

Piper sighs, "Hello to you too, Grams."

Grams smiles, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited." She steps out of the circle and becomes corporeal. She hugs Piper, then Buffy and finally Dawn. "How are you, my dears?"

Piper nods, "Excited too."

Leo nods, "Hi, Grams."

Grams nods, "Leo. So, where's the little one?"

Piper nods, "Phoebe and Paige are bringing him down…" Grams nods absently not hearing the him part. "Dawn wants to ask you something."

Grams turns towards Dawn, "Of course, dear."

Dawn sighs and looks at Buffy, "Grams I was wondering if you could do my wiccaning also?"

Grams smiles, "Of course, dear. I would be happy to."

Phoebe and Paige walk down the stairs.

Phoebe is carrying Wyatt.

Piper smiles, "And here they are…" Grams turns around as Piper takes Wyatt off of Phoebe. "Grams, meet the second child in the next generation of Halliwells." Piper hands Wyatt to Grams.

Grams nods, "Ohh."

Piper nods, "Baby Wyatt."

Grams shakes her head, "Wyatt? That's a silly name for a girl, isn't it?"

Phoebe nods, "Grams. It's a boy. Look at the outfit."

Grams frowns, "What?"

Buffy shakes her head, "You didn't know?"

Grams nods, "Well, no, I-I mean I just assumed it was a... What went wrong?"

Leo frowns, "Wrong?"

Grams sighs: "Oh-oh, well, I don't mean wrong, wrong. It's just that we've always had girls. Elizabeth even had a girl." She hands Wyatt to Leo.

Piper sighs, "Now we have a boy."

Grams nods, "Right. Well, um, okay, well, we've got a lot of work to do before I perform the wiccaning."

Piper shakes her head, "Work? What work?"

Grams nods, "Are you kidding? I'm gonna be calling every matriarch in our family since the witch trials and we've got to make sure the manor is safe."

Piper nods, "Oh, we've got that covered. Uh, every demon that could attack their spirits has been taken out. The zombies, the rigors..."

Paige nods, "Creepers."

Piper smiles, "We're all set."

Grams sighs, "What about the Necromancer?"

Piper frowns, "Who?"

Phoebe smiles, "Okay, you guys discuss this. I have to pop by the airport and pick up my friend Jason." She gives Grams a hug.

Grams frowns, "Who's Jason?"

Phoebe sighs, "Just a guy, Grams. Don't start the wiccaning without me. Be right back." Phoebe leaves.

Paige nods, "Actually, I have to check on my man too." She gives Grams a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

Grams frowns, "You know, they'd be better off with a dog. More loyal and they die sooner." Buffy rolls her eyes. "What, Elizabeth? I would have thought you had figured that out after what Dawn's father did to you."

Buffy frowns, "Don't even mention that guy."

Dawn walks over next to Buffy and pulls her mother into a comforting hug, "Yeah that's a sore subject with mom. Best to avoid him whenever possible."

Leo sighs, "Excuse me?"

Grams smiles, "Oh..." She chuckles. "Don't mind me. You know, I never have very much luck with men."

Leo nods, "But you've been married four times."

Grams laughs, "Exactly."

Piper sighs, "So can we get back to this, uh, Necromancer?"

Grams nods, "Yes, we should, and fast. The last time he attacked was during your mother's wiccaning." Piper, Buffy and Grams head up the stairs. "And we can't take any chance on that happening again, so chop-chop."

Leo sighs, "Now you know why we don't summon her more often. Yeah."

Dawn shakes her head, "She's not that bad is she?"

Leo simply smiles at Dawn, not answering her question.

Buffy, Piper and Grams walk in the attic. Piper goes over to the Book of Shadows and turns to the Necromancer page.

Piper nods, "See I was right. You vanquished this demon sixty years ago."

Grams shakes her head, "The Necromancer is not a demon. He's a ghost of a demon. And it wasn't a vanquish, I banished him back into the spirit realm."

Piper frowns, "Well, then you should be a little more specific in your wording."

Grams nods, "But the point is he's had about seventy years to find a way out of the spirit realm and that man, that demon is nothing, if not confident."

Piper nods, "Well, I guess I'll take your word for it considering you seem to know so much about him. "Enjoys Clark Gable movies", "Favourite dinner: Lamb chops with mint jelly"."

Grams shrugs, "Well, you know me. You never know what could be useful."

Buffy shakes her head, "So what do you suggest? That we go to the video store and you get cooking?"

Grams rolls her eyes, "Oh, don't be so literal. I was just trying to show how much he craves life, the sensuousness of it. Food, drink, sex..."

Piper frowns, "Don't! I don't wanna hear about a dead demon doing the dirty."

Grams sighs, "He wants to be resurrected."

Piper nods, "It says that he has dominion over the dead. You would think that would be enough."

Grams shakes her head, "Not for him it isn't. He only uses his power over the dead to absorb their spirit and get a temporary fix of life. But he was always searching for magical spirits with enough power to resurrect himself for good."

Buffy nods, "Like all the spirits of the Halliwell matriarchs."

Grams nods, "That's what he attacked at your mother's wiccaning. Now you see why I'm so worried."

Piper nods, "Okay, so if he's out, we'll send him packing back to the spirit realm because nothing is going to get in the way of Wyatt and Dawn's wiccaning."

Grams smiles, "Good, and I know just the potion to use on him too." Grams walks over to the potion table. "See we'll need some, oh, dragon root, uh, eel skin, bloodwort. You know, Piper, I'm still surprised that you had a boy."

Piper sighs, "Well, fifty-fifty chance."

Grams shakes her head, "Not in our family. Three hundred years and not a male in the bunch."

Piper looks to Buffy as if asking for help, "I guess our family's changing."

Grams sighs, "Mm. I mean, it begs a few questions, don't you think? I mean, we've never had a male witch and, you know, men are just so..."

Paige storms in. "They're just evil, that's what they are. They are just plain evil."

Buffy sighs, "Oh, I take it Nate wasn't too happy about you being a witch."

Paige shakes her head, "Oh, Nate was fine with my being a witch. It's maybe his wife that would have had a problem."

Buffy frowns, "He's married?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, with two kids."

Piper sighs, "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

Grams nods, "I told you, she should've gotten a dog."

Buffy shakes her head, "Grams!"

Piper nods, "What did you do when you found out?"

Paige smiles, "Plenty. I mean, I'm sure plenty will happen to him, karmicly speaking. Cheat."

Grams shakes her head, "Well, there's no wrath like a witch scorned, I always say. Care to take it out on him?" She shows the picture of the Necromancer in the Book of Shadows to Paige.

Short time later in the Necromancer's catacombs the Necromancer is lying on a crypt. He hears a noise. "What measly crumbs have you brought me this time?"

Grams smiles, "Nothing you're gonna like."

The Necromancer turns to see Piper, Buffy, Paige and Grams standing in the room. He quickly gets up. "Penny!"

Piper frowns, "Penny?"

Grams uses her power and sends him flying across the room. He lands on some large vases.

Grams nods, "What are you waiting for? Throw the damn potion." Paige throws the potion at him and he bursts into flames. He is vanquished. Grams turns to the girls. "What?"

Later back at the manor in Piper's bedroom.

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, so he called her by her name?"

Piper nods, "Penny. Yeah. Kinda weird, huh?"

Paige sighs, "Yeah, and he acted like he liked her."

Buffy frowns, "Yeah. Something is up, I just know it."

Phoebe nods, "Twim-gee. That's Chinese for excuse me."

Piper nods, "Fascinating."

Phoebe smiles, "Did you guys vanquish him?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, he's already dead, he can't be vanquished. But we did send his sorry male ass back to the spirit realm."

Piper sighs, "Okay, let's not jump on Grams' male bashing bandwagon, please."

Buffy nods, "I agree with Piper. And I have a reason to be on that bandwagon. Yet you don't seem me bashing men."

Paige smirks, "Grams is a wise woman."

Piper nods, "I'll be sure to let Wyatt know."

Paige sighs, "Don't worry, we're not gonna let him grow up to be a slime bag."

Piper frowns, "Great, so let's focus on blessing him in light and goodness. Okay, we don't got a lot of time." She holds up some baby shoes. "Now white or patent leather."

Phoebe nods, "Bok! That's white."

Buffy shakes her head, "Okay, what is with the Chinese thing?"

Phoebe smiles, "It's a little souvenir that Jason brought me back from China, when he was there on his business trip."

Paige nods, "Oh! Business trip, yeah, business trip. A likely story."

Phoebe frowns, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Paige shrugs, "I'm just saying. He could be leading a double life, he could be married, he could have a mistress, he could be gay. You don't know, there are many variables."

The phone rings.

Phoebe sighs, "Or he could be perfect for me."

Paige nods, "Don't be so sure. Men are full of surprises, that's all."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Funny you should mention surprises because, uh, he had a little surprise for me."

Leo walks in carrying Wyatt. "Paige? Darryl's on the phone, he's pretty pissed. Something about your boyfriend?"

Paige sighs, "He's not my boyfriend, he's my ex-boyfriend." Paige leaves the room.

Piper frowns, "What are you doing with Wyatt? I thought Grams was gonna spend some time with him."

Leo shakes his head, "Well, she didn't want to. Instead she's spending time with Dawn, alone."

Piper laughs. "What? That's ridiculous."

Leo sighs, "Really? Then why didn't she want to touch him or change him or feed him?"

Piper sighs, "Well, she's probably just resting before the ceremony."

Leo shakes his head, "If that were the case she wouldn't be spending time with Dawn, she would be well resting."

Piper nods, "She said she was gonna do it as soon as we get rid of the Necromancer."

Leo sighs, "Piper, this has nothing to do with the Necromancer and you know it. Grams doesn't like the fact that Wyatt's a boy and she makes no bones about it."

Piper nods and heads downstairs.

Grams is sitting next to Dawn in the parlor. Wyatt's blanket is in Grams hands as she absently touches the triquestra symbol on the blanket.

Piper sighs, "Grams?"

Grams straightens up. "Oh! Piper, you scared me."

Piper nods, "Hm, I didn't know you could scare a ghost. We need to talk. Dawn honey, can you excuse us for a bit."

Dawn nods, "Sure Aunt Piper." Dawn gets up and leaves.

Grams watches Dawn for a moment, "About?"

Piper sighs, "I think you know what about. Leo seems to think that you don't want to be around Wyatt for some reason. And I'm beginning to wonder myself. Especially when you are with one great grandchild more than the other."

Grams sighs, "Oh, this is all my fault. Maybe if I lived longer, been around longer, maybe things would've worked out the way they were supposed to."

Piper frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Grams sighs, "This. Wyatt."

Piper nods, "Oh, you mean because he's not a girl?"

Grams nods, "Piper, you know as well as I do that the charmed line is supposed to be lead by women. Not men."

Piper shakes her head, "Who says?"

Grams nods, "Tradition says. Destiny says. Tell me that you didn't hope to have a little girl, expect to have a little girl, just like you foresaw."

Piper nods, "Well, of course, but so what?"

Grams sighs, "So what is something went wrong. Terribly wrong. This is not the baby you were meant to have."

Piper frowns, "Grams."

Grams shakes her head, "You saw it yourself when you went to the future."

Piper sighs, "That was also the future where Prue was still alive and witches were burned at the stake. And Paige, Buffy and Dawn were not a part of our lives. Things change."

Grams shakes her head, "Not this. Oh, it's just that I'm worried about the family, you know. We don't know what to expect."

Piper sighs, "I know, and that's precisely why we shouldn't treat him any differently because he's a boy. That's why we're going to do the ceremony. At the very least he deserves that."

Grams shakes her head, "I'm sorry, Piper. I can't."

Piper frowns, "You are crazy! This isn't about him or our legacy. This is about you."

Grams shakes her head, "Piper, you don't understand."

Piper nods, "That you don't want to perform a blessing on my son, only on Buffy's daughter? You are damn right I do not understand."

Grams sighs, "You see him as an innocent little boy. But he won't be like that, not for long."

Piper frowns, "So you can't even hold him because some day, some very far away day he will become a man?"

Grams sighs, "Men cannot be trusted with magic. They can't handle it, they're weak and evil will eventually win out."

Piper frowns, "That is silly! Look at Leo."

Grams shakes her head, "Well, Leo, I mean, he's an angel, you can't count Leo."

Phoebe walks down the stairs. Hey, what's going on here?"

Piper sighs, "Your grandmother loves her granddaughter more than her grandson, that's what's going on."

Grams shakes her head, "That is not true."

Piper frowns, "Oh, I'm sorry, you just hate men, is that correct?"

Grams sighs, "No, I don't trust men. There's a difference. And there is a reason that they don't last long in this family because they're always trying to take advantage of what we have."

Phoebe: That's not true.

Buffy comes down the stairs, "What is going on? I have a crying thirteen year old in our room upstairs."

Piper sighs and looks at Buffy, "What's a matter with Dawn?"

Grams nods, "Isn't it? Look what Cole put you through. Look what your father did to your mother. What Elizabeth's adopted father did to her."

Buffy frowns, "She heard part of your argument before she went upstairs. She's upset that you guys are fighting."

Phoebe sighs, "So we're supposed to give up on trying to find love just because we might get hurt?"

Piper sighs, "Oh I'm sorry about that Buffy."

Grams frowns, "Oh, no, you will get hurt. That's part of our legacy too, unfortunately."

Piper sighs, "You know what? Forget it. You couldn't even bless my son with any kind of goodness because you are too consumed by your bitterness."

Buffy nods, "You can forget Dawn's as well. Really Grams, Dawn is in our room crying cause of this…"

Grams sighs, "Piper. Elizabeth."

Piper sighs, "And since his father is an angel, we will take our chances without a wiccaning!"

Buffy nods, "I think that's a good idea. Dawn went without one for so long already…."

Skreek appears on the stairs and throws a beam of light at Piper, sending her across the room. He throws a beam of light at Phoebe and she dives over the couch.

Grams frowns, "Leave them alone!" Suddenly, she is pulled backwards in a blur and into Necromancer's arms.

Necromancer smiles, "Surprise."

Skreek walks down the stairs.

Buffy shakes her head, "Piper!"

Piper blows up Skreek. Necromancer disappears with Grams.

Piper frowns, "Well, let's face it. Grams would not be in this position if she hadn't sent us after the guy in the first place."

Phoebe nods, "Not helpful. We have to summon her back here fast."

Leo shakes his head, "We can't. The necromancer will follow and if you don't have a way to stop him."

Paige sighs, "How did he get a clean shot of her anyway? Weren't you guys with her?"

Buffy sighs, "We were all fighting with her."

Paige frowns, "Fighting? About what?"

Piper sighs, "Yeah, later. Let's just focus on the vanquishing and the saving."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but I don't know how to. I mean, it's not like we can even vanquish him, he's a ghost."

Paige nods, "Well, ghosts can still feel pain. Maybe I can just orb his testicles somewhere."

Piper frowns, "Paige, there will be no talk of testicle orbing in front of the child."

Leo nods, "And not around his daddy either."

Paige sighs, "Oh, criminy, I'm just trying to help."

Leo takes Wyatt off of Phoebe and leaves the room.

Phoebe moves closer to the Book of Shadows which is sitting on the coffee table. "Okay, there's got to be a weakness in here somewhere. I mean, he must have a weakness, right?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Well, do mint jelly and Clark Gable movies count? She wrote it."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh my god. That's why she's so obsessed with him. Grams was the Necromancer's lover."

Piper gasps.

Paige frowns, "That's disgusting."

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no, I think you're right." Buffy nods in agreement. "That would explain everything. Grams was alive when she banished the Necromancer, right?"

Phoebe nods, "Right."

Piper sighs, "Okay, so now she's dead."

Paige frowns, "You sound so happy about that."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, that's not what she means. The ghost vanquishing spell." Phoebe flips through the Book of Shadows.

Buffy smiles, "You've gotta be dead to use it, right?"

Phoebe nods, "It's worth a shot."

They make their way up to the attic. Piper lights five candles that are sitting on the floor in a circle. "Alright, as soon as we summon her, we've gotta get her straight to the book because the Necromancer's gonna be right behind her."

Paige nods, "All over it."

Piper nods, "Okay, let's do this." The door bell rings. Phoebe walks over to the window. "Who is that?"

Phoebe smiles, "It's Jason."

Paige sighs, "Guys really do have bad timing, don't they?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I kinda owe him an answer."

Piper frowns, "Answer to what?"

Phoebe nods, "He asked me to go back to Hong Kong with him. To live." The doorbell rings again. "I'll be right back." She leaves the room.

Piper, Buffy and Paige are look out the window. They watch for a moment as Jason leaves.

Piper nods, "Go on, go on."

They quickly race to the centre of the room. Phoebe walks in.

Paige smiles, "Well?"

Phoebe nods, "How do you guys feel about intercontinental orbing?"

Piper sighs, "We'll, talk about that later." Piper hands Phoebe a piece of paper. "Read."

Phoebe nods, "Here these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

Grams appears in a swirl of bright lights.

Paige smiles, "Welcome back, Grams."

Grams nods, "Girls."

Piper shakes her head, "No time for apologies. Come on, come on, this way, this way, this way."

They take Grams over to the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe nods, "That is a spell to vanquish a ghost. But only a ghost can read it and that's you."

Grams shakes her head, "You shouldn't have done this."

Buffy sighs, "Oh, come on, Grams, we're not that mad."

Grams sighs, "You will be."

Piper nods, "Grams, he's gonna be here any second."

Grams sighs, "I know, I know. It's just that I don't think that..." Grams get a painful ringing in her ears. She gasps.

Paige frowns, "Are you alright?"

Grams nods, "Yes. I never meant to hurt you or Wyatt, or even Dawn."

Piper nods, "Right, okay, look, we kind of need to focus on the demon at hand here, okay?"

A gust of wind blows through the attic.

Buffy nods, "Whoa. Incoming!"

Necromancer appears in a puff of smoke.

Paige nods, "Now, Grams!"

Piper sighs, "Grams, read the spell."

Buffy shakes her head, "Grams, please."

Necromancer smile, "Don't bother. She's with me now." He moves closer to Grams. "It's time, dear."

Paige frowns, "Piper, blow him up or something."

Piper shakes her head, "A ghost? You want me to blow up the ghost? He's already dead."

Grams nods, "I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line..."

Piper smiles, "Paige, the truth spell. Use it on Grams."

Grams nods, "Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends..."

Paige smiles, "For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed..."

Grams looks around, "Our family's spirit without end..."

Paige nods, "From now until it's now again, after which the memory ends."

Grams sighs, "Gather now in this sacred place..."

Coloured lights appear around Grams.

The Necromancer frowns, "Penny, finish the spell."

Piper nods, "Grams, tell him how you really feel about him. Tell him the truth."

Grams smiles, "I love you."

Buffy shakes her head, "Any other bright ideas?"

Grams nods, "And now I know that you didn't just use me, that you really did love me too."

Necromancer smiles, "I still do."

Grams nods, "I know. But the truth is that our love isn't nearly as powerful as the love I have for my family. Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit..."

Necromancer frowns, "Penny?"

Grams nods, "Take his soul."

Necromancer shakes his head, "Penny, what are you doing?"

Grams sighs, "Banish this evil." The Necromancer is vanquished. "I am so sorry. I never realized how much my anger, my bitterness affected my life, or yours. And I'm most sorry for what I did to my great grandson, great granddaughter, and you, Piper. And if ever I wanted a second chance, it would be with him, and you." Piper smiles and hugs Grams. "Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't ever give up on love."

The next day the attic is lit by candles. Phoebe, Buffy, Paige, Leo and Grams are there. Piper walks in carrying Wyatt, who is dressed in a white wiccaning outfit. Dawn walks in behind Piper wearing a white dress. Piper stands between Phoebe and Leo, Dawn stands beside Buffy.

Grams smiles, "You know, I think he looks a little like your grandfather. Oh, trust me, that's a good thing. He was a good man."

Phoebe nods, "Nice to know.

Grams nods and looks at Dawn, "Just as Dawn looks so much like Patty at her age."

Dawn smiles.

Piper nods, "Shall we?"

Grams nods, "I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace." Matriarch spirits from different time periods appear in the room. Grams turns to the matriarchs. "Two of the next generation has been born into our family, our legacy." Piper hands Wyatt to Grams. "We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful boy always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. He is one of us and because of that, we will bless him with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." She kisses Wyatt on the cheek. "Blessed be."

The Matriarchs nod, "Blessed be."

Piper looks to Leo as they chorus, "Blessed be."

Buffy smiles, "Blessed be."

Dawn nods, "Blessed be."

Phoebe smiles, "Blessed be."

Paige nods, "Blessed be."

Grams hands Wyatt back to Piper. She motions to Dawn to step forward. "Due to a decision made by my daughter, Patty. Elizabeth… Buffy was raised by someone not of our family. In time she gave birth and raised her own daughter, Dawn. Dawn expressed interest in having her own wiccaning. And so… We pledge to be with this beautiful young woman, always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone, we bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Dawn Marie Halliwell." She kisses Dawn on the cheek. "Blessed be."

The matriarchs echo the words, "Blessed be."

Buffy smiles, "Blessed be."

Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe echo the words, "Blessed be."

Dawn smiles, "Blessed be."

Grams turns to Piper, Leo and Buffy, "Take good care of my great grandson, and great granddaughter."

Grams steps back and stands beside the other matriarchs. They all disappear.


	44. Chapter 44: Oh My Goddess Part 1

**Author's Notes: **I am starting to get caught up with my writing. So I am going to slow down on the number of updates. If I continued at 3 a day I could be done in a week. By slowing down to one (sometimes 2 if it's a two-parter) a day I can stretch that out to almost a month. That will allow me time to get ahead again. At which time I would start doing 3 a day again.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Oh My Goddess Part 1**

Phoebe is sitting at a table with a guy at P4.

Phoebe smiles, "I am really glad Elise made me call you. You're exactly the kind of guy I've been looking for."

Guy nods, "Is that so?"

Phoebe nods, "Oh, it is so. You're cute, you're sweet, you're smart. And from what I hear, you're raking in the dough."

Guy nods, "Well, you have quite the way with words, don't you?"

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, well, when it comes to helping needy children, I'm shameless. Come on, Evan, please do the charity auction. It'll be fun."

Evan smiles, "It'll be fun to be auctioned off like a side of beef?"

They laugh.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, well, it's not like we're asking you to marry the highest bidder, it's just, you know, one little date. And one little tax deductible donation, you know, to match your lady's bid."

Evan nods, "Is there any chance Ask Phoebe will be doing some bidding?"

Phoebe smiles, "Well, you will just have to sign up to find out, hm."

She shows him a clipboard and he writes his name down.

Paige is sitting with another guy at the bar.

Guy #2 nods, "Then I graduated from Stanford law in '98."

Paige smiles, "Harvard law. Hm, that's impressive. So do you want to give to a charity, or what?"

Guy #2 shakes his head, "I said Stanford, not Harvard."

Paige nods, "Let me ask you something. Have you been having any kind of end of the world, fire and brimstone, doomsday kind of dreams lately?"

Guy #2 frowns, "Wait a minute, is this some sort of religious charity?"

Paige shakes her head, "Huh?"

Phoebe walks up to them. "No, it's not. It's for children."

Guy #2 nods, "Right. Yeah. Hey, to each his own, but I'm not into the whole fire and brimstone thing."

The guy walks away.

Phoebe sighs, "Paige, you're supposed to be flirting with the bachelors, not frightening them."

Paige sighs, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little off."

Phoebe nods, "Well, my boyfriend moved to Hong Kong, I'm thoroughly depressed. But I still managed to sign up six people and you have..."

Buffy walks over to them.

Paige frowns, "I have none people."

Phoebe shakes her head, "None people. Paige, I know you've been in a bad mood but this is getting a little crazy."

Buffy frowns, "Don't feel too bad Paige. I don't have any either. I guess I just been too long out of the whole dating loop. Men don't seem to be too interested in a single mom."

Phoebe frowns at Buffy.

Paige sighs, "What? I've barely slept all week. I keep having these strange dreams about ancient wars and weird magic. All very disturbing."

Buffy shakes her head, "You too?"

Paige looks at Buffy, "You having weird dreams?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Phoebe sighs, "Do you think they mean something?"

Paige shrugs, "I don't know. It could be hormones. More likely, it could be my subconscious trying to tell me something."

Buffy shrugs, "Probably just dreams. Nothing to worry about."

Later at the Manor in the Conservatory.

Piper and Buffy are sitting on chairs fanning themselves with sheets of paper.

Phoebe opens the doors to the yard. "With the love that is everything good and pure, why have we never bothered to get air conditioning?"

Buffy laughs, "Kind of what I was wondering."

Piper sighs, "Because we live in San Francisco where the temperature rarely goes above 75º.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, it's at 90 now, can we get one today, please?"

Dawn orbs into the conservatory.

Buffy shakes her head, "Dawn! What have I told you about orbing home from school?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, we could if it was not for this little expenditure here." Piper hands Phoebe the phone bill.

Dawn sighs, "What? No one saw me."

Phoebe sighs, "Uh-oh. Yeah, that's a lot of phone calls to Hong Kong."

Buffy shakes her head, "Dawn that is so not the point."

Piper nods as she looks at Dawn, "Dawn your mom is right." She turns to Phoebe, "Yes, it is."

Dawn sighs, "Okay."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, before you start yelling, let me just explain to you I'm trying to figure out where Jason and I stand, and to do that it requires a lot of phone calls. You're gonna throw that glass at me, aren't you?"

Buffy nods, "You have any homework?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, honey, I get it. You know, it is a very big phone bill, but if you have to choose between true love and air conditioning, I'd say it's a no brainer."

Dawn shakes her head, "Due to the heat our teacher is being nice today, so no."

Buffy nods, "Ok find yourself a chair and a fan."

Phoebe frowns, "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Piper smiles, "What? I can't be in a good mood?"

Phoebe nods, "No. Mary Poppins wouldn't be in a good mood in this kind of heat."

Dawn sits down in one of the empty chairs.

Piper nods, "Well, Wyatt is finally sleeping through the night and my hormones are back in wack and, you know, Leo and I are finally..."

Buffy coughs.

Phoebe looks at Dawn cutting Piper off, "Back in the saddle."

Piper nods, "So to speak."

Phoebe smiles, "Yay you. God I miss sex."

Buffy frowns, "Phoebe!"

Dawn smiles, "It's not like I couldn't figure it out for myself mom. Come on back in the saddle. What other meaning could that have?"

Buffy sighs.

Piper nods, "I gotta tell you, life is feeling pretty damn good at the moment."

Phoebe smiles, "So where is your lucky husband and my perfect nephew?"

Piper smiles, "They are shopping for a present for Darryl's son."

Buffy smiles, "Look at you. You're like soccer mom. Dare I say it, your life is almost normal. Well normal for this family anyways."

Paige walks in. "There is nothing normal about this heat."

Phoebe nods, "Good morning, sunshine."

Paige smiles, "Oh, save the quips and pass the caffeine. I have work to do."

Phoebe hands Paige a glass of iced tea.

Piper nods, "What are you gonna do? Scry for mother nature and have a wiccan word with her?"

Dawn laughs, "Someone should."

Paige nods, "Okay, you're way too perky, alright, and you're frightening me. I'm just saying."

Phoebe sighs, "So you think this weather is demonic?"

Paige shrugs, "I don't know, there's just something weird. I keep waking up all week long with these fiery dreams. What am I supposed to think?"

Piper sighs, "Uh-oh, you're not getting like a god complex or something, are you? 'Cause, you know, they've got medication for that."

Paige frowns, "I didn't say my dreams caused it, I'm just... I don't know what I'm saying."

Phoebe nods, "Honey, maybe you need to get out of the house a little more."

Paige sighs, "Well, this isn't just me being obsessive... okay, maybe a little bit. But it's not just psychological or emotional, I really, really think there's something..."

Piper nods, "Magical."

Paige nods, "Yeah, for lack of a better term. Listen, I don't wanna be a downer but I'm gonna go hit the books so I can go figure out what the hell is going on." Paige leaves the room.

Phoebe sighs, "Should we be worried?"

Buffy thinks back to her own dreams, "Maybe, maybe not."

Piper shrugs, "I don't think so. But I just wish she'd stop looking for trouble, 'cause with our luck, she's gonna find it."

Sometime later at the park… Piper, Dawn and Leo are sitting on chairs with Wyatt beside them in his stroller.

Darryl is cooking some sausages on the barbeque.

Dawn looks over at Darryl, "I wanted to say thanks for letting me come."

Darryl nods, "It's no problem, Dawn."

Darryl's son runs up to him. "Daddy! Daddy! Show us your trick!"

Darryl smiles, "Trick? I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Darryl kneels down in front of his son. "Hold on a second, wait, you have something in your ear."

Darryl's Son laughs, "I do?" Darryl reaches behind his son's ear and pulls out a coin. "Yeah!" He gives Darryl a hug.

Leo laughs, "You call that magic?"

Piper playfully hits him on the arm.

Darryl's wife, Sheila, walks over to them. "Okay, who wants hot dogs?"

Leo puts his arm around Piper and they cuddle happily.

Darryl smiles, "Let me guess. First time the baby slept all night, huh?"

Piper smiles, "How'd you know?"

Darryl nods, "First few months after my kid was born was rough, you know. No sleep, no time for each other."

Leo nods, "Sounds familiar."

Dawn sighs, "Yeah way too familiar." She had spent her weekend nights helping take care of Wyatt so that Leo and Piper could get some sleep.

Sheila nods, "Yeah, but right about three, four months, things started to level off. Really good again."

Darryl nods, "'Til he hits two."

Dawn's eyes go wide, "Two?"

Sheila smiles, "Oh, don't scare them."

The Elders call Leo. "Uh, Piper, I have to go."

Piper sighs, "But we just got here."

Leo nods, "I know, baby, but it's the Elders."

Piper looks at Darryl.

Darryl smiles, "Don't worry, she knows."

Sheila nods, "Ah, secret's safe with me. Argue away."

Dawn stands up and walks over to Sheila, "I'll have one of those hot dogs."

Sheila nods handing Dawn a hot dog, "You look tired dear."

Leo nods, "Honey, I'm sorry, but it sounds urgent."

Dawn smiles at Sheila, "I am a little. Been having bad dreams lately."

Piper smiles, "Okay, well, then I need to express to you that this is going to make me feel a little abandoned."

Leo smiles, "Alright, well, I understand, I acknowledge your feelings and I want to let you know that I love you, even though I have to go."

Darryl laughs.

Sheila shakes her head, "Darryl, stop."

Piper frowns, "What's so funny?"

Darryl smiles, "Nothing, um, just marriage counseling, huh?"

Sheila nods, "Honey, we did it too. We recognize the tools."

Piper sighs, "I think I hate the tools. I'd rather just snipe later than be honest and open about my feelings now."

Darryl nods, "Yeah, we felt the same way."

Sheila shakes her head, "But you know what? Turns out the tools really helped."

Dawn sits back down in her vacated chair.

Leo nods, "Piper, I have to go."

Piper nods, "Fine, go. I mean, thank you for considering my feelings and I love you and I will see you later at home."

Leo nods, "Okay."

They kiss and Leo leaves.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Not while I'm eating."

Sheila smiles, "Very good."

At P4 Phoebe, Buffy and Elise are there. Some other people are setting up for the children's charity.

Elise looks between Phoebe and Buffy, "So you'll introduce the bachelors from here and then they'll enter from over there." Phoebe watches a cute guy walk past. Buffy nudges Phoebe. "Phoebe, are you with me?"

Phoebe looks at Buffy and then Elise, "I am all over him... I mean it. All over it."

Elise sighs, "Phoebe, the newspaper only sponsors one charity event a year and I want this to go off without a hitch."

Phoebe nods, "It will, I promise."

Buffy nods, "I promise also."

Elise nods, "Okay, that's what I like to hear. Oh, and please thank your sister again for donating her club."

Phoebe nods, "I just hope everyone doesn't melt by the time they get here. It's gonna be kind of hard to auction off bachelor soup."

Buffy laughs.

Elise nods, "It is bizarre weather, isn't it? I spoke to Jason this morning and he says it's the same way in Hong Kong."

Phoebe frowns, "You spoke to Jason? Did he mention me?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "My sister the hopeless romantic."

Elise smiles as Buffy, "Look, not that it's any of my business but are you sure you want to tether yourself to a boyfriend who's half way across the world?"

Phoebe sighs, "I know. And the truth is this heat's kind of making me boy crazy. It just feels really to end a good relationship so abruptly."

Elise nods, "He's the one who moved away, Phoebe."

Phoebe nods, "I know."

Elise sighs, "And at the risk of advising an advice columnist, I say you bid on a bachelor or two tomorrow. That way I can live vicariously through you. In fact I would suggest you do the same Buffy."

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, Elise, you brazen hussy."

Buffy sighs, "Once they find out I'm a single mother they will turn tails and run. Most do."

Elise nods, "Hehe hehe hehe hehe." She turns to Buffy, "Maybe someone will surprise you, Buffy."

Paige orbs in nearby, holding three thick coats.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh my god." Phoebe nudges Buffy.

Buffy follows Phoebe's gaze and frowns.

Elise frowns, "What? What is it?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Nothing. Hold that thought."

Elise sighs, "What thought?"

Phoebe and Buffy goes over to Paige.

Phoebe frowns, "Paige, are you out of your mind?"

Paige shakes her head, "As it turns out I am not. Listen, we are in big trouble."

Buffy shakes her head, "Yeah, you almost exposed our magic to a room full of people. That's the same thing I chastised Dawn for earlier."

Paige shakes her head, "No, listen. I studied the I-ching, tarot cards, runes and tea leaves and they're all giving me the same reading."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Fortune telling again, Paige?"

Phoebe sighs, "That you need a good night sleep?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, that there's something big going on in the supernatural world. If my reading is right, it's not just the thunder and heat, we could be in store for a big earthquake or worse."

Phoebe frowns, "Okay, so what do you want us to do? Do you have a plan?"

Paige smiles, "Not so much a plan as a location. I scryed for evil and one place kept coming right up red hot." She hands Phoebe and Buffy each one of the jackets. "Take this, you're gonna need it. We're going on a trip."

Somewhere in Snow-covered , Buffy and Paige walk into the cave wearing the jackets.

Phoebe is shivering. "Okay, there's a reason nobody lives in this part of the world because they all died from the cold." She looks at buffy, "Why aren't you cold?"

Buffy smiles, "Slayer remember."

Paige nods, "I thought you said you wanted air conditioning."

Phoebe sighs, "This sucks."

Paige spots a scorch mark. "Scorch mark. See if you can get a premonition."

Phoebe frowns, "I don't have my gloves."

Paige sighs, "Tough it out. I got us this far."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, fine."

Phoebe kneels down and touches the scorch mark.

Paige smiles, "Did you get anything?"

Phoebe frowns, "Yeah. Frost bite. Shush." Phoebe gets a premonition. "Ooh! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot."

Paige sighs, "Hot?"

Phoebe nods, "No, not here hot. In my vision."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Tell us what you saw, Pheebs."

Phoebe nods, "Ah, two very large someone's coming out of that wall." She points.

Buffy shakes her head, "Who?"

Phoebe sighs, "I don't know."

Suddenly, the roof caves in on top of them.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige make their way out from under the snow.

Paige smiles, "Earthquake. Did I call it or what?"

Buffy sighs, "I'm not so sure about that."

Phoebe nods, "Did I mention this sucks?"

Sometime later back at the Manor.

Phoebe has a blanket wrapped around her and she is shivering.

Piper walks in carrying a box. "Okay, I know it's cooled off a little bit since this morning but what are you doing?"

Buffy smiles, "Pheebs is defrosting."

Paige nods, "Is this them?"

Phoebe looks at the Book of Shadows. "No."

Piper frowns, "Who's them?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "We're not sure yet. How was the party?"

Piper nods, "Oh, just super fun. Leo got called away and I got to use my tools."

Phoebe frowns, "What?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Please tell me Dawn didn't make a nuisance of herself."

Piper shakes her head, "Nope she was a perfect angel."

Paige nods, "Is that them?"

Phoebe looks at the book again, "No, they looked a little bit more... ancient."

Piper sighs, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Leo orbs in. "Ah, a Whitelighter's disappeared."

Buffy shakes her head, "A Whitelighter? Like from a Darklighter?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, a Darklighter's poison is slow and painful, this was more instantaneous and the Elders have no idea what it could have been."

Paige nods, "It's all connected."

Buffy nods, "I think you may be right."

Piper frowns, "What's connected?"

Paige nods, "Whatever it is that escaped from the ice cave."

Leo frowns, "You were in an ice cave?"

Paige smiles, "Heat wave, earthquake, my dreams, this is way bigger than any one Whitelighter."

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "I think we better drop out of that charity benefit."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Leo looks at Piper, "Yeah, maybe we should cancel counseling, honey."

Piper shakes her head, "Hold it, wait a minute, no. This is exactly what we're supposed to be learning in therapy. When to put our lives on hold and when not to."

Paige sighs, "But Piper, a Whitelighter was killed."

Piper frowns, "We don't know that. He could've just clipped his wings and he's in hiding."

Phoebe nods, "Is that possible?"

Leo thinks for a moment and then nods, "Yeah, I guess."

Piper smiles, "Look, people, we just need to manage our lives our little bit better. Dr. Berenson says that needless worry and panic serve absolute no purpose except to prevent the possibility of happiness."

Phoebe nods, "I am all for the possibility of happiness."

Buffy sighs, "So am I."

Piper nods, "Good, so we need to address the immediate the problem at hand and circle the wagons only when we have to."

Paige smiles, "Okay, Leo, maybe you should get the Elders to put a ban on Whitelighters orbing until we figure out exactly what's going on."

Leo nods, "Okay, I'll meet you in therapy."

Piper sighs, "Okay, don't be late. Is it safe for you to orb up there right now?"

Leo smiles, "Yeah, no worrying remember?" He kisses Piper and orbs out.

Buffy sighs, "

Later … Paige is there looking at the Titans page in the Book of Shadows. "Phoebe! Buffy! Hey, Phoebe! Buffy!"

Phoebe and Buffy run in shortly followed by Dawn.

Phoebe nods, "Did you find something?"

Paige smiles, "Do Titans ring a bell?"

Dawn nods, "Titans like from Ancient Greece?"

Buffy sighs, "You have got to be kidding me."

Paige nods, "No, ancient gods who were entombed because it was the only way to stop them."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, well, even if it is them, how'd they get out? And why go after the Whitelighters?"

Paige shakes her head, "I don't know. Maybe one of them was hurt maybe they needed healing powers? I do know that because of the Elders' no orbing edict, that the only way they're gonna get another Whitelighter is if one..."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, no way, Paige, forget about it."

Buffy nods, "I have to agree. That reminds me Dawn, you're grounded till further notice. I mean grounded as in no orbing. There is possibly something out there killing Whitelighters. And since you, me and Paige are half-whitelighter that means they could come straight for us."

Dawn nods, "Okay mom."

Paige frowns, "Why not? If I'm right, they will come right to us."

Phoebe sighs, "And you're saying this like it's a good thing?"

Paige nods, "It is. This is why I haven't been sleeping. This is what I've been preparing for all year. I have got potions here that are stronger than the ones that we used on the Source."

Buffy shakes her head, "Okay, devil's advocate, until we figure out how powerful they are, we shouldn't use you or me as bait."

Paige sighs, "Witch's advocate, there are evil gods running around on the loose that we should eliminate before Wyatt gets home."

Phoebe frowns, "Mm, that's dirty. Why do I feel like you're making us choose between our sister and our nephew?"

Paige smiles, "Because you're slightly overdramatic?"

Phoebe sighs, "I'm a little overdramatic?"

Paige nods, "Well, can we just do this please?"

Phoebe sighs. "Okay, fine. Bring on the earthquake causing gods."

Buffy frowns, "You can't be serious. Dawn downstairs, now."

Dawn nods and leaves the attic.

Paige smiles, "Watch this."

Paige orbs out and orbs back in. They hear a rumble and Meta appears.

Paige throws a potion at her. Meta's eyes glow.

Phoebe throws another potion at Meta but nothing happens.

Meta uses her power and sends Phoebe flying across the room.

Suddenly, a 20-year-old guy orbs in in front of Phoebe.

The guy frowns, "Don't look into her eyes!" The guy throws three potions at Meta but doesn't harm her. Meta disappears. The guy helps Phoebe up. "Are you alright?"

Phoebe looks over at Paige and Buffy both of who have turned to stone. "Oh my god, Paige. Buffy."

The guy nods, "Don't worry, they're alright." Phoebe gives him a look. "Well, I mean, they're not completely alright, obviously, but they're not dead."

Phoebe frowns, "Are you sure they're not?"

The guy nods, "Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centres... Most of those statues, not really statues. They're people like your sisters here who have been, uh, turned into stone."

Dawn peeks around the edge of the doorway, "Mom is it alright to come back?"

Phoebe frowns, "Who are you?"

The guy smiles, "Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future."

Piper walks in followed by Dawn. "Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige and Buffy.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, it's Paige and Buffy."

Dawn's jaw drops, "Mom!"

Chris nods, "Titan turned them to stone."

Piper frowns, "Who-who are you?"

Phoebe smiles, "That's Chris. He's from the future."

Chris nods, "Yeah, but just like twenty years or so."

Piper frowns, "Uh-huh. Friend or foe?"

Dawn walks over to the statue of Buffy, tears in her eyes, "Mom?!"

Phoebe frowns, "Not so sure yet." She looks over at Dawn, "Piper."

Piper follows Phoebe's gaze and sees Dawn standing in front of the statue of Buffy. Piper walks over to Dawn and pulls her in to an embrace trying to comfort the girl.

Chris nods, "What do you mean? I saved Paige and Buffy, didn't I?"

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, you call that saving, do you?"

Chris sighs, "Hey, I'm the one that put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt..."

Piper shakes her head, "You-you orb? You're a Whitelighter?"

Chris nods, "Look, where I come from, history shows Paige and Buffy didn't get turned into stone on this day... they died. And with their death the power of four died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me. I'm here to alter history. To help you save the future."

Phoebe sighs, "Who sent you?"

Chris shakes his head, "I can't answer that."

Phoebe sighs, "Why not?"

Chris smiles, "Because anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want."

Piper frowns, "Who's we?"

Chris shakes his head, "All I gotta say is, is that if I hadn't got here when I did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim. And Buffy would have been the fourth Whitelighter victim."

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, third and fourth? I thought only one was missing?"

Chris shakes his head, "Not anymore."

Piper calls out, "Leo! Leo!"

Leo orbs in. "Honey, I'm sorry I missed counseling but..."

Piper shakes her head, "Forget that, we've got bigger problems."

Leo nods, "What happened?"

Piper sighs, "Forget that too. How many Whitelighters are missing?"

Leo frowns, "What?"

Dawn sighs, "She said how many are missing."

Leo sighs, "Uh, two. That's what the Elders just called me for."

Chris nods, "Believe me now?"

Leo frowns, "Who's he?"

They hear a crash coming from downstairs.

Phoebe shakes her head, "What was that?"

Piper, Phoebe, Dawn and Leo walk downstairs. A fairy flies past. They look down into the parlor where there are dwarves, leprechauns, wood nymphs, elf nanny and other creatures.

Dwarf smiles, "Sorry, we'll pay for that." He points to the broken vase on the floor. "So long as you can keep the world from ending."

Piper and Leo are taking everyone into the conservatory.

Piper sighs, "Come on, come on, prance this way. Here we go. Here we go. Move it, move it, move it. Today."

Dwarf frowns, "Hey, quit manhandling us. We're not your pets."

Piper shakes her head, "No, you're just a pain. Now, go on. And don't let the neighbors see you."

A muscly man wearing no shirt, holding a crystal ball walks into the conservatory.

Phoebe smiles, "Whoa, check out the size of that Oracle's... ball."

Piper closes the conservatory doors. "Phoebe, focus." Piper gasps. She has the fairy stuck in the door. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." The fairy flies away. "Stay away from those windows." She steps into the parlor. "What the hell is going on around here?"

The Elf nanny walks in, holding onto a drumstick. "If you haven't noticed, the world's a mess out there. Something terrible's going on. Everyone senses it."

Phoebe nods, "The Titans?"

Leo sighs, "Must be."

Piper frowns, "So you guys just all came here figuring that we would stop them?"

Elf Nanny nods, "Well, you are the Charmed Ones, aren't you?" Wyatt cries from upstairs. "Do you always leave the little one unattended?"

Piper shakes her head, "No!"

Elf Nanny nods, "Well, it just sounds like he needs to be changed. I'll take care of it." She turns for the stairs.

Piper shakes her head, "Hold it! You are not the nanny. We rejected you."

Elf Nanny nods, "No, I rejected you. But I suppose I can fill in, just for a bit." The Elf Nanny faces the stairs and disappears.

Phoebe sighs, "Did she just hire herself?"

Piper looks to Leo, "You need to go watch her."

Leo frowns, "What about the Elders? I need to let them know the Titans are back."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Can't Chris tell them? I mean, he's a Whitelighter, isn't he?"

Piper frowns, "Wait a minute. Where is he?"

Phoebe looks up at the ceiling, "Upstairs with Paige."

Dawn sighs, "And Mom."

Leo frowns, "And the book."

Piper nods, "Alright, you, to the Elf." Leo goes upstairs. "You keep an eye on our magical house guests. Herd them into the basement or something. Dawn your with me, we're gonna go see what future boy is up to."

Dawn nods as she follows Piper back upstairs.

Chris is flipping through the Book of Shadows.

Piper frowns, "What are you doing?"

Chris smiles, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige and Buffy over here."

Dawn frowns, "That's my mom you're talking about."

Chris smiles, "She has her mom's Slayer attitude."

Piper sighs, "Step away."

Chris frowns, "Please, like I haven't looked in this before. By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy someday."

Piper shakes her head, "Goblins?"

Chris nods, "Yeah, trust me. It's gonna get ugly. Look, obviously you don't trust me, but I touched the book, right? And the book thinks I'm good. Shouldn't you?"

Piper frowns, "Well, maybe you found a way around that."

Dawn nods, "Yeah how do we know we can trust you?"

Chris sighs, "Piper, Dawnie, come on. I'm just trying to help."

Dawn frowns. Only her family ever calls her Dawnie, "It's Dawn!"

Piper sighs, "Well, then if that's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?"

Chris shakes his head, "Except you can't vanquish them."

Piper sighs, "You mean, not without the power of four."

Chris shakes his head, "Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more than you guys have."

Piper frowns, "So they can do that again."

Chris shakes his head, "Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again."

Piper shakes her head, "Hang on a second, I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You're talking about the Greek gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were mortals?"

Chris nods, "Mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way."

Phoebe, the dwarf and Finnegan the Leprechaun walk in.

Piper frowns, "Phoebe, what are you doing? You're supposed to be..."

Phoebe nods, "I know, I know. But I thought they could help us free Buffy and Paige. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before." She pats the dwarf on the shoulder.

Dwarf frowns, "He's the leprechaun, I'm one of the seven dwarves. Try to keep it straight, will you?"

Phoebe smiles, "Sorry."

Finnegan walks over to the statue. "It's gonna take a lot more than just me luck to free these two. We're gonna need some pixie dust too."

Dwarf nods, "I'll get a fairy. Left my axe downstairs anyway."

The dwarf leaves the attic.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, so where are we?"

Piper sighs, "Screwed. Possibly. One thing I'm still not clear about. If the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing Whitelighters?"

Chris nods, "Because they need their orbing power."

Piper frowns, "Their orbing power? What on earth would they wanna do with... oh my god. Leo!" Piper races out of the attic.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Wh-What'd I miss? What did she just figure out?"

Chris shakes his head, "Nothing good."

In the nursery. Leo and the Elf Nanny are watching a crying Wyatt in his crib. She uses her magic and a blanket appears wrapped around Wyatt.

Leo smiles, "How'd you know he was cold?"

Elf Nanny nods, "Babies are what I do."

Piper races in. "Leo? The Titans are after the Elders."

Leo frowns, "What?"

Piper nods, "You have to go warn them but don't stay up there too long. Hurry."

Leo orbs out. Piper looks down at Wyatt and smiles slightly.

In the attic… Dawn watches from a corner. The fairy throws magic dust on the Paige statue.

Finnegan holds out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck. "Now, laddie!"

The dwarf hits the statue with his pick but nothing happens. "Don't know what else to try."

Finnegan sighs, "Running out of gold too, I'm afraid."

Dawn shakes her head, "Okay, well, there's gotta be something we can do. Just keep trying."

Phoebe walks over to Chris who is looking at some things on a shelf. "What are you doing over here?"

Chris smiles, "Nothing. You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?"

Phoebe nods, "You knew the Titans were after the Elders, didn't you? Why didn't you tell us?"

Chris shook his head, "I told you, there's some things I can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own."

Phoebe frowns, "Even at the risk of making things worse?"

Piper walks in. "Alright, what's going on? Leo is not responding to any of my calls and it's been over five hours."

Chris shook his head, "I really don't know."

Piper frowns, "Well, I really think you do."

Chris nods, "Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me. Alright, fine, maybe I do know. And if I'm right, he's gonna need some serious alone time."

Piper shakes her head, "You know what? Cut it out with the cryptic crap. You need to go up there and bring him back now. No more games."

Chris sighs, "Okay, fine, I'll go. But if I were you three," He indicates Dawn also. "I'd focus on freeing Paige and Buffy because you're gonna need them. Soon." He orbs out.

Piper frowns, "I swear to god, if he does not come back with Leo, I'm gonna blow his ass back to the future, orbs and all."

Phoebe sighs, "You know what? Why don't you go be with Wyatt and I'll take care of everything up here. I will call you if anything happens, I promise. You're not breathing."

Piper shakes her head, "Nope."

Phoebe sighs, "Breathe." Piper leaves the attic as Phoebe looks at Dawn, "How are you holding up sweetie?"

Dawn sighs, "I'm ok. The quicker we can fix mom."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, next sister."

The fairy sprinkles magic dust on the Paige statue.

Phoebe nods, "Now." Finnegan holds out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck. Phoebe throws a potion at the statue. "Hit it!" The dwarf hits the statue with his pick. The stone crumbles and frees Paige. "Honey, hi!" Phoebe hugs Paige. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?"

Paige frowns, "What happened? Where's the Titan? What the hell are these guys doing here?"

Phoebe looks at Dawn, "Long story, I'll tell you as soon as we free Buffy."

Paige looks around and spots Buffy, "Oh!"

The fairy sprinkles magic dust on the Buffy statue.

Dawn smiles sadly, "Now." Finnegan holds out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck. Dawn throws a potion at the statue. "Hit it!" The dwarf hits the statue with his pick. The stone crumbles and frees Buffy. Dawn rushes over to Buffy hugging her "Mom!"

Buffy is startled at Dawn's quick embrace, "What's going on?"

Phoebe sighs, "I'll tell you on the way."

Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige leave the attic.

Dwarf calls after them, "You're welcome!"

In the living room Piper is sitting on the couch.

Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige walk down the stairs.

Phoebe smiles, "There you are."

They walk into the living room.

Paige nods, "Okay, I get the whole epic Titan thing, but what I'm not getting is the Chris thing."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, we're still trying to figure that part out. Look who's not stoned."

Piper smiles as she looks at Buffy and Paige, "Welcome back. You've missed a lot."

Paige sighs, "Yeah. I can't help but think it's kind of all my fault though. I'm the one who lured the Titans here. If not for me, Buffy and I wouldn't of… Insert I told you so."

Phoebe laughs, "Done."

Paige sighs, "I just kind of was obsessed with the whole weird dreams thing and... but I am so sorry for any distress I might have caused you, Piper."

Piper shakes her head, "Don't worry about it. I should've listened to you in the first place. Just trying not to worry or to panic. I've just got this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Phoebe frowns, "What kind of feeling?"

Piper nods, "That Leo's not coming back."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, sweetie." She sits beside Piper. "Of course he's coming back. How could he not?"

Buffy nods as she sits on the other side of Piper, "Pheebs is right. He's coming back."

Piper sighs, "I don't know, it's just something that Chris said about Leo having to go through this alone. I don't know. What the hell is he doing up there?"

The dwarf walks in. "Sorry to interrupt but we're all leaving now."

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, why?"

Dwarf nods, "Didn't you hear the distress call? The surviving Elders have all been flushed out and they need protection."

Paige shakes her head, "Surviving?"

Dwarf nods, "The Elf will stay behind to take care of the kid while you battle the Titans. Ciao." He leaves.

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, who said anything about us battling the Titans? And why is the Elf staying when Dawn can take care of Wyatt."

Piper sighs, "Leo. Leo, for god's sakes, if you can hear me." Chris orbs in. "You? Where's Leo?"

Chris nods, "He's safe. For now. Paige, hi. Buffy, hi"

Paige sighs, "Hi."

Buffy nods, "Hey."

Piper shakes her head, "Forget that. What do you mean for now?"

Phoebe nods, "What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?"

Chris smiles, "You're about to find out."

Paige frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"

A tornado of light swirls around the girls. It disappears and reveals them wearing outfits from ancient Greece.

Paige is holding onto a trident.

Phoebe has extremely long and thick blonde hair. Phoebe gasps.

Buffy is holding a spear.

Dawn is holding a bow and has a quiver of arrows slung on her back.

Chris smiles. "That's what that means."

Paige shakes her head, "What happened? What are we?"

Chris smiles, "You're gods."


	45. Chapter 45: Oh My Goddess Part 2

**Chapter 45: Oh My Goddess Part 2**

In the Living Room at the Manor Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Buffy and Dawn have just been turned into goddesses and they're wearing ancient Greek outfits.

Piper frowns, "You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party."

Chris smiles, "That's not a costume. That represents your new position and power."

Paige smiles, "Power? Power's good. I like power." She thinks for a moment. "Why do I like power?"

Chris nods, "Because you are the goddess of war."

Paige nods. "Ahh. Well, I guess that explains the pitch fork."

Chris shakes his head, "It's not a pitch fork, it's a trident. Be careful, that's a formidable weapon."

Paige nods, "Right on. Who wants to fight?"

Phoebe smiles, "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Chris nods, "You're the goddess of love."

Buffy twirls the spear, "What does that make me. Or for that matter Dawn?"

Chris nods, "Buffy you are the goddess of the hunt. Dawn is the goddess of healing."

Piper laughs, "Naturally. Well, then that must make me the goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous."

Chris shakes his head, "Actually, Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all its natural elements."

Piper frowns, "Wait a minute; you're saying that Leo did this to us?"

Phoebe smiles, "Chris? You never told us; do you have a girlfriend in the future?"

Chris ignoring Phoebe, "As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your powers. Don't let them distract you, alright? Stay focused, focused on the Titans."

Piper frowns, "Hold it, pal. I don't know what kind of game you're running here, but Leo is not in the god-making business."

Phoebe nods, "How old are you, anyway?"

Piper sighs, "The Elders forbid it. And if anything, Leo is a company man."

Chris shakes his head, "The Elders did forbid it. And guess what, they're dead. Most of them. Leo's in charge up there now and he's taken a huge risk that you five won't lose your humanity like the ancient Greeks... Whoa!"

Paige sticks her trident into Chris's shirt and holds up in the air. "You killed the Elders. You could've prevented it. I say we castrate."

Buffy shakes her head, "I say we let him run see how far he can get before I hunt him down. Then you can castrate."

Paige smiles, "I like it."

Chris shakes his head, "A little control here, ladies, please."

Phoebe sighs, "Can't we figure out something else to cut off?"

Chris orbs out and orbs back in across the room. "I told you, stay focused. In my future, all the Elders were killed. That's why I came back to help Leo give you the power so this would never have to happen again."

Paige smiles, "Hey, guys, watch this." She points her trident at the piano and a bolt of lightning flies out of it hitting the piano. The piano breaks into pieces.

Dawn frowns, "Put that thing down, you're gonna hurt someone."

Paige smiles, "I certainly hope so. Do you know the kind of damage this thing could do?"

Chris nods, "A lot."

Phoebe smiles, "Paige, make love, not, you know. There's no door love can't open, no wall love can't climb, not hurdle love can't..." She thinks. "Hurdle."

Piper sighs, "This is Leo's strategy? Well, he must have lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public, much less..."

Phoebe smiles, "Ooh, that reminds me. I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two, or twelve." She claps her hands and a pink misty heart appears. A pink swirl of mist surrounds her and she disappears from the room.

Chris frowns, "Phoebe?"

Buffy nods, "That sounds like a good idea. I think I will go see if I can hunt some vampires up." She raises the spear and in a swirl of green energy she disappears.

Chris shakes his head, "Buffy?"

Paige smiles, "Ooh, that's a good idea. I'm gonna go get in some target practice with some demons. Watch out Titans." Lightning bolts surround her and she disappears from the room.

Chris sighs, "I knew this was gonna happen. You two gotta go after them."

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no-no-no. This was your big plan, you clean up the mess."

Chris sighs, "No, your role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control."

Dawn nods, "Sounds like a good idea to me. Hmm interesting I have an urge to heal but it's not overwhelming."

Chris nods, "That's because there are enough doctors, nurses and other healers in the city that you are better able to control the urge."

Piper smiles, "Wow, Chris that was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a Whitelighter. Too bad I already have one. And if he would like me to do something, he can come down and tell me himself." She looks up, "Do you hear that?"

Christ nods, "You want Leo, hm? Then vanquish the Titans. If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world."

In the Woods. Paige and three other demons are there. Paige is pointing her trident at them.

Buffy appears next to Paige, "Dang sis. You already beat me to the hunt."

Paige smiles, "You can hunt them once I'm done with them." She turns back to the demons. "Come on, now, hit me with your best shot." A demon throws an energy ball at Paige and she catches it. She distinguishes it. "Give me one firm spot on wish to stand and I will move the earth." She points her trident at the demon and zaps him, vanquishing him. "Archimedes said that. Great warrior. And he didn't even have a trident. Okay, on your knees. Kiss the hand of the Paige."

Demons nods, "Yes, my liege."

The kneel in front of her.

Paige smiles, "Mm, being a goddess does have its perks."

Leaves fly around in one spot and Piper, and Dawn appears. "Paige, what are you doing?"

Dawn sighs, "Mom, what are you doing?"

Paige smiles, "How'd you find us?"

Piper sighs, "Apparently it's one of my powers to keep an eye on you. What is going on here?"

Buffy nods, "I was just about to go on a hunt. Which one you not mind losing, Paige?"

Paige shrugs, "You can choose." She turns to Piper, "Oh, I'm just building an army. I figured what better way to smite the Titans than with hordes of demons, right?"

Piper shakes her head, "Wrong. All of you out."

Demon shake his head, "We answer only to our liege."

Paige smiles and nods.

Piper nods, "I see."

Paige smiles, "See, they're very loyal. And you know what? I don't know why I was wasting my time studying witchcraft when I clearly should have been earning my general stripes."

Piper frowns, "I said go! Now!"

The ground shakes. The demons disappear, frightened.

Paige sighs, "What'd you have to do that for? I had followers."

Buffy pouts, "Now I have to find something else to hunt."

Piper sighs, "You can't have followers. And you can't hunt. None of us can. Now come on before I unleash my wrath on the two of you."

They disappear.

Back at the manor in the foyer. Piper, Buffy, Dawn and Paige appear.

Piper sighs, "Not in the house." Piper takes the trident off of Paige, the spear off of Buffy, and the bow and arrows from Dawn and puts them aside. "Now let's go find Phoebe."

The Elf Nanny walks in pushing the baby pram. "My word, this is a house of ill repute. Hardly suitable for an infant." She walks off.

Piper frowns, "Wh- What do you mean?"

They hear voices coming from the living room.

Man's Voice, "How does that feel, Phoebe?"

Piper, Buffy, Dawn and Paige walk into the living room. Phoebe is lying on a red sofa, surrounded by half-naked men. Some are fanning her with a large feather, another is massaging her feet, and another is feeding her grapes.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, make sure you peel those for me, will you?"

Buffy covers Dawn's eyes, "Phoebe not in front of my twelve year old daughter, please."

Piper nods, "Phoebe? We need to talk."

Phoebe smiles, "Yes, we do. The world would be over flowing with peace and love if only we just talked more."

Piper rolls her eyes, "Mm-hm. What are they doing here?"

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, worshipping me, adoring me, exalting my name. There is so much love in this room I can barely stand it."

Piper frowns, "Me neither. It's time to send your groupies away, now."

Phoebe sighs, "But serving me makes them so happy." One of the men hands Phoebe a chalice. "Thank you, bachelor number three."

Piper nods, "Alright, all of you, show is over. Move along."

Evan smiles, "We live to serve Phoebe."

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, you do, don't you? That's so sweet. Piper, you need to get some followers of your own. It's a really great confidence builder."

Paige frowns, "Are you eyeing me, soldier?"

Chris walks in. "What the hell is this? Goddesses gone wild? I told you to keep them in line. What would happen if the Titans attacked right now?"

Piper nods, "Chris, I've got it. Thank you. All of you, out!"

A gust of wind blows through the room and the men land in the foyer all on top of one another. They quickly get up and race outside.

Chris nod, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Piper sighs, "Time for a morality check. Leo did not give us this power so we could form armies or love cults." Phoebe looks at Chris and flirts. "The ancient Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became."

Chris nods, "Petty, evil, vindictive."

Piper sighs, "Thanks, I've got it. Now... hi!" She pokes Phoebe with a pillow. "Can you three get it under control?"

Paige shakes her head, "Reason and judgement are the qualities of a leader. Tacitus, 100 A.D."

Phoebe nods, "Love will keep us together. Captain and Tennille. 1970s."

Buffy smiles, "There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never care for anything else thereafter. Ernest Hemingway 1954."

Dawn laughs, "All healing is first a healing of the heart. Carl Townsend."

Piper smiles, "Fascinating. Now, can we figure out a way to beat the Titans, 'cause I for one would like my family back. Soon."

They hear the Elders call.

Phoebe frowns, "Is that a jingle?"

Paige shakes her head, "There are no Elders up there. Who's jingling?"

Chris sighs, "Its Leo."

Piper frowns, "Leo can jingle?"

Chris nods, "Yep. He says an Elder's under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans."

In the woods Finnegan stands in front of Roland the Elder. "Stand back, wise one."

Cronus laughs, "Such bravery in the face of death."

Finnegan nods, "We ain't the ones who'll be dying today." He waves his shillelagh and says some Irish words. A rainbow appears and sucks up Finnegan and Roland. Cronus throws a blast of fire into the air hitting the tail of the rainbow. Finnegan screams and Roland falls out of the rainbow onto the ground.

Cronus nods, "Remind me when we're through with the Elders to do something nice for the Leprechaun community."

Roland frowns, "We've beaten you before, Cronus. We'll do it again."

Cronus shakes his head, "How? Your numbers are dwindling. By day's end, the great Elders will all be dead and we'll own the heavens." Piper,, Buffy, Dawn, Phoebe and Paige appear. "Who are you?"

Paige smiles, "The Supremes." Paige points her trident and a bolt of lightning heads for Cronus.

Cronus blocks it with a wave of his hand.

Dawn laces an arrow into her bow.

Buffy points her spear at Demetrius and a bolt of lightning heads for him.

Demetrius blocks it with a wave of his hand, "They wield the powers of the gods."

Cronus nods, "Just kill the Elder."

Cronus and Demetrius throw a stream of fire and a lightning bolt at the girls. They hold up their hands and a light shields them."

Piper frowns, "Somebody get the Elder out."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I can't. I can't move."

Buffy sighs, "Neither can I."

Paige nods, "Me neither."

Dawn sighs, "Ditto."

The Titans move closer to them.

Piper calls out, "Leo!"

They all orb out.

Demetrius frowns, "Where'd they go?"

In the Sewers. The remaining Elders are there, clicking away.

Piper, Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige are standing off to the side.

Piper sighs, "Is everybody okay?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. Is my hair singed?"

Piper sighs, "You're fine."

Paige sighs, "I guess we're not so all powerful after all. How'd we get out of there?"

Piper nods, "I guess Leo must have orbed us out. But I don't know how, he doesn't have that kind of power."

Buffy sighs, "Well, he must have because we're out of there. What is this place, a sewer?"

Roland turns to them. "This is sanctuary."

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, my, my, my." She walks over to Roland. "Aren't you just the edible Elder? Have you taken a vow of celibacy?"

Piper frowns, "Phoebe. Stay on target."

Phoebe nods, "Right."

Dawn nods, "What do you mean this is sanctuary?"

Roland nods, "It's a safe house. Set up by Leo to protect the Elders."

Paige shakes her head, "Well, it doesn't look so safe to me. I can see unprotected points of entry all over the place."

Buffy nods, "Yes anyone hunting you would have easy access."

Roland sighs, "Don't worry, the Titans can't sense our location. We're hidden from them by a web of fairy magic. Another of Leo's ideas."

Piper nods, "Leo did all this?"

Roland smiles, "I was surprised myself. I'm afraid I was one of the Elders who always sold Leo short. What with him marrying a witch and all. No offence."

Piper shakes her head, "Offence taken."

Roland nods, "I will never make that mistake again. Without Leo we'd all be dead. He's out there now tracking Elders as we speak, moving them here. We owe Leo everything."

Piper nods, "I guess so."

Roland smiles, "Well, good luck with the Titans."

Phoebe smiles, "One more question. What are you wearing under that robe?"

Roland shakes his head, "More robes."

Paige laughs. Roland walks away.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, that is so hot."

Buffy shakes her head, "All those robes would make him too easy to hunt. The robes would slow him down."

Piper frowns, "This is getting tired."

Dawn nods, "I agree. I guess if it weren't for all the healers in the world already more or less worshiping me from afar I would be like Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige."

Paige nods, "A warrior preparing for battle cannot be weary."

Piper shakes her head, "No, I'm tired of getting all this information second hand. I would like to hear it from Leo."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Piper, I'm sensing a blockage in your spiritual energy. What's wrong, sweetie?"

Piper sighs, "I need to talk to my husband. I-I appreciate him becoming a magical folk hero for the masses and all, I really do, but enough is enough. Leo! Remember me? Your wife!" Leo jingles. "Don't you jingle me? I need more than a jingle here, mister. You will get down here right now!"

The sewers shake like an earthquake.

Paige frowns, "Are you trying to alert the enemy?"

Buffy smiles, "Let the hunt begin."

Phoebe sighs, "Piper, I'm sure as soon as Leo figures out how angry you are, he's gonna come running down here." They look up and wait a moment. "Okay, you can come running now. Look, sweetie, it's not like he's not busy. He's saving the world."

Paige nods, "And buying us time to vanquish the Titans. Although, I don't know where we're gonna get the strength from. They had no problem with my power."

Phoebe smiles, "Then let's try my power."

Back at the manor Phoebe sits on the red sofa.

Demetrius walks in.

Phoebe smiles, "I've been waiting for you." She gets up and walks over to him. "My whole life."

Demetrius nods, "You have? Why?"

Phoebe nods, "Why? It doesn't matter." She picks up a feather and strokes his face with it. "The only thing that matters is that you're here and I'm here. Do you know what that means?"

Demetrius shakes his head, "We're here."

Phoebe smiles, "Right. Together. Do you want me?"

Demetrius nods, "Very much."

Phoebe smiles, "I'm all yours." He leans in closer. "But wait, what would Cronus think?"

Demetrius shakes his head, "I don't care what Cronus thinks." Cronus walks in behind him. "If he tries to stop me, I'll just..."

Cronus frowns, "What are you doing, Demetrius?"

Demetrius nods, "The goddess wants to seduce me. I was just playing along until you got here." He goes over to Cronus.

Phoebe sighs. "Fooey!"

The Titans throw a stream of fire and a lightning bolt at Phoebe.

Paige walks in and waves her hand. The Titans flicker away. "End the war game."

Phoebe shakes her head, "My way didn't work."

Paige shakes her head, "Nothing's working. We've tried your way, Buffy's way, my way. I need a break."

Phoebe nods, "How did the Greeks do it?"

They walk into the parlor and sit down.

Paige sighs, "Well, for one thing there were more of them. Like an entire mountain top full of them, till their powers consumed them."

Phoebe sighs, "Maybe declaring themselves as gods gave them the strength to defeat the Titans."

Paige shrugs, "I'd rather be flayed alive."

Phoebe nods, "Not an option for me. God, I miss Leo." Chris orbs in. "Leo?"

Paige frowns, "Oh, it's just you."

Chris nods, "Hello, to you too. So the Elders are taken care of. Where's Piper? Buffy? Dawn?"

Phoebe smiles, "Piper's upstairs with the baby. Buffy and Dawn are doing a little mother/daughter bonding. Um, could you bring us Leo?"

Chris shakes his head, "He's busy. How's it going here?"

Paige sighs, "Not so good. I keep trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Titans but every battle simulation ends the same way."

Phoebe nods, "With our death."

Paige sighs, "We could really use Leo right about now."

Chris frowns, "I'm starting to get that impression."

Phoebe smiles, "Could you bring him back?"

Chris sighs, "For the last time, no. What is wrong with you two, huh? You're acting hopeless."

Phoebe nods, "I don't know. I mean, I guess I always feel like this right before a big battle, and then Leo comes down and I don't know how he does it but he makes me feel like I have the power to do anything."

Paige nods, "Really? It's different for me. It's like I forget that I even have any training and I, and I can't concentrate and Leo helps me focus and calm down. You know, I'm starting to think that we take Leo for granted. Are you sure you can't get him."

Chris sighs, "Leo-Leo is up there, okay? And he's gotta stay up there until... You know, what? I'm not gonna go over this again. What can I do to help you two get over the hump here?"

Phoebe nods, "Try saying this. It always works for Leo. Your power comes from your emotions."

Paige smiles, "What about this? Trust the power of four."

Phoebe laughs, "Or how about this one. I'm gonna go check with the Elders. Do you actually thinks he checks with the Elders?"

Paige shakes her head, "Ha! No, he probably just orbs to a sports bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks." In a manly voice, "Yeah, my wife thinks I'm up there. Here's to the Elders."

They giggle.

Chris shakes his head, "You really are helpless without him."

In Piper's Bedroom. Piper is there holding Wyatt.

Piper sighs, "I know you miss him. I miss him too."

Chris walks in. "I need help."

Piper nods, "Uh, excuse me, this is my bedroom. You can't just walk in here anytime you want to."

Chris sighs, "Yeah, I know, but your sisters need you. I got them working on the Titans but I don't know how long that's gonna last."

Piper puts Wyatt in his bassinet. "I thought you needed me."

Chris frowns, "I did. I mean, I do. I need you 'cause they need you. Actually, they need Leo. Look, will you please just go deal with them?"

Piper nods, "What's the matter, Chris? The all-knowing running out of answers?"

Chris sighs, "Yes, yes, I am. If that will motivate you, yes. I'm losing control because I'm watching history repeat itself and nobody's willing to do a damn thing about it."

Piper shakes her head, "I feel your frustration."

Chris nods, "Piper, if it helps, I get it, okay? I do, really. You need Leo. Your sisters need Leo. But if you can't stop..."

Piper sighs, "You forgot the baby. The baby needs his father too."

Chris nods, "Fine. But if you can't stop missing your husband long enough to see the bigger picture..."

Piper shakes her head, "There is no bigger picture than my family."

Dawn walks in, "Piper is right there is no bigger picture than our family. Trust me I understand that a heck of a lot."

Chris sighs, "Well, then pay attention because the world I grew up in families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine."

Piper shrugs, "Not my fault."

Chris nods, "Not yet."

Dawn sighs, "Is that what this is about? You blame us for what happened to you?"

Chris shakes his head, "I just want you to get it right this time. Use your power of four. Or I guess in this case power of five. Use your power as gods. Save the world from going to hell."

Piper nods, "If that's what you want, then I will say it one more time and maybe you will hear me. We need Leo. Now excuse me, I have to go warm up a bottle." She leaves the room, Dawn follows behind her. Chris walks over to the bassinet. Wyatt's force field surrounds the bassinet.

Chris sighs, "Don't worry, you'll come to trust me in time. They all will."

Short time later in Piper's room. Piper is lying on the bed. She sighs. "Leo, how could you leave us?" Leo orbs in with the hood of his robe over his head. Piper sits up. "Who are you?"

Leo removes the hood. "Hi, Piper."

Piper smiles, "You're home." She goes over and hugs him. "You heard my calls, right?"

Leo nods, "Of course I did, honey. But I had to make sure the Elders were safe and then I was cornered by the Titans."

Piper nods, "I'm just thankful you're okay. My mind was just racing."

Leo smiles, "I know. I felt it. Good thing Chris came when he did."

Piper frowns, "Chris?"

Leo nods, "He distracted the Titans so I could escape. Right now they're probably following his orb trail so we don't have..."

Piper looks at his hair. "What's wrong with your hair?"

Leo sighs, "What?"

Piper touches a patch of white hair on his head. "Um, it's white."

Leo blinks, "Is it?" He looks in the mirror. "Wow, it must be from staying up there for so long."

Piper nods, "I guess so."

Leo smiles, "Where are your sisters and Dawn?"

Piper shakes her head, "Well, they can wait a minute while we spend some time alone and then you need to hold your son."

Leo smiles, "Spoken like a true earth goddess."

Piper nods, "What are you talking about?"

Leo sighs, "You need to channel your hearth and home instincts to fight the Titans."

Piper frowns, "Leo, I was speaking from the heart not the hearth. Hi, I'm your wife, remember?"

Leo nods, "I do, but Chris can only throw off the Titans for so long. We need to be ready with a battle plan. Now, let's find everyone."

Piper and Leo walk out into the hallway.

The Elf Nanny walks around the corner. "Ma'am, I was just coming to check on the baby."

Piper nods, "That's okay, 'cause he is actually sleeping, so..."

The Elf Nanny looks at Leo and her jaw drops. "Welcome, wise one."

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no, this is just my husband. He's not an Elder. He's just wearing this robe because... Why are you wearing this robe?"

Leo smiles, "It was windy up there."

Piper nods, "See, so you can take a break 'cause, you know, Wyatt's asleep. Okay, here we go."

Piper and Leo go downstairs.

Phoebe is reading up on Zeus. "It says in here that Cronus swallowed his new born children to keep them from over throwing him."

Paige shakes her head, "What if you lure the Titans to a field, Piper lifts them with a tornado, and I hit him with my lightning?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm afraid there's no way to beat a man who eats his own children."

Piper and Leo come down the stairs.

Leo nods, "Those stories are fables."

Dawn smiles, "Uncle Leo!" Dawn hugs Leo.

Paige nods, "Welcome home, Leo."

Buffy smiles, "Hey Leo."

Phoebe smiles, "Hi Leo."

Leo nods, "What do you have for me?"

Phoebe sighs, "Paige ran every battle plan she knows which as a war goddess is basically every battle that's ever been fought."

Paige nods, "No matter how you spin it - warrior, huntress, healer, seductress, earth mother - we don't have the power to defeat the Titans."

Phoebe nods, "We can't beat them. They're too strong for us."

Piper nods, "See how much this family needs you?"

Leo shakes his head, "No. I don't. You can do this without me. And it's not because you have the power of gods or the power of four, or five with Dawn. It's because you are the greatest force of good that I know and that's why I chose you."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, see I could just feel the confidence wash all over me. He's doing it."

Piper nods, "What is he doing?"

Leo smiles, "Paige, you know exactly where to find the power to conquer the Titans."

Paige blinks, "I do?"

Leo smiles, "Yes. You just need to focus."

Paige sighs, "We have to declare ourselves gods."

Leo nods, "It's how the ancient Greeks did it."

Piper nods, "Chris told us not to do that."

Leo smiles, "Well, Chris is wrong. He doesn't know you like I do."

Buffy sighs, "But Leo, the ancient Greeks lost their humanity."

Leo nods, "You're not the ancient Greeks, you're the Charmed Ones, and the thrice blessed. I didn't give you anything you can't handle. Phoebe, you lost yourself to the darkest love that ever existed and you came back. Of course, you can handle being the goddess of love.

Phoebe smiles, "I never thought of it that way."

Leo nods, "Buffy as the Slayer your power was rooted in darkness, but you never let that stop you from doing the right thing. Paige, you're the goddess of war because you've been consumed with gaining power but you've never let the power consume you. Dawn you're the goddess of healing because you have been one of the most loving, caring young women I have had the privilege of knowing. Piper, is it any wonder I made you the goddess of earth? You are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. The mother of my son."

Piper smiles, "You really have that much faith in us?"

Leo nods, "Do you really even need to ask that? It's like I've always said, your power comes from your emotion and right now you need to dig deeper than you ever have before. Whatever motivates you. Your heart, your soul, your darkest fears. Whatever it takes, you need to find that and channel it into power. Power not to capture the Titans, but to destroy them forever." Suddenly, Leo glows all over.

Piper frowns, "Leo?"

Leo shakes his head, "What's happening to me?" He heads upstairs to Piper's room.

Leo is playing with Wyatt who is in his bassinet. Wyatt is giggling. "I'll never leave you, I promise."

Piper walks in. "Why would you? Leo, what's going on?"

Leo shakes his head, "I'm not sure."

Piper frowns, "What do you mean you're not sure? Chris! Where ever you are, get your ass over here!"

Leo sighs, "Its okay, Chris."

Chris orbs in. "This better be an emergency. You are going to lead the Titans straight to us."

Piper sighs, "What's happening to my husband?"

Chris nods, "Something amazing."

Piper shakes her head, "You know what? Cut the crap. You knew the Elders were gonna die. You coached Leo up there. You knew all of this was gonna happen."

Leo nods, "Did you?"

Chris sighs, "You're not serious."

Piper frowns, "Whatever it is you think you're doing, you need to make it stop."

Chris shakes his head, "Piper, nobody chose this. It chose Leo. What he did up there for all of us was nothing short of a miracle. Now he's receiving the ultimate reward. A chance to become..."

Piper shakes her head, "Don't you dare say it."

Chris nods, "The world needs sources of good to watch over it. Do you know a source of pure goodness better than Leo?"

Piper sighs, "Leo is not... He's not an Elder, okay? Because Elder's don't live on earth. They don't have families. Okay, just tell him you're not an Elder."

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know that I can."

Chris sighs, "I think you should get back to your sisters and Dawn.

Piper frowns, "No. Not until you tell him."

Chris shakes his head, "They're waiting for you."

Leo nods, "Chris is right. You need to get back to Paige, Buffy, Dawn and Phoebe."

Piper sighs, "No. Not until you say it."

Chris sighs, "The Titans are gonna be here any moment."

Piper frowns, "I said no!" Piper points at Chris and sends him flying across the room. He hits the door and is knocked unconscious.

Leo rushes to him. "He'll be okay. You did it, Piper. You found your power. Now control it, don't let it control you."

They hear a crash from downstairs.

Dawn calls up, "Aunt Piper!"

In the conservatory. The Titans send Phoebe flying across the room.

Cronus frowns, "Where is the Elder that created you?"

Phoebe gets back up. The room starts to shake. Piper appears. Cronus and Demetrius sends lightning bolts and a stream of fire at Piper. It doesn't harm her.

Piper smirks, "It's not nice to piss of mother nature."

Piper holds out her hands and the room starts to shake. A hole opens in the ground in front of the Titans. A chandelier above, falls from the roof and into the fiery pit below. A dresser falls into the pit.

Paige grabs her trident, Buffy grabs her spear. They zap the floor at the Titans feet. It crumbles and they fall into the fiery pit. The hole seals back up.

Leo rushes down the stairs.

Paige smiles, "So much for the Titans."

Buffy nods, "Thank god."

Piper nods, "You're welcome."

Leo smiles, "You did it, Piper. You found the power you needed. You all did. Now it's time to give it back."

Piper disappears.

Short time later. It's raining and thundering outside.

Paige is standing in front of Leo. Leo is holding an urn. "Are you ready?"

Paige sighs, "Just get it out of me."

Leo lifts the lid of the urn and Paige's god powers return to it. "How do you feel?"

Paige smiles, "Phew. Free. Anything on Piper?"

Paige sits next to Phoebe who is scrying.

Phoebe nods, "Nope, I still can't get a read."

Chris sighs, "Just keep trying."

Dawn walks over to Phoebe, "Let me try."

Phoebe looks over at Buffy who nods, "Ok sweetie." She switches places with Dawn while handing her the scrying crystal.

Paige nods, "Okay, even if we do find her, how are we gonna get her back? She's on this major power trip. She destroyed the Titans, not even the Greek gods could do that."

Chris nods, "We've just gotta hope she has some humanity still left inside."

Leo nods, "If anyone can come back from this, it's Piper. I've gotta go now. If you need me Chris knows how to get in touch."

Buffy frowns, "Where are you going?"

Leo nods, "The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me." He orbs out.

Phoebe sighs, "Did he just bail on us? Is that what he did?"

Paige shakes her head, "Uh, what about, you know, helping us find his wife?"

Chris smiles, "He's trusting in you to do that. You need to find Piper and talk her down before she sets up shop somewhere and throws the world into chaos. Then it'll be too late for her."

Buffy frowns, "Okay, maybe you missed the part about Piper being Leo's wife."

Chris nods, "Look, you have to understand. Things have changed. The Elders need Leo up there to help restore order."

Paige shakes her head, "Cut to the chase, future man. Is this about Leo being turned into an Elder, or what?"

Chris sighs, "He's on the path."

Phoebe frowns, "Okay, don't give us that creepy pod-people smile. Okay, in your world, being an Elder may be cool but in our world it pretty much sucks. Leo is our brother-in-law..."

Buffy smiles, "And our Whitelighter..."

Phoebe nods, "And our friend."

Paige sighs, "And we don't want to lose him."

Phoebe nods, "So listen, you go up there and tell him..." Suddenly, a tree branch hits the window, smashing it. Phoebe screams. "What is going on with this storm?"

Buffy realizes something. "Piper. Piper's what's up with this storm."

Phoebe frowns, "What do you mean?"

Paige smiles as she realizes something also, "Remember when the Titans were first released, the major weather shifts, and the earthquake."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah."

Buffy nods, "When you have power over the earth like the Titans did, it's bound to suffer your emotional baggage."

Phoebe sighs, "And like Leo says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay. So if you're a god and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go?"

Paige nods, "Somewhere high where I could enjoy the damage I'm inflicting."

Dawn nods, "Someplace like the park near Golden Gate Bridge."

Nearby Golden Gate Bridge. Piper is standing there soaking wet from the rain. She raises her arm and several flashes of lightning strikes down on the city. Phoebe, and Paige orb in holding an umbrella. Buffy and Dawn orb in next to them also holding an umbrella.

Paige sighs, "Piper!"

Piper shakes her head, "Stay away from me."

Buffy nods, "We're taking you home."

Phoebe smiles, "To your family."

Piper frowns, "What family?"

Phoebe nods, "To your son. Wyatt. Remember him?"

Dawn smiles, "He needs his mother."

Phoebe nods, "He already lost his father, don't take his mother away from him too."

Piper disappears. She reappears in Elderland. "Where is he? Where is Leo?"

Leo goes over to her. "Piper, what are you doing here?"

Piper sighs, "How can you do this?"

Leo nods, "Uh, excuse us for a minute."

Piper and Leo move across the room. "You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son. And now you want me to watch you just walk away?"

Leo sighs, "It's not that simple."

Piper frowns, "Then make it simple. Because I'm trying really hard to understand."

Leo sighs, "Piper, if I had a choice in any of this, I would choose you. I always have."

Piper nods, "Then choose me now. Then let's go home." She holds out her hand.

Leo sighs, "Don't you think I want to?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know. And that's what scares me the most." Piper sniffs.

Leo nods, "The Elders were wrong about us. They didn't think our love could survive but it did. Our love blessed us in ways they couldn't even imagine. It gave you the strength that you needed to take over from Prue, it produced a baby with a greater future than any of us, and it made me..."

Piper nods, "An Elder."

Leo smiles, "Our love is transcendent, Piper. It lifted me up so high that this was the only possible result. Being an Elder wasn't my destiny, but yet here I am because of you."

Piper starts to cry. "I can't just give up. I don't know how."

Leo nods, "You can't fight this. Not this."

The god powers leave Piper and float back into the urn behind the door.

Piper sighs, "How am I supposed to do this alone?"

Leo smiles, "You have your sisters and Dawn."

Piper shakes her head, "It's not the same. Will I ever see you again?"

Leo shrugs, "I don't know. I'll always be watching over you."

Piper sighs, "But you won't be there for Wyatt. You're gonna miss so much."

Leo nods, "I will never leave Wyatt's side. He will always feel my presence. It's not the same as human love, he needs you for that."

Piper nods, "He's got me. And I hope that's enough. But what if it's not?" She cries.

Leo nods, "As an Elder I have the power to take your pain away."

Piper shakes her head, "You can't make me forget you."

Leo smiles, "No. Help you find peace." They hug. Leo glows and then Piper glows.

The next day in the manor Phoebe is on the phone. Paige is making a pizza.

Phoebe sighs, "I know, Elise, yeah, it really was a great costume. I'm just glad that the night was a success. Okay. You too. Bye." She hangs up. "Well, I managed to raise $18,000 for The Bay Mirror children's foundation. Gotta admit, being a goddess did have its perks. I even got a second date with Evan."

Buffy and Dawn walk in.

Paige nods, "What's Jason gonna think?"

Phoebe sighs, "You know, I miss Jason, I really do but I can't put my life on hold for him. You know, if he comes back to San Francisco then we'll give it another shot. How about you? You miss being a warrior princess?"

Paige laughs, "No, I do not miss being a warrior princess. In fact I don't think I'm even gonna miss being super witch."

Phoebe nods, "What do you mean?"

Paige smiles, "I've been on this crazy magic journey for so long now I just think it's time to slow down a bit. You know, I've kind of let my career slide, let my friends slide. I think I'm just tired and I need a break."

Phoebe looks at Buffy and Dawn, "How about you two?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No I won't miss it. I already had power in the form of a Slayer."

Dawn nods, "Actually having that power just made me want to work for it. Being thrice blessed I know I will be as powerful as Wyatt. But unlike being suddenly a Goddess. I want to take the long road to get there. I want to work for that power and know that I earned it."

Buffy smiles, "That's my daughter. I'm proud of you."

Dawn nods.

Phoebe and Paige pick up food trays.

Phoebe smiles, "Got it?" Paige nods. Phoebe, Paige, Buffy and Dawn walk into the dining room where the table is set. "You know, Paige, you should be really proud of yourself. All that hard work paid off. We beat the Titans."

Paige nods, "Yeah, I am, it's great. I guess I'm kind of looking forward to a change, you know, to help me take my mind off what we're losing."

Phoebe nods, "Sweetie, you can't look at it that way. We didn't lose him, he'll be watching over us."

Dawn shakes her head, "It won't be the same." She wipes a tear from her face.

Paige nods, "Dawn's right it's different."

The doorbell rings.

Phoebe calls out, "Come in!"

Darryl and Sheila walk in.

Sheila smiles, "Hi."

Darryl nods, "Hey."

Paige smiles, "Hi."

Sheila nods, "Are you sure you want us over today?"

Darryl sighs, "Yeah, I mean, we don't wanna intrude."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, you're not intruding. This was Piper's idea."

Sheila nods, "I can only imagine what she's going through. How's she doing?"

Buffy sighs, "We're not really sure."

Paige nods, "She wanted to be alone with the baby last night."

Darryl nods, "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come out of her room for like a year."

Piper comes down the stairs all cheery. "Hi, guys, I'm so glad you could come."

Darryl smiles, "Hi."

Sheila nods, "Hi. We wanted to show our support." She hands Piper a bunch of flowers.

Piper smiles, "Thank you."

Darryl nods, "Yeah. Leo was... is... somebody..."

There's an awkward silence.

Piper smiles, "Oh, come on, guys, this is a celebration. Leo got promoted. We should all be happy for him. I am."

Buffy shakes her head, "You are?"

Piper nods, "Of course I am."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Piper, you don't have to put on a brave face. We're all here for you."

Dawn nods, "Yeah."

Paige sighs, "Suppressing emotions in this family can be dangerous."

Piper shakes her head, "No, I'm not suppressing anything, really, I'm okay. Now let's eat before the baby wakes up from his nap. Oh, I forgot the baby monitor. Here." She gives Phoebe the flowers. "Be right back." Piper runs upstairs.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, let's eat."

Darryl smiles, "Yeah, come on, honey."

Darryl and Sheila go into the dining room.

Buffy sighs, "Something's wrong with Piper."

Paige shakes her head, "Maybe she's moved on."

Phoebe sighs, "Piper doesn't move on, she fights. I'm telling you, that wasn't Piper."

Dawn nods, "I have to agree with Mom and Aunt Phoebe. Something is wrong."

Outside. Chris is sitting on the steps.

Leo orbs in.

Chris nods, "So the Elders decide what to do with me yet?"

Leo nods, "Well, you've been the subject of heated discussion. One thing we agreed upon is you can't return to the future."

Chris nods, "I figured as much. The timeline's changed; I don't even know what I go back to. So what did they decide?"

Leo nods, "The Elders voted to make you the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter."

Chris smiles, "They did?"

Leo nods, "As a reward for helping to defeat the Titans but then somehow I figured you knew that. You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said and wondering myself if this wasn't part of your plan all along. Take good care of them, Chris. Don't forget, I'll be watching over you."

Leo orbs out and as the white orbs leave, Chris waves his hand and the white orbs explode into nothing. He looks around and gets up. He walks inside and closes the door with telekinesis.


	46. Chapter 46: Lessons

**Chapter 46: Lessons**

Somewhere in Instanbul. A girl is running for her life. She runs through alleys, past doorways that are either shut or being slammed shut as she approaches. She looks about her, wildly, keeps moving.

She hits a dead end, turns.

Two robed figures appear at the end of the alley. They have hoods, and beneath the hoods, black cloth covers their faces as well.

She's terrified as they start toward her, but not without resolve. She jumps up on a pile of trash, starts climbing up a pipe as she kicks away the trash. One of the robed men grabs for her ankle but she's too high, she's near the top of the wall…

She crests it and another figure appears, pushes her roughly back as she screams.

She falls back and lands on the alley floor hard. She is immobilized and terrified as one of the men holds her down, the other pulling out a horrible, ornate dagger. The robed men quickly and efficiently dive the dagger into the girl's chest, killing her.

Cemetery somewhere in San Francisco.

A vampire's head pops up from the dirt, He's creepy, cadaverous and hungry.

Buffy nods, "It's about power."

Buffy squatting by the grave, she holds a stake. "It's about power. Who's got it... who knows how to use it..." Buffy tosses the stake, without looking, at Dawn, who catches it, eyes mostly on the vamp. "So who's got the power, Dawn?"

Dawn nods, "Well, I've got the stake... And I am the daughter of a Charmed One."

Buffy shakes her head, "The stake is not the power. Nor is being a Charmed One in this instance."

Dawn nods, "But he's new... probably confused, doesn't know what he wants..."

The vamp has both arms out now, looks at Dawn, grinning, as he struggles to pull himself up. "Blood..."

Buffy nods, "He seems to have some focus there..."

Dawn trying to work it..., "Yeah, ok, but he doesn't know his strength, he might not know all the fancy martial arts they inevitably seem to pick up..."

Buffy nods, "Who's got the power?"

Dawn sighs, "He does."

Buffy nods going over to Dawn, "Never forget that. Doesn't matter how well prepped you are, how well armed you are, you're a little girl."

Dawn sighs, "Woman."

Buffy nods, "Young woman. Anyways he's a vampire. Okay? A demon. Preternaturally strong, skilled, with power that no human can ever -"

Vampire frowns, "Excuse me..." They look over at him. He's still only waist level out of the grave. "I think I'm stuck."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "You're stuck."

Vampire nods, "My foot is caught on a root or something. I don't even know how I got down there... if you girls could just give me a hand..."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "So he's got the power."

Buffy frowns, "Zip it." Buffy crosses to the Vamp.

Vampire sighs, "I really appreciate it... it's just so dark, and I don't know what I'm doing here... Maybe if you just give me some leverage I can work -" Buffy yanks him up by the back of his jacket with one hand, sets him on his feet. "Whooh. Thanks. That was a help." He grins evilly, "Unfortunately, it was also the last -" Buffy's hand clamps on his throat and the last words come out as a Donald Duck rasp. "- thing you'll ever do."

Buffy nods, "Listen up. I'm the Slayer, you don't wanna get into it with me. You want blood, okay? So you can have hers. She's not the Slayer." Dawn rolls her eyes. They both know it's a fib. "She's the one to go after. Not me."

Vampire nods, "I was thinking along those lines."

Buffy nods, "Okay then." She lets him go, steps back. The vampire takes a step forward and Dawn readies herself, trying not to look scared. "Power. He's got it, he's gonna use it." The vampire rushes Dawn - and she rolls back on impact, going under him as he rolls past her and into a tombstone, hard. "So you use that! Perfect."

Flush with momentary success, Dawn scrambles for her dropped stake, jumps at the vamp and stakes him. A little too much to the right.

Angry, he backhands her and she goes flying back. Before she can recover - blood dotting her lip - he's on her, she scrambles underneath him to get him off - Buffy is nowhere to be seen…

Dawn pulls up a stake, the vamp recoils and hisses, but grabs her arm and twists it 'til she drops it in pain, "Mom!"

Buffy pulls the Vamp off Dawn, throws him back. He keeps his footing, comes at her - and a couple of quick, but fairly dazzling moves disable him. Buffy grabs a sword sticking out of the ground, by a bag of weapons, and beheads him. He dusts. Needless to say, she has hardly broken a sweat.

Buffy's attention is on Dawn, who is on the ground, hand to her neck, which is bleeding slightly. Her look is slightly bewildered and accusatory.

Buffy smiles, "It's real. That's the only lesson, Dawn. It's always real." Buffy holds her hand out, and Dawn takes it. Buffy helps her up. Buffy looks at her neck. "Let me see..."

Dawn sighs, "Just a scrape. Anyway I had a plan the whole time."

Buffy nods, "Really."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah, I planned to get killed, come back as a vampire and bite you, Mom."

Buffy laughs, "You wanted to be trained..."

Dawn sighs, "Well I do have all this power being thriced blessed you know. I need to learn to use it don't I?"

Buffy nods, "And you did pretty well."

Dawn smiles, "I did?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah. You made your mom proud."

Dawn smiles, "'Cause with the rolling thing, I was using his strength, it was very tai chi, plus I nearly got the heart…"

Buffy gathers the weapons and they start to exit the graveyard, "My first time out I missed the heart too."

Dawn shakes her head, "No way."

Buffy nods, "Just the once."

Dawn nods, "Well the next vampire I meet…"

Buffy sighs, "The next vampire you meet, you run away. Dawn you're not ready to go against a vamp solo."

The next day… In Sunnydale

Robin Wood smiles, "It is my great pleasure and privilege to announce the official opening, on the very ground Sunnydale High first stood upon... of the brand new, state of the art... Sunnydale Junior/Senior High!

In England… Giles makes his way towards Willow.

Willow is sitting by a tree with her back to him. She is intent on on a flower. Which she is causing to grow in front of her.

Giles comes to Willow and her flower, which is finished. "That doesn't belong there."

Willow doesn't look up at him. Just quietly agrees, "No, it doesn't."

Giles nods, "Passafloracoerulea, native to Paraguay, if my botany serves." He sits by her.

Willow nods, "Is there anything you don't know everything about?"

Giles smiles, "Synchronized swimming. Complete mystery to me. Other than that, I know all." He examines the flower. "Yes, Paraguayan. Where did it come from?"

Willow smiles, "Paraguay."

Giles nods, "You brought it through the earth."

Willow nods, "It's all connected. The root systems, the molecules, the energy... everything's connected."

Giles nods, "You sound like Ms. Harkness."

Willow sighs, "She's taught me a lot."

Giles nods, "Then why aren't you at your lesson?"

Willow sighs, "I'm sorry."

Giles shakes his head, "It's all right. She was just afraid you -"

Willow nods, "Had gone evil? Yeah, I was gonna destroy the world, but lunch made me sleepy." She offers the jest meekly, not being glib.

Giles sighs, "She didn't think that. She was just -"

Willow sighs, "Afraid. They all are. The Coven is... they're the most amazing women I've ever met. If it wasn't for them, and you... But there's this look they get, like I'm gonna turn them all into bangers and mash or something. Which I'm not even sure what that is."

Giles nods, "They're cautious. I trust you can understand that."

Willow shakes her head, "I don't have that much power, I don't think. I was... drained by what happened."

Giles nods, "But everything's connected. You're connected to great power… an ultimate power, whether you feel it or not."

Willow nods, "You should just take it from me." She rises.

Giles follows. "You know we can't. This isn't a hobby, or an addiction. It's inside you now, this magic. You're responsible for it."

Willow nods, "Will they always be afraid of me?"

Giles sighs, "Maybe. Can you live with that?"

Willow sighs, "I deserve a lot worse."

Giles shakes his head, "That's not an answer."

Willow nods, "I killed people, Giles."

Giles nods, "I've not forgotten."

Willow nods, "When you brought me here... I thought it was to bind my power. Or lock me in some mystical dungeon for all eternity, or with the torture... instead, you go all Dumbledore on me, I'm learning about magic, I'm all about energy and gaia and root systems."

Giles nods, "Do you want to be punished?"

Willow sighs as tears begin to fall down her face, "I wanna be Willow."

Giles nods, "You are. In the end, we are all who we are - no matter now much we may appear to have changed."

In Sunnydale…The next morning. Buffy and Dawn have orbed to the Summers House in Sunnydale.

Dawn shakes her head, "Why are you transferring me here again?"

Buffy sighs, "With the new Junior/Senior High School built on the remains of the old high school above the hellmouth…"

Dawn nods, "Yeah I get it. You want me going to school here in case…"

Buffy nods, "Yeah. Now if anyone asks. We moved back into grandma's house recently. That's why you transferred back, okay?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah mom."

Outside a car pulls up to the curb. Xander steps out; he's holding a set of rolled-up blueprints.

Buffy opens the door as Xander enters, "Morning… You're unconscionably spiffy."

Dawn nods, "Check out Double-Oh-Xander."

Xander smiles, "Client meeting. How are you?"

Buffy sighs, "My daughter's about to go to the same school that tried to kill me for three years. I can't begin to prepare her for what could come out of there, so peachy with a side of keen that would be me."

Xander nods holding up the blueprints, "Well, here's a little something for what ails you."

Buffy nods, "You got the rest of it?"

Faith comes down the stairs, "Hey D, B, Xan."

Xander nods, "Faith." He rolls out the the blueprints on the table, "Take a look. I got two crews working this diabolical yet lucrative new campus: finishing up the science building here, and reinforcing the gym. No pentagrams, no secret passageways... everything up to code and safe as houses. I've looked through all the plans; I've been on site after hours..."

Buffy nods, "Nothing's creepy? Strange? From Beyond?"

Xander nods, "Well there is one interesting detail. I managed to scare up the plans for the OLD high school. You remember the very center of Sunnydale's own hellmouth."

Buffy nods, "It was under the library."

Xander holds the old plans to the window so light streams through them. "Right. So I lined up the plans, new and old…" He covers the new with the old. "And on the exact spot where the library was, we now have..."

Buffy frowns, "... the principal's office."

Dawn nods, "So the principal is evil? You want me to keep an eye on him?"

Buffy sighs and nods, "Or in a boatload of danger. Either way yes."

Xander nods, "The last two principals were eaten. Who'd even apply for that gig?"

Buffy nods, "I guess we'll see. Time to head out." She turns to Dawn, "Got your books? Lunch? Stakes?"

Dawn smiles, "Check thrice. And if I have to I can always orb back here or San Francisco. That's why you wanted me here. That way if trouble is brewing I could orb and get help."

Xander nods, "Did you give her..."

Buffy smiles, "Saving it."

Buffy produces a box, slides it across the table to Dawn.

Dawn shakes her head, "What is this?"

Buffy smiles, "Back to school gift."

Dawn starts to open it, her excitement tempered with suspicion, "It's a weapon, isn't it?"

Buffy laughs, "Yes it is." Dawn opens the box to find a brand new cell phone. "It's so if you're in a crowded area and you can't "call" for me, you can still call for me or Faith or Xander. Their numbers are programmed in also."

Dawn smiles, "Thanks, mom."

Short time later Xander pulls the car up in front of the school. Buffy and Dawn climb out of Xander's car.

Buffy nods, "I'm gonna take her to class. Have a look around."

Xander nods, "Okay. I'll be on site here most of the day, so if you have needs..."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks." Xander drives off as Buffy and Dawn walk toward the front entrance. "Now remember: if you see anything strange, or, you know, dead..."

Dawn nods, "Mom, I got it."

Buffy nods, "Stay away from hyena people, lizardy-type athletes... if you see anyone invisible…"

Dawn stops. "Mom. I think it's pretty safe to say I'm not gonna see anyone that's invisible."

Buffy nods, "Still be on the watch though. This place is evil."

Principal Wood comes up behind Buffy and Dawn, "Tough to let'em go, huh?"

Buffy spins to see Principal Wood smiling at the two of them. "Oh. Hi."

Principal Wood nods, "Robin Wood. I'm the new principal."

They shake hands.

Buffy smiles, "Buffy Halliwell. This is Dawn."

Principal Wood smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Dawn waves, "Hi."

Buffy smiles probing, "So you're the principal. I expected you to be more... aged."

Principal Wood smiles, "You seem just a little bit young to have such a grown up daughter."

Buffy sighs, "I had Dawn when I was 15."

Principal Wood nods, "Ah you were a teenage mother. I have actually heard of you, Ms. Halliwell or should I say Summers. You graduated from the old high school, am I right?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah. How did you -"

Principal Wood nods, "Well, I better get to work. Got to start deadening young minds. It was nice to meet you." He turns to Dawn, "You have fun." He leaves.

Buffy frowns, "Well that was suspicious."

Dawn nods, "I will keep my eye on him. I got to get to class now though."

Buffy nods, "Dawn -"

Dawn nods, "I know. You never see it coming, the stake is not, nor being a witch, the power. To Serve Man is a cookbook. I love you. Go away."

Dawn scampers off. Buffy takes a moment, looking at the school. She then enters the school.

Buffy walks along the unfamiliar space, toting the all-too-familiar dread. She turns a corner, comes to a row of lockers. She looks about her for a bit in the silence.

Something suddenly smashes into a locker right in front of Buffy and bounces off.

Buffy jumps, spins to look - it's a basketball, which bounces back to where it came from. Buffy sees a pair of hands takes the ball from the ground, pulls it out of sight.

Buffy starts toward the unseen person. Turns the corner - and catches a glimpse of a big young man, who glares at her menacingly in passing as he disappears around the next corner.

Buffy continues to follow, rounds the corner - and he's nowhere to be seen.

In a classroom… Dawn sits in the back. Dawn just looks around, apprehensive, vaguely smiling at people.

Teacher nods, "Well, okay. I'm Mr. Lonegrin. Why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves. Let's start with..." He scans about the room, "Melissa Simmons."

Melissa stands and talks about herself, "... Die Hard, Spiderman, and the Matrix, I'm hoping to try out for the swim team this year, I love to swim, and uh, I hope I don't flunk."

Dawn just nervously waits her turn.

The teacher nods, "Okay How about you, Ms. Halliwell.?

Dawn stands, "Well I guess I wasn't always a Halliwell. Well I guess I was. You see my mom was born Elizabeth Halliwell. But it turns out my Grandma Patty gave mom up for adoption when she was little. And my Grandma Joyce, her adopted mom, changed her name to Buffy Summers. So when I was born my name was Dawn Summers. When mom met her sisters she changed our name to Halliwell…"

In a girl's bathroom somewhere on campus. Buffy enters, she stops by the sink, looks in the mirror. She notices something on the sink, goes to it... She sees a small bone, tied to a twig and a feather – a talisman.

Buffy's hand reaches our for the talisman, picks it up. Buffy looks up in the mirror, looking at it she sees a dead girl leering at her from right behind her shoulder. "You can't protect her... Couldn't protect me..."

Buffy spins - There's no one there. She looks back in the mirror. No one there either.

Buffy looks around, a little freaked out. Suddenly a dead janitor is right in her face, grabbing her, roaring, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" He roughly pushes her back…

Buffy looks up to see he's gone as well.

Buffy exits the bathroom , takes a moment to get her bearing, then heads off to find Dawn's class.

In the classroom Dawn is finishing her introduction, "... history, and sociology, I love to dance, I like music, I'm very into Britney Spears' early work, you know before she sold out, so mostly her finger painting, macaroni art..." Students laugh - Dawn is gaining confidence, even enjoying herself – "Very under-rated... Favorite activities include not ever having to do this again... And, what else? I'm fairly boring otherwise –"

In the Science building which is still under construction.

Xander is talking to a construction worker, "Tell Ronnie to let the other guys finish upstairs." Buffy approaches him. "So, how's it looking? Does the place pass inspection?"

Buffy shakes her head, "It's great, if you're a zombie-ghost-thing."

Xander sighs, "So school's in session, huh?"

Buffy nods, "Seems like old times."

Xander frowns, "S' wonderful." He walks her to a more secluded spot, pulling off his hat. "So, zombies or ghosts?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm not sure. They were in the mirror, they disappeared, but they touched me. I think. Let's just start with "dead" and "pissed"."

Xander frowns, "They were after you personally?"

Buffy nods, "Talked about protecting people. Told me to leave."

Xander sighs, "No damage, though. Anything I can do?"

Buffy shrugs, "I don't know. You could blow up the school again..."

Xander laughs, "That never gets old..."

Buffy nods, "It's not a coincidence, you know. The school being rebuilt. It means something... more."

Xander nods, "As in what?"

Buffy has no answer.

In the classroom… The teacher is talking at the front of the class.

A nerd next to Dawn leans in, "Can I borrow a pencil?"

Dawn starts a bit, pulls one from her pencil case. As she hands it over, the hand receiving it is blue/white and peeling. "Thanks a lot."

The odd croak of his voice causes Dawn to turn to him - and before she can gasp he shoves the pencil in her eye.

Dawn falls back out of her desk, screaming and holding her face. Kids come out of their chairs, the teacher rushes forward…

Dawn calms down, pulls her hands away - there's no blood. No pencil, two working eyeballs... Dawn sees everyone staring at her, looks over at the nerd's desk. It's empty.

Teacher nods, "Are you all right?"

Dawn shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... there was a... a bee flew at my eye, I'm very allergic..."

Teacher nods not entirely believing her story, "I think it's gone..."

Dawn sighs, "Can I... can I go to the bathroom?"

Teacher nods, "Of course."

Dawn rises, looking at the desk... "What happened to the... never mind." Dawn exits, much shaken. The kids look at her like she's crazy.

Dawn enters the girl's bathroom, sweating. She goes right to a stall and sits, shaking, trying to clear her mind. She is there a moment when she hears something. It takes a moment to recognize it as low sobbing.

Dawn becomes very still. Listens. The sound is coming from further down in the stalls. Slowly, a little frightened, she bends down to see under all the stalls. No feet.

But the sobbing continues. Dawn looks worried, but not totally freaked. She moves slowly out of her stall. Starts down the row of stalls...

In the Halls… Buffy is coming back from seeing Xander. She turns a corner and bumps into Principal Wood. Buffy almost takes the principal out, but sees who it is in time.

Principal Wood shakes his head, "Whoa."

Buffy smiles, "Sorry."

Principal Wood nods, "Ms. Halliwell. I didn't know you were still about."

Buffy nods, "Well, I was looking..."

Principal Wood nods, "I thought generally it was customary for a person who has graduated to, um, go somewhere else."

Buffy sighs, "It's a new campus. I just want to get to know it. Make sure it's all right. For my daughter."

In the girl's bathroom Dawn approaches the last stall. The soft sobbing continues. Dawn reaches the door, pushes it open.

A creepy looking goth girl, Kit, is huddled on the tank, feet on the seat. She is terrified, clutching her shoulder bag.

Dawn smiles, "Hey, what's wrong..."

Kit nods, "There's someone... in here..."

Dawn shakes her head, "It's only me."

Kit sighs, "No. It's not."

Back in the hall… Principal Wood nods, "You know, I actually know a little more about you than I let on before."

Buffy nods, "Isn't that interesting."

Principal Wood nods, "It really is."

In the Girl's bathroom… Dawn smiles, "Let's just get you out of here, okay? We're gonna be all right. But maybe we could get some air." Slowly, Kit lets Dawn help her out of the stall. "I'm Dawn."

Kit nods, "Kit."

Dawn nods, "Saw something pretty creepy, huh?"

Kit sighs, "You won't believe me."

Dawn nods, "I kinda sorta think I will. Was there a pencil involved in any…" She stops, looking in the mirror, the mirror shows they are surrounded by all three dead people. The lights explode! A shower of sparks above the girls' heads leaves the bathroom in darkness. Kit screams. "Come on!" She tries to pull Kit toward the door, but the girl is on the deep wig.

As Dawn tries to drag Kit to safety, three sets of dead hands smash through the tiled floor and grab at them. A whole chunk of floor crumbles beneath the screaming girls as they are pulled down into darkness.

In the basement… Dawn and Kit lie amidst the rubble. Kit is shaking Dawn, who shakes her head, blearily. "Hey, wake up... please wake up..."

Dawn sighs, "Oh, Goddess." She feels the back of her head, winces in pain. Kit is looking around, afraid. Dawn looks up at the hole they came through. Looks at Kit. "Are you okay?"

Kit nods, "We have to leave."

Dawn nods, "You're not wrong."

They help each other up. Dawn's a little woozy, and Kit's limping slightly, but they're good to go. Dawn debates orbing them out. But decides against it hoping to minimize any exposure. "There's gotta be a staircase... Come on." They move toward a corner. "What did you see? When I found you in the stall?"

Kit sighs, "A girl. She said she died here. That everybody dies here and we all would too."

Dawn smiles trying to laugh it off, "And here I was worried about not fitting in."

They're about to turn the corner when a large figure shoots out right in front of them… they scream.

It's the young man, Carlos, with the basketball that Buffy saw in the halls. He has no ball now, just a look of terror. "Who are you?"

Kir frowns, "Who are you?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Are you dead?"

Carlos frowns, "Stop saying that!"

Dawn sighs, "Whoa, Whoa... we're not dead, we saw scary dead people, we're trying to get out of here."

Carlos nods, "I just came down for a smoke, you know, and I saw... it was the janitor, yelling at me, I thought he was just pissed, but I saw him in the light..."

Dawn nods, "You came downstairs. WHERE?"

Carlos sighs, "Man, I got no clue. I ran away like a girl, I don't know this place at all."

Dawn nods, "Okay, so we can run around in circles, or…"

Dead Janitor shakes his head, "You really think you can run away?" He's several yards away, coming into the dim light.

Kit shakes her head, "It's not real..."

Dawn smiles, "Lesson one: It's always real."

Dead Nerd nods, "I tried to run, too." They whip around - he's coming from the other direction.

Dead Girl smiles, "I tried to scream." They're surrounded. The dead people shamble toward them with menacing glee. "It doesn't matter how much you scream. Nobody ever hears you."

Realizing, Dawn starts going through her pockets. "Hear me, right... I got a present... my mom gave me a present.

Kit nods, "What is it?"

Dawn pulls out a small cell phone. "A weapon."

In the halls, Buffy is still talking with the Principal.

Principal Wood nods, "The school board recommended I spend some time reading your record. It's a page turner. Kind of a checkered past."

Buffy smiles, "More like plaid. Kind of a Clan Tartan of badness, really, but there were factors." Buffy's phone rings. She jumps a little. "Hey! That's loud."

Principal Wood nods, "That's part of why we don't allow…"

Buffy has it to her ear, "'Scuse me… Uh huh?" She looks to Principal Wood, "Sorry. It's my dog. My dog walker…Three dead?"

Principal Wood frowns, "Oh my god."

Buffy nods speaking into the phone, "...Yeah..."

Principal Wood frowns, "Your dogs are dead?"

Buffy speaks into the phone, "I'll be right there."

In the basement… Dawn is on the phone as the three kids back into a corner. Dawn is scared, but together. "Good. And, Mom..."

In the Halls… Buffy nods, "Yeah?"

Dawn on the phone, "Isn't this reception amazing? I'm in the frikkin' basement!"

In the basement, Dawn hangs up. Looks to the other two. "Help is on the way, guys, we just gotta…" Dawn notices the dead guys are gone. "Where did they –"

The Janitor's hand shoots around her throat.

In the halls Buffy is pocketing her phone, backing away. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Principal Wood nods, "Of course... good luck with your... dog tragedy..."

Buffy turns the corner - then, out of sight, bolts.

Buffy runs into the girl's bathroom. Without hesitation, Buffy jumps cleanly down through the hole into the basement. "Dawn!"

No sound, no movement. Buffy starts through the dark space - it really does resemble a maze.

A moment, then she remembers - pulls out the phone, speed dials. Waits - hears a distant ringing, far left. She runs down the corridor towards it, but it stops. She puts the phone to her ear, "Dawn! I'm close by…"

Dead Janitor on the phone, "You're too late." Buffy's face tightens. She slows, still heading in the same direction. "But then, you're always too late, aren't you?" Buffy rounds the corner - and there he is, smiling at her. No phone, though. "Sure as hell didn't save me..."

Buffy frowns, "Where's my daughter?"

Dead Janitor smiles, "I think she's lost..."

Buffy looks around, sussing the space. Some doors, halls going off - no clue if Dawn might be around. "If I'm the one that let you die, why take it out on her? I'm right here... What are you after? Fear? Revenge? Tasty brains?"

Dead Nerd smiles, "I think I'd like Dawn to be my girlfriend..." He's appears to the left of Buffy.

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm the one that dates dead guys. And no offense, but they were hotties. I mean, I'm sure you had a great personality..."

Dead Girl nods, "Were you busy making out with your dead boyfriend when I was ripped to death by a werewolf? Is that why you let me die?"

Dead Nerd smiles, "I was screaming for help when they pulled me down into the -"

Buffy sighs, "Hello... Not making myself clear: I don't care how you died. I'm sorry for your loss, now stay out of my way. DAWN!"

Dead Janitor smiles, "She's not gonna hear you. Place is like a maze, it just swallows up sound."

Buffy smiles, "There is more than one way for her to hear me." She calls out, "Dawn!" She hears a jingling in reply.

Dead Janitor shrugs, "A person could spend months in here and never be found. Believe me, I know."

Buffy sighs, "What do you want?"

Dead Janitor smirks, "You don't belong here."

Dead Girl nods, "This place is ours, now. It's built on our graves. We rested easy until we felt you return."

Dead Janitor smiles, "Leave. Leave and never come back. Dawn is fine. She's sitting in class right now, not remembering any of this. We don't care about her. All we want is for you to leave so we can rest again."

Buffy shakes her head, "Actually, I think all you want is to get between me and that door." She indicates a rusty metal door behind them. It's so like the wall it sits in that it's almost invisible. The Dead Guys look pissed that she sussed that one. "Who's for finding out why?"

The Dead Nerd rushes at Buffy. She grabs his arm and single handedly swings him into the wall behind her, swinging him back into the Janitor, who follows hard upon. They both go flying and Buffy heads for the door and the girl jumps on her, screaming, trying to bite her. Buffy jumps up and back, flies through the air and lands as hard as she can on the girl, wrestler-style. Rolls away and comes up and all three are suddenly standing between her and the door as though nothing has happened.

Buffy frowns, "If at first you don't succeed..." She runs at them - they charge - and she jumps over them, flipping in midair, landing on her feet and dashing for the door. "- cheat." She pulls - it's locked - suddenly they grab her, pull her back, some panic on their faces - she elbows, shakes and kicks them off, pulls at the door again, we hear metal groaning, locks snapping - and the door flies open. "Dawnie! We have to get -."

Standing two inches from her face from her face is Spike. Buffy stops.

Buffy and Spike stare at each other, neither particularly comprehending. "Spike...?" He says nothing. "Are you... real?" He laughs at that and his laughter is so close to tears it's not pretty. "Spike..."

Spike reaches out to touch her face. She's kind of immobilized... "Buffy... duck..."

Buffy frowns, "What? What duck? There's a duck?"

The Janitor slams her in the back of the head with a baseball bat-sized pipe. She goes face first into the wall, drops to the ground in agony, blood coming from her nose.

Spike just takes a step back into the darkness of his inner chamber, muttering... "No visitors today... terribly busy..."

The Janitor swings the pipe down again, Buffy blocks it with her arm, but that nearly breaks bone. She cries out in pain.

Dead Nerd smiles, "Told you to get out..."

Buffy leg sweeps the Janitor, sends him to the ground. She grabs the door and jerks it into his face three times in rapid succession. She pulls herself painfully into the inner chamber, Spike backing further away. Shuts the door behind her. "They'll probably show up in a sec…"

Spike shakes his head, "Nobody comes in here. It's just the three of us."

Buffy frowns, "Spike, have you seen Dawn? She came down with some kids…"

Spike frowns, "DON'T YOU THINK I'M TRYING?! Ooh, not a fast, not a quick STUDY... I dropped my board in the water and the chalk all ran, sure to be caned..." He laughs weakly. "...should've seen that coming..."

Buffy comes to him, focused on him now... "Spike... what happened..." Spike moves a step away, pulling his unbuttoned shirt closed. Concerned, Buffy comes to him and gently opens his shirt. "What did you do...?"

Spike is covered in cuts, some new, some healed for months. He begins to weep. "I tried... I tried to cut it out..."

Buff looks at him with confusion and concern - and jumps a mile when the phone rings. "Dawn?"

Dawn On the phone, "Mom... where are you?"

Buffy glances at Spike, who's impressively out of it. Hesitates. "I'm... where are you?"

Dawn on the phone, "I don't know. A room, by the furnace, near where we fell in... they dragged us in here then disappeared..."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, they came after me." As if in proof, she hears something bang against the metal door. Buffy moves away from it...

Spike mutters, "Not in here, they'd not dare... no solicitation, thank you..."

Dawn on the phone, "What do they want?"

Buffy shakes her head, "So far, to piss me off."

Dawn on the phone, "Please tell me it's working."

Buffy smiles, "Oh, I'm damage bound. I just can't figure them - ghosts can't touch you and zombies can't disappear, so I don't know what we're…"

Spike shakes his head, "Not ghosts..."

Dawn on the phone, "Who was that?"

Buffy sighs, "Hold on..." She puts her hand over the phone. "You know what they are?"

Spike looks at her like she's crazy, "Duh"... she glares at him and he gets small again. "Manifest spirits, controlled by a talisman, raised to seek vengeance... a four-year old could figure it..." He wanders into a corner, squats, distractedly amused.

Buffy nods, "Just hang tight. I'll find you. These things can hurt you, but you can hurt them too. Find a weapon. I'll come for you." She hangs up. "Spike, you gonna help me out?"

Spike shakes his head, "THIS IS MY HOME! I belong here; I've always been here, cheers for stopping by." He's starting to tear up again, running his hands along the walls. "It's in the walls..."

Buffy sighs, "I'll get back to you." She turns, faces the door. The banging continues. She holds a sec before kicking the door open. She see there's no one there. She moves out. "Guys? Resentful dead guys?" A noise makes her spin, but she seems to be alone. "This can't be good..." She starts moving through the halls, cautiously, but with a purpose. "Come on... Manifest spirits, raised up, controlled by." She stops. "- a talisman..."

Buffy pulls out the phone again, speed dials. "Xander."

In the basement by the furnace. Dawn and the others are looking around them, staying low and quiet. "We need some kind of weapon. Just to hold them off."

Carlos holds up two dusty bricks from the corner. "I got these..."

Dawn nods, "I guess that's better than..." She gets an idea, "... Kit. Give me your bag."

Kit does and Dawn empties it without a thought, shoves the bricks in it.

In the school halls… Xander runs down the halls, action-purpose guy.

In the basement. Buffy pulls a door open - nothing. She's beginning to feel turned around.

In the basement by the furnace. Dawn pulls the bag strap as long as it will go. She hefts the bag - it's heavy.

Kit nods, "Do you think they'll come back?"

Dead Girl vicious mimic, "Do you think they'll come back?" She steps into the dim light of the furnace, the others behind. The Dead Nerd now holds a pipe. "We never left. We'll always be here, just like you."

Kit shakes her head, "No..."

Dead Girl nods, "Why do you think we picked you? The ones no one will miss... the ones that don't belong... Spend all your time trying to get out of high school, and now you'll never ever leave."

With a roar, Dawn swings the bag at the Dead Girl with full Slayer strength. She knocks Dead Girl back forcing her to stumble. The Dead Janitor punches Dawn and knocks her to the ground. Kit screams.

Buffy hears the struggle, makes for it.

In the Girl's bathroom. Xander bursts in, stops short at the damage. "Whoa! Contracty goodness. Talisman. Talisman." He starts looking, but it's dark in there.

In the basement by the furnace. The Dead Janitor kneels down, pulls Dawn's head up by the hair. "You can thank your mother for this."

Buffy bursts through the door – Dead Nerd swings, but she ducks, rolls forward onto her back from which position she slams her legs into the kneeling Janitor, sends him flying against the wall.

Dawn smiles, "Thanks, mom."

Buffy nods, "We just gotta hold 'em at bay -"

The Dead nerd slams the big pipe down, Buffy barely rolling out of the way this time.

Dawn nods, "The bag!"

Buffy grabs the strap as she gets up, swinging the bag into zombie faces, over her head, around her back - around the pipe, pulling it away from the Dead Nerd while head kicking the girl back into the dark corner - and never stopping the graceful motion of her deadly swinging brick bag.

In the Girls' bathroom. Xander is on his hands and knees by the sink, careful to avoid the hole... "Come on... yes!" He picks up the twig/bone/feather thing – "Talisman!" He stands - and Dead Girl is right by him, screaming and attacking.

In the basement by the furnace. Buffy finally lets the bag go, flying into Janitor face and sending him rocketing back.

Without thought, Dawn tosses Buffy the big pipe and Buffy catches it without looking, twirls it into a ready stance. "You really wanna keep this up?"

Dead Janitor laughs, "What are you gonna do? Kill us?"

In the Girl's bathroom. Xander is on his back in the corner. He manages to keep the clawing girl away long enough to snap the bone and rip the thing apart. She disappears.

In the basement by the furnace. The Dead Nerd and Dead Janitor disappear as well.

Carlos lets out a sigh of relief, "Are they gone?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah. Talisman must've been destroyed."

Dawn nods, "How'd you know it was a talisman?"

Buffy looks over at the doorway, thinking about Spike. Turns to Dawn. "There's always a talisman." She tosses the pipe to the ground. "The real question is who put it there." She looks at the freaked-out kids and her daughter. "Let's find a way upstairs. Assuming there is one."

Dawn nods, "You really weren't kidding about this place. I guess it hasn't changed."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know... it seems smaller."

Short time later in the halls. Buffy, Dawn, Carlos and Kit are all together near the entrance to the basement. It's crowded, but these four are in their own world.

Buffy smiles, "You guys are gonna be okay. This school is intense, but you can do all right if you're careful. And you might wanna think about sticking together."

Kit nods, "Thank you..." She hugs Buffy.

Carlos puts his arm on her shoulder and says, sincerely, "Yeah. I mean it. You're the coolest mom ever."

Dawn smiles. "Come on. We've still got a few more classes to live through." She kisses Buffy on the cheek and then takes off, arm in arm with Kit, Carlos staying close.

Buffy watches them go, then turns to find Principal Wood staring at her.

Principal Wood smiles, "Curiouser and curiouser."

Buffy smiles, "What is? You is?"

Principal Woods nods, "Carlos Trejo and Kit Holbern. Possibly the only two students in this school who's files are as thick as yours was."

Buffy nods, "You really did do your homework."

Principal Wood nods, "I was looking for one or both of them to implode in a fearsome way before midterms, and you've got 'em socializing, hugging, and if I'm not mistaken, actually headed to class."

Buffy smiles, "Well, we shared an... encounter. Sometimes you just gotta break the ice."

Principal Wood nods, "You were probably more than happy to get out of this place, but I gotta tell you, Ms. Halliwell, I think you belong here."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

Principal Wood nods, "Ever think about coming back?"

Buffy sighs, "Is this that nightmare where I didn't take finals? Should I be in my jammies?"

Principal Wood smiles, "I know this school's reputation. You think I got this job 'cause I had seniority? We've got a lot of pretty troubled students here, and just enough money to keep the place from caving in."

Buffy nods, "You may need a little extra there."

Principal Wood nods, "We do have a small community outreach program, gets people from the town to teach electives and such... the money we could pay you wouldn't even fold, but it would just be a couple days a week..."

Buffy shakes her head, "I wish I could. I have a job already a nice cushy one working for the Bay Mirror in San Francisco, as one of their two advice columnists."

Principal Wood nods, "A long commute isn't it?"

Buffy nods thinking back to the cover story she had worked out with Dawn, "They're letting me work from home. They forward all my letters to the house here. But if you really are looking for someone who to be a counselor. I have a friend who is living with us. She would be happy to do the job."

Principal Wood nods, "And who would she be?"

Buffy smiles, "Faith Lehane."

Principal Wood nods thinking for a moment and then smiles, "Since your recommending her. Tell her she can start on Monday." He looks at watch, "It's not even noon and I've already bullied my first family member into helping out. I'm going to be the best principal ever." He smiles, winningly, and goes off.

Buffy watches, her smile fading. Still not sure about this person. She looks around the building a bit, then exits out the front.

Buffy goes to someplace private where she can't be seen and orbs to the house in Sunnydale. "Faith!"

Faith comes in from the kitchen, "Hey, B. Everything ok at the school?"

Buffy nods, "At the moment it is. I need you to do something for me."

Faith nods, "Sure, B."

Buffy smiles, "I talked the Principal into hiring you. I know counseling isn't your thing. But with me in San Francisco I need someone here keeping an eye on things."

Faith nods, "Sure, B. I could do that."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks Faith. With two Slayers on the Hellmouth…"

Faith frowns, "Two Slayers? You said you would be in San Francisco?"

Buffy sighs, "I will be. Dawn is going to school here. She will orb back to San Francisco from the house after school and orb here of a morning before school."

Faith nods, "So? D isn't a Slayer."

Buffy laughs, "Actually she is. She inherited my Slayer abilities."

Faith blinks, "That's like wow, B. I don't think that has ever happened before."

Buffy nods, "Yeah I know. Ramus, an Elder who retired, said Dawn is thrice blessed. That means she's part Slayer, part witch, and part Whitelighter."


	47. Chapter 47: Vallhalley of the Dolls Pt1

**Chapter 47: Valhalley of the Dolls Part 1**

On a beach. Smash Mouth is performing on a stage. A large crowd of people in swimwear are dancing along. The song ends and everyone cheers.

Phoebe, Buffy and Chad the DJ, are sitting under a canvas shade shelter holding microphones.

Chad smiles, "Give it up for Smash Mouth! Let's here it, come on! Hanging Chad coming back live at the KQSF annual Beach Bash. Winding it up with our special guest, the stunningly, beautiful, Phoebe Halliwell and Buffy Halliwell, of the Ask Phoebe and Buffy fame. Okay, so what's your deal? Are you two psychic, is that it?"

Phoebe frowns, "I'm sorry?"

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Chad smiles, "I mean, you gotta be don't you? Your column has sky rocketed, all the critics rave about how amazingly insightful your advice is. How else do you explain it?"

Buffy smiles, "I just think we read people really well."

Chad smiles, "Oh, you do, do you? Can you read me?"

The crowd cheers.

Phoebe laughs, "I don't know, write a letter and we'll see."

Chad laughs, "Come on, give it a shot."

Several in the crowd yell out, "Yeah!"

Chad nods, "You guys wanna see them do it, dontcha?"

Several in the crowd yell out, "Yeah!" They applaud.

Buffy rolls her eyes, "You're up, Pheebs."

Phoebe glares at Buffy, "Oh, alright, alright. Ah, what do you want advice on?"

Chad smiles, "Okay, let's see. There's this woman that I like and I'd like to ask her out but I'm afraid she'll say no. What should I do?"

Phoebe looks at Chad and thinks. "Well, why don't you just ask me and find out?"

Phoebe laughs. The crowd applauses.

Short time later Chad pours some juice into a cup at the refreshment table.

Phoebe and Buffy walks up to him.

Phoebe smiles, "Hi. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there."

Chad laughs, "Hey, I'm just glad it was only on the radio."

Phoebe sighs, "I don't know why I answered like that. It was..."

Chad nods, "Dead on, that's what it was. It's exactly what I was feeling. Nervous about asking you out."

Phoebe looks at Buffy who shrugs, "Really? You were? Well, then maybe I should ask you out and just take the pressure off. Oh!" She laughs "I just don't know what's the matter with me. It's gotta be the heat or something."

Chris orbs in behind a van nearby.

Chad smiles, "Bayview Cafe, say 1:00?"

Buffy smiles, "Go for it Pheebs."

Phoebe nods, "I'll be there."

Chris comes out from behind the van and walks towards Phoebe and Buffy. "Phoebe. Buffy."

Phoebe sighs, "Chris, what are you doing here?"

Chad nods, "Um, listen, I gotta get back. Don't be late."

Phoebe smiles, "I won't be."

Chad walks away. Phoebe raises her eyebrows at Chris.

Chris sighs, "Trok Demon, remember?"

Buffy sighs, "Oh, Chris, get a life."

Chris frowns, "Come on."

Phoebe sighs, "Uff."

A moment later at the manor. Chris and Paige orb in with the five dogs.

Phoebe frowns, "Alright, can we get this started because I have to go..." She notices the dogs. "Where did they come from?"

Paige sighs, "He wouldn't let me take them back first."

Phoebe sighs, "Back?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, I'm a... dog walker. The temp agency messed up."

Chris sighs, "Okay, do you guys mind? We have to summon the Trok Demon while he's still on our plane. Piper!"

Buffy comes down the stairs, having changed clothes.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, Chris, lighten up. Sending us after all these demons is getting to be a real drag."

Paige nods, "Yeah, you're working us like dogs."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "For once I would love not to have to deal with a demon."

Chris sighs, "I don't see Piper complaining."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, because Piper doesn't complain about anything anymore. Ever since Leo left to become an Elder, all she does is walk around the house all... chipper."

Chris nods, "So?"

Buffy sighs, "So, it's unusual."

Paige nods, "What's worse, it's not Piper."

Piper walks down the stairs carrying Wyatt. She's on the phone. "I'd love to have a play date. Maybe we could call Jenny and she can bring baby Josie. And then I'll bring the juice and maybe bake some muffins and..." She sees the dogs. "Aww, how cute!" She walks into the kitchen.

Phoebe frowns, "She's getting worse."

Paige sighs, "Definitely."

Buffy shakes her head, "Something is wrong with her."

Phoebe nods, "Do you have a spell?"

Chris smiles, "Right out of the book." He hands Phoebe a piece of paper. "After you summon him, make sure Piper freezes him. Otherwise you'll never get the spell off."

Paige nods, "Here, take these guys to the attic, they'll be fine there."

Chris frowns, "Wait, me?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, you. Go." She hands Chris the leads and the dogs pull him upstairs.

Piper walks in all cheery. She's wearing an apron. "Alrighty, are we ready?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Alrighty?"

Piper smiles, "Phoebe, have I told you how much I love your new 'do. It's fabulous."

Phoebe sighs, "Very chipper. Okay, let's do this. You take this." Phoebe hands Paige the spell. Piper grins. Phoebe closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly, a two-headed demon with one eye on each head appears. "Piper, freeze him." Piper blows off one of his heads. He whimpers. Piper giggles. "What did you do that for?"

Piper shrugs, "I don't know, I didn't mean to."

The Trok Demon roars and sends the girls flying across the room. They land on the floor.

Buffy grabs the spell. "From other worlds far and near, let's get him the Trok, out of here." The Trok Demon bursts into flames and is vanquished. Piper smiles. "Is everybody okay?"

Piper nods, "Yeah that was awesome."

Phoebe rolls her eyes.

A few moments later Paige walks in with her hand against her shoulder. Chris follows her in. "What kind of Whitelighter can't heal?"

Chris nods, "For the record, you can't heal either."

Paige sighs, "I'm half-whitelighter. How come you didn't tell us about this before we hired you?"

Chris shakes his head, "First because you didn't hire me. I was assigned by the Elders. Second Buffy can heal and she is half-whitelighter also."

Buffy sighs, "That's because my powers took a different track than Paige's. Since I'm also the Slayer, the Elders decided that I should have a passive power first instead of an active power. It's why I couldn't orb when Paige could. It's the same with Dawn. Dawn could orb before I could. Her Slayer abilities came later. Dawn still can't heal by the way." She walks over to Paige and holds her hands over Paige's shoulder healing her, "Better?"

Paige smiles, "Yeah much. Thanks, Buffy."

Phoebe walks in. "Any other little surprises you would like the share with us?"

Chris shakes his head, "No." Phoebe sits down beside Paige. "Look, I haven't been a Whitelighter very long, okay? And healing, it's big, and takes a little while to learn how to do."

Phoebe sighs, "Great. Student-lighter."

Paige nods, "Okay, you could've told us about this like, I don't know, maybe a month ago."

Phoebe nods, "Well, I know one thing for sure, we're gonna stop all this demon fighting for a while."

Chris frowns, "Wait, why?"

Piper calls out, "Can somebody please fold the towels in the dryer when it's done?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "That's why."

Piper walks in carrying Wyatt and her purse. "I put a casserole in the oven; you can check on it in about an hour or so. I will be at the club if you need me. Have fun!" She leaves.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh my god, she is so sad."

Paige sighs, "Sad? Where are you getting sad from?"

Chris nods, "How about this. Three more demons, then we can talk about taking a little break."

Paige frowns, "What, do you have a quota or something?"

Chris smiles, "Look, I've already told you this before. I know from future knowledge that a demon is gonna come after Wyatt. These are all pre-empted strikes."

Phoebe frowns, "Okay, look, Chris, we like you a lot. But we have been doing this a lot longer than you have. Trust me, you have to pace yourself and you gotta let us have a life." She looks at her watch. "Ooh, speaking of which, I have to go get ready for my lunch date." She stands up.

Buffy laughs, "Yes you do."

Paige smiles, "Oh, I didn't know your boss was back in town."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, it's not with Jason, it's with Chad, the DJ, who I'm not really interested in."

Buffy frowns, "You're not? You seemed interested in him this morning."

Phoebe nods, "I know, weird."

Chris sighs, "Two demons, how about that? Two."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, Chris. And especially not until we figure out what's wrong with Piper, and more importantly Piper's powers."

Paige nods, "I swear, I think Leo did something to her before he left."

Buffy nods, "You know what? I think it's about time we orb him down here and ask him."

Chris shakes his head, "I don't think that's possible."

Phoebe frowns, "Well, then make it possible. Look, even if he doesn't care about Piper as his wife, as an Elder he at the very least should care about what happened to her powers."

Chris sighs, "I can't."

Paige frowns, "Yeah, you can. You just go up there and tell him to get his butt down here."

Chris sighs, "That's not why I can't. Look, I didn't wanna tell you this because I didn't want to worry you three but... Leo's missing."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

Paige shakes her head, "Missing?

Phoebe sighs, "How long?"

Chris nods, "Since the last time you saw him. Anyway, the Elders think he's been kidnapped."

Phoebe frowns, "By whom?"

At P4 there are toddlers there playing with toys. Piper walks over to the bar with Darryl and Sheila following her.

Sheila smiles, "You are amazing, Piper."

Piper frowns, "Sorry?"

Sheila nods, "I mean, seriously, I don't know how you do it. I mean, I could barely take care of myself when little Darryl was a baby, let alone run a day care."

Piper smiles, "Well, you know, nobody was using the club during the day anyway and I was running out of room at home with all of Wyatt's play dates."

Sheila nods, "Well, I think it's great, really. I mean, especially with everything you're going through."

Darryl and Sheila look at each other.

Piper sighs, "What?"

Darryl smiles, "Sheila's just been a little concerned about you lately. You know, with Leo and all."

Sheila nods, "I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you. Do you ever even talk to him?"

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no, it's probably against the rules. But, you know, no use crying over spilt milk, and besides, you know, I've just got to push ahead for Wyatt. Well, better get these treats to the little ones." She picks up a tray of snacks. "Um, is Darryl junior staying late?"

Darryl nods, "Yeah."

Sheila smiles, "Uh, yeah, yeah."

Piper smiles, "Super." Piper walks over to the toddlers. "Hey, guys."

Darryl looks to Sheila, "I gotta get back to the station."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige walk in.

Phoebe smiles, "Hi, guys."

Sheila waves, "Hey."

Buffy nods, "Hey."

Darryl smiles, "Hi."

Phoebe looks at Sheila. "Whoa. What's the matter?"

Sheila shakes her head, "Sorry?"

Phoebe nods, "Something's bothering you, I can tell."

Paige frowns, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe looks towards Paige, "What? Oh, sorry."

Darryl nods, "So, Piper's doing fine, huh?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but you don't think she is."

Paige shakes her head, "Don't mind her she's just being a little annoying. Um, would you excuse us for a second?"

Sheila nods, "Yeah, sure."

Darryl smiles, "Yeah."

Sheila nods, "See you later."

Darryl and Sheila leave.

Buffy shakes her head, "What is going on with you?"

Phoebe shrugs, "I don't know, it's weird. Lately I've just been feeling a lot of weird vibes, I don't know what it is."

Paige frowns, "Vibes? Check it out, I can really, really only deal with one whacked out sister at a time."

Phoebe nods, "Huh, got it."

Paige nods, "Piper?" They walk over to Piper. "Piper, you got a minute?"

Piper sighs, "Uh, can't it wait?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, actually, it can't. It's about Leo."

Piper smiles, "Oh, did he call?"

Buffy sighs, "Not exactly."

Phoebe shakes her head, "There's no easy way to break this to you so I'm just going to come out and say it. Leo's missing. We just found out that the Elders haven't heard from him since he left us to join them."

Piper blinks, "Wow."

Phoebe nods, "So did he happen to say anything to you the last time you saw him that could potentially help?"

Piper shakes her head, "No. All I remember him saying is that he was leaving to become an Elder and I wished him good luck."

Buffy frowns, "That's it? That was your big goodbye?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, as far as I can remember. But I wouldn't worry about it too much, he'll turn up sooner or later. Excuse me." Piper turns back to the babies.

Paige shakes her head, "So much for that shocking her back into reality, huh?"

Phoebe nods, "Unfortunately, I think only Leo can do that."

Back at the Manor in the conservatory. Chris is looking out the window. Paige is scrying for Leo on three maps - a map of San Francisco, the world, and the solar system.

Phoebe and Buffy walks in.

Buffy looks over at Paige, "Where exactly are you trying to find Leo? Jupiter?"

Paige smiles, "Well, when an Elder gets kidnapped, they're probably not gonna just take him to Chinatown, right? I think everything is game, even the cosmos."

Buffy sighs, "Still, I don't see how the crystal's gonna find him. Especially not without something of his to focus it better."

Paige picks up one of Leo's shirts. "I've got one of his plaid shirts."

Phoebe nods, "I was thinking something a little more special than that."

Paige smiles, "Leo loved those shirts. His entire closet's full of them."

Phoebe suddenly turns to Chris. "What's your problem?"

Chris looks around. "Huh?"

Phoebe nods, "You're nervous, I can feel it."

Paige sighs, "Hm, watch your vibes."

Phoebe walks over to Chris.

Chris frowns, "I just think you guys should be focusing on helping Piper, not Leo."

Phoebe nods, "Ha, I was right."

Paige sighs, "Hey, finding Leo could help us with Piper."

Chris nods, "Well, then you better find another way because you are not gonna find him." There's silence. "I mean, you haven't found him yet have you? I'm telling you, you've just got to leave it up to the Elders, alright? Just let it go."

Paige frowns, "Let it go? He's Wyatt's father."

Phoebe: And our brother-in-law.

Buffy nods, "And Dawn's uncle."

Chris shakes his head, "Ex-brother-in-law, and ex-uncle.. Look, I'm just trying to get you three to focus on your sister here. That's all. Because with her powers messed up, you guys are all at risk."

Paige sighs, "He's right."

Phoebe nods, "I know. But if Leo did do something to block Piper's pain, how do we unblock it without him?"

Paige gets an idea. "A magical laxative."

Buffy frowns, "Okay, eww."

Dawn orbs in, "Hey home school. You want my report now…"

Paige sighs, "But think about it. If we can write a spell to help her remember her pain, I don't know, it could even help us find Leo." Phoebe picks up the phone and dials a number. "Who are you calling? Spells-R-Us?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Later sweetie."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I'm calling the Bayview Cafe. I'm gonna cancel my lunch date with Chad, which I'm already late for."

Voice on Phone, "Bayview Cafe."

Phoebe nods, "Hi, can I speak to Chad Carson please? I was supposed to meet him for..."

Voice on Phone, "Yes, he couldn't make it."

Phoebe frowns, "What?"

Voice on Phone, "He called and he cancelled."

Phoebe shakes her head, "He cancelled?"

Voice on Phone, "Yes."

Phoebe sighs, "Wait, are you sure? 'Cause he didn't even call..."

Voice on Phone, "He told us to let you know that he's very sorry."

Phoebe hangs up. "Huh! He stood me up."

Chris sighs, "Wait, weren't you just calling to cancel on him?"

Phoebe frowns, "Yeah, but I called him. That's cancelling. He called the restaurant. That's standing up."

Buffy and Paige both nod in agreement.

Chris sighs, "Oh."

Phoebe sighs, "This doesn't make any sense, I don't understand. He liked me, he really liked me, I felt it." She looks to Buffy, "Right?"

Buffy nods, "It looked that way, yeah."

Paige frowns, "Well, um, excuse me, it didn't seem like your heart was in it anyway." Phoebe puts down the phone and heads for the door. "Where are you going? We have a spell to write."

Phoebe nods, "And I have a DJ to grill."

Buffy sighs, "Want some company?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Thanks, Buffy, but no." Phoebe walks out of the house.

Paige and Buffy head up to the attic.

Paige is on the phone. The bulldog starts humping her leg. Buffy is trying to get the dog away from Paige.

Paige sighs "Sir, what does it matter when I bring the dogs home? Their owners aren't there, that's why I got the job in the first place." To Buffy, "Buffy can't you get him off my leg?" The other dogs tear up the attic, pulling things apart and jumping on tables. "Look, you know, when I came to the agency, I really went with the idea that I would be helping, you know, people, not animals. And what I really mean to say is that it's, sir, it is time for me to strike out on my own. Yeah, I'll have the dogs back in an hour." She hangs up.

Buffy sighs as she finally pulls the bulldog off Paige's leg. "Sorry."

Paige nods, "It's not your fault, Buffy."

Chris calls from downstairs, "Piper's home!"

Paige sighs, "Coming!"

They hurry downstairs.

Chris is carrying a baby in a bassinet.

Paige looks at Buffy, "Hey, who's that?"

Buffy shrugs, "Good question."

Chris sighs, "Ask her."

Chris walks into the conservatory.

Piper walks into the hallway. "Hi, how's it going?"

Paige shakes her head, "How's it going? Uh, what are you doing?" Piper picks up another baby in a bassinet. "Whose babies are these?"

Piper smiles, "Well, their mommies couldn't pick them up in time so I offered to bring them home for a while."

Buffy sighs, "Oh, you did? Um, what about, you know, Leo?"

Piper shrugs, "I don't know, what about him?" They walk into the conservatory where Wyatt and the other baby is in a playpen. "Look, Wyatt, look who's here. Another friend for you to play with."

Chris notices Paige holding onto a piece of paper. "Is that the memory spell?"

Paige nods, "Yeah."

Piper puts the second baby in the playpen. "And she can stay as long as she likes."

Chris sighs, "Cast it."

Paige looks at Buffy as they both recite the spell, "Powers and emotions tide, a witch's heart is where it hides, help her through her agony, bless her with her memory." A white mist rises out of Piper. She stands up.

Buffy smiles, "Piper? Are you okay?"

Piper turns around. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Paige laughs. "Very funny."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't think she's kidding."

Piper looks at Wyatt. "Aww, cute. Yours?"

Paige frowns, "No, yours."

Piper shakes her head, "Mine? What do you mean? Wait, who am I? What am I doing here?"

Chris sighs, "Great, Paige, Buffy, you didn't restore her memory, you erased it."

Paige sighs, "That's impossible, it's a good spell, I know it. Unless it interacted badly with Leo's magic."

A fly buzzes around Piper and she waves her arm around. She accidentally blows up a window. She gasps and the babies cry. "What happened? How did that happen?"

Buffy smiles, "Uh, its okay, you're gonna be okay."

Chris nods, "Just don't point at anything, okay? Just keep your hands down. Like this, okay?"

Piper frowns, "Can somebody please tell me what's going on."

Dawn comes down the stairs, "Did I hear an explosion?"

Buffy nods, "Aunt Piper is having some problems. Why don't you go back upstairs sweetie and finish your homework."

Dawn nods, "Ok, Mom." She turns around and goes back upstairs.

Paige nods, "We're gonna tell you that. Just as soon as we know ourselves." Paige takes Piper into the living room. "Okay, you come in here and you have a seat and, uh, take a load off. And, um, keep those arms down." She walks back into the conservatory. "Oh my goodness. Okay, don't freak out because magic got us into this and magic'll get us out." Wyatt cries loudly. Paige looks over at him. Suddenly, the baby's pacifier orbs out of her mouth and orbs into Wyatt's mouth. "Did you see that?"

Chris frowns, "See what?"

Buffy sighs, "Wyatt. He orbed his pacifier."

Chris sighs, "What?"

Paige smiles, "I think I know how to find Leo."

Chris frowns, "Leo? Will you please forget about Leo?"

Short time later… Phoebe rushes in to the living room all excited. Piper jumps up.

Phoebe smiles, "Piper! Hi! You're never gonna believe this. I think I have a new power. It would certainly explain a lot of my weird behavior lately like why I wanted to date Chad, why my advice has been so amazingly accurate. I know, this is huge, right? Huge. So what's my new power you ask? Well, I'll tell you. Um, do you remember that empath we helped a couple of years ago? That guy that could feel what other people were feeling?"

Chris walks in. "Uh, Phoebe..."

Phoebe smiles, "Just a sec. I think that's what I am now. An empath. I am an empath. That's my new power. Or at least an advancement of my premonition power, I don't know."

Chris sighs, "Neither does she, I'm afraid. Know that is, anything. Paige and Buffy erased her memory."

Piper smiles, "Can you blow things up to?"

Phoebe laughs. "Oh, boy. Paige! Buffy!" She and Chris go into the conservatory where Paige is holding onto Wyatt while scrying. Buffy stands next to them. "What did you two do to our sister? Oh, you poor dears. You both feel awful about it, don't you? I'm so sorry."

Paige sighs, "Thanks, I think."

Chris frowns, "That's it? That's all the ass kicking you're gonna dole out? You're supposed to be sisters."

Phoebe nods, "They're clearly devastated about this."

Chris shakes his head, "But you can't let them off the hook. You need enough guilt to get them to fix it."

The crystal points to the Indian Ocean on the map. "I think I just fixed it. I think we just found Leo."

Phoebe blinks, "We?"

Paige stands up. "Yep, Wyatt and me. I mean, nothing's more important to Leo than him, right?" She puts Wyatt back in the playpen. "There you go, big boy. Let's go."

Chris frowns, "Go? Go where? It's pointing to the middle of the Indian Ocean."

Paige nods, "There must be something there, I trust Wyatt."

Chris sighs, "No, this is crazy."

Buffy nods, "We may need firepower. Dawn come down here, please."

Dawn comes downstairs, "Yeah mom?"

Buffy smiles, "Were going on a little trip. And you get to come."

Paige shakes her head, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Buffy?"

Buffy nods, "We're down a sister right now, right? The only way to compensate…"

Paige sighs, "Is with Dawn. Ok."

Phoebe smiles, "Chris, they're feeling really strongly about this. "Phoebe stands beside Paige and Paige puts her arm around her. "I have a new power. I'll explain on the way.

Buffy stands next to Dawn putting her arm and her. "Be back as soon as we can."

Paige smiles, "Oh, hey, can you take the dogs back for me? The addresses are in the book."

Chris shakes his head, "No, there's no way. "

Paige, Phoebe, Buffy and Dawn orb out.

A moment later… Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige are walking down a path in the rainforest.

Paige smiles, "It's so beautiful here, and it's like paradise. But why isn't it on the map?"

Phoebe frowns, "They obviously don't want anyone to know it exists. Like the island has some sort of magical camouflage or something."

Buffy nods, "That's a hell of a lot of magic."

Male Voice calls out, "Over there."

Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige hide in the bushes. Three men run down the path, past where they're hidden. Once gone, they come out of the bushes.

Dawn lets out a sigh of relief, "That was close; I hope they're not looking for us."

Phoebe gets a vibe and pushes Paige on the ground. She rolls on top of Paige and pushes her elbow on Paige's throat.

Buffy shakes her head, "Phoebe, are you out of your mind?"

Phoebe gets out of her vibe and helps Paige stand up.

Paige coughs. "I know you're upset about the memory spell, but this is ridiculous."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I'm so sorry. I must have tapped into what they were feeling."

Paige nods, "Okay, well let them kill me, not you. Let's go look for Leo."

They spot a cave in the distance and walks towards it and inside looking around.

Paige nods, "Anything?"

Leo races into the cage. "Phoebe, Paige, Buffy, Dawn.

Phoebe smiles, "Leo! Oh my god."

Paige nods, "I can't believe it."

Leo sighs, "I can't tell you how good it is to see you guys. Hey, you cut your hair."

Phoebe happily, "Yeah, yeah, you like it?"

Dawn sighs, "Hello, people."

Phoebe nods, "Oh."

Buffy shakes her head, "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Leo shrugs, "Somebody put me here, that's what." Four Valkyries run in. "Watch out!"

The girls turn around and the Valkyries fling them across the room with telekinetic powers. The Valkyries run over to them and they start fighting. The Valkyries hold Paige, Buffy, Dawn and Phoebe up against the wall by their necks. Leo grabs two swords and throws them at two of the Valkyries, stabbing them in the back. They fall to the ground. The other two back off. Buffy smiles and grabs one of the swords, Dawn grabs the other.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, oh, thank you."

Buffy and Dawn attack the last two Valkyries. The fight is over quickly as the other two Valkyries end up on the floor next to the first two.

They go back over to Leo.

Paige smiles, "Wow, Leo, I didn't know you had it in you."

Leo nods, "I've changed. You need to get out of here before the other Valkyries find you. If you orbed in here, they've already been alerted, believe me."

Buffy shakes her head, "Valkyries? Who are they and what do they want with you?"

Leo shrugs, "You can't orb out from here, it's protected." They hear voices. "You need to get out of here now. Go, run!"

Phoebe nods, "We'll be back."

Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige run out of the cave and orb out. The Valkyries run in and see the four other Valkyries dead. They look at Leo. "I told you, I don't belong here."

Back at the manor Buffy, Dawn, Phoebe, Paige, Chris and the bulldog are there. Dawn and Paige are looking through the Book of Shadows.

Chris shakes his head, "You could have been killed, you know that? Huh? What were you thinking?"

Paige nods, "We were thinking of finding Leo, which we actually did if that matters to you."

Phoebe frowns, "What was up with that skirt he was wearing?"

Buffy shakes her head, "At least the skirt wasn't plaid."

Dawn laughs.

Chris sighs, "I don't believe this. It's like none of you are taking this very seriously." The bulldog barks at Chris. "Hey, do you mind?"

Paige smiles, "Well, I can't help it if he doesn't like you. Hey, you were supposed to take him back home anyway."

Chris nods, "I tried but the owners weren't there. Besides, the dog, he's not my job, he's yours."

Paige sighs, "I know, don't remind me." The dog growls. "Hey, Oscar, lay down."

Oscar walks over and lays down beside Paige.

Phoebe smiles, "Aw, look, Paige, I think he likes you."

Paige shakes her head, "Yeah, great, don't tell me you can read his feelings now too."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, but if I start licking your toes, run. Where's Piper?"

Chris frowns, "I put her in her room hoping that it might jog her memory. Since nobody else seems to be trying to."

Dawn finds the Valkyries in the Book of Shadows. "Here it is. Valkyries. A powerful race of demigoddesses who scout the battle grounds for dying warriors."

Paige nods, "Then take their souls to Valhalla where they prepare them for the final world battle."

Buffy blinks, "Valkyries, huh?"

Phoebe nods, "Does that mean they're good?"

Paige frowns, "How can they be good if they've got Leo?"

Phoebe shrugs, "And how did they even get Leo? He's not a dying warrior, he's an Elder."

Chris nods, "Look, why don't you guys concentrate on helping Piper and I'm gonna go fill in the Elders and see what they wanna do."

Buffy shakes her head, "But Chris, we don't have time for that. We have to go back for Leo now."

Chris sighs, "Why? It doesn't sound like he's in any sort of trouble."

Dawn sighs, "He's only stuck in a cage."

Phoebe nods, "They tried to kill us when we tried to save him."

Chris nods, "My point exactly. It's too dangerous, you're not going back."

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, let me get this straight. Are you telling me that you'd rather just let Leo rot there? Is that what you're saying?"

Chris shakes his head, "No, but..."

Paige nods, "He needs our help."

Buffy nods, "Not to mention, he may be the only way we have to save Piper."

Chris sighs, "You can't orb into Valhalla undetected. The only way to get there safely is with a Valkyries pendant. But that still won't get you close enough to Leo. He's too well guarded now."

Dawn shakes her head, "How do you know all this?"

Chris sighs, "I've crossed paths with Valkyries before. In the future. Anyway, I can get you the pendants but the only way to get close to Leo is by proving to the Valkyries you're one of them."

Phoebe nods, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Chris smiles, "Easy. Just arrive with a warrior's soul."

Paige sighs, "Oh! Easy."

Buffy nods, "Where are we supposed to find a warrior's soul?"

Chris shrugs, "Beats me." He orbs out.

In an Alley across town. Darryl leads a criminal out of a building into the alley.

The criminal frowns, "You ain't got nothin' on me."

Darryl shakes his head, "Shut up." He takes him over to the car. "Get in there." Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige orb in nearby and waves him over. "Wait here."

The criminal scoffs, "Yeah, like I'm going anywhere."

Darryl shuts the door and goes over to the girls. "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?" He leads them further down the alley.

Phoebe smiles, "Darryl, we need your help."

Darryl nods, "Does this have anything to do with you asking Sheila to watch Wyatt? She just called."

Buffy nods, "Yes, actually. But we don't have a lot of time. It's about Leo."

Darryl blinks, "You found him?"

Dawn smiles, "Actually, yeah, we did."

Phoebe nods, "And we need your help to save him."

Darryl shakes his head, "Sure, you know that, just ask, anything."

Phoebe smiles, "Great! We just need to borrow your soul for a couple of hours."

Paige nods, "Yeah, we'll get it right back."

Buffy nods, "It's perfectly safe, really. Your body will just slip into a coma and as long as we get your soul back in time..."

Dawn smiles, "Which we will."

Phoebe smiles, "You'll be fine. Just a little headache, that's all. What do you say?"

Darryl frowns, "You're serious, aren't you?"

Phoebe sighs, "Please, Darryl, it's the only way we can save Leo."

Darryl shakes his head, "No! I ain't doing it."

Buffy shakes her head, "Darryl, please."

Darryl frowns, "No, absolutely not! Listen, I love Leo like a brother but you know, there's a limit to what you ask me to do." He turns and walks off mombling to himself.

Paige throws a potion at him and his body drops to the ground, leaving just his soul walking along. "Uh, Darryl?"

Darryl turns back towards them. "What?" Paige points to his body on the ground. "Oh. That's just great."

Phoebe opens a small bottle and his soul gets sucked into it. She puts on the lid. "I hope this works."

Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige orb back to the manor.

Buffy smiles, "Okay, we got the... Oh my god, what did you do to Piper?"

Chris nods, "I turned her into a Valkyrie. And convinced her she's one too. Actually, it wasn't that hard really, considering the fact that her mind is basically a blank."

Paige frowns, "But why?"

Chris sighs, "Because you might need the power of four to get Leo out of Valhalla and this is the only way you'll get her in Valhalla."

Phoebe nods, "Well, if Piper ever gets her memory back, she's gonna kill you."

Chris sighs, "Why?"

Phoebe sighs, "Because she hates wearing those costumes as much as we do."

Paige nods, "Mm-hmm."

Dawn smiles, "I think it's a nice costume. Maybe I can get one for Halloween next year?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "And the answer to that would be no."

Chris nods, "Yeah, well, in that case, you're gonna kill me too." He holds out four more Valkyrie necklaces. Paige's eyes widen.

In Valhalla a portal opens and Piper, Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige walk out all wearing Valkyrie outfits. They make their way to the cave and walk in."

Kara frowns, "Can I help you?"

Phoebe nods, "We've brought you a warrior."

Kara shakes her head, "Warrior?"

Buffy frowns, "Is there a problem?"

Freyja nods, "How come I don't recognize you?"

Piper steps forward. "Perhaps you'll recognize this. A warrior's spirit worthy of Valhalla." She opens the bottle and Darryl's spirit escapes from it.

Freyja smiles, "Well done."

Darryl is thrown into the cage, along with a shield and sword. Piper, Phoebe and Paige sit down nearby. Buffy and Dawn stand on either side of them.

A man offers them some fruit but Phoebe shakes her head.

Paige smiles, "Not a bad afterlife if you ask me."

Darryl looks at the girls.

Phoebe nods, "You're doing great, honey."

Leo walks into the cage with the helmet on. He sees Darryl and looks at the girls.

Paige waves. "Okay, I know how we're gonna save Leo but how are we gonna save Morris?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I have no idea.

Phoebe nods, "That's why they call it winging it."

Piper frowns, "What are you three talking about?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Nothing."

Leo and Darryl walk around the cage.

Freyja frowns, "What are you waiting for? Attack!"

Darryl attacks Leo and knocks off his helmet.

Piper frowns, "Leo?"

Dawn shakes her head, "What are we gonna do?"

Phoebe nods, "It's Piper. Her pain is back, do something."

Paige nods, "Uh, kill him!"

Leo kicks Darryl and he falls flat on his back. Leo jumps on him and they roll around the floor. "Take the fall."

Darryl frowns, "What fall?"

Leo head butts Darryl. "Stay down." Leo stands up and raises his arms. "Yeah!"

The Valkyries are disappointed.

Piper shakes her head, "What is he doing here? What are we doing here?"

Dawn leans over next to Piper, "Aunt Piper, shh!"

Phoebe feels her pain. "Ow. Do something."

Paige stands up. "We just wanted to apologize for sending you such a weak warrior. We can get rid of him for you."

Mist frowns, "Get rid of him?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. You know, like send his spirit onto the hereafter or something."

Freyja sighs, "Very well."

The Valkyries go their separate ways.

Piper goes up to the cage. "You left me, didn't you?"

Phoebe frowns, "Potion, potion." Paige throws a potion at the door and it opens. "We gotta get out of here."

Leo helps Darryl up as they and the girls make their way out of the cave. "It's clear!"

Phoebe, Dawn, Buffy, Piper and Paige walk outside.

Phoebe doesn't look so good.

Dawn smiles, "I'll open the portal."

Phoebe frowns, "Uh!" Phoebe grabs her chest.

Paige shakes her head, "Phoebe."

Phoebe nods, "Its Piper. Her heart is breaking."

Leo frowns, "Piper..."

Piper shakes her head, "Don't. Stay away from me."

Leo nods, "I promise I will explain everything when we get home but right now we need to go."

Piper frowns, "Home? We don't have a home. You left us."

Buffy sighs, "Leo, talk to her!"

Leo nods, "I didn't have a choice. I became an Elder, it's not something that I wanted, it's something that just happened."

Piper sighs, "Yes, see I know all of this. Why didn't I remember it?"

Leo sighs, "Because I used my powers so you wouldn't have to. Your anger almost destroyed a city, and then your pain almost destroyed you. I wanted to help you so you wouldn't have to deal with it all at once."

Piper frowns, "So you took my feelings away?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, never. I was gonna reverse the spell slowly so you could feel a little more every day but then somebody did to this to me, somebody put me here so I couldn't. I'm sorry."

Darryl frowns, "Look, I don't wanna rush you two, but we have to go."

Paige nods, "I have to second that."

Piper shakes her head and looks at Phoebe.

The empath inside Phoebe kicks in. "You bastard. How dare you do this to me. To our son."

Dawn shakes her head, "Aunt Phoebe?"

Phoebe frowns, "We had a life together, a family and you destroyed it, you destroyed me. You left me alone to raise our son by myself. How could you do this? How could you do this!" She yelled it so loudly that the camp nearby hears. "How could you!" Phoebe punches Leo in the face twice. She suddenly stops before she can hit him a third time. She looks at Piper. "I don't feel Piper anymore."

They hear voices in the distance.

Paige nods, "We have to go."

Dawn touches her necklace and the portal opens.

Phoebe nods, "Come on, Piper, we've gotta go."

Piper shakes her head, "Go? Go where?"

Buffy smiles, "Home, hurry."

The warriors run down the path.

Phoebe shakes her head, "We gotta leave her. Come on."

Phoebe, Paige, Buffy, Dawn, Leo and Darryl run into the portal leaving Piper behind. Three warriors run in after them. The portal closes.


	48. Chapter 48: Vallhalley of the Dolls Pt2

**Chapter 48: Valhalley of the Dolls Part 2**

The criminal is still in the back of the police car where Darryl had put him. He's braced himself at the back of the seat and uses his legs to kick at the grid to the front seat. He continues to kick at the grid and grunts in frustration when he can't get through.

He hears something, turns around and sees the greenish light of the vortex opening at the back of the alley.

The vortex opens and Phoebe, Dawn, Buffy, Paige, Leo and Darryl steps through.

Phoebe nods, "Be careful of Darryl's body."

Darryl nods, "Thank you." He looks down worriedly at his body. "Is he - I mean, am I still alive?"

Buffy nods, "Barely."

Darryl frowns, "Barely?"

Leo sighs, "We got to go back and get Piper."

Phoebe shakes her head, "How? By force? She won't come. She's withdrawn."

Paige nods, "Besides, we can't go back now."

Leo sighs, "But we can't just leave her there."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Leo, they're not gonna hurt her. They need her to get to us."

Darryl sighs, "Listen, about my body ..."

Buffy nods, "Oh, I'm sorry. You can just step right back in."

Darryl nods, "That's it? I mean, even though I'm solid?"

Paige shakes her head, "You're still a spirit. Trust me."

Phoebe smiles, "We got to go and figure out what to do. Thanks again."

Leo and everyone orb out leaving Darryl behind with his body.

Darryl sighs, "Don't mention it." He turns and looks at his body on the ground where he died. He approaches the body slowly and cautiously, unsure of what to do. When he gets close enough, his body sucks his spirit back inside.

Darryl gasps and wakes up. He sits up suddenly and puts a hand to his heart, shoulders, arms and just about everywhere else to make sure he's alive. Satisfied, he stands up. He dusts his jeans and sighs with relief. He turns around when he sees the vortex open and the three warriors step out into the alley. "Great. That's just great." Suddenly he comes flying out of the alley toward the car. "Aaah!"

Darryl hits the glass with a thud and slowly slides down to the ground, his face mushed up against the glass. The three warriors step out into the alley and look around. He closes his eyes, exhausted.

At the manor. Leo, Paige, Buffy, Dawn and Phoebe orb into the conservatory.

Chris hears them and walks up to them. "Jeez, it's about time. I was starting to get wor-" He pauses and looks at them. "- where's Piper?"

Leo frowns, "Son of a bitch." Leo steps forward and punches Chris in the face. He grabs Chris and pushes him up against the wall. "Why'd you do it?"

Chris frowns, "Do what?"

Leo throws Chris across the room. Chris flies over the couch and hits the table where he falls to the floor.

Dawn shakes her head, "Uncle Leo, stop it!"

Chris orbs out. Leo rushes over, grabs Chris through his orbs and throws him across the room against the wall where the framed wedding picture falls and cracks.

Phoebe steps up between Leo and Chris as Leo takes a step forward toward him. "Leo, enough! This hostility is killing me."

Buffy shakes her head, "What is wrong with you? You've been playing gladiator too long?"

Chris gets to his feet.

Leo glares at Chris, "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Phoebe frowns, "Tell us what?"

Leo nods, "That he was the last one to see me. Right afterwards, I was mysteriously trapped in Valhalla."

Chris shakes his head, "Oh, so what? That makes me responsible? Is that what you're saying?"

Paige sighs, "Ok, why would Chris do that?"

Leo shrugs, "Why else? To get rid of me."

Buffy shakes her head, "It doesn't make sense."

Leo frowns, "Doesn't it? He manipulated things so I'd become an Elder. Forced me out of the house, didn't he?"

Chris sighs, "So you could save the world."

Phoebe frowns, "All right, Leo, I know how upset you are and by "know," I mean I literally know. But you're way off base here. Chris has been the model Whitelighter since you've been gone. He's done nothing but good."

Paige nods, "He sent us after so many demons. If anything, he's been too good."

Phoebe frowns, "He's the reason we were able to save you."

Chris mocks, "You're welcome."

Leo frowns, "Where'd you get the pendants?"

Chris spreads his arms out, as if he's going to answer that question.

Dawn interrupts, "Uncle Leo!"

Leo lets it go, "All right. All right. I'll let it go for now. So where's Wyatt? Can I see him?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, you can't. He's staying with Sheila until we can figure out how to rescue Piper."

Phoebe nods, "Which is gonna be hard because she doesn't want to be saved."

Paige sighs, "Well, if we're gonna save her, it's gonna have to be as witches, not as Valkyries."

Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige take the pendants off and immediately transform back to their former selves.

Dawn smiles, "Book of Shadows?"

Phoebe nods, "You got it."

Buffy, Dawn, Phoebe and Paige head upstairs.

In the attic Paige and Buffy move to the Book of Shadows and begin flipping through it.

Chris and Leo come upstairs.

Chris shakes his head, "I don't understand. Why don't we just storm the place and find her? It's not like we don't know where she is."

Leo sighs, "Because they would be expecting it, that's why. It'd be suicide."

Chris frowns, "We got you out safely, didn't we?"

Leo nods, "But it cost us Piper."

As the discussion heats up, Phoebe channels their emotions. "Ok, you guys, would you knock it off? I'm still reeling from Piper's emotions. I don't need this."

Chris sighs, "Sorry."

Dawn smiles, "So how's it going?"

Paige nods, "We're almost done. I don't mean to burden you with my emotions, but I don't quite see how reversing the memory spell is gonna help."

Phoebe nods, "Piper needs to believe she's a Valkyrie because it's too painful for her to be herself. Way too painful. Believe me; I almost passed out back there."

Chris frowns, "Well, then believing she's a Valkyrie is the perfect option. To serve the greater good, they're always in control. And they don't have to deal with pain or loss."

Phoebe nods, "Well, that's why we have to make Piper believe she's Piper again. Because if we don't get her back mentally, it won't matter if we get her back physically."

Buffy shakes her head, "Ok, but Piper wasn't exactly back before the spell either."

Leo frowns, "What do you mean?"

Paige nods, "Well, that little magical whammy you performed on her kind of, um, backfired."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. You see, after you left, Piper was really..."

Paige sighs, "...chipper. Yeah, incessantly, increasingly ... annoyingly chipper."

Buffy nods, "What she said."

Leo frowns, "Well, it was supposed to make her feel less pain. I guess with me not around to pull it back a little bit she got happier and happier."

Paige shakes her head, "Uh, no. Psychotically chipper."

Chris claps, rubbing it in. "Way to go."

Phoebe annoyed, "Chris..."

Chris sighs, "What?"

Phoebe puts her hand to her forehead. "I swear my new power is gonna drive me crazy."

Buffy sighs, "I know how you feel. I got telepathy once. I was actually hearing other people's thoughts inside my head. It was driving me insane. Luckily for me at least Giles found a cure."

Leo reassures Phoebe, "You'll get the handle of it. Just be patient."

Phoebe looks at Leo, "Are you sure? Because I remember Prue almost being destroyed that time that she was an empath. Buffy just said she couldn't handle being a telepath."

Leo nods, "Well, Prue supposed to become an empath. Just as Buffy wasn't supposed to become a telepath. Speaking of which Buffy how did you become a telepath?

Buffy smiles, "Aspect of a demon."

Leo nods in understanding. "Anyways Phoebe you are. Maybe all this with Piper has made it happen a little sooner. But you can handle it. I know you can."

Phoebe sighs, "I just wish I knew how to turn it on and off. I feel like I'm at the mercy of everyone else's feelings. And it sucks, especially with Dawn's teenage hormones. Sorry Dawnie."

Dawn shrugs, "Its ok Aunt Phoebe."

Paige nods, "Bright side? Maybe you can actually find out how Jason feels about you."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but what if it's not good news?"

Paige smiles, "Ha! Then you dump him before he dumps you." Phoebe can't help but smile at that. Even Chris smiles a bit. Paige looks to Buffy who nods. "Uh, I think we got the spell finished."

Downstairs, the doorbell rings. A dog barks. Just then, the bulldog runs into the attic. He heads straight for Paige.

Paige rolls her eyes, "Oh, great."

Leo frowns, "You got a dog?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, I got a career."

Chris sighs, "Sore subject. Don't ask."

The bulldog barks twice.

Paige sighs, "All right, I'm coming."

Paige heads for the door. As she passes Phoebe, she holds out her hand. Phoebe grabs it, stands up and they as well as Buffy and Dawn head out the door and down to the foyer.

Buffy opens the door. They stare at Darryl in shock. His face is cut up and bleeding. He appears exhausted.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, my god. Darryl, what happened?"

Darryl sighs, "I think I just got attacked by Attila the Hun."

They lead Darryl into the conservatory and sits him in a chair. Buffy moves over next to Darryl as she heals him.

Leo and Chris come down the stairs.

Darryl leans back against the sofa as Buffy heals him.

Buffy smiles, "Feeling better?"

Darryl smiles, "Yeah. Thanks." He looks to Leo, "It's good to have you back."

Leo nods, "Thanks for helping me get back."

Chris interrupts, "Ah, don't mention it."

Leo glares at Chris, finding his interruption not funny at all.

Phoebe reaches out and whacks Chris on the leg. "Would you ..." Chris shuts up. Phoebe turns to look at Darryl. "How long after we left did the warriors show up?"

Darryl shakes his head, "Not long. Maybe a couple of seconds."

Buffy frowns, "They must have followed us from Valhalla."

Paige sighs, "Great. That means they're after us now."

Darryl sighs, "Except they didn't hang out long enough to ask me where to find you. Granted, I was looking through swollen eyes, but they just seemed lost and confused."

Chris frowns, "So what? They just took off?"

Darryl nods, "Thank goodness they did because—"

Phoebe sighs, "We should have never put you in that situation. We should have come up with another way."

Darryl shakes his head, "Forget it. You know, it worked."

Chris nods, "Yeah, for you maybe. What about the next poor guy that runs into those warriors? They're trained killers."

The bulldog barks and jumps up to sit with Paige.

Paige glares at the dog, "Yeah, but they only kill evil."

Chris points to Darryl, "He's not evil."

Leo nods, "Chris is right. Not everything is black and white in this world. And warriors can't always tell the difference between good and evil."

Dawn sighs, "What do we do?"

Leo nods, "We need to find them fast."

Darryl nods, "That shouldn't be too hard. They're gonna stand out ... even in San Francisco."

Leo sighs, "Which is why we need to move fast. If they're exposed, so are the Valkyries."

Paige nods, "You're awfully forgiving, considering everything they put you through."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Leo nods, "They still have a noble purpose to perform. Keeping their secret is key to them fulfilling it. Besides, it's not the Valkyries' fault that I ended up there." Leo glares pointedly at Chris.

Chris frowns, "Which brings us back to the warriors."

Buffy nods, "And let's not forget about Piper."

Leo nods, "Maybe we should split up." He turns to Darryl, "You should go to the police station. They're gonna show up on the radar screen in a big way."

Darryl's pager goes off. He glances at it. "You know what? Office is paging me anyway." He gets to his feet and heads for the door.

Leo nods, "Make sure you're the first cop on the scene. We might need you to buy us some time."

Darryl smiles, "Ok. You got it." He leaves the house.

Phoebe gets to her feet. "Uh, maybe Buffy and I should go to the newspaper and do the same thing."

Buffy nods in agreement.

Leo smiles, "Good idea. Paige -"

Paige stands up. "I should take Oscar home before I get fired."

Leo frowns, "You're kidding, right?"

Paige shakes her head, "No. I promised the temp agency I'd have him back in the morning and, huh, it's the morning."

Leo sighs, "Uh..."

Paige smiles, "Before you say anything, you've been gone, some things have changed, and one of those things is that I'm determined now more than ever to have a life separate from being a witch."

Leo nods, "Fine, but now?"

Paige smiles, "Yeah. I've already done the reversal spell. Can't do it without Piper, and we don't know how to get her, so... I'm just an orb away if you need help. Paige leaves the room.

Leo tries to stop her, but Phoebe stops him. "Paige-"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Let her go. It might seem silly to you, but it's important to her, I know."

Chris smiles, "See? It helps to be an empath."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, it helps to be a sister. And while we're on that subject, we have to come up with another plan to get Piper out of Valhalla."

Leo nods, "She's right."

Phoebe and Buffy turns to leave the room.

Leo nods, "Dawn would you be kind enough to go over to Darryl and Sheila's place and check in on Wyatt?"

Dawn nods, "Sure Uncle Leo." She orbs out.

At the Bay Mirror. Phoebe and Buffy walks into the bullpen.

Phoebe's on the phone talking with Darryl. "A motorcycle, Darryl? Are you sure? That is just so not Piper. Leo did say that she might be back. All right. Well, I'll call Paige, and you keep an eye-" Phoebe glances up and sees Jason walk out of his office. "Oh, my god." Phoebe holds up her phone trying to hide behind it, but he definitely sees her. "Let me call you back. Let me call you back." Phoebe hangs up and looks at Jason. "Jason, hi. What are you doing here?"

Buffy sighs and hangs back.

Jason smiles, "Who, me? I own the place."

Phoebe nods, "Right. And I work here. That's why I'm here. Hmmm ..."

Jason steps forward and kisses her. The other staff members watch them as they kiss. He pulls away.

Phoebe is disoriented and completely out of it. "Oh ... I ... Wh-what was I saying?"

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Jason smiles, "Did you forget I was flying in today?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. Of course I didn't forget that you were flying back today. I'm just a little scattered, that's all. Is the air conditioning not working in here or what?" Phoebe starts fanning herself with her hand.

Jason smiles, "Uh, it feels fine to me. Phoebe, you look great. Really. I like your hair. So do you, Buffy."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks."

Phoebe smiles, "Thanks. I like yours, too."

Jason turns and leads Phoebe back to his office. "Uh, listen. I was gonna go home, unpack, take a shower, but I was hoping that maybe later we could get together and have some dinner. You know, I know we don't have anything planned officially, but I was thinking that because ..."

Once inside the office, Phoebe grabs Jason by his shirt and pulls him into another kiss. She really gets into it, completely carried away by what she's feeling.

Buffy shakes her head and quickly moves to Jason's office door closing it. "Back to work everybody. Nothing to see."

Several minutes later. Paige walks into the Bay Mirror. She spots Buffy in hers and Phoebe's office. Paige walks over to her, "Where's Phoebe?"

Buffy gestures towards Jason's office, "With Jason. Either her empathy powers took over or she missed Jason more than she let on."

Paige's eyes go wide, "Oh!"

Buffy gets up and they head over to Jason's office. Buffy knocks on the door.

Phoebe answers it.

Paige smiles, "Hi."

Phoebe nods, "Hi."

Paige looks past Phoebe to Jason, "Excuse us. You got a minute?"

Phoebe turns around to look at Jason who nods.

Paige grabs Phoebe and pulls her out of the office. Phoebe shuts the door behind her.

Paige shakes her head, "What is the matter with you? Weren't you both supposed to be—"

Phoebe sighs, "Ok, but you don't have to yell at me, because I can sense how mad you are."

Paige nods, "Ok, just because you can sense doesn't mean I can't vent."

Buffy nods, "Where are we going right now?"

Paige smiles, "To find Piper, I hope."

Phoebe nods, "You know where she is?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. A little doggie told me."

Paige, Phoebe and Buffy leave the office.

Paige, Buffy and Phoebe orb into the chop shop.

They look around and see the fighting and look around to find Piper just as she kicks the Barbarian in the groin.

Phoebe smiles, "Ooh! Way to go, Piper." Paige taps Phoebe on the arm and glares at her. "What? She's good."

Paige, Buffy and Phoebe wait for Piper who finishes with the Barbarian knocking him out. She looks around the chop shop and sees them at the other end.

Piper looks over at Freyja who has also noticed Paige and Phoebe. "I'll take care of them."

Piper starts walking toward them.

Phoebe sees her and quickly motions for Paige to say the spell. "Reversal spell! Reversal spell!"

Paige nods, "All right, uh," she reads, "Spell was cast. Now make it pass. Remove it now. Don't ask me how."

Nothing happens. Piper swings her arm and sends Paige into the wire cage behind her. Paige hits it with a force that sends her crashing to the ground.

Buffy steps in front of Piper, "Piper please I really don't want to hurt you. And you know I can."

Phoebe frowns, "Well, it serves you right. What kind of spell was that?"

Phoebe turns around to look at Piper. "Ok, Piper, I know why you would rather be one of them. It's because you don't want to feel pain. But you have to feel the pain, because if you can't feel the pain, then you can't feel the good stuff either, you know?" Piper stops and stares at Phoebe. "Right?"

Piper whirls around and kicks Buffy sending her down to the ground also. "Hyah!" She tosses her hair back.

Paige scoffs, "Oh, and that was so much better."

Paige and Buffy both get to their feet. Piper starts walking toward Phoebe.

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, well, uh, you-it..."

Outside, tires screech as a police car arrives at the scene. Darryl gets out of the car, gun drawn. Piper squints at him as she recognizes him.

Darryl rushes into the warehouse. He raises his gun at the fighting in front of him. "Police! Drop your weapons!"

Behind Darryl, the Barbarian comes to and stands up. While his attention is on the people in front of him, Darryl is unaware that the Barbarian has just taken out a knife. He gets ready to throw it.

Phoebe shouts a warning, "Piper."

Piper watches as the Barbarian throws the knife at Darryl's back. Piper freezes the throw.

The Barbarian stares at the knife, surprised. Darryl slowly turns around and finds himself staring at the knife in mid-air. He glances up at the Barbarian. Darryl turns to the side and sees Piper.

Taking the opportunity to show the Warriors, Freyja touches her pendant and opens the vortex. The Magi, the Barbarian and the Swordsman look at the vortex. "Now do you believe me?" The Magi lowers his eyes. "Go. Get in."

One by one, they head for the vortex. The Barbarian steps forward and takes his knife out of the air in front of Darryl's face. He turns and leaves with them. One by one, they enter the vortex.

Freyja smiles, "Piper, let's go."

Buffy shakes her head, "Piper, don't go."

Piper turns and looks at Buffy.

Kara nods, "Piper." Piper turns to look at Kara at the other end of the warehouse. She motions for Piper to come. An invitation. An acceptance. "Hurry."

Phoebe smiles, "Please."

Paige nods, "Please, Piper."

Piper doesn't turn around. Kara looks at Piper and silently urges her to join them. Piper steps forward and rushes toward the vortex. Without a backward glance, she enters the vortex. It closes behind her.

Phoebe turns to look at Paige and Buffy who stares at the empty space where Piper used to be.

They orb back to the manor.

Buffy, Dawn, Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Chris have gathered to discuss how to get Piper back.

Phoebe sighs, "There's got to be a way to get Piper out of there. I know it."

Paige shakes her head, "Unfortunately, the reversal spell, as you so kindly pointed out, didn't exactly help Piper remember who she was."

Buffy nods, "What do the Elders think?"

Chris shakes his head, "They think it had to be a demon who stuck Leo in Valhalla."

Leo frowns, "But they're not sure."

Chris nods, "Still, it's their leading theory."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Hey, this is about Aunt Piper."

Leo nods, "Actually, the Elders believe Phoebe that your new power is key to helping save Piper."

Phoebe blinks, "My new power? How do they figure? All it's done is make things worse."

Leo smiles, "There's a reason you received it, and they - we believe it's to help save Piper. So what exactly did you feel the last time from her?"

Phoebe sighs, "Ah, not much."

Paige nods, "And yet you said you felt something familiar - little things."

Phoebe nods, "Well, I mean, obviously I felt pain ..." Suddenly she realizes something, "...and desire... to help."

Buffy nods, "Ok, well, she helped Darryl, and that wasn't with her Valkyrie powers. That was with her Charmed powers."

Chris nods, "The witch within must still be alive."

Leo smiles, "And that's how you're gonna reach her."

Phoebe frowns, "But how? I mean, just because I could feel some glimmer of Piper's feelings doesn't mean she can. She's completely cut off from them."

Chris nods, "Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold it. Isn't there a spell in the book that allows somebody to feel what you feel? Which, in this case would be Piper feeling what you're feeling Piper should be did that make sense?"

Paige smiles, "Um, frighteningly, it did. What about that spell I used on Cole last year, the one to make him sense whether or not you loved him? I could reword it for Piper."

Buffy smiles, "Actually, that's worth a shot."

Chris nods, "The problem is, you still have to get close to her to try it, and that's not gonna be easy."

Paige nods, "Yeah, especially with Piper's powers."

Leo nods, "Maybe I could orb you-"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. Leo, you're the reason she's in this emotional cocoon. You need to stay far away from her. No offense."

Paige nods, "Then the question is, how do we get close enough to her without her kicking our butts?"

Dawn smiles, "Well I am thrice blessed. Maybe…"

Buffy shakes her head, "No sweetie. If Piper used her exploding power she could get you before you reached her."

Phoebe nods, "Your mom is right, Dawn. Maybe I could use my new power to counteract hers."

Chris shakes his head, "How do you figure?"

Phoebe smiles, "Well, our powers are emotion-based, right? If I can channel Piper's feelings, why can't I channel her powers and then use them against her?"

A short time later Piper walks along a path in Valhalla. Paige, Buffy and Phoebe step out from the foliage directly in front of her.

Piper frowns, "What are you doing here?"

Phoebe smiles, "We're here to take you home."

Piper stares at them for a moment, the swings her arm sending Paige to the brush.

Paige flies to the side and hits the ground. "Why does she always pick on me first?"

Buffy rushes over to Paige and helps her up.

Phoebe gears up to face Piper. Piper swings. Phoebe absorbs the blow. Piper swings again. Again, Phoebe absorbs the blow.

Phoebe swings and sends Piper backward with the force of her own power. Piper gets to her feet ready to swing again at Phoebe, but Phoebe's quicker. She swings and sends Piper backward again.

Phoebe nods, "Buffy, Paige, now."

Paige holds up the paper so Buffy can read it as they chant together, "Open Piper's heart to reveal that part which only Phoebe feels. Send it back from whence it came, but don't protect her from the pain."

Yellow orb lights come out from Phoebe's chest and travel toward Piper. Fast. Piper gets to her feet just as the yellow orb lights hit her square and full in the chest.

Paige and Buffy move to stand next to Phoebe.

Several Valkyries rush and surround them.

Piper shakes her head, "No! Wait."

Freyja nods, "Did they harm you?"

Piper shakes her head, "No. They helped me." Piper steps forward and looks at Freyja. "I know what you do here. I understand its purpose, so you can trust that your secret is safe. But I think it's time for me to go home."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige smile.

Freyja smiles.

Later that evening…. Paige and Buffy walks down the stairs.

Paige sees Chris cleaning up the mess in the damaged living room. "Hey, Chris, what are you doing?"

Chris smiles, "Wow. You look amazing."

Paige nods, "Thank you. Um. Leave it. I'll help you clean it up tomorrow."

Chris nods, "Its ok. I don't mind. It's the least I can do."

Buffy sighs, "What do you mean the least you can do?"

Chris smiles, "Oh, you know, for fighting with Leo."

Paige shakes her head, "Oh, he attacked you."

Chris shrugs, "Don't worry about it. Yeah, I know. Like I said, it's cool."

The front door opens and Phoebe walks into the house. "Hi."

Paige sighs, "Hey. Guess it didn't go that well with Jason."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Well, I went all the way down there to talk to him, and then I figured maybe it wasn't such a good idea that I even see him, at least not until I can control my new power."

Buffy nods, "Judging by how it's been going, it might be just a little bit."

Phoebe nods, "I know, but what am I supposed to do? I'm gonna have to figure out how to use it sooner or later. And until then, I'm just gonna stay away from horny men."

Paige nods, "Huh. Good luck."

Buffy smiles, "I will help, Phoebe. Maybe give some pointers from that time I had telepathy."

Phoebe smiles, "Thanks, Buffy."

Chris smiles, "At least your new power helped save Piper. That's got to be a good thing, right?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. It won't help her with what she's going through, though."

Phoebe sighs, "But at least she's going through it now. And that is a good thing."

Buffy nods, "And we can help her now. Much like we did with you, Phoebe."

Paige nods, "Well, I'm off to see Oscar." Paige turns to rush out the door.

Chris gets to his feet to stop her. "Whoa. Wait." He's confused, "Oscar the dog?"

Paige turns around. "Yeah. He's having a bit of a tough time adjusting. I don't really want him roaming the streets by himself, especially since I'm the one who rescued him. You know, I was having trouble with the whole idea of that temp agency thing. But I'm kind of digging it now. It's all right."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Wait, wait. About Oscar-"

Buffy laughs.

Paige smiles, "Bye." Paige opens the door and leaves.

Chris and Phoebe stare at each other, their confusion evident. They then turn and look at Buffy who smiles.

Phoebe nods, "Spill."

Buffy smiles, "Well Paige told me Oscar was actually a human cursed into the form of a dog. She reversed the magic."

Upstairs in Piper's bedroom… Piper is in her room sharing a moment with Wyatt. He's sitting on her lap and she's playing with him. There's a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

Leo calls out from the other side of the door, "It's me."

Piper sighs, "Come in." Leo opens the door and walks into the room. "Hi."

Leo smiles, "Hi."

Piper puts the rattle down and stands up with Wyatt. "Want to hold him?"

Leo walks toward them. "Are you kidding?" Piper hands Wyatt over to Leo. "Oh, he's gotten so big."

Piper smiles, "Yeah."

Leo puts Wyatt down in his playpen. "Yeah." He turns to talk with Piper. "Look, Piper, I... want to say I'm sorry for taking away your feelings."

Piper shakes her head, "Leo, you don't have to apologize. I know that you were just trying to help me. I do. And it wasn't your fault you weren't around to take the spell away."

Leo nods, "Well, it's somebody's fault. And I want to find out whose. The other Elders want me to stick around until I do to make sure nobody's targeting us again."

Piper sighs, "So you're still an Elder, then."

Leo nods, "Yeah."

Piper walks past Leo. "Um, I need to ask you a favor."

Leo smiles, "Anything."

Piper sighs, "I need some space from you. I mean, who knows? This might actually turn out to be a good thing for me in the long run. I might be able to live some semblance of a normal life, not being married to an angel." Leo chuckles sadly. "I get why you have to leave, Leo. And I understand that you can't ignore your calling. But I do have to deal with it somehow - with being alone ... with being a single mother ... and I can't really do that with you hanging around the house." Leo doesn't say anything. "I'm sorry." Leo still doesn't say anything. Both of them reeling from the hurt. "Leo, please... I need this."

Leo turns around and kneels down to look at Wyatt. "I won't be far." Leo straightens and turns to look at Piper. "You deserve a normal life, Piper. I really hope you find it."

Piper nods.

Leo orbs out of the room.

Piper takes a couple of steps forward and stands in the middle of the room, her arms crossed protectively in front of her.

Dawn comes in, "Aunt Piper are you okay?"

Piper turns to Dawn with a tear in her eye. She moves over to her niece and pulls her into an embrace. Dawn smiles as she stands there letting Piper draw comfort from her.


	49. Chapter 49: Forget Me Not

**Chapter 49: Forget Me Not**

In the foyer of the manor thunder can be heard rolling outside in the distance.

Buffy, Paige, Phoebe and Piper orb in. Piper is carrying Wyatt.

Paige shakes her head, "We don't have much time. They're gonna follow us."

Phoebe nods, "How are we supposed to stop them?"

Buffy nods, "Well, we have to think of something."

Piper sighs, "We can't just let them take Wyatt."

The air in the foyer starts to waiver as something is coming into the house. Paige sees it and steps forward, "Uh ... incoming."

Two extremely pristine-looking men dressed completely in white appear in the foyer.

Cleaner #1 frowns, "It's pointless to run."

Piper frowns, "You can't have him."

Piper waves her hand and sends a blast at the Cleaner. Cleaner #1 raises his hand and easily catches the blast in his fist.

They stare at him in shock.

Cleaner #1 smirks, "You're only delaying the inevitable, I'm afraid. Now, if you don't mind, we have a lot of cleaning to do."

Cleaner #1 waves his hand and Wyatt disappears from Piper's arms. He reappears in Cleaner #2'S awaiting hands.

Piper frowns, "No!" She steps forward to attack them and reclaim her child.

Cleaner 1 waves his hand and sends the sisters flat on the floor and back into the next room.

Piper screams for help, "Leo!"

Leo orbs into the room.

Piper points to the Cleaners as she scrambles to her feet. "Wyatt!"

Cleaner smiles, "An Elder. Good. Perhaps you can explain it to her."

Leo looks at the Cleaners. Phoebe, Paige, Buffy and Piper step up toward him.

Buffy shakes her head, "Explain? Explain what?"

Leo glances from the Cleaners to them.

Piper nods, "Well, do something. Don't just stand there."

Leo shakes his head, "I can't. Nobody can."

Paige frowns, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Leo looks back at the Cleaners.

Piper begs, "Please. He's just a baby. It won't happen again. I won't let it happen again."

Cleaner #2 shakes his head, "Sorry. We can't take that risk."

Cleaner #1, "Don't worry. You won't remember any of this anyway."

Paige looks at him perplexed by what he says, but it's too late.

Cleaner #1 waves his hand and lights flash and tingle. Things start to change. Little things are erased from existence to erase Wyatt from their lives. The toy carousel on the wicker table vanishes. The play pen in the middle of the conservatory disappears and changes into a wicker table. A lamp appears in the spot where the toy carousel used to be.

In the upstairs bedroom, the entire nursery disappears and changes back into the closet it was before Wyatt was even born.

A framed photograph on the bedroom wall of the four sisters and Dawn standing behind Wyatt in his stroller only to find that Wyatt and the stroller completely removed from the picture.

Back in the foyer, the lights tingle. When everything is completely "cleaned", the Cleaners vanish ... with Wyatt.

Paige blinks.

Piper turns and looks at Leo. "What are you doing here?"

Paige and Phoebe busy themselves.

Buffy looks around. Her spidey sense tingling. She mutters to herself, "Something is wrong."

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know. I'd better go." He orbs out of the room.

Paige shakes her head, "What were we talking about?"

Piper sighs, "I don't know."

Phoebe nods, "I'm beat. I'm gonna go up to bed." She heads for the stairs.

Paige nods, "Yeah. I'm tired, too." She walks past Piper. She turns around to look at Piper when she doesn't move. "You all right?"

Piper nods, "Yeah. I just feel like I'm forgetting something."

Buffy looks at Piper. Her spidey sense had finally quieted down. But it still left her with the feeling that something was amiss.

Paige nods, "Like what?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know. Must not be very important."

Paige turns and heads up the stairs.

Despite her words, Piper continues to look around the room, trying to get an inkling of what she's forgetting. Finally, Piper shrugs and turns to head up the stairs.

Buffy sighs and heads up the stairs to find Dawn already in bed. She quietly changes and then climbs in next to her daughter.

That night Dawn had trouble sleeping. She dreamt of a crying baby. She woke several times throughout the night still hearing the crying child.

The next morning. Piper is in the kitchen putting together a breakfast tray while listening to the television set on in the background. She puts a plate of eggs on the tray.

Paige walks into the room via the utility room and heads for the refrigerator. She opens the door and grabs a bottle of water. "Any infomercials for stain remover on there?"

Piper shakes her head, "You have a stain that needs removal?"

Buffy and Dawn come into the kitchen.

Paige nods, "Yes. I spilled coffee on my blouse yesterday. So, that dork walking around the office with the big old stain on her shirt? That'd be me."

Piper nods, "Have you tried baking soda?"

Paige pours the water into the glass, "No, it's dry-clean only, so it's gonna eat up a half-a-day's pay."

Buffy smiles, "Tell you what, Paige I think I can come up with enough to pay for the dry cleaning bill.

Paige smiles, "You sure, Buffy? I don't want to put you in a bind."

Buffy nods, "I'm sure. With my promotion and all at the paper. I actually got spending money now. What better way to spend it than helping out my sister."

Paige smiles, "Thanks."

Piper heads for the refrigerator as Paige drinks out of the glass. "The pay is lousy. Your boss is a sexist pig. Why don't you just quit? The job sucks, and it's just a temp job, anyway." She grabs a large bottle of applesauce and heads back to her breakfast tray.

Paige heads for the sink. "Because ... if I want a life outside of magic, I can't just quit every time a job starts sucking. Besides, I stuck around at the dog-walking job, and hey, I wound up helping somebody."

Piper starts spooning applesauce into a bowl.

Dawn fixes a bowl of cereal.

Piper nods, "Yeah, ok, but that was once. What are the odds of something like that actually happening again?"

Paige nods, "I don't know, but sometimes they say you've got to ride a lot of different horses on the merry-go-round before you find what you're looking for."

Piper automatically, "Carousel."

Paige confused, "Sorry?"

Piper heads for the cupboard to get a drinking glass. "Well, a merry-go-round has lots of animals. A carousel only has horses."

Buffy shakes her head, "Why do you even know that, Piper? I could see if Dawn had been a little younger maybe you might have taken her to one. But…"

Dawn nods, "But I haven't been on a carousel in what three or four years."

Piper stops and thinks about it. "I have no idea."

Suddenly Dawn and Piper hear a baby crying.

Piper: Did you hear that?"

Dawn frowns, "You heard it too?"

Paige listening and hearing nothing, "Hear what?"

Piper looks at Dawn, "You heard it?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah but now it's gone."

Buffy frowns, "Now what's gone?"

Piper shakes her head, "I know this may sound crazy, but I think I… we just heard a baby."

Dawn nods, "Yeah I think I heard it too."

Paige frowns, "Yeah. You're crazy."

Buffy raises a hand to Dawn's forehead, "You don't have a fever. Which is what I would have thought would cause you to possibly hear things."

Phoebe calls out from the basement, "Piper!"

Piper fills the glass with milk.

Paige smiles, "Oh, my god. I heard something."

Piper rolls her eyes, "Oh, be quiet. Coming!"

Paige sighs, "How long do you think she's going to spend down there, anyway? The rest of her natural life?"

Piper puts the milk down on the counter and picks up the breakfast tray. "Yeah. Long enough to be sure she doesn't shove her tongue down the throat of the next delivery guy."

Phoebe calls up from the basement, "I heard that!"

Buffy shakes her head, "I feel sorry for Phoebe. When I had that telepathy it nearly drove me insane."

Piper, Buffy and Paige head down to the basement.

Phoebe has set up a small work station down in the far corner of the basement. "And for your information, we're lucky that that guy didn't sue me for sexual harassment."

Paige walks into the basement doorway. "You were channeling his emotions."

Phoebe looks up and sees Paige, Buffy and Piper walking down the basement stairs. "That's not the point. The point is, I have to figure out how to work my new power, or I'm going to have to lock myself down in this basement for the rest of my life."

Phoebe sees them reach the bottom and stops them from taking another step closer to her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Stay behind the yellow line."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Phoebe."

Paige and Piper both look down and find that their feet are mere inches away from the yellow line.

Phoebe sighs, "I might channel what you both are feeling."

Piper nods, "So, would you like me to toss you your breakfast?"

Paige frowns, "What happened to your head?"

Phoebe has a band-aid on the right side of her forehead. "This? I don't know. I've been so scattered lately, I must've bumped it or something. Now, are either one of you feeling any strong emotions? Anger? Sadness?"

Paige grins, "Annoyance?"

Phoebe nods, "You may proceed." She waves them forward.

Paige nods, "Thanks."

Phoebe: Wait a minute. One of you is feeling insecure. She looks at them and neither one of them confesses.

Then, Piper admits it. "What? I'm just feeling a little off today. That's all. Stop looking at me like that." She puts the breakfast tray on Phoebe's desk. She glances down at the tray.)

Dawn comes down the stairs.

Phoebe nods, "And you cut the crust off my toast and cut my eggs into little bits. And, look! There's applesauce and milk. Piper, I'm not in second grade."

Piper sighs, "I just thought maybe you'd like some milk for some strong bones."

Paige sighs, "Ok, what is going on with you, lady? Carousels, hearing babies, and now milk for strong bones."

Dawn steps across the line.

Phoebe looks at Piper, "Wait. You were hearing babies?"

Piper shakes her head, "Forget it. I'm sure it's nothing… Forget it."

Phoebe frowns, "Someone is worried now."

Dawn sighs, "That would likely be me. Worried I didn't get enough sleep last night. Got a test today. Kept dreaming I heard a baby cry. Then when I woke up I would hear it again." She looks to Buffy, "Mom can I stay home. I'm so exhausted."

Piper looks at Dawn and shakes her head.

Buffy nods and walks over to Dawn, "Sure sweetie. I will call the school and let them know."

Phoebe's cell phone rings. She picks it up and glances at the caller ID. "Hmm." She answers it. "Hey, Elise! How'd you like that… What? No, I can't come in today, because I am very sick." She starts coughing. through the phone, they can hear Elise yelling at Phoebe. "W-wait, but Buffy and I didn't come in yesterday. Oh, we did? Oh. Ohh. Ohh... ok." She hangs up.

Paige frowns, "What was that about?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "That was Elise. She wants Buffy and I to come in to work A.S.A.P, or it's our jobs."

Buffy frowns, "What did we do? Did she say?"

Piper frowns, "Your jobs? Why would she say that?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I have no idea." Buffy shrugs. "Something about yesterday. Must have bumped my head pretty hard, huh?"

Buffy shakes her head, "But I have slayer healing so that excuse can't fly with me. So why don't I remember what happened yesterday?"

Paige nods, "Well, looks like you're going to have to brave the big bad world."

Phoebe stands up. "Buffy can you orb us there. So I can get in and out fast."

Buffy nods, "Sure, Pheebs." She looks at Dawn, "I will be back as quick as possible sweetie. Why don't you take a nap?"

Dawn nods as she, Piper, and Paige heads out of the basement.

Later at Ritz, Teukolsky and Ruben offices.

Paige answers a ringing phone, "Ritz, Teukolsky and Ruben, please hold." She presses the hold button. "Ritz, Teukolsky and Ruben, please hold." She presses the hold button. "Who are you holding for? You wouldn't happen to need any help with anything, would you?"

Paige sees Flo walk past the desk carrying a box of her things. "Flo, what happened?"

Flo sighs, "I just got fired. That's what happened."

Paige frowns, "What?" She speaks to the phone, "Oh, not you. You call back or something." She takes off her headset and rushes around the desk to talk with Flo. "I don't understand. Why?"

Flo frowns, "You ought to know."

Paige shakes her head, "Uh, no. I-I don't, and I want to help, believe me, but I can't help you unless you tell me, you know, why you were fired."

Flo frowns, "So Mr. Stewick gets me in his office and says either I go out with him again or he fires me. I didn't take his offer, so he told me to pack up. My word against his, you know?"

Paige shakes her head, "I would've gone in with you if you asked."

Flo sighs, "I did. I asked you yesterday. Obviously I don't rank high enough in importance for you to remember." Upset, FLO turns to leave.

\Paige stops her. "No, no, seriously. I would remember that."

Mr. Stewick walks up behind Paige. "Excuse me. Do you mind?"

Flo shakes her head and walks away.

Mr. Stewick nods, "Back to the phones, Francine."

Paige frowns, "Paige. My name is Paige."

Mr. Stewick shrugs, "Whatever. You're a temp. Do you want to help people? Sit your pretty ass back down. Answer the damn phone." He walks away.

Paige closes her eyes and holds her temper. She turns around and heads back to her seat.

At the Bay Mirror… Phoebe and Buffy walks into the bullpen. Everyone is eyeing them warily.

Phoebe and Buffy looks around and sees people in bandages and neck braces. They turn around to stare at the two of them.

As they pass by a reporter's desk, Frank sees Phoebe and Buffy and approaches them eagerly. Frank himself is sporting a band-aid on his forehead and a bruise under his right eye.

Frank encouraging, "I don't care what she says, Phoebe… Buffy. I always wanted to do what you two did, and, man, was it good to see you do it."

Phoebe clueless, "Oh, thanks for your support, Frank."

Phoebe and Buffy turns around and heads directly into Elise. She's standing in front of them with her arms crossed and a large bruise on her left eye. She motions for them to follow her back into her office.

Phoebe and Buffy walks into the office behind Elise and Phoebe shuts the door behind them.

Phoebe smiles, "Hey. Elise, what is going on out-"

Elise interrupts, "Sit both of you."

Phoebe and Buffy sits down.

Elise frowns, "I wanted to talk to you two alone before I involved any lawyers."

Buffy shakes her head, "Lawyers? What-"

Elise moves sharply; Buffy shuts up. "Now, I'm not going to pretend that the only reason you're both still working here is that you're an asset to the paper, but what the hell came over both of you yesterday?!"

Phoebe frowns, "Yesterday?"

Elise nods, "Because there are three workers out with injuries. Jackie's got a broken nose. Not to mention..." She points to her own black eye.

Buffy frowns, "Yeah that does look like it hurts a lot."

Elise nods, "It's all I can do to keep lawsuits from pouring in. If there were perhaps a reasonable explanation for either of your behavior yesterday..."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Elise, we're sorry," Buffy nods, "but we honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Elise frowns, "Phoebe! Buffy!" She put both her hands on Phoebe's upper arms in frustration.

Phoebe gasps as she immediately gets a premonition. She and Buffy are in the center of the bullpen fighting with their co-workers. She looks at Buffy and then at Elise.

Elise stares back at Phoebe.

Phoebe glances off to the side trying to think of a way out of the office. She starts coughing ... loudly. She stands up and heads for the door. Elise doesn't say anything. "I'm ... feeling a lot worse. I gotta go."

Buffy stands, "Yeah it's going around. I need to get back to the house also. Whatever Phoebe has, she gave to Dawn. I had to keep her home from school today."

Elise nods as Buffy and Phoebe quickly make an exit of the office.

Back at the Manor… Leo stands in front of Piper's bedroom closet staring at the closet in deep concentration. Something brought him there, he just can't figure out what.

Piper walks into the bedroom and is surprised to find Leo standing there. "Leo?"

Leo turns around. "Piper? Wh-what are you doing here?"

Piper frowns, "What am I doing here?"

Leo nods, "No, that's not what I meant. It's just ... I shouldn't be here."

Piper shakes her head, "No, you shouldn't. I mean, I asked you to stay away for a good reason, so that I could learn to live without you."

Leo nods, "I know -"

Piper sighs, "And ... If you just keep orbing in whenever you feel like it, that's not really gonna help me."

Leo nods, "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just..." He turns back to look at the closet. His voice trails away as he once again is caught up with something about that closet. "Never mind. I should be going." A little embarrassed, He turns to head out the door.

Piper frowns, "What were you gonna say?"

Dawn appears in the door.

Leo turns around and looks at Piper. He shakes his head, "Nothing."

Piper sighs, "You haven't, by any chance…" She takes off her jacket and tosses it to the side. "Now, this is gonna sound a little weird, um - been hearing things lately, have you?"

Leo nods, "Hearing things?"

Piper nods, "Yeah. You know, like ... I could swear a couple of times today I heard a-"

Dawn nods, "A baby crying?"

Leo looks at Dawn and nods.

Piper sighs and looks at her niece and then Leo, "You, too?"

Leo nods, "Pretty strange, huh? You think it means anything?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know. I mean, maybe it's just that we both regret not having children. Which... why didn't we?"

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know. We both wanted to. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Dawn shakes her head, "If it were just you two with regrets at not having a baby. Then why am I hearing it also?"

Phoebe calls out, "Piper! We need you upstairs!"

Piper nods, "Be right there. Um... You should probably go." She heads for the door.

Leo nods, "But what if you need help? What if it's a demon?"

Piper sighs, "Leo, you're not our Whitelighter anymore. Chris is."

Leo nods, "Except he's busy. I gave him another witch to look after yesterday."

Piper nods, "Well, then, I guess we're just gonna have to handle it alone, won't we?"

Piper turns and walks out of the bedroom. Dawn looks at Leo for a moment and then follows Piper upstairs.

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige sit in the attic trying to figure out what's going on.

Paige nods, "So, you're saying you both started a riot, but neither of you remember it?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. It must've been how this happened..." she points to her band-aid "...and why Elise was so mad at us.

Piper and Dawn walks into the attic.

Paige frowns, "I thought Elise was just like that."

Buffy nods, "Well, yeah, she kinda is. "

Phoebe looks at Piper. "Hey. You ok? I'm feeling a very emotional vibe from you right now."

Piper sighs, "I'm fine. Stop that. What I don't understand is if neither of you remember the riot, how do you know you started it?"

Phoebe nods, "I had a premonition. And, by the way, the vision occurred yesterday.""

Paige sighs, "Maybe you were channeling somebody else's anger."

Phoebe shrugs, "Probably. I just don't remember."

Buffy shakes her head, "That don't explain me though. Unless you were projecting somehow, Phoebe."

Dawn sighs, "So all three of you have events that you can't remember from yesterday?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, there was the riot and Paige's blouse."

Paige nods, "This thing with this girl Flo from work. Did you forget anything?"

Piper shrugs, "You're asking me to remember what I've apparently forgotten? I don't know. I remember getting up, I remember going downstairs, but the rest is kind of a blur."

Dawn shrugs, "I have no idea. Though I do have a feeling something important is missing."

Buffy nods, "So have I. I just dismissed it as being something like misplacing my keys. But if you and I are both getting the same feeling. It could be something tied into our Slayer senses."

Phoebe nods, "I think somebody's messing with us. Making us forget."

Piper shakes her head, "But these all seem like such random moments to forget. Where's the connection?"

Paige nods, "Well, that's why we wrote a spell." Paige takes out a slip of paper and stands up. "...to fill in the blanks."

Phoebe sighs, "We know you might be reluctant because of what happened the last time we cast a spell on your memory-"

Piper interrupts, "No. You're right. Let's do it."

Buffy surprised, "Really?"

Piper nods, "Something's going on. The only thing we don't know is what."

Paige nods, "All right. Here we go. Moments lost make witches wonder warlock's plot or demon's plunder? If this is not a prank, help us to fill in the blanks."

The spell takes effect. The room swirls around and when everything returns to normal, everyone is in yesterday's clothes.

It's raining outside. Thunder rumbles.

Dawn blinks, "It's raining."

Paige looks to Phoebe, "Hey, you're band-aid's gone."

Buffy nods and looks to Paige, "And you're wearing that blouse."

Paige looks down at her blouse. "Except for I've got no coffee stain."

Downstairs, they hear a baby cry.

Piper and Dawn look at each. "Oh, my god," Piper says.

Piper and Dawn rush out of the attic. Paige, Buffy and Phoebe follow.

In the conservatory. Piper picks up Wyatt from his playpen.

Phoebe, Paige, and Buffy stop when they hit the bottom of the stairs.

Piper looks at Dawn who nods, "Ohh... I remember now!"

Dawn nods, "How in the world could I have forgotten my own godson?"

Piper carries Wyatt in her arms, Piper and Dawn head back to the others.

Piper stares at them, then back down at Wyatt. "I'm a mom!"

Short time later in the conservatory. Phoebe throws a copy of The Bay Mirror down on the wicker table. "Today is Yesterday."

Paige nods, "Well, the spell didn't return our memories. It just rewound the day."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, but why?"

Paige shrugs, "What else? To help us remember what somebody obviously wants us to forget."

Dawn shook her head, "The spell returned some of our memories. We remember Wyatt."

Piper nods, "Dawn's right. But how could we have possibly forgotten about Wyatt? What could've happened to make that happen?"

Phoebe nods, "Piper, it's not just you or Dawn. We were all made to forget about him."

Paige nods, "Yeah, and a whole bunch of other things."

Piper sighs, "But I'm his mother. It's my job to protect him, and I failed."

Buffy shakes her head, "Don't be ridiculous. You did not fail."

Wyatt starts to cry.

Piper shakes her head, "Ok. Now he's fussing. Come on, sweetie. It's ok. And now I can't get him to stop fussing."

Phoebe sighs, "Well, you're just feeling insecure, and Wyatt is feeling..." Wyatt turns around to look at Phoebe. "...very, very sad right now. Poor little guy." Piper looks at Wyatt. "See, this is why I lock myself in the basement. I am a wreck!"

Paige nods, "Ok, guys, we're kind of against the clock right now. Maybe, we should just, you know, take it into the other room."

Phoebe nods, "I think that's a good idea."

Piper sighs, "Ok, bud, here we go. Here we go. Ok." She puts Wyatt down in his playpen. She turns around to get him a toy. She picks up a stuffed bear and shows him to Wyatt. "Here, looky! How about this? You like this guy? Hello! No?"

Wyatt shows no enthusiasm for the toy.

Phoebe watches them, and scrunches her face as she knows exactly what Wyatt's feeling.

Piper nods, "Phoebe, a little help here."

Phoebe sighs, "We hate that toy. It's yucky and crusty and gross."

Piper nods, "Ok, then what does he want?"

Wyatt looks at the TV.

Phoebe turns and points to the TV. "That."

Piper sighs, "Yeah. See? I am a failure."

Dawn sighs, "If you are so am I. Some godmother I am. I'm always watching TV when I'm babysitting him."

Paige shakes her head, "No, neither of you are. We just happen to have more pressing concerns right now than the media's influence. Ok?"

Paige, Buffy and Phoebe stands up and head into the next room.

Piper looks to Dawn who nods, "Ok."

Piper picks up the remote and turns the tv set on to a children's program. The screen is red and the word "RED" is being spelled out in the center. "Ok, sweetie, mommy will just be in the next room, ok?" Wyatt has eyes for the tv. "Ok!"

Piper puts a hand on his head, and then she and Dawn leave the room to join the others. She clutches the rejected teddy bear as she and Dawn walks into the living room.

Paige nods, "Ok, we remember everything that happened before today, right?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah, but, uh ..."

Paige nods, "And we know we're not gonna remember everything unless we do something about it, right?"

Phoebe sighs, "Paige, don't be impatient with us. I'm feeling so much today. I don't need this, too."

Paige nods, "Ok, all I'm saying is whatever caused us to forget is what's gonna happen next, so we just have to relive this day and see where it leads us."

Piper nods, "Yeah, but if we're not careful, where it leads will be right back where we started without Wyatt."

Paige sighs, "Ok, except for we know something is gonna happen to him, so all we have to do is look for clues, keep our eyes open, and stop it."

Phoebe nods, "How are we supposed to know what's important and what's not?"

Paige shrugs, "It's all important, because it's all connected to Wyatt, so we just have to see what the connection is."

Piper nods, "So, what-you're supposed to go to your temp job and wait for coffee to be spilled on you?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, exactly. So much for my life outside of magic." She looks to Phoebe and Buffy, "Now, you two have got to go to work and -."

Buffy nods, "Start a riot."

Phoebe sighs, "And get a cut on my head and lose our jobs? No, thank you."

Paige nods, "You have to. It's the only way to save Wyatt."

Phoebe sighs, "Oy. Whew."

Dawn nods, "And I will stay with Aunt Piper." Buffy looks at her. "Mom I think for the most part I'm just along for the ride. I think the only reason I heard Wyatt crying…" Something dawn's on her, "Because he's my charge."

Piper blinks, "How do you know that?"

Dawn smiles, "It makes sense. Why I could hear him crying when everyone except you and Leo couldn't. You could hear him because he's your son. There is no other logical reason for why I could hear him. Though this is like wow, he's my first charge as a Whitelighter and I'm only 12."

Piper nods, "It does make sense. Anyways I guess Dawn and I are supposed to stay home."

Thunder rumbles. There's a crash in the next room as the vase falls to the floor and breaks.

Piper stops and heads to the Conservatory to check up on Wyatt. "Wyatt?!"

Wyatt turns from the TV to look at his mom.

Piper walks into the room and takes it all in. The conservatory doors are wide open; the flower vase is in pieces on the floor. "How did those open?"

Buffy shrugs, "Must've been the wind."

Paige heads over to the doors.

Piper shakes her head, "But they were locked."

Phoebe nods, "Could be a clue. Let's remember it."

Paige closes the doors. "You two gonna be ok here by yourself?"

Piper looks at Dawn who nods, "Do we have a choice?"

Phoebe smiles, "Wanna switch with me?"

Buffy nods, "Ok. Just call us if anything weird happens."

Paige, Buffy and Phoebe leave the room.

Piper turns and notices the television program about flying dragons. She turns and looks down at Wyatt in his playpen watching the program. She then looks at Dawn, "Dawnie why don't you bring the book downstairs and let's look through it just to be on the safe side."

Dawn nods, "Sure Aunt Piper." She heads upstairs.

Piper sighs, "Chris!"

Chris orbs in, "Yeah Piper?"

Piper sighs, "Is Dawn, Wyatt's Whitelighter?"

Chris sighs and nods, "Yes. It was actually decided before Leo became an Elder. They felt she could better prepare him more for his destiny than another Whitelighter could. Why do you ask?"

Piper shakes her head, "Just something Dawn said this morning got me to thinking. Thanks Chris."

Chris nods, "No problem." He orbs out.

At the Bay Mirror Phoebe and Buffy walks in cautiously to the bullpen.

Their assistant sees them and walks over. "Phoebe. Buffy. Thank god you two came in. The server crashed, and we lost the column. Do you have a hard copy?"

Phoebe looks to Buffy, "We'll check in our office." She turns around and sees Frank walk angrily by.

Elise follows him.

Frank heads for the door. "It's not what you did, Elise. It's how you did it."

Elise nods, "Well, lucky I'm editor, so I don't have to care what you think. And don't think we're done here, mister!"

Frank frowns, "Screw you, Elise."

Phoebe watches the exchange and feels the full force of Frank's anger. Her hand curls into a fist. She reaches out and taps Elise on the shoulder.

Buffy grabs Phoebe trying to stop her but instead she finds her fist in Elise's eye still cupped around Phoebe's hand.

Elise whirls around and falls into the mailman.

Frank slows in the doorway when he sees Elise fall.

Phoebe snaps out of it and stares at the chaos in front of her, completely shocked by her actions. She then looks at Buffy who glares at Phoebe.

Frank sees Elise fall and starts laughing hysterically.

The Mailman helps Elise up. "You ok?" He hears Frank laughing and thinks that he's laughing at him. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh?"

The Mailman swings and hits Frank in the face. Frank falls backward right into two other reporters. Soon enough, everyone is fighting with everyone else.

Phoebe sees the chaos and tries to stop it. "No, hold it! Wait! Don't!" She rushes forward to stop the ensuing fight only to have them push her back. She falls and hits her head against the shelf, cutting her forehead in the process.

Phoebe touches her forehead gingerly and sees the blood on her fingertips.

Buffy stares at everything and then down at her own hands. Her mind not wanting to process the fact that she just hit, even accidentally, a human being.

At Ritz, Teukolsky, and Ruben offices.

Paige sighs, "Ok, stay calm." She puts her hand on Flo's back and leads her to the side. "Just stay calm. Stay calm. Just, you know, tell me what happened."

Flo nods, "Mr. Stewick has been asking me out ever since I got here."

Paige sighs, "Ok, so you went on a date."

Flo nods, "Well, if you could call it a date. He tried to grab my ass. I threw a drink in his face. I have avoided him ever since. So stupid! I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place."

Paige nods, "Ok, so tell me what happened next."

Flo nods, "Next." She scoffs. "Next he wants me to meet him in his office tomorrow morning bright and early. He says it's "official." I need this job, but I am afraid to face him alone. Do you think maybe you could come with me?"

Paige nods, "Of course. Absolutely." She mutters to herself. "I don't know how I could forget this."

Flo frowns, "Forget what?"

Behind them, a large dragon flies by the windows.

Paige shakes her head, "Oh, nothing."

Flo nods, "... my luck with men, not that you need to hear my complain, but ..."

One of the co-workers carrying a cup of coffee notices the flying dragon and is completely mesmerized by the sight. He continues walking with the coffee, his eyes on the dragon outside, and walks straight into Paige.

Flo frowns, "Hey, watch out!"

Paige turns around and the coffee stains her blouse. "Coffee."

The co-worker frowns, "I am so sorry."

Paige nods, "It's ok."

The co-worker nods, "Something weird just flew by the window."

Paige jumps on that. "Something? Something what?"

The co-worker sighs, "It, uh -"

Paige frowns, "Spit it out. Spit it out."

The co-worker shakes his head, "Well, to be honest with you, it looked a little like a ... a dragon."

Paige shakes her head, "A dragon."

The co-worker nods, "Yeah."

Paige looks out the window and sees the flying dragon. "Oh, that is so not good."

At the manor in the conservatory Wyatt starts to cry. Piper hands Dawn the Book of Shadows and gets up from her seat. She heads toward Wyatt. "Oh, Wyatt, sweetie, come on. Mommy's gonna find something to make sure nothing happens to you. Here."

Piper grabs the crusty, yucky teddy bear and shows it to Wyatt, trying to stop him from crying. "Look, look, look."

Wyatt scrunches up his face and continues to cry.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Remember he hates the bear."

Piper nods looking back at Dawn. She puts the bear aside. "Ok ..." She picks Wyatt up. "I'm sorry. Did I forget how to be a mommy, too?" Wyatt stops crying and orbs. "Wyatt, what are you doing?" Wyatt orbs both him and Piper out of the room. "Wyatt!"

Dawn closes the Book of Shadows and puts it aside. She gets up and orbs after Piper and Wyatt.

At the Bay Mirror. Paige walks into the bullpen. Her eyes widen at the brawl in front of her.

In the center of the room, Phoebe has someone's head under her arm as she rubs his head and gives him a noogie. Then she hits him on the back of his head. He falls to the floor.

Paige frowns, "Oh, my god."

Buffy tosses a reporter across a desk. He kicks her in the face.

Phoebe continues to fight. She elbows one woman in her face, and punches another man in front of her.

As Paige stands in front of the door, a reporter is thrown through the door glass, smashing it as he lands in the corridor on the other side.

Phoebe pushes a man in a chair up against a wall. She gets ready to punch him. "You son of a bitch!"

Paige rushes to stop Phoebe. "Phoebe, no! Phoebe, no!" She grabs Phoebe and pulls her aside. "Snap out of it!"

Phoebe looks around the bull pen. "Oh, no! Did we do all of this? Buffy!"

Buffy looks over at Phoebe and makes her way through the crowd avoiding a couple of the brawlers.

Paige shakes her head, "Forget all that. We gotta get outta here. Phoebe, Buffy, I figured out what we're supposed to be remembering."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I'd be happier just forgetting, I think, at this point."

Buffy nods, "So would I. Elise will be pissed with us tomorrow."

Paige sighs, "No, no. Phoebe, Buffy, there's a dragon loose in the city!"

A reporter who is about to punch someone overhears Paige. This is news. "Did you say dragon?" The Reporter he was going to hit punches him instead.

Paige frowns, "Come on."

Paige grabs Phoebe and Buffy's hands and pulls them out of the office. They step out through the door over the broken glass.

Outside the Presidio Tunnel, a car zooms out of the tunnel just before Wyatt and Piper orb in.

Piper looks around the area. "Wyatt, you're making mommy very nervous. What are we doing here? What is it?"

Dawn orbs in next to Piper, "What are we doing here?"

Piper shrugs as her cell phone rings. She answers it. "What's up?"

Paige on the phone, "Where are you and Dawn?"

Piper nods, "Where are we? We're standing outside of the Presidio Tunnel where your nephew just orbed me."

Paige on the phones, "Wait. What did you just say?" Wyatt orbs Paige, Buffy and Phoebe to the tunnel behind Piper. "He did what?"

Piper hears them and turns around. "Are you out of your mind? Aren't you afraid of exposure?"

Paige sighs, "Yeah, that's why we called."

Piper frowns, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

From inside the tunnel, there's an explosion. A car zooms out of the tunnel, its tires screeching as fire and smoke follows it in its wake.

Buffy frowns, "I think she's talking about that."

A large dragon flies out of the tunnel following the car. It hurls fire directly at the girls. The girls duck as the dragon flies by overhead leaving fire and scorch marks on the road.

Later back at the manor… Paige turns the television set off. "Well, as far as clues go, I'd say that's a pretty huge one, wouldn't you?"

Piper puts the band-aid on Phoebe's cut.

Phoebe frowns, "Ow."

Piper sighs, "Sorry."

Phoebe nods, "No, it's not my pain I'm reacting to. It's your pain. And you're hiding something."

Piper looks at Dawn, "Oh. Well, then, you should be feeling a little irritated then, too. And about what I'm hiding. I think I need to talk to Buffy first before I tell anyone else."

Phoebe follows Piper's gaze and then nods, "Piper, why are you blaming yourself? It's not your fault."

Piper shakes her head, "Ok. Number one, I haven't actually verbalized guilt yet, so in the future, let me confess before you analyze."

Phoebe smiles, "Right."

Piper sighs, "Secondly, it is my fault, because I'm the one that plopped Wyatt in front of the electronic baby-sitter."

Phoebe frowns, "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

Dawn sighs, "Again that's partially my fault too. If I hadn't sat in front of the TV while babysitting him, he might not be so interested in watching it.

Paige shakes her head, "No, not a clue."

Piper sighs, "You want some clues? Try this one on for size. Before you left, Wyatt was watching a TV show about-wait for it - dragons."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, he was watching a kid's show."

Dawn shakes her head, "Well, apparently, he magically changed the channel."

Piper nods, "Of course that was before he magically orbed me to the tunnel to find his new friend."

Dawn nods, "And I orbed after them."

Phoebe smiles, "He did all of that?"

Paige shakes her head, "Wait a second. So, you're saying Wyatt conjured a dragon?"

Piper nods, "Yep, right out of the TV."

Phoebe nods. "Oh, you must be so proud!"

Piper nods, "Yeah, or a little irritated."

Phoebe sighs, "Right."

Buffy frowns, "Ok, if this is true, your little boy is developing some serious powers. I wonder who will be more powerful him or Dawn."

Piper shakes her head, "Yeah, the kind that unleashes Godzilla on an unsuspecting city. Which reminds me… I spoke to Chris today, Buffy. I know who Wyatt's Whitelighter is." She looks at Dawn.

Buffy, Paige, and Phoebe follow Piper's gaze. Buffy's jaw drops, she whispers to Piper, "Does she know?"

Piper shakes her head, "Not yet I wanted to tell you first. Back on topic though. How are we supposed to handle this?"

Paige shakes her head, "Well, at least now we know how we lost our memories. And why she could hear Wyatt's cry. I mean, obviously, anything connected to the dragon, no matter how remote, was erased. You know, what? Coffee stains. Riots."

Piper sighs, "But the question is by whom?"

Phoebe nods, "Come on, you guys. So Wyatt made a little magical mess. We've dealt with worse. We'll fix it."

Someone magically appears in the manor.

Cleaner #1 smiles, "Perhaps we can help."

They along with Dawn step forward.

Dawn shakes her head, "Who are you?"

Cleaner #1 smiles, "We're known as the cleaners ... and we're here to help."

Paige frowns, "The cleaners?"

Cleaner #1 nods, "When magic is exposed, we're the ones who cover it up, remove all evidence, erase any memories, whatever is necessary."

Dawn frowns, "You're the ones who are going to take Wyatt."

Cleaner #1 nods, "Well, we won't have to if you can eliminate the exposure risk."

Piper shakes her head, "Exposure? You're here to take my son away, you son of a bitch!"

Dawn frowns and raises her hands a jet of fire strikes the Cleaners doing no damage to them.

Cleaner #1 sighs, "I understand your anger. Now you need to understand our position. We're a neutral party. We exist only to protect magic. To that end, your son has become ... a problem."

Buffy frowns, "What in the heck, Dawn?"

Piper still doesn't like it. She motions to strike out the Cleaners with her exploding power, but Phoebe stops her.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Easy."

Cleaner #1 smiles, "However, based upon your past success in covering up your own magic, we've decided to give you a chance -"

Cleaner #2 nods, "One chance only -"

Cleaner #1 nods, "To take care of the problem yourselves before it gets out of hand."

Paige shakes her head, "And if we can't?"

Cleaner #1 smirks, "Then we'll have to take care of it for you."

Dawn shakes her head, "You can't make us forget everything."

Cleaner #1 smiles, "There may be some distant echoes that remain, maybe a sense of déja vu here and there, but like most people, you'll just pass it off as absentmindedness and move on."

Piper shakes her head, "Well, we're not like most people."

Cleaner #1 shrugs, "Won't matter. Clean it up..."

Cleaner #2 nods, "Or we will."

The Cleaners disappear from the manor.

Paige nods, "At least now we know what happened. Too bad we just won't remember any of it."

Phoebe nods, "All right. I think we have the upper hand on this one, don't we? I mean, we know that we're recalling the same day. They obviously don't."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, well, none of its gonna help unless we can figure out how to eliminate Wyatt's dragon."

Piper walks toward the stairs.

Phoebe sighs, "Piper."

Piper turns around. "Go to the book. Work on the dragon. Do not take your eyes off Wyatt."

Paige nods, "Where are you going?"

Piper sighs, "To call a higher power. Dawn I want you with me."

Dawn looks confused before Buffy indicates she should go.

Piper and Dawn heads up the stairs.

Piper and Dawn walks into Piper's bedroom.

Piper starts calling for Leo. "Leo? Leo, I know you can hear me." There's no response. "I know I told you to go away, but I really need you. Wyatt's in trouble."

Leo orbs into the bedroom. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Piper shakes her head, "There's no time. Just tell me how to stop the Cleaners."

Leo frowns, "The cleaners? Are they after him?"

Piper nods, "Yeah."

Leo shakes his head, "What the hell happened?"

Piper looks to Dawn.

Dawn nods, "Well-he conjured a little dragon."

Leo frowns looking at Piper, "Piper, how could you let that happen?"

Piper shakes her head, "How could I let that happen? You take off, and suddenly, I'm responsible for every little thing?"

Leo sighs, "This is not a little thing."

Dawn rolls her eyes.

Piper shakes her head, "Yeah, well, where the hell were you? Why weren't you watching over his every move up there on your lofty perch?"

Leo nods, "Ok, that's not what I meant."

Piper sighs, "Well, then, don't say it, because I'm beating myself up enough already about this, and I don't need you beating me up, too."

Leo nods, "I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, so am I. That's why I called you, because I'm about to lose our son, and I don't know what to do, so, please, help me."

Leo nods, "Piper, if I could –"

Piper shakes her head, "No, don't say it. Don't say anything about Elders or rules. Because you know what? He is your son, Leo. There are no rules."

Leo frowns, "I'm telling you. The Cleaners are empowered by both good and evil. You can't stop them."

Piper shakes her head, "There has to be a way. What about Dawn? She is thrice blessed and Wyatt's Whitelighter?"

Dawn blinks, "What?"

Leo sighs, "You don't understand. There isn't. Cleaners have the power to rewrite history. You can't fight that."

Piper shakes her head, "No, you don't understand! I can't do this! I cannot lose Wyatt, too!"

Leo frowns, "Piper, you weren't put in this position to lose Wyatt, which means there is a way. You just have to find it."

Piper sighs, "But how?"

Leo nods, "I don't know, but if anybody can find it, you can. Maybe it's not a magical solution. Maybe it's ... maternal. Deep down inside, you can find it. I know you can."

Dawn coughs, "Uhm excuse me but about me being Wyatt's Whitelighter?"

Leo nods, "Its true, Dawn. You were chosen to be his Whitelighter the moment he was born. You were chosen because you are thrice blessed. The power at your disposal is equal to that of Wyatt's. It is for that reason you were chosen to guide him."

Dawn nods, "One other thing. How come I can shoot fire? I thought that was a demonic power?"

Buffy steps into the room, "That is my question as well."

Leo smiles, "Do you all remember Tyler?" Buffy and Piper nods. "Piper do you remember what you told Tyler about his powers."

Piper nods, "They're not good or bad by themselves; it's how we use them."

Leo nods, "Exactly. Dawn while fire based powers are more common in demons. Witches can still have them, it's just rare. You have been given a very rare gift."

Upstairs Phoebe is making a potion while Paige scours the Book of Shadows for a solution. Wyatt is in his playpen.

Piper, Buffy and Dawn walks into the attic.

Piper looks down at Wyatt.

Phoebe smiles, "Hey, you all right?"

Piper looks at Dawn, "I don't know. Ask me again when this is all over."

Dawn nods in agreement.

Paige nods, "Was Leo any help?"

Piper sighs, "About Wyatt, I'm not sure yet. About Dawn here actually yes."

Phoebe frowns, "About Dawn?"

Piper smiles, "Why don't you tell them, sweetie."

Dawn sighs, "Looks like I got my first charge as a Whitelighter. It's why I could hear his cry before you guys said the spell."

Paige blinks, "He was calling you?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah."

Phoebe nods, "What about the fire power?"

Buffy smiles, "Remember Tyler?"

Phoebe nods, "The firestarter right?"

Buffy nods, "Dawn got pyrokinesis. Just as Piper told Tyler the power itself is not good or evil. But it's how we use it. So Dawn is not evil even though she has a fire power now."

Piper nods, "Let's get back to saving Wyatt. Anything on the dragon?"

Paige closes the Book of Shadows. "No. Dragons predate the book. One thing I do know is that we're gonna have to get a tooth, scale, some piece of him, in order to make the vanquishing potion even work."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, we're just kind of winging it, making the most powerful potion that we can." She doubles over in pain.

Paige frowns, "Phoebe?"

Buffy runs over to Phoebe, "What happened? Are you all right?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I am, but someone's not. Actually, a bunch of people aren't."

Piper frowns, "People? Like people out there people?"

Phoebe nods, "I don't know. All I know is I've never felt such pain and fear before in my life."

Dawn nods, "Is it the dragon?"

Piper nods, "Grab the potion." She turns to pick Wyatt up from his playpen. "Wyatt, sweetie, come on. Remember your friend mister dragon? What do you say we find the dragon?"

They orb to a street somewhere in town. Thunder rumbles, lightning strikes. The streets below are a complete mess. Cars are being abandoned, people are fleeing and dragon fire scorch marks are everywhere.

1st Pedestrian frowns, "What was that?"

2nd Pedestrian shrugs, "Forget it. Let's get out of here."

Phoebe frowns, "God, it looks like a war zone."

Right in the middle of it all, the dragon's tail sticks out from a pile of burning rubble.

Paige nods, "Oh, my god. Looks like it made a nest. Let's hope it's not laying any eggs."

Wyatt sees the dragon and giggles.

Piper frowns, "Paige, do any of think you can steal a scale for the potion?"

Paige nods, "Uh, I'll try." She holds out her hand. "Scale!" A piece of the dragon orbs into Paige's hand. The dragon feels the magic and flies off. "Ugh. I think I woke it up."

Buffy shakes her head, "Oh, no, I think you pissed it off."

The dragon gets up and looks straight at them. Wyatt giggles. Piper watches his response.

Paige nods, "Ok, if you're sensing any fear, it would be mine. I think we should go."

Piper shakes her head, "Wait." She looks from Wyatt to the dragon.

Dawn shakes her head, "Wait for what?"

Piper gets an idea. "Wyatt." She hands Wyatt over to Dawn.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Wha-Piper, what are you doing?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't have time to explain. Just make sure he sees me." She walks toward the dragon.

Buffy frowns, "Piper, come back!"

Piper stops in front of the growling dragon. "Ok! Come on, you fire-breathing lizard. Come and get me!"

With a screech, the dragon pushes off into the sky.

Paige frowns, "Piper, are you nuts?"

Piper motions for them to stop. "Stay there!"

Paige frowns, "We have to stop her."

Dawn watches Piper and Wyatt. The dragon circles around and heads for Piper. "I think I know what she's doing."

Piper mutters, "Come on, Wyatt. Don't let mommy down."

The dragon heads straight for Piper opening his mouth to breath out fire. Paige watches. Phoebe's eyes widen at the sight. Wyatt waves his arms. The dragon disappears. The force of the air moving toward her knocks Piper off of her feet and back toward the others.

Phoebe frowns, "Piper!"

Piper smiles, "I'm ok! I'm ok." She gets to her feet and turns around smiling at Wyatt. "Hi, little man." Dawn hands Wyatt over to Piper. "You did it! I knew you could do it. Good job."

Paige frowns, "Ok. I'm confused. What just happened?"

Buffy nods understanding, "That was the greatest power there is: A mother-and-child bond. Especially when that child is Wyatt."

Paige nods, "So you're saying he vanquished the dragon, and you knew he was gonna do it."

Piper nods, "Well, I was hoping he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to me."

Paige sighs, "Ok, well, that solved that problem. Now what do we do with this mess?"

Phoebe shrugs, "We'll figure it out."

The Cleaners appear behind them.

Cleaner #1 shakes his head, "No, actually, you won't."

They turn around to find the Cleaners standing there.

Piper shakes her head, "Wait, we did what you asked. We got rid of the dragon."

Cleaner #1 nods, "But not the exposure risk."

Cleaner #2 smiles, "The boy."

The Cleaners hold out their hands for him.

Dawn nods, "No you can't take my cousin, my godson, and my first charge."

Paige grabs Piper's and Phoebe's hands and orb them out from the streets. Buffy and Dawn orb after them.

The Cleaners look at each other, not worried nor surprised.

They orb back to the manor.

Buffy shakes her head, "We don't have much time. They're gonna follow us."

Phoebe nods, "How are we supposed to stop them?"

Piper frowns, "Well, we have to think of something. We can't just let them take Wyatt."

The air in the foyer starts to waiver as something is coming into the house.

Paige sees it and steps forward. "Uh... incoming!"

The Cleaners appear in the foyer.

Piper shakes her head, "I will not lose him."

Cleaner #1 waves his hand and Wyatt disappears from Piper's arms. He reappears in Cleaner #2's awaiting hands.

Piper frowns, "No!"

Piper steps forward to attack, but Cleaner #1 waves his hand and sends the sisters and Dawn flat on the floor and back into the next room.

Cleaner #1 nods, "Don't worry. You won't remember any of this anyway."

Dawn mutters under her breath, "Don't bet on it."

Cleaner #1 waves his hand and lights flash and tingle. Things start to change. The toy carousel on the wicker table vanishes. The play pen in the middle of the conservatory disappears and changes into a wicker table. A lamp appears in the spot where the toy carousel used to be.

A framed photograph on Piper's bedroom wall of the four sisters and Dawn standing behind Wyatt in his stroller only to find that Wyatt and the stroller completely removed from the picture.

In the foyer, the lights tingle. When everything is completely "cleaned", the Cleaners vanish ... with Wyatt.

They slowly sit up.

Piper nods, "Do you remember?"

Phoebe smiles, "Absolutely everything."

Paige nods, "Spell must have worked."

Dawn sighs, "But not for Wyatt. He's gone."

Short time later Piper stares out the attic window completely removed from the others.

Dawn stands next to Piper her eyes closed trying to sense Wyatt.

Phoebe frantically flips through the Book of Shadows searching for anything that will help them.

Paige stands near the table scrys for Wyatt.

Buffy paces.

Phoebe closes the book.

Paige sighs, "Ugh. Nothing. I can't find the Cleaners anywhere."

Dawn nods, "I can't sense him."

Phoebe nods, "Well, they have to exist somewhere, don't they?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not necessarily. Not even on our plane and not even in our time. I don't know. Maybe we should just summon them."

Phoebe frowns, "And then what?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know. Maybe we should call Leo again."

Piper sighs, "I don't think he can help any more than he already has."

Paige nods, "How'd he help last time?"

Piper sighs as she looks at Dawn, "By reminding me that I can do this." She turns away from the window. Obviously, she's been thinking about this. "You know, maybe we are going about this all wrong. Maybe instead of trying to stop them, we should be trying to get them to stop us.

Phoebe frowns, "You lost me."

Piper nods, "Well, when magic is exposed, it's their job to clean it up, right?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah. So?"

Piper smiles, "So why can't we expose our magic and force them to deal with us?"

Phoebe frowns, "Yeah, but if we do that, what's to stop them from erasing us?"

Piper shakes her head, "They wouldn't dare. So ... let's give 'em something to clean up." She looks at them.

Dawn smiles, "I think Aunt Piper is right. That's exactly what we need to do."

During the five o'clock news at KLMV-6 news studio

Wayne, the weatherman, is giving his nightly report. "Doppler radar for the bay area shows us that the storm is already on its way out, so looks like San Francisco is finally gonna get some good news: Those scattered showers overnight turning partly sunny by morn-" Paige, Buffy and Phoebe orb into the newsroom directly in front of the green screen right next to the Wayne. "Whoa! What the -"

Buffy smiles, "Hi. How you doing?"

Kinesha Robinson over at the news desk gasps. Paige smiles and waves gleefully at her.

Phoebe smiles, "Why don't we get a skycam view of that, shall we?" She grabs Wayne and flies him up. The camera follows them up.

Wayne looks down ,"Aah! Aah! Help! Get me down from here! Don't let go! Don't let go! Don't let go!"

Kinesha laughs, "I don't know what's happening here—"

Paige smiles, "Well, it's called magic, Kinesha. Witchcraft, specifically. I really love your... jacket!" Paige holds out her hands as Kinesha's jacket materializes in her arms.

Behind Kinesha, Wayne falls down to the floor.

Wayne frowns, "Whoa!"

Phoebe lands next to Kinesha.

Buffy smiles, "Wanna see more magic? Let's check in with Piper and my daughter, Dawn, at the Golden Gate Bridge. Take it away, Piper and Dawn!"

At the Golden Gate Bridge. Piper smiles at the cameraman standing behind her. She and Dawn turn to face the bridge and recite together. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to become unseen."

Before everyone's eyes, the entire bridge and all its contents disappear from sight.

Piper and Dawn turns to look at the camera.

Dawn smiles, "You might want to take a…"

Piper nods, "Alternate route to work in the morning."

Short time later they orb back to the manor.

Paige smiles, "Oh, not so bad. You should get out more often."

Piper laughs, "Yeah, Pheebs. Time to come out of the basement."

Phoebe nods, "Mm-hmm. Maybe you're right."

The cleaners appear.

Cleaner #1 frowns, "What do you think you're doing?" They turn to see the Cleaners in the attic walking toward them. "Are you out of your minds?"

Piper smiles, "Oh, hey, hi. Did you see our little magic act?"

Cleaner #2 frowns, "How is it you still have your memories?"

Dawn smiles, "Oh, I think we still have a few surprises that you don't know about."

Paige nods, "Yeah, and if you don't return our nephew, you might find out about just a few more."

Cleaner #1 shakes his head, "This is pointless. Whatever you do we'll simply erase."

Cleaner #2 nods, "Or we'll erase you."

Piper smiles, "You can't. Not if you're truly neutral, that is. 'Cause, you see, if you get rid of us, you tip the balance of power from good to evil. Now, that's hardly being neutral, now, is it?" Cleaner #1 turns to glance back at Cleaner #2. She has them. "You will give me my son back, or I swear to you, the only thing you will be doing for the next fifty years, or in the case of my niece seventy years, is cleaning up after us."

Cleaner #1 frowns, "If we do return him, how do you know you'll be able to control him?"

Piper smiles, "I'm his mother. And this young woman." She motions to Dawn, "Is his Whitelighter and one of his Godmothers. If anybody can, we can."

Cleaner #1 waves his hand. Wyatt in his playpen materializes in the middle of the attic behind them. Piper turns around and smiles as she goes to pick him up.

Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige smile with relief.

Piper smiles, "Oh! Hi."

Cleaner #1 nods, "Everything is as it was. We've erased all evidence of your son's magic. We'll leave him ... in the both of yours care."

Cleaner #2 nods, "For now."

Dawn shakes her head, "No for now. Forever."

Cleaner #1 waves his hand to leave. Phoebe steps up and stops him.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh! Oh! One more thing, please, if you could just do me and Buffy a little teensy-weensy little favor and erase that whole riot we caused at the office. You know, 'cause we don't want to lose our jobs. That would really suck. Might throw off that balance thing, 'cause we'd be distracted, you know?"

Cleaner #1 closes his eyes and waves his hand. "It's done." Phoebe and Buffy smiles at him in thanks. "Good luck. Because believe me ... you're going to need it."

Phoebe turns around to hold Wyatt.

The Cleaners disappear from the attic.

Phoebe smiles, "You're ok. I'm so happy to see you."

Piper nods, "Don't smash him."

Phoebe nods, "I'm so happy to see you. I can't-I can't help it. This is just very exciting. He's back. We're back."

Paige nods, "Coffee stain and all."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, what are you gonna do about your job? Are you gonna keep it?"

Paige smiles, "Yeah, I think I will, just so I can see what happens next."

Buffy smiles at Dawn, "You know I'm proud of you."

Dawn smiles, "Thanks, mom."

The next morning at Ritz, Teukolsky and Ruben offices…

Paige sits in Mr. Stewick's office. She has glamoured herself to look like Flo. "Exactly what are you saying?"

Mr. Stewick nods, "Unless you make it ... worth my while, I may find your performance here ... lacking."

Paige shakes her head, "Mr. Stewick, please. I need this job."

Mr. Stewick nods, "And that is why I'm giving you an opportunity to keep it ... if you catch my meaning."

Paige pretends to considers it, crosses her legs and smiles invitingly. "Absolutely. You know, I like a man who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to ask for it. Now are you afraid to come...get it?"

Mr. Stewick blinks, "You mean right here and now?"

Paige smiles and nods, "Mm-hmm."

Mr. Stewick smiles, "Yeah? Uh ..."

Mr. Stewick sits up and presses the intercom button. "Yeah, hold my calls, please."

Secretary on the intercom, "Yes, Mr. Stewick."

Mr. Stewick stands up.

Paige stands up. She holds out her hand and calls. "Flowerpot!"

The flowerpot orbs off of the shelf and Paige hurls it toward Mr. Stewick's head.

It blindsides Mr. Stewick and knocks him to the floor. He moans.

Paige smiles as the glamour wears off. She looks down at Mr. Stewick and shakes her head. She heads for the door and opens it.

Flo is surprised, "Oh, Paige! Uh, I thought you were out ..."

Mr. Stewick groans.

Flo looks into the office and sees him on the floor. "What happened?"

Paige smiles, "Well, you see, I overheard Mr. Stewick threatening you. He'll be real lucky if you don't sue. Just go with it."

Flo blinks, "Um..." She looks in the office and at Mr. Stewick on the floor groaning. "Thanks, Paige, for whatever you just did for me in here." She gives Paige a hug.

Paige nods, "I was wondering why I took this job, and now I know. Thank you."

Flo nods, "Thank you."

Paige walks past Flo and back to her desk.

At the manor… Piper and Dawn sit quietly in the conservatory.

Piper is in the wicker rocking chair holding Wyatt in her arms and enjoying the moment. He's awake, but she doesn't care. She simply holds him and smiles down at him.

Dawn smiles as she watches them. She gets up and walks out of the room as she orbs back to school.


	50. Chapter 50: Beneath You

**_RHatch89_** - I will see what I can do about a romance. I'm up to chapter 69 at the moment and I haven't written one yet. Though if I add one for Buffy it will likely be temporary. I know who will end up with Buffy in the end. And his addition is tied into the season 8 story arc right now. Which won't start for at least another 40 chapters. I'm thinking for a possible romance between now and the season 8 story arc could possibly be Kyle changing him from Paige to Buffy.

* * *

**Chapter 50: Beneath You**

A deserted Town Square somewhere in Germany. There is a wail of Police Sirens as a lone unmarked car splashes through the square, its headlights casting stark shadows. The car passes as a fifteen year old girl comes out of the shadows from behind some trash cans. The girl scans the square.

Summoning her courage, the girl quickly across the square, looking over her shoulder. She keeps walking, her clattering footsteps the only sound echoing in the square. Suddenly she hears footsteps from behind her.

The girl does not turn back. Instead, looking straight ahead, she sees the nightmarish image of two shadows cast upon the wall before her. Looming large - and running her way. She gasps - and runs.

A homeless drunk, nursing his bottle of cheap booze in a paper bag, nearly gets run over by the fleeing girl. "Hey! what the hell you think you're ..." But he stops himself short as two robed figures run after the girl. The drunk stares, frightened.

The girl turns a corner, fast. The men in robes follow fast behind. The girl stops. She grabs the first robed man as he rounds the corner, yanks his arm hard up behind him, and sends him smashing face-first into the second robed man.

They hit the ground. She turns to run - but one of the robed figures reaches out from where he lies - and just manages to snag the girl's ankle.

Running, she trips and falls - hard on the pavement, splashing painfully into a shallow puddle. She turns, quickly, looking up to see the two robed figures are now standing, looming above her and they pull from within their robes ceremonial daggers.

Her eyes go wide with fear - she holds up her thin white hand to protect herself. The two robed figures stab the girl again and again without mercy.

When, as suddenly as it started - it stops. The robed figures stand upright, looking down.

Coming off the shadows, is the dead girl. And even though she is clearly dead, flecks of blood freckle her cheeks, her mouth opens and an incongruously deep voice echoes out of her, "From beneath you, it devours ..."

At the Manor. Dawn is shaking Buffy, "Mom! Mom! MOM!"

Buffy sits upright in bed, sheets still around her, as Dawn, gripping her by the shoulders, tries to get her attention. Buffy slowly re-orients herself, "sees" Dawn. "I heard screaming."

Dawn shakes her head, "Mom that was you."

Buffy nods, "And ... there was a girl."

Dawn nods, "That would be me."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, it was ..."

Dawn sighs, "...Just a dream… It was just a dream, right?"

They exchange a look.

Buffy sighs, "Vision, maybe."

Dawn nods, "That explains the screaming. And I'm guessing we can rule out any visions involving winning the lottery ..."

Buffy nods, "'From beneath you, it devours.' That's all she could say. And then they ...There's more like her, Dawn. Somewhere. Out there." Buffy rises, looks out the window. "And they're gonna die."

Dawn joins Buffy by the window, also looking out, but while Buffy stares into space, Dawn can't see any danger. So Dawn shuts the window. "Okay! Vision break. It's all too cryptic to figure out in one night anyway. Let's go downstairs and I'll make you a nice cup of tea."

Buffy sighs, "I hate tea."

Dawn smiles, "Me, too. It's the gesture. Come on. Maybe Aunt Piper has something good?" Dawn leads Buffy out of the bedroom, talking as she goes. "You know we can never tell Giles about the tea thing, right? I think he'd like, crack in half or something ..."

Buffy pauses, turns back, looking out the window. "From beneath you..." She shakes it off, unable to figure it out, and follows Dawn out the door.

That evening in Sunnydale, a young woman, Nancy, is out walking her shih-tzu dog. They are padding along the suburban street. "Rocky! Come on, baby, do your business, I want to get home." The dog keeps trotting away on its retractable leash, looking for a spot to pee. Nancy sighs. "Come on, baby... I coulda gotten a cat, but no ..."

The dog trot out to the end of its leash. There is a small, almost imperceptible jerk on the leash line as Nancy hears a small "yip" from the dog's direction. She Nancy looks over and sees the leash line ends, not with a cute little puppy on the other end, but instead, sticking in a hole in the ground.

Nancy doesn't move, just watches, a bit struck by the strangeness of this vision ... When she gets suddenly and violently jerked off her feet by a mighty tug on the end of the leash line.

She hits the sidewalk in a full-body dive, hard. Nancy looks up - just as she gets pulled along the sidewalk, hard and fast, painfully. She is pulled towards a cracked hole in the sidewalk, where the leash is getting sucked in, faster and faster, momentum building.

Nancy tries, but cannot get her hand un-stuck from the plastic leash holder as she keeps getting dragged forward... She gets pulled closer to the hole in the ground when suddenly something erupts from out of the sidewalk pavement. She hears a horrible roar and looks up at a creature, she screams.

Nancy crawls back as fast as she can, managing to remove her bloodied hand from the leash holder just in time. She gets up. Pauses in horror to hear the sounds of bones crunching beneath the ground. That's enough for her - she turns and runs. She screams again, having just run into Xander.

Xander smiles, "Uh ... Hello."

In San Francisco… Buffy, Dawn, Piper, Paige and Phoebe are watching a movie. The phone suddenly rings and Piper answers it, "Hello… Xander yeah she's here. Just a second."

Piper turns to Buffy, "It's Xander…" She hands the phone to her sister.

Buffy nods taking the phone, "Yeah Xander… Ok I'll be right there." She hands the phone back to Piper, "I'm needed in Sunnydale. Dawn you want to come with me. Get some more Slayer training?"

Dawn smiles and nods, "Yeah mom."

Short time later Buffy and Dawn are in Sunnydale at the Summers' house.

Nancy, looking traumatized, her hand bandaged, holds a steaming cup of tea as she sits on the couch. "... And whatever it was, it was big. And strong. Stronger than... I mean I don't know how it's possible. You hear things, in this town, living in Sunnydale, but no one actually believes them - you'd have to be crazy, and... And you all think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Xander shakes his head, "I don't."

Buffy nods, "We've seen things too, Nancy."

Faith smiles, "B is right, we've seen things."

Dawn nods, "We're probably the only ones in Sunnydale who would believe you."

Xander nods, "And we're gonna do something about this. It's your lucky night. Considering, you know, your dog just got all ate up and stuff… Can I freshen up that tea for ya?"

Nancy shakes her head, "No, I'm good."

Xander gives her an understanding nod. Then when she looks away, mock-smacks his own forehead.

Dawn nods, "So you say this thing just came up out of the ground? No signs, or warning of any kind?"

Nancy nods, "Just this kind of rumbling sound. You know, like before an earthquake?"

Buffy frowns, "...From beneath you it devours."

Nancy blinks, "What?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Nothing."

Dawn sighs, "Nothing good..."

Xander nods, "It's sounding monster-ific, all right."

Dawn smiles, "Round up the gang?"

Xander sighs, "Good thinking. Except ..." He gestures, "This is the gang"

Faith nods, "Just us. Right."

Xander shrugs, "About as assembled as the Avengers can be these days."

Buffy nods, turns to Nancy. "We're going to get into this. And if your dog's alive, we'll find him. I promise. The only thing we need ..."

Buffy is cut off by a voice that's vaguely familiar, even if the tone is not. "What you need is help."

Buffy, Xander, Faith and Dawn all look to see Spike standing in the living room by the French doors, having entered unnoticed.

Spike smiles, "Fortunately ... you've got me." Buffy looks at Spike stunned. "Buffy."

Buffy frowns, "Spike."

Nancy shakes her head, "Who is that?"

Faith frowns, "He's... it's B's..."

Xander nods, "Ex."

Dawn shakes her head, "I wouldn't call him Moms ex. It was just that one time."

Nancy nods, "And somehow I'm getting it's more complicated than that."

Xander nods, "Always is."

Xander rises to stand closer to Spike, "protecting" Buffy.

Buffy nods, "You've changed."

Spike nods, "I have."

Buffy nods, "Nice clothes. Better hair. And not so much with the crazy, I like it." She stares hard, arms folded. "Now what do you want?"

Spike sighs, "Easy. If you think I like putting myself here, surrounded by people who don't particularly like me." He makes eye contact with the glaring Xander. "...You'd be wrong."

Xander nods, "If you're uncomfortable, we could make you leave."

Spike nods, "I'll be quick… We need to talk. Want to do that here, or privately?"

Xander frowns, "I'm thinking here - in the company of good friends and pointy weapons."

Buffy looks back to Dawn and Nancy on the couch ... "You said something about quick?"

Spike sighs, "I did. For a start and for the record - last you saw me, I was a mess - out of my head - admitted. Last week, living in the school basement ... well you saw me."

Dawn comes over. "You did?"

Xander frowns, "Damn it, Buffy."

Buffy sighs, "Wait. Guys. Yes, I saw Spike ... I just ..."

Dawn nods, "What - forgot to mention it?"

Buffy frowns, "Things in that basement were insane. I saved your life. We'll discuss this later."

Xander and Dawn exchange looks. Then look to Buffy.

Dawn nods, "Sure."

Buffy sighs, "Give us a minute." Buffy pulls Spike aside, out of the living room and into the foyer where they speak closely, a bit more intense. Xander and Dawn return to Nancy. "Don't start out by saying you're sorry."

Spike nods, "I didn't come to atone."

Buffy sighs, "Then what the hell do you want?"

Spike smiles, "Only to help you."

Buffy frowns, "Help me what?"

Spike nods, "I was kinda hoping you'd tell me. You're the Slayer. Connected to visions, the long line of worthies. Riqht? I'm just a guy with his ear to the ground, but even I can feel it, something's coming." Buffy shifts, eyeing Spike hard, but paying attention. "Don't know what, exactly, but something's brewing and it's so big, ugly and damned, it makes you and me look like little bitty puzzle pieces. If I'm wrong - say so. Lovely. No hard feeling. I go out that door and you can lock it behind me with any spell you like. So… Am I wrong?"

Buffy regards him a long time. "Everything about you is wrong, Spike." Spike nods, taking it in. Without a word, he turns to go. "But something is coming."

Spike nods, "You're gonna need help."

Buffy frowns, "Since when did you become the champion of the people?"

Spike shakes his head, "I didn't. I'm just a guy who can lend a hand, if you let me… Ball's in your court, Slayer."

In England… Willow is seated in the doorway of an old stone house. Coat on, bags packed.

Giles joins her. "Your cab is here."

Willow nods, "I know." She doesn't move.

Giles nods, "And in keeping with quaint old British tradition, you'll now be expected to get in it."

Willow shakes her head, "I don't think I can, Giles. I'm not done here."

A horn honks.

Giles nods, "That's your fear talking. Plus you knew that once done here you would go train with Buffy and her sisters."

Willow nods, "Yes! My fear's a big obnoxious blabbermouth - and you're the one who keeps telling me to trust my instincts."

Giles sighs, "True."

Willow smiles, "So? Shouldn't we be listening? I don't want to go back home just so I can screw up again. Why don't I stay? Not forever, just long enough to, I dunno, make my fear shut up a little, maybe."

Giles nods, "It's possible, but…" The taxi's horn honks again. Giles motions for the taxi to wait. "Try to be very specific. What is it, exactly, you're afraid of?"

Willow sighs, "Ho. Well. For starters? How about the Hellmouth's getting all rumbly again and now I know it's got teeth and are those literal teeth 'cause I don't know if I can handle it, and what if I can handle it? Does that mean I have to be a bigger, badder badass than the source of all badness? What if I have to give up all this control stuff and go all veiny and homicidal and what if ..."

Giles quietly, "...They don't take you back?"

Willow nods, "A-huh?"

Giles smiles, "Willow. We could remain another two years here, training and practicing, learning to hone your powers. And still, you'd be no way of knowing for sure if the friends you left behind are still your friends at all."

Willow sighs, "Well... sure. I mean you put it that way - duh."

Giles nods, "I would offer some guarantee you'll be welcomed back in Sunnydale, and then in San Francisco to train with Buffy, with open arms. But I can't. You may not be wanted. But you will be needed."

Willow nods, "That all you got?"

Giles smiles, "For the moment, yes."

Willow sighs, "Okay. Guess I'd better..."

Giles nods, "Trust yourself. And the others might follow."

Back in Sunnydale… Buffy stands in the center of the living room, issuing orders. "We're gonna split. Whatever this creature is, it's burrowing through solid ground. That means a kind of strength and power we don't usually deal with. But we may have to yet used to, now that the Hellmouth's getting all perky."

Nancy pulls Xander aside. "Shouldn't we call the police?"

Xander shakes his head, "And tell them what?"

Nancy nods, "I'll stop interrupting."

Spike nods, "This thing came from underground, yes?" Nancy nods. "And took your dog. Which means it could have been lured. By scent, rhythm of motion ... what's your dog's name?"

Nancy smiles sadly, "Rocky."

Spike nods, "Comes when called?"

Nancy nods, "Always does. Or, did ..."

Spike nods re-assuringly. Nancy smiles at Spike. No one else does. Buffy continues:

Buffy nods, "Xander. Take Nancy home. Drive, don't walk and try not to stop 'til you get there."

Xander nods, "Understood."

Nancy shakes her head, "Is your girlfriend always this ... commanding?"

Xander smiles, "Who - Buffy? Oh, she's not ... I mean, she's a girl, and a friend, but she's not my..."

Dawn sighs, "Xander?" Xander looks to Dawn. She indicates he's got something at the corner of his mouth. "Little drool?"

Buffy nods, "Spike, Dawn and I will check out the site of the attack. Faith I want you out patrolling. Looking to make sure it's not somewhere else in town. You have mine and Dawn's cell number so call if you see anything."

Faith nods, "Gotcha, B."

Xander nods, "O-kay..." He takes Buffy aside, speaking privately. "Buffy, in the biggest way, I am not loving this plan. I'm not loving Spike. He..."

Buffy nods, "Yeah I know Xand. And I know I can take him. Plus it's why Dawn's coming with me instead of going with Faith." Xander hesitates, wanting to say more, but stops himself off Buffy's look. Conversation ended. "Let's patrol. Xander's taking Nancy home. Let's head out."

Spike nods, "Righty-o, then."

They get up to go. Dawn motions to Spike. "Spike?" Dawn stops Spike at the door on his way out. Takes him aside. "You sleep, right?" He looks quizzical. Strange question. "You, Vampires. You sleep."

Spike smiles, "Yeah. What's your point, nibblet?"

Dawn nods, "Well, I couldn't take you in a fight at least not yet, I'm still a Slayer in training. But you do sleep. And if you hurt my Mom, at all, if you touch her - you're gonna wake up on fire."

Spike starts to reply. Dawn's glare continues, unbroken. Spike gets it

Short time later Spike, Dawn, and Buffy are nearing the site where Nancy was attacked. A flashlight's beam crawls along a stretch of sidewalk. Spike walks ahead of Buffy, looking all business. Buffy straggles a few paces behind, holding herself, looking unsure. Dawn walks next to Buffy.

Spike nods, "You're awfully quiet."

Buffy shakes her head, "I wouldn't know what to say."

Spike nods, "Fine with me. I was more than half expecting to get an earful anyway and when exactly'd your daughter here get unbelievably scary?"

Buffy looks at Dawn who just smiles. She stops, stares at Spike. He stops too. "What are you doing?"

Spike sighs, "What? Told you once. Straight up. I'm here to help. And that's all… Think this here's our spot?"

They've come upon a patch of sidewalk that looks like it's been exploded outward from the ground up.

Buffy nods, "How'd you guess."

They move forward. Buffy takes her flashlight and points it downward into the burst-open patch of pavement.

Spike looks within. "Don't fancy sticking my head in that."

Dawn nods, "But if something bites it off, that will be a clue."

Spike looks back at Dawn. He leans in, investigating the gaping hole as they speak.

Buffy nods, "So, what happened to you?"

Spike looks beneath the rubble, there lies a large, dark hole, sporadically illuminated by the flashlight. No telling how deep it goes.

Spike nods, "You saw yourself. Those ghostly types down in the school basement got in my head. Made me flat-out, bug- shagging crazy. And I'm not exactly bragging about it, but they were... stronger than I was. Made me see things. Do things." And Spike suddenly stops, turns back to Buffy, genuinely curious. "And how come you didn't tell anyone you saw me?"

Dawn looks to Buffy wanting to know the same thing.

Buffy sighs, "Dunno. I guess ... I was partly hoping you were some kind of mirage."

Spike nods, "Sorry to disappoint."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not your fault."

Spike nods, "Hold the lantern closer, would you?" Buffy doesn't move. "Buffy?"

Dawn frowns, "Mom?"

Buffy sighs, "Spike, I can't. I can't do this. I can't ... I don't know what this is. I don't know what you want."

Spike sighs, "At the moment, I want a little more visibility. Fair?" He reaches out for the flashlight.

Buffy stares at Spike, still holding her flashlight. Spike looks back to her. Knows something's wrong. Long pause. Neither moves nor speaks awhile. "This isn't ... our working together is not going to get us back in bed together. If that's what you want."

Spike sighs, "It's not. Look. I can't blame you for being all skittish."

Buffy sighs, ""Skittish?" That's not a word I'd use. How about disgusted with myself. Disgusted with you."

Spike addresses Buffy directly. "I can't say "sorry" and I can't use "forgive me." All I can tell you, Buffy, is I've changed."

Buffy sighs, "I believe you."

Dawn glares at Spike saying nothing.

Spike nods, "Well, that's something."

Buffy frowns, "I just don't know what you've changed into. You come back to town, you make with the big surprises - twice - and I don't know what your game is, Spike, but I know - there's something you're not telling me."

Spike nods, "You're right." That stops her. "There is. But we're not friends anymore, if truly ever were, so too bad for me - I'm not sharing." He steps away from the site, standing, wiping his hands on his pant legs. "We've been through things. The end of the world and back. I can be useful, because honestly? I've got nothing better to do. Make use of me if you want… And there's nothing here. Bit of slime, mounds of displaced dirt and such. Whatever our beastie is - he's gone."

Spike walks past Buffy and Dawn. Buffy stands immobile, her face sad and unsure what to do with Spike...

Dawn pulls her mother into an embrace trying to comfort her.

At Nancy's apartment building. Nancy opens the front door to her apartment complex, leading Xander into the main hallway. "... still kinda hard to believe this is happening, even with this town's reputation for, you know, unexplained weirdness."

Xander nods, "Right, Sunnydale: come for the food, stay for the dismemberment."

Nancy laughs, "There's good food?" Xander smiles. They hesitate. A little spark-age growing between them ... "Well ... thanks… And that's a couple levels of lameness right there, isn't it? Me saying "thanks," after all you've done tonight ..."

Xander nods, "Well you could slip me a twenty, but then I'd have to act all offended."

Nancy laughs, "Got it. So, you think I might, instead, give you a call sometime?"

Xander nods, "Just to check in."

Nancy smiles, "No, I'm actually hitting on you."

Xander nods, "Even better. I'm very listed."

Nancy nods, "And I'm very pushy, so that works out, then." They have that awkward shuffle people have when they're not ready to hug yet, then Nancy turns to go. "Night."

Xander watches her take a step - then stop - just as a rumbling sound grows, becoming louder... "Uh, Nancy ...?" The hallway lights flicker. "I just got a swell idea."

And just then, the glass in the door behind Xander shatters as the rumbling grows deafeningly loud. The wood of the doorframe splinters and the floor beneath them buckles - furrowing in a deadly straight line heading their way.

Something is plowing through the ground - chasing them.

Xander frowns, "Run."

Xander grabs hold of Nancy and together they run the length of the floor, heading for the stairs. The tiled floor buckles as something big burrows its way toward them, a subterranean roar growing as it comes.

They run fast - it burrows faster. Tiles buckle and crack as the wave rushes toward them.

Xander gets to the stairs and pushes Nancy up the first few steps, following right behind her. The burrowing creature bursts up through the hallway floor.

It's a giant, eyeless, overgrown worm creature with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth. It rears up out of the ground, and lunges, getting close to Nancy. She screams.

But the creature cannot follow up the steps or rise up any further out of the ground - with a bone-rattling roar of fury and desperation, it disappears back into the floor.

And slowly, silence returns. Xander and Nancy, both breathless and freaked out, check each other.

Xander nods, "You okay?" Nancy cries, unable to handle this. "Dumb question. Are you injured? You hurt?"

Nancy shakes her head, "I ... no, I don't think so. It's just, I don't think I can take any more of this..."

Xander nods, "Two attacks in one night - I'm thinking it's more than just coincidence."

Nancy sighs, "Sure. Why not? Monster, trying to kill me ... that was really the only thing missing to make my life perfect." She sighs again, "Ronnie'd love this, boy ..."

Xander frowns, "Right. Who's Ronnie?"

Nancy nods, "Oh, only a psycho ex-boyfriend I spent the last few weeks getting rid of. Phtt, I almost prefer the monster. He was ... trouble."

Xander nods, "Uh-huh. And, just curious here, was this Ronnie guy a "borrow money" kind of trouble, or more of a "raising demon" trouble kind of guy?"

They both look out to the shattered hallway floor.

Nancy sighs, "Ronnie? He couldn't - I mean, he was just... He was an abusive bastard, is the catchy headline. And he'd just show up, even after... You know the feeling when your ex is constantly ruining every part of your life and it just doesn't stop?"

Xander nods, "Yes."

Nancy nods, "And you yet so tired of being helpless, all you can do is just... wish it could all stop?"

Xander frowns, "Wish?" He closes his eyes and sighs ...

Nancy nods, "But then I realized, it's my life, not his, why'd I ever let him..."

Xander nods, "Nancy - I'm sorry - can we go back a second? When you wished, was that like wishing on a star, or did you actually wish to a friend that something bad would happen?"

Short time later at the Bronze…

Anya nods, "Well, honey, what I'm driving us towards here is, sometimes, don't you just wish that ..." The Young Woman looks confused as Anya interrupts herself seeing she is now surrounded by Xander, Dawn, Buffy, Spike and Nancy. "Oh, penis."

Xander looks to Nancy, "This the one you talked to?"

Anya looks to the young woman. "Tell you what: let's put a pin in it, go get yourself a beverage and we'll pick it up in a few. 'Kay?" Confused, the Young Woman walks away, leaving the annoyed Anya to be surrounded by her former friends. "You guys - I'm working here."

Buffy nods, "We noticed."

Spike frowns, "It's why we're here."

Xander nods, "Yeah, did you turn this nice lady's ex into a giant worm monster?"

Anya nods, "Yes."

Nancy blinks, "No way - are you saying that ... that thing was Ronnie?"

Anya smiles, "Hey, you wish it, I dish it. I thought we were clear on this. Didn't think you were gonna turn all narc on me."

Dawn shakes her head, "You wished your ex was a worm."

Nancy nods, "We were just talking."

Xander sighs, "Anya has a way of making things happen."

Anya nods, "I had a quota, the guy had it coming, what's the big?"

Nancy frowns, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Buffy nods, "Anya, that thing you created burst through solid pavement and ate her dog."

Anya wrinkles her nose, "Aww. Puppy ..."

Xander nods, "Wait. That gets your sad noise? People's lives are in danger and you give it up for the shih-tzu?"

Anya rolls her eyes, "You never understood me, Xander."

Nancy nods, "Xander, who is this woman?"

Xander sighs, "Anya? She's ... Anya… My ex."

Nancy blinks, "Oh."

Anya nods, "Hey, nobody's bragging here." Spike grabs Anya's wrist, roughly. "Ow! Hands off the merchandise – you don't get to go there again, Spike."

Spike nods, "Please - I've already forgotten our little together time."

Nancy sighs, "I thought you were Xander's ex-girlfriend."

Anya nods, "I am."

Nancy frowns, "But you and Spike ...?"

Anya nods, "We had a thing."

Spike sighs, "Didn't last."

Nancy nods, "But weren't you Buffy's ..."

Spike nods, "Is that what they said? No we had one night together."

Buffy nods, "Yeah nothing serious."

Nancy sighs, "Are there any of you who haven't slept with each other?"

Spike and Xander barely glance at one another. Dawn raises her hand, "I'm only 12 here so I haven't slept with anyone."

Buffy glares at Dawn, "And you won't either, Dawn. Not till you're at least 18."

Anya nods, "Well at least we're all bipeds, which is more than you can say for Ronnie the worm boy."

Buffy frowns, "Can we all just focus a minute? Anya. This Ronnie? He's not a worm. Worms are like, this big. They're fish bait. That thing ..."

Spike nods, "Was a Sluggoth Demon. Am I right?"

Anya nods, "Maybe."

Nancy frowns, "But - I never wished for that. I don't even know what a... whatchamacallit demon is."

Spike smiles, "Sluggoth Demon. Very large, very nasty, natural predators who died out around the Crusades."

Anya nods, "Same phylum, it's not cheating. I just embellished."

Xander frowns, "Well you can unembellish now."

Anya shakes her head, "Bite me, Harris. I have rules to work with. Vengeance Demon codes of conduct you'll never understand 'cause you're still all so... human."

Spike gets deadly calm. "I'm not. Demon like yourself, Anya. Now you turn this spell around like a good little Vengeance Demon, or I... what?"

As Spike speaks, Anya's jaw nearly drops. She looks at him like he's some object of fascination. "Oh my God ..."

Spike frowns, "What are you staring at?"

But Anya can't stop staring at Spike. "Oh my God..."

Spike nods, "Right - let's go."

Spike rises, but Anya holds his arm. "How did you do it...?"

Buffy frowns, "Spike. What's she talking about?"

Anya nods, "I can see you..."

Spike shakes his head, "Nothing. Let's go. Got some worm hunting to do ..."

Anya frowns, "How did you do it?"

Spike sighs, "Shut up."

Anya shakes her head, "It shouldn't be possible..."

Spike rolls his eyes, "Shut your mouth, you."

Anya nods, "How did you get ..."

Spike shakes his head, "I said you shut UP!"

Spike, unable to free himself from Anya, h ehauls off and punches her in the face. Anya goes down hard, up-ending the table, crashing on the floor.

Spike wastes no time taking full advantage - he leaps upon the prone Anya and shockingly rains blow down upon her. Really wailing.

Anya backhands Spike off her and rises to her feet - in full demon face. Breathing heavily, pissed off.

Spike crashes into the pool table, gets his bearings, grins.

Nancy freaks - physically recoiling from the violence, she turns and splits, bumping into some Bronzers on her way out, not stopping ...

Spike frowns, "Right, bitch. Round and round we ..."

Before Spike can lunge at Anya, Buffy grabs Spike by the collar and yanks him back, hard. He whips his head round to face her directly - and we see he's now in full vamp face.

Buffy shakes her head, "You haven't changed, Spike."

Spike shoves Buffy. She punches him. He punches her back. And Buffy goes nuts. She launches a left-right-hook combination and punctuates it with a roundhouse kick to the head. As she does so, Spike speaks, almost smiling, "Ooh, working out some issues, are we? Guess this'd be first contact since you-know-when ... up for another round in the balcony, then?"

Buffy hits Spike hard enough to send him down hard.

Spike gets to his feet, all piss and swagger, facing Buffy and wiping the blood from his mouth. "Right you are, Love. I haven't changed, Not a lick." He saunters forward, daring Buffy to hit him. "Not a slap, not a tickle, not one juicy bit. I'm the same, baby, head to toe, the man you loved and hated, slept with and moaned over. And watching your face trying to figure me out was absolutely delicious."

Spike's gotten close enough. Buffy backhands him with a closed fist, whipping his head sideways. And he comes right back. "Love the taste."

Dawn frowns, "Spike I warned you. Get your hands off my mother." She raises her hands intending to use her power and set Spike ablaze.

Buffy stops Dawn before she has a chance to use her power.

Xander scans the Bronze ... "Buffy ..."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not now, Xander."

Xander sighs, "Nancy." Buffy stops. "She's gone. And out there alone, she's worm bait."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn and I'll go find her. You work on Anya - get her to reverse that spell."

Buffy and Dawn exits.

Spike follows after. "Is that it?! A little touchy-feely and then you're off to the batpoles?"

Dawn looks back at Spike, "I warned you Spike. If mom hadn't stopped me you would have been dust already."

Elsewhere Nancy is walking quickly down a Sunnydale street alone, obviously upset. "Freaks. Why do I always surround myself with ..." But she trails off, hearing a slowly growing rumbling sound, coming from behind her. Nancy slows, stops - turns. "Oh, God ..." Far down the street, some tarmac erupts, and a line burrows itself in her direction, coming this way and gaining speed. "Oh, God ..."

Nancy turns and runs. She crosses the empty night street, making her way to a store.

Its door closed, she makes it to the door, grabs the handle and tugs with all her might. Locked.

The burrowing line is coming right toward her. And a subterranean roar can be heard as well, growing ...

Nancy bolts from the door, running to the other side of the street, searching for another way out. She gets to another store's door - and the burrowing line changes direction, following her.

Nancy tries the second door, locked. "Help! Somebody HELP ME!" She spots a fire escape ladder. Bolts for it. The street buckles behind her, hot on her heels. Nancy makes it to the fire escape ladder and begins to climb.

The burrowing creature below her disappears beneath the pavement. Nancy, holding onto the ladder's rungs, closes her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief ...

When - boom! - the entire building shudders under some terrible impact. Nancy looks down to see the store is being rammed from below - and the ladder's rivets screwing it into the side of the building begin to shake loose ...

Nancy frowns, "HELP ME!"

Short distance away on the rooftops. Buffy and Dawn runs along the rooftops, trailing the straight line of destruction in the street below her.

Spike follows behind them, unseen by either Buffy or Dawn

Nancy clings to the ladder as best she can as the building continues to shudder. One last boom! sends the entire side of the building rocking and Nancy loses her grip.

Screaming, Nancy falls.

The pavement below her bursts open. Sluggoth Demon rips out from beneath the pavement.

Its giant hole of a mouth opens, revealing its multiple rows of teeth. Nancy screams - just as Buffy appears, swinging on a telephone line, spewing sparks out of its ripped-off end.

Buffy catches Nancy, Errol Flynn-style.

Together, the two of them swing back up, out of harm's way, when Buffy lets the sputtering cable go before they ground themselves ...

They land hard next to Dawn, Buffy absorbing most of the impact.

Before Nancy can fully recover, Buffy springs to her feet, turns, and rushes with Dawn on her heels.

Buffy rushes the demon, which bursts again from out of the pavement. It snaps at Buffy. She leaps back, its massive jaws just missing her.

The monster pulls under the ground, lightning fast, then bursts up and snaps again.

Buffy's a split-second too fast for it.

Dawn raises her hands in preparation of using her power.

Buffy happens to see Dawn just then, "Dawn no. He's human if we can get Anya to reverse the wish."

Dawn nods, "Ok but if she can't I'm primed and ready."

Buffy nods, "Ok."

Buffy prepares to lunge again when Spike appears beside her, looking all rough and tumble, breaking off a piece of storefront grating. "You've had your turn, luv." Spike hits the Demon with the pipe, using it as a bat. "Leave the real violence to the demons, yeah?" Spike rears back with the piece of pipe like a makeshift spear ..." That's right! Big bad's back, and looking for a little DEATH-"

Buffy, Dawn and Nancy watch as Spike rams the pipe forward, into the Demon's body ...

Just as the Demon transforms back into the form of a human being.

And Spike, unable to stop his momentum, stabs the helpless man straight through his upper chest.

Ronnie screams.

Spike recoils in horrible chip-induced agony.

Spike's looking horrified - standing face to face with the naked man (Ronnie) he's just stabbed through. Neither moves nor speaks a moment. Impossible to tell who's more shocked. Spike speaks, barely a whisper, "I'm sorry."

And the quiet is ripped apart as Spike, a dumb child-like look on his face, pulls the pipe out of Ronnie's shoulder.

Ronnie screams in pain, "AaaAAH!" He collapses in agony to the street.

Spike doesn't move, he just looks down, bloody pipe in hand. "Right. Wrong. Wrong maneuver, not hardly helpful. Christ, please help me." He turns to Buffy, screams insanely loud, "HELP ME!"

Buffy pushes past Spike, pulling off her coat, "You're not the one who needs it. He's going into shock ..." She drapes her coat over Ronnie's now-shuddering figure. She holds her hands over Ronnie and heals him.

Buffy looks up to Spike.

Spike's a mess. Near tears, pressing his fist to his mouth, taking small steps back and forth but going nowhere, mumbling ... "Too much pain and damage, up close, right inside me. All the way, deep, deep inside me ..."

Buffy frowns, "Spike! Whatever you're doing ..."

Spike shakes his head, "Get AWAY!" He steps back from Buffy, bats away at the night air with his hands, as if repelling something invisible.

Buffy sighs, "Do it somewhere else. I'm through with this."

Spike nods, "Oh, Lucky Girl. Call it quits, now there's an option. If only it were so easy, if only, if only and... What the hell are you screaming about? I can hear you, no need to SHOUT!"

Buffy watches, confused and unsure, still tending to the victim.

And suddenly, Spike is back on his feet, laughing. "I get it, jokes on me, lotsa larfs. Bring the wife and kiddies, come and see the show, 'cause it's gonna be a circus." He struts madly, swinging the bloody pipe like he's Gene Kelly with an umbrella ... "With fire eaters, hoops and garters, elephants and BLOOD. Gallons. Oceans. Thundering rainstorms of blood and death, waste and filth, it will, I promise, never ever stop and I'll be awake and alive, eyes wide bloody open feeling every pinprick. This?"

Spike leans in to Buffy, nearly whispering, pointing to Ronnie. "Just the beginning, love. A warm up act. The headliner's really coming and when that band hits the stage, all this ... ALL THIS ... will come tumbling in death and screaming and horror and bloodshed." He points, knowingly. "From beneath you it devours." Buffy stops tending to Ronnie and stares, shocked. "From ... beneath ..."

And again, the tears well up in his eyes. He stops, staring at Buffy. She looks back at him with something like sympathy. "Poor Rocky."

Then, crying, he turns on his heels and takes off into the night, building up to a run. Buffy, stunned, watches him go. Behind her, Anya and Xander come running up, survey the scene before them.

Nancy stands off to the side, by a storefront, watching ...

Xander nods, "Buffy."

Nancy frowns, "You. You did this. What are you?"

Confused and disgusted, Nancy backs away from the scene. Xander instantly moves to Buffy's side, helping and commenting, "She's not calling me."

Anya looks at Ronnie and Buffy who finishes healing him. "I healed his wound but he was going into shock. Stay with him. Make sure he gets help."

Xander nods, "Where are you going?"

Without answering, Buffy turns and leaves, following Spike's direction. Dawn takes off after Buffy.

Buffy and Dawn run into a cemetery and stop. They look around, searching.

But the place is empty. Buffy turns to go, then stops. She looks back to the sole source of light casting these long headstone shadows and sees a solitary church. A single light comes from within.

Buffy stares at it a moment, some kind of peace coming over her. Then she walks toward the church as Dawn follows.

Twin heavy doors swing slowly open and Buffy and Dawn enters the church. They hears the sound of sobbing.

They walks in, cautiously, Buffy draws two stakes and hands one to Dawn.

They see a figure, its back to us, sitting in one of the pews, rocking gently back and forth. They approach. To find Spike, sitting alone, looking as lost and frightened as he can. He speaks softly and sanely. "I figured it out. Took awhile, yeah, but ... I think the real problem is ..."

Spike looks to Buffy and Dawn, eyes wide, vulnerable, "I was once this really nice guy."

Buffy remains cautious, keeping her distance. She holds Dawn back. "So that's the problem."

Spike nods, "I think."

Dawn shakes her head, "Got news, Spike. You're not that nice."

Spike laughs, quietly, enjoying the irony of a good joke. "Yeah. I've been ... well come on, Let's face it, been a one-man slaughterhouse, last hundred years. Raping. Murdering. And for what? Kicks." He stands in the pew, bows his head in reverence. "William the Bloody awful poet, skipping down the lane ... good boy, bad boy, all the sodding same. You like it? Wrote that one myself."

Spike rolls his head around slowly, up to the ceiling, staring. "Is it hot enough in here to burn all your mortal sins away?" And suddenly, vampire-fast, he stands straight up. "Or am I just crazy?"

Spike laughs, steps from the pew, into the aisle. "Stuffy. Stuffed. Full, packed, sorry mate, no room, out you go, we're packed to the bloody brim, standing room only and no room for that. We. Are. Full."

Buffy steps back dragging Dawn with her, giving him a wide berth.

Spike lurches forward, up the church aisle, zig-zagging left and right, but always moving forward. "Full of sin. Full of guilt. Full of hate and love and loss and feeling. Full of it, quite frankly and it's been so long." He laughs. "Since we felt anything here. Rusty switchboard, sparked to life, bound to be more'n a few sharp shocks."

Buffy and Dawn slowly follows behind, neither of them never losing grip on that stake, and watching ...

Spike nods, "Right? RIGHT?! Shh. Quiet. Church. His house. Place of clasped hands, reverent hymns, and massive raw amounts of BEGGING. On your knees, boy. Beg him. BEG HIM ..." Spike is heading towards head of the altar, towards a carved-stone crucifix. "... for forgiveness."

Buffy sighs, "Spike ..."

Spike nods, "Buffy. I can't sleep. Can't think. There's voices and darkness and blindness and pain and help me, I I..." He keeps walking, slowly, up the aisle. Gets to the altar's steps and keeps going ... straight to the cross.

Buffy nods, "You have a soul."

Dawn blinks, "He has what?"

Spike stops at the cross. Responds without looking back. "I do indeed." He wearily lets his head rest upon the stone crucifix. And steam rises from where his flesh makes contact. He grimaces, but does not scream. "And it's killing me."

Spike reaches out and hugs the crucifix with both arms. Steam rises from his palms. "God ..." He releases the cross, slowly pulling back and turning to Buffy and Dawn. "God hates me. You hate me. I hate myself more than ever."

Buffy wants to step forward but does not. "But why'd you do it ...?"

Dawn shakes her head, "He has a soul?"

Spike nods, "You know why. I got my soul back ..." He keeps turning, now facing Buffy and Dawn, barely able to stand on his feet, wobbling a bit - and holding his arms out wide. "... So I could be the kind of..." He laughs, "... Person ... you could care for, the man you would come to ... the man you could love."

Spike grins through bloody teeth. The burn marks stand out fresh upon his forehead and palms. He looks like death, and any second he's going to collapse. He walks toward Buffy and Dawn. Staggering gently. Eyeing the stakes they both still holds in their hands. He's drawn to it - and to Buffy. "I was the enemy, then I was nothing, and now I'm God's garbage, not even a joke, less than, less than, less than all His creatures combined so tell me, dear Buffy ..."

Buffy lets him approach, unmoving, but not letting go of that stake, either.

Dawn reaches out to stop Buffy, "Mom?"

Spike barely makes it to Buffy - and slams straight down, to his knees. And opens his arms wide. "How ya like me now?"

Buffy's mind goes a long way trying to come up with the answer, but her mouth cannot speak. She looks back at Dawn, her eyes never leaving her daughter's.


	51. Chapter 51: Same Time, Same Place

**Author's Note: **To make this chapter work there will be switching between Willow POV and Buffy POV. Remember some scenes are happening at the same time. So if you see something like repeated lines or descriptions of a scene it is because it's from the others POV.

* * *

**Chapter 51: Same Time, Same Place**

**_Buffy POV_**

At the Sunnydale Airport… A family emerge from the jetway into the gate area, a father leading two kids. The preteen boy drops his backpack and his sister trips over it. The father doesn't even turn around to say, "You kids stop acting up."

The girl swats at her brother.

Buffy, Dawn, and Xander look expectantly toward the jetway and hold a cardboard sign that reads, "Welcome Home Willow!" - it's so pale it's hard to read.

Xander smiles, "You think she'll get the sign?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Get the sign? I doubt she'll see the sign. Why's it so, like, pale?"

Xander nods, "I used yellow crayon. It's a thing. From when I talked to her on the bluff. I hope she gets it."

Dawn nods, "Oh! The thing with the yellow crayon."

Xander smiles, "Yeah."

Dawn sighs, "I'm getting nervous. Are you nervous?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah, it's gonna be weird seeing her again. I love her and everything, but how do you... what do you say to someone in this situation?"

Xander smiles, "I'm going to say… Hi Willow."

Buffy nods, "Oh come on, are you saying it isn't going to be strange? We saw her kill someone. She was threatening to kill Dawn!"

Dawn sighs, "I didn't care for it."

Xander nods, "That wasn't really her. And Giles wouldn't let her leave if she didn't finish that, whatever, recovery course."

Dawn smiles, "Right." Buffy is silent. Xander and Dawn look at her. "Right?"

Xander frowns, "What is it? Did Giles say something?"

Buffy smiles, "Well truth be told she didn't finish the part in England. But she was only supposed to be there temporarily you know. Remember she's going to go train with me in San Francisco." She looks to Dawn, "We should think about moving out of the manor. So that Willow has a room you know."

Dawn frowns, "She didn't finish in England?"

Buffy nods, "He said it was important for her to come back early, and she's been doing really well and we shouldn't worry."

Xander frowns, "Guys. I've just noticed something..."

Buffy sighs, "What?"

Xander sighs, "Everyone's off the plane so... where is Willow?"

**_Willow POV_**

A family emerge from the jetway into the gate area, a father leading two kids. The preteen boy drops his backpack and his sister trips over it. The father doesn't even turn around to say, "You kids stop acting up."

The girl swats at her brother.

Willow follows, tentative and nervous, carrying her shoulder bag. She looks around. No one is here to meet her. "Welcome home, me." She trudges on, alone.

Willow makes her way to the Summers' house. She stands on the front porch, waiting. Her suitcase and shoulder bag sit beside her. She rings the bell for what is clearly the second time. She gives up, picks up her luggage and trudges toward the side of the house. She enters through the back door into the lighted kitchen. "Hello?" She leaves her luggage on the back porch and closes the door.

Willow heads out of the kitchen, through the darkened dining room, to the stairs, up the stairs... lonely... lonely.

Willow stands small in the doorway to the room she used to share with Tara. It's now Dawn's room when she stays in Sunnydale.

Willow walks further in, looking around. The room is full of Dawn's furniture, photographs...

Willow goes to the window through which Tara was shot. She touches the window pane. It's been replaced.

Willow picks up something off the desk: an address book. She opens it. On the first page it lists "FAMILY NUMBERS." Dawn has written in several phone numbers: "Mom, work," "Mom, cell," "Xander's office," "Faith, work," "Faith, cell." "Home," and "Manor."

The door downstairs closes: slam. Willow jumps and drops the address book. It falls to the floor with a thump. Willow exits into the hallway, "Faith?"

Willow comes down the stairs. "Faith? Did I hear the door?" She pauses in the entryway. No one. She crosses into the living room and sits on the sofa. She leans her head back against the cushions. She closes her eyes. She shifts to get more comfy, lying down.

**_Buffy POV_**

Buffy, Xander and Dawn enter the Summers house.

Buffy sighs, "...absolutely said he put her on the plane in London."

Xander nods, "So she got out in Chicago when they stopped?"

Dawn sighs, "She could have caught a flight anywhere from there."

Buffy sighs, "Or she doubled back, got off the plane after Giles left, in London."

Dawn frowns, "If she's doing that, ducking Giles, then she's evil, right?"

Xander sighs, "I avoided Giles tons of times and it just meant I was lazy, not evil."

Buffy nods, "Well I hope you're right, because defeating Lazy Willow, probably less hard."

Dawn nods, "We should check the messages, see if she tried to reach us here."

Buffy smiles, "Good idea. sweetie."

Buffy takes a step toward the dining room, Xander closes the door firmly. Suddenly they hear a thump from upstairs. Buffy freezes.

Dawn frowns, "What was that?"

Buffy nods, "Upstairs."

The three of them head up the stairs. As they go:

Xander nods, "Willow? That you?"

Short time later in the living room. Xander is sitting on the sofa. Dawn and Buffy join him there.

Dawn shakes her head, "She didn't leave a message."

Buffy nods, "I checked with Giles again too. He hasn't heard from her."

Xander frowns, "Is he throwing a tasteful British wiggins?"

Buffy nods, "With extra wig. I think he's blaming himself pretty hard. Like, he should've known she wasn't ready. I kept telling him it wasn't his fault. I mean, maybe it was something about us she couldn't face...

Xander nods, "Like she didn't think we were ready to forgive her. I get that."

Dawn sighs, "So Giles is blaming Giles and we're blaming us. Is anyone gonna blame Willow?" Xander and Buffy look at Dawn, shocked. "Oh, don't give me shock-face. I mean, what I want to know is, will anyone around here ever ask for help when they need it? Instead everyone just keeps secrets, and suffers alone, and then we're s'posed to be all sympathetic when they start ripping the skins off people."

Buffy nods, "You have a point."

Dawn smiles, "I thought I might."

Buffy nods, "If Willow's flipped out, it's her bad. We can only be here for her so much if she won't be; you know, here."

**_Willow's POV_**

The next morning light fills the living room. Willow still lies on the sofa; she spent the night there. She wakes up. She's clearly still alone in the house. She stands up, stretches.

She reaches for the phone, studies it, hits speed-dial. "Yes, hello. I'm calling for Giles… Mister Giles... Right... the Council all day... No, I know he can't be reached there. Thanks. Bye."

Willow hangs up and looks around the living room.

She makes her way out of the house and downtown.

Willow walks down the Sunnydale main street. There are few other people out. She stops and looks at the damaged Magic Box edifice. There are "CLOSED" and "CONDEMNED" signs on the front of the building.

Anya emerges from the front door, with a box of damaged merchandise.

Willow smiles, "Anya!" Anya looks up, sees Willow. She takes three steps backwards, right back into the doorway. Willow comes running over. "Don't! Anya, don't run away!"

Anya frowns, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Giles studying how to not kill people."

Willow nods, "I just got back."

Anya frowns, "And you're back 'cause you're all better or you're back to bring about a fiery apocalypse of death?"

Willow sighs, "Neither. But I have been studying. Working really hard. I'm going to be fine."

Anya nods, "Oh good, because I remember the last time you said that. I've spent a lot of the time since then cleaning the debris out of my ex-livelihood, stuff like that."

Willow shakes her head, "I want to help any way I can with that. I feel really responsible."

Anya frowns, "You feel really responsible?! You are really responsible! You broke my store! Plus, you killed two people."

Willow nods, "I know I hurt you. And everyone. I'm sorry."

Anya sighs, "Here's a little something you should know about Vengeance Demons. We don't groove with the "sorry." We prefer the… Oh God, please stop hitting me with my own rib-bones!"

Willow nods, "Go on. Say whatever you want. Rib-bones and so forth. I deserve it."

Anya sighs, "And you won't mind?"

Willow shakes her head, "No."

Anya nods, "Well then that's no fun!"

Willow sighs, "Sorry."

Anya comes out of the doorway. She puts down her box and she and Willow sit on the curb. They sit in silence for a beat.

Willow looks idly through the box of damaged goods. "So, um, where is everybody these days?"

Anya nods, "Well, I'm back in my own apartment. And of course vengeance takes me all over the world. I was in Brazil yesterday. They love their soccer."

Willow nods, "And... the others? Dawn and Faith and Xander and Buffy? Do you know where they are?"

Anya frowns, "You haven't seen them?"

Willow shakes her head, "Not so much."

Anya nods, "Huh, guess they're still mad at you. They've been a little temperamental lately, just between you and me. We had a bit of a mix-up a few days ago-"

Willow not listening, "That sounds great. So where do you think they'd be?"

Anya nods, "Buffy probably in San Francisco. Dawn goes to the new Junior/Senior high school. Faith's got some kind of job helping junior deviants there. Spike is insane in the basement, and Xander's doing construction there on the gym."

Willow frowns, "Spike's what in the whatment?"

Anya nods, "Insane, base. And Xander does construction. He likes to start early so he's probably there by now."

Short time later Willow approaches the deserted construction site. "Xander?" She reaches the edge of the pit. A ladder protrudes over the edge. "Xander, you down there?"

She climbs down the ladder into the pit. She turns to see the dead body of a teen boy. She sees he has been flayed.

Willow turns and climbs back up the ladder. She's stumbling and shaking and streaked with tears.

**_Buffy's POV_**

Buffy and Xander are in the pit looking at the body. Xander looks a little nauseated.

Buffy frowns, "No skin."

Xander nods, "Tough to look at."

Buffy sighs, "And yet my eyes refuse to look away. Stupid eyes."

Xander frowns, "I found it first thing this morning. I gave my crew the day off, called you right away."

Buffy nods, "I gotta find a job where I'm not the one called right away for this stuff."

They suddenly hear footsteps on the ladder. Xander turns to look at the ladder.

Xander, dismissing the footsteps, is turning back to face the body. "Yeah, I know exactly what you're thinking. Maybe Willow is back."

They head towards the ladder. Buffy starts up a few steps up. Xander is still on the ground. She stops climbing when he says, "Can I take it back?"

Buffy frowns, "Take what back?"

Xander nods, "Saying it's her. Buffy, I can't let it be her. Because that would mean... what would it mean?"

Buffy nods, "It would mean we lost her again."

Xander sighs, "I don't want that. I don't want us to lose her. I don't want her to be lost."

**_Willow POV_**

Willow, in shock from finding the body, walks shakily through the school hallway crowded with students. It's between classes and everyone is hurrying. A bell rings and the crowd starts to thin as students find their next classes. Willow keeps walking and soon. She's walking alone she makes her way down into the basement.

She walks carefully, approaching a corner. Slows down, takes a breath. Turns the corner. Nothing there. She sighs with relief. And something lunges at her.

Willow frowns, "Ahh!"

It's Spike. He's dirty-looking, rumpled, scorched from his cross-hug last week. Especially raving and angry. "Out! This is my place! You need permission to be here. You need a special slip with a stamp!"

Willow frowns, "Spike! My... God, Spike. Anya said… What happened to you?"

Spike nods, "Can't you see? Read it on my face. LOOK!"

Willow shakes her head, "I don't-"

Spike is still angry... "You go off and try to wall up the bad spots, put your heart back in where it fell out, and you call yourself finished, but you're not. You're worse than ever, you are."

Willow, already shaken, steps back, alarmed.

Spike, suddenly calm now, seems interested in another part of the empty room. "You went away."

Willow nods, " I did. I needed to go. But I'm back and I just found... there's a body..."

Spike nods, "Tragedy. Is there blood?"

Willow nods, "Um, yeah. And I can't find Faith, Buffy or Xander or Dawn and now there's something killing people. The victim was skinned. What would do that?"

Spike speaks into thin air, "Didn't see it, never saw it. Didn't say I did." He then looks directly at Willow. "You did it once. I heard about it."

Willow frowns, "Anything other than... other than me?"

Spike nods, "Lots of things like skin. I mean, who doesn't like skin?"

Willow frowns, " What kinds of things? I have to know. Is there anything else that could have done this?"

Spike is looking off at nothing. "Look at you, glowing. What's a word means glowing? Gotta rhyme."

Willow frowns, "Spike?"

Spike crumples in the face of whatever he's seeing, cowers from an unseen threat. "I should hide, hide from you. Hide my face. You know what I did."

Willow frowns, "What you did? You didn't do this. Did you?"

Spike shakes his head, "Not the time. Not the time. Prob'ly better left unsaid anyway. Unsaid things grow healthy in the dark, little tadpoles... Everyone's talking to me, no one's talking to each other."

Willow nods, "Please, try to listen to me..."

Spike smiles, "Someone isn't here. Button, button, who's got the button? My money's on the witch. Red is a bad girl. They made her go away, you know. She told me. Shh."

Willow frowns, " Spike. I'm... I'm sorry about whatever... but I think I should go." She starts to walk away.

She gets a few steps before he says, "They think you did it." Willow turns to look at him. "The Slayer and her boy. They think you took the skin."

**_Buffy POV_**

Xander and Buffy make their way through the maze of the basement.

Xander frowns, "You can't use the blueprints to find your way around, down here. Seems like the walls move or something..."

Buffy nods, "Kind of like that Stephen King movie, Rose Red… I think I hear him."

Xander takes them around a corner. And there's Spike, having a conversation with the air. "...and you call yourself finished, but you're not. You're worse than ever, you are."

Buffy sighs, "Spike. Spike."

Spike nods, "You went away."

Buffy sighs, "Yeah. You scared me and Dawn a little, in the church. I'm... I had to think. I didn't know what to think."

Xamder nods, "We're here for a reason, Spike."

Spike nods, "Tragedy. Is there blood?"

Xander frowns, "He knows. He must have seen the body."

Spike shakes his head, "Didn't see it. Never saw it. Din't say I did." He speaks into thin air, "You did it once. I heard about it."

Buffy frowns, "We need to know who did it. Who skinned the boy out there?"

Xander nods, "Did you hear anything or see anything?"

Spike nods, "Lots of things like skin. I mean, who doesn't like skin?" Spike stares at Buffy. "Look at you, glowin'. What's a word means glowing? Gotta rhyme."

Buffy frowns, "Spike, please..."

Spike cowers, "I should hide, hide from you. Hide my face. You know what I did."

Xander shakes his head, "Boy, he's extra useful today..."

Buffy sighs, "This isn't the time."

Shakes his head, "Not the time. Not the time. Prob'ly better left unsaid anyway. Unsaid things grow healthy in the dark, little tadpoles... Everyone's talking to me, no one's talking to each other."

Buffy nods, "We might as well go."

Spike smiles, "Someone isn't here. Button, button, who's got the button? My money's on the witch. Red is a bad girl. They made her go away, you know. She told me. Shh."

Buffy and Xander exchange a look.

Buffy nods, "Willow. He's talking about Willow."

Xander shakes his head, "And that means something because he's chock-full-o-sanity."

Buffy nods, "Well, it doesn't exactly make it less likely. Maybe he saw her."

Spike speaks into thin air, "They think you did it. The Slayer and her boy. They think you took the skin."

Buffy frowns, "Spike, is there something here? Something that killed?"

Xander frowns, ""Her boy"? I'm "her boy"?"

Spike nods, "I have to go. There's things here without permission and I have to check their slips, make sure they have authorization."

And Spike shuffles off around a corner. Buffy and Xander look at each other.

Xander frowns, "It means nothing. Right? He mentioned Willow and it means nothing."

Buffy grim, "Right. He also mentioned tadpoles. We're not going to jump to conclusions about those either, one way or the other."

She turns and walks away.

Xander follows. "Wait. We are considering tadpoles?"

**_Willow's POV_**

At Anya's apartment, Anya sits at a table, sorting through a pile of damaged merchandise. She looks sadly at a collection of six cracked talismans. "Well, there's six poltergeists set free to terrorize, with no one making a penny of profit." There's an urgent pounding on the door. She hurries to answer it. "All right! Keep your underpants on!" She opens the door revealing Willow.

Willow smiles, "I need help."

Anya frowns, "I don't have any money."

Willow shakes her head, "I don't want money!"

Anya steps aside, motions Willow in with forced joviality. "Come in! Enjoy my personal space!"

Willow nods, "I found a dead body near the high school."

Anya nods, "Yes that can happen."

Willow sighs, "Something horrible killed a boy, Anya. Took his skin off."

Anya shakes her head, "Was it you?"

Willow frowns, "No!"

Anya nods, "With the skin thing, they're definitely going to think it was you. Buffy and Faith is, anyway."

Willow nods, "Yeah. Maybe she already does. I don't know. I just... I need to find whatever really did it. Because I need to do something right."

Anya nods, "And so they'll see it wasn't you, right? I mean, that has to be part of it. Maybe you're even thinking, you kill this thing, they never even have to know about it, don't have to suspect you even for a minute?"

Willow is thrown. "I... I don't.. when did you get all insightful?"

Anya smiles, "I'm surprisingly sensitive."

Willow nods, "So... will you help me?"

Anya sighs, "Is it difficult or time-consuming?"

Short time later... The blinds are down, candles are lit, the floor is cleared. Anya and Willow sit on the floor, facing each other. An open map of Sunnydale lies between them.

Anya nods, "This isn't gonna get all sexy, is it?"

Willow sighs, "I'd be shocked. Okay. You have your powder?"

Anya laughs, "Oh, I ate that… I have it."

Willow nods, "We scatter it over the map, and everywhere there's a demon, it makes a little light."

Anya nods, "How pretty! Will it hurt the carpet?"

Willow shakes her head, "No." Willow closes her eyes, prepares herself... "Okay... scatter!"

They scatter the powder. Little white lights glow across the map. Some singly, others in groups. There is one very bright concentration. Anya and Willow's faces are lit by the white light.

Anya points at one single light. "Hey look! That's me!" Anya waves at the tiny light. "Hellooo! What's that huge clump?"

Willow is studying the map, figuring... "The high school, well the Junior/Senior high school now. It's all Hellmouthy underneath."

Anya nods, "Yeah, things are stirred up lately. Is it... is it getting brighter?"

Willow frowns, "Smoke!"

Sure enough, a curl of smoke is peeling off the Hellmouth light-cluster. With a little whoosh it bursts into flame.

They both jump to their feet. Willow stomps out the fire.

Anya frowns, "Okay, remember our talk about the carpet?"

Willow picks up the map. Next to the charred hole left where the high school was is a smaller charred pinprick of a hole. "That could be it. It's strong. It's near the body, and it's by itself. Hiding in the woods, or a cave - couple good caves 'round there..."

Anya shakes her head, "I don't know, seems kinda thin to me."

Willow nods, "That's why you teleport over there real quick like a bunn- - real quick, and see if I'm right."

Anya shakes her head, "Nope. Sorry. You damaged my carpet."

Willow frowns,"Anya! It would take, like, a millisecond."

Anya sighs, "I won't. Also. I can't."

Willow frowns, "You're a Vengeance Demon. Teleport."

Anya nods, "Well, see... turns out, teleporting isn't a right, it's a privilege. I withdrew a vengeance spell last week and this is my punishment. I can only teleport for official business. I have to file a flight plan and everything."

Will blinks, "Wow. I'm sorry. That must be hard."

Anya nods, "Yeah, it bites a pretty big one. And the vengeance itself, it's not as... not as fulfilling as I remember."

Willow sighs, "Really? Because I got the impression you enjoyed, you know, inflicting."

Anya nods, "Well, see, causing pain sounds really cool, I know, but it turns out, it's really upsetting. It didn't used to be, but now it is."

Willow nods, "Is it like, you're scared of losing that feeling again, and having it be okay to hurt people and then you're not in charge of the power anymore because it's in charge of you?"

Anya blinks, "Wow, that was really overdramatically stated, but yeah, that's it."

Willow nods, "I get it. Believe me."

Anya looks at Willow. Seeing the parallel. Finding it within herself to feel compassion. "I'm sorry, Willow. I wish it was better for you."

Willow nods, "You too."

Anya smiles, "It did get a little sexy, didn't it?"

Willow changes the subject, "I have to go find this monster." She collects her charred map, heads toward the door.

Anya calls her back. "Hey, Willow? Isn't there another spell? I mean, you're trying to find Buffy and Xander. Couldn't we use a spell to do that?"

Willow nods, "I did. I tried. But something went gaflooey and it didn't work. I even tried "calling" her. She's supposed to be my Whitelighter now. She didn't answer."

Anya nods, "What did spell say?"

Willow nods, "It said they don't exist." She turns and exits.

**_Buffy's POV_**

Its late afternoon and Buffy, Xander and Dawn are using the other end of the living room as a research center. It's got a table, books and computer.

Dawn is at the computer. Xander, Faith and Buffy flip through books.

Dawn nods, "I looked up demons that "skin" their victims and demons that "flay" their victims. Because, you know, same thing. There's a ton of prospects."

Xander nods, "Spike may have gone to the land of the twirly hand gesture next to the temple, but he was right. Everybody likes skin."

Dawn nods, "Anything else gone? Eyeballs or toenails or viscera? That's guts."

Buffy smiles, "She knows about viscera. Makes you proud."

Xander laughs, "Just skin."

Dawn nods, "Okay, I'll work on that."

Buffy closes her book and goes to the weapons chest. She starts looking at her blades and bows.

Xander and Faith crosses over to Buffy. Xander crouches next to her.

Faith nods, "What's up, B?"

Buffy sighs, "I need to do something. And I just, I have this feeling in my gut..."

Xander smiles, "In your viscera."

Buffy ignores him, "...that we already know exactly who did this. And that all this work, it's just us trying to talk ourselves into thinking Willow's all right."

Xander nods, "She is all right."

Faith nods, "Xan's right B."

Buffy sighs, "See?"

Dawn smiles, "Hey! Guys! I got a good one. Demon called Gnarl, with a 'g' . He's a parasite with these nasty long fingernails. He secretes something through them and he uses that to paralyze his victims. Then he cuts strips of skin off while they're still alive. He starts in the middle, like belly-button-centric, and works out. It takes hours."

Xander frowns, "We didn't find any strips of skin. Which, by the way, ghhhuh."

Dawn nods, "You wouldn't. He eats 'em. That's why he's a parasite. That's, like, his natural food."

Xander shivers, "Bleah gukguk yeee."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know, Dawn. You're new at this, and I get why you're proud of finding this, but I don't see why this guy is any more likely than all the others."

Dawn sighs, "First I'm not new. I've researched demons for you guys in the Book of Shadows at home. I know not exactly the same but still. Second of all cuz you guys never said pool of blood."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

Dawn nods, "You get your skin ripped off, normally you'd end up in a pool of blood. You never mentioned one.

Buffy shakes her head, "There were lots of spatters, no pool."

Dawn smiles, "Then it's this guy! He laps up the blood. You could say it's like, his natural beverage."

Xander frowns, "You're terrifying."

Buffy looks at Xander, "She a daughter of a Charmed One remember. She hears this kind of talk all the time." She looks at Dawn. "Dawn? How come you're so okay with this? With the blood and the strips of skin..."

Dawn nods, "Because I am your daughter. I'm a Slayer and thrice blessed remember. And you said it yourself I hear you, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige talk about stuff like this all the time."

Buffy nods, "Your right and also helpful. Thank you."

Dawn beams. "Now if we just knew how to find this thing."

Xander nods, "We could ask around at Willy's Place-"

Buffy shakes her head, "Or we could be smart. Sorry, Xander."

Xander's not clear on what the insult was... "What?"

Buffy nods, "Whoever did this, they had to get blood on them. And they'd leave a trail..."

Faith nods, "Yeah the blood. Good thinking, B."

Buffy smiles, "And we have a way to track it."

Dawn nods, "We have a...? Oh. I get it."

Xander nods, "What? How? What's going on?"

Short time later in the woods.

Spike wanders, stumbling, through the woods. He mumbles to himself. "William's a good boy. Carries the water, carries the sin. It's supposed to yet easier, in'it? It's s'posed to help to help. 'Cept it doesn't. And it's still so heavy..."

Buffy, Xander, Dawn and Faith follow behind Spike. They have to move quickly to keep up. They're each armed with a crossbow or a sword.

Xander nods, "We should've put him on a leash."

Buffy frowns, "Yeah, let's tie ourselves to the crazy vampire!"

Xander frowns, "Really think its working?"

Buffy nods, "It's pretty easy. Spike follows the exciting smell of blood. We follow the fairly ripe smell of Spike."

Dawn smiles, "Its smellementary!" She ignores their looks. "Also, I bet there's tons of stuff like this, procedures we can use that don't involve magic spells, just good solid detective work. Like, we could develop a database of tooth-impressions and demon skin samples. And I could wear high heels more."

Buffy laughs, "Wow that was so close to being empowered."

Dawn nods, "Well, everyone wants a slender ankle. Plus there has to be a way of making our lives easier isn't there."

Buffy nods, "You have a point, again."

Xander frowns, "Oof." He has run into the back of Spike, who has stopped still.

Spike nods, "This is it. End of the line, everyone off. Keep your ticket. You'll need that."

Buffy frowns, "This is a rock cliff."

Sure enough, about ten feet in front of Spike is the base of a sheer rock cliff.

Xander nods, "Hey, Buffy, give him a break. Maybe it's a vicious skin-eating rock cliff."

Spike gives Xander a disgusted look. "'S got a cave in it. Look. I'm insane. What's his excuse?"

And Spike walks away, leaving them there.

**_Willow's POV_**

Willow stands at the cave entrance. She hesitates for a second. Then she crawls into the opening. She looks around. Something skitters and mutters at the edges of her vision.

The Gnarl smiles, "All alone..."

**_Buffy's POV_**

Buffy, Xander and Dawn stand outside the cave entrance.

Dawn nods, "Do we just, you know... crawl in? Or should we orb in?"

Xander nods, "I guess Buffy and Faith goes in first. Followed by the junior Slayer here, and I bring up the rear."

Buffy nods, "It's hard to protect yourself, going in head-first like that. I'm not sure orbing in when we don't know what's in there is a good idea."

Xander nods, "That's why I figure, you and Faith and then Dawn goes before me. All three of you are Slayers..

Buffy sighs and looks between Faith and Dawn, "Yay for being the strong ones. It's so much fun."

Faith laughs, "Time to lock and load, B. Get D here some Slayer experience."

Buffy enters the cave, cautiously crawling through the small entrance. Inside, the cave is large, stand-up-in-able, and she helps Faith through, then Dawn and finally Xander.

Xander nods, "Dark and dank. I was hoping it would be dark and dank-"

Faith shakes her head, "Shh. Listen."

They hear something moving.

Buffy nods, "You hear that?"

Xander shakes his head, "I don't... yeah. Now I do."

Dawn nods, "Something's moving in here."

Buffy sighs, "Guess we're in the right place."

**_Willow's POV_**

Willow walks on, increasingly frightened. She looks around, reacting to skittery noises all around her.

Gnarl smiles, "Look at the shorn lamb. See how it trembles. Is it the cold wind?" He jumps across the wall behind Willow. "Or is it that the flock is nowhere to be seen?"

**_Buffy's POV_**

Buffy, Xander, Faith and Dawn are looking around.

Gnarl nods, "Poor little lamb, all alone..."

Dawn frowns, "You guys hear that, right?"

Xander nods, "Yep."

Faith nods.

Buffy nods, "It's echoing around. He sounds close, guys but he's way at the other-"

The Gnarl leaps out and slashes at Dawn. He's making a tea-kettle sound.

Dawn screams.

Gnarl leaps up out vertically.

Xander frowns, "Where'd he go?"

Buffy frowns, "Dawn, sweetie, you okay?"

Dawn is standing with her arms crossed over her midsection. She has a confused and blank look on her face. "I... I guess... so." She uncrosses her arms revealing an eight-inch-long slash across her stomach. A seeping, bloody cut is visible. Buffy and Xander stare at it. "I feel kinda... I... can't..." Dawn lifts her arm, slowly...

Buffy frowns, "Dawn!" She turns to Faith and Xander, "We gotta get her out of here." Xander and Buffy scoop up Dawn, carry her between them. The four of them head for the exit in a semi-panic. "We can't deal with him now. Faith, seal him in!"

Faith nods, "You got it, B."

**_Willow's POV_**

Willow, hears all the commotion that Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Xander make but does not see them. "What's going on? Who's here?" She sprints back toward the entrance. She gets back to the front of the cave just in time to see a big rock closing off the small opening. "NO! Stop!"

She's trapped. She looks around her, terrified, listening to the Gnarl's laughter.

Willow stands in the cave. She looks around her, frightened, reacting to the skitter noises and falling pebbles caused by Gnarl.

Gnarl smiles, "No way out now. No way out."

Willow nods, "Protect me, Goddess. In thy name I supplicate myself. Take the powers from my enemy and lay him lower than the lowest field-"

A high thin piercing laugh comes out of nowhere. "Gnarl loves spells. He keeps them as pets. They love him and they leave him alone."

Willow gets down on the ground, tries to push the rock free and escape. She can't move it. She stands up and announces, "Maybe you're immune to magic, but I got more than that! You wanna fight?"

The Gnarl shifts in a corner, "Your friends left you here. No one comes to save you. They wanted me to have you."

**_Buffy's POV_**

Xander, and Buffy move as fast as they can, carrying paralyzed Dawn between them. Dawn isn't stiff like a hoard, but she isn't limp either, and she can't move on her own. Faith follows behind them.

Buffy nods, "The computer. The thing Dawn was reading may have an antidote for the paralysis."

Dawn looks at Buffy, "Mm?"

Buffy looks, "Yeah, sweetie?"

"M rily srry." Dawn says.

Buffy smiles, "That's okay."

Xander nods, "You couldn't help it. It had paralyzing fingernails."

Buffy nods, "Just like you said it would... so good on you."

Dawn sighs, "M so emb'rffed."

Faith shakes her head, "There's no need to be embarrassed, D."

A group of five kids Dawn's age pass going the other way. They stare.

Buffy lamely, "Right. No need for that."

"Thoz kds? D'ey see me? Tell'my drnk." Dawn says.

Buffy frowns, "What?! I'm not going to tell them you're drunk! For God's sake, Dawn."

**_Willow's POV_**

Willow backs up, away from the relentless voice. She still can't see who's taunting her.

Gnarl smiles, "Did they leave you as a gifty for me? Are you a tasty little gifty?"

Willow frowns, "Stop it."

Gnarl nods, "Or did they just throw you away?"

Willow has backed herself up against the wall. "Were they here? Were my friends really here? I heard something-"

Gnarl lunges at her, shrieking, like he did at Dawn, and slashes her across the middle.

Willow, one hand over the cut across her stomach, collapses back against the wall and sinks helplessly to the ground.

Gnarl smiles, "They were here. Here they were. And there they went. Gone all gone, what a pretty song. They sealed you in with me. I think you're a gifty. Which means they either hate you..."

One of Gnarl's spidery hands closes over her tennis shoe and pulls hard. Willow slides down roughly until she's flat on her back. "...Or they love me. I love a gifty. Can't wait to unwrap it."

Gnarl pulls himself up onto her. He sits astride her, hunched like a vulture. He sniffs the cut on her stomach.

**_Buffy's POV_**

At the Summers House… Buffy and Xander carry Dawn in horizontally. They try to manage the turn into the living room.

Buffy sighs, "Watch her head, watch her head."

Dawn says, "Wtch my hd, wtch my hd."

Buffy nods, "Sofa."

They get her to the sofa, start to lower her.

Dawn cries out, "Fce up! Fce up!"

Xander nods, "She's right Face up is better."

It's awkward, but Buffy and Xander get Dawn positioned face up on the sofa. Xander sits down on the floor by Dawn. Buffy and Faith hurry to the computer.

Buffy types, "I'm looking for the pages with the info on this thing... see if there's an antidote."

Xander nods, "It's going to be all right. We'll get you fixed up. You'll be doing the limbo in no time." He turns to Buffy, "Can't you heal her?"

Buffy sighs, "It's not really a physical injury, Xan."

Dawn nods, "Azapol."

Xander shakes his head, "No, not as the pole. I promise."

Buffy is poking frantically at the keyboard. "I can't find the right... okay... Gnarl blah blah skin blah blah yuck... got it. It says the paralysis is permanent."

Dawn frowns, "Sht."

Buffy frowns, "Language young lady."

Faith nods, "Wait. Permanent 'til the creature dies."

Dawn disgusted, "Pfft."

Buffy nods, "We have to go back."

Xander nods, "We can't leave her alone like this. What if she vomits?"

Dawn sighs, "Yk! I won't vomt!"

Buffy nods, "Do you think she'd vomit?"

"Stp tkinq abt vomt!" Dawn says.

Buffy nods, "We'll call Anya. She'll stay with her."

Xander nods, "Right! She'll love to be called for vomit watch."

Dawn sighs, "Plees, stp tking abt vomt."

**_Willow's POV_**

Gnarl still crouches, drooling, over Willow. He makes a long, barely-bleeding, scalpel-like cut across her stomach with his fingernail. "Gnarl makes a pretty picture." He makes another line, parallel to the first. "It's easy when you know how. It's easy when everyone helps. They helped me. Too bad there's no one to help you..."

**_Buffy's POV_**

Anya nods, "I bet she's dying." She is looking down at Dawn, who is still stretched out on her back on the sofa. Buffy is pulling weapons out, testing them, strapping them onto her, Faith and Xander.

Dawn indignant, "-Nmp!"

Buffy shakes her head, "She's not dying. She's just paralyzed."

Anya nods, "Paralyzed how?"

Xander sighs, "Paralyzed how? In the not moving way."

Anya smiles, "Oh, there's lots of different ways. Did you try this?" She abruptly lifts Dawn's feet up into the air, bending Dawn at the waist.

Buffy frowns, "Hey!"

Dawn looks at Anya, "Hey!"

Anya lets go of the feet and they stay there.

Xander laughs, "Oh! You're posable!"

Buffy shakes her head, "She's posable?"

Anya nods, "It's a common variety. Watch this." She rotates Dawn so she's sitting on the sofa, feet sticking straight out in front of her. "Neat as you please. Hardly need to undo her." She opens a can of salted nuts, starts eating.

Dawn eyes go wide, "Ys oo do!"

Buffy frowns, "Where'd you get those nuts?"

Anya smiles, "Brazil. No need to thank me for sitting with her, by the way. I'm feeling very benevolent today. Helping Willow, helping you. Might just call it even for that worm thing last week?"

Buffy frowns, "I don't think- You saw Willow?"

Anya nods, "She's looking for you guys, by the way. Decided you might be out in some cave... sounded pretty tenuous to me."

Dawn frowns, "Cv?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Listen. This is important. Did she go to the cave?"

Anya nods, "Oh yeah. Last time I saw her, that's where she was headed. You want me to make her salute? It'd be damn cute."

Dawn growls at Anya.

Buffy nods, "Xander, Faith, she could be there. Willow could be trapped with the Gnarl."

Anya shakes her head, "It's not "the Gnarl," it's just "Gnarl." Whoa. Wouldn't it be tragic if you were here having this kind of silly time with your comically paralyzed daughter while Willow was dying?"

Buffy and Xander exchange a frightened look.

Buffy frowns, "This monster, Gnarl, you know stuff about him?"

Anya nods, "Sure."

Buffy nods, "Ok change of plans, Xander you're staying with Dawn. Anya you're coming with Faith and I."

Buffy and Faith head for the door, pulling Anya with them.

**_Willow's POV_**

Gnarl feeds.

Willow hears the lapping of his wet mouth. Tears have streaked down Willow's face. "They... wouldn't leave... they'll return..."

Gnarl's mouth is red with blood. "They don't want you. Lock you in, nice white skin... and if they come back, where will they find you? Inside me, you'll already be." He digs his fingers under a strip of skin. "Lovely..."

**_Buffy's POV_**

Buffy, Faith and Anya on the run back to the cave. Anya is having a hard time keeping up.

Faith sighs, "Anya! You've got to keep up!"

Anya nods, "I'm out of shape! I've been teleporting for months!"

Buffy frowns, "Hurry!"

**_Willow's POV_**

Gnarl astride Willow, eating her middle. She's paralyzed, but she can cry and she can manage, "No. No. No."

Then, suddenly, Gnarl turns his head and hisses. Willow can't move her head, but she moves her eyes, trying to see what he's reacting to. Suddenly he jumps off her, reacting to something unseen.

**_Buffy's POV_**

Buffy is holding a sharp 5-inch knife, swinging at Gnarl.

Faith tries to catch him, but he ducks away and disappears off into the shadows in the corner.

Buffy stands and calls after Gnarl. "Where is Willow? What did you do to her?"

Anya nods, "She's right there. Don't you see her? She's hurt!" She points.

Faith frowns, "What? Where?"

Buffy is peering into the shadows. Nothing moves there.

Anya watches. "He's tucked way up in the rocks. You may not see him again."

Faith feels around the floor where Anya indicated Willow. "There's nothing here."

Anya looks at what he's doing. "Your hand. It's going right through her!" Faith yanks her hand back. "What's going on?"

Buffy scans the shadows, "I don't know. But I'm starting to get why we haven't seen her."

Faith nods, "Because we haven't seen her."

Buffy gives up on the shadows, turns toward Faith and Anya. "I'm getting the feeling that whatever caused this invisibility thing or whatever, it's a whole separate issue from this skin-eating mon-"

Anya frowns, "Behind you!"

It's too late. Gnarl is on Buffy, shrieking and slashing. Buffy leaps back. Her top is slashed. Luckily he missed her skin. He keeps striking at her, slashing with the fingernails of both hands. Buffy keeps having to jump out of the way.

Anya nods, "Remember what I told you! Get him in the eyes!"

**_Willow's POV_**

Anya goes to Willow's side. The sounds of the fight continue, although they're a little distance away. "Willow, I'm here. Wow, you're really hurt."

Willow mutters, "Wht's gng on?"

Anya smiles, "Buffy's fighting him, over there. See? If they get too close I'll have to run."

Willow looks where Anya points, "I... I dn't see..."

Anya nods, "But they're here. Buffy and Faith."

Willow starts crying... "Someone came. Zey din't leav me."

Anya nods, "No one left you. They can't see you."

Willow smiles, "Zr here, zr here. Nt alone..."

Anya glances again at the wound, blanches. "Good, you're doing good."

**_Buffy POV_**

Buffy is trying to stab at Gnarl's eyes, and he is trying to slash her with his fingernails. She lunges with her blade, driving at his eyes. He laugh- shrieks and skips back.

Faith frowns, "He's too fast!"

Buffy lunges again. He leaps straight up and drops down behind her. She spins, a beat too late.

Faith frowns, "B, watch out!"

Gnarl is slashing at Buffy again, and she drops into a crouch to avoid him. While she's down, she stabs him through the foot.

Gnarl shrieks and tries to move, but the blade has him pinned to the ground. He pivots helplessly.

Faith nods, "His eyes, B!"

Buffy grabs the Gnarl's head and drives her thumbs into his eyes. Gnarl collapses, dead.

Faith smiles, "Nice thinking there, B."

**_Willow's POV_**

Anya smiles, "Buffy killed him. It was gross."

Willow nods, "I can move..." The pain hits her... "Oh!"

**_Dawn's POV_**

Dawn, simultaneously freed from paralysis, falls off the sofa. "Ow!"

Xander comes running in from the kitchen, "Are you alright?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah, I think mom killed it."

**_All POV_**

Gnarl lies dead on the floor of the cave. Nearby, Buffy and Faith are trying to gather around the invisible, insubstantial Willow. Anya stands over them.

Buffy looks around, "Willow? Are you here?"

Faith nods, "Where is she? Is she alive?"

Anya nods, "She's right there... okay... back off, you're kind of kneeling in her."

Buffy nods, "Willow?"

Anya nods, "She's hurt really bad, you guys. I'll go get help."

Anya runs out. Faith and Buffy gather around Willow.

Faith nods, "I think she's sort of... around here."

Buffy nods, "Willow? Willow, I can't see you, but... But I'm so glad you're back, and... I don't know how badly you're hurt..."

The ground where Willow is starts to shimmer, as if with distorting heat waves.

Faith blinks, "What's happening?"

Buffy and Faith draw back a little.

Willow fades in, her voice fading in with her. She's crying with relief and pain. "...couldn't find you and I looked everywhere... And the monster said you left me... Oh! There you are! There you are!" Buffy and Faith aren't looking at her face, though. They're staring in horror at her injuries. They pull back. "Don't go away!"

Faith smiles, "We're not going anywhere Red."

Buffy smiles, "Willow, its okay. You'll be okay."

Willow smiles, "I know! You're here!"

Later back at the Summers' house. Buffy walks down the hall toward her old room. She enters...

Willow sits on the bed, cross-legged, eyes closed.

Buffy enters, realizes she's intruding, and turns to leave.

Willow opens her eyes, "Buffy."

Buffy shakes her head, "I didn't mean- Sorry to interrupt." She sits at the foot of the bed. "Didn't realize meditating was such hard work."

Willow nods, "I'm healing. Growing new skin."

Buffy nods, "That- Wow. This is magic, right? When most people meditate they don't get extra skin, do they? Cuz Clem should, like, cut back."

Willow nods, "Its magic. I'm drawing power from the earth to heal myself."

Buffy blinks, "We're on the second floor."

Willow nods, "Ultimately, everything is part of the earth. The bed, the air, us."

Buffy smiles, "Huh. Explains why my fingernails get dirty even when I don't do anything."

Willow laughs, "Plus you stuck your thumbs in a demon."

Buffy nods, "Oh, right."

Willow leans back, adjusting pillows behind her and wincing at the pull on her wound. "Would you like me to heal you?"

Willow looks at Buffy, "I thought you said it had to be magic related?"

Buffy nods, "It does. But how much more magic related can it get when you're almost skinned by a demon."

Willow smiles, "If you don't mind."

Buffy holds out her hands and starts healing Willow.

Willow smiles, "I missed you so much when I couldn't find you."

Buffy nods, "We missed you too. I missed you. Dawn's been working on what caused the mutual no-see-ums, but I don't-"

Willow sighs, "I did it."

Buffy frowns, "You did a spell?"

Willow sighs, "I think so. No, not a spell. I just remember thinking that I wasn't ready to see you guys, and I was afraid we wouldn't, you know, connect."

Buffy nods, "And you made it happen."

Willow nods, "Yeah. I think so."

Buffy nods, "Well, I get that. It's okay."

Willow smiles, "It's nice to be forgiven. Too bad I need so much of it."

Buffy sighs, "I have a confession. I thought it might be you. With the flaying."

Willow nods, "I know."

Buffy nods, "I want to be the kind of person that wouldn't think that. Xander never thought that."

Willow nods, "He did, a little. Heck, I did, a little. Really everyone did a little even Faith and Dawnie. Xander has the luxury of not saying it. But you, Faith and Dawn are Slayers. You guys have to say stuff like that. It's okay. Its okay too, if you still don't think I can recover from this magic thing. Because, honestly, I'm not that sure about that either."

Buffy finishes healing, Willow. "There you are good as new. And I think you can recover from this."

Willow nods, "Is that my Whitelighter talking or my best friend talking?"

Buffy smiles, "Both, but mostly your best friend."


	52. Chapter 52: Power of Four Blondes

**Chapter 52: Power of Four Blondes**

At the manor…Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige are there wearing unusual outfits. They close the door behind them.

Piper nods, "It's okay, you're gonna be okay."

Buffy frowns, "Okay? That demon wiped out that whole family of innocents. How will I ever be okay?"

Piper smiles, "You learn."

Paige nods, "If that demon is anywhere in that book, I'm gonna nail his sorry ass."

They walk over and sit on the couch.

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, those poor children. They were so scared. I could feel their pain."

Piper nods, "Okay, maybe you could feel their pain a little less, Phoebe."

Paige nods, "Remember, she's an empath now."

Piper smiles, "I know what her powers are. Okay, I think a little sister bonding is in order for all of us here. I'll get the tea."

Paige shakes her head, "No. Did you see that demon? Did you see those teeth flying out like razor blades?"

Buffy nods, "We need to kill that demon. For the children. All six of those children."

Piper sighs, "Fine, we'll hit the book now, tea later." She walks over to the book and when she touches it, it glows and closes up. She tries to touch it again and it jumps off its stand onto the floor. She walks over to it and dives for it. It moves away. "Told you it wouldn't work."

Phoebe sighs, "Well, it's her fault. Who's ever heard of a demon with razor flying teeth before?"

Paige frowns, "My fault? I'm not the one who made the innocents into the Von Trapp family."

Buffy shakes her head, "Did not."

Paige nods, "Did too."

Piper sighs, "Knock it off." She shape shifts into a blonde woman, Mabel. "It's my fault for going along with you three. We can look like the Charmed Ones but let's face it, our acting sucks. If we want the Book of Shadows we need to become them. It's time to try my identity theft spell."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige shape shift into three other blonde women… Mitzy, Margo and Macy.

Mitzy sighs, "No way. They'll come after us, it's a suicide mission."

Margo nods, "And it's dangerous too."

Mabel sighs, "So what? You want to be chiselers your whole life? It's time to think big and thinking big means making the whole world believe that we are them."

Macy smiles, "I don't want to be them, I want to be bad."

Margo nods, "Me too, bad's better."

Mabel smiles, "Then stick with me, 'cause once we get the book we'll steal their powers and then form our own power of four. And you know what that means?"

Margo shakes her head, "No."

Mitzy smiles, "We'll be the untouchable sisters."

Piper calls upstairs, "Buffy, Phoebe, Paige, are you up there?"

Mitzy frowns, "Perfume, girls!"

They pull out spray bottles of perfume and spray it over themselves. They disappear. Piper walks in and picks up the Book of Shadows. She places the book back on its stand and looks around.

The next day at P4. Piper's there talking on the phone. Jack the bartender is standing nearby.

Piper sighs, "What time did he go to sleep? Okay, can you call me as soon as he starts to stir? Okay, thanks." She hangs up. "Uh, Jack, the band is coming in an hour to set up and do a sound check. Can you take care of them for me? I want to be home when my baby wakes up."

Buffy and Phoebe walks in.

Jack nods, "I'm on it."

Phoebe smiles, "Hey, you ready for lunch?"

Piper nods, "I was thinking I could make you two something fabulous at home instead."

Buffy shakes her head, "Piper, every new mommy needs a little grown up time. Trust me on this. Plus that's why Dawn's there, right?"

Piper sighs, "Right?"

Phoebe nods, "So let's go-o-o-o-o-o."

Piper blinks, "Was that a moan?"

Phoebe whispers, "Piper."

Piper whispers, "What?"

Phoebe whispers, "That new bartender guy is checking you out."

Buffy looks past them and nods as she whispers, "Pheebs is right."

Piper turns around and he smiles. She smiles back. She whispers, "Are you telling me that you're feeling what he's feeling for me?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes, I still can't control my new pow-owwwwww." Piper hits her with a napkin. "Alright, take your shoes for a walk, buddy."

Jack walks away.

Piper frowns, "That's creepy."

Phoebe nods, "I know, it's horrible."

Buffy nods, "You should have seen it the last time Jason was in town, she couldn't keep her hands off of him."

Phoebe nods, "I don't know what I'm gonna do this weekend."

Piper nods, "Jason is flying in from Hong Kong again?" Phoebe nods. "Wow, I'd say that guy is falling for you."

Phoebe smiles, "You think so? I think so. I hope so. But all I can feel is this strong sexual desire for me."

Buffy smiles, "And that's a bad thing."

Phoebe nods, "Well, yeah, that's a bad thing if that's all he's feeling. And if it is all he's feeling, I want to know now, you know? So I don't get hurt."

Piper sighs, "Well, why don't you take him to a restaurant where you can't get buck wild and ask Jason how he feels."

Phoebe laughs, "Mm, the direct approach. Very sneaky of you."

They head towards the door.

Piper nods, "Mm-hm, and if that doesn't work, ask him about the weather in Hong Kong."

Chris orbs in.

Piper and Phoebe talk at once, "No!"

Buffy shakes her head, "We're not demon hunting, we're going to lunch."

Chris sighs, "Hey, I am not unreasonable. We can hunt demons after lunch. By the way, has anyone seen Leo?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, I have not."

Phoebe nods, "I haven't seen him either."

Buffy smiles, "Not recently."

Chris nods, "Well, if you do, let me know. There's a rumor floating around up there that he has a lead on whoever sent him to Valhalla."

Piper nods, "Well, I'm sure that's very important stuff but I have another question. Did any of you three leave the book on the floor last night?"

Chris frowns, "On the floor?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I didn't."

Buffy shakes her head, "No. Did you ask Dawn?"

Piper nods, "Yes I asked Dawn and she said no also." She turns to Chris, "Chris?"

Chris sighs, "I vaguely remember a story that started like that in the future. Someone's after the book."

Piper frowns, "Demons are always after the book. What's new?"

Chris shakes his head, "No, I think this time they get it. You should take this threat seriously. And tell Paige. Where is Paige?"

Phoebe nods, "She's at her new temp job."

Chris sighs, "She's still on that kick?"

Piper shakes her head, "It's not a kick, Chris. It's her quest for happiness outside of magic."

Chris nods, "Yeah, but it's a temp job. Who finds happiness on a temp job?"

A house across the road from the Manor. Mabel and Margo are there. Mabel is looking through the window at the Manor. Margo is looking in a mirror.

Mabel sighs, "I can't tell if anyone's home from here."

Margo nods, "If I get Piper's powers, first thing I'm gonna do is freeze these unwanted facial lines."

Mabel shakes her head, "I'm the oldest, I get Piper's powers. You'll get Paige's."

Margo nods, "Well, in that case maybe I'll orb away this blemish."

Mitzy and Macy walks in carrying bags of snacks.

Mitzy smiles, "Stake out take out, anyone?"

They puts the food on the table.

Margo smiles, "Ooh."

Mabel and Margo go over to the table.

Mabel sighs, "All I asked for was a scrying bowl."

Margo nods, "Just because we killed the owners here, doesn't mean we should let their food go to waste."

Mabel pours a black liquid into a glass bowl. "Give me sight through the blackest bile, show me the faces I revile." Piper and Wyatt show up in the liquid. "Piper's the only one home right now. We need all four sisters together for my spell to work."

Macy wrinkles her nose, "Eww, she's with the baby. I can't wait to orb that thing into a volcano."

Margo smiles, "Um, as the second youngest in the family, I'm afraid I'll be doing the orbing. We get our powers by sorority."

Mitzy nods, "That's seniority, Margo. And that's not fair, I wanted Paige's power."

Margo sighs, "Don't talk to me about fair. I always got less growing up. And usually two years out of style."

Mabel nods, "There is nothing wrong with Phoebe's powers, Mitzy. You'll be able to levitate."

Mitzy nods, "Yeah, six feet in the air. Margo will be orbing around the world."

Margo smiles, "I'll send postcards."

Macy nods, "Don't forget you'll also have the power of premonition and empathy."

Mitzy sighs, "Like I care what happens to people or how they feel."

Margo nods, "Well, maybe you should care, Mitzy, instead of this me, me, me attitude all the time."

Mitzy sighs, "Oh, you know what? You're about to get your teeth knocked in if you don't back off."

Mabel nods, "Enough! What is wrong with you two? We have worked way too hard to let it all fall apart now."

The doorbell rings. Mabel answers it.

Salesman smiles, "Hello, are you the lady of the house?"

Mabel frowns, "Go away." She slams the door. "This is the biggest con of our lives. If we don't get this right, we're gonna be two-bit magic hustlers forever. Is that what you want?"

The doorbell rings again. Mabel answers it.

Salesman nods, "But you haven't seen the amazing new Kelby 3000." He holds up a vacuum cleaner.

Mabel rolls her eyes, "Just get inside." The man happily walks inside. Mabel closes the door and walks back over to her sisters. "The secret of the Charmed Ones lays in their sisterhood, the Power of Four. Well, guess what. We've got our own sisterhood, our own Power of Four right here. If we can just stick together, we can have it all."

Salesman nods, "You'll never have it all until you own the Kelby 3000." A dagger appears in Mabel's hand. "I'm telling you this baby is gonna change your life..."

Mabel stabs the salesman and he falls to the floor. "So who's with me?"

Mitzy nods, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Margo smiles, "Oh, me too." They hug. "I'll orb you anywhere you want to go."

Macy nods, "That's more like it. Now, let's sit back, relax, until the other three get home."

At the Bay Mirror. Phoebe, Buffy and Elise are walking down the corridor.

Elise smiles, "You two are on a real hot streak, kiddo. Your advice column has never been more, more revealing."

They walk into the main office.

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, well, I just think that I'm really in touch with what other people are feeling right now."

Buffy nods, "I've had some inspiration of late."

Elise smiles, "Whatever it is, keep it up you two."

Elise walks away. Phoebe and Buffy turns around and sees Jason in their office.

Phoebe smiles, "Hi." They walks into their office. "You're back."

Buffy nods and she skirts around Jason and sits at her desk, "Hey."

Jason smiles, "Hey, Buffy." He looks to Phoebe, "God, I missed you, Phoebe." He kisses Phoebe's hand. She gets a vibe.

Phoebe shakes her head and looks past Jason at Buffy, "Oh, no. No, no, not again."

Jason frowns, "What's wrong?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Nothing is wrong. H-How is the weather in Hong Kong?"

Jason frowns, "Weather?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I hear it gets very balmy there. Balmy?"

Jason shakes his head. He looks at Buffy as to ask what's up with her, "I suppose. You really wanna talk about the weather?" He turns to Buffy, "Can you excuse us?"

Buffy nods as she starts to get up.

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I don't actually, I just don't want to be alone with you."

Jason frowns, "Huh?"

Phoebe nods, "I mean, I do want to be alone with you, just not alone with you here. You know, I just wanna be alone with you in a public area."

Jason sighs, "You're, you're still a little shaken up over my last visit. You know, your behaviour wasn't all that bad."

Buffy sighs and sits back down.

Phoebe nods, "Humiliating and embarrassing it was. Yeah. Look, I just would appreciate if we could take things slower, you know? Maybe go out for dinner and talk."

Jason nods, "I'll pick you up at seven."

Phoebe smiles, "Yay, okay. Can't wait to talk."

At the house across the road from the Manor. The blonde sisters are looking out the window. They see Phoebe and Buffy pull up outside the manor.

Mitzy smiles, "You know what this means. It's spell time."

They walk away from the window.

Mabel nods, "We've got one shot, so pay attention. After we read this spell, the world will see us as the Halliwell sisters."

Mitzy frowns, "You mean I'm going brunette?"

Macy shakes her head, "No, you'll look like you do now but the world will know you as Phoebe."

Margo nods, "Let's go, let's go. I'm dying to orb some place far away and exotic like Fort Lauderdale."

Mabel shakes her head, "Not so fast. The spell only gives us their identities. They keep their powers until we can get to the Book of Shadows, which we should be able to do once we lure them out of the house. Okay, everyone ready?"

Mitzy nods, "Mm-hm."

Macy, Mitzy, Mabel and Margo speak at once, "Blinking faces blank and ho-hum, we are they and they are no one, grant to us the Power of Four, and turn them into nobody."

Mitzy smiles, "Did it work?"

Macy nods, "One way to find out. Let's call our Whitelighter. Chris."

Chris orbs in. "Why did you change clothes, Buffy? You can't hunt demons in heals. Go switch your shoes and we'll get started."

Margo smiles, "Hey," she puts her arm around him, "slow down there, angel. It's all good in the Charmed universe. What's your hurry?"

Chris shakes his head, "Paige, did you just call me angel?"

Mitzy nods, "She did, and I can clearly see why."

Chris frowns, "Okay. What are you doing over here?"

Mitzy smiles, "Oh, well, we were just, um..."

Mabel nods, "Solving a murder. Evil has been here, probably spying on us." She pulls the dagger out of the salesman and hands it to Chris.

Chris nods, "This could be connected to whoever's after the Book of Shadows."

Macy smiles, "Could be. See that symbol carved into the handle? We think that represents the astral plane."

Chris shakes his head, "I don't know. The astral plane's a realm of spirit and energy. It's not like they manufacture athames there."

Mitzy nods, "All the more reason you should orb over and investigate."

Chris frowns, "You want me to orb to the astral plane?"

Mitzy nods, "Immediately. And don't come back until you find out where that knife came from."

Margo smiles, "Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

Chris shakes his head, "No." He orbs out.

Margo sighs, "Oh, well, a girl's gotta try."

Macy nods, "You know what this means."

Mitzy smiles, "We are Charmed and dangerous." They do a little dance. "Oh, yeah!"

At the manor. Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige are there. Piper's on the phone.

Buffy, Phoebe and Paige are making a potion.

Piper frowns, "I did not fire your band. I need them to play tonight. Today at rehearsal? No, that's impossible, I have been home all afternoon. Okay, listen, I'll be right there." She hangs up. "Uh, I gotta go to P4 so tell the nanny to give Wyatt dinner if I'm not back in time."

Paige nods, "Okay. Bye." Piper heads for the door and passes a wedding photo of Leo and Mabel. "Okay, this vanquishing potion is more like vanquishing goo. Can you check the last ingredient in the book for me?"

Buffy nods, "Sure." She reaches for the book and it glows and closes itself. "Whoa, that was different."

Paige nods, "Try it again."

Phoebe reaches for it this time and it slides off onto the floor. "It's like it's not recognizing us."

Paige frowns, "Okay, that's weird; I was just holding it in my hands ten minutes ago."

Phoebe nods, "Wait, Chris said something might happen to the book, remember? And we just kind of blew him off. Chris? Hello, are you there?" Phoebe and Paige's cell phones ring. "Is that you? Who is that?"

Paige shakes her head, "Just us two."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh."

They answer their phones.

Paige nods, "Hello?"

Phoebe sighs, "Hey, Elise." She motions for Buffy so she can hear what Elise is saying.

Paige shakes her head, "There's a union rally at the fruit packing plant?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, Buffy and I did not advocate multiple sex partners."

Paige shakes her head, "No, I'm not leading the rally, I'm at home."

Buffy shakes her head, "I didn't say that alcohol cures depression."

Paige frowns, "Of course I believe in equal pay for workers."

Phoebe nods, "This is Phoebe."

Buffy frowns, "This is Buffy."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige speak at once, "Hello?"

They hang up.

Phoebe frowns, "Emergency at work?"

Paige nods, "Yeah."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Unfortunate coincidence?"

Paige shakes her head, "Not likely."

Phoebe nods, "I don't know about you but I wanna keep my job."

Buffy nods, "So do I."

Paige nods, "Yeah, me too. I'll leave a note for the nanny, she's out walking Wyatt, and I'll try to put the book away."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, um, I'm gonna change in case I don't make it back in time for my date with Jason. Alright, meet back here as soon as possible."

Phoebe rushes off.

Paige bends down and tries to pick up the book. It glows and slides under the couch.

Buffy frowns, "Weird."

After everyone leaves the front door opens and Mabel, Mitzy, Macy and Margo walk in.

Mabel nods, "Split up, fan out, find the book. We don't have much..."

"I'm on to you four." They turn around to see Chris sitting on the couch.

Margo whispers, "What do we do?"

A dagger appears in Mabel's hand behind her back.

Chris nods, "You thought you could fool me but you can't." He stands up. "This athame isn't from the astral plane. You sent me on a wild goose chase so you wouldn't have to hunt demons, didn't you, Piper?"

Mitzy nods, "Busted."

Margo smiles, "Guilty."

Macy simply nods.

Mabel smiles, "You figured us out, Chris."

The dagger disappears. Mitzy moves closer to Chris.

Dawn orbs in with Willow.

Mitzy nods, "We are so sorry."

Chris sighs, "Yeah, you should be. Look, there's an evil out there after Wyatt," Mitzy rubs her face on Chris's chest, "and we need to find him before he... Phoebe, what are you doing?"

Dawn frowns, "Aunt Phoebe?"

Mitzy smiles, "Finding comfort in my Whitelighter."

Macy nudges Mitzy and motions towards Dawn and Willow. "You're all over him."

Mitzy sighs, "You're just jealous 'cause I got to him first."

Dawn shakes her head and whispers to Willow, "Something is wrong. My spidey sense is going off."

Willow shakes her head, "Not sure why you think something is wrong. It's just your mom and your aunts."

Chris frowns, "Look, Phoebe, I know Piper hooked up with her last Whitelighter but I'm really, really not interested, okay? Can we get back to hunting demons, please?"

Macy nods, "Actually, Chris, we can't. We didn't ditch you to play hookie. We needed time to investigate the death across the street."

Chris sighs, "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? I would have given you time off for legitimate Charmed duties."

Macy nods, "Well, we're asking now. We believe that athame belongs to witches."

Margo smiles, "Really smart, pretty witches."

Mabel nods, "We just don't know who they are."

Chris nods, "So why don't I check around this realm for them?"

Mabel smiles, "It's like you read my mind."

Chris smiles, "See, I can be reasonable and helpful. All you gotta do is be honest with me."

Chris orbs out.

Macy looks to Dawn and Willow, "Dawnie, sugarplum. Why don't you take Willow to Sunnydale? I'm sure you two would like to see everyone there."

Dawn nods, "Sure mom." She and Willow orb out.

The girls sigh with relief.

Mabel nods, "Okay, now we really are running out of time. We need that book. You two search down here, Macy and I are gonna take upstairs. Oh, and from now on, keep your hands off the Whitelighter. That's an order."

At The Bay Mirror. Security throws Buffy and Phoebe out the doors. They look up and see Macy and Mitzy's face on their Ask Phoebe and Buffy poster.

At the manor. The blonde sisters have found the book. Margo is furiously flipping through it.

Mitzy smiles, "Hurry, hurry, before they get home." She stops at a page.

Mabel smiles, "This is it, this is what we want."

Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige orb in.

Piper frowns, "Alright, who do you think you are?"

Mitzy smiles, "Oh, you haven't heard? We're the Charmed Ones."

Margo smiles, "Nice dress."

Phoebe nods, "Thanks."

Buffy frowns, "Nice book."

Mabel, Macy, Mitzy, Margo recite an spell from the book. "Powers of the witches rise..."

Piper frowns, "Hey, hey." She tries to freeze them.

Bright magical lights rise out of Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Paige.

Mabel, Macy, Mitzy, Margo finish the spell, "Course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."

The bright magical lights sink into the blonde sisters.

Mabel frowns, "Let's see, what was that freaky little hand thing you did? Like this."

Mabel flicks his hand and a vase blows up. Piper is pushed backwards. She looks at her bleeding leg.

Piper frowns, "Ooh, I'm down." Buffy rushes over to Piper.

Phoebe jumps up and kicks Mabel, sending her across the room.

Phoebe turns around Mitzy and she has levitated in the air. She kicks Phoebe and sends her flying over the couch.

Margo grabs the lamp.

Buffy frowns, "Paige."

Paige orbs out just before Margo whacks her with it. She orbs back in. "I can still orb."

Margo frowns, "Hey, that was supposed to be my power! Paige quickly orbs out with Phoebe. Buffy orbs out with Piper. "Freeze them!"

Mabel shakes her head, "I don't know how."

Later in the attic. Mabel, Macy, Mitzy and Margo are there.

Macy and Mabel is looking through the Book of Shadows and Mitzy is scrying.

Mabel smiles, "You guys have got to see this. There's spells, potions, charms for everything."

Macy nods, "Once we get rid of the Halliwells, this book is gonna change our lives."

Mitzy sighs, "You guys, my arm's getting sore here. How about a little relief? It never takes this long to scry for a witch."

Mabel nods, "That's because they're not witches anymore. We've got their powers."

Margo frowns as she looks at Macy. "Uh, excuse me, you got their powers. Macy and I got a big fat nothing. As usual."

Macy shakes her hand and lightning comes out of it hitting a wall, "I didn't get Buffy's orbing power but I did get her Charmed power."

Mitzy gets a vibe. "Margo, please, ease off the resentment pedal there, you're dragging me down."

Mabel frowns, "Oh, this is great. Vanquishing tips on all of our competition."

Margo nods, "Paige orbed. How could she and Buffy still do that?"

Mabel nods, "We cast a spell to call a witch's power. Paige and Buffy's orbing must come from their Whitelighter side."

Margo sighs, "Well, then let's call for their Whitelighter power. Because I wanna orb!"

Mitzy sighs, "Yo, Margo, get over it already. Your negativity is giving me a migraine."

Margo frowns, "You think it's bad now? Just keep flaunting that empath power at me. I'll start hitting on you for real."

Macy shakes her head, "Hey, we're in here."

Mitzy nods, "We made the Book of Shadows?" Mitzy and Margo go over to see. "What, no picture?"

Margo nods, "Just a paragraph. A really, really tiny paragraph."

Mabel smiles, "The Stillman Sisters. Macy, Mabel, Mitzy, Margo. Common witches known for their small time hustles and cons. Not worth vanquishing. If they become a nuisance, try a simple spell to bind their magic."

Margo nods, "Oh. Well, at least we got an entry."

Mitzy frowns, "Yeah, but look at what they think of us."

Macy nods, "Common witches not worth vanquishing."

Mabel sighs, "Is that right. Well, check what these common witches just did. We're standing in the home of the Charmed Ones, we've got their powers, we got their book, and we got blonde multi-tonal hair. Who's the nuisance now?"

Margo smiles, "We are!"

Mitzy nods, "Oh, yeah!"

Macy smiles, "Most definitely."

They laugh.

Mabel nods, "So let's use all these powers to find the Halliwells. We cannot rest until their dead."

The doorbell rings.

Mitzy smiles, "Phoebe's boyfriend. She had dinner plans with him tonight."

Mabel nods, "Go. Macy, Margo and I will work on the spells."

Mitzy blinks, "Wait, what? Why does she get to go on a date?"

Macy smiles, "We have to keep up pretenses. If Leo or Chris find that we're impostors, they're gonna send the entire magical community after those girls and then we'll never find them. Go."

Mitzy gets a vibe. "I felt that, Miss Blackheart." She leaves the room.

Mabel nods, "Let's get to work."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige help Piper are inside a motel room.

Buffy sighs, "Okay, okay." She places a bag of stuff on a dressing table. Phoebe, Buffy and Paige sit on the bed. "Let's see what we got here. Let's see." Buffy pulls up Piper's pant leg. "You alright?"

Piper nods, "Yeah."

Buffy holds out her hands and starts healing, "I'm really glad whatever they did to our powers that didn't include mine or Paige's Whitelighter powers. Or I wouldn't be able to do this."

Piper nods, "We have to get back to the manor fast for Wyatt and Dawn."

Phoebe shakes her head, "They're not gonna hurt Wyatt or Dawn, they won't risk exposure, not while we're still alive."

Paige nods, "How are we gonna stay alive? How are we gonna fight without our powers?"

Phoebe smiles, "Like Buffy said at least you and she can still orb."

Buffy finishes healing Piper's leg, "Better?"

Piper smiles, "Yeah, Buffy. I wish you two could orb to Leo. I'd give anything for one of his unwanted visits right."

Paige sighs, "Everyone in the world thinks we're these trashy blondes. I do have to hand it to them though; they've taken identity theft to a whole new level."

Piper nods, "What about Chris, Willow or Dawn? What if we get them in the same room with the blonde ones so we can prove to him they're fakes?"

Buffy shakes her head, "It would have to be Chris or Dawn. Willow could probably tell the one impersonating me is a fake. But it would harder for her to tell the ones impersonating you are fake. She doesn't know you as well as she knows me."

Paige nods, "How? Neither of them can hear our call. Going into the manor right now would be suicide."

Phoebe smiles, "Wait a minute. I have an idea. Maybe we can find some magical creatures to help us. Like fairies or muses. What do you think?"

Piper shakes her head, "We won't be able to see them, we're not witches anymore."

Paige smiles, "You're not, you can't see them. But Buffy and I are still half Whitelighter and I actually happen to know where a couple of handy dandy gremlins like to hang out."

Piper smiles, "You mean, the fruit packer killing variety?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No-no-no-no. This could actually work. Gremlins are fast, right? They can move between realms, they could actually help us find Chris or Dawn."

Buffy nods, "What if they say no?"

Paige sighs, "Well, if they say no then I'll just have to threaten their little butts with my vanquishing gel."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, Paige, you orb to the plant and find those gremlins. Chris has got to be back to the manor by midnight. Piper, you stay here where you're safe."

Piper frowns, "Where are you going?"

Phoebe smiles, "I am going to hand out a personal invitation." She leaves the room.

Buffy smiles, "Jason."

At midnight in the conservatory at the manor. The clock strikes 12:00. Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige orb in.

Paige nods, "Okay, if the gremlins found Chris and Dawn, they should be here by now."

Piper nods, "Well, they better hurry."

They try to leave the room and the doors close on them.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, this is not good."

They try to go out through the other doors and the close as well.

Piper frowns, "Okay."

Another door closes. Mabel,Macy, Mitzy and Margo walk in.

Mabel smiles, "You Charmed Ones think you're so clever."

Mitzy nods, "Surprised to see us? I got my first premonition tonight."

Phoebe smiles, "I know you did, you genius. I planted it to lead you here."

Mitzy frowns, "Oh."

Macy nods, "Well, from where I'm standing that seemed like a stupid thing to do, and I know a lot about stupid things."

Piper smiles, "Yeah, see, she's got us there."

Dawn and Chris orbs in.

Chris frowns, "You wouldn't happen to know any gremlins, would you?"

Paige smiles, "Uh, it's about time."

Buffy closes her eyes.

Phoebe smiles, "Chris, thank god. Look at them, look at them, they're impostors. They stole..."

Christ frowns, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Who are you?"

Mabel nods, "They're witches. They're the ones that killed that guy across the street."

Piper shakes her head, "No, Chris, she's lying. Remember this morning when you said something was gonna happen to the book? Well, this is it. It's happening now."

Mitzy shakes her head, "Ugh, enough of this. Piper, blast them."

Dawn hears a jingling and she looks straight at Buffy, "Who are you?"

Chris frowns, "How do you know what I said to Piper?"

Paige nods, "Because she is Piper. And I'm Paige and this is Phoebe and that's Buffy. And they cast an identity spell to make the entire world think they're us."

Dawn smiles, "Mom?"

Macy frowns, "What sugarplum?"

Margo shakes her head, "That's ridiculous. Everyone knows the Charmed Ones are blonde."

Mabel nods, "If you're Piper, then show me your powers, blast me."

Piper sighs, "I can't, you stole them."

Mabel smiles, "Okay, so we stole your identities and your powers. Wow, we must be good. Definitely worth more than a paragraph."

Macy nods, "Oh, yeah."

Mabel laughs, "It's time to take care of you witches and your delusions."

Paige smiles, "Wait! Wait. Buffy and I can prove that we're telling the truth. We can still orb, we're half Whitelighter."

Chris nods, "Okay, go for it."

Paige tries to orb but nothing happens. Then Buffy tries and nothing happens.

Margo whispers, "What do you think of my anti-orb spell?"

Chris shakes her head, "Go ahead, Piper, blast away."

Mabel tries to blow them up but misses and gets the window.

Buffy smiles, "She missed, Chris, when have you ever known Piper to miss?"

Mabel smiles, "Even I'm entitled to a bad day."

Margo nods, "Come on, try again."

Mabel blows up a pot plant.

Paige nods, "Uh, Chris, a little help here."

Piper smiles, "Oh, you know what? She's getting angry. And our powers don't work so well when we're angry."

Buffy closes her eyes and Dawn again hears jingling.

Mitzy nods, "We've got them now."

Piper smiles, "Yeah, you've got us now so why don't you blow us up?"

Phoebe smiles, "Piper, death bad, life good."

Paige nods, "Don't worry, this bimbo couldn't hit the broadside of a beauty parlour. Check out that dye job."

The blonde sisters gasp.

Mabel frowns, "How dare you!" She blows up the doors.

Buffy nods, "Run!"

Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige run up stairs. Macy, Mitzy, Mabel and Margo chase after them.

Dawn turns to Chris, "Chris someone was just calling me."

Chris frowns, "Who?"

Dawn nods, "The one that "Paige" said was "Mom." I heard it twice and both times it came from her."

Chris smiles, "Then come on." He takes Dawn's hand and orbs.

In the attic. Piper, Phoebe, Buffy and Paige run in.

Phoebe nods, "Oh my god, oh my god, we need weapons."

Paige shakes her head, "Uh, demon leftovers."

They run over to a Buffy's weapons chest and Buffy pulls out a crossbow.

Buffy nods, "Piper, Piper, for you." She hands it to Piper. She then pulls out an axe and hands it Phoebe. "Okay, Phoebe." She reaches in and pulls out a mace handing it to Paige. "Ready?"

Paige nods, "Yes. But Buffy aren't you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Slayer remember? I'm my own weapon."

Piper crouches behind a couch and Phoebe and Paige stand on each side of the door.

Buffy jumps up and grabs the rafters hauling herself up. The blonde sisters walk in. "Now!"

Piper pulls the trigger on the bow and an arrow heads straight for Mabel. She puts her hands up in fear and she freezes Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige. She plucks the arrow out of the air.

Mabel smiles, "Oh, so that's how it works."

Margo nods, "Uh, could we like, not stand here right now?"

They move out of Phoebe and Paige's line of fire. They don't see Buffy above them.

Mitzy nods, "Now what?"

Macy nods, "Now we kill them."

Chris and Dawn orb in.

Chris smiles, "You did it. Nice work, babe." He walks over to Mitzy and kisses her passionately.

Margo frowns, "This is not fair! First, I get ripped off in the power department, then you bag the bartender, and the boyfriend lays diamonds on you. That Whitelighter belongs to me."

Mitzy frowns, "Ow, my head. You know, you really need to learn to control your emotions. I can't help it if Chris chose me."

Dawn walks over to Macy and slaps her, "Mom how dare you for leaving me out of the fight again."

Margo frowns, "Did you sleep with him?"

Macy frowns, "Dawnie sugarplum. I'm sorry it was for your own protection."

Mitzy shakes her head, "No."

Chris smiles, "Yes."

Mabel frowns, "You did what? I gave you a direct order, that Whitelighter was off limits."

Mitzy shakes her head, "You know what? I am sick and tired of your orders. We all are."

Margo sighs, "Stay out of my feelings."

Mabel sighs, "Oh, are those your feelings?"

Macy nods, "The hell yes those are my feelings. You boss us around like we're idiots."

Mitzy gets a vibe. "What? She thinks we are idiots."

Mabel shakes her head, "I didn't say that."

Chris smiles, "Yeah, but I bet she felt it. My little empath feels everything."

Mitzy smiles, "He's right. You despise us." Chris looks over at the book and the triquetra on the front glows. He motions to Dawn who looks over at the book and nods. "In fact, until I became an empath I never realised how much you truly hate us."

Chris nods, "You know what? Come on, baby, lets go, who needs them?"

Chris grabs Mitzy's arm.

Dawn frowns, "Mom you are such a bitch you know that. I'm tired of being treated like a kid."

Macy sighs, "I said I'm sorry sugarplum. Why don't we go out to eat right now so I can make it up to you?"

Mabel sighs, "Oh, you're not going anywhere. We've got to stick together or our plan falls apart."

Margo frowns, "See? There you go, bossing again."

Macy nods, "Yeah."

Mitzy nods, "Mm-hm."

Margo frowns, "Just let the little chippies run off if that's what she wants."

Mitzy frowns, "Don't call me a chippy."

Macy frowns, "I am not a chippy."

Mitzy pushes Margo.

Margo frowns, "Don't push me!" She pushes Mitzy back.

Macy frowns, "Just shut up!"

Mabel nods, "Yeah." She pushes them both and the triquetra on the book splits apart.

Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige unfreeze.

Chris smiles, "You should be able to handle these women now."

Piper punches Mabel and Paige punches Margo.

Buffy swings down and grabs Macy, "Stay away from my daughter."

Macy nods, "Sure whatever you want."

Phoebe walks over to Mitzy.

Mitzy shakes her head, "Not the nose, please."

Phoebe smiles, "I think you have something that's mine."

Mitzy nods, "Sure." She takes off the necklace. "It's yours. Anything you want."

Phoebe smiles, "Thank you." She punches Mitzy in the nose.

Paige nods, "I take it this was all you're doing."

Chris smiles, "Hey, you're the ones who got Dawn and me here."

Piper nods, "How did you know they weren't us?"

Chris smiles, "In all my life I have never seen you take the bait the way that witch took it from you. And after you guys ran upstairs. Dawn told me she could hear someone calling. And it was coming from her…" He points to Buffy, "Who I assume is Buffy. See there is only a few ways for a Whitelighter to get a call… Elders, Charge, and Family to name but three… More specifically the bond between a mother and her daughter, no amount of magic could hide that bond."

Phoebe frowns, "In all your life? You've only been our Whitelighter for two months."

Chris nods, "Let's just reverse the magic." He opens the book and hands it to them.

Piper, Buffy, Phoebe, and Paige read from the book, "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."

White magical lights rise out of the blonde sisters and sink into Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige.

Dawn walks over to Buffy and hugs her, "Hi, Mom."

Later that evening in the conservatory. Leo is playing with Wyatt.

Piper is standing at the doorway. "So we bound their powers and handed them over to Morris. There was enough evidence across the street to book 'em for murder and if that doesn't stick, they're wanted in eight other states. Looks like you two had a good time."

Leo nods, "Yeah, he loved all the clouds up there."

Piper smiles, "I bet."

Leo nods, "Well, he just finished a bottle; he's probably ready for a nap. I should get going."

Piper nods, "Leo, wait, um, don't go too far away from Wyatt, okay? I mean, feel free to sneak in and hold him any time I'm not around."

Leo smiles, "Thanks."

Chris walks in. "Leo, can I talk to you for a second?"

Leo looks to Wyatt, "See ya, buddy."

Leo and Chris go out into the foyer.

Buffy, Willow and Dawn orb in. "Hey there you are Piper." Buffy said.

Piper nods, "Hey so where you guys been?"

Willow nods, "Sunnydale."

Buffy nods, "We've been talking. With the owner of the house across the street dead. The house is likely to go up for sale. I was thinking of buying it."

Piper blinks, "What? You want to move out?"

Buffy nods, "With Willow here learning from us and all. She can't stay on the couch forever. This way it gives me and Dawn our own separate rooms and Willow can have a room of her own. And we would just be across the street if you need us."

Piper sighs, "You sure this is something you want to do?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah. Like I said we will still be close by incase you know. It's not like we're moving across town or out of town."


	53. Chapter 53: Conversations with Dead Peop

**Chapter 53: Conversations with Dead People**

Buffy stands on the front porch of her new house with Willow, Dawn and Spike. She opens the door and enters.

Buffy nods, "You can come in Spike." Spike enters the house with Willow and Dawn. "I want to state a couple rules, Spike. First off Dawn gets the shower first thing of a morning. She has to orb to Sunnydale early enough to catch a ride with Xander to school. There are four bedrooms you can either sleep in the basement or in the spare bedroom. If you go out you need to tell us. I don't want to wake up one morning and find out from Faith your back in Sunnydale in the school basement all crazy again. Lastly I'm going to ask you to stay out of the attic unless I, Willow or Dawn is with you. That's where I will be keeping anything magic related, including our copy of the Book of Shadows."

Spike nods, "All that sounds reasonable, I guess."

Dawn nods, "And I got one for you. Don't ever touch my mom, okay? Or you will wake up on fire."

Buffy nods, "She can make good on that threat too. Her power is pyrokinesis."

Spike nods, "Got it. She can basically set me on fire from ten feet away."

Three Nights Later… Buffy wanders a dark cemetery, searching for a particular grave. She stops at a fresh grave. She crouches next to it - watching it.

At the San Francisco Public Library… Willow is alone, at a table tucked between the stacks. It's a private, cozy alcove. She is hunched over her book.

At the Halliwell House (this is how I will refer to Buffy's new house which is across the street from the manor)

Dawn comes in the front door after visiting her aunts across the street. Only a single light is on in the living room. The rest of the house is dark. Dawn moves to the desk in the living room and finds a note clipped to it.

The note reads "Will and I are out until late. Dinner is in the microwave. If Spike is home don't let him eat it out from under you. Love, Mom."

Dawn takes in the note. Then smiles. Tosses herself onto the couch.

Back at the Graveyard Buffy is still crouching at the fresh grave. Watching it intently. Suddenly a hand shoots out of the grave.

Buffy smiles, "Here we go."

The vampire attacks. Buffy fights the vampire for a spell. He fights with a ferocity, and some finesse.

At the Halliwell House. Dawn stands at the kitchen counter, eating an anchovy and pineapple pizza that was in the microwave.

She sings a made-up song with her mouth full. "Anchovies, anchovies, you're so delicious. I love you more than all other fishes..."

Short time later Dawn stands in front of Buffy's closet, pulling out clothes and holding them up in front of her, admiring. The box of pizza now lies open on Buffy's bed. Dawn holds a piece of pizza in one hand.

She realizes she's just got pizza sauce on one of Buffy's tops. "Mom'll think it's blood." She puts the item back in the closet.

Short time later Dawn is back downstairs in the living room. Dawn sits on the floor next to the CD player, drinking soda, listening to music, and reading liner notes. She has open CD cases and loose CDs all around her. She spills her soda on some of the CDs and, unconcerned, wipes them with her sleeve. She hears...

A single loud thump. Is it at the door? She turns down the music... "Hello?" Nothing.

Another thump. Dawn jumps and glances toward the door again... no one there.

Short time later… Dawn is on her tummy in front of the television. She is talking on her cell phone. She kicks her bare feet in the air behind her. "Are you seeing this, Kit? She is so dead, even just talking to this guy. Oh, he's clearly a psychopath... is so... what? That is not Tom Hanks. What are you talking about? Well what channel are you on?" A single thump, "There it is again. I keep hearing this, like, thumping..."

Dawn mutes the television. A single thump. She gets up and heads for the door. "No, I can't tell if it's at the door or..."

Dawn is approaching the door when it flies open violently and a blast of wind hits her. No one is there. Dawn closes the door against the wind and stands in front of it. "Kit? Is there a storm... are you there?"

The door blows open again – more insistent, more violent – this time it hits Dawn, making her drop the phone.

Suddenly the TV starts blaring. The CD player is suddenly on loudly too, and the radio can be heard from the kitchen.

In the cacophony, Dawn runs to the TV and tries to turn it off. It stays on. She grabs the cord, yanks it... unplugs it. It stays on.

In the Graveyard… Buffy and the Vampire are still fighting. They get in the clinch, and he's starting to bear down when he stops, looks at her... "Buffy?" He takes a step back. Buffy looks equally surprised. "Buffy Summers?"

Buffy frowns, "Uh, have we met? And it's Halliwell now."

The vampire nods, "Webs! Holden Webster! We were in school together! European History... I let you crib off my Vaclev Haval essay that time... You really don't remember me?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Oh, sure, sure..."

Back at the Halliwell House. The cacophony continues: TV over CD over radio. Dawn stands in the middle of the living room, looking around, confused.

Dawn grabs an axe out of Buffy's weapon's chest and smashes the TV with it. The light and noise from it stops. She then swings the axe into the CD player. It gets crushed along with the shelf it rode in on. It stops playing.

Dawn, still carrying the axe, enters the kitchen and heads for the kitchen radio, which is still playing Mariachi music. Before she gets there she sees the microwave is on, humming loudly, smoke oozing out around the door. "Oh god, oh god..."

The hum gets louder and higher... Dawn lunges for it, but doesn't get to it before the microwave explodes, the door blasting outwards in fragments of glass.

Dawn yelps and runs for the back door, stepping on glass. On the way, she passes near the radio.

Just for a moment, the Mariachi music dissolves into static and through the static a voice calls out, "Dawn?"

Dawn freezes and stares at the radio. It reverts to music, "Grandma?"

At the San Francisco Library… Willow is still reading. She looks up and sees Tara, sitting on the table, across from her. Willow just takes her in, too stunned to speak. Tara smiles.

Back at the Graveyard… Holden is still trying to explain who he is. "Okay. Junior year, spring production of "Pippen"... I did the lighting design..."

Buffy shakes her head, "Didn't see it."

Holden nods, "But you helped me move the lighting board and I dropped it on your foot..."

Buffy nods, "Foot! Yes! Right. And history class, okay, it's coming back. I'm sorry."

Holden nods, "Well, it's not like I was a huge part of your life-"

Buffy nods, "But I just didn't recognize you 'cause you're, you know, a demon, and I think you've filled out a lot."

Holden nods, "Yeah, I got into tai kwon do in a big way at Dartmouth."

Buffy smiles, "Well, that's great. So what have you been up to?"

Holden smiles, "Well, apparently, dying!" They both laugh. "No, but, other stuff, too... Majoring in psych, really loving that... And I was taking a year off to do an internship at the Sunnydale Mental Hospital."

Buffy nods, "Wow, that's gotta be a... popular joint."

Holden nods, "Yeah, I keep telling them we should get a bouncer and a velvet rope. Hey, you remember Jason Wheeler? Crazy Jay?"

Buffy groans, "Oh, yeah..."

Holden nods, "He had that shtick, all. _I'm crazy! I'm crazy!_"

Buffy nods, "How is he?"

Holden sighs, "Crazy. He's been in the chronic ward since graduation." It's a bit of a dampener. They smile wanly. "Not really that funny, I guess."

Buffy shrugs, "Ironic, sort of."

Holden nods as his face demorphs, "Yeah… Whoah! Did my face just change?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah. You look human now. You can go back and forth."

Holden smiles, "So I'm a vampire? How weird is that?"

Buffy sighs, "I'm sorry."

Holden shakes his head, "No, it feels okay. Strong, and I feel like I'm connected to a powerful all-consuming evil that's gonna suck the world into fiery oblivion. What about you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not so much connected."

Holden shakes his head, "No, no, but out here, the stake and the cross - you do this a lot?"

Buffy nods, "Well, I'm the Slayer, and a witch."

Holden nods, "And you do what, fight vampires? Professionally?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Well, I don't get paid, it's more like a calling. Since... Even in school. Well I've been the Slayer since school anyways. I've only been a witch two years now."

Holden nods, "I heard a lotta rumors about you back then. You were all mysterious..."

Buffy sorta pleased, "I was?"

Holden nods, "Well you were never around. Lotta kids thought you were dating some really old guy, or, like heavy religious. Scott Hope said you were gay."

Buffy frowns, "What?! I dated that ringworm!"

Holden nods, "He said that about every girl he broke up with. And then last year, big surprise, he comes out..."

Buffy shakes her head, "Men, do I know how to pick 'em."

Holden nods, "So all that time, you were a Slayer."

Buffy sighs, "The."

Holden blinks, "The. Like, the only?"

Buffy nods, "Back then pretty much. Nowadays there are three of us."

Holden nods, "So when you said, "not connected," that was kind of a telling statement."

Buffy shakes her head, "Oh, psych 101 alert..."

Holden nods, "I'm just saying-"

Buffy sighs, "Yeah, what I really need right now is emotional therapy from the Evil Dead."

Holden smiles, "Hey, it was your phrase..."

Buffy smiles, "I'm connected. I'm connected to a lot of people, okay? I've got a daughter, sisters."

Short distance away Buffy's phone is ringing.

At the Halliwell House. Dawn is sitting on the living room floor, picking glass out of her foot and wrapping cloth around it. She has the radio on the floor in front of her and the phone to her ear. The axe lies on the floor next to her. "Mom, come on... pick up... I don't know what to do..."

She gives up. Hangs up. Stands up, shakes the radio. "Do it again. I heard you!"

Dawn turns towards the sofa as if she sensed something there, but the sofa is empty. The lights go out. Pitch black.

They instantly come back on... In the time the lights are on Dawn sees several unusual things around the room. The weapons' chest is on end. The research table is upside down. The sofa cushions are piled into a tower. And the wall is splashed with the bloody words 'GRANDMOTHER'S MILK IS RED TODAY.'

The lights go out again. In the darkness. Dawn tries to control her panicked breathing. She begins to hear a slow, steady, wall-shaking thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

The lights come back on. Everything is back just like before. No blood, no rearrangement.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Dawn's becoming unhinged. She's breathing hard. "Why are you doing this?" The thumping becomes more insistent, erratic. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. "Why are you - I don't understand." Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. "Stop... I don't understand. Stop it. Stop it..." Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. "STOP IT!"

Silence.

Dawn looks around, surprised it actually stopped. "Hello?" Thump. "Grandma?" Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. "Wait - wait wait wait wait – I don't -" Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. "Slow down - Once for yes... Once for yes, twice for no."

Silence.

Dawn sighs, "Grandma?" Thump. "Grandma, it's you?" Thump. "Are you okay?" Thump. Thump. Dawn starts breathing harder. "You're not - do you need help?" Thump. The lights dim, brighten. The pictures shake on the walls. "You need my help." Thump. "What do you want me to do? Should I go get Mom, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, or Aunt Paige?"

Some of the light bulbs explode. Dawn cries out. The walls shake, pictures fall. "Stop it. Why are you -" Then it hits her. "Mom... are you alone?" Thump. Thump. Dawn's eyes go wide.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

The house shakes violently, rocking on its very foundation. The rest of the lights explode. Dawn screams. Pitch black. Thump. Thump. Thump.

At San Francisco Library Tara still sits across from Willow, still looking at her lovingly. "Hey."

Willow blinks. "Hey?"

Tara smiles.

Willow laughs, "Ha."

Tara nods, "Ha what?"

Willow shakes her head, "Am I asleep, dreaming. Is that like a dream joke thing? You're sorry to wake me, but I'm clearly not awake and if I was awake and you really were here, would you be sorry to wake me up? I mean, after all this time and - Oh God, I'm babbling. I'm dream babbling and it's the best dream of my life and I'm wasting it and-"

Tara shakes her head, "You're not dreaming."

Willow nods, "Oh." Now the emotion of it all really penetrates. Dream or not - Tara is near her. Talking to her. Loving her. Willow fights tears. "Oh... Oh God, Tara..."

Tara gets emotional as well. "Shhhh, baby-"

Willow reaches out to take Tara's outstretched hand, but Tara gently moves it away. Willow looks stricken. "Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Tara regretful, "It's okay. I want you to. But I don't think I can. Touch." She shifts on the table, like she's about to stand up.

Willow shakes her head, "Wait! Don't! Don't leave-"

Tara shakes her head, "I'm not. I was just - my skirt was bunching up."

Willow nods, "Oh. So we'll just sit. We'll sit here. And if the dream, or possibly ghosty, rules are no touching, that's fine. Just don't go. Okay?"

Tara nods, "Willow-"

Willow nods, "I think I'm kind of hyperventilating."

Tara nods, "Will-"

Willow shakes her head, "No, it's okay. Just..." She leans over. Tries to catch her breath. Disappears behind the table. "Give me a minute."

Tara walks around to her. Willow practically has her head between her knees. Tara kneels and meets her eyes, despite the awkward, crouchy positions. "Sweetie-"

Willow is crying now. Like her heart is breaking. "It hurts so much. I miss you so much."

Tara nods, "I know. I know-"

Willow smiles, "I keep telling myself, better to have loved, right? And lost? Like, at least we had that. But sometimes I wish..."

Tara nods, "It's okay-"

Willow sits up now. Almost panicky. "It's not okay! It's so much worse now. Like, you filled my life up. You made it bigger. And when you... The hole you left is so deep. I'm never going to fill it up. I'm never going to..."

Tara smiles, "You can. You will."

Willow sighs, "How? You're gone."

Tara shakes her head, "But you're not. And you're strong. Like an Amazon, remember?"

Willow can't help but smile a tiny rueful smile through her tears. "Big snotty weepy Amazon."

Tara nods, "Gotta start somewhere."

They hold each other's gaze - connecting.

At the graveyard… Holden nods, "You meet someone, you form a bond."

Buffy lies on a horizontal crypt with a stone book open at one end serving as a pillow. Holden sits on a gravestone near her head, listening. It should read as a classic old school psychoanalysis session.

Buffy nods, "But they never last."

Holden nods, "You mean all relationships, or just yours?"

Buffy sighs, "Well, my folks weren't paragons of stay-togetherness. Of course part of that is his fault. My dad did rape me…" She stops for a moment not quite believing she told him that. "but I think there's people out there who make it. I just seem to target the impossible ones. With deadly accuracy."

Holden frowns, "You think you do that on purpose? Are you may be protecting yourself?"

Buffy sighs, "Protecting myself? From heartbreak, misery, sexual violence and possible death, not so much."

Holden shakes his head, "From committing."

Buffy sits up, "I commit! I'm committed! I'm a committee."

Holden nods, "So it's them. You're reaching out, they're not coming through."

Buffy sighs, "No... I mean, it's different... You're confusing me 'cause you're evil."

Holden shakes his head, "I just think you're in some pain here. Which I kind of do enjoy 'cause I'm evil now, but I think you should ease up on yourself. You don't exactly have the patent on bad relationships."

Buffy sighs, "Wouldn't it be cool if I did, though?"

Holden nods, "And what, you're supposed to be settling down already? At twenty-seven? My girlfriend is so sweet - we have a great thing. Doesn't mean I wanna go vampify her so we can be together forever."

Buffy shakes her head, "Sire."

Holden frowns, "What?"

Buffy nods, "The word. When you turn a human into a vampire. It's, you "sire" them."

Holden nods, "Cool."

Buffy smiles, "It's a noun too."

Holden laughs, "There's a lot of stuff I'm gonna have to learn here. Come on, how insane is this? I mean, I was afraid to talk to you in school, and now we're, like, mortal enemies. Wouldn't it be sweet if we became nemeses?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Is that how you say the word?" She's a little quiet.

Holden realizes, "We're gonna fight to the death here, aren't we?"

Buffy nods, "That's the time-honored custom."

Holden blinks, "Wow. Reality just shows up sometimes, doesn't it? But you know, I got the bloodlust pumpin', I kinda get it. I'm looking for a fight. And it's nothing personal..."

Buffy nods, "No, no, you've been great."

Holden nods, "And fun catching up. You know, I really didn't keep in contact with that many of my friends from high school." He smiles evilly. "Guess I'll be looking up them pretty soon!"

Buffy quietly, "Yeah."

Holden nods, "Okay, I'm really being Count Butt-in-sky here, but you seem not as thrilled. Is it 'cause we're gonna fight?"

Buffy shakes her head, "It's 'cause I'm gonna win."

Holden laughs, "Uh, hello, two years of Tai Kwan Do plus vampire strength, I think someone's counting their chickens..."

Buffy shakes her head, "You're not leaving this graveyard. I can't let you."

Holden nods, "Do the words 'superiority complex' mean anything to you?"

Buffy sighs, "What, you think I'm gonna let you go kill a bunch of people? You know I'm sworn to -"

Holden smiles, "No no, I get the battle against evil, that's not the issue."

Buffy frowns, "There's no issue. Don't issue me."

Holden nods, "Let me ask you this. Who's fault was your parents' divorce?"

Buffy sighs, "Okay, this is beyond evil. This is insane troll logic. What do my parents -"

Holden smiles, "I'm just curious. Your opinion."

Buffy nods, "Well, they couldn't get along, they both had a lot of..."

Holden nods, "Top of your head."

Buffy nods, "My dad of course. Did you miss the whole part where I said he raped me? I have a 12 year old daughter now. She is the most beautiful young woman I have ever known."

Holden nods, "And you never told anyone. None of your friends."

Buffy sighs, "Not at first. At first it was just me, my mom, the cops, and the court. Willow and Xander wandered of course but no I didn't tell them in the beginning. For a while they probably thought that Dawn was another daughter of my mom's. Dawn was a year old when we moved to Sunnydale. I'm not sure really how they put two and two together. But they came to me and wanted to know who Dawn's mother was. Dawn was going on three then, and I was preparing to graduate from high school. So I told them all of it."

Holden nods, "So. All those relationships of yours that you knew, subconsciously, were totally doomed. Whose fault was that?"

Buffy sighs, "It's incredibly different!"

Holden smiles, "I'm just wondering. Is it possible that just a little bit, you can't connect with guys because you think they're not worth it? Maybe you think you're better than them?"

Buffy frowns, "Say! There's that bloodlust I was looking for!"

Holden nods, "Struck a nerve..."

Buffy sighs, "I'm gonna strike a nerve CLUSTER in a minute, you don't get off this. You know, I really don't remember you being this annoying."

Holden shakes his head, "You don't remember me at all."

Buffy nods, "Yes I do..."

Holden smiles, "Yeah, after, like, thirty minutes of reminding. And I really don't take it personally, 'cause you clearly were in your own world in high school, all Chosen, all Destiny... who could live like that for twelve years and NOT feel superior?"

Buffy sighs, "I'm not. God, if anything..."

Holden nods, "What?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm really... if you knew what I've done, what I've let myself become..." She's getting a little emotional here... "My best friends don't even - you'd laugh, you heard some of the things I've done to them."

Holden sincerely, "I'm here to kill you, Buffy, not to judge you."

Buffy nods, "The relationships, I know it's not their fault. I'm not really sure how they put up with me. The last guy I slept with, it got really... I behaved like a monster. Treated him like... and at the same time I let him just take me over, do things to me that... if anyone knew what really went on between us, they'd never look at me again."

Holden shakes his head, "I think they would."

Buffy sighs, "You don't know."

Holden nods, "And you don't either... 'til you tell someone."

Buffy sighs, "I couldn't..." She's fighting back tears... "Oh god, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to get all true confessions; I don't know what's wrong with me..."

Holden shakes his head, "There's nothing wrong with you." He swings a small statue of the Virgin Mary into her face, sends her flying back. She lands on her back, dazed, and he lands on her, vamped out. "Everyone's got issues." He goes to bite her.

Buffy pushes Holden off her, slams him with a punch and away they go. After a few blows, "You son of a bitch."

Holden frowns, "What?"

Buffy nods, "I think I'm gonna kill you just a little bit more than usual."

Holden nods, "Hey, we had a moment, you opened up, it was sweet and it made me wanna bite you. I'm sorry if I overstepped bounds... I'm new at this mortal enemy stuff." He kicks her, high, again catching her a bit off guard. "Pretty fast learner, though."

Buffy plows into him and they head towards a crypt, go crashing through the stained glass window and land in a shower of glass and noise, locked in struggle.

At the Halliwell House.

The only light in the room is the moonlight from outside. Dawn is just a tense dark shape in the middle of the room.

Dawn hears something breathing... out of sync with her, slower, deeper, with a hint of a snarl to it on the inhale, like the breathing of a wild animal. "I hear you. The thing that's breathing? I hear you breathing." More breathing. "Are you hurting my grandmother? Are you keeping her from coming back to me?"

There is a sudden flash of light; just fast enough for her eyes to register that Joyce is on the couch, lying there in the position where Buffy found the body.

Joyce looks as dead and corpsy as she did that night, only her head is up, her eyes are open and they're looking right at Dawn. The eyes are blank white. And then the light is gone from the room.

In the darkness again, Dawn gasps. "Grandma. I... I see you. I'm coming toward you, okay?"

Dawn takes a little shuffly step toward the sofa in the dark, and another.

Another momentary flash of light and she sees that something big and dark is hunched over Joyce, pressing her into the sofa.

Joyce's face is visible behind it... her mouth is stretched into a silent scream and her hand is reaching out imploringly toward Dawn. Her eyes are still blank.

The Flash ends. Blackness.

Dawn stands motionless in the dark. "She's trying to talk to me. My grandmother has something to tell me. Get off her and let her talk to me!" Dawn gropes for something on the floor. "The axe..."

A third flash of light. Dawn sees the axe swinging right at her head. She can't see who's swinging it. She screams and ducks. She runs for the front door, rips it open. But then she freezes in the doorway. "No." She turns toward us, back into the room. "She's my grandmother. I'm staying."

Back at the graveyard in the crypt.

Buffy gets Holden on the ground, whips out a stake, holds it up high... "See? You're dead? That enough of a moment for you?"

Holden de-morphs, "Okay, but are you killing me because I'm evil, or because you opened up?"

Buffy sighs, "GNAARRRRGH!" She gets up, not killing him. Pacing with anger and emotion, she circles back and kicks him in the head really hard as he's lying there. Walks away again as he rises, winded. "What is wrong with you?"

Holden shakes his head, "Nothing. I got no worries; I'm dead. Biggest thing on my mind is whether Julie Waldman came to my funeral or not. You remember her? OH bite-able."

Buffy frowns, "See, this is what I hate about you vampires. Sex and death and pain and love, it's all, the same damn thing to you."

Holden nods, "Well, in a way, that's a guy thing; you know, we talk about 'nailing' a girl, there's a lot of sub -"

Buffy shakes her head, "It's not the same. With vampires, it's completely... believe me, I know."

Holden blinks, "Oh my god."

Buffy frowns, "Oh your god what?"

Holden nods, "Well, not MY god, 'cause I defy him and all his works - does he exist, by the way? Is there word on that?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Nothing solid."

Holden nods, "I'm getting off topic 'cause my mind's racing here, but I'll make you a deal. We fight. To the death, great - that last fight was just exhilarating and I actually had a move coming up to block the stake, but you have to answer one question. If I'm right; then I'm allowed to ask anything. No secrets, no defensiveness, you tell me anything I wanna know. And we call a truce 'til I'm satisfied. After that, good old-fashioned gentlemen's duel. No sudden attacks. If you tell me the truth."

Buffy considers it. "What's your question?"

Holden nods, "Your last relationship. Was it with a vampire?"

Buffy shakes her head, "My last relationship was with a human. The last guy I slept with was a vampire."

At the San Francisco Library…

Willow nods, "I don't know... I don't know where to start. Tara. After Warren shot you. I had a very... dramatic reaction. I killed him. I mean, really, really killed him. And then..."

Tara nods, "I know. And I know what you tried to do."

Willow frowns, "You do? There's gossip where you are?"

Tara shakes her head, "It's not like that. I just know."

Willow nods. Accepts this. "It was horrible. I was horrible. I lost myself. The regular me."

Tara nods, "You were grieving-"

Willow nods, "A lot of people grieve. They don't make with the flaying. I hurt so many people. All my friends. Buffy, Xander, Giles, Dawnie... I didn't care. I wanted to erase them all. I wanted to erase the whole world."

Tara shakes her head, "It wasn't you. It was the power."

Willow nods, "But I am the power. It's in me. Did I mention random destruction of property? The Magic Box is... not so much a box now-"

Tara ignoring, "The power is bigger than you, that's what I always tried to tell you."

Willow nods, "I know. You were right-"

Tara nods, "You just have to stop. You can't use magic again. Not ever."

Willow looks at Tara confused, "Black magic. Of course. But Giles says it isn't as simple as quitting it all cold turkey. He says I have to learn to use my power for good. The magic is in me now, and if I try to repress it, it's going to end up coming out again - in a bad way."

Tara shakes her head, "It's too dangerous. You can't take the chance that you'll lose control."

Willow sighs, "I don't want to. I can't. But the stuff Giles and the coven taught me in England, and what Buffy and Piper are teaching me now - it helped, it's helping. And, you know, all I have to do is think of the look on Dawnie's face - when I tried to... When I said such awful things to her. I never want to see that look again. I never want to cause that kind of pain."

Tara nods, "I know you don't."

Willow hopeful, "So I won't. I'm going to be okay."

Tara gently, "Oh, baby. You're not listening. Don't you understand? You're not going to be okay. You're going to kill everybody."

At the Halliwell House… The living room is lit with candles now.

Dawn hears the animalistic breathing again. She sits on the ground, calmly crushing something in a mortar and pestle. "I hear you, filth. I know you're there. Demon filth. I will cast you out. My grandmother needs to talk to me."

Dawn reaches into the potion and flings it off her fingers like a priest scattering holy water. She hears an animal scream. "And I haven't even started to chant yet. I learned magic's from the Charmed Ones, I'm the daughter of a Charmed One. I'm THRICE BLESSED."

Something unseen knocks Dawn back against a wall. She recovers fast. She starts chanting, "I cast you from this place. It is your poison and your bane..." Dawn flings more of the potion. The animal scream sounds again. It slashes across Dawn's face leaving a cut. "It is your nettles and your scouring heat. It is the blade that cuts the skin from your flesh..."

A loud wind begins, whipping Dawn's hair. The wind screams. All the pictures and decorations fall of the walls. All the windows blow out.

Across the street in the Manor… Paige is looking across the street as she watches the windows in Buffy's house get blown out, "Guys. Something's going on at Buffy's house."

Piper and Phoebe run into the living room and look across the street.

Piper nods, "Paige, orb."

Paige nods grabbing her sister's hands and orbs out.

At the graveyard in the crypt. Buffy and Holden are talking. It's very casual, almost intimate, as they sit in the corner. Buffy is really opening up. "I'm afraid. I have so much power, I didn't ask for it, I don't deserve it... sometimes I think... I think when I slept with that vampire last year... like I wanted to be punished. I wanted to hurt like I thought I deserved to."

Holden blinks, "Wow."

Buffy nods, "And the joke is, he loved me. In his own sick, soulless way, he really did care for me."

Holden nods, "You think you might be attracted to this guy?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Well, he's changed, a lot, a LOT a lot, but no, I... I just can't feel as low as I did when I slept with him and do what I have to do. Things are getting worse. More of you guys are rising, and... Something's coming."

Holden nods, "Yeah, I feel that."

Buffy sighs, "I have to fight it and the truth is, I don't have any more answers than I did then. There's so many people to protect..."

Holden nods, "And you have to do that alone."

Buffy shakes her head, "I have friends, they do it with me - sometimes they do it in spite of me, but they do it 'cause they're decent people. My sisters help me with patrolling occasionally but as the Charmed Ones we have our own demons to fight. I slay vampires 'cause I was Charmed and Chosen." She looks at him, understanding a bit better. "I sort of think... this is complicated and if you'd rather just fight..."

Holden nods, "Tell me."

Buffy sighs, "I feel like I'm worse than anyone, honestly, I'm beneath them. My friends, my boyfriends, my sisters, Dawn. I feel like I'm not worthy of their love 'cause even though they love me it doesn't really mean anything because their opinions don't matter. They don't know. They haven't been through what I've been through, they're not the Slayer and a Charmed One... I am. And sometimes I feel... this is what's so awful. I feel like I'm better than them. Superior."

Holden smiles, "So you can't win." She looks down as he smiles kindly. "And I thought I was diabolical. Or, I plan to be. You do have a superiority complex, and you've got an inferiority complex about it. Kudos."

Buffy sighs, "It doesn't make any sense."

Holden nods, "It makes every kind of sense. It just adds up to you feeling alone. And, Buffy... everybody feels alone. Everybody is, 'til they die." He stands up. "Speaking of... You ready for our little death match?"

Buffy nods, "I suppose. Thanks for listening."

They go to their corners, preparing.

Holden nods, "There's some things you can only tell a stranger."

Buffy shakes her head, "You're not a stranger. But that stuff with Spike is pretty -"

Holden frowns, "Hold it."

Buffy blinks, "What?"

Holden nods, "Did you say Spike?"

At the Halliwell House…

Dawn is huddled in a corner. Her clothes are torn, her face and body are bloodied - more slash marks all over her. The wind is howling and whipping everything around the room. She has been chanting over this noise for a long time. "I cast you out with every prayer from every god that walks the earth or crawls beneath."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in. They see the state of the house as they hear Dawn chanting.

Dawn flings more potion. There is another scream, more anguished.

Something unseen grabs Dawn's head and slams it back into the wall, over and over.

Suddenly Dawn feels someone's hands holding hers. She looks up to see Piper, Phoebe and Paige there holding hands with her and she smiles. "I cast you out with the strength of those who love me. I cast you out with the strength we have inside us." She spits blood from her mouth… The wind blows louder! "And I cast you out into the void!"

Dawn throws the entire container of potion. They hear horrible death noises.

Dawn smiles looking at her aunts, "That's right! Die, you bastard!"

The walls are suddenly splashed, exploded-onto with blood, thick clots of it up to head-high. Then it vanishes, sucked away, as the death-screams rattle away to nothing. And it is quiet. The wind has stopped. Everything stops blowing around.

Dawn looks at her aunts realizing she won with their help.

The light changes... suddenly there's a golden glow. Dawn, Piper, Phoebe and Paige looks up, blinking into the light. Dawn's wounds suddenly are healed, but her hair is tangled, her face is wet with tears and streaked with blood.

Joyce stands there ethereal, glowing from the inside, translucent even. She's wearing something flowy and white.

Dawn starts to cry and shake with the relief of everything. "Grandma."

Piper looks at her sisters and blinks. "Joyce."

Joyce smiles, "Things are coming, Dawn, Piper, Phoebe, Paige. Listen. Things are on their way. I love you, Dawn. And I love Buffy. But she will not be there for any of you."

Dawn frowns, "What? What are you-"

Joyce nods, "There will be choosing to be done. And when it is very bad, Buffy will not choose any of you. She will be against you."

Joyce is fading away, leaving Dawn and her aunts in darkness.

Dawn shakes her head, "No! Don't go! God! Don't go!"

But Joyce is gone.

Piper looks to Paige who nods.

Paige stands up, "Let the Object of Objection. Become but a Dream. As I cause the Seen to be Unseen." Suddenly the living room and windows are back to normal like nothing had ever happened. She sits back down next to her sisters and Dawn. They pull Dawn in to an embrace.

At the San Francisco Library.

Willow looks completely stunned. Tara looks regretful - she hates to be the bearer of such tragic information.

Willow frowns, "I'm going to... what?"

Tara nods, "It's why I came. I needed to warn you."

Willow starts to grow increasingly agitated and tearful. "How do you know? What do you know?"

Tara grimly, "You don't want to know what I saw."

Willow frowns, "Oh God..."

Tara nods, "But if you stop. Completely. No more magic-"

Willow nods, "Right. Right. Stop. But what about Giles? He made it seem like it would be just as dangerous for me to quit completely. Like I'll go off the deep end again."

Tara shakes her head, "You can't. Willow, if you do so much as another spell..."

Willow is in a full blown panic now. Tara also looks scared. The fate of the world hangs in the balance. "I tried to stop. I tried. What if I can't do this?"

Tara nods, "Don't think that way-"

Willow shakes her head, "How can I not? You're telling me I'm going to murder all my friends! I'm not strong, Tara. I'm not an Amazon. I'm just me. Look what I did before..."

Tara thinks... "There is one thing. One thing you could do to stop it."

Willow nods, "What? Anything."

Tara smiles, "You could sleep."

Willow comprehends what Tara is saying. Her expression shifts. Distrust and anger darken her features. "Who are you?"

At the graveyard in the crypt.

Buffy frowns, "What do you mean? You know Spike? How?"

Holden nods, "What do you mean, how? He's the guy that... what was the word again?"

Buffy frowns as color drains from her face, "Sired."

Holden nods, "Yeah. He's the guy that sired me."

Buffy nods as she stakes Holden. She stands amidst the crumbling skeleton of a falling Holden, disbelief and pain on her face.

At the San Francisco Library.

Tara nods, "The suicide thing was too far, huh? Huh. You seemed so ripe."

Willow frowns, "Tell me who you are."

Tara smiles, "I stand by my opinion, you know. The world would be better off if you took a razor blade to your wrists-"

Willow frowns, "Stop-"

Tara nods, "You know to cut long, right? Up the arm. I can see it now, candle light... The Indigo Girls playing. A picture of your dead girlfriend on your bloody lap-"

Willow frowns, "Stop. Stop using Tara this way-"

Tara mocking, "Ohhh! You left a big hole! It hurts so much!" She moves in on Willow, seething with malevolence. "You don't know hurt. This last year, it's going to seem like cake after what I put you and your friends through. I'm not a big fan of easy death... Fact is, the whole "good and evil, balancing the scales" thing? I'm over it. I'm done with the mortal coil. But, believe me, I'm going for a big finish."

Willow is chilled to the bone. "From beneath you it devours."

Tara shakes her head, "Not it. Me."

With that, Tara smiles... And her smile stretches wider and wider until it becomes grotesque, like a macabre horror mask. The smile engulfs the entire face as the rest of Tara's body seems to get sucked in by it. In an instant – Tara… The First is gone.

Willow is shaking and terrified.


	54. Chapter 54: Sleeper

**Author's Note: **I know Chapter 53 and 54 are not actually a two parter but they do go together since 54 starts moments after 53 does.

* * *

**Chapter 54: Sleeper**

At the Halliwell House… Willow urgently pushes through the front door into the darkened house. "Buffy!" She starts up the stairs when she hears…

Piper stands and moves away from Dawn, "She's not here, Willow."

Willow looks at Piper, "Did something happen? Where's Dawn?"

Dawn is sitting against the couch with Phoebe and Paige hugging her.

Piper nods, "Something happened. Good thing Buffy bought this house. Paige saw the windows blow out…" Willow looks at the windows. "Oh Paige cast the vanishing spell that's why the house looks like Dawn wasn't fighting something evil."

Dawn nods, "I saw Grandma."

Willow blinks, "What?"

Dawn nods, "She was here, Willow. We saw her. And... And she spoke to us..."

Willow's eyes narrow with understanding. "Oh, Sweetie..."

Dawn nods, "She was right here. And then she wasn't. She-"

Willow looks at Piper and then kneels down next to Dawn, "It wasn't her."

Dawn stops and looks at her. "W-what?"

Willow sighs, "At least, I don't think it... I saw something, too. And it looked like... Someone else. But it wasn't..."

Dawn frowns, I don't understand..."

Piper shakes her head, "Willow who did you see?"

Willow looks up at Piper and mouths, "Tara."

Piper's eyes go wide.

Willow looks back at Dawn, "It's the bad thing, Dawn. The one we knew was coming."

Dawn thinks about it, working it out in her head. "But... That's what she said. Grandma. She said things were coming. Things were on their way and..." She stops herself, and then sees Willow looking at her expectantly. "And that she loves us. So it had to be her, right? I mean, her warning was true?"

Willow looks between Dawn's aunts and sighs, "I-I don't know, Dawn. I'm just not sure we can trust anything right-"

Dawn nods, "So maybe the evil thing messing with you was here, too. Only maybe it was the thing trying to keep Grandma away... 'Cause she was trying to protect me." She peers up at Willow, almost pleadingly. "Maybe?"

Willow can only look at her, other concerns on her mind.

Buffy enters through the front door, "Dawn, I'm home."

Piper nods, "We're in here, Buffy.

Buffy enters the living room and sees Willow and Piper sitting on the couch and Phoebe and Piper huddled with Dawn on the floor. "Hey Piper, is something wrong? What happened?"

Willow sighs, "This Big Evil that keeps promising to devour us? I think it started chomping."

Buffy frowns as she looks at from her sister to Willow, "Oh, god... and it started with Dawn?!"

Willow shakes her head, "Both of us. Buffy... this thing knows us. Made us think we were talking to people we knew. Mine looked like Tara, but Dawn saw..."

As Willow's voice trails off, Buffy's eyes narrow. "Dawn saw what? Willow, Piper, who did she…"

Piper nods, "Your mother."

Buffy reacts, sad. Angry. "Dawnie..."

Willow nods, "Buff. This thing. It had me for a while. Before letting loose with all the, you know, pulse-pounding terror. But before that, the lies were very... convincing. It seemed real."

Buffy thinking, "Lies..."

Willow nods, "To confuse us, maybe. Mess us up. Or maybe just to be cruel..."

Buffy sighs, "A vampire I killed last night told me Spike sired him. Two nights ago."

Willow looks at her. Even more real fright. "Well... That's impossible, right? It's another fake-out, you got one, too. Wasn't a real vamp-"

Buffy shakes her head, "Dusted real enough."

Piper nods, "Buffy, do you really think Spike is-?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know... I really hope not." She looks at the floor, deep in thought. "But if I'm wrong... And he is. Then I've got to see it for myself." She looks up at Willow, with steely determination. "To put him down. I've got to be there to stop it. Is he here?"

Piper shakes her head, "He hasn't come in since we orbed over."

Somewhere in San Francisco…

Spike, a detached expression on his face as he continues to hum a tune until he slowly glances over at something and abruptly stops digging.

He looks at a dead girl, propped up against a wall; blood caked down the bite wounds on her throat, her unfocused eyes half-open.

Spike goes to the girl and picks her up by her shoulders, bringing them face to face, her limp head dangling to the side. If he regards her at all, it's only for an instant before he pivots and unceremoniously, tosses her lifeless body down into the shallow hole he's dug.

The dead girl lands hard with a sickening thud, her limbs twisted at awkward angles...

Spike pulls the shovel out of the mound. Then, as he proceeds to bury the corpse, he begins to hum again.

At the Halliwell House… Phoebe, Paige and Willow have taken Dawn upstairs to bed. Piper and Buffy are in the living room talking.

Piper shakes her head, "I don't get something though. Why would a vampire lie about who sired him? What's that, some kinda status symbol for the undead – My sire can beat up your sire?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I didn't say I don't believe it."

Piper nods, "You just don't want to." Buffy glances up at her, the pain in her eyes cementing the truth of that. "Okay, let's look at this objectively."

Buffy nods, "Spike can't be doing this, Piper. He couldn't if he wanted to."

Piper frowns, "Why not?"

Buffy nods, "Well, for one thing, pain chip, remember? He can't hurt anyone."

Piper shakes her head, "Didn't stop him from..." Buffy sighs and nods. "Maybe the chip's not working anymore."

Buffy shakes her head, "It's working. I've seen it."

Piper nods, "Is it? Or is that what Spike wants you to think?"

Buffy looks at Piper. "You think it might be an act?"

Piper sighs, "I don't really know. And neither do you."

Buffy thinks, shakes her head and looks off. "No, there's something... He's different. Changed. I feel it. If it's an act, then the Oscar goes to..."

They hear the door open and spin around to see Spike entering. He sees Piper. "Well, this can't be good. You being here at this hour. Trouble?"

Piper frowns, "Trouble..." She looks at Buffy.

Buffy shakes her head, "No trouble. We were just... We were, Uh..."

Spike wearily shakes his head and closes the door behind him. "Right, none of my business. No worries." He turns away and starts to move to the stairs.

Buffy takes a step toward him. "Spike..." Piper subtly puts a hand on her arm, cautioning her. Spike stops and turns to look at her. "Um... How was your night?"

Spike shrugs, "S'alright." A beat passes between them before Spike shyly attempts to enjoin her in conversation. "And... yours? Bag any baddies?"

Buffy nods, "Just one. Vampire. Used to be someone I knew. A little. His name was Holden. Holden Webster."

Spike looks at Buffy for a moment, then, approaches her. He gets to her and eyes her with genuine empathy. "Knew him, huh. That musta been a picnic."

Buffy eyes him a moment before shrugging the notion away. "Yeah."

Spike nods sympathetically. After an awkward beat. "Well... I'm qonna turn in before I drop. 'Night." He goes upstairs.

The next morning… Buffy stands glancing out the window of the manor.

Paige frowns, "You want me to watch him?"

Buffy nods, "Yes. Just call me and let me know when he goes out. I've told Dawn to stay in Sunnydale after school tonight. She took Willow with her."

Paige nods, "I can do that. Good thing I didn't have a temp job lined up today." She orbs out.

That night Buffy stands outside her house in the shadows watching the front door. Buffy's phone rings. She answers it. "Yeah? Got it. I'm on it. Thanks." She hangs up.

Buffy sees Spike come out of the house.

Spike crosses the street, free and alone, the cocky saunter slowly coming back into his stride as he goes...

She follows him downtown into a crowded outdoor mall. A street musician plays the harmonica, his hat filled with coins and a few bucks.

Spike saunters through the crowd, slipping past pedestrians with ease, never stopping but never rushing... Like a shark. His eyes always moving, checking out the people passing him by...

Abruptly, the Musician stops playing. Waits a beat. And starts playing "I'll Be Seeing You."

Spike passes by the harmonica player, and without even noticing it, picks up the tune, humming it blithely to himself. Spike passes out of frame as Buffy enters, not far behind him, just enough distance to stay out of Spike's sight.

Buffy watches Spike slip in and out of the people-traffic, weaving seamlessly - until he spots something.

Buffy watches, alarmed. She moves toward Spike. She finds herself behind a group of loitering teens, clumped together, blocking her view, taking up the sidewalk, barely moving - they have no idea they're even in the way. Buffy moves one way, then another, finally maneuvering around the group.

Buffy finds Spike as he gets to the line formed outside a dance club.

Spike blends in with the crowd. Buffy watches as he touches a girl lightly on the shoulder. She turns to face him. He smiles.

She smiles. Buffy keeps moving to them. And suddenly stops short. A vendor has pushed a food cart directly in front of Buffy's path. With mounting tension, she moves around, keeping an eye on Spike.

Spike chats with the Girl. She laughs. She leans into him, flirtatiously...

Buffy moves forward with purpose, the path finally clear. When suddenly, from behind, a hand grabs Buffy's shoulder. She spins around, tense, sees an unflinching policeman, and he's suddenly around her, blocking her view of - and her access to - Spike.

The Policeman nods, "You sure do walk fast."

Buffy smiles, "I'm sorry." She sidesteps, getting Spike back in her POV, but the policeman won't let her leave.

The Policeman frowns, "Been trying to catch up to you since that last intersection there. The one you walked across. Without the benefit of a crosswalk."

Buffy, still watching Spike, speaks to the policeman distractedly. He's writing in his ticket pad now. "What?"

The Policeman nods, "Jaywalking. Now, normally I'd give you a warning-"

Spike is nods his head to the girl, the girl nodding back, Spike takes her by the hand, leading her away from the crowded club line. Buffy interrupts the cop, her tone impatient. "It's okay. Give me the ticket."

The Policeman nods, "You realize you crossed about twenty feet in front of a moving vehicle."

Buffy nods, "Seriously, it's fine. Just give it to me. Officer." She looks again. She can still see Spike and the girl in the crowd - but they are moving away quickly.

The cop hands her the ticket and Buffy moves to go, but he stops her. Holds out a pen. "Not so fast. Address and signature."

Exasperated, Buffy frantically grabs the pen and scribbles her information as quickly as possible. She murmurs, "You've got to be kidding me..."

The Policeman frowns, "You know, I don't like your attitude-"

Buffy glances into the crowd again. Nothing. No Spike. She shoves the pad back into the cop's hands. "Yeah, I've been saying that about me for years..." And she bolts.

The irritated cop looks after her, decides to let it go.

She desperately scans the crowd for any sign of Spike and the girl. But they are nowhere to be seen.

Buffy, a bit more frantic, picks up her pace, moving into the crowd. She starts to run, knowing that time is running out, faster..."

In an alley… Linda smiles, "Am I right? Are you a bad boy? 'Cause I don't mind. I was getting kinda bored of waiting on line. I hate waiting." She nuzzles his neck. Kisses it. Spike nuzzles back, burying his face in her neck, gently. "Know what I mean?"

Spike smiles, smelling her. He's starting to breathe a bit more heavily, anticipating, blood-lust building... When he stops cold, the look on his face changing.

He sees there in the alley, facing him, stands Buffy. Arms folded, game face on. "Evening, Spike."

Linda doesn't see her, Won't see her through this whole scene.

But Spike does. He tenses, pulls hack. "Buffy?"

Linda, confused, annoyed, pulls away, too, stares at Spike. "No. Linda. Who's Buffy?"

Buffy focuses on Spike, speaks just to him. "You know you want it." She leans in to Spike's ear, seductive. "And you know I want you to."

Linda frowns, "Um... is everything...?"

Spike goes vamp-face. Linda freaks. She screams and struggles. But to no avail, Spike's holding her now. He sinks his teeth in her neck. Buffy watches and smiles as Spike gulps at the girl's neck. Spike lifts his head, mouth a bloody mess, out of breath, looking to Buffy for approval.

Buffy tilts her head and tenderly whispers to him, "There's my guy."

Spike smiles insanely, the rush of fresh blood coursing through him, knowing this is right, and dives back into his victim's neck with growling animal abandon.

Back in the pedestrian mall… Buffy still walks amidst the throng of people, looking very much alone despite the crowd. She looks around, searching for anything...

In the alley… Spike's face buried in Linda's neck.

The First, in the guise of Buffy, looks on with a self-satisfied smirk. "Now, doesn't that feel better?"

Spike raises his face from the girl's neck, his mouth is red with blood. He looks up at Buffy/First, bewildered, and lets the girl fall, dead, from his arms - he's past even noticing. He turns, almost drunkenly, and stumbles away

Buffy/First morphs into Spike/First, "I'll be seeing you."

At Halliwell House it's about 4:30 AM.

Spike is asleep on his bed. He lays face-down diagonally on top of the covers, shirtless and with bare feet, but with his pants still on, as if he fell onto the bed exhausted as soon as he came home. He wakes with a start when Buffy bursts into the room.

Buffy's angry, eyes flashing, ready for a confrontation. "Did you kill her?"

Spike waking, "What?"

Buffy frowns, "The girl. Last night."

Spike gets to his feet slowly. "What girl? What are you talking about?"

Buffy nods, "I caught the first act. Missed the curtain. Did you kill her? Turn her? Is she one of your kind now?"

Spike shakes his head, "Did you... Are you following me?"

Buffy sighs, "Answer me, Spike. Where's that girl?"

Spike's blown away by the accusation. Upset. "Who knows? I talked to her, is all!"

Buffy nods, "Looked like more than talking-"

Spike sighs, "Well I sure as hell didn't off her. Where are you getting this? You know I can't -"

Buffy nods, "Right, the chip. But-"

Spike exasperated, "Not the chip. Not the chip, damn it - You honestly think I'd go to the end of the underworld and back to get my soul, and then start killing again? Buffy - I can barely live with what I did when I was William the Bloody. It haunts me. All of it. You think I'd add to the body count now, you're crazy-"

Buffy shakes her head, "So you just troll the promenade for drunken co-eds because you're hungry for conversation."

Spike's expression changes. He gets it now. "Is that what this is. Right..."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

Spike nods, "You're jealous."

Buffy shakes her head, "Don't play games, not now-"

Spike nods, "You saw me chatting up a bird, giving the eye to someone else? Struck a nerve, did it?"

Buffy frowns, "Don't flatter yourself-"

Spike nods, "It burns, huh? But you can't admit it, so you trump up some story about me being back on the juice-"

Buffy shakes her head, "It's not a story! This vampire I killed, he told me-"

Spike pained, "Told you what? That I go out? Yeah, I talk to people, women. I talk to them because I can't talk to you."

Buffy frowns, "Spike-"

Spike nods, "And as daft a notion as "Soulful Spike the killer" is, it's nothing compared to the idea that some other girl could mean anything to me. This chip is something they did to me. I couldn't help it. But the soul I got on my own. For you."

This stops Buffy. "What? For me?"

Spike nods, "And everything I felt, feel - it only cuts deeper now. I pass the time with someone... That's all it is - time. God help me, Buffy, it's still all about you."

Buffy is clearly thrown now. Moved. Upset. His emotion seems so genuine. Still, she presses on. "Spike. This vampire told me you were his sire."

Now Spike looks thrown. "That doesn't mean-"

Buffy nods, "He said you killed him last week. Dumped him in a parking lot somewhere."

Spike frowns, "And you believe him? Vampires, not notorious for their honesty-"

Buffy nods, "I did follow you last night. You didn't look casual. Or lonely. You looked like you were on the prowl."

Spike shakes his head, "You can't know that-"

Buffy nods, "So what were you doing? Just tell me. You picked up that girl. Then what?"

Spike shakes his head, "We talked. That's all I remember."

Buffy nods, "All you remember?"

Spike exasperated, "I don't know - the nights... I go out. I talk to people. Or I don't. It's boring. It all bleeds together."

Buffy shakes herhead, "So if you forget so much-"

Spike shakes his head, "Not that. The taste of human blood? That I'd remember-"

Buffy nods, "Spike. You were camped on the Hellmouth talking to invisible people. Recently. How can you be sure what you've been-"

Spike cuts her off hard, "No. You're wrong. You've got an accusation from a pile of dust – and not a shred of proof."

Buffy nods, "So I'll get some."

Spike sighs, "And if you don't? What's it going to take to make you believe in me?"

Buffy doesn't have an answer for this. They regard each other for a charged moment. Then she takes off.

At the Manor the next day. Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Piper are assembled in the living room for a big research and pow-wow session. Willow is on her laptop.

Buffy paces, in a dark mood. "Guys, find me some evidence that he did this, okay?"

Piper sighs, "Really? Is that what you want?"

Buffy frowns, "Or find me some proof he didn't. I don't know."

Dawn sighs, "You only think Spike is turning people because that vampire told you so, right? But that night... I mean, we were all told stuff that wasn't true."

Willow nods, "Maybe."

Dawn frowns, "What? What maybe?"

Willow sighs, "Just because those weren't the spirits of, you know, our people... just because they were some evil thing, it doesn't mean what they said can't be true."

Dawn shoots a wary look at Buffy... thinking about what Joyce told her.

Buffy sighs, "We can't assume anything. We need hard facts."

Piper nods, "Well, if Spike is biting people then there should be more dead people with bite marks. We can find that."

Willow shakes her head, "No."

Piper frowns, "No you can't find or no there isn't any?"

Willow nods, "I mean, no, there's not really an increase in neck injuries, but..."

Buffy frowns, "But?"

Willow nods, "Missing people. Maybe eight, oh, ten of 'em. No bodies, they're just... missing, mostly young, lotsa girls..."

Dawn is shaken by that, harder than you'd think, taking it as confirmation that the "ghosts" were talking true. "So it's true? What the vampire told Mom turned out to be true."

Buffy sighs, "Maybe. But it still doesn't prove its Spike. Right now, he's still the only one knows who for sure."

That evening back at the Halliwell House…

Spike enters, walking fast, man on a mission. Paige is watching TV. Spike heads for the door.

Paige is on her feet, lunging for tile door. She barely manages to get there and block Spike. "No, no. You're not going out."

Spike nods, "I have to go."

Paige shakes her head, "Buffy was very clear about you not leaving."

Spike nods, "I know what the Slayer told you. It's not true. Let me go and I'll find a way to prove it."

Paige shakes her head, "Okay, I'm gonna list the reasons that won't happen. One-"

Spike leaves Paige with a punch, knocking Paige out. Then he grabs his head and yells from the chip-induced-pain. As he recovers, he steps over him to open the door. He exits.

At the Manor short time later Paige orbs in. She is holding an ice pack to her jaw. "Spike's gone."

Buffy frowns as she looks at the ice pack, "He hit you?"

Paige sighs and nods, "Knocked me out. He's been gone at least a half-hour."

Buffy frowns, "Any idea where he was headed?"

Short time later Buffy is at the club where she lost Spike the night before. She walks up to the bouncer.

The bouncer smiles, "Sweetheart, you wanna go on in? Go 'head."

Buffy shakes her head, "I need some help. I'm looking for this guy - bleached-blonde hair, leather jacket, British accent, kinda... sallow, but in a hot way -"

The Bouncer nods like he's been asked this question before. "Yeah, yeah, I know the guy – Billy Idol wannabe?"

Buffy nods, "Actually, Billy Idol stole his look from... Never mind. Has he been here?"

The Bouncer hesitates. Looks at her with some sympathy. "This guy... he your boyfriend or something?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. I just need to find him. As soon as possible."

The Bouncer nods, "Yeah, he comes here a lot lately. Always leaves with a different girl." He shrugs. "Chicks like Billy Idol."

Buffy takes this in. "How many girls?"

The Bouncer mistakes her concern for remorse. "Look... this guy. This "not-your-boyfriend" guy. I'd lose him if I were you. He's a real player."

At P4… Spike walks to the area backstage with the payphone, looking shaky and scared. He passes Aimee Mann, who's walking the other direction and talking to her bandmates.

Spike walks over to the pay phone and makes a call. "It's me. I... I'm seeing... I think I remember... I think I've done some very bad things."

Buffy on the phone, "Where are you?"

Spike sighs, "I need... I need to see you... There's a house. 634 Hoffman Terrace."

Buffy on the phone, "I'll meet you."

Spike hangs up.

Spike/First is standing next to him, looking on. "You weren't supposed to do that." Spike looks at him, with dull recognition... too weirded out to react. "Not time yet, not nearly. You're goin' against the plan. But we can make it work."

At 634 Hoffman Terrace… Buffy enters through the creaky unlocked front door of the house into a dusty living room. "Hello? Spike?"

Buffy walks through the room, full of slightly old decor. A plate of dusty cookies and a tea set are sitting out on the coffee table, as if tea was interrupted days ago. A hungry looking cat is hunched over the cookie plate, eating.

Buffy is looking back at the cat as she moves farther into the room. When she turns her head back to the front again, Spike is directly in front of her.

Spike nods, "I did some bad things here."

They make their way downstairs in to the basement.

Spike nods, "Down here." He looks back up the stairs. "You won't come down? I understand. Risky proposition."

Buffy hesitates at the top of the stairs. She slowly follows him down. She holds a stake. As she comes down, the First, still looking like Spike, joins Spike at the bottom of the Stairs.

Spike/First smiles, "There's an order. Slayer's not in order. But it doesn't hurt to play. Get your claws in the mouse, y'know?"

Spike mutters at the First through clenched teeth. "You're not here."

Buffy arrives at the bottom of the stairs. She looks at Spike, clearly not seeing the First standing next to him. "All right. So what do you need to show me?"

Spike nods, "I've... I've been remembering. A girl. I walked her home. The one you saw. And the one before that..." The First steps back, behind Spike, letting them talk. "And I think I killed her. And I think I... I think I killed the lady that lived here. And, and there might be others..."

Buffy frowns, "Spike."

Spike sighs, "Over here. I think I buried them here." He moves to a corner, revealing a disturbed area of dirt, a shovel leaning against the wall...

Buffy frowns, "Oh God, Spike. Why?"

Spike looks at her, frustrated. "Well I dunno, do I? Don't even know how. I shouldn't be able..."

Spike/First sings, "I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places/that this heart of mine embraces..."

Spike breaks off, listens to the song.

Buffy frowns, "What is it?" Spike turns away from her, looking back toward the First, who continues to sing. When Spike looks back at Buffy he's in vamp-face. He lunges at her! "Spike!"

The First stops singing now, the damage done.

Spike wrenches the stake from Buffy's hand and throws it away viciously... It crashes into one of the shelves, breaking jars.

Buffy backhands Spike across the room. He's up and he's holding a big pointed shard of glass from the broken jars. "What are you doing?"

Spike dives at her, slashing with the glass. She throws up a defensive arm, and he cuts her - upper arm, near the shoulder.

Buffy grabs him and slams him to the ground. They grapple there. An even fight. "Spike. Listen to me. You don't want to do this."

The First watches, relaxed and amused. "And it's just about to get fun..."

Buffy and Spike are still tangled in battle on the floor when she looks over to see a hand bursts through the cellar floor. A vamp sits up, the dirt of its makeshift grave rolling off it. The ground nearby shifts and cracks as others come through. "Oh god."

Buffy slugs Spike, snapping his head back and stunning him long enough for her to untangle herself and leave him where he is. She makes a dash for her stake, which lies against the wall.

Four vamps are out of the ground now. They surround Buffy, preventing her from getting to her stake. She's braced, looking at the phalanx of vamps. "How many are there? Spike, how many did you make?"

Spike sits up and looks, dazed, at what's happening.

The First bends over toward Spike. "You know what I want you to do."

Spike stands up, zombie-like, and joins the other vamps in the ring around Buffy.

The ground continues to shake as two more vamp struggle to break through.

Spike watches as a hand breaks through the dirt.

Buffy punches one of them, spins and levels another with a kick.

The remaining vamps close in. She throws them off with kicks and punches.

Spike is in the melee, attacking with the rest of them.

Eventually two vamps grab her from behind, holding her arms. She kicks and struggles.

Spike stands their watching.

The First is right at his ear. "They're waiting for you. Taste her, take her, make her weak."

Spike steps toward where Buffy is held, struggling, between the two strong vamps. Spike bends over Buffy even as she keeps struggling. "Spike! No!"

Spike notices the blood on her arm where he cut her. He bends over further, licks it, tasting it... He closes his eyes, reacting to her blood.

Spike/First smiles, "Help your children."

Spike looks to Buffy, "I remember." He is still at Buffy's neck. He pushes back from her, diving to one side, rejecting the whole scene. He collapses against a wall, pulling himself in as small as he can, lost to the world...

Buffy ducks to the ground, breaking the grip of the vamps who hold her. She flails out with one hand, manages to grab a shovel.

She beats at the vamps brutally with the shovel... driving them back. With one fierce blow the shovel part snaps off... leaving Buffy with the handle... That's one big stake.

Buffy pivots and lunges with the huge stake. She takes out one vamp, a second... they dust around her.

Spike is still curled into his fetal ball. The First is at his ear. "You failed them Now she's gonna kill you. You lose, mate."

Buffy stands in a swirl of vamp-dust. Only one vamp is left, partially out of her grave... A hand protrudes.

Buffy grabs the hand, pulls the vamp up - it is an older lady vamp. She stakes her. "Sorry, ma'am. It's my job."

Buffy turns around, looking for more trouble. But all that is left in the room is Spike, huddled against a wall, broken. Buffy, still holding the shovel handle, goes to him. The First is nowhere to be seen.

Spike nods, "Do it fast, all right?" Buffy stands, coiled and emotional, still holding the handle, over Spike, looking down at him. "He said you'd do it." He starts to cry.

Buffy tense, "Who said?"

Spike sighs, "Me. It was me. I saw it. I was here the whole time. Talking. And singing. There was a song..."

Buffy shakes her head, "What are you talking about?"

Spike's cries are deeper... "I don't know. Please, I don't remember. Don't make me remember. Make it so I forget again! I did what you wanted!"

Buffy looks around... "There's something here." She throws the handle across the room... she won't be staking Spike.

Spike shakes his head, "No, please... I need it. I can't cry this soul out of me. It won't come. And I... killed... And I feel it... I feel every one of them..."

Buffy kneels next to Spike, tries to get him to look at her. "Something's playing with us, Spike. All of us."

Spike looks at her with wet eyes. "What is it? Why is it doing this to me?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know."

Spike takes hold of Buffy's shoulder, clings to her, cries on her... "Help me. Can you help me? I don't know why I did this. Or how I did this. And I'm... I need help."

Buffy holds him, although she looks mighty freaked herself. "I'll help you." Spike/First watches calmly from across the room. "We'll find out what's doing this and we'll stop it."

Later that evening at the Halliwell House.

Spike is wrapped in a blanket, in a chair in front of the fireplace. He stares, unseeing, into the fireplace.

Buffy has a bandage on her arm where Spike cut her in the cellar.

Piper frowns, "And you believe him?"

Buffy nods, "You didn't see him down there. He really didn't know what he'd done. Like it wasn't in his control."

Paige shakes her head, "Oh, an out-of-control serial killer. You're right, that is a great house guest."

Dawn frowns, "Wait. He's still going to stay here?"

Buffy sighs, "Maybe I don't know, either here or in Sunnydale with Faith. I'm not letting him out of my or her sight. That is for sure."

Willow nods, "Buffy, he's been feeding. On human blood. That's gonna do stuff..."

Paige nods, "He's not done being dangerous. Buffy, you keep him around, you're taking on a huge project."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm not keeping him around just to help him. I think... I think there was something there. Talking to him. Making him do things."

Willow eyes widen, "Something like what talked to us?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah, maybe. And if it is the same thing, it's been screwing with Spike big time."

Piper nods, "So you want him around because..."

Buffy sighs, "Look, something evil is working us. If we're going to have a chance against it, we'll have to learn everything we can about it. This thing has been closer to Spike than any of us."

Willow nods as she gets it, "So if you want to understand it-"

Buffy nods, "I'm going to have to get close to Spike."

Piper frowns, "It's too dangerous."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't have a choice. Whatever this thing - "From beneath us" is - it's bad. And it's only getting worse."

In a London Flat…

Someone is frantically pounding at the door. The door is kicked open, revealing Giles. He hurries in and sees a teenage girl, "Dear God."

Giles kneels by her, feels for a pulse, quickly ascertains that she's dead. Giles stands up and scans the room. The room looks empty. Giles steps forward cautiously. "Robson? Are you here?"

Giles steps forward, Robson's limp motionless hand comes into view from where it was blocked in Giles' previous position. He hurries to the side of Robson, who lies bleeding on the ground, head propped up against the base of a chair, near the phone. His eyes are closed. He looks very dead. "You too."

Giles kneels down next to Robson. He bows his head, closes his eyes... a silent prayer for a fallen brother. A beat, then Giles opens his eyes and looks down to see Robson staring up at him. Giles reacts. "Dear God, Robson. I thought..."

Robson struggles to remain conscious. He barely manages, "Gather them."

Giles frowns, "What?"

Robson nods, "It's started." He closes his eyes.

Giles nods, "It's alright. I understand. I'll take care-"

A dark figure steps behind Giles and swings a double-bladed battle axe at the back of Giles head.


	55. Chapter 55: Never Leave Me

**_RHatch89_**** - **I had always been under the impression that the First had been free since Buffy drowned at the end of season 1 of BTVS. Remember the First tormented Angel in season 3 of BTVS. There was even a season 7 episode that referenced the season 3 episode. Which further lead me to believe the First had been free since the end of season 1 of BTVS. That's how I was going with this story the imbalance that brought forth the First was caused by the Master killing Buffy and Xander reviving her causing there to be two Slayers when Kendra was called.

_**WiccaWhiteWitchSmallTownGuy -**_On the matter of Buffy's Book of Shadows. It is more or less just a copy of the Charmed Book of Shadows. The only difference between the two Books is that Buffy's has information gained from her years as the Slayer. On why the Stillman sister's didn't look for it. They more than likely didn't know it existed. About showing Buffy's book I doubt it. It was more or less just a plot point in the two chapters it was seen.

* * *

**Chapter 55: Never Leave Me**

At the Halliwell House in the living room Dawn, and Willow are talking.

Dawn frowns, "So the basement was filled with bodies?"

Willow nods, "Apparently."

Dawn shakes her head, "And Spike could have sired countless others and buried them around town?" Willow nods. "And we're waiting... for what, exactly? Him to do something crazy?"

Willow shakes her head, "It's not that simple."

Paige sighs, "I think we should just dust him. Better safe than sorry I think."

Willow nods, "Buffy knows what she's doing."

Upstairs in Spike's room. Buffy is tying Spike to the bed. "We're gonna figure out what's going on. We're gonna get to the bottom of this." She works on lashing his hands to the bed posts. "We just can't take the chance -"

Spike shakes his head, "Don't..." Buffy stops. Looks at him. He nods at the ropes. "You're doing it wrong. The knots'll give." They share a look. "Pull me tight."

They stare at each other. Then Buffy yanks the ropes as tight as she can.

In Sunnydale in the Junior/Senior High School, Principal Wood sits at his desk, talking to two troublemakers, Grimes and Hoffman.

Principal Wood nods, "Now we can settle this one of two ways: You can help repaint the walls or I can suspend you and report the incident on your permanent record."

Hoffman nods, "Fine. Do that."

Principal Wood frowns, "Okay, I was bluffing... I hadn't really thought that through. The whole "permanent record" thing is a myth anyway. Colleges never ask for anything past your SAT scores and it's not like employers are ever gonna check how many days you missed of high school." He points. "Those file cabinets are filled with old Sears catalogues."

Principal Wood stands up, walks around to the front of his desk. "I could suspend you, but that would mean calling your parents, alerting your teachers, filling out paperwork, and possibly talking to the school board. All of which sounds positively exhausting to me. No, I think it would be much easier if I just called the police and let them deal with it."

The boys look at each other, unsure what to make of him.

Principal Wood nods, "In case you're wondering, now's the part where I'm not bluffing."

The boys do a double-take with each other, and then nod.

Grimes nods, "We'll repaint it."

Principal Wood smiles, "Good." There's a knock at the door. Principal Wood looks mildly perturbed. "Excuse me." He walks over and opens the door, finding Dawn. "Miss Halliwell."

Dawn smiles, "Hi. Sorry to interrupt."

Principal Wood nods, "I'm with students."

Dawn nods, "I just wanted to tell you that Faith won't be coming in today. She's really sick."

Principal Wood concerned, "Oh no..."

Dawn nods, "Yeah, last night she was vomiting and then this morning she was vomiting some more and then just when we thought she was done she started vomiting again. My mom is taking care of her."

Principal Wood nods, "We've got stomach flu going around..."

Dawn smiles, "Her exact words were, I've got stuff coming out both ends."

Principal Wood sighs, "Thank you. That's very helpful."

Dawn nods, "Sure, no problem. Hey, how's it going?"

Grimes nods, "Pretty good."

Principal Wood nods, "Tell Faith not to worry, we'll soldier on without her. She should just concentrate on getting better."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah, she'll be fine. She just needs to get some stuff out of her system."

At the Halliwell House. Buffy is on the phone. "I need to find him as soon as possible. He's not answering any of his numbers."

At the Watcher's Council, Quentin Travers is talking to Buffy on the phone. "Miss Summers…

Buffy on the phone, "Halliwell remember."

Quentin sighs, "Miss Halliwell the Council does not keep track of our... lapsed employees. Ever since Mr. Giles pulled up his stake in Sunnydale, we've not made it our business to follow his every move."

Buffy on the phone, "You don't need to get all British and dodgy, Mr. Travers. I know you have ways of finding him."

Quentin thinks about this. "I suppose, if you feel the matter is urgent, we could look into it.

Buffy on the phone, "I'd appreciate it. Thank you."

Quentin nods, "Of course. Good day." He hangs up the phone. Thinks for a moment. He looks to the others at the boardroom table. "The girl knows nothing." He turns his attention to a map on the wall. "And we need to find Rupert Giles as soon as possible."

Back at the Halliwell House. "It's worse than I thought..." Spike sits tied to his bed. He's going into serious blood withdrawal. He's sweating, breathing hard, half-lucid.

Buffy sits across from him. "Can I do anything?"

Spike shakes his head. Tries to keep himself under control. "You should probably…" He's unable to finish, jaw clenching. He presses his face into his shoulder.

Buffy mistakenly thinks he's trying to wipe the sweat off his face. "Here…" She leans forward to help him, and as she gets close, Spike vamps and bites violently at her. She jerks back.

Spike keeps snapping and biting at the air. Pure animal. No sense of the man whatsoever. He flails in his bed. Crazed.

Buffy gets up and walks out into the hall. "He's been feasting on humans for weeks. I think he's in major withdrawal. We need to get him some blood."

Faith shakes her head, "We need to wean him off human blood."

Buffy nods, "He'll have to make do with animal blood."

Willow nods, "I'll go get some."

Buffy smiles, "You don't mind?"

Willow shakes her head, "I need to get out of the house for a bit anyways."

Buffy smiles, "Thank you."

Willow moves to leave, waits a beat. "How's it going in there?"

Buffy shakes her head, "He's in bad shape. He's past the point where he can tell me anything."

Faith shakes her head, "I don't think Red was asking about him."

Buffy considers her answer. "I'll be okay."

Willow nods, "Is Paige over at the manor?"

Buffy nods, "I think so. Why?"

Willow nods, "Well I know where to get some blood in Sunnydale, no questions asked. Not sure where to go here in San Francisco. So I was going to see if Paige would orb me over there."

Buffy nods, "Ok."

Willow heads across the street and into the manor, "Paige you here?"

Paige comes into the foyer, "Hey Willow. What's up?"

Willow smiles, "Could you orb me to Sunnydale. I'm to pick up some blood for Spike."

Paige nods, "Sure, Willow. I could do that." She calls out, "Piper! I'm orbing Willow to Sunnydale be back in a bit."

Piper calls out, "Okay, Paige."

Paige and Willow orb out.

At a Butcher shop in Sunnydale.

The Butcher calls out, "Number eighty-seven!"

Andrew looking nervous and severely out of place. He holds up his ticket, steps forward. "I'd like twelve pork chops, two pounds of sausage, Eightquartsofpigsblood, three steaks, um, a halibut... uh, some... toothpaste..."

The Butcher looks at him like he's an idiot. "This is a butcher shop, Neo. We don't sell toothpaste."

Andrew nods, "Oh. Okay. Just the other stuff, then."

"You got it." The Butcher goes to fill the order.

Andrew waits uncomfortably for a few beats. He tries to nod hellos to the handful of people waiting around him. He has guilty written all over his face.

A short time later Andrew is paying for a big paper grocery bag of meat at a cash register. He's nervous, eager to get out of there. He picks up the bag and turns fast, hurrying out of the store, not looking, and barrels full speed into a similarly unaware Willow and Paige.

Willow and Andrew go crashing to the ground. The contents of Andrew's bag go flying everywhere.

Andrew breathes in sharply.

Willow looks at Andrew as recognition crosses her face.

Andrew runs out the front door of the butcher shop.

Willow comes running out shortly thereafter, hot on his heels. "Hey! Wait!"

Paige follows behind Willow.

Andrew rounds the corner and runs into a dead end/wall. Willow's right behind him - she grabs him by the back of the neck. "Wait a minute!"

Andrew whips around, hands covering his face, cowering. "Don't kill me!"

Willow shakes her head, "I'm not gonna kill you..."

Andrew shakes his head, "Don't torture me and send me to an eternal pain dimension."

Willow rolls her eyes and looks back at Paige. "I'm not gonna…"

Andrew nods, "Warren did it. I didn't do it. Warren shot her."

Willow, who up until this point has been mostly confused and suspicious, becomes hurt, angry.

Paige frowns, "What are you doing here?"

Andrew anxious, "I'm not bad. I'm not bad anymore. I'm good. I do good things now. I'm here doing good things..."

Willow frowns "Then why do you need lots and lots of blood?"

Andrew thinks about this. "I am bad." He nods. "I'm bad. I'm evil." He frantically tries to figure out what to do. Grows some spine. "But I am protected by powerful forces. Forces you can't even begin to imagine... Little. Girl." Willow doesn't say anything. Andrew's still very anxious. "If you harm me, you shall know the wrath of He that is darkness, and terror. Your blood will boil and you will know true suffering. Why don't you do us both a favor, and turn, and walk away. Stand down, she-witch, your defeat is at hand…"

Paige shakes her head, "Shut your mouth."

Andrew shuts right up.

Willow nods, "I am a she witch. A very powerful she-witch. Or... "witch" as is... more accurate. I am not one to be trifled with. You think you frighten me? With your dress-up? With your cribbed speech? I destroy souls."

Paige rolls her eyes, "You better tells us what we want to know before Willow really gets angry."

Andrew stands there, eyes wide in terror

Willow nods, "You want to play games? I'm begging you to play games with me. When I'm finished with you, you'll be on your hands and knees praying for Warren's fate, pleading for Warren's fate. I am Willow. I am Death. If you don't do exactly what I say, I will bring your nightmares to reality. Now what say you to that?"

At the Summers House in Sunnydale Willow shoves Andrew through the front door by the scruff of his neck. He's carrying the grocery bag from the butcher's shop.

Paige follows them in, "Give me the bag." Andrew hands her the bag and she orbs out.

Willow smiles, "Look what I found."

Xander frowns, "Oh, this can't be good."

Willow nods, "Guess who was buying massive amounts of blood at the butcher shop?"

Andrew's beginning to suspect he's been had. "Your hair's not even black anymore..."

Xander annoyed, "What are you doing back in town?"

Andrew meek, "You'll get nothing out of me, carpenter."

Xander rolls his eyes, "We'll see about that."

Xander tosses Andrew into a chair and begins to tie him up.

Anya stands nearby, holding Andrew's coat, going through the pockets.

Andrew frowns, "Careful with my coat. It's expensive."

Anya nods, "Is it new?" She stares at him, drops his coat on the ground. Steps on it.

Andrew frowns, "Hey…"

Xander shakes his head, "Now we can do this the hard way if you want…" He pulls the ropes tight.

Andrew frowns, "Ow! Ow ow ow ow…"

Xander nods, "But believe me when I tell you this'll be much easier on all of us if you just tell us what you know."

Andrew shakes his head, "You're barking up the wrong asparagus, man. I don't know anything."

Xander pulls up a chair, straddles it backwards. Anya stands behind him, arms folded, glaring. "Here's the thing - I don't believe you."

Andrew frowns, "I haven't done anything wrong."

Xander nods, "Then you won't mind if we ask you a few questions."

Andrew thinks about this. "Yeah... okay."

Xander frowns, "What were you doing buying blood at the butcher's shop?"

Andrew spits his answer out way too fast, as though he's been rehearsing it for the last half hour. "I-fell-in-love-with-a-beautiful-vampire-girl-down-in-Mexico-and-now-we're-trying-to-make-a-go-of-it-on-the-straight-and-narrow-and-put-our-lives-back-together-here-in-Sunnydale."

Anya explodes. "You think this is a game, junior!?" She grabs him, starts shaking him. "People are dying, our friends are in danger…"

Andrew whimpers in fear. "Ahhhh…"

Xander looks genuinely surprised at Anya's behavior. "Hey…"

Anya nods, "And you want to waste our time with deceptions? Not on my watch!" She slaps him, hard, across the face. Andrew screams in pain.

Xander shoves himself in between the two of them. "Hey! Anya." Anya breathes hard, fury splashed across her face. "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Anya breathes. Andrew whimpers, tears starting to flow.

At the Halliwell House… Paige hands Buffy a bag of blood. Buffy holds the bag up to Spike's mouth. He's bitten straight through the bag and drinks from it hungrily, a starving animal.

Buffy's face betrays no emotion.

Back at the Summers House… Xander and Anya hurry into the bathroom, each bursting with excitement. Willow follows a moment later.

Anya smiles, "Did you see that? I actually made him cry."

Xander nods, "You were perfect. I was worried I overdid it with the whole easy way/hard way thing."

Anya nods, "No, that was great." She shakes her hand like it's stinging. "I wasn't sure if I should slap him, but then he made me want to slap him so I thought, Slap him."

Willow rolls her eyes.

Xander nods, "He'll be singing in no time."

Anya sighs, "What do we do now?"

Xander nods, "Now we let him stew in his own juices for a bit, then we give him the hard brace."

Anya smiles, "Right."

Buffy orbs in.

Anya doesn't miss a beat, nods to her, all tough and NYPD Blue-like. "What's the status with your guy?"

Buffy smiles, "It's fine. He hasn't started talking yet. Faith and I have been talking though and we're going to move him to Sunnydale." She leans up against the wall, rubs the back of her neck. "But we'll get there. How's your guy?"

Anya smiles, "The weasel wants to sing. He just needs a tune."

Xander goes with it. "He's primed. He'll be ready to pump in no time."

Anya and Buffy look at each other.

Xander looks at the ground. "He will give us information soon."

Back at the Halliwell House… Faith walks in.

Spike looks exhausted, beaten, but coherent.

Faith nods, "Better?" Spike nods. "Good."

Spike looks around. It seems hard for him to talk. "I don't remember anything."

Faith sighs, "You were in pretty bad withdrawal."

Spike nods, "No. Not that. I don't remember... what I did."

Faith sighs, "Oh. Nothing?"

Spike shakes his head, "Flashes here and there. Like I'm watching someone else... do it. Kill people. I've been losing time for a while now. Waking up in strange places..."

Faith nods, "When did your chip stop working?"

Spike shrugs, "Wasn't aware that it had, you know. Not 'til now."

Faith sighs, "How about the losing time? How long's that been going on?"

Spike thinks about it. "Things have been wonky for me ever since I got back. Ever since..."

Faith nods, "You got your soul."

Spike nods. "Figured that's what it was like. Been so long since I had it."

Faith nods, "How'd you do it? How'd you get it back?"

Spike laughs. "Saw a man about a girl."

Faith nods, "Buffy said you got it for her."

Spike nods, "Sought this legend out. Went to the other side of the world. Made a deal with a demon."

Faith nods, "Just like that."

Spike shakes his head, "No. Not like that. There was a price. There were trials... torture. Pain. Suffering. Of sorts..."

Faith frowns, "Of sorts?"

Buffy orbs in out in the hall.

Spike nods, "Well, s'all relative, innit?"

Faith sighs, "Meaning?"

Spike hesitates, then decides to say it. "Meaning I've come to redefine the words "pain" and "suffering" since I fell in love with Buffy."

Buffy walks in, "How can you say that?"

Spike shrugs, "Apparently I've just slaughtered half of San Francisco, pet. Not really worried about being polite anymore."

Buffy sighs, "You feeling sorry for yourself, Spike? That what this is about?"

Spike nods, "Feeling honest with myself."

Buffy nods, "Ok Spike we're going on a little trip." She walks over to him and grabs his hand and Faiths and orbs them to the Summers House in Sunnydale.

Spike frowns, "What are we doing here?"

Buffy sighs, "I can't watch you all the time. I'm gone most of the time. Faith is home more than I am as her work schedule is less than mine. She can watch you far easier than I can."

In another room Andrew sits, red-faced, apprehensive. Xander walks in carrying a glass of water. He sets the glass down on the nightstand, walks to Andrew, who flinches when Xander gets near him. Willow watches from the doorway.

Xander begins to untie him. "How's your face?"

Andrew looks at Xander warily, rubs his wrists once they're free. "Okay."

Xander nods, "Sorry about that. She shouldn't have hit you." He picks up the glass of water, offers it to Andrew. "You thirsty?"

Andrew sizes him up, not knowing what to think... but then takes the glass and drinks. He keeps his eyes on Xander. "That chick's psycho."

Xander exhales. "You don't know the half of it. She's a Vengeance Demon, you know. She's bad news."

Andrew nods, "One time I saw her have sex with Spike."

Xander tries very, very hard not to let this shake him. "She's killed more men than smallpox."

Andrew frowns, "Do people still die of smallpox?"

Xander nods, "She's killed a lot of men. She tortures them. Anyone who incurs her wrath. One time she... No. Never mind."

Andrew shakes his head, "What?"

Xander sighs, "It's not important."

Andrew frowns, "What did she do?"

Willow smiles, "Well, there was this one guy..."

Xander nods picking up on Willow's train of thought, "There was this one guy... he broke her heart... so she paid him back. She killed him. But she did it real slow. See, first she stopped his heart. Then she replaced it with darkness. Then she made him live his life like that. He still had to go... do his job and see his friends and get up in the morning and go to bed at night but he had to do it all... empty. With nothing to look forward to. Ever."

Andrew unsure, "Sounds... bad..."

Xander snaps out of it, "Well, then she tore his intestines out and rubbed 'em in his face and took pictures of it."

Andrew horrified, "Oh my god."

Willow nods, "But she's downstairs now. Don't worry about her."

Andrew nods, "What…"

Xander smiles, "See, the thing is, we've all been a little on edge lately. Some bad things have been happening, and the girls are all looking for someone to blame."

Andrew shakes his head as he looks past Xander to Willow, "I didn't do anything."

Xander nods, "I know. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I get that. But they don't. They need answers. It does seem suspicious, you know, you buying blood."

Andrew frowns, "That blood wasn't for me. I was just buying meat."

From outside the door they hear Anya, "YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!"

Anya comes charging into the room like a bull brushing past Willow. Andrew starts yelling in fear. "You're gonna tell us what we need to know and you're gonna do it right now…"

Xander shakes his head, "Anya, no!"

Anya goes for Andrew's throat, knocking him over backward in his chair. Xander mock-tries to break them up. "Get off me Harris!" She shoves Xander back and slaps him hard across the face.

Xander grabs his face in pain and gives her a look: Ow! What the hell are you doing?

Anya winces. Sorry about that. Then she puts her mean face back on and turns and pounces on Andrew. "C'mere, pipsqueak!"

Andrew screams under her assault. "Get her off me! I'll tell you! I'll tell you what you need to know!"

In Buffy's old room… Buffy and Spike hear Andrew's muffled cries and some violent thumps pour through the walls into the room.

Buffy frowns. "Excuse me a second."

Spike nods.

Buffy gets up, opens the door, leaves the room. Followed shortly by Faith.

The First, in the form of Spike walks over and addresses Spike in the chair. "Well, we've got ourselves a problem."

In Dawn's room. Buffy sticks her head inside. "Everything okay?"

Dawn's room is trashed. Furniture flipped over. Willow and Xander, sitting against the wall, holding his face. Anya, on top of Andrew on the ground, one hand around his neck, the other arm in mid-strike, about to hit him again. Andrew, wide-eyed, looking at Buffy for help, shaking his head frantically - no, everything's not okay.

Anya nods, "Fine."

Buffy nods. "Okay." She shuts the door.

As soon as the doors closed, the muffled sounds of violence begin again. Andrew screaming, glass-breaking. Faith heads downstairs.

Buffy walks to her old room, places her hand on the doorknob... and stops. Realizes she can hear Spike talking to someone on the other side. She puts her ear up to the door.

Spike nods, "…what do I do job half-done never send a boy to do a man's job…" He laughs. Then his ramblings turn into singing. "…Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me, How could you use a poor maiden so…"

Buffy walks in. Spike's changed completely. Where he was once exhausted, jaded, broken, he's now sunny, pleasant. He sits up straight in this chair, smiles when he sees Buffy. "Who are you talking to?"

Spike shakes his head, "What's that?"

Buffy nods, "I heard you talking in here. Who were you talking to?"

Spike nods, "Oh, nobody. Just keeping myself company."

Buffy's totally weirded out. "Are you okay?"

Spike smiles, "Fine. How are you?"

Buffy sighs, "Spike..."

Spike nods, "I'm fine, Buffy. Really. Just feel a bit... peckish, I suppose." He nods to the blood bags on the nightstand. "Would you mind?"

Buffy's on guard, This is weird... She keeps her eyes on Spike, crosses over to the nightstand. She reaches down to pick a bag up, takes her eyes off Spike momentarily, and as soon as she does he explodes off the bed, shattering the bed posts. He attacks Buffy, punching her and knocking her across the room. She hits the wall and goes down hard.

Screaming in animal rage, Spike turns toward the wall separating Buffy's old room from Dawn's room...

In Dawn's room… Anya's got Andrew up against the wall. He's spilling his guts.

Andrew nods, "But we needed more blood to activate the Seal of Danzal…"

Wham… Spike's arm comes blasting through the wall, right near Andrew's head. Anya jerks back in surprise. Wham…Spike's other arm comes tearing through. He grabs Andrew by the throat/chest and yanks.

Spike tears Andrew completely though the wall into Buffy's old room. He holds Andrew's body up and bites deep into his neck. He feasts on Andrew in the middle of the room.

Buffy struggles to get to her feet. She rights herself, runs over, and tears Spike off Andrew. She throws Spike across the room.

Faith comes running in, "What's going on B."

Andrew drops to the ground, holding his neck.

Xander and Anya rush in. Anya looks to the fallen Andrew, Xander stands on guard, backing up Buffy.

Spike's crazed, insane. He rushes at Buffy, his moves aren't thought out. He's a cornered animal. She parries his attack, dodges, and uppercuts him, sending him flying back. His head hits the wall with a dense thud and his body drops to the ground.

Buffy steps forward. Spike is on the ground. He's dazed, bleeding. He doesn't seem to know where he is. She kicks Spike brutally right in the face.

Later downstairs… Buffy debriefs a concerned Willow and Dawn in the living room. "He didn't seem to want anything to do with me. He just knocked me aside and charged at the wall."

Dawn nods, "Are you hurt, Mom?

Buffy shakes her head.

Xander and Anya walk down the stairs into the room.

Dawn nods, "How's what's-his-name?"

Xander nods, "He's got a good chunk taken out of his neck, but he'll be all right. Had to tie him up again, but mostly just to keep him from scratching at his bandages. What the hell happened up there?"

Faith comes in, "Spike's tied up again."

Buffy shakes her head. "I don't know." She looks to Faith, "Thanks." Faith nods. "Spike and I were talking, and he was fine - well, he wasn't fine, but he was... Spike - and then I went to check on you guys and when I came back it was like he was... a completely different person..."

Willow frowns, "Like "different" William the Bloody type different?"

Buffy shakes her head. "He was talking to someone up there… I heard him through the door. He was having a conversation... And then he started singing."

Anya nods, "Maybe it's another musical. A much crappier musical."

Buffy sighs, "Spike mentioned a song when we were in the cellar. He changed there, too. Instantly became another person."

Xander nods, "Trigger."

Everybody looks at him.

Anya frowns, "The horse?"

Xander shakes his head, "No. In his head. It's a trigger." He starts thinking about it. "It's a brainwashing term. It's how the military makes sleeper agents. They brainwash operatives and condition them with a specific trigger – like a song – to drastically change their personalities at a moment's notice. I'm fairly certain it's how Archduke Ferdinand was assassinated."

Willow nods, "This left over from your days in the Army?"

Xander shakes his head, "No, this is left over from every army movie I've ever seen, but it makes sense." He walks around, he's on a roll. "We've had ghosts haunting us, right? Well, what if Spike's ghosts have figured out how to do more than just haunt him? What if they've figured out how to control him?"

Buffy frowns, "Spike's been saying he's been seeing things since I found him in the basement..."

Dawn nods, "He gets his soul back. He starts seeing ghosts. He goes extra, extra crazy."

Buffy nods, "This trigger... how do we holster... or I mean, safety... I don't know guns. How do we make it stop?"

Xander nods, "Well, usually the operative completes his task and then either blows his head off or steals a submarine."

Buffy nods, "All right - I need information. If Spike's a bomb I need to know how to diffuse him." She turns to Willow and Dawn. "You two – I want to know what did this to him. Spirits, ghosts, demons - search the lot of 'em. Look for anything that might haunt or control people like this. I need to know exactly what we're up against." Buffy turns to Faith, "You and I are on guard duty. One of us is always in the room with him."

Faith nods, "I'll go take the first watch, B." Buffy nods as Faith heads downstairs.

Later in the basement Spike's on the ground, somewhere between conscious and unconscious. He's been chained to the wall, manacles attached to each wrist and ankle. His face has dried blood on it from his encounter with Buffy.

Buffy comes down the stairs carrying a rag and a bowl of water.

Faith nods to Buffy and heads upstairs.

Buffy crouches down next to Spike, sets the bowl on the floor, and begins washing the blood off Spike's face with the rag.

Spike starts to regain consciousness, looks around a little, shame, fear on his face. He doesn't say anything for a while, just looks at Buffy, watches her wash him. "Did I hurt anybody?"

Buffy sighs, "Well, you took a good bite out of Andrew…"

Spike frowns, "Who?"

Buffy nods, "Tucker's brother."

Spike nods, "Ah."

Buffy smiles, "But he'll live."

Spike thinks about this. He's scared, not in control. "I don't remember..."

Buffy nods, "It's okay."

Spike sighs, "Buffy - I don't know... why..."

Buffy nods, "We think we know what's wrong with you." He stops her from washing him, becomes a little more coherent, and tries to sit up. "Something's messing with you. Some ghost, or some demon - we're not exactly sure what - has figured out how to control you." Spike's mind starts racing. "I've got the gang researching it right now. Xander's got this theory that you're being triggered…"

Spike nods, "Kill me."

Buffy frowns, "What?" She looks at him.

Spike's serious. No emotion. Just cold hard logic. "Buffy, you have to kill me."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, you don't understand. When I left the room earlier, I heard you talking to…"

Spike nods, "Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?"

Buffy starts to understand what he's saying, grows somber. "I was in the cellar with you. I saw what you did."

Spike nods, "I'm not talking about the cellar. The people in the cellar got off easy. I'm talking about me. See, you don't know me. You only met hamstrung-Angel-Spike. You only met conditioned-chip-Spike. You never met the real me."

Buffy frowns, "Believe me, I'm well aware what you're capable of."

Spike nods, "You got off easy, too. Do you know how much blood you can drink from a girl before she'll die? I do. See, the trick is, if you drink just enough... if you damage them just enough... you can keep them alive for weeks. You can make yourself a plaything." Spike steps forward until the chains are taut. "I used to set up shop in their houses... I used to be so good at it – I knew how to damage them just enough so that they could still cry when I... Because it wasn't worth it if they couldn't cry."

Buffy frowns, "Something is playing with you, Spike. This isn't your fault. You're not doing this."

Spike nods, "I already did it. It's already done. Do you know what I used to do to girls Dawn's age?" He rattles her. "This is me, Buffy You have to kill me before I get out."

Buffy softly, "We can keep you locked up. Give us time and we can…"

Spike shakes his head, "Have you ever stopped to think about why you can't kill me? After everything I've done? To you. To the people around you. Have you ever wondered why you keep me alive? It's not love, we both know that."

Buffy nods, "You fought by my side. You helped me to protect Dawn from Glory. You've saved lives, helped…"

Spike sighs, "Don't. Don't do that. Don't rationalize this into some noble act. You don't get to do that." He paces back and forth. He falls in and out of shadow. "We both know the truth, you and I." He falls into full shadow. "You like bad men." He begins to pace again. "I don't mean troubled men. I don't mean brooding men. I mean, you like men who hurt you."

Buffy shakes her head, "No..."

Spike nods, "You need the pain we cause you. You need the violence inside. You need the hate. It gives you the strength to do what you have to do. To be the Slayer. But it's killing you."

Buffy frowns, "You don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Spike nods, "You have to let it go." He rages at his chains. "You have to kill me. I am destroying everything around you. I am killing off every piece of you that is good and pure. And in the end, after everything is gone and you have nothing else... I will come for you and I will…"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't hate myself, Spike. Not anymore. You think you have insight now because your soul's drenched in blood? You don't know me." She begins to pace. "You don't even know you. Was that you who killed those people in the cellar? Was that you who waited for those girls?"

Spike shakes his head, "There's no one else…"

Buffy sighs, "You're not alive because of pain. You're not alive because of hate. You're alive because I saw you change. I see your penance."

Spike sighs, "Window dressing."

Buffy gets close enough to him so that when he strains as hard as he can against his chains he's only inches away from being able to touch her. "There's a man in there underneath that monster. A man who - even when he had no soul…"

Spike shakes his head, "…It's window dressing …"

Buffy nods, "…struggled to find redemption. You're alive because I know he's in there…"

Spike sighs, "…I'm killing you…"

Buffy nods, "…and I believe in the man he can be."

Buffy's words take Spike by surprise. He falls back, his chains go slack. Suddenly the lights go out. A basement window explodes inward. A black hooded figure comes crashing into the room.

Before Buffy has time to react, he's on her hitting her across the face with the staff he's carrying, sending her flying across the room.

Spike frowns, "Buffy!"

Upstairs in the living room. More hooded figures come crashing in through the living room windows. The front door is kicked in off its hinges.

Willow screams as she and Dawn are suddenly showered with broken glass.

Dawn jumps up, "Faith! Mom!"

Faith comes running downstairs as hooded figures swarm around them.

In the kitchen… Xander and Anya are already on the move toward the screams in the living room when a figure comes crashing through the kitchen door and hits Anya right in the back of the head with his staff. She drops to the ground.

Xander wheels to confront him and he's hit from behind by another hooded figure running in from the other way. Xander drops, the two hooded figures step forward. Their hoods fall back.

In the living room… One of the dark hooded figures, a Bringer, rushes Willow while another one goes after Dawn.

The Bringer swings his staff at Willow as she dodges, does a spell. "Propel." She blasts the Bringer across the room.

Dawn raises her hands as a Bringer charges her. A jet of fire hits the Bringer sending him crashing into the wall.

Another Bringer comes in through the window. Before Willow has time to react he hits her with his staff, two-handed, across the throat. She flies back, hits the wall, drops to the ground.

Buffy comes flying through the door to the basement, shattering it to pieces. She lands hard in the hallway between the Kitchen and living room.

The Bringer she's fighting comes jumping through the hole in the door, staff in hand. He swings at her on the ground. She rolls, flips up to her feet . As he charges her again, she's ready for him. She uses his momentum, slams him hard against the wall, catches his staff as he's dropping it and hits him across the face. Just as he drops, two more Bringers come flying through the front door and hit Buffy from behind, driving her hard into the stairs.

One keeps running, heading straight upstairs, while the other raises his staff and hits Buffy right across the face.

Faith chases after the one heading upstairs.

Dawn battles another Bringer. He swings his staff at her, she catches it and elbows him hard across the face. She brings her hands up and sends the Bringer flying with another jet of fire.

Upstairs in Dawn's room. A terrified Andrew works frantically on the bed to untie his ropes.

The Bringer comes into the room, sees Andrew, and drops his staff. Andrew's eyes go wide. He starts to scream.

The Bringer reaches into his robe and pulls out two knives. He is suddenly brought around as Faith grabs him.

Downstairs… The Bringer on the stairs hits a dazed Buffy again across the face and then takes off running up the stairs.

Buffy rolls, regains her balance, sees him running away up the stairs and chases him.

The Bringer runs into the upstairs hall, Buffy hot on his heels. She grabs him from behind, he wheels around, strikes out at her. She dodges and kicks him right in the face and then spins and elbows him across the jaw... He goes down hard. Buffy raises her hands and a bolt of lightning hits the Bringer vanquishing it.

Buffy runs into Dawn's room to see the Knife Bringer lunge at Faith. Faith dodges at the last possible second. The Knife-Bringer rears back, tries to stab her again.

Buffy catches his arm, spins him around. He swipes at her, kicks her, knocking her back.

Faith gets up and nods to Buffy. "Hey beanpole I'm not done with you." The Bringer faces Faith as Buffy raises her hands.

Andrew is working frantically to untie his feet.

Buffy smiles as she aims at the Bringer as she strikes him, vanquishing him with her electrokinesis.

Downstairs Dawn approaches the Bringer she's knocked to the ground. She's holding his staff. She spins it up, ready to crack him across the head, and he sweeps her legs out from under her. She hits the ground hard. He's on her in a second, holding her down by the throat. She's choking, clawing, trying desperately to get away. She stares up at him in fear. He reaches into the folds of his robe, pulls out a knife.

The Bringer raises his arm, stabs down, when a groggy, pissed-off Xander cracks him across the back of the head with a staff.

The Bringer drops, Xander hits him again right across the face. "Buffy!" Xander runs upstairs into Dawn's room.

Buffy's still in fight mode, ready to move. She looks at Xander. "Dawn?"

Xander nods, "She's okay. Is that it? I thought there were more of them…"

Buffy realizes what they were after. "Spike…"

Buffy, Faith and Xander rush down the stairs into the basement. The room is empty. The chains that held Spike are lie broken on the gorund.

Upstairs in the living room. Dawn's tending to Anya on the couch, Willow's tending to herself and assessing the damage to the house. Buffy, Faith and Xander come walking through the living room.

Xander frowns, "They were so fast, organized…"

Buffy nods, "They were going after Spike all along." She walks over and examines the body of the Bringer Xander offed. She crouches down next to it.

Xander frowns, "We were just in the way."

Buffy takes a good look at the Bringer's face. A chill runs down her spine - her worst fears being confirmed. "I know these guys..." She stands up, thinks. "I've fought them before..." Her mind races. "We aren't being haunted. This isn't some demon. It's all the same thing… Spike's ghosts, the people you guys saw, from beneath us... It's all the same thing. I know what we're up against."

Buffy pauses, scared. She has everyone's full attention. "The First."

In England at the Watcher's Council. The place has been ransacked. Maps are torn off walls, file cabinets are emptied, overturned.

Some of the Watchers look as though they've been beaten up, subdued, others are cleaning up the mess, talking on phones excitedly, and just generally looking English and grim.

Through this all walks Quentin. He surveys the damage, a grave look on his face.

A fellow Watcher, Blake, briefs him. "...they took our files, wiped out our records. We've lost contact with operations in Munich, Switzerland, and Rome and we've got casualty confirmations coming in from as far away as Melbourne."

Blake looks at Quentin, fear apparent on his race. "Sir... we are crippled."

Quentin looks at him, tries to calm him. "It's all right, Blake. We are still masters of our fate, we are still captain of our souls."

Winston Churchill's words give Blake resolve, as they do all British people. "Yes sir."

Quentin surveys the room, steps forward. "Ladies and gentlemen..." He gets everyone's attention. "Our fears have been confirmed. The First Evil has declared all out war against this institution, and its initial volleys have proved to be most effective. I, for one, think it's time we struck back." The Watchers nod in agreement. "Get me confirmations on all remaining operatives. I want visuals and tacticals - highest alert. Get them here as soon as possible." He paces, he's on a roll. "Begin preparations for mobilization. Once we're accounted for, I want to be ready to move."

A watcher nods, "Sir?"

Quentin nods, "We'll be paying a visit to the Hellmouth." Everyone looks at him, nods grimly. "My friends, these are the times that define us. Proverbs, 24:6. For by wise counsel, you shall make your war." Everyone seems strengthened, resolved. "Now let's get moving. We've got work to…" As he talks, he turns and opens up the map cabinet behind him. As he does so, there is an audible click and…

The Council Building explodes in a big fiery mess.

In the Sunnydale Junior/Senior High Basement. Bringers throw Spike's shirtless, battered body down onto a carved, wooden/metal symbol.

The First/Spike smiles, "You'll have to excuse the imagery..."

Torches light the space. Bringers work industriously over a contraption they've assembled around the Seal of Danzalthar.

The First, in the form of Spike, surveys the scene with pride. The Bringers pull Spike's arms out at his sides as they secure him to a contraption."

The First/Spike nods, "But I've always been a bit of a sucker for the ol' classics."

Bringers place large metal nails up against Spike's wrists. Other Bringers raise hammers... They nail Spike's arm to the symbol. Spike screams in pain.

First/Spike smiles, "Hey, don't look at me that way. I wanted to do this more subtle like. My Harbingers have a tendency to call attention to themselves." They nail Spike's other arm. Spike screams and screams. "You're the one who couldn't hold his end of the bargain. You're the one who couldn't take care of what's-his name, you're the one who had to make breakthroughs and learn something about himself."

First/Spike circles around. Shrugs. "So now here we are." He morphs into Buffy.

First/Buffy smiles, kneels down close next to Spike on the ground. "I have to admit, though. This way's much more fun."

The Bringers working on Spike pull out knives, begin to cut down his chest. Spike screams, his terror reaching crescendo.

The Bringers pull chains and begin to HOIST the symbol up into the air.

Spike is lifted upright and then begins to rise as the Bringers pull the chains tight. He rises up, up directly above the Seal of Danzalthar. Blood begins to flow from his wounds.

First/Buffy looks up at him. Smiles. "To be honest, I'm getting a little tired of subtle." Spike's blood begins to drip down onto the Seal. As it does, the Seal begins to illuminate. "I think it's time we brought some authority to our presence."

The Seal, illuminated, begins to shift and then opens up. There seems to be nothing down there but a deep, black hole... The Bringers begin to chant.

Magical light begins to shine up through the hole in the ground. The Bringers continue their chant. And then from the depths rises a horrible, terrifying Ubervampire.

The Ubervamp comes fully out of the ground and roars in fury.


	56. Chapter 56: Bring on the Night

**Chapter 56: Bring on the Night**

The living room at the Summers House in Sunnydale shows a ton of evidence of the attack of The Bringers. However, the place has been righted enough that the gang can get down to research. It's clear that the night has been spent working hard and people are anxious and tired...

Anya, Piper and Phoebe are on the couch surrounded by mystical texts.

Dawn and Paige have cleared a place for themselves on the floor.

Willow is at the table on the computer, Buffy and Faith sits across from her.

Andrew is tied up to a chair in a corner, he is unconscious.

Xander sweeps glass and debris up from the floor, contemplates the busted windows everywhere... "It's a loop. Like the mummy hand deal Faith experienced. I'm doomed to replace these windows for all eternity. Maybe we should just board these up until things are less Hellmouthy.

Anya throws a book down, frustrated. "Nothing. And nothing. And the Cliff Notes to nothing. Nothing abridged..."

Willow nods, "Yeah, my searches aren't turning anything up either. Are you sure this thing called itself The First?"

Buffy nods, "Pretty sure. It claimed to be the original evil, the one that came before everything else…"

Anya rolled her eyes, "Please. How many times did I hear that line in my demon days. "I'm so rotten they don't even have a name for it... I'm baddy bad bad bad. Does it make you horny? Or terrified. Whatever."

Buffy sighs, "It wasn't a line. When I came up against this thing before... I felt it. It was ancient and... enormous. It nearly got Angel to kill himself. And if we don't rescue Spike soon, who knows what else The First will get him to do."

Xander sighs, "I wish Sleeping Ugly would come to. He's been out all night."

Anya nods, "Yes, he was just starting to squeal when the spooky swat attacked. Said The First was holed up at the Seal of Dan... Zal... Something."

Dawn gets up, moves to Andrew. "Maybe he's just faking so he doesn't have to answer any more questions." She slaps Andrew, hard. Nothing happens. "Or maybe he's in a fugue state." She reaches back to hit him again…"

Piper sighs, "Dawn…"

Dawn looks at her aunt, "What?"

Piper nods, "Just - he'll come to when he comes to...

Buffy looks tired, stressed. "Keep reading, okay? If we want to help Spike, we need to know how to fight this thing."

Dawn goes back to her place on the floor, disgruntled. "Anya gets to hit him."

Willow excited, "Here's something!" Buffy and the others look up. "The First…" Not so excited. "Bank of Delaware. Sorry."

Buffy looks disappointed, tosses the book she's holding into a discard pile. "Hand me the Watcher's Codex again?"

Someone hands Buffy a book. She takes it. Not really paying attention. "Can I get you anything else, honey? How about some tea?"

Buffy reacts to the voice. Turns and sees Joyce standing over Buffy at the table. Smiling at her lovingly. A beat as Buffy looks happily stunned to see her… "Mom? You're not real."

Joyce reacts completely naturally. Bemused. "Okay. Is that slang, like - "you're not for real?" Or…"

Buffy frowns, "You're The First."

Joyce looks concerned. She speaks with genuine compassion. Buffy tries not to give into it - but it's hard. "You're so tired, baby. You're not making sense. Maybe you should get some sleep…"

Buffy shakes her head, "No…"

Joyce nods, "You can't win against this thing. Not if you don't rest."

Buffy frowns, "Stop. Stop being like this. It's a lie."

Joyce smiles, "I don't want to scare you. But I want you to take care. You need to wake up."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

"You're dreaming." Xander stands over Buffy, shaking her gently. "Wake up, Buff."

Buffy's eyes open. She sits up, disoriented. "Did you see it?"

Xander shakes his head, "There's nothing to see. You were doing a little dream talking, that's all."

Buffy sighs, "Oh."

Xander nods, "You okay? What did you see?"

Buffy looks haunted, but she tries to shake it off. "Nothing. It was nothing." She looks at her sister, "Piper can I see you for a minute."

Piper nods standing and follow Buffy upstairs. "What is it Buffy?"

Buffy sighs, "I saw mom."

Piper's eyes go wide, "Oh honey." She crosses and embraces her sister. "You know it was probably only the First."

Buffy nods, "Yeah I know. Doesn't make it any easier." She goes into her old room and changes into fresh clothes.

Downstairs… Dawn throws water in Andrew's face. He reacts a tiny bit, and then slumps again. She and Anya are alone in the living room at the moment.

Anya nods, "That was something."

Dawn nods, "Maybe if I singed his hair a little. Not enough to do him harm just enough to give him a jolt you know."

Anya smiles, "Good thinking."

Anya and Dawn immediately fall onto the couch, trying to look nonchalant as Buffy and Piper come back downstairs.

Dawn smiles, "Nothing."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

Dawn thrown, "Oh - I thought you were going to ask what we were doing…"

Buffy shakes her head, "No I was going to ask where everyone…"

Buffy's interrupted by Andrew's sputtering cough as he wakes.

Anya and Dawn jump up from the couch, move to Andrew.

Dawn smiles, "Look who's awake!"

Anya nods, "Silly Andrew you drooled all over yourself."

Buffy looks at them both suspiciously.

Andrew nods, "I'm - I was about to be dead, you and Faith saved me."

Faith walks into the living room from the kitchen, "For the time being."

Buffy nods, "But if you don't tell us what we need to know – we're going to offer you to The First on a platter and let him chop you into tiny pieces."

Andrew looks scared. Like he's going to talk. But then he stops. Confused. "The first what?"

Anya nods, "It's the name of the evil thing that pretended to be Warren and got you to kill Jonathan."

Andrew nods, "Ah. Not very ominous sounding."

Paige and Phoebe walk in from dining room, "It can be if you understand the context…"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, an evil name should be, like, Lex or Voldemort or…"

Buffy fed up, "Hey. I was intimidating here."

Andrew frowns, "Oh - sorry. Go ahead."

Buffy sighs, "Forget it. Where's the Seal?"

30 minutes later… Andrew leads Buffy, Dawn, Piper, Faith and Xander through a tunnel in the school basement.

Andrew's clearly jumpy. "It's around that corner. I think."

Buffy frowns, "Better be right this time."

Andrew sighs, "I told you I wasn't sure…"

Xander nods, "Maybe you should get sure. I'm sick of the…" He stops as they turn a corner. The Seal lies in the pit in front of them. "Whoa. Check out the goat-heady badness."

Piper nods, "What does it do?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I don't know. Something not good. It didn't work 'cause... There wasn't enough blood…" He tries to leave. "Okay."

Faith catches him with a hand. "Not so fast."

Dawn frowns, "There's blood on this. Lots." She is standing near the device that Spike was strapped to. "Looks like The First made another Sacrifice. Or a music video."

Buffy looks worried by this new revelation. "The Seal could have been activated. Maybe that's what The First wanted Spike for."

Andrew panicky, "That was not there before. I had nothing to do with that."

Xander nods, "Thanks for clearing that up. 'Cause otherwise we might have thought you were up to no good here at the satanic manhole cover. You killed your best friend."

Andrew deflates. His remorse clear. "He's in a place of joy and peace. He told me."

Piper shakes her head, "No. Nobody told you. You got tricked by a fake ghost…"

Buffy sighs, "Guys…" She tosses a shovel towards Xander. "Can we save the encounter session? We need to cover this thing up. Whatever it does, we can't leave it exposed like this."

Xander picks up the shovel and hands it to Andrew.

Andrew reluctantly joins Buffy in filling in the pit.

A little bit later. Piper, Andrew and Xander walk ahead of Dawn, Faith and Buffy, who carries a shovel.

Andrew frowns, "Man, this place gives me the creeps. It's like in Wonder Woman, issue 297-299…"

Xander nods, "Catacombs… Yeah. With the skeleton. That was cool."

Andrew nods, "That was cool."

Andrew looks at Xander with surprise - gets a "one of us" look on his face.

Xander tries to pretend like he didn't just massively geek out. "This way. Move it." He gives Andrew a manly shove toward the stairs.

Dawn sighs, "So what next? We found the Seal but no Spike..."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm not sure. The First was camped underground last time I found it, but who knows…"

Dawn, Faith and Buffy startle as Principal Wood emerges from another corridor, He holds a shovel of his own over his shoulder. "Faith. Ms. Halliwell and Ms. Halliwell."

Faith nods, "Hey."

Buffy and Principal Wood eye each other. And the shovels.

Principal Wood nods, "I thought you were…"

Dawn nods, "Sick! She was. Vomiting and... oozing from various places. And…"

Principal Wood frowns, "I remember. Please don't go on."

Dawn smiles, "But now - it's amazing. The doctor gave her some cream."

Faith nods, "Pills. Anyway I'm all better now."

Buffy eyes Principal Wood's shovel again.

Principal Wood notices. "Oh - yeah. Somebody left it in the courtyard. I was just returning it."

Buffy nods, "That's some full service Principaling. Wow."

Principal Wood nods, "I try."

Principal Wood looks at Buffy's shovel. "Oh. And... Faith and I just down here helping Dawnie with her project."

Dawn nods, "For science."

Faith nods, "We buried a... time capsule."

Dawn smiles, "Hello people of the future! Kids now like Red Bull and Jackass!"

Buffy nods, "Okay. We'd better go."

They start to move off. But Wood stops them with, "Faith. If you are feeling better I'd like you back at work. I've been wait-listing students who want to see you."

Faith genuine, "Right. Sorry about that. I've just been ill and... stuff."

Principal Wood nods, "Its fine. I understand. But things are backing up."

Faith nods, "No problem. I'll be back tomorrow. One-hundred percent ooze-free me."

Principal Wood smiles, "Good."

Principal Wood and Buffy look back at each other - suspicious.

Later back at the Summers House.

Xander moves into the dining area, where the shades are drawn and candles light the room. Willow sits at one end of the table, setting up a locator spell. Anya's helping her. Dawn does research on her laptop. Piper is scrying. Phoebe and Paige are standing nearby.

Buffy paces anxiously at the other end of the table.

Xander approaches her, "How's it going?"

Buffy nods, "Dawn's trying to find anything she can on the Seal of Danzalthar and Will's going to do a locator spell, see if she can find The First. Piper's scrying doing the same thing."

Xander sees Buffy's agitation. "Why don't you go get some rest? You've been up for, like, two days. We'll call you if we find anything."

Buffy shakes her head, "I couldn't sleep. Too much going on."

Xander nods, "It'll be okay, Buff. We've faced this kind of stuff before."

Buffy sighs, "You didn't see The First. I did. I felt it. This thing is…"

There is an explosion from the area where Willow is doing her spell. It sends Anya flying.

Piper drops the scrying crystal standing as wind fills the room and things scatter everywhere.

Willow holds onto the table as the smoke from the spell twists into her nostrils. She rears back and screams as her eyes and hair go black. She exhales and the giant form of the first emerges from her mouth. Then immediately gets sucked back.

Buffy frowns, "Will!"

Willow whips around and blasts Buffy, Piper, Phoebe, Dawn and Paige across the room. She speaks in a demonic voice. "You only make me stronger."

Xander, unnoticed by Willow, has snatched the bowl that held the spell ingredients and smashed it against the wall. Just as suddenly as everything started it all goes back to normal. Will's eyes and hair - everything.

Willow's legs give out. She falls to the floor, freaked - near tears.

Buffy and the others rush to her. "Will…"

Willow panicky, "I feel it. It's still in me..."

Buffy holds Willow tightly, trying to calm her. "It's not, it's gone. You're okay."

Willow shakes her head, "I don't want to hurt anybody, Buffy. Don't let it make me. Oh, God..."

Piper smiles, "We won't. You're okay."

Willow sighs, "I can't. I can't. I'm sorry..."

A bit later. Buffy, ready for a fight, prepares to leave. Straps a weapon on. Everybody's upset, watching her.

Xander nods, "At least take Faith and Dawn with you."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm going alone."

Xander nods, "You said yourself you don't know how to fight The First. Or even where it is."

Buffy reaches for the door, "It's out there - and it's hurting my friends… my family. I'll find it…"

She stops. Stunned. Giles stands in the doorway. "Buffy."

Buffy blinks, "Giles?" She steps forward, about to hug him, but she's stopped when three young girls move into the house.

Molly smiles, "Nice place. Bit of a mess."

Kennedy looks at Buffy, unimpressed. "This is the Slayer? Huh."

Dawn coughs, "One of three."

The girls blow past Buffy. She looks to Giles, double stunned now. He responds, a tad wry. "Sorry to barge in. I'm afraid we have a slight apocalypse."

A few moments later everyone is situated in the living room.

Dawn looks at the three new girls, "They're all Slayers?"

Giles shakes his head, "Potential Slayers. Waiting for one to be called. There were many more like them, all over the world. Now there's only a handful - and they're all on their way to Sunnydale and San Francisco."

Buffy's expression grows dark. This is what she's been seeing in her dreams "The others were murdered."

Giles nods, "In cold blood. As well as their Watchers. We all feared this day would come. When there'd be an attack, not just against an individual slayer, but against the whole line..."

Buffy looks to Giles - getting it. "The First - that's what it wants."

Giles nods, "Yes. To erase all the Slayers-in-training and their Watchers, along with their methods..."

Buffy nods, "And then Faith, Dawn, and finally me. And with all the potentials gone, and no way of making another... It's the end. There's no more Slayer. Ever."

A collective chill runs through the group.

Willow nods, "We haven't been able to find anything on The First. No documentation."

Giles nods, "That's because it pre-dates written history... And it rarely shows its true face. The only record of it I know was in the library of the Council."

Piper nods, "What about the Council? What do they say about this?"

Giles sighs, "Gone."

Paige frowns, "What?"

Giles nods, "Obliterated. They were in session... There was an explosion."

Willow nods, "So all the records are destroyed?"

Giles looks to Annabelle. "Annabelle…" Annabelle steps forward, pulls some files and books from her backpack. Puts them on the coffee table. "That's what's left. The mystic secrets of The Watchers, and whatever I could find on The First. When I learned what was happening, I... stole these."

Anya frowns, "And blew the Council up? See, that's what happens when you're all stuffy and repressed - you over-react."

Giles frowns, "No - I didn't... It must have been an agent of The First, after my little burglary session. The knowledge in the files had to be protected. There wasn't time for bureaucracy or debate, but the Council knows no other way."

Andrew sighs, "And it cost them their lives!" Everyone turns to see a forgotten Andrew, tied up in the corner. He's totally caught up in the story. Enthralled. "Go on."

Buffy sighs, "Piper will you freeze him."

Piper nods, "Sure Buffy." She freezes Andrew.

Buffy turns back to Giles, "What do the records say about The First?"

Giles shakes his head, "Very little. It can change form, but only appears in the guise of people who've passed away."

Willow nods, "Our ghosts."

Piper nods, "Your mom."

Giles nods, "Also, it's not corporeal. It can't touch or fight on its own. It works through the people it manipulates and its followers, The Bringers…"

Kennedy pipes up now. Clearly the boldest of the three Slayerettes. "Those freaks in the black robes."

Molly jumps in too. "Yeah. With the hoodies and the crazy alphabet eyes. I didn't see. I just heard that…"

Annabelle embarrassed, "Shhh. Molly. Mr. Giles doesn't need us prattling on..."

Molly shuts up, but glares at Annabelle.

Giles looks weary. "The First is unlike anything we've faced before. There's evil, and then there's the thing that made evil... The source."

Piper groans, "Is this The Source that we vanquished or something else?"

Giles shakes his head, "It is not the demon called The Source that you vanquished, no. Though it wouldn't surprise me if The Source got its power directly from the First Evil."

Buffy nods, "And that's what this claims to be?"

Giles nods, "That's what it is. It has eternities to act, endless resources. To defeat it. Honestly, I don't know… but we have to find a way. If the Slayer line is eliminated, then the Hellmouth will have no guardian. The balance will be destroyed... It falls to you, Buffy… Faith… and Dawn. We'll do what we can - but only you three have the strength to protect these girls - and the world - against what's coming."

Xander sighs, "But no pressure."

Kennedy sighs, "That's it? That's the plan?" Everybody turns to Kennedy. "I don't see how three people, even a Slayer, can protect us. Even when one of them is a kid. I saw what those Bringer guys can do. They tore my Watcher apart…"

Giles nods, "Of course, we'll use all our resources, but…"

Kennedy frowns, "And if this thing is the root of all Evil, isn't the Hellmouth its number one vacation spot? Don't you think we should be hiding our asses away on the other side of the globe?"

Annabella frowns, "Kennedy…"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, she's not wrong. We should have more muscle. That's why we have to find Spike."

Anya nods, "Yeah, he'll help. If he's not crazy. Or killing people. Or dead. Or, you know, all of the above."

Giles nods, "That's one reason some of the girls are going to San Francisco. Between the Slayers and the Charmed Ones. Hopefully…"

Short time later. Buffy, Faith and Giles move down Sunnydale's main street, which is decorated for Christmas.

Giles confused, "This place, where you last saw The First, you say it was in a Christmas tree lot?"

Buffy nods, "Under it. There was a hidden cavern, happened to be under a tree lot. Those Bringer guys were doing some kind of ritual." Buffy looks at Giles, vulnerable - shaken. "Giles. This is bad, isn't it? I mean, a new kind of bad."

Giles nods, "Just in time for Christmas."

Buffy looks around at the decorations. At the happy folk doing their shopping - oblivious to the big bad around them. "I didn't even realize it was December. Maybe when we get home we should decorate. And this was going to be our first Christmas in the new house. You think you'll ever show up for a real visit? The kind where the world isn't about to end?"

Giles nods, "If we survive this, I promise to. Maybe stop in and see this new house you mentioned."

Buffy smiles, "Good. 'Cause I missed you."

Giles smiles, "I missed you too. And you as well Faith."

Faith smiles, "Thanks G-man."

Giles rolls his eyes, "Don't call me that."

Buffy sighs, "Willow had a little setback today. She was performing a locator spell so we could try and find where The First is holed up. The First hijacked her spell and temporarily possessed her. She's majorly wigged."

Giles nods, "I trust you can get her through it, Buffy. It's why you're her Whitelighter isn't it."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Back at the Summers' house. Xander is boarding up the windows.

Andrew is watching him, Piper has since unfroze him. "So, how long have you followed Buffy?"

Xander shakes his head, "I don't "follow" her. She's my best friend."

Andrew not buying it, "Huh. She seems like a good leader. Her hair is shiny. Does she make you stab things?"

Willow is just finishing making the sofa up as a bed, and is then on the move with an armful of linens. Kennedy follows her. They head out of the living room and toward the stairs.

Willow nods, "Annabelle can sleep here, Molly can sleep in Dawn's room…"

Kennedy shakes her head, "Not if Dawn actually wants to sleep. Molly'll talk her ear off."

Willow smiles, "That won't be a problem since Dawn won't be here."

Kennedy frowns, "Come again?"

Willow smiles, "This is Buffy's house. But she and Dawn don't live here anymore. Buffy and Dawn along with Piper, Phoebe, Paige and I live in San Francisco."

Kennedy a little flirtatious, "So you aren't staying?" This stops Willow. She doesn't quite know what to say. Kennedy grabs the linens as she grins and continues up the stairs.

Willow, thrown, turns, encounters Dawn, who's just come out of the kitchen.

Dawn indicates Kennedy. "Does she wanna eat?"

Willow blinks, "What? Huh? She's - she's new."

Dawn nods, "Well Annabelle and Molly are starved and I totally burned the mac and cheese." They move through the dining room toward the kitchen, Willow still very thrown by new Kennedy's flirtiness. "Ah, I'll add some hot sauce and tell them it's an American thing. Say it's blackened."

They enter the kitchen. Anya's dumping out the mac and cheese.

Molly goes through the cabinets and Annabelle reads the label on some cereal.

Willow nods, "Or we can order a pizza."

Annabelle smiles, "As long as it's plain. I'm veggie…"

Molly shakes her head, "Daft, you mean…"

Annabelle rolls her eyes. "Just because you'll eat any kind of trash…"

She's stopped by Molly's happy exclamation. "Brill! Biscuits."

Willow sighs looking at Dawn, "You could orb to the Manor and see if you can get Piper to come back and maybe fix something?"

Molly pulls a package of cookies from a shelf. Starts munching. Looks to Dawn. "You don't mind? I have a case of the nerves after Mr. Giles' lecture."

Dawn looks at Willow, "Knock yourself out." She takes a cookie. "I feel a cookie problem coming on myself."

Dawn holds the cookies out and all the girls give up on the dinner idea. Chow down.

At the Christmas tree lot… Buffy, Faith and Giles wander the dirt lot where the Christmas tree lot used to be.

Giles frowns, "So there was an entrance to the cave above ground here?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was around here somewhere."

Giles nods, "So we'll just keep…"

Giles and Faith turn to see that Buffy has disappeared, having fallen through a hole.

Buffy calls up, "Found it."

Giles rushes to the hole. Looks in. "Good lord, are you alright?"

Buffy nods, "Peachy. Except my knees bend backwards now. Stay up there, Giles. I'll check it out. Faith you stay with him just in case."

Faith nods, "No problem, B. Be careful."

Buffy smiles as she calls up, "I always am."

Buffy wanders the cave, which is lit only by moonlight streaking through the hole above. The cave appears empty, but there is a small tunnel at the far end of the cave and some other craggy spots where something might hide.

As she ventures further into the cave. She hears a sound behind her, she turns and sees nothing. She turns back to face the Ubervamp.

The Ubervamp uppercuts Buffy and she goes flying into the roof of the cave.

Buffy hits the ground hard and the Ubervamp attacks, kicking the hell out of her. Buffy jumps up, grabs a stalactite-type formation growing from the top of the cave and swings herself at the Ubervamp, pounding him with her heels. The Ubervamp falls back.

The Ubervamp keeps dealing staggering blows, and doesn't even seem winded.

Buffy looks scared. She's bleeding from a few cuts now, looking spent. "Faith I could use your help!"

Faith never appears.

The Ubervamp swings, connects. Swings again, but Buffy drops and rolls, coming up with stake in hand. Before he can react, Buffy drives the stake deep into the Ubervamp's heart. The Ubervamp roars with fury. He grins, a bit twisted, and pulls the stake out.

Ubervamp hits Buffy with a wicked backhanded punch. She hits the ground, hard. He regards the stake he's now holding in his hand. A novelty. And one he adjusts to instantly. He rushes forward. He stabs where Buffy was - she jerks away. The stake hits the rocky ground - and splinters inches from her face.

Buffy gets to her feet - and gets taken off her feet with a brutal, bone-crunching gut-punch from the Ubervamp.

Buffy takes punishment - repeated blows to the body, the face... and she can't get one shot in in retaliation. She tried to orb out as the Ubervamp slaps a big hand around her throat and lifts her up off the ground. She pulls at the hand on her throat, but it will not budge.

The Ubervamp opens his jaws to bite her. Buffy grabs hold of a small stalactite, rips it from its moorings - she smashes the Ubervamp with it. Ubervamp loosens its grip on Buffy just enough for her to fall, painfully, to the ground.

Buffy leaps to the nearest rock wall and starts scrambling up, fast as she can, hand-and-footholds crumbling... She gets halfway up the rock wall when the Ubervamp's hand shoots out of nowhere and grabs her ankle.

Buffy struggles, pulling herself up out of the cave hole - almost freeing herself when she suddenly gets yanked back - almost back in, her hands digging into the soft earth around her, fingers leaving treads...

Ubervamp holds tight to Buffy's ankle. Prepares to bite, opening its fanged mouth with incredible speed... just as Buffy kicks - and just barely manages to free herself.

Suddenly a hand grabs Buffy. She looks up to see Faith. Faith pulls Buffy all the way out of the hole. Behind Faith, Buffy sees Giles silhouetted by the rising sun.

The Ubervamp pops out - then retreats in snarling fear.

Giles nods, "It's gone."

Buffy, still on the ground and breathing heavily, looks back to the hole then up at Giles, her fear showing. "What was it?"

Short time later… Buffy, Faith and Giles enter the kitchen through the backdoor.

Buffy nods, "Don't want to wake the others just yet, give us a chance to..."

Buffy stops short - closes her eyes and sighs. The three Potential Slayers eating breakfast, having made themselves at home.

Kennedy smiles, "Sorry about the British invasion."

Molly nods, "We've been up for hours."

Annabelle smiles, "Four p.m. London time."

Kennedy frowns, "You all right? You look..." She stops, not wanting to say what Buffy looks like.

Buffy nods, "I'm fine. Got in a fight, is all." She closes the kitchen door. "You want to tell me with what?"

Giles nods, "Yes. But, Buffy, are you sure we shouldn't discuss this privately?"

Buffy sighs, "You mean not in front of the Next Generation?" Buffy eyes the Potentials. All of them eager. And unprepared. She considers, shrugs. "No time to coddle them, Giles. Welcome to the War Room, guys."

A small thrill ripples through the Potentials. Annabelle grabs a pen and pad of paper.

Giles nods, "What you fought was a vampire. But something more as well. It was a Turok-Han. As Neanderthals are to human beings, Turok-Han are to vampires. They're ancient, primordial, ferociously strong killing machines which live off blood, single-minded as animals. They are the vampires that vampires fear. And until this morning, I thought they were myth."

Annabelle, scared, raises her hand. "Did you slay it?"

Faith shakes her head, "No. It's still out there. Somewhere."

Molly frowns, "What does it want?"

Buffy nods, "All of us dead." They all have their own reactions to that. Buffy sees. "But for now it looks like sunlight's keeping this Ubervamp away."

Giles nods, "Then until sunset, Buffy… Faith, you both should rest. A few hours' sleep will make a world of difference."

Faith shakes her head, "No sleep today. Can't."

Giles frowns, "But Faith you're exhausted. You both are."

Faith nods, "Comes with the gig. I don't think taking on pre-historic evil involves nap time." She starts to head out.

Buffy nods, "Sorry, Potential guys. I know you came a long way and you want to get into this, but for now the best thing you can do is sit tight, wait it out. I'll go to San Francisco check out the Book of Shadows, find out what I can, be back before sunset." She turns to Giles, "I'll return with Piper at least. May leave Phoebe and Paige in San Francisco for any potentials you sent there."

Kennedy frowns, "How are you getting to San Francisco and back before dark?"

Buffy smiles, "Like this." She orbs.

Buffy orbs into the Halliwell House in San Francisco and goes straight to her bathroom.

Slowly she pulls up a sleeve on her blouse. She looks at her arm it's hideously bruised. Buffy touches the bruise, winces. She starts to roll the sleeve back down again when a hand gently stops her ..

Buffy looks up at the hand touching her arm to find Joyce, standing beside her, concerned. "Honey, what happened?"

Buffy frowns, "It's okay, Mom."

Joyce sighs, "I tried to warn you, but... Right. The last thing you need now is one of helpful Mom's guilt trips. I'll get you some ice."

Joyce starts to leave.

Buffy stops her. "No. Mom, I can't."

Joyce frowns, "Buffy, you have to heal."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't have time."

Joyce nods, "Are you worried about the sun going down? Because some things you can't control. The sun always goes down. The sun always comes up. Except in L.A., just of late."

Buffy sighs, "Everyone's counting on me."

Joyce nods, "They do that. And I'm sorry, but these friends of yours put too much pressure on you. They always have."

Buffy frowns, "First off something Evil is coming. Second off you used to be proud of the work I was doing. Both as a Slayer and a Charmed One."

Joyce nods, "Buffy, Evil isn't "coming." It's already here. Evil is always here. Don't you know? It's everywhere. And I am proud of you. I always will be."

Buffy sighs, "I have to stop it."

Joyce nods, "How are you going to do that?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I, I don't know. Yet, but..."

Joyce nods, "Buffy. No matter what your friends expect of you, or your sisters. Evil is a part of us. All of us, it's natural. And no one can stop that. No one can stop nature. Not even...

Buffy frowns, "You know I don't know if you're actually my mom or The First. Either way you're not helping right now." She orbs over to the manor. "Piper! Phoebe! Paige! Dawn!" They come downstairs. "Ok here is the sitch. Piper, Dawn you're coming back to Sunnydale with me. Phoebe, Paige I need you guys to stay in San Francisco. Giles said some of the potential slayers will be coming to San Francisco. That means here or my house. So I need one of you here and the other staying at my house. While you guys are here I need you to research. Look wherever you can for anything on the First Evil. Giles believes it maybe where The Source got his power. Talk to Chris and Leo see if the Elders can help. Dawn you should go over to the house and pack. Piper I suggest you do the same. I'm going over to the paper and talk to Elise about some time off or maybe let me work from Sunnydale for a while."

Short time later at the Bay Mirror… Buffy walks into Elise's office, "Hey Elise."

Elise looks up, "Buffy I was just about to call you. I hadn't seen your copy for the column."

Buffy nods, "About that. I've had some family trouble recently, my adopted family. I'm going to be staying in Sunnydale for a while till it's straightened out. Do you think I can work from there?"

Elise nods, "Is everything alright?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah I think so. Only time will tell really."

Elise smiles, "Sure I will have the mail for your half of the column forwarded to Sunnydale. Where do you want it sent?"

Buffy smiles, "1630 Revello Drive."

Elise nods, "Then I will send it there. About your half of today's column. Don't worry about it. We'll run one of your old columns."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks Elise."

Elise nods, "No problem, Buffy. You'll let me know how everything goes?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah." She turns and leaves the office.

Buffy returns to the manor to find Piper and Dawn packed. She orbs them to Sunnydale.

That evening Giles is talking to the group. "This day's almost over." He closes the curtains, talking as he walks.

Anya, Faith, Willow and Dawn each select weapons from Faith's weapons chest and take up position by the windows - serving as sentries.

Xander finishes boarding up the windows themselves.

Annabelle, Piper, Kennedy and Molly sit clustered together, looking useless and scared.

Buffy stands overseeing the proceedings.

Giles nods, "And the sun will go down in... seventeen minutes."

Xander smiles, "Hey. Junior Slayers. Don't look so worried. I mean, sure, we may not know where Spike is, or how to fight the First, or if and when this Super-style vampire is gonna attack us all, however... House. Boarded up. All we gotta do now is trap this Ubervamp in the pantry - and it's game over." He jauntily hammers in one last nail - point made.

Willow passes by Xander, on her way to Buffy. "Xander? Newbies. Let's ease them into the whole "jokes in the face of death" thing."

Xander sighs, "Who's joking? That pantry thing could work. You saying M. Night Shamyalan lied to us?"

Buffy intercedes, speaking to the Potentials, "You'll be okay. You have three Slayers here guarding you. Two of which are witches. And one of those is a Charmed one, whose sister also a Charmed One is sitting next to you."

Willow nods, "It's like our guarantee. Um, Buffy...?" Willow takes Buffy aside. "I just... I want you to know, I'm really sorry about letting you down. Before, here, with the Magicks going all eeeh and me going all aaah and everything getting all rrrr... I'm sorry I can't help."

Buffy shakes her head, "No one expects you to make everything right."

Willow nods, "Okay, I can't do everything, but I should be able to do something. I have so much power. But when I try to use it..."

Buffy smiles, "Willow you're not the only witch here. Don't forget that. We have The Charmed Ones and the Thrice Blessed. When the time comes you won't have to do it alone."

Willow smiles, "Okay." Buffy moves away.

Kennedy nods, "Hey. Are we getting weapons? Trained fighters, badness coming. I've heard worse ideas."

Annabelle shakes her head, "We'll be armed when the Slayers feel we're ready."

Molly nods, "I feel ready."

Annabelle shakes her head, "You're frightened. You must learn to control your fear."

Kennedy nods, "Hey. You know what would help with that? Weapons."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know."

Kennedy nods, "We're sitting ducks without them."

Annabelle nods, "We're with three Slayers! Safe as houses."

Kennedy nods, "You see the house we're in?"

Annabelle showing fear, "It'll come straight for us, won't it?"

Buffy mumbles to Giles, walking away to clear her head. "Better load 'em up."

Giles watches Buffy walk away as he hands out various weapons to the Potential Slayers. He looks to Piper, "Do you want anything?"

Piper raises her hands, "Got my weapons right here."

Kennedy frowns, "How's that?"

Piper smiles and causes a vase to explode, "Witch remember? I have powers. So does Buffy and Dawn. Dawn actually could probably vanquish the Ubervamp herself."

Giles frowns, "How?"

Piper smiles, "She has pyrokinesis."

Giles nods, "Ah. So she could set them on fire. Yes she probably could vanquish one herself."

In the living room… Andrew still tied to a chair, "Listen to me, man..." Buffy passes by Xander and Andrew. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Xander nods, "Of course you've got a "bad feeling." Dude. You're tied to a chair."

Andrew shakes his head, "No. Well, yeah, but above and beyond that, I'm telling you my spider-sense is tingling. This is gonna get hairy. I'm talking weird with a beard. Better untie me."

Buffy frowns, "And this will help us how?"

Andrew sighs, "Phht. Okay, I know what you're thinking. Andrew. Bad guy. You think I'm a super villain, like Dr. Doom, or Apokalypse, or, or... the Riddler." Buffy looks to Xander. Xander shrugs. "I admit I went over to the Dark Side. But only to pick up a couple of things and now I'm back. I've learned. I am good again."

Buffy talks to Andrew without paying attention, watching Giles hand over axes and swords to a couple of very young looking girls. She sees Dawn by the window with an axe. "And, when were you ever good before?"

Andrew nods, "Okay, technically, never. Touche." Buffy walks away. "But I'm like Vader in the last five minutes of "Jedi," you know, with the redemptive power of, of... Mine is a redemptive struggle of... Redemptive epic, which chronicles..." Xander walks away, too. "These ropes itch."

Giles approaches Buffy

Buffy nods, "How we doing on time?"

Giles checks his watch, "Sunset should be any minute now. We've done all we can. Don't worry, everyone here understands it's you, Faith or Piper calling the shots."

Buffy nods, "Just hope we're calling the right ones."

Giles nods, "You have all my faith. And they're depending on you."

Buffy looks down. "Oh, Giles. Not what I really needed to hear right..."

"Guys! Slayer Team guys?" Molly comes into the room. Looking freaked. "Annabelle split."

Annabelle, panicked, running as hard as she can through an industrial area. She clutches a cross to her chest, eyes wide in panic, muttering prayers to herself fast and shallow. She hears a noise. Looks back, seeing nothing but shadows - and running from them. She turns a corner.

Suddenly the Ubervamp lifts her off her feet. Annabelle screams.

10 minutes later Buffy comes running around the corner after Annabelle. She slows, stops. She sees Annabelle's body. Buffy stands there, over the body, immobile, breathing heavily, absorbing what's just happened.

She is suddenly HIT in the base of the spine, sending her flying violently forward, hitting the ground hard.

Buffy whirls, looks up, sees the Ubervamp. Fear freezes her features a moment, but she puts it away.

Buffy rises and unleashes a series of roundhouse kicks - as hard as anything she's ever thrown. They manage to annoy the Ubervamp. Ubervamp roars and punches Buffy - once - hard in the stomach, lifting her off her feet. She hears a crack, instantly knowing something is broken.

Buffy hits the ground, scrambling to her feet as the Ubervamp approaches. She gets up, coughs - and wipes her blood from her mouth. The Ubervamp rushes Buffy, grabs her, lifting her off her feet.

Buffy SPITS in his face. Ubervamp wipes the bloody spit from his face, regards it - and licks his hand. Buffy breaks free from his grip and runs.

Buffy heads inside a nearby building, holding herself up against the doorframe for support a moment, looking back, then disappearing within. She's limping, short of breath. She rushes into the area as best she can.

The Ubervamp is stalking her looking for more blood. He enters without caution or concern - pure stalking mode. Suddenly, Buffy smashes him in the face with a large metal pipe. He keeps walking forward, unaffected. He SLAPS the pipe out of her hand.

Buffy backs up. The Ubervamp stalks forward and throws a series of punches, some connecting, some barely missing, but all of them putting Buffy on pure defensive mode. She wants to use her powers but the Ubervamp isn't giving her a chance.

The Ubervamp connects with a shot to the ribs that sends Buffy flying, landing flat on her back, pain etched in her face, clutching her ribs, looking terrified.

Buffy scrambles backward. Ubervamp steps into a shadow. She looks up and sees a crate of metal rods. She reaches and for the release mechanism and it comes rushing down upon the Ubervamp.

Buffy slowly, painfully stands. Catches her breath. Walks, limping, away. Behind her she suddenly hears the sound of twisting metal crashing.

Buffy turns to see the Ubervamp rising from the twisted metal wreckage. She can't believe it. She runs.

The Ubervamp lopes after her in long strides. Blocks her way just as she nearly makes it out the building. He catches her, grabs her, and proceeds to kick Buffy's ass - quickly and efficiently, each blow doing major damage. Buffy takes the shots, each one sounding like it's breaking bones.

Buffy throws one last desperate punch, and the Ubervamp catches Buffy's best punch, holding her fist and freezing it in mid-blow. That's with one hand. The other hand hits Buffy so fast, she rockets straight back, hitting the aged brick wall.

Buffy's limp body comes smashing through the rotted old bricks and lands, in a crumpled heap, among a crate of building materials. Knocked unconscious. Dust swirls. Then settles. Buffy does not move.

Back at the Summers House… Dawn frowns, "Mom!"

Piper looks over at her niece, "What's wrong Dawn?"

Dawn looks to her aunt, "Mom's hurt. Bad."

Piper is up out of the room and gets Giles, Xander, and Willow. They come back and Dawn orbs them to where Buffy is.

They start removing wooden shards.

Xander is the first to spot Buffy, "God almighty."

Buffy, beaten, bloodied, lying like a broken doll in the wreckage.

Short time later they are back at the Summers House.

Giles sighs, "... her ribs are smashed, and she should be hospitalized immediately."

Willow frowns, "Could she die?"

Giles nods, "Despite her healing abilities, I believe so. I won't lie to you; I don't know what to do in a situation like this, because there has never been a situation like this..." He turns to Dawn, "Can you help her?"

Dawn sighs, "I don't know. I've tried healing before but I couldn't. I'm gonna try. If I can't I will call for Leo. Either way it could be a while before she is healed."

Dawn turns and walks into her mother's room. She sits down and holds her hands out over her mother. At first nothing happens, "I love you, mom. Come back to me." Tears well up in her eyes and something within her swells up. A tear drops on her hands and they begin to glow as she begins to heal Buffy.

Downstairs Giles now stands at the dining room table, addressing Willow, Dawn, Xander, Kennedy, Piper, Faith and Molly. "...which means we start back at square one."

Xander frowns, "Which square would that be, exactly?"

Giles shakes his head, "I'm not sure. The First pre-dates everything we've ever known, or can know. It's everywhere. It's pure. I don't know if we can fight it."

Buffy comes downstairs and stands in the dining room doorway. "You're right."

Piper looks at Dawn, "Did you?"

Dawn smiles and nods, "Looks like my powers just advanced."

Buffy pulls Dawn into an embrace before turning back to the group, "We don't know how to fight it. We don't know when it'll come. Can't run, can't hide... can't pretend it's not the end 'cause it is. Something has always been there to try and destroy the world. We've beaten them back, but we're not dealing with them anymore. We're dealing with the reason they exist. Evil. The strongest. The First."

Giles nods, "Buffy, I know you're tired..."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond scared. I'm standing on the mouth of Hell and it's going to swallow me whole. And it'll choke on me." There is a fierce resolve creeping into her voice that surprises everyone. She takes a halting step forward. "We're not ready? THEY'RE not ready. They think we're gonna wait, like we always do, for the end to come but I'm done waiting. They want an apocalypse? We'll give 'em one. Anyone else who wants to run do it now, because we just became an army. We just declared war."

Buffy nods, "From now on we won't just face our worst fears, we will seek them out. We will find them and cut out their hearts, one by one, until The First shows itself for what it is. And I, Faith, Dawn, Piper, Phoebe or Paige will kill it ourselves. There's only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil. And that's us." She looks around at them all. "Any questions?"


	57. Chapter 57: Showtime

_**RHatch89 -**_I counted actually 4, 5 with this chapter, uses of the power since she got it. That includes when Macy had it in Four Blondes chapter. I try as I write to find places to put her power in. But that's not always easy, I'm up around chapter 70 in writing and trying to remedy that. But expect it to be few and far between for the next few chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 57: Showtime**

A bus driver calls out, "Sunnydale. Watch your step. Next stop..."

The last person to exit the bus is a young African-American girl. She looks around and walks forward between parked buses to the bus terminal building. The girl looks at the building, but the doors are closed and no lights are on.

She looks around anxiously, and goes to the nearby pay phone, grabs the phone book, and start flipping through it. The girl runs her finger down through the names, searching, before she realizes that the page she needs has been torn out of the book. When she looks up from the book, she sees a black-robed, hooded, eyeless man approaching her. She drops the phone book and turns to run, but sees two more of these men, the Bringers, coming toward her with knives in their hands. She backs up against the wall, panicked and breathing heavily, and sinks down to the ground.

Just then Buffy appears behind the Bringers. She lifts them off the ground and sends them flying apart. The third Bringer runs away while the other two that Buffy attacked come back for more. She doesn't let them get close she raises her hands as she sends a bolt of lightning vanquishing the two Bringers.

Buffy walks up to Rona, who is still cowering on the ground. "Rona, right?" Rona nods. "I just got word you were arriving." She offers Rona a hand to help her up.

Rona takes Buffy's hand, stands, "You're her!"

Buffy nods, "Her is me."

Rona still out of breath, looking around the parking lot, "You know, I thought, uh—they told me I'd be safe here."

Buffy smiles, "Right. Well, you are. I mean, you will be...safer...with me, Faith and Dawn around."

Rona smiles, "That's good."

Buffy starts to walk away, "Next time you're attacked…"

Rona follows Buffy, panicked, "Whoa, whoa—next time? You saying I'm gonna get attacked again?"

Buffy nods, "Welcome to the Hellmouth."

Back at the Summers House… In Willow and Kennedy's room. Willow's tossing and turning in a sleeping bag.

"You don't have to do this." Kennedy is lying on the foot of the bed, with one arm bent at the elbow, propping her head up on her hand, talking to Willow. "Flooring it. In the bag. 'Cause," she pats the bed behind her, "nice big comfy bed right here. I mean, you ought to know. Your bed."

Willow shakes her head, "Actually my bed is in San Francisco. That's a rental. Buffy rented furniture so that Faith would have some when she had the furniture loaded on to a moving truck and taken to her house in San Francisco. Anyways I'm OK. I just, I like it down here." She pats the sleeping bag. "It's firm."

Kennedy chuckles, "Funny, you look a little uncomfortable. Or... is it just me?"

Willow shakes her head, "No. I'm just, uh, uneasy 'cause Buffy's out."

Kennedy nods, "Right. How many girls arriving this time?"

Willow nods, "Just one. But since Giles has the coven searching for other slayers-in-waiting to send 'em our way, I bet we'll be seeing a lot more soon enough."

Kennedy moves the arm that was propping her head, flips her long brown hair, and snuggles her face into her pillow, still looking at Willow. "So, you're saying I should enjoy having this bed all to myself as long as I can?"

Willow nods, "It is starting to get crowded around here. Piper, Dawn and Buffy are already sharing a bed. But of course their family…"

Kennedy props her head on her hand again, "Totally. And with this many girls, well, I'm just saying if we don't get another bathroom in this house soon, things are gonna get ugly."

Willow smiles, "Sounds like somebody had to share mirror time with a bunch of siblings. But if you want we could probably get Dawn or Buffy to orb you to San Francisco. Neither the Manor or Buffy's house there are full yet."

Kennedy shakes her head, "Somebody not me. I only got a half-sister and we didn't have to share. Her bedroom was in another wing of the house."

Willow stares, "Wing? Your house had wings?"

Kennedy nods, "Yeah. Just a couple. A few. Our summer home in the Hamptons didn't have any at all. Well, one, actually."

Willow blinks, "Huh. Well, that's—that's ... huh."

Kennedy smiles, "But never mind my deal. What's your story, Willow, I mean, witchcraft? Wow, that sounds new-agey."

Willow shakes her head, "No, it's safe to say that what I practice is definitely old-agey. I'm actually learning a lot from Buffy and Piper."

Kennedy nods, "So, show me a trick."

Willow frowns, "A trick?"

Kennedy nods, "You know, pull a rabbit out of something, or make something float."

Willow sighs, "Uh, yeah, listen, Kennedy, um, it's almost morning. We really need to get some sleep."

Kennedy smiles, "Hey, if I wanted to sleep, I'd be downstairs catching Z's with the other girls."

Downstairs Buffy walks in the front door with Rona. "You guys are all still up?"

Xander sits up, fakes a smile, "Ah! Who needs sleep?"

Buffy nods, "Everybody, this is Rona." She gestures to Rona.

Everyone speaks at once, "Hi. Hi, Rona."

Andrew nods, "Hey, Rona."

Xander leans forward and smiles, "Hey, Rona."

Rona with her arms crossed, surveys the room, sees Andrew, "Um... why is that guy tied to a chair?"

Xander nods, "The question you'll soon be asking is, why he isn't gagged? Or better yet why hasn't Piper frozen him.

Anya enters the room with a rolled up sleeping bag, and Giles follows her in.

Giles nods, "Molly, why don't you show our new houseguest where the kitchen is. I'm sure she's hungry after her travels."

Molly holding a bag of potato chips, stands, "Fair enough. I'm a bit peckish meself."

Rona nods, "Bit what as well?"

Anya nods, "That's English for hungry." She unrolls the sleeping bag and arranges it on the floor.

Rona follow Molly, "Oh, here I thought "hungry" was English for "hungry.""

Giles nods, "Everything all right?"

Buffy helping Anya make a bed for Rona, "She had a welcoming committee."

Xander frowns, "So, The First knows potential slayers are making their way here? I wonder if they have more stationed in San Francisco."

Giles leans forward on the back of a chair, "I must warn the coven to be cautious. Buffy you should tell Phoebe and Paige to be cautious also."

Buffy nods, "The First's always gonna be one step ahead of us, Giles. I need to know how to stop it. No, not stop it, hurt it. I want to hurt it real bad. Tell me how."

Giles shakes his head, "I—I don't know, Buffy." He takes off glasses, squats down to be on eye level with everyone in the room. "I've exhausted all the sources I have left with little result. The Watcher's records are still really all we have to go on."

Buffy sighs, "The Elders haven't been very forth coming. Another one of those it's a Slayer deal we can't interfere thing."

Anya nods, "I made the rounds myself. Tried to dig up anything useful from the demon community."

Xander smiles, "They're a community now? What's next, the Ladies' Auxiliary?"

Anya sighs, "The ones that didn't attack me, didn't know anything or didn't talk. Either way, we've got squat."

Buffy nods, "Well, squat's not gonna cut it. What about the Turok-Han?"

Xander nods, "The vampire time forgot?"

Piper comes down the stairs.

Buffy sighs, "Time may have forgotten him, but I sure won't. We know stakes don't kill it, but anything in those ancient books about what does? Sunlight, fire, germs?"

Andrew from the other room, "So, Giles, with that thing guarding the entrance to The First's crib, how will Buffy get to Spike?"

Giles's jaw drops, and he seems perplexed.

Buffy nods, "I really hate to admit this, but he's not wrong. There's no way we'll be able to help Spike until that thing is out of the way."

Eve sighs, "Spike? Sorry, I'm confused. He's that vampire who's been killing people, right? He's the one you're worried about helping?"

Piper nods, "Well Chloe, we're going to need to get him. If only to get him away from the First."

Chloe smiles, "I'm Chloe, she's Eve."

Eve nods, "It's just, well, we've been talking, and do we have some kind of plan? You know, any kind of plan to keep us from dying?"

Buffy stands, sighs, "We're working on it."

Giles stands, walks to Buffy, "There is one avenue that we haven't tried yet…"

Anya stands, "Giles!"

Giles nods, "Beljoxa's Eye."

Xander frowns, "And exactly what part of town is that avenue in?"

Anya emphatically, "I told you no."

Buffy nods, "Wh-what is Botox's eye?"

Giles smiles, "Beljoxa's Eye. It's an oracle type creature that exists in a dark dimension."

Anya nods, "Internal vortex more like."

Buffy sighs, "Fun."

Anya shakes her head, "Not really, no."

Giles nods, "The point is, only demons can open the gateway to it."

Anya sighs, "Excuse me, ex-demon here."

Giles nods, "You're still friends in the fold. Murderous acquaintances, anyway."

Anya sighs, "Look, there's no reason to think this Beljoxa's Eye will have any of the answers we're looking for."

Buffy nods, "I'll take anything I can get. Anya, please, we're running out of time. Spike's running out of time."

A few hours later… The telephone rings, and Willow picks up the cordless handset an answers it. "Hello? No, Giles isn't here right— Yeah, this is Willow. Althenea, hi! How's the coven? Oh, I miss you guys. Still working out that Pleiadian spirit conjuring? What? Oh, OK, when?"

In the dining room Xander is squatting next to Andrew's chair, untying him.

Andrew frowns, "Ow! Watch it! That's my joystick hand."

Xander rolls his eyes, "I'm not gonna touch that one."

Buffy standing on the other side of Andrew, with her arms crossed, "OK, listen up, Andrew. I don't exactly know what to do with you, except that we don't have time to babysit a hostage."

Xander nods, "Especially a hostage that's gotten more than a little ripe."

Buffy makes a face, and steps back a few feet away from Andrew, "So, I'm here to tell you, if you try anything, try to run— did you ever see the movie Misery?"

Andrew nods, "Six times. But the book was scarier than the movie 'cause instead of crushing his foot with a sledge hammer, Kathy Bates chops it off with…" He stops rambling, sees Buffy glaring at him, and swallows. "I'll be good."

Willow comes in from the kitchen, "Buffy—word from the underground. Another potential arrived in town the day before yesterday. She's at the Sun Spot Motel, near the highway."

Xander frowns, "The day before yesterday? Why are we just finding out about it now?"

Willow sighs, "Bringers killed her watcher before he could tell anyone he sent her. If it wasn't for a particularly powerful seer in the coven, we wouldn't even know about it now."

Buffy nods, "OK, I mean," she looks out the window, "there's still a couple of hours of daylight left. You guys should be safe here." She calls upstairs, "Piper I need your help." She turns back to everyone in the room. "We'll get her and bring her back." She turns to leave as Piper comes down stairs.

Xander nods, "I'll go with the two of you." He stands and follows Buffy and Piper.

Andrew stands, "All right, retrieving a potential. Let's do it!" Buffy and Xander turn to glare at him. "Or I could just go wash up."

Buffy, Piper and Xander leave through the front door.

Dawn walks in from the kitchen. "Where are Mom and Aunt Piper going?"

Willow smiles, "Bringing in another newbie in from the cold."

Dawn nods, "Another one?"

Willow nods, "Well, the more the better, I figure. We need all the help we can get."

Dawn sighs, "Help. Sure that's cool, but…"

Willow shakes her head, "What?"

Dawn sighs, "I'm just not sure more scared Slayer wannabes translates as help."

At the motel… Buffy, Piper and Xander walk up to Room 25.

Xander nods, "You sure this is it?"

Buffy nods, "The clerk said it's the only check-in they've had in a week. Tourism must be down."

Xander nods, "Right in the middle of apocalypse season."

Piper rolls her eyes.

Buffy knocks, "Hello." She knocks again. "It's OK. We're friendly. And we have eyes."

Xander peers in through the window, "Buffy—kick the door down."

Buffy smiles, "No need." She orbs inside and frowns at what she sees. She quickly opens the door for Piper and Xander.

Piper and Xander see a girl lying on the floor, face down in a pool of blood.

Buffy kneels to touch her, and looks back up at Xander and Piper. "She's cold. Been dead for days."

Xander shakes her head, "Poor kid. She made it all the way to Sunnydale just to get herself killed." Buffy rolls the girl over "If only we…"

Buffy looks at the girl's face, "Eve."

Piper frowns, "Eve? If Eve is here that means the First has been masquerading as her for several days now."

Buffy nods, "We need to get back to the house, now."

Back at the Summers House… Dawn's standing at a desk, looking through notebooks. Andrew is in the same room, standing and talking to her.

Andrew sighs, "OK, here's another interesting thing: how come the slayer's always a girl?"

Dawn rolls her eyes, "I dunno. 'Cause girls are cooler?"

Andrew rolls his eyes, "I think a guy slayer would be badass. Like—like if there was this ninja, a guy slayer would be like," he holds up his hand in a karate pose and puts on a voice, "you may be silent, but this'll shut you up." He does a karate move. "Hiya."

Dawn sighs, "Mom, Faith or I. Especially Mom or I." She waves her hand as if to indicate her powers. She walks to another desk.

Andrew frowns, "The silent warrior? Ha ha—I think not. Your mom can't even slay that special vampire." Dawn glares, Andrew shrugs. "Everyone's saying."

Dawn nods, "Well everyone should shut up. And you should stop pretending anybody here is your friend."

Andrew frowns, "And also, why's she so about saving Spike? He's a worse killer than me by... a way lot."

Dawn sighs, "Spike was being controlled by The First. And he has a soul now. Besides, we need his help. Plus mom actually owes him. And to tell the truth so do I."

Andrew frowns, "What about me? Did it ever occur to anyone that I could be a lot more useful around here? I used to be an evil genius. Hello? And why do either of you owe him?"

Dawn walks up to Andrew, "And what was your genius thing? And about owing him that's kind of personal. Let's just say when we needed him he came through in a pinch."

Andrew sighs, "Well, um, raising demons mostly." Dawn cocks her head and smirks. "OK, so, not for now, but also there was planning. There were, um, blueprints." Dawn glares. "I can be in this, kicking it righteous. Yeah. Oh, oh, yeah."

Dawn glares emotionless, "Mom said if you talked enough, I'm allowed to kill you."

Andrew timidly, "Not even."

Dawn cocks her head to the side, "Even."

Andrew frowns, "License to kill, huh?" He nods. :Pretty cool. You know, Timothy Dalton never got his props 'cause he came in at the end of an old regime, but he had it goin' on. He went rogue with the Broccolis. They were just treading water, stylistically."

Dawn shakes her head, "Is there a language that you're speaking?"

Andrew pouts and sits on the couch, "I'm so alone."

Dawn nods, "Then maybe you shouldn't have killed your only friend." She walks off.

Andrew sighs, "I hate that. You don't even know."

Dawn nods, "I don't plan to."

Andrew shakes his head, "Three Slayers are not getting it done." He points to the ground. "I have got my ear to the ground, and that's the word." Dawn walks off, he calls after her. "Do you wanna play "Kevin Bacon"?" He pouts and leans back on the couch, propping his feet up on it.

Buffy orbs in to the living room with Piper and Xander and looks around. She sees Willow and Dawn at the dining room table.

Willow nods, "Buffy."

Dawn frowns, "Mom, what is it?"

Buffy looks at Andrew, who's on the couch. She glares at him, and he sits up and wipes off the part of the couch his feet were on. Buffy just rolls her eyes and heads downstairs. Willow, Dawn, Piper, Xander and Andrew follow.

Buffy rushes down the stairs to the basement. "Get away from them."

Kennedy looks up from reading a book, "Who? Get away from who?"

Eve turns to look at Buffy, "What's the problem, officer?"

Buffy firmly, through gritted teeth, "I said get away from them now."

Dawn frowns, "Mom, what did Eve do?"

Piper shakes her head, "That's not Eve."

Xander nods in agreement.

Buffy frowns, "Eve's dead."

Rona holds up her hands in confusion, "I don't—I don't understand."

All the girls stand and back away from Eve. Eve stands and faces Buffy. "Oops! One more down. Oh, well, can't save 'em all, can ya, Buffy?" She turns to face the potentials. "Thanks for the slumber party, girls. It's been real fun the last couple of nights. I learned a whole lot—"

Buffy frowns, "Shut up, and get out!"

Eve turns to face Buffy, "Or you'll do what? I'll be sending a guest over to visit y'all later on tonight, after the sun goes down of course. Try and make him feel welcome before he rips y'all to pieces. Bye."

Eve disappears in a flash of light.

Andrew quickly, "I need to go wash up again." He runs back up the stairs.

A short time later… The potentials are sitting around the dining room table. Buffy, Faith, Dawn and Piper are standing at the head of the table, and Willow's sitting at the end opposite her.

Vi sighs, "We should run."

Kennedy nods, "And go where, Vi?"

Dawn frowns, "Annabelle ran. Look where it got her."

Buffy nods, "Safer in than out."

Piper nods in agreement.

Molly sighs, "How can you say that? It was here, Buffy, in the house, living with us for days."

Chloe sighs, "And you didn't even know it."

Xander shakes his head, "Well, none of us knew it."

Vi sighs, "It could still be here. It could be any one of us."

Willow shakes her head, "No, The First can only take the form of dead people."

Rona nods, "Yeah, well there'll be plenty more of those soon enough. We're dropping like flies here."

All the girls start talking over one another.

Faith sighs, "Hey!"

The girls stop talking.

Buffy nods, "Look, I know you're all scared. You know what? I am too, but Giles and Anya will be back soon, and hopefully they will have the information that we need to stop The First. In the mean time, we need to stick together. OK, we're stronger that way. We cannot afford to fall apart now."

Piper nods, "She's right."

Andrew steps up to the table. "Where would the Justice League have been if they hadn't put their differences aside to stop the Imperium and his shape-shifting alien horde?" He crosses his arms.

Buffy sneers to Andrew. "Don't help us."

Xander nods, "Buff, the sun goes down, and UberVamp's on its way. So a plan'd be good right about now."

Buffy nods, "Willow, Piper."

Willow looks to Piper who nods, "I know, we need a barrier."

Buffy nods, "A major one. Something tells me this vampire doesn't need an invite to get into the house. Can you both do it?"

Piper nods, "We'll try, Buffy."

Rona frowns, "Try?"

Kennedy sighs, "You heard her."

Xander sighs, "Buff, are you sure about Willow doing the hocus pocus again? I—I mean, last time she… Maybe it should be you and Piper or Dawn."

Buffy sighs, "I believe Willow can do it. And I'm saying that as both her Whitelighter and her best friend."

Chloe sighs, "And what if that doesn't work? What if that monster gets through?"

Faith smiles, "Then we'll deal."

Rona frowns, "Deal? Fight, you mean. How are we supposed to do that?"

Vi sighs, "And with what?"

Kennedy nods, "With whatever it takes!" She looks at Buffy. "Right?"

Molly nods, "Buffy, you fought the Turok-Han, and it almost killed you. If hadn't been for Dawn healing you…"

Chloe nods, "And you're the real slayer."

Rona frowns, "Wh-what chance do we have?"

Molly sighs, "Honestly, you staked that thing, and it didn't die."

Dawn shakes her head, "No, but that doesn't…"

Vi sighs, "Maybe it can't be killed."

While the girls go on about this, Buffy's just staring straight ahead with her arms crossed.

Buffy in an echoy voice, without moving her lips, _"Willow, can you hear me?"_

Willow's staring off into the distance, then looks at Buffy. _"Yeah."_

Buffy nods, _"We're losing them. We can't let that happen. I have an idea. Grab Xander, Piper, Dawn and Faith."_

Buffy walks into the kitchen. Willow stands up to follow her, and walks past Xander, Piper, Faith and Dawn.

Willow nods, _"Xander, Faith, Dawn, Piper."_

Xander jumps, stares at Willow, "What?"

Piper, Dawn and Faith look at Willow who nods towards the Kitchen.

Kennedy nods, "I said..."

Xander nods, "I just thought it bore repeating." He leaves the room, follows Buffy, Piper, Dawn, Faith and Willow into the kitchen.

Dawn looks over her shoulders at the potentials, "That mean we shouldn't try?"

Rona sighs, "There's that word again."

Kennedy nods, "Hey, it's a good word."

Chloe shakes her head, "Give up. Can we do that? Surrender, I mean, so it won't kill us."

Buffy, Willow, Faith, Dawn, Piper and Xander stand around looking at each other with stern and concerned faces while they listen to the girls bicker in the other room.

Buffy looks at the assembled group, _"I gotta slay the NeanderVamp to get Spike outta that cave, but I need those girls to see me do it."_

Piper nods, _"Agreed."_

Willow sighs, _"I get it, but this isn't the best venue for a smackdown."_

Kennedy says from the other room, "...we can whine like little wusses, or we can get off our asses and fight..."

Xander nods, _"I know just the place."_

Buffy nods and looks to Faith, _"You, Willow and Xander are together. Get the girls where they can see us."_ She looks to Dawn. _"You're with me, Dawn. I will fight it alone but just in case it gets me on the ropes again I want you standing by to use your fire power. Same goes for you Piper. Not the fire part but the freezing part. Use it only to buy Dawn time to use her power."_

Dawn nods,_ "Can do, mom. Just be careful, okay?"_

Piper nods,_ "Ok, Buffy."_

Short time later outside, Bringers are encircling the house. Dawn's peering out between the cracks of the boarded up window. Molly and Chloe are on the couch beside her, also looking out.

Dawn nods, "There's more of them now."

Xander walking into the room, "And two more out back."

Molly frowns, "Why aren't they doing anything, attacking?"

Buffy shakes her head, "They don't want in. They're here to make sure we don't get out." She turns to the other window, where Rona, Vi, and Kennedy are looking outside. "Rona." She holds up a sword.

Rona comes to Buffy, takes the sword. "Like this'll do any good. I mean, what's the point?"

Kennedy points to the tip of Rona's sword. "It's this end right here. Just stick that in the bad guys. Any more questions?" She goes to the weapons chest and takes out a crossbow. "This'll do me."

Buffy nods, "Are you sure you know how to use it?"

Kennedy practices loading and shooting the unloaded weapon. "Since I was eight." Buffy hands her a quiver of arrows.

Andrew walks up to Buffy, "Can I have something? Come on, the Turok-Han's coming for me too, you know. I have a right to defend myself—" Buffy raises her eyebrows "...if you say so."

Buffy looks into the weapons chest and grabs a glass bottle of holy water and hands it to Andrew. He takes it and holds it close to his chest like a treasure.

Willow's alone in the hallway off of the foyer, floating a lit votive candle a couple of inches above her hand. "Facing my fear. I'm facing my fear. Hear that, Fear? I'm facing you."

Kennedy walks into the foyer and sees Willow, "Wow." She breaks Willow's concentration, causing the candle to drop into her hand. "You really can float stuff."

Willow nods, "Just testing."

Kennedy nods, "Oh, right. Heard this voodoo once turned you into the big scary." Willow blows out the candle. "Big, scary Willow—that's something I'd almost like to see—"

Willow shakes her head, "No, you wouldn't."

Kennedy sighs, "I said almost."

Willow nods, "I needed to make sure. Last time I tried using magic, The First—it turned it around on me. Got inside. I felt it just surging through me, every fiber of my being. Pure, undiluted evil. I could taste it."

Kennedy smiles, "How's evil taste?"

Willow makes a face, "A little chalky."

Dawn's watching out the front window.

Willow and Kennedy go back into the living room.

Dawn frowns, "Guys? Something's happening."

Rona looks out and sees the Turok-Han approaching the house, "Oh, my God!"

Buffy nods, "Here it comes."

The Turok-Han walks toward Buffy's front door, growling.

Everyone's in the living room, gathered around Willow. The Turok-Han is beating on the door, trying to enter the house.

Willow and Piper chant, "Caerimonia Minerva, saepio, saepire, saepsi."

Andrew nods, "Um, deflector shields—deflector shields up!"

Buffy nods, "Willow… Piper."

The Turok-Han finally breaks the door down, and Willow and Piper finishes the spell as Willow's eyes go black. "Saepio impedimentum!"

A barrier goes up, keeping the Turok-Han at bay.

Chloe nods, "It's working."

Vi sighs, "For the moment."

Buffy nods, "Willow… Piper."

Willow struggling, "It's—it's strong."

Kennedy frowns, "It's hurting her."

Buffy nods, "Hang on, Willow."

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know."

Dawn nods, "They can't hold it."

Rona panicking, "What do we do? What do we do?"

Buffy nods, "Run. Everybody run."

The Turok-Han continues to try to penetrate the barrier, everyone runs out the back door of the house except for Buffy, Piper, and Willow who stay to the very last possible moment.

Xander leads the gang outside, going after the Bringers with battle axe in hand. Kennedy uses her crossbow to take out a few of the Bringers herself. Dawn uses her pyrokinesis power. Hand-to-hand combat ensues as Xander fights a Bringer, but the Bringer overpowers him and takes the battle-axe away from him. Just as the Bringer is about to slice and dice Xander, Buffy stabs the Bringer from behind.

Finally the magical barrier inside the house falls, and the Turok-Han runs outside after them.

Buffy frowns, "Come on!"

Buffy and Xander run off after the others.

The potentials, Dawn, Piper, Andrew, Willow, Xander and Buffy are running up the street, away from Buffy's house. They stop to talk.

Xander looks over his shoulder, "OK, no Bringers following. I guess they'll save us for old snaggletooth."

Willow frowns, "Where is the Turok-Han?"

Buffy nods, "Right behind us. Time to split up."

Molly panicked, "Split up? We're splittin' up? Is that wise?"

Buffy nods, "Willow… Xander… Faith, take everyone and find a safe location."

Xander nods, "I know a place."

Dawn nods, "What are you gonna do?"

Buffy smiles at Dawn playing her part, "Gonna try to slow the Turok down. Lead him away from you guys. Get him to chase me."

Dawn nods, "Buffy, you can't take that thing on yourself."

Kennedy nods, "I'll stay."

Buffy shakes her head, "Kennedy you go with Xander and Willow. Dawn, Piper you're with me." She takes the bottle of holy water from Andrew.

Andrew frowns, "Hey I need that."

Buffy shakes her head, "Willow… Xander… Faith, take everyone to a safe location. Get 'em out of here. Now!"

Buffy faces the Turok-Han, who is now on the street facing her as in a standoff. She takes a running leap towards it, kicking it in the chest.

Piper and Dawn hang back both waiting for the time when Buffy wants them to use their powers.

The Turok-Han doesn't even move, but Buffy falls to the ground. As the Turok-Han comes closer to her, Buffy takes the bottle of holy water out of her pocket. When the Turok-Han is within arm's reach, Buffy smashes the bottle in its face, causing it to roar and retreat.

Buffy stands, but it grabs her by the throat and shoves her into a car window, shattering it. The holy water burned the Turok-Han's face, but doesn't appear to have slowed it down any. Buffy runs away, expecting the Turok-Han to give chase, which it does for a moment before stopping. Buffy turns around to see if it's still behind her, but it's gone. She looks to Piper and Dawn who shrug indicating they don't know.

At a nearby construction site. Xander is climbing down scaffolding, still carrying his battle-axe. "Come on, people, we gotta move."

Andrew also climbing down the scaffolding, "I'm moving. Climbing's not my thing. I got an inner ear condition."

Xander frowns, "Is falling your thing? 'Cause if you don't pick up the pace, I'm gonna come up there and drop your ass."

Andrew shakes his head, "Way to keep up morale in a crisis." He jumps to the ground. "No wonder Buffy's the leader."

Everyone else is climbing down the scaffolding too.

Rona under her breath, "Some leader."

Chloe frowns, "This is crazy."

Rona nods, "You got that right. What are we doing down here?"

Xander shakes his head, "Quieter. Faster."

They follow Xander around the site to a big open area.

Molly frowns, "Where are we?"

Xander smiles, "Future site of the new public library, opening up May 2003. If I ever get back to work, that is."

Rona nods, "You call this a safe location?"

Vi sighs, "It's the middle of nothing."

Willow nods, "This'll do. OK everyone. Spread out, take positions." Everyone spreads out, except Andrew.

Andrew standing alone in the middle of the open area. "Um, what's my position?"

Willow frowns, "And don't make a sound."

Rona shakes her head, "That's the plan? Spread out? That thing is gonna kill Buffy, Dawn and Piper, and then it's gonna come after us. For all we know, it's killing them right now."

Kennedy staring at something, "Or, it could just skip that part and come straight here."

Everyone turns to follow her gaze and sees the Turok-Han has found them, and he's growling.

The Turok-Han walks menacingly toward them. Kennedy loads her crossbow and prepares to fight. The others walk up behind her.

Chloe staring at the Turok-Han, "Oh no no no no..."

Suddenly, the flood lights come on, and everyone turns to look. Buffy, Dawn and Piper's standing there on a ledge overlooking the open area.

Molly frowns, "What are they doing?"

Kennedy aims her crossbow at the Turok-Han, but Willow waves her off.

Willow smiles, "Just watch. It's show time." She leads the group away from the open area. They climb the scaffolding and watch. Andrew looks on eagerly, hanging on the outside of the bars.

Buffy smiles, "Looks good, doesn't it? They're trapped in here. Terrified. Meat for the beast, and there's nothing they can do but wait." Buffy forward somersaults down into the open area. Dawn orbs Piper down into the open area a short distance from Buffy. "That's all they've been doing for days." She walks toward the Turok-Han. "Waiting to be picked off. Having nightmares about monsters that can't be killed. But I don't believe in that. I always find a way. I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about. And right now, you and me are gonna show 'em why. It's time. Welcome to Thunderdome."

Andrew smiles, "Two men enter. One man leaves."

The Turok-Han comes for Buffy. She's able to hold her own against it for a moment, but soon she's being beaten back. The onlookers grimace as the Turok-Han deals harsh blows to Buffy. Still, she manages to get in an offensive move here and there, punching and kicking it between its own moves.

Kennedy looks to Willow, "This—you planned this. Letting the barrier fail, bringing us here, you and Buffy."

Willow nods.

Turok-Han punches Buffy to the ground, but she gets back up to fight more. It throws her about 20 feet away, and she lands on the scaffolds, knocking the crossbow out of Kennedy's hands.

Buffy picks up the weapon and aims it at the Turok-Han and fires as it runs toward her, hitting it right in the heart. It only pauses for a moment, then comes at her again.

Buffy grabs a nearby pipe from the scaffolding and uses it as a staff. She then uses it to propel herself away from the fight, but the Turok-Han is right behind her. She grabs a pickaxe and swings it at the Turok-Han, but it ducks and pushes her into the wall of the construction office trailer.

Buffy falls to the ground and the Turok-Han disarms her before throwing her back toward the center of the open area. It punches her again and again. She falls into a pile of cinder blocks, but picks one up to throw at the Turok-Han—but it crushes it before she can throw it. It punches her again, and kicks her under some scaffolding before throwing her a dozen feet into the air, through the scaffold platform.

Buffy manages to stay on the platform, and the Turok-Han scales the scaffolding to get to her. He grabs her by the throat, lifting her off the ground and choking her as she struggles against him.

Rona frowns, "It's killing her." She motions to Dawn and Piper, "Why aren't they helping?"

Molly nods, "We have to do something."

Willow shakes her head, "Wait!"

Buffy reaches down, grabs the arrow in the Turok-Han's chest, pulls it out, and jabs its eye. It roars and drops Buffy. While it's dealing with its injury, Buffy starts punching it, and kicks it to the ground, where it lands in a pile of cinder blocks and boards. Weakly, it tries to punch her back, but she keeps punching and kicking it until finally she can bang its head into the metal scaffolding.

Buffy grabs some nearby barbed wire and slips it around the Turok-Han's throat. It falls to the ground, and Buffy pulls on it hard enough to sever its head. The Turok-Han explodes in a cloud of dust in front of her.

Buffy smiles, "See? Dust. Just like the rest of 'em. I don't know what's coming next, but I do know it's gonna be just like this. Hard. Painful. But in the end it's gonna be us. If we all do our parts, believe it, we'll be the ones left standing. Here endeth the lesson."

Buffy walks away as the potentials watch her. Kennedy smiles; the other girls look at each other. They all follow Buffy out of the construction site.

Later in a cavern… Spike is shackled to the rocky cave wall, he sees someone walking toward him. "A knife, now, is it?" White-shirted, cut and bruised Buffy is standing before him holding a Bringer's knife in her hand. "What'll...what'll that...you—you can't hurt me. You're—you're just a bloody figment, you are. You're just..."

Buffy approaches him slowly and cuts him loose of his tethers. He collapses forward and braces himself with his hand on her shoulder. When he touches her and realizes she's real, he smiles and squints, searching her face intently. She looks into his eyes, tapping an emotional connection between them. "You. Oh."

Spike puts his arm over her shoulder, and she puts her arm around his waist. Although Spike is weak and limping, they walk out of the cave together.

Buffy nods, "I owed you remember."


	58. Chapter 58: Killer in Me

**Author's Note: **Sorry about not updating earlier. I was out of the house from 8:15 this morning till about 30 minutes ago.

_**WiccaWhiteWitchSmallTownGuy**_ - Yes Witchstock will be added. But don't expect to see it for another ten chapters. Yes I will be going all the way through Charmed season 8. BTVS chapters will end with BTVS season 7. I'm not adding any of the BTVS season 8 or 9 comics to this story. Nor will I add Charmed season 9 comics to this story.

About showing stories from before Buffy met her sisters. That's not going to happen, at least not in this story. The best you can do on that front is wait for my next Charmed/BTVS crossover - Charmed: Another Halliwell. In which Buffy will be the Charmed Ones cousin instead of sister and will start with season one of Charmed and season one of BTVS. Of which I have three chapters already pretty much done.

* * *

**Chapter 58: Killer in Me**

Giles scurries into the living room of the Summers House, where Buffy, Piper and Dawn are sitting on the couch. "Are you sure you'll all be all right?"

Dawn smiles, "You'll only be gone for two days."

Buffy nods, "I think we've managed a bit longer than that."

Piper smiles, "Everything will be alright."

Giles nods, "Right." He looks around nervously, stops. "Oh, Dawn, Vi's left her notebook on the mantelpiece. Would you mind running it out to the car?"

Dawn stands, goes to the fireplace, "Sure."

Giles nods, "While you're at it, you smack her in the head with it and remind her not to leave it lying around."

Dawn walks out the front door with the notebook. "On it."

Giles sits on coffee table in front of Buffy and Piper. "I'm just a bit twitchy about leaving you alone again here while—while things are," he takes of his glasses, wipes his brow, "in such a state of flux."

Buffy nods, "I know. But you should go. This trip is important for the girls to understand the source of their power, and to know how to use it right."

Giles nods, "Do you think they appreciate the gravity of what we're undertaking? It's frightening, and it's difficult. And then, apparently, someone told them that the vision quest consists of me driving them to the desert, doing the hokey pokey until a spooky Rasta-mama slayer arrives and speaks to them in riddles." He looks at Buffy.

Buffy looks innocent, "That's not exactly how I put it, I…" She sees Willow come down stairs and enter the room. "Hey, how's Kennedy?"

Willow nods, "Still fluey. Bummed about missing the field trip. She says she wants you to meditate extra hard for her and to bring her back some smores."

Giles laughs, "Ah yes. Smores. I'm going to end up singing campfire songs aren't I?" He stands.

Buffy nods, "Oh yeah."

Xander comes in the front door, followed by Dawn. "Giles, you might want to get out there."

Giles frowns, "Oh, God, what?"

Dawn smiles, "Molly and Rona are fighting over who gets to drive the first leg."

Buffy laughs, "Bet you wish you renewed that California state driver's license now, huh?"

Anya comes in the front door, "Rona won. You should probably let Molly out of the trunk." The car horn blows outside; Anya walks to the kitchen with Willow. "I never actually realized just how compact Molly really is."

Giles sighs, "Please be safe while I'm away."

Buffy smiles, "With Piper here kind of hard not to." Piper rolls her eyes. "You too."

After Giles leaves Buffy walks downstairs to the basement, toward where Spike is sitting on a cot, his wrists chained to the wall. "Hey."

Spike nods, "Hey."

Buffy sighs, "Giles is off ...on the retreat."

Spike nods, "Give us all a chance for a breather, eh?"

Buffy blinks, "From Giles?"

Spike shakes his head, "From the constant pitter patter of clomping teenage girly feet."

Buffy shrugs, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Spike laughs, "Come on."

Buffy smiles, "No, I enjoy my responsibility as mentor, role model, life guide—oh, my God, I cannot believe I have my bathroom all to myself for two whole days." She sits on the cot beside Spike. "Seriously though I've had a teenager in my house for a long time remember. I'm kind of used to it."

Spike leans forward, "Still it's like a bloody war-zone up there, and not in a good way."

Buffy nods, "Have you seen the kitchen since they've been here?"

Spike shakes his head, "I'm just trying to stay out of their way."

Buffy glances at the chains, "I noticed."

Spike looks at the chains, "This is better. Believe me, it's safer."

Buffy nods, "OK. But you've been fine. In close contact with the girls."

Spike looks at Buffy, "With you by my side, yeah. You won't let me hurt one of them. And that's the way it's gonna be until we're sure the First is done making me its bitch. Either we're together, or I'm on the leash."

Buffy sighs, "We just need to make sure the trigger's deactivated then. We've got a couple of days, lack of pitter-patter and all..."

Spike leans forward, looking at her earnestly, "Buffy..."

Buffy nods, "What?"

Spike frowns, "Ow."

Buffy shakes her head, "Ow?"

Spike his face contorts, twitching, "Ow ow ow!" He leans back, thrashes against the wall.

Buffy frowns, "What's wrong?" Spike puts his hands to his head. "Spike, what is going on?"

Spike calmer now, "The chip. God. Why would—?" He screams. "Aaahhh!" He holds his hands to his head, writhing in intense pain.

A short time later… A tea kettle whistles as Buffy walks into the kitchen from the basement. Willow's at the stove. "Hey. How is he?"

Buffy sits, "Oh, in the goes part of comes and goes."

Piper walks in to the kitchen from the dining room, "How is he?"

Buffy smiles, "Doing better I think."

Willow nods, "Well there seems to be a definite lack of screaming. That has to be good."

Buffy nods, "You'd think." Willow pours hot water into a couple of cups. "That for the other patient?"

Willow nods, "Yeah. Thought I'd bring her some tea, help her feel better. Piper said she wanted some also. So…"

Buffy smiling, teasingly, "Mm-hmm?"

Piper rolls her eyes and takes one of the cups.

Willow nods, "It's just tea."

Buffy giggles, then pauses, "Will, how much do you know about the chip?"

Willow sighs, "Spike's chip? Well, I remember trying to dig up stuff back then, but, you know, turns out, when a secret government agency studies vampires and puts chips in their brains that keep them from hurting people, they don't really build websites. Why?"

Buffy nods, "Even with the chip, Spike was able to hurt all those people when he was brainwashed."

Piper nods, "True but he was under the control of the First. Willow didn't you say he tried to bite you once and couldn't."

Willow nods, "Yeah."

Buffy sighs, "Maybe something's wrong with it then."

Willow frowns, "The chip is misfiring all on its own, then. Well this'll be fun."

Buffy nods, "Remember when things used to be nice and boring?"

Willow shrugs, "No." She walks out of the kitchen with tea in hand.

Buffy teasingly, calls after her. "Have fun...delivering tea..."

Willow stops, turns around. "OK, not when you make it sound all dirty like that." She mumbles as she heads upstairs. "It's just tea."

Piper rolls her eyes, "If I didn't know any better I would have thought you and Dawn had swapped bodies."

Buffy smiles, "Come on tell me you didn't tease Prue and Phoebe like that. Willow is like a sister to me. We've always teased each other like that."

Upstairs Willow walks into her room to find Kennedy putting on her shoes. "Hey, I figured the best thing for a cold is a nice hot cup of..." She frowns. "boots?"

Kennedy smiles, "Hey."

Willow frowns, "For someone who's sick, you look surprisingly robust and casual dressy."

Kennedy nods, "Well, the lighting in here is good. Maybe it's just…"

Willow shocked, "You were never sick!"

Kennedy shakes her head, "No...I was never sick."

Willow frowns, "Oh, you are so busted. Buffy or Dawn's gonna have to orb you to the desert and…"

Kennedy smiles, "Willow, chill." She stands. "There's a reason I didn't go. I have a thing. A separate thing."

Willow frowns, "What?"

Kennedy puts on her coat, "Something's coming down. I have my own mission. And I need your help."

Some time later Willow and Kennedy are at the Bronze. They are having a drink, sitting at one of the tables, listening to the band.

Willow frowns, "This is a mission?"

Kennedy nods, "Oh! Yeah..."

Willow shakes her head, "And the little pink umbrellas are a signal for what? We're not on a mission, are we?"

Kennedy smiles, "Hey, trust me, I told you. I have a thing." Willow gets up to leave, Kennedy calls after her. "Come on, come on. Just hang out with me a little." Willow turns to face her, sighing. "You're sexy when you pout."

Willow frowns, "Why do you do that?"

Kennedy pouts, "To get you to stay."

Willow returns to the table, sits, "All right, I'll stay for one drink, then I'm going home."

Kennedy smiles, "OK. One drink. I can work with that. Let's start with the easy stuff. How long have you known? That you're gay."

Willow frowns, "Wait. That's easy?" She fidgets. "And you just assume that I'm—I'm gay. I mean, presume much?"

Kennedy grins, "OK. How long have you enjoyed having sex with women?"

Willow taken aback, "Hey!" Kennedy chuckles. "What you think you have some special lesbidar or something?"

Kennedy laughs, "OK, you know there's a better word for that, right?" Willow sips her drink. "You really haven't been getting out there much, have you?"

Willow sighs, "Well, I just—can you always tell just—just by looking at someone?"

Kennedy shakes her head, "No. No, of course not. That wouldn't be any fun. The fun part is the process of—of getting to know a girl. It's like—it's like flirting in code. It's using body language and laughing at the right jokes and—and looking into her eyes and knowing she's still whispering to you, even when she's not saying a word. And that sense that if you can just touch her just once everything will be OK for both of you. That's how you can tell." She sits back, grins. "Or if she's really hot, you just get her drunk—see if she comes on to you."

Willow nods, "Seven years ago. That's when I knew. And it wasn't women, it was woman. Just one."

Kennedy nods, "Lucky woman." She smiles."

In the basement of the Summers House… Spike's lying on the cot on his back, resting his head on a pillow. His nose is bleeding. Buffy sits by him. "Popped another blood vessel, I think."

Buffy hands him a towel; he wipes blood from his nose. "There's gotta be a reason why the chip is going all wonky. Maybe it's related to the trigger or maybe it has something to do with the new soul."

Spike shakes his head, "Or maybe I wasn't meant to last this long. One more thing you and I have in common, eh, pet?"

Buffy nods, "Well, we'll fix it. We'll hit serious research mode…"

Spike nods, "Good. Try Behavioral Modification Software Throughout the Ages."

Buffy sighs, "You're right. Not a book thing. It's a phone thing."

Spike frowns, "Who you gonna call?" Buffy looks at him funny. "God, that phrase is never gonna be useable again, is it?"

Buffy smiles, "Doubt it."

At the Bronze… Kennedy and Willow are having a drink together, talking.

Kennedy nods, "Do your parents know?"

Willow sighs, "Yeah. My mom was—was all proud like I was making some political statement. Then the statement mojo wore off and I was just gay. She hardly ever even met Tara."

Kennedy sighs, "Classic."

Willow nods, "I didn't mind. Tara and I are kind of private."

Kennedy nods, "I'm sorry. It must've…"

Willow sighs, "Were, I mean. Private."

In the living room at the Summers House.

Buffy's talking on the phone while Spike sits on the stairs behind her. Piper stands next to him.

Buffy nods, "Yes, Agent Finn, Riley. Tell him we're having a problem with Spike's chip. No his chip. Spike."

Spike shakes his head, "Listen, pet?"

Piper smiles, "It'll be fine, Spike. Would you like me to freeze you?"

Buffy sighs, "No, no, Finn is his last name. Yeah. Well, did he used to work there and then he got transferred?"

Spike's chip goes off again, he thrashes on the stairs unnoticed by Buffy.

Piper freezes Spike. "Buffy."

Buffy nods, "Oh, is this actually a flower shop, or is this one of those things where I'm supposed to play along to show that I know it's really secret ops? Oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh, OK, right. Well, if some guy named Finn shows up to buy flowers— Yeah. Thanks." She hangs up, turns to Piper and Spike. "Wrong number. Or a giant government conspiracy, one or the…" She notices Spike is frozen and looks at Piper. "Spike?"

Piper sighs, "He had another." She unfreezes Spike. "You okay?"

Spike shakes his head, "This one seemed easier than the others. Probably just gonna fade…" He screams, holding his head again.

At the Bronze… Kennedy nods, "It was Gone with the Wind. I saw that, and I knew I wanted to sweep Scarlet off her feet."

Willow shakes her head, "You were five."

Kenned nods, "Well, I'm not saying the sweeping would have been easy..." She smiles, eats the cherry off her paper umbrella garnish. "What?"

Willow sighs, "I just—I still don't get it." She shrugs. "Why you like me. I mean, you don't even know me."

Kennedy nods, "Have you seen you?" Willow blushes. "And we like the same things—Italian, skate punk, Robert Parker mysteries, fighting evil..."

Willow smiles, shakes her head, "I don't like any of that stuff. Except the—the fighting evil part. Even then, I prefer a nice foot massage."

Kennedy smiles, "OK, I dig the way you always turn off the Moulin Rouge DVD at Chapter 32 so it has a happy ending." Willow laughs. "I like the way you speak. It's interesting." Willow smiles. "And your freckles...likeable." Willow blushes. "I'm not so into the magic stuff. It seems like fairy tale crap to me, but if it matters to you... You care about it, so it's cool."

Short time later Willow walks into her bedroom, Kennedy waits at the door. The mood is very awkward. "Well, this is my stop." She turns on light. "So...glad we talked."

Kennedy walks into the room, toward Willow, nods, "Yes. Kinda cleared the air."

Willow nods, "Yeah, totally. Air cleared. Check."

Kennedy stands in front of Willow, "You know, in the spirit of air clearing..."

Willow nods, "Yeah?"

Kennedy smiles, "I feel like I need to be honest about something."

Willow nods, "I-is something wrong?"

Kennedy smiles, "No." She shakes head. "No, it's just…" She walks closer to Willow. "I think," she leans in for a kiss, "you should know..."

Kennedy kisses Willow slowly, passionately. They pull apart a moment later as Kennedy stares at Willow.

Willow smiles, "Well, that was nice." Kennedy pulls back from Willow, panicked. She stumbles and falls as she retreats, knocking over a lamp. "Are you OK?" She chuckles nervously. "I'm not used to literally knocking girls off of their feet with just the power of my own lips." Kennedy just stares at Willow, confused. "OK, you gonna pick that up, or...?"

Kennedy frowns, "I don't—what are you?"

Willow frowns, "Is this a freckle thing, 'cause—?" She starts to panic and goes to look in the mirror; she sees Warren's reflection instead of her own. "Oh, God! Oh, God..."

Kennedy frowns, "What... is that?"

Willow feels her face, "It's the man that I killed."

Willow runs down the stairs, followed by Kennedy. Xander, Anya and Dawn are in the living room.

Kennedy frowns, "OK, hold up a sec."

When Xander, Anya and Dawn see Willow, they gasp and stand, positioning themselves defensively.

Willow frowns, "Guys…"

Xander frowns, "Get Buffy. Get Buffy. Tell her the First is back."

Willow shakes her head, "No, I'm not the First."

Anya frowns, "We're not interested in any of your evil lies. We've heard 'em all."

Willow nods, "No, guys it's me. I'm me. I'm Willow. Guys, come on. Ask Kennedy…" She points to Kennedy. "She was there."

Kennedy shakes her head, "I don't know. I'm not sure. We were up in Willow's room and we were…"

Carrying a bowl of food, Andrew walks into the living room. When he sees Willow, he freezes in place, dropping his bowl; it shatters to pieces on the ground. "No... No. You're back."

Willow emphatic, "No, I'm not. It's not— I'm not it. Listen to me…"

Andrew frowns, "No more listening. I know who you are now. I know what you made me do. Your promises of happy fields and dancing schnauzers and being demigods won't work on me anymore."

Anya yells, "Buffy!"

Xander whispers, "The Bringers are coming too."

Willow shakes her head, "No, I'm not the First."

Andrew frowns, "You made me do things. Things I can never take back. Ever."

Willow frowns, "I'm not the First. Buffy!"

Buffy walks into the room just as she hears a jingle, "What the hell is going on here…?" She scowls when she sees Willow, punches her in the nose. She falls to the ground, writhing in pain on the floor. "Ow!" She stares at Willow.

Spike walks into the room, holding his head. "Buffy..."

Anya shakes her head, "Wait."

Dawn frowns, "But if he's the First..."

Willow shakes her head, "I'm not the First."

Xander nods, "You're not the First."

Willow stands, "I know."

Andrew smiles, "Oh, my God!" He goes to Warren. "You're back." He hugs Willow from behind, his hands touching Willow's breasts.

Willow grabs Andrew's hands. "Hey," she turns to face him, "bad touching!"

Spike wanders around, holding his head, moaning in pain while everyone stares at Willow.

Willow sighs, "Everyone please stop it."

Kennedy nods, "It's Willow."

Willow nods, "I'm Willow."

Xander frowns, "Are you sure?"

Willow nods, "There are other stories from kindergarten. Non yellow crayon stories in which you don't come out in such a good light. An incident involving Aquaman underoos, for example. You want me to start talking?"

Xander smiles, walks up to Willow, "Hey, Willow!"

Dawn looks at Buffy, "Mom there is a quick way to ascertain if he is Willow. She is your charge after all. You should be able to sense where she is."

Buffy smiles, "Your right, Dawn." She closes her eyes and hears a jingle from Willow. "He… She's Willow." She says pointing to Willow.

Anya frowns, "What happened?"

Everyone inches closer to Willow. "I don't know. We were there, and then I looked like him."

Anya nods, "Oh, like a glamour."

Willow sighs, "Maybe, but I probably brought it on myself."

Buffy frowns, "What makes you think that?"

Willow sighs, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time. I have a history with my witchy subconscious making things go kerfloopey. Remember the wacky "I can't see you, you can't see me" spell?"

Dawn touches Willow's shoulder, Andrew touches her chest and face.

Buffy frowns, "Guys!"

Andrew stops touching Willow. "It's so real."

Willow nods, "I'm all too aware." She brushes Dawn's hand away.

Buffy nods, "OK, say you're right, and you did do this to yourself. Why would your subconscious turn you into Warren?"

Willow sighs, "Obviously because I feel bad—about killing him."

Buffy nods, "We'll deal. We'll get help. I'll get Phoebe and Paige here and with me, Piper and Dawn we can see if we can dispel it or something."

Willow shakes her head, "No, I can handle this.

Buffy frowns, "On your own? Why?"

Willow nods, "I did it. I'll fix it. I don't want you seeing me this way anyway." She walks toward the door.

Buffy sighs, "It's kinda a little late for that."

Spike's moaning in pain behind Buffy.

Willow nods, "Seriously, I'm not posing any big threat to the world. Looks like you've got your hands full already." Buffy looks around, sees Spike lying on the floor moaning and twitching. "I'll go, I'll handle it, I'll fix it, and I'll be back before you even know I'm gone. Promise." She leaves through the front door.

Buffy goes to Spike's side, "Spike." She kneels down beside him.

Spike nods, "Buffy."

Buffy sighs, "I'm right here."

Spike nods, "The chip fired again."

Xander, Anya, Dawn and Andrew gather around to watch Buffy and Spike.

Kennedy sneaks out the front door unnoticed.

Buffy nods, "I kinda figured. Maybe they'll call back. Maybe they'll send help. Piper!"

Spike shakes his head, "Maybe we can't wait."

Piper comes into the living room, "Let me guess another?"

Buffy nods.

Outside and down the street Willow's walking purposefully down the street.

Kennedy walks up to her, surprising her. "OK. Safe to say no one will ever accuse you of being too butch."

Willow sighs, "Kennedy, go home." She walks away.

Kennedy follows, "Come on. I mean, you turned into a guy. I mean if you take a step back, seriously, there's a certain element of humor here, right?" Willow stops walking, turns and glares at her. "Well, a really, really big step."

Willow sighs, "I killed him. It's hard to see the chuckles." She walks away.

Kennedy follows, "So you got a plan?"

Willow nods, "Yeah, get some help reversing it."

Kennedy nods, "I thought you were gonna try it yourself."

Willow sighs, "I did try. Something's blocking me."

Kennedy frowns, "Then how come your not going back to Buffy? She and her sister is supposed to be powerful witches, right?"

Willow sighs, "Yes they are powerful. I would just rather not have them do it. They have more to worry about than just my problem."

Kennedy nods, "All the more reason for me to go with you. Plus, I was there when it happened. Lemme come to try to help too."

Willow stops walking, "I really think I'm fine with the handling."

Kennedy frowns, "By yourself? Why?"

Willow sighs, "I'm the one that killed him. I— It's hard to understand."

Kennedy nods, "Given. How 'bout I just tag along anyway. Keep you company." Willow sighs, "I'm taking that as a yes."

Willow walks, "Fine. Come. Try not to get in the way."

Kennedy nods, "You know where you're going?"

Willow nods, "To see some old friends of mine. It's been a while, but maybe they can help."

The woods somewhere in Sunnydale… Buffy, Piper and Spike are walking through the woods holding flashlights.

Spike nods, "Are you sure you still wanna go back in this place with me?"

Buffy nods, "Eh, nothing good on TV tonight."

Piper shakes her head.

Spike stops walking, "Here we are."

Buffy nods, "Yep, here we are." They kneel on the ground. "You think the stuff's still good?"

Spike sighs, "I don't know." He digs through the dirt. "Worked pretty well when the Initiative held me captive here. Every time I'd get a little...rambunctious, the chip'd kick in. I feel like my head was gonna explode. They'd dope me up, and everything would be all daffodils and teddy bears. For a couple of hours anyway."

Piper watches them, "Buffy can't you orb us down there?"

Buffy sighs, "Don't want to risk it. I could orb us out sure. But it's been years since I've been down there. I don't remember the layout exactly." She turns to Spike, "Maybe we should search for files and stuff. Find out everything we can about the chip—shelf life."

Spike nods, "I'll take whatever I can get." He grabs a chain in the dirt.

Buffy and Piper grabs the chain Spike's holding.

Buffy nods, "Ready?"

Spike nods, "Yeah."

Together, all three of them pull the chain, hoisting up a metal grate.

Buffy, Piper and Spike jump down through the opening in the ground into a dark hallway.

Back at the Summers House… Anya and Dawn are sitting on the couch. Xander's sitting in a cushy chair, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Andrew's sitting on the floor between Xander and the fireplace. The phone rings.

Andrew nods, "I'll get it. He stands, "I'm supposed to get a call when the new League of Extraordinary Gentlemen comes in. I gave them this number."

Xander smirks, "Ooh. Can you see if you can get two?"

Andrew sighs, "Summers residence, this is Andrew speaking. How can I help you?"

Xander realizes that Dawn and Anya are staring at him, looks at Andrew, "Loser."

Andrew holds his hand over the phone, "Hey, do we know some British guy named Robson?"

Xander gets up and walks over to the phone taking it from Andrew. A short time later he hangs up the phone and reports to Dawn and Anya. "He was attacked, this Robson guy in England." He sits, "And Giles was there helping him. And there was a Bringer."

Anya leans forward, "Xander..."

Xander nods, "Robson blacked out, but the last thing he remembers is Giles's head about to get really familiar with a Bringer's very sharp axe."

Dawn frowns, "Oh, my Goddess!"

Anya nods, "Giles never mentioned any of this."

Xander sighs, "Robson said by the time he came to, there was no Giles."

Dawn nods, "So, what are we saying?"

Xander frowns, "Maybe Giles just didn't want to talk about it."

Anya nods, "Or maybe he didn't make it. Look, I'm not saying it's a happy scenario, but we're dealing with a big bad that can be any dead person it wants."

Xander sighs, "Because if you want to infiltrate the inner circle of the slayer..."

Anya nods, "Become the one person she trusts more than anybody else."

Dawn nods, "But there's no way that we can know. By the way she trusts others as much as Giles namely Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, and Leo."

Andrew frowns, "Actually that's not true. The First can't take corporeal form, so it can't touch anything."

Anya nods, "Oh, it's not like Giles hasn't touched anything, right?" She thinks, looks expectantly at everyone else. "Ha-has anyone seen Giles touch anything since he got back? Hold anything? Has anybody hugged him? Think very hard."

Xander stands and walks toward the door. Anya and Dawn follow.

Andrew stands, follows them toward the door, "Wait—where're you...?"

Xander nods, "The desert. We're gonna find Giles."

Andrew smiles, "Oh good. Let me just get some tapes for the car. I've been working on this mix…"

Xander frowns, "You're not coming."

Dawn nods, "Plus were not going in the car. I can orb us there a lot quicker and I can only carry two or three with me. I'm going to pick up Faith so that means you can't come."

Andrew panicked, "Wait, I—don't leave me here alone. I keep getting attacked in this house."

Dawn sighs, "Aunt Paige!"

Paige orbs in, "Hey Dawn."

Dawn smiles, "Can you watch Andrew for a bit. We have to go check on Giles."

Paige nods, "Sure."

Dawn smiles and grabs Anya and Xander's hands and orbs out.

Across town at the UC Sunnydale campus. A group of ten women is sitting in circle formation with candles lit in front of them and glowing crystals hung around their necks.

Vaughne praying, "Instill us, oh, great one, with peace, with strength, with compassion, with hope. The path we seek is yours. Keep us on that path."

Willow walks to the open doorway, followed by Kennedy, "OK, wow, this is new."

Vaughne nods, "Um, hi, we're…"

Willow nods, "Oh, hey. I'm sorry—Willow. We actually met when I was a first year in the graduate program. And also not a boy. This is Kennedy."

Kennedy waves, "Hey."

Vaughne frowns, "You're Willow?"

Willow nods, "Yeah. Wow, look at you guys. Campus Wiccans. Guess you got past the whole bake sale phase."

Vaughne shakes her head, "Uh, no, we still do that too. Second Tuesday of every month. I'm sorry, I'm kind of having a hard time with the whole guy event thing..."

Amy nods, "Um, it's actually her. I can tell. She turns towards Willow, "I know her."

Willow blinks, "OK. Whoa..."

Amy smiles, "OK, here's the thing. Hi. Here's the thing. I'll just get this out of the way. I'm sorta screwed up, but I mean you already knew that 'cause you lived it. Gotcha."

Vaughne nods, "But she's doing so much better now. Amy..."

Amy nods, "It's OK, Vaughne, I wanna do this. It took me a long time to really see myself. But I did. Because you know that's the crazy thing about hitting rock bottom, you get to relive all the crappy things you did. And I wanted to come find you and tell you that I was here working on things with these guys. And that they're good. And that I'm sorry. But you're here, looking like— Wow. How did this happen?"

Kennedy nods, "That's what we're here to find out. I mean, if we're done with all the group hugging."

Willow sighs, "I got hit with this, like, glamour thing, and I can't seem to shake it myself. I was hoping someone here might be able to help."

Amy nods, "Yeah, see the thing is we're more about healing spirits and nurturing our life force here. Why not ask your friend and her sisters?"

Willow nods, "Oh... I'd rather keep Buffy out of this."

Amy looks at group, then back at Willow, "Ok then we'll try."

Short time later Kennedy and Vaughne are sitting in chairs watching Amy and Willow do a spell at the front of the classroom.

Amy chanting, "Her spirits true, its shell a lie..."

Kennedy whispers, to Vaughne, "What if she can't handle this?"

Amy chanting, "We draw upon your very light."

Vaughne whispers, to Kennedy, "Do you have a better idea?"

Kennedy sighs, "Maybe drag her kicking and screaming back to Buffy. Otherwise not really.

Amy chanting, "...Give back the form the soul requires. See that the balance is put right."

Willow is holding a crystal as Amy performs the spell, holding her hands underneath Willow's. As Amy completes the spell, the crystal glows and becomes hot. Willow screams, drops the glowing crystal, and stands.

Amy stands, "It didn't work?"

Willow frowns, "No it didn't, you dumb bitch!" She slaps Amy across the face.

Kennedy frowns, "Willow!"

Amy rubs her face, "You slapped me!"

Willow shakes her head, "No, I didn't. It wasn't me." Her eyes grow wide. "It was Warren." She runs out of the room.

Kennedy stands, goes after Willow. "Willow... Willow! OK, you're upset."

Willow sighs, "Upset? Upset! Are you just tuning in? Did you not see that? I'm turning into him. It's not a trick, it's not a glamour. I'm becoming him. A murderous, misogynist man. I mean, do you understand what he did? What I could do? I killed him for a reason."

Kennedy frowns, "Getting angry isn't helping. We can still try to…"

Willow shakes her head, "You understand nothing about magic. In case you hadn't noticed, our little date—it's over." She walks away.

Kennedy frowns, "Willow! She tries to follow, but is blocked by a magical barrier. "Willow, wait!"

In the Initiative… Buffy, Piper and Spike are wandering around the dark hallway, deeper into the complex.

Buffy nods, "Be careful." She shines her flashlight on rotting bodies on the floor. "Oh, God. They just left them."

Piper frowns, "These guys we're sick. They could have at least buried their dead instead of leaving them to rot."

Spike also shines flashlight on rotting bodies on the floor. "They just sealed the place off. Left everything as it was."

Buffy nods, "I'm thinking brief stay."

Piper nods in agreement.

Spike nods, "Yeah, you're not wrong." He shines his light on a door. "I think I can get us to the med lab, find the drug." He walks to the door and opens it.

Buffy goes through it first, followed by Spike and then Piper. The door opens to an area lit dimly by red light that leads to a large, dark room. Buffy, Piper and Spike walk slowly through the room when they hear a noise behind them. They turn their flashlights to investigate, but they don't see anything there.

Somewhere in the desert. Behind them is Giles car.

Anya nods, "How long since they left?"

Xander frowns, "A few hours."

Anya nods, "If it is the First, and I'm not saying it is, what are we expecting to find?"

Xander nods, "He didn't bring them out there to meditate."

Anya nods, "Not so fast with the big "phew"."

Xander nods, "He might know we're coming."

Anya sighs, "Which means we're already too late, and we're heading out to the middle of nowhere."

Xander nods, "Let's hope Dawn is enough of a witch and a Slayer for this. Speaking of Slayers you told Andrew you were going to get Faith. How come you didn't?"

Dawn gulps, "Way to put the pressure on me, Xander. And about Faith I didn't think we had the time to make a pit stop to grab Faith. Plus I told Andrew I was going to grab her so I didn't have to bring him along."

Back in Sunnydale, Willow's walking down the alley. She stops behind the dumpster and rests her head against the wall. She sinks down to the ground, crying, hiding her head in her hands. "Look at me. Crying like a little girl." She stands and walks purposefully down the street.

In the Initiative Buffy, Piper and Spike are walking through the large, dark room side by side. Something makes a sound like groaning metal. They both stop in their tracks, putting their backs together.

Spike frowns, "You hear that?"

Buffy nods, "Yep." They shine their flashlights around the room, but can't see anything.

Spike frowns, "Think something survived?"

Piper frowns, "That's what it sounds like."

Spike nods looking at Piper and then Buffy, "You see where?"

Piper shakes her head, "No."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, it sounded like it was coming from over there. Whatever it is, it's not…"

Something whooshes behind them. They turn to look, but see nothing. They continue walking around. From out of nowhere, something grabs Buffy. She drops her flashlight.

Spike and Piper shout at the same time, "Buffy!"

Piper waits for the best time to use her power. She doesn't want to hit Buffy.

Spike helps Buffy fight off the demon that's attacking her when his chip misfires again. "Not now..." He collapses on the floor.

Buffy frowns, "Spike!" The demon drops Buffy and goes to Spike, grabbing him by the heel and dragging him out of the room. "Piper!"

Piper nods raising her hands.

At a Pawn Shop Willow's looking into a glass display case, grinning.

The Shopkeeper nods, "So, same model as last time? How'd that work out for you?"

Willow stands, grinning maniacally, "You'd be amazed."

In the desert… Giles is sitting by the campfire. He stands and walks around, only to be attacked from behind by Xander, Anya, Dawn. He screams as they tackle him, pushing him to the ground.

Xander nods, "Touch him. Touch him."

Dawn feels Giles's shoulder, "Oh, I feel him. I feel him."

Xander feels Giles's chest. "Me too."

Anya feels Giles's leg, "Me too."

Giles frowns, "We all feel each other. I assume there's a perfectly reasonable and not at all insane explanation here."

Anya nods, "We thought you might be non-corporeal evil."

Dawn nods, "We got a call. We couldn't remember you touching anything."

Xander nods, "We had to make sure you were OK. We were worried."

Giles frowns, "Oh. That's very sweet. Now wait a minute—you think I'm evil... if I bring a group of girls on a camping trip and don't touch them?"

Dawn shakes her head, "No we got a call from a guy named Robson. He said the last thing he saw before passing out was a Bringer about to chop off your head. We thought you could be the First."

In the Initiative… Piper raises her hands hits it with her exploding power vanquishing it.

Buffy runs over to Spike, "Hey. Are you still with us?"

Spike inaudibly, "Yeah."

Buffy frowns, "That guy was…" The lights come on in the room, and Buffy looks up at a half-dozen army men are pointing guns at her and Spike. "Just the beginning."

Spike still lying on the floor, "What's happening?"

Soldier nods, "Miss Halliwell. Agent Finn reported that you tried to contact him earlier today."

Buffy nods, "I knew it! She whispers to Piper and Spike. "Government conspiracy."

The soldier waves the other soldiers off; they put down their guns. "He indicated you might be needing our assistance. We're to provide you anything you need to help assface here." Buffy and Spike stare at him. "Those were his exact words, ma'am."

A short time later Piper and Buffy are standing outside the examination room where Spike is lying on a table. The lead soldier comes up to her. They turns to look at him. "Med team tells me they took a look at the chip." Buffy nods. "You were right." Buffy crosses her arms. "It's degraded. Leave it as it is much longer, it'll be fatal to him."

Buffy swallows, "OK. So, how long t…"

The soldier nods, "Now."

Buffy breathes out heavily, "Right, of course. Um, what do we do next?"

The soldier nods, "Agent Finn said it was your call, ma'am."

Buffy looks at Piper, "My—what was my call?"

The Soldier nods, "All decisions regarding Hostile 17 are to be left in your hands. This chip...we can either repair it... or remove it."

Buffy blinks, looks at Piper, and takes a deep breath.

In the backyard of the Summers House… Kennedy suddenly finds herself in the backyard having been transported there by Amy. "Well, that was a hell of a thing."

Carrying a handgun, Willow storms into the backyard through the gate exactly as Warren did the day he shot at Faith and killed Tara. "Think you can just do that to me? That I'd let you get away with it?"

Kennedy frowns, "Do? Get away with…" Willow points the gun at Kennedy; Kennedy backs up slowly, calmly. "OK, let's not get excited."

Willow walks closer to Kennedy, "It's too late for that. This is what I am. I made it happen, and I'll make it stop."

Kennedy frowns, "Willow, what did you make happen?"

Willow frowns, "You were there, bitch! You saw it! I killed her."

Kennedy sighs, "You mean him?"

Willow nods, "Her, him…" She points gun at Kennedy again. "You know what I mean."

Kennedy shakes her head, "You said her."

Willow shakes her head, "No, that was Warren."

Kennedy sighs, "No, no it wasn't. You said I was there. Who did you kill, Willow?"

Willow frowns, "It was your fault, slut. You tricked me. Got me to forget."

Kennedy nods as she begins to understand, "Tara..."

Willow frowns, "Shut up!" She cries, "Shut up! You do not get to say her name. Offering it up to whoever's there. Tricking me into kissing you." She looks lost. "I didn't—I didn't mean... what I'm saying, I—I can't make… She pleads. "Kennedy, I can't hold on... he's winning."

Kennedy takes a step toward Willow, "No..."

Willow nods, "I'm being punished. I k—I kissed you just—just for a second, but it was enough. I let her go. I didn't mean to."

Kennedy shakes her head, "Kissing me didn't mean th…"

Willow nods, "No, she was never gone. She was with me. We should have been forever, and I…" She cries. "I let her be dead. She's really dead." She breaks down into tears. "And I killed her." She falls to the ground sobbing.

Kennedy goes to Willow's side, "Willow, no."

Willow looks up to the sky, "Please, baby, I'm so sorry. Come back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Come back..." She sobs.

Kennedy kneels in front of Willow, "Willow, I don't think you did anything wrong. This is just magic. And I think I'm figuring the whole magic thing out. It's just like fairy tales." She leans in for a kiss.

Willow recoils, "What are you doing?"

Kennedy smiles, "Bringing you back to life."

Kennedy kisses Willow. When the kiss is done Kennedy sits back and looks at Willow. "Hmm. I am good."

Willow looks at Kennedy, "It's—it's me?" She touches her face. "I'm back? Oh, God..."

Kennedy nods, "Are you all right?"

Willow shakes her head, "I have no idea." They stand. "I'm so tired."

Kennedy supports Willow and walks her into the house. "Yeah. I'll make you some tea."


	59. Chapter 59: First Date

**__****WiccaWhiteWitchSmallTownGuy** - No worries I am still working on this story also. I doubt I will post the other one till I am done with this one anyways. In fact I've finished BTVS chapters all the way through the battle with the First Evil. I am almost at the end of Charmed season 6, which is 18 chapters from now. I'm working on chapter 73 right now, which is the Courtship of Wyatt's Father. There will be 4 more chapters after that for season 6 charmed. Then I will start into season 7 and season 8, and there will be at least 40 to 50 chapters between those two seasons. So this story still has a long way to go before I'm finished with it.

* * *

**Chapter 59: First Date**

Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Giles, Kennedy, Amanda, and Chao-Ahn are out on patrol in a cemetery. The Potential Slayers all have stakes, but they're not focused on the dangerous darkness around them as they walk.

They're all listening, riveted, as Giles continues his exciting story. "It was extraordinary good luck, of course and years of training, don't forget that, but I honestly feel the largest part of it was instinct. Instinct and reflexes. There's a certain wary watchfulness I've honed over the years. Almost like another sense…"

Giles is blind-sided, tackled to the ground by Spike who flies in from the side.

Buffy frowns, "Spike!"

Spike and Giles untangle themselves on the ground, getting to their feet. They speak at once, "Hey!"

Spike frowns, "You're not The First!"

Giles nods, "You're not in pain! What?"

Spike nods, "Anya said you were The First. Said you were evil. You're supposed to be all, y'know, go-through-able!"

Giles nods, "Then why'd you tackle me, you burk? What was that supposed to do?"

Spike frowns, "I... huh... didn't think about that."

Giles nods, "And, more importantly... you hit me! Why didn't your chip go off?"

Everyone looks to Spike and Buffy... who shift uncomfortably.

Spike nods, "Yeah, well…"

Buffy nods, "Well, when we were in the Initiative..."

Spike nods, "There was a choice..."

Buffy sighs, "To repair the chip or just remove it..."

Giles frowns, "You had it removed?! You removed the chip."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Amanda frowns, "What's a chip?"

Chao-Ahn nods, "Tôi không hiểu một từ bất kỳ của bạn đang nói."

**_(A/N Chao-Ahn is speaking in Vietnamese. I translated the original episode subtitles into actual Vietnamese.)_**

Early the next morning. Buffy and Piper are in their shared room. Buffy is deciding on a pair of earrings. She's considering hoops when she looks up to see Giles standing in the doorway. "You know this is very dangerous."

Buffy nods, "You've just heard horror stories, that's all. Wear hoops and they'll catch on something, rip your lobes off, lobes flying everywhere..."

Piper rolls her eyes.

Giles nods, "That's not what I mean."

Buffy sighs, "You mean Spike not having a chip. Free-range Spike."

Giles nods, "Buffy, I have to ask. Why on earth did you make that decision?"

Buffy shrugs, "I guess it was instinct, like you were talking about."

Giles frowns, "What? I made that up! I knew the Bringer was behind me because his shoes squeaked! Buffy, it's crucial that we keep these girls safe, and I can't even keep track of the dangers: The First, the Bringers, random demons and now Spike?!"

Faith walks in, "And the principal."

Giles frowns, "What?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Oh, nothing much, just, he was in the school basement with a shovel, acting kind of evasive. And he's got a "too charming to be real" thing going on. I'm gonna look into it."

Giles nods, "Well, that sounds very responsible of you. Balances out the vampire-on-the-loose issue."

Buffy shakes her head, "Nothing's really changed, Giles. Spike had a chip before, remember? When The First made him kill and sire those people?"

Giles nods, "We have no way of knowing if his chip was functioning then. A new chip might be able to restrain him should The First attempt to activate him again."

Buffy nods, "It doesn't matter. The girls aren't in danger from him. He wouldn't let that happen. I trust him."

Giles sighs, "Well, of course you trust Spike. He has slaughtered thousands, and therefore probably knows all about how not to do it."

Buffy nods, "He has a soul now, Giles. That's what's going to keep him from hurting anyone. I'm going to trust that before I trust some chip we already know can go bad on him."

Piper nods in agreement.

Giles sighs, "Buffy... Piper…"

Buffy looks at her sister, "He can be a good man, Giles. I feel it. But he's never going to get there if we never give him a chance."

Giles hesitates, not sure if he wants to get into this conversation, "I want better for you. Your feelings for him are coloring your judgment. I hear it in your voice. That way lies a future with a great deal of pain. I don't want that for you."

Buffy frowns, "Giles, if you're saying there are sparks between him and me, you're wrong. Spike and I haven't—things are different since he came back. Just look in his eyes and you'll see he's changed. There's... there's a person in there now."

Piper nods, "Plus we kinda owe him one for his help with Glory."

Giles sighs, "I see what's happening. It doesn't matter anymore if you're... if you're physical with each other. There's a connection there. You rely on him and he relies on you. That's what's affecting your judgment." He looks at Piper, "Both of yours judgment."

Buffy frowns, "You think I'm losing sight of the big picture. But I'm not. When Spike had that chip in him it was like, like having him in a muzzle or something. It feels wrong. We can't beat evil by doing evil. I know that." She turns to head out."

Giles calls after Buffy, "I hope you're right. You're gambling with a lot of lives."

Piper sighs, "She… We're right about this."

Faith nods, "I better get ready for work before Buffy decides to orb to the school without me."

Buffy walks briskly down the stairs. In the foyer, Kennedy has hold of Willow's hand and is trying to tug her up the stairs.

Willow resists, playfully. "You're luring me. I know when I'm being lured."

Kennedy smiles, "No, really. It's important."

Willow nods, "You're trying to get me alone and, you know, kiss or something..."

Kennedy nods, "And that's not important?"

Willow laughs and let's herself be tugged onto the stairs.

Dawn comes out of the dining room, eating cereal from a bowl. "Sure, kiss her. What harm can that do?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Dawn hurry up and eat before you're late for school."

Dawn nods as she enters the living room.

Kennedy and Willow pass Buffy and head up the stairs.

Buffy enters the dining room. Andrew is sitting at the table having cereal.

Anya is just talking to him. "...just left, so I had to walk down the aisle, in the big white dress, to tell everyone the wedding was off. And they were all looking at me with, like, such pity…"

Andrew nods, "I saw the same thing on a Lifetime Movie special event! It was terrible! You were Dixie Carter."

Buffy heads into the kitchen and pours herself a coffee. "My judgment is clear." She drinks some coffee. Even more convincing. "Absolutely no sparks."

Piper walks into the kitchen, "And if there ever are I will find a way to freeze you, sis." Buffy laughs. "Don't let Giles get to you, Buffy."

A couple hours later at the Senior/Junior High School. Buffy orbs directly into Principal Wood's office. She looks around at Wood's stuff. Files on his desk, diplomas on his walls, books on his shelves... "Now, if I were a sign of being evil, where would I be?"

She sees a foot-locker sized chest against a wall and goes to it, curious. She's got a hand on it, ready to open it when wood enters.

Wood frowns, "Ms. Halliwell?"

Buffy smiles, "HEY! Principal Wood! It's you!"

Wood nods, "Looking for something?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah some paper I was going to leave you a note."

Wood nods and motions towards his desk, "There is some on the desk."

Buffy slaps her head as if to say 'duh', "Of course it is."

Wood smiles, "Actually it's a good thing you're here."

Buffy blinks, "What did Dawn do?"

Wood shakes his head, "Nothing. I was just wondering what are you doing tonight?"

Buffy smiles, "Writing tomorrow's column."

Wood smiles charmingly. "No, really."

Buffy sighs, "Watching a reality show about a millionaire."

Wood nods, "Well, then... I'd like to take you out to dinner if that's all right with you." Buffy is a little shaken... did he catch her? What's he up to? She hesitates. "You don't have to.

Buffy nods, "I'd... sure, I'd be happy to have dinner with you." She leaves the office looking dazed and worried. She walks over to Faith's cubicle and sits down. "The principal just asked me out."

Faith smiles, "I wondered if I dropped enough hints if he would. This way you can check him out away from the school and I can look around the school unobserved."

That afternoon back at the Summers' House… Buffy is talking to Willow.

Willow is folding socks from a laundry basket. They're talking excitedly. "He asked you out to dinner?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah. Isn't that weird? He's a principal. A young hot principal with earrings, but a principal. Dawn's principal, I… Hey, someone's home!"

Xander enters and hurries over, excited. "Guys! Guess what happened?"

Willow smiles, "Buffy got a date!"

Xander shakes his head, "No! I did! Fine. Way to steal my thunder."

Buffy shakes her head, "Sorry. Its Principal Wood and I think he's aligned with The First."

Xander nods, "Also, like, ten years older than you, right?"

Willow nods, "Which makes him, like a hundred years younger than your type."

Buffy nods, "Yay, someone who doesn't remember the industrial revolution."

Willow smiles, "I think they're gonna end up making out. Oh, Principal Wood, she'll gasp, I love your lack of wicked energy..."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Be quiet, Willow, or we're gonna make you talk about your new girlfriend who you hold hands with under the dinner table and think we don't notice."

Willow quickly, "How 'bout yours, Xander? Is she evil?"

Xander sighs, "Well she's interested in me, so there's a good chance. But I'm hoping for the best. We're going bowling and she has a kayak. Hey, that's a lot of socks."

Giles enters through the front door with Chao-Ahn. They both carry shopping bags. They join the others in the living room, but don't sit down. "Dear Lord, I hate that mall. The clerks are rude and everything in the food court is sticky."

Willow nods, "Looks like you found her some stuff."

Xander frowns, "That's gotta be rough, getting just, like, pulled outta your home, told you're a Potential Slayer, no chance to bring anything..."

Giles nods, "And this language barrier is formidable. I was concerned because my Cantonese's a little... thin... and then it turns out she speaks Vietnamese, which is... thinner. But we muddled though. And, as I suspected, ice-cream is the universal language."

Chao-ahn nods, "Giống như nhiều người từ châu Á, tôi lactose cố chấp. Tôi rất khó chịu."

Buffy frowns, "What did she say?"

Giles smiles, "She is grateful to be in a land of plenty." He turns to Chao-Ahn and speaks loudly, "LET'S GO PUT AWAY THE NEW CLOTHES."

Chao-Ahn follows Giles resignedly, leaving Buffy, Xander and Willow alone again.

Buffy nods, "Hey, Will, I wonder if you can do a computer check on Principal Wood for me. See what you can find?"

Willow nods, "Sure. I'll have the Potentials help out. It'll be a learning exercise. Want me to check out your girl at the same time, Xand?"

Xander shakes his head, "Nope. I'm going in blind. I'm gonna be an optimist about this. Why look for trouble? If it's gonna find you, it's gonna find you."

Short time later in the bathroom, Anya is helping Buffy by scrubbing at a stain on Buffy's blouse. "I don't think it's really a date, that's what I think."

Buffy sighs, "Well, it is unclear. That's why I chose a top that says I'm comfortable in a stodgy office or a swingin' casual setting or killing you because you're a demon."

Anya nods, "It also says "I spilled grape juice." I'm not sure I can fix this."

Buffy nods, "Oh, okay."

Buffy takes off the blouse. She's wearing a lacey bra underneath. As she does this, Anya continues, "I wasn't talking about your date anyway. I'm talking about this sham date of Xander's. I think this is part of plan to make me jealous."

Buffy wryly, "But it's not working."

Anya sighs, "Are you nuts? Of course it's working! Observe my bitter ranting! Hear the shrill edge of hysteria in my voice!"

Buffy smiles, "Oh. Okay. Look, I've gotta pick out another top..."

Anya nods, "Fine, go. Leave me to stew in my impotent rage." Buffy hesitates in the doorway, unsure if she should leave Anya alone. "I'm also gonna pee, so you should probably go."

Buffy exits into the hall, wearing the bra and carrying the blouse. She's startled to find Spike there. Her first instinct is to hide her half-dressed state, but she realizes there's no point.

Spike nods, "You look nice."

Buffy sighs, "Oh. Thanks. Traditionally, one wears something over this."

Spike nods, "Heard you got a date."

Buffy casually covers herself with the stained blouse. "That's not clear, I've got this whole theory about maybe he's trying to let me know easily that he's kicking Dawn out of school. Or he's evil."

Spike nods, "Buffy, I'm all right."

Buffy shakes her head, "You don't have to..."

Spike smiles, "What? Be noble? I'm not. I really am all right. You think I still dream of a crypt for two with a white picket fence? My eyes are clear."

Buffy smiles, "Good. I'm glad. Thank you."

Spike tries a little joke, "Don't care for picket fences anyway. Bloody dangerous."

Buffy nods, "Right. And, hey... you should do this too. Go out sometime I mean. There was the girl you took to Xander and Anya's not-a-wedding."

Spike nods, "Right. There's always girls who like the look. Bad boy, you know, does it for some of 'em."

Buffy nods, "Sure I can see that. I... gotta go. I don't wanna be late."

That evening after Buffy has left for her date. Willow is at the computer. Dawn and Kennedy and Amanda look on. Kennedy leans on Willow's shoulder - they're clearly a couple.

Dawn frowns, "Nothing? No records or certificates or college transcripts?"

Amanda shakes her head, "Looks like the only stuff in the system about Principal Robin Wood is super recent. Like, since he moved to Sunnydale."

Willow nods, "I've Googled 'til I just can't Google no more. He's not in there."

Kennedy frowns, "Well, that's suspicious."

Willow nods, "And it doesn't leave a lot of options. Either this guy has lived completely under the radar his whole life, or he only recently came into existence, or maybe he just took on a new identity, or he's a computer whiz who covered his own tracks."

Dawn frowns, "That sounded like kind of a lot of options."

Anya enters, Giles following.

Giles frowns, "Anya, calm down. They're educational."

Anya marches over to Willow and hands her a stack of large white cards.

Willow frowns, "What's this?"

Anya nods, "Giles made them for Chao-Ahn and now she's locked herself in the bathroom. There's a lot of girls up there and they're starting to complain."

Dawn frowns.

Giles nods, "Those are flashcards. I made them to facilitate her training. Chao-Ahn never had a Watcher, and with the language problem..."

Willow shakes her head, "You showed her these?"

Willow holds up two of the cards... they show vocabulary words with drawings of the style Giles used before.

Giles nods, "I wanted her to understand the seriousness of her situation."

Dawn picks up another and looks at it. This one is labeled "TUROK-HAN," and it shows the Ubervamp standing over the girl who lies in two piece at his feet in a pool of blood. "Holy crap." She orbs upstairs to the bathroom.

Giles nods, "Perhaps I'll rethink the approach."

Willow nods, "Meantime, you wanna join us in the researchy? We're trying to invade Buffy's date's privacy."

Giles frowns, "Buffy has a date?"

Anya nods, "Oh yes, didn't you hear? Everyone has a date. Buffy has a date, Willow's been completely making out with this girl..." She points at Kennedy.

Kennedy frowns, "Hey!"

Anya nods, "...and Xander's out with some hardware store whore. It's date-fest two-thousand-and-three!"

Willow frowns, Buffy's actually investigating Principal Wood. It's not a date."

Giles mollified, "Really?"

Willow nods, "It might be a date. Don't really know Faith set them up."

Giles frowns, "For god's sake! How can anyone be thinking about their social life? We're about to fight the original, most primal evil, and these girls are all in mortal danger! Didn't you see the flash cards?!" Andrew watches them surreptitiously. And he's looking somewhat like he might jump out and shoot everyone. "This isn't right!"

Across town Principal Wood and Buffy are both dressed for their date. Buffy carries a small evening purse. They have just turned into an alley.

Buffy hesitates. "This isn't right."

Wood nods, "I know it doesn't look promising, but I swear this place is great, the best-kept secret in town. It's just down this way."

They head into the alley.

Buffy nods, "Well, it is one of the nicer dark alleys."

Wood nods, "I promise, it's just a little further."

Three vamps jump out right in front of them. Two more jump out behind them. They are surrounded!

The three in front charge at Buffy. The other two charge at Wood.

Buffy vaults over one to land on the back of another, staking him through the back, and landing on the ground on all fours when he dusts under her, then kicking out with her feet from that position to repel the other two...

Buffy pulls a stake from her purse and dusts a second one. She is blindsided by the last one and lands flat on her back. She flips to a sitting position and dusts the last one from there. She turns on Principal Wood. "You set me up! You son of a… What?"

Principal Wood is fighting two vamps, stake in hand. He dusts them fast and efficient. He helps Buffy up. "I guess we should talk. The restaurant's right there." He points.

Buffy looks. Sure enough, there really is a nice looking little Bistro just around the corner at the end of the alley. "Uh..."

They enter the bistro and are being seated at an intimate candle-lit table. They set aside their menus.

Buffy sighs, "Ooh, nice place and how the hell did you do that?"

Wood nods, "I've had a little practice. Never took on two at once before, but I've taken out a vamp here or there, and some demons."

Buffy nods, "Just kinda... freelance?"

Wood smiles, "Freelance. Yes, I guess that would be a good way to put it."

Buffy nods, "And you know who I am?"

Wood nods, "You're the Slayer. Along with Faith and Dawn."

Buffy frowns, "First off how do you know Dawn is a slayer or Faith for that matter?"

Wood simply smiles.

Buffy nods, "Right. So... I'm guessing you work in an office about fifteen feet over a Hellmouth because you love educational administration."

Wood nods, "I actually do enjoy the work, but you're right, I maneuvered myself into that school, that office, just-like I tried to maneuver you there. That's why when you suggested Faith I jumped on it. If I couldn't have you the other Slayer would do. Two even. Though I didn't know Dawn was a Slayer at first. How did that happen by the way? To my knowledge children of Slayers usually aren't potentials."

Buffy sighs, "That is a long story. The short end of it is Dawn is thrice blessed."

Wood looks at Buffy confused about the statement, "Anyways the Hellmouth draws the bad things in close. And now we're headed for something big, Buffy, and I need to be here when it happens. I want to help."

Buffy nods, "So I didn't get Faith hired for my or her counseling skills?"

Wood laughs. "They're valuable too."

Buffy nods, "Why didn't you tell me or Faith or even Dawn about you earlier?"

Wood smiles, "I wasn't sure about things yet."

Buffy nods, "You weren't sure you could trust us."

Wood shakes his head, "No. I wasn't sure I was ready yet. Ready to jump into the fight."

Buffy nods, "And now you are?"

Wood nods, "Now the fight is starting. Or starting to start. And I don't have time to worry anymore. I have to do something."

Buffy considers. "You knew Faith and I were Slayers before you got here."

Wood nods, "Yes."

Buffy frowns, "How? How do you know about Slayers?"

Wood smiles, "Right. Okay. See, when I was a little boy I had a mother who was one. The one. The Slayer."

Buffy blinks, "You're- My god. I didn't know any Slayers had children other than myself."

Wood nods, "I don't know of any others besides you and my mother. Anyway, she was killed when I was four. I remember her a little, but it's fuzzy, you know?"

Buffy nods, "Something got her? A demon or a..."

Wood sighs, "A vampire. I went through this whole avenging son phase in my twenties, but I never found who did it. So now I just dust as many of 'em as I can find. Figure eventually I'll get him. That's probably why we got jumped. I'm not very popular with the bumpy forehead crowd. Bet you aren't either."

Buffy nods, "Not most of 'em, no. Are you... do you have Slayer powers? I mean, I just... I'm floored by this... I don't even know what to ask."

Wood shakes his head, "I don't have powers. No super-strength or mythic responsibilities. Seems your daughter is the only one to inherit all that. I'm just a guy with a few skills because her Watcher took me in and raised me."

Buffy nods, "In Beverly Hills."

Wood smiles, "See now, that detail takes the edge off my Little Orphan Robin story, but yeah, that was true."

Buffy nods, "So you decided to tell me."

Wood nods, "That's right."

Buffy shakes her head, "In a darkened little romantic French restaurant."

Wood smiles, "Um, yeah I'm not sure how that happened."

In the basement of the Summers house Willow is listening to a mic that Andrew is wearing.

Andrew over the mic, "Yes. It was in Buffy's underwear drawer. She has nice things." Static! "Well, I didn't take 'em, but there were thongs and also regular underpants…" Static! "Oh. Here."

Willow frowns at the static as she listens.

Andrew on the mic, "She tried to shoot Kennedy with that. Hey, shooting Kennedy. Isn't that weird?" Static "And we're killing them because..." Static! "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Hey, why not have Spike do it? He's the one with the trigger." Static! "Okay. Say, do you have any weaknesses I should know about, if I'm gonna work for you? Like kryptonite or allergies...?" Static! "Oh, nothing. Are you made out of the evil impulses of humans? So, like, if everyone was unconscious at the same time, you would fade away?" Static! "Well, yes. Because I'm evil and I want to do the best I can at that. So I want to know stuff. Like, when do we kill Buffy?"

Suddenly, Willow jumps and rips the headphones off.

Kennedy frowns, "What's going on?"

Willow nods, "The First. It screamed... I think it knows about the wire."

Dawn frowns, "I didn't hear that. They're just in the next room."

Amanda nods, "But you heard it over the wire?"

Willow nods, "Only that. The whole rest of the time, Andrew's voice is fine, but in between is just silence or static."

Dawn frowns, "I guess that's what you'd expect."

Amanda sighs, "Poor Andrew. He must be scared."

Willow puts the headphones back on. A whispering fills the room. It's Jonathan/First voice. "You think this was smart?"

Willow nods, "I'm hearing something."

Kennedy takes the headphones off Willow.

Jonathan/First voice is coming from all around them not from the mic, "You think you can trick me, women?"

Kennedy nods, "It's not in the headphones. It's out here."

"You only hear what I want you to hear. You only see what I want you to see." Jonathan appears in front of them, truly hideous, an asymmetrical lump of rotten flesh. Amanda screams.

Dawn frowns, "Go away!"

Jonathan/First smiles, "So many dead girls. There will be so many." He looks at Dawn, "And the Slayers and the Thrice Blessed can't protect them. Nor can the Charmed Ones."

Jonathan/First fades away.

They make their way upstairs into the living room. A moment later Anya, Spike, Piper and Giles enter.

Willow nods, "So, we're thinking, it didn't go too well."

Andrew is holding his shirt up and Dawn is peeling the tape off his chest that holds the wire in place.

Dawn nods, "You shoulda let me do this fast."

Andrew shakes his head, "No, I hate that. Ooh, ow."

Spike frowns, "You tried to record the ultimate evil? Why? In a complex effort to royally piss it off?"

Kennedy smiles, "Guess we succeeded pretty good, huh?"

Andrew frowns, "Oh, god. I never should've gone in wired. Redemption is hard."

Piper nods, "Back to Spike's question. Why did you try to record it?"

Andrew frowns as Dawn takes a piece of tape off him, "Ouch."

Willow nods, "To study it, see if we could figure something out from what it was saying. Because, guys, we've gotta face it, we know nothing about The First."

Andrew again with the tape, "Ow. Eep."

Anya nods, "Well, now we know not to record it. So that's something."

Spike frowns, "Why'd it appear to... this one, then? Thought it was s'posed to be pulling my strings."

Dawn finishes removing the wire.

Andrew rubs his chest. "It said it wasn't time for you yet." Spike absorbs that non-comforting news, the girls exchange looks - they know this means Spike could be a danger to them. "I'm frightened and my chest hurts where the tape was."

Dawn smiles, "Its okay, Andrew. You did good. You stood up to it, that's really amazing."

Andrew nods, "Thank you. You're a peach."

Anya nods, "I wasn't here but I imagine it was a very manly display of hyperventilating. What did it want you to do, anyway?"

Andrew sighs, "Shoot all the girls."

Dawn frowns, "Shoot girls?"

Andrew shakes his head, "Not you. Just the Potentials."

Dawn frowns, "Not that I'm not relieved, I am. But why wouldn't it want me dead also. I am a Slayer after all."

Giles nods, "This proves my point. This is a crucial time. We need to circle our wagons and stop doing things like going out on dates while there's imminent gunplay! Willow, call Buffy, and get her back here. We have to dispose of that gun and figure out our next step."

Spike nods, "I can go get her…"

Willow nods, "I'll call." Willow has her phone out, and is about to dial, when it rings.

Amanda nods, "Bet that's her. Sometimes you're thinking about calling someone…"

Willow shakes her head, "No. It's a text message. Oh! It's from Xander. It's one of our signals."

Amanda frowns, "Signals?"

Willow nods, "It's a system we set up a while back. Like, codes." She looks at the phone. "This is either the one for I just got lucky, don't call me for a while or my date's a demon who's trying to kill me."

Kennedy blinks, "You don't remember which?"

Willow shakes her head, "It was long time ago!"

Dawn nods, "If we play the percentages..."

Giles sighs, "Something's eating Xander's head."

Piper rolls her eyes, "Why would you think that?" She thinks about it for a moment and then remembers some stories Buffy had told her. "Oh."

Anya smiles, "Say, that's gratifying."

Andrew nods, "Buffy will know what to do."

Spike nods, "I'll go get her…"

Dawn stands up, "I'll orb you."

Willow is already dialing the phone... "That's okay." A phone rings. Everyone looks around. Buffy's phone is lying on an end table. "That's not good."

Spike nods, "Come on nibblet we'll go get your mom. She's gonna be worried about the boy."

Dawn nods as she and Spike orb out.

At the bistro… Buffy smiles, "Oh my God!" Buffy and Principal Wood are sharing a dessert. "Oh my God, this is the best thing I ever had in my mouth."

Wood nods, "Isn't it good? They soak the pears in brandy. Here, you need a bite with the sauce..." He loads up his own fork and offers it across the table for her. She leans in, and has his fork in her mouth when she becomes aware of someone standing at the table.

Buffy looks up to see Spike and Dawn. "Schpike!" She pulls back, swallows her mouthful. "Dawn. What's wrong?"

Wood looks up at Spike and Dawn, "Is there a problem?"

Spike doesn't look at Wood, keeps his eyes on Buffy. "It's Xander."

A short time later the four of them are in Principal Wood's car as he drives. Buffy sits next to him. Spike and Dawn are in the back seat.

Buffy nods, "You sure he's at the high school?"

Spike nods, "Willow did a locator spell. Useful stuff. Also Piper scryed for him. Both came up at the same location."

Wood nods, "I'm not surprised. That school's at the center of everything."

Buffy nods, "Can't this thing go any faster?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Mom, he's got it floored."

Buffy nods, "How much further is it?"

Wood nods, "Ten minutes."

Buffy nods, "Principal Wood is the son of a Slayer, isn't that interesting?"

Dawn smiles, "So I'm not the first child of a Slayer. Dang."

Wood laughs. "Maybe not Dawn but I hear you're the first to inherit Slayer abilities from a parent."

Dawn smiles. "Yay me."

Spike nods, "Yes it is."

Buffy nods, "Don't see much of that."

Wood nods, "So, how do you two know each other?"

Buffy smiles, "Um, Spike works with me. In the struggle against evil, you know."

Wood nods, "Cool."

A short time later Buffy, Spike, Dawn and Wood enter Wood's office.

Buffy nods, "...If she's got him here, it'll be on the Hellmouth, right under us. You got weapons? Not stakes, and not arrows, it's gonna be tight down there. We need blades."

Wood opens the weapons chest. He picks up a knife and hands it to Buffy. "My best one. I took out a Durrith Demon with it myself yesterday."

Buffy tests the blade as she says. "Thanks."

Wood picks up a similar knife for himself and Dawn. He hands one of them to Dawn. He looks to Spike, "Help yourself."

Spike picks out a knife much larger than Wood's. "Let's go."

They made their way down into the basement and into the room with the Seal.

Xander is hanging and dripping blood. Maya looks on, her eyes still a creepy yellow.

The Seal is just starting to glow and shift.

Buffy leaps catching Maya with a dramatic high kick.

Xander weakly, "Buffy?"

The kick sends Maya flying back, smashing into the waiting Spike. But Maya is very strong and she manages to get hold of Spike, crushing him in her arms.

Wood is making his way across the room to Xander, and he looks over to see… Spike yelling with Pain as he goes into vamp-face. "He's a vampire."

Buffy is charging in to free Spike... She looks to Wood and Dawn, "Get Xander! Dawn orb him out as soon as he's loose."

Dawn nods, "Of course, Mom."

Principal Wood stands on the Seal and starts cutting at the ropes that suspend Xander. Xander's blood drips around Wood's feet.

The Seal begins to glow and shift.

Buffy and Spike fight Maya. She throws Buffy across the room with a backhand, and sends Spike flying with a kick...

Wood staggers. A triangle of the Seal is cracked open, and a Turok Han arm appears it grabs at Wood's leg!

Wood manages to free Xander. Dawn grabs Xander and Wood and orbs.

The triangle slams shut, severing and crushing the arm! The Turok Han screams.

Buffy and Spike rally against Maya. Spike's face is cut and bleeding, but they're working well together.

Spike launches himself at Maya, hitting her high, and knocking her back. Buffy is ready, and when Maya flips to her feet, Buffy swings her blade cutting Maya's head off.

Buffy goes to Spike. She checks Spike's injuries, make sure he's all right.

Spike is doing the same for her... looking into her eyes.

They make their way back upstairs to Wood's office where Dawn, Xander and Wood are waiting.

Wood nods, "I think your friend's gonna be okay."

Dawn smiles, "Want me to heal him, mom?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah Dawn go ahead." Spike joins them and Wood moves pointedly away. Spike notices. Dawn starts to heal Xander. Buffy smooths back Xander's hair. "Hi, Xan. I'm here."

Xander smiles, "So how's your date going?"

Back at the Summers' House… Willow and Andrew are watching Anya pace worriedly.

Anya fretful, "It's after two. I can't believe Buffy hasn't brought him home yet. His slut ate him up."

Willow sighs, "His slut didn't eat him up. Besides, I thought you were all angry at him."

Anya nods, "My feelings are changeable but intense."

Andrew smiles, "I understand your fear, Anya. I know fear myself, you know, because I enraged that primal force."

Anya sighs, "Yes, but you deserve to be in trouble. I didn't kill anybody. Well, not directly or irreversibly. Lately."

Giles and Faith enters. Giles is carrying a glass of milk. "They're still not back?"

Anya shakes her head, "I'm worried. I think we need to go find them. Xander could be injured or trapped or eaten up..."

Giles nods looking at Faith, "It is very late. Maybe a little reconnaissance isn't out of the question."

Faith nods, "Sure G-man."

Giles frowns, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

Chao-Ahn enters, wearing her bathrobe, looking scared. "Tại sao mọi người lên? Là Flashcard quái vật tấn công?"

Giles nods, "She says she can't sleep. I MADE MYSELF SOME WARM MILK. YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

Chao-Ahn looks with alarm at the milk, and turns to go. "Bạn đang cố gắng để giết tôi!"

Giles smiles, "She's shy."

Dawn orbs in with Spike. Buffy orbs in with Xander.

Willow looks at Buffy, "What happened?"

Buffy smiles, "Principal Wood's a demon-fightin' son of a Slayer."

Dawn sighs, "He stole my thunder. Here I was the first child of a Slayer."

Willow sighs, "Okay. What happened to Xander?"

Xander sighs, "What do you think happened? Another demon woman was attracted to me! But I've got the answer! Willow! Gay me up! C'mon! Let's gay!"

Willow frowns, "What?"

Xander nods, "You heard me. Tell me what to do. I'm mentally undressing Scott Bakula, that's a start, right?"

Andrew dreamy, "Captain Archer."

Xander nods, "C'mon Willow, let's get this gay show on the gay road. Help me out here!"

Buffy amused, "What if you just start attracting male demons?"

Dawn laughs, "Clem always liked you."

Anya mutters, "Serve you right."

Giles frowns, "Children. Enough."

Xander nods, "I'll need stylish new clothes..."

Giles frowns, "STOP!" They all stare at Giles. "Have you learned nothing from tonight's assorted chaos? There's no time for fun and games and quipping about orientations."

Giles picks up the flashcards that are still lying on a table where they were put earlier. He holds them up. The "Bringer" one is on top. "These aren't a joke. This is what happens. Girls are going to die. We may die. It's time to get serious."

Short time later… Buffy sits on the couch. Dawn's laying down her head in Buffy's lap, she's asleep.

Spike enters, approaches quietly. Sits on the coffee table, "Anyone tell you about what happened 'round here tonight?"

Buffy nods, "Willow did. The First is back in the mix."

Spike nods, "It talked to the little boy. Said it's not time for me yet." He pauses, but she doesn't say anything. "I should move out. Leave town. Before it is time for me."

Buffy shakes her head as she absentmindedly runs her fingers through Dawn's hair, "No. You have to stay."

Spike nods, "You got another demon fighter now. Son of a Slayer at that."

Buffy sighs, "That's not why I need you here."

Spike blinks, "That right? Why's that then?"

Buffy sighs, "Because I'm not ready for you not to be here. And if you tell Dawn or my sisters that I will stake you."

Spike looks at her, trying to read that. "And the principal? How's he fit in?"

Buffy sighs, "He's a guy on our side. I can't turn away from that. Something tells me I'm gonna need lots of help."


	60. Chapter 60: Lies My Parents Told Me

_**WiccaWhiteWitchSmallTownGuy**_ - No Joyce and Tara will not be seen again. And whether that was actually Joyce in Conversations or the First posing a Joyce. I will leave that up to your imagination. I was never really sure myself when I originally saw that episode if that was indeed Joyce or not.

* * *

**Chapter 60: Lies My Parents Told Me**

Wood, whips around, holding a jagged piece of a crushed wooden crate as a large vamp throws a punch at him. Wood ducks it, then spins with a roundhouse kick that connects and whips the vamp's head back - but it snaps back and tackles Wood, the two of them falling to the ground.

He glances over at Buffy, working over her vamp pretty well, though he is strong and matches her moves.

Spike pounds his vamp back, and with a kick sends him flying into a dumpster, slipping to the ground.

Vamp #3, dazed but recovering, looks up as Spike appears over him with the shovel and jabs it into the vamp's throat, decapitating him and he dusts.

Buffy frowns, "Spike!"

Spike looks at her as she gestures with a glance toward Wood. He looks over to see Wood, now on the receiving end of some blows delivered by Vamp #1, though he manages to get in a few licks himself.

Vamp #1 sweeps the legs out from under Wood. Wood goes down. He looms over wood and is about to strike when... Spike dusts him with the splintered end of the shovel's handle.

Spike steps in to Wood, grabs his arm and pulls him to his feet. "Little tip, mate. The stake's your friend, don't be afraid to use it." Wood just stares at him as Spike turns to go, then stops, sensing something's on Wood's mind. "What?"

Wood shakes his head slightly.

Spike eyes him for a moment, then moves off toward Buffy.

Wood watches Spike go with a stony glare. "Just waiting for my moment..."

At the Sunnydale Junior/Senior High School…

Wood peers out of the blinds, watching students arrive. His hand's bandaged.

Buffy stands at the door, Faith is behind her, "Situation still normal." Wood turns to Faith. "Or as normal as this school ever sees."

Wood nods, "So it appears."

Faith nods, "Well, no fires, nobody's head's has exploded. And the marching band and swing choir have gone back to their normal, healthy seething resentment."

Wood nods, "Been pretty quiet around her since you shut down that Seal. You may have stopped this thing."

Buffy considers that, then shakes her head skeptically. "No… I saw an army of Ubervamps in my vision. An army was going to rise up from the Hellmouth. From that Seal. To think we stopped The First... It can't be that easy."

Wood blinks, "Call that easy?"

Buffy smiles, "Yeah any apocalypse I can avoid without dying or involving my sisters. Those are the easy ones."

Wood moves to her, looking at her warmly. "Y'know, you're something else, Miss Halliwell. I've been watching you. When we're out patrolling. You're... You remind me of..." He stops himself.

Buffy looks at him, understanding. "Your mother?"

Wood nods, "Well... Yeah. Actually. What I remember of her."

Buffy smiles, "Gotta tell ya, not a line every girl likes to hear. But, in this case - compliment taken." They share a smile, standing close for a moment, then... "Ah, maybe you're right. Maybe everything's fine."

Giles pushes past Faith as he enters the office, "Everything's terrible. A total catastrophe."

Buffy frowns, "Giles - what's wrong?"

Giles nods, "Have you seen the new library? It's nothing but computers. Not a book to be seen. I don't know where to begin... Buffy, who do we talk to?"

Wood nods, "I guess that'd be me..." He extends his hand. "Hi. Robin Wood."

Giles nods, "Yes, of course. Rupert Giles. Buffy's told me you're something of a freelance demon fighter. I'm relieved. We're running dangerously low on allies."

Faith sighs, "So. We didn't stop it then."

Giles shakes his head, "The seers in the coven are certain The First is continuing to gather its forces. The few Potential Slayers left across the globe are still being murdered before we can get to them. I'm afraid war is inevitable." As that declaration hangs there, Giles looks at Wood. "We should go before the school board."

Wood frowns, "What?"

Giles nods, "I can have my backup library sent from home, in the meantime. It isn't much, but…"

Buffy sighs, "Giles…"

Giles nods, "Knowledge comes from crafted bindings and pages, Buffy, not ones and zeroes."

Buffy and Wood share a look.

Buffy nods, "Did you bring back more Potentials?"

Giles shakes his head, "Ah, no. Actually my trip was on a different matter. Regarding Spike."

Buffy frowns, "Spike? What about him?"

Giles frowns, "Buffy, I told you my concerns when you recklessly chose to remove the chip in his head."

Wood blinks, "Wait. Sorry. Chip?"

Giles sighs, "Long story…"

Buffy nods, "Military put a chip in Spike's brain so he couldn't hurt anyone."

Faith looks at the group, "I better get to work. Don't want to be fired before we're all sucked into hell."

Wood nods as Faith leaves.

Giles nods, "And that would be the abridged version."

Buffy sighs, "He has a soul now, Giles. Spike won't let himself harm anyone."

Giles nods, "Unless The First triggers him again."

Wood frowns, "Triggers the chip?"

Buffy shakes her head, "The trigger's a post-hypnotic deal The First put in his head. Made him... He was killing again."

Wood nods, "So he's got a trigger, a soul and a chip."

Giles shakes his head, "Not anymore."

Buffy sighs, "It was killing him, Giles."

Wood nods, "The trigger?"

Buffy shakes her head, "The chip. The trigger's not working anymore."

Wood nods, "Because the military gave him a soul." Buffy just looks at him. "Sorry."

Giles sighs, "We don't know that the trigger's inactive. But I've brought something back with me that may help us to disarm it. And ascertain what it is, exactly, that causes Spike's behavior."

Buffy nods, "It's that song. I'm sure it has to do with that song he was singing."

Giles nods, "Yes, but he has no memory of it. Is there any part of it you can remember?"

Buffy defensively, "I dunno. I mean... Not like it had a catchy hook or anything, like, I'm Comin' Up So You Better Get This Party Started. It was boring, old, and English. Just like yo-ul. Brynner. Yul Brynner. A... British Yul Brynner."

Wood frowns, "This thing you brought. To keep Spike from killing again. How does it work?"

Giles nods, "It will require a bit of magic."

Buffy smiles, "No problem."

Later that evening at the Summers' House.

Spike is being shackled to the basement wall by Xander.

Xander mutters to himself, "Couldn't have put the chains back up a week ago... no, we have to wait 'til "pretending time's" over to work on Spike..."

Spike frowns, "What?"

Xander shakes his head, "Nothing."

Spike looks over at Wood. "What you doin' here? Came to see the show?"

Wood smiles, "Thought you might need the support."

Spike nods, "Uh huh. Right. Let's get this over with. What're you gonna do? Some hypno-beam or disarming spell?"

Giles shakes his head, "Not exactly. The First has brainwashed you. There's something in your subconscious The First is using to provoke a violent reaction. So." He holds up a small odd-shaped stone. "We need to put this in your brain."

Spike stares at the peach-pit sized stone. "Bugger that."

Giles nods, "S'alright. It's completely painless. So I'm told. The Prokaryote stone will help unlock your subconscious to get to the root of the trigger's power. Help you understand it. Hopefully, break its hold over you."

Dawn nods, "Hopefully. So it might not work."

Giles sighs, "The stone's only a catalyst for the process. The rest is up to Spike. He needs to overcome whatever mental weakness is allowing his brain to be manipulated this way."

Spike nods, "And how'd you expect to get that hunk of rubble into my cranium?"

Giles turns to Willow, Piper and Buffy, holding the box out to them. "Willow, Piper, Buffy..."

Willow nods, "'kay."

Piper, Willow and Buffy reads from the book Willow is holding. Willow subtly waves her hand over the stone as she, Piper, and Buffy incants, "Kun'ati belek sup'sion. Bok'vata im kele'beshus. Ta'li ta'li ek'vota. Mor'osh boota'ke..."

The stone begins to unfurl, into a black, undulating leech-like creature. Everyone looks at it somewhat repulsed.

Spike eyeing the creature. "You've got to be joking. What now? In the ear? Up the nostrils?"

Giles smiles, "It has to enter your cerebral cortex through the optic nerve."

Spike frowns, "Oh, bollocks- All the rubbish people keep sticking in my head... it's a wonder there's room for my brain."

Giles nods, "I don't think it takes up that much space, do you?" He brings the box up to Spike's face.

Spike is tense as the Prokaryote slithers out of the box and onto his cheek, quickly working it's way to his eye. There it begins to flatten out and worms its way into his eye socket. He jerks as it enters him. He cries out in pain and thrashes a bit against his chains.

Buffy frowns, "Spike…"

Xander grossed out, but lightly, "Ah! The eye's have it! I know. A personal low."

Buffy rushes to Spike's side, takes his hand. Tries to calm him. He thrashes as the Prokaryote vanishes into him. "Listen to me. It's okay. Spike?"

Spike is breathing hard, as he looks down, looking inward. "Yeah..."

Buffy nods, "You all right?"

Spike nods, rattled. "How'm I suppose to know if this bug ugly's doin' its…" He stops suddenly.

Spike morphs into vampface. Before anyone realizes what's happening, Spike bursts up with animal fury. He hits Buffy, tossing her hard across the room.

Spike lunges forward, snarling, held back by his chains. He struggles a bit, then violently picks up his cot and flings it across the room at Dawn.

Dawn orbs just as the cot is about to hit her. Dawn orbs in across the room.

Willow frowns, "Dawn!"

Dawn sighs, "I'm ok, Willow."

Buffy rights herself. She's about to take on Spike when he freezes, almost stunned. She hesitates.

The Prokaryote slithers out of Spike's eye, dropping off his face. The Prokaryote hits the floor and bounces to a stop, now stone again.

Spike no longer in vampface is somewhat dazed. He looks over with shame and guilt at Buffy.

Wood watches, darkly intrigued.

Willow takes Dawn upstairs.

Andrew shakes his head, "I can't believe there was a Wrath of Khan moment downstairs and I missed it."

Xander confused, "Did Ricardo Montalban throw a bed at somebody?"

Andrew seriously thinks about this. "In the movie or in real life?"

Xander confused, "What?"

Andrew sighs, "Wait. What are we talking about?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Guys your giving me a headache."

The phone rings, Andrew moves off to answer it/

Kennedy nods, "So Spike's trigger's been active this entire time."

Rona nods, "How could Buffy take that for granted? He lives in our house. We train with him."

Anya shakes her head, "Oh, don't waste your time down that road. Spike's got some sort of "Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free" card that doesn't apply to the rest of us. He could slaughter a hundred frat boys and he…" Off Dawn, Willow and Xander's looks, Anya changes on a dime. "But... forgiveness makes us human. Bladeeblahdeeblah."

Andrew re-enters. "Willow. Call for you and Faith. From L.A. Somebody named Fred. Guy sounds kinda effeminate."

In the basement Spike is agitated, thought slightly dazed. His arms are still chained. "Get me out of these sodding things already! I'm fine."

Buffy shakes her head, "Don't you think you should take a little time first. To calm down."

Spike nods, "I am calm. Stone o'yours is out, in'it? Did its job. So, I'm de-triggered, right?"

Giles sighs, "Spike. What do you remember? About the song..."

Spike sighs, "Yeah. The song. 's called "Early One Morning." Old folk ditty..."

Wood nods, "What's it mean to you?"

Spike shrugs, "Mean? Nothing. Just... My mum..." Wood tenses at that. The group doesn't notice. "It was her favorite. She used to sing it to me. When I was a baby."

Giles nods, "And...?"

Spike shakes his head, "No "and." That's it." He looks to Buffy, changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be checking on Dawn? If not for that orbing thing you two do I could have clocked her pretty fierce."

Buffy nods, "She'll be okay. She's tough. Just like her mom and aunts."

Giles presses forward, "Listen to me, Spike. What is it about your mother…"

Spike sighs, "I dunno. We got on fine. She was a good lady."

Giles nods, "There has to be more to it than…"

Spike snaps, "Well, there bloody well isn't."

They stand there at an impasse for a few moments. Then, Buffy moves to Spike.

Giles frowns, "What are you doing?"

Buffy nods, "I'm going to unchain him."

Giles frowns, "Buffy…" He takes her and pulls her to the side. They speak in hushed whispers, out of Spike's earshot.

Buffy sighs, "Giles, this is pointless. He doesn't know anything. Your prophylactic stone didn't work."

Giles sighs, "Because he's not cooperating. The process takes time. He's blocking whatever's flooding into his consciousness, and as long as he does so, we're in danger."

Wood appears next to him. "So the trigger's still working?"

Giles nods, "As much as ever."

As Wood takes that in, he looks over at Spike who is lost in thought, oblivious to their conversation.

Spike jerks his left arm, straining against the shackle, then suddenly looks at his hand. A moment later he jers out of his flashback.

"Buffy…" Willow and Faith are standing on the stairs. "Just got a phone call. We gotta take off for a little while, maybe a day or so..."

Buffy frowns, "Is something wrong?"

Faith shakes her head, "Nothing you need to worry about, B."

Willow nods, "We'll give you the full scoop later. Hopefully we'll bring back some good news."

Buffy looks at Willow a moment, then glances at Spike. "Could use a little of that..." She shrugs. "Okay. Guess now's as good a time as we're likely to see for a while. Just hurry back."

Willow nods, "Will do."

Willow and Faith heads back upstairs.

Buffy starts off toward Spike. Giles watches her with displeasure.

Wood sotto, "Mr. Giles... " Giles stops and turns toward him. "D'you have a moment?"

Giles watches the pair exit upstairs, then nods. "What's on your mind?"

Wood sighs, "Same thing that's on yours." He looks at the top of the stairs. "We got a problem."

Giles nods in understanding, "Spike."

Wood nods, "Look, I know I'm an outsider to you people. And you don't know me at all. But I'm fighting for the same reasons. Against the same enemy. So hear me out..."

Giles nods, "Go on."

Wood smiles, "I think something has to be done."

Giles squints at him. "I'm not sure I…"

Wood nods, "You said it yourself. If the trigger's still working, The First must be waiting for the right time to use it against us."

Giles thinks it through, "Does seem doubtful The First simply forget it had such a powerful weapon."

Wood nods, "A while back it slipped up, told Andrew "it wasn't time yet for Spike." Whatever The First's ultimate plan is, Spike must play an integral part. Something. Needs. To be done."

Giles stares at him, understanding Wood's meaning. "Buffy would never allow it."

Wood frowns, "She'd listen to her Watcher, wouldn't she?"

Giles shakes his head, "Yes, well, apparently you don't know very much about the Watcher/Slayer dynamic."

Wood smiles, "As a matter of fact, I was raised by a Watcher."

Giles genuine surprise, "You what?"

Wood nods, "Bernard Crowley. Took me in when I was a young boy. Trained me."

Giles searches his memory, "Crowley... Yes... I remember the name. New York based Watcher. Resigned shortly after his Slayer was…" He stops as a realization hits him, and stares at Wood. "You're Nikki Wood's son."

Wood nods, "Yes."

Giles frowns, "Spike killed your mother."

Wood nods, "Yes."

Giles sizes him up. "Does Buffy know this?"

Wood shakes his head, "She knows my mother was a Slayer. She doesn't know about Spike."

Giles nods, "And this has nothing to do with personal vengeance."

Wood shrugs, "Does it matter? He's an instrument of evil. He's going to prove to be our undoing in this fight. Buffy's undoing. And she's never gonna see it coming. I'm talking about what needs to be done. For the greater good. You know I'm right."

Giles processes this. "What... exactly are you proposing?"

Wood nods, "I just need you to keep Buffy away for a few hours. Possibly the rest of her family as well."

Giles looks at him for a long time.

A while later Wood comes into the kitchen. He glances into the kitchen and sees Spike rummaging through the freezer. He turns to look down the hallway to where Giles is talking to Buffy, Piper and Dawn in the foyer.

Wood watches for a moment, then casually walks into the kitchen. Spike pulls a bottle of whiskey from deep in the back. "After this afternoon, I could use a drink myself. And I didn't have insects rummaging around in my brain."

Spike takes a long drink straight from the bottle and then offers it to Wood, who accepts.

Wood takes a small drink. The two pass it back and forth for the duration of the scene. "Been talking to Giles. He has some things he needs to talk to Buffy, Piper and Dawn about - Slayer/Watcher-type things, I guess..."

Spike nods, "And?"

Wood shrugs, "Well, there's concern about stepping out - even for a bit - as you're not exactly stable enough to leave..."

Spike exhausted, annoyed, "Yeah, okay, I get it. Look, that leech-thing did a number on me but... I'll be fine."

Wood nods, "Sure... It just strikes me that there may be better places than a house full of young, potential victims for you to... work through your issues."

Spike smiles, "What'd you got in mind?"

Wood nods, "Got stacks and stacks of occult books on mind-control back at my house that may help us speed this along. Besides, if anything... bad does happen there's only me to injure, and, well, I'm willing to take the chance."

Spike nods, "You sure about that?"

Wood affable, "I'll keep a close eye on you."

Short time later… Buffy, Piper, Dawn and Giles walk through the graveyard.

Buffy frowns, "I dunno, Giles. Is this really primo time for a training session?"

Giles nods, "I'm still your teacher, Buffy. And, no matter how adept a Slayer you or Dawn are, there'll always be new things to learn. Now more than ever it's crucial to maintain focus upon your calling."

Piper frowns, "But I'm not a Slayer why have me come along?"

Giles nods, "Because I thought you could use some training also. You rely largely on your powers Piper. What would happen if you didn't have access to those?"

Buffy sighs, "You're talking to me like I'm sixteen again."

Giles nods, "Sometimes the most effective way of moving forward is to start at the beginning."

They come to a stop near a fresh grave.

Buffy nods, "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kinda full right now. Plus, not sure how I feel about Robin looking after Spike at his place."

Giles nods, "For what it's worth, everyone in your house seemed quite relieved by the arrangement. Buffy, I may not technically be your Watcher anymore... But the fact that there's chaos in your life only underscores the importance of the lessons I can impart to you." Buffy shrugs. "We are on the verge of war. It's time to start looking at the big picture."

Buffy rolls her eyes looking between Piper and Dawn, "Hello! All I do is look at the big picture. The other day I gave an inspirational speech to the telephone repairman."

Giles sighs, "Takes more than rousing speeches to lead, Buffy. If you're going to be a general, you need to make the proper decisions, regardless of cost. The same goes for you Piper and Dawn."

Buffy sighs, "Have you seen us with those girls? The way I've treated my friends and family?" She looks again at Piper and Dawn. "And Andrew. Believe me, I know how to make the hard decisions."

Giles nods, "Well, that's what we're here to find out..." Behind them, a hand breaks through the ground. They turn and look at it. "While we work on the basics."

At Wood's Garage… Wood and Spike approach the padlocked side door of Wood's garage.

Spike frowns, "Live in a garage?"

Wood starts unlocking the padlock. "This is just my work room. Kind of my... sanctuary." He unlocks the door, starts to open it.

Spike nods, "Little place to unwind, huh..." Wood enters, followed by Spike. "Hard day's principal-ing got you down, need a place to cut loose, let down your hair... So to speak."

Wood shuts the door. He locks the door behind him. "Something like that..." He switches on the light.

The walls of the garage are covered in crosses.

Spike frowns, "What the bloody hell's this?"

Wood shrugs, "I told you. My sanctuary. It's the Hellmouth, Spike. Never be too careful." He walks over to a computer in the corner of the garage. Nearby is a bookcase filled with books. "Stay away from the walls. You'll be all right."

Spike looks around the room. "Bit much, in'it? What's your story, Wood?"

Wood hits a key on his computer and the screen comes to life. He types as he talks. Spike's spider sense is starting to tingle. "No story, really. Trying to do what's right, make a difference." He looks over his shoulder. "How 'bout you? What kind of man are you, Spike?"

Spike shrugs, "Sorry. Not much for the self-reflection."

Wood nods, "Makes sense..." He looks at the computer again. Seems satisfied with what he's looking at. He pulls open a large drawer that's part of the workbench the computer sits on. "You strike me as the type of guy who careens through life completely oblivious to the damage he's doing to everyone around him."

Spike bristling, "That right?"

Wood nods, "I know more about you than you think, Spike. I've been searching for you for a very... very long time." He looks over his shoulder, makes eye contact. "Ever since you killed my mother."

Spike's on his guard now, watching Wood closely, though not seeing any imminent threat. "Killed a lot of people's mothers."

Wood turns back around. "Oh, you'd remember mine..." He fastens the metal braces onto his arms. One runs the length of his forearm, with a brass-knuckle-type extension at the hand and a studded spike at the base of the elbow. The other brace is smaller - it fills over the hand like a wrist protector. "She was a Slayer."

Spike tenses up, ready to fight. "So, that's it, is it? Brought me here to kill me?"

Wood turns and faces Spike. "No. I don't want to kill you, Spike. I know you're different now. Changed. That you've got a soul." He shakes his head, "I don't want to kill you. I want to kill the monster who took my mother from me." He reaches down and hits a key on his computer. "Early One Morning" begins to play out of his surround-sound speakers.

Spike looks around, tenses. A look of fear crosses his face right before he morphs into vampface.

Wood smiles, "Oh. There he is." He lands a hard punch across Spike's face. T

hough somewhat disoriented from the memories rushing through his brain, a feral Spike snarls and moves to strike back at Wood.

Wood smiles, "That's right, dog. Bite back." He deflects Spike's attack and jabs Spike in the jaw with his studded elbow.

Wood slams Spike right in the face. He slams Spike back against the cross-laden wall with one braced arm across his throat, the other pummeling him in the midsection. Smoke rises as Spike burns, howling.

Wood presses Spike's face against the crosses. His cheek sizzles and burns.

Spike shoves Wood off him, sending him sailing. "NNOOO!" He lunges at Wood.

Wood kicks Spike hard in the face, blasting him back. Spike slams back into the bookcase, breaking shelves. He looms over Spike and starts to pound him with punishing blows to the face. "Hurts, don't it? This what it felt like? When you beat the life out of her? Toyed with her? Before you snapped her neck?!"

In the cemetery

A vamp flies backwards as Dawn hits him smashing into a large tree. Before he can recover, Buffy's on him. She grabs his lapels and flips him onto his back. She straddles him, whips out her stake, about to finish him off, when:

Giles shakes his head, "Don't kill him yet."

Buffy stops short. She and the Vamp look over at him.

Piper is nearby struggling against a vamp of her own.

Buffy frowns, "What? Why not?"

Giles smiles, "Because I'm asking you not to. Dawn you might want to help you aunt." Dawn nods and goes to help Piper. Buffy and the Vamp share a look. She shrugs, elbows the Vamp in the face then rolls off of him. "Would you let this vampire live if it meant saving the world?"

Buffy shrugs, "Sure. Why not. Seems like a nice enough guy."

The vamp smiles, "Thanks...?"

Buffy nods, "No problem. You from around here?"

Giles frustrated, "Buffy."

Buffy sighs, "Hey, I'm just saying - if he's gonna save the world, we should get to know him a little better."

The vamp awkward, "My name's Richard."

Buffy smiles, "Hi, Rich." She slams him with a right cross. They trade blows as she and Giles talk.

Giles nods, "And would you let him kill me, if it meant the same?"

The Vamp hesitates, looking at Giles. "Uh... I'm cool with that."

Buffy palms him in the head to regain his attention. The Vamp attacks again. Buffy casually fights back. "We've had this conversation before, Giles. When I told you I wouldn't sacrifice Dawn to stop Glory from destroying the world."

Giles nods, "Things are different now, aren't they? After what you've been through. Knowing what you're up against. Faced with the same choice now... you'd let her die."

Buffy hesitates, as she realizes her answer. "No. Never. You see Dawn has a destiny. Much as Piper and I do as Charmed Ones. Dawn is Thrice Blessed." The Vamp spin kicks her in the head. "You see there is a line I will never cross. To cross it would mean I am not better that they are." She points to the vamp. "Ouch! Can I kill this guy yet?"

Giles shakes his head, "No." Frustrated, Buffy starts wailing on the Vamp. "So you don't realize that any one of us is expendable in this war..."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are not expendable. The potentials sure why not, they have as much a stake in this war as I or Faith do. Have you heard my speeches to them?"

Giles sighs, "Dawn does as well you know. She is a Slayer also."

Buffy sighs, "Dawn will not be in this war. She's here now because I'm her mother. But once we go to fight the First she is heading back to San Francisco till it's over."

Dawn nods, "And I will go without question, mom."

Giles frowns, "Why?"

Buffy smiles, "You see Dawn is not only a Slayer, or a witch, she is also a Whitelighter. Wyatt's Whitelighter. If we fail she and Wyatt will be the only ones powerful enough to push the First back. Wyatt will need someone to guide him and train him."

Giles watches Buffy and the Vamp trade blows. "And there is Spike."

Buffy pauses in her assault to look at him. The Vamp uses the opportunity to tackle her.

At Wood's garage…. Wood is getting to his feet.

Spike is propped up against the toppled bookcase, bruised and bloodied, lost in torrents of memory swimming around in his head.

Wood strips his mother's coat from Spike's body. "Animal like you... Never cared for anyone but yourself..." He folds the coat over his arm, lays it gently on the table. "No one else mattered... Just... all about the hunt..." He reaches over to a small wooden cross mounted among the others on the wall and with a bit of effort, yanks it from its mooring. He suddenly hesitates as he hears Spike mutter something. "What?"

Spike mutters to himself, "I'm sorry."

Wood raises the cross to plunge into Spike's heart, when suddenly Spike's hand flies up and grabs Wood's arm.

Spike kicks Wood square in the chest, sending him reeling backward. Spike jumps to his feet.

Wood frowns, "You think "sorry" is gonna make everything right?"

Spike shakes his head, "Wasn't talking to you." Wood launches an attack on Spike, but this time he's having a hard time making contact as Spike deflects each blow. Spike swings around with a kick to Wood's head, dazing him. "I don't give a piss about your mum. She was a Slayer. I was a vampire." Wood attacks, Spike hits him again. "That's the way the game's played."

Wood frowns, "Game?!" He strikes back, again with little result.

Spike unleashes a couple of punishing blows. "She knew what she was signing up for."

Wood frowns, "I didn't sign up for it."

Spike nods, "Well, that's the rub, in'it? You didn't sign up for it, and somehow that's my fault."

Wood nods, "You murdered her."

Spike sighs, "She sure loved you, didn't she? Enough to risk her life, night after night..."

Wood throws punches that Spike dodges and deflects. "You took my childhood... when you took her from me. She was all I had. She was my world."

Spike nods, "You weren't hers. Doesn't it piss you off?"

Wood hesitates, wincing at that. Then comes at Spike again. "Shut up. You didn't know her."

Spike ducks a swing, then pummels Wood, who's beaten to his knees. "I know Slayers. No matter how many people they got around them, they fight alone. Life of The Chosen One. Rest of us be damned. Your mum was no different."

A weary and beaten Wood looks at Spike, with desperate defiance. "She... She loved me."

Spike nods, "So she said, I expect. Not enough to quit, though, was it? Not enough to walk away. For you." Wood lies broken and bloody on the floor, unable to respond. "Tell you a story. 'Bout a mother and a son. Like you, I loved my mum. So much so, I turned her into a vampire so we could be together forever. She said some nasty bits to me after I did that. Been weighing on me for quite some time..." He paces, thinking it through. "But you helped me figure something out. You see, unlike you, I had a mother who loved me back. When I sired her, I set loose a demon and it tore into me... but that was the demon talking, not her. I realize that now. My mum loved me with all her heart. I was her world."

Spike walks over to the computer. Hits a key. "Early One Morning" begins to play again. Spike listens, relaxed. Unaffected. "Nice little song you got there..." He listens a bit more, then hits a key. Stops the music. "Thanks, doc. Cured me after all." He crosses over to Wood. "Got my own free will now. I'm not under The First, or anyone else's influence anymore. Just wanted you to know that..."

Spike morphs into vampface. "...before I kill you." He grabs Wood's shirt, yanks him up and bites into him.

At the cemetery… Buffy hits the Vampire who accepts the blows, wearily. Dawn frowns and raises her hand and sets her vamp on fire dusting him. Piper and Dawn make their way towards Buffy.

Giles nods, "Spike is a liability, Buffy. He refuses to see that. And so do you. Angel left here because he knew how harmful your relationship with him was. Spike, on the other hand, lacks such self-awareness."

Buffy frowns, "Spike's here because I want him here. We need him. I'm in the fight of my life."

Dawn nods, "Next to Mom, Faith and I. There is no one stronger that could deal with the Ubervamps."

Piper nods, "Even I do not have the strength it would take and my exploding power would do nothing to them."

Vamp blinks, "Really...?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not you, Richard." She hits him hard.

Giles nods, "You want Spike here even after what he's done to you in the past?"

Buffy sighs, "It's different. He has a soul now." Dawn and Piper nod in agreement.

Giles sighs, "Yes, and The First seems to be exploiting it to his advantage."

Buffy frowns, "Exactly. The First's doing this. Spike's an innocent."

Giles pauses a moment. "So was Ben."

Buffy stops cold. The Vamp launches at her and she stakes him as he dusts. "Ben?"

Giles nods, "He was a human being, after all. Forced, his whole life, to share his mortal form with a demi-god from a hell-dimension."

Buffy nods, "Glory. I know. What does that have to do…"

Giles nods, "Ben was oblivious to the atrocities Glory committed. No more responsible for her crimes than Spike is to his, when triggered. Glory was invincible, impossible to kill... Ben was not. So after you defeated her. After you left Ben standing there. Alive. I made a decision. One that you couldn't."

Buffy frowns, "Giles..."

Piper shakes her head, "You didn't. We vanquished Glory. He was no threat."

Giles sighs, "Piper you had no way of knowing that for sure. You had no way to know if Glory's disappearance was temporary or not. And so I did what had to be done. He was a liability."

Buffy's eyes go wide as she starts to put it together. "Oh god... You've been stalling us. Keeping us away…"

Giles nods, "Buffy, it's time to stop playing the role of a general and start being one."

Buffy stares at him in shock, then turns and orbs. Dawn grabs Piper as she orbs them as well.

Giles frowns as he speaks to himself. "This is the way wars are won."

At Wood's Garage the side door swings open and Spike steps out into the night, pulling on his coat. He moves to walk away.

Buffy orbs in followed shortly by Dawn and Piper. "Spike!" She runs to Spike anxious. She sees his wounds, tries to touch his face, check him over. "Are you okay?" Spike pushes her hands away.

Dawn looks at Spike, "What happened?"

Spike turns, pushes open the door behind him revealing Wood, battered and bloody, slumped against the wall. His head rolls as he regains consciousness. Though he's seen better days, he's clearly still alive.

Buffy whispers, "Oh my god..."

Spike nods, "I gave him a pass. Let him live. On account of the face that I killed his mother." Buffy looks at him, begins to figure it out. "But that's all he gets." He turns, begins to walk away. "He so much as looks at me funny again... I'll kill him."

Buffy watches him go, then turns toward the garage. She turns to Dawn and Piper and motions for them to go with Spike. They take off after him as Buffy enters the garage. Wood sees her, tries to get to his feet. She goes to his side to help him. "I lost my mom adopted couple years ago. My birth mom died when I was about a year old. I came home and found my adopted mom dead on the couch."

Wood wipes the blood from his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Buffy sighs, "I understand... what you tried to do. But she's dead. He killed her."

Wood shakes his head, "She got herself killed."

Buffy nods, "And none of it matters. We're preparing to fight a war, and you're looking for revenge on a man who doesn't exist anymore."

Wood shakes his head, "Don't delude yourself. That man still exists..."

Buffy sighs, "Beside Faith, Spike's the strongest warrior I have, and we need him if we're going to get through this alive. If you try anything again, he's going to kill you, but more importantly, I'm going to let him." Wood looks down - he can't bring himself to meet her gaze. "I have a mission: to win this war, save the world. I don't have time for your vendettas."

She turns her back on him, and walks away.

Later back at the Summers house in Buffy's bedroom. Buffy is lying on the bed. Dawn is asleep her head resting against Buffy's shoulder.

Giles enters the room and stands in the doorway. "Buffy... I understand your anger... but please believe me when I tell you we did what we did for the good of all…"

Buffy frowns, "He's alive, Giles. Spike's alive. Wood failed."

Giles processes this. "That changes nothing. What I said to you before is still true. You need to learn…"

Buffy frowns, "No..." She looks at him, "I think you've taught me everything I need to know. Now get out of my room."

Giles sighs and turns and leaves.


	61. Chapter 61: Dirty Girls

**Chapter 61: Dirty Girls**

Outside Sunnydale Shannon, is running for her life. Behind her, cloaks billowing in the dim blue of night, are three Bringers, one with knife in hand. She weaves and dodges, fast but out of breath, as they try to surround and grab her. Finally she breaks away, sprinting out into the middle of a road.

There is a pair of headlights coming, and she stands in the way, waving the vehicle down. "Help! Stop, please! Please..."

The vehicle swerves, stops. It's a battered old pickup, being driven by a young preacher, Caleb. He looks around with concern as she pulls the passenger door open. "What's going on?"

Shannon looks behind them, "Please get me out of here…"

Caleb nods, "Is someone hurt?"

The Bringers burst out of the woods, heading for the girl. She throws herself in the cab, yelling, "DRIVE!"

Which Caleb does, flooring it even before she gets the door shut, leaving the black-robed creatures behind.

For a while, Shannon just catches her breath.

Caleb looking at her, at the rear-view mirror... "Well that was... are you all right?"

Shannon nods, "Thank you. Thank God you were there..."

Caleb smiles, "Well, let's not give Him credit for everything... No, I'm funnin' ya. I don't believe in coincidence." He looks back. "I also don't believe young girls should be out in the woods late at night. Should be tucked in bed."

Shannon sighs, "Wish I was."

Caleb nods, "I expect you do at that. I don't mean to pry, but those boys looked kinda like... well, you didn't happen to fall in with Devil worshippers, did you?" She looks out the window, her hard history washing over her face. "I'm sorry. It looks like you've been traveling a while. And I didn't think... is there somewhere you want me to drop you? Are you headed somewhere?"

Shannon nods, "Sunnydale."

Caleb nods, "Going there myself. Never been, but I expect we could find a police station..."

Shannon sighs, "I just need to get to Revello Drive. But thanks, Uh, Father...?"

Caleb smiles, "Call me Caleb. I never was nobody's daddy."

Shannon nods, "I'm... Shannon."

Caleb nods, "Well, Shannon, you feel like telling me why those freaky joes were after you?"

Shannon sighs, "I'm not sure."

Caleb nods, "Did you ever give thought that maybe they were chasing you because you're a whore?"

Shannon frowns, "What?"

Caleb smiles, "I know what you're thinking: "Crazy Preacher Man, spoutin' off about the Whore of Babylon" or some such. That ain't me. I'm not here to lecture you. What's the point? My words just curdle in your ears, you don't take in a thing. So much filth inside your head, ain't no room for the words of truth. You know what you are, Shannon?" She doesn't answer. "Dirty."

Shannon shakes her head, "I'm not... I don't want…"

Caleb ods, "There's no blame here. You were born dirty. Born without a soul, born with that gaping maw that wants to open up and suck out a man's marrow. Makes me puke to think too hard on it." She tries to open the door on her side - no handle. He pushes the car lighter in. "Yeah, that door there's problematical. Don't know as I can recommend stepping out at this speed, either. Like as not to tumble some. Then there's my boys back there, they hate to miss a mark."

Shannon frowns, "Your boys..."

Caleb nods, "Well, they ain't exactly my blue-eyed boys, but they're hard workers. And they don't truck with Satan, that was me havin' fun." He looks her in the eye. "Satan is a little man." She tries to grab the wheel - he slams her back with one arm, and almost no effort. "I don't like back seat drivers." The lighter pops out. He takes it, and, driving with one knee, puts it to a ring on his finger, heating it up.

Shannon shakes her head, "Please... don't hurt me..."

Caleb smiles, "Is this the part where you offer to do anything? 'Cause I've tried to make it clear you have nothing I want to explore." He pulls the lighter off and the arcane symbol on his ring glows with heat. He drives his fist into the side of her neck, smoke sizzling from the impression of the ring as she cries out in pain and fear. "That's right! That's a cleansing fire! Hallelujah!"

Caleb laughs well and heartily as he releases her, hands on the wheel again. She is pushed as far from him as she can be, tears streaming down her face. "If I'm not mistaken there should be a car a little ways behind us. And I believe there's some folk in it heading to the same place you are. Now I got a message for you to deliver, but it's not for them. It's for the other one. The one and only, original, accept-no-substitutes-Slayer. Can you tell her something for me?"

Shannon nods, "Y-yes."

Caleb smiles, "Well thank you Shannon." He whips a bowie knife from the other side of his seat and plunges it into her belly. Her eyes go wide, her agony soundless as he comes very close to her, lips to her ears, and whispers something to her. He pulls the knife out and steers with it still bloody in his hand. "Now let's see if we can't do something about that door." He swings a leg around and kicks her, the door swinging open and the girl tumbles out.

She spins and flails and finally comes to rest in the middle of the road. Dazed, bloodied, and swimming in pain, Shannon lifts her head to see the truck receding in the distance. She doesn't see the headlights coming right at her from behind. This car swerves at the last second, screeching to a stop.

Willow jumps out of the car and runs to the girl.

Faith gets out of the passenger side.

Willow frowns, "Goddess... can you hear me... can you talk?" Shannon is beyond speech. She glazes over into unconsciousness. "She's bleeding badly. We need to get her to a hospital." Willow starts pulling off her over-shirt to staunch the bleeding.

Faith steps up to her. "Guess the vacation is over."

Short time later they are at the hospital. Several ER Doctors work on an unconscious Shannon.

Faith sighs, "You sure she's a potential slayer?

Willow shrugs, "Dunno. Seems to fit, though. We'll know more when she regains consciousness."

Faith nods, "If she regains consciousness. Girl's been gutted like a catfish."

Willow looks back toward Shannon. Somber. "Yeah..."

Faith nods towards Shannon, "What do we do about her?"

Willow nods, "We should find Buffy, tell her what's going on. I tried calling home… Dawn says she's out patrolling."

Faith moves to leave. "Let's go look for her. Cemetery's more fun anyway."

Willow nods, "One of us should stay here. In case she wakes up."

Faith nods, "Fine. Sit tight. I'll be back." She turns to walk out the door.

At the cemetery a helpless girl runs terrified through the graveyard. The Girl stops, scared and in that hesitation she's tackled from behind by Spike. She struggles, Spike backhands her and she goes flying hard into a tombstone.

Girl unconscious on the ground. Growl. Move in for the kill... A hand grabbing the back of Spike's vamp is thrown across the graveyard, crashing into a tomb wall.

Faith walks to towards Spike not recognizing him. "What'cha wanna do to her, vamp? Somethin' like this?"

Faith charges. With a growl Spike lunges at her, attacking. Suddenly she backs off as she notices it's Spike, "Hey Spike."

Spike backs off, "Nice punch you got there, Faith."

Buffy rushes up next to Spike, "Welcome back Faith."

Faith nods, "Hey why were you chasing down…"

The Helpless Girl, now in full vampface, tackles Faith from behind. They struggle on the ground. Buffy and Spike make no move to help.

Faith struggles with the crazed vampire. She flips the Vamp off of her. Rolls to her feet. Turns, gets right in Buffy's face. Without breaking eye-contact, she pulls the stake out of Buffy's belt. "May I? Thanks." She whips around, leaps on top of the Vamp. Plunges the stake down as the vamp dusts.

Faith gets to her feet, a little winded, annoyed.

Short time later… Buffy comes walking through the front door with Faith and Spike in tow.

Dawn smiles, "Mom…"

Buffy nods, "Look whose back."

Faith steps around past Buffy into the living room. Giles and Dawn stand up.

Buffy nods, "Guys, we need to go to the hospital. A girl was attacked on her way into town. She may be a…"

Dawn nods, "We know. Willow's been calling."

Giles nods, "She's still there. She'll call if the girl wakes up."

Buffy looks at him coldly. There's still unspoken tension between them. "Fine." She turns and walks into the kitchen.

Giles nods, "Well, Faith. I guess we should try to find a place to squeeze you in tonight. I think one or two of the girls took your bed when you left with Willow.

Giles and Dawn head upstairs.

Spike shakes his head, "Tense as ever…" Faith looks over at him. "Giles was part of a plan to kill me for Buffy's own good."

Faith shakes her head, "What the heck. I leave for two days and this place goes to hell in a hand basket."

The next morning in Wood's office at the school.

Buffy knocks on the door, "You look better."

Wood shakes his head, "No, I don't."

Buffy nods, "No, you don't."

Wood smiles, "But I'll be okay. Unless, of course, you start beating on me now."

Buffy sighs, "I won't. I thought about it some, drew a couple little doodles, but... look... far as I'm concerned, we're on even ground. I meant what I said before - I don't have time for your vendettas - but I need you in this fight. I want you on my side."

Wood smiles, "Thank you. That means a lot."

Buffy nods, "So we're good."

Wood nods, "Absolutely. Oh and tell Faith she's fired."

Buffy nods, "That makes me feel so much - What?"

Wood nods, "Effective immediately."

Buffy frowns, "You're firing her? I just refrained from kicking your ass!"

Wood sighs, "Buffy, there's nothing here for her. People are leaving town, half the kids don't even bother to show up anymore... You both have got things to deal with that are worse than anything here. Look at the big picture."

Buffy sighs, "Right. The big picture of the big war with all the dead little girls."

Wood shakes his head, "Not dead. Not if you get them ready."

Buffy sits down. "I don't want to lead them into a war, Robin. War can't be the right thing."

Wood nods, "Most wars aren't. They aren't right and they aren't necessary and humans kill other humans. This isn't that war. The only question about this one is are you going to be ready for it?"

Buffy sighs, "I don't know. These girls... they haven't been tested in battle."

Wood nods, "Then I guess... maybe you should test them?"

Buffy thinks about that. "Couldn't she just come to work part-time? I could make flyers for encounter groups and post them around the school and we could... Kids could bring snacks-

Wood nods, "And she's fired again. And remember you were never hired. Remember, Buffy... The mission's what matters."

Back at the Summers' house.

Faith comes downstars as she hears the sound of girls laughing, training and banging around - which quiets as she shuts the door behind her. She moves down the stairs, sits on the bottom step. A beat as she takes in the silence. Then she reaches into her coat and pulls out a pack of smokes. Lights up.

Spike smiles, "You craving a moment alone in the dank - or can I bum one?"

Faith turns to see Spike on his cot in a corner. He's sitting up from sleep - shirtless and a little tousled. He's not chained. Faith gets up and moves toward Spike with the pack extended. "Guess you can smoke all you want. The "big C" not really an issue."

Spike nods, "Teeth get yellow. Over an eternity. You gotta watch that."

Faith smiles, "Huh." Upstairs, distant shrieking from the girls can be heard. "No more Starbucks for the wannabes, man. They've been spazzing for, like, hours."

Spike nods, "Yeah. Gets a bit much up there."

Faith smiles, "They're good girls. Green, is all."

Spike nods, "So how come you're not up there imparting?"

Faith shakes her head, "That's Buffy's thing. Always has been." The look up to see Buffy on the last step. She's not liking the cozy look of shirtless Spike and Faith smoking together on his cot. But Faith plays it off. No big deal. "Hey B."

Buffy nods, "Just came to give you a note from Wood. You're fired."

Faith blinks, "Why?"

Buffy sighs, "He said most of the kids are skipping now. And you and I have bigger matters to deal with these days."

Dawn calls down from upstairs, "Mom? Is that you?"

Buffy calls up, "Yeah, sweetie. I'm down here!"

Dawn appears at the head of the stairs. "Mom - Willow just called from the hospital. The girl's awake."

At the hospital Shannon is sitting up in her hospital bed. She speaks in a raspy whisper. "He was a minister or something... at least he dressed like one. I thought he was trying to save me... at first."

Buffy, and Willow stand next to the bed, listening intently.

Buffy nods, "He picked you up on the side of the road?"

Shannon nods. "The Bringers were chasing me..." She thinks of something. "He said they were "his boys..." Right before he burned me." She turns, pulls back the bandage on her neck, revealing Caleb's symbol burned into her flesh. Buffy and Willow share a look, Buffy nods to Willow's purse. Willow pulls out a small digital camera and snaps a quick photo of the symbol. "He wanted to tell you something. Before he... cut me... he told me to give the slayer a message."

Buffy's barely able to control her anger at the horror this girl's faced. "What was it?"

Shannon looks at Buffy. Cold. Hollow. "He said, I have something of yours."

Short time later back at the Summers' House.

Buffy sighs, "We've got a new player in town. Dresses like a preacher. Calls himself Caleb. Looks like he's working for The First."

Dawn frowns, "So he's like... The Second?"

Buffy doesn't acknowledge this. She's cold - her encounter with Shannon has left her shaken, angry. "He's taunting us. Calling us out. Says he has something of mine. Could be another girl. Could be something else. Don't know. Don't care. I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of training. He's got something of mine? Fine. I'm getting it back." She levels her gaze. Steeled. "And you guys are coming with me. Start arming the girls. I want to be ready to move when we find him."

Willow frowns, "We don't even know where we're going."

Buffy nods, "That's why I figured we'd do a little recon first, see what we can find out. You up for it?"

Faith shrugs, "Point me where you want me."

Giles nods, "But are you certain this is the best course of action? You don't even know what this man has of yours, if he in fact has anything."

Buffy sighs, "It could be a girl. A potential trying to get to us."

Piper sighs, "It could be a stapler."

Buffy nods, "I'm going in anyway."

Giles nods, "With the girls? Most of them have yet to be in the field at all, let alone in a life-or-death situation."

Buffy nods, "Then it's time we test 'em. We'll just take the ones who've been with us the longest. The rest can stay here."

Spike nods, "Could be that's what he wants you to do. Ol' bait and switch."

Willow nods, "He lures us away, then kills all the girls we leave behind."

Buffy nods, "I know. That's why I want you, Dawn and Piper to stay with them." Willow gives her a look, not understanding. "You and Piper are my most powerful weapons, Will. You and her along with Dawn can keep these girls safe if something happens."

Xander nods, "Unknown man breezes into town, says he has something of yours... Buffy, this thing's got "trap" written all over it."

Buffy nods, "He won't be expecting a full attack. Not this soon. That's why we have to move."

Giles shakes his head, "We know nothing about this man. We cannot go into battle without preparation. We need time."

Buffy frowns, "Giles. We don't have time. And you're not going into battle. I need you to stay behind with the others. Help the girls who still need a teacher."

Giles tries not to let her coldness get to him.

A bit later in a vineyard a Bringer walks briskly through the dark night.

Buffy and Faith follow him at a distance.

Faith shakes her head, "I still can't get used to them having no eyes. He got sonar or something?"

Buffy nods, "Or something I guess. They're pretty good when they attack."

Faith nods, "They say your other senses get better. Maybe all blind people are smokin' in a knife fight. Not sayin' it's likely."

Buffy nods, "This guy seems like he wants to be found."

Faith nods, "Lends weight to that whole "it's a trap" theory."

Buffy sighs, "I'm through waiting around for people to attack us."

Faith nods, "Hey, I'm with you. Drop me in the hornet's nest. What the hell." Buffy nods, keeping her eyes on the Bringer she's tracking. Faith awkwardly takes the moment to try to connect. "You've got a rough sitch here. Trying to turn a bunch of little girls into an army."

Buffy doesn't like that description. "They're potential Slayers. Just like we were. Besides I thought we were trying to turn them into an army as you put it."

Faith nods, "Right. Maybe they'll do as good as us."

Buffy shoots a glance at Faith... "They are getting better."

Faith nods, "Some of 'em seem real eager. Fashion disasters yeah, but ready to fight."

Buffy nods changing the subject, "Willow told me you guys helped out Angel."

Faith nods, "Yeah. He says hey."

Buffy blinks, "Really?"

Faith nods, "Sure."

Buffy nods, takes a moment, "How is he?"

Faith smiles, "Better. Had to do this whole magical mind walk with him."

Buffy blinks, "You were in Angel's mind."

Faith picks up on Buffy's annoyance. "Yeah. Very weird. We got close. Saw all sorts of heavy stuff from his past. Tripped 'me out."

Buffy nods, "Uh-huh."

Fait smiles, "That whole vampire-with-a-soul tip, interesting isn't it? I mean the darkness and the light. I can see it in Spike."

Buffy nods, "So... how much did you and Spike…"

Faith cuts her off. "Buffy." She nods towards the Bringer up ahead. The Bringer walks out into a clearing. Heading towards an old vineyard. The Bringer heads for a heavy wooden door, opens it, goes inside, see him go downstairs... and the door slams shut. "What is this place?"

Buffy frowns, "Look. There are more of them."

Faith nods, "Looks like we found our hornet's nest."

Buffy nods, "Let's go get the cavalry."

Back at the Summers House Dawn and Xander are helping the girls prepare for battle, checking weapons, outfits.

Xander indicates Molly's chest and neck. "Now remember, we're looking for killing blows only, people, so chest and throat if there's vampires, stomach, chest and face if it's a Bringer."

Rona nods, "What if it's something else?"

Xander nods, "Could happen, something otherworldly, and here's a handy rule: Don't waste your time with flashy tentacles just 'cause they're waving about trying to get attention. Go for the center - brain, heart, eyes. Everything's got eyes."

Dawn smiles, "Except the Bringers."

Xander nods, "Except the Bringers."

Molly sighs, "I don't want there to be tentacles. I'm not good with squishy."

Kennedy nods, "I don't care if it's Godzilla, I wanna get in this thing."

Andrew sighs, "Godzilla's mostly Tokyo based, so he's probably a no-show."

Dawn smiles, "Besides, Matthew Broderick can kill Godzilla, how tough is he?"

Andrew controlled fury, "Xander..."

Xander sighs, "Matthew Broderick never killed Godzilla. He killed a big dumb lizard that was NOT the real Godzilla."

Dawn nods, "Right, the big slow guy in the suit was cooler."

Andrew shakes his head, "I can't hear this..."

Piper rolls her eyes, "Children. Makes me glad I have a few years before Wyatt is old enough to do that."

Xander smiles, "She's young, bro'. She doesn't understand."

Rona frowns, "You people are even crazier than her."

Xander shakes his head, "Than who?"

Rona nods, "Buffy, man. Taking us right into the bad-guy's lair."

Xander frowns, "Well that's generally speaking where you find the bad-guy. And I don't think you came here to fight plaque."

Rona shakes her head, "I came here for protection."

Xander nods, "Well you signed on to fight with …"

Rona nods, "I know, but this plan is trouble. Buffy doesn't care how many of us she…"

Xander nods, "Let me tell you something about Buffy. In fact, everybody should listen to this."

Kennedy shakes her head, "Uh, we kinda were."

Xander sighs, "I've been through more battles with Buffy than you all can imagine. She's stopped everything that's ever come against her." Buffy and Faith enter quietly, and hover, unseen, listening. "She's laid down her life - literally - to protect the people around her. This girl has died, once, and she's still standing. She has gone up against numerous evils with her sisters and even Dawn here. And there still standing. You're scared, that's smart. You got questions, you should. But you doubt her motives, you think Buffy is about the kill... then you take the little bus to battle. I've seen her heart - this time not literally - and I'll tell you right now she cares more about your lives than you will ever know. You gotta trust her. She's earned it."

Dawn nods, "Xander is right. My mom is the one person you want at your back when this all hits the fan."

Piper nods in agreement, "Buffy, Phoebe, Paige and I have been through a lot since Buffy met us. Before that she went through a lot just with Xander and Willow. Dawn is right Buffy is the one person you want at your backs."

Everyone takes this in. Andrew is trying not to cry.

Buffy is quiet.

Faith grins, "Damn! I had no idea you were that cool."

Everyone is startled to see them there.

Buffy smiles, "Well, you were always a little slow."

Faith nods, "I get that now."

Buffy's eyes are on Xander, Piper and Dawn with unspoken gratitude. She steps into the room, putting her martial aspect back on. "All right, people. Let's saddle up."

Short time later at the Vineyard Buffy stops the group at the door. She turns to Xander and Faith. "Set up a perimeter, guard the door - I don't want anything getting in behind us." She nods to Spike. "My group will go in first, check the place out." She looks to Xander and Faith. "You guys are our safety net. This thing's a trap, we give the signal and you come in guns blazing after us."

Xander nods, "What's the signal?"

Buffy smiles, "I'm thinking lots and lots of yelling."

Xander and Faith nod. "Got it," Xander said.

Buffy gestures to Spike and a few of the girls. "Shall we?"

They make their way into the Vineyard and down into the cellar.

The group advances cautiously through the room, navigating the rows of wine barrels. They're sharp, ready. They move in formation, spreading out, guarding each other's back.

Molly frowns, "What is this place?"

Buffy nods, "Looks like an old vineyard or something."

Kennedy nods, "An evil vineyard, huh?"

Spike nods, "Like Falcon Crest..."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Stay alert. Bringers are here somewhere. We just need to find where they went..."

Spike nods, "Shouldn't be too hard..."

They glance up off Spike's look and see eight Bringers step forward into the light from the dark archways around the room. They're armed - knives, staffs. They have the group surrounded.

Buffy and company circle in the middle of the room as the Bringers press forward, closing in on them. "Cover each other's backs... let them come to us..."

The Bringers attack. The gang meets them head-on. It's chaos. Each member of our group fight skillfully against the onslaught: Buffy and Spike trade rapid fire blows with their Bringers.

Molly catches an attacking Bringers' wrists and head-butts him.

Rona kicks a Bringer in the face; Kennedy blasts one with an uppercut. The other two girls fight in some stunt-tastic ways.

The Bringers get in their shots as well. A Bringer sweeps Kennedy's legs. She hits the ground hard. He leaps on her, knee raised for the kill, when Molly catches his hand, spins him around, and crack elbows him in the face, dropping him.

Buffy and Spike dispatch the Bringers they're fighting with some cool Medlen moves. They turn and rush to help the others. Spike charges the Bringer Rona's fighting, taking him down hard.

Buffy drops her weapon raising her hands as lightning strikes a Bringer sending him flying. He hits the ground, struggles to right himself... and starts backing away.

The rest of the Bringers start backing away also - the ones that aren't knocked out, at least. Seemingly defeated, they creep back, some of them disappearing into the darkness.

Buffy and company breathe hard, look each other over as they regroup and advance forward.

From the darkness in front of them they hear the soft clicking of boots on concrete.

"Well now..." Caleb steps out of the darkness. "You girls are just burning with righteousness, aren't you? Problem is, you think they're blazing like suns, when really you're matchsticks in the face of the darkness." He walks towards Buffy. Calm as can be. "You having fun? Hope my boys haven't worn you out too much. Need you fit for when I... purify you."

Buffy frowns, "Save the sermon, padre. Heard you had something of mine."

Caleb smiles, holds his hands up, gesturing to the girls. "Well I do now. You like my little message, did you? You know, I ruined a perfectly good knife on that girl. Got her soiled blood all over the place. I may need to get a new truck. So you're the Slayer."

Buffy nods, "One of them."

Caleb approaches Buffy. "The Original Slayer. The strongest and fastest and most aflame with that most precious invention of all mankind: the notion of goodness. The Slayer must indeed be powerful." Out of nowhere he rockets his fist at Buffy's face and hits sending her up into the air, sending her sailing over the wine barrels across the room. She slams into the back wall and hits the ground hard, knocked unconscious.

Back at the Summers House… Dawn sits her eyes closed. She appears to be concentrating.

Piper is pacing the room, "I hate just waiting."

Dawn opens her eyes and frowns, "Mom's unconscious."

Piper stops pacing. "Orb me now."

Dawn stands and moves over to Piper, "Willow!" Willow runs into the living room. "Mom is in trouble were going to help her. You're in charge."

Willow frowns, "But…" Willow doesn't get to finish her sentence as Dawn and Piper orb out.

Caleb looks at the shocked faces of Spike and the rest of the girls, who have just seen their leader taken out with one punch. He smiles. "So, what else you got?"

Spike morphs into vampface. With a roar he attacks, launching himself at Caleb. Caleb meets his attack head-on, blocking Spike's attack with glee.

Caleb blocks Spike's punches and head-butts Spike, knocking him back, dazed. Caleb steps forward and punches Spike right in the stomach, launching him straight back across the room. Spike goes crashing through one of the wine barrels. Spike lays motionless in the mess, seemingly out.

Caleb laughs, surveys the room. "Well c'mon boys, what are you waiting for? Let's show these ladies a proper time."

The Bringers come charging out of the darkness, attacking the girls with newfound vigor.

Kennedy, Rona, Molly, and the two other girls trade blows with the Bringers, taking some nasty shots.

Caleb gracefully walks through the melee, still calm as can be. Without looking he backhands Kennedy across the room, sending her smashing into a full wine rack.

Rona frowns, "Kennedy!" She starts to rush towards her.

Caleb catches her as she's running by. "Miss, I do believe you have your own problems you should be worried about." He takes Rona's arm and snaps it over his knee, breaking it horribly. She screams in pain.

Caleb drops her on the ground. Walks over and picks up a knife off the ground. He tosses it to one of his Bringers, who catches it and leaps on Rona. Just as he's plunging the knife down an arrow shoots straight through the Bringer's wrist, jerking him back.

Caleb whips around. Sees Xander in the doorway, holding up a fancy bow-and-arrow. Faith, Amanda, Vi, and the other three potentials come charging forward from behind him.

Caleb smiles. "Oh good. There's more of you."

Xander nods, "Something tells me that's our guy."

Faith nods, "Two steps ahead of you." She charges at Caleb, a knife in each of her hands. She slices and dices at him, but he dodges her flurry.

Xander assesses the scene - Faith fighting Caleb, girls fighting Bringers, Spike down, Kennedy down. His eyes finally land on Buffy who's still out cold. "Buffy…" He moves to her, just as a Bringer comes bearing down on them.

Suddenly the Bringer goes flying back as Piper hits him with her exploding power, "No one messes with my sister."

Xander looks up and sees Dawn and Piper and smiles.

Caleb blocks Faith's attacks, he knocks the knives from her hands. "You're the other one, aren't you? The Cain to her Abel. No offense meant to Cain, of course."

Faith dodges his attack, punches him in the face with a good punch. "Never was much for the good book."

Caleb nods, "Oh, it has its moments. Paul has some good bits to say, for instance." He catches her punch, spins her around, grabs her by the hair. "But overall it's a tad... complicated. I like to keep things simple." He slams her face down into one of the wooden barrels. Caleb stands over her, palms up, smiling. "Good folk, bad folk..."

Dianne steps up behind Caleb with a sword. She swings as hard as she can, going for his head. He ducks easily - never takes his eyes off Faith and grabs Dianne by the throat. Pulls her close to him. "Clean folk, dirty folk..." He snaps her neck. Drops her to the ground.

Molly watches in horror, "NOOOO!"

Caleb turns, smiles. Starts walking towards her. "Yes."

Piper steps between Molly and Caleb. "Let's see how you like this." She raises her hands and Caleb goes flying back with the force of Piper's exploding power. "Everyone out. Now. Dawn start orbing who you can."

Buffy slowly comes to and tries to stand.

Caleb smiles as he walks back towards Piper, "Ah a Charmed One. Not really as charmed as you think now are you? You're just as dirty as the rest of them."

Spike and Faith slowly gets to their feet.

Buffy sees Xander take out a Bringer with a hard elbow across the face. "Xander…"

Xander turns sees her struggling to get to her feet. Rushes to help her. "Buffy…"

Buffy nods, "Get them outta here. We have to retreat."

Xander nods, "Piper already gave the order. Dawn just orbed three of the Potentials out."

Buffy nods, "Ok ." She doesn't question why Piper and Dawn are there just glad they came.

Xander rushes back into the fray. He grabs a fallen girl, start helping her to her feet.

Caleb evades Piper's exploding power and backhands her sending her flying. He marches on towards Molly. "I wish there were an easier way to do this. To cleanse you. I do. But I don't make the rules."

Buffy starts heading for Caleb.

Molly girds herself for a last stand. She rushes towards him. Swinging her knife. He catches her wrist easily. Slams his other hand into her neck, grabbing her around the throat. He lifts her off the ground, into the air.

Caleb smiles, "Okay, that's a bit of a lie. I do make the rules."

Dawn orbs in grabbing Faith and Spike and orbs out.

Buffy stagger across the room. She sees Caleb and Molly. A Bringer attacks her, she backhands him hard, sending him flying. She turns her attention back to Caleb holding Molly up. One hand around her throat. The other hand around her hand with the knife in it.

Caleb nods, "What can I say? I work in mysterious ways." And with that he plunges her own knife into her, driving it deep into her chest. Molly's eyes go wide with shock. Caleb tosses her back by the throat. She hits the ground. "Also fairly straight-forward ways."

Buffy screams. Launches herself at Caleb - she was just seconds too late. She hits him as hard as she can across the face. He drops to one knee, comes back up laughing.

Caleb nods, "That's it... show me your fire."

Buffy attacks, they trade vicious blows.

Dawn orbs in and grabs Amanda and another potential and orbs them out.

Buffy and Caleb pound each other. He swings for her, she ducks it, and crack sends him flying across the room with a vicious uppercut. She moves to go after him when.

Xander calls out, "Buffy were leaving."

Buffy looks at Xander, coming to her senses. Nods. They look around them, see Rona on the ground, move to help her up.

Dawn orbs back in grabs Kennedy, Rona and the last remaining potential that is still alive. She orbs out. All that's left is Xander and Buffy. Buffy starts heading for Xander.

Xander pauses for a moment to see if anyone's left when Caleb grabs him by the neck, laughing. "You're the one who sees everything, right?" Xander struggles, but he can't break Caleb's grip. "Let's see what we can't do about that."

Caleb takes his thumb and plunges it deep into Xander's eye socket. Xander screams.

Buffy turn towards his screams, "XANDER!" She rushes toward Caleb and Xander as she powers up an energy ball.

Caleb raises his bloody hand, about to dash out Xander's other eye, when suddenly the energy ball slams into him knocking him back.

Buffy catches Xander, holding him in her arms and orbs out.


	62. Chapter 62: Empty Places

_**BeneathYouICrunch**_- No the energy ball is not a new power. It's an expansion on her electrokinesis. Electricity, lightning, etc is nothing more than energy. So it makes sense she would be able to create an energy ball. And energy ball kind of sounds better than saying lightning ball or electricity ball.

* * *

**Chapter 62: Empty Places**

People are finally getting the hell out of Sunnydale. The street is crowded with cars, overstuffed with worldly possessions. People scurrying away on foot, suitcases in hand. Buffy is walking through the street. She deftly steps out of the way as a young couple wheels a suitcase around her.

Clem calls out from his car as Buffy passes by, "Hey, you!" Buffy looks over, smiles as she sees Clem in the driver's seat VW Beetle. "Can you believe this?"

Buffy nods, "It's like these people have never seen an apocalypse before. And you're just out for a quick spin, right? Maybe out to the 7-11... in Nebraska..."

Clem busted, "It's getting bad here. Really bad. Hellmouth acting up again, people feeling it, getting crazier. And you can't swing a cat without hitting some kind of demonic activity. Not that I... swing cats. Or eat... Nope. Cutting way back. Cholesterol. Morals. I mean morals."

Buffy nods, "Right."

Clem nods, "We've seen bad stuff in this town before, but, you know... this time, it's like, it just seems... different. More powerful. I don't think anyone's gonna be able to stop it… I mean... I'm sure you're gonna do fine. Complete faith in you. If anyone can do it, you can, 'cause... you rock! If you save the world, I'll come back, we'll have a drink … When! When, I mean! When you save the world. It's gonna be great! With the, you know... rocking..." Buffy manages a weak smile... "Maybe... maybe you should just get out of town this time."

Buffy nods, "Yeah. I probably should."

Clem nods, "You take care of yourself, okay?"

Buffy nods. Clem drives away, and she watches him go. Then she waves slowly as he departs. Clem waves back as he turns a corner.

At the Sunnydale police station. Willow and Giles stand just outside the entrance to the station, talking to a police officer who holds a thick manila file folder. He hands the folder to Giles.

Giles nods, "Thank you, officer. I appreciate your help."

The police officer nods, "Thank you, Inspector. We don't get a lot of contact with Interpol, so we're happy to help with anything you need. Is there anything else...?"

Willow shakes her head, No. Thank you. We're fine."

The police officer smiles, "Right... because you're... wait... Who are..."

Willow looks at the officer intently. "I'm with the Inspector."

The police officer magically placated, "You're with the Inspector. Right. We don't get a lot of contact with Interpol…"

They're interrupted by a commotion nearby. Two officers struggle to bring in a someone.

Willow and Giles wince at the activity. They still stand with the Young Officer. "Ow."

The police officer nods, "People're acting up. Getting nuts. We do what we can, but our hands are kinda tied. I mean, man, let us know if you need help with your guy, cuz we're itchin' to hand out some justice."

Willow nods, "He wasn't much of a threat..."

The Officer looks at Willow again. Trying to focus. "And you're... wait..."

Giles pulls Willow away. "We really ought to go catch that flight back to... Interpol..."

Willow and Giles walk away. "Good idea. My control was fading. What's up with them?"

Giles sighs, "Same thing as everyone else. Hellmouth is active again."

Willow frowns, "C'mon. I wanna get back to Xander."

At the hospital… Xander lies in bed, propped up. Willow and Buffy sit at his bedside.

Buffy nods, "...and that you should expect to see some bruising when you remove the bandage. Bruising around the... area. The, uh, musculature and bone structure took a heavy hit."

Xander nods, "Okay."

Buffy sighs, "Also, the meds may cause some stomach discomfort, so we're gonna have to be, you know, careful. About your diet."

Xander nods, "Can't really taste anything, anyway. I keep waiting for all my other senses to improve by fifty percent, should kick in any day now."

Buffy smiles, "And we're looking at a possible release as early as tonight. Once your labs are back. Doctor Kallet says they should be a couple hours."

Xander turns, looks at Buffy. "Great."

They share a look. A nod. He gets it. Buffy stands, picks up Willow's file from the nightstand. "Okay, I think you're all caught up. Thanks for this, Willow. Great work."

Willow definitely doesn't get it. "Oh, but I thought we were gonna - there were gonna be card games..."

Buffy sighs, "Yeah, you know, I should really get back. I wanna get 'em working on this stuff. I think we're getting really close to something."

Willow frowns, "But…"

Xander nods, "Its okay. Gotta be done. And maybe I'll see you tonight. Without any depth of field of course, but still..."

Buffy smiles at him, turns, and leaves.

Willow sighs, "So, you're stuck with me then, huh, let's get us some cherry-flavored off-brand gelatin, and then I think we're gonna be ready for a rousing game of…"

Xander nods, "I'm gonna need a parrot."

Willow blinks, "Huh?"

Xander nods, "To go with the eyepatch. You know. Complete the look. I think I still have that costume from Halloween..."

Willow going with it, "Ahhh. Yes, well, don't underestimate the impact of a peg leg. You know, the hospital can probably hook you up with a nice one, maybe they have a two-body-parts-for-one kinda deal."

Xander laughs, "Oh, you know what the best part is? No one will ever make me watch Jaws 3-D again!"

Willow nods, "Right! Plus, you never have to..." She gets quiet, her smile still pasted on her face. A beat. She can't talk. Still smiling, tears start welling up in her eyes.

Xander sighs, "Willow." She can't quite regain control. "Please. Don't."

Willow nods, collects herself. Nods again.

At the Summers' House Buffy walks in through the front door. "Hey! Who's here?"

Faith, Amanda and Kennedy come in from the kitchen.

Dawn comes down the stairs. "Mom! How's Xander?"

Buffy nods, "He's doing really well, he's ready to come home, I think."

Faith nods towards the envelope, "Whatcha got?"

Buffy nods, "Info Willow and Giles were able to get from the police database." She drops the file on the dining room table. "We figure, you know, what with Caleb's overt religiosity thing, we wanna learn more about him, we should try finding out maybe where he's been."

Faith looks through the files, "Incidents of violence and vandalism connected to California religious institutions in the last ten years. Looks like this gives us a place to start."

Buffy smiles, "Exactly. We start with California, if nothing turns up, we expand the search to other areas, but a guy like Caleb didn't just get in the game, he's been playing for a while. We thought we'd try to find out where."

Dawn nods, "So we look at recent events, see if anything smacks of Caleb's M.O."

Buffy nods, "Right. And if that doesn't work, we'll try something else. Whatever it takes. You okay to help, sweetie?"

Dawn smiles, "Well, I was gonna do lots and lots of homework, but, darn all the luck, that's when they cancelled school. So it turns out I got the time."

Buffy shakes her head, "If you want school work I could get Robin to fax your school records to San Francisco and you could go back to stay with Phoebe and Paige."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Mom. I want to stay and help. I know I won't be in the final battle but I want to stay with you as long as I can."

Buffy nods, "Ok." She settles in at the table.

Dawn nods, "Hey, now what was Xander's mood like, you know, exactly? 'Cause yesterday he seemed more resigned than morose, so I was wondering if he's trending upward still." Buffy concentrates very hard on the papers in front of her. "Oh, and you were gonna talk to his doctor about the meds, right, because it seemed like…" Buffy doesn't look up. Obviously a painful subject for her. "Or, we could maybe talk about this later."

Buffy nods, "Okay."

Faith nods, "Hey, D. Why don't you go get some of the stuff you've already gotten from Giles?"

Dawn sighs, "Fine. We can cross-reference all of this to Giles' files, see what we get. Plus, I could say "Giles' files" some more. I'll be right back." She goes upstairs.

Piper passes Dawn coming down the stairs and walks into the dining room. "What's up?"

Buffy nods, "Okay. So we're looking for anything that looks like Caleb, his church, his ring..."

Kennedy nods, "His ability to render a Slayer or a Charmed One useless in just one punch..." Buffy gets very quiet again: another hit. Kennedy sees it on her face. "I didn't - that was stupid. I don't know why I said that…"

Piper smiles, "It's okay, Kennedy." She sits down going through the stuff Buffy brought in.

Buffy nods, "You know, I should go over to the school anyways. Check on the seal. Want me to pick up the rest of your stuff Faith, while I'm there?"

Faith nods, "Sure, B."

Buffy gets up, moves toward the door.

Kennedy sighs, "I really didn't mean to..."

Buffy nods, "Its fine. Don't worry about it. Hey, doesn't... isn't Anya doing a thing for you guys today?"

Kennedy nods, "Yeah, we were... we should probably head down there now."

Buffy nods, "Okay, I'll be back soon." She looks to Faith and Piper. "See if you can get everyone started on this stuff in the meantime."

Piper looks up and nods, "No problem, Buffy."

Buffy orbs over to the school to Faith's cubicle. She walks over to the Faith's desk. She sits down for a moment. She puts her head down on the desk about to cry.

Caleb steps around the desk, "Aw, now, look. Things don't go exactly your way, so here come the waterworks." Buffy looks up slowly, recognizing the voice before she even sees Caleb standing in front of her. "Ain't that just like a woman?"

Buffy stands, pissed off. Ready to kill. And also... afraid. "Get out of here."

Caleb shakes his head, "Now, now, little girl. Manners. Though I do imagine that firebrand tongue of yours has inflamed many a man. Weak as they are. This here's a... public school, ain't it? Kinda deserted." He shrugs. "Only just, I suppose. Folks work so hard at keeping the Lord out, and look what happens in return. God abandons you." He grins. "Not that He could do much good now, anyway."

Buffy slowly begins to power up an energy ball.

Caleb wags his finger, "Ah, ah. I wouldn't if I were you, swee' pea. Fightin' back didn't do you much good last time, did it?" He grins, moves closer to her. "And how is poor, sweet Xander? Let him know he's in my prayers. And any time he's willing..." He wiggles his thump. "... I'm ready to finish the job."

Buffy frowns, "You get near Xander again, I will end you."

Caleb suddenly, violently shoves the desk, tipping it on its side and out of the way. Nothing between them now. "Mind your manners. I believe I did warn you once." He walks toward her. Closing in. "You're angry. Frustrated. Scared. I like that in a girl." He's right in her face now. Leaning in. Taunting her. "You ought to just relax a little. Look at where you are - history is gonna look back at you, at me... at this place. And they're gonna see the glory. Great things are happening now. Right here. This school, the seal, it's all part of the great, sweeping tide of change."

Caleb grins at her. "And you're gonna be a part of it. Now why would you wanna miss that? And, more importantly..." His grin fades, he becomes deadly serious. Threatening. "Why would you wanna get in its way?"

Buffy's pressed up against the wall now, nowhere to go. She leans in, too. And smiles. "Just ornery, I guess." She punches Caleb in the face.

Caleb recoils, backs up, and Buffy swings a leg around to kick him in the chest. Before she can connect, he grabs her foot, spills her to the ground. He stands over her, "I knew you'd be a wild one."

Buffy kicks at his ankles, but he simply steps aside.

Caleb grabs her, drags her up till she's off the ground, eye-to-eye with him. "I'm gonna find such sweet pleasure in taming you." He tosses her clean through the window.

Buffy slams against the opposite wall in the hallway outside, she crumples to the floor. Unconscious.

Caleb exits, striding down the hallway, leaving her there, "See you soon, little lady."

Back at the Summers' House in the kitchen.

Giles nods, "Show me what you have."

Dawn sighs, "Not much. Most of these places were hit by run-of-the-mill vandalism. Basic B-and-E, money stolen, sometimes colorful language painted on the doors. Did you notice how I just kinda threw B-and-E in there? It's a law enforcement term."

Piper rolls her eyes.

Giles nods, "Yes. Yes, excellent work. Very proud."

Dawn nods, "Here's the one that stood out. It's a mission up north in Gilroy." She slides a photo to Giles as Andrew enters.

Andrew sighs, "Um, Mr. Giles? Faith stole the last meatball-and-mozzarella flavored Hot Pocket out of the freezer even though I had called dibs on it."

Piper turns to Andrew, "Andrew shut up. There are no dibs on food around here. With everyone leaving Sunnydale. The only food available is what we have on hand or can orb in. So everyone has to share."

Giles looks at the photo, "I don't see anything."

Dawn nods, "Exactly. No vandalism at all."

Giles frowns, "Then why is it in the file?"

Piper looks back at Giles, "Place was abandoned."

Dawn nods, "Locals started realizing after a few days no one was going in or out. Six members of the order lived there, when the cops showed up... all gone. Unsolved."

Andrew stands at the open freezer. "Yup. See, the post-it's still there, "Andrew's, please do not eat," but the box is empty now."

Piper frowns, "Andrew what did I just say."

Giles studies the photo, "Oh."

Dawn sighs, "Oh? Oh, good?"

Giles shakes his head, "Not sure. Here..."

He exits to the living room, Dawn, Piper and Andrew following.

Giles and Dawn enter, go to the desk against the wall.

Andrew is about to say something more about the hot pocket when Piper raises her hands as if to use her power on him. He gets the hint and shuts up.

Giles hands the magnifying glass to Dawn. "What do you see?"

Dawn starts examining the photo. "What am I looking for?"

Piper steps up next to Dawn to look through the magnifying glass.

Giles nods, "See that knothole in the back wall?"

Dawn looks at Piper who nods having seen it also. "It's not a knothole."

Giles nods, "Amanda, would you go down to the basement and get Spike?"

Amanda slowly gets up, nods, and leaves the room. Giles and Dawn look around.

Giles sighs, "These poor girls."

Piper nods, "Maybe this will help. If this does get us closer to Caleb."

Faith enters, popping the last of the Hot Pocket in her mouth. "Sounded like there was news."

Spike enters with Amanda. "What's up... Rupert?"

Giles nods, "I have a mission for you."

Spike blinks, "Really. Because, you know, sometimes our missions end up with you trying to kill me, I'm not fond of those."

Piper rolls her eyes. "Would it be better if I said I have a mission for you?"

Spike nods, "It would."

Giles nods and hands Spike the photo, "Have a look at this."

Spike examines the photo, "Ah. Looks like our boy was here. You want me to go check it out?"

Giles nods, "I need someone who can handle himself in case Caleb left any... souvenirs."

Spike frowns, "You want me to just go walking inthere alone."

Giles smiles, "You'll be fine. But if you really want to take someone. Take Andrew."

Spike and Andrew look at each other speaking at the same time, "What?"

Dawn nods, "You're always saying you wanna get out of the house more."

Andrew frowns, "Yeah, but…"

Giles nods, "There might be demons. Lurking about. You never know. He's a demon expert, he can help."

Spike rolls his eyes, "Oh, please..."

Piper leans and whispers to Spike, "If you get in to any trouble just give a call, ok. You do have a cell phone right?" Spike nods. "Call then and Dawn will orb me there."

Giles nods, "Off you go."

Giles gives Andrew a small shove. Spike glowers at Giles, then storms off.

Andrew picks up the file papers, including the photo. "He's gonna need these..." He follows Spike out.

Dawn turns to Amanda. "So, see? That's something, right? We'll have some news soon."

Amanda not convincing, "Sure. Maybe that'll get us somewhere." She moves back into the room. Dawn, Giles and Faith take in the scene.

Faith nods, "Maybe. Meantime, the "troops" here gotta sit and stew, feeling crappier by the minute."

Dawn nods, "We should keep them occupied."

Faith smiles, "Yeah. Yeah, I know how to keep 'em occupied."

Piper frowns, "No. No Bronze. You want to get them killed?"

Later at the Bronze all the potentials are there. Dawn and Faith as well. They're drinking, they're dancing, they're playing pool... they're laughing.

Kennedy nods, "So what kind of band plays during an apocalypse?"

Dawn shrugs, "I think this band might actually be one of the signs."

The girls are relaxed. Letting go. Having fun.

Back at the Summers' House the front door opens, and Buffy enters. She's looked better. Caleb's fight left some marks: a bruise, some scrapes. She even moves stiffly, like there's some pain still.

Buffy looks around. "Guys? How's it…" She turns, sees Giles at the dining room table. Waiting. "…going?"

Giles stands, comes to Buffy, concerned. "My god. What..."

Piper comes down the stairs and sees Buffy, "Buffy?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Caleb came looking for seconds."

Giles frowns, "Good lord. Is he..."

Buffy nods, "Still able to make me see little cartoon birdies all around my head? You betcha." She sits. "The short lack of consciousness was nice, though. I feel rested."

Piper shakes her head, "Want me to get Dawn, have her heal you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No I'm good Piper."

Giles sits again, facing Buffy. There's an awkward beat of silence. Buffy makes the first move, trying to get past it. "How'd the police files work out? Was there anything helpful in there?"

Giles brightens at the brief detente. Ready to work. "Oh, yes, very much so, I think. Evidence that Caleb may have made inroads up north."

Buffy blinks, "Really? That's... that's great. That could help us a lot, good job…"

Giles nods, "I… We sent Spike to look into it."

Buffy frowns looking between her sister and Giles. "Oh." Buffy settles, takes a beat. Cautious. "So, is this a mission from which you intend Spike to return alive?"

Giles nods, "Yes. I sent Andrew with him."

Buffy sighs, "And, again, I ask the question..."

Giles nods, "Buffy... you weren't here. Some decisions must be made in your absence."

Buffy sighs, "Well, those are the ones that have been scaring me."

Piper sighs, "He has his cell phone. One call and Dawn is orbing me to him."

Giles nods, "I did what I thought was right."

Buffy frowns, "You sent away the guy who's been watching my back. Again. I think…"

Giles frowns, "We are all watching your back."

Piper nods, "Hey I've had your back for two years now Buffy."

Buffy nods, "I know Piper. I was talking more about Giles." She stands, moves to the stairs.

Giles sighs, "Buffy…"

Buffy nods, "Where's everyone else?"

Giles frowns, "What?"

Buffy nods, "Faith, the girls... where'd everyone go?"

Piper nods, "Faith thought the girls needed some time away from their studies, a chance to relax for an hour or two, Against my objections to the contrary."

Giles nods, "I thought, given everything I learned from our time. She took them to The Bronze."

Buffy stares at Giles then she looks at Piper and grabs her sister's arm and orbs.

At the Bronze… Uniformed cops make their way into the Bronze. They fight their way through the crowd, single-minded, stopping at Faith.

Faith looks up, kind of grins at them.

Officer Munroe smiles, "Faith Lehane?"

Faith nods, "Yeah."

Officer Munroe smiles, "We're gonna have to ask you to come with us, Miss. Outstanding warrant."

Faith frowns, "What warrant? I served my time and was released."

One of the cops gets behind Faith, grabs her wrists.

Dawn frowns, "Hey!"

Officer Munroe shakes his head, "Not according to our records."

Over at the bar Kennedy frowns, "What's that?"

Amanda nods, "Something not good."

On the dance floor Officer Munroe smiles, "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Faith frowns, "All right, wait a second…"

Officer Munroe nods, "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

Faith's expression changes. Something very bad is happening... she looks at Munroe's uniform, his badge and sees black tape covering the badge number. She looks at the other cops and sees the same thing.

Amanda and Kennedy approach.

Kennedy frowns, "What's going on?"

Dawn frowns, "They're trying to ..."

Officer Munroe frowns, "You girls don't wanna get involved in this."

Kennedy nods, "Yeah, and maybe we do."

The cops take out their guns. The Potentials all stand back, stunned.

Munroe tosses a large, non-regulation machine gun to Duncan. They nod to each other, and Duncan turns, faces the crowd, standing guard.

Munroe and the other cops pull Faith back toward the door; guns still out, pointed at the girls.

Faith gets hauled outside. "I'm telling you now, I did my time. You have nothing on me."

The cops let go of Faith just long enough for her to turn back to the door. From the inside, Duncan slams the door shut, trapping Faith outside with the cops.

Munroe smiles, "Who said we had anything on you? You're a trouble maker who should never been released from prison."

Faith turns, faces them, just as Munroe and the other cops all lift their gun, all aiming right at her heart. Before they can fire, she launches herself at the cops. She attacks them with a flurry of vicious moves. She's intent on disarming them - she knocks the guns from their hands as fast as she can with a series of kicks and punches.

As Faith knocks the final gun away, she turns and Munroe smacks her across the face with his billy club. She drops to the ground. The other cops pull their clubs and descend on her. They begin to beat Faith mercilessly.

Inside the Bronze Amanda, Kennedy and Dawn circled around Duncan, who still guards the door with his very large gun.

Duncan frowns, "Stay back. This doesn't concern you."

Dawn smiles, "You think you can keep us in here?"

Duncan nods, "It'll be over before you know it..."

To Duncan's surprise Dawn orbs, she's not caring about exposure.

Outside the cops beat Faith with their clubs. She's on the ground, taking it... Then she shoots out a leg, swipes one of the cops off his feet. She jumps up, ramming her knee hard into the face of the second cop. The third cop rushes her, she spins and slams him against the brick wall. She turns to face Munroe. As the first cop gets to his feet behind her, she raises her fist, not even looking, and smashes him in the face. He goes down again.

Faith and Munroe circle each other...

In the Bronze Duncan staring at where Dawn was a moment ago doesn't see Kennedy grab the barrel of the gun and rams the butt of it into his jaw.

Dawn orbs back in.

Duncan reels back, swings at Kennedy, knocking the gun flying. Amanda hits Duncan from behind with a pool cue. He goes flying. As Amanda approaches him, pool cue in hand.

All the girls close enough jumps on Duncan, feral, angry. Kicking, punching, and moving him away from the door. The action carries Dawn, Duncan and the some of the potentials back toward the center of the Bronze.

Amanda and Kennedy throw the door open. They rush outside, shove two of the cops off Faith.

Faith, bloodied, watches as Munroe and the remaining cop go to help the others attacked by Amanda and Kennedy. Faith smiles, gets to her feet and kicks Munroe in the head.

Kennedy knees her cop in the stomach, pulls his own club from his hand and smashes him on the back with it. He goes down.

Amanda shoves her cop backward, sending him falling backward over a small stack of crates. She stands over him, puts a foot on his chest. Grins. Drops another crate on his face. "That was kinda cool."

Faith slams Munroe back, whips around, punches the last cop in the head, he goes down, then, shockingly fast, she's on Munroe, pressing him to the wall. She gets in his face, grins at him.

Amanda and Kennedy come over, stand behind her.

Faith nods, "Now I will say this one more time I did my time. You leave me alone and I won't beat you to a bloody pulp." She grabs his club.

Kennedy frowns, "Faith..."

Faith nods, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt him." She drops the club, grabs Munroe's head and slams it into the brick wall behind him. He slumps to the ground. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

Buffy orbs in, "Faith?" Faith, Kennedy and Amanda turn around, and see Buffy. Dawn, Rona and the other girls have begun spilling out of The Bronze's door. "What are you doing?"

Faith stands, turns to face Buffy. "Just blowing off steam. Well, it started out that way."

Buffy nods, "Girls. Go home. I wanna talk to Faith for a minute."

Dawn shakes her head, "Mom, we were…"

Buffy sighs, "Dawn start orbing them back to the house. Now!"

Dawn nods and grabs two of the girls and orbs.

Buffy moves closer to Faith. "What is this?"

Faith nods, "They needed a break, they were running themselves into the ground, things just got out of hand."

Buffy nods, "Taking a break is one thing, I get blowing off steam, but they were fighting. And those girls are drunk. What were you thinking?"

Faith sighs, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Buffy nods, "What if someone had gotten hurt? Shoot what if Dawn had?"

Faith shakes her head, "They didn't."

Buffy nods, "Faith. I need to know those girls are gonna be safe when I'm not there."

Faith nods, "No one got hurt, B! Look, you don't even know these girls, maybe you need to have a little more confidence in 'em, let 'em get down and dirty, mess up sometimes. How the hell else are they gonna learn?"

Buffy sighs, "It's one thing to learn from your mistakes. But you don't throw children into…"

Faith frowns, "They're not children."

Buffy nods, "That's really not the point." She turns, walks away. Heading home.

Faith sighs, "What about the vineyard?"

Buffy stops. Turns back. "What?"

Faith nods, "How safe were they when you dragged them off to meet Caleb? How safe was Rona? Or Amanda? Or Molly…"

Buffy slugs Faith in the jaw. Hard. Faith goes down. She doesn't fight back. Just stares up at Buffy from the pavement for a beat. Buffy turns and walks away, leaving Faith there.

Sometime later at the Summers' House the front door opens... Willow and Anya enter, followed by Xander.

Xander steps inside, looks around. There's a hastily-drawn "Welcome Home" banner in the living room. And lots and lots of people staring back at him

Dawn rushes to Xander, bear hugs him, brings him into the room, followed by Willow and Anya, and then Faith and Wood.

Xander's uncomfortable with the attention, but, despite himself, moved. "Oh god."

Kennedy smiles, "We didn't have time to do more. You have to pretend there's a big party here."

Xander nods, "That's fine, actually. Parties in this house... I usually end up having to re-build something."

Amanda smiles, "I was thinking of smashing a window just to make you feel at home, but then I thought, you know. No. Also, Dawn wouldn't let me."

Buffy comes down the stairs, "Welcome home, Xan." She looks around, sees Wood and Faith there. "I wanted you to be here for this, I think you're gonna be interested in what I found out."

Giles is confused: no one told him about new info.

Willow frowns, "What's... what did you find out?"

Buffy smiles, "It's about the wine cellar." Willow looks up, catches Dawn looking back. They exchange a look, both concerned about where this is going... "I know that night was difficult. For all of us. But I've figured out some things about the place, and I realize now what we have to do." She looks around at the group. "We're going back in. Listen, I know what you're thinking, scary place where good guys go boom, I get it. I do. But I had a little visit today at the school from Caleb while I was checking the seal."

Dawn concerned, "Mom, goddess, are you…"

Buffy smiles, "I'm fine, sweetie. I mean, it wasn't fun, but I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I figured it out. He kept making all this noise about the school."

Wood nods, "Is it the Seal again?"

Willow nods, "Do we need to try shutting it down again?"

Anya nods, "Andrew's got plenty of tears left in him, just tell him they canceled Stargate."

Buffy sighs, "No, that's just it. We've spent so much time being worried about the Hellmouth and the Seal... why isn't Caleb guarding them?" No response from the group. "Why doesn't he have someone there protecting it? Why is he camped out at the vineyard? The bad guys always go where the power is. If the Seal was so important to Caleb and The First, they'd be there right now. They're trying to shake us off the trail, it's a mislead. They're protecting the vineyard. They're protecting something at the vineyard. I say it's their power." She lets the room take this in. "And I say it's time we go take it away from them."

Faith frowns, "Or, in the alternative, how about we... don't." Buffy whips around, looks at Faith. "It's a neat theory, B. But I'm not going back in that place. Not without proof. And neither should you. And neither should they."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm not saying it'll be easy…"

Wood nods, "Buffy. Listen to what she's saying."

Buffy turns to Wood, stung.

Faith nods, "Maybe it'll end okay, the way you wanna play it. But maybe it won't. And right now... right now I don't think I want you playing the odds. Not with my coin."

Buffy sighs, "I'm not just guessing about this."

Faith nods, "Listen. We're fighters. All of us. But you gotta give me something to fight. Something real. Not..."

Giles quiet, "Windmills."

Buffy nods, "There is something there."

Giles sighs, "Maybe. But we don't know that for sure."

Buffy nods, "You're waiting for some kind of mystical sign to show up and tell us it's the right time, that sort of thing almost never happens, least, not for us. We need to strike now."

Giles frowns, "And I think whatever is there, if anything is there, will still be there in a few days."

Buffy sighs, "I don't know that. We don't know that. What if we let it go and we lose our chance? I'm not prepared to live with that."

Wood nods, "And if we rush in now, before we're ready, and more people get hurt, are you prepared to live with that?" Buffy turns to him. Annoyed. "You need to consider this."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't understand. Twelve years I've kept us safe by doing this, exactly this, making the hard decisions. Suddenly you're all acting like you don't trust me."

Giles shakes his head, "But didn't you just tell me today that you don't feel like you can trust us? Maybe there's something going on that we need to address."

Now it's Willow and Xander's turn to look hurt.

Buffy frowns, "Is this why you sent Spike away? To ambush me?"

Rona quiet, "Look around you, this isn't about Spike. This is about you. You're being reckless."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

Rona growing increasingly pissed, "You are. I don't even know you, and I can tell. You're so obsessed with beating this guy that you're willing to jump into any plan without thinking."

Buffy shakes her head, "That's not what I'm doing."

Kennedy jumps up, moves toward Buffy. "Well, that's how it feels to us! People are dying! We. Are dying."

Willow jumps in between them, keeps Kennedy away from Buffy. "Back off, stop it." Buffy looks relieved for the support. "It's not her fault. She's completely strung out."

Buffy frowns, "I'm a who? I'm not…"

Willow frowns, "Once you've had some rest, I think you'll be able to…"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't need rest! Willow, I'm fine. I'm... I'm fine." Willow backs down. Clearly not convinced. "And I don't recall any of you complaining about the way we did things when we were winning."

Giles frowns, "Buffy, the rules have changed. And I'm not sure doing things the old way will help you here."

Buffy shakes her head, "The old way. You mean by leading."

Willow sighs, "No, that's not it at all, it's just…"

Buffy nods, "Look, I wish this could be a democracy. I really do. It would be fairer, I agree. But democracies don't win battles. It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need me to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account." She looks around. "You need someone to lead you."

Anya nods, "And it's automatically you. You really do think you're better than we are."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, I…"

Anya nods, "You do. Of course you do. That's why it's your voice leading us."

Buffy frowns, "Look…"

Anya nods, "But we don't know, do we? We'll never know. That you're actually better. You came into the world with certain advantages, sure, that's the legacy."

Buffy sighs, "I…"

Anya nods, "But you didn't earn them. You didn't work for them. You never had someone come to you and say, Here, you deserve these more than anyone else. They were just... handed to you. And that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us."

Buffy sighs, "I've gotten you this far."

Xander quietly, "Not without a price."

Buffy frowns, "Xander..."

Xander nods, "We follow you without question. Even when you have no idea what you're doing. Even when you get mad at us for not working hard enough at a plan which doesn't exist, because you don't know what you're doing. We keep following you, even then. And we keep paying the price."

Buffy sighs, "Xander. I've paid the price, too, sometimes. Do you know how often I've come close to losing my sisters, or Dawn in the last few years."

Giles nods, "So how high does the price have to go before you start saying your way isn't right?"

Buffy frowns, "I still think attacking Caleb's power base could end this…"

Giles nods, "Yes. You. Think. But when you act alone…"

Buffy nods, "Is that really something you want to get into? 'Cause we can talk about Spike. Or Ben."

Giles sighs, "If I acted rashly, it was to protect you. Were you trying to protect Annabelle? Or Chloe?"

Buffy frowns, "Stop it

Giles nods, "Or Molly? Or Xander? And it goes even further back than that, doesn't it?"

Buffy frowns, "Giles."

Giles seething, "You act alone, and people get hurt, right? People like Jenny."

Piper shakes her head, "She hasn't acted alone since…"

Buffy frowns, "Goddamn you, stop!" She sweeps a vase off the end table. It smashes to the floor. Giles and Buffy stare at each other.

Giles calmly, "Do you see? You are not in the best place you have ever been. You're too raw. You need to take a break."

Buffy shakes her head, "I am still responsible for this group. I am still in charge here."

Rona sighs, "And why is that, exactly?"

Buffy frowns, "Because I'm the Slayer."

Rona nods, "And isn't Faith and Dawn Slayers, also?"

Buffy sighs, "Dawn maybe a Slayer but she is only 12 years old." She looks at her daughter, "No offense, sweetie."

Everyone turns to Faith, who seems startled.

Faith shakes her head, "Ka-wha? Whoa, whoa, whoa, so not what I meant, I'm not the in-charge chick, I just think B here needs to chill out for a bit, take a siesta maybe, but I'm not the one you want."

Kennedy nods, "Maybe we need a vote. To see who wants Faith to have a turn in charge."

Buffy shakes her head, "Listen. You don't wanna do this." She looks to Willow and Xander. "Guys, tell them. This is a mistake." Total silence. "Guys?" Willow and Xander not answering. "I don't... this isn't happening."

Willow nods, "You need to rest." She looks at Xander. He nods to her. "So maybe we should let someone else take the wheel until you do."

Xander nods, "Maybe it's not such a terrible idea. Letting Faith handle things. Letting her be the Slayer."

Faith is shocked - she didn't want this. Buffy just stares at Willow and Xander.

Buffy sighs, "Guys. We have a chance to end this. All of us. I can't just stay here and watch Faith lead you off into some disaster."

Dawn, silent till now, approaches Buffy and tenderly kisses her on the cheek. "Mom I'm sorry. But I think you need to rest and let Faith handle things for a while."

Buffy looks at Dawn, a little shocked. She looks to Willow and Xander and Giles... looks at the group. They're not backing down. Not one of them. Buffy turns and walks out the front door.

Buffy walks out of the house, down the steps and into the street.

Dawn comes running out, "Mom?"

Buffy turns back to Dawn, "You stay with Aunt Piper, okay."

Dawn shakes her head, "Mom please you don't have to go."

Buffy smiles at her daughter and orbs.


	63. Chapter 63: Touched

_**BeneathYouICrunch**_ - Get It Done was skipped. It would have been between chapter 59 and 60 if I had added it. So you can use you imagination whether or not it went the same way.

**Author's Note: **- Two more chapters left for BTVS and then it's all Charmed. Next Chapter (Chapter 64) End of Days finally shows more about Dawn being Thrice Blessed.

* * *

**Chapter 63: Touched**

The middle of the night, only hours after Buffy was kicked out.

Everyone is still wound-up and tense.

Faith, looking frazzled, is trying to get control of the chaotic group. "Okay, you guys, let's not freak out."

Kennedy nods, "I'm not. All I'm saying is that now that Buffy's not here, we finally have some say in how and when we lose our necks."

Wood sighs, "Maybe you don't have to be so blunt about the loosing of the necks…"

Anya frowns, "Let the woman speak the truth. We're all on death's doorstep, repeatedly ringing the bell, like maniacal Girl Scouts intent on making quota."

Xander sighs, "I'm thinking maybe not everyone should have a say here…

Piper nods in agreement. She is holding Dawn close to her trying to comfort her niece.

Giles sighs, "What we need to do is figure out how to have constructive dialogue, without going completely mad…"

Amanda nods, "Do you know Parliamentary Procedure? Because that's a convenient way of organizing verbal…"

Kennedy frowns, "I just wonder if those of us who've been here longer should have more of a say. What do you think, Faith?"

Wood frowns, "Maybe if we break down into smaller groups, this wouldn't be so chaotic."

Amanda shakes her head, "When I was involved with Model UN, we found Parliamentary Procedure to be a total life saver. For example, once, when I was Uruguay…"

Giles looks to Dawn and Piper, "She's going to be okay. It's - it's all for the best."

Dawn sighs, "Yeah. But, then why do I feel like this?"

Piper sighs, "Because we both know this is wrong, sweetie. Buffy needs to be here."

Giles gives a little sympathetic shrug. "Everything's going to be alright."

Dawn looks at Piper and then Giles and nods.

Faith sighs, "I hear what you're saying but…"

Kennedy nods, "Shouldn't we get down to business and start talking about our game plan? We don't have all the time in the world here. Or maybe we do - but that doesn't mean much anymore."

Willow shakes her head, "You guys? You guys? I think we're wasting our time arguing about how to argue."

Amanda nods, "Why don't we…"

Rona warning, "Girl, don't you mention Parliamentary Procedure."

Dawn sighs, "I second that."

Faith quiet and steady, "Everyone listen to me. Chill." They all look to Faith. It's quiet. "It's been a long night and I don't know about you, but I'm wiped. Why don't we all catch some sleep and figure all this out in the morning?"

Kennedy shakes her head, "Do we really have time to waste…"

Faith calm, "Look, I understand you guys are wicked stressed." Vi nods emphatically. "Frankly? Our situation blows. But we've got to stay cool. That's the only way we're going to get through this. Can everyone handle that?"

Vi calming down, "Yeah... yeah. We'll get some rest and tomorrow, this won't seem so…" Suddenly, all the lights in the house go out. "AAAAaaaa!"

Amanda frowns, "Vi, be quiet…"

Vi shakes her head, "what happened?"

Rona sighs, "The lights went out?"

Amanda nods, "I'll get some candles. If we have candles."

Kennedy nods, "I'll check the fuse box."

Faith looks out the window, "Don't bother, all the lights on the whole street just went out."

Rona frowns, "Which means?"

Faith grim, "That everyone from the Power Company has got the hell out of Sunnydale."

Vi worried, "I think I'm freaking out."

Somewhere else in town. Buffy walks down the middle of the street. The street lights are out. She walks up to a small house and kicks the door in. She takes a couple steps in, her face still blank. A floorboard creaks.

A man with a rifle comes out of a hallway leading to the bedrooms, "Don't move!" Buffy doesn't flinch. She turns ambivalently towards his voice. "Get out of my house."

Buffy looks at him apathetically. "Hey." She easily seizes the gun. Which she tosses out of the way, on to the couch. "I thought this place'd be empty. Everyone else has left town. You know, you really should leave."

The man frowns, "You can't just kick me out of my own house."

Buffy sighs, "Why not? It's what all the cool kids are doing nowadays." The man takes a side-ways step towards the door but then pauses: she can't be serious? "It's not your house. It's not your town. Not anymore."

Buffy turns towards the kitchen, the man starts to exit. Buffy opens the refrigerator. "Hey, do you have any Tab?"

Back at the Summers' House everyone in the house is in the basement sitting in a circle.

The room is lit with battery-powered emergency lamps.

Faith is overwhelmed; trying to maintain control of a very large group of scared and confused people. "So what do we know?"

Xander nods, "We know we're basically the last humans left in Sunnydale."

Caridad frowns, "And that like, all the evil in town wants us dead."

Vi scared, "I don't want to die."

Anya quietly comforting, "Don't worry. It's far more likely that you'll stay alive long enough to watch most of your friends die first." Vi looks at her, stunned. Anya pats her on the back. "And then you'll die."

Piper rolls her eyes, "Way to comfort, Anya. Scare her even more."

Kennedy nods, "We also know that Caleb told Buffy that everything's going down at the Seal. I think we should head…"

Faith sighs, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Kennedy is hurt that Faith cut her off. Faith looks to the group at large, ignoring Kennedy. "We know we've got a lot of enemies. We'll start there."

Kennedy nods, "Faith, I'm sorry, don't you think that we should…"

Faith frowns, "I got this. So, let's go over our Rogue's Gallery, who exactly do we got here?"

Dawn nods, "There's The First. Who we can't touch."

Piper nods, "And Caleb."

Xander nods, "Mr. Reverend I-hate-women."

Anya nods, "Who's basically untouchable."

Dawn frowns, "And the 'Roid-rage Vamps, who are pretty much the worst, and the…"

Faith sighs, "Bringers... I think they're our weakest link."

Giles frowns, "Are you saying we should think about attacking the Bringers?"

Faith nods, "Maybe, or - okay, what if we kidnap one?"

Kennedy nods, "And what, hold it ransom?"

Xander sighs, "I'll get the magazines and start ripping out letters now. "Dear The First, if you want your Bringer back - well, we will be surprised because you have three million other ones...so please disregard this letter. Yours sincerely…"

Faith shakes her head, "I'm saying, we think about getting us a Bringer and making it talk. Get some info on The First and Caleb that way."

Piper nods, "Sounds good."

Wood frowns, "How do you think we should capture one? If they don't want to be found…"

Kennedy nods, "Okay, I'm not sure that this is such a good idea. Why try to get information when we already know about the Seal? Why don't we send a team to the high school, do some recon and then…"

Faith shakes her head, "No."

Kennedy hotly, "Just like that. You're not even Listening!"

Willow puts her hand on Kennedy's arm, telling her to take it easy. "Sweetie. You're pushing too hard."

Kennedy frowns, "I thought things would be different now, but you keep shutting me down."

Faith harsh, "Things are different. Because, now? I'm your boss." She stands, finally taking on the mantle of leadership. "Look, you guys, I'm not Buffy. I'm not the one who's been on your asses all this time. But I'm not one of you anymore, either. I'm your leader. I didn't ask to do this. And honestly? I didn't want to. But now I'm in charge. Which means I go first and I make the rules and the rest of you follow after me, is that clear? So back the hell off, Kennedy and let me do my job." Kennedy looks at her, stunned. "Alright?"

Kennedy sullen, "Aye aye, captain."

Faith nods, "Okay, let's get down to business."

Sometime later in the kitchen. Faith, Principal WOOD, Giles, Xander, Willow and Kennedy troop up from the basement into the kitchen.

Dawn nods, "Hey! So?"

Giles dejected, "The Bringer's dumb."

Anya shakes her head, "And you were expecting, what? A Rhodes Scholar?"

Giles shakes his head, "Dumb as in mute. Dumb is a politically incorrect and outdated term that belies my youth in the Mesozoic Era."

Willow nods, "Anyway…"

Piper walks in, "So?"

Faith sighs, "Someone ripped out its tongue."

Amanda frowns, "Oh, gross..."

Xander nods, "Hey, whoa there sweet-cakes, missing body parts can look pretty awesome. But this was totally gross."

Dawn frowns, "Hey." She looks up; she just remembered something. "I've been reading this old Turkish spell book that Aunt Piper got me. There's an old conjuration that the ancient Turks used to communicate with the dying…"

Willow nods, "Oh, yeah. I think I've read a translation of that."

Dawn blinks, "There's a translation? Oh, great! I'm reading like two words of Turkish a night when I could be... Okay, I'm over it. So the spell is for communicating with people who can't talk. Like when a person is dying and can't speak anymore, this spell would allow them to say their good-byes or y'know, gripe about how nobody ever came to visit. Do you think this'll help with Mr. No-tongue?"

Willow nods, "It should work... yeah, if we transmute the Bringer's internal synapses into sound waves... yep, I think so. I'll just need to get together some ingredients. It shouldn't take too long. Piper I could use your help."

Piper nods, "Sure, Willow."

Faith smiles, "Well, alright, cool. While Willow and Piper's doing that, why don't the rest of…"

Andrew calls out from the front door, "We're ba-ack!"

Spike appears through the dining room with Andrew behind him.

Giles nods, "Spike."

Spike nods, "Hey."

Andrew enters, talking a mile-a-minute and making his way quickly towards the door to the living room. "Hi, everybody. I missed you guys a lot. Sorry we took so long getting back from our mission-mission but we had to wait out the sun and hey… Oh, cool... very Col. Nick Fury. You're lookin' good!"

Xander nods, "Seeing slightly less good. But, thanks."

Andrew smiles, "Well, I think we had a very successful trip. We rode on Spike's "hog", which was very cool and played some amusing games and, oh yeah, we've got some information - but do you know what? I really need to urinate." He dashes off towards the bathroom.

Spike nods, "He's a breath of fresh air, isn't he? Thank god I don't breathe." Silence. Everyone avoids looking at Spike. "So I think we got a lead. Where's Buffy?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Mom's not here right now."

Spike unperturbed, "When's she get back?" Nobody answers. "What? She finally ran off and joined the circus? Always thought she'd be genius at the old knife throw… Where is she?"

Willow sighs, "While you were gone we all got together and talked out the disagreements we'd been having. And eventually, after some discussion, Buffy decided that it would be best for all of us if she took a little time off. A little breather."

Spke nods, "I see. Uh-huh. Been practicing that lit'l speech long, have you? So Buffy took some time off, right in the middle of an apocalypse. And it was her decision?"

Xander sighs, "Well, we all decided."

Spike nods, "Yeah, you all decided." Spike paces for a moment, smiling strangely. "You sad, sad, ungrateful traitors. Who do you think you are?"

Willow quiet, "We're her friends; we only want…"

Spike frowns, "That's ballsy of you. You're her friend and you betray her like this?"

Giles shakes his head, "You don't understand…"

Spike nods, "You know, I think I do. Rupert. You used to be the big man, didn't you? The teacher all full of wisdom. And now she's surpassed you, and you can't handle it." Spike looks at all of them. "She's saved your lives, again and again. And this is how you thank her? This is how you…"

Faith steps in front of Spike, cutting him off, "Hey, why don't you take it down a notch or two? The time for giving speeches is over, Bat-boy."

Spike takes a step closer. "Is that right?"

Faith nods, "Yeah, that's right. Save your lack of breath."

Spike frowns, "Alright." He punches Faith right in the jaw. He catches her off-guard and she falls back against the counter, surprised. Everyone else starts backing away: there's no stopping these two.

Faith touches her sore jaw, a smile spreads over her face. "You're pretty sweet on her, aren't you?" Using the kitchen counter, Faith kicks up both legs at once, cracking Spike in the face. "Well, I think it's cute." Spike hits her hard. She takes it and hits him back. "The way she's got you whipped." She kicks him hard. Bending him flying back into the dining room.

Spike falls hard onto his back. Faith jumps on him, hitting him in the face. Again and Again. Brutal. Then Spike kicks back, throwing Faith off him. Now he's got the upper hand.

Spike pushes her up against the wall. He's right in her face. "Finally got what you always wanted, didn't you?" She stares in his eyes, angry. He knocks her head back against the wall hard! "Where is she?"

Faith shakes her head, "I don't know." She wrenches out of his grasp, kicks him in the gut. And readies for his returning blow. Except he just throws up his hands, like 'screw it' and turns away from her.

Spike turns to Dawn, "Orb me to her." Dawn nods standing and walks over to Spike. She grabs him and orbs out.

Somewhere in town in a small house. Buffy lies on the stranger's bed, atop the unmade sheets.

Dawn and Spike orb into the bedroom.

Spike smiles, "There you are." Buffy looks at them blankly. "I heard. I was over there. That bitch." Buffy shakes her head. But Spike continues. "She's all smiles and reformation when you're on your feet; minute you're down? She's all about the kicking, isn't that right? Makes me want to…"

Buffy tired, "It wasn't just Faith. It was all of them and it's not like they were all wrong. Now, please... leave."

Dawn sighs, "They were wrong mom. And you know it. I even tried to get you to stay. You just needed rest. You're tired, I know cause I'm tired and I haven't even been at the front of this like you have."

Spike doesn't budge; he's excited by his news. "No, this'll change your tune. I came here 'cause I got somethin' to tell you: You're right. You've been right since the beginning." He looks at her triumphantly. Buffy looks back, blankly. "Caleb is protecting something from you. And I think you were spot on all the way; I think it's at the vineyard." He looks at her expectantly. "So? You were right. Buffy."

Buffy shakes her head. "I don't feel very right. They blame me for stuff, and honestly? I can't say they're wrong."

Spike crouches down by the bed. "You're not foolin' me."

Buffy sighs, "What do you even mean?"

Dawn moves to the other side of the bed opposite Spike and lies down next to Buffy. She reaches up and runs her hands through Buffy's hair trying to comfort her mother.

Spike nods, "You're not a quitter."

Buffy defeated, "Oh... watch me."

Dawn shakes her head, "You're not a quitter, mom. If you were I would be dead right now. You didn't quit when Glory was going to kill me. You didn't quit when you along with Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe faced The Source. You're not a quitter, mom."

Spike nods, "Dawn is right, Buffy. You were their leader and you still are. This isn't something that you gave up; it's something that they took."

Buffy sighs, "And the difference is?"

Spike nods, "We can take it back. No?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No."

Spike nods, "You mean no as in, eventually?"

Buffy sighs, "You really have trouble with that word, don't you?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Mom, no."

Spike sighs, "I don't understand. I don't understand you one bit."

Buffy nods, "I've actually been aware of that for some time."

Spike nods, "You can get them back."

Dawn nods in agreement, "He's right, mom."

Buffy sighs, "Can, maybe. Should? I don't know I'm so tired..."

Spike nods, "They need you!"

Buffy nods, "Well, I…"

Spike nods, "Its bloody chaos over there without you!"

Buffy blinks and looks at Dawn, "It is?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah it is."

Buffy nods, "How do you mean?"

Spike smiles, "There's... junk, food cartons, sleeping bags not rolled up... everyone's very scared and uh, unkempt..."

Buffy laughs, "Sounds dire."

Spike nods, "Look, I didn't see a lot. I came, hit Faith a bunch of times and then I had Dawn orb me to you.

Buffy smiles, "Really? I mean, I'm not glad of that..."

Spike nods, "Say the word and she's a footnote in history. I'll make it look like a painful accident..."

Dawn rolls her eyes.

Buffy shakes her head, "That's my problem. I say the word, some girl dies. Every time."

Spike nods, "There's always casualties in a war."

Buffy nods, "Casualties... it sounds so casual. These are girls. That I got killed." She looks at him. "I've been thinking a lot."

Dawn nods, "You're not the only one that has lost innocents. Remember Miles? How devastated Aunt Phoebe was when she couldn't save him. Yet she didn't give up."

Buffy looks at Dawn and smiles, "My sweet little angel."

Spike nods, "Okay, first mistake…"

Buffy nods, "And I can't fault them for kicking me out. I've been... I've just cut myself off from them, all of them. 'Cause I knew I was gonna lose some of them, and I didn't want to..." She stands, upset. "You know what? I'm still making excuses. I've always cut myself off, I've always... Being the Slayer made me different, but it's my fault I stayed that way. People try to connect to me but I just... I slip away. Even with my own sisters I've been putting up a front. I love them more than life itself. Yet it took me a whole year to tell them about Hank. It took me turning into a mermaid before I was able to finally tell Dawn about Hank. You should know. We had that one encounter and after it I pushed you away."

Spike nods, "I seem to recall a certain amount of connecting."

Buffy sighs, "Please, Spike. We never got close. That's why you wanted me - 'cause I was unattainable."

Spike stands. "You think that's all it was?"

Buffy nods, "I don't want to go over the…"

Spike frowns, "No. Hold on here, I've hummed along to your pity ditty, I think I should have the mic for a bit."

Buffy drops down onto the bed, looking wearily up at him. "Fine. The stage is yours. Cheer me up."

Dawn sits there listening and moves up close behind Buffy as she wraps her arms around her mother.

Spike sighs, "You're insufferable."

Buffy nods, "Thank you. That helped."

Spike shakes his head, "I'm not trying to cheer you up!"

Buffy nods, "Well what are you trying to say?"

Spike nods, "I don't know! I'll know when I'm done saying it. Something pissed me off and I just... Unattainable! That's it!"

Buffy sighs, "Okay, I'm attainable. I'm an attainathon. Can I sleep now?"

Spike sighs, "You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker; I follow my blood, which does not always rush in the direction of my head. So I've made a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong bloody calls." He squarts before Buffy. "A hundred plus years, only one thing I've ever been sure of. You."

Spike moves to touch her face. Misinterpreting, she turns away, but he puts his hand to her cheek, urges her to... "Look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I tell you that I love you, it's not because I want you, or 'cause I can't have you – it has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try... I've seen your strength, and your kindness, I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You are a hell of a woman."

Dawn smiles, "He's right, mom. You're the best person I know. If Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Piper were here they would tell you the same thing Spike just said."

Buffy is silently crying. He can only smile at her kindly, containing his own emotions. "You're the one, Buffy."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't... I don't want to be the one."

Spike laughs, "I don't want to be this good-looking and athletic. We all have crosses to bear." She smiles a little. "Now you get some rest." He stands, heads out. "I'll check in before first light, you can decide how you want…"

Buffy sighs, "Spike?" Her voice is very quiet. He turns. "Could you... stay here with us?"

Spike nods, "Sure." He peels off his coat as he moves to an armchair, starts throwing clothes off it. "That diabolical torture device the Comfy Chair. Do me fine…"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. I mean... here. Would you just... hold me?" She turns over as Spike lies down behind her. She wraps her arms around Dawn pulling her to her as Spike holds her.

Buffy wakes up in the pale dawn light. She blinks trying to orient herself in this strange house. She sees Dawn sleeping in her arms. She watches her, just looking at her. She slides out between Dawn and Spike and quickly writes them a note before leaving the house.

At the Summers' House Everyone is dressed for action.

Andrew, wearing a pith helmet. "So it turned out that all these stone tablets basically said the same thing. The First and Caleb are trying to protect something. We don't know exactly what, but it's something powerful and they don't want the Slayers to get it. I'm thinking it could be a weapon and if we are looking for an arsena…"

Faith shakes her head, "You're not coming."

Andrew nods, "If one is looking for an arsenal, Well, what better place to find a…"

Dawn orbs in.

Piper looks to Dawn, "Where have you been?"

Dawn smiles, "With mom. She had something to take care of but she will be back later. I hope."

Faith nods, "Weapon. Okay, got it. Good. Good thinking, Andrew."

Andrew nods, "It's a pleasure, Faith. Back to you."

Faith sighs, "Enough. Okay, I need you four to suss out the low-down on B." She turns to Giles, Willow, Dawn and Xander. "I don't want you talking to her, getting in her way, or, for that matter, letting her know you're there. Just do a little recon."

Dawn shakes her head, "You won't find her. Not if she orbed wherever she went. Mom can protect herself. She is after all a Charmed One."

Wood nods, "Where do you want me, Faith?"

Faith nods, "By your phone. I'll call you when I need you."

Wood's a bit taken aback, realizing he was a one-night stand.

Willow sighs, "What are we looking for, I mean, is there some reason we should... spy on Buffy?"

Dawn rolls her eyes.

Faith nods, "We're just making sure she's okay."

Dawn smiles, "You have the best way of doing that. You have a Whitelighter here. No need to try and tail her when she can orb. I can sense her."

Faith nods, "Okay, D you keep tabs on your mom then." She turns to the group, "Those of you who are coming with me to the arsenal, you know who you are."

Kennedy is holding hands with Willow. She pulls Willow's hand up to her lips and gives it a little kiss.

Faith nods, "Everybody ready? Then let's do this thing."

At the Vineyard… Caleb and Buffy/First are talking. They walk down an aisle of barrels towards the staircase.

Caleb nods, "It shouldn't be long now. Prophesies say one thing, but brute strength says another. We'll get it out."

Buffy/First smiles, "I heard you Caleb."

Caleb nods, "We're almost there."

Buffy/First smiles at Caleb. "Yes. That's true. Now rouse the Bringers, get them back to work…"

Suddenly, a Bringer comes tumbling down the stairs. It stops at Caleb's feet. Ceremonial knife has been stabbed deep in its gut. Before Caleb or The First can react to the dead Bringer:

Buffy steps up at the top of the stairs, "Hey. I hear you've got something of mine." She charges down the stairs. Light now streams down from above. She faces off with Caleb. She is tense, taut.

Caleb's all casual. "Well, if it ain't the prodigal Slayer..."

Buffy smiles, "So where's it at? I'm gonna find it sooner or later."

Her eyes dart around the room looking for potential hiding places. There are lots. Caleb steps closer to her. "No you're not. I lay a hand on you and you're just a dead little girl."

Buffy smiles, "So lay a hand on me. If you can."

Caleb throws a punch right at Buffy's jaw...

Buffy leans back... bending far, far back, limbo-style... and his fist goes right over her head. She pivots, turning out of his way as Caleb staggers forward, his momentum unchecked.

Caleb swings again at Buffy... this time she ducks and dives past him like a ballplayer making a head-first slide. He turns around, angry. As Buffy gets to her feet. Turns. They face off, then...

Caleb charges at her, crouches low, intending to sock her in the gut... but this time she jumps up, landing atop a barrel.

Buffy runs along a row of barrels. She's agile as a cat burglar. She's scanning the room, again looking for the unknown thing she's seeking.

Caleb chases from the ground. Then lunges at her ankles... He misses... A pyramid of barrels comes crashing down on him. Wine flowing everywhere. He emerges from the rubble. He looks around, confused. Then he spots her: sitting atop a barrel happy as can be. But then whip-turns around and sees another Buffy behind him.

Buffy/First sits atop the barrel. "Caleb, this is getting embarrassing."

Caleb lunges and misses Buffy. Hits the ground hard. "Do you have to look like that?"

Buffy/First sighs, "Will you concentrate?"

Caleb nods, "It's just a little confusing."

Buffy/First nods, "Fine. Go. Kill." And with that, Buffy/First disappears.

Caleb turns on Buffy. He hasn't managed to hit Buffy yet. He's angry and starting to sweat. He swings with his right. She dodges. He jabs with his left. She dodges. He chases her. She runs backwards, until her back is up against a cement post. His face right in hers.

Caleb, enjoying the fact that he's trapped Buffy up against this post. He takes another huge swing... and she dodges... his punch connects to the cement. The post starts to crumble. And his fist hurts like hell. Furious, he turns on her. And tries to grab her. She feigns left and he falls for it. She runs past him and jumps up on a pile of wine barrels.

Just as Buffy turns. Facing Caleb just in time to see him yank a barrel out. But instead of falling, Buffy reaches up for a ceiling beam and swings herself to safety.

Caleb looks at her from where he stands on the ground. He looks wretched, red-faced, angry. "You whore."

Buffy smiles, "Y'know, you should really watch your language. Someone who didn't know you might think you were a woman-hating prick. Besides I'm not a whore. I would never ever do that to my daughter."

Furious, Caleb grabs another barrel. As Caleb removes the barrel, he reveals a small copper trap-door. Caleb throws the barrel, up towards Buffy. His aim is perfect. Buffy falls backwards... but her legs hold the beam like a trapeze, she flips herself in the air, landing on the ground.

Buffy's closer to the trap-door than Caleb. She runs towards it, sliding along the wine-drenched cement on her knees... pulling open the door... Caleb lunges at her...

But it's too late, Buffy dives head-first down the trap-door. Caleb knocks over a barrel or two, crushing them and landing on top of the debris, on top of the trap-door.

Buffy tumbles alongside the ladder, landing in a heap on the cement floor. The walls are rough stone.

Buffy is on her feet. Her expression is excited. She is looking at something amazing. The object of her quest. There, buried up to its hilt in stone... is a Scythe. She takes on a look of recognition. And just a faint smile.


	64. Chapter 64: End of Days

**Chapter 64: End of Days**

Buffy stands still, looking on in awe at the Scythe before her, its blade embedded in rock. Then, She walks toward the scythe. She reaches a hand out toward it.

Caleb drops down behind her. Buffy whirls to face him. He approaches, never breaking stride. "So? You found it." He shrugs. "Not impressed. Because the question now, girly girl is: can you pry that out of solid rock before..."

Buffy grips the scythe's handle and, as easily as pulling a knife from butter, pulls it from the rock.

Caleb stops short. He's facing a pissed-off Slayer holding one big weapon. "Darn. Now, before you go hurting yourself, why don't you do yourself a courtesy..." He steps forward, holding his hand out. "And hand it over now."

Buffy nods, "Yeah? You want it?" She flips the scythe over in her hand, as if she's done it a thousand times. And now it's a weapon, pointed right at Caleb's throat. "In the head or the gut?"

Caleb nods, "You don't even know what you've got there."

Buffy smiles, "I know you're backing away."

Buffy side-steps around Caleb - and he's keeping his distance.

Caleb shrugs, "You think wielding some two-sided doo-dad's gonna make a difference?"

First/Buffy shakes her head, "Let her go, Caleb. I said, let her go."

Caleb talks to The First, but keeps his eyes fixed on Buffy and the scythe. "I let her go, she slices me open with that thing."

First/Buffy shakes her head, "No, she doesn't. She hasn't got time. She's got friends - and her friends are in trouble." Buffy's eyes flicker to The First. "Faith go boom."

Caleb frowns, "I'm not letting her out of here with that thing."

First/Buffy smiles, "Sure you are. And then you're coming back for it later. When she's got her back turned."

Caleb sighs, "After all the work we did to free it?"

First/Buffy shakes her head, "It's hers for now. Let her go."

Seething with anger, Caleb steps back.

Buffy shifts the scythe to one hand and waves. She orbs out.

In a sewer back in Sunnydale smoke swirls about. Bits of brick and cement fall from the ceiling. A support beam, exposed from the wall, falls halfway and sticks up grotesquely.

Amanda is laboring, barely on her feet, supporting herself with one arm against the wall, bleeding and terrified. "Hey! Hey! Faith? Anybody? Is anybody here?"

Amanda comes upon Catidad, also looking banged up, but breathing. "Me."

Amanda nods, "Is anybody else alive?"

Caridad shrugs. They move on together, passing through the destruction, smoke and twisted metal, we move with them from the annex back into the main sewer... "Hello? Anyone?"

They come upon Vi, who is struggling to her feet, cradling her arm. "I'm.." She coughs. "I'm here!"

A few other girls' voices call out, but they're swallowed by the general cacophony.

Caridad nods, "Who else we got?"

Amanda shakes her head, "Dunno. You okay?"

Vi shakes her head, "I think my arm is broken." Amanda points silently to something nearby... two dead bodies of the Potentials caught in the blast "Guess I'm lucky."

Kennedy joins them, limping. "Where's Faith?"

Vi shakes her head, "Don't know..."

Kennedy nods, "Find her."

Caridad nods, "Maybe we should get the hell out of this place, they could be..."

Kennedy frowns, "Find her!"

They find Faith and pull her from the rubble.

Vi frowns, "Oh, God."

Kennedy nods, "She alive?"

Amanda checks vitals. "Breathing. Pulse."

Caridad nods, "We gotta get her out of here."

Vi frowns, "Which way's out?"

Amanda shakes her head, "There's other girls. There's more than Faith, we don't even know how many of us are still..." And she's shut off by the sound, echoing in the darkness, of a growl. They all turn to face the source of the sound, but cannot see through the smoke and dark. "Alive."

Caridad frowns, "Oh, what was that?"

Vi shakes her head, "It could have been grinding metal, it could have been..."

Again they hear the growl.

Kennedy frowns, "No. It's one of them."

Caridad shakes her head, "That's not possible."

Amanda nods, "How'd it get in here?"

Vi looks to Kennedy, "Plans?"

Kennedy nods, "Run."

As one, they all run, as best they can, back out of the annex, toward the sewer pipe leading out of here. Other Potentials are making their way there too.

Kennedy is leading the ambulatory girls here, the team helping carry Faith... there is confused shouting...

Vi frowns, "This isn't the way!"

Kennedy nods, "Yes, it is!"

Caridad shakes her head, "We're heading in the wrong direction!"

Kennedy sighs, "No! This is it… It's just... It looks different..." They come upon fallen pipes and bricks cluttering the way out. "Cut the chatter, up and over it! Wounded first, let's go!" She half-helps, half-shoves Vi up the pile.

Vi climbs up on some of the debris... peeking over... just as an Ubervamp pops up, right in her face. She screams and falls back. "Aaah!" She scrambles back into the group.

Kennedy grabs hold of Vi and pulls her into the cluster of potentials. "Group together, form a circle. Nobody panic! It's all of us – one of him. And he's gotta get over that." They don't notice a second Ubervamp approach out of the darkness behind them. "We can take one of these things."

At the Summes' House a large excited group potentials are gathered around Andrew, who is unloading groceries from a large duffle bag onto the coffee table. Some of the girls have gotten into another similar bag... they grab at the things they want most.

Andrew nods, "It was pretty exciting. A whole grocery store, just abandoned. Food lying around everywhere. The produce was on its way to funky town, but the other stuff was just…"

Giles sighs, "Oh for god's sake!"

Andrew sighs, "Hi Mr. Giles. Okay, I did a little looting, which is technically unethical, but these girls need to eat…"

Giles impatient, "Andrew, things are getting very dire around here, and we've got more important things to worry about than … Ooh! Jaffa Cakes!" He gets into the groceries.

Andrew nods, "The apples still looked pretty good, so everyone make sure they check those out…"

Giles looks at Dawn, "Where is Buffy, now?"

Dawn sighs, "Orbing. I think towards Faith."

Giles nods, "And Faith hasn't returned with the other girls. Something's gone wrong. Hopefully wherever Buffy is orbing too…"

Andrew nods, "I've been keeping morale up, because that's important."

Willow nods, "We have to go to her."

Xander nods in agreement, "Guess so."

Andrew sighs, "Yes. I'll stay here; keep working on that morale thing."

Dawn nods standing up. She grabs Willow and Xander and orbs.

Back in the sewer… The Potentials stay clustered together in their tightening circle, all facing the pile of debris... defense mode.

Kennedy nods, "Remember the training - everybody get ready!" Suddenly she gets jumped from behind by the second Ubervamp. She screams, and, purely on instinct, flips the attacking Uber over her shoulder.

Amanda frowns, "There's another one!"

Kennedy nods, "Move, move, move! Up and over!" She ushers the Potentials past her, shoving them forward, past the Uber she just flipped.

Amanda shakes her head, "Not that one…" She pulls Kennedy around by the shoulder. "That one!"

Kennedy looks up to see a third Ubervamp as it scrambles up a tilted metal beam atop the pile. It stops atop the beam and crouches down, perched like some bird of prey, eyeing the Potentials, and opens its mouth to hiss.

The girls back away from it.

Caridad frowns, "Weapons! Over there."

The Ubervamps are now pouring over the debris into this area They lunge as one upon the tight pack of Potentials. The Potentials run as the trio of Ubers converge. Some make it past them and get over the debris. One doesn't. Amanda stops, turns back and looks to see the Ubers surround a Potential, literally ripping her apart with animalistic brutality and speed. Caridad grabs hold of Amanda and pulls her along.

One of the weapons left over from the Bringers lies on the floor. Kennedy runs for it. Kennedy grabs the weapon, holds it up, protecting the others, waiting for the Ubers. She waits all of one second.

Their mouths bloody from their fresh kill, the Ubervamps make their way toward the Potentials. The Potentials are literally backed up against a wall. The first Ubervamp comes upon Kennedy and, lightning-fast, rips the weapon from her hand.

The Ubervamp slaps a long-fingered hand around her throat. lifts her up above him with ridiculous ease.

Suddenly Buffy orbs in holding the scythe. A moment later Dawn orbs in with Xander and Willow.

Buffy sees Dawn, "Orb the wounded out first. Willow, Xander grab the rest and start leading them out till Dawn can orb back and grab more."

Dawn nods and grabs two of the wounded potentials and orbs out.

Buffy, holding the scythe by its handle, punches Uber One right in the throat - with the scythe's blade. The Blade goes right through its neck in one solid motion. Decapitated, the Uber dusts before Buffy can even pull back her fist.

Ubers Two and Three rush Buffy from behind. They move fast - but Buffy spins and the stake end of the scythe goes right through Uber Two with a hideous crunch - passing through his stone-hard breast bone and into his heart.

Dawn orbs back in and grabs two more potentials and orbs them out.

Uber Two dusts. Leaving only Uber Three, who grabs Buffy and in the same motion hurls her hard onto the metal grating.

Buffy rolls backward, out of Uber Three's reach, and, coming up, flips the scythe over into position so once she's on her feet facing Uber Three. She's in perfect position to use the thing as an axe. Which she does, cutting Uber Three's head off. It dusts instantly.

Buffy, still holding the scythe, looks below her to see the remaining potentials looking up at her with awe and reverence.

Dawn orbs back in and grabs Faith and Amanda and orbs them out.

Kennedy looks around, "Are there more?"

Buffy nods, "There's always more. Let's move." She grabs Kennedy and Xander and orbs.

Dawn holds her hands over one girl healing her. Nearby Buffy is doing the same thing.

Buffy moves on to the next. Dawn does the same.

Amanda looks at the ceiling, "Is she okay? Is she gonna be okay?"

Kennedy nods knowing who Amanda is thinking about, Faith, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Right?" She looks to Buffy, "You guys heal fast, right? You Slayers?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah. But Whitelighters can heal others faster than Slayers can heal themselves."

Caridad notices the scythe lying on a table nearby, "What's with the axe-thing?"

Buffy nods, "I took it from Caleb. Might be important."

Vi nods, "Let's hope."

Amanda sighs, "I think we got punished.

Buffy frowns looking at Amanda, "What?"

Kennedy nods, "We... we followed her. And it was..."

Vi sighs, "It didn't work out."

Buffy shakes her head, "That wasn't her fault. It was a trap. I could've fallen for it as easy as her."

Caridad nods, "So... are you... are you, like, back?"

Buffy sighs, "I don't know. I guess I'm not leaving."

Kennedy nods, satisfied. "So... we got a plan now or anything?"

Buffy heads up the stairs. She calls back, "Yeah, there's a plan. Get ready. Time's up."

Amanda sighs, "I still think we got punished."

Buffy arrives at the top of the stairs, makes her to her old room and stands in the doorway... Looking in, she sees Xander and Giles tending to Faith. Three Potentials stand watching.

Xander nods, "Is she breathing okay?"

Giles nods, "Still not conscious, though."

Buffy almost lets the emotion of it take over, but she steels herself. "We've still got work to do." She puts the scythe on a table and walks over to Faith she holds out her hands and begins to heal her.

Short time later in Willow's room Buffy stands watching as Willow and Giles examine the scythe. "I think it's... maybe some kind of scythe? Only thing I know for sure is, it made Caleb back off in a hurry."

Willow nods, "So it's true. Scythe matters."

Giles tries very hard to ignore that, and continues examining the scythe. "And, ignoring that, I'd like to point out: It's really quite ingenious."

Buffy nods, "Kills strong bodies three ways."

Willow nods, "And you say you sense something when you hold it?"

Buffy smiles, "Not much, just... it's strong. And I knew it belonged to me or someone close to me anyways. I mean, I just knew it."

Giles nods, "So in addition to being ancient, it's clearly mystical."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, I figured that when I King-Arthur'd it out of that stone."

Willow nods, "Sounds like maybe some kind of traditional slayer weapon?"

Giles shakes his head, "It's hard to imagine something like that could exist without my having heard of it."

Buffy sighs, "Yeah, well, the good guys aren't traditionally known for their communication skills."

Giles nods, "Right. Is there any chance it's something besides a tool to kill things?"

Buffy shrugs, "The First's guys were clearly trying to get it out of that stone. It's not just some tool; it's important. Find out whatever you can: Who made it, why. And when. Does it have a name? And, I dunno, a credit report? Find out fast."

Giles nods, "We'll start work immediately."

Willow nods, "Don't worry, Buff. We'll find out everything there is to know."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks, because right now, this thing's all we've got going for us."

Buffy exits and heads downstairs.

Willow sits at her computer short time later. Giles consults old texts. "Okay, before the vineyard was just, you know a vineyard? It was a monastery. It coulda been put there then. Creepy monks, messing with powers they don't understand...?"

Giles shakes his head, "No. It's far older. Pre-Christian."

Willow nods, "Well, I found a reference to stories the monks used to tell about something older... like, maybe some kind of pagan temple."

Giles nods, "Native American?"

Willow shrugs, "No... I don't know... maybe we're coming at this the wrong way. Maybe we need to research the weapon itself. I mean... look... maybe it's the Axe of Dekeron, said to have been forged in Hell itself. Lost since the Children's Crusade, where it killed a lot of... oh... children. I hope that's not it."

Giles nods, "I've found reference to the Sword of Moskva, Excalibur, and the Reaper of the Tigris. I don't see how we're going to narrow this down. There's never a clear enough illustration." He slams a book closed. "Damn. We're running out of time and we've nothing useful.

Willow crosses to the scythe, picks it up. "It doesn't have any markings. Would it be so hard to include a little sticker? Hello, my name is the Blank of Blankthuselah, consult operating instructions before wielding." She closes her eyes, looks meditative.

Giles nods, "Willow? Do you feel the power Buffy talked about?"

Willow opens her eyes. "Gotta say no. Must be a Slayer thing."

Giles nods, "Tapping into some Magicks might help with that."

Willow nods, "It might. But this... thing... I mean, if Caleb is scared of it, it's something pretty dangerous, and tapping into that..." She puts the scythe down, a little scared of it.

Giles sighs, "Willow... you know there's a way to do it without endangering yourself. Drawing positive power from the earth, the power that connects everything..."

Willow nods, "I know. And when I was in England I got it. But here... I can't do it. If I tried something big... I just know I'd change and then it's all black hair and veins and lightning bolts. I mean, I can barely do the locator spells without getting dark roots."

Giles shakes his head, "But if it's necessary...? Also you were supposed to be learning from Buffy, Piper and their sisters."

Willow nods, "Giles, honestly... I don't know. And in case you haven't noticed I've been really lax learning from them with what's been going on."

Giles hesitates, deciding how much to push. Finally... "Do what you can, Willow. That's all any of us can do."

Willow sighs, "I guess so." She goes back to the computer, looks at the screen again. "Man. None of these sound right. Look at this, something just called "m" with a question mark, what the heck's that?"

Giles nods, "I can't imagine - Wait. Let me see." He looks at the screen. "That's not a question mark. That's the International Phonetic Alphabet sign for a glottal stop."

Willow frowns, "A who-y?"

Giles nods, "It's a sort of... gulpy noise. I'm remembering something here... hieroglyphs... hieroglyphs stand for sets of consonants, as you know."

Willow nods, "Yes, absolutely."

Giles smiles, "The consonants "m" plus glottal stop, are represented by a little picture commonly thought to represent a sickle or scythe. It appears in thousands of carvings, in Egypt and throughout the ancient world."

Willow nods, "Carvings? Like you'd have on a pagan temple?"

Giles nods, "Let's go back... see what else we can find about that temple." He picks up the scythe. "A scythe is a symbol of death. Find out where these pagans buried their dead."

A short time later Faith sits up in bed. She is holding the scythe and her eyes are closed, in the same reverie Buffy enjoyed when she first found it. Buffy stands by the bed, watching. "You feel it too, don't you."

Faith opens her eyes. "Damn. And DAMN. That's something."

Buffy nods, "I know."

Faith nods, "It's old. Strong. And it feels like... like it's mine or belongs to someone close to me."

She tosses it to Buffy, a slight mixture of shame and resentment under her reasonable tone. "So I guess that means it's yours."

Buffy shakes her head, "It belongs to the Slayer."

Faith nods, "Slayer In Charge, which I'm guessing is you."

Buffy sits on the bed, "I honestly don't know. It could be Dawn. Does it matter?"

Faith shakes her head, "Never mattered to me. But somebody has to lead. Let's vote for Chao-Ahn. Harder to lead people into a death-trap if you don't speak English."

Buffy sighs, "It's not your fault."

Faith shakes her head, "Really not looking for forgiveness."

Buffy blinks, "You're not?"

Faith nods, "What do you want me to say? I blew it."

Buffy shakes her head, "You didn't blow it."

Faith nods, "Tell that to the…"

Buffy nods, "People die. You lead them into battle, they die. No matter how smart you are, or how ready, war is about death. Needless, stupid death."

Faith looks at Buffy a moment. "So here's the laugh-riot. My whole life, I've been a loner."

Buffy sighs, "Was that the funny part? Did I miss…"

Faith nods, "I'm trying to…"

Buffy nods, "No no. Sorry. Go."

Faith smiles, "No ties, no buddies, no relationships that lasted longer than... well I guess Robin lasted pretty long; boy's got stamina."

Buffy wide-eyed, "Principal Wood? And you? And on my..." She gingerly rises from the bed, takes a step from it.

Faith laughs, "Don't tell me you two got wriggly…"

Buffy flustered, "No! No! We're just good friends. Or mortal enemies, depending on which day of the... is this the funny part?"

Faith sighs, "Okay. The point? Me, by myself all the time, and looking at you, everything you have, and I don't know... Jealous. And then there I am, everybody looking to me, trusting me to lead 'em... and I never felt more alone in my life."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Faith sighs, "And that's you every day, isn't it?"

Buffy nods, "I love my friends, my family, Dawn and I'm grateful for them, but yeah, that's the price. Being the Slayer. Which is something I never really wanted to lie on Dawn's shoulders. She wasn't called. She was born with it."

Faith nods, "There's only supposed to be one. Maybe that's why you and I can never get along. We're not supposed to exist together."

Buffy sighs, "Also, you went evil and were killing people."

Faity nods, "Good point. Also a factor."

Buffy nods, "But you're right. I mean, I guess everyone's alone, but... Being a Slayer. There's a burden we can't share. Even my sisters don't really understand. Sure we're the Charmed Ones but it's different."

Faith nods, "And no one else can feel it. Thank god we're hot chicks with super powers."

Buffy agrees, "Takes the edge off."

Faith nods, "Just comforting."

Buffy smiles, "Uh huh."

Willow walks into the room, "Buffy we've found something."

A short time later Buffy is walking downstairs as Spike comes in the door. She looks at him, not sure how he'll be.

Spike smiles, "Honey, you're home."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Spike smiles, "And you did it. Fulfilled your mission, found the Holy Grail, or the holy hand grenade, or whatever the hell that is."

Buffy nods, "Right now we're going with scythe. You like?"

Spike nods, "Pointy and wooden is not exactly the look I want to know better, but it does have flair. I can see how a girl would ditch a guy for one of these."

Buffy sighs, "I'm sorry about that." She heads to the back space between the kitchen and the living room, Spike following.

Spike nods, "Doesn't matter. You're back in the bosom, all's forgiven, and last night was just a glitch. A little cold comfort from the cellar dweller, let's don't make a thing out of it."

Buffy nods, "Great. I got work to do."

Spike sighs, "Another solo mission, of course."

Buffy sighs, "Yeah. It is."

Spike nods, "Its fine. Don't have to get shirty about it."

Buffy frowns, "I'm not shirty. What is even shirty, that's not a word!"

Spike nods, "All right, all right. Big secret mission. It's fine."

Buffy sighs, "It's not a secret. I mean it is, but that's the point of the mission, find the secret. This was forged by... we don't know, something about a tomb on unconsecrated ground... I gotta find out what this is, why I have it."

Spike nods, "And this is the thing Preacher Man was so anxious to keep out of your mitts."

Buffy nods, "That it is."

Spike smiles, "Well, maybe I'll swing by his place while you go, make sure he's sitting tight."

Buffy smiles, "Great."

Spike nods, "Okay." He heads for the back door.

Buffy starts going the other way, but turns and goes after him, just to call out, "You're a dope!"

Spike turns, baffled. "I'm what?"

Buffy smiles, "You're a dope, and a bonehead, and, and you're shirty."

Spike frowns, "Have you gone completely Carrot-top?"

Buffy holds up the scythe. Goes on a stage-whisper rant. "You see this? This may actually help me fight my war. It may be the key to everything and the reason I'm holding it is 'cause of you. Because of last night, the strength you gave me. I'm tired of defensiveness and weird mixed signals - I've got Faith for that. Let's just get to the truth. I don't know how you feel about last night, but I'm not gonna…"

Spike sighs, "Terrified."

Buffy stops. This is definitely truth time. "Of what?"

Spike nods, "Last night was... God, I'm such a jerk. I can't do this."

Buffy shakes her head, "Spike..."

Spike nods, "It was the best night of my life." Now he does look at her, eyes welling up defiantly. "If you poke fun at me you bloody well better use that 'cause I couldn't bear it. It may not mean that much to you…"

Buffy sighs, "I just told you it did."

Spike nods, "I know, I hear you say it, but... I've lived for sodding ever, Buffy, I've done everything - I've done things with you I can't spell, but I've never... been close. To anyone, least of all you... Until last night. All I did was hold you as you held Dawn, and watch you both sleep, and it was the best night of my life. So I'm, yeah. Terrified."

Buffy comes closer. "You don't have to be."

Spike nods, "Were you there with me?"

Buffy nods, "I was."

Spike sighs, "What does that mean?"

Buffy shrugs, "I don't know. Does it have to mean something?"

Spikes backs off, not upset so much as withdrawn. "No. Not right now."

Buffy nods, "Maybe, when…"

Spike shakes his head, "No. Let's just leave it."

Buffy sighs, "'kay."

Spike nods, "We'll go be heroes." He leaves, Buffy watching him go.

Buffy turns and orbs out.

Somewhere in town Buffy orbs in and looks around, finally seeing a tomb. Egyptian-looking in design. She walks toward the tomb and enters. She cautiously looks around.

"I'd forgotten." Buffy whirls, scythe poised to strike, and she sees an old woman, dressed entirely in white, her clothes so old and faded she practically blends in with her dusty, white surroundings. "I'd forgotten how young you would be. It comes from the waiting. Mind plays tricks." Buffy walks forward. "I see you found our weapon."

Buffy blinks, "Who are you?"

The woman nods, "One of many. Well, time was. Now I'm alone in the world. I'd gamble you know what that's like." She stands, approaches Buffy. Buffy stiffens, defensive. "Don't worry. You hit me, I'd just about crack in half, but then... "She examines the scythe from her distance. "You've been doing some killing lately. And you're going to do a lot more. Not a wonder you're anxious."

Buffy frowns, "So, what are you? Some kind of ghost?"

The woman shakes her head, "Nope. I'm as real as you are, just... well put it this way: I look good for my age. I've been waiting." She holds out her hand. Buffy hands her the scythe. "You pulled it out of the rock. I was one of those who put it in there, and don't think that was easy."

Buffy nods, "What is it?"

The woman nods, "Weapon. A scythe. We forged it in secrecy for one like you, who..." She stops, smiles at Buffy, still holding the scythe. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Buffy nods, "Buffy."

The woman smiles, "No, really." Buffy shrugs. "Buffy. We forged it in secrecy, kept it hidden from the Shadow Men, who…"

Buffy nods, "Yeah. Met them. Didn't care for 'em."

The woman looks at Buffy with new respect, hands the scythe back to Buffy. "Yes. Then you know. And they became the Watchers. And the Watchers watched the Slayers. But we were watching them."

Buffy blinks, "Oh! So you're like... What are you?"

The woman nods, "Guardians. Women who want to help and protect you. This was forged, centuries ago, by us. Halfway around the world."

Buffy laughs, "Hence, the Luxor Casino theme."

The Guardian nods, "Forged there, it was put to use right here. Only once, to kill the last pure demon that walked upon the earth. The rest were already driven under. And then there were men here, and then there were monks, and the first men died and were sent away, and then there was a town, and now there is you and your daughter. And the scythe remained hidden. Waiting for the one with the power to wield it. Waiting for she who is thrice blessed."

Buffy blinks, "For Dawn?"

The Guardian nods, "Yes. You are but now a Guardian, the last… She is the true wielder of the scythe. While all Slayers can feel a measure of its power and wield it. In her hands it is a weapon of immense power, much like Excalibur when wielded by its true heir."

Buffy smiles, "Does this mean we can win?"

The Guardian smiles, "That's really up to you and her. This..." She reaches out, runs a finger along the flat side of the scythe. "... is a powerful weapon."

Buffy nods, "Yes."

The Guardian nods, "But you already have weapons."

Buffy sighs, "Oh."

The Guardian nods, "Use it wisely... and perhaps the both of you can beat back the rising dark. One way or the other, it can only mean an end is truly near."

Suddenly Caleb comes out of the Darkness behind the Guardian and with blinding speed, snaps her neck. She falls to the ground, dead. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part on account of her neck snapping and all. Did she say the end is near? Or here?"

Buffy looks stunned as Caleb, hand on the scythe, tries to wrest control from her. Buffy recovers, and fast, she hits him in the side of the head with one end of the weapon, then hits him with the other side, then again with the first side - three shots fast.

Caleb lets go. Buffy leaps back. He rushes at her and unleashes a punch that shatters a big chunk of stone column to dust on contact. "You're not slipping out of this fight, girl. Don't you see? You can't stop me... I can just keep going back for more." He grins. "Like being re-born."

Buffy smiles, "Actually this is not my fight. Did you not hear what that woman said before you killed her? This scythe is not destined for me. Your battle is not with me." She calls out, "Dawn! I need your help."

Dawn orbs in, "Yeah, mom."

Buffy smiles, "Catch." She throws the scythe. She looks at Caleb, "Your battle is with her."

Dawn catches it deftly and in that instance she feels the power flowing through the weapon. In that instance she feels as if it is a part of her an extension of her. More so than what Buffy or Faith had felt.

Caleb laughs, "Sending a twelve year old girl to fight me. Is that what you're reduced to?"

Buffy smiles, "She is no ordinary twelve year old girl. She is Thrice Blessed. She is the true wielder of the scythe. She is the Slayer."

Dawn lunges at Caleb with the scythe; he ducks out of the way avoiding contact. Dawn presses the attack, swinging and thrusting.

Dawn swings the axe-blade right at his neck - and Caleb, without looking, shoots a hand up and catches the scythe in mid-swing, stopping it cold.

And with the other hand, Caleb punches Dawn so hard she goes flying back, into a far wall, sending up a cloud of dust. She drops the scythe on impact.

Caleb and Buffy both rush for the scythe simultaneously. Caleb gets there first. Holds the scythe up. For all of a split-second, as Buffy kicks the scythe from his grip and catches it in the same motion.

Buffy spins and flips it back towards Dawn who catches it.

Dawn spins the scythe, stake-end first, and thrusts it straight to Caleb's throat... He catches an inch before his face. Twists the scythe hard, sideways, sending Dawn flipping over, and she hits the ground.

Caleb leaps to his feet. Dawn staggers to hers - just in time to receive a hard punch in the face. It sends her back, and Caleb, grinning, just keeps hitting her.

Dawn tries to defend herself with the scythe, but she's running out of steam.

Caleb looks at Buffy, "I gave you ample warning. I told you not to interfere. And you chose not to heed. But you know what?" He hits Dawn sending her through a stone column, raising dust. She's nearly unconscious. "I was kinda hopin' it'd go this way. I wanted to send you a message anyways. And what better message than to kill your own daughter while you watch."

Caleb lifts the scythe up over Dawn's head.

Buffy smiles as she sees Angel appear as if from nowhere next to Caleb.

Angel nods to Buffy, "Hey."

Caleb turns and he gets hit in the face with a crushing blow. Caleb hits the far wall of the tomb, momentarily dazed. The scythe clatters to the ground.

Dawn looks up to see Angel standing over her, hand held out to her. She takes it. Angel lifts her to her feet, and the two of them stand, side by side. A moment later they are joined by Buffy.

Angel smiles, "I never was much for Preachers."

Buffy nods, "Angel."

Angel smiles, "You look good."

Buffy nods, "You look timely. And also good."

Dawn smiles, "Hi Angel."

Angel hugs Dawn, "Hey Dawn." He looks at Buffy, "Heard you maybe needed a hand." Caleb gets to his feet. Angel moves toward him, but Buffy places a hand on Angel's arm, holds him back. "Ah. This one of those things you just have to finish yourself?"

Buffy smiles, "Really kinda is for Dawn."

Caleb, pissed, is now on his feet and moving forward. Buffy and Angel back away. Dawn picks the scythe up from the ground and stands her ground.

Caleb rushes Dawn. Rains down a series of fast-as-the-eye- can-follow blows upon her. She blocks each and every one of them with the scythe's shaft.

Angel, real nonchalant-like, leans up against a wall. Enjoying the show.

Buffy smiles, "He's so gonna lose."

Angel nods, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Dawn dodges Caleb... She swings the blade-end of the scythe at him. And for the third time, he catches it. But this time, he shoves it back at her, and she twists out of the way... the stake end barely misses her as it embeds in the wall behind her. She pulls it free, then lowers it down, and in one brutal motion rips the scythe straight up. Caleb realizes he's been gutted from below.

Buffy shakes her head, "Dang Dawn. I didn't teach you to do that."

Angel looks at Buffy, "Why are you letting her take him on solo anyways?"

Buffy smiles, "Because it is her destiny. At least that's what I got from." She motions towards the woman lying on the floor. "She said the scythe was meant for Dawn."

Dawn retracts the blade. Caleb falls to the floor, raising dust, apparently dead. She takes a step back, unsteady.

Angel nods, "Well at least tell me you're glad to see me."

Buffy nods and turns to him kissing him.

Dawn rests against her mother letting the scythe drop to the floor.


	65. Chapter 65: Chosen

**Chapter 65: Chosen**

In the crypt Buffy and Angel still mid-kiss. They break, holding each other.

Angel nods, "Well, I guess that qualifies as happy to see me."

Buffy nods, "Angel, what are you doing - no. Don't even. I just wanna bask." They look at each other, warm and giddy. The smile is still on Buffy's lips as she says, "Okay. I'm basked. What are you doing here?"

Angel smiles, "Not saving the damsel in distress, that's for sure."

Buffy nods, "You know me. Not big with the damsel-ing."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Mom!"

Angel turns away, "Got your share of distress, though."

Buffy nods, "And then some. You heard?"

Angel retrieves an accordion file from the corner. "I got coverage on the whole thing. Very gripping, needs a third act?"

Buffy nods, "You have to leave L.A."

Angel nods, "It's the First. Right? The First Evil, The power that tried to convince me to kill myself."

Buffy sighs, "Yeah. It's gotten a little more ambitious since then. It's raising an army."

Angel nods, "Well it failed once, and I'm here to tell you that…"

Suddenly Caleb Babe-Ruth's a beam into Angel's head, sending him flying across the room. Angel lands face first, skids to a stop.

Buffy looks at Caleb. His eyes are black, dark blood dripping like tears from them, from his nose and mouth. His voice is otherworldly, coming from everywhere.

Caleb nods, "You ready to finish this, bitch?" He rushes Buffy, swings at her.

Buffy grabs the scythe from the floor blocks him." Get back Dawn." His movements are more halting, but his strength is greater than ever. She stumbles back. "Okay, how many times do we have to kill you? Ballpark figure."

Caleb shakes his head, "You understand nothing." He comes at her again and they engage, parry and blow. "You think you have power over me? I am everything. Everywhere."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Speech gettin' old."

Caleb nods, "Stupid girl. You'll never stop me. You don't have the b…"

Buffy swings the scythe up right between his legs. "Well, who does nowadays?" A moment and she uses both hands to rip the blade upwards slicing Caleb in two.

Angel stands, spinning, furious. "Okay, now I'm pissed. Where is he?"

Buffy indicates the floor to her left. Angel looks. Then she indicates the floor to her right. Angel looks, then back at her, impressed. Buffy smiles girlishly. "He had to split." She snorts with dorkish laughter. Angel just shakes his head reprovingly. She stops after a moment. "I'm sorry, I just... ahhhh... I haven't had a good pun in a while."

Dawn shakes her head, "That would still be the case, mom."

Buffy sighs, "Hey! My kill, my wordplay. Well, I'm still glad you're here." As Buffy wipes the blood from her face Angel retrieves his folder, pulls out some papers, handing them to Buffy. She scans them. "I'll have the guys run through this, see if there's anything new. Reliable source?"

Angel shakes his head, "Not remotely."

Buffy nods, "Well, any port in an apocalypse..."

Angel nods, "I brought something else as well." He pulls an amulet out of his pocket.

Buffy stares at it. "I can already tell you, I don't have anything that goes with this."

Angel shakes his head, "It's not for you."

Dawn frowns, "Explain."

Angel nods, "I don't know everything. It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. Has a purifying power... or a cleansing power - or possibly scrubbing bubbles, the translation is... anyway it bestows strength, worn by the right person."

Buffy nods, "And the right person is..."

Angel sighs, "Someone ensouled, but stronger than human. A champion. As in me."

Buffy nods, "Or me."

Dawn shakes her head, "Me?"

Angel shakes his head, "No. I don't know nearly enough about this to risk either of you wearing it. Besides, you've already got that cool axe-thing."

Buffy nods and tosses the scythe to Dawn, "It's hers remember. So you're gonna be with me in this."

Angel nods, "Shoulder to shoulder. I'm yours."

Buffy looks at Angel warmly. "No."

Angel frowns, "No, what?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, you're not gonna be in this fight." She starts to leave as he follows, unhappy. Stops her near the entrance.

Dawn steps next to Buffy.

Angel frowns, "Why the hell not?"

Buffy sighs, "'Cause I can't risk you."

Angel nods, "You need me in this."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, I need you gone."

Angel frowns, "Why?"

Buffy thinks a moment, before, "If I lose... if this gets past Sunnydale, then it's days – or hours - before the rest of the world goes. I need a second front, and I need you to run it. Before Dawn and Wyatt would have been a second line since their the next generation of Halliwell. But since…" She looks to Dawn, "I need Dawn in this now."

Angel nods, "If I'm here we have a better shot at capping this thing. I've read the files…"

Buffy sighs, "Well I've lived the files and I... if I can't win this... it's our fight, Angel. It might be our last. But it's ours.

Dawn looks at Buffy concerned. Wondering why Buffy had changed her mind about her staying.

Angel nods, "Okay. That's one reason. What's the other?"

Buffy shakes her head, "There is no other."

Buffy and Dawn exit into the cemetery. They get a few yards away before Angel appears at the entrance, calling after them, "Is it Spike?" Buffy stops, turns. Not overly anxious to look him in the eye. He approaches. "You're not telling me something. And... his scent. I remember it pretty well."

Buffy sighs, "You vampires... did anybody ever tell you that the whole smelling everybody thing is a little gross?"

Angel nods, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Buffy sighs, "Is that your business?"

Dawn shakes her head, "No he isn't."

Angel nods, "Are you in love with him?" Buffy can't answer. "Maybe I'm outta line, but this is kind of a curveball for me. We are talking about Spike here."

Buffy sighs, "It's different. He's different. He has a soul now."

Angel sighs, "Oh. Well."

Dawn shakes her head, "What?"

Angel nods, "No, no, that's great. Everyone's got a soul now."

Buffy sighs, "What are you, pissed?"

Angel shakes his head, "No, it's great. One for our side."

Buffy nods, "He'll make a difference."

Angel sighs, "You know, I started it. The whole... having a soul. Before it was all the "cool new thing"..."

Buffy frowns and looks at Dawn, "Hey maybe Angel can be your boyfriend. He's acting your age."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Mom!"

Angel shakes his head, "I'm gettin' the brush off for Captain Peroxide, it doesn't bring out the champion in me."

Buffy turns back to face Angel, "It's not the brush off. Having both of you here would be... confusing."

Angel sighs, "For who?"

Buffy nods, "Everybody! Why are you so - Are you gonna come by and get all Dawson on me every time I have a boyfriend?"

Angel nods, "Aha! Boyfriend!"

Buffy shakes her head, "He's not! But... He is in my heart."

Angel nods, "That'll end well."

Buffy shakes her head, "And what was the highlight of our relationship? The time you broke up with me or the time I killed you?" Angel backs down, the fight going out of both of them. She leans against a crypt, placing the file atop it. "I'm well aware of my stellar history with guys, and no, I don't see fat grandchildren in the offing with Spike, but... I don't think that matters right now. You know, in the midst of all this... insanity, couple things are actually starting to make sense. And the guy thing..." He joins her, also leaning on the crypt. "You know, I've always figured there was something wrong with me, 'cause I never made it work. But maybe I'm not supposed to."

Dawn shakes her head, "I don't believe that mom."

Angel nods, "Because you're the Slayer?"

Buffy sighs, "Because... okay, I'm cookie dough, okay?"

Angel looks at Dawn as if to ask do you know what she is talking about, "Yet another curveball..."

Dawn shakes her head.

Buffy nods, "I'm not done baking yet. I'm not finished becoming... whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I've been looking for someone to make me feel whole, and maybe I just need to be whole. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next... maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then if I want someone to eat m… or, to enjoy warm delicious cookie me, then that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done."

Angel nods, "Any thoughts on who might enjoy... do I have to go with the cookie analogy?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't really think that far ahead. That's kind of the point. Dawn here has been my everything for a long time."

Angel nods, "I get it." He hands her the amulet. "I'll start working on a second front. Make sure I don't have to use it." He starts off.

Buffy sighs, "Angel. I do. Sometimes... think that far ahead." He stops, smiles a bit. "We both have our lives, but... sometimes..."

Angel nods, "Sometimes is something."

Buffy nods, "It'd be a long time coming. Years, if ever."

Angel walks backwards into the dark, smiling at her. "I ain't gettin' any older." He disappears into shadow.

Buffy and Dawn watches him go.

Buffy turns to look at Dawn, "What I told Angel about needing you is true. The scythe belongs to you. That was what that woman Caleb killed said. It was destined for you, not me. She said while I can wield the scythe and I can feel its power. She said you can feel much more than I or Faith can."

Dawn nods, "It feels like it's an extension of me."

Buffy nods, "Let's get back to the house. It's time to end this." They both orb out.

A short time later they orb into the living room of the Summers' House.

Willow comes into the living room and sees Buffy and Dawn. She notices Dawn is carrying the scythe. "Did you find out anything about the scythe?"

Buffy nods, "I found out it slices, dices and makes julienne Preacher."

Dawn nods, "I did get him on the ropes for you."

Giles nods, "Caleb?"

Buffy smiles, "I cut him in half. I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty neat."

Willow nods, "Well all right!"

Anya smiles, "He had that coming."

Xander nods, "Party in my eye-socket and everyone's invited! Sometimes I shouldn't say words."

Buffy nods, "I did find out some history on that puppy. I'll fill you in - And I got some..." She hand over the files. "...files, might be helpful, and…" She produces the amulet. "This. Supposed to be powerful, don't know much more."

Giles nods, "Where'd you get all this?"

Buffy nods, "Angel."

Dawn nods in agreement, "Angel."

Giles blinks, "He's here."

Buffy shakes her head, "I sent him back to L.A. To prepare if we fail."

Giles frowns, "A second front. I thought that was what Dawn and your nephew Wyatt were for?"

Buffy nods and turns to Piper, "Call Phoebe and Paige tell them to get here."

Piper nods and heads into the living room.

Buffy heads out toward the basement. She comes down the steps. Spike sits in the moonlight, no shirt, looking off. "So where is Tall, Dark and Forehead?"

Buffy frowns, "Let me guess. You can smell him."

Spike nods, "Yeah, that and I also used my heightened vampire eyeballs to watch you kissing him."

Buffy sighs, "It was a... hello. I was surprised."

Spike nods, "Most people don't use their tongues to say hello. Or, I guess they do, but…"

Buffy shakes her head, "There was no tongues. Besides, he's gone."

Spike frowns, "Just popped round for a quickie, then?"

Buffy frowns, "Good, good, I haven't had quite enough jealous vampire crap."

Spike nods, "He wears lifts, you know."

Buffy sighs, "One of these days, I'm just gonna put you two in a room and let you rassle it out."

Spike smiles, "No problem at this end."

Buffy laughs, "There could maybe be oil of some kind involved..."

Spike nods, "Where's the trinket?"

Buffy frowns, "The who-ket?"

Spike nods, "The pretty necklace your sweetie-bear gave you. The one with all the power. I believe it's mine now."

Buffy frowns, "How do you figure?"

Spike nods, "Someone with a soul, but more than human... Angel meant to wear it, which means I'm the qualified party."

Buffy sighs, "It's volatile. We don't know..."

Spike nods, "You need someone strong to bear it then. You were planning on giving it to Andrew?"

Buffy sighs, "Angel said... this amulet is meant to be worn by a champion." She holds it out to him, and he understands her meaning.

Spike slowly takes it. "Been called a lot of things in my time..."

Buffy nods, "I want you to be careful."

Spike shakes his head, "You're talking to the wrong guy, love. This is powerful."

Buffy quietly, "Faith's still got my room."

Spike shakes his head, "Well you're not staying here! Can't buy me off with shiny beads and sweet talk - you've got Angel breath." She looks down, nods quietly. "Won't just let you whack me back and forth like a rubber ball. I've got my pride, you know."

Buffy starts to go. "I understand."

Spike moves to block her, "Clearly you don't, since that whole "having my pride" thing was a smokescreen."

Buffy very relieved, "Oh thank god."

Spike nods, "I don't know what I would have done if you'd gone up those stairs."

Buffy touches his face. "Let's not find out."

Later Buffy is wrapped in Spike's arms, facing away from him. Spike sleeps, but Buffy cannot. She looks at his hand, resting on the bed in front of her. Runs her hand along it. She knows now what she feels for Spike isn't the love of a lover but more akin to a brother.

Spike rolls over, and Buffy takes the opportunity to sit up. She gets up and crosses to the window, looks out it, bathed in moonlight.

Caleb/First emerges from the darkness right next to her. "Pretty, ain't it?"

Buffy jumps a bit, then recovers. "You're not him."

Caleb/First nods, "No, you killed him right and proper. Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. 'Course, it doesn't pain me too much. Don't need an arm. Got an army."

Buffy nods, "An army of vampires. However will I fight a bunch of - oh right, I've been doing that for years!"

Caleb/First shakes his head, "Every day our numbers swell. But then, you do have an army of your own. Some thirty-odd pimply-faced girls don't know the pointy end of a stake, maybe I should call this off!"

Buffy shakes her head, "Have you ever considered a cool name? Since you're incorporeal and basically powerless you could call yourself "The Taunter." Strikes fear..."

Caleb/First shakes his head, "I will overrun this earth."

Buffy laughs, "You know how many people have said that to me?"

Caleb/First nods, "I do, since they all had a small part of me in them. Whereas I have all of me in me, so I like my chances somewhat better. And when my army outnumbers the humans on this earth the scales will tip and I will be made flesh."

Buffy laughs, "Talk on. I'm not afraid of you."

Caleb/First nods, "Then why aren't you asleep in your dead lover's arms?"

Buffy smiles, "Cause he's not. Tonight I figured something out about Spike. He has become more like a brother to me than a lover."

Caleb/First nods, "Still he can't help you. Nor Faith, Dawn, your family, nor your friends... certainly not your little wannaslay brigade. None of those girlies will ever know real power unless you're dead. You know the drill."

The First morphs into Buffy herself, coming close to say, "Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to fight the... well there's that word again. What you are. How you'll die. Alone." Buffy takes this in, says nothing. "Where's your snappy comeback?"

Buffy softly, "You're right."

Buffy/First shakes her head, "Mmm. Not your best."

Buffy smiles, "Everyone dies alone. You can be surrounded by friends, family and yet you will die alone. They can't understand what it means to die till they do it themselves."

Spike calls out in his sleep, "I'm drowning in footwear!" Buffy looks over at Spike, who wakes with a start. She looks back to Spike, who shakes it off. "Weird dream." She doesn't answer. "Buffy? Is something wrong?"

Buffy takes her time looking back at him, something quietly building in her. "No. Yes. I just realized something. Something that really never occurred to me before." Spike sits up, quizzical. "We're gonna win."

A while later Buffy is upstairs with Dawn, Faith, Xander, Willow, Giles and Anya. Dawn has the scythe. "Well? What do you think?"

Xander sighs, "That depends. Are you kidding?"

Buffy shakes her head, "You don't think it's a good idea?"

Faith nods, "It's pretty radical, B."

Giles nods, "It's a lot more than that. Buffy what you're talking about flies in the face of everything we've ever that every generation has ever done in the fight against evil." He smiles, "I think its bloody brilliant."

Buffy smiles, "You mean that?"

Giles nods, "If you want my opinion."

Buffy nods, "I really do."

Willow shakes her head, "Whoa hey, not to poop on the party, but I'm the guy who's gonna have to pull this off."

Faith nods, "It is beaucoup d'mojo..."

Piper nods, "But you won't be doing it alone. You will have Paige, Phoebe and I helping you."

Phoebe nods, "Piper is right, Willow. Together I think we can do this."

Dawn smiles, "Is it even possible?"

Giles nods, "I believe it is, if what you and Buffy have told us about this weapon is true."

Willow nods, "Not to careen back to the me subject, but... I'm... this is beyond anything I've ever done. This is a total loss of control, and not in a nice, wholesome, my-girl-friend-has-a-pierced-tongue way."

Buffy smiles, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it. I'm your Whitelighter remember. And as your Whitelighter I have complete confidence in you."

Willow sighs, "I'm just not sure I'm stable enough to…"

Anya nods, "Oh, sure y'are. You're as stable as the molecules in Mister Fantastic's uniform, am I right?"

Xander sighs, "Oh, you just couldn't have picked a worse example."

Giles nods, "You're going to do this, Willow. With the Charmed Ones help you can pull this off." He looks at Dawn, "Now are you sure you want Dawn in the middle of this?"

Buffy nods, "The scythe belongs to her. The guardian woman said I was the last guardian. I guess that means I'm kind of like the lady in the lake waiting to give Excalibur to King Arthur. Dawn can feel the power more readily than I or Faith can because she was destined to have it."

Giles nods, "Then I'll start digging up my sources. Literally, actually; there's one or two people I need to talk to who are dead."

Anya nods, "Come on. Let's go assemble the cannon fodder."

Xander sighs, "We're not calling them that, sweetie.

Anya nods, "Not to their faces - what am I, insensitive?"

Buffy nods, "Willow..."

Willow sighs, "I'm gonna need to run an energy scan on that puppy. To start with."

Faith looks to Dawn, "Sure you're ready to give it up?"

Dawn nods and hands the scythe to Willow.

Later that evening every single person ever is in the house, packed like th' little fishes.

Buffy sighs, "I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, that it's growing, and I hate that I was chosen to fight it. I wish, a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been." She smiles wryly, "I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either."

Kennedy and Vi smile a bit, others look embarrassed.

Buffy nods, "But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I never had one. I was chosen. And I accept that. I'm not asking you to accept anything. I'm asking you to make your own choice. I believe we can beat this evil - not when it comes, not after its army is ready, but now. Tomorrow morning I'm opening the Seal. I'm…" She looks at Dawn, "We're going down into the Hellmouth and we're going to finish it once and for all."

Buffy nods as she continues, "We've got strong allies: warriors, charms, sorcerers, and we'll need them all. But we'll also need you. Every single one of you. So now you're asking yourself, "What makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls getting picked off one by one?" It's true none of you has the power Faith, Dawn and I have. I think all three of us would have to die for a new Slayer to be called, and we can't even be sure that girl is in this room. That's the rule. So here's the part where you make a choice."

Dawn nods, "What if you could have that power? Now. All of you. In every generation one Slayer is born because a bunch of guys that died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men."

Buffy smiles as she points to Willow, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, "These women are more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rules. I say my power should be our power. Tomorrow Willow, Piper, Phoebe and Paige will use the essence of the scythe, which contains the energy and history of so many Slayers, to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power will have the power. Who can stand up, will stand up. Every one of you, and girls we've never known, and generations to come... they will have strength they never dreamed of, and more than that, they will have each other. Slayers. Every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

The next morning Wood leads the group into the school topping at the big space at the bottom of the stairs. "Welcome to Sunnydale High. There's no running in the halls, no yelling and no gum. Apart from that we have only one rule." He stops and turns, "If they move, kill 'em."

Buffy nods, "Potentials are in the basement, follow Dawn, Faith and Spike."

Dawn, Spike and Faith herd the girls down the hall.

Xander nods, "If you have to go to the bathroom, it's on the left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go NOW."

Wood nods, "Willow, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige my office is through there." He points towards a door.

Buffy nods, "Its right over the Seal."

Kennedy takes Willow's bag, "I'll start getting you set up."

Willow smiles, "Thanks."

Wood nods, "Okay, civilians. The vampires get upstairs we have three areas they could get through to another building and down into the sewers. Down the hall in the atrium, the north hall here, and the primary target, through the lounge to the science building. Odds are, most of them will head there. Easy to find, big, no sunlight."

Giles nods, "Teams of two then, and I suggest you and I take the lounge."

Piper shakes her head, "Teams of three. Once Phoebe, Paige and I help Willow complete the spell. We will join the others up here. I will go with you, Giles and Principal Wood."

Wood nods, "I concur."

Buffy nods, "Xander, I want you with Paige and Willow."

Xander nods, "I concur."

Paige smiles, "We'll take the atrium."

Anya nods, "So that leaves me, Phoebe and the dungeon master in the north hall."

Andrew nods, "We will defend it with our very lives."

Anya smiles, "Yes, we'll defend it with his very life."

Xander nods, "Don't be afraid to use him as a human shield."

Anya laughs, "Good, yes, thanks."

Andrew nods, "And I just wanna say how proud I am to die for this really special cause with you guys." He unfolds a paper. "There's some people I'd like to thank, both good and evil... a shout out to my brother Tucker, who gave me the inspiration to summon demons and also…"

Anya rolls her eyes, "Nobody cares, ya little monkey." She drags Andrew off as Wood also goes off into his corner.

Piper looks to Buffy, "We're going to go help get Kennedy get setup." She, Paige and Phoebe turn to head into the Principal's office.

Buffy goes after them... "Piper, Phoebe, Paige." They turn back to face Buffy. "Be careful."

Piper nods, "You too. I think I speak for all of us in saying we don't want to lose another sister, or a niece. So you tell Dawn to be careful too."

Buffy nods and hugs her sisters each in turn.

Buffy watches them head into the office. She turns back and joins the group. "So. What do you guys wanna do tomorrow?"

Willow sighs, "Nothing strenuous..."

Xander nods, "Mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind."

Giles nods, "Well, I think we can do better than that."

Buffy nods, "I'm pretty much thinking about shopping. As usual."

Willow smiles, "There's an Agnes B. in the new mall!"

Xander nods, "I could use a few items."

Giles shakes his head, "Well, no, aren't we gonna discuss this? We're saving the world to go to the mall?"

Buffy smiles, "I'm having a wicked shoe craving."

Xander laughs, "Aren't you on the patch?"

Willow shakes her head, "Those never work."

Giles nods, "And I'm just here, invisible to the eye, not having any vote..."

Buffy, Xander and Willow head off, leaving Giles to watch them.

Xander nods, "See, it's the eye-patch thing."

Buffy smiles, "Right, do you go with the full black secret agent look…"

Willow laughs, "Or the puffy shirt pirate-slash-poet feel. Sensitive yet manly..."

Xander sighs, "Now you're gettin' a little renaissance fair on me."

Buffy laughs, "It's a fine line."

Giles turns away from them. "The earth is definitely doomed." He heads off to his corner.

Buffy, Xander, and Willow walk together down the hall. Willow peels off, then Xander, everyone casually talking until Buffy is alone. She heads down into the basement.

Spike looks over to Buffy, "Time to go to work, love." He is standing at the end of the hall. He indicates the Potentials. Some are crowded outside the chamber 'cause there's not enough room for everyone. Buffy is let through, moves to the edge of the Seal, next to Dawn and Faith.

Dawn holds out Andrew's knife. "You first, mom."

Faith nods in agreement, "Yeah B. You first." Buffy takes the knife, cuts her hand, lets it drip onto the Seal. Faith takes the knife, "Pucker up, ladies. We're going to Hell." She slices her own hand with casual aplomb. She hands the knife to Dawn.

Dawn slices her hand handing the knife to Amanda, who is much more hesitant...

A short time later all the girls around the circle hold out their hands... the seal starts to open.

A moment of watching it, and Buffy starts down, followed by Dawn, then Faith and Spike and lastly the Potentials follow.

In Principal Wood's office…Willow, Piper, Phoebe and Paige sits on the floor, the scythe in front of her and mystical objects arranged. Kennedy watches her from the other side of the room.

Willow nods, "They should be in place. Okay. Magic time. You ready to... heh heh... kill me?"

Paige rolls her eyes.

Kennedy sighs, "Starting to be..."

Piper shakes her head, "Don't worry, Willow."

Willow nods, "Great. Pun. Right. Brace yourself."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Willow begin to chant.

Kennedy quietly, "Come on, Red. Make it happen."

In the cavern below the seal.

Buffy, Dawn, Faith and a few girls have climbed down, as more follow.

Spike comes abreast of Buffy. "Not to be a buzzkill, luv, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm not worried."

Spike sighs, "I'm getting zero juice here. And I look like Elizabeth Taylor."

Faith laughs, "Cheer up, Liz. Willow's big spell doesn't work, won't matter what you wear."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm not worried."

Dawn sighs, "Well I am, mom. Are you sure I shouldn't just orb home."

Buffy looks to Dawn, "Yes sweetie I'm sure. Oh and Piper told me to tell you to be careful." Dawn nods and smiles. Buffy looks over the edge of the ledge their on and sees thousands of Ubervamps. "I'm not worried..."

Rona whispers, "Really? 'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech."

Amanda nods, "Buffy?"

Buffy closes her eyes, "Come on guys..."

Dawn grasps Buffy's hand. Buffy opens her eyes and smiles at her daughter.

Amanda more worried, "Buffy?"

Buffy smiles, "I'm not worried! As long as Willow, Piper, Phoebe and Paige can work the spell before they…" As one, the vamps see the girls and charge, screaming. "…see us." The girls await the really noisy death approaching. They are, hey, terrified. "Guys come on..."

In the Principal's office Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Willow are chanting rapidfire.

Kennedy frowns, "Guys?"

Willow stabs Kennedy a shut up look, her lips still moving. She suddenly tenses up, eyes wide, as light begins to fill the room... She looks at Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "Oh... My... Goddess."

Kennedy falls back, slammed by something unseen. "NNnnhhhhaahhhh..." She rears back up, her eyes sparkling with power.

In the cavern each of the girls feels the spell sweep through them.

Amanda blinks, "Sweet fancy moses."

Buffy and Faith beam at each other.

Faith smiles, "You feel that?"

Buffy nods, "I really do."

Dawn nods, "Yeah looks like the scales just tipped in our favor."

Faith looks ahead, they all steel themselves, various expressions of readiness and uncertainty on various faces... "Everybody, hold the line..."

Vi smiles, "These guys are dust."

And the first wave hits, the vamps cresting the edge en masse, swarming over the Potentials… now Slayers. Who take the horde and beat it back, every single one of them slicing, kicking, twirling, punching, slaying like they've been doing it all their lives.

In the Principal's office. Kennedy is giddy, still out there. "Oh, this is..." She stops, the smile leaving her face as she sees Willow. "Willow?"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige see the same thing Kennedy sees. Willow is blown by a force so powerful, so loving, that she is bathed in pure white wind, and her hair is actually white, streaming out behind her, her smile a bowl to catch her tears. A moment of transcendence, then it ends, the wind sucking out of her and her appearance returning to normal. She is clearly completely spent.

Kennedy smiles, "You are a Goddess."

Willow nods, "And you're a Slayer." She tosses Kennedy the scythe. "Get this to Buffy and Dawn."

Kennedy looks at her for a moment, and then runs off.

They stand and the four witches head of to their assigned spots.

Buffy is near the edge, fighting just about everyone she can touch. She tosses a vamp over the side, stakes another, and then takes a couple of brutal hits.

Kennedy jumps down through the Seal opening, calls out, "Buffy! Catch!" she hurls the scythe right at Buffy.

Buffy catches it without even looking back, and dispatches two vamps immediately. She then looks to Dawn, "Dawn! Catch!" She throws it to Dawn.

Kennedy is attacked and jumps high, kicks hard - pummels vamps with newfound power. "Oh, I could get used to this."

Dawn catches the scythe and flips the axe in her hand and swings it dusting a vamp.

Faith is beside Dawn, kicking the face of another vamp.

In the Lounge. Piper comes running.

Giles looks at her, "How did it go?"

Piper smiles, "Perfect." She walks past Giles as he holds up a sword. She shakes her head, "Nice little exploding power remember?"

Giles nods understanding.

In the atrium Willow and Paige come running in.

Paige and Willow grab swords and take up position next to Xander.

Xander looks at Paige, "You're in my blind spot."

Paige nods gingerly and swiftly changes sides with him.

In the north hall Phoebe comes running in scooping a sword up.

Andrew nods, "I think they're coming..."

Anya sighs, "Oh God. I'm terrified. I didn't think... I just figured you would be terrified and I would be sarcastic about it."

Phoebe rolls her eyes, "Just a normal day in the life of a Charmed One. Though normally we're not fighting legions of vamps."

Andrew nods, "Picture happy things. A lake. Candy canes. Bunnies."

Anya's eyes narrow. "Bunnies. Floppy, hoppy, bunnies." Her sword comes up, all of her fear gone.

Back in the lounge a group of Ubervamps come barreling down the hall toward Giles, Piper and Wood. Giles and Wood have blades at the ready. Piper stands her hands poised so she can use her exploding power. They fight the vamps expertly, Giles scoring a beheading, but mostly just hold them off, being driven slowly back.

Piper hits some with her exploding power causing them to dust.

In the North Hall a few of them come at Anya, Phoebe and Andrew. A group of five Bringers appears in the hall behind them, all armed with knives and swords.

In the cavern…

Spike is fighting, off in the corner, gets momentarily wigged by the amulet on his chest. "Uh, Buffy...?" But she is in the heat of battle. "Whatever this thing does... I think it's... AHHH!" He drops to his knees, stunned by pain.

A Ubervamp leaps up biting one of the new Slayers. Buffy sees this, sees the army not getting smaller.

Faith comes back to back with her. She's exhausted but game. "Think it's a little too late to talk this thing out?"

Buffy calls out to the girls, "Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge, we can't let them…" A sword slices through her back, pops out her belly, retracts. Everything gets quiet. Buffy looks about her, unsteady, as Faith tackles the vamp behind her that's about to finish her off. Buffy falls slowly to the ground, face first.

Dawn frowns, "Mom!" She jumps to Buffy's side swinging the scythe expertly. Dispatching vamps that come anywhere near her or Buffy.

In the atrium Xander swings his sword, is driven back by vamps and Paige yanks a rope, pulls a tarp off the skylight, sunlight pouring in and burning the three vamps.

Xander smiles, "We call that the greenhouse effect. Very dangerous…"

Another leaps on Xander, tackling him, weaponless, as Willow swings her sword…

In the North Hall Lounge Wood is being pushed back with Giles and Piper. They see three Bringers approaching them from behind, hurls a knife into one of their throats with perfect precision.

In the north hall the Bringers descend on Phoebe, Andrew and Anya, driving them apart - Andrew toward the north hall, Anya down the adjacent hall that leads outside. Andrew goes down holding his sword out pathetically, a Bringer leaping onto him with a knife.

Anya slashes one - drops it, and another comes from the side, she turns and is gutted, the Bringer stabbing her repeatedly as she drops, dead.

Phoebe frowns, "No!" She attacks the Bringer that just killed Anya and swings her sword killing him.

In the cavern Faith makes her way to Dawn and Buffy.

Faith frowns, "Buffy?"

Buffy weakly, "Hold the line..."

Faith nods as she stabs the guy behind her without looking at him. And then goes apeshit on the fuckers.

Searing pain racks Spike's body. He tosses away a vamp, confusion and pain on his face. He clutches his stomach.

Buffy still wheezes, looking at legs and feet, everything a bit blurred, as Amanda drops right in front of her, eyes wide, very dead. She looks up at Dawn, "Go."

Dawn nods and moves off attacking another vamp.

In the lounge… Wood is fighting a Bringer, who slices him badly in the chest. Ubervamps run past him and Giles, free to escape into the next building. Piper raises her hands and catches one of the Ubervamps with her exploding power, dusting it.

In the cavern two more Slayers fall. Kennedy is backed against a wall, her weapon knocked from her hand - trying to steady herself...

Buffy looks up to see Buffy/First smiling at her, looking exactly like her, wound and all. "Ooh! Ow! Mommy! This mortal wound is all itchy!" She leans in. "You pulled a nice trick. Hey, you came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"

Buffy pulls herself up on her hands, fury in her eyes. "I want you... to get out of my face."

The First looks suddenly worried.

Buffy rises. Sweaty, bloodied, hair in her face, but nothing but resolve in her eyes. The First is nowhere in sight as she takes a step forward, two, stumbling, hunched steps...

Dawn sees Buffy and throws her the scythe. Buffy catches it. Stands a little straighter and screams. She swings the back of the axe like it's a bat, knocking five vamps back over the edge in one blow.

A pile of vamps on Faith flies back as she kicks out. Faith kips up, also bloodied, also unbroken.

And the girls turn the tide, forcing the vamps back, many of them falling over the edge - and at least one Slayer going with them.

Spike stumbles under the Seal opening. "Oh, bollocks." Energy shoots up from him, straight through the seal chamber, up into the Principal's office and out through the roof of the building. The sun hits Spike and he is pinned, pain and something else building in him. "Buffy..."

Buffy sees, races to him throwing the scythe to Dawn. "Spike!" And has to dive out of the way as a prism ray of pure, soulful sunlight blasts out of the amulet and into the cavern. It wipes out the vamps instantly - and even starts tearing apart the cavern.

Dawn and Faith yell out at the same time, "Everybody out! Now!"

The girls fight their way to the exit. Everything is shaking. Buffy comes to Spike.

Spike is pinned in place, energy still blasting from him. "I can feel it, Buffy."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

Dawn a moment later is at Buffy's side.

Spike nods, "My soul. It's really there. Kinda stings."

Debris falls and everything shakes, the Slayers run out toward the entrance.

Outside Giles and Piper are helping Wood towards a bus.

Wood nods, "The bus! Get 'em on the bus!"

Giles nods, "Everybody! This way!

Inside the school. Kennedy is helping Willow as Paige pulls on Xander, who is calling out "Anya! ANYA!"

A Bringer who had jumped on Andrew falls away, Andrew's sword in his chest. Andrew is bloodied but alive, and completely wigged by the fact. "Why..." A girl grabs him, hauls him out.

In the cavern Buffy and Dawn haven't left Spike's side.

Spike smiles, "Go on, then..."

Buffy shakes her head, "You've done enough, we can orb you out."

Spike shakes his head, "No. You beat 'em back; it's for me to do the cleanup."

Faith calls from the entrance, "Buffy! Dawn! Come on!"

Dawn leans in and kisses Spike on the cheek, "Thank you." She runs up the steps.

Spike nods, "Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for the bloody summer."

The cavern is collapsing at the top and bottom - the actual school falling in on the vamps.

Buffy nods, "Spike..."

Spike sighs, "I mean it. I gotta do this." His hand is held up, frozen in his rictus of revelatory pain. Buffy takes her own hand, interlocks it with his. A moment, and both hands burst into flames. They look at each other ignoring the flames.

Buffy smiles, "I love you."

Spike smiles kindly. "No you don't. But thanks for saying it."

Buffy shakes her head, "I do just not in the way both of us expected. You have come to be like a brother to me…"

Spike smiles, "Thanks, sis." A big quake rocks them. Spike pushes her away. "It's your world up there. Now GO!"

Buffy looks at him and then orbs.

Spike looks back at the destruction in front of him, smiles wickedly. "I wanna see how it ends."

Outside Wood shuts the door to the bus - he's at the wheel - and the bus peels out.

At the very back of the bus is Dawn, Piper, Phoebe and Paige looking out the back.

Dawn searching, "Mom…"

Buffy orbs into the bus behind them. "Someone call."

Dawn turns to face Buffy and smiles pulling her mother into an embrace.

The bus roars along and just as they pass the city limits sign…

Faith looks back, tells Wood, "Ease off. We're clear."

The bus screeches to a stop. Dawn opens the back door and jump out followed by Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. The four of them embrace each other in a group hug.

Xander gets off the front of the buss followed by Andrew. He knows there's no hope, but presses, "Did you see?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I was scared, I'm sorry..."

Xander nods, "Did you see what happened? Was she..."

Andrew looks at Xander a moment, rises up a bit. "She was incredible. She died saving my life."

Xander puts a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing."

Andrew nods, sadly.

Giles comes up beside Buffy, Dawn, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. He looks out at the crater that once was Sunnydale. "I don't understand. What did this?"

Buffy looks at Dawn and smiles, "Spike."

Faith comes out of the bus and up to them. "Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business."

Giles nods, "There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment..."

Faith rolls her eyes.

Xander nods, "We saved the world."

Willow smiles, "We changed the world. I can feel them, Buffy. All over. There are Slayers awakening everywhere."

Dawn nods, "They'll have to be found.

Willow nods in agreement.

Giles nods, "Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so no hope of going there tomorrow..."

Dawn laughs, "We destroyed the Mall? I fought on the wrong side..."

Piper shakes her head, "We can always go to the mall in San Francisco."

Xander nods, "All those stores gone... The Gap, Starbucks, Toys R Us... who will remember these landmarks unless we tell the world of them?"

Giles nods, "We have a lot of work ahead of us..."

Faith shakes her head, "Can I push him in?"

Willow nods, "You got my vote."

Faith sighs, "I just wanna sleep, yo. For like a week."

Dawn nods, "I guess we all could. If we wanted to."

Buffy smiles, "Sounds good."

Willow nods, "Yeah, the First is scrunched, so... What do you think we should do, Buffy?"

Faith nods, "Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?"

Buffy looks at Faith. "Feels wonderful." She looks at Dawn, "And I am proud of you, honey."

Dawn smiles as she looks down at the scythe in her hands, "I wonder if my destiny is complete?"

Buffy shrugs, "Who knows. But I think you're ready for what comes next. I think we all are."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige each nod in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there ends the last of the BTVS Chapters from here to the end of the story is nothing but Charmed.


	66. Chapter 66: Love's A Witch

**Chapter 66: Love's A Witch**

At a temp Agency. Paige is there talking to Carl.

Carl is flipping through a rolodex. "Uh, mail clerk at Dutton and Houser, greeter at Yarn Mart, pre-school assistant... how are you at diapers?"

Paige frowns, "Maybe I'm not making myself clear."

Carl shakes his head, "No, well, let's see, how about this. Bagger at Grocery Plus, cashier at Lucy's Landscaping, computer programmer... I don't think so."

Paige sighs, "Listen, I was just curious. Why have all the temp jobs you've sent me out on been so unusual?"

Carl frowns, "Unusual? What's unusual about a fruit packer?"

Paige sighs, "Okay, well, maybe it's not the job, it's just kind of what happens you know, after I get there. Things just kind of go a little wonky. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Carl shakes his head, "No."

Paige sighs, "No. No, you wouldn't, okay. Well, maybe it's just a coincidence, although honestly, you know, I don't believe in coincidences. Okay, look, here's the thing. I'm not picky, I'll take anything as long as it's really, really normal. And preferably something in the afternoons. My sister is out of town on business, and I'm taking care of my nephew till she gets back."

Carl frowns, "A baby hunh? Then how come you're here? I mean no offense of course but who's watching the baby right now?"

Paige smiles, "My niece. She watches him in the afternoons. I watch him during the day when she's at school."

Carl nods, "Ok. I've got the perfect thing for you." He pulls a card out of the rolodex.

Paige walks out of the office a moment later and hands a slip of paper to Dawn who waits by the car. "Dawn you know I could get in some serious trouble. You are underage."

Dawn nods, "This is just temporary right. That means a couple days after school?"

Paige nods, "I made sure it would be after school."

The next day Dawn is in the bathroom of the Calloway home, holding a bedpan. She flushes the toilet and walks out into the hallway. "I'm going to get Aunt Paige for this. This is not what I had in mind." She pulls off her gloves. She looks over at Grandma Callaway who is sitting at a table near a window. She peeks at Dawn's hand of cards. "Wasn't someone supposed to call a trump?" She walks over and sits back down.

Grandma Callaway smiles, "Oh, yes, right, trump." Dawn sits down. "I was just waiting for you."

Dawn nods, "Oh, I see."

Grandma Callaway laughs. "Still can't believe you would know how to play pinochle. Not a lot of young people do anymore, you know."

Dawn smiles, "See, I used to play with my grandma all the time."

Grandma Callaway blinks, "Really? Lucky me."

Dawn shakes her head, "No, actually lucky me."

Grandma Callaway sighs, "Babysitting a sick, old lady. How is that lucky for you? Well?"

Dawn smiles, "Well… I think it's time for your medicine." She stands up as an energy ball comes flying through the window, hitting her in the chest. It knocks her to the ground. She looks at her bleeding wound.

Grandma Callaway's son, James, runs down the stairs. "Mother? What? Are you okay?"

Grandma Callaway shakes her head, "I'm okay. The sons of bitches missed me. Really, I'm okay." She looks at Dawn.

Dawn sighs as she looks at her shoulder, "So much for making a little cash for a present for mom."

At the Manor Piper and Phoebe are there. Piper is vacuuming while Phoebe is meditating and levitating up in the air.

Phoebe frowns, "Piper, do you mind? I'm trying to meditate up here if you haven't noticed."

Piper nods, "Well, can't you block out the noise?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Yeah, the vacuum cleaner I can block out, your nerves I can't."

Piper sighs, "My nerves?"

Buffy orbs in, "Hey have either of you seen Dawn?"

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, for god sakes, woman. I'm sorry, you're anxious, I'm anxious."

Piper nods, "But it's my first date, it's not yours."

Phoebe frowns, "But unfortunately, it feels as though it's my first date."

Piper: Well, can't you control it?

Buffy sighs, "Hey!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "What do you think I'm doing up here? Cleaning the chandelier?"

Piper smiles, "Now that would be helpful."

Buffy whistles, "Hey!" They both turn to look at her. "Have either of you seen Dawn?"

They both shake their heads. Piper frowns, "She hasn't come home from school?"

Paige walks in with Dawn through the front door.

Phoebe loses her concentration and falls to the floor. "Talk about your psychic hit."

Paige smiles, "Hi, how's it going, don't ask."

Buffy frowns as she sees Dawn, "What happened?"

Dawn shakes her head, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

Phoebe frowns, "You're not fine, Dawn, you're scared to death. Why don't people in this family own their emotions?"

Paige sighs, "Okay, this empath thing, very annoying."

Piper nods, "Copy that."

Paige leads Dawn into the kitchen.

Buffy follows Paige and Dawn, "Hey!"

Piper follows along behind Buffy.

Chris orbs in. "You haven't seen Leo, have you?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, Chris, not now."

In the kitchen Paige is pressing a towel against Dawn's wound. Buffy and Piper walks in.

Buffy frowns, "Dawn Marie Halliwell!"

Paige sighs, "It's nothing, she's fine."

Buffy frowns, "It doesn't look fine to me. Dawn what have you been doing. Paige don't answer for her."

Piper frowns, "Was that an energy ball?"

Buffy's eyes widen, "Energy ball? Dawn Marie Halliwell! You better not have tried to vanquish no demons."

Dawn sighs, "Promise me you won't be mad?" Buffy glares. "Please?" Buffy sighs and nods. "I talked Aunt Paige into helping me in getting a job so I could make a little money and buy you something nice."

Buffy frowns, "First Dawn your underage. Do you know how much trouble Paige could be with the temp agency if they found out she was letting someone underage work for her. Second of all you could have just come to me an asked. I would have given you the money."

Dawn sighs, "Mom. I really wanted to do this myself. Which means I had to go behind your back to do it. I'm sorry. To answer Aunt Piper's question I don't know if it was an energy ball, I was playing pinochle, I didn't see. The temp job was taking care of this elderly woman. I was just getting up to get Mrs. Calloway her medicine when the, for lack of a better word, "energy ball" came through the window and hit me."

Piper frowns, "So another temp job involving magic?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, right, I'm never gonna get away."

Dawn smiles, "Technically you did get away. Since I took the job."

Phoebe nods, "But you want to."

Piper sighs, "Shush."

Phoebe nods, "Sorry."

Piper nods, "Do you want me to get the book?"

Paige looks at Dawn who shakes her head. "No, actually, we don't. I got Dawn into this; I'm going to get her out of it."

Buffy sighs, "Ok. But if she comes back…"

Paige nods, "I get it Buffy. I will be so dead."

Buffy nods, "That you will."

Phoebe nods, "She's feeling a little suppressed by us."

Piper blinks and looks at Paige, "You are?"

Paige nods, "You know, what I was talking about, the temp job thing. Why I am trying to find my own path, just separate from..."

Piper sighs, "From us?"

Chris walks in. "So I checked the house, no sign of..."

Piper sighs, "I should cancel my date."

Phoebe frowns, "What? Why?"

Piper nods, "Because we're having issues."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, the issue is you're afraid to date, Piper. But you can't let your fear stop you." She turns to Paige. "You on the other hand should."

Paige sighs, "Gee, I wonder why I'm feeling suppressed."

Piper nods, "Phoebe, this is ridiculous. It's just getting worse."

Phoebe sighs, "I know. So what should I do? Should I just keep all your feelings to myself? Would that make you guys happy?"

Piper, Paige, Buffy and Dawn all speak up at once, "Yes."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, then that's what I'll do. Someone's hiding something from me."

Chris frowns, "Just let me know if anyone sees Leo, okay?" Chris leaves.

Dawn nods, "I've gotta go back and check on Mrs. Calloway."

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, you're going back? Dawn, you're scared to death..."

Paige frowns, "Apple!"

An apple orbs out of the fruit bowl and into Phoebe's mouth.

Paige throws the towel on the table and leaves the kitchen with Dawn.

Piper smiles, "Well, that's one way to do it."

Buffy sighs, "I hope she will be alright."

Piper smiles, "I doubt Paige will let any harm come to Dawn."

Phoebe bites into the apple.

Piper smiles and leaves the kitchen.

Outside the Callaway house. Dawn is talking into the intercom outside the gate. Paige stands next to her.

Dawn sighs, "Hi, it's me Dawn. Dawn, your home helper. Please buzz me in. Look, I know you're there. I am not going to expose you, I promise. I just wanna help."

Richard walks down his driveway across the street. "Don't you think its a little risky coming back here?"

Dawn looks up at Paige, "Please buzz me in, Mrs. Callaway."

Richard shakes his head, "No, seriously. In case you didn't notice, there's kind of a war going on between these two homes."

Paige shakes her head, "I'm sure we don't know what you're talking about."

Richard nods, "Don't you?"

Dawn is still trying the intercom, "It's me! Pinochle girl."

Richard sighs, "Hey. You're not the first, you know. Others have come to try to help. Maybe you both should leave before you get hurt."

Paige nods, "I'm sure we can handle it, thanks."

Richard nods, "Neither of you are a muse that's for sure. Or a Whitelighter. You're both witches like us."

Dawn looks at Richard, "How do you know that?"

Richard smiles, "Ever since I was a kid, one sort of magical being or another has come to try help in the feud. Hasn't worked though. I mean, this last truce was the longest but..."

An energy ball comes flying out of the Callaway's house, heading straight for them. Richard grabs Paige and Dawn and pulls them out of the way. The energy ball flies past and hits the letterbox across the street.

At the Montana House. Richard and his father Benjamin, walk out of the study. Richard is carrying a glass of pink liquid.

Benjamin frowns, "I want them out of here."

Richard sighs, "They weren't sent by the Callaway's, they want the fighting to stop."

They walk down the hallway.

Benjamin nods, "Yeah? Then how come the fighting started up the minute they showed up."

Richard sighs, "Probably just a coincidence."

Benjamin nods, "I thought you didn't believe in coincidences." He walks away.

Richard walks into the living room where Paige and Dawn is sitting. He smiles handing Dawn a glass, "Hey. Here, drink that."

Paige looks at her niece, "What is it?"

Richard nods, "It's a family recipe, and it'll make her feel better, speed up the healing process. Look, I'm the one who shouldn't trust you, remember? Drink up."

Dawn has a sip. Rosaline walks past the room carrying a tray of potions.

Paige frowns, "Are those potions?"

Richard nods, "Yeah, I told you we're witches."

Dawn sighs, "Good ones or bad ones."

Richard nods, "What do you think."

Dawn frowns, "Well, I don't know, you did just try to fry an eighty-year old grandma with an energy ball."

Richard frowns, "We didn't do that, that was the Callaway's. They made it look like it was us. It was a set-up."

Paige nods, "Okay, so they're the bad ones?"

Dawn shakes her head, "No. Mrs. Callaway is nice."

Richard nods, "Well, no, they're not bad, they're just, they're bad to us." Steve, his brother, comes running in. He has scars on one side of his face. He picks up a tray of potions and leaves. "See those scars? Years ago the Callaway's cast a plague on us. Of course in return we cursed them with boils. Or was it the boils and then the plague? I don't know, I can't remember. A feud this long you start to lose track, you know."

Paige frowns, "How come you don't have scars?"

Richard smiles, "You can't curse people that don't practice magic. I don't do that anymore."

Dawn blinks, "Why not?"

Richard sighs, "Last time I did it brought me to a place I don't wanna go again." He points to a photo of a woman. "That's Olivia, my fiancée. Olivia Callaway."

Paige smiles, "Ooh, sleeping with the enemy."

Richard nods, "She was actually killed in the crossfire last year."

Paige sighs, "I-I'm really sorry."

Dawn nods, "So am I."

Richard smiles, "It's alright, you didn't know. She'd be more upset than anybody if this truce ended. She, she wanted peace."

Paige nods as she looks at Dawn, "Maybe that's why we're here, to help."

Olivia's spirit floats out of the photo. She floats through the wall and into the study where Benjamin is. "Boo!"

Benjamin frowns, "What? Olivia? But you're a..."

Olivia smiles, "A ghost? Yeah. Sucks too, believe me."

Benjamin sighs, "What do you want?"

Olivia nods, "What you took from me. My life, my love." An energy ball appears in her hand. "And one way or another, I'm gonna get them both back."

Benjamin frowns, "No, just wait a minute, don't. There's a Charmed One, and a daughter of a Charmed One here, they'll come after you."

Olivia smiles, "I'm counting on it." She floats outside the window and throws the energy ball. It smashes through the window and hits Benjamin. The whole family, Dawn and Paige rush in.

Rosaline frowns, "Oh, please, god, no! Oh my god!"

Paige and Dawn look out the window and sees Phoebe across the street in the Callaway house.

Phoebe looks out the window and waves at Paige and Dawn.

Back at the Manor. Phoebe, Dawn, Buffy and Paige are walking through the dining room.

Phoebe sighs, "Paige, I said I'm sorry, what more do you want from me?"

Paige shakes her head, "Sorry doesn't begin to cover it."

Phoebe nods, "Look, I was worried about Dawn, I thought you and her were in trouble."

Paige frowns, "If you were so worried, why were you at the Callaway's?"

Phoebe nods, "The spell was supposed to take me to Dawn, not them. How was I supposed to know you both were across the street?"

Paige frowns, "You weren't supposed to know because you weren't supposed to be involved."

Buffy frowns, "What about me, Paige. I told you…"

Piper and Chris orb in.

Phoebe sighs, "Well, it's a good thing I did get involved because obviously there's a war going on over there."

Paige nods, "We I can handle it."

Buffy frowns, "Oh, really? How by getting my daughter killed?"

Piper whistles. "Hi, hey, what is this about a war?"

Paige frowns, "Ask Miss Buttinsky over there. She was with the Callaway's when they killed Richard's dad."

Phoebe sighs, "Paige, I'm telling you they didn't kill anyone."

Dawn frowns, "We were there."

Leo walks down a few stairs. "Hey, can you guys keep it down? I just got Wyatt to sleep."

Piper frowns, "What are you doing here?"

Leo walks down the stairs.

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, in the living room, in the living room, let's go, let's go."

Piper, Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige go in the living room.

Chris nods, "Can I go now?"

Leo shakes his head, "No."

Leo grabs Chris and pulls him in the living room.

Phoebe nods, "Paige… Dawn, I'm telling you the energy ball did not come from the Callaway's."

Dawn nods, "I saw it come through the Callaway's window."

Phoebe shakes her head, "It couldn't have."

Paige frowns, "Oh, she's not only butting in, she's taking sides."

Phoebe sighs, "Look, Paige… Dawn, it's not only what I saw but it's what I felt. Don't you think if they just tried to kill someone I would have felt some intense anger coming from them? But I didn't."

Paige frowns, "I don't know. Are you sensing any intense anger coming at you right now?"

Phoebe sighs, "No, but what I can sense is that maybe your attraction to this Richard guy is clouding your better judgment."

Dawn frowns, "What about me, Phoebe."

Phoebe looks startled that Dawn didn't call her aunt, "I'm sensing a desire to help. So much so that it's clouding your judgment as well."

Paige sighs, "I hate talking to an empath."

Dawn nods, "So do I."

Piper frowns, "Wait a second, hold it. Didn't they fire on the Callaway grandmother when you got hurt, Dawn? Maybe this is just retribution."

Paige shakes her head, "No, Richard said his family didn't fire on them. I believe him."

Dawn nods, "We believe him."

Buffy sighs, "And if Dawn says she believes them, I believe her."

Phoebe nods, "Then where did the energy ball come from? They don't just materialize."

Piper nods, "Maybe they do."

Leo frowns, "What do you mean?"

Piper nods, "Well, if Richard says it was no one in his family, maybe it was somebody else, maybe a third party."

Leo nods, "If so, the two families need to know before this escalates any further."

Piper nods, "Dawn you've been in both houses, do you think you can get them to come here?"

Paige blinks, "What do you mean, like peace talks?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, why not."

Chris smiles, "You've got an Elder right here, who better to mediate. Good luck." Chris orbs out.

Phoebe nods, "I actually think this could work."

Paige sighs, "I don't know, this feud's been going back for generations. I don't even think they know how it started."

Piper nods, "Still, it's worth a shot. So Dawn what about it?"

Dawn nods, "I think I can get the Callaway's. Maybe Aunt Paige can get Richard's family?"

After Paige and Dawn have left Piper is making a potion in the kitchen.

Leo walks in with Buffy who is holding a top with blood on it.

Buffy nods, "Got it."

Piper smiles, "Drop it in."

Buffy puts the top in the potion.

Leo nods, "What are you looking for?"

Piper smiles, "I wanna see if Dawn was actually hit by an energy ball after all.

Buffy sighs, "What else could it be?"

Piper nods, "Let's see."

Leo smiles, "So, um, how was your date?"

Piper sighs, "Short."

Leo nods, "Oh, I'm really sorry. Short, you mean like, uh, leprechaun short?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, Leo, he wasn't short, the date was cut short by this."

Leo nods, "Oh, right, sorry. So, uh, don't you think you should use protection?" Piper gives him a look. He chuckles. "I mean for your hands, the soup."

Piper nods, "Okay."

Leo smiles, "Look, I know this is awkward me being here and all."

Buffy nods, "Just as its awkward for me hear you two talking about this."

Leo gives Buffy a sympathetic smile.

Piper nods, "It's just as I expected."

Leo frowns, "What does that mean?"

Piper shakes her head, "Not you, the pan. Keep up will you? The shirt, it's getting lighter, which means Dawn was not hit by an energy ball, she was hit by a plasma ball."

Buffy frowns, "Plasma?"

Piper nods, "And plasma only occurs on the spiritual plane."

Phoebe walks in. "Okay, they're all here and these people are in major need of peace talks."

Piper shakes her head, "Actually, what they need is a séance."

They head upstairs to the attic with Paige, Dawn, the Callaways and the Montanas.

James Callaway frowns, "You think a ghost is trying to break the truce?"

Piper nods, "Uh, an angry relative maybe? You know, someone who is still tethered to the feud, someone who can't or won't let go."

Piper walks over to a table where Paige and Dawn are.

Paige shakes her head, "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

Piper sighs, "No time, sorry."

Steve nods, "This is ridiculous, and it's just another one of their tricks." He heads for the door but Richard stops him.

Richard shakes his head, "No, it's not. I asked them to come, just let it play out, alright?"

Piper lights five red candles. "By summoning this spirit, we bring them into our plane, so be careful not to break the circle until we've helped it move on. Or else we're gonna have some angry spirits running amuck. Everybody ready?"

Phoebe is meditating, "Ommmmmmm. Ummmmmmm."

Piper frowns, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe turns and looks at Piper. "Oh, sorry, it's just there's... everybody's like... oof."

They all stand in a circle and join hands.

Piper nods, "Dawn."

Dawn nods, "Unknown spirit we call to thee, those who wish to set you free, cross on over so we may help, come to us reveal yourself."

A gust of wind blows in the center of the circle.

Piper nods, "Hold on."

Magical lights appear in the circle and form into Olivia.

James blinks, "Olivia."

Olivia smiles, "Hello, daddy. Miss me?" She turns to Richard. "Richard."

James shakes his head, "I don't understand. You attacked us. Why?"

Olivia turns to James. "Because you didn't avenge my death, that's why."

Rosaline frowns, "But you were hit by one of your own."

Olivia shakes her head, "Or so you were lead to think. But that's not exactly true," she turns to Steve, "is it, Steve?"

Steve sighs, "It was an accident."

Craig frowns, "We were set up."

Rosaline tries to let go of James' hand but he holds on tight.

Paige shakes her head, "Okay, don't break the chain."

Olivia turns to Paige. "No, we wouldn't want that now, would we Paige?"

Phoebe nods, "Okay, we have to move this along now because whoo."

Richard shakes his head, "This can't be right. That can't be you."

Olivia turns to Richard. "I was wrong about the feud, Richard. It can never end, I know that now. But that doesn't mean we can't still be together. Once I have my revenge." She disappears and a big blast of wind knocks everyone backwards, breaking the chain.

James frowns, "Your son killed my daughter."

Rosaline nods, "And your daughter killed my husband."

James frowns, "Come on."

Everyone walks out of the room.

Paige frowns, "Richard, don't go. Okay, next time I tell you to butt out, butt out." She runs out of the room.

Dawn venomous, "She's right Phoebe."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn Marie Halliwell. You will not talk to your aunt in that tone of voice. I've had enough of your temper tantrum today. It's one thing to want to help it's another thing to lash out."

Phoebe lays a hand on Buffy's shoulder, "Its ok Buffy."

Buffy shakes her head, "No it's not Phoebe. Dawn go home."

Dawn sighs, "No mom's right Aunt Phoebe. I'm sorry." She turns to Buffy, "Can I stay please. I want to see this through."

Short time later Piper is in the kitchen making a potion. Dawn is helping her while Buffy watches.

Phoebe walks in. "Hey, what are you doing? Making soup?"

Piper shakes her head, "Um, not exactly."

Phoebe looks at the page the Book of Shadows is turned to. "Banishing a ghost. Wait a minute, I thought we weren't gonna try and help Paige anymore."

Piper shakes her head, "We're not. We're helping Dawn. And if that helps Paige at the same time oh well."

Phoebe nods, "So we're helping Dawn who's helping Paige."

Piper nods, "Mm-hm. We're just giving her a little ammo should she need it." Piper pours the blue potion into a vial. "You know, that was one really pissed off ghost."

Phoebe sighs, "That was also one very pissed off sister."

Piper smiles, "Which is why we're not helping her, not directly. We're just giving her an option."

Phoebe nods, "You're worried."

Piper sighs, "So?"

Phoebe nods, "So you can actually worry and really you're just worried, where as if I worry, people think I'm psychically intruding."

Piper nods, "Precisely. Now I need to call Leo so he can baby-sit."

Phoebe smiles, "I can call him if you want me to. Just trying to help. I know you want me to though."

Short time later at the Richard's house Piper and Dawn, Phoebe and Dawn orb in. They see flashes of light and hear explosions from inside.

Phoebe frowns, "Think she needs help now?"

Buffy nods, "I'd say yes. Dawn this is your show, lead the way."

Dawn nods and smiles at her mother and leads them into the house.

Inside Richard throws a potion at one of the Callaway sons. Rosaline walks into the room and goes to help Steve. James throws an energy ball straight at Rosaline and hits her, sending her flying.

Steve frowns, "Mom!"

Richard looks at his mother and gets angrier. He turns to James and throws an energy ball straight for him.

Piper and Phoebe walk in and Piper blows up the energy ball in mid-air.

They look at Piper and Phoebe.

James throws an energy ball at Richard and he is pushed across the room. He slams into the wall and falls to the floor.

Rosaline sits up.

Paige runs in and rushes to Richard's side. "Richard. Richard, please wake. Richard, please wake up. It's me, it's Olivia."

Dawn frowns, "Oh, no."

Piper nods in agreement, "This is so not of the good."

Paige smiles, "If I can't have him in life, then I'll have him in death." She orbs out with Richard.

Rosaline frowns, "Oh, Richard! Richard!" She cries.

Short time later they are back at the manor.

Piper and Phoebe are standing in front of the Book of Shadows.

Dawn is scrying.

Buffy stands beside Dawn.

Piper and Phoebe read from the book, "Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me."

Piper sighs, "It's not working."

Dawn shakes her head, "Neither is scrying."

Phoebe nods, "I knew I should have followed my instincts, I knew that she and Dawn were in over their heads. No offense Dawnie."

Dawn smiles, "No offense taken, Aunt Phoebe. And you're right. I made a mess of things."

Piper sighs, "Phoebe."

Buffy shakes her head, "No Dawn you didn't. You did what Piper, Phoebe, or I would have done in your situation. And that was to try and help."

Phoebe sighs, "What? I know I am driving everyone crazy with my power but that doesn't mean I'm not right."

Leo shakes his head, "We're all understandably tense, but that's not gonna help us get Paige back any faster."

Phoebe sighs, "Well, what is? It's like she doesn't even exist anymore."

Leo nods, "That's because Olivia's energy is suppressing her."

Phoebe nods, "So maybe we should be scrying for Olivia. Only we'd need something of hers to scry with."

The doorbell rings.

Dawn goes downstairs to answer the door. James and Rosaline are standing there.

James nods, "We think we know where they are."

Rosaline sighs, "We want to help end this before we lose anyone else."

Dawn smiles, "Come on in."

Short time later… Piper, Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Leo are in the Calloway family crypt.

Piper blows up the lid of the crypt.

Dawn rushes over to Paige and Richard.

They are unconscious.

Olivia's spirit rises out of Paige. "You're too late."

Dawn smiles, "No, we're not." Paige wakes up. She sits up. "Aunt Paige!"

Paige smiles at Dawn, "I'm okay."

An energy ball appears in Olivia's hand. Piper blows it up. Olivia gasps.

Piper nods, "Buffy, the potion."

Paige shakes her head, "You don't need to banish her. You felt her anger but I felt her pain. I know how much you loved him. How much it hurts to have lost him. But you have to let him live. It's the only way for you to move on and get out of limbo. Olivia, please, come away from vengeance, and come back to forgiveness. Back to whom you were. Just let the feud end with life and not with death."

Richard wakes up.

Olivia nods, "I'm scared."

Paige and Dawn speak at once, "I know."

Olivia smiles to Richard, "Forgive me." She disappears.

Later that evening back at the manor. Phoebe is sitting at a desk in the attic.

Piper and Paige are standing outside the door.

Paige sighs, "Come on, Phoebe, you can't stay in there forever."

Phoebe nods, "Yes, I can."

Piper shakes her head, "Phoebe, this is nuts. Open the door."

Phoebe frowns, "No."

Piper sighs, "Phoebe."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, let's see if this one works. In the name of the Halliwell line, bind my sisters from this power of mine."

Piper frowns, "Phoebe."

Phoebe turns to the door. "It's not working, I can still feel your frustration." Piper, Chris and Paige orb in. "I don't know what else to do, I've tried everything."

Paige smiles, "Hi!"

Phoebe turns around. "You know, people lock doors for a reason."

Paige nods, "Yes, well, I figure if you can use your powers to intrude on my life, then I can use mine to intrude on yours."

Piper sighs, "Come on, Phoebe. None of us like this new power of yours anymore than you do, but it's pointless to isolate yourself."

Buffy and Dawn orb in.

Phoebe sighs, "Well, if I can't read you, I can't hurt you."

Paige nods, "Well, how about instead of trying to control your power, maybe you try to, I don't know, control yourself?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Because, Paige, I can't. And I can sense how annoyed you are right now and that's hurting me."

Paige nods, "Well, what's annoying me is I've discovered I have this magical destiny and I can't trust you to leave me alone for me to follow it."

Phoebe frowns, "What do you think I'm trying to do up here?"

Piper nods, "Okay, let's look at the bright side. We settled a family feud, we set free a tortured soul, maybe your new power and Paige's new solo path away from the sisterhood, is some kind of synergy, that it's all working together in some kind of divine way."

Phoebe and Paige speak at once, "Nah."

Chris frowns, "I don't get it. Leo didn't give you the empath blocking potion?"

Piper frowns, "What potion? Leo!" Leo orbs in. "Where is it?"

Phoebe nods, "Give me, give me, give me. Faster."

Piper nods, "Come on, come on, come on."

Chris smiles, "They're really anxious about that potion you got for them."

Leo frowns, "Yeah, only I think you should wait to take it. Phoebe was given her power for a reason."

Piper nods, "Forget that."

Leo hands Piper the potion. She drinks some of it and then passes it to Paige. Paige drinks some and passes it to Buffy. Buffy drinks some and passes it to Dawn.

Dawn holds the bottle for a moment, "Before I drink this. I just want to tell you something Aunt Phoebe you were right earlier about me. I was scared but not for the reasons you thought, it had nothing to do with the Callaway's or Richard's family. You see lately I've been worried about me. I'm scared that what happened to Willow could happen to me, for different reasons of course. I'm scared because I have all this power inside me. And I'm worried that when it comes down to it I won't be able to control it."

Piper nods, "Dawn you have nothing to be scared about."

Dawn turns to Piper, "I know that now. And that's thanks to Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe. If not for the two of you helping me to do some good…" Dawn sighs and drinks the remainder of the potion. "So I know where you're coming from Aunt Phoebe. Your empath power is kind of like me being thrice blessed. By drinking this I'm in the long run helping you. We all are."

Phoebe smiles, "Nothing, nada, zilch!" She stands and hugs Dawn.

Paige nods, "Yes!"

Piper smiles, "Hallelujah!"

Paige nods, "Dawn I have a little something for you." She produces a check written out to Dawn. "The Callaway's thought you deserved a little something. So they gave me this check to give to you. From what they told me this is just the beginning, when you turn eighteen they said they will pay for your college education. Also there is a standing invitation to play pinochle any time you want with Grandma Callaway."

Dawn takes the check from Paige, "Wow!"

Buffy nods, "That is like wow. You must have made one heck of an impression."

Paige nods, "Now I have a temp job to go to. And a game of pinochle to look forward to."

Dawn smiles, "Tell Mrs. Callaway I said hello."

Paige smiles, "I will."

Phoebe smiles, "Maybe you'll run into Richard."

Paige frowns, "I'm sorry?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "That was a sister thing, not an empath thing." She gets up. "Come on."

Phoebe and Paige leave the room followed by Dawn and Piper.

Chris looks to Buffy, "So it worked, right? No nausea, queasiness, nothing like that?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Nope, nothing." She turns and leaves the room.

Chris nods, "Looks like we're one big happy family again."

Leo shakes his head, "You're not family." He leaves the room.

Chris pulls a potion out of his pocket and drinks it.


	67. Chapter 67: Sword and the City

**Chapter 67: Sword and the City**

Paige and Richard quietly walk into the kitchen.

Richard nods, "Looks like they're all asleep. Maybe I should sneak out of here."

Paige shakes her head, "No. " She turns around in his arms and slowly walks backward further into the kitchen. "Why don't you stay for breakfast? How do you like your eggs?"

Richard sighs, "What about your sisters?"

Paige nods, "What about them?" She trips over a pair of legs sticking out from under the sink, and slips out of Richard's hold and falls backward. "Aah!"

Richard reaches out to grab Paige, "Whoa!"

Piper stands up and brushes the dirt off her clothes. "Oh! Sorry. You ok?"

Paige gets to her feet. "What are you doing?"

Piper sighs, "Trying to fix the garbage disposal. What are you doing?" Her eyes shift and she sees Richard standing there.

Paige nods, "Messing around."

Piper nods, "Oh ...heh."

Dawn orbs into the kitchen, "Hey guys what's for breakfast?"

Richard sighs, "Oh, hey, sorry. I should have told you I was here, right?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, don't be silly. Paige is a big girl. She can hang out all she wants to, not that she does, a lot. I mean…" She looks at Dawn, "Sorry sweetie I haven't had a chance to start breakfast. How come you're not having breakfast at your house?"

Paige sighs, "You can stop now."

Piper sighs, "Great."

Dawn nods, "Mom and Willow were out late last night on patrol. Neither of them has got up yet."

Richard notices the clogged sink with Fruit Loops floating on top murky waters and offers to help. "Hey, do you mind if I take a look?"

Piper nods, "Sure. Go ahead."

Richard nods, "Ok." He steps forward and flicks the disposal switch on.

Piper nods, "You know where everything is Dawn. Get whatever you want."

Dawn smiles, "Thanks Aunt Piper." She goes over to the cabinet.

Paige nods, "What's wrong with the disposal anyway?"

Piper sighs, "Not disposing. Washer not washing. Cable not cabling."

Paige nods, "Don't forget the sink upstairs."

Piper nods, "That's next on my list."

Paige nods, "Sounds like fun."

Piper sighs, "That's my life, actually, all about fun."

Richard holds his hand over the clogged sink and magically unclogs it. "There you go, as good as new. "

Paige smiles, "Hey, he's handy to have around."

Piper wary, "Yeah. I thought you didn't use magic anymore."

Richard nods, "Just once in a while for little things. You want me to fix the washer?"

Piper shakes her head, "No."

Paige nods, "Yes!"

Phoebe walks into the kitchen busy looking at the earrings in her hands. "Can you guys help me pick out some earrings?" She looks up and sees Richard standing in the kitchen. Her smile is more hesitant than welcoming. "Hi. I didn't know you were here."

Richard nods, "Hey, yeah. Well, we got in late last night."

Phoebe nods, "I see."

Piper nods, "He fixed the garbage disposal. "

Phoebe smiles, "Really?"

Piper nods, "Mm-hmm. Magically."

Phoebe frowns, "Really?" She looks at Richard who looks away awkwardly. "Can you help me with my earrings out here, please?"

Piper nods, "Sure."

Phoebe turns and leaves the room.

Piper grabs her tools and follows her out the kitchen. "Excuse me."

Richard watches them leave.

Paige turns to Richard, "So how do you like your eggs, scrambled or over-easy?"

Dawn smiles, "Ooh eggs. Sounds… Oh you weren't talking to me."

Paige laughs, "I'll make you some too Dawn."

In the dining room Piper has the phone in her hand and the tool kit in the other as she enters.

Phoebe sighs, "Ok, listen, was that weird?" She moves into the main hall.

Piper follows her. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Buffy orbs in, "Hey you guys seen Dawn. She was gone when I woke up."

Piper nods, "Yeah she's in the kitchen getting breakfast."

Phoebe nods, "Because I have a date with Jason, but that's beside the point. Didn't Richard lose it the last time he used magic? I mean, like, really lose it?"

Buffy nods, "Thought so."

Piper shrugs, "Uh, I can assure you that he stayed in complete control over the garbage disposal. It's 7:00 in the morning, how can you have a date?"

Buffy blinks, "A date at 7:00 in the morning?"

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, 'cause it's 7:00 here, but it's evening in Hong Kong. Ok, so you're not concerned about Richard using magic?"

Buffy frowns, "Richard's using magic? I thought he gave that up."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, I am, but I'm more concerned with Paige being really pissed off because we've butted into her business again."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I know, but we're sisters. That's what we're supposed to do."

Buffy nods, "So back to your date. I don't understand. Am I orbing you to Hong Kong? Because I've not tried intercontinental yet."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. We're video-conferencing. We just open our laptops, and there we are, in color."

Piper nods, "Mm-hmm. In each other's laps."

Phoebe sighs, "So do you think we should talk to Paige ... about ... Richard?"

Buffy sighs, "I really don't want to butt into her business."

Piper nods, "We don't really know him."

Phoebe nods, "I know. We don't, and neither does she. That's the problem." She suddenly realizes that Piper is leveling her a look. "What? Can't I worry?"

Piper nods, "From afar, yeah. Now, excuse me. I have to go unclog a sink." She takes her tools and leaves.

Phoebe nods as she goes, then holds up the earrings trying to decide which ones to wear. "What do you think, Buffy?"

In the upstairs bathroom. Carrying her tool kit, Piper walks into the bathroom and stares at the clogged sink. "Well, maybe a little magic couldn't hurt." She puts her tool kit aside and sighs.

As Piper stares at the clogged sink, the water beings to bubble and the image of a woman rises out of the sink. "Help me!"

Piper takes a step back.

Short time later at Harding Park. Paige orbs Phoebe and Piper to the park. Buffy orbs in a moment later.

Piper starts to look around the area.

Paige nods, "Ok, so watery lady pops up from the sink. You sure she's not a demon?"

Piper nods, "I'm sure she needed help."

Phoebe shakes her head, "What else did she say?"

Piper sighs, "That was it: Harding park, pond, and poof."

Buffy nods, "So where is this mystery water lady?"

From the center of the pond, the water begins to bubble and surge. Out through the center, the tip of a sword rises up toward the air.

Piper nods, "Over there. "

They watch as the sword emerges, then the Lady holding the sword rises up and out of the lake. She glides through the water and moves toward them. As she reaches land, the water transforms into flesh. She approaches Piper.

The Dark Knight appears out of nowhere.

The Lady rushes toward Piper. "They're coming! Take this. It does not belong to them." As she rushes forward toward Piper, the Dark Knight unsheathes a knife and throws it at the Lady. It hits her square in the center of her back. She releases the sword and it flies through the air and falls into the thick trees.

The Dark Knight gasps.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper rush to check on the Lady on the ground. Buffy turns heading for the Dark Knight.

The Dark Knight turns around and two Executioner Demons appear each carrying their own axe. They step forward, past the Dark Knight.

Buffy unslings the scythe from her back, "So you want to play with toys do you?"

Phoebe and Paige stand up to fight them, leaving Piper to attend to the wounded Lady.

The Dark Knight sees the scythe and frowns. He holds out his hand and a sword materializes in his grip. He starts to swing his sword with practiced ease.

Buffy looks to Phoebe and Paige, "Think you can handle those two?" They nod. She turns to face the Dark Knight, "You ready for this?" She swings the scythe and it connects with the Dark Knight's sword.

The First Executioner Demon rushes forward. Phoebe grabs his wrist and elbows him in the ribs. He doubles over in pain.

Paige steps forward toward the Second Executioner Demon. He swings, just barely missing her in the abdomen. He swings high, she ducks. "Axe!" The axe orbs out of the Second Executioner Demon's hands and into hers. She swings and hits him over the neck. He bursts into fire and flame, then disappears.

Paige looks up and sees Phoebe head butt the First Executioner Demon, swing him around, grab the axe out from his hand and hit him in the stomach with it. He bursts into fire and flame. She exhales.

The Dark Knight steps towards Buffy and shigs his sword around. He points the sword at her. Piper blasts him, hitting his shield. He takes a couple steps backward from the brunt of the blast.

Phoebe and Paige step forward to face the Dark Knight.

Buffy smiles, "I like these odds.

The Dark Knight shimmers out. Phoebe and Paige drop their axes. Buffy slings the scythe back onto her back.

Paige shakes her head, "Wuss."

They turn around to check on the Lady. "The sword. The sword is ..."

Buffy kneels down quickly holding her hands over the Lady and the shakes her head indicating the Lady has already died.

The Lady's body glows white and dissipates into water.

Phoebe frowns, "Where'd she go? What did she say?"

Piper nods, "She said something about the sword. Where is it?"

Paige looks around and sees it. "It's in the stone."

Phoebe blinks, "The sword in the stone?"

Paige rolls her eyes and nods her head.

Piper exasperated, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me, right?"

Buffy shakes her head, "What is it with us and magical weapons. First Dawn's scythe and now this sword in the stone."

Short time later Piper sweeps up the mess on the conservatory floor around the huge bolder with the sword protruding from it. Buffy hands the scythe to Dawn, "I think you better stand guard of this sword."

Piper looks at Paige, "Ok, could you, maybe, miss the table?"

Buffy laughs, "We got matching decorations now. You and your sword. Me and Dawn's scythe."

Piper rolls her eyes.

Paige sighs, "Um, I'm sorry. I've never orbed anything that heavy before or that... historic."

Richard stares at the sword, it glows gold. "Is that glowing?"

Piper turns to look at it, the sword stops glowing. "No. It's the sun room. There's a lotta light."

Paige nods, "What part of this reality aren't you getting - Sword, Stone, Lady in Lake?"

Piper shakes her head, "It was a pond."

Richard smiles, "You think she's from Avalon?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. I think she was flushed out by whoever's after Excalibur, the maker of kings."

Piper sighs, "Look, we're not talking about Camelot, right? Because that's not real."

Paige frowns, "So you're saying you never believed in King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?"

Piper nods, "Yes, I did when I was 7, and then I grew up."

Paige nods, "Yeah. You grew up to be a witch that fights demons and silly-looking dragons."

Piper shakes her head, "That's different. That's real."

Paige frowns, "And this isn't real?"

Piper sighs, "What is real are those hooded freaks."

Richard shakes his head, "Who are not gonna give up, now that the sword's out in the open."

Piper sighs, "How do you know?"

Richard nods, "Whoever has Excalibur is unstoppable."

Phoebe walks down the stairs carrying the Book of Shadows. Richard looks up at her warily. "Ok, there's definitely nothing in the book…" She looks up and sees Richard. "Oh, hi! How you doing?"

Piper shakes her head, "Phoebe, please, put a stop to this nonsense."

Phoebe smiles, "Didn't realize you were still here."

Paige nods, "That's ok. You can talk freely in front of him. Lord knows, he' been through enough."

Phoebe mutters, "No, not really."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Phoebe."

Richard nods, "Look, guys, I should probably go."

Phoebe sighs, "Ah! Don't be ridiculous. It's great."

Paige nods, "Ok, anyway, Book, Excalibur...?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Yeah. Nothin'. Nada."

Paige blinks, "Really?"

Piper nods, "Told ya."

Buffy pulls out her cellphone, dialing.

Paige nods, "You know, hey, maybe it's been out of circulation since ye olden days, and maybe no Halliwell has ever come across it before." She looks at Buffy, "Who you calling?"

Buffy smiles, "Hello Giles. Can you get me the books you found information about Excalibur in when you were researching the scythe… Thanks." She hangs up. "He's going to overnight them."

Phoebe nods, "Well, we have run across these guys, executioner demons, lower-level bad asses for hire." She opens the book and looks at a page about the Executioner Demons. She reads, "Minions of a low order. Demonic mercenaries incapable of original thoughts or deed. Usually found in the employ of higher level demons or mortals proficient in dark arts. Vanquishing with own weapons or a spectrum of valerian potions."

Piper nods, "Who hired them? "

Phoebe flips to another page on the Dark Knight. "Uhh! This... higher-level bad ass."

Piper walks over and reads it. "A power-mad paladin of destruction."

Paige nods, "Huh. Maybe-you know, maybe we should just kinda hang out later."

Richard nods, "Yeah. Ok. Bye." He heads for the door.

Piper nods, "Bye."

Buffy waves, "See ya later, Richard."

Paige gives them a look, and then follows Richard to the door.

Phoebe cranes her neck and watches Paige with Richard while Piper continues to read from the Book.

Piper frowns, "So he's an upper-level demon, which means, you two should be able to make a vanquishing potion."

Phoebe absently, "Ok." She then realizes, "Wait. Us? Why us?" She goes back to looking at Paige, but Piper interrupts her.

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Piper frowns, "Because ... hello! ... I have a few hundred things to do around here, in addition to raising a small child."

Phoebe drapes her arm around Piper's shoulder. "I know. You have so much to do. You're my hero, but I can't. We have to go to work."

Buffy nods. "We still don't have an assistant, and we're swamped."

Phoebe beelines it for the front door. Buffy stands and follows.

Piper frowns, "But - Phoebe? Buffy?" Paige walks into the Conservatory and heads back to the rest of the house when Piper calls out to her. "Paige, potion?""

Paige turns around to look at Piper. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. The temp agency already got me a new job."

Piper frowns, "But that hardly compares with –" She motions to the sword ... and the boulder.

Paige nods, "Come on. You know there's a magical reason that I've had every one of these jobs, and who am I to interfere with Destiny?"

Piper frowns, "Ok, so you want me to add "baby-sit the sword" and "mix vanquishing potion" to my never-ending to-do list?"

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Uhm hello I'm already baby-sitting the sword. Leave Wyatt with me I can watch him and the sword at the same time."

Paige nods, "Look, sword is stuck in the stone. You know it. I know it. The bad guys know it. And nobody's gonna get it out until King Arthur pulls it out, and when that happens, there'll be lots of fireworks."

Dawn shakes her head, "I have an idea. I will

Piper sighs, "And when might that be?"

Paige shrugs, "How should I know? Maybe a couple thousand years?" She turns to leave the room, then something occurs to her. She stops and turns around considering the possibility. Piper watches Paige, puzzled by her behavior. Paige walks over to the sword, gets a good grip on the handle and gives it a firm tug. And a pull. And another tug for good measure. She grunts with exertion. She lets go of the sword's handle. "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying." She leaves the room.

Piper sighs as she watches Paige go, then turns to look at the sword ... in the rock and Dawn. "Oh I forgot you were here Dawn. You got the sword right?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah I'm good. You know if you need some help why don't you call Willow I think she's still at home. She could help you make the potion."

Piper nods, "That's not a bad idea." She picks up the phone and dials. "Willow are you busy? Ok I could use your help over here… Thanks."

At the Bay Mirror Phoebe and Buffy works at their desks, a secretary walks up carrying a stack of file folders and puts it down on Phoebe's already cluttered desk. Phoebe looks up. "Responses to last week's columns."

Another secretary brings in another stack and sets it on Buffy's desk.

Phoebe looks at Buffy and then the secretaries, " Wha- ? How'd you get into our e-mail?"

Buffy nods in agreement.

The secretary smiles, "Your e-mail account is maxed-out, so your fans are using ours."

Phoebe grumbles, "Oh, I'll tell you, Elise better find us a new assistant because, pretty soon, she's gonna have to ask Phoebe to take my foot out of her…" Her phone rings. Phoebe pushes papers and files aside to find the phone. She answers it. "Hello? Phoebe Halliwell. Oh. Hey, Laura. Uh, I have that down for..." She searches for, finds and looks at her appointment book. She groans. " …this morning. Oh, my god, We missed it. We're so sorry. No. Of course we can reschedule, absolutely."

Buffy frowns, "What did we miss?"

Paige coughs, "Ahem!"

Phoebe looks up and sees Paige waving to her from the doorway. Phoebe closes her appointment book and sets it down. "Actually, Laura, can we call you back when I have our book right in front of me. Ok, great. We're so sorry. Thanks. Bye." She hangs up.

Buffy smiles, "Hi."

Phoebe rests her head down on her crossed arms folded on her cluttered desk. "I thought you had a new temp job today."

Paige nods, "I do.

Phoebe muffled, "Why aren't you there?"

Paige smiles, "Apparently, I am."

Buffy blinks, "What? Here?"

Paige nods, "Yep."

Phoebe blinks, "As our assistant?"

Paige nods, "Well, I think I prefer to be called your Desk Manager."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Wait. But I thought you get all of your temp jobs for divine reasons."

Paige nods, "Usually I do."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, but we don't need divine help. We need filing and faxing and desk management help."

Paige smiles, "I'm your girl. I really am. We'll just, you know, see if the divine stuff kind of appears later. It usually does."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but I can't tell you what to do. I mean, how weird is that?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "You used to tell me what to do when I was your assistant."

Phoebe glares at Buffy.

Paige smiles, "Well, it's no weirder than usual."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh. I see."

Paige laughs, "Just kidding. Sort of. Listen, you two get back to your column. I will call Laura and reschedule. I will..." She grabs a stack of messages off of the desk and riffles through the pieces of paper. "...help ...stuff."

Buffy smiles, "And Paige."

Paige nods, "Yeah, Buffy."

Buffy nods, "Thanks."

At the manor in the utility room the washing machine is running ... and thumping ... loudly. Soap suds seep out from the cover and run down the side of the machine.

Piper stands in front of it with her arms crossed, looking down at it. Finally, she puts the wrench down on the dryer, reaches behind the washing machine and pulls out the plug. "Perfect."

She drops the plug, turns around and heads into the kitchen to check on Willow.

Piper frowns as she notices Willow is not there and the pot on the stove is boiling over. She turns the stove off. "Willow!"

Willow comes in with a dwarf following behind her. "Yeah?"

Piper grabs a cloth to wipe up the mess. "You let the potion almost boil over."

The Dwarf smiles, "Hey, Lady!" Piper looks then steps around the cluttered table where she finds the dwarf next to Willow. "We could really use an authority figure out there."

Willow nods, "It's why I wasn't watching the potion. I was helping Dawn with crowd control."

Piper nods and looks at the Dwarf, "What are you doing here?"

The dwarf smiles, "What am I doing here? I'm getting pushed around. I just lost my place in line."

Piper looks at Willow, "What line?"

Willow smiles, "I said crowd control. Their all having a go at the sword."

The dwarf turns around and walks out of the kitchen. Piper and Willow follows him in to the Conservatory where there's a ... line. A really long line.

Dawn sighs, "Next!"

Piper frowns, "But-what's going on here?"

Willow nods, "Like I said their having a go at the sword."

Standing in a line waiting for their turn to pull out the Sword from the really big rock are magical creatures of all shapes, sizes, gender and varieties.

The dwarf nods, "Natural selection. Naturally, I hope the sword selects me to be king, finally get a little respect around here."

A satyr shakes his head, "Pfft."

The magical creatures laugh at the thought.

Piper nods, "Oh, you people, you creatures, whatever, you can't be here. You gotta go."

Ogre frowns, "We have a divine right to try our hand." The breath. The stench.

Piper waves her hand in front of her nose, "Phew! Wow."

Dawn nods, "Yeah tell me about it. Next!"

The dwarf nods, "Yeah. Ten feet's pretty much the distance."

The satyr nods, "Eh, back of the line, please. Hoof it, sister."

Piper frowns, "Chris? Chris?! Get down here."

Leo orbs into the room. "Where's Chris?"

Leo shakes his head, "Busy." He looks around and sees the commotion. "What's going on?"

Dawn calls out, "Next!"

Piper frowns, "Busy with what?"

Leo nods, "Other charges. I took him off your account again."

Piper frowns, "Our account?"

Leo nods, "You know what I mean." He finally sees Dawn standing next to the huge boulder with the sword sticking out of it. "Whoa. Is that what I think it is?"

Piper shakes her head, "No! No, it's not! Ok?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Aunt Piper is in denial, Leo. It is in fact Excalibur."

Piper glares at Dawn, "Now, look, you've gotta get all these people outta here because I can't do this right now."

Leo steps forward; however, it's the satyr's turn at the sword.

The satyr takes exception and stops Leo. "Get-hey! Hey! No cuts, buddy."

Leo looks at Piper and shrugs.

At the Bay Mirror Phoebe and Buffy walk out of a meeting with other staff. Phoebe looks at the secretary sitting behind her desk in the bullpen.

The secretary smiles, "How was the staff meeting?"

Phoebe sighs, "Endless." Buffy nods. "How's our new assistant working out?"

The secretary nods, "She put a fire under the interns. That's for sure."

Buffy blinks, "Really? Hmm."

Phoebe and Buffy heads for their office.

Paige sits behind Phoebe's clean and organized desk. "Ok, who can help me with that?" In front of her, the three male interns sit side-by-side on the small couch. They all eagerly raise their hands. She selects the one on the left. "Great. You got it. And what about collating and cross-referencing?" The other two interns raise their hands. "You, and so you would have data-basing. All right. Great." Phoebe and Buffy peers into their office. "You boys have your marching orders. I will check back with you in a couple hours."

The interns stand up and leave the office. Phoebe and Buffy walks in, amazed by how clean it is.

Phoebe blinks, "Wow! Who works here?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah I don't recognize it one bit."

Paige smiles, "You two do. Who rocks? That would be me. By the end of the day, we're gonna have a system in place that tracks both of your column ideas, both of your columns written, and both of your columns considered, plus a separate file for both of your questions, comments, and fan mail. And it will be of course accessible by the both of you that way you both have access to what the other has written or not."

Buffy nods, "Nice job."

Phoebe nods, "I can't believe it."

Paige smiles, "Well, believe it, because you two, my dears, are never going to miss anything again."

Phoebe smiles, "That's good! Isn't it Buffy?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah." Buffy moves to her desk

Phoebe rushes to sit behind her desk as Paige steps aside.

Paige nods, "It is good news because you two, my dears, need to concentrate."

Phoebe nods, "Yes, we do."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks again, Paige."

Paige nods, "Yes, you do, starting with tomorrow's column."

Phoebe blinks, "We've already wrote tomorrow's column."

Paige nods, "Yeah, you two did."

Phoebe starts to type, then pauses.

Buffy frowns, "Uh, is there a problem with it?"

Paige smiles, "Well, I mean, I'm no expert, but I was just thinking about this one question: Ok, the girl's family wants her to break up with him because they think he's an alcoholic, and, absent of any proof, you're telling her to end it."

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "Was that yours or mine?"

Buffy smiles, "Yours."

Phoebe nods and thinks for a moment, "Well, you know, not really end it, just slow it down a bit.

Paige nods, "Ok, but slowing it down by not seeing each other is, in effect, ending it."

Phoebe mutters, "I just think you should keep your eyes open."

Paige blinks, "Keep MY eyes open?"

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Phoebe tries to cover, "I mean-I mean, I think that SHE should keep her eyes open. You know what I mean."

Paige frowns, "Yeah. This column's about Richard and I, isn't it?"

Buffy rolls her eyes but keeps quiet. She knows Paige has hit the nail on the head. Phoebe's half of the column was about Paige and Richard.

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, it is not about Richard. Don't be ridiculous."

Paige nods, "You hate him. I can tell, and, what's worse, he can tell."

Phoebe frowns, "Look, Paige, if you're sensing anything from me, it's just concern. I'm concerned that you're falling too fast for a guy you barely know."

Buffy sighs, "Way to have no tact there Pheebs."

Paige appears to seethe at that comment.

Phoebe glares at Buffy, "But, you know, it's none of my business."

Paige nods, "You're right. It's not any of your business." She looks at Buffy, "Or yours."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "I didn't…"

Paige nods, "No you didn't but you didn't stop her either."

Buffy sighs, "Right."

Leo orbs into the office. "Hey, Piper needs your help, now."

Buffy looks at Leo, "What?"

At the manor at the boulder ... up on deck is a fairy. She pulls, she tugs, she flutters and grunts. After a moment, the OGRE slaps the fairy away and she flies across the room - past the line and past Piper - hitting the door glass with a thud. She slides down the glass with a whimper.

Willow and Piper sits back on chairs, Piper is too pooped to try to get rid of the line. Too smart to try.

Ogre frowns, "Pest."

Dawn frowns, "Ok new rule anyone who does something like that again goes to the end of the line. Next!"

The Ogre reaches down both hands to pull at the sword.

Leo orbs in with Paige, Buffy and Phoebe.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, my!"

Buffy shakes her head, "Dawn! You're supposed to be guarding the sword not playing gatekeeper."

Paige mutters under her breath, "I was afraid this would happen."

Piper frowns, "You think you could have mentioned that?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "And they won't leave?"

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no, no. More show up every minute. Dawn is the only thing keeping it even orderly."

Paige nods, "But no bad guys yet, right?"

Phoebe sniffs the air and grimaces at the smell. "What is that stench? What is that stench?"

Dawn points to the ogre, "Believe me Aunt Phoebe it's worse over here."

Piper nods, "We've got to get this thing out of the manor. Leo refuses to orb it."

Leo shakes his head, "Hey, the Lady of the Lake came to the Charmed Ones for help. I'm not messing with that."

Piper has had it. "Oh, for god's sakes. If you will not get rid of it, then I will." She stands up and walks over to the boulder. She swooshes the ogre away from the sword, grabs it with both hands and slips it easily out of the rock.

Dawn frowns, "Hey I didn't call next!" She notices who it is a moment later, "Oh Aunt Piper!"

Phoebe gasps loudly.

Everyone gasps in shock. A murmur ripples through the room as the magical creatures realize that Piper has just pulled the sword from the extremely large rock.

Piper looks at the sword in her hands. "Wow."

One by one, the magical creatures bow their heads before Piper.

A powerful gust of wind blows through the room. A whirlwind descends from the ceiling and a man, Mordaunt, dressed all in gray materializes in the room. He looks at Piper with the sword and walks toward her. "I bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning."

Mordaunt stands behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

Piper frowns, "I…"

Mordaunt nods, "The sword has chosen. You are the new savior, the Champion of Good, and Master of Excalibur. Welcome to your new destiny."

Piper frowns, "Oh, crap."

Phoebe pushes everyone out the door before heading back to the conservatory. Piper is holding and admiring Excalibur. Leo stands behind her watching her. "Is it just me, or does it still smell like ogre in here?"

Phoebe sits down in the chair. Piper puts the sword down on the table and sits down on the sofa. Mordaunt stands in the middle of the room.

Piper shakes her head, "I'm telling you guys, this is all a big mistake."

Even on the table, the sword glows, then slides across the table toward Piper. She holds her hands out in front of her to stop it. "Stop that."

Mordaunt nods, "It's drawn to you, just like you're drawn to it."

Dawn blinks, "Why are magical weapons always drawn to someone."

Mordaunt looks at Dawn and sees the scythe resting in Dawn's lap, "I see you hold Vilyamir. You are a lucky young woman to be drawn to such a weapon." He plasters a fake smile as he thinks that he may have to change his plans slightly to include Dawn and the scythe.

Piper sighs, "Do I look like I'm drawn to it, pal?"

Mordaunt smiles, "You will be in time."

Piper shakes her head, "No. I don't have time to play Queen Arthur."

Paige walks into the room carrying Wyatt. She hands Wyatt over to Leo, and then takes a seat next to Phoebe. Leo sits on the piano bench with Wyatt in his arms.

Buffy blinks, "Vilyamir hunh? Our own research never produced a name for it. It was always referred either as m question mark or simply as the scythe."

Mordaunt nods, "It is the weapon of the Slayer. It is far older than Excalibur."

Buffy nods, "We know it's old. A Guardian told me that it was forged when the Old Ones still walked the earth."

Paige smiles, "Oh, come on, Piper, have a little fun. Don't you realize what this means?"

Piper shakes her head, "Hey. One more thing on my to-do list?"

Paige sighs, "No. It means you, my dear, are The Chosen One, the first in centuries to have power over the sword. Tell her all about it, Merlin."

Mordaunt turns and looks at Paige. "Oh, actually, the name's Mordaunt. Merlin was just a fairy tale."

Piper laughs, "Ha!"

Mordaunt nods, "But Camelot was not."

Paige smiles, "A-ha!"

Mordaunt nods, "And, thanks to you, it can rise again."

Buffy nods, "As Excalibur is not. When Willow and Giles were researching the scythe they found references to Excalibur."

Mordaunt nods, "You are correct."

Willow nods, "I remember Giles saying he had found a reference to Excalibur."

Buffy nods, "Which reminds me those books should be here tomorrow."

Paige smiles, "So what are you, a wizard, a sorcerer?"

Mordaunt chuckles, "Oh, actually, I'm neither. I'm just a humble teacher in service of the sword, and we must begin instruction immediately, before your enemy attacks. I would be honored to instruct you as well Lady Dawn in the use of Vilyamir."

Dawn blinks and looks at Buffy, "Lady Dawn?"

Buffy shrugs, "Don't look at me sweetie."

Paige nods, "The Dark Knight."

Mordaunt nods, "You know him?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. We've already kicked his ass."

Piper nods, "And if he shows up again, we have a vanquishing potion ready and waiting."

Mordaunt nods, "What's in it?"

Piper nods, "It's a mandrake variation with a little bit of griffin's blood. "

Mordaunt smiles, "Good ... if you're going up against a postouous knave, which you're not. If you want to fight the Dark Knight with magic, this is what you need..." He holds out his hand and a piece of paper appears magically out of thin air.

Leo frowns, "I thought you said you weren't a sorcerer."

Mordaunt hands the recipe to Phoebe. "I picked up a few things along the way. The Dark Knight is no trifle. You'll have to hit him with everything you have."

Phoebe looks over the potion recipe. "I've never even heard of half of these ingredients."

Leo cautiously, "It looks like you picked up quite a bit." Leo looks at Phoebe. "What do you think?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Can't get a read on him."

Buffy sighs, "I'm not getting any vibes off him either."

Mordaunt nods, "Distrust is expected, but don't let it blind you. If I haven't taught Piper how to master the sword before the Dark Knight returns, your survival depends on that potion."

Dawn nods, "Not that I wouldn't like to be instructed and all. But why offer me the same deal as Aunt Piper?"

Mordaunt smiles, "For one it would be an honor Lady Dawn. Second if the Dark Knight does not know if it's existence already. He will soon and possibly could come for it as well as Excalibur."

Dawn looks at Buffy, "What do you think, mom?"

Piper picks up the sword and looks at it.

Phoebe looks down at the list. "Ok, so where are we supposed to get the ingredients?"

Paige nods, "I think I know a place. Leave it to me, your trusty assistant." She orbs herself and Phoebe out of the room.

Buffy smiles, "It might not hurt, Dawn."

Leo nods, "All right, I guess I will go check with the other Elders and see what they know. You want me to take Wyatt?" Piper picks up the sword and studies it. She doesn't answer Leo. "Piper?"

Piper blinks, "Hmm?"

Leo sighs, "Do you want me to take Wyatt with me?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, yeah. Sure." Leo orbs him and Wyatt out of the room. "I'll be fine." She stands up with the sword.

Mordaunt studies Piper for a moment. He holds out his hand, a large long-blade sword materializes and he starts swinging it around. "En garde!"

Piper gasps, "Aah!"

Mordaunt attacks and Piper blocks. She instinctively uses Excalibur to stop every one of Mordaunt's blows.

Mordaunt smiles, "Not bad. Better than Arthur's first time." He takes a step back, his sword ready.

Piper smiles, "Really?"

Mordaunt swings his blade again. "Now, I'm gonna come in low. Believe in Excalibur. Just let it flow through you. Lady Dawn watch what we do. Your turn will be in a moment."

Dawn nods, "Okay."

Buffy nods, "I'll go with Phoebe and Paige. Willow would you go back to the house and check on this Vilyamir business?"

Willow nods, "Sure Buffy."

Piper shakes her head, "No, no! Wait!"

A short time later At Richard's house he walks into a room and turns on the light. "I think we've got everything you need: Plant roots, fungi, herbs, creature parts, insects…"

Phoebe frowns, "Creature parts?" She looks around the room, her back toward Richard, Buffy and Paige.

Richard nods, "Uh, fairy wings."

Buffy warily, "Wait. Fairy wings? "

Richard nods, "Well, I didn't kill them, if that's what you're wondering."

Phoebe frowns, "Then how'd you get 'em?"

Paige sighs, "Uh, Phoebe."

Phoebe nods, "What? Fair question."

Richard shrugs, "Actually, I'm not sure. My family's been stockpiling this stuff for years because of the feud."

Paige nods.

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but the feuds over, right?"

Paige sighs, "Hey, you know, I think we're gonna need a mortar and pestle for the potion. Do you have one?"

Richard sighs, "Yeah." He leaves the room.

Paige frowns, "What are you two doing?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "What?"

Paige nods, "You don't have to treat him like he's evil."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "I'm not. But you have to wonder…"

Phoebe nods, "Paige, I'm just reacting to what I see. I mean, how many guys do you know that stockpile gremlin ears?"

Paige shakes her head, "Ok, first your not-so-subtle column and now this. Why don't you two just come out and admit it? You hate him."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't hate him. I'm just worried."

Phoebe nods in agreement, "Paige, I don't hate him either. I'm just worried also."

Paige sighs, "Well, don't worry 'cause I know what I'm doing."

Phoebe nods, "Ok, so are you telling me that it doesn't bother you at all that he's using magic again or that he has this - this room hidden?"

Buffy nods in agreement.

Paige frowns, "What part of "This is not your business" are you not getting?"

Buffy sighs, "Oh, Paige, We're worried about you, ok?"

Phoebe nods, "Just like you were worried about me when I was dating a demon."

Paige shakes her head, "Richard is not a demon."

Phoebe nods, "No. We know he's not a demon, Paige, but he has a dark side and powerful magic, and that's a very dangerous combination. We're worried about you, ok?" She looks at Buffy who nods. "We're sorry."

Richard walks back into the room carrying the mortar and pestle. He gives them to Paige. "Here."

Paige smiles, "Thanks."

The tension between the three sisters is noticeable.

Richard frowns, "Everything all right?"

Phoebe sighs. Richard looks from one sister to another.

Paige nods, "Let's just get this over with."

Richard looks over at Phoebe and Buffy.

Back at the manor the training continues. Mordaunt backs into the attic as Piper continues her attack. Swords clang as Mordaunt swings. Piper smoothly turns and jumps up onto the box to attack Mordaunt. He blocks the blow, and then swings low only to be blocked by Dawn holding the scythe. She swings the scythe high and he blocks. Piper jumps off the box. She and Dawn strike at Mordaunt together. Swords and scythe connect. Piper swings, Mordaunt barely moves out of striking distance. Dawn thrusts, Mordaunt blocks. Dawn advances, Mordaunt backs away. Piper swings her sword and the swords clang, she disarms him and pins him back against the wall at sword point.

Mordaunt smiles, "Both of you are a quick study."

Piper nods, "You're a good teacher."

Mordaunt nods, "So, you feel the sword's power?" He looks to Dawn, "And you the scythe."

Piper nods, "Yes."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah. Of course I could feel it already. But now it's like a whole new world has been awakened."

Mordaunt nods, "How's it feel?"

Piper looks at Dawn who smiles, "Not bad."

Mordaunt smiles, "Piper, you and Excalibur are becoming one. Soon nothing will matter, nothing except the desire to rule. Just as you Dawn are becoming one with Vilyamir."

Piper removes the sword from Mordaunt's neck.

The Dark Knight appears in the attic along with three other Executioner Demons. He looks at Mordaunt and recognizes him. "You."

Mordaunt smiles, "I was wondering when you'd show up. Piper… Dawn, take him."

The Dark Knight attacks. Piper turns and blocks the blows.

Dawn lunges with the scythe and the Dark Knight blocks her blow.

As they fight, Mordaunt looks at his sword on the attic floor. Seeing his chance, he rolls over toward it and grabs it. The Executioner Demons attack. Mordaunt picks up his sword and blocks the blows.

At Richard's house Paige crushes the leaves in the mortar with the pestle. Phoebe and Buffy are standing over the potion pot as Paige reads the ingredients.

Paige nods, "Wearboar tusk, one pinch."

Phoebe adds the ingredient to the mixture. "Ok."

Outside, Richard paces the floor waiting for them.

Paige nods, "Nymph hair, one lock."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, I hope this isn't from someone we know."

Paige casts Phoebe an irritated look.

Buffy adds the nymph hair to the mixture.

Paige nods, "Wraith essence, three drops."

Phoebe adds it to the mixture. "One, two, three."

Paige nods, "And, uh, black poppy, one level teaspoon."

Buffy raises the scoop over the mixture. "I've never even heard of black…"

Richard yells, "No!" He waves his hand and Buffy is pulled away from the potion and the potions table. She falls to the floor and slides completely out of the pantry.

Paige rushes out of the pantry toward Buffy to help her up. "Buffy, you ok?"

Phoebe rushes out of the pantry a second later.

Richard steps forward and takes the tiniest pinch of black poppy between his fingers. He walks back toward them.

Paige frowns, "Richard?"

Richard holds up the black poppy. "Wait. Watch." He leans forward and tosses the pinch of black poppy into the mixture. There's a really large explosion and a thick cloud of white smoke.

Phoebe frowns, "Ooh!"

Richard nods, "Don't ever mix Wraith Essence and Black Poppy... EVER."

Buffy shakes her head, "Why would Mordaunt do this?"

Richard turns to look at the decimated potion cauldron. "Because he wants you dead."

At the manor Mordaunt blocks the Executioner Demon's blows. The Executioner Demon backhands Mordaunt across the cheek. Mordaunt falls back to the attic floor.

Behind Mordaunt, Piper runs her sword through the Executioner Demon she's fighting. She pulls the sword out and the Executioner Demon explodes in a burst of fire and smoke.

Dawn swings the scythe into her Executioner Demon decapitating him. He vanishes in a puff of fire.

The third Executioner Demon gets to his feet and charges Mordaunt. The Dark Knight attacks Piper and Dawn. They fight. Scythe and swords clang, blows are exchanged. Piper, Dawn and Mordaunt change places, fighting as if they'd done it for years.

Mordaunt locks swords with the Dark Knight.

The Dark Knight grabs Mordaunt 's wrists and pulls him close. "I thought we made a deal."

Mordaunt whispers, "I don't need you to get the sword anymore." Behind them, Piper and Dawn expertly fights the Executioner Demon. "I've got her. In fact I may even be able to get Vilyamir as well."

Mordaunt turns and pushes the Dark Knight out of his way. Piper twists and turns and maneuvers both opponents in front of her and Dawn. They swing together and with one smooth stroke they vanquish both demons at the same time.

Mordaunt smiles, "Your assimilation is complete. You are now one with Excalibur." He looks to Dawn, "As you are with Vilyamir."

Piper looks at Dawn and smiles, "Now what?"

Paige, Buffy and Phoebe orb into the attic. Piper turns and raises Excalibur expecting another attack. Dawn raises the scythe.

Paige raises her hand. "It's just us."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn sweetie."

Phoebe nods, "He's not what you think he is."

Paige nods, "He tried to kill us."

Phoebe sighs, "He wants the sword."

Buffy nods, "I think he also wants the scythe, Dawn."

Piper shakes her head, "But the sword chose me.

Paige shakes her head, "No, he's just using you. He wants the power of the sword for himself."

Dawn frowns, "It's mine, mom."

Phoebe sighs, "Piper, you're not meant to control the sword."

Buffy sighs, "Dawn you're not ready."

Piper frowns, "But I DO control it."

Dawn nods, "I AM ready."

Mordaunt glances down at Dawn and Piper, then back at her sisters.

Piper nods as she realizes, "And you don't think I can."

Dawn nods, "You think this too much for me don't you?"

Mordaunt nods, "Perhaps we should leave."

Phoebe whispers, "Uh, Paige! Paige, Paige, Paige!"

Paige holds out her hands and calls out. "Excalibur! Scythe!"

Piper looks down as Excalibur starts to orb out of her grip. She raises the sword and it solidifies with her.

Dawn looks at the scythe as it starts to orb out of her hands. "NO!" Suddenly it solidifies with her.

Paige looks surprised that it didn't work.

Piper shakes her head, "Don't do that again."

Dawn nods, "Yeah don't."

Mordaunt smiles, "It appears your Queen and Lady Dawn has spoken."

In a whirlwind of white smoke, Mordaunt, Dawn and Piper vanish from the attic.

Buffy frowns, "Dawn Marie Halliwell! You will get your butt back here this instance."

Phoebe sighs, "Her Majesty and Ladyship have left the building."

Paige sighs, "Or Her Madness." She looks at Buffy and just sighs.

In a cave somewhere in the Underworld, the Round Table sits. Excalibur lies across the table. The Scythe lies on top of Excalibur. Dawn and Piper stand over the table. They both are dressed similarly in black. Mordaunt stands behind them.

Piper frowns, "Doesn't look like much of a kingdom."

Mordaunt nods, "This is just where it begins, where you and Lady Dawn will form your inner circle."

Piper nods, "Let me guess - the Knights of the Round Table?"

Mordaunt steps up toward her and puts his hands on Piper's arms. "The Knights of Your Round Table. You both are on a new path now, a new destiny."

Piper smiles, "That's good 'cause I was getting a little bored of the old one."

Dawn nods in agreement. For a brief moment she hears Buffy's call but quickly dismisses it.

Mordaunt nods, "A world of adventure awaits you. Warfare, Conquest... Camelot."

Dawn smiles, "And what exactly is Camelot?"

Mordaunt turns Piper around, "Whatever the two of you want it to be. It's your kingdom to make."

Piper nods, "Could you be a little more specific?"

Mordaunt nods, "There will be no one above the two of you, no one to challenge you. You will have free reign to reshape the way things are and to create a world of your dreams." He reaches out and caresses Piper's cheek. "All will bow down before you both. All will serve your every desire."

Piper nods, "Including you?"

Mordaunt smiles, "Especially me, My Queen." He and Piper kiss. Dawn closes her eyes. As He and Piper kiss, Mordaunt opens his eyes and reaches for Excalibur. The sword and scythe glow gold and silver respectively and both moves away from him, out of his reach. He breaks the kiss and moves away from Piper.

Piper frowns, "What is it?"

Mordaunt nods, "Well, we must build your kingdom first, and to do that, we need to fill your round table with knights."

Piper looks at Dawn who smiles, "Very well. I have a few ideas."

Mordaunt shakes his head, "No. Let me be yours and Lady Dawn's council. I know best who will serve you well, but they wouldn't come easily. You must challenge them on the field of battle; force them to join you both.

Dawn grabs the scythe.

Piper reaches behind her, grabs Excalibur and holds it up.

Mordaunt gazes at both weapons enviously.

Piper smiles, "I think I…" She looks at Dawn who nods. "We can do that."

Mordaunt nods.

In the conservatory… Leo looks at the boulder in the center of the room. Paige sits at the table scrying for Piper Dawn while Phoebe carries Wyatt near his playpen at the back of the room. Buffy sits on a couch her eyes closed trying to sense Dawn.

Leo sighs, "Anything?"

Paige shakes her head, "Nope. Can't find Piper or Dawn anywhere."

Buffy nods, "Dawn's not answering my call. And I can't sense her anywhere either."

Leo nods, "Well, keep looking. They are bound to show up somewhere." He looks to Buffy, "Keep trying to sense her, she as well as Piper will show and when they do you should be able to sense her then."

Paige sighs, "Yeah? To do what?"

Leo sighs, "I don't know."

Phoebe bursts out, "I don't understand. If Piper wasn't supposed to pull the sword out of the stone, then why was she able to?"

Leo sighs, "Because according to the other Elders, she was only meant to pass it on to whoever was really meant for it."

Phoebe nods, "Ok, so she's not the new King Arthur, but she is the new Lady of the Lake?"

Leo nods, "Basically, yeah. Much as Buffy was simply the next Guardian for the scythe when she pulled it from the boulder it was in."

Paige sighs, "Ok, so why is it turning Piper evil?"

Leo sighs, "Because only the ultimate power on earth can handle Excalibur. That's why the Lady stayed in the lake, to insulate herself from the power of the sword."

Paige nods, "Ok, so we should find Piper and then drown her. "Leo levels a serious look at Paige. "Oh, I'm just kidding, Leo."

Leo shakes his head, "It's no joke. It's the only way to keep the power from consuming Piper, destroying her."

Buffy sighs, "What's going on with the scythe and Dawn?"

Leo sighs, "As we both know she was destined for it. But she is not ready to wield it. In reality Dawn should have learned to use it slowly, not all at once as she is right now. She is not ready for the full power that the scythe possesses."

Phoebe nods, "Still, what does Mordaunt want with Dawn and Piper? I mean, he's tricky, but he is hardly the ultimate power on earth.

Leo nods, "But he could use Dawn and Piper to become that power."

The scrying crystal crashes down on the map. Paige looks down from the crystal and back up at Leo. "Guess who just surfaced?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah I'm sensing Dawn now. Though she is still not answering my calls."

Somewhere…. A Soul-Blaster Demon flies across the screen and crashes to the ground.

Piper steps forward and points the sword at the demon's neck. "Should I kill him?"

Dawn stands a step behind Piper.

Mordaunt smiles, "You're the Queen."

Piper nods, "We need one more knight to sit at our round table. Care to join us?"

The Soul-Blaster Demon frowns, "Join you? Which side are you two on?"

Mordaunt nods, "All we're interested in is the greatest power. Become one of us."

Dawn smiles, "What he said."

The Soul-Blaster Demon nods, "What do I get out of it?"

Piper smiles, "You? You get to live."

Buffy, Paige and Phoebe orb into the area.

Paige smiles, "Piper!"

Buffy nods, "Dawn!"

The Soul-Blaster Demon sighs, "I should have known it was a trap!"

Dawn looks at the demon, "You stay put."

Piper looks at her sisters, "You, I warned you."

Phoebe frowns, "Sorry, your majesty."

Buffy shakes her head, "Dawn Marie Halliwell! You are in so much trouble." She throws a vial of potion at Dawn.

Phoebe throws a vial of potion at Piper.

The potions hit Excalibur and the scythe and explodes harmlessly in a puff of smoke.

Phoebe motions to Paige and Buffy. "Buffy… Paige, now! Orb them!

As Paige and Buffy orbs, Piper throws Excalibur at Paige. The sword passes through the orbs, swooshes past Phoebe and embeds itself in the old heater behind her.

Piper frowns, "Unh!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Whoa!"

Paige orbs in behind Piper. Buffy orbs in behind Dawn. Paige grabs ahold of Piper, but Piper just breaks the hold and flips Paige over to the ground. Buffy grabs Dawn and is similarly flipped.

Piper holds out her hand and Excalibur flies back toward her hand.

Mordaunt smiles, "Impressive, huh? Now, make your Queen and Lady Dawn proud."

The Soul-Blaster Demon gears up his power and sends of bolt of electricity at Buffy, Paige and Phoebe. "Uhh!" It hits them in their chests. Their bodies fall to the ground, while their souls remain standing.

Paige blinks, "What just happened?"

Phoebe frowns, "I don't know, but I don't think it's good."

Buffy looks at the ground, "Great am I dead again?"

Mordaunt, Piper, Dawn and the Soul-Blaster Demon vanish in a mighty wind gust.

Phoebe sighs.

Paige looks around and calls for help. "Leo?!"

In the Cave… Lightning bolts strike down and the Soul-Blaster Demon appears in a seat at the Round Table.

Piper and Dawn walk around the table and heads for the remaining empty seat.

Piper smiles, "Welcome. I assume you're all wondering why you've been gathered here, but don't worry. If we wanted to kill you, we would have done so already. You are the chosen few who will help chart a new world order, united under us." She indicates herself and Dawn.

Mordaunt nods, "Excuse me, your majesty. We're getting ahead of ourselves."

Piper looks at Dawn who shrugs, "Are we?"

Mordaunt nods, "The small matter of the loyalty oath?"

Piper nods, "Oh, yeah. That's right. Uh ... administer that oath." She motions for Mordaunt to step forward.

Mordaunt does. He steps in front of the empty chair. "If you will all put your left hand..." One demon growls his exception to the term used. He takes a seat at the table. "Or claw, on one of the five points of the pentagram in front of you." Every demon does so. "Beraxis... Cotrah... Mierrahh!"

The pentagram etched in the center of the table glows gold. The power emanating from the pentagram sucks out the power of the demon sitting at its point. The gold light consumes the demons one by one. They shake as their power leaves them.

Mordaunt chants, "Supreme demonic powers leave your hosts and find a new home in this willing heart!"

Piper and Dawn watch and they don't like what they see.

Piper frowns, "What are you doing? Stop!"

Mordaunt's eyes shine wildly with the anticipation of receiving all this power. The gold light from the pentagram, line-by-line, starts to disappear. It starts with Mordaunt, and then goes to the next demon. When it hits that demon, the demon's power is sucked out of it and the demon disappears, vanquished. The power moves through the pentagram lines. Each demon it hits, it vanquishes, sucking out its power. Till finally, the last demon disappears and all the power rests in Mordaunt. Mordaunt sits back in the chair, panting, grinning with satisfaction.

Piper looks at Dawn and then Mordaunt, "You vanquished all our knights. Why?!"

Mordaunt raises his hand and Excalibur rises easily out from Piper's grip and into Mordaunt's waiting hand. The scythe rises easily out of Dawn's hand into Mordaunt's other hand. "Fulfilling my centuries-old quest to control Excalibur. And now Vilyamir as well." He studies the sword and scythe in his hands.

Piper frowns, "But it belongs to me."

Mordaunt smiles, "No, it doesn't. It never did."

Dawn frowns motioning towards the scythe, "That's mine."

Mordaunt nods, "It was, but no longer."

Mordaunt rises to his feet and turns to look at Dawn and Piper. "Thanks to the both of you and the combined powers of your knights, now Excalibur belongs to me. I'm the Ultimate Power. Vilyamir was just an added bonus."

Piper frowns, "I don't understand."

Dawn nods in agreement.

Mordaunt smiles, "It's simply a transfer of power, that's all. And now, all that remains to do is to eliminate the true recipient of Excalibur before he grows old enough to fulfill his Destiny as the Son of a Charmed One."

Piper shakes her head, "You can't hurt him. He's protected."

Mordaunt places his hand on Piper's shoulder. "I couldn't before ... but I can with this." He runs the sword through Piper.

Piper gasps. "Unh!"

Mordaunt pulls the sword out and gazes unsympathetically down at her. He then turns towards Dawn.

Dawn frowns and starts to orb but is stopped when she feels the stake end of the scythe slide into her belly.

In the conservatory back at the manor

Leo paces the floor. Phoebe scrys while Paige lies down on the couch. Buffy is sitting in the lotus position on the floor trying to sense Dawn.

Paige frowns, "Owww!"

Leo sighs, "Feeling any better?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, I'm pretty sure "ow" signifies that I am not, in fact, feeling any better." She sits up and rubs her forehead with her hand. "Oh, I am getting tired of this whole soul separating from my body thing. It's getting to be a disturbing pattern."

Leo nods, "It was pretty close, too. Your souls were getting ready to move on."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Paige nods, "Move on to where exactly?"

Leo shakes his head, "Nice try."

Phoebe sighs, "I cannot believe Dawn and Piper. Did you see the look in their eyes?"

Buffy sighs, "Yeah. The power of the scythe is corrupting her isn't it?"

Leo nods, "Yes. Dawn should never been thrust into learning to use all of its power like this that quickly. Over time she could have handled it far better."

Paige nods, "Hey, at least it looked like Piper was having fun for once."

Leo sighs, "Find them yet?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, nothing."

Buffy sighs, "I can't sense Dawn."

Leo nods, "Well, keep trying. Just like last time, they can't do anything till they resurface."

Paige frowns, "Yeah, unless Mordaunt wants them to help him rule the underworld."

Buffy sighs, "There's got to be another way to get them out of this."

Paige nods, "Sure wish we knew who King Arthur is."

Phoebe blinks, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Paige nods, "I mean, if we need to separate Piper from the sword, what better way than to figure out whom Piper's meant to give it to?" Wyatt gurgles. All four of them reach the same conclusion at the same time and turn to look at the playpen. "No..."

Phoebe nods, "Its Wyatt. Oh, my god, it has to be."

Buffy nods, "It makes perfect sense. Dawn and Wyatt are supposed to be two of the most powerful of their generation right. So why wouldn't they be destined for the scythe and Excalibur. Dawn already has hers so all that's left is Wyatt. That means he has to be the heir for Excalibur."

Leo and Buffy suddenly clutch their stomachs and they groan in pain.

Phoebe frowns, "What - what's the matter?"

Leo wincing, "It's Piper. She's hurt."

Buffy wincing, "It's Dawn. She's hurt also."

Phoebe's crystal hits the map. "Harding Park. Let's go."

Phoebe stands up.

Paige gets to her feet. "I got Wyatt."

Leo orbs Buffy and Phoebe to the park.

In the park… "Don't worry..." Mordaunt lays Piper down on the grass next to Dawn. Piper's barely moving and groans with pain. Dawn is unconscious. "It'll all be over soon. Once they come for the both of you, I'll go for him."

Piper doesn't respond. Mordaunt hears Leo, Buffy and Phoebe orbing into the park. He whirlwinds out just as Leo, Buffy and Phoebe finish orbing completely.

Phoebe pushes Leo toward Piper. "Hurry! Hurry, hurry!"

Leo scrambles down to kneel next to Piper. "I am, I am!" He puts his hands over her, they glow gold as he heals Piper. Piper gasps and sits up.

Buffy scrambles down to kneel next to Dawn. She puts her hands over Dawn and heals her.

Dawn sits up gasping as she looks at Buffy. "I'm sorry, mom. You were right I wasn't ready."

Piper frowns, "Where's Wyatt?"

At the manor Mordaunt approaches the playpen. He looks inside. "My apologies, King Wyatt. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." He takes Excalibur and viciously stabs the sword tip through the baby blanket with all his strength. He raises the sword and sees a teddy bear at the end of Excalibur. "What?!" He throws the bear off the sword.

Paige and Wyatt orb into the room. "Oh, and that's his favorite teddy bear."

Mordaunt whirls around. He holds the sword out in front of him. He unsheathes the scythe and holds it out in front of him as well.

Leo, Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Piper orb into the room.

Piper reaches for Wyatt. "Sweetie." Paige gives Wyatt to Piper. "Bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning."

Mordaunt smiles, "But I've still got Excalibur! And Vilyamir!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Not for long."

Leo whispers, "Go for it, Wyatt."

Buffy smiles, "You too, Dawn."

Wyatt looks at Leo. Everyone looks expectantly at Wyatt. With a thought, Excalibur orbs out of Mordaunt's hands and reappears floating mid-air in front of Wyatt.

Dawn holds out her hand, "Scythe!" It orbs out of Mordaunt's hand and into hers.

Wyatt puts his hand down. Excalibur turns and zooms toward Mordaunt with deadly force, impaling him through the chest. The sword glows gold as Mordaunt starts to smoke. He explodes and vanishes. Excalibur lands tip down to the floor. Wyatt turns and looks at Piper.

Piper nods, "Ok, sweetie, that's very, very good." She walks toward Excalibur. "But we need to put this away so you don't put an eye out ... at least until you're 18." She pulls the sword out of the floor. She carries it back to the boulder and inserts it back easily into the stone where it belongs. The sword glows gold.

Buffy holds out her hand and Dawn hands her the scythe. Buffy imbeds it into the boulder next to Excalibur. "When you're older and ready for it Dawn. Till then…"

Dawn nods, "I understand, mom. I'm not ready for it. Not by a long shot."

Paige smiles, "How are you?"

Piper nods, "Oh, fine. Think you can orb this into the attic?"

Paige nods, "Absolutely."

Piper smiles, "Away from any furniture?"

There's a loud crash in the attic.

Phoebe stifles a laugh.

Paige grimaces. "Sorry."

Piper nods, "Don't worry. I'll just add it to my list."

Paige, Phoebe, Buffy and Dawn laughs. Leo smiles. ... and Piper looks down at Wyatt.

Short time later at the Bay mirror in Buffy and Phoebe's office.

Buffy and Phoebe are on their computers typing.

Paige walks up to the door and interrupts them, "Hey. I just, uh, finished the last of the filing."

Phoebe smiles, "Great. Thanks."

Buffy nods, "Yeah you've been a big help today, Paige."

Paige nods, "Is that tomorrow's copy?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Just going through some fan mail."

Phoebe nods, "Uh, yeah. I'm just doing some last-minute changes. This woman right here is worried that her mother might be marrying the wrong guy."

Paige smiles, "Really?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. She thinks he might be the devil incarnate."

Buffy laughs.

Paige nods, "Didn't we vanquish the devil incarnate?"

Phoebe laughs, "I told her that unless she has absolute proof, she should probably butt out and let her sister live her own life."

Paige shakes her head, "I thought this was about a mother."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, well, you know what I mean."

Paige nods, "Yeah, I think I do. It's funny. This is the first job I've gotten without a magical reason behind it."

Buffy shakes her head, "Well, there may not have been a magical reason, but there was definitely a reason."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I… We just have to learn to take our own advice."

Buffy nods in agreement.

Paige smiles, "Yeah, well, don't stop worrying about me too much. Either of you."

Buffy smiles, "Never will."

Phoebe nods, "Ok."

Richard walks through the bullpen and into Phoebe and Buffy's office. "Hey. Sorry to interrupt. You ready to go?" He leans in and kisses Paige on the cheek.

Paige smiles, "Yeah."

Richard nods, "Um, we're going out. Do you two want to join?"

Phoebe smiles, "I'd love to, actually, but, uh, I'm gonna take a rain check. It's been a long day."

Buffy shakes her head, "I would love to. But I promised Dawn a night at the movies. So another time perhaps?"

Paige nods, "Ok. Good night." She turns to leave the office.

As Paige leaves, Phoebe calls out to her. "Hey, Paige?"

Buffy and Phoebe speak at once, "You're fired."

Paige smiles, "Actually, I quit."

Buffy and Phoebe smiles.

At the manor… Piper and Wyatt are in the center of the attic looking at the sword and scythe in the stone. Wyatt is drinking from his milk bottle.

Piper sighs, "Listen, I want you to promise me that before we take that thing out of storage, that you're gonna play lots of football and baseball and have lots of normal toys, and maybe we'll even get a dog. What do you think?"

Leo turns the corner and walks into the attic. He settles down next to them. "How we doing?"

Piper sighs, "Uh, His Highness seems content."

Leo nods, "What about you?"

Piper nods, "I'm doing all right. At least I have my priorities straight now. I was so busy doing stuff and all I really wanted to do was hang out with him."

Leo nods, "Well, you should have more time for that now." Piper looks at Leo. "I fixed the washer."

Piper blinks, "You did?"

Leo nods, "And the sink and the cable and the toilet."

Piper smiles, "Wow. I forgot how handy you were to have around the house."

Leo nods, "Pretty strange, huh?"

Piper sighs, "Kind of scary, actually."

Leo laughs, "Why?"

Piper nods, "Well, we've seen what he can do without the sword. I can't begin to imagine what he could do with it."

Leo nods, "Well, whatever it is, it's meant to be. Just as Dawn was meant to have the scythe. Together…"

Piper nods, "Doesn't make it any less scary, though. For either of them. I saw what Dawn did with the scythe against Mordaunt when we were training…"

Leo nods, "I know. In her hands it is a powerful weapon. Just as Excalibur will be in Wyatt's."

Piper nods, "Anyways that's tomorrow's problem. I'll worry about it then." Piper picks up Wyatt and gets to her feet. Leo joins her. "Okey-dokey." Together, they head out of the attic.


	68. Chapter 68: Chris-Crossed

**Chapter 68: Chris-Crossed**

At P4 Paige walks up to Piper, Buffy and Phoebe at the bar.

Piper smiles, "Hey, Paige, where ya been? You're late."

Paige nods, "I know. I'm sorry. I got tied up."

Buffy shakes her head, "Where? At Richard's?"

Paige sighs, "No! I was at work. Get your mind out of the gutter, missy."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Hey, you're the one that orbs home to find lingerie."

Buffy laughs.

Paige nods, "Two times. I did that twice."

Piper nods, "Yeah, it's about the only time we ever see you anymore."

Paige sighs, "Why did I come here? To get picked on?"

Phoebe gives Paige a hug. "Because we love you."

Piper nods, "We kind of miss you."

Paige sighs, "I am not at Richard's that much." Buffy, Phoebe and Piper raise their eyebrows at her. "Fine. Ok, maybe I am, but, you know, I am just an orb away if you need help."

Piper smiles, "Yeah, the thing is, we just gotta be careful, because if we stray too far away from each other, demons take advantage. We've learned that lesson the hard way a few times."

Buffy nods, "It's why I bought the house across from the manor. That way I would always be on hand. That and with Willow living with me and Dawn it was just getting a little cramped at the manor."

Phoebe nods.

Paige sighs, "I know. I know. I get it. I just really don't want to think of us living together in fifty years."

Piper laughs, "Nah! Twenty, thirty years tops."

Phoebe nods, "We could always move to Hong Kong. So I could see Jason whenever I want to."

Piper shakes her head, "How do you say "dream on" in Chinese?"

Phoebe nods, "Ni Tsai Tsua Mung."

Piper smiles, "Impressive."

Buffy nods, "I'm not having Dawn change schools again simply so you can see Jason more often. Sorry."

Phoebe nods, "Berlitz." She looks at Buffy, "I would never ask you to do that, Buffy. Besides she could orb back and forth." She looks at Piper, "And what about you, Missy? Spill it!"

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Piper frowns, "Spill what?"

Phoebe smiles, "Come on. You and Greg - put out any fires lately?"

Piper frowns, "Is that supposed to be a subtle fireman reference?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, you like it?"

Paige blinks, "Wait a minute. You're going out with a firefighter?"

Buffy shakes her head, "See what happens when you're not around much."

Paige rolls her eyes and shrugs.

Phoebe summarizing, "Let's see. They've been seeing each other for about three weeks, and someone - I won't say who," she whispers loudly, "although it's not the fireman - is avoiding taking it to the next step."

Piper shakes her head, "I am not avoiding. I'm just a little reluctant. That's all."

Paige nods, "My dear, it is time to get back in the saddle."

Piper rolls her eyes, "Now a cowboy reference."

Buffy smiles, "Piper, you just need to relax and let it happen."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, easy for you to say. You weren't the one sleeping with an angel for three years."

Buffy laughs, "I did sleep with an Angel though. Sorry bad joke. In high school the vampire I dated was named Angel."

Piper rolls her eyes.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but you were nervous when you and Leo first started, you know. I seemed to remember that you used to freeze him during all the good parts, right? Hey, maybe you should, uh…"

Piper shakes her head, "No. I'm not freezing Greg. I'm so nervous I'd probably blow him up."

Phoebe nods, "Well..."

Piper frowns, "Gutter, gutter, gutter."

Phoebe laughs.

Chris approaches them and walks by them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Buffy smiles, "Stuff."

Not wanting to spare the time, Chris walks past them and heads for the back room.

Paige frowns, "Hey, where you going?"

Chris nods, "I'm gonna go work on the next demon... stration!"

Phoebe sighs, "Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us."

Chris smiles, "Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax." He walks away.

Paige rolls her eyes and turns to the others.

Phoebe nods, "That is one bitchy Whitelighter."

Piper nods, "You're telling me."

Buffy sighs, "I swear there is something he's hiding."

Paige nods, "Hey, Piper, why don't you, uh, go talk to the guilt machine over there. Mmmm?"

Piper slips off her stool to follow Chris.

The door opens to the darkened back room. Chris turns on the light to find a woman sitting in the chair patiently waiting for him. She looks at him. He recognizes her instantly.

Chris closes the door softly behind him. "Bianca..." Bianca stands up and they move toward each other. He shakes his head in confusion. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

Bianca places her finger against his lips to stop the questions. "Shh. There'll be time to explain later." She intimately drags her finger down his neck and lower still down the front of his chest. "But for now..." Her eyes rise to meet his. Then with one swift movement, she plunges her hand into his chest, power flows from Chris out through her hand.

Chris slowly sinks down as she drains him of his power.

The door opens and Piper walks in. "Hey, Chris, you know, all work and no - hey!"

Bianca pulls her hand out of Chris' chests and powers up an energy ball.

Piper blasts her into dust.

Chris slowly slides down the wall, gasping and clutching in chest in pain.

Piper walks over to him. "Are you ok?"

Chris sits there a moment, gasping for breath and stunned. "Yeah. I think so."

Piper helps Chris to his feet. "What happened? Who was she?"

Chris looks at Piper and lies bare-faced to her. "I don't know."

In the alley out back of P4, black dust swirls in a tornado-like formation and reconstitute back into Bianca. She looks back over her shoulder, grave and determined to finish what she started. She turns and walks out of the alley, shimmering out mid-stride.

At the manor Paige stands at the Book of Shadows and flips the page over. She points to the mark in the drawing of the demon.

Paige nods, "Is that the mark?"

Piper looks. "No, it looked more like a bird."

Paige shakes her head, "A bird? So you're saying maybe the Audubon society sent the demon after us?"

Dawn orbs in.

Piper plops herself on the chair in the corner of the attic. She looks at Dawn, "Hi sweetie did your mom and Willow go out on patrol?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah."

Phoebe sits on the arm rest of the same chair while Chris paces the floor nervously, trying not to make it a big deal.

Piper looks to Paige, "Just keep looking."

Dawn looks at Piper, "What are we looking for?"

Piper smiles, "A demon attacked Chris at the club. Trying to identify her."

Dawn nods and walks over beside Paige.

Chris sighs, "Guys, I'm telling you, I'm fine. Don't sweat it."

Leo ignoring his protests, "You sure she wasn't a Darklighter?"

Piper nods, "I'm sure."

Phoebe frowns, "What else would be after a Whitelighter?"

Leo shrugs, "I don't know. That's what worries me."

Chris sighs, "She's gone. Piper blew her away. What's the big deal?"

Phoebe frowns, "The big deal is someone tried to kill you, Chris."

Chris nods, "Look at me. Not a scratch. Nothing."

Phoebe rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Leo nods, "Yeah, how did she get that close to you anyway, if you didn't even know who she was?"

Chris resumes his pacing and steps on a squeaky floorboard. He glances down at it. "You really ought to fix that, you know."

Leo frowns, "Come on, Chris. Who's after you?"

Chris sighs, "Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them."

Dawn looks up from the book. "Kind of makes sense. Either that or come after me or Wyatt."

Chris nods, "Finally! Somebody's listening to me." Leo looks at Chris doubtfully, but doesn't say anything. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of." He walks out of the attic.

Leo frowns, "He's not telling the truth."

Paige shakes her head, "Leo, maybe there's nothing to tell."

Leo nods, "Could you sense anything?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "From Chris? No, I can never sense anything from him."

Piper nods, "What are you thinking?"

Leo sighs, "I'm thinking that if we figure out who she was, we might be able to figure out who Chris is."

Paige nods, "Well, we're not gonna find it in here," she slams the Book shut, "...at least not until we have more to go on, so you guys know where I'm gonna be if you need me." She heads for the door.

Phoebe stirs and gets up. "Yeah, I gotta go, too."

They both leave the attic.

Leo watches in amazement. "Wait, you're just gonna let 'em go?"

Piper sighs, "What do you want me to say? They have lives, too. Besides, what more can we do?"

Dawn sits on the arm of the chair Phoebe just vacated.

Leo nods, "Well, we can try and figure out who the demon is and make sure nobody else is after him." The doorbell rings. Piper turns her head in that direction. "I'll get it. You two just keep checking out the book, ok?"

Leo orbs out before Piper can stop him.

Piper looks to Dawn and shakes her head, "No, Leo, really, I'd rather you…"

But he's gone. Piper gets up.

Downstairs Leo orbs in front of the door. He opens it to find Greg standing on the front porch. "Can I help you?"

Greg nods, "Yeah, is Piper home?"

Leo nods, "Uh, Who's asking?"

Greg smiles, "I'm Greg. She's expecting me." He looks beyond Leo and sees Piper and Dawn coming down the stairs.

Piper smiles, "Leo, I got it. Sorry. I'm running a little late." She grabs her bag and is wearing her jacket as she heads out the front door.

Greg gives Piper a kiss on the cheek. "Leo, as in your…"

Piper nods, "Yeah. One and the same. Leo, Greg. Greg, Leo. And this is my niece Dawn."

Dawn waves, "Hi."

Greg nods, "Nice to finally meet you." He and Leo shake hands, though it's very obvious that Leo hasn't a clue about Greg.

Leo nods, "Thanks. Finally."

Piper smiles, "So, are you gonna be ok taking care of everything – Wyatt, Dawn ... and Chris?"

Dawn frowns, "Hey I don't need taking care of."

Leo smiles tightly, "Uh, yeah. Absolutely." There's a pause as Piper looks at him doubtfully. Leo reassures her. "Really, everything will be fine. I have Dawn here. And if anything comes up, I'll call you."

Piper smiles, "Ok. Thanks. Good night."

Greg waves to Leo and Dawn as he and Piper leave the house. Leo closes the door slowly behind them, leaning heavily on the door handle for just a moment.

Upstairs in the bathroom Chris checks the festering wound on his chest. It looks really bad. He stares at it in the mirror for a while, then slowly buttons up his shirt, his face pained with the memory of Bianca. He bows his head for a moment and sighs heavily. He lifts his eyes to the mirror, digs into his pocket and takes out an engagement ring. He looks at it...

25 years in the future a flying transport crosses the skies and disappears in the distance. A large video screen on the side of a building shows the latest entertainment.

Chris and Bianca sits at an arboretum a damaged Golden Gate Bridge is behind them. The arboretum itself is also torn apart. They hear sirens and other emergency sounds fill the air.

Chris puts an engagement ring on the Bianca's finger.

Bianca looks up from the ring on her finger and smiles, tears welling up in her eyes.

Chris smiles, "Will you marry me?"

Bianca blinks, "You're asking me now?"

Chris nods, "Mm-hmm."

Bianca sighs, "Here?"

Chris nods, "This is still our spot, Bianca, no matter what they've done to it. Marry me."

Bianca nods, "On one condition. You come back to me..." Chris laughs "...safely."

Chris smiles, "Have I ever let you down before?"

They look at each other. Bianca reaches for Chris and they kiss. A whirring sounds in the distance.

Bianca breaks the kiss. Pulling apart a bit, she glances around. "What's that?" They look around and see a probe flying over the arboretum wall. It dives into their spot and starts to scan Bianca. "Chris!"

Chris waves his hand and telekinetically throws the probe into an old stone angel statue. "Uhh!" It explodes on impact. Bianca takes a couple of deep calming breaths. "Are you ok?"

Bianca nods, "Yeah. Yeah. I don't think it had time to transmit."

Chris surges to his feet in frustration. "I cannot believe they're sending probes after us now. I'm gonna kill their asses."

Bianca gets to her feet to calm him down. "No. No, you're not. You're gonna stick to the plan."

Chris frowns, "But they know."

Bianca shakes her head, "No. If they knew, they wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop them. It's the only way to change all this."

It's a hard responsibility for the young couple. Chris closes his eyes. Bianca lifts his hand and tenderly kisses his knuckles.

In the present Chris looks away from the engagement ring. He sighs heavily, then tucks the ring back into his pocket. He exhales deeply, his face filled with pain.

The next morning Paige orbs into the conservatory where Leo, Dawn and Wyatt sit with the open Book of Shadows on the table in front of them.

Leo frowns, "Paige, when I said I needed you, I meant a fully-clothed you."

Paige scoffs "Oh, please, Leo, what's the big emergency?"

Leo nods, "What would you say if I told you whoever attacked Chris was called a Phoenix?"

Paige blinks, "Well, I would say, "What's a Phoenix?" And then you'd probably tell me."

Leo nods, "They're a family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful, and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes."

Paige nods, "Well, does the book say what they want?"

Leo pushes the book toward Paige to look at the write-up. "Just whatever bounty they're after, which, in this case, is Chris, which means they're still after him, and they won't stop until they succeed."

Paige sighs, "Did you call Buffy, Phoebe and Piper?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, Buffy and Phoebe are at work, and Piper came in kind of late, so I didn't want to disturb her." He doesn't look at Paige.

Paige sighs, "Oh! Did she, um, come home alone?"

Leo quietly, "I don't know."

Piper walks into the Conservatory dressed in her robe. "Hey! Talking about me?"

Leo nervously, "Morning. Hi. No. Uh..."

Dawn nods, "Sort of."

Leo stands up and carries Wyatt over to Piper. "Listen, Wyatt's been fed." Piper takes Wyatt. He steps away. "And I'm gonna get some coffee and Paige and Dawn will fill you in." He leaves the room.

Piper gives Paige and Dawn a look. "What's going on?"

Dawn smiles, "Uncle Leo and I found out that a coven of assassin witches called the Phoenix are after Chris."

Piper nods, "So that's what you guys were talking about?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, in the beginning, and then I just kind of asked him if you'd maybe come home with anybody."

Piper sighs, "I see."

Wyatt gurgles. Piper looks at him.

Paige smiles, "Did you? "

Dawn rolls her eyes, "If you're going to talk about this. At least let me leave the room first. I really don't want to hear sex talk."

Piper doesn't seem like she's going to say.

Paige sighs, "Oh, come on. If a girl can't ask that, what can a girl ask?"

Piper looks at Dawn, "Actually, no."

Paige frowns, "I'm sorry. Maybe he's just not the right guy."

Piper sighs, "No, it's not Greg. It's just me. It's just weird now that I'm a mom. I feel like I'm betraying Wyatt somehow."

Dawn rolls her eyes and stands up, "When you're done I will be in the living room."

Paige nods, "I think you're just betraying yourself."

Piper sighs, "Yeah. I know. It's just weird." She looks at Dawn, "So, uh, coven of assassin witches."

Dawn nods, "Yeah."

Piper nods, "Maybe we should call Buffy and Phoebe."

Paige shakes her head, "No. I think we can do this by ourselves. I don't think you have to bother them."

Piper sighs, "Well, what if we need the Power of Four after we find them?"

Paige shakes her head, "You didn't need the power of four to blow up the last one. Besides we have Dawn with us…"

Piper nods, "No, but…"

Paige nods, "So, we need to try out this whole Power of Two thing, learn how to be flexible, right? With Dawn being thrice blessed she maybe even able to make it a Power Three anyways. So, you stay here. I'm gonna go get the scrying crystal." She leaves the room.

Piper thinks about Paige for a moment, then turns to look down at Wyatt. "Hmm."

At the Bay Mirror… Elise sighs, "Phoebe, I offered you the time off. Take it!" She stands at the doorway looking into Phoebe and Buffy's office. "Go see Jason in Hong Kong."

Buffy nods, "I've been saying the same thing, Elise."

Phoebe turns around and shrugs. "It's just another airport, another city."

Elise nods, "You can always send in the column. E-mail, fax machine. It's the 21st century, and I'd like to welcome you to it. When I say take time, I don't mean a vacation. Go live there for a while. Give it a shot."

Buffy nods in agreement.

Phoebe sighs, "Elise… Buffy, I don't…"

Elise nods, "No! I want you to listen to me! It's time I gave you some advice for once. She steps into the office. "Don't let it be work."

Buffy nods in agreement.

Phoebe sighs, "What do you mean?"

Elise smiles, "There's a whole generation of women out there who followed the dream, built successful careers ... but at the expense of everything else. Now, I'm not saying I think they all made mistakes, 'cause some of them are very happy, but some of us aren't. Trust me, you don't want to wake up one day and realize that all you've got is your career."

Buffy nods, "Elise is right, Pheebs."

In a condo somewhere in town. The door opens and a woman finds Piper, Dawn and Paige standing out in the hallway.

Piper smiles cheerfully, "Hi! How's it going?"

Lynn nods, "Can I help you?"

Piper nods, "Hopefully."

Paige nods, "Yeah. See, we just moved in from out of state, and we wanted to get to know our neighbors."

Lynn smiles, "Oh, well, welcome. Where did you move from?"

Dawn grins, "Phoenix."

Lynn frowns, "Really?" Piper, Dawn and Paige all smile at her. "Please, come in, come in." She motions the inside.

Piper, Dawn and Paige both walk into the apartment.

Paige nods, "Thank you."

Lynn smiles, "Mm-hmm." She closes the door behind them, then locks it.

They walk into the living room.

Piper smiles, "Wow! Nice place."

Paige nods, "Yeah, real nice."

Lynn smiles, "Thank you."

A little girl runs out in front of her mommy and tugs at her shirt. "Mommy. Mommy, can you play with me?"

Lynn takes her daughter's hand and holds it. "Bianca, sweetie, could you give mommy a minute? Ok?"

Bianca nods, "Okay."

Dawn notices the phoenix birthmark on the inside of Bianca's wrist. She nudges Piper who follows her gaze nodding.

Lynn ushers Bianca out of the room. "Go and play with your toys. I'll be right in, ok?"

Paige nods, "Now what?"

Lynn closes the door behind Bianca, turns and throws an energy ball at Piper, Dawn and Paige.

They step aside.

Piper frowns, "Look out!"

Lynn powers up another energy ball. This time, Piper blows her up.

Piper motions to Paige. "The kid!"

They hurry to the next room.

Piper, Dawn and Paige watch as Lynn reforms in the bedroom and picks up Bianca.

Lynn frowns, "Hurry, Bianca!" She shimmers them both out.

Dawn frowns, stunned, "They can re-form?"

Piper dryly, "Apparently. Which means the one that attacked Chris can, too."

Somewhere in at the arboretum… The gardens are in its pristine beauty. Chris orbs into the garden in front of the angel statue... his and Bianca's "spot". It takes him an unusually long time to orb. The orb lights travel slower than normal for him. Barely reformed, Chris gasps in pain and manages to sit on the concrete bench.

Bianca steps out from behind the angel statue. "You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know? It could kill you."

Chris frowns, "Is that what you want?"

Bianca sighs, "If that's what I wanted, you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back."

Chris frowns, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

Bianca smiles, "Same reason you knew I'd be waiting here. I mean, this is still our spot ... isn't it?"

Chris shakes his head, "No. This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?"

Bianca nods, "We were naive to think we could change anything ... to stop them."

Chris frowns, "You don't believe that." He looks at Bianca and sees that she does. "Or at least you didn't."

Bianca nods, "Well, I do now."

Chris sighs, "What happened to you, Bianca? How did they turn you back?"

Bianca shakes her head, "That's not important. What is important is that I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers, and if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon. Think of it as... an infection. And I'm the only one with the antidote."

Chris frowns, "Here or there, I am dead anyway."

Bianca shakes her head, "No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Now, please, Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Chris turns to look at Bianca. Instead of staying, Chris orbs out. Bianca reaches forward to grab the orbs - to stop him, but Chris is gone.

Back at the manor. Phoebe frowns, "Wait. How old is the little girl?"

Piper shrugs, "I don't know. Four? Five?"

Dawn nods, "About there I'd say."

Chris orbs into the room and promptly falls to the floor, weakened by his ebbing powers.

Paige frowns, "Chris!"

They rush over to him. Paige turns him over, but Chris is nearly delirious.

Chris mumbles, "Bianca..."

Piper looks down at Chris.

They moves Chris to the couch. Leo opens his shirt to reveal the infected wound on his chest much larger than before.

Buffy frowns, "Oh, my goddess. What is that?"

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know."

Piper nods, "Doesn't matter. Just heal him."

Leo puts his hands on Chris to heal him.

Paige frowns, "Why didn't he tell us about that?"

Leo looks to Buffy who nods kneeling down next to Leo holding out her hands to heal Chris.

Piper sighs, "Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things? "

Piper notices that Buffy and Leo's having a difficult time healing Chris. "What's the problem?"

Leo frowns, "He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine and Buffy's. It's like a virus." They pull their hands away.

Piper frowns, "A virus named Bianca."

Phoebe nods, "You think she did this?"

Piper sighs, "It's gotta be."

Paige sighs, "Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him."

Piper sighs, "Well, somebody had to have sent her. She's a hired gun."

Buffy nods, "Well, we have to find her to save him, figure out what she did…"

Phoebe frowns, "Whoa." She moves forward and kneels next to Chris on the couch.

Leo blinks, "What is it?"

Phoebe stares at Chris. "Oh, my god. He loves her."

Dawn blinks, "Loves who? Bianca?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. She broke his heart." Chris moves. Phoebe looks down at his hand and sees that he's holding something. She reaches out and removes it from Chris' grasp. "Engagement ring." She holds it up for them to see.

Paige nods, "Obviously an acrimonious split."

Piper reaches for the ring. "Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help."

The Buffy, Phoebe, Paige and Piper walk out of the room leaving Leo and Dawn alone with Chris. Leo sympathetically looks down at Chris hearing him call out the name of the woman he loves. Just another thing the two men have in common.

Chris mumbles, "Bianca. Bianca." He moves slightly, trapped in the memory of his past.

In the Foyer of the Manor 25 years in the future. A Tour Guide leads a group inside, "Welcome to the Halliwell Memorial Museum a tribute to magic, and, of course, The Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing, and most certainly, no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks. They are merely scanning for witches."

The Tour Guide moves on. The probes scan the group as they follow her. "Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls which date all the way back to the witch trials, including one of the grand matriarch herself, Melinda Warren, the woman who literally gave birth to the storied legacy..."

After the main group walks by the probes, Chris and Bianca trail behind. With a wave of his hand, Chris moves the probes away from them to scan the mannequin in the corner.

Bianca smiles, "Nicely done."

The Tour Continues into the conservatory. The furniture has been removed and various displays are set up with mannequins wearing costumes.

The Tour Guide smiles, "Around you, you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon-fighting heyday. Actually, The Charmed Ones were responsible for well over 1,000 demon vanquishes, as well as the defeat of the hellgod Glorificus also known as Glory and the defeat of the First Evil before they were finally vanquished themselves.

The Tour Guide hits a control and the lights dim. "Now, the time is 25 years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this very floor when The Charmed Ones were reborn."

A large holographic screen appears. Paige, Phoebe and Piper appear on the screen. Bright lights from above the main hall shine down on Paige, Piper and Phoebe, consecrating them The Charmed Ones. When the light dies, Paige lets go of their hands.

Holographic Paige freaked out, "Ok. What was that?"

Holographic Leo nods, "I think that means you're supposed to be here."

The front door crashes open and a force enters the house, pushing the girls to the floor. Shax materializes out of the winds. The sight of him on screen scares the people in the tour group.

The Tour Guide smiles, amused. She turns the hologram off. "Scares 'em every time. If you've been to P4 you have seen how Buffy became the fourth and final Charmed One. Ok, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available for purchase in the gift shop on the way out." She leads the group into the next room.

Tour Guide nods, "Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion-making, principally, because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows which is where we're headed next." She walks out of the kitchen. The group follows her. "A little background on the manor itself. It was actually destroyed in the earthquake in 1906, but..."

The group leaves. Bianca and Chris linger in the kitchen.

A demon appears in the room. "Hey, you two, move along."

Bianca whispers. "Wait for it."

The demon steps forward just as an athame appears in Bianca's grip. "Are you deaf? I sa…"

As soon as he speaks, Bianca knows that he's right behind her. She turns and lethally slashes the demon with the athame. He goes up in a wall of fire and smoke.

For a moment, Chris has a stunned look on his face at the viciousness and efficiency of the kill.

Without a further thought about it, Bianca walks past the vanquished demon and heads for the basement door. She opens the door and looks back at Chris. "Come on."

Bianca runs down the stairs into the basement. When she reaches the bottom, she alertly looks around still clutching the athame in her hand. Chris walks down the stairs and sits on the steps near the bottom.

The athame disappears from Bianca's grip. "We should be safe here until the museum closes." She sighs. "Then, we'll go get the book." She turns to look at Chris. "What's the matter?"

Chris shakes his head, "Nothing. It's just... sometimes I forget who you really are."

Bianca's entire demeanor softens. "Hey. Come here." She grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. They stand there looking at each other. "You mean who I used to be, Chris, before I met you."

Chris nods, "So ... what do we do now?"

Bianca looks at him thoughtfully. "Hmm. We say good-bye." She unsnaps her shirt and takes it off. Chris leans forward and they kiss.

Back in the manor in the present Dawn walks in setting a bowl of water next to Leo.

Leo looks up at Dawn, "Thanks, sweetie." Dawn smiles as Leo dabs a damp cloth across Chris' forehead. He doesn't look good. "Hang on there, buddy."

The girls return.

Piper nods, "We found Bianca. She's at her mother's."

Leo nods, "Little Bianca?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, the one we want. Here something for Chris to remember her by. Or not." She hands the engagement ring back to Leo.

Leo looks at it for a long moment then slowly puts it on the side.

Paige nods, "Got the vanquishing potion, so after we orb over there, I'm gonna..."

The spell washes over Buffy, Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Dawn casting an eerie glow on them. Even though his back is to them, Leo's listening. When Paige doesn't continue, Leo turns around and prompts her. "You're gonna... what?"

Paige smiles, "I'm gonna move into Richard's house."

Piper nods, "Are you? Good for you."

Phoebe nods, "That's a great idea. And I think I'm gonna go check out what's going on in Hong Kong."

Paige smiles, "Cool."

Leo doesn't like the sudden turn around. Alarmed, he gets to his feet. "Wait. Hang on a second. This isn't you guys. You must be under some kind of spell. You have to fight this."

Phoebe nods, "How can you fight your heart?"

Piper smiles, "Or your hormones?"

Paige nods, "Yeah."

Buffy nods, "Or love? Hey Dawn how about we go do some shopping. Do a little mother-daughter bonding. We'll get anything you want. Maybe Willow might like to come also."

Dawn smiles, "Sure that would be nice, Mom."

Phoebe nods, "Will you drop me off on the way to Richard's?"

Paige smiles, "I would love to."

Leo frowns, "Paige, Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn listen to me."

Phoebe speaks Chinese, "Zay jen" She smiles.

Leo frowns, "Wait."

Phoebe and Paige orb out of the room. Piper nods a "so there" to Leo, then turns and walks out of the room.

Buffy walks over to Dawn hugging her and they orbs out.

Leo looks down at Chris when he groans.

Chris mumbles, "What do I tell them?"

In the attic of the Manor 25 years in the future… The attic door opens slowly. Bianca peers inside to make sure it's safe. "Don't tell them anything."

Like the other rooms in the manor/museum, the attic is cleared and roped off.

Bianca walks into the attic followed closely behind by Chris. "Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better."

Chris nods, "Well, what if they find out who I really am?"

Bianca opens the rope and walks into the restricted area. "They won't... not as long as you can pass yourself off as their Whitelighter."

Chris sighs, "And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?"

Bianca nods, "Yeah, not with this spell. That's why we need it. Look, just remember: Protect baby Wyatt, and Dawn, and you protect The Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future."

Chris nods, "Great. No pressure there." He steps forward toward Bianca, the loose floorboard creaking under his feet.

Bianca nods, "Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us."

Chris nods, "If I make it back."

Bianca smiles, "Baby, you have to make it back..." she smiles softly at him "...if you want to marry me." They kiss.

Chris nods, "You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?"

Bianca laughs. They both walk over to the Book of Shadows - the holographic display version of the book. She passes her hand clear through the image. "Sure you can summon the real book?"

Chris nods, "Yeah."

Bianca sighs, "Away from them?"

Chris nods, "Yeah. But we won't have much time once it gets here. Their demons will be all over us. And Dawn will see to this personally."

Bianca nods, "We won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them." She digs into her pocket and walks over to the far attic wall. Using a thick piece of white chalk, she starts to draw the triquetra on the wooden boards.

Chris nods, "Hurry..."

Back in the living room in the present…

Chris mumbling, "...before he finds us." He is still caught in his delirium on the couch.

Leo paces the floor. "Paige? Buffy? Phoebe? Dawn? Get back here right now! That's an order!"

Piper walks down the stairs dressed to go out. "Wyatt's sleeping, and the monitor is in the kitchen."

Leo rushes toward Piper. "Ok, Piper, but you can't go anywhere. What about Chris?"

Piper smiles, "Wish me luck!" She walks out of the house.

Leo sighs, and then heads back to check on Chris. As soon as he walks into the room, Bianca kicks Leo in the face. He falls to the floor hard.

Bianca smiles with satisfaction. She sits on the edge of the couch and leans over Chris' unconscious form. "Come on. We're going home." She puts a hand on his chest and shimmers them both out of the room.

At the mall Buffy and Dawn walk out of a store laden with bags. Willow follows behind carrying just as many bags as Buffy and Dawn are.

Leo orbs in front of Buffy and Dawn.

Buffy sighs, "Leo! What are you doing here?"

Leo simply smiles and tosses down a potion at their feet.

Buffy blinks, "What are we doing here?"

Dawn nods, "What is going on?"

Willow shakes her head, "You two invited me to go shopping remember?"

Buffy blinks, "We did?"

Leo sighs, "Buffy, Dawn you two were under a spell that Bianca had cast."

Buffy nods and then notices the bags in their hands, "Uh Willow…"

Willow smiles, "Not to worry I don't think we maxed out your credit card. And most of this is for Dawn anyways."

Across town at a fire station Piper and Greg are kissing and lying under the blankets on top of the fire engine, clothes strewn all over the engine roof top.

Greg smiles, "Wait. Hold it." He pulls away a bit.

Piper blinks, "Why?"

Greg smiles, "Because I just want to make sure that you're sure about this."

Piper sigs, "What's the matter? Am I not acting sure?"

Greg nods, "Yeah, it's just that... well, you've been a little reluctant until now, and I guess I'm just curious why the change?"

Piper thinks, "Um... who knows? Who cares? All I know what I want..." She suddenly hears someone orbing. She turns her head and sees Leo standing... floating between the fire engine and an ambulance. "Oh, my god!"

Leo looks sheepishly at Piper waiting for the inevitable blow-up. She doesn't disappoint.

Piper quickly freezes Greg before he sees Leo and she surges to her feet, wrapping the blanket around her, simply livid at seeing Leo there. "What-what - are you out of your mind?! What are you? A peeping Elder now?"

On the ground Buffy looks up at Leo, "Would you throw the potion?"

Leo looks down at Buffy; he doesn't say anything to Piper or Buffy. He throws the vial at Piper's feet. The vial breaks and a blue-white glow wash over Piper counteracting the Inhibition Spell. The spell undone, Piper looks around, confused.

Piper frowns, "What's going on? What am I doing here?" She looks at Leo. "Um... what are YOU doing here?" She looks down seeing Buffy and Dawn, "What are you guys doing here?"

Leo sighs, "Counteracting a spell that Bianca apparently cast on you."

Piper sighs, "What kind of spell?"

Leo nods, "One that lowers your inhibitions."

Piper turns around and glances down only to see Greg, naked under the blanket. She turns and looks at Leo, Buffy and Dawn.

Piper embarrassed beyond belief, "Oh-h-h-h, boy! Buffy its good thing you two are down there."

Buffy smiles, "Yeah I figured that. It's why we didn't orb up there with Leo."

Piper nods, "Well, so did she get Chris?"

Leo nods, "Yeah, and I'm hoping that if we can break the spell on Phoebe and Paige, we might be able to get Chris back, so..." He glances aside.

Piper nods, "Right. Uh-huh. Ok, so let's go." Leo glances at Piper, his eyes wide with amusement and humor. Piper points to him, her arms motioning for him to turn around. "Um ... you need to turn around, 'cause you don't get to see anymore."

Leo chuckles and complies.

Short time later at Richard's house Paige and Richard are in bed, under the blankets and very, very, very occupied.

Piper, Buffy, Dawn and Leo orb in.

Piper smiles, "Hi. How's it going?"

Paige frowns, "What are you doing here?"

Buffy covers Dawn's eyes.

Piper looks around the room at Paige's clothes and picks something up. "Moving you back home. Hit her." Leo throws the potion at the headboard above Paige, the vial breaking upon contact. A blue-white glow counteracts the Inhibition Spell on Paige. She looks confused. "No time to explain. Come on. We gotta get Phoebe, or we're never gonna get Chris." She tosses Paige's bra to her.

At Lynn's condo Bianca works on Chris. "Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon. I promise." Chris lies flat on his back on the couch while Bianca has her hand in his chest finishing what she started. "That's it. Easy does it." When she's done, Bianca removes her hand and the wound seals. Chris' eyes open. "Slow breaths."

Chris looks at her. "What'd you do to me?"

Bianca smiles, "I just saved your life."

Chris frowns, "By taking away my powers?" Instead of answering, Bianca picks up the piece of chalk, walks over to the wall and removes the picture. Chris sits up. She tosses the picture on the side clearing the wall to draw the portal. "How are you gonna bring me back, anyway? That spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time."

Bianca starts drawing the triquetra on the wall. "They created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways."

Chris sighs, "I'm touched."

Bianca nods, "You should be. They've gone to a lot of trouble to get you back."

Chris nods, "Yeah. I see that."

Bianca smiles, "You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, but this really is for the best."

Chris sighs, "Oh, really? How's that?"

Bianca nods, "Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, they'll just keep sending more assassins back, and all they'll have to bring home is a body."

Chris shakes his head, "Doesn't matter." He reaches into his pocket. "There's nothing left in the future anymore anyway." He tosses the engagement ring on the coffee table between them.

Bianca stares at the ring, hurt more than anything by that simple action. She lifts her hardened eyes and looks at Chris who settles back on the couch. Regardless, she heads back to the wall to finish what she started.

In the attic at the manor 25 years in the future Bianca finishes drawing the triquetra on the attic wall. She turns around and sighs. "It's time."

Chris looks at Bianca and walks straight for her. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you."

Bianca removes her engagement ring and places it firmly in the middle of Chris' palm. "Here." She folds his fingers over the ring. "This'll remind you of why we're doing this, of what's waiting for you here."

This is hard for both of them. They move toward each other. Bianca wraps her arms around Chris' waist just as he holds her to him, their eyes closed. They're desperately running out of time.

Chris nods, "You just make sure you take care of the guards, ok?" He pulls away just enough so he can look at her. "Then get out of here. Because if they find you, if they know you betrayed them... they'll kill you."

Bianca nods, "Don't worry. Come on. I can take care of myself."

Chris nods. He leans forward and gently rests his forehead against hers. After a moment, he moves away to take his place in front of the holographic Book of Shadows. He exhales and pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. It's the incantation. "I call upon the ancient power to help us in this darkest hour. Let the Book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space."

They both look up ... and wait. It only takes a moment before the real Book of Shadows falls from above onto its rightful place on the stand.

Chris amazed, "It worked."

Bianca nods, "The spell! Find the spell."

Chris opens the Book and starts turning pages rapidly looking for the spell. He finds it and starts the spell. "Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find. What I wish in place and time."

Chris and Bianca's eyes meet for a moment. Then, the chalk-drawn triquetra on the attic wall flashes and glows white as the time portal opens. They turn and look at each other. Chris walks toward the portal while Bianca remains behind. As he stands in the cusp of the doorway, Chris turns to look at her.

A demon shimmers in behind Bianca and grabs her.

Chris frowns, "Bianca!"

Bianca grabs the demon's arm, turns and twists. She kicks the demon and knocks him down. He falls to the floor with a thud.

Dawn black orbs in.

Bianca looks at Chris. "Go! Go!"

Dawn turns and heads for Chris as she powers up a fireball.

The Demon knocks Bianca's feet out from under her, and then stands to stomp on her. Bianca pulls the demon down to the floor.

Dawn throws the fireball straight at Chris.

Chris turns and walks in to the portal narrowly avoiding Dawn's fireball - to the past - leaving everything he loves behind so that he can save the future. The portal door closes behind him.

Dawn turns to face the demon and Bianca, "Take her to Wyatt."

The demon nods, "Yes your Ladyship."

Back in the condo in the present.

Chris shakes his head, "You really expect me to jump into this thing like before?"

Bianca smiles, "Not without a fight, no."

Chris sighs and steps away from her. He takes a few steps toward the window, then turns to look accusingly at Bianca. "How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant anything to each other?"

Bianca sighs, "I don't have a choice."

Chris nods, "Bianca... please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for."

For a brief moment, Bianca's cold demeanor slips. I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way." She looks away, when she looks back at Chris, she's all business again. "Um... ready?"

Resigned, Chris says nothing.

Bianca turns to the wall.

Just then Buffy, Dawn, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into the room.

Piper smiles, "Hey! Future girl."

Bianca turns around. Her eyes for a brief moment flicker to Dawn. Piper throws the vial at Bianca. The athame appears in her hand; she hurls it toward Piper and shimmers out in one smooth move. The athame breaks the vial mid-air on its path to Piper.

Piper waves her hand and freezes the athame just as Bianca shimmers in front of Piper. She picks the athame out of the air, turns around and holds it against Piper's neck.

Piper surprised, "Oh!"

Bianca smiles, "You were saying?"

Phoebe impressed, "Wow. She is good."

Buffy takes a step forward.

Biana stops Buffy. "Ah ah! I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it."

Buffy smiles, "Well maybe but can you match a Slayer's speed? Anyways we still have enough potion to vanquish you."

Bianca nods, "Maybe. But then you really will have to hope the Power of Three will do, won't you, Buffy? Oh, you'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now, put the vials down slowly."

Paige, Buffy, Dawn and Phoebe put the vials down on the floor.

Chris sighs, "Bianca, don't. Let her go, and I promise I'll go with you."

Dawn blinks, "Chris, what are you doing?"

Chris nods, "If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to, and you know it."

Phoebe frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Bianca smiles, "You'll see if you live long enough." She lets Piper go. She steps back toward the wall.

Paige nods, "Piper, freeze them."

Piper freezes the room. Bianca turns around. "Aah! Ok, I get why she didn't freeze, but why didn't he freeze?"

Chris turns to look at them.

Dawn shakes her head, "Un-unless he's-he's a…"

Chris smiles, "I'm a witch, too?"

Buffy and Paige's jaw drops.

Chris nods, "That's right. Part witch, part Whitelighter. Just like you; Paige, Buffy and Dawn."

Paige frowns, "You lied to us?"

Chris sighs, "I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me."

Phoebe frowns, "Trust you?!"

Chris nods, "Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway."

Piper shakes her head, "So that's it? You're just gonna leave?"

Chris sighs, "I don't have a choice. She's stripped my powers." Piper doesn't say anything to that. Chris looks at Piper. "Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me."

Piper looks at Chris. Paige, Buffy, Dawn and Phoebe also notice the cryptic response.

Chris casually turns to Bianca. "Let's go."

With a wave of her hand, the portal opens. They turn to walk through the portal. Chris takes Bianca's hand, then turns to look back at Buffy, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Dawn. They walk into the portal.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige watch as the portal closes behind Chris.

The Manor 25 years in the future… The portal in the attic opens. Bianca and Chris walk out of the portal only to be greeted by a half dozen demons waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Chris." The demons step away to reveal a young man and a woman standing in the shadows at the back of the attic. They step forward into the light. They look at Chris - cold, confident and radiating dark power.

Chris smiles, "Hello, Wyatt… Dawn."

The two men glare at each other neither one backing down from the other.

Back in the present Phoebe and Paige stand in front of the Book of Shadows flipping pages, searching for something-anything to help. Leo paces the attic floor while Piper sits in the chair thinking. Buffy and Dawn come in to the attic from downstairs.

Buffy smiles, "Wyatt is in his playpen in your room, Piper."

Piper smiles, "Thanks, Buffy."

Phoebe sighs, "There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere."

Paige shakes her head, "To take us to the future? I don't think so."

Phoebe nods, "Well, Bianca's a witch. She could do it."

Dawn sighs, "How could she do it? When we don't know how."

Piper looks at Leo. "How did we do it five years ago?"

Leo sighs, "The Elders made that happen, remember?"

Piper frowns, "Well, you're an Elder. Make it happen."

Leo shakes his head, "That was a unique situation."

Buffy incredulous, "And this isn't?"

Leo sighs, "Hey, I don't like this either. Don't you think I want to save him, too?"

The floorboards squeak as he paces.

Phoebe sighs, "I don't know if I want to save him or kick his ass."

Leo nods, "It still doesn't change all the good he's done."

Paige shakes her head, "Hmm. You're certainly singing a different tune. You've come a long way, baby."

Leo nods, "Ok, despite all his secrets, I still believe that he came back to protect Wyatt, and that is enough for me to want to save him." He paces again and the floorboard squeak.

Buffy sighs, "The question is: How?"

Leo paces the floor trying to think of a way, when the floorboard squeaks again. This time, Piper notices.

Piper smiles, "Leo."

Leo turns around and steps on the squeaky floorboard again. This time Phoebe and Paige notice. "What?"

Phoebe nods, "Fix the floorboard."

Buffy and Dawn look at each other and smile.

Buffy nods, "Of course he was trying to tell us something."

Leo frowns, "Who? What?" He tries to keep up with the conversation, but as usual, he's learned to just let it run its natural course.

Piper nods, "Maybe. Maybe that's where Bianca was taking him... to the attic in the future."

Phoebe nods, "But that would still be there in the future, wouldn't it?"

Paige smiles, "Yeah, unless we fixed it."

Piper nods, "Or USED it to send him something... something that he needed."

Buffy nods, "Like what?"

Paige realizes, "His powers."

Piper looks down at the attic floor.

25 years in the future Wyatt walks across the attic and steps on the squeaky floorboard. He walks directly toward Chris and Bianca. "They're no threat to us." The demons shimmer out of the room. "Et tu, Chris?" He turns around and walks back to Dawn at the back of the attic. "Of all the people to betray us."

Chris shakes his head, "I didn't go back to betray either of you, Wyatt. I went back to save you both."

Dawn looks at Chris. "Save us? Ha. From what?"

Chris sighs, "From whatever evil it was that turned you both."

Wyatt nods, "That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good-versus-evil morass. We're so past that. It's all about power. It's as simple as that."

Dawn nods in agreement.

Chris frowns, "And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?"

Dawn smiles, "That's it."

Wyatt nods, "That's why we keep this museum and the one at P4 intact. To remind everyone the power from which we were born and that which we possess."

Dawn nods, "Just like the one I setup on the site of Sunnydale."

Chris steps forward toward Wyatt and Dawn, "Too bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here."

Wyatt steps forward toward Chris. "You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you..." His gaze shifts to Chris' side. "We've forgiven Bianca. We can forgive you, too, if you promise never to cross us again."

Chris shakes his head, "I think you both know me better than that."

Wyatt frowns, "I thought you said you could talk some sense into him."

Bianca steps forward toward the two men.

Chris shakes his head, "Leave her out of this."

Dawn raises her hand and slowly makes a fist, cutting off Chris' air supply. Chris starts to choke. Bianca gasps and glares angrily at Wyatt. Chris slowly sinks to his knees, both hands clutching his throat as he gasps for air.

Wyatt smiles, "Pardon me?"

Chris chokes. With a slice of her hand, Dawn tosses Chris aside and into the wall.

Bianca frowns, "Chris!"

Chris hits the cabinet hard, breaking it. He yells out in pain.

Back in the present day Manor Dawn is rushing to write a spell.

Phoebe sighs, "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

Dawn sighs, "I'm trying, Aunt Phoebe. I'm trying. Here." Done, she rips the paper off the pad and hands it to Phoebe who rolls it. "

Phoebe smiles, "Ok. Here you go." She hands the rolled paper to Piper who puts a rubber band around it.

Leo lifts the floorboard high enough for her to toss the spell inside. "Got it."

Piper nods, "Quick. Put it back."

Leo snaps the floorboard back into place and covers it with the carpet. Now all they can do is wait... and hope. The rest is up to Chris.

25 years in the future… Chris crashes into the table in the attic. Without his powers, he's just too vulnerable to do anything, but take the beating.

Bianca angrily walks up to Wyatt. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

Wyatt nods, "True I did. But Dawn didn't. Still you promised you'd turn him, just like I turned you. At least, I thought I had."

Bianca runs to help Chris. She falls to her knees in front of him, tears running down her cheeks. "Chris... please. I didn't bring you here to die."

Chris glances to the side. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." He looks at Wyatt and Dawn and at the floorboards on which Wyatt stands. As Wyatt shifts his weight, the floorboard creaks under his feet. "I think."

Chris gets to his feet, lets out a raging war cry and runs to tackle Wyatt. Wyatt easily tosses Chris into the tables on the side. "Aah!"

Wyatt shakes his head, "Have you lost your mind?"

Chris looks up at Wyatt and Dawn.

Dawn raises her hand slowly lifting Chris telekinetically up off the floor toward the ceiling and choking him at the same time.

Wyatt smiles at Dawn and then looks at Chris, "I don't ... need you. I have her." He powers up an energy ball.

Unable to bare it any longer, Bianca gets to her feet and attacks Dawn from behind, her hand sinking deep into Dawn's back, paralyzing her where she stands. Dawn freezes, releasing her hold on Chris. Chris falls to the attic floor with a crash.

Wyatt turns to face Bianca.

Bianca gasps, "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. I can't hold her for long."

Chris gets to his feet and scrambles for the squeaky floorboard. He pushes the carpet aside and lifts up the board. Inside, as he knew it would be, is the spell. He unfolds it, dust and dirt falling from the aged paper. "Powers of witches rise, come to me from across the skies. Return my magic, give me back all that was taken from the attack!"

Chris glows blueish-white as his power infuses back to him. Witch's Power. He takes a breath.

Wyatt turns to face Chris.

Dawn frees herself from Bianca's hold. Without turning around, she reverse kicks Bianca sending her flying across the room. "Scythe!" The scythe appears in Dawn's hand in black orbs.

Chris sees Bianca fly across the room and lashes out at Wyatt. "No!"

The force of the blow sends Wyatt crashing high up against the wall. Wyatt falls to the floor out cold for the time being.

Chris turns to Dawn, "Please, Dawn don't make me."

Dawn throws the scythe the stake end impaling Bianca.

Chris lashes out at Dawn and the force of the blow sends her flying to land next to Wyatt. She is also knocked out.

Bianca takes short panting breaths, her eyes on the scythe sticking out of her chest.

Chris rushes to kneel by her side. "Bianca! No. No. No. No."

Bianca smiles painfully, "Haven't we been here before?"

Chris sadly, "Maybe we will be again."

Bianca nods, "Maybe."

Chris whimpers helplessly and rests his forehead on her shoulder. "No."

Bianca reaches for his hand and hands her engagement ring back to him – the one she removed from the coffee table in the past. She takes a shuddering breath. "If you can finish what we started..." Her message is clear. Chris looks down at the ring in his hand. They hear Wyatt stirring. "Hurry." Chris glances back to see Wyatt moving. "Take the spell so they can't send anyone else." Chris looks at Bianca. "Go!"

Chris runs to the Book of Shadows.

Wyatt raises his head and sees Chris flipping through the Book.

Dawn is beginning to stir.

Wyatt slowly gets up.

Chris reads, "Hear these words. Hear the rhyme." With deadly intent, Wyatt pulls back his hand and powers up an energy ball. "Heed the hope within my mind." Wyatt hurls the energy ball at Chris who looks up, sees the attack and quickly ducks to the side. The energy ball just misses him. "Send me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time."

The triquetra on the attic wall glows and the portal opens. Wyatt gets to his feet. Dawn opens her eyes and looks around before getting to her feet.

Chris grabs the spell from the book, tearing it out from the binding and with everything that he is, dives into the portal.

Wyatt and Dawn say at the same time, "No!"

Wyatt throws another energy ball, but it's too late. The portal closes and the energy ball hits the attic wall instead.

Chris is gone.

Back in the present the attic wall flashes and Chris flies out from the wall landing hard on the floor just behind Leo.

Piper surprised, "Whoa!"

Chris grimaces, "Ow."

Paige nods, "Oh, my god. Are you ok?"

They all get to their feet and look down at Chris.

Chris muffled, "Yeah. I'm fine." He also stands up. "Nice spell."

Dawn smiles, "Thanks, it was my first."

Phoebe shakes her head, "But we just put it in there, like, two seconds ago."

Leo nods, "Well, you see, the way time travel works…"

Phoebe interrupts, "Yeah, I don't wanna know. I already have a little headache, thanks."

Piper sighs, "You have some serious explaining to do, young man."

Chris nods, "I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but…"

Piper shakes her head, "No! No "buts." It's about time you tell us the truth. Now."

Chris sighs, "I can't. But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much."

Paige nods, "Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?"

Chris nods, "Yeah, but that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike."

Leo adding, "To save Wyatt."

Chris thinks about his Wyatt and Dawn and nods, "To save Wyatt." He then looks towards Buffy and Dawn and silently adds "and Dawn."

Phoebe nods, "What about Bianca?"

Chris sighs sadly. Though he doesn't say it, Phoebe knows. "Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore."

Phoebe smiles sadly, "I'm sorry."

Chris nods. "Me, too." He looks at them all. "So you guys still all right with me hanging around here?"

Leo looks at the girls, and then answers for all of them. "Absolutely." Chris smiles, relieved. "But the next time you're in trouble, you've got to tell us. Trust works both ways."

Chris nods, "Ok." He turns and leaves the attic.

Chris walks downstairs and past Piper's bedroom door and sees Wyatt in his playpen. He leans casually on the door frame and stares at the little boy. "If I can't save you and Dawn, I swear to god I'll stop the both of you." And with that promise, Chris backs out of the bedroom.

Later Piper walks into the dining room. Phoebe and Paige are already there waiting for her.

Paige smiles, "Hey."

Piper smiles, "Hey."

Phoebe frowns, "What's going on?"

Piper takes a seat at the head of the table between Phoebe and Paige. "Uh, well, I've been thinking."

Paige groans, "Uh-oh. Does that mean I'm in trouble?"

Piper nods, "I think it's time we make some changes around here."

Not sure of what that means, Phoebe takes a seat. "What kind of changes?"

Piper smiles, "Like I think you should move to Hong Kong with Jason, and you should move in with Richard."

Paige shakes her head, "I never said I wanted that."

Piper shrugs, "You didn't have to. The spell did that for you." She looks at Phoebe. "And you, too. Just as the spell gave Buffy what she needed, time with Dawn."

Paige and Phoebe look at each other.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Well, we can't leave you alone. We have to stick together."

Piper: No, I know. Believe me, I know. But you can't keep sacrificing your lives forever. And neither can I. Mom did that. Grams did it, and even Prue, and look what happened to them. It's not a legacy I want us to inherit. Buffy was right when she said it was time for her to move out."

Paige nods, "What if it doesn't work out, us going our separate ways?"

Piper smiles, "Well it's working for Buffy."

Paige nods, "But she is right across the street."

Piper sighs, "True she is. And should something happen she and Dawn can orb to you guys in a heartbeat."

Phoebe nods, "You sure about this?"

Piper nods, "Yeah. I am. In fact I've already talked to Buffy. Phoebe anytime you want to come back to visit she'll orb to Hong Kong and bring you back."

Phoebe reaches out and holds Piper's hand.

Paige reaches out and holds Piper's other hand.

Later that evening over at the Buffy's house… Chris orbs in to Buffy's bedroom.

Buffy sits up in her bed, "What is it? Is there a demon?"

Chris sits in a nearby chair, "There is something I haven't told anyone. Something _you_ need to know. I'm going to ask you not to repeat this. Not to Leo and definitely not to your sisters, and more importantly not to Dawn. Wyatt isn't the only one I came back to save."

Buffy blinks, "What?"

Chris sighs, "Dawn, she turns evil as well. I don't know how. Maybe Wyatt influenced her somehow. Maybe whatever turned Wyatt also turned her. I don't know. But in the future I came from. Dawn is Wyatt's right hand. She is his enforcer and your death."

Buffy frowns, "My… death… You mean she kills me in your future?"

Chris nods, "Yes."

Buffy's eyes go wide. "Why tell me this. I thought you couldn't tell us too much?"

Chris nods, "Unlike most future events that could still happen, your death is tied to Dawn being evil. And her being evil is tied to Wyatt being evil. We prevent both of them from turning and we prevent your death at Dawn's hands."


	69. Chapter 69: Witchstock

**Chapter 69: Witchstock**

Piper waits patiently in the middle of the sawmill as Chris paces the floor behind her.

Chris shakes his head, "They're supposed to be here by now."

Piper sighs, "So, they're a little late. Buffy had a long orb to Hong Kong. Paige may just be busy."

Chris frowns, "No. They're a lot late. Paige used to be the first one to a vanquish. What's wrong with her?"

Piper smiles, "She's in love. That's hardly wrong."

Chris sighs, "It is when it interferes with her responsibilities as a Charmed One."

Piper frowns, "Why don't you just let me handle this one alone?"

Chris frowns, "Because you've handled the last four vanquishes alone or with just Buffy. I swear, you should've never let them move out."

Piper shakes her head, "Hey, you don't see me complaining. Plus Buffy has been making it work for the last year. Anyways I'm happy for them, and you should be, too. So, where is this demon, and what's its name?"

Chris sighs, "Buffy lives right across the street. Anyways no one knows its name. And it's too strong for one witch to handle alone."

The door creaks open and Darryl pokes his head inside. "How much longer is this gonna take?"

Piper sighs, "Hopefully it won't be much longer, Darryl." She waves him away.

Darryl leaves and closes the door behind him.

Buffy and Phoebe orb into the warehouse.

Phoebe squeals when she sees Piper.

Piper smiles, "Hi. Wow!"

They hug each other.

Buffy rolls her eyes, "She did the same thing to me when I orbed to get her."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, how's Wyatt? I miss him so much."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Repeato girl much?"

Piper smiles, "He misses you, too. Is this a bad time?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. This is a great time. Jason's away at a conference. I was just practicing my origami." She shows it to Piper. "This is a tiger. You can have that. Ha. Ha."

Buffy holds up two more origami tigers, "She did one each for me and Dawn also."

Phoebe hands the origami to Piper.

Piper looks at the folded paper animal.

Phoebe smiles, "I'm sorry I didn't visit."

Piper shakes her head, "No! No. Don't be silly. You've obviously been really busy folding."

Buffy nods, "Folding, and folding."

Piper rolls her eyes, "I'm sorry I have to ask for your help, but…"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. It's ok. I mean, if you don't enter the tiger's cave, you may never get the cub, right?"

Piper frowns, "Come again."

Phoebe smiles, "Ancient Chinese proverb. Means nothing ventured, nothing gained. You know."

Chris interrupts the reunion, "Could we get the show on the road here?"

Buffy nods

Phoebe smiles, "Sure."

Chris nods, "Ok."

Phoebe nods, "Keep that." She looks at Chris. "Ok, what do you want me to do?"

Chris smiles, "You're the bait. All you gotta do is levitate into the air. And when this demon senses your magic, it's gonna come fast and hard."

Phoebe nods, "Ok. Be careful of my origamis. Those tigers took six frickin' hours combined.

Piper steps aside.

Chris nods, "Ok, let's do it."

Phoebe levitates high in the air and waits. Under the sawdust floor, the creature heads toward her, sawdust shooting high into the air as it moves. She anxiously watches it come nearer. Suddenly the green goo shoots out from the ground, rises up and latches itself onto Phoebe, completely encasing her in goo.

Piper and Buffy raise their hands at the same time.

Chris flinches.

Outside a large explosion is heard coming from inside the sawmill. Darryl turns around to look at the door; the workers outside are stunned silent. The door slowly creeks opens and Piper steps outside; the front of her white shirt stained with green goo.

Piper cheerfully, "All clear." She smiles and nods.

Short time later at the Manor Piper stands at the kitchen sink trying to get the stain out of her clothes while Phoebe is behind her putting on a wrap. Piper wipes her hands.

Phoebe sighs, "Maybe you should just take me out back and hose me down."

Buffy walks into the kitchen just as Paige orbs in.

Paige smiles, "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry I'm late. Did I miss the vanquish?"

Buffy rolls her eyes as she motions towards Phoebe, "Ask her."

Phoebe puts her dress on the counter next to the sink and bounces eagerly over to Paige. "Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi."

Paige smiles, "Hey..." She and Phoebe hug. "Oh, my gosh, Phoebe, how are you?"

Phoebe smiles, "Great."

Dawn walks into the kitchen. "Hey it's Aunt Phoebe."

Paige smiles, "How's Jason?"

Phoebe bounces over and hugs Dawn, "Jason's great. How's Richard?"

Paige sighs dreamily, "Ah, he's fabulous." Piper turns around to listen. "He was taking his sweet time getting out of the house this morning. That's why I couldn't orb."

Phoebe frowns, "What, you don't orb with him in the house?"

Buffy nods, "She's asked Richard to not use his magic."

Paige smiles, "Yes. I'm trying to be supportive and, you know, not use my magic in front of him."

Phoebe blinks, "Wow. A magic-free life. You're the last witch in the world I'd expect that from."

Dawn nods in agreement, "That's about the same thing I said when she told us."

Paige shakes her head, "It's not magic-free. It's just... magic-lite."

Piper nods, "Yeah. It's still a lot to give up."

Paige smiles, "What I get from him is kind of more than makes up for it, I think."

Paige sits on top of the counter;

Phoebe sits on the stool in front of the counter. "Eww."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Dawn laughs, "Couldn't have said it better myself. So how's Hong Kong?"

Phoebe smiles, "It's fascinating. I'm studying numerology and the Chinese zodiac. But, you know, 'Distant Waters doesn't quench the immediate thirst'."

Paige blinks, "Huh?"

Piper nods, "Ancient Chinese proverb."

Phoebe smiles, "It's just that I miss my family."

Piper smiles, "Well, that's good 'cause your family misses you, too. I mean, I don't have a lot of people to hang out with aside from my baby who doesn't really say much and then one really neurotic whitelighter."

Buffy coughs, "Hey what about Dawn, Willow and I?"

Piper laughs, "And you three of course. Still you can't tell me you don't miss Phoebe and Paige just a little."

Buffy nods, "Of course I do."

Dawn nods in agreement.

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah. How is my little buddy Chris? Last time I saw him, he wasn't in such good shape."

Buffy looks at Dawn remembering what Chris told her just before Phoebe left for Hong Kong.

Piper nods, "He's trying his best to hide it, but he's still really shaken up."

Phoebe nods, "Well, he lost his fiancée, you know, I don't blame him. It's huge."

Paige nods, "Yeah, and there's something in the future that's really freaking him out."

Buffy sighs.

The girls look at Buffy. "You know something Buffy, spill." Piper said.

Buffy smiles, "It's just he's more determined than ever to protect Wyatt from evil, which means there's a new demon hunt every day."

Phoebe nods, "I feel like such a bad sister, leaving you guys alone to handle all this."

Piper shakes her head, "No. No. We're fine. Wyatt and I actually enjoy having the manor to ourselves."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Paige nods, "Really?"

Piper nods, "Yeah. I mean, we have room to spread out. And life is very quiet and calm and, best of all, everything stays clean. Well as clean as can be till Dawn comes over after school."

Phoebe laughs at that last comment.

On the sink behind them, the green goo stains on the clothes moves and congeals together, bonding to make the goo larger.

Piper turns around and picks up the clothes and heads for the utility room.

Phoebe slips off the stool. "Well, if I'm gonna hang out, I better go change my clothes. I think I left some here." She heads out the door.

Paige nods, "I'll go with you." She slips off the counter and follows Phoebe out of the kitchen.

Dawn smiles, "So will I." She follows them out.

Piper puts the clothes into the water and reaches for the soap. While her back is turned, the green goo slides out of the open washer and down its side. Piper puts the soap into the machine as the green goo slinks down onto the floor and disappears unnoticed down into the vent. She turns and goes back in to the kitchen. Buffy is sitting at the table nursing a glass of water.

Piper shakes her head, "Something is up Buffy. What is it?"

Buffy sighs, "Chris told me something in confidence. I'm not supposed to repeat it to anyone."

Piper sits down, "Something about the future?"

Buffy nods, "Yes."

Piper nods, "Something you want to talk about though?" Buffy nods. "I promise I won't tell anyone let alone Chris."

Buffy smiles sadly, "He told me something about Dawn."

Piper frowns, "Is it bad?"

Buffy nods, "Very bad. Wyatt isn't the only one he came back to save."

Piper's jaw drops, "What?"

Buffy sighs, "Yeah he doesn't have the specifics. But somehow Dawn turns evil also. She will be Wyatt's right hand in his future."

Piper nods somehow knowing that isn't the only thing he said, "And?"

Buffy sighs, "After she turns evil she kills me."

Piper jaw drops, "She kills you?"

Buffy sighs and nods, "Yes. Again he didn't give specifics. So I don't know how. He told me because he knows that if we can save Wyatt we can save Dawn and then she won't kill me because she won't be evil. I don't know what to do, Piper."

Piper moves around the table and pulls Buffy into an embrace, "Its ok, Buffy. We'll figure it out together."

Upstairs… Phoebe nods, "No, being born under the year of the ox is a good thing. It means you're a natural-born lea..." She, Paige and Dawn turns the corner and walks into her bedroom. "...der. What happened to my room?"

What used to be Phoebe's bedroom and is now cleared and filled with different exercise machines.

Paige blinks, "Holy, I guess when Piper said she was gonna spread out, she wasn't kidding."

Dawn nods, "Yep."

Phoebe nods, "Well, where's all my stuff? Heh. I mean, I have stuff, you know, lots and lots of stuff."

Paige nods, "Well, being an ox, I can take charge of this. You can borrow something from my room until we straighten this out."

Dawn smiles, "I know where your stuff is…"

They move on to Paige's room not hearing Dawn.

The door to Paige's bedroom opens. Phoebe, and Paige stare in shock at the new nursery. Dawn simply smiles. Leo, holding Wyatt, sits in the chair as Chris sits in another chair across the room.

Phoebe sees Wyatt and goes gushy. "Oh, hi, baby!" She rushes over toward Leo to fuss over Wyatt.

Paige blinks, "This one, too?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. You move, you lose it in this family."

Chris nods, "You could lose a lot more than a bedroom when this is over."

Dawn smiles, "Like I tried to tell you I know where your stuff is."

Paige settles onto the sofa near Chris.

Phoebe nods, "Hi, Chris. I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

Leo nods, "It's his job to offer his opinion."

Chris sighs, "You know the only reason why she's even here is Paige missed the vanquish."

As he talks, the green goo slides out of the floor vent.

Leo sighs, "Another one?"

Dawn blinks.

Chris nods, "Yeah. That makes what? Five in a row now?"

Paige frowns, "You guys are such nags."

The small glob of green goo sloshes over toward Chris' shoe and slides on it.

Phoebe nods, "When did you two become so chummy?"

Leo shakes his head, "We're not chummy. It's just he's gone through a lot protecting Wyatt, and I figure instead of doubting him, I ... should help him a little."

Piper, and Buffy, walks into the room. "So, what do you guys think? You like Wyatt's new room?"

Paige gruffly, "I like it. I just liked my room, too."

Phoebe nods, "And I like it. I just liked my room, too."

Piper nods, "Well, you guys were the ones that moved out. Not me."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Phoebe gets up. "So, where are my clothes?"

Dawn smiles, "Attic."

A few moments later upstairs in the attic Paige and Phoebe go through the boxes of their things tucked away in the corner of the attic as Piper, Buffy and Dawn watches.

Paige shakes her head, "Ah, god ... this really ... kind of hitting home."

Piper frowns, "What's that?"

Paige nods, "Well, that I don't live here anymore."

Phoebe sighs, "Ugh, I know what you mean."

Paige nods, "Yeah, Richard's just doesn't feel like home yet, you know? I don't know. I guess I just had more fun here."

Piper smiles, "Yeah. 'Cause this place is a riot."

Buffy laughs.

Paige sighs, "No. I just - I don't know, I guess I'm more free here. Free to be me."

Piper settles in next to Phoebe to look through the boxes. She sees something inside one of them.

Piper blinks, "Oh, wow, Phoebe. These are some boots." She pulls out a pair of red leather calf-high go-go boots.

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. They're not mine, but I wish they were 'cause they're hot!"

Dawn walks over and looks at the box, "The box says "Penny". Penny as in "Grams", Penny?"

Phoebe blinks, "No way. I refuse to believe that Grams ever wore anything this hot."

Piper nods, "Yeah. I figured her more for steel-toed orthopedics, you know, the better to kick your ass with."

Phoebe nods, "They're your size, Paige. Try 'em on."

Phoebe holds out the boots to Paige.

Paige groans, "I don't know."

Dawn smiles and snatches them out of Phoebe's hand. "Hey I'll try them."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn that's rude."

Phoebe smiles, "It's okay, Buffy."

Dawn slips on the first boot and zips up the sides. She slips the second boot on and zippers it up. She puts both feet on the floor. "Hey, they fit. Either Grams had small feet or I've grown some." With a magical poof, she disappears.

Phoebe looks from Paige to Piper and finally Buffy, "Hey. Where'd she go?"

Buffy frowns and calls out, "Dawn!" She gets nothing in response not even a jingle. "Dawn! Answer me!" She still gets nothing.

Dawn appears in what looks to be a bedroom of the manor. She looks around and sees a strawberry-blonde-haired woman glowing in front of a mirror. "Um, excuse me."

Penny smiles, "Hold on. I'm adjusting my aura. You know how those blocked chakras can get. There." Finished, Penny turns to Dawn and snaps her fingers. She notices the boots. "Oh, you brought my go-go boots. Right on."

Dawn shakes her head, "Actually, they brought me."

Penny smiles, "That's because I cast a return-to-owner spell on all my favorite stuff. I'm always taking my clothes off and forgetting them somewhere these days."

Dawn blinks, "Excuse me. Who are you?"

Penny smiles, "Penny."

Dawn blinks, "Gr… Penny… As in ... Penny Halliwell, Penny?"

Penny nods, "Yeah. Who are you?"

Dawn smiles, "I'm Dawn. I'm your great…" She stops herself. "I'm a fan. I heard so much about you."

Penny nods, "Far out."

Dawn shakes her head, "Far out?" She turns to look at the wall calendar - JANUARY 1967. "Whoa."

Robin pokes her head into the bedroom. "The Whitelighters are putting on a light show."

Penny gasps and grabs Dawn's hand. "Oh, come on, Dawn. You don't want to miss this." She steps out of the room, pulling Dawn along with her.

In the attic during the present… Phoebe, Paige and Piper explain what they know to Leo and Chris.

Buffy paces, a worried look on her face.

Chris shakes his head, "What do you mean you lost Dawn?"

Paige sighs, "Well, it was really weird. I mean, one second she was here, and the next second, poof."

Piper nods, "It kind of happened after she put on a pair of Grams' boots."

Leo frowns, "Grams used to cast spells on her clothes when she was young."

Phoebe blinks, "Wait, you knew Grams when she was young?"

Leo nods, "Yeah. We crossed paths once or twice when I was a young Whitelighter."

Piper scrunches her face, "Eww!"

Leo embarrassed, "Well, I barely remember it."

Piper frowns, "Huh."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Eww."

Piper laughs.

Buffy sighs, "How do we get Dawn back?"

Chris nods, "Well, if the boots did belong to your grandmother, then we better summon her from the dead. Maybe she can tell us what happened to Dawn."

Phoebe nods, "Ok. Let's get the candles."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'll do it."

Phoebe grabs Piper's hand and tugs her away.

Piper looks at Leo. "But you…"

In the manor in 1967 Dawn stands on the stairway next to Penny watching the light show.

Penny smiles, "Outta sight!"

In the center of the sitting room, a group of witches watch as Leo and a couple of other Whitelighters cast their orbs above their heads into different patterns. They waive their hands and the orbs shift.

Robin looks to Dawn, "I'm Robin, by the way. So what do you think?"

The Whitelighters move the orbs into another pattern: Dawn gets a good look at one of the whitelighters and can't believe her eyes. "Oh, my goddess! Is that Un… Leo?"

Penny nods, "You know him?"

Dawn simply nods.

The Whitelighters wave their hands and the orbs shift. Finished, the orbs burst into a shower of white light raining down above the audience's heads. They burst out in applause and appreciation.

Dawn, Penny and Robin make their way toward the group.

Dawn looks around, "What are all these people doing here?"

Robin smiles, "Oh, they're not just people. They're witches. With a few Whitelighters thrown in."

Dawn nods, "I don't suppose any of them know how to open a time portal, do they?"

Penny shrugs, "Anything's possible when you free your mind." In front of them, they watch as a magicked brush paints designs on a witch in a bikini. "It's why we're gathering here tonight, for a magical Be-In."

Dawn remembers something from her history class, "Oh, like a human be-in. When Timothy Leary said, Tune in, turn on, drop out."

Penny walks forward toward the Whitelighters. "No, there's no acid allowed in the manor, Dawn. We're all on a contact high."

Dawn and Robin follow.

Dawn shakes her head, "I'm twelve, Penny. I don't do drugs."

Robin nods, "How do you know what's gonna happen at the human be-in? It's tomorrow at Golden Gate Park."

Dawn smiles, "I just kind of know things. Like I know I wanna go home. Mom has to be going out of her wits since I disappeared."

Penny nods, "Do you have an active power?"

Dawn nods, "I got a couple. I can orb shoot fire from my hands…"

Penny smiles, "Groovy." Loudly to the room "Hey, everyone! We have a witch here who can orb!"

This catches Leo's attention and he walks toward them. "Right on. Lay some orbs on us, sister."

Dawn frowns, "Fine, if it'll help me get out of here." She looks around the room and sees the 8-track tape deck and stack of tapes and tries to orb across the room to them. Nothing happens. "Oh. My powers must be down. Must be because I'm in the past. Past few minutes. This atchouli oil." She rubs her temples and rolls her eyes. "It's really making me light-headed."

Leo nods, "Performance anxiety." He moves next to Dawn and puts his arm around her. "Listen, if you want some private coaching, there's an empty room upstairs. You dig?"

Dawn frowns, "Aah. No. I don't dig. First off you're a Whitelighter and its forbidden. Second I'm only twelve. You're old enough to be my father, that's gross." She removes his arm and pushes him away from her. He smiles as he leaves toward the next witch.

Penny smiles, "You ok, honey?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah. Ugh. I don't know how I'm gonna get home without my magic."

Penny smiles as guitars sound from the next room. "Oh, come on." She turns Dawn around and there's a witch sitting on a floating cushion playing a guitar in the center of the room.

Dawn shakes her head, "Wow! I've never seen so many witches just hanging out."

Penny smiles, "Wait till the magical be-in. This house was built on a spiritual nexus. We're gonna tap into its power tonight and ride the magic wave."

Dawn blinks, "Are you sure you're Penny Halliwell?"

The entire room freezes. A warlock appears in the room next to Robin, the only unfrozen witch.

The warlock smiles, "Everything on schedule for tonight?"

Robin nods, "They're lining up like lambs to the slaughter."

The warlock inhales deeply, "Ah, it's gonna be a massacre."

Robin nods, "Mm, I wish we could take 'em out now. I can't stand these peace lovers."

The warlock nods, "Just keep it together a little while longer. We want this place packed." He sees Dawn. "And I see a few new arrivals since my last visit. This one's dressed a little strange, don't you think? Where's she from?"

Robin shrugs, "I don't know. She just got here."

The warlock nods, "Well, keep an eye on her. The attack takes place on schedule tonight. And if you need anything, I'll be close by." He leaves. Time resumes.

Penny nods, "So, what do you say, Dawn? Join us tonight?"

Dawn sighs longingly, "You know, as much as I consider myself a free spirit, I really can't. I need to go home, my mom has got to be worried. If there's any way that you could help me write a spell so I can find my way…"

Outside, a car horn beeps loudly. Penny gasps and smiles brightly. "Oh, Allen's back!" She rushes out of the room.

Outside Allen hurries out of the Rainbow Bus, runs up the front steps and straight toward Penny who runs out of the house to greet him.

Penny laughs, "Hi!"

Allen smiles, "Oh... mm..."

Penny jumps up, wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him soundly on the mouth. He puts her down. "Where's Patty?"

Allen smiles, "I dropped her off at my sister's. She's gonna crash there tonight."

Dawn blinks, "Patty, like gran… I mean, you're a mom?"

Penny laughs indulgently; Allen stares at Dawn shocked. "Melinda?"

Dawn blinks, "Excuse me?"

Allen nods, "I just came back from my sister's pad, and for a second, I thought I was looking at her daughter Melinda."

Penny smiles, "Dawn, this is my old man Allen. He's not a witch, but he's cool with it."

Dawn blinks, "Allen... your first husband?"

Penny blinks, "My first and only. I'm not that into free love."

Allen nods, "Listen up. I passed this groovy drum circle on my way here. Who wants to check it out?"

Penny smiles, "Count me in."

Dawn shakes her head, "I think I'm gonna do some light reading. Is your Book of Shadows in the attic?"

Allen shakes his head, "I swear, it's like you could be my niece."

Dawn nods, "Or your granddaughter, if you had a granddaughter, that is-which you won't, unless I get home."

Robin shakes her head, "You can't leave now. We need as many witches as possible tonight."

Penny nods, "She's right, Dawn. Come with us." She calls out, sing-song "Who wants a ride in the Rainbow Bus?"

They all head for the van.

In the manor back in the present.

Buffy bends over to light the candles. Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Chris stand aside and watch while Piper mopes.

Piper shakes her head, "You know, if I hadn't taken over Phoebe and Paige's room, this never would have happened. They wouldn't have come up here, wouldn't have been looking through boxes for clothes and Dawn would never have seen the boots. This is all my fault."

Leo and Chris speak up at the same time, "What's done is done."

They stop and check themselves.

Phoebe looks at them and laughs. "Ok. You two really need to get a room."

Finished, Buffy puts the lighter down on the table in front of Piper.

Piper drawls as she looks at the guys, "Yeah."

Buffy says the Summoning Spell. "Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side. Come to thee, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide."

Light orbs swirl in the circle of candles. As the magic in the spell starts, the green goo on Chris' shoe gets bigger and rapidly grows to encase his entire foot. Chris has difficulty moving around.

Grams materializes in the circle. As she steps out of the circle, she becomes corporeal. "Well, it's about time you called to say hello. Oh, how are my darlings?"

Phoebe holds out her arms for a hug. Chris quietly struggles with the green goo growing on his leg.

Buffy sighs, "We got a problem."

Grams turns around and sees Chris with the green goo on both legs. "Well, you're not the only one."

Leo frowns, "Orb out!"

The green goo grows up Chris' legs. "No. Magic makes it grow. Summoning her spirit already gave it power."

Grams steps forward to introduce herself. The green goo has grown to bind Chris' arms and is rapidly moving up his chest. "Oh, you must be Chris, the new Whitelighter. You know, he doesn't look very qualified for the job."

Piper nods, "Chris, just let me blast it."

Phoebe nods, "She's right. Orb!"

Chris shakes his head.

Grams sighs, "Oh, for heaven's sake, listen to them. We'll find a way to vanquish the foul thing later."

Chris orbs out just as the green goo encases him.

Leo nods, "Now!"

Piper blasts the green goo and it shatters into little goo spots on the attic floor.

Exhausted and gasping for breath, Chris re-orbs back into the attic. The green goo slithers down into the attic floor. Everyone sees it and knows that it's still alive.

Paige frowns, "Uh-oh."

Unable to say anything, Chris tiredly shakes his head. "Huh!"

A short time later in the living room. Grams stunned, "You two moved out? When?" She sits on the chair staring at Phoebe and Paige who have apparently just broken the news to Grams about their living arrangements. Piper and Buffy sit on either side of Grams.

Phoebe nods, "Uh, uh, a few weeks ago. But we're handling everything."

Grams shakes her head, "Dear, you have Dawn stuck in the past and a demonic blob roaming the manor. Exactly how are you handling things?"

Buffy sighs.

Piper nods, "We're still in an adjustment period."

Angry, Grams surges to her feet. "There would be no adjustment period if you were living under one roof. Why in heaven's name did you move out?"

Phoebe sighs, "To be with Jason. You said it yourself - never give up on love. Remember?"

Grams frowns, "I didn't say give up on your sisters and you..." she rounds on Piper, "...you're the oldest. How could you let them move out?"

Piper nods, "You know, it really wasn't that hard, 'cause they deserve a shot at a normal life. Beside Buffy is making it work."

Grams frowns, "They're not normal, Piper, and neither are you. When are you going to learn that?"

Piper exasperated, "Well, I guess never."

Grams turns to Buffy, "You moved out also?"

Buffy sighs, "Several months ago Grams. Dawn, Willow and I needed a place for ourselves. Besides were living just across the street. You really can't expect six people to live under the same roof in a house that was built for four. Willow was sleeping on the couch till I bought my house."

Grams shakes her head, "Well I guess that's alright." She look at Phoebe and Paige, "But you two. Uhh! All this over men. How many times have I told you men are utensils? You use them, wash them, and throw them in a drawer until you need them again."

Buffy shakes her head, "I am so glad that Dawn isn't here to hear you say that."

Leo and Chris walk into the living room looking around at the ceiling and walls.

Leo nods, "Shh! Everyone quiet."

Chris walks up to the far wall and places his ear next to it, listening. "I can hear it. I think it's in the wall."

The wall surges and cracks. Leo sits down on the arm rest near Grams. "Yep. It's in the wall."

Chris nods, "Ok. We're gonna need Dawn. It took the Dawn to vanquish this thing in the future. I think a power of four spell would work here, but I'm not sure."

Piper frowns, "What?! If you knew that, why didn't you tell us that in the first place? Why have Buffy orb to Hong Kong to get Phoebe? We could have just got Dawn."

Chris sighs, "Because I could barely get three of you together, let alone four. Besides, this thing's not that big right now, and I thought three could handle it. And Buffy knows why I don't want to involve Dawn."

Grams frowns, "Knows what?"

Buffy sighs, "It's something about the future. I'm not allowed to talk about it."

Grams frowns, "Elizabeth Patience Halliwell. We don't keep secrets in this household."

Buffy sighs and looks at Chris, "I'm sorry but they have a right to know." Chris sighs and nods. "Wyatt isn't the only one Chris came back to save."

Leo frowns, "What?"

Chris nods, "It's true. There is another, Dawn. I don't have the specifics. But Dawn turns evil also. In the future I came from; Dawn is Wyatt's right hand. His enforcer; anyone Wyatt wants dead, she does it."

Buffy sighs and nods, "That's why Dawn would not have been called for that demon. Chris and I agreed that till we prevent Wyatt and Dawn from going evil. That Dawn shouldn't be put in a place where she has to face a demon. In case it's the demon that turns her or Wyatt."

Grams nods, "Leo, you take point. Chris here is much too green to guide my girls."

Chris frowns, "What? You know what? You can just stop that."

Grams shushes him, "Uh-uh! Quiet! It's time to give this floundering ship a rudder. Now, which boots did Dawn put on?"

Piper nods, "Red. Go-go boots."

Grams sighs, "We've got a problem. Those boots took Dawn back to the Summer of Love, which was one of the most crucial times of my life."

Buffy frowns, "What do you mean, crucial?"

Grams nods, "Your grandfather Allen, rest his soul, was a sweet man, but he led me straight down the hippie-dippie trail."

Phoebe laughs, "You were a flower child?"

Grams nods, "Yeah, well, don't rub it in. What's important is that Allen was killed by my best friend. I didn't know it then, but she was evil, and I walked in right after it happened."

Piper nods, "What did you do?"

Grams smiles, "Well, let's just say that my peacenik days ended fast, along with that bitch Robin. Why, if she hadn't killed Allen…"

Leo nods, "You'd still be a flower child."

Grams sighs, "And the Charmed Ones would be dead. I know I'm a ballbuster, but it kept me alive to protect my girls from all the demons that came after them as kids. I cast my return-to-owner spell on a lot of clothes that summer, so…"

Paige starting to get excited by the thought, "So, we get to go back there? And we get to meet our grandfather?"

Grams sighs, "Don't make too much out of it, because whatever you do, you can't change the past or tell anyone you're from the future."

Phoebe nods, "Well, why does he get to?"

Chris frowns, "Because I know what I'm doing."

Piper scoffs and rolls her eyes; Phoebe laughs.

Grams shakes her head, "Not from where I'm standing. Keeping important information from everyone regarding Dawn… I'll stay here with Leo and the newbie to contain the slime until you can bring Dawn back to vanquish it, ok? Ok, girls, get dressed. You are going to the Summer of Love."

In a park in 1967 drummers are beating on their Djembes drums. Allen stands in the middle of the group reciting poetry to the beat of the drums. "Hear the drums! Liquid beats crashing down on parched shores, pounding like the feet of ten thousand soldiers, whispering, Why? Why?!"

Dawn surges to her feet, feeling the beat of the music and words. "Right on!" The drums stop and the audience applauds. "Sorry. I just got a little carried away."

Allen smiles, "Don't be sorry. That was gone."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Gone. That's right. That's exactly what I should be-gone, because I'm actually starting to dig th - like this. Ha! It's kind of cool, everybody being so free."

Penny gets to her feet; Allen stands behind her. "You are exactly what we're all about, Dawn. You want to hear my dream? I dream of a crusade to rid the world of evil, not through fighting or the inner anger that makes us want to fight, but through the magic power of love."

Dawn amused, "Are you sure you're Penny Halliwell?" She laughs. "How long have you felt this way?"

Penny smiles, "Ever since I met Allen."

Dawn nods, "It must be so great to share this together."

Allen nods, "Your old man's not into magic?"

Dawn sighs, "My old man? I assume you mean my dad because I'm not dating. Mom and I haven't seen him since I was born. But I do know someone that has had it hard with magic, a good friend of my mom's."

Piper, Paige, Buffy and Phoebe appear.

Buffy smiles, "Hey Dawnie."

Piper smiles, "Hey, Groovy Girl. We've been looking for you."

Penny smiles, "Welcome. I'm Penny. Any friends of Dawn's are friends of ours. But you shouldn't use magic so openly." Buffy simply pulls Dawn into a hug. "Dawn I take it that is your mom?"

Dawn nods.

Allen looks at Buffy, "Wow you look just like my sister Janice."

Dawn smiles looking at Buffy, "He said the same to me, except I look like his niece." She looks at Allen, "I assume Janice is Melinda's mother."

Allen nods, "Yes."

Phoebe thrilled, "That's Grams?!"

Piper frowns, "Shh!"

Allen nods, "I'm Allen. Peace and love."

Phoebe thrilled, "Oh, yes, love. Lots and lots of love. I have so much love for you, man. You have no idea."

Paige rolls her eyes.

Penny nods, "You here for the happening at the manor tonight?"

Piper shakes her head, "No. We were just looking for Dawn, actually. Excuse us."

They all step aside.

Dawn smiles, "I'm so glad you found me."

Piper nods, "We need to get out of here."

Cop cars approach, sirens blaring. They stop just outside the park; cops exiting the cars to break up the gathering.

Allen frowns, "It's the pigs!"

A cop frowns, "Ok, everybody, let's break it up! Let's go! Everybody out! Move it!"

Allen nods, "This is a park, man! You can't control god's green earth."

The cops nods, "It's the taxpayers' green dollars that pay for this park, and you're loitering, so move it!"

Some of the attendees start to chant. "Hell, no, we won't go! Hell, no, we won't go!" The Lear Cop removes his baton off his belt. "Hell, no, we won't go! Hell, no, we won't go!"

Dawn looks at Buffy, "How can it be loitering in a public park?"

Buffy shrugs, "I haven't the foggiest sweetie."

Penny holds out her hands in front of her. "They have no right, they have no power. Turn their hate sticks into flowers."

The Lead Cop's baton turns into a bouquet of daisies.

The group continues to chant, "Hell, no, we won't go! Hell, no, we won't go! Hell, no, we won't go!"

Robin appears next to Penny. "Let's jam. If the cops get us, we'll miss tonight."

The group continues to chant, "Hell, no, we won't go! Hell, no, we won't go! Hell, no, we won't go!"

Phoebe looks at Piper. "Freeze him!"

Piper waves her hands and nothing happens."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "We have no powers back here, Aunt Piper. I tried orbing earlier and I couldn't"

The Lead Cop drops the flowers. Three other cops step forward; one taking Phoebe by the arm, one taking Paige by the arm, the other puts handcuffs on Piper.

The group continues to chant, "Hell, no, we won't go! Hell, no, we won't go! Hell, no, we won't go!"

Penny steps forward and grabs Dawn's wrist and pulls her away. "Dawn, come on, come on."

Allen grabs Buffy's wrist pulling her away.

Dawn and Buffy are tugged off in one direction while the cops take Piper, Paige and Phoebe away.

Short time later at the manor. Buffy pleads with Allen and Robin. "Please, there has to be a way to get my friends out of jail."

Allen smiles, "Stay cool, Buffy." He looks at Dawn, "It is Buffy right?" Dawn nods. "We've all been hassled by the pigs. It's a rite of passage. They'll let your friends go... after a night in jail."

Penny comes down the stairway and instructs everyone. "Ok, everybody, time to prepare for the party! Take a crystal, bless it, and hide it outside the manor. We want to form a perimeter." She picks up a bag full of crystals and holds it out as everyone reaches in for their crystal.

Robin frowns, "What are those?"

Dawn nods, "Those are pyrite crystals. They resonate a harmonic tone when exposed to evil, kind of like a demonic alarm system."

The witches all approach and each take crystals from the bag. Penny looks at Dawn, surprised by her knowledge.

Penny impressed, "How did you know?"

Dawn smiles, "I was taught by the best." She looks to Buffy.

Buffy nods, "She learned from me and I learned from my sisters. Who learned from their mom and Grams."

Robin nods, "I thought our gathering tonight was a peaceful one."

Penny nods, "I want to give peace a chance as much as anyone, Robin, but I'm not dumb. You know how many covens are coming tonight? We'll be sitting ducks."

Robin uncomfortable, "Right." She leaves.

Allen watches her go, suddenly suspicious with her behavior.

Buffy smiles, "I would really love it if my friends could come tonight, if there's anything that we can do to help them."

Allen turns around to look at Buffy, but his thoughts are still on Robin's strange behavior. "I'll tell you what. I got a friend who's an A.C.L.U. Lawyer. I'll call him... right after we set the crystals."

Buffy smiles, "Thank you."

Allen again turns back to look at the door Robin walked out of.

A short time later Buffy and Dawn walks around the manor looking for Allen.

Leo walks up to Dawn and Buffy. "There's my little psychedelic sunshine. And this must be your mom. So mom how would you like a private session?"

Buffy blinks and looks at Dawn, "Boy he's different." She looks at Leo, "No thanks. Um, have you seen Allen? He was supposed to call his lawyer friends for me."

Leo smiles, "My name is Leo, like the zodiac sign?" He takes Buffy's hand. "Astrologically speaking, Leo represents the sun, constantly burning and highly energetic."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Ok, Starshine." She extracts her hand and slaps Leo lightly on his chest. "Could you just please point me in the direction of where I might find Allen?" Leo turns Buffy around in the direction. "Thank you." She and Dawn heads for the attic.

Allen walks into the attic in the center of Robin's incantation. "And so I call upon the crone, let evil roam inside this home."

Allen interrupts, "I thought you were acting strange."

Robin turns around to glare at Allen. "Allen, are you spying on me?"

Allen nods, "How could you, Robin? What about our dream?"

Robin smiles, "My only dream is helping my warlock friend put all of you weak creatures out of your misery tonight." She powers up a fireball in her hand.

The attic door opens and Buffy and Dawn walks in.

Dawn frowns, "Robin!"

Robin throws the fireball at Dawn. Dawn dives to take cover behind the furniture. Buffy growls and takes a step towards Robin. Allen raises his hands to intervene peacefully. "Violence isn't the answer, Robin. Let love replace your fear! I know you felt our love!"

Robin shakes her head, "Yeah! And I've still got the stink of it all over me."

Dawn gets up and moves aside. "Over here!"

Robin powers up another fireball. Buffy with full Slayer strength knocks Robin back. Robin falls flat on her back, her fireball flying high in the air above her.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper walk into the attic and quickly assess what's going on. They gasp at what's about to happen.

Robin opens her eyes and sees her own fireball fall right down upon her. She's vanquished by her own powers. The explosion propels Allen and Buffy back against the attic wall and knocks them down.

Dawn looks at Buffy, "Mom! Allen!"

Allen nods, "I'm all right!" He looks at Buffy and smiles, "Your mom's alright also."

Phoebe, Paige and Piper look at each other.

Dawn realizes, "Uh-oh. What did I just do?"

Piper sighs, "Oh, nothing much. Just changed our entire future!"

Phoebe nods, "Or erased it."

A moment later Penny walks into the attic. "Has anyone seen Robin? We got a lot of…" She stops when she sees Piper, Phoebe and Paige standing by the Book of Shadows. She turns and sees Buffy and Dawn and Allen sitting on the floor. Everyone's grim. "What happened?"

Dawn sighs, "Robin. She attacked."

Penny frowns, "Are you hurt?" She rushes to help Allen to his feet.

Allen shakes his head, "No, I'm all right. I'm all right. She said something about a warlock attacking tonight."

Piper nods, "So? That's no problem. You have a house full of witches."

Phoebe smiles, "Piper's right. You could all take on the warlocks. All you have to do is fight."

Penny frowns, "That's not who we are. We don't believe in murder."

Paige nods, "No. Neither do we, but we do believe in vanquishing evil."

Penny sighs, "I'm sorry. I don't see violence as a solution to anything. I thought you understood that, Dawn. I thought you were one of us."

Allen nods, "Let's go, Penny. Let's send everyone home. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Allen and Penny leave the attic.

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, she is driving me nuts! That is not the Grams we all know."

Piper nods, "The Grams we know found her husband dead tonight."

Paige nods, "I know we're supposed to turn her into a bit of a killer whatever, but what if this happens to be her new destiny... with grandpa?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "If grandpa was supposed to die tonight, death will come after him again."

Piper nods, "And the first thing we have to remember is, we're not here to change anything. We just need to keep Grams alive, and unfortunately, we don't have our powers to do that."

Dawn nods, "But mom is still the Slayer. Well I guess both of us are."

They look at Buffy who nods.

Phoebe looks at the Book of Shadows and flips through the pages. "Well, it's a lot thinner than we're used to, but I'm sure we could find something in here to help us make a potion." She looks at Dawn. "Dawnie, sweetie, will you help me?"

Dawn smiles, "Sure, Aunt Phoebe."

Piper nods, "I'll be downstairs on warlock watch."

Buffy looks to Paige who nods, "We'll join you."

Buffy, Paige and Piper turns to leave.

Downstairs Allen and Penny say goodbye to their guests. The last witch hugs her long and hard. "We were going to make history."

Penny smiles, "I know, honey."

The witch leaves and they close the door behind her. Piper, Buffy and Paige steps forward.

Piper nods, "We need to talk."

Allen smiles, "I agree. We need to talk with the warlock and find a path of peaceful resistance to resolve this situation."

Piper shakes her head, "The first thing my Grams taught me was not to reason with demons."

Penny blinks, "Your grandmother fought demons?"

Buffy smiles, "Yeah. She was a great woman...

Piper nods, "And she knew that you can't reason or negotiate with demons. They kill, and they keep killing, until a force of good stops them."

Penny frowns, "If your grandmother hurt other living creatures, she doesn't sound so great to me. I'm sorry."

Allen nods, "Penny's right. You can't be a savior and a murderer at the same time."

Piper frowns, "Really? What if a demon attacked somebody you loved, like your daughter. Would you fight then?"

Everything freezes; the warlock blinks into the room. He looks around and finds that the group of witches are gone. "Where are all the witches? Where in the hell are all the witches?!" He waves his hand and time resumes. "Where are they?"

Buffy smiles, "Well, that depends on who you're looking for."

The warlock frustrated, "Everybody!"

Allen nods, "We sent them home. The manor's yours. We won't fight you."

The warlock backhands Allen across the face; he falls to the ground and is knocked unconscious for a moment. Penny gasps.

Paige shakes her head, "Do something!"

Penny holds out her arms in front of her toward the Warlock. "May peace and love from the moon above flow through your heart on the wings of a dove?"

The warlock holds out his hand and stops time again. He looks at Penny mockingly. "Did you just try and cast a love spell on me? I'm a warlock." Allen shakes himself awake and gets up. The warlock powers up a fire ball in his hand. "What is this world coming to?"

Allen gets to his feet and throws himself in the path of the fireball. "No!" He knocks Penny, Buffy, Paige and Piper to the ground as he's hit with the fireball. Piper stares at Allen's wound.

Penny shakes Allen; but he's not moving. He's dead. "No!" She puts her head down on Allen's chest and cries. "Allen!"

The warlock nods, "Your turn to join him, sweetheart."

Piper looks at the Warlock and sees something behind him.

Dawn smiles, "Hey."

The Warlock turns around and sees Phoebe and Dawn in the doorway. Dawn throws a potion at the Warlock. It explodes and he goes sailing through the air across the room, hitting the wall and crashing to the floor.

Phoebe throws her potion. But the warlock blinks out. "I think he's gone."

Paige sighs, "For now."

Dawn nods in agreement.

Piper gets to her feet. She stares at Penny still bent over and crying over Allen. "This isn't right."

Buffy blinks, "What do you mean?"

Piper sighs, "Well, Grams flew into a rage when she found grandpa dead. It made her what she was. Does that look like a demon killer to you?"

They all turn to look at Penny crying her heart out.

Short time later in the conservatory Phoebe paces the floor; she turns to Penny who is stirring the potions pot. Piper, Buffy, Dawn and Paige watch from a distance.

Phoebe shakes her head, "How are you so calm right now? It's ok for you to be angry. That warlock killed your husband."

Penny nods, "I am angry..." She stops stirring and lets go of the spoon. "...at myself. That's why I'm mixing a binding potion."

Buffy sighs, "Binding your magic is not the answer."

Penny nods, "It is for me. I tried to save Allen, and I failed. What good is my magic if it can't save my family?" She tosses another ingredient into the pot.

Dawn nods, "It's a lot of good. Remember your dream? You can't turn your back on it now. What would Allen think?"

Penny sighs, "Doesn't matter. He's dead. No one'll ever compare to him. I'll probably end up hating men for the rest of my life." She tosses another ingredient into the pot.

Piper nods, "Well, she's got us there."

Buffy frowns, "Piper now is not the time."

Phoebe sighs, "Magic can save your family. I mean, my sisters have saved…" She stops at her slip.

Penny frowns, "You said these were your "mom's friends". What's going on? Who are you?"

Dawn sighs.

Phoebe frowns, "Uh..."

Piper sighs, "Uh..."

Piper warning, "Don't! Can't change history."

Dawn shakes her head, "It's a little late now, isn't it? They're your granddaughters. I'm your great granddaughter."

Piper turns her head at the hole they keep digging deeper into.

Buffy smiles, "Hi, Grams."

Penny frowns, "I'm your "Grams". The "Demon Hunter"?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah, and these fancy boots brought me from the future."

Piper nods, "And these earrings."

Phoebe nods, "And this ring."

Buffy smiles, "And this bracelet."

Paige nods, "And this shirt."

Penny shakes her head, "You're trying to trick me."

Piper sighs, "No. Afraid not, Grams. Look, it's payback time. You need to get your act together. We love you, but if you don't start fighting now, all the people we're meant to save in the fut…"

A fireball hits the potions pot and explodes.

Penny looks up and gasps at the Warlock standing in the room.

The Warlock smiles, "You didn't think I forgot about you?"

Piper frowns, "Those were our potions."

Dawn steps forward to kick the Warlock. "And I'm a Slayer."

The Warlock blinks out of the way and Dawn hits the wall landing on the floor with a thud.

Penny stares at him, her eyes wide.

Buffy leaps and is knocked back into the coffee table. He then knocks Paige, Piper and Phoebe next to Buffy.

The Warlock looks pleased. "It's not quite the slaughter I expected, but it'll have to do for a night's work."

Phoebe, Piper, Buffy, Dawn and Paige slowly get to their feet. The Warlock powers up another fire ball to finish them off. Behind him Penny walks into the room.

Penny frowns, "Stop!"

The Warlock turns around and looks scathingly at Penny. "What are you gonna do? Cast another love spell?"

Penny points and motions with her hands sending the Warlock flying backward into the wall.

Phoebe smiles, "Well, it's about time."

Penny nods, "Like you said, Piper, its ok to fight for someone you love, right?"

Again, Penny motions, grabbing the Warlock and sending him flying against another wall.

Paige smiles, "Welcome back to your destiny, Grams."

Penny motions again and sends the furniture smashing into the Warlock.

Piper shakes her head, "Now she's just showing off."

Phoebe nods, "Ok." She points. "The grandfather clock."

Penny motions and brings the grandfather clock down on the Warlock. "What do I usually do at this point?"

Buffy smiles, "You usually do something very final, if you catch my drift."

Penny takes a deep breath and exhales. "Snuff this warlock. His days are done. But make him good for the ecosystem?"

The Warlock smokes, and then bursts into a shower of daisies.

Piper smiles, "Now, that's what you call flower power."

The flowers fall over Penny.

Paige nods, "Not exactly ruthless, but a fine start."

Dawn rolls her eyes.

Penny nods, "That was for Allen. So, now what?"

Piper smiles, "Now we gotta get home fast, because we have a slimy demon of our own to deal with."

Paige nods, "How are we gonna do that?"

Phoebe smiles, "Grams just has to reverse the spell."

Penny smiles, "Glad to know I have groovy grandkids, and a great grandkid. Just the same, I think I'm gonna work on a forgetting spell for after you go. You know, keep the cosmic order."

Paige smiles, "Oh, I like this Grams. I don't want to forget you."

Dawn steps forward and gives Penny a farewell hug. "It was nice to meet you Grams."

Back in the present in the kitchen Chris and Leo are struggling to keep the basement door closed.

Leo nods, "Get out of here! Go!"

Chris shakes his head, "No! Not without you."

Leo frowns, "This thing's gonna swallow you whole."

Chris nods, "Most likely."

There's a loud thud and the boys groan to keep the door shut.

Behind them, the Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Buffy and Dawn return. Leo glances behind him and sees them.

Piper nods, "Stand back, fellas."

Dawn smiles, "Drawing on the power of four and the thrice blessed, Destroy this evil entity."

Leo and Chris continue to hold the door in place. They are thrown from the door at the loud explosion within. A bright, green glow is seen under the basement door. The green glow fades away and all is quiet behind the door.

Piper nods, "Where's Wyatt?"

Chris smiles, "Oh, he's in the living room."

Buffy nods, "And what about Grams?"

Chris looks down at his feet.

Leo gets a pained look. "She didn't make it."

Suddenly, the basement door bursts open and Grams walks out. Smouldering, coughing and alive as dead can be. "Nonsense!" Chris and Leo both smile, pleased to see her. "You can't damage an old war horse like me." She wheezes. "I'm already dead."

Dawn smiles, "Yay, Grams! I'm so glad you're back!" She rushes forward to give her a hug.

Buffy steps forward toward Leo, "Hey there, sun god."

Piper hears Wyatt crying in the next room.

Leo really embarrassed, "Ha! Hey, that was a long time ago. Let's just keep that between us, ok?"

Buffy nods, "Gladly as long as you don't try to hit on Dawn again."

Leo nods, "About that I'm sorry. She does kind of look older than she is, you know."

Grams looks at Chris and Leo. "Hey, I want to thank you two for not giving up the fight. I'm really proud of you boys." She punches Chris lightly on the arm. "You did good!"

Chris and Leo smile at each other. Grams smiles at both of them.


	70. Chapter 70: Used Karma

**Chapter 70: Used Karma**

In the Underworld Piper and Buffy are there.

Piper blows up a demon and another one appears. "Crap."

Buffy powers up an energy ball and hurls it at the demon vanquishing it. Yet another one appears. "Crap is right."

The demon throws a fireball at Piper and she dives out of the way.

Phoebe and Paige orb in.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Piper. Buffy."

Piper nods, "About time."

They help her up and Piper blows up the demon.

Phoebe nods, "It wasn't easy to find you two in these catacombs."

Paige nods, "You two were supposed to wait until after dinner so I could help."

Buffy smiles, "Well, we thought we could handle it. Except one of us must have missed something in the book."

Phoebe nods, "I guess so."

Piper nods, "Look, every time I or Buffy hit one, two more show up." She looks around the corner and sees two more demons. She tries to blow them up but they duck and she misses. They throw two fireballs.

Phoebe nods, "Okay, back up." Phoebe walks around the corner. "Hey, boys!"

They throw a fireball each at Phoebe and she channels them straight back at them, vanquishing them. Four more shimmer in. Piper and Paige pull Phoebe back behind the wall.

Buffy nods, "Okay, new plan. Blast and then bail."

Phoebe nods, "Okay."

At the manor in the kitchen. Jason walks in with Leo and Richard following. "Hey, Phoebe, what's taking you so long? Wh-Where'd they go?"

Richard smiles, "Uh, must be an emergency or something."

Jason nods, "It's always some emergency or some phone call or some marathon pee-break. What's going on?"

Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige orb in, in front of Jason. He faints.

Piper frowns, "Oh."

A short time later Phoebe watches Jason drive away in his car. She closes the door and walks into the living room where Buffy is healing Piper's wound on her forehead.

Leo stands next to them. "I'd better go check on Wyatt." He leaves the room.

Phoebe sighs, "I've never seen him like that. He looked at me like he had no idea who I was."

Paige nods, "He doesn't know you. Not the witch you, anyway."

Buffy nods, "He's just gonna need some time."

Phoebe sighs, "Why didn't I just tell him? And no I told you so's."

Paige smiles, "We all make little mistakes, honey."

Phoebe nods, "This was a very big mistake. I can't imagine how he's feeling right now, what he's going through."

Buffy smiles, "The good news is it's out in the open now."

Paige nods, "And, uh, you know, you guys have no more secrets."

Richard walks in. "Food's away, table's cleared, anything else I can do?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, thank you."

Richard nods, "Hey, I feel awful. I'm sorry about what happened."

Phoebe shakes her head, "It's not your fault."

Richard nods, "Well, actually, it is."

Piper blinks, "Why? Did you shove Jason into the kitchen?"

Richard shakes his head, "No, but my karma did. I'm serious, I'm convinced I'm carrying around the burden of my family's karma. We did so much bad with magic, now magic's doing bad to me, and those I care about."

Paige sighs, "Now that is completely ridiculous."

Richard shakes his head, "The feud has lasted for decades in my family, and so many people were hurt in the crossfire. Somebody's gotta inherit that bad karma, right?"

Piper sighs, "Not really how karma works."

Phoebe nods, "You live a double life with your boyfriend, and you pay the price. If anyone's karma made this happen it's mine."

Paige nods, "That's true. You had the chance to clean this up tonight and you didn't."

Phoebe frowns, "See, there's that 'I told you so', huh?"

Buffy shakes her head, "She's only to make a point, Pheebs."

Phoebe nods, "No, Paige is right. I've been avoiding conflict my whole life."

Richard frowns, "And it just happened the night I was here? It's all I'm saying."

Piper nods, "Hey, you guys, this mea culpa game is real fun and all but we're not gonna solve anything. Um, there's multiplying swarm demons on the other hand."

Buffy nods, "That's right, we riled them up, didn't we?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, and if they attack right now we won't know how to deal with them. So why don't you two," she looks to Phoebe and Paige, "hit the book. Buffy and I will catch up after we check on Wyatt and Dawn. Buffy you might want to let Willow know also."

Buffy nods, "Sure thing."

Phoebe nods, "Uh, would you guys mind if I sat this one out? I kind of feel like I need to go see Jason."

Piper sighs, "Well, maybe after we..."

Paige smiles, "No, we can handle it."

Buffy orbs over to her house. "Dawn! Willow!"

Willow and Dawn enter the living room.

Dawn smiles, "Hey mom we were just about to sit down for dinner. You have perfect timing."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not here for dinner. The Swarm demons me and Piper were going after are just like their name a swarm. We vanquish one two more show up."

Kennedy walks into the living room, "Hey Buffy."

Buffy nods, "Hey Kennedy. When did you get into town?"

Kennedy smiles, "Just a little bit ago."

Buffy nods, "Got a place to stay?"

Kennedy shrugs, "The Council has me booked in a hotel room."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm sure Willow would prefer you stayed here. Right?"

Willow nods, "Yeah that would be nice. If you don't mind, Buffy?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No I don't mind. Ok back to the Swarm demon. Willow you should be on the lookout just to be on the safe side."

Kennedy smiles, "Swarm demon?"

Buffy nods, "Hard to vanquish. You get one two more show up."

Kennedy nods, "Sounds like its good thing I'm here then."

Buffy smiles, "Yeah. Well I should get back to the manor. We're going to start researching on how to permanently vanquish the swarm demons."

At the manor Paige and Richard are in the attic.

Richard nods, "Look, you and I both know in order to make this work you can't repress yourself."

Paige smiles, "I'm not. Look, practicing magic."

Richard sighs, "Yeah, but you don't want me to."

Paige nods, "Every relationship is gonna have its challenges, right? Look at Phoebe and Jason."

Buffy orbs in, "Got anything?"

Richard nods, "I'm telling you, that was me."

Paige shakes her head, "No, that was them not being truthful with each other, and as long as we are, we're gonna be fine."

Buffy sighs, "Going over this karma thing again?"

Richard sighs, "Fine would be if I could start over with a clean slate."

Paige nods, "You just be the wonderful person that you are and it's gonna make up for all the bad things your family ever did."

Richard nods, "Not in this life time. I wanna start over."

Paige frowns, "It's not possible. If it were, everybody would do it."

Richard smiles, "Okay, everybody's not a powerful witch."

Paige frowns, "Look, karma is the DNA of the universe. It's what balances everything out. You start screwing with that, you could mess up the entire cosmic order of things."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Guys!"

Paige glares at Buffy.

Richard nods, "Maybe you can help me cast a spell."

Paige shakes her head, "What part of no shortcuts are you not you getting? There's an aura cleanse, a chakra cleanse, but no karma cleanse. If it were possible to be cleansed, it would be in there. But there's no spell, it can't be done."

Piper walks in. "Got anything?"

Buffy sighs, "That's what I asked but I guess I'm not as important as Richard's karma."

Paige glares at Buffy, "Yeah, let's see." Piper and Paige look at the open book. "They are distant relatives of kazis and vampires, which means they come from a hive. Did you even read this?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "We really need to update the book. Vampires do not come from a hive. What the book calls Vampires is likely a group of demons posing as vampires. Believe me I know what I'm talking about here. Remember I've been fighting vampires as the Slayer for over 12 years now."

Paige shrugs, "Could there be two different kinds of vampires?"

Buffy shrugs, "It's possible I guess."

Piper whistles, "Guys, back on topic. I skimmed it. So they were drones that we were killing. Well, no wonder they just kept coming back. It says you have to kill the king to kill the hive which requires a power of four spell. I'll call Phoebe." She heads for the door.

Paige nods, "Hey, just slow down there, okay? Take it easy."

Piper sighs, "Okay, you orb out and get Phoebe and I'll start on the potion."

Paige shakes her head, "Why don't we just track the leader down. You, Buffy and I. That way Phoebe and Jason can have a little bit of time alone, yeah?"

Piper sighs, "Well, what if the swarm attacks before..." Paige gives her a look. "Okay, fine. We'll locate the ruler first."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Paige nods, "Brilliant idea." She looks to Richard. "Hey, can I orb you anywhere?"

Richard shakes his head, "No, it's okay. I drove my car here."

Paige nods, "Okay. I'll see you soon."

Piper, Buffy and Paige orb to a tunnel in the Underworld. They start walking the tunnels.

Paige shakes her head, "This place is a maze."

Buffy sighs, "Hey, you're the one that wanted to look for the swarm king in the first place, remember?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, that's when I thought it was a hive, not so much a maze. Oh, no." She spots some footprints. "Is this starting to look familiar? Are we...?"

Piper nods, "Going around in circles?"

Paige nods, "Let's just orb home."

Piper shakes her head, "Why are you in such a rush to go home all of a sudden?"

Paige smiles, "Its Richard. Anytime he's alone for too long bad things start to happen." They hear footsteps. Buffy powers up an energy ball. Piper gets ready to blow up whomever's about to walk around the corner. "No." Paige takes them around the corner out of sight. "It only attracts them more, remember?" Buffy extinguishes the energy ball. A dozen swarm demons walk past. "Should we follow them?"

Buffy smiles, "Good idea." They start to follow the swarm demons but more appear behind them. "Now?"

Paige nods, "Yeah."

Buffy powers up an energy ball and throws it at one demon while Piper blows up another.

Sometime later Piper, Buffy and Paige orb in to the Foyer of the Manor. They look tired and sore.

Piper sighs, "How many did we get? Fifteen or sixteen?"

Buffy shrugs, "I lost count."

Paige yawns. "I don't know. I stopped counting at dawn. I'm gonna go crash. Actually, I'm gonna go check on Richard and then go crash.

Buffy nods, "I'm going to go check on Dawn and Willow. I'm sure they are worried that I didn't come home last night. Then I think I will crash, too."

Piper shakes her head, "But wait, we know where the king is now. So we gotta get Phoebe so we can go back and get him."

Paige shakes her head, "No. I am taking a hot bath and curling into a nice warm bed."

Buffy nods, "That sounds heavenly."

Piper frowns, "You know, living at Richard's mansion has made you soft. And you're having a bad influence on Buffy here."

"Oh, shush." Buffy and Paige said.

Piper nods, "I'm serious. What if this is the demon that gets to Wyatt and Dawn?"

Paige nods, "Well, then its all the more reason for us to be well-rested, right?"

Buffy stops and thinks for a moment, "More the reason for me to check and make sure Dawn is alright."

Piper sees a broken vase on the floor. "What happened here?"

Phoebe comes down the stairs wearing very little. "Bonjour! Bonjour!"

Paige blinks, "Bonjour?"

Piper frowns, "What the heck are you wearing?"

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, just a little something to help me win my boyfriend back. Showing a little skin never hurt."

Paige nods, "Oh, I'll file that away."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Piper nods, "I guess it didn't go so good with Jason last night?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, unfortunately. Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

Paige frowns, "Since when do you speak freedom fry?"

Phoebe shrugs, "I don't know actually, it's kind of weird considering I hate the French."

Piper shakes her head, "No you don't. You love everything about France."

Phoebe blinks, "I do? Oh, then maybe I just hate being dumped. All the more reason to go get him."

Piper nods, "Uh, just there's one thing. See, we kind of need the power of four for a vanquish, you know, to save your nephew and niece's future and all."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, sorry, I can't." She heads for the door. "Au revoir." She leaves.

Piper frowns, "Please tell me she didn't..."

Buffy sighs, "Cast a spell on herself? I think she did."

A short time later Piper, Buffy and Paige are there looking at the page the Book of Shadows is open to.

Piper frowns, "I'm confused. How does cleansing her aura get Jason back?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, Phoebe didn't cast the spell, Richard did."

Buffy frowns, "Richard wants Jason back?"

Paige sighs, "No, Richard wants to cleanse his karma. Oh my god, that's what he, used the book for. Damn it, I shouldn't have left him alone."

Piper shakes her head, "Wait a second, what does this have to do with Phoebe?"

Paige nods, "Karma is not something you mess with. Especially not magically. Whatever Richard did could have gone wonky and affected her somehow. I mean, there's all this unfinished karma just floating around out there waiting to complete its cycle."

Buffy shakes her head, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Paige nods, "I'm talking about Richard screwing with the karma wheel and Phoebe getting smacked down by it. She said it herself, she's been lying to Jason, living a double life, if that doesn't attract bad karma, I don't know what does."

Piper sighs, "Someone's unfinished bad karma?"

Paige nods, "Exactly. Except who's?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Well, I'd guess a French hooker by the way she's been acting."

Paige nods, "Or worse. Okay, you go get Phoebe, I'll go get Richard."

Buffy nods, "Come on Piper we got a sister to save."

Piper nods, "One sec, Buffy. What if he's infected too?"

Paige sighs, "Well, I'll save him and then I'll kill him." She leaves the room.

At a reception hall somewhere in town.

Phoebe frowns, "You let go of me!" She pushes Jason onto the floor.

Jason frowns, "Are you trying to ruin me?"

Phoebe nods, "Oh, that's just the hors d'oeuvre. Wait until you see the entree. It's to die for."

Suddenly everything freezes including Phoebe. Piper and Buffy walks through the people.

Buffy frowns, "Well I think we know now why Phoebe was acting the way she was."

Piper nods, "Yeah that's not Phoebe. Let's get her out of here. We will worry about the exposure later."

Buffy nods and they walk over to Phoebe and they orb out. The room unfreezes.

Jason looks around, "Phoebe?"

Back at the manor Piper, Buffy, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are in the conservatory. Paige is reading a book. Phoebe sits on a chair.

Piper nods, "Sit down and put this on." She throws Phoebe a blanket.

Phoebe shakes her head, "I'm not finished with my revenge."

Piper sighs, "Sit or I will freeze. We need to figure out who's karma you got."

Willow, Dawn and Kennedy orb in.

Dawn smiles, "There you are."

Buffy smiles, "Yes here I am. Any trouble over at the house?"

Kennedy smiles, "Once they found out there were two Slayers over there they've been staying away."

Phoebe smirks, "I'll never tell. Je ne fait pas ca…"

Paige nods, "Okay, she's French. Bad karma... Napoleon?"

Dawn nods, "I do not… Didn't catch the last part." They look at Dawn. "Been learning French in school."

Buffy shakes her head, "Probably not."

Leo sighs, "Phoebe's not our only problem, that entire auditorium saw her use magic."

Piper nods, "Well, we fix Phoebe first and then we take care of the swarm king and if we're still alive after that, we'll worry about it then." Phoebe sighs. "Maybe you should go check on Wyatt and make sure he's okay."

Leo nods, "He's fine. Okay, I'll go check." He orbs out.

Piper walks over to the Book of Shadows. "See if I can piece together a spell to de-karma Phoebe."

Paige nods, "Okay, what about, uh, Marie Antoinette, Queen Isabella, the she-wolf of France?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, now you insult me. I can't stand France."

Dawn looks at Buffy, "What's going on with Aunt Phoebe?"

Buffy sighs, "Let's just say she possessed."

Piper nods, "Vital clue there?"

Paige nods, "Okay, let's see. Speaks French, hates the country, more than willing to strip in public... Oh my god, I saw something in here. Famous female spies... Mata Hari."

Kennedy shakes her head, "Wasn't she one of the Bond girls?"

Paige shakes her head, "No. Look, an exotic stripper in Paris, Dutch born, and double agent for Germany during World War I. Says here Mata Hari was convicted by French officials and executed by a firing squad."

Buffy nods, "Well, no wonder she hates the French."

Phoebe smiles, "Not half as much as I hate you for keeping me here. I need my freedom, I need my revenge."

Piper shakes her head, "What does her karma have to do with Phoebe?"

Paige nods, "Well, duplicitous, living a double life... Ring any bells?"

Phoebe frowns, "Enough!" She gets up.

Piper frowns, "Where are you going?"

Phoebe smiles, "Au revoir."

Dawn nods, "Goodbye."

Phoebe goes in the other room. Piper freezes her. Piper, Paige and Buffy walk over to Phoebe and unfreeze her.

Piper smiles, "Hi. Look, it's three against one and you are not going anywhere." Dawn coughs. "Ok it's six against one." Two swarm demons appear and throw fireballs at them. Phoebe and Paige dive behind the couch. One of the fireballs hits Piper on her arm. Dawn powers up a fireball while Buffy powers up an energy ball. They toss them vanquishing the swarm demons. "Why am I always the one getting hit?"

Three more swarm demons shimmer in but are facing the wrong way.

Phoebe smiles, "Behind you!"

The swarm demons turn around and Piper blows up one. Another one shimmers in and throws a fireball, hitting Paige on the arm. Buffy powers up an energy ball and throws it at the second demon vanquishing it.

The 3rd Swarm Demon nods, "Take her!" He points to Phoebe. The 4th Swarm Demon grabs Phoebe and shimmers out with her. The other one shimmers out also.

Paige frowns, "Am I crazy or was she trying to save them from us?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Dawn heal Paige, would you?"

Dawn nods and moves over to Paige and heals her.

Buffy holds out her hands and heals Piper.

Paige sighs, "You know, we wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for Phoebe not being able to deal with conflict."

Piper shakes her head, "Actually, we wouldn't be in this mess if your boyfriend could handle his magic."

Willow frowns, "Maybe he needs someone to talk to who knows what it's like?"

Piper nods, "That sounds like a good idea, Willow. You know better than the rest of us what the dark side of magic is like. And you came back from it just fine."

Paige sighs, "Maybe we should just focus on how to save Phoebe."

Buffy nods, "Well, we could storm the hive but then again, she'd probably just help them stop us."

Paige nods, "Well, that's just Mata Hari coming through, using whoever she can to exact her revenge."

Piper frowns, "But against who? The men who put her to death are long gone. And besides, doesn't her real karma eventually lead to her own self destruction anyway?"

Paige sighs, "Well, I think that's why we need to figure out why she's using Phoebe before it's too late, right"?

Piper nods, "Which brings us back to Mata Hari's revenge."

Paige nods, "Okay, she's spent her life pleasing men, only to be betrayed by them at the end...

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no."

Kennedy nods, "You're catching on, Piper."

Paige: What?

Piper sighs, "What if she wants to return the favor?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Just be glad there hasn't been a vengeance demon around."

A short time later outside The Bay Mirror. Piper, Buffy and Paige orb in behind a truck.

Jason goes over to the limo with reporters chasing him. "Listen up, folks. I'll answer everything at the press conference. Please, do me a favor and hold your questions until then." He gets in the limo and Phoebe's waiting there.

Phoebe smiles, "Hello, Jason."

Jason frowns, "Phoebe, I've had enough."

Phoebe nods, "Shh." Two swarm demons shimmer in beside him. "I always get my man."

Jason looks at the demons, "Wait. Hang on a second." They shimmer out with Jason.

Piper, Buffy and Paige walk over to the limo and look inside.

Buffy frowns, "She got him. And I bet I know where…"

They orb down into the tunnels in the Underworld.

Paige nods, "I swear this is where we found the king last time."

Piper frowns, "Well, maybe your orbing was off."

Paige sighs, "My orbing was not off. They've just moved. Even if my orbing was off do you think Buffy's was off too?"

Buffy shrugs, "I don't know if mine was off, it's possible I guess."

Piper nods, "Well, we should be hearing the swarms, so why don't we?"

Paige shakes her head, "I don't know, 'cause there's like a jillion miles in this stupid maze. They could be anywhere."

Piper nods, "We don't even know if Phoebe is here." She looks at Buffy, "Can you sense her?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No but she's not my charge. I can sense Dawn because she's my daughter. I can sense Willow because she's my charge. Phoebe, you and Paige I can't sense. Though I should ask Leo why though."

Paige nods, "Well, it's our best bet. I swear, if she is hurt, I am never going to forgive Richard."

Piper shakes her head, "I think Jason's the one we need to worry about right now."

In a cave. Phoebe, Jason and the swarm demons are there.

Phoebe smiles, "Such a sweet man, such a horrible way to die. I almost want to cry. Almost."

Jason frowns, "What are you doing? Please stop this game."

Phoebe nods, "Life is a game. The last one standing wins. And that would be me."

Jason sighs, "I get it, you're trying to teach me a lesson, I get it."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No lesson, I just don't like being betrayed."

Jason frowns, "Well, what about him? Won't he betray you?"

Phoebe shrugs, "Goodbye, mon amour."

Jason frowns, "Phoebe, please, I'm begging you."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh, don't beg. I stared at my killer right in the eye. So much more dignified way to die."

Jason shakes his head, "Richard was right."

Phoebe blinks, "Who?"

The Swarm King frowns, "Enough! Can we please get on with this?"

Phoebe nods, "Ready?" The swarm demons create fireballs. "Aim." Jason reaches in his pocket and pulls out a potion. He throws it at Phoebe. Mata Hari leaves her body. "No!"

Piper, Buffy and Paige walk around the corner.

The Swarm King frowns, "Fire!"

Phoebe faces the swarm demons and they throw the fireballs. She channels the fireballs back to them and vanquishes some. The rest dive behind rocks and throws more fireballs.

Phoebe and Jason run around the corner. "Oh, thank god, I'm so happy to see you guys."

Paige smiles, "You're you."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah."

Buffy nods, "Reunion later, slay now."

The Swarm King nods, "Fire at her!"

Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige recite the spell, "Demon swarm that serves as one, vanquish him from which they come."

The Swarm King is vanquished along with the rest of the swarm demons.

Phoebe sighs, "Jason. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Jason nods, "Me too."

Piper nods, "I hate to break this up, I really do, but we've gotta go."

Paige smiles, "How did you get rid of Mata Hari's karma?"

Jason frowns, "Who?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Don't ask."

Phoebe nods, "Where'd you get the potion from?"

Jason smiles, "I got it from Richard. He said it would be the only thing that might save you."

Paige sighs, "Richard."

Sometime later back at the manor. Piper, Leo and Wyatt are in Wyatt's nursery. Piper puts Wyatt in his playpen.

Leo nods, "Are you okay?"

Piper sighs, "Oh, yeah, you know, considering I'm the mother and aunt of the future leaders of all evil."

Leo shakes his head, "No you're not. Okay, maybe they won't be now that you took care of the last threat on them."

Piper sighs, "You know as well as I do that was not the last threat. There'll be others."

Leo nods, "And you'll take care of them too. Especially now that we know what can happen. After all, well aware is half there."

Piper sighs, "Did Phoebe give you that psychobabble? I just don't understand how someone so sweet could possibly turn so bad. Or as loving as Dawn is."

Leo nods, "I don't believe he or Dawn will, despite what Chris says. Or maybe because of it we and Buffy won't let it. You know, Piper, all parents worry about their kids, its part of their job description. We just have to have faith."

Piper nods, "Yeah, but Wyatt isn't just any kid. For that matter neither is Dawn.

Leo nods, "And we're not just any parents either. And neither is Buffy."

Piper sighs, "Well, at least we know he'll inherit all of our family's good karma, and that should help."

Leo nods, "I hope it helps Phoebe too. She still has what happened to Jason's banquet to worry about."

Outside a Hotel. It's raining. Jason gets out of a limo and the doorman holds an umbrella above him. They walk to the door, under cover.

Phoebe runs across the road. "Jason! Jason!"

Jason turns, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe smiles, "I wanna talk to the press. I wanna tell them everything."

Jason shakes his head, "Right. What are you gonna do? Tell them you're a witch? That'll make the headlines."

Phoebe sighs, "Uh, actually, I didn't think about what I was gonna say them. I just know that I can't let you take the fall for this. I am so sorry about everything. The lies and..."

Jason nods, "Hey, don't. Remember you saved me."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but that was after I tried to kill you."

Jason sighs, "Well, there was that."

Phoebe nods, "If I could do it all again, I would tell you the truth."

Jason shakes his head, "Give me a break, Phoebe, what are you gonna do? What are you gonna tell me? And besides, I was so wrapped up in my career and dragging you around the world, I never gave you a chance."

Phoebe nods, "So, um, what do we do now?"

Jason shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe we should just both take some time. They're waiting for me."

Phoebe nods, "I wish you'd let me talk to them."

Jason shakes his head, "No, no, what you and your sisters do, what I saw you do, it, uh, put some perspective on my work. I wanna protect that."

Phoebe smiles sadly, "You might lose the merger."

Jason nods, "I've lost worst." They kiss and Phoebe walks away.

At Buffy's house… Willow, Kennedy, Buffy and Dawn are sitting around the dining room table. "There is something I want to tell you, Dawn. And I don't know how to. It's hard, honey. Almost as hard as it was telling you who your biological father is."

Dawn smiles, "Its ok, mom."

Willow reaches across the table and squeezes Buffy's hand reassuringly.

Buffy smiles at Willow, "Dawn… Willow you both know Chris came from the future to protect Wyatt from turning evil right?"

Willow and Dawn nod.

Kennedy frowns, "Chris is from the future?"

Willow smiles, "I'll tell you later, baby."

Buffy nods, "You remember the events with Bianca?" Willow and Dawn nod. "After Chris came back he told me something. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone let alone you Dawn. I did eventually tell Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Paige. Dawn in Chris's future you are Wyatt's right hand."

Willow blinks, "Chris didn't come just to save Wyatt did he?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. He came back to save Wyatt and Dawn from turning evil."

Dawn blinks, "There's no way."

Buffy sighs, "Chris was adamant it happened, Dawn. And that isn't the worst part either. You…"

Kennedy sees Buffy's expression and frowns, "She kills you?"

Buffy nods.

Dawn blinks, "No, there is no way. I would never do anything to hurt you mom."

Buffy nods and looks to Kennedy, "Kennedy I have spoken to Giles. Till further notice you're assigned to San Francisco."

Kennedy nods, "Of course Buffy, I understand. I will let nothing happen to Dawn."

Willow nods, "Neither will I."


	71. Chapter 71: The Legend of Sleepy

**Chapter 71: The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell**

Piper and Buffy are at a day care center. Children and their parents are there playing games and having fun. Wyatt is sitting in the corner of the room all by himself. They are talking to a woman, another mother.

The woman smiles, "All I'm saying is that you're way behind with little Wyatt. You really should have applied before this."

Piper nods, "Yeah, well, you know, he's not even a year old yet."

The woman shrugs, "So? I had my Jake signed up for "Mommy and Me" when I was still pregnant with him."

Buffy shakes her head, "Mom didn't enroll Dawn for me till she was about the age Wyatt is. But that was more out of necessity. Not easy being a full time parent when you're still in high school. And mom couldn't be there 24/7."

Piper blinks, "Really? You can do that?"

The woman nods, "Oh, absolutely. In fact, I'm surprised that they let you sign up this late because everybody wants to get in here because it gets you into Adlebery pre-school which is a feeder for Hoskins Elementary, and Bentley Middle School." She looks over at Wyatt. "Doesn't have any siblings, does he?"

Piper shakes her head, "Uh, no. The closest child in the family age wise is Buffy's daughter Dawn. But she's twelve. How did you know?"

The woman nods, "Because he doesn't play well with others." She looks at Buffy, "No offense to your daughter, but the age gap."

Buffy nods, "I know."

The woman smiles turning back to Piper, "Don't worry about it though, it's a common problem among only children. All the more reason to start developing their social skills early. First things pre-schools look for, you know."

Piper nods, "Yeah, well, that's why we're here." Phoebe and Paige walk in. "Excuse us." She and Buffy goes over to them. "Hi, thanks for coming."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, of course, you know, anything for our little nephew. What exactly are we doing for our little nephew?"

Piper smiles, "Showing family support. They look for that, especially when the father's not around a lot."

Phoebe frowns, "What are you talking about? Leo's around all the time."

Piper nods, "Yeah, for Wyatt, but he won't be for the school, he can't be." Piper dials a number on her cell phone. "What are you doing? Put that thing down."

Paige nods, "I'm trying to get a hold of Richard, I can't find him."

Piper frowns, "Yeah, well, you've been trying to call Richard for the last couple of days, maybe you should give it a rest."

Paige nods, "I know, but I'm just afraid he's off on some magical freak out or something, you know, and I just wanna be able to help him."

Buffy nods, "Maybe he just needs a little time alone."

Paige sighs, "It just makes me question whether or not I can even save an innocent if I can't save my boyfriend. No offence, Phoebe."

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, no, don't worry about it, I'm over it."

Paige nods, "Jason?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, when you get to be my age, you can't spend the time crying over spilled milk, you know?"

Buffy blinks, "Your age? Your what two years older than Paige and I."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, the whole biological clock thing. It's very real and it's echoing. Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Piper shakes her head, "Okay, neurotic people, can we get back to my neurosis right now, please?"

Phoebe smiles, "Sure. Which one were we talking about?"

Piper nods, "The one where I'm a rotten mother who's raising an anti-social child."

Buffy shakes her head, "Oh that is ridiculous, and not true. Dawn wasn't very social with other children when she was Wyatt's age. If you are a rotten mother than so am I."

Paige dials a number on her phone.

Piper nods, "Is it? He doesn't have any friends, Buffy. Phoebe and I had each other when we were growing up, but he doesn't have anybody, he's all alone. The next oldest child in the family is over ten years older than him."

Paige nods, "Hey, I was all alone."

Buffy nods, "So was I. Plus as I said Dawn is an only child also."

Piper nods, "Yeah, but you two and Dawn didn't know you had powers, so it was safe for you to have friends. Your mother didn't have to worry about if you were gonna orb out during a play date or something."

Buffy nods, "Sure when I was younger that might have been true. But when I turned fifteen that all changed. Do you know who Dawn went to anytime there was a problem? It wasn't me, it was my mom. Because she was there more than I was. I was always busy being the Slayer. Dawn saw very little of me. At least till mom put her foot down and forced me to be the parent."

Phoebe frowns, "Piper, do you think you're overreacting a little?"

Wyatt orbs out.

Piper sighs, "No."

At the manor. Wyatt is standing at the bottom of the stairs. He watches a door appear in the wall halfway up the stairs. Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige orb in.

Piper frowns, "You cannot keep doing this, sweetie, really."

Phoebe picks Wyatt up.

Paige notices the door. "Oh, guys?"

Buffy frowns, "Oh, what the... Oh, this is not good."

A voice calls out from behind the door, "Help!"

Piper nods, "Orb him out of here. Go."

Phoebe hands Wyatt to Paige and she orbs out. The door opens and a bald man with glasses, and wearing a black robe walks out. "Oh, thank god you're home."

Suddenly, the headless horseman appears behind the man and slices off his head with a long sword. The door slams shut.

Piper frowns, "What the hell was that?"

They see the man's head on the stairs. "That was the headless horseman."

Phoebe places the man's head on a table. She straightens his glasses. "Okay."

The man smiles, "You're very kind."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, can I just ask you one question? How are you still talking?"

The man nods, "Yes, well, fair question. Uh, fortunately the rest of me is still at magic school, otherwise I'd be..."

Piper frowns, "I'm sorry, magic school?"

The man nods, "Yes, that's right. Anyway, as I was saying, uh, as long as my body remains on grounds, I can't, uh, well, you know, die. It's all part of the magic thankfully."

Piper sighs, "Like the doorway in the middle of my stairway."

The man nods, "Sorry, I didn't know where else to put it, it's the only way in or out of the school, I had to reach you somehow."

Buffy nods, "Do you have a name?"

The man smiles, "Sigmund. But I'm afraid we don't have much time for pleasantries. I really need to get you back before he strikes again."

Piper frowns, "The headless horseman."

Sigmund nods, "Right."

Piper smiles, "Fabulous." Paige and Leo orb in. "Where's Wyatt?"

Paige smiles, "He's upstairs in his room. I thought I should bring Le... Oh my god, and apparently I was right."

Sigmund nods, "Leo! Oh, so good to see you again."

Leo nods, "Sigmund, what happened?"

Buffy frowns, "Wait, you guys know each other?"

Sigmund nods, "Gideon sent me for your help, all your help. Dawn's included."

Buffy shakes her head, "No way, No how."

Paige frowns, "Gideon. Who's Gideon? And who are you?"

Piper nods, "Alright, all you people with legs follow me."

Phoebe smiles, "You wait here."

Sigmund nods, "Hurry."

Piper, Buffy, Phoebe, Paige and Leo walk away from Sigmund.

Piper nods, "Just so you know, this is what's keeping your son from developing social skills."

Paige sighs, "And me from helping Richard."

Phoebe smiles, "And me from helping... me."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Leo shakes his head, "What?"

Piper sighs, "I'm talking about our lives. We can't just drop what we're doing every time someone's head comes rolling down the stairs."

Leo frowns, "I don't believe you're saying this. You don't understand, this isn't supposed to happen. Magic school is supposed to be protected from evil. It's the only way Gideon can teach magic to the next generation, Wyatt and Dawn's generation."

Piper sighs, "I think Wyatt is more concerned with nursery school right now then magic school."

Leo nods, "Are you sure? Paige said he orbed back in front of the door. He was drawn to it."

Buffy frowns, "Okay, you know what? I think we should help the magic school, because we can't just keep that head on our foyer table, you know? What is it, a center-piece?"

Piper sighs, "Okay, fine, but we can't take Wyatt, sorry."

Buffy nods in agreement, "Despite what Sigmund said I would rather keep Dawn out also."

Leo frowns, "Alright, I'll get Chris to watch him and Dawn."

Piper frowns, "What? After everything he's done? No, I don't think so."

Leo nods, "He was just trying to protect Wyatt and Dawn."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Oh, please."

Leo nods, "Look, I think his intentions are good. He deserves another chance. Oh and Buffy, Dawn should come. Sigmund was right in his suggestion. She can mingle with the students better than you all can."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Fine. Dawn!"

Dawn orbs in, "Yeah, mom?"

A moment later Buffy, Dawn, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo open the door to the magic school and walk in. Piper is carrying a pillow case. They see Sigmond's body lying on the floor.

Piper looks inside the pillow case. "Um, are you sure you can breathe in there alright?"

Sigmund nods, "Yes, I..." The door slams shut. "We must move quickly."

Piper nods, "Alright."

Sigmund nods, "Just step around it, someone will be along for it shortly."

They look around and see a very, very long hallway.

Dawn blinks, "Wow, impressive." She looks at Buffy, "Can I go to school here?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "We'll see."

Piper nods, "How long is this hallway?"

Sigmund sighs, "No one really knows. It's endless."

Piper frowns, "Great."

Paige nods, "So how are we gonna find this dude Gideon, anyway?"

Leo shakes his head, "He's not a dude, he's an Elder, my old mentor, actually."

Piper blinks, "Really? You've never mentioned him before."

Leo nods, "We met a long time ago when I first became a Whitelighter. He helped me out, took me under his wing. He actually fought for us to get married, to break the rules."

Piper smiles, "Really?"

A wolf appears behind them. Phoebe looks around. "Okay, I don't want to freak anybody out but there is a wolf following us."

Paige frowns, "What?"

They look behind them and see nothing.

Phoebe shakes her head, "There was a wolf following us, I swear."

Sigmund nods, "Not everyone sees the same things here, Phoebe, only what they're meant to see."

Phoebe sighs, "Who you got in there, Confucius?" A student levitates past while reading a book. "Okay, you all saw that, right?"

Sigmund nods, "Eleventh grade levitation. She's late. We should keep moving, the great hall is just ahead."

Dawn smiles, "This place just gets better and better. Hey Sigmund can anyone who has magic come to this school?"

Sigmund nods, "Anyone with magical potential that is not evil."

They walk further down the hallway and reach a large wooden door. It opens up and they walk inside the room.

Gideon's Voice comes from out of nowhere, "Leo, good, thanks for coming. Although I do wish it was under better circumstances."

Leo smiles, "Gideon."

Gideon's Voice comes from out of nowhere, "And the Charmed Ones. Lovely to see you again. Although you probably don't remember meeting me, you were just little girls."

Piper frowns, "Leo." She hands Leo Sigmund's head in the pillow case.

Leo nods, "Gideon, I do believe your invisibility shield is still up."

Gideon becomes visible as he pulls off his hood. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted with everything that's been going on around here."

Piper nods, "Yes, we heard."

Gideon's eyes travel to Dawn for a brief instance.

Leo puts Sigmund's head on a table.

Gideon sighs, "Sigmund, oh, I'm so sorry."

Sigmund nods, "It's alright, sir. It didn't stop me from delivering the message now, did it?"

Phoebe nods, "Okay, would somebody please tell me what's going on here?"

Gideon smiles, "Always were a restless one, just like your Grams. Well, it all started innocently enough actually. Pranks really. Setting rats loose from the Pied Piper, turning the north dawn into a gingerbread house. Kids."

Leo nods, "And then..."

Gideon sighs, "And then someone cast a spell that brought forth the darkness, and days became nights, nights became terror, and the headless horseman has roamed the campus ever since, targeting teachers."

Sigmund frowns, "Forgive me, sir. Perhaps you'd like to orb me over to the other heads."

Gideon nods, "Right. Good thinking."

Sigmund smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Phoebe nods, "You too, dude."

Gideon orbs Sigmund's head out of the room.

Paige blinks, "So what you're saying is somebody's trying to shut down the school by cutting off teacher's heads."

Gideon nods, "What else would it be? What better way for evil to gain an upper hand than to fought the next generation."

Piper shakes her head, "Isn't it as simple as finding who conjured the horseman and reversing the magic?"

Gideon sighs, "Yes, except that no student possesses that level of magic, at least they're not supposed to. That's why I believe that a demon from the outside has somehow corrupted one of them into doing his bidding."

Dawn nods, "So you find the student, you find the evil, right?"

Gideon nods, "True, except you find much more than that here, Dawn. The answers you each seek can be found within these grounds. You merely have to be open to them. Teaching will help you find the student in question, Paige, but it will also remind you of what you fear you have lost. Investigating our nursery school Piper, will help you with your worries over Wyatt. And if you follow the wolf Phoebe, she will lead you where you want to go, but be careful. Dawn perhaps sitting in on a class or two will show you the path you so wish to tread? And Buffy… Perhaps you should go with Phoebe. Your path and hers lie along similar lines. The deeper you all look, the more you will discover and the better chance you will have of saving all this." He walks away and vanishes.

A short time later Paige, Dawn and a female teacher are walking down a hallway.

Paige sighs, "Who does he think he is? Obi-Wan Kenobi? How could I be afraid of losing something if I don't know what I've lost."

Dawn sighs, "How is a couple classes supposed to show me the path I'm to tread?"

The teacher nods, "Maybe that's why he wants you to take over Sigmund's class, so you can remember." She looks to Dawn, "And you dear who have always followed in your mom's footsteps. First as a witch and Whitelighter and finally as a Slayer. Perhaps the class can show you there is more to who you are then just the child of your mom."

Paige sighs, "Remember what?"

The teacher smiles, "Your gift perhaps. Now, whatever you do be strong, don't let them intimidate you. This may be advanced magic but they're still just kids." She pushes Paige into the room. Inside the room are a bunch of teenagers laughing at another teenager who is floating up in the air. He is kicking his legs around, trying to get down. Paige closes the door and the teenagers turn around.

Zac frowns, "Help! Stop it!"

Paige frowns, "Oh my gosh." They boy falls to the floor. Paige rushes to his side. "Are you okay?"

Zac pulls away. "I'm fine."

Slick smiles, "Telepathy isn't the coolest power now, is it, Zac? No."

Paige frowns, "Did you do that? Excuse me, I'm talking to you."

Dawn grabs Boy #2 and lifts him up over her head, "Answer her."

Quentin gulps as he looks at Dawn, "Yeah, so what if I did?"

Paige smiles, "What's your name?" She looks at Dawn, "You can set him down, Dawn."

Dawn nods and sets Quentin down. "You really don't want to piss off a Slayer. So be careful how you answer my aunt's questions."

Slick nods, "Quentin."

The class giggles.

Paige frowns, "What's so funny?"

A boy walks in, identical to Slick.

Quentin smiles, "What? Thanks a lot, Slick, get me in trouble why don't you."

Slick shapeshifts into a different boy. "What's the matter, teach? You seem a little outta sorts. Especially with your bodyguard here."

Dawn powers up a fireball, "Excuse me?"

Slick frowns, "No offense, I meant no offense."

Paige rolls her eyes, "Dawn!" Dawn extinguishes the fireball. "No, I'm perfectly fine." Another boy waves his hand and an apple appears in Paige's hand. "Thank you. You're a conjurer."

Slick nods, "Yeah. And I'd watch you're pretty little neck if I was you."

In a hallway Phoebe is there creeping down the hallway. Buffy follows behind, "Where is this wolf of yours Phoebe?"

Phoebe glares at Buffy, "Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy. Come on. I know you're here somewhere. Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy."

The wolf appears and growls.

Buffy blinks, "Oh now I see it."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, hi, hi, sweet wolfy. Okay, you don't have to attack us because Gideon sent us." The wolf runs off. "Where are you going?"

They chase after it.

A short time later they enter a cave. A small fire burns in the center of the cave. The wolf stands beside the fire.

Phoebe nods, "Come on." The wolf bursts into flames and turns into a woman. "Neat trick. Can you shapeshift into the headless horseman as well?"

The woman smiles, "I'm a shaman, not a shapeshifter. The wolf is merely a projection of your quest, a symbol."

Phoebe nods, "Fascinating. You didn't answer my question."

The shaman nods, "Do you really think I lured you out here just to kill you, Phoebe? Or you Buffy? Phoebe, you have the power of premonition, but it's unreliable. Especially lately. I can help you see your future more clearly. If you're willing to take the risk."

Buffy frowns, "And what can you do for me?"

The shaman smiles, "Much the same. You have fought the darkness for so long that you have lost your way. I can help you to see what it is you have been fighting for."

In the great hall Students are running around the place. Piper, Leo and Gideon run in.

Leo frowns, "Anybody hurt?"

Gideon shakes his head, "Not yet."

Paige and Dawn run in.

Paige nods, "You guys okay?"

Gideon nods, "Paige, you're a teacher now, you need to be careful."

Leo nods, "Come on, I'll take you back."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "I can do it Leo."

Leo nods.

Piper frowns, "Wait."

The headless horseman appears behind Piper.

Dawn frowns, "Aunt Piper!"

Paige nods, "Behind you!"

Piper turns around and the headless horseman slices off her head with his sword. Her head drops to the floor. The headless horseman disappears. "Great. Just great."

Short time later back at the manor Leo places Piper's head on top of a cabinet.

Piper frowns, "Ow. Easy, easy. Ow, easy, watch the hair."

Leo sighs, "Sorry."

Paige nods, "You doing okay up there, honey?"

Piper frowns, "Actually, I feel a little woozy."

Dawn nods, "Well, maybe it's because we have you up to high."

Leo nods, "Are you sure you don't want me to move you down lower?"

Piper shakes her head, "No, I don't Wyatt to see me like this, he will freak out."

Paige nods, "Well, you know, on the plus side, this is a great way for Wyatt to get out and socialize."

Piper frowns, "If I had legs I would kick you." She looks at a spiky plant sitting beside her head. "Could you move this for me, please?" Leo points to it. "Yeah."

Leo takes the plant off of the cabinet.

Dawn nods, "You know, maybe I should just go upstairs and check the book and see if there's a spell that can fix us."

Piper shakes her head, "Or we can find the little child that conjured the horseman and vanquish it."

Leo nods, "You think that would reverse the spell?"

Piper sighs, "I'm hoping."

Paige nods, "Yeah, I keep getting this weird feeling that it's one of the students in my class."

Leo frowns, "Why?"

Dawn nods, "Because who better to turn than one of the most powerful kids there. Believe me I understand that better than anyone. If I had been in magic school when this all started I probably would have been on top of the list."

Leo nods, "What do you two suggest?"

Paige nods, "I think we should bring them here."

Piper frowns, "What?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, if we get them away from the school, they can't conjure the horseman. That way we keep them here long enough to figure out who it is."

Leo nods, "I say it's not a bad idea since you're targets now."

Piper frowns, "Uh-oh. Phoebe and Buffy."

Leo nods, "I'll go get them."

Piper shakes her head, "No. I do not want Wyatt to have two headless parents. Send Chris."

A moment later in Wyatt's room. Chris and a robed man are there. The robed man is standing over Wyatt's crib with a bright light pouring out of his hands. Paige, Dawn and Leo walk into the room. The robed man shimmers out.

Leo frowns, "What the hell is going on?"

Chris shakes his head, "Wait, I can explain."

Leo rushes over to Wyatt. "Are you okay, buddy?"

Paige frowns, "What was he doing?"

Chris nods, "Nothing. I mean, nothing bad, I swear."

Dawn shakes her head, "Nothing bad? He's a demon."

Chris nods, "But he wasn't hurting him, I promise. Wyatt's shield wasn't even up."

Leo frowns, "I trusted you, I vouched for you."

Chris nods, "Look, just let me explain."

Leo yells, "Get out of here."

Chris frowns, "Dawn… Paige, please."

Leo barely holding in his anger, "Now!"

Chris orbs out.

Paige sighs, "Is he okay?"

Leo nods, "Yeah, I think so. Listen, I'm gonna take him up there where it's safe. Do you mind..."

Paige nods, "Getting Phoebe and Buffy? No, not at all. I just hope there's all of them to get."

Dawn smiles, "I'll go with you Aunt Paige. I'm worried about mom anyways."

Paige nods, "Ok, sweetie."

In the cave Phoebe, Buffy and the shaman are there.

Phoebe nods, "So if you're so innocent, why are you hiding out?"

The shaman smiles, "I'm protecting myself."

Buffy frowns, "From what? You're a student. The bad guys are only after the teachers, right?"

The shaman nods, "I'm not protecting my body, I'm protecting my powers. I sensed someone trying to invade mine, to use them for themselves."

Phoebe nods, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

The shaman smiles, "You're an empath, you tell me." She looks at Buffy, "And you are a Slayer. You can sense evil; do you get anything off me?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I can't tell." She looks at Buffy, "Can you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't sense anything."

The shaman nods, "It's because you're conflicted, questioning your own magic, your very future. It's affecting your powers."

Phoebe frowns, "I'm not questioning my future. Okay, maybe just a little bit. But how do you know that?"

The shaman nods, "The wolf is a pack animal, but constantly searching for something she craves." She dips a cup into a pot, and then dips a second cup and stands up. "But cannot find. Seeing it means you're searching too. Drink this, take the vision quest. There you will find the answers you both seek."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I'm not drinking that."

Buffy nods, "Yeah we don't know what's in it."

The shaman smiles, "No? Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick."

Phoebe and Buffy each drink from the cup.

They both have the same vision. In the vision they walk down the manor stairs. Two demons appears and throws fireballs at each of them. They duck. Phoebe throws her demon across the room. Buffy powers up a energy ball and vanquishes the other demon. Two more demons appears and grabs them from behind. They flip them over and they disappears. Two more demons fall from the roof and pulls Phoebe and Buffy to the floor as they land. The vision ends and Buffy and Phoebe falls to the ground of the cave.

Phoebe frowns, "Ow!" She looks at a cut on her shoulder. "You didn't tell me I could get hurt on this vision quest."

Buffy sighs, "I guess I got off easy."

The shaman nods, "You didn't ask. The vision is of your future, Phoebe… Buffy, it's no less real than anything else."

Phoebe nods, "And no less dangerous. Great. More demons in our future, it's exactly what I wanted."

Buffy nods in agreement.

The shaman nods, "But is there anymore beyond the light? That's what you really wanna see, isn't it?"

Dawn and Paige orb in.

Paige smiles, "There you two are, we've been looking all over for you two." Paige sees the cut on Phoebe's shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened? The horseman?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, uh, my inner demons, apparently."

Dawn smiles, "I was worried mom."

Buffy smiles, "Its ok, sweetie. Why were you worried?"

Paige nods, "Well, it's good to see at least you two have your heads, unlike Piper."

Phoebe frowns, "What?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, the horseman got her. But, you know, she's doing pretty good considering the circumstances. A little grumpier than normal, but hey. Anyway, you really should get out of here before, you know, you get chopped."

Phoebe nods, "I think I should stay here."

Buffy nods in agreement, "So should I."

Paige frowns, "Why?"

Phoebe nods, "Because Gideon put us on this path for a reason. And I believe that there are answers here. We'll be okay, and you know where to find us if you need us."

Paige nods, "Okay, but remember that she's a suspect too."

Dawn nods, "I'll stay with them."

Paige nods and orbs out.

The shaman smiles, "Ready to try again?"

Buffy and Phoebe repeat the vision again and again they get their rears handed to them.

Phoebe frowns, "Ow. Okay, you know what? Enough already."

Dawn reaches over and heals Phoebe.

The shaman nods, "Every journey requires a sacrifice."

Phoebe nods, "My whole life is about sacrifice. If that's all my future holds, then I don't wanna see it."

Buffy nods in agreement.

The shaman smiles, "You're both fighting it. Don't. Don't use your powers to get through. Phoebe yours are not working very well, anyway. Buffy your path is not through your powers or being the Slayer. Just let it come to you both. Want it more than anything."

Buffy and Phoebe drinks from the cup and has another shared vision. In the vision they walk down the stairs of the manor. They see a screen of light in the room. A demon throws a fireball and it flies straight through them. The demon dives for Phoebe but lands right through her. They walk towards the screen of light. Two more demons try to attack them, but they ignore them and they pass right through Phoebe and Buffy. They step into the screen of light and ends up in the conservatory. Two boys are there. One is playing with a Game Boy.

Piper walks in. "Wyatt, let your little brother play with the game too, please."

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "Little brother?"

Buffy shrugs.

Paige walks in wearing a long black robe. "Hey, Piper, can you take Phoebe and Buffy to the doctor instead? I have so many papers to grade. Thank you." She leaves the room.

Phoebe frowns, "The doctor?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, we need to make sure our little nieces are doing okay."

Buffy and Phoebe look at each other and then down at themselves and see they are both pregnant.

Chris smiles, "Aunt Phoebe? Aunt Buffy? We need your help."

The vision ends. Chris is there looking at Phoebe. Dawn is looking at Buffy.

Chris frowns, "Phoebe… Buffy, can you hear me? We need your help. Are you both okay?"

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "Uh, I don't know. Are we?"

Buffy shrugs and looks at the shaman, "Are we?"

The shaman smiles, "You tell me. What'd you see?"

Phoebe nods, "Uh, we saw children, and my child. No our child. And a life without demons. Is that even possible?"

The shaman nods, "With your powers you know by now what is truth and what is not. Embrace those powers again, embrace your path and it will lead you there."

Dawn looks at Buffy, "You had a vision of a child?"

Buffy nods, "I was, will be pregnant. It looks like you won't be an only child forever, sweetie."

Dawn smiles and hugs Buffy.

Phoebe looks at Buffy and Dawn and smiles, "You don't know how much you've given us."

The shaman smiles, "You should go. So you can use your powers to help save our school."

Back at the Manor Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Chris walk out of the magic school door.

Paige smiles, "Oh, Phoebe… Buffy, I'm so glad to see you two, I was worried."

Chris nods, "What's the matter? Didn't you trust me?"

Leo frowns, "Separate subject."

Phoebe sighs, "How's Piper?"

Paige nods, "You're not gonna like it."

Leo sighs, "She's been kidnapped."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

Paige nods, "That's the bad news. The good news is that she's here, somewhere."

Gideon nods, "Well, if one of the students took her, I can't sense which one it is."

Phoebe smiles, "Maybe I can. Thanks to your wolf." Phoebe walks over to the frozen kids. "I can sense pain, and anger, a lot of anger, wants revenge. Do any of them hate the high school?"

Paige frowns, "Honey, they're teenagers, they all hate the school." Paige points to a Boy. "But he's a conjurer."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "That is so not true. Not all teenagers hate school."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, it's not him." Phoebe turns to Zac. "But who's this guy?"

Paige nods, "A telepath."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, he's telepathing a whole lot of rage right now."

Zac moves. "Well, look who just solved the case."

Gideon frowns, "Zachary?"

Zac smiles, "Surprise." He disappears.

Buffy shakes her head, "What happened? Where'd he go?"

Leo shakes his head, "That wasn't Zachary, that was an astral projection."

Gideon frowns, "He doesn't have that power."

Dawn smiles, "No, but a teacher here does. And Herman's a conjurer and Piper can freeze."

Phoebe nods, "He's using his telepathy to tap into other people's powers."

Leo frowns, "Where's the real Zachary?"

Paige sighs, "He's at school with Piper."

Chris shakes his head, "But why? What does he want with her?"

At Magic School in the Great Hall. Phoebe, Buffy and Paige walk in. Piper's head is sitting on a table.

Buffy sighs, "You don't think he'll kill her, do you?"

Phoebe shrugs, "You know what? I have no idea."

Paige nods, "He's a smart kid. I just hope he's not luring us here."

The headless horseman appears and chops off Phoebe, Buffy and Paige's heads. He disappears.

Piper nods, "Mm-hm."

Zac walks in. "You made me do this, you know. I didn't have a choice."

Piper frowns, "So, now what are you guys gonna do?"

Zac places Phoebe, Buffy and Paige's heads on the table and leaves.

Piper frowns, "So whose bright idea was this anyway?"

Buffy nods, "We were trying to save you."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, good job on that one."

Phoebe frowns, "And who went and got her head stolen?"

Piper sighs, "While you two were off contemplating your navals, while you both still had one."

Paige sighs, "Guys, we're not getting anywhere arguing."

Piper nods, "Actually, we're not getting anywhere because we don't have any bodies."

Buffy sighs, "Okay, look, we said we were sorry."

Paige nods, "Can we try looking on the bright side? I mean, you know, we're still alive."

Piper frowns, "Yeah, only because Zachary can't kill us in here."

Paige shakes her head, "I don't think he would if he could, I mean, he practically apologized to us."

Phoebe nods, "I think she's right, actually, I didn't sense any anger from him, just a lot of sorrow."

Piper sighs, "So what, he did this to us just to get us out of the way? To do what?"

Buffy shrugs, "To get revenge on the school."

Paige nods, "And Gideon." A moment later. "You think the spell's gonna work?"

Piper frowns, "Well, now that we know who conjured the horseman, it should."

Phoebe nods, "We won't until we summon him. So let's just put our heads together and... You know what I mean, right?" They close their eyes and the headless horseman appears. "Okay, now, now, now."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Buffy say at the same time, "Power of four unite, to end this grisly fright, reverse the rolls and make us whole."

The headless horseman explodes and disappears. Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige get their bodies back.

Paige smiles, "Oh, thank god, it worked." Phoebe pats her body. "You want me to get you a room?"

Piper nods, "Let's go, let's go, let's go."

At the manor Gideon is lying on the floor with a dagger levitating in front of his neck. Dawn is held suspended in mid-air. Zac is standing in front of them with his arms outstretched.

Gideon frowns, "Why take it out on others, Zachary? Why not just come after me?"

Zac nods, "Because I want you to suffer, Gideon. Like you made me suffer ever since I got here. I want you to see your precious school destroyed. Bit by bit."

Gideon sighs, "But that doesn't give you the right to kill an innocent."

Zac shakes his head, "You scolding me now? You gonna give me a demerit? That wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted the sisters out of the way. The horseman's only supposed to hurt evil."

Dawn blinks, "Evil? You think teachers are evil?"

Zac nods, "They are when they keep me here against my wishes. They take me away from my family, my home, without even thinking about what I want."

Gideon shakes his head, "Why didn't you come to me?"

Zac sighs, "I did, damn it! Every time I snuck out, every time I got in trouble. But you didn't care, you wouldn't listen."

Paige smiles, "We're listening." Piper, Buffy, Phoebe and Paige walk in. "It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you."

Buffy nods, "We're here to help."

Gideon blinks, "How'd you get out?"

Dawn smiles, "Nice to see you whole again Aunt Piper."

Piper smiles, "Magic."

Paige nods, "See, sometimes it takes us away from our lives as well, a lot more than we'd like it to."

Piper nods, "But it's who we are whether we like it or not."

Buffy smiles, "We can't change that and neither can you."

Phoebe nods, "You have to accept it."

Paige looks at her sisters and then back at Zac, "You have to realize this is not worth throwing your life away for. Just let it go. That's it. Easy."

The dagger and Dawn falls to the floor. Piper and Phoebe kneel beside Gideon. Buffy kneels beside Dawn.

Phoebe nods, "You okay?"

Gideon smiles, "Yes. I just guess I've been more invisible than I realized over the years."

Buffy smiles and runs her hand through Dawn's hair, "How about you?

Dawn smiles, "I'm fine, mom."

Later that evening at P4. Piper, Buffy and Phoebe are sitting at the bar, listening to the band playing.

Paige walks up to them. "Hey, guys. Wasn't Ziggy Marley supposed to play here before?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, he had to reschedule. So how's Zachary?"

Paige smiles, "He's good. He's at home with his family now, but I wouldn't be surprised to see him back at Magic School someday. I think he, I think he heard us about accepting himself."

Buffy nods, "So then you're not gonna bind his powers?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, he didn't want me to. But he gave me a good idea about maybe doing it for somebody else."

Phoebe nods, "Richard?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. You know, if he can't handle it, why should he have to? Maybe I can finally help him accept that."

Buffy smiles, "You're gonna make a really good teacher one day, Paige."

Paige blinks, "Teacher?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes, in Magic School. We saw it with our very own... vision."

Piper nods, "Yeah, I don't think she's gonna be teaching Wyatt any time soon. Suddenly I'm more concerned about separating him from his family, than raising him as an only child."

Phoebe smiles, "Actually, there might be a day that you don't have to be concerned about that."

Buffy nods, "Actually I've been thinking of letting Dawn go to magic school. If it helps her to learn to control her power. We all saw what happened to Willow. And we know what happens to Dawn in Chris' future. Maybe letting her go to magic school will help her."

Piper frowns, "What do you mean?"

Phoebe sees Chris across the room. She nudges Buffy who nods. "I'm just saying."

Piper frowns, "What are you just saying?" Buffy and Phoebe walks away. "Excuse me!"

Chris walks in the back room. Buffy and Phoebe walks in after him.

Phoebe smiles, "Hey."

Chris sighs, "Hey. So did you come here to kick me out?"

Phoebe looks to Buffy who nods, "Uh, no, actually, we came here to ask you a question."

Chris frowns, "What?"

Buffy nods, "We need you to be honest with us. No games, no running away, just the truth."

Chris sighs, "Okay."

Phoebe nods, "Are you Wyatt's little brother?"

Chris nods, "Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time."


	72. Chapter 72: I Dream of Buffy

**Chapter 72: I Dream of Buffy**

At the Bay Mirror. Buffy and Phoebe walks in and goes over to their assistant.

Phoebe smiles, "Good morning. Any phone calls?"

The assistant nods, "Take your pick. We've got adulterers, cross-dressers, thirty-four year old virgins, and, oh, you're nephew."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, Chris called?"

The assistant frowns. "No, Wyatt. Um, actually, I think Piper did the dialing, but. You have another nephew?"

Phoebe shakes her head and looks at Buffy, "Um, no, uh, but-but, you know, maybe someday we will. You know what I mean? Okay."

Buffy rolls her eyes as they go into their office and find Chris there.

Chris sighs, "Buffy… Phoebe, I need your help."

Phoebe nods, "I've been calling for you all week. Didn't you hear me?"

Chris nods, "For the first couple of days, yeah. Then I put you on mute."

Buffy blinks, "You can put us on mute?"

Chris nods, "I had to, I was busy. Now, I need both of your help."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, yeah, and I need yours too, because you come here, you drop this bombshell on me and Buffy, and you expect us to keep this secret? And I don't even know why we're keeping the secret."

Buffy nods, "I've been wondering the same myself."

Chris shakes his head, "Nobody can find out Piper and Leo are my parents. It can mess with the whole future."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, well, if you didn't want anybody to know, I don't know why you told us."

Chris sighs, "I told you two because you busted me, and I'm glad you did. I have been so focused on protecting Wyatt, I've completely forgotten about me. This month is my conception date."

Buffy frowns, "Your conception date?"

Chris nods, "That's where I've been. Oracles, fortune tellers, soothsayers they all say the same thing. If mom and dad don't screw, this month I'm screwed."

Phoebe frowns, "Okay, I'm just trying to get used to you being my nephew. I never hit on you, did I?"

Chris frowns, "What? No."

Phoebe lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank god."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Get your head out of the gutter, Pheebs."

Chris nods, "Can we focus here, please? Mom and dad need to have sex. Now who's gonna tell them? You guys or me?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, nobody's gonna tell them because we're not gonna reopen those wounds."

Chris frowns, "Okay. So how do we get them back together?"

Buffy blinks, "W-we? There is no we here. We don't. You're the one that split them up. And why did you split them up?"

Chris sighs, "Leo had to become an Elder to make room for me as your Whitelighter. It was the only way I could protect Wyatt and Dawn from turning evil."

Phoebe frowns, "You're unbelievable. I mean, the most kids who are the cause of their parents' divorce actually feel guilty. And you're sitting here like its part of your master plan."

Chris sighs, "I'm sensing some real issues here."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, you're damn right there are issues. You can't just pop in from the future and play with people's lives because your big brother and cousin picked on you."

Chris frowns, "They picked on the world, Phoebe."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I'm not finished. Your parents were happy until you split them up. And now you want our help because you didn't think this all the way through?"

Buffy sighs, "Feel better?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes."

Chris nods, "Will you help me?"

Phoebe sighs, "No. Oh, I don't know."

Buffy sighs, "Maybe. It's just a lot to think about."

Chris nods, "If I'm not conceived in the next couple of weeks, I'll disappear forever." Chris picks up a letter off Phoebe's desk. "You are willing to help complete strangers. How about family?" Phoebe snatches the letter off Chris and receives a premonition. "What is it? What'd you see?"

Phoebe frowns, "A woman being attacked."

Chris nods, "Where?"

Short time later somewhere in Arabia; Phoebe, Buffy and Chris have orbed into a cave.

Buffy shakes her head, "Looks like a dig site."

Chris nods, "A desert in the middle east. Are you sure your scrying wasn't off?"

Phoebe shrugs, "Maybe Jinny is an archaeologist."

Chris nods, "Yeah, why would an archaeologist in the Middle East send a letter to an advice columnist in San Francisco?"

Buffy shrugs, "She said she was with a controlling man."

Chris nods, "Okay, you're missing my point. What happens if this is a trap?" Chris sees some bones on the ground. "What is that?" He bends down to have a look. A sword flies past above his head. They turn around to see two Arabians standing near the cave entrance. They shout words at Phoebe and Chris and move forward. Phoebe throws a potion at them and they are vanquished. "You think anyone heard them?"

A ball of light hits Chris in the shoulder and knocks him to the ground. A guy on a flying carpet flies in. He is holding a bottle. Chris uses telekinesis to knock down some trestles in front of the man. He stops suddenly and drops the bottle. "No!"

Phoebe throws a potion which doesn't harm the man but he flies away. Phoebe rushes to Chris's side. "Are you okay?"

Buffy goes over to the bottle and picks it up.

Chris nods, "I'll be fine. Was that a flying carpet?"

Phoebe nods, "What is that?"

Buffy wipes off the dirt and pink smoke escapes out of the bottle.

Jinny, the Genie appears. "Thank you for responding to my letter."

Buffy frowns, "Wait, are you Jinny?"

Jinny nods, "At your service, master."

Buffy looks at Phoebe and Chris, "What in the hell?"

A short time later Phoebe, Leo, Chris and Jinny are in the conservatory at the manor.

Leo is healing Chris's shoulder.

Jinny smiles, "I could heal him, master. Your warrior needs his strength. My last master will be coming back for me."

Buffy shakes her head, "I think he's got it under control. Though sorry Chris I didn't notice you were hurt or I would have done it."

Jinny nods, "Good idea, save your wishes."

Leo frowns, "Did you get a good look at the demon?"

Phoebe nods, "I did, and when we're done here I'll go up to the Book of Shadows and check it out. I also called Paige to see if she can help Buffy keep an eye on Jinny for us."

Chris nods, "Thanks."

Jinny smiles, "There is no need to guard me. Even if I was not bound to serve master I would do it anyway for sparing me from Bosk."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Do you really have to call me master?"

Phoebe frowns, "Bosk?"

Jinny looks at Buffy and nods, "Yes master." She looks at Phoebe, "My last master. He's cruel, even for a demon. And I would know. My bottle has been passed around from demon to demon for centuries."

Leo frowns, "That's terrible."

Jinny nods, "You cannot begin to know. That is why I got a message to Buffy and Phoebe. I knew if one of them had my bottle they would wish me free."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No wishes. I know all about Genies. You're tricksters."

Buffy frowns, "But Phoebe if wishing her free keeps the demon off her back…"

Phoebe sighs, "Buffy believe me Genies are tricksters the wish would have consequences."

Leo nods, "Listen, I gotta get back up there. You think you can handle this without Piper?"

Chris frowns, "Where is Piper?"

Leo nods, "On a date."

Chris sighs, "On a date in the middle of the day?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, Greg works nights."

Chris thinks, "Greg, Greg. Greg, the fireman? You mean the one she's insanely sexually attracted to? Doesn't that bother you?"

Leo shakes his head, "No. If it's makes her happy, that's all that matters."

Chris sighs, "Oh, come on! What about all this forbidden lovers, you and me against the world stuff? That just doesn't go away."

Leo nods, "You know, Chris, it's a little late for male bonding. Especially since I'm petitioning the other Elders to send you back to your time."

Chris blinks, "What?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Wait, are you serious?"

Jinny smiles, "You look tense, master. Neck rub?"

Leo nods, "Even though Chris's intensions are good, his methods have put us all at risk. So, he's going back."

Chris frowns, "You mean abandoning me again."

Leo nods, "Look, you did your job, you warned us about an evil that was after Wyatt and Dawn. I think we can handle it from here." He orbs out.

Chris frowns, "I've gotta stop him."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Don't worry, I'll talk to Leo."

Chris frowns, "No, no, not Leo. Greg, the fireman. He's about to sleep with my mom." He orbs out.

Buffy sighs, "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

Jinny puts her hands together and blinks.

Chris orbs back in. "What just happened?"

Jinny smiles, "Your wish is my command, master."

They hear the front door close.

Buffy frowns, "Oh shit."

Paige calls out, "Alright, where's the Genie?" Phoebe, Buffy and Jinny walk into the living room. Paige walks in. "Oh my god, you landed one."

Buffy sighs, "She's a Genie, not a trout."

Jinny nods, "You still have two wishes, master. I suggest you save one for Bosk."

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "I told you, no wishes."

Buffy nods, "We're gonna do this our way."

Jinny sighs, "But you cannot handle him. Nobody can. He has a flying carpet and an army of forty thieves."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Thirty-eight. I vanquished two."

Paige nods, "Let me guess. He wanted a crew and a nice ride. Original for a demon's wish, yeah?"

Jinny nods, "Yes. And if Bosk gets me back, he will force me to grant his third wish."

Paige frowns, "What's his third wish?"

Large diamond earrings appear on Paige's earlobes.

Buffy blinks, "Did you do that?"

Jinny shakes her head, "No, but they are lovely. Who conjured them for you?"

Paige sighs, "My boyfriend, Richard. He's been showering me with gifts all week."

Phoebe frowns, "I thought you and Willow were gonna talk to him about binding his powers?"

Paige sighs, "We have but every time I or she brings it up we just get another present. Luxury problem I know, but still. You should see Willow he's not as luxurious with her as he is with me. But she has been getting gifts too."

Buffy sighs, "Yeah, not good. Back to the demon. Uh, what was his third wish?"

Jinny nods, "Zanbar."

Phoebe frowns, "Zanbar?"

Paige shakes her head, "What's Zanbar?"

Jinny nods, "The lost city. Before being swallowed up by the desert, it was the seat of power for an evil empire."

Chris walks in. "Buffy? Will you do something, please? I can't orb."

A large diamond bracelet appears on Paige's arm. "Damn him."

Phoebe sighs, "You know, Paige, if he won't listen to you or Willow, maybe he'll listen to his family."

Paige nods, "Most of them are dead. Remember, the feud."

Jinny shakes her head, "Please, we do not have time for this. If Bosk captures me, Zanbar will rise again from the dust."

Paige frowns, "It's just a city."

Jinny nods, "A city of magic. Bosk has been using his thieves to search for his former site. If he finds it and wishes it back, there will be no stopping him. That is why you must wish me free, master. If I am not a Genie, it will solve your problems and mine. I beg you."

Chris nods, "Hey, a little help here, please?"

Paige's clothes change into a black evening dress.

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, I'm losing my mind. Uh, Paige, go to Richard, deal with it so you can help us."

Paige nods, "Okay." She leaves.

Phoebe nods, "You, we will help you get your parents back together but it has to be on our terms. Agreed?"

Chris nods, "Agreed."

Phoebe sighs, "Go get Piper, we could use her help. Buffy you don't mind."

Buffy nods, "Uh, I wish that he could orb." Jinny puts her hands together and blinks. Chris orbs out. "And we need to find a vanquishing potion for that demon."

Jinny nods, "Oh, yes, master."

Buffy sighs, "Buffy."

Jinny nods, "Yes, master Buffy."

They make their way up into the attic.

Jinny looks through the Book of Shadows. "He was my master once. And him too. And her."

Phoebe blinks, "Boy, you sure got around. How did so many demons get a hold of you, anyway?"

Jinny nods, "Some bought, some stole. I changed hands so many times I lost track."

Buffy sighs, "I'm sorry I can't set you free. But wishing is just too risky right now."

Piper and Chris orb in.

Piper frowns, "Okay, let's go. Greg's not gonna wait forever."

Chris nods, "Well, then you should dump him."

Piper frowns, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "He's just being over protective."

Piper nods, "I take it you're the Genie."

Jinny nods, "Jinny."

Buffy sighs, "Jinny the Genie."

Piper nods, "Of course. Who's the demon?"

Chris nods, "Uh." Chris goes over to the Book of Shadows and looks at the page on Bosk. "He's a low level demon with minimal powers. There's a vanquishing potion."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, that's what I'm working on."

Piper smiles, "Good. Then you're almost done with me too. Okay, so what you're planning is summon him to us?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

Chris frowns, "What's the rush?"

Piper smiles, "Well, not that it's any of your business but Greg's shift starts in a few hours and I won't see him for three days. So I'm gonna go call him and I'd put the Genie back in the bottle just to be safe. No offence, but we've been burned before."

Piper leaves the room.

Buffy sighs, "Do you mind?"

Jinny nods, "Yes, master." She is sucked into the bottle.

Buffy shakes her head, "I feel so bad."

Chris nods, "As well you should. If we don't do something soon, I can end up half fireman instead of half Whitelighter."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, for goodness sake."

Chris nods, "Look, I'm running out of time here. So what do you say we get to use that Genie to make mom and dad... you know."

Buffy frowns, "That's vile. And against the rules. I would think you wouldn't want to be conceived that way."

Chris sighs, "Well, beats not being conceived at all."

Phoebe nods, "Look, I told you we would help you on our terms, okay? So back off."

Chris frowns, "What are your terms?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Hmm, not really sure yet. But I am done with this potion. As soon as Piper gets back we are ready to go."

Bosk comes crashing through the window on his flying carpet, knocking Chris to the floor. Phoebe throws the potion at Bosk but the pendent around his neck blocks it.

Bosk smiles, "Not this time, witch."

Buffy frowns, "Jinny, I wish you free!"

A pink smoke escape out of the bottle and Jinny appears wearing black clothes. "Well, it's about time. Who's the master now?" She throws a fireball at Bosk and vanquishes him. Piper walks in. She reaches for the bottle.

Piper frowns, "Chris."

Chris holds out his hand and the bottle flies into it. Piper tries to blow Jinny up but Jinny ducks. Jinny jumps on the flying carpet and it flies out the window.

Chris gets up. "Where's Buffy?"

Phoebe looks around, "I have no idea."

Buffy's Voice comes from inside the bottle: "Here. In here!" Chris looks in the bottle and sees Buffy dressed in a blue Genie costume. "Hello, master."

Piper takes a look in the bottle. "Will you come out of there, please?"

Buffy sighs, "I can't. I don't know how. Try commanding me."

Piper nods, "Uh, okay. Get the hell outta there."

Buffy sighs, "No, not you. My master."

Piper walks away and Chris looks in the bottle. "You mean me?"

Buffy nods, "Well, yeah, you did pick up the bottle, didn't you?"

Chris nods, "Alright, get out of the bottle. I command you."

Blue smoke rises out of the bottle and Buffy appears.

Piper laughs. "You look ridiculous."

Phoebe shakes her head, "You do at that, Buffy."

Buffy sighs, "I feel ridiculous."

Dawn orbs in, "Has anyone seen mom?" She notices Buffy, "Mom?"

Buffy waves, "Hi sweetie. You might go ask Willow to make you something for dinner. I'm probably going to be a tad late."

Dawn blinks, "Ok. Uhm why are you wearing that?"

Buffy sighs, "Home, now."

Dawn sighs and orbs out.

Piper shakes her head, "How am I supposed to get back to Greg now with this?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Is that all you care about? Would you look at me. I am trapped in pantaloons right now."

Piper nods, "Leo!"

Chris nods, "Have you ever noticed that Leo is the first person you call in your time of need?"

Leo orbs in. "Uh-oh."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, right, uh-oh."

Piper sighs, "I still can't believe you made a wish with a Genie." She looks at Phoebe, "You did tell her right?"

Phoebe nods, "I told her."

Buffy sighs, "I thought she was an innocent. How was I to know that I was gonna unleash a demon?"

Leo picks up the bottle. "It says so right here."

Buffy sighs, "Oh, right, right there in Arabic."

Piper frowns, "There's a warning label on the Genie bottle?"

Leo nods, "Yeah. An ancient sorcerer condemned a demon into the bottle for not marrying him. It says whoever tried to free her they have to switch places with her. Missed a big one here, bud."

Chris frowns, "You wanna pin this on me?"

Buffy sighs, "Leo, it's not his fault, it's my fault."

Piper nods, "Phoebe, how come you're empathy thing didn't give her away?"

Phoebe shrugs, "She tricked me and obviously the book too."

Chris nods, "Let's just figure out a way to fix this, okay?"

Leo nods, "Well, the only way to fix it is to get the demon to wish Buffy free, reverse the magic."

Buffy nods, "That's what we need to do then. Preferably before social services decides to see why Dawn's mother is missing."

Piper nods, "I'll call Paige." She heads downstairs.

Buffy nods, "Yes. I do believe the element of surprise is very important here."

Chris smiles, "You sure? Because we could always take our time with this plan, you know, keep Piper around just a little bit longer."

Buffy frowns, "Yes, master."

Chris smiles, "Good, I'm glad you agree."

Buffy sighs, "Actually, I don't agree, but I-I can't... How am I supposed to take charge and take commands all at the same time?"

Phoebe smiles, "I feel for you Buffy, really I do."

Leo nods, "Well, you won't have to. Chris is coming back up there with me. The Elders have agreed to send him back to his time."

Chris frowns, "What?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "You don't know what you're doing here, Leo."

Leo nods, "You don't belong here. And as your Whitelighter he's doing more harm than good."

Chris shakes his head, "You're so full of it. This isn't about me being a bad Whitelighter, it's about you feeling like I've let you down somehow. So whatever issues you might have with me, I wish you would just get over it already." Buffy puts her hands together and blinks. "Leo?"

Leo laughs. "Of course I forgive you, man. You don't have to yell. All you gotta do is ask."

Phoebe frowns, "He didn't just?"

Buffy nods, "Afraid so."

Chris shakes his head, "I did?"

Leo nods, "Yeah. And listen, with all that whole going back to the future thing, you know, don't even worry about it because I'll talk to the other Elders and we're gonna work it all out, okay? It's no big deal, okay? Come on, give me a hug." He hugs Chris.

Short time later in the conservatory Piper is writing a spell.

Buffy looks over Piper's shoulder. "Uh-uh-uh, the wording's not quite right there. Jinny is an upper-level demon."

Piper shakes her head, "Hey, I don't need a bossy Genie on my back. I'm giving up a lot to be here. I'll write the vanquishing spell the way I want."

Buffy sighs, "You should invoke the name of..."

Piper frowns, "Do I need to call Chris to shut you up?"

Buffy frowns, "You wouldn't."

Piper nods, "Keep pushing me."

Buffy sighs, "Hey it's bad enough I'm a Genie ok. I can't even go see Dawn right now. It's like I'm bound to that stupid bottle."

Piper sighs, "Sorry." Paige orbs in. "Back so soon?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, the intervention was a complete train wreck. Richard wouldn't listen to anyone."

Buffy smiles, "Oh, Paige, I'm so sorry." Paige laughs. "You're laughing at me? I'm trying to be sympathetic and you're laughing at me."

Paige nods, "I'm sorry. Maybe I needed a laugh after what I just went through."

Buffy shakes her head, "Yeah, its okay. Is there anything I can do?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, but don't you need to go help Major Nelson?"

Piper and Paige laugh. Buffy isn't impressed.

Piper smiles, "What? It's funny, this is kinda funny."

Phoebe walks in, "I thought I heard, Paige."

Buffy sighs, "Let's just finish the spell, okay?"

Piper nods, "Alright, hey, I want this done just as badly as you do. Did you find us a ghost?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, I got us Richard's dad. He's hanging out in limbo waiting for my call. Why do we need a ghost?"

Piper nods, "Well, once we capture Jinny, he can possess her and force her to wish Buffy free."

Leo and Chris walk in, chuckling.

Leo is holding a box. "Here are those crystals you wanted." He puts them on the table.

Paige blinks, "You guys sure are chummy."

Leo nods, "Yeah, I had a change of heart. Decided to let bygones be bygones."

Piper blinks, "Really?"

Buffy nods, "Guys, there's something I have to tell you."

Chris shakes his head, "Ah, after we talk in the kitchen."

Buffy frowns, "But..."

Chris nods, "Buffy." He holds up the bottle.

Buffy looks at Phoebe, "Would you be kind and go check on Dawn?"

Phoebe nods and leaves.

Buffy disappears into the bottle.

Chris smiles, "Now that was cool. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have a little one on one with the help." He leaves the room.

Piper frowns, "What's he hiding now?"

The doorbell rings.

Paige nods, "I'll get it." She leaves the room.

Leo smiles, "You know, Chris is a hell of a guy. You too should give him a chance once in a while."

In the kitchen Buffy has been let back out of the bottle.

Buffy frowns, "You wanna make them do what?"

Chris smiles, "We finally got dad in a good mood and mom, she's still sexed up from the fireman. This is the perfect time to hit them with the whammy."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, we are not going to make Piper and Leo sleep together, okay? We're gonna do this mine and Phoebe's way, mister."

Chris smiles, "Master."

Buffy frowns, "Oh, you know what? Listen to me."

Chris shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Buffy, but I'm running out of time here. A guy's gotta survive. I wish for Piper and Leo to sleep together tonight."

Buffy frowns, "I'm not..." She puts her hands together and blinks. They hear a loud thud come from the other room.

Chris frowns, "What was that?" He and Buffy rush into the conservatory. They see Piper and Leo fast asleep on the floor. "Oh, no. They're sleeping. You tricked me."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, you made me wish for them to sleep together. And they're sleeping together."

Chris frowns, "This is a mess. I've only got one more wish to sort this thing out, so if you don't mind..." He holds up the bottle.

Buffy shakes her head, "Oh, no, actually I do mind because Jinny could be here at any moment. Plus I have a daughter to raise, remember?"

Chris frowns, "You know what? I'll summon you when she does. And Phoebe is looking after Dawn along with Willow and Kennedy. So I command you back into the bottle."

Buffy frowns, "When I get out of this..." She disappears into the bottle.

In the foyer Richard nods, "You're gonna break up with me over some flowers?"

Paige smiles, "Look, I'm sorry. It's me or magic. You just have to choose one."

Richard sighs, "You can't give me that kind of choice."

Paige nods, "I just did."

Richard frowns, "You wanna talk about dependencies, why are you always running off to be with your sisters?"

They hear a crash in the conservatory.

Chris calls out, "Ow!"

Paige nods, "Wait here."

In the conservatory. Chris is thrown across the room by one of the thieves. He drops the bottle. The thief pulls out his sword. Paige runs in.

Chris stands up. "Mind the bottle, Buffy's inside."

The thief charges for Chris and they fight.

Paige heads for the bottle and another thief attacks her. She orbs out and orbs back in behind him. "Sword!" His sword orbs into Paige's hand and she stabs him, vanquishing him. Jinny shimmers in and heads for the bottle. Richard walks in and sends her flying across the room. Paige stabs the other thieve with the sword and vanquishes him. "Crystals!" The crystals in the box orbs out. "Circle!" The crystals orb back in making a circle around Jinny. "Got her."

Jinny tries to walk but the crystals zap her.

Chris nods, "Where's the bottle?"

They turn around to see Richard holding the bottle.

Paige frowns, "Richard."

Richard disappears with the bottle.

At Richard's house Richard is looking through some shelves. The bottle is sitting on a table. Buffy is inside the bottle running from side to side, trying to tip the bottle over. "Come on, come on." The bottle tips over and Buffy escapes out of the bottle. "Oh, thank god. I thought a demon got me. Why didn't you let me out?"

Richard shakes his head, "I'm not ready for you yet."

Buffy frowns, "Hey, we're in the black magic vault. Um, is there a phone around because I'd really love to call Paige, and just check in? Then call Dawn and let her know I'm ok."

Richard shakes his head, "No, you're not. I know I've got a book of wishes around here somewhere." He looks through some drawers.

Buffy shakes her head, "Wishes?"

Richard nods, "Yeah. Gotta get the wording right."

Buffy sighs, "Yeah, maybe you should just wish for sleep because I'm really good at that wish."

Richard nods, "Look, I just want Paige to accept me the way I am with magic. It's the only way we'll work."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't think magic is the answer to your problems, I think it's the cause of your problems."

Richard nods, "Got you brainwashed too. I'm gonna have to cast a spell on the entire family. Uh-huh. Here it is." Paige orbs in. "Paige, I told you. Don't orb in and surprise me."

Buffy frowns, "He's not himself right now."

Paige nods, "How come you and Phoebe didn't tell me Chris was my nephew?"

Buffy smiles, "Yeah, maybe we could talk about that later because your boyfriend's about to whoo-whoo!"

Richard nods, "Look, I'm fine, alright? I just need to do some reading. I'll call you when I'm ready."

Paige frowns, "This is for your own good." She throws a potion at Richard and he uses telekinesis to send the potion and Paige flying.

Buffy frowns, "Paige!"

Richard helps Paige up. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Paige nods, "Its okay. It's fine."

Richard frowns, "I'll make it up to you."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, no, no, not that way."

Paige nods, "No more wishes."

Richard smiles, "No, no, it's okay. It's not for me. Buffy, I wish you free." A blue tornado of wind surrounds Buffy, rises up and then surrounds Richard. It disappears. "Uh, what is this?"

Chris orbs in with Jinny.

Buffy frowns, "What are you doing here?"

Jinny throws a fireball at them and they duck. Chris attacks Jinny and she grabs his arm and throws him across the room. Jinny picks up the bottle. Buffy powers up an energy ball.

Jinny smiles, "Genie, I wish the Charmed Ones dead."

Richard puts his hands together and nods his head. The girls fall to the floor, dead.

Chris frowns, "No!" He runs to their side.

Jinny nods, "Now, into the bottle." Richard is sucked into the bottle. "My condolences." She disappears.

Chris is kneeling beside Buffy and Paige. "No. You can't be dead yet. It's not your time. I know it's not your time." Buffy and Paige's spirits float out of their body. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. She was gonna kill mom and dad."

Buffy frowns, "Hey, Chris, we're not moving on."

Paige nods, "Why aren't we moving on?"

Chris smiles, "Who cares? You're still here. Give time for Dawn to try and heal you. Dawn!"

Paige nods, "Got any unfinished business?"

Buffy sighs, "Kind of. But I doubt leaving Dawn alone would be enough to stop me from moving on. How about you?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, now that you mention it, it would have been nice to find out I had another nephew before I died."

Buffy nods, "We were gonna tell you but… We just didn't get a chance."

Chris nods, "Guys we can fix this. We can reverse the magic. All we need to do is get the bottle."

Buffy nods, "That's true, we're ghosts, we can possess Jinny. Where is Jinny?"

Dawn orbs in, "Hey?" She notices Buffy. "Mom?"

Paige nods, "Well, she was planning to conjure the lost city."

Buffy smiles, "Hey sweetie. Where's Phoebe?"

Dawn smiled, "Aunt Phoebe is with Aunt Piper. I healed her. So who's next?"

Buffy nods, "Don't worry, we're gonna take care of this. Dawn why don't you heal Paige. I'll possess Jinny force her to wish herself back into the bottle."

Dawn nods and kneels down next to Paige's body and heals her.

Paige nods, "How do we reach Jinny?"

Chris smiles, "Buffy you're a ghost, you can haunt anybody you want. You should concentrate and it should whisk you right to her." Buffy closes her eyes and she vanishes. "Wait for us!"

Chris, Dawn and Paige orb after Buffy.

In Arabia Jinny and the thieves walk over to a two-headed animal skeleton lying in the sand. "You sure this is the site?"

A thief nods, "One of the hounds of the Zanbar. They guarded the city for the Sultan."

Jinny smiles, "I could use a few of those myself." She looks to the bottle. "You ready in there? I wish to resurrect the lost city of Zanbar." A huge Arabian city rises out of the desert sands. "Finders, keepers."

Paige smiles, "I wouldn't unpack just now if I were you."

They turn around to see ghost Buffy, Paige, Dawn and Chris standing there.

Jinny frowns, "Why haven't you moved on? You're dead. And you how did you get healed?"

Dawn smiles, "That would be my doing."

Buffy nods, "So are you." She jumps into Jinny's body. One of the thieves runs towards Chris and Chris throws him across the room. The other two thieves pull out their swords and runs towards them.

Dawn powers up a fireball and throws it at one of thieves vanquishing him.

Paige frowns, "Watch out."

Chris nods, "Buffy, a little help here."

Buffy/Jinny throws a fireball at the other thief, vanquishing them. "I think I've got control of the body."

Chris grabs a sword and stabs the last thief, vanquishing him.

Paige smiles, "Okay, all clear."

Buffy/Jinny picks up the bottle. "Richard, I wish you free."

Buffy's spirit exits Jinny's body. Jinny is sucked into the bottle and Richard appears in her place.

Paige smiles, "Hi, honey."

Jinny calls out from inside the bottle, "Let me out of here!"

Richard nods, "I wish the Charmed Ones alive again."

Jinny sighs, "Yes, master."

Buffy's spirit vanishes.

Chris nods, "You okay?"

Richard nods, "Take this, get it out of my site."

Chris smiles, "Sure. Could you get rid of that thing first?"

Richard nods, "Yeah. No problem."

Sometime later at Richard's house. Richard is there holding a potion vial.

Paige walks in. "Hey. What's going on?"

Richard nods, "Just thinking."

Paige nods, "Oh, yeah? What about?"

Richard sighs, "Everything. I mean, sometimes it feels like my life's just one big disaster after the next, you know? Like right from the start, being born into this stupid feud, all that family hatred. I mean, it's amazing I've gone this far without ending up like one of them."

Paige shakes her head, "Well, Richard, you have. That's what's important, right? You are here for a reason, for a purpose, you just have to figure out what it is."

Richard nods, "How can you have so much faith, Paige. I mean, with everything out there, all the evil."

Paige smiles, "Well, that's because I don't see all the evil, I see all the good too. Especially in you."

Richard nods, "Sometimes I'm not sure."

Paige nods, "I am."

Richard sighs, "Well, I hope you're right because I'm giving up a lot... to see it too. My whole life I've had powers and magic and even if I didn't use it, it was just a part of me. And now, uh, it's kind of scary to think I'm gonna be losing it, and losing you too."

Paige shakes her head, "Well, you have to take care of yourself first, right? And as long as I'm around and bringing magic into your life, you won't be able to."

Richard nods, "I know."

Paige sighs, "Have you taken the power stripping potion yet?"

Richard tips the vial upside down to show its empty. Tears fall from Paige's eyes.

At the manor Phoebe, Buffy and Chris are in the living room. The grandfather clock chimes.

Chris frowns, "They're not waking up. How come they're not waking up?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Would you relax?"

Chris frowns, "Relax? I'm sorry, did you say relax? Because I'm about to disappear, vanish forever, cease to exist."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh my god, you're so dramatic." Piper and Leo wake up. "Hey, are you okay?"

Piper quickly pulls away from Leo. "I think so. Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

Leo shrugs, "Uh, I don't know, I swear." Leo stands up. "What's going on?"

Buffy glares at Chris, "Arabic sleeping potion. Very strong, not good."

Piper frowns, "You mean Jinny did this?"

Phoebe nods, "Who else?"

Piper frowns, "Well, we've gotta stop her."

Buffy smiles, "We already did while you were sleeping. She's back in the bottle."

Chris picks up the bottle. "Which we were sort of hoping you could take care of for us." He gives Leo the bottle.

Leo blinks, "So that's it? It's all over?"

Chris nods, "Pretty much. I mean, you still forgive me, right?"

Leo smiles, "Of course."

Chris nods, "Good."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I still wanna know why we all didn't die. What? I'm curious."

Chris nods, "Oh, sure, you don't mind them knowing that they almost died but not that... Never mind."

Piper frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Buffy sighs, "Jinny made a wish for the Charmed Ones to die and we almost did, but then we turned into ghosts and..."

Piper blinks, "Huh. So that wasn't a dream I had. I was floating over my body looking down at me and then, uh, you healed me."

Leo blinks, "I did?"

Piper nods, "Yeah. I called to you when you were sleeping and somehow you must have heard me and you wouldn't let me go."

Chris nods, "Well, then that must be the reason why Phoebe, Buffy and Paige's spirits didn't move on. See the wish was for all the Charmed Ones to die, so saving you must have saved them. It gave Dawn time to heal Phoebe and Paige. While Buffy went to possess Jinny."

Piper smiles, "That was really sweet of you."

Leo nods, "Any time. So you wanna go with me to get Wyatt?"

Piper nods, "Sure."

Leo orbs out with Piper.

Chris frowns, "Wait, wh... What about me?"

Phoebe smiles, "I wouldn't give up."

Buffy nods, "There may be hope for you yet."


	73. Chapter 73: The Courtship of Wyatt's

**Chapter 73: The Courtship of Wyatt's Father**

At the manor. Piper, Buffy, Leo and Wyatt are in the Foyer. Parents and their kids are leaving the manor.

Piper is handing goodie bags to them as they leave. "Here you go. Thanks for coming."

Woman smiles, "Thanks for inviting us, it was a fun party. I still can't believe that Wyatt is one already."

Piper nods, "Oh, I know, you can't."

Man smiles, "Nice to finally meet you, Leo."

Leo nods, "Yeah, you too."

Woman nods, "You know, Frank and some of the other dads get the kids together on Saturdays if you're interested."

Leo nods, "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Frank smiles, "Excellent."

Woman waves, "Bye."

Frank nods, "I'll call you."

Leo rolls his eyes, "Okay, great."

They all leave.

Piper sighs, "Phew." Buffy closes the front door. "I am exhausted."

Buffy nods, "Tell me about it. I haven't been this exhausted since Dawn was Wyatt's age."

Leo smiles at Wyatt, "Did you have fun? Did you like it?"

Piper nods, "Yeah, he was a really good boy and only made mummy freeze the room once."

Leo nods, "He was excited. It's his birthday."

Buffy nods, "He was excited to see you. He misses you."

Leo nods, "I know. I miss him too."

Paige walks in. "Hey, you guys want anymore champagne? Come on, we don't want it to go to waste. How about it, dad?"

Leo shakes his head, "Elders aren't allowed to drink."

Buffy smiles, "Oh, come on. When on earth you should do as earthlings do."

Leo shakes his head, "Sorry."

Piper sighs, "Not that I'm complaining or anything because you guys did such great work. But champagne? Chocolate covered strawberries? Oysters? Aren't the kids a little young for the aphrodisiacs?"

Paige smiles, "They're aphrodisiacs? Heh, who knew. Bubbly?"

Piper frowns, "Paige."

Paige nods, "What? Oh, come on, there were milk and cookies here too. You know, maybe if-if there were more kids living in this house, I would know what to get. Did you ever stop to think about that? Excuse us." She pulls Buffy a long with her into the kitchen.

Piper shakes her head, "She's been weird since she changed her hair color. She'll probably change it back."

Paige and Buffy walk into the kitchen.

Paige sighs, "Okay, forget about the strawberries, she's onto us."

Phoebe frowns, "What do you mean? She knows about Chris?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. She knows we're up to something."

Paige nods, "I can't believe how hard it is to get two people laid."

Phoebe frowns, "Paige, that is disgusting."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Paige nods, "Well, it's what we're trying to do, right?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, we are trying to romance Piper and Leo together so they can conceive Chris, our nephew."

Buffy sighs, "And that's different how?"

Phoebe nods, "Well, because what Paige said is very Springer, what I said is very Oprah."

Paige nods, "Oh. Well, whatever show we're watching, we're running out of time. At least Chris is. We should probably tell him."

Phoebe nods, "Yes. Chris!"

Chris orbs in. "Hey. So how's it going?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not so good."

Chris nods, "What do you mean? What does she mean?"

Phoebe sighs, "We're running out of ideas."

Chris nods, "Well, that's too bad because it has to happen today or I don't happen."

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, today?"

Chris nods, "Yeah. I did the math. And if I'm not conceived by midnight tonight, that's it. I won't be born, which means I won't be coming back from the future to warn you about Wyatt and Dawn turning evil."

Buffy shakes her head, "Yeah, see that time travel thing. Ooh."

Chris nods, "Hey, what about making a love potion and just, like, slipping it to them."

Paige shakes her head, "No, we're not tricking your parents."

Chris sighs, "Why not? I'm desperate."

Phoebe nods, "Hey, look, I have an idea. Call me crazy, but why don't we just tell them the truth?"

Buffy sighs, "Sure, let's give them a massive case of performance anxiety."

Phoebe sighs, "We're already out of options."

Chris nods, "And time."

They hear a crash coming from the other room.

A darklighter is running down the stairs and Piper is trying to blow him up.

Leo runs towards Wyatt who is sitting in the foyer. "Wyatt!"

The darklighter disappears and reappears beside Wyatt. He points his crossbow at Leo and shoots. Leo orbs out and the arrow flies past Piper. Chris walks in and the arrow heads straight for him. Phoebe, Buffy and Paige walk in and Phoebe pushes Chris out of the way of the arrow.

Paige smiles, "Arrow!"

The arrow orbs out and orbs back in the darklighter's chest.

Leo orbs in and picks up Wyatt. "I got you, I got you."

The darklighter disappears.

Piper walks over to Leo and Wyatt. "You're okay, you're okay."

Chris smiles, "Thanks for saving my life. Hope it wasn't for nothing."

A moment later Piper, Buffy, Paige, Leo, Chris and Wyatt are in the living room. Phoebe is in the foyer collecting some blood on the floor with an eyedropper. She joins the others.

Buffy smiles, "Is that enough to scry with?"

Phoebe nods, "Only one way to find out."

Piper sighs, "At least he waited until after the party to attack. That was nice of him."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Chris frowns, "You know what I don't understand is why would the darklighter attack at all? I mean, with all of us here at the same time. It's suicide."

Dawn and Willow orb into the living room.

Buffy smiles, "Hey sweetie how was school?"

Piper nods, "All the more reason to find him and stop him before he tries again."

Dawn nods, "It was good."

Willow looks around, "What's up?"

Buffy sighs, "A Darklighter attacked."

Leo nods, "I don't think he was after a Whitelighter, I think he was after me. Or Wyatt."

Paige nods "Well, then why don't you take Piper up there and take Wyatt too."

Piper smiles, "Yeah, I'll go with you.

Leo frowns, "But you're not allowed."

Piper sighs, "Alright, so then we'll go to the magic school. You'll be safe there; you can't be hurt, right?"

Buffy smiles, "That's great. One big happy family.

Piper nods, "You change him, I'll pack him."

Piper and Leo, holding Wyatt, leaves the room.

Chris sighs, "Think now's a good time to tell them?"

Dawn frowns, "Tell them what?"

Paige sighs, "No. The sooner we take care of the darklighter, the sooner we make you."

Buffy sighs, "Chris is Piper's son."

Willow's eyes go wide. "Really?"

Buffy nods.

Phoebe nods, "I'm gonna start scrying."

Dawn smiles, "I'll help you Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe and Dawn head upstairs.

Paige sighs, "And I will go start the love potion."

Willow blinks, "Love potion? Paige I'm not so sure about that. Love potions can have nasty consequences. For that matter so can love spells. Buffy you remember that one spell that Xander and Amy cast right?"

Chris nods, "Wait, I thought you were against making the love potion?"

Paige smiles, "Not if it's gonna save one of my two favorite nephews."

Chris looks at the clock - 3:00.

Buffy sighs, "Yeah Willow I remember all too well. It backfired massively. Everyone including you and I were under its effects. I remember begging Xander to undress me." She looks to Chris, "I'm not sure a love potion or a spell is the way to go Chris. They could backfire massively."

Chris sighs, "I don't think I have much choice."

A short time later in the attic Phoebe is scrying, Dawn stands near her. Buffy and Willow stand back watching Paige who is making the love potion. The potion explodes.

Buffy shakes her head, "I thought you were making a love potion?"

Paige sighs, "I am."

Willow nods, "Then why did it blow up?"

Paige shrugs, "Maybe I'm trying too hard."

Phoebe nods, "Or maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Paige sighs, "Guys."

Phoebe nods, "Come on, you weren't thinking the exact same thing?"

Paige shakes her head, "No. Okay, fine, but for like a second. The point is Chris is meant to be."

Dawn sighs, "But not if he changed too much by coming here. You know, messed up his own timeline."

Paige shakes her head, "We're talking about his very existence."

Phoebe nods, "Paige, I know, but there's only so much we can do. Especially now with that Darklighter out there. I just think that we have to face the reality that Chris's destiny might have been just to come here and warn us about Wyatt, and that's all."

Chris walks in.

Paige smiles, "Hey."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh my god, Chris, I'm so sorry."

Chris nods, "No, its okay. I've actually been wondering the same thing."

Paige blinks, "You have?"

Chris nods, "Yeah. I've had the strangest feeling, like, I don't know, it's really hard to explain. But it feels like I'm, I'm floating, like I'm not really here, you know?"

Dawn frowns, "Well, that doesn't sound good."

Paige nods, "Well, you have to fight it, we still have time."

Chris shakes his head, "Not much."

The scrying crystal stops at a point on the map and spins around on the spot.

Buffy frowns, "I've never seen it do that before."

Phoebe nods, "Maybe that means there's more than one? I'll go get Piper." She leaves the room.

Chris nods, "I'll go too."

Paige shakes her head, "No, you stay here, okay. Finish the potion, when we come back your parents will be in the mood." She leaves with Buffy, Dawn and Willow.

30 minutes later Piper's car pulls up and Piper, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Phoebe, Paige and Leo get out.

Piper nods, "You sure this is the place?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, down that alley."

Dawn sighs, "Thank goddess we didn't orb in."

Leo nods, "Well, we couldn't. They would've known we were coming."

Buffy sighs, "Maybe they know already."

Phoebe frowns, "What do you mean?"

Buffy sighs, "I mean, since when do darklighters hang out in broad daylight like this? It could be a trap, maybe you should stay here."

Leo shakes his head, "No, I'm the bait, remember? Besides, if it is a trap, you might need me to help you orb back."

Paige nods, "Well, I've got Phoebe, Dawn you have Willow, Buffy can orb herself, and you get Piper out of here for Chris's... for Wyatt's sake."

Buffy nods and looks at Dawn, "Stay close to her."

Dawn smiles, "I will, mom."

Phoebe nods, "Let's just do this." They all walk down the alley. "I don't see anything."

A darklighter appears on the top of a building and points his crossbow at them. Piper sees him and blows him up. Two more appear on top of the building.

Paige nods, "You take Piper. Dawn get Willow. Buffy." She orbs out with Phoebe and they orb back in on top of the building. They each throw a potion at the darklighters, vanquishing them. Damien appears behind Phoebe.

Dawn orbs Willow up next to Paige and Phoebe. She powers up a fireball.

Leo and Buffy call out at the same time, "Phoebe, watch out!"

Phoebe turns around and Damien hits her across the face with his crossbow. She falls off the roof and lands on a dumpster. Piper gasps. Damien disappears and reappears behind Piper and Leo.

Dawn calls out, "Behind you!"

Piper, Buffy and Leo turn around. Damien points his crossbow at them and Piper blows him up. He causes a huge explosion which engulfs Piper, Buffy and Leo. The explosion disappears and so have Piper, Buffy and Leo.

Paige frowns, "Piper! Buffy!" She orbs out and orbs back in beside Phoebe. "Phoebe? Oh my god, you're bleeding."

Dawn calls out, "Mom! Aunt Piper!" She orbs with Willow down next to Paige and Phoebe. She holds her hands over Phoebe but nothing happens, "What the heck?"

Phoebe smiles, "It's ok, Dawn, Maybe we should get me to a hospital."

Paige nods, "Yeah." Paige helps Phoebe up. "I got you." She helps Phoebe to Piper's car

Dawn gets in the back seat with Phoebe as she continues to try and heal Phoebe.

Paige and Willow jump in the front and they drive off.

Dawn shakes her head, "It's like something is blocking my powers."

Phoebe smiles, "It's likely because you're worried about your mom, sweetie. Our powers are tied to our emotions remember. You're worried about her so that is making your powers go all wonky."

On the ghostly plane. The street is completely deserted. No cars, no people, only empty buildings. Piper, Buffy and Leo walk out of the alley.

Piper frowns, "Phoebe? Paige?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Dawn? Willow?"

Piper sighs, "Where's my car? What's going on? Where'd everybody go?"

Leo frowns, "That's a good question."

Buffy nods, "Well, they gotta be here somewhere."

Leo nods, "I think we should get out of here."

Piper shakes her head, "No, not without Phoebe, she's hurt. Didn't you see her fall?"

Leo nods, "Yeah, but at least she's alive. Plus Dawn can heal her now, remember."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm not so sure of that Leo. She has to be worried that she can't find us. And you always said our powers are tied to our emotions."

Leo nods, "You have a point, Buffy."

Piper nods, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Leo smiles, "I don't know, but I think need to get off the street while we figure this out."

Buffy nods, "The hospital."

Piper nods, "If Paige couldn't get to you or Buffy. And if Buffy is right that Dawn's worry over Buffy is possibly blocking her powers. Paige'd take Phoebe to the hospital. Memorial's just down the street."

Leo nods, "But Piper, you don't understand, we can't worry about them right now. We need to worry about us."

Damien walks out of the alley.

Buffy frowns, "Leo."

Damien smiles, "Buffy… Piper, you two are not supposed to be here."

Piper nods, "Yeah, well, you're not supposed to be here either. At least not in one piece." She tries to blow him up but her powers don't work.

Buffy tries to power up an energy ball but nothing happens.

Leo frowns, "Come on." He tries to orb out but can't. He looks at Buffy who tries to orb also but can't.

Piper frowns, "What's wrong with your powers?"

Damien loads his crossbow.

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know. Run. Go, go, go."

Piper, Buffy and Leo run off.

Damien smiles, "You can run but you can't hide! You're in my world now!"

At the hospital Phoebe, Dawn and a doctor are there. The doctor is looking at Phoebe's x-rays.

The doctor nods, "No broken bones, no internal bleeding, other than a mild concussion, I'd say you are a very lucky woman."

Phoebe smiles, "Great! Does that mean I can go home now?"

The doctor shakes his head, "Actually, I think I'd like to keep you here overnight just for observation."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, no, that's not possible."

Dawn rolls her eyes.

The doctor frowns, "Ms Halliwell, I don't have to remind you, you took quite a fall. It's possible you might have more than just a concussion. Sometimes other symptoms don't develop for twenty-four hours."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, well, I don't have twenty-four hours. I gotta go, gotta go."

Dawn nods, "Don't worry I will stay beside her so will Aunt Paige and Willow."

The doctor nods, "Very well. You'll have to sign a release."

Phoebe smiles, "That's fine."

The doctor nods, "If you feel any dizziness or light headedness, call me. Otherwise I'll see you in a week to remove the stitches."

Phoebe smiles, "Thanks." The doctor leaves. "And thanks, Dawnie."

Dawn sighs, "Well I will keep watch over you. Anyways we do have to find Aunt Piper, Mom and Leo. And can't do that if you're in here now can we?"

Paige walks in, "Phoebe. Hey. What'd he say? Are you alright?"

Willow follows Paige in.

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, well, he's releasing me, isn't he? Okay, don't worry about this, Paige, we're gonna figure something out."

Paige sighs, "Okay, but what about Chris?"

Dawn shakes her head, "What about Chris?"

Paige nods, "Well, what if he doesn't exist anymore because his mom and dad don't exist anymore."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, if Piper was gone, I would sense it, I know it."

Dawn nods in agreement, "The same would go for Mom. I'd just know it if she were gone."

They walk out of the room into the busy hallway.

Phoebe blinks, "Oh my god, what happened?"

Willow nods, "A truck hit a bus."

On the Ghostly plane. Piper and Buffy walks in to find nobody around.

Piper shakes her head, "Phoebe? Paige?"

Buffy calls out, "Dawn? Willow?"

Leo runs in. "They're not here, I'm telling you."

Piper shakes her head, "They have to be here. Phoebe's hurt."

Leo sighs, "Not in this plane, she's not. The blast, when you blew up the Darklighter, must have knocked us into this other place. One that co-exists with our world but not with our lives."

Buffy frowns, "What are you talking about? What world?"

Leo sighs, "I don't know. I don't think we're here by accident, I think this is part of the Darklighter's plan. To have us here without our powers and without your sisters, Dawn or Willow."

Piper frowns, "Phoebe!"

Buffy calls out, "Dawn!"

In the hospital Phoebe, Dawn, Willow and Paige are walking down the hallway.

Phoebe smiles, "Excuse us."

Paige nods, "Coming through."

Phoebe hears Piper calling. Dawn hears Buffy calling.

Phoebe frowns, "Do you hear something?"

Dawn looks around, "Did someone call my name?"

Paige frowns, "Hear what?"

Phoebe nods, "I could have sworn I heard someone call out my name." She looks at Dawn, "You too?"

Dawn nods, "I could have sworn someone called my name."

A doctor nearby working on a patient – a bus driver, "We're losing him. Two hundred and fifty CCs of lido. Flat lining. Come on, come on. Did anyone call the driver's family? Still got no pulse. Paddles. Two hundred jules."

The nurse nods, "Charging."

The doctor nods, "Clear!"

On the ghostly plane Piper, Buffy walks down the hallway of the hospital. Leo runs up behind them.

Leo shakes his head, "Buffy… Piper, we've gotta keep moving, we can't stay here. Damn it, Piper… Buffy. I don't want either of you to get hurt too."

Piper looks at Buffy who nods, "Okay."

They turn to see the bus driver standing there. "Am I dead?"

Buffy blinks, "Leo, what's going on?"

The driver smiles, "Leo. Are you an angel?"

The driver disappears.

Leo frowns, "I know what plane we're on. The ghostly plane."

In the hospital the doctor works on the driver. "He's back. Stabilizing." The driver wakes up. "Sir, do you know who you are? Do you know your name?"

Phoebe sighs, "Let's go."

The driver nods, "Leo. Leo. Must be an angel."

Willow blinks, "Leo?" Phoebe and Dawn grab their arms in pain. "What? What's wrong?"

Phoebe nods, "Piper."

Dawn frowns, "Mom."

On the ghostly plane. Piper and Buffy has been hit in the arm with an arrow. Leo is fighting with Damien. He knocks Damien to the floor. He helps Piper up.

Piper looks to Leo, "I'm fine. Help Buffy."

Leo nods and picks Buffy up, "Come on."

They run outside.

At the manor. Phoebe, Dawn, Willow and Paige orb in.

Phoebe nods, "I'm telling you, I felt Piper, as if she were standing right next to me."

Dawn nods, "I felt Mom as if she were standing next to me."

Paige sighs, "But they weren't."

Phoebe looks at Dawn who nods, "We know, I'm still trying to figure that part out."

Chris walks down the stairs. "Uh, Phoebe, Dawn, Willow, Paige?"

Paige smiles, "Chris, you're okay."

Phoebe nods, "Which means Piper and Leo are okay."

Dawn nods, "And by process of elimination so is Mom."

Chris shakes his head, "Well, I don't know about that but I'm, uh, definitely running out of time here." He holds up his arm which is slowly fading away.

A moment later Phoebe slams the Book of Shadows shut and groans.

Paige frowns, "What?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know what else to try."

Dawn nods, "What do you mean?"

Phoebe sighs, "What do you mean, what do I mean? There's nothing else to try."

Paige frowns, "Oh, great. Why don't you try telling that to Chris as he fades away."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I can't."

Paige nods, "Right, well, here's the deal. You felt Piper," she looks to Dawn, "And you felt Buffy so that means they've gotta be out there somewhere, and if we can figure out where, then maybe we can figure out how to bring them back. You said we weren't gonna lose them."

Willow smiles, "The bus driver."

Paige frowns, "The bus driver what?"

Phoebe smiles and sees where Willow is going, "Well, he was dead, right? I mean, at least for a little bit, so maybe that wasn't a coincidence, maybe he actually did see Leo in limbo."

Paige frowns, "That's good. No, that's bad because that would make them dead."

Dawn shakes her head, "Not if someone put them there. Like the Darklighter."

Paige nods, "The one Piper vanquished?"

Phoebe nods, "Unless it wasn't really a vanquish, it was just made to look like a vanquish." She flips through the Book of Shadows. "Okay, ghosts. Ghosts, ghosts."

Dawn walks over next to Phoebe and looks at the book.

On the Ghostly plane at P4. Piper, Buffy and Leo are there. Leo is dabbing Piper's wound.

Piper frowns, "Ow."

Leo shakes his head, "Sorry. Good thing you're immune to the poison."

Piper frowns, "Yeah, too bad you and Buffy aren't. Talking about Buffy how is she?"

Leo looks over at Buffy, "Not well. The poison is slowly working its way through her system. If we don't get out of here soon. She likely will die." He rips apart his flannel shirt.

Piper blinks, "Oh, my, my."

Leo smiles, "Impressed?"

Piper nods, "Very."

Leo wraps part of the shirt around her arm, over the wound. "This should stop the bleeding."

Piper smiles, "Thanks. Uh, I rather imagined meadows, waterfalls, maybe even a harp."

Leo shakes his head, "Well, this isn't the afterlife. It's a place before that to ease the transition."

Piper nods, "Mm-hm. Lucky us we're stuck here. That is until our friendly Darklighter helps us move on permanently."

Leo shakes his head, "Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We've been through a lot more than this. And we're not going to let Buffy die either. I'm not going to let you lose another sister."

Piper smiles, "Have we?"

Leo nods, "Are you kidding? Ever since we met it's been one ordeal after the other."

Piper smiles, "Wow, you make it sound so romantic."

Leo laughs. "It's not what I meant. I mean, look at everything we've been through, everything we've overcome. This is just one more thing. This isn't where it ends. I promise."

Piper nods, "Alright, so how do we get out of here? Preferably before Buffy dies."

Leo sighs, "I don't know. I gotta figure the Darklighter has a way, maybe a portal."

Piper nods, "Masked by the explosion?"

Leo nods, "Maybe. Although somebody's gotta be helping him with a hell of a lot more powers than a Darklighter."

Piper nods, "Do you think the portal's still there?"

Leo nods, "Probably. Question is, how do we access it without our powers?"

Piper sighs, "We make Phoebe, Dawn, Willow and Paige use theirs. I'm serious. We're on the ghostly plane, so why can't we, you know, haunt them? Make contact like other normal ghosts do."

Leo shakes his head, "Because not all other ghosts do. It takes years to learn how to cross over. Besides, you need a connection."

Piper smiles, "A bond? You mean like sisters or a niece? Come on, I know them; I know they're looking for us, especially Dawn, and I know they were at the hospital. I can't explain exactly..."

Leo nods, "You don't have to. Far be it for me to question the power of four after all these years."

Piper smiles, "Okay, so let's go. They'll be at the house at the Book of Shadows."

Leo nods, "It's probably where the Darklighter will be waiting for us. He knows us, he's studied us."

At the manor in the attic Phoebe lights a circle of candles sitting on the floor.

Paige nods, "Are you sure a séance is the right move?"

Phoebe nods, "Well, if they are stuck in the spirit realm, then they're ghosts, right?"

Paige sighs, "Hopefully."

Phoebe nods, "What, now you're a pessimist?"

Paige sighs, "Hey. A girl's allowed to vacillate, it's not like this is an exact science, right? Okay, the spell is done."

Dawn groans, "Something is wrong it's like I don't feel so good."

Willow holds her hand to Dawn's forehead, "Your burning up." She looks at Phoebe and Paige, "You don't think?"

Paige and Phoebe look at each other knowing what Willow is asking. They know their running out of time.

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, let's do this."

Chris walks in. "Sorry, I don't mean to be pushy but..."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, we're working on it, we're working on it."

Paige frowns, "You don't look so good. Okay. Sister's spirit I call to thee, cross on over so we may see."

Chris disappears.

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen, was it?"

Paige shakes her head, "I'm thinking no."

On the ghostly plane. In the attic at the Manor Piper and Leo walk in.

Leo is carrying Buffy. "Okay, now what?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know, I guess we try to make contact." She closes her eyes.

Chris appears.

Leo frowns, "Chris?"

Piper smiles, "Not exactly who I was going for but I guess it'll work."

Leo nods, "What are you doing here?"

Chris sighs, "Ceasing to exist I think." He disappears.

In the attic. Chris appears.

Phoebe frowns, "What happened? Where'd you go?"

Chris nods, "I just saw Buffy, Piper and Leo. Buffy doesn't look well. I think she maybe dying."

They look at Dawn knowing now why she looks so ill.

On the ghostly plane. In the attic of the manor.

Piper frowns, "Where'd he go?"

Leo sets Buffy down on a couch, "I don't know." Chris appears again. "Ask him."

Piper sighs, "What are you talking about? What do you mean ceasing to exist?"

Chris shakes his head, "No time to explain. I'm a connection to your sisters, Dawn and Willow and they wanna know how to get you guys back."

In the attic. Chris appears. "They think somebody made a portal for the Darklighter to pass through."

Paige frowns, "Somebody who?"

Willow helps Dawn over to the same couch Buffy is lying on in the ghostly plane.

Two Darklighters appear.

Chris frowns, "Darklighters!"

On the ghostly plane.

Buffy lets out a groan. "Dawn!"

Leo looks at Buffy, "She's delirious."

Piper sighs, "Chris, where are you?"

Leo sighs, "Shh, not so loud." He looks around. An arrow flies through the window and hits Leo in the shoulder. It goes through his shoulder and comes out the other side.

Piper frowns, "Leo? Come on, come on."

Piper helps Leo and Buffy out of the room.

In the attic. Phoebe and Paige throw potions at the Darklighters, vanquishing them.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Piper's not here anymore, I can't sense her."

Dawn sits up, "I'm beginning to feel better. I think a Darklighter arrow hit mom."

Chris sighs, "It's too late, and not just for Buffy, Piper and Leo. Take care." He vanishes.

Paige frowns, "Chris?"

On the ghostly plane. Piper, Buffy and Leo are walking down the street. Well Buffy is more stumbling than walking.

Leo nods, "If there is a portal it's gotta be nearby."

Piper shakes her head, "No, what are you doing?"

Leo smiles, "I'm trying to save you and Buffy."

Piper nods, "You mean, you're trying to save all of us, don't you? Look, you need to sit down." They sit down. "Maybe since the arrow went straight through..."

Leo shakes his head, "It'll just take longer. They'll find a way."

Piper sighs, "How? We never even had a chance to tell them where to meet us."

Leo smiles, "They'll figure it out. I know them."

Piper shakes her head, "In time?"

Leo nods, "Look, Piper, no matter what happens..."

Piper shakes her head, "No."

Leo nods, "You have to keep trying to make contact. For both of your sakes."

Piper shakes her head, "I don't wanna hear it."

Leo sighs, "He's not after you or Buffy, he's after me."

Piper shakes her head, "Would you please stop trying to save me?"

Leo smiles, "I'm sorry I got you two into this."

Buffy groans, "Dawn."

Piper looks at Buffy, "Yeah, just one ordeal after another, right?"

Leo touches her face. "I never stopped loving you." He and Piper kiss.

At Magic School. Phoebe, Dawn, Willow and Paige are in the great hall.

Gideon walks in. "Phoebe, Paige, Dawn and Willow."

Paige smiles, "Gideon, we need your help."

Gideon nods, "What's wrong?"

Phoebe sighs, "Well, we think we may have lost Chris."

Gideon frowns, "What?"

Paige nods, "And Piper and Leo.

Dawn nods, "And Mom."

Paige nods, "And Buffy, and us too if we're not careful."

Willow nods, "Somebody's got a bunch of Darklighters after us and one of them's got Piper, Buffy and Leo trapped."

Dawn nods, "In the ghostly plane."

Phoebe nods, "Or the spirit realm."

Gideon smiles, "Same thing."

Phoebe sighs, "Right. We made contact with them but then we lost them."

Paige nods, "And we lost Chris too, although we're not sure why because she can tell if Piper's dead. Just as Dawn can tell if Buffy is dead."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, and I can't."

Dawn nods, "Neither can I but it may be only a matter of time. I think mom was shot by a Darklighter's arrow."

Paige nods, "So they must still be around somewhere, we just don't know where."

Phoebe nods, "So we need to figure out how to use the Darklighter's portal to get them out."

Willow nods, "And if you follow all that you're really are a very powerful Elder."

Gideon shakes his head, "But Darklighters don't have the power to make portals, let alone use them."

Phoebe nods, "Right, we have to figure out who can."

Gideon frowns, "I warned Leo. I told him something like this might happen. What do you need?"

Paige smiles, "Well, we know where to find the portal, we just don't know how to reverse it."

Gideon picks up a book and opens it up to a page. "There."

Paige smiles, "Handy."

On the Ghostly plane. Piper and Buffy are asleep sitting against a wall. Leo is standing up nearby.

Piper wakes up. "Leo?"

Leo smiles, "Morning."

Piper nods, "What are you doing?"

Leo nods, "Just trying to sense them."

Piper sighs, "Any luck?" He shakes his head. "You don't look so good." She looks at Buffy, "Neither does Buffy."

Leo nods, "I know. Listen, about last night."

Piper shakes her head, "I don't have any regrets if that's where this is going."

Leo smiles, "It's not. But I'm glad you said that. Because I don't either. I just want you to know that I don't have any expectations. Because I know everything that you went through when I became an Elder. And it just, it wouldn't be fair to put you through that again."

Piper smiles, "I'm not sure I understand."

Leo nods, "Well, neither one of us wanted me to become an Elder." He sits down beside her. "But I did anyway. I was supposed to go up there right away but I didn't."

Piper nods, "Because you wanted to find out who Chris was and to protect Wyatt."

Leo sighs, "They're not the only reasons I didn't go up there, Piper. I was holding onto you. And because of that I put you at risk and I put my son at risk. And even Buffy here at risk. I can't let that happen anymore, I won't let that happen."

Damien walks around the corner. "Well, fortunately you won't have to worry about that for much longer. I'm a little surprised actually. Didn't really think you'd come back here. Thought I knew you better than that. Oh, well." He points his crossbow at them.

Leo shakes his head, "Let them go, you don't want them."

Damien shakes his head, "No, but I can't pass up my opportunity can I? It's in my nature. Besides, I wouldn't want a Charmed One coming after me when this is over."

They hear traffic noises and suddenly they are back in the alley. Phoebe, Dawn, Willow and Paige are there.

Dawn smiles, "I wouldn't do that if I were you because this time I'll vanquish you for real." She powers up a fireball.

Piper smiles, "Well, it's about time."

Phoebe nods, "Who sent you?"

A Darklighter on the roof shoots his crossbow and hits Damien in the chest. Damien screams and is vanquished.

Chris appears. "Yes! I'm back!"

Paige blinks, "Wait. What? How is that possible?"

Chris shrugs, "Don't ask me, ask..." Leo falls backwards. "Them."

Piper looks at Dawn, "Dawn hurry sweetie. Both Leo and your mom need help."

Dawn goes over to Buffy and holds out her hands, "Please let it work this time." She closes her eyes and begins to heal Buffy.

Buffy gasps and sits up and hugs Dawn. Dawn moves over to Leo and begins to heal him.

Later on the top of Golden Gate Bridge. Leo is standing on the very top of it.

Gideon orbs in beside him. "I thought I'd find you here. How are you doing?"

Leo nods, "The wound is healed if that's what you mean."

Gideon shakes his head, "No, it's not."

Leo sighs, "You were right, I know that now. I can't justify staying here any longer."

Gideon smiles, "Good."

Leo nods, "Still, it's not easy. And not just as a father."

Gideon nods, "I know."

Leo shakes his head, "Do you? Does any Elder? Sometimes I wish you wouldn't have let us break the rules, you wouldn't have let us get married."

Gideon sighs, "No, you don't. Love and loss forms you Leo. It's who you are and who you always will be. It's a life you'll treasure and an experience you will share. One that helps us better appreciate those we are entrusted to watch over."

Leo nods, "It's not fair."

Gideon nods, "Sacrifice never is. It's time."

Leo orbs out.

Sometime later in Wyatt's room. Piper is there watching Wyatt sleep in his crib. She walks out and closes the door. She walks into her room where Phoebe, Buffy and Paige are waiting. "Hi."

Phoebe smiles, "Hi."

Piper sighs, "What's going on?"

Buffy nods, "Maybe you should sit down for a second."

Piper frowns, "Oh, that doesn't sound good."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, no, it's good, it's good. I mean, it's, you know, it's not bad. It's a really good thing; it's not a bad thing. I think it's a really good thing, don't you think?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. I mean, it depends."

Piper frowns, "Uh-huh, that sounds worse."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, it's-it's just complicated."

Piper nods, "Okay, so why don't you guys just tell me what's going on."

Phoebe smiles, "Alright. Uh, Paige, Buffy and I know what happened between you and Leo last night."

Piper chuckles. "What? Excuse me? How could any of you know? Especially you Buffy you were out of it last night."

Paige smiles, "Not because anybody told us or anything, it's just because of Chris."

Piper frowns, "Chris? Wh-why would Chris know what happened last night?"

Phoebe sighs, "Well, because he wouldn't be here if it didn't. Yeah, see we've known for a while, we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo about it."

Piper frowns, "Talk to us about what?"

Buffy sighs, "Is this my turn?"

Phoebe and Paige speak up at the same time, "Yeah."

Buffy nods, "Yeah. Uh, Chris is your son."

Phoebe nods, "Wyatt's brother. Look, I know this is huge..."

Piper shakes her head, "No, it's, it's not huge because it's not possible, and it's crazy because I'm not pregnant."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah."

Paige smiles, "Yeah."

Buffy nods, "Yes it is."

Piper frowns, "No, I'm not. I mean, how could that happen? I mean, I know how that could happen but it... What am I gonna do?"

Phoebe smiles, "Maybe you should talk to Leo about it."

Piper shakes her head, "No, I can't."

Buffy sighs, "Why?"

Piper nods, "Well, because, because, because I can't."

There's a knock at the door and Chris walks in. "Is this a bad time?"

Piper looks at Chris, speechless.

In the underground. Gideon and a Darklighter are there.

The Darklighter frowns, "I'm still not quite sure what this was all about. Why so many of my kind had to die. Why my friend had to die."

Gideon nods, "All in good time."

The Darklighter shakes his head, "We still didn't even accomplish what you wanted. We didn't get the Elder."

Gideon smiles, "Ah, but in a way you did. Leo's gone. Perhaps not in the way I originally intended, but gone, nonetheless."

The Darklighter nods, "Well, wasn't he your friend too?"

Gideon nods, "Yes, he was. We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

The Darklighter frowns, "I'm evil. What do I care about the greater good?"

Gideon nods, "Leo's son and Buffy's daughter are just as much a threat to your kind as they are to mine. We made a mistake in allowing Wyatt to be born. Just as we made a mistake to allow Dawn to continue to live when we found out about her. And allowing such a concentration of power to be brought into this world in two beings. But now that Leo is gone and the Charmed Ones are unaware, I'm one step closer to being able to correct that mistake, for good."


	74. Chapter 74: Crimes and Witch Demeanors

**Chapter 74: Crimes and Witch Demeanors**

Somewhere in San Francisco Phoebe, Buffy, Willow and Paige pull up in their Phoebe's car, and Darryl pulls up in his car. They get out.

Paige nods, "You sure this is the right place?"

Phoebe smiles, "It's just as I saw it in my premonition."

Buffy shakes her head, "Yeah, but you kind of forced that premonition."

Phoebe nods, "Darryl, will you hurry up, I got a date."

Darryl frowns, "Where's he gonna be?"

Phoebe smiles, "At a restaurant down town."

Darryl nods, "No, I meant where's the killer going to be?"

Phoebe nods, "Oh, he's going to be robbing a pawn shop in the alley."

Darryl nods, "So exactly how do we know that he's possessed?"

Willow smiles, "When the phantasm comes out of him and tries to annihilate us."

Darryl frowns, "Whoa, wait. So the perp's not responsible for the other killings? It's this, whatever you call it?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, no, he is. The phantasm only possesses bad guys. To make them worse. Okay, shall we?" She heads for the alley.

Darryl frowns, "She really wants this demon, doesn't she?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. She really wants her date."

Phoebe, Buffy, Willow and Paige hide beside a dumpster, watching the burglar break in to the pawn shop. Darryl joins them.

Phoebe smiles, "Okay, go, go."

Darryl nods, "Okay, just make sure you do your thing before any annihilating occurs, okay?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Have we ever let you down? Go."

Darryl stands in the middle of the alley and points his gun at the burglar. "Freeze! Police!"

The burglar turns around. Phoebe comes out from behind the dumpster.

Paige shakes her head, "Wait. Not yet." The burglar pulls out his gun and shoots. Phoebe pushes Darryl out of the way just in time. The burglar shoots again. Darryl shoots at the burglar and hits him in the chest. He falls to the ground. "Throw the potion."

Phoebe throws the potion and hits the burglar. The phantasm rises out of the burglar's body.

Darryl frowns, "Mother of god."

Phoebe nods, "Now. Now."

Buffy holds up a wand and sucks the phantasm into it. It screams as it gets sucked in. "Want it?"

Phoebe frowns, "No."

Darryl smiles, "You guys saved my life."

Paige nods, "That's okay, we put you at risk. Again."

Willow smiles, "You caught a killer and you saved an innocent. Not bad for a night's work."

Phoebe nods, "I gotta go. Tell Sheila I said hi, okay?"

Phoebe, Buffy, Willow and Paige rush out of the alley.

Darryl nods, "Uh, yeah, I'll call it in. You guys better get on out of here before... somebody sees you."

They walk towards their car.

Paige sees a car parked nearby. "Hey, was that car there before?"

Phoebe sighs, "Geez, Paige, relax. You act like we've never done this before."

Buffy nods, "Yeah we weren't seen, okay."

Inside the car Inspector Sheridan is there holding a video camera. She replays the footage and shows everything that just happened in the alley. "Gotcha."

The next morning Phoebe is there making a potion in the kitchen of the manor. Paige and Buffy walks in.

Buffy smiles, "Morning. How was your date?"

Phoebe nods, "Good. Other than the fact that he's not the man of my dreams."

Paige shakes her head, "You can tell that from one date?"

Phoebe nods, "I can tell that because I see nothing in the future for us besides sex, and I'm not interested in that."

Paige frowns, "Sex?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, wasting my time. Either you're the father of the child that I saw in my vision or not. So I'm moving on. Can you pass me the asphodel root?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. What, are you demon hunting?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, lunch date. I want to make sure I get a hit off of him before the entrees come. No sense wasting those calories, right?"

Paige frowns, "Wait a second. So now you're trying to force premonitions on your dates?"

Buffy shakes her head, "You have got to be kidding me, Pheebs. We both had the same vision. I saw having a child in my future also, remember? You don't see me going crazy turning down dates just cause…"

Phoebe sighs, "Buffy you're not dating either." She looks at Paige. "Well, it's the quickest way to find out who I'm looking for, right?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Doesn't mean I'm not looking, either."

Paige nods, "Does it even matter to you that you're breaking every wiccan rule that exists?"

Phoebe sighs, "I think after all these years, I know what I'm doing. Besides, with Piper in magic school, we're down a power. We could use the extra boost."

Buffy frowns, "We may not have the Power of Four. But we do have Willow to compensate. As well as Dawn if the situation really calls for another Halliwell."

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "I meant no offense, Buffy."

Paige sighs, "Maybe. I just hope we don't misuse it."

Chris orbs in. "There's the book. Do you mind?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, knock yourself out."

Chris nods, "Been working some demonic connections. I think I have a new theory on who might be trying to turn Wyatt and Dawn evil."

Buffy sighs, "Oh, a new theory. What's that, the third one this week?"

Chris frowns, "What? Are you keeping score now?"

Phoebe smiles, "She's just grumpy because she hasn't had her coffee yet."

Buffy sighs, "I am not grumpy. Okay, fine, maybe a little bit, but you have to admit you've had a lot of different theories lately, and none of them have panned out."

Chris nods, "That's why they call them theories."

Paige sighs, "Do we even get along in the future?"

Buffy sighs, "At least you have a future. If Dawn turns evil I'm toast."

Phoebe frowns, "How's Piper? Have you seen her?"

Chris nods, "She's good. Uh, big. You know, I keep thinking how weird it's gonna be to actually see myself being born."

Phoebe nods, "And how's Leo?"

Chris sighs, "Leo? Don't know. Haven't seen him."

Phoebe frowns, "That's because you're avoiding him still, aren't you? Chris, he's your father. You have to talk to him. How are you gonna change anything in the future if you don't?"

Chris shakes his head, "That's not the future I came back to change. Thanks." He orbs out.

Paige shakes her head, "He has issues."

Buffy sighs, "Hey, don't look at me. I'm grumpy."

The doorbell rings.

Buffy goes to open the front door. Sheila is there crying.

Buffy smiles, "Sheila. What's the matter? Come in, come in, come in, come in."

Sheila walks into the house.

Paige and Phoebe walks in.

Paige frowns, "What's going on?"

Sheila sighs, "It's Darryl."

Phoebe frowns, "What about Darryl? Is he okay?"

Sheila nods, "They just arrested him. For murder."

Buffy, Phoebe and Paige stand there shocked.

Short time later at the Police Station.

Darryl shakes his head, "I don't really know what happened. It's all kind of a blur."

Phoebe nods, "What are you talking about? It was self-defense. He shot first. Several times."

Darryl blinks, "He did?"

Paige frowns, "You don't remember any of that? Did you get hit on the head or something? Maybe when you pushed him down."

Buffy nods, "Yeah Phoebe saved you from getting killed by the phantasm."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, he was fine after that. Something weird is going on here."

A lawyer walks in. "Lieutenant Morris. I'm sorry, but we really have to prepare for your arraignment."

Darryl nods, "It's okay. They're my friends."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, and there's a problem here because this man is innocent."

The lawyer nods, "Yeah? How do you know?"

Buffy nods, "Because we were there... driving around in the area."

The lawyer shakes his head, "Perjuring yourself isn't going to help any, lady. The prosecution's evidence is overwhelming, trust me."

Paige frowns, "Evidence? What evidence?"

Darryl sighs, "It's okay. Show them."

The lawyer inserts a CD in his laptop and a video of Darryl and the burglar shows up on the screen. Darryl is pointing his gun at the burglar.

The Burglar backs away from Darryl, "Please. Please don't kill me! No! Don't kill me!"

Darryl shoots his gun three times.

Phoebe frowns, "That's not what happened."

They walk through the police station and into Inspector Sheridan's office. She is sitting at her desk.

Buffy nods, "Inspector Sheridan."

Inspector Sheridan looks up, "Yes."

Phoebe smiles, "We would like to talk to you."

Paige looks pointedly at her sisters, "Easy."

Buffy nods, "Do you have a personal grudge against Darryl Morris?"

Inspector Sheridan frowns, "Morris?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. We know you faked the images on the tape, and we're here to let you know that we're not gonna sit around and watch you frame our friend."

Paige smiles, "They're a little upset."

Inspector Sheridan nods, "Yes, I can see that. And you are?"

Buffy nods, "Buffy Halliwell. And these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige."

Inspector Sheridan thinks for a moment, "Halliwell. Hm. Your name certainly pops up in his file plenty. For the record, I didn't fake anything, 'cause I was there, undercover, and I saw it go down with my own eyes. I've been investigating Morris for a few weeks now, trying to figure out why so many of his suspects over the last five years just vanish or mysteriously wind up dead. Now I know. He takes the law into his own hands. Excuse me." She walks away.

Paige frowns, "Well?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "If she was lying, I couldn't sense it."

The look at Buffy.

Buffy sighs, "If she's evil I wasn't getting any vibes off her."

Paige sighs, "Then how do you explain what happened?"

A short time later in a market. The street is full of people walking around. Phoebe, Buffy and Paige orb right in the middle of everyone. They all run away frightened.

Paige sighs, "Sure hope this works."

Phoebe nods, "It will. Coffee cart."

Paige nods, "Orb away."

The coffee cart orbs out.

Phoebe smiles, "Flowers that bring desire, make them turn into fire." The flower stall goes up in flames. People scream.

Buffy smiles and raises her hand powering up an energy ball and sends it flying into a vegetable stand destroying the produce. Suddenly the whole place freezes. The Cleaners appear. "I see you got our message."

Cleaner #1 frowns, "What do you think you're doing now?"

Phoebe sighs, "Well, we didn't know how else to call for you. Figured you weren't listed in the yellow pages."

Cleaner #1 nods, "What do you want?"

Buffy nods, "We want to know why you framed Darryl Morris. That was you're doing, wasn't it?"

Cleaner #1 nods, "Magic was exposed. We were forced to clean it up."

Cleaner #2 smiles, "Change what was."

Cleaner #1 nods, "To protect you."

Buffy frowns, "I thought we resolved this the last time you guys tried to intervene. Even Dawn threatened you about intervening. We clean up our own magical messes."

Cleaner #1 shakes his head, "But you didn't even know about this one. You didn't realize you were being followed. Taped."

Paige frowns, "Yeah, well, we always manage to fix these things somehow."

Cleaner #1 shakes his head, "No, you wouldn't have. That's why we were put on the case to begin with. It was anticipated."

Phoebe sighs, "You know what? I don't care. If you don't free Darryl Morris, we're just gonna keep exposing magic and..."

Cleaner #1 holds up his hand. "This will not be like our last encounter, Miss Halliwell. We're under strict orders not to negotiate with you this time." He looks at Buffy. "Or your daughter, no matter how powerful she is."

Buffy frowns, "Strict orders from whom?"

A short time later they are in Magic school with Gideon and Leo.

Leo sighs, "The Tribunal. It's a council made up of Elders and demons to monitor magic, to make sure nobody ever finds out about its use."

Gideon nods, "At whatever the cost."

Leo nods, "Which is why they created the cleaners and gave them the power to erase events, memories."

Paige sighs, "Or in this case, to change them."

Leo nods, "Well, it's just part of the grand design, to allow magic to influence but not take over free will."

Gideon nods, "It's the one thing both sides could agree upon."

Buffy shakes her head, "Okay, so how do we find this tribunal?"

Piper walks in. "Hey. What are you guys doing here? Uh-oh. What's wrong?"

Leo sighs, "It's Darryl."

Paige nods, "Our friendly Cleaners have struck again. He's in jail for murder."

Piper blinks, "What? Why? What happened?"

Paige frowns, "Someone was in a hurry."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, wait. Are we blaming me for this? Did we or did we not catch the demon?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah, but you forced the premonition, so maybe we could've been more careful, and maybe we could've seen that somebody was watching."

Phoebe sighs, "And if I hadn't, we would've never caught the killer."

Leo sighs, "Alright, guys, this isn't helping."

Phoebe nods, "I know, it isn't. There's only one thing that will."

A short time later Phoebe, Buffy, Paige, Leo and Gideon orb in on the white floor. The floor is surrounded by black.

Buffy blinks, "Where are we?"

Gideon smiles, "Nowhere. Anywhere. You don't want to know. You should know that the tribunal is not like anything you've ever faced before. They are not a power to be trifled with."

Phoebe nods, "We understand."

Gideon sighs, "Do you? You might not like what's been happening to your friend, but be aware before you embark upon this journey that where it ends might just be worse."

Buffy nods, "Call them."

Gideon nods, "Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit!"

The faces of Crill, Thrask, Adair and Aramis, the tribunal, appear in the black area.

Crill nods, "What reason have you to call the tribunal?"

Gideon smiles, "To challenge the actions of the cleaners on behalf... of the Charmed Ones."

Thrask frowns, "The Charmed Ones? But there are only three."

Aramis nods, "The other is with child. I assume the sisters will speak for her in abstentia."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. In abstentia. Your... Greatness?"

Paige blinks, "There's four of them. How do they break a tie?"

Leo shakes his head, "You don't want to know."

Adair nods, "Your request has been granted."

Barbas flames in.

Buffy frowns, "Barbas? What the hell is he doing here?"

Barbas smiles, "You missed me."

Paige nods, "Didn't we vanquish you?"

Barbas nods, "To the fires of hell. I've been granted a temporary leave of absence in order to act as your opposing counsel."

Crill smiles, "We liked his pitch."

Leo shakes his head, "Pitch? What pitch? How did he even know about it?"

Thrask nods, "We have the right to choose anybody we wish."

Phoebe sighs, "Gideon."

Gideon nods, "Your Honors, in the interests of facts..."

Barbas smiles, "On that fairness issue, I submit that in order to expedite matters and to keep the Charmed Ones honest..."

Paige frowns, "Us, honest?"

Barbas nods, "Uh, for their own good, we graphically remind them as to what exactly is at stake here so they do not foolishly try some trickery in order to slip away like they did the last time they faced the Cleaners."

Aramis nods, "It is done."

Buffy frowns, "What is done?"

Gideon shakes his head, "I'm not sure."

A hologram of Darryl and Sheila in a jail cell appears in the middle of the room.

Paige shakes her head, "Darryl?"

The lawyer stands at the cell doors. "The governor denied the stay."

Leo frowns, "What stay? What's going on?"

Crill nods, "We have accelerated time. But only for the execution."

Buffy growls, "Execution?"

Adair nods, "You have until midnight to convince us, or his sentence will be carried out."

Aramis nods, "Magic will be protected one way or the other."

Phoebe and Paige sit in chairs. Buffy stands between and just behind them.

Paige frowns, "We didn't know that signing up for this would put Darryl on death row."

Gideon nods, "I warned you about invoking the tribunal."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Yeah, well, you didn't warn us that they would call upon our worst enemy."

Aramis nods, "Gideon, your case."

Gideon nods, "Yes, your honor, in just a few more moments, if you please."

Thrask shakes his head, "We don't. You're the ones who called for us. Proceed."

Buffy frowns, "We called for justice, not the Demon of Fear."

Barbas shakes his head, "I don't see the problem with me being here."

Phoebe nods, "There's a conflict of interest, and we believe that the tribunal should recognize this. I think this is a setup."

Leo frowns, "Phoebe."

Adair glares, "How dare you question our integrity."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Not yours. Theirs." Phoebe stands up. "Barbas has tried to kill us three times in the past." She walks out onto the white floor. She steps on a round blue tile in the centre of the floor. She quickly steps back and a hologram appears.

_Phoebe calls out, "Mrs. Joffee. It's SWA Properties."_

_Mrs. Joffee's Voice calls back, "Hello, dear."_

_Phoebe turns around to see Barbas._

_Barbas smiles, "Thanks so much for coming out."_

_Barbas waves his hand in front of Phoebe's face._

_Phoebe smiles, "I know how you kill, but there are no elevators around here."_

_Barbas laughs, "Elevators? That's what you think your greatest fear is? You mortals need to look deeper, down where the real truth lies. Your greatest fear is losing a sister, and I get two for one."_

The hologram disappears.

Buffy's eyes widen, "You never said you feared losing a sister."

Barbas smiles, "Ha, the good old days."

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "I don't not anymore." She looks at Gideon, "What the hell was that?"

Gideon nods, "The circle of truth, it's enchanted. It reads thoughts and shows what needs to be seen. You must be careful."

Paige nods, "Maybe you better just sit down."

Barbas nods, "If I may, it is not my past evils that's in question here. What is in question here is these four witches' so called right to be continually cleaning up after their own magical asses."

Phoebe frowns, "We have to get out of here. We have to figure out how this happened."

Gideon shakes his head, "You can't. If you leave, Lieutenant Morris dies."

Paige sighs, "Does it really matter if we were set up? The point is, we were exposed."

Leo nods, "But if we can prove he orchestrated the exposure, it might."

Buffy nods, "Go find out what you can. Get Dawn or Willow to help you. Hurry."

Leo orbs out.

Barbas smiles, "Was I boring him?"

Gideon shakes his head, "With all due respect, if it truly is our case to present, may I? To better put this particular situation into its proper context, it bears reminding your honors of the long history, the long, successful history, the Charmed Ones have of shielding their magical tracks. If I may show you some examples..."

At Magic School. Piper and Leo are in the hall.

Piper frowns, "I'm going."

Leo shakes his head, "No, you can't."

Dawn orbs in.

Piper nods, "Well, I can't just let him hang either, Leo."

Leo nods, "Piper, if it wasn't safe for you before, it's even less safe now with Barbas there. Please?"

Dawn looks at Leo, "You called for me?"

Piper sighs, "Well, what about Darryl? Does he even know what's happening?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, and I'm not going to tell him either. I need to concentrate on proving that Barbas set him up."

Piper nods, "How are you gonna do that?"

Dawn whistles, "Hey."

Leo nods, "I was hoping that you would call Chris and get him to use his demonic connections." He looks at Dawn, "Just a second Dawn."

Piper nods, "Why don't you ask him? Right. Chris?"

Chris orbs in. "Yeah, mom, what do you..." He sees Leo. "Need."

Piper smiles, "We need your help."

Leo nods and fills Dawn and Chris in on what's happening with the tribunal.

At the Tribunal Council.

Gideon smiles, "The point being, the Charmed Ones have never once failed in their duty to keep the big secret. Witness."

The hologram appears.

_Darryl nods, "I, uh, made an appointment for you at missing persons today."_

_Buffy frowns, "Wait, you want Phoebe to report Cole as missing?"_

_Darryl nods, "She has to otherwise somebody else will and she'll become to prime suspect in his disappearance."_

_Phoebe nods, "So you want me to pack up his stuff so it looks like he left me."_

_Darryl nods, "That's right. We cannot give the police any reason to suspect foul play. I mean, technically you three did kill him." He spots the black stein. "What is that?"_

_Piper sighs, "Well, that's where we, you know."_

_Darryl looks around. "This place looks like a crime scene. Is there anything you can do?"_

_Buffy nods and smiles, "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."_

_The stain disappears and the room returns to normal._

The hologram disappears.

Gideon nods, "As you've just seen, Lieutenant Morris whom the Cleaners would have die to cover magic, is here instrumental in keeping it protected."

Barbas smiles, "Could you play that hologram just a tiny bit longer? Humor me."

Crill nods, "Do it."

The hologram appears.

_Phoebe smiles, "Thanks."_

_Buffy moves closer to Phoebe. "I just wish I could make the rest of your pain go away that easily."_

_Phoebe nods, "So do I. Murdering witch!"_

_Phoebe hits Buffy in the face and she is knocked to the floor._

The hologram disappears.

Phoebe frowns, "That's not fair, I was under the influence of evil."

Barbas nods, "Yes, you were, but then it seems like you girls so often are under the influence of one thing or another."

Another hologram appears.

_Inspector Miles nods, "Your husband fits the classic profile of a deadbeat dad." He turns away and a flame appears in Phoebe's hand._

_Leo frowns, "Make it go out."_

_Phoebe shakes her head, "I can't make it go out." She throws the fireball into a trash can._

_Darryl frowns, "Phoebe? I-I mean, fire!"_

The hologram disappears.

Barbas smiles, "Wait, you're gonna love this one."

Another hologram appears.

_Marie nods, "So glad you're home. We have some new floral sketches we'd like you to see."_

_Leo frowns, "Now's not really a good time."_

_Piper shakes her head, "They're welcome to come in, Leo."_

_Craig nods, "I've revisited the dinner menu, Piper, and you are going to be thrilled. I have some dynamic choices that I..."_

_Piper smiles, "I want pigs in blankets."_

_The wedding planners laugh._

_Marie smiles, "It's nice to see a bride who still has a sense of humor this close to the big day."_

_Piper shakes her head, "No, I want pigs in blankets."_

_Craig turns into a pig wearing a blanket. Marie screams._

The hologram disappears.

Gideon shakes his head, "I frankly don't see the relevance of any of this. It's wholly beside the point."

Barbas nods, "No, no, no. That is precisely the point. The Charmed Ones are so influenced by outside forces, how can we ever expect to continue to trust them to clean up after themselves?"

Phoebe nods, "We cleaned up after each and every one of those situations."

Barbas nods, "But how close you came to not."

Aramis nods, "Continue, Gideon."

Phoebe frowns, "Where is Leo?"

In the underground. Chris is holding a demon over a firey pit. Leo and Dawn are standing beside him.

Chris smiles, "Barbas escaped the fires of hell, and so did you. I know he helped you."

Demon shakes his head, "Please, I don't want to go back down there. Don't throw me back down there."

Leo shakes his head, "Chris, I don't think this is the best way."

Dawn smiles, "I think this is the best way. Of course I could expedite it." She powers up a fireball.

Chris nods, "Last chance, Phinks. Or I'm letting my cousin have you for target practice."

Phinks looks at Dawn, "Okay, okay, okay, okay! Phantasms. We used phantasms."

Leo nods, "How?"

Phinks sighs, "Uh, Barbas buddied up to a couple of them down there. He used them to do stuff for him, you know, since they can travel back and forth and all."

Dawn nods, "What kind of stuff?" She bounces the fireball in her hand.

Phinks eyes follow the fireball, "I don't know. I swear I don't know! But whatever it was, he said it could resurrect him somehow. It could give him new life, permanently too, he said, if he won something."

Leo nods, "The case. He must have used the phantasm to cut a deal with the demon members of the tribunal. We need proof."

Chris nods, "What do you think he is?"

Leo shakes his head, "He's a demon. They'll discredit him."

Dawn sighs, "It's better than nothing."

Leo nods, "It's a waste of time."

Chris nods, "It's the best we've got."

Leo frowns, "Then we need to do better."

Chris nods, "Look..." Chris accidentally drops Phinks in the firey pit. "Shoot! Now look what you made me do!"

At the Tribunal Council. They are watching another hologram.

_Angel flies in, lands hard - gets up again and Buffy is on him, sword in hand, pounding at him, driving him back until they are right in front of Acathla._

_She knocks his sword out of his hand - cutting him on the hand. He stands before her, spent, beaten._

_Angel drops to his knees. Buffy swings her sword back, ready to cut off his head._

_Suddenly Angel cries out in pain, and Buffy sees his eyes glow red for a moment. _

_Angel collapses on the floor. Buffy hesitates. "Oh. . ." He looks up. "Buffy?" He pulls himself up. She takes a step back, uncertain. "Buffy, what's going on? I don't remember. . . where are we?"_

_Buffy's voice is very little when she speaks. "Angel?"_

_Angel sees her cuts, "You're hurt!" He goes to her, takes her arm. Her sword arm hangs at her side, limp. He folds her into his arms. "God, I feel like I haven't seen you in months. . . Buffy, everything's so muddled. . ."_

_Angel holds Buffy. At first afraid, confused, but at the warmth of his touch, the overwhelming rush of his return, her eyes close and with her free arm she grips him to her. "Oh, Buffy. . ."_

_Buffy opens her eyes, longing and hope in them. Then she sees Acathla. The demon opens his mouth. Wide. She hears a low rumble, growing louder as the vortex begins to emanate from his mouth._

_Buffy grips Angel tighter, despair gutting her._

_Angel looks at Buffy, "What's happening, Buffy?"_

_Buffy smiles, "Shhhhh... it doesn't matter." She pulls away to look at him. Kisses him passionately. "I love you."_

_Angel nods, "I love you. . ."_

_Buffy smiles, "Close your eyes." _

_Serenely compliant, Angel closes them. Buffy kisses him softly._

_Buffy steps back and thrusts the sword through his chest, directly into the chest of the demon._

_There is an unearthly roar._

_Angel's eyes open wide - he looks down at himself impaled, at Buffy uncomprehendingly._

_Buffy can't speak - she tries not to cry as she takes another step back._

_Angel reaches out to her - and the vortex closes over him, sucks him into Hell. And is gone._

The hologram ends.

Gideon nods, "As you can see here. Even when Buffy was only the Slayer she covered her own tracks."

Phoebe looks up at Buffy, "That was Angel?"

Buffy nods as she wipes a tear from her face.

Phoebe stands and pulls Buffy into an embrace.

Barbas nods, "If we could go back a few months."

The hologram appears.

_Buffy smiles, "You - what?"_

_A long moment. Angel finally says exactly what's been on his mind for some time. "I love you. I try not to, but I can't sto…"_

_Buffy smiles, "Me too. I can't either."_

_They kiss. A kiss that is the beginning of something much bigger and they both know it. _

_Angel stops - pulls away. "Buffy. Maybe we shouldn't…"_

_Buffy shakes her head, "Don't. Just... kiss me"_

_Angel does. They do. Tenderly - full of emotion. They lie gently back on the bed. ._

The hologram skips forward.

_A crash of lightening wakes Angel. Buffy is sleeping next to him, the covers pulled up around her naked shoulders._

_Angel sits on the side of the bed - holds his head in his hands, clearly in terrible pain. He coughs, looks anxiously to Buffy, afraid of waking her._

The Hologram skips forward.

_It's still raining as Angel, dressed now, moves into the street. He holds his coat close to him, staggers a few feet, and then falls to his knees. "Buffy..."_

The hologram ends

Barbas nods, "Because of Buffy Angelus was let loose from his 100 yearlong curse. Angelus then went on to kill several innocents. Including two Romani gypsies, Jenny Calender and her uncle."

Buffy turns to face Barbas barely being restrained by Gideon, "Never say her name again or I will tear you limb from limb." She looks at the tribunal, "No one knew that Ms. Calender's ancestors had cursed Angel. No one told us what the trigger was that would cause him to lose his soul. Not till after I had given him his one true moment of happiness."

Gideon nods, "Let us see another."

The hologram appears.

_Piper, Buffy, Paige and Leo stand where the manor once was._

_Buffy frowns, "Piper, what did you do with the house?"_

_Piper eyes glow, "Oh my god. What have I done?"_

_Leo nods, "The spell, Piper. You need to reverse it fast."_

_Piper shakes her head, "I'm not sure I can."_

_Paige nods, "Well, then you'd better make us disappear, because this one's gonna be tough to explain."_

_Leo smiles, "You can do it, Piper. Come on."_

_Piper nods, "Let the object of objection return, so that its existence may be reaffirmed."_

_The manor appears around them._

_Buffy smiles, "Nicely done."_

The hologram disappears.

Gideon nods, "So then, despite what Barbas would have you believe, regardless of outside influences, the sisters have always managed to protect magic, and therefore based upon all the evidence, we ask the tribunal, no, we demand that the cleaners be forced to reverse what they have done, that Lieutenant Morris be freed, and that The Charmed Ones be allowed to do what they have always done so well... cover their own tracks. Respectfully."

Barbas claps. "Bravo! Really very compelling stuff, counsellor. In fact, I think that you've just successfully argued my case for me."

Buffy frowns, "Now what's he up to?"

Barbas smiles, "Now, obviously this whole thing has now become much, much bigger than just a simple case of whether the good lieutenant bites the dust, because as we have just seen, the recklessness displayed by these three witches has now become of epidemic proportion."

Gideon nods, "Objection! May I remind my counterpart that this is simply a question of whether or not the situation should be reversed. It is not an indictment on the Charmed Ones."

Barbas smiles, "Maybe it should be."

Phoebe frowns, "This is what he's up to."

Another hologram appears.

Barbas smiles, "Voila!"

_Superhero Phoebe is holding Edward by his ankles over the edge. Superhero Buffy is standing nearby watching._

_Edward is panicking. "They don't have to move. They can stay for a year. Ten years!"_

_Phoebe smiles, "What about the cockroaches? Are you gonna do something about the cockroaches?"_

_Edward nods, "First thing tomorrow. Just please don't drop me. Please."_

_Cole appears. "Uh, Phoebe?"_

_Phoebe sighs, "Cole!" She lets go of one ankle. "What are you doing here?"_

_Cole frowns, "Well, I got a call from one of the tenants saying that, uh, Wonder Woman," he motions back towards Buffy, "and Supergirl was terrorizing the landlord." He looks over the edge. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Phoebe nods, "Well, I'm teaching my buddy here how important it is to be a better person." To Edward, "Are you a better person yet?"_

_Edward nods, "I'm slipping!"_

_Phoebe laughs, "Oh, no, you're not slipping." She nearly drops him. "That's slipping."_

_Cole laughs. "Honey..."_

_Buffy frowns and is quickly in front of Cole. _

_Phoebe sighs, "Buffy…" Buffy nods and backs off. Phoebe turns to Cole "Don't call me honey anymore."_

_Cole nods, "I don't know what's going on here but this is not you. Either of you. Literally."_

_Phoebe smiles, "Are you kidding? This is better than me. This is new and improved me. Now not only can I help my readers, but I… we can help the entire city."_

_Cole nods, "Careful, he's got ears."_

_Phoebe sighs, "Oh, please, relax. The only thing he can hear right now is the blood rushing to his brain." She pulls him up and he falls to the ground. "One more slip up, Edward, and we'll end up right back up here."_

_Edward runs away._

_Cole frowns, "Phoebe, are you outta your mind? What if somebody sees you?"_

_Buffy laughs, "That's why we wear masks."_

_Cole frowns, "We?"_

_Phoebe nods, "Yeah, superheroes. Okay, Cole, I gotta go 'cause we have a lot of loyal readers that need our help, okay."_

_Cole sighs, "Okay."_

_Phoebe and Buffy zips across from building to building._

The hologram disappears.

Barbas nods, "Or this?"

The hologram appears.

_A bus rolls on, just ahead of the cracking earth._

_Inside the bus Faith is by Wood, staunching his wound._

_Giles is wrapping a tourniquet around a wounded Rona, who is fading... _

_Vi helps him, all in Rona's face. "Stay awake. Look at me! This is nothing!"_

_Andrew sits by himself, lost. "Why didn't I die?"_

_Xander tends a girl, lost in his own thoughts._

_Kennedy holds onto the still exhausted Willow._

_Dawn, Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige look out the back window_

_Buildings are collapsing as the bus speeds by. _

_The bus pulls out ahead of the last building the cracks chasing them._

_The whole town is sinking into a smoking black crater, the bus just making its way to the edge of town ahead of the destruction._

_Everyone gets out and they look at the crater that used to be Sunnydale._

The hologram ends.

Gideon frowns, "Objection! Everyone in this room knows what caused that and it was not the Charmed Ones. It was a result of the battle with the First Evil."

Adair nods, "Agreed the entire magical community as well as the mortals of Sunnydale and the surrounding area felt what was happening. All but the Slayers and the Charmed Ones and their allies left Sunnydale before that final battle. In fact it was the decision of this tribunal that the Slayer be allowed to wage her war against the First Evil and the Cleaners would clean up afterwards as needed. As we all know the actions of the First Evil are beyond our control. In fact we should be thanking the Charmed Ones for winning that particular war for if they hadn't the world as it is now would have ended on that day. That particular memory shall be stricken from the record."

Buffy looks at her sisters, "Wow."

Phoebe and Paige nods in agreement.

Barbas sighs, "And last, but by no means least, where were the Charmed Ones to clean up this mess?"

Another hologram appears.

_Cole is sitting at a bar, unshaven, drinking a shot of whiskey. Two thugs with shotguns walk in._

_Thug #1 nods, "All your valuables, all your money! Hurry up! Watches, wallets." The bartender reaches behind the bar and pulls out a gun. He points it at the thugs and before he can shoot, is shot down by Thug #1. "Come on, nothing's changed. Give me the money. Hurry up!"_

_A biker makes a run for the exit and Thug #2 shoots continually trying to hit the biker. The biker runs past Cole and a bullet shoots straight through his chest, breaking the glass of whiskey in his hand. The thug looks at his gun, wondering how Cole is still alive. The bullet wound in Cole magically heals. He turns to the thugs and telekinetically sends the thugs crashing against the wall. Everyone runs for the exit. Thug #1 reaches for his gun and Cole throws an energy ball, incinerating him._

The hologram disappears.

Phoebe frowns, "That is absurd. That was Cole. We weren't responsible for that. We weren't even there."

Barbas nods, "Ah, but you were there, Phoebe. It was your cold rejection of his love that drove him to that reckless despair. So I say that you were responsible. Just as Buffy is ultimately responsible for what Angelus did when he lost his soul. Hexes, possession, evil influences, affairs of the heart. I say we're lucky that all the magic has not been exposed beyond repair long before now. If we want to protect all that we are, all that this tribunal stands for, then I say we should not be just deciding the fate of some poor, pathetic mortal. No, we should be deciding the fate of these three, and whether they should ever be permitted to practice magic again."

Aramis nods, "So be it."

At the manor Leo, Dawn and Chris are in the attic. Leo and Dawn are looking through the Book of Shadows.

Chris nods, "Okay, I get the fact that Barbas used the phantasm to cut a deal so he could try the case. But that still doesn't explain how he set up the girls."

Leo nods, "To get it to possess the killer, so the sisters would get onto him."

Chris frowns, "But that's only part of it. Alright? How did he even know Darryl was under investigation in the first place?"

Dawn sighs, "There is nothing in here about phantasms that we don't already know."

Chris nods, "Hey! Did you two listen to a word I just said?"

Leo frowns, "What?"

Chris sighs, "Never mind."

Leo nods, "You know what? This is ridiculous, okay. It's obvious you hate my guts, Chris. I understand. I'm a horrible father in the future, okay, but there's nothing I can do about that right now. So can we concentrate on working together to save Darryl and save the girls, please?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah I would really like to save Mom."

Chris sighs, "Fine."

Leo smiles, "Great. Alright, let's start with what we know. How about phantasms?"

Chris smiles, "Wait, that's it. Phantasms, plural. Phinks said Barbas buddied up to a couple of them, right? Well, that means there must be another one out there for us to find."

Leo nods, "See? I knew we could work together."

At the Tribunal Council.

Gideon shakes his head, "Are you sure about this?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. If they're gonna put us on trial too, it might be the only way to save Darryl. We have to stand on our record."

Phoebe nods, "If all the good we've done in the last six years isn't good enough, then nothing is."

Buffy nods in agreement, "I have to agree."

Gideon nods, "Very well." He looks to Barbas. "Your witness."

Barbas smiles, "Now, let's see. So many holograms, so little time."

Thrask shakes his head, "Barbas."

Barbas nods, "Oh, well, I guess I should ask one of the cleaners a few quick questions."

Crill nods, "As you wish."

Cleaner #1 appears in the witness chair.

Barbas smiles, "You have been assigned to watch The Charmed Ones since they first became witches, have you not?"

Cleaner #1 nods, "That is correct. And since Ms. Halliwell was called as the Slayer."

Barbas nods, "Would Lieutenant Morris be the first policeman to die in order to clean up one of their little magical messes."

Cleaner #1 shakes his head, "No."

Phoebe frowns, "Uh-oh."

A hologram appears.

_Piper and Phoebe are in the foyer of the manor._

_Piper nods, "Are you okay?"_

_Phoebe nods, "Yeah." They look in the living room to see Andy laying on the floor. "Oh."_

_They run over to Andy and Piper checks his pulse._

_Piper frowns, "Oh my god. He's dead."_

The hologram ends.

Buffy looks at Phoebe, "Andy?"

Phoebe simply nods.

Barbas smiles, "Truly tragic. That was their sister Prue's first true love. I wonder whatever happened to her."

Phoebe goes to stand up. Buffy pushes Phoebe back down and takes a step towards Barbas, "I warned you once."

Gideon sighs, "Buffy don't. It's not worth it."

Barbas nods, "Anyone else?"

Cleaner #1 nods, "Yes. Inspector Reece. We had to keep a close watch on him."

Another hologram appears.

_Phoebe opens the front door. Inspector Reece stands there. "Inspector. How can I help you?"_

_Inspector Reece nods, "You can tell me where to find Cole Turner. I know he's alive, and I know he's in town."_

_Phoebe frowns, "Really."_

_Inspector Reece nods, "Yeah, really. Want to know how? Because his former landlady was found brutally murdered at his address."_

_Phoebe blinks, "Oh my god. That's awful."_

_Inspector Reece shakes his head, "Awful like you can't imagine."_

_Phoebe sighs, "I know what you're thinking. And I know what this looks like. And I am, I am so sorry for what happened to..."_

_Inspector Reece frowns, "You're sorry? Her eyes were frozen open in terror. Her skull was punctured in two places. And by the time the police got there, most of her brain had spilled out onto the floor. Be sick, be horrified, but don't stand there lying to me and say you're sorry. I'm gonna find him, Miss Halliwell, and then I'm gonna bust his ass. And then I'm gonna bust yours."_

The hologram disappears.

Barbas nods, "And did he find him?"

Cleaner #1 shakes his head, "No, he did not."

The hologram appears.

_A Seeker comes up from behind Inspector Reece and bites him on the neck. Phoebe and Piper stand behind locked gates._

_Piper frowns, "Open the gate!"_

The hologram ends.

Barbas nods, "We were lucky one of those demons came along and tied up that loose end, aren't we? It's a rhetorical question. Never mind."

Cleaner #1 nods, "There was another. An FBI agent."

Barbas smiles, "That's right."

Another hologram appears.

_Jackman puts a thick folder on the table and slides it over to the girls. "In case you're wondering, that's just a copy."_

_They look in it to find photos of themselves being spied on._

_Phoebe frowns, "Pursued to agenda trust, Agent Jackman."_

_Jackman nods, "If I wanted to expose you, I could've done that six months ago when that file first crossed my desk."_

_Paige sighs, "Expose us as what?"_

_Jackman nods, "Witches. It's the only logical explanation for all the unsolved cases, the missing persons, the mysterious deaths."_

The hologram ends.

Paige frowns, "That is out of context. He was a witch hunter, he tried to kill us."

Barbas nods, "The only context I'm interested in is what happened to yet another officer of the law. Witness."

Another hologram appears.

_Jackman shoots his gun and the bullet heads for Phoebe._

_Buffy leaps in front of Phoebe._

_Cole waves his hand and Phoebe, Buffy and Jackman swap places. The bullet hits Jackman._

The hologram disappears.

Barbas nods, "Seems like that stream of unsolved deaths left in the Charmed Ones' wake just keeps right on growing, doesn't it? So I guess the obvious question is how many more Inspectors must die before it comes to an end?"

Gideon shakes his head, "Another rhetorical question?"

Barbas smiles, "Actually, no. In fact, that is what I think becomes the salient question because the deaths could end with Lieutenant Morris. That's what I think. What do you think?"

Phoebe nods, "Objection. Why should we care what he thinks?"

Gideon frowns, "Phoebe."

Crill nods, "I care."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Yeah, well, of course you care. You're a demon."

Adair nods, "I care too."

Phoebe sighs, "Oh. Well, then never mind."

Cleaner #1 nods, "I think that there will always be another Inspector Sheridan to pick up on their trail."

Paige shakes her head, "Wait a minute."

Barbas nods, "Unless..."

Cleaner #1 smiles, "It ends with Morris."

Phoebe frowns, "What?"

Barbas nods, "No further questions, rhetorical or otherwise." He waves his hand and Cleaner #1 disappears. "Oh, sorry. Did you have more questions of him?"

Gideon frowns, "Yes, as a matter of fact."

Paige shakes her head, "No. We're fine. Carry on."

Gideon blinks, "Paige, what are you doing?"

Barbas nods, "Unfortunately for us, ending the stream of deaths with Morris only solves our problem of the past. It does absolutely nothing to protect us against our future problems. So how much longer can we afford to tempt the gods of fate with the recklessness of the Charmed Ones, and at what point does that day finally come when it's just simply too late to clean up after one of their little magical messes? And then all of magic is exposed to the world forever because of them, and that is the question you're going to have to answer because I rest my case."

Aramis nods, "Gideon."

Gideon nods, "Nothing further."

Crill smiles, "We will return with the verdict."

The tribunal council disappear.

Buffy sighs, "Okay, this better be good."

Paige nods. "Leo!" Leo, Dawn and Chris orb in. "Hey, you guys are speaking now."

Chris shakes his head, "Uh, let's not make a big deal about it, okay?"

Buffy smiles, "Hi sweetie."

Paige nods, "Fine. What'd you find out?"

Leo nods, "Okay, you know that phantasm you vanquished? Apparently Barbas sent it so you'd follow it."

Dawn nods, "And apparently he gets a get out of hell free card too if he wins the case."

Phoebe frowns, "I knew this was a setup."

Leo nods, "But we can't prove it, so we've been trying to find another phantasm, but we can't seem to..."

Buffy nods, "If it's anywhere, it has to be inside Inspector Sheridan. It's the only way Barbas knew she'd be in the right place at the right time."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, go get her. Bring her back here. Hurry."

Leo and Chris orb out.

Piper appears behind Phoebe and Paige and next to Buffy and Dawn. "How did I get here?"

Phoebe blinks, "Piper! What are you doing here?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know."

Paige nods, "Dawn why don't you orb her back? Go."

Dawn tries to orb and finds out she can't. "No go."

Thrask nods, "They can't. We have brought Piper to hear the judgment and blocked Dawn's powers for the same reason.

Adair nods, "Since it impacts all of you."

Phoebe frowns, "This doesn't look good."

Paige nods, "Where the hell is Leo?"

Aramis smiles, "As to whether or not the Charmed Ones shall be allowed to continue to practice magic, the judgment is... in favor of the sisters."

Dawn smiles, "Well that's good."

Crill nods, "But against the Lieutenant. The trail of exposure must end with him."

Buffy shakes her head, "You have got to be kidding me, right? I mean, you can't really be doing this."

Gideon sighs, "Buffy, they have already."

Phoebe frowns, "Look, he doesn't care about protecting magic. All he cares about is himself and getting out of purgatory. So not only did he set us up, but he set you up too."

Barbas smiles, "Always trying to blame somebody else, aren't you?"

Buffy frowns, "You son of a... I warned you twice."

Gideon shakes his head, "Listen to me, you have to stop this. Do you understand? They haven't taken away your powers yet, but they still can."

Paige frowns, "Then let them. If this is the thanks that we get for all of our good work, if this is the way the system works, then you can keep our stupid powers."

Gideon shakes his head, "Paige!"

Piper nods, "No, she's right. If Darryl dies, that's it. We're done, we quit."

Barbas smiles, "You know, that would solve any of our future exposure issues, now, wouldn't it?"

Aramis nods, "You'd have us erase your memories? Change all that you know?"

Adair nods, "All that you are?"

Buffy and Phoebe speak together, "If necessary."

Aramis nods, "Very well."

Dawn nods, "EVERYONE STOP!" Everyone except Buffy, Dawn, Piper, Phoebe and Paige freeze.

Buffy blinks, "Dawn… How? You don't have that power?"

Piper nods, "But I do."

Dawn shakes her head, "But you didn't do it, Aunt Piper. I don't think? Did you?"

Piper shakes her head, "No. Which leaves us with how?"

Phoebe nods, "Remember Zachary."

Paige nods, "Of course. Dawn's a telepath now. She's channeling Piper's power."

Dawn blinks, "I'm what?"

Everyone unfreezes.

Leo and Chris orb in with Inspector Sheridan.

Inspector Sheridan frowns, "Get off of me! What is this? Wh-where am I?"

Chris smiles, "That's a nice act. It's very convincing."

Barbas frowns, "Objection! He cannot bring a mortal down here. It is outrageous."

Leo nods, "Sit down and shut up."

Dawn smiles, "I would do what he says, Barbas. Or I will make you shut up."

Crill frowns, "What is the meaning of this?"

Chris smiles, "Watch."

Chris pushes Inspector Sheridan onto the blue part of the floor and a hologram appears.

_Inspector Sheridan sits at her desk. A phantasm appears behind her and enters her body. She gets up and walks over to a filing cabinet. She pulls out Darryl's file._

The hologram disappears.

Inspector Sheridan frowns, "What now?"

Barbas shakes his head, "Oh, surrounded by idiots."

Leo throws a potion at Inspector Sheridan and the phantasm escapes her body. Chris holds up the wand and sucks the phantasm into it. Inspector Sheridan faints.

Piper smiles, "Huh. Guess there's some cleaning up to do there."

Aramis frowns, "What do you have to say for yourself, Barbas?"

Barbas shrugs, "I'm a demon. What do you expect?"

Gideon nods, "Based on the evidence, I beg you to reverse the decision before it's too late."

Aramis nods, "It is done."

Adair smiles, "And as for you, Barbas..."

Barbas shakes her head, "Oh, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Now just because I'm the one who set this whole thing up does not necessarily mean that I am not right. The Charmed Ones are reckless with magic."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Oh, please."

Barbas nods, "You've seen it, I've seen it, we've all seen it time after time, and it doesn't even include what got them into this whole mess in the first place."

Phoebe frowns, "Uh, I think that would be you."

Barbas shakes his head, "Ah, Phoebe, that would be you, with your ongoing zeal to force your premonitions, to short-circuit the process, take the easy way, and for what? Each and every time, it was for personal gain. I don't know, but it just seems to me like selfish behavior like that, there's got to be some consequences, or, well... what's the point?"

The tribunal look at each other.

Crill nods, "Phoebe will be stripped of her powers."

Phoebe frowns, "What?"

Adair nods, "Just your active powers. Empathy, premonitions."

Thrask nods, "Levitation."

Adair nods, "You can earn them back, but only if you're more careful with your powers."

Aramis nods, "If you're all more careful."

Barbas smiles, "Oh and may I make a suggestion you do the same thing for Buffy. I can foresee them doing the same thing with her Slayer abilities. Short-circuiting the process, forcing her to have premonitions through her Slayer abilities. Namely the Slayer dreams."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

The tribunal again look at each other.

Adair nods, "A valid point. Buffy and Dawn both will be stripped of their Slayer dreams. You both like Phoebe can earn them back."

Dawn's jaw drops, "What the heck. What did I do to get punished?"

The tribunal vanish.

Paige frowns, "You can't just say that and leave."

Piper frowns, "Gideon, get them back here now."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. It's okay. I mean, it might be kind of refreshing to not rely on my powers so much anymore, you know? Besides, they're not the only ones that think I've been misusing them."

Buffy thinks for a moment, "Actually I will be glad to get rid of Slayer dreams anyways. They have always been kind of cryptic."

Dawn sighs, "I guess its ok. Not like I was having Slayer dreams anyways. Mom was always the one that was given the dreams anyways."

Piper nods, "Are all three of you sure?"

Phoebe looks at Buffy and Dawn who nods, "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

They orb out.

Barbas smiles, "Ah, looks like I did just enough to win the case. You know what that means? That means I'm back! Oh, I know, counsellor. I know. You're afraid." Barbas waves his hand in front of Gideon. "That your greatest fear is that somehow they're going to find out that you're the one that's after Piper's son and Buffy's daughter. But don't be worried. I won't tell anyone. I promise. Nary a soul." He flames out.


	75. Chapter 75: Witch Wars

**Chapter 75: Witch Wars**

In the Great Hall at Magic School Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy and Paige are sitting at a table. Piper and Chris walk in.

Piper smiles, "Sorry I'm late. I'm not moving real fast these days. Are you sure you don't want to be born anytime soon already?"

Chris rolls his eyes, "Don't be in such a hurry."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, I hate to rush things, but what do we say we get this family meeting started, huh?"

Piper shakes her head, "You know, you could cut back on those triple lattes a little bit."

Willow looks at Kennedy, "I wonder what that makes us. The strange cousins?"

Kennedy laughs.

Buffy smiles, "Willow you've been my best friend since high school, and a surrogate sister when I had none. I consider you family."

Dawn shakes her head, "Wrong mom. We consider you family, Willow."

Buffy nods, "Your right Dawnie."

Paige nods, "Hey, where's Leo?"

Gideon nods, "He's on the witch killer path, which you all should be focusing on as well."

Phoebe shakes her head, "We actually have bigger things to deal with, Gideon. Like trying to figure out who's after Dawn and Wyatt. And I think I might have an angle on that."

Dawn smiles, "You found the demon?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "It may not be a demon. Look, we've relied on magic all this time and it's gotten us nowhere. And since I can't rely on my premonitions to help, I've had to resort to statistics."

Piper frowns, "Statistics?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes. Did you know that fifty percent of violent crimes are perpetrated by someone the victim knew. So don't you see? Whoever turns Wyatt and Dawn evil might actually be someone we know or even care about."

Gideon frowns, "A mortal? Impossible."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Really? Because the crime reporter at the newspaper said that it's usually someone you least expect."

Piper nods, "Alright, now you're making me nervous."

Buffy nods, "Me, too."

Gideon sighs, "Phoebe." He slams a book shut. "This theory might make some sense in the lives of normal people but you aren't normal people. There's an entire underworld of demons out there that want you dead and today is no exception, which brings me back to the witch killer."

Chris shakes his head, "Hold on. Phoebe's onto something here. I mean, we've practically over turned every demonic stone, right? I mean, at least this is something new."

Gideon frowns, "I don't believe this. Someone is killing witches, possibly as we speak. How is that not your only priority?"

Chris nods, "Because we're running out of time, that's why."

Piper frowns, "What do you mean? Why?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah what do you know."

Chris nods, "I should've told you sooner."

Paige frowns, "Told us what?"

Chris nods, "What happens to Wyatt and Dawn happens before I'm born."

Willow blinks, "What?"

Buffy frowns, "And you're just telling us this now?"

Chris sighs, "I thought I'd given myself enough time. I'm so sorry."

Gideon nods, "Then how do we know that this witch killer isn't the one that's after Wyatt and Dawn? Given this new information it seems to time out properly."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, it's time to divide and conquer. Paige, Buffy and Chris, you help Leo with the witch killer, Willow, and I are gonna go chase my theory. And Kennedy you and Dawn are with Piper. And Piper… Dawn, you two don't worry. We're gonna find this guy, I promise."

In Gideon's Office. Sigmund is there polishing a crystal ball. Gideon walks in and slams the door shut.

Sigmund smiles, "Is something wrong, sir?"

Gideon nods, "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I think they're just about to figure us out."

In the attic at the Manor Paige, Buffy, Chris and a demon are there. The demon is lying on the floor surround by five crystals. The crystals are zapping him and he is screaming.

The demon shakes his head, "What'd I ever do to you?"

Paige picks up one of the crystals and the zapping stops.

Buffy rolls her eyes, "You're sure he's a demon, right?"

The demon sighs, "Does that give you the right to commit unprovoked act of violence against me?"

Paige puts the crystal back down and zaps him again. She picks it back up. "Tell us everything you know about the witches that were murdered."

The demon shakes his head, "I don't know anything, I swear." Paige puts the crystal back down and zaps him again. He screams. She picks it back up. "Oh, the witches. The one last night, she put on a great show, she shot fire from her hands, and-and she put up a great fight."

Paige throws a potion at him and vanquishes him.

Chris frowns, "Why did you just do that? He was just starting to talk."

Paige nods, "He was lying. A) There was no witch murdered last night and B)..."

Leo orbs in. "Another witch was killed last night."

Buffy nods, "You were saying?"

Paige sighs, "Okay, that's just a coincidence. There's no way he could've been there to see that."

Chris nods, "Did she have power to shoot fire out of her hands?"

Leo nods, "Yeah. How did you know?"

Buffy frowns, "More to the point, how did he know?"

Paige blinks, "Huh?"

Chris nods, "Maybe he was working for an upper level demon."

Paige sighs, "Alright, we just happen to trap the apprentice to the exact demon that we're trying to catch and know nothing about."

Leo frowns, "What are we talking about?"

Chris smiles, "Oh, the fact that Paige just vanquished our lucky break."

Paige shakes her head, "You don't know that."

Leo nods, "What do we know?"

Paige smiles, "Well, we know that one demon can't possibly be doing all of these killings, so I'm thinking that someone is getting demons to join forces."

Buffy frowns, "So you think somebody is trying to organize the underworld? That's just great. We vanquished the Source and kicked the First Evil's incorporeal ass…"

Paige nods, "Seems like it. And unfortunately, I seem to be the only person that is concerned about the fact that Phoebe is out there roaming around the world without any powers."

Chris nods, "Without her active powers. She can still cast spells. Besides Willow is with her and she still has her active powers.

Paige nods, "Great. So when the demon attacks her, let's hope that Phoebe can come up with a little rhyme just in time. Or Willow can defend both of them with just her powers alone. No, no, no. I'm gonna go bring them some potions."

Buffy nods, "What should we do?"

Paige smiles, "Pray that she doesn't get attacked."

At the Bay Mirror. Phoebe and Willow walks up to the crime reporter, Kyle.

Phoebe smiles, "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you again. You seem super busy. You're always super busy."

Kyle nods, "That's why I chose crime beat. So many bad guys, I knew I'd never be out of work."

Phoebe laughs.

Phoebe nods, "That's funny. You are funny. Um, thanks for those statistics yesterday, they really helped me a lot."

Kyle frowns, "Are you flirting with me?"

Willow rolls her eyes.

Phoebe looks at Willow who shrugs, "What?"

Kyle smiles, "Because when a woman who looks like you flirts with me, it generally means they want something."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay, yeah, you got me. Um, I'm interested in dedicating a month of my column to the protection of our children and I was sort of wondering, you know, if something, god forbid, were to happen to my nephew Wyatt or my niece Dawn, what do you think the police might do to, to try to figure out who did it?"

Kyle nods, "They'd make a flow chart."

Phoebe frowns, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, a what?"

Kyle sighs, "You do realize that I'm on a deadline here, right?"

Phoebe: Should I go back to the flirting?

Willow shakes her head, "Phoebe."

Kyle sighs, "I guess I could use some coffee."

Phoebe smiles, "That's great. You are great. I'm buying." She sees Paige orb into her office. "Oh my god."

Willow follows Phoebe's gaze, "Go."

Kyle frowns, "What?"

Phoebe nods, "You gotta just give me one second." She races into her and Buffy's office and closes the blinds. "Have you lost your mind?"

Willow follows Phoebe into the office.

Paige shakes her head, "No. Another witch was killed last night."

Willow frowns, "Another?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, no."

Paige nods, "Oh, yes. And she had active powers. So I need you to go home where I can keep an eye on you. No offense Willow but it wouldn't be as easy to defend you and Phoebe as it would be just you alone."

Willow sighs, "We'll never know will we."

Phoebe sighs, "Paige, you're my baby sister, not my baby sitter. For that matter neither is Willow. I thought Willow might like to help since were trying to save Dawn as well as Wyatt."

Paige sighs, "Oh, that's clever, you're very clever. And I'm glad that while I'm panicking, you have the time to be clever."

Willow smiles, "I'm glad to help any way I can."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, it's very sweet that you're worried about me, but I am fine, and Willow and I have a lot of work to do here."

Paige nods, "Great. Do your work from home."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I can't do it from home because Kyle Donie is not at home."

Paige frowns, "Who is Kyle Donie? Is this about a guy?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, it's not about a guy. It's about a reporter, one who knows everything there is to know about crime and criminal investigation, and since we don't have Darryl's help anymore, he's the only resource we have."

Willow points back towards Kyle, "Him."

Paige sighs, "Fine." She hands her bottles of potions to Phoebe and Willow. "Explosive, acid, smoke bomb. Use them."

Phoebe sighs, "Thanks, mom." Paige orbs out. Phoebe and Willow walks out of Phoebe and Buffy's office and back over to Kyle. "Okay, where were we?"

Kyle smiles, "Oh, uh, you were flirting with me poorly, and I was helping you find your bad guy."

At the manor. Leo, Buffy and Chris are in the parlor. Chris is looking through the Book of Shadows.

Leo sighs, "So what is it we're looking for?"

Chris nods, "Uh, any demon that can be powerful enough to be organizing the underworld or any demon who might be running some sort of training camp for younger demons or any demon who could be..."

Buffy sighs, "So basically any demon."

Chris nods, "Yeah. This sucks, you know that? We're running out of time here and we've got nothing, repeat nothing, to go on."

Leo nods, "We've faced worse."

Chris frowns, "What's worse than not knowing? For over a year now I've been looking and you didn't know this deadline was looming but I did. I knew every single day. That's why I was never able to relax."

Leo nods, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Chris nods, "Because I didn't want to get you involved. I was trying to protect you."

Buffy sighs, "Why not me. You told me about Dawn turning why didn't you tell me about this deadline?"

Leo nods, "Chris, we're your parents, we're supposed to protect you, not the other way around."

Chris nods, "Aunt Buffy, I didn't want to worry you anymore than I had already."

Paige orbs in. "Hey. I got a new scrying crystal. Amethyst. I thought we could use the extra power boost."

Leo nods, "What exactly are we scrying for?"

Paige smiles, "Witches under attack. I don't want any more of them getting killed, and that includes my sister who is now determined to stay at the office, ever since your son dropped his little bomb this morning."

Chris frowns, "I already said I was sorry."

Leo nods, "And he shouldn't have to say it again."

Paige sighs, "Alright, dad."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Way to be sarcastic, Paige."

Gideon orbs in.

Leo frowns, "Gideon, what are you doing here? Is Piper okay?"

Gideon shakes his head, "Hardly. Thanks to Phoebe's ludicrous new theory, everybody's now a suspect in her mind. She along with Dawn and Kennedy are terrorizing the entire school."

Leo sighs, "So you want me to talk to them?"

Gideon nods, "I'd be eternally grateful." Leo orbs out. Gideon sees Paige scrying. "What are you scrying for?"

Buffy smiles, "Witches under attack."

Gideon waves his hand without them seeing and the crystal immediately points to a place on the map.

Paige smiles, "Ooh. Caught one. In the mission."

Gideon nods, "You should three go. Hurry."

Paige, Buffy and Chris orb out. Gideon holds out his hands and a box with crystal cameras appears. The lid opens and with a wave of his hand three of the crystals fly up into the corner of the walls and disappear out of sight.

In an alley a witch, Tali, is being attacked by a demon. She swings a pipe several times at the demon but misses. "Help!"

A mattress nearby morphs into another demon.

Shapeshifter smiles, "Not what you were hoping for?"

Tali hits the Shapeshifter with the pipe, knocking him to the ground. Paige, Buffy and Chris orb in.

Buffy powers up an energy ball and throws it vanquishing demon #1.

Another demon shimmers in behind the witch and rips Tali's necklace off from around her neck. "Got it." He shimmers out.

Shapeshifter frowns, "Damn it." He shimmers out.

Paige and Buffy help the witch up.

Chris frowns, "What the hell just happened?"

Buffy shakes her, "I don't know."

Tali looks around, "Who are you?"

Paige: Um, We…" She points to herself and Buffy, "Are Charmed Ones. Come on, We'll take you somewhere safe."

They orb back to the manor.

Tali frowns, "Where are we?"

Buffy smiles, "It's okay. You're gonna be safe here. What's your name, anyway?"

Tali nods, "I'm Tali. How can I ever thank you guys for saving me?"

Paige smiles, "Okay, I don't think you need to, because I don't think we did. I'm not even sure they were after you."

Chris nods, "Yeah, they were after your necklace."

Tali sighs, "Oh, my grandmother's amulet."

Chris frowns, "Amulet. Is it magical? Does it have any power?"

Tali shakes her head, "No, no, not at all."

Buffy frowns, "This is all very strange."

At Magic School Piper pushes Wyatt down the hall in his stroller. Dawn and Kennedy walk on either side of her. Piper sees Mrs. Winterbourne. "Mrs. Winterbourne? Hold it right there."

Mrs. Winterbourne nods, "Oh, hi, Wyatt. Hi, Piper. Hi, Dawn. And sorry I don't know your name."

Kennedy smiles, "Kennedy."

Mrs. Winterborne nods, "Hi Kennedy."

Piper nods, "Never mind that. I just wanted you to know that Wyatt will not be in your class tomorrow or ever again, for that matter."

Mrs. Winterbourne frowns, "Why? Is there a problem?"

Piper nods, "A problem? You mean like when Wyatt was playing with that little girl at the play-doh table this morning?"

Mrs. Winterbourne nods, "You mean Emily? She's such a sweet little psychic."

Piper frowns, "She stole his dough, right out of his hands, and you did absolutely nothing."

Mrs. Winterbourne nods, "Well, stole's a little harsh, don't you think? She's only two years old."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Aunt Piper you sure you're not overreacting just a little?"

Piper sighs, "No, that's not the point." Leo walks in. "What message is this sending to him? That people can just take from him? That people can hurt him? That grown adults will not be there to protect him?"

Leo frowns, "Piper." He looks to Kennedy and Dawn, "Hello Kennedy… Dawn."

Piper sighs, "What?"

Leo smiles, "We need to talk." He looks to Mrs. Winterbourne. "Would you mind taking Wyatt for a stroll just for a minute, please?"

Piper frowns, "What!"

Leo nods, "It's alright, go ahead."

Kennedy smiles, "I'll go with her Piper."

Mrs. Winterbourne nods, "I'll be right over there." She pushes Wyatt down the hall. Kennedy follows along behind her.

Piper frowns, "Are you out of your mind?"

Leo nods, "Piper, do you realize you're driving everybody nuts around here?"

Piper shakes her head, "Well, I don't really care, see I'm trying to protect our son and Dawn."

Leo frowns, "From who? His "Mommy and Me" teacher?"

Dawn sighs, "Who here would be after me?"

Piper sighs, "Hey, how do you not know that she's the one who's after them? If Phoebe's right..."

Leo nods, "She's not. And Dawn's right who here would have any reason to hurt Dawn let alone Wyatt."

Piper nods, "How do you know?"

Leo sighs, "Because why would anybody we know want to turn to Wyatt and Dawn evil? It just doesn't make any sense, just like Gideon said."

Piper nods, "How do you know it's not him? Or us for that matter."

Leo frowns, "Piper."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Aunt Piper it's not you."

Piper nods, "No, I'm serious. What if he and Dawn both saw what this life did to us, and-and how hard it was and just decided to take the easy way out."

Dawn's jaw drops, "I would never do that. And I would most definitely not let Wyatt take the easy way either."

Leo nods, "That's not what happened."

Piper sighs, "How do you know?"

Leo smiles, "Because Wyatt and Dawn are surrounded by love. We love him whether we're together or not. Buffy loves Dawn, so does Willow for that matter. Wyatt's got a brother, and Dawn a cousin, that risked everything just to save their lives. Plus they've got three aunts who would rather gauge out their own eyes than see anything bad happen to either of them."

Piper sighs and hugs Leo. "Just promise me we'll keep him and Dawn safe."

Leo nods, "I promise."

Dawn smiles, "I promise, too."

In the attic at the Manor. Paige, Buffy, Chris and Tali are there. Chris is flipping through the Book of Shadows while Paige, Buffy and Tali watch.

Paige nods, "That-that's him, the Brute demon."

Chris nods, "Okay. Upper-level demons with overwhelming physical strength. They work alone, generally crushing skulls of their victims. You're lucky he wasn't after you."

Buffy shakes her head, "Okay, this isn't making sense. Are you sure that that amulet did not have magical powers?"

Tali nods, "Positive. It was just a family heirloom."

Chris sighs, "Well, do you have anything else of your grandmother's?"

Tali nods, "Her wedding ring. Why?"

Paige smiles, "That's a great idea. We can use it to scry for the amulet."

Chris nods, "And find out where the demon went."

Phoebe and Willow walks in.

Phoebe smiles, "Okay, people, heads up. We need your address books, your phone books, basically all your books. Hi, I'm Phoebe." She shakes Tali's hand.

Buffy nods, "This is Tali. She was attacked by three upper-level demons today."

Phoebe blinks, "Wow, and you lived to tell about it? Congratulations." She looks to Paige and Buffy. "Okay, about those books. I'm kind of in a hurry."

Buffy rolls her eyes. "Mines kind of skimpy. I have Xander, Giles, the number for the manor, my house, Dawn's cell, for work in my address book. That's about it. And if you're even thinking of saying it could be any of my friends or Elise. You're crazy."

Paige nods, "Phoebe, we actually need your help."

Willow nods, "How bad was it?"

Tali sighs, "Well, um, they stole my grandmother's amulet."

Phoebe blinks, "Really? How powerful was it? Could they use it for like, mind control or something?"

Tali shakes her head, "Oh, no, it was just decorative."

Phoebe blinks, "Decorative."

Tali nods, "Yeah, pretty much."

Willow shakes her head, "Which begs the question why would a demon steal a piece of jewelry."

Phoebe sighs, "Hmm. Saving my nephew and niece or kleptomaniac demons. I really need those books, guys."

Buffy frowns, "Pheebs..."

Phoebe shakes her head, "What? This is important. I'm gonna draw up a police flow chart of everyone in Dawn and Wyatt's life who can possibly be a suspect, and I don't want to forget anybody."

Paige sighs, "Fine. My book is in my bedroom."

Chris nods, "Mom's is down in the kitchen."

Buffy nods, "Mine's on the desk by the phone in the living room of my house. Dawn's is probably in her school bag which is probably in her room."

Willow sighs, "Mine's at Buffy's house in my room."

Phoebe smiles, "Great. I hope you find your amulet. Okay, Willow and I'll be at the office if you need us, but please don't need us because I really think I'm onto something here."

At the Bay Mirror. Phoebe, Willow and Kyle are there.

Phoebe smiles, "Okay, so we have the immediate family and then close friends of the family. Who's next?"

Willow rolls her eyes.

Kyle nods, "Uh, anyone the child, or children in this case, originally came in contact with in the last six months."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, but both children have been in seclusion for the last six months. So are we talkin' kids in the nursery and teachers?"

Kyle nods, "And his and her mother's hairdresser, or your handyman or clergyman."

Willow sighs, "That list just keeps growing, Phoebe."

Phoebe nods, "Ok, let's just say, hypothetically speaking, that the police are running out of time. And they can't possibly research everyone the children have met in the last six months. Who do they focus on then?"

Kyle nods, "Immediate family."

Phoebe nods, "They've ruled out the immediate family. And some of the close friends."

Kyle shakes his head, "Okay, I kind of preferred the fake flirting to this."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just get very emotional when things have to do with my family."

Kyle nods, "Well, that's why the cops usually do this part and not the parents, or the aunt." He looks at Willow, "Or the child's godmother."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, so what would the cops do next?"

Kyle sighs, "Phoebe, it sounds to me like you're looking for some kind of magic formula, and there just isn't one."

The Shapeshifter peeks around the corner nearby.

Phoebe nods, "Well, can't you just narrow it down a little bit?"

Kyle shakes his head, "Uh, statistically, when it's not a crime of necessity, you're looking at white men between the ages of twenty-five and fifty, usually someone you least expect, maybe even trust. Think on that. I'll get coffee."

Kyle walks into another room where the Shapeshifter knocks him out. He shapeshifts into Kyle and walks into the room. "Making any progress?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, not yet. I thought you were getting coffee."

Shapeshifter/Kyle nods, "I changed my mind. If I have caffeine this late, I can't sleep."

Willow looks at the Shapeshifter/Kyle. Something is bothering her about him.

Phoebe nods, "Well, I'm not gonna sleep until I figure this out."

Willow shakes her head, "Phoebe."

At the Manor Leo orbs in at the bottom of the stairs. Chris and Buffy walks down the stairs.

Leo smiles, "Hey, how's it going here?"

Chris nods, "Paige and Tali went to get her grandmother's ring. How's mom doing?"

Buffy smiles, "And Dawn?"

Leo sighs, "Piper's scared. She's holding up. Dawn I think is a little scared also. But she's not showing it."

Buffy nods, "I would be scared to if I knew there was a possibility I could turn evil within the next few days."

Chris nods, "And how are you doing?"

Leo sighs, "About the same."

Paige and Tali orb in.

Paige smiles, "Got it."

Tali nods, "So what are you planning to do when you find them? I mean, could this be some kind of trap?"

Paige sighs, "Honey, it could always be some kind of a trap." She starts scrying for the Brute Demon.

Leo nods, "Which is why you two shouldn't go alone."

Chris nods, "He's right, Buffy… Paige. If these are the witch killers..."

The crystal points to a spot on the map.

Paige smiles, "Got it." She looks at Buffy, "Let's go Buffy."

Tali nods, "Why don't you guys both go with them? I mean, if they wanted to kill me, they would have done it when they had the chance. Right?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry. Can't leave you unprotected."

Chris nods, "I'll stay."

Paige looks to Leo, "Come on."

At a warehouse. The Brute Demon is there. "Lambs to the slaughter."

The Brute Demon lays Tali's necklace on the ground, then hides out of sight. Paige, Buffy and Leo orb in.

Paige sees the necklace. "Okay, that looks like a trap."

Leo nods, "Let's get outta here."

Buffy powers up an energy ball. "I don't think we're going to have time."

The Brute Demon jumps in front of them and attacks Leo. Leo knocks him to the ground. The Brute Demon drops a red crystal. Buffy throws the energy ball and vanquishes him.

The red crystal is projecting the Witch Wars show on the wall.

Leo frowns, "What's that?"

Buffy frowns, "That's us."

The projection cuts to Chris and Tali in the living room.

Chris in projection, "We've got to get going. Is there any place we can go..."

Paige frowns, "Okay, what's going on?"

In the projection, a Darklighter appears in the living room and shoots Chris with his crossbow.

Leo frowns, "Chris."

Leo orbs out. Paige picks up the red crystal and Tali's necklace and orbs out. Buffy looks around at the empty warehouse and then orbs out.

Back at the manor Paige, Buffy and Leo orb in.

The Darklighter is standing there carrying a dead Tali. "I win. You lose." He black orbs out.

Leo rushes over to Chris and heals his wound.

Chris sighs, "I am so sorry. I didn't even see him coming."

Buffy nods, "It's okay; it's not your fault. We're being watched."

Chris frowns, "What?"

Paige nods, "Sons of bitches. Where are the cameras?"

Chris frowns, "What cameras?"

Leo nods, "There's some kind of live feed going on in the crystals."

Paige nods, "Yeah, except for I think they cut it off. I'm not seeing anything."

Chris frowns, "Well, who?"

Buffy shakes her head, "We don't know. I vanquished the Brute Demon before I could ask him. What is this, some kind of game?"

Chris nods, "Actually, it might be."

Leo frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Chris nods, "Well, I heard something when I was down in the underworld. But I thought it was just a rumor."

Paige nods, "You thought what was a rumor?"

Chris sighs, "Well, that there was this demonic game show. Kind of like Survivor, but only for demons."

Buffy frowns, "And you didn't tell us this why?"

Chris sighs, "Because I didn't think it was relevant."

Paige nods, "Okay, that's your theme song of today. Did you notice?"

Leo frowns, "Paige."

Paige sighs, "Look, I'm sorry."

Buffy nods, "Well, at least it explains how the demon we trapped today knew that the witch died. He was watching it on TV. Pretty sick."

Leo shakes his head, "No sicker than any other reality tv show. Paige, Buffy and Chris give him a look. "I'm just saying."

Chris nods, "Except this one's about killing witches for entertainment."

Paige nods, "Yeah. We have to get out of here. Because they are listening to us. We're gonna find you."

At the Bay Mirror Phoebe is talking on her cell phone, "A Reality what? You have got to be kidding me. Alright, We'll be home as soon as we can."

Shapeshifter/Kyle smiles, "Is something wrong?"

Phoebe nods, "Kind of. Listen, thanks. We have to get going."

Willow looks at Phoebe puzzled. "What's going on Phoebe?"

Shapeshifter/Kyle smiles, "I was having a really good time."

Phoebe nods, "Really."

Shapeshifter/Kyle nods, "Yeah."

Phoebe nods, "Well, thanks again for all your help, and maybe we can talk more tomorrow."

Shapeshifter/Kyle smiles, "Or since you're heading home, I could just come with you."

Willow blinks, "Excuse me?"

Phoebe frowns, "I'm sorry?"

Shapeshifter/Kyle nods, "Uh, to check out your place... look for any, you know, easy entry points. I mean, most bad guys usually attack at home."

Phoebe nods, "Are you sure about that? Because I think I've heard..."

Shapeshifter/Kyle smiles, "I'm the expert, right?" Phoebe grabs her purse. "So let me just come home with you, make sure everything is alright."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Yeah. Well, that's not gonna happen. See, We're not going home. We, uh... have to go somewhere else. My fam..."

Shapeshifter/Kyle attacks her. "Take me to your house, witch. Now!"

Willow raises her hands and nearby flower grows to gigantic proportions and grabs a hold of his arms and legs, immobilizing him.

Phoebe frowns, "Chris! Leo!"

The Darklighter appears behind Shapeshifter/Kyle. The Darklighter holds out an athame, stabbing the shapeshifter in the back. He is vanquished. The flower returns to normal as Chris orbs in.

Chris frowns, "Phoebe! Willow!"

Phoebe picks up the athame the Shapeshifter dropped.

Darklighter smiles, "You still alive?"

He shoots his crossbow and Chris orbs out with Phoebe and Willow, the arrow missing them.

Short time later Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, Leo and Chris are all at Magic School sitting around a table flipping through books.

Paige finds the athame in her book. "Found it. Power-sucking athame."

Piper nods, "And?"

Paige shakes her head, "Well, and that's it."

Phoebe frowns, "Wait, it doesn't say anything about what kind of demon uses it or what the WW stands for?"

Paige shakes her head, "No."

Dawn frowns, "Well, that's not a big help. Okay, well, we could scry with the athame or the crystal thingie."

Paige sighs, "No, I tried."

Phoebe nods, "How about a return to sender spell?"

Paige shakes her head, "Tried. Our magic is blocked."

Willow frowns, "So then, we've got nothing."

Paige nods, "Yes, we have nothing but a houseful of cameras, and an underworld full of voyeurs. It wouldn't surprise me if they bugged your house too Buffy."

Buffy nods, "I kind of figured they had that's why I suggested we all come back here."

Leo nods, "Piper, why don't you go relax? We can take it from here."

Piper shakes her head, "No. I'm fine. I mean, and relax? Relax where? We're being watched."

Leo shakes his head, "Not here. Not at magic school they're not."

Phoebe nods, "Leo's right. You should go lay down. We've got it under control."

Dawn and Kennedy stands, "We'll go with you Aunt Piper."

In Gideon's Office. Gideon and Sigmund are watching them through a crystal ball. They see Piper get to her feet and Leo getting up to help her. "You don't touch me. You're the reason I look like this."

Gideon waves his hand and the vision disappears.

Sigmund frowns, "You have to put a stop to this."

Gideon shakes his head, "You're missing the bigger picture, Sigmund."

Sigmund nods, "Sir, another witch is dead."

Gideon sighs, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Sigmund nods, "You're dealing with demons. What did you expect?"

Gideon nods, "Sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

Sigmund frowns, "How far are you willing to go? Phoebe and Willow were nearly killed."

Gideon shakes his head, "No, they weren't. They're strong. They protected themselves as I knew they would."

Sigmund nods, "They shouldn't have had to. They weren't supposed to go after the Charmed Ones. Or Willow for that matter since they would have known Buffy would have retaliated against them."

Gideon nods, "Yes, they were. That was my plan all along, to get the Gamesmasters to try to kill the Charmed Ones."

Sigmund frowns, "But why?"

Gideon walks over to a book shelf and grabs a book. "To get them off my trail! To get them believing that it's the Gamesmasters who are after Dawn and Wyatt, as if they've been after them all along."

Sigmund nods, "But what if they succeed? What if they kill the sisters? Or Willow? Or Kennedy for that matter. You know what happened with Willow when Tara died."

Gideon nods, "I have no intention of letting that happen. I only want Dawn and Wyatt eliminated, not them." He leaves the room.

Back in the Great Hall Gideon walks up to the table and shows them a page in the book. "I think I might have found something that can help."

Paige smiles, "It's the crystal thingy."

Gideon nods, "It's actually an ancient form of magical voyeurism. The ronyx crystal predates even the crystal ball. Our demon friends must have found a way to put a new spin on an old idea."

Buffy smiles, "Wait a minute. It's got an incantation to activate it. Mallock cormon alli-tas."

Gideon shakes his hand without anyone seeing and the crystal emits a projection of Witch Wars.

Corr projects from the crystal, "Welcome back to Witch Wars. Tonight, on a very special episode, you'll see the ultimate battle, when the Gamemasters themselves take on not just any witches, but the legendary Charmed Ones and their ally Willow Rosenberg. It'll be winner takes all, and we will take all. Their lives, their powers, and last but not least, their progeny."

Buffy frowns, "That's what their show is about? Killing us?"

Chris nods, "Then either me, Dawn or Wyatt..."

Gideon nods, "It has to be Dawn or Wyatt, or even both of them, which means... oh, yes. This makes perfect sense."

Paige frowns, "What about any of this makes perfect sense?"

Gideon smiles, "Don't you see? These Gamesmasters are the demons that you've been looking for all along. The ones who are after Dawn and Wyatt."

Phoebe frowns, "What?"

Gideon nods, "Think about it. They've been collecting powers, hoping to gain enough to be able to collect yours."

Willow nods, "And then get Dawn and Wyatt's.

Buffy nods, "Well, it kinda fits into Phoebe's theory then, right? We don't know who they are. But they know who we are."

Leo frowns, "I'm gonna kill them."

Gideon nods, "No, Leo, you're an Elder now. Non-violent, remember?"

Buffy frowns, "Well they picked on the wrong witch, today."

Leo nods, "Watch me."

Phoebe nods, "We're gonna have to find them first. Do you think we could trace the signal back to them?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, not without Piper. I think they're too strong already."

Buffy shakes her head, "No, we don't need Piper." She picks up the athame. "Because we have this, and they're not going to kill us on TV. We're gonna kill them."

In the Witch Wars Studio. Corr and Clea are there.

Clea frowns, "What if they never go back to the manor?"

Corr nods, "They will. If there's one thing I know about The Charmed Ones, they never run away from a fight."

On the TV screen, Paige, Willow, Phoebe and Chris walk into the attic.

Paige on TV, "What exactly are we looking for?"

Chris on TV, "Anything that will let us vanquish the gamemasters without the Power of Four."

Corr smiles, "It's show time."

Corr and Clea kiss passionately, and then Corr shimmers out.

Leo orbs in with Buffy. "Hi."

Clea attacks them.

At the manor Corr shimmers in. "Anybody wanna play a game?"

Chris grabs a box and throws it at Corr. He telekinetically knocks it aside. Paige throws two potions at him but they don't harm him.

Willow raises her hands and several stones appear in front of her. The stones start pelting Corr.

Phoebe frowns, "When are they coming back?"

Paige shakes her head, "I don't know but I hope it's quick."

Corr throws a fireball.

At the Witch Wars Studio. Buffy kicks Clea in the face and she is knocked backwards. She gets back up and creates an fireball. Leo orbs in behind her and stabs her in the back with the power-sucking athame. She is vanquished.

Buffy smiles, "Now that's good television. Give me the athame."

Leo frowns, "Are you sure about this?"

Buffy nods, "It's for Dawn and Wyatt." Leo gives Buffy the athame and it glows and sparks with electricity. Buffy glows for a second as the powers enter her body. "Feels good."

Leo nods, "Give 'em hell."

Buffy smiles, "Will do." She shimmers out.

In the attic. Paige, Phoebe, Willow and Chris dive over a couch as a fireball heads straight for them.

Corr smiles, "This game's over."

Buffy shimmers in. "I couldn't agree more." She powers up a fireball and throws it at Corr and vanquishes him. She turns to the camera. "See what happens when you make a play for our nephew and my daughter? Who wants to play next?"

At the Demonic Bar. The room full of demons is still watching Witch Wars.

Buffy on the TV, "What's the matter? Scared of me?" Buffy shimmers out and shimmers back in in the Demonic Bar. "Well, are you? Are you?" The demons make a run for the exit. Buffy throws fireball after fireball vanquishing all the demons. She throws one at the TV screen and smashes it. "Looks like your show's just been cancelled."

Back at the Manor. Paige, Phoebe, Willow and Chris are sitting on the couch. Leo and Dawn orbs in.

Dawn looks around, "Where's Mom?"

Chris sighs, "That's a good question."

Buffy shimmers in. "Goddess that was great. I wanna kill somebody else. Who can I kill? Chris, find me another demon to kill."

Paige nods, "Okay, we gotta get these powers outta her."

Buffy smiles, "What? You're the one who wanted more firepower with Piper at Magic School, remember?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, not a demonic power."

Buffy nods, "Well, beggars can't be choosers. Can you believe her Phoebe? She thought you couldn't take care of yourself. Hey I got it lets give them to Phoebe instead. Then she could have the nice cool active power."

Paige frowns, "Okay. I'm sorry. I admit it. I was, I was wrong."

Phoebe smiles, "What did you say? Would you mind repeating that, please?"

Paige sighs, "I'm sorry. I was wrong. You are very powerful, Phoebe."

Phoebe nods, "That's all I wanted to hear. How about you Buffy?"

Buffy smiles, "Same. Now who wants to stab me?"

Paige frowns, "What?"

Leo nods, "It's the only way to get the powers out of her."

Buffy smiles, "Come on. I dare ya. I double dare ya. I triple dare ya. I super-duper dare..."

Paige frowns, "Oh!" She is about to grab the athame when Dawn stops her.

Dawn smiles, "I'll do it." She grabs the athame off of Buffy. "I love you mom." She stabs Buffy and the powers get sucked back into the athame.

Leo helps Buffy slowly slide to the floor as Dawn moves over to her and heals her.

Later at Magic School. Everyone's there. Paige is pouring champagne into glasses.

Piper frowns, "Dawn, you stabbed you're mom?

Buffy smiles, "Yes she did. And healed me right back up. I'm proud of her"

Paige shakes her head, "I would have if not for Dawn stopping me."

Chris nods, "She was pretty obnoxious."

Buffy shakes her head, "Yeah, demonic powers on an empty stomach. Not such a good thing."

Piper smiles, "No, it was a great thing. You saved Dawn and Wyatt."

Buffy shakes her head, "We all did."

Piper nods, "So we're a hundred percent certain these were the demons we were looking for all along?"

Phoebe nods, "To our nephew and niece. May they always be safe."

Dawn raises her soda bottle, "I'll agree to that."

They all clink their glasses together.

Chris nods, "I can't believe it's finally over."

Leo nods, "Believe it. You just saved the future."

In Gideon's Office, Gideon and Sigmund are there watching them through the crystal ball. Gideon waves his hand and the vision disappears. Sigmund paces across the room.

Gideon nods, "Sigmund, try to relax. We were successful today. They're off our trail. Even better, their guard is down which makes it that much easier to eliminate the threats."

Sigmund sighs, "Their name is Dawn and Wyatt."

Gideon frowns, "I'm sorry?"

Sigmund nods, "What if Phoebe was right? What if future Wyatt and future Dawn wasn't turned evil by a demon? What if, in trying to eliminate a threat, we are actually creating two monsters? Wyatt's at such a tender age to be betrayed by those who have sworn to protect you. And Dawn she would do anything to protect Wyatt. What if that's what turns them?

Gideon nods, "It's possible. Anything is possible. But armed with this future knowledge, we have to try to make sure that it doesn't happen this time."

Sigmund sighs, "The only way to be sure is to stop this now."

Gideon frowns, "Sigmund! These children should never have been born. They are enormously dangerous. Why am I the only one who seems to understand that?"

Sigmund frowns, "That's a very good question, sir, and with all due respect, it's why I can't let you go through with this. I'm going to tell the sisters the truth." He walks towards the door.

Gideon raises his hand and Sigmund stops at the doorway, gasping for breath. He walks over to Sigmund. "I'm sorry, old friend. But this too, is for the greater good. Forgive me." He claps his hands together and Sigmund explodes into a million little pieces.


	76. Chapter 76: It's A Bad, Bad, Bad Pt 1

**Chapter 76: It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Pt 1**

In the Great Hall at Magic School, Chris stands on the ladder and pulls out a book from the bookshelf. Dawn stands below him helping to steady the ladder. Paige and Gideon are writing a spell.

Chris shakes his head, "You know, your time travel section is due for a serious overhaul. I mean, I can find more information Googling."

Gideon frowns, "Googling?"

Dawn rolls her eyes.

Chris shakes his head, "Never mind." Chris steps down. "Any luck with that spell yet?"

Paige sighs, "You mean since the last two minutes you asked me?"

Chris nods, "Look, I'm just getting nervous here, okay? My birthday is in two days, and if I'm not outta here before I'm born…"

Dawn sighs, "What? Something bad you don't know about could happen?"

Chris nods, "I just don't want to take any chances. Besides, I came here and did what I had to do, and that was to save you and Wyatt. Now it's time for me to go home."

Piper and Leo walk in. Leo's pushing Piper's suitcase. "Sooner than you might think."

Chris frowns, "Oh, no. No, no, no. Not yet. You're early."

Piper smiles, "Oh, relax. I'm just getting a jump on things. I'm not in labor. I'm sending some stuff back to the house."

Chris sighs, "Just don't scare me, okay?"

Leo shakes his head, "What's the matter? Isn't the spell ready?"

Gideon nods, "I think it's ready. It should work."

Leo frowns, "Should work? What do you mean?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah what do you mean?"

Gideon sighs, "Well, there are no guarantees with time travel, Leo… Dawn. You should know that better than anyone, Leo. Sorry. There's always a chance that something might go wrong."

Leo nods, "All right. We're not taking any chances."

Chris shakes his head, "We might have to. I'm running out of time here."

Leo frowns, "No. I'm not sending you through a one-way portal unless I know where you're gonna land."

Gideon nods, "You can never be certain, unless, of course, you went too. And even then…"

Leo sighs, "All right. Let's just forget the spell and start to work on that potion again."

Gideon shakes his head, "But the spell has a better chance of working. It's the Power of Four."

Dawn sighs, "Too bad I can't help."

Gideon nods, "It's too risky, Dawn."

Leo nods, "Yes, but if something goes wrong, he'll have extra potion with him and he can come right back."

Piper nods, "I agree. It sounds safer, so why don't you guys get to work on that? Paige, can you orb this home for me? Just squeeze them into the nursery or something."

Paige frowns, "Nursery?"

Piper frowns, "You did clean out the nursery, right?"

Paige: Yeah. No. I was working on the spell. I'm sorry.

Piper: Well, you better hurry, or else Baby Chris will be sleeping in your room.

Dawn smiles, "Mom is cleaning out the nursery as we speak. She figured with Aunt Paige working on the spell that she might not have time. So mom started cleaning out the nursery first thing this morning."

Piper smiles, "Then I will have to tell her thank you later."

Paige goes over to the bags and orbs out.

Piper nods, "Don't forget diapers. Lots of diapers."

Dawn smiles, "Taken care of, Aunt Piper. Willow picked some up yesterday."

Chris shakes his head, "Okay. Gotta get outta here."

In Gideon's office, Gideon comes in and closes the door. He goes over to a curtain and pulls it back, revealing a mirror. "They're preparing to send the boy home." Gideon sits down in a chair. His reflection, Evil Gideon, stays standing. "It's time."

Evil Gideon nods, "For our plan to work, we have to get the sisters…"

Gideon smiles, "And Leo and Chris out of the way. Don't worry. We will."

Outside the Manor. Buffy and Phoebe gets out of Phoebe's car and heads toward the Manor. Mrs. Noble walks over to them.

Mrs Noble frowns, "Hello, Phoebe… Buffy. Excuse me, Phoebe… Buffy. Hello."

Buffy and Phoebe stops and turns around.

Phoebe smiles, "Hey, Mrs. Noble. What's up?"

Mrs. Noble frowns, "What's up is you parked in my driveway again."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah. Unfortunately, there's nowhere else to park."

Mrs. Noble nods, "So I should suffer?"

Phoebe nods, "Well, you know, Piper's bringing home the baby in a couple of days, and we did a little shopping…"

Mrs. Noble shakes her head, "This is getting to be a real problem. Why can't you park in your sister's driveway across the street?"

Buffy nods, "It's a little farther to walk that's why. Plus it's just temporary. While we unload the car."

Phoebe sighs, "You know what? Just do me a favor. Let me run inside and put these bags down, and then I'll come outside and move the car." A police car pulls up. "You called the patrol guy?"

Mrs. Noble nods, "This is the third time this week you've blocked me."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, well if your dumpster didn't take up half the block, then I wouldn't have to park in your driveway."

Buffy shakes her head, "Pheebs maybe it would be a good idea just to park in my driveway from now on."

Mrs. Noble's jaw drops. The patrol officer comes over. "This is against neighborhood association rules."

Phoebe sighs, "Excuse me, can you write her a citation for that ugly eyesore dumpster there, please?"

Patrol Officer shakes his head, "Homeowner's got a permit."

Phoebe frowns, "I don't have time for this." She leaves.

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm sorry for Phoebe, Mrs. Noble. I'll have her park across the street at my house. Though the quicker you get the bin out of here the better it will be for all of us."

The Patrol Officer nods and hands the ticket to Buffy, "Make sure she moves the car."

Buffy sighs, "I will."

Inside in Piper's bedroom. Paige is trying to put the bassinet together.

Phoebe enters. "Oh, look at how cute. I remember when baby Wyatt used to fit in there." She puts down her bags.

Buffy walks in a moment later and puts down her bags. "Phoebe go move your car into my driveway, please."

Paige shakes her head, "This is not cute. This is the bassinet from hell. Do you know how to put this together?"

Phoebe sighs, "No, that would be a Leo thing." She looks at Buffy, "Fine but she better get rid of that bin and soon."

Buffy nods, "I agree with you. And don't worry about this ticket I'll pay for it."

Phoebe exits the house and moves her car.

Buffy shakes her head, "I still can't believe we're bringing home a baby."

Paige sits on the bed. "Yeah, well, this baby's not gonna have anywhere to sleep."

Buffy smiles, "You're talking to an expert, Paige. I've put together a few when Dawn was a baby." She takes off her jacket. She picks up the bassinet.

Paige nods, "You know with everybody coming home plus one, we're a room short."

Buffy nods, "Well I have another room at my house if you or Phoebe wants to move in with me, Dawn, Willow and Kennedy."

Paige sighs, "And on getting Chris home. Oh, remember him? You know? The nephew? The one Phoebe's been avoiding?"

Phoebe enters the room, "I am not."

Paige frowns, "Okay, so why weren't you helping Gideon and I with the spell?"

Buffy finishes putting the basinet together, "See piece of cake."

Phoebe nods, "Because I was helping Leo trying to find the burdock root. It was very hard to find. It's back-ordered everywhere." She sits on the bed.

Paige nods, "I'm gonna miss him, too, you know."

Phoebe nods, "It sucks. I mean, I know he's going back to a better future and all. It's just…we're just getting to know him you know?"

Paige nods, "I know."

Buffy nods, "Yeah. In fact it's why Dawn's at Magic School right now. I think she will miss him the most."

The doorbell rings.

Buffy stands, "I'll get it." She heads downstairs and opens the door. "Sheila."

Sheila is standing in front of her, crying. "It's getting to be a habit, isn't it? Me showing up a wreck." A few moments later Buffy and Sheila are sitting on the couch in the living room. Buffy hands Sheila a box of tissues. She takes one. "We never fight, that's the thing. At least we never used to, but lately, Darryl's just been so on edge, you know?"

Buffy nods, "Any idea why?"

Sheila sighs, "Actually, I was hoping you might know."

Buffy blinks, "Me?"

Sheila nods, "I went to his work the other day just to say hi and I saw an arrest warrant on his desk, for Chris."

Buffy frowns, "Chris? Are-are you sure?"

Sheila nods, "I'm positive. I even asked him about it, if he was gonna make it go away, and that's when he just lost it. He told me to stay out of it and stay away from you girls from now on. Did something happen that I don't know about?"

Buffy sighs, "A couple of weeks ago, Darryl got really scared when he was trying to cover up for us, and we felt horrible, you know, but obviously, it really affected him."

Sheila nods, "Enough not to cover for Chris?"

Buffy nods, "He got really scared. Maybe you just need to give him some time."

Sheila sighs, "Yeah, but that doesn't help you right now, and it doesn't help Chris. Look, I-I love Darryl, and I-I know this is eating him up inside, but you girls are like family to us. You don't turn your back on family."

Buffy smiles.

At Magic School. Chris draws a large triquetra symbol with chalk on the wall. "I wonder how different the future's gonna be, how much different my life is gonna be." Chris steps back.

Leo walks up to him. "I just want you to get home safely. Now remember, if anything seems different, we have another vial of this to get back right away." He gives Chris a potion.

Chris nods, "You worry too much, you know that? I'll be fine."

Dawn steps up and hugs Chris, "You take ok. And I'll see you in 25 years."

Leo nods, "I'm your father. It's my job to worry. Now listen, when you get back there, you gotta take it easy on Wyatt and Dawn, okay? You can't hold a grudge."

Chris nods, "Hey, as long as they aren't the Rulers of All Evil, I'm cool. No offense Dawn.

Dawn smiles, "None taken."

Leo nods, "I'm serious. They're gonna be different. Good. Wyatt's not gonna remember he wasn't. Dawn here will only remember what we learned since you came back. So if you really want to change the future, you gotta start with a clean slate."

Chris nods, "Okay. Okay, I get it. How about you? Are you starting with a clean slate?"

Leo frowns, "How do you mean?"

Dawn smiles, "I think he means with you and Aunt Piper."

Chris nods, "Yeah you and mom. Look, all I'm saying is I'd like to know where you two are headed before I go back, that's all."

Leo sighs, "It's complicated. I'm an Elder. I made a commitment."

Chris sighs, "So? It's not like you haven't broken the rules before. I'm living proof of that."

Leo smiles, "Yeah. We'll see. Listen, we have enough of this stuff if you want to try a dry run before everybody gets here. What do you think? "

Chris nods, "Yeah. Let's do it."

Leo throws the potion at the triquetra. Before it hits the wall, the potion breaks. Leo and Chris fold their arms.

Dawn frowns, "That should have worked."

Leo nods, "I'll get you home, buddy, I promise." He turns away.

After a moment, Chris and Dawn does too. Drops of blood appear on the floor, heading out the door.

In Gideon's office. The door opens. Gideon appears as he pulls down his hood. He has a cut in his left palm. He TKs the door close. He TKs the curtain open.

Evil Gideon is licking the blood of his cut on his right hand. "Their potion almost certainly would have worked."

Gideon nods, "We stopped them just in time, though it…"

Evil Gideon frowns, "Wasn't supposed to hurt." They pull a large glass shard from their palms. "Shall we?" They put their palms up toward each other and heal each other.

Gideon and the Evil Gideon speak at the same time, "Thank you."

Gideon nods, "At least now they'll be forced to use our spell."

Evil Gideon nods, "The sooner the better. Wyatt and Dawn's magic grows stronger by the day."

Gideon nods, "That much power in two beings…"

Evil Gideon nods, "Is bound to turn them…"

Gideon smiles, "Evil."

Evil Gideon smiles, "Good. We have to get those that protect them out of the way."

Gideon nods, "Starting with Leo and Chris." There's a knock on the door.

The door opens and Leo pokes his head in. "Gideon?" He sees him. "Hey, it looks like we're gonna need that spell after all. Is there an echo in here?"

Gideon smiles, "Its poor acoustics. Have Piper gather her sisters, and I'll get the spell."

Leo nods, "Okay. You know, I don't understand what happened. That potion should have worked."

Gideon shakes his head, "Like I said, time travel is tricky. You will still be escorting your son?"

Leo nods, "Well, I think so. I think it's safest, don't you?"

Gideon smiles, "Absolutely. Gather everyone together. I'll be right along."

Leo leaves.

Gideon goes back to the mirror and meets Evil Gideon. "Here they come."

Outside Police Station. A police car pulls up into the drive. Buffy, Phoebe and Paige run to Darryl.

Buffy smiles, "Darryl."

Paige nods, "Hey Darryl."

Phoebe smiles, "Hey there, Darryl."

Buffy sighs, "Darryl. Stop." They stop in front of Darryl. "We just need to talk to you."

Darryl shakes his head, "We have nothing to talk about."

Paige nods, "Look, Chris is going home today to his future home."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, and we were hoping you know, that you could find it in the goodness of your heart, even though we know that you're mad at us, you know, just, throw away his file."

Buffy nods, "The one with the little arrest warrant in it."

Darryl frowns, "Apparently, I haven't made myself clear. I am done covering for you. Done. Now if you'll excuse me." He tries to walk past them, but Phoebe stops him.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Darryl, think about it. Okay? The cops are gonna come for Chris, and what are they gonna find? They're gonna find a little itsy-bitsy baby."

Paige nods, "And then they're gonna find us, which risks exposure."

Darryl shakes his head, "Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you broke Chris out of jail. Inspector Sheridan thinks that Chris' breakout was an inside job, which, if I'm not careful, could point back to me. I've got a family to think about, too, you know." He sees Inspector Sheridan. "Great." She stops next to him. "Inspector Sheridan."

Sheridan nods, "Have you seen Chris lately?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Chris who?"

Sheridan nods, "When you have a minute." She and Darryl walk into the office.

Paige frowns, "At least Chris isn't gonna have to deal with her in the future."

At Magic school. Leo pushes Wyatt into the Great Hall. Piper walks in. Dawn and Chris is there.

Chris frowns, "Where are Buffy, Phoebe and Paige?"

Piper smiles, "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Dawn nods, "Mom will be here. Don't you worry."

Chris nods, "Soon? Soon is when Dad and I have to go."

Piper frowns, "Dad? What do you mean?" She looks to Leo. "Wait, you're gonna go too?"

Leo nods, "Just long enough to make sure he gets where he needs to be."

Piper sighs, "And when exactly were you gonna tell me about this?"

Dawn rolls her eyes.

Chris nods, "I told him he didn't have to come. I don't need him."

Leo shakes his head, "No. It's too dangerous. Remember the last time you went through a portal? You were almost dinosaur kibble. I have to go."

Gideon comes in. "Sorry. I just wanted to go over the spell one more time, make a few tweaks."

Piper frowns, "Tweaks? Let me see that." She takes the spell from Gideon's hands.

Dawn walks over and looks at the spell.

Buffy, Phoebe and Paige orb in.

Chris smiles, "Finally. Where have you two been?"

Paige nods, "Sorry. We were a little, uh…held up."

Buffy nods, "Wouldn't miss this for the world Chris."

Phoebe nods, "But we're here now, so let's get this show on the road, you know? The clock's a-tickin'. Tick-tock, tick-tock."

Piper frowns, "Since when are you in such a hurry to say goodbye?"

Phoebe smiles, "Well, since something happened with the thing, and the thing, with the thing."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Chris frowns, "Huh?"

Buffy sighs, "There's a warrant out for Chris's arrest."

Leo frowns, "What?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. We tried to get Darryl to bury it, but he's not on our side anymore."

Phoebe nods, "It's okay. We've been through worse. We'll get through this. We'll figure it out. And if you get back to the future and we're in jail, you just have to bust us out." She smiles. "You just go back to that beautiful, peaceful world that you helped create." She and Chris hug. "I'm really gonna miss you."

Chris nods, "I'll miss you too."

Paige smiles, "Aw. Here comes the huggin' part." She gives him a hug.

Buffy smiles, "You be good to your brother and cousin, okay." She hugs Chris.

Chris nods, "I will." He goes and hugs Piper.

Piper smiles, "Thank you for coming here. I love you."

Chris smiles, "I love you so much, mom."

Piper nods, "Now go on. Hurry. You be safe."

Chris nods, "Thanks for all your help."

Dawn shakes her head, "No thank you."

Gideon nods, "You did a noble thing in coming here.""

Chris looks at Dawn and then Wyatt and makes a shooting sound. "Pow. Be good both of you."

They turn to the triquetra.

Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige recite the spell, "In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, open the door through time and space." The portal opens. "Create a path to another place." Chris and Leo walk into the portal.

At the Evil Magic School in a parallel universe Leo and Chris walk through the portal and see the Evil Charmed Ones and Evil Gideon standing in front of them. Evil Gideon has a hand on Evil Phoebe's shoulder.

Chris frowns, "Where are we?"

At Magic School. The portal closes. Evil Leo and Evil Chris are there.

Evil Leo frowns, "I have no idea."

Gideon walks up toward Evil Leo. "Something's gone wrong. Don't let them leave."

Evil Leo pushes Gideon backward into Phoebe. They fall down. Chris makes a Darklighter's crossbow appear. He fires an arrow at Paige.

Piper freezes it. "Are you out of your mind?" She knocks the arrow down.

Evil Leo frowns, "Follow me."

They dark orb out. Piper gasps.

Dawn frowns, "What the hell was that?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Language, Dawn. But she does have a point. What the hell was that?"

Phoebe and Gideon stand up.

Gideon shakes his head, "I'm not sure."

Paige frowns, "You're not sure? Chris just tried to kill me, and you're not sure? We were supposed to send him back to the future, not turn him into a Darklighter."

Piper frowns, "Excuse me, people. Those were black orbs. Where did they get black orbs from?"

Phoebe nods, "Breathe. Breathe, Piper. You don't wanna go into labor yet." She rubs Piper's stomach.

Buffy nods, "Well?"

Gideon nods, "Perhaps the spell wasn't specific enough."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Meaning what?"

Gideon nods, "Meaning it worked, obviously. It opened up a portal. Not to another time, but to another world. A parallel world, not just any parallel world. One that's the exact reverse of ours."

Paige frowns, "Reverse like what? Reverse like evil?"

Gideon nods, "Precisely. You see, it's all part of the grand design. A universe destined to maintain balance. Light and dark, yin and yang, good and evil. For good to prevail in this world, then an equally evil world must also exist."

Dawn shakes her head, "Well, that's quite a faulty design, isn't it?"

Gideon shakes his head, "No, it's not Dawn. Balance is everything. Without it, the cosmos doesn't spin."

Piper sighs, "Are you telling me that when our Leo and Chris stepped in there, their evil selves stepped out?"

Gideon nods, "Yes. It's a mirror world. Whatever happens there happens here."

Phoebe frowns, "So our Leo and Chris are in their evil world."

Piper nods, "Well, we gotta go get 'em."

Phoebe shakes her head, "You can't go get them. You're not going anywhere."

Buffy sighs, "Besides, what about those evil fellas that just came through here?"

Piper nods, "We'll go get them later."

Gideon shakes his head, "Actually, I think you should go after them now."

Phoebe frowns, "Why?"

Gideon nods, "Because for every second that they're in our world, they risk throwing off the balance by doing something evil."

At the Manor. Phoebe is scrying while Paige gets the crystals. "I don't understand. If they're just like our Leo and Chris, then why do we need a crystal cage to trap them?"

Paige nods, "So they don't try to kill us again, for one thing."

Buffy orbs in.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I don't think they were trying to kill us. I think that they were just surprised, like we were."

Paige nods, "Yeah, well, I am not taking any chances. Hey, did you get any hits yet?"

Buffy smiles, "So how goes finding the Evils."

Phoebe looks at Buffy, "The Evils. You couldn't come up with something better?" Buffy smiles. "No, nothing. They must not be doing anything evil."

Paige nods, "Yeah, well, if Gideon's right, it's just a matter of time." In British accent. "Besides, we wouldn't want the cosmos to stop spinning, would we?"

Buffy shakes her head, "It's so weird to think that there are evil twins of us out there doing the exact same things as we are right now."

Paige nods, "I can't think about that. It hurts my brain."

The crystal drops on the map.

Phoebe nods, "Oh! I got 'em."

In an Alleyway. Evil Chris smashes the garbage lid over Darryl, being held by Evil Leo. Darryl's already beaten up. He falls down. Evil Chris tosses the lid aside.

Darryl frowns, "What the hell's wrong with you? I'm a cop."

Evil Leo nods, "Pretty wimpy-looking one too, if you ask me."

Evil Chris smiles, "Nothing like our Darryl. I think that's the cheapest suit I've ever seen. What's the matter, huh? Girls not paying you enough?"

Darryl frowns, "Paying me? What has gotten into you?"

Evil Chris grabs him by the collar. "Let's just say I don't like you coming at me in either world." He throws Darryl across the alley. "This almost isn't any fun."

Darryl point a gun at them. "I don't care if you are under some kind of spell. Come any closer, I'll shoot. I swear."

Evil Chris smiles, "Gun." The gun black orbs out of Darryl's hand and into Evil Chris' hand. He laughs. "Now this is fun." He points the gun at Darryl.

Evil Leo shakes his head, "Not yet. We still need him for leverage. He's no good to us dead. Not yet, anyway." Evil Chris hands Evil Leo the gun.

Paige and Phoebe orb in behind Evil Leo and Evil Chris. Paige puts two crystals down.

Darryl sighs,"See? This is the crazy-ass kind of stuff that makes me not wanna have anything to do with you people."

Evil Chris frowns, "Who are you talking to?"

Phoebe smiles, "Us."

They turn around. Phoebe kicks the gun out of Evil Leo's hands.

Evil Leo frowns, "That's not gonna stop us."

Buffy orbs in behind them.

Phoebe smiles, "No, but…"

Buffy nods, "This will." She puts the crystals down, activating the cage.

Evil Leo frowns, "Son of a bitch." He powers up an energy ball. He throws it. It bounces of the cage and they duck.

Buffy smiles, "Nice firepower, Leo. I didn't know you had it in you. But two can play at that game. Shall we shoot it out? Energy Ball against Energy Ball."

Phoebe nods, "Don't go anywhere."

Phoebe, Buffy and Paige go to help Darryl. Buffy keeps an eye on Evil Leo and Evil Chris. She bounces the energy ball in her hand.

Darryl gets up. "Stay away from me."

Phoebe sighs, "Darryl, let Buffy heal you."

Darryl shakes his head, "No! Stay away!"

Buffy sighs, "Darryl, please."

Darryl shakes his head, "I said no! Damn it! Leave me alone. I don't wanna have anything to do with you people anymore. Don't you understand?" He leaves.

Phoebe sighs, "Well, I don't think that helped our cause any."

In Gideon's study. Gideon and Evil Gideon are playing chess at the mirror.

Gideon nods, "My Charmed Ones will be joining you soon. Are you certain you can keep…"

Evil Gideon smiles, "Mine away? Absolutely, I told them to wait at the manor for the good Leo and Chris to come to them. I'm taking your knight."

Black knight moves over and smashes the White knight into pieces.

Gideon nods, "I knew you'd do that. So the next move, of course, is…"

Evil Gideon smiles, "Piper. Once she's in labor, we'll have a clear shot at the boy and the girl."

Gideon smiles, "If we impress upon her the extent of the danger her sisters are in…"

Evil Gideon nods, "It will expedite matters."

Gideon nods, "But everything has to happen quickly. We're tinkering here with the grand design, risking its tenuous stability…"

Evil Gideon smiles, "By creating an imbalance of power on one side. I know. But it's a far greater risk to allow Wyatt to grow up, and Dawn to get any older."

Gideon smiles, "To threaten both worlds, I agree."

Gideon TKs a White knight and it smashes the Black Queen.

Evil Gideon smiles. "I like the way you think."

Phoebe from another room, "Gideon?"

Gideon stands up.

Evil Gideon nods, "No echo."

Gideon smiles, "A good sign."

Evil Gideon stands. "They can never know we were behind this."

Gideon nods, "They won't."

Gideon leaves.

In Great Hall. Paige, Buffy and Phoebe are there.

Gideon enters. "Did you catch them?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. Stuck 'em in a classroom, and, you know, they can't orb out of there."

Phoebe smiles, "They are a little feistier than the real Chris and Leo. I don't know how we're going to get them to cooperate."

Gideon nods, "Hmm. Well, I'm sure your evil counterparts are anticipating exactly the same problems since, other than morality, you're one and the same."

Buffy nods, "How does that help us figure out what we're supposed to do?"

Gideon smiles, "Perhaps you should trade yourselves. You go into their world, they'll come into ours. You can each retrieve your respective Leo and Chris."

Paige nods, "Kind of makes sense."

Phoebe smiiles, "And what about your evil counterpart? Will he be hip to this plan?"

Gideon nods, "I have every confidence that he will be waiting there exactly as I am here. But remember, good or evil, we're all after the same thing – Leo and Chris returned and the cosmic balance restored."

Phoebe nods, "Get Piper. We're gonna need the Power of Four."

In the Evil Magic School a portal opens and Buffy, Phoebe and Paige walks through. They see the Magic School darker and more evil.

Paige frowns, "Okay, where is everybody? Isn't Piper supposed to be here?"

Phoebe nods, "This is weird. I don't think we should be here. We should get out of here."

Suddenly an energy ball flies at them. Buffy powers up her own energy ball and the two collide and explode.

Evil Gideon walks up to them. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here."

Buffy, Paige and Phoebe look back at the portal. It closes.

In Magic School. Piper sees the portal close. "Why didn't they come through? Where are they?"

Dawn nods, "Good question."

Gideon shakes his head, "I don't know." Piper takes panicked breath. She puts a hand around her stomach and goes toward a chair. "Easy Piper. Try to relax." Piper sits down. "We wouldn't want you to go into premature labor now, would we?" He looks at Wyatt and then Dawn.

In the Evil Magic School Buffy Phoebe, Paige, and Evil Gideon are there.

Evil Gideon shakes his head, "You have no idea what you've done. Just by coming here, you may have thrown both worlds irreversibly out of balance."

Buffy frowns, "Okay, well, doesn't killing us sort of do that, too?"

Evil Gideon shakes his head, "Don't be ridiculous. If I wanted to kill you, I would have. I was just, caught off guard."

Phoebe nods, "Well, you need to relax there, tiger."

Evil Gideon smiles, "It's a different world, Pheebs. One filled with distrust, even amongst allies."

Paige frowns, "I don't understand. Where are your Paige, Buffy and Phoebe?"

Evil Gideon nods, "Out looking for your Leo and Chris. They were supposed to bring them back here."

Buffy nods, "Well, your Leo and Chris are at our magic school waiting to be rescued." Evil Gideon puts a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Yes."

Paige nods, "Okay, this is just one big mess. What happened to the whole yin-yang business?"

Evil Gideon shakes his head, "It's been thrown off, possibly as a result of the exchange of Leo and Chris. Two worlds that mirror each other when they're in balance. And they no longer are."

Buffy frowns, "Okay, if it's already bad, what's gonna happen now that we're here?"

Evil Gideon smiles, "With both sets of sisters on the same side, the balance is dangerously at risk. We have to work quickly to correct it."

Phoebe nods, "If you are suggesting a plan, don't. We've got it covered. You don't worry about it. We need to find his Piper."

Evil Gideon shakes his head, "If you do, she'll probably kill you. She's evil, remember, and she's got a terrible temper, worse when she's pregnant."

Buffy, Phoebe and Paige shake their heads.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, that's not much different in our world. Trust us, we can handle it."

Paige smiles, "Yeah."

Evil Gideon sighs, "Your instincts are right to distrust me. I am evil, after all. But we both want the same thing."

Buffy nods, "Okay, well there's a little problem with that because your girls didn't uphold their end of the bargain. They did not find our guys."

Evil Gideon nods, "But you will. You know them, know how they think."

Phoebe nods, "Okay, so we're gonna bring you your Chris and Leo, and then what?"

Evil Gideon nods, "You'll have our Piper for a Power-of-Four spell. She'll know it's the only way to get her men back. And if you encounter your counterparts, be careful. They will kill you."

Buffy, Paige and Phoebe orb out.

Outside the Evil Manor. Rats are on trashcans. Broken cars are in the streets. There are unkempt and dirty yards around the houses with trash littering in the streets. People yell at each other. A man steals a purse. The other neighbors ignore it. Buffy, Paige and Phoebe duck out from behind an abandoned car. They look around.

Paige nods, "Okay, this place isn't just evil, it's ugly."

Buffy nods, "I'm not going to be much help here. My spidey sense is going all wonky on everything."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, I don't think they're home. And I don't wanna go in there to find out."

Paige sighs, "Charmed Ones working for evil. Who would've thunk it? Well, I'm with ya, especially after Gideon's little warning."

A kid rides by on a bike and breaks a car window with a metal rod.

Phoebe frowns, "Hey!"

Buffy nods, "I don't think Chris and Leo would've gone into that house either."

Phoebe nods, "Maybe they went to see Darryl like their evil counterparts did. I think we should talk to Darryl."

Paige sighs, "I don't think if Darryl wants to talk to us in the good world, he's not gonna wanna talk to us in the evil world."

A neighbor walks out with a dog. The dog barks at Phoebe. She, Buffy and Paige see an advertisement on a taxi roof: Ask Phoebe and Buffy. Read us…or else.

Phoebe frowns, "Maybe he will, if he thinks we're them."

Buffy nods, "Uh yeah. That is so how I don't want to get readers."

Paige shakes her head, "Okay, I really think we need to get out of here."

Paige takes out her cell phone.

Phoebe frowns, "What're you doing?"

Paige dials. "I wanna see if this works in the parallel world. Ah! It does." Into the phone. "Hi, can I have Lieutenant Morris, please?"

Voice calls out from behind them, "Hey!" They look over and see the Evil Patrol Officer walking to Evil Mrs. Noble. "Lady, you want me to give her a second citation, it's gonna cost ya."

Evil Mrs. Noble frowns, "Why, you greedy son of a…haven't I given you enough already?"

Evil Patrol Officer smiles, "Hey, don't give me that!" He pushes her down.

Phoebe frowns, "Hey, leave her alone!"

Evil Patrol Officer sees them walking toward him and starts backing away. "I, uh, I wasn't really gonna give you that citation." He leaves.

Phoebe helps Evil Mrs. Noble up. She sees her and screams and runs away. "Wow. We must be some bad ass witches in this world."

Buffy nods, "Yeah. Between the way he and Mrs. Noble acted and the taxi ad I would have to agree. You know I hope, really hope we don't run into Dawn. You know if our evil doubles will kill on sight and Dawn is thrice blessed…"

Paige nods, "Yeah. Remember that for when we meet up with bad ass Darryl."

They walk in to Evil P4 to find it is a strip joint. Evil Darryl sits on a seat getting a lap dance from a girl.

Paige eyes widen, "Well, it looks like everybody's enjoying themselves."

Phoebe nods, "Including Darryl. Ugh. Okay, just remember, we're used to this."

Buffy nods, "Right. Think mean. Think nasty."

They walk toward Darryl. A man walks up to Paige. She pushes him down. They walk to Darryl. Phoebe clears her throat. Some officers block them.

Evil Darryl nods, "It's all right. Let 'em through. I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

Phoebe smiles, "How's Sheila?"

Evil Darryl looks to the dancer, "It's all right, honey. I'll be here all night." She leaves. "Sheila who?" He shows them his wedding ring and laughs with his buddies. They knock knuckles.

Phoebe pushes Evil Darryl backwards and she grabs a beer bottle, breaks it off, then puts it to Evil Darryl's throat. "Leo and Chris, where are they? Where are they?!"

Evil Darryl shrugs, "Last time I saw them was at the police station. Me and my boys were trying to give Chris what he deserved. But Leo orbed him away. I've never seen him run from a fight before."

Buffy nods, "Where'd they go?"

Evil Darryl shakes his head, "If I knew, do you think I'd be here waiting for you? Where you been anyway? Undercover in the Underworld?"

Phoebe frowns, "Why?"

Evil Darryl nods, "Bright, happy colors? Not exactly your style. Get away from me. I don't want Sheridan to see me with you. She's been all over my ass."

Phoebe stands up and sees Evil Inspector Sheridan dancing on a pole. "Don't get up." She, Buffy and Paige walk away.

Paige sighs, "Now what?"

Phoebe nods, "I think maybe we're looking at this all wrong. Maybe we all are."

Buffy frowns, "Come again?"

Phoebe nods, "Well listen, if Darryl won't help Leo and Chris because he's evil, then they'd have to go to someone who's good, right, to help them?"

Paige nods, "Okay, yeah, but who's not evil here? Where are the good guys? They hiding?"

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah, in the Underworld. Think about it. Reverse it. Who's good here?"

Buffy nods, "Demons."

Phoebe smiles, "Right, and if I know Leo, he would have gone after the most powerful good demon there is."

Paige nods, "You're right."

In the Underworld. It looks like a peaceful garden. Good Barbas turns around. He's wearing white. "I know the truth of all your hopes because I can feel your greatest hope inside here, the hope that one day to return home." He's talking to Leo and Chris. "Oh, and of course, your presence here gives me great hope, the hope that someplace there really is a different kind of world, a world where the greater good, the, uh, the goodness of the heart prevails." He walks past them, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

Chris shakes his head, "Is he for real?"

Leo nods, "He must be. Demon of Fear in our world must be the Demon of Hope here." He looks to Good Barbas. "Question is, do you have enough power to send us back?"

Good Barbas shakes his head, "Oh, alas, no, I do not, not if you were brought here by the Power of Four. But, however, hope springs eternal, so I may be able to persuade the sisters of my world to help us simply by relying on their greatest hope, the hope to reunite with your counterparts, and then, maybe…" He waves his hand over Chris' face. "You will be able to return to your time before it's too late as you hope." He begins to touch Chris, but he slaps his hand away.

Chris shakes his head, "Whoa. Don't touch me."

Buffy, Paige and Phoebe orb in.

Paige smiles, "Oh, thank god."

Good Barbas nods, "Quickly, orb away. I will deal with them. I've done it before."

Leo shakes his head, "No, it's okay. They're the good ones."

Chris smiles, "Trust us. They're not evil."

Buffy nods, "Darn right."

Evil Buffy, Evil Phoebe and Evil Paige walks up.

Evil Phoebe smiles, "No, but we are."

Evil Paige waves.

At Magic School. Piper's bedroom. Piper is lying on the bed, in labor. Mrs. Winterbourne is there too.

Mrs. Winterbourne smiles, "Breathe, dear, in long, out short. One in…three short." She demonstrates. "In…three short."

Piper nods, "Where are my sisters?"

Mrs. Winterbourne nods, "Gideon's trying to find them, dear. Just try to focus on the breath. In…"

Gideon walks in. "What happened?"

Mrs. Winterbourne nods, "Her water's broke. She needs to get to a hospital."

Piper smiles, "Did you find them?"

Gideon shakes his head, "No, not yet, but you can't wait any longer. It's not safe." He looks to Mrs. Winterbourne. "Go. Hurry."

Mrs. Winterbourne nods.

Piper nods, "Somebody has to stay with Wyatt and Dawn."

Gideon looks over at Wyatt in his playpen. Dawn is kneeling down next to it. "Don't worry. I'll take care of them."

In the Good Underworld. Everyone's staring at Evil Phoebe, Evil Buffy and Evil Paige.

Buffy smiles, "Nice knuckles. Brass?"

Evil Buffy shakes her head, "No, Tiffany's."

Paige nods, "Ooh, what a waste of a nice blue box."

Evil Paige frowns, "What'd you say, witch?"

Phoebe nods, "Okay look, we didn't come here to fight. We just came to get Leo and Chris."

Evil Phoebe nods, "Well, so did we."

Buffy smiles, "Fine. You give us ours, we'll give you yours."

Evil Buffy shakes her head, "Right. Like we can trust you. You're good."

Phoebe sighs, "Wait, you can't trust us? Who are the evil ones here?"

Good Barbas frowns, "Come on, ladies. Have some hope. We can work this out peacefully."

Phoebe and Evil Phoebe, Paige and Evil Paige, and Buffy and Evil Buffy look to Good Barbas and yell at him at the same time, "Shut up!"

Evil Phoebe nods, "We'll take care of you later."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Psst." Both Buffys, Phoebes and Paiges turn around, their back toward the other. "Okay, we're gonna have to make a move because the longer the worlds are out of balance…"

Evil Phoebe nods, "The worse the damage is."

Evil Paige smiles, "We have to get everyone back to where they belong."

Paige sighs, "Problem is, there's no talking to those witches. I wish I could just vanquish them."

Evil Buffy, "Me, too, but that'll really screw up the balance. We're gonna have to settle for…"

Buffy nods, "Knocking them out so we can get Leo and Chris outta here."

Evil Paige smiles, "Good. We'll orb out and grab them…"

Paige nods, "From behind."

Phoebe smiles, "Perfect."

Both Buffys, Paiges and Phoebes turn around. Buffy, Paige and Phoebe orb out and Evil Buffy, Evil Paige and Evil Phoebe black orb out. The orbs hit each other in midair, sending each pair of sisters back, landing and reforming. They all stand up.

Evil Phoebe frowns, "That sucked."

Buffy nods, "All right. I'll take mine, you guys take yours."

Phoebe and Evil Phoebe step away.

Evil Paige conjures a Darklighter crossbow. Paige gasps. Evil Paige fires at Paige.

Paige frowns, "Arrow!" The arrows orbs out. Evil Paige fires again. "Arrow!" The arrows orbs out.

Both Buffys powers up an energy ball. Buffy throws her energy ball at Evil Buffy just as Evil Buffy throws hers at Buffy. Their energy balls collide in midair, exploding.

The Phoebes are fighting, matching each other's moves.

Evil Paige fires again. "Arrow!" The arrow orbs out. Evil Paige tosses the crossbow aside.

Both Paiges call out, "Rock!" They each orb a rock and throw it toward each other.

Leo frowns, "Look out!" He, Chris, and Good Barbas duck as the rocks smash in mid-air. It falls down in the center. "This is nuts. No one can win. They're too evenly matched."

Chris nods, "Well, they think alike."

Paiges call out, "Boulder!" They orb a large rock. Leo, Chris, and Good Barbas run and take cover behind a group of rocks. The boulders explode on impact.

Buffy and Evil Buffy power up another energy ball throwing them at each other. Again they explode when they collide with each other.

Leo shakes his head, "We don't have time for this. I gotta get back to Piper. We gotta get you home."

Chris nods, "When Gideon said something can go wrong with the portal, I don't think he knew how wrong."

Good Barbas frowns, "You said Gideon?"

Chris nods, "Yeah. Why?"

Good Barbas smiles, "Because just maybe he did know how wrong it could go."

In Piper's bedroom. Gideon, Dawn and Wyatt are there. Gideon walks to Wyatt's playpen. Wyatt puts his force field on enclosing him and Dawn.

Gideon smiles, "That won't protect you two for long, my boy. Not for long." He puts his hands on the shield and bolts of electricity shoot from his palms. Gideon orbs himself, Dawn and Wyatt out of the bedroom.

In the Good Underworld. Phoebe and Evil Phoebe are still fighting.

Both Paiges call out, "Boulder!" They throw the boulders at each other and they explode.

Leo frowns, "What do you mean? Gideon is after Wyatt and Dawn?

Good Barbas nods, "He was desperately hoping to eliminate Wyatt and Dawn."

Buffy and Evil Buffy power up another energy ball throwing them at each other. Again they explode when they collide with each other.

Phoebes are still fighting. They fall to the ground. Buffy and Evil Buffy shake their heads giving up. Paige and Evil Paige finally give up and walk over to the other. Their cell phones ring. They pull them out.

Both Paiges nods, "It's Piper." They answer their phones. "Hello?"

Piper from phone, "Where the hell are you? I'm in labor, for Christ's sakes. Get your ass down here."

Both Phoebes nods, "Is she okay?"

Both Paiges nods, "She's in labor."

Piper from phone, "Who's that? You've got an echo. What the hell is going on?"

Both Paiges smile, "I'm on my way."

They hang up. Leo, Chris, and Good Barbas stand up.

Paige nods, "We have to go get Piper."

Leo nods, "And Wyatt and Dawn."

Buffy frowns, "What about Dawn?"

In the Attic. Gideon is by the Book of Shadows, casting a spell. "Wanton powers in this blade, yield, penetrate that which would shield." An athame is above him. It glows. He takes it and goes over to Wyatt and Dawn, who's sitting in the middle of the carpet with Wyatt has his force field on. The athame touches the shield and it powers down. "I'm truly sorry, but this is for the greater good."

Dawn frowns, "Sorry mom. Scythe!" The scythe orbs into her hands.

The athame orbs out of Gideon's grip and orbs back in, stabbing him. Gideon screams in pain. He pulls the athame out and goes to strike Wyatt, but feels a lot of pain. He hears chanting.

In the Evil Attic. Evil Gideon puts down the athame as both sets of Buffys, Phoebes and Paiges are chanting a spell. Leo and Chris are there.

Both Buffys, both Phoebes and both Paiges chant, "We call upon ancient lore to punish with the power of six, strike down this threat from both there and here, make him suffer, then disappear."

Gideon black orbs out. Evil Wyatt sits on the floor crying.

Both Phoebes smiles, "Wyatt, thank god."

Both Buffys nods, "You okay, sweetie?"

Both Phoebes take a step forward towards Wyatt, they stop. Phoebe backs up and Evil Phoebe goes over to pick up Evil Wyatt.

Both Buffys take a step forward towads Dawn, they stop. Buffy backs up and Evil Buffy goes over to Evil Dawn and hugs her.

Chris and Leo walk into the attic.

Evil Phoebe smiles, "Did you give that bad man Gideon those wounds?"

Evil Buffy smiles, "You want a little payback, Dawn."

Evil Paige smiles, "It looks like Dawn and Wyatt can handle themselves."

Leo picks up the athame. "Yeah, but for how long? Gideon's one of the most powerful Elders. If he wants them dead, he'll find a way."

Chris shakes his head, "I can't believe it was Gideon all along."

Leo nods, "And he's still out there. If he wasn't vanquished here, he wasn't vanquished in our world, either."

Paige nods, "So what we need to do is get everybody back in the right place."

Both Paiges nods, "Yeah, fix this whole nutty balance thing."

Paige smiles, "I'm with ya."

Leo nods, "The problem is we don't have the Power of Four to open the portal."

Phoebe smiles, "No, but we do have…"

Evil Phoebe smiles, "The Power of Six."

Paige and Evil Paige go to the wall. Evil Paige gives Paige a thick piece of white chalk. They start drawing the triquetra.

At Magic School in Gideon's study. Gideon and Evil Gideon are healing themselves.

Gideon shakes his head, "At least we're still alive."

Evil Gideon nods, "Only because we barely made it back here in time."

Gideon nods, "Still, we healed each other and we can try again, especially now that we can breach Wyatt's shield."

Evil Gideon nods, "But the sisters know about us now. Worse, the imbalance has caused a shift in both worlds."

Gideon smiles, "Which we should be able to use to our advantage to distract them whilst we complete our task. We created the imbalance. We should be able to repair the shift, and when we do, we'll make sure that the sisters forget everything."

Evil Gideon leaves.

In the manor. The portal opens and Leo, Buffy, Chris, Paige, and Phoebe come through. Wyatt's on the floor. Dawn is next to him.

Leo smiles, "There's my brave little guy. Quick, the portal's closing. We gotta get their men back through."

Chris nods, "I'll get 'em." He orbs out.

Leo picks up Wyatt. "Hey, buddy. I got ya."

Buffy walks over to Dawn, "How are you doing sweetie?"

Phoebe nods, "Okay, so if Evil Piper's in labor, that means our Piper must be, too. We gotta get to the hospital."

Paige nods, "Okay, we have to get the bag."

They leave.

Paige and Phoebe step out the front door. They see the sun shining, the sky clear, and a beautiful rainbow over it. The streets are clean. Children play nearby. The neighbors and workers on the street wave to the sisters.

Worker smiles, "Hey, there! How're you doing?"

Paige nods, "Okay, this is really strange."

Man smiles, "Hi, neighbor!"

Mrs. Noble is nearby. "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo, ladies! Yoo-hoo!" She goes over to them. "I've been waiting for you."

Phoebe nods, "Mrs. Noble. Hi. Sorry about earlier it's just been hectic."

Mrs. Noble smiles, "Oh, I know. You're a busy, busy, busy girl!"

Paige smiles, "Yeah, see, it's our sister Piper. She's in labor, and we're all a little crazy."

The Patrol Officer and some neighbors come up to them.

Phoebe nods, "And I won't park there again, I promise."

Patrol Officer nods, "That's right. I know you won't." He takes out his gun and shoots Phoebe. She falls back and Paige catches her. "Wrongs must be righted."

Paige frowns, "Help!"

Mrs. Noble smiles, "Have a super day!"

Paige shakes her head, "Help?!" Phoebe is on the ground. "Help! Somebody, help!" The Patrol Officer walks away. "Please, someone!" Mrs. Noble leaves. "Someone, help! Please, someone?! Someone?! Help! Someone, help! Leo?! Buffy?!" An ice cream truck pulls up. "Someone, help! Please, someone?! Leo?! Buffy?!"


	77. Chapter 77: It's A Bad, Bad, Bad Pt 2

_**BeneathYouICrunch - **_And here is the end of Gideon. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 77: It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Pt 2**

In the Foyer Leo carries Phoebe in. "Put him in the playpen. I don't want him seeing this."

Paige walks in, holding Wyatt. "But Phoebe…"

Buffy and Dawn come down the stairs.

Leo nods, "Just do it!" He puts Phoebe on the couch.

Paige puts Wyatt in the playpen. "Okay, there you go. There you go."

Buffy frowns, "What's going on?"

Leo starts to heal Phoebe. "Don't let him out of your sight."

Paige looks to Buffy and Dawn, "Phoebe was just shot." She looks at Leo, "What's wrong? What's taking so long?"

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know. Buffy I could use your help."

Buffy nods and goes over to Leo and holds out her hands and begins helping Leo to heal Phoebe.

Paige frowns, "Damn it, Leo, you should have just healed her outside."

Leo nods, "Right, and risk you getting shot, too? I don't think so."

Chris comes downstairs. "Okay, so I just sent our evil twins through the portal, although…" He sees Leo healing Phoebe. "What happened?"

Phoebe wakes up and gasps.

Paige smiles, "Thank god." She goes to Phoebe.

Leo shakes his head, "Stay with Wyatt."

Dawn and Chris look at Wyatt and answer together, "I got him."

Phoebe slowly sits up.

Buffy smiles, "You okay?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. Just remind me to never park on Mrs. Noble's driveway again."

Chris nods, "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Paige nods, "The neighborhood patrol shot her point blank and nobody so much as blinked an eye."

Chris frowns, "What? Why?"

Leo nods, "Because by getting us all to the evil world, Gideon screwed up the balance, messed up with the grand design."

Dawn smiles, "No offense Aunt Phoebe, but you did deserve the punishment. You shouldn't have parked in her driveway."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn Marie Halliwell!"

Paige frowns, "Well, if you ask me, the grand design is pretty messed up in the first place."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Wait, so are you saying because of what he did, our world is bad now, too?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, on the contrary. It's good. Too good. Where every little infraction is a capital offense and everyone just accepts it. Much like Dawn here just pointed out."

Buffy shakes her head, "Oh, so we're starring in a little movie called "Pleasantville"?"

Chris sighs, "Okay, how come we weren't affected?"

Leo nods, "Because we must have been crossing over when the shift occurred."

Paige sighs, "Well, that must mean Gideon's not affected, either."

Leo nods, "No, he wouldn't be because he's an Elder."

Chris nods, "How do we know he's not using the situation to his advantage, you know, come after Dawn and Wyatt again?"

Leo nods, "Because I'm going to find him first."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not without me you're not."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, you can't hurt him, Leo… Buffy, not until he shifts the balance back, and you know he knows how to do that."

Paige frowns, "Oh, my god. We totally forgot about Piper. We have to get to the hospital."

Leo frowns, "Who's going to watch Wyatt and Dawn?"

Chris nods, "I will. Look, I didn't come all the way from the future just to lose them now, all right?"

Leo nods. He and Buffy orbs out.

In the Underworld. Barbas's lair. Barbas appears, fire on his sleeve. "Oh, give me a break!" He blows the fire out and whacks on his sleeve.

Gideon's Voice comes from out of nowhere, "You're lucky. It could have been worse."

Barbas smiles, "Well, well, well, well, well, well. The new Peeping Elder. How the mighty have fallen, so to speak. Show yourself."

Gideon's Voice comes from out of nowhere, "Only if you agree to a truce. I promise, it is in your best interests."

Barbas nods, "Why not? This particular day couldn't get much worse."

Gideon appears. "Actually, it could. You could die. The world has changed, my friend, as you've obviously just witnessed."

Barbas nods, "If you're referring to the witches constantly hunting me, that wouldn't happen to be some of your doing, now would it, friend?"

Gideon shakes his head, "Not by intent, but it's why I'm here. If I'm to shift things back to the way things were, to give evil a fighting chance again, then you and I must work together."

Barbas nods, "Now why would you want to give me a fighting chance?"

Gideon smiles, "To restore the balance, the grand design, as I am honor-bound to do."

Barbas laughs, "Just out of curiosity, how is it this, uh, imbalance happened to occur? Come on. You can say it. I know you can. I made my move on the boy and the girl, and I screwed up."

Gideon nods, "I took a calculated risk."

Barbas shakes his head, "You screwed up. Now you want to hide out down here with me, and just hope that the boy's aunties and the girl's mother don't know how to find you. Isn't that about right, friend?"

Gideon nods, "Believe me, you don't want these children growing up any more than I do, Barbas. Their power is too great. They are an enormous threat to both of us."

Barbas reads his fear. "I see."

Gideon smiles, "Any shift between good and evil is supposed to happen naturally over time. By intervening, I've allowed too much good to corrupt the other world, and the only way to get it back is for a Great Evil to corrupt ours."

Barbas nods, "Oh, and you just naturally thought of me? I'm very flattered."

Gideon nods, "I have to complete what I started, for everyone's sake. Help me distract the sisters…and I will help you get your world back."

On the Golden Gate Bridge Leo is trying to sense Gideon. Buffy is standing next to him.

They hear an Elder's voice, "You won't find Gideon that way." Buffy and Leo turns around and an Elder orbs down. "We've already tried. "

Leo frowns, "What are you doing here?"

Elder smiles, "I am here to remind you of your responsibilities."

Leo shakes his head, "My responsibilities right now are to protect my son."

Buffy nods, "And my daughter."

Elder frowns, "How, by taking revenge on one of our own?"

Leo shakes his head, "Gideon stopped being one of us when he went after Wyatt and Dawn."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Elder sighs, "Oh, that's not for you to decide. You're but one voice in a chorus, Leo. We can't allow you to take matters into your own hands."

Buffy frowns, "What about by my hands?"

Elder nods, "Or yours. The Slayer is not meant to punish but simply to fight the forces of darkness."

Leo frowns, "Gideon did."

Elder nods, "Yes, and look what he's wrought. The world is spiraling out of control. Innocents are being hurt, killed, all because one Elder acted alone."

Leo looks to Buffy, "We know what we're doing."

Buffy nods in agreement.

Elder shakes his head, "Oh, Gideon thought he knew what he was doing, too. Truth be known, he was not alone in his thinking. There are others who share his fears of Dawn and Wyatt, that your union with a Charmed One might've created too great a concentration of power."

Buffy frowns, "There was no union for me. Yet Dawn is thrice blessed."

Elder nods, "Yes and it is because of you being the Slayer that she is so powerful. If you had not been called she would have just been another child of mixed parentage."

Leo frowns, "Wait, so you're on his side?"

Elder shakes his head, "No, of course not. What Gideon's done is inexcusable."

Leo nods, "Then let us handle him."

Elder sighs, "Please, Leo… Buffy, your emotions are clouding your better judgment. The fate of the world is more important than any two children."

Leo shakes his head, "Not more important than my son."

Buffy nods, "Or my daughter."

Elder frowns, "They're all your sons, your daughters. They're who you should be protecting. That's the greater good. Come…help us find a way to restore what was while we still can."

Leo looks to Buffy, "We can't. Not until we stop Gideon." He and Buffy orbs out.

At the manor. Chris is scrying. Leo walks in with Wyatt. Buffy and Dawn are right behind him.

Leo sighs, "Anything?"

Chris nods, "Yeah, I thought I had him for a sec, but then I lost him."

Leo nods, "Well, keep looking. Gideon's bound to surface again." He puts Wyatt in his playpen. He looks to Buffy, "Have you counteracted the influence this world is having on Dawn?"

Dawn smiles, "Yeah I'm no longer that happy, happy person anymore."

Chris nods, "Well, maybe you should ask the other Elders for some help."

Leo shakes his head, "No."

Buffy nods in agreement, "Definitely not."

Chris stops scrying. "Huh. Trouble in paradise?"

Leo sighs, "Let's just say we're not seeing eye to eye."

Buffy nods, "What Leo said."

Chris nods, "Well, then maybe you should…I don't know, quit. Look, the girls are going to need another Whitelighter the moment I'm gone anyway."

Leo sighs, "That's not why you want me to quit, Chris."

Chris nods, "Okay, fine, I admit, I would like to go back to a future where my parents are still together, all right?"

Leo nods, "It's just like I said when I was making the potion…the potion…"

Chris frowns, "What about the potion?"

Leo nods, "Well, Gideon didn't want it to work, right? But he did want us in this other world, which means it probably does work…"

Buffy smiles, "Which means we can get you home."

Chris shakes his head. "No. I'm not going back."

Leo frowns, "Chris, you have to."

Chris shakes his head, "Not until I finish what I came here to do, and that's to save Dawn and Wyatt from tur…turning evil."

Leo frowns, "What?"

Chris nods, "Well, what I don't understand is, if Gideon always viewed Dawn and Wyatt as a threat, why did he turn them evil in my future?"

Leo shakes his head, "I don't think he did intentionally. I think Gideon tried to kill Wyatt in your future…only just like in this time, he found out that Wyatt can protect himself and someone else. So, he probably had to get them away so he could figure out how to do it."

Chris nods, "You mean kidnap them."

Leo nods, "Imagine being taken away from us for weeks, maybe even months." Chris leans forward and puts his head down. "Constantly fending off Gideon's attack."

Buffy nods, "Dawn would retaliate. That's how she's turned. Her first kill. Chris we were wrong. I wasn't the first one she killed. Gideon is."

They look over at Wyatt and Dawn.

Dawn blinks, "It would make sense. I would do anything to protect Wyatt. And him going evil could possibly have pushed me over the edge."

Chris frowns, "I had no idea."

Leo nods, "We're going to change that future, Chris… Dawn… for all of your sakes."

Chris smiles before returning to scrying. Leo and Buffy paces the floor. Dawn is over with Wyatt. Paige and Phoebe orb in.

Leo frowns, "What are you doing here? Is Piper okay?"

Paige and Phoebe go to the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, but she will be, thanks to us and our evil twins."

Chris frowns, "Wait, you saw them? Where?"

Phoebe opens the book.

Paige nods, "In Gideon's office. Talk about your vanity mirrors."

Phoebe nods, "We have a plan."

Paige smiles, "Yeah, we're going to shift the world back from Gideon so he can't use it to his advantage."

Leo nods, "How?"

Phoebe smiles, "We're going to use a spell to…"

They glow. Phoebe giggles. Paige smiles.

Chris frowns, "What just happened?"

Leo shakes his head, "I don't know. Are you guys all right?"

Paige smiles, "Yeah. Yeah. I've never felt better."

Phoebe nods.

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Chris nods, "Okay, so back to the plan. You were saying?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, the plan was just to go see Piper in the hospital."

Paige frowns, "That's a really good plan."

Phoebe giggles. "I know."

Paige and Phoebe leave.

Chris frowns, "Uh-oh."

Phoebe and Paige walk downstairs. Buffy, Dawn, Leo, carrying Wyatt, and Chris follow.

Phoebe nods, "No time to dawdle. There's a baby on the way."

Buffy shakes her head, "This is crazy. You can't leave like this."

They begin to walk to walk toward the first floor.

Paige smiles, "Well, we can't very well ignore Chris' birth. We have to celebrate."

Chris shakes his head, "I'm the baby. I give you permission not to."

Paige smiles, "What? And miss all the excitement?" They go down the stairs. "Seeing you for the first time, burping you, picking out a name?"

Chris shakes his head, "I already have a name."

Paige nods, "Oh, gosh. You do, don't you?" She gasps. "Well, now would be the perfect time to change."

Leo walks past them and puts Wyatt in the playpen.

Dawn walks over to the playpen. "What's wrong with Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I'm not sure."

Phoebe nods, "How did you get your name? It doesn't start with a P."

Chris nods, "It was Leo's father's name."

Paige and Phoebe smiles, "Aww…"

Phoebe nods, "That is so sweet."

Paige nods, "I can't wait to tell Piper." She gasps. "I'm going to get her bag."

Phoebe nods, "It's in the kitchen, all ready to go." Paige leaves the room. "Oh! You are going to be so cute!" Baby talk. "Yes, you are. Ooh! Yes, you are. Doo-doo, doo doo-doo doo." She walks away from Chris.

Buffy shakes her head, "Okay. We need to snap them out of this fast."

Leo nods, "Piper must have cast a spell. She's the only one who could do this to them."

Chris frowns, "Why would she do that?"

Leo shakes his head, "She wouldn't unless…Gideon wanted her to, to distract them like he did before, so he can go after Wyatt and Dawn."

Paige and Phoebe come up with Piper's bag.

Paige singsong, "All set!"

Phoebe holds the car keys. "Let's go."

Leo frowns, "Wait. You guys can't leave yet. Gideon might be coming for Wyatt and Dawn any minute."

Paige nods, "Oh, is he baby-sitting?"

Buffy shakes her head.

Chris frowns, "No, he's trying to kill Wyatt and Dawn. Don't tell me you don't remember." Phoebe and Paige laugh. "You're laughing. That's great. Your niece and nephew's almost killed, and you're laughing."

Phoebe smiles, "You're silly. Yes, you are. Ooh, yes, you are."

Buffy frowns, "Phoebe can you quit with the baby talk."

Paige smiles, "Like an Elder would ever, ever do that."

Leo nods, "It must be the spell. They don't remember because Gideon doesn't want them to."

Buffy frowns, "So why wasn't I affected?"

Phoebe nods, "A spell? What spell?"

Leo shakes his head, "Maybe something in the wording. Maybe… the Slayer? That has to be it, the Slayer somehow protected you. Since you're destined as the Slayer to fight evil you can't do it if you're overwhelmingly good."

The doorbell rings.

Paige smiles, "Visitors."

Paige and Phoebe head to the door.

Chris frowns, "Hey, stay with Wyatt." Chris follows. He steps in front of them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Stop, stop, stop, okay? You cannot open that front door. What happens if it's the patrolman?"

Phoebe nods, "That's a good point."

Chris smiles, "Finally."

Phoebe nods, "Well, I'll just have to take whatever's coming to me."

Paige nods. Phoebe steps past Chris.

Chris frowns, "What?"

Phoebe opens the door. It's Darryl. He's smiling. "Hi, ladies. Chris."

Phoebe smiles, "Hi." She shuts the door.

Paige nods, "We thought you were the patrol guy come to shoot Phoebe."

Darryl shakes his head, "Sorry. Actually I'm here to get Chris. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take him into custody for assaulting me."

Chris frowns, "Dude, I didn't assault you."

Paige shakes her head, "No, but Evil Chris did."

Chris sighs, "That wasn't me."

Buffy walks in to the foyer, "What's going on?"

Phoebe nods, "You're still a fugitive anyways."

Chris shakes his head, "Okay, you're not helping, thanks."

Buffy frowns, "Oh is this about the warrant?"

Darryl nods, "You know, I'm only giving you this chance because we used to be friends.:

Phoebe smiles, "That is so sweet, Darryl."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Paige smiles, "And, evil double or no, someone has to do the time." She gasps. "Take him away, Darryl."

Paige grins. Phoebe and Paige leave the house.

Chris frowns, "So, what? You're just going to leave?"

Darryl smiles, "Listen, young man, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

Chris sighs, "I don't have time for this." He telekinetically throws Darryl out the door. "Have a nice day." He telekinetically closes the door, then walks over to Leo.

Buffy shakes her head, "I really hope he doesn't remember that."

Leo nods, "I was thinkin' if Gideon did get to Piper, maybe he left a trail we could follow."

Buffy smiles, "Good thinking." She takes Leo's hand.

Chris nods. "Hurry."

Leo and Buffy orb out.

In Barbas's lair Gideon paces around. "If I know Leo, then right around now, he'll be figuring out that I made Piper cast the spell."

Barbas shakes his head, "A little correction: I made her cast the spell, remember?"

Gideon nods, "The point being, he'll go to Piper next to see if he can't find any magical clues to find me."

Barbas nods, "Find me, you mean."

Gideon smiles, "Actually, yes. But then again, that's what we want."

Barbas frowns, "Oh, really?"

Gideon nods, "With the sisters sufficiently distracted, Leo is the last powerful being in my way, one who you should easily be able to distract, whilst I make my move on Dawn and Wyatt."

Barbas smiles, "Well, now, this all is starting to sound very interesting, but, uh, you know, it seems to me like I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting here. Have you noticed that?"

Gideon frowns, "Barbas!"

Barbas nods, "While you-you're hiding out down here, relaxing in my lair, all safe and sound. What could possibly be wrong with that picture?"

Gideon shakes his head, "Leo is the last impediment, I promise. Paralyze him with his greatest fear. Keep him occupied, and we'll be one step closer to returning the world to a place where evil at least has a chance again."

Barbas chuckles. "Oh…you're such a tease. Okay, but Gideon, just so you know, I'm starting to lose my patience."

Gideon nods, "I understand."

Barbas smiles, "Oh, good. Okay, now…have you any ideas on what a particular Elder's greatest fear might be?"

Gideon shakes his head, "Don't think of him as an Elder. Think of him…as a father."

Barbas smiles.

At the Hospital. Buffy and Leo orbs into a closet door, and then walks out.

Leo stops a woman nearby. "Excuse me? Uh, do you know where the maternity ward is?"

The woman smiles. "Are you kidding? That's everyone's favorite hangout. Just go in that elevator and…"

Leo sees Paige walk in with a large stuffed animal and some balloons. "Thanks."

The woman nods, "You're welcome."

Leo and Buffy goes over to Paige.

Buffy nods, "Paige."

Paige smiles, "Buffy! Leo! Well, it's about time the nervous father made an appearance."

Leo nods, "Where's Phoebe? Is she with Piper?"

Paige nods, "Of course. We would never leave Piper alone at a time like this."

Leo smiles, "Good, because we want to ask her if she's seen Gideon."

Paige shakes her head, "Gideon? No, silly, not with the complication."

Buffy frowns, "Complication?"

Paige gasps. "Oh, dear. You don't know?"

Leo shakes his head, "Know what? Is something wrong?"

Paige nods, "Well, I'm sure the doctors are going to find out any minute, and everything is going to be just peachy."

Leo nods, "I gotta go see her." He and Buffy turns to leave, but Paige stops them.

Paige shakes her head, "No! That's against the hospital rules."

Buffy frowns, "Screw the rules."

Buffy and Leo walks away.

Paige smiles, "Okay." Singsong, "but you're going to get in trouble."

Leo and Buffy walks down a hallway. Leo looks over and sees Wyatt standing there. Buffy sees Dawn.

Leo shakes his head, "Wyatt?"

Buffy frowns, "Dawn?"

Barbas, invisible, appears next to them. "Watch as the thing you both fear most comes to life and the future is lost." He disappears.

Dawn and Wyatt grow into their adult forms.

Leo shakes his head, "Wyatt?"

Dawn and Wyatt walks toward Leo and Buffy.

Wyatt smiles, "What's the matter, dad? Don't you recognize me? I'm the Wyatt you're trying to save, the one from Chris' future."

Dawn spits out, "Hello. Mother!"

Wyatt throws Leo hard into the wall. Dawn throws Buffy hard into the wall next to Leo. Barbas, invisible, appears as Leo and Buffy stands up.

Barbas smiles, "You fear that there is no way to save them, that they are lost to evil."

Wyatt smiles, "Excalibur!" The sword orbs into his hands.

Dawn nods, "Scythe!" The scythe orbs into her hands.

Barbas smiles, "And it's your failure as a father." He turns to Buffy, "And it's your failure as a mother."

Leo shakes his head, "This isn't right. You're good. I'm here to save you."

Buffy nods in agreement, "Dawn your good. I'm here to save you."

Wyatt smiles, "I don't think so." He stabs Leo.

Leo gasps in pain and falls to the ground.

Dawn shakes her head, "No you're not." She flips the scythe in her hand and stabs Buffy with the stake end of the scythe.

Buffy gasps in pain and slides back down to the ground.

At the Manor. Wyatt's in his playpen. Dawn is in a chair next to the playpen.

Chris is looking through the Book. He hears a floorboard creak. He looks up. "Hello?" Nobody's there. He looks back at the Book.

Dawn looks up, "It's just us Chris."

There's another creak, like someone's walking.

Chris goes over to the playpen and looks around the attic. He hears the walking. "Okay, it's time to get you both outta here."

Dawn nods and stands up.

Chris is suddenly magically thrown across the attic. He falls on a wooden table. Gideon appears in front of Wyatt and Dawn. He looks at Chris. "Don't make me sacrifice you both."

Dawn frowns, "Wyatt danger, shield."

Gideon turns to pick up Wyatt, Chris telekinetically throws Gideon. Gideon makes an athame appear and vanishes from sight. Chris rushes toward Wyatt and Dawn. Suddenly, Gideon appears next to Chris and stabs him in the stomach. Chris falls to his knees, groaning in pain. Gideon pulls the athame out.

Chris frowns, "Dad!" He falls to the floor. Gideon stands up.

At the Hospital. Buffy and Leo falls to the ground. Dawn and Wyatt walks away and disappears.

Chris's Voice echoes, "Dad!"

Leo looks up. "Chris!"

Barbas, invisible, appears next to him. "In trying to save one son and your niece, you have lost both sons and your niece. Very, very sad." He disappears.

Leo frowns, "No-o-o-o-o!" He grabs Buffy and they orb out.

At the Manor. Leo and Buffy orbs to Chris.

Leo: "Oh, god." He turns Chris onto his back.

Buffy frowns, "Chris!"

Chris groans. "Uhh…Dawn… Wyatt. Uhh! Dawn… Wyatt.

Leo and Buffy looks over to see Gideon holding Wyatt. Dawn is unconscious suspended in mid-air next to Gideon.

Gideon nods, "It's for the best, Leo. Buffy."

Buffy powers up an energy ball.

Gideon orbs out with Dawn and Wyatt. Chris groans in pain.

Leo frowns, "Chris? Chris?"

In the Underworld Barbas is waiting in his lair. Gideon orbs in with Wyatt and Dawn.

Barbas smiles, "Well, finally." Gideon puts Wyatt down. "Now what are you doing? Would you come on? Let's get this thing over with."

Gideon backs away slowly. "Not so fast." He puts the athame on the counter. "This will take some thinking, and I prefer not to get stabbed again if I can avoid it."

Barbas nods, "How cute: The great big Elder's afraid of the teeny-weeny itsy-bitsy baby and a teenage girl."

Gideon shakes his head, "Oh, they're much more than that, trust me. Cocky, too. Notice, his shield's not even up?

Barbas heads over to the counter. "His shield is not up because you've pierced it already. Fools and idiots." He picks up the athame. "Why is it, that every time you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself?"

Barbas goes to stab Wyatt, but he orbs out with Dawn.

Gideon frowns, "No!"

Barbas falls on the floor. Gideon pulls him up. "Slippery little devils, aren't they?"

Gideon frowns, "Now look what you've done!"

Barbas nods, "Well, you didn't tell me that they could orb."

Gideon frowns, "I didn't know they could. That's why I wanted to be careful. Although I doubt they are able to orb out of the underworld. Even they are not that powerful yet!" He releases Barbas.

Barbas nods, "Well, I suppose all of this means that you've lost your interest in fixing the world at this moment."

Gideon nods, "And allow the Charmed Ones the chance to rescue them? No! The world stays exactly as it is until Dawn and Wyatt is eliminated. You and I will have to work together to find them, quickly!"

Barbas nods, "Or, perhaps, we could work together in order to eliminate them, seeing as how much trouble you're having by yourself."

Gideon nods, "Interesting. It could work, especially if you bless the athame, too. But to try, we need to get them back!"

Barbas smiles, "Well, then, you track them with their orbs. I'm going to, uh…" He licks his finger and holds it up in the air. He takes a deep breath, sniffing the air. "Track them with their fears." He flames out.

Piper's bedroom at the manor. Chris falls on the bed, weak and in pain. Leo kneels down beside him, trying to heal him.

Chris shakes his head, "You have to find Dawn and Wyatt."

Leo smiles, "We're going to find them together."

Buffy nods, "Leo is right, Chris."

Chris shakes his head, "It won't work. You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it." He pushes Leo's hands away. "Just…go. Saving Dawn and Wyatt saves the future. You know that."

Leo nods, "Gideon doesn't know how to kill Dawn or Wyatt, remember? We still have time."

Buffy nods, "Yes we have time."

Chris shakes his head, "Only until the trauma turns him. And then Dawn retaliates killing Gideon in which turns her."

Leo sighs, "I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt or Dawn, Chris. I can't."

Chris smiles, "You don't have to, dad. Find Gideon and you save us both."

Leo nods, "All right. All right, but I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be right back."

Chris nods, "Where are you going?"

Leo smiles, "To get one of your aunts to watch over you." Chris breathes heavily. "You're going to be fine. Okay? I promise." He looks to Buffy, "Watch him till I get back. Then we'll go find them." He leans over and kisses his forehead.

Buffy nods, "I will."

Leo then orbs out.

In the waiting room at the hospital Phoebe raises a camera. Paige is sitting nearby.

Phoebe smiles, "Okay, Auntie Paige, big smile!" Paige smiles. Leo orbs in next to Paige. The picture's taken. "Leo!" She looks around and makes sure nobody sees him. Paige stands up and goes to Phoebe. "Don't you think you should be more careful? I mean, you don't want to bring back the witch trials." She gives him a big smile.

Leo sighs, "Gideon got to Chris. He's hurt bad."

Paige frowns, "What? Now, why would Gideon want to hurt Chris?"

Leo nods, "To get to Wyatt and Dawn, which he's done."

Phoebe nods, "Gideon is the paragon of all good. I told you that. Remember? Smile." She takes a picture of Leo.

Leo shakes his head, "But he-he's not good." He looks around to make sure nobody's listening. "He's trying to kill my sons, Buffy's daughter, your nephews and niece. How can that be good under any circumstances?"

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, I don't know, but there…"

Leo shakes his head, "You don't understand. Chris is dying!"

Paige and Phoebe stop smiling.

Paige frowns, "What?"

Leo nods, "Buffy and I have to find Gideon, but we can't leave Chris alone. Somebody has to be with him. Come on, I know deep down inside family matters to you more than this…twisted sense of right and wrong. You love him. I know you do. And that's gotta trump everything, even this stupid spell that you're under. You have to help me save him. You have to help me save them both, please."

Paige and Phoebe glow.

Paige frowns, "What just happened?"

Phoebe nods, "I think we were under a spell and he took us out of it."

Leo smiles, "Okay. Come on, let's go."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. We can't all go. Uh, Piper's being prepped for surgery."

Leo frowns, "Surgery? What's the matter?"

Paige shakes her head, "They're not saying. Don't worry. We're not going to lose either Chris. I'll go home. You stay here. And you, you and Buffy go find Gideon."

Leo orbs away. Stopping only long enough to get Buffy.

At Magic School in Gideon's study. Leo pulls back the mirror curtain to find Evil Leo doing the same thing. They stare at each other in surprise.

Buffy shakes her head, "Should of…"

Evil Leo nods, "He's got to be hiding in the underworld."

Evil Buffy nods, "Known."

Leo nods, "I agree. It's the only place he can go to avoid being sensed."

Evil Buffy smiles, "Which means he must have both of our Dawns and Wyatts there, too."

Buffy nods, "Still, it's too vast. We have to narrow it down."

Evil Leo nods, "Wait. It is too vast. For Gideon, too, right?"

Both Leos smiles, "Somebody's got to be helping him."

Leo nods, "But who?"

Evil Buffy nods, "Whoever helped him get to Piper in the hospital."

Buffy nods, "We went to the hospital and tried to pick up a trail…"

Evil Buffy and Evil Leo speak together, "But we were overwhelmed with…hope."

Buffy looks to Leo as they speak together, "Fear."

Both Leos shakes their heads, "Barbas."

Both Buffys growl.

Leo nods, "So, if we find Barbas…"

Evil Leo smiles, "We'll find Gideon."

Buffy nods, "For both of our daughters and nephews.

Both Leos and Buffys orb out.

In a cave in the Underworld. Two demons are feeding off of flesh. Wyatt and Dawn orbs in. The Demons look up.

Male Demon smiles, "Check it out."

Female Demon nods, "How'd they get down here?"

Male Demon shakes his head, "Maybe the world's finally turning back in our favor." He goes over to Wyatt.

Wyatt blinks and the Male Demon is vanquished.

Female Demon frowns, "Or not."

Dawn powers up a fireball and throws it vanquishing the Female Demon.

Dawn takes Wyatt's hand and they orb out.

Barbas flames in. He sees the ashes that were the demons. "Damn." He sniffs the air. "Ah! Missed them by that much."

At the Manor. Paige is in the second floor hallway. "Leo! Leo!"

Leo and Buffy orbs in.

Leo smiles, "Sorry. We were in the underworld looking for…" He sees her face. "What's wrong?" The bedroom door opens. Two SWAT members leave. Sheridan and Darryl come to Paige, Buffy and Leo. "What's going on? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sheridan shakes her head, "Nothing. We didn't have to."

Darryl nods, "I'm sorry, Leo."

Leo rushes into the room. "Chris."

Buffy comes in behind Leo.

Chris weakly looks at Leo. "Hey."

Leo kneels next to him. Paige stands in the doorway. "Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay?" Chris nods. "Don't give up, okay?"

Buffy smiles sadly, "Yeah don't give up."

Chris nods. "You two, either." He closes his eyes.

Leo shakes his head, "No, no, no. Please…no. No, please." Chris dies. "No."

Paige cries. Leo starts to cry. He puts his head down. Chris slowly vanishes. Leo buries his face in the sheets. Leo looks up and sees Chris gone. Paige stands there, crying.

Buffy kneels down next to Leo as tears fall from her face.

A few moments later in the attic. Leo screams and uses energy balls to break furniture. He screams and throws electricity, shattering mirrors. He's out of control. He throws another energy ball at some furniture. Paige is hiding behind a chair. He picks up a table and throws it. He roars and throws electricity at the windows. Paige rushes out and grabs his wrists.

Buffy stands back trying to keep control of her own anger. She knows how Leo feels since it was how she felt when Glory had taken Dawn.

Paige shakes her head, "Leo, stop it!" He pulls his hands away from her. "What are you trying to do, kill us? This isn't going to bring him back."

Leo nods, "I promised him I'd get him home safely."

Buffy shakes her head, "We promised."

Paige nods, "I know, but you can still save his future, and you can still save Dawn and Wyatt. We just have to hurry, and you have to focus. Okay? Look, you were saying something about the underworld, about looking for something there. What?"

Leo takes a deep breath. "Barbas."

Buffy nods, "Barbas."

Paige frowns, "Barbas? What's he got to do with this?"

Leo nods, "He's working with Gideon. That's how we think he got to Piper. That's…how I think he got to us."

Buffy nods, "He used our worst fears to incapacitate us."

Paige frowns, "Gideon teamed up with a demon for that?"

Leo shakes his head, "No. An act of Great Evil in our world restores the balance." He shakes his head. "That's what I think he was using Barbas for."

Buffy nods, "It makes sense."

Paige shakes her head, "So, they're working together. That means they must be in contact with each other, right?"

Leo nods, "So?"

Paige smiles, "So, that means maybe that's a way to find Gideon. The next time they try to contact each other, you just intercept it."

Buffy smiles, "And then we go to meet him in his place."

In Barbas's lair Leo's Voice calls out, "Wyatt? Wyatt? Can you hear me? It's daddy. Wyatt? Wyatt, can you hear me? It's daddy."

Buffy's Voice calls out, "Dawn? Dawn? Can you hear me? It's mom. Dawn? Dawn, can you hear me? It's mom."

Dawn and Wyatt orbs in. Gideon steps out.

Gideon in Leo's voice, "Hello, son." In Buffy's Voice, "Hello, daughter." Dawn and Wyatt turns around. Five crystals orb around Dawn and Wyatt. The crystal cage is activated. "So sorry to lure you two like this. Barbas…where are you?" He goes over towards Dawn and Wyatt. "Barbas!" Barbas walks over. "It's time."

Barbas nods, "Took you long enough."

Gideon shakes his head, "Your impatience is growing tiresome." He holds the athame up. "I blessed it already. Now it's your turn." Barbas takes the athame. "Is something wrong?"

Barbas smiles, "As a matter of fact… there is." He stabs Gideon.

Gideon frowns, "Why?"

Barbas morphs into Leo.

Buffy orbs in.

Leo nods, "Because…you murdered my son and her nephew." He hits Gideon and sends him across the lair. Leo and Buffy looks at Wyatt and Dawn. "We'll be right back."

They go over to Gideon.

Gideon frowns, "Leo… Buffy, please, you have to understand. I am only doing this for the greater good. I swear." Leo knocks the athame out of Gideon's hand. "Aah!"

Leo picks up Gideon. "How is killing two children ever for the greater good, huh? Who the hell are you to decide that, huh?" He throws Gideon across the cave.

Buffy nods in agreement, "Gideon you made a very big mistake."

Gideon frowns, "Aaah!" Barbas flames in behind some rocks, spying on the fight. Leo picks Gideon up. "I'm an Elder! So are you! It's what we do."

Leo shakes his head, "I'm not one of you anymore."

Gideon frowns, "Leo… Buffy, listen to me. You know what happens. You know what Chris came here to stop." Leo throws Gideon to the floor. Barbas flames away. "Let me finish what I started. Let me save the future, the only way it can be saved."

Buffy shakes her head, "You're the reason the future's threatened, Gideon, not Dawn or Wyatt…"

Gideon frowns, "No…"

Buffy powers up an energy ball.

Leo nods, "But because of what you do to them. We're about to make sure neither one of you get the chance again. Mirror!" He makes a hand gesture and the mirror appears behind Gideon.

Evil Leo and Evil Buffy stands in its reflection, in the Underworld garden.

Evil Leo nods, "You ready?"

Leo nods, "Remember, you two can't do anything. We have to do this alone."

Evil Leo nods, "I know."

Evil Buffy nods, "I know."

Gideon frowns, "Do-do what?"

Leo looks at Buffy as they answer together, "A Great Evil."

Leo's eyes glow white. With both hands, he gestures and fires a stream of electricity at Gideon. Gideon cries out in pain. Gideon is lifted into the air. In the mirror, Leo's power lifts Evil Gideon into the air. Evil Leo and Evil Buffy stands on the side.

Buffy throws an energy ball at Gideon. She then powers up another and throws it, and another…

In the Maternity ward at the Hospital. Paige and Phoebe are sitting down.

Phoebe frowns, "Fade away? What-what do you mean he just faded away?"

Paige shakes her head, "In Leo's arms, after he died."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, maybe he didn't die. I mean maybe he was just going back…" Paige shakes her head. Phoebe sighs. "Oh, god. Ohh." She sniffs. "Poor Leo." Doctor comes into the hallway. Phoebe and Paige go over to him. Doctor removes his mask. "Dr. Roberts, how's Piper?"

Dr. Roberts cheerily, "Well, that depends on how you look at it, I suppose. Me, I like to think she's moving off to a better place."

Paige frowns, "What?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dr. Roberts nods, "Well, I think you know what I mean. She's hemorrhaging." He chuckles. "We can't stop it. It's everywhere. But let's all try to think positively, shall we?"

Phoebe frowns, "Now you listen to me. You get your ass back in that room and you save my sister and her baby! You understand me?!"

Dr. Roberts shakes his head, "Security!"

Two security guards come towards them. Paige and Phoebe turn away.

Paige nods, "Okay. They shoot people here, remember?"

Phoebe nods, "We got to get Piper out of here. We've got to get her to Leo or Buffy."

Paige shakes her head, "We can't. We don't know where Leo and Buffy is."

Phoebe sighs, "We can't just do nothing!"

Security guards are about to take out their guns. Everything, except Phoebe and Paige, go in slow motion.

Paige shakes her head. "What's going on?" Phoebe shakes her head. It becomes night. When the slow motion ends, the security guards walk past Paige and Phoebe. "Phoebe, its night."

Phoebe nods, "Everything's back to normal?"

They turn back to Doctor.

Doctor Roberts smiles, "I'll do everything I can. I promise." Paige nods. "Excuse me." He leaves.

Paige nods, "Buffy and Leo must've done something."

In the Underworld Leo and Buffy stops.

Gideon drops to the ground in front of the mirror, smoking. "You have no idea…what you've done." He closes his eyes and dies. He turns into black dust.

Evil Buffy smiles, "Didn't know you two had it in you."

Buffy nods, "Neither did I."

Leo nods, "Our worlds can never cross over again."

Evil Leo smiles, "Take care of your family."

Leo nods, "You, too."

Evil Buffy nods, "Take care of Dawn."

Buffy smiles, "You, too."

Both Leos explode the mirror.

Leo goes over to Wyatt and Dawn and kicks a crystal away. The cage breaks. Leo kneels down. "Hi." He picks up Wyatt and hugs him. "I got you. You're safe now. I have you. I have you." He looks at Buffy and smiles.

Dawn runs over to Buffy and hugs her fiercely.

Buffy smiles, "It's finally over. The future will be what we make of it now."

Dawn nods, "To make it a better one."

At the hospital. Phoebe and Paige pace in the waiting room. Leo comes in, carrying Wyatt. Buffy and Dawn walk in beside him.

Phoebe smiles, "They found them." She and Paige go over to them. Phoebe takes Wyatt from Leo. "Hey."

Paige nods looking between Leo and Buffy, "Are they okay?"

Buffy smiles and looks at Dawn, "Why don't you answer your aunt?"

Dawn smiles, "I'm fine Aunt Paige."

Leo nods, "Yeah. They weren't with Gideon long enough to do any damage."

Paige nods, "What happened to Gideon?"

Leo looks at Buffy, neither one of them wanting to answer Paige's question – to admit what they did. "How's Piper?"

Dr. Roberts walks over to them. "She's resting comfortably."

Phoebe nods, "Is she okay?"

Dr. Roberts nods, "We stopped the bleeding, obviously had to perform a C-section, but I think she's going to be okay."

Leo nods, "And the baby, is he all right?"

Dr. Roberts smiles, "You tell me." He turns to the recovery room. He pushes a button on the wall and the double doors open. He steps aside. Piper's bed wheels into position. A nurse carries the baby wrapped in a blanket over to Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn Wyatt, Paige, and Leo. "Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy."

Leo smiles, "Really?"

The nurse puts the baby in Leo's arms.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, look…he's beautiful. Baby Christopher." Leo looks down at his son and smiles. That's your brother."

Paige starts to cry. "Looks like we didn't lose him after all."

Phoebe nods, "Can we see Piper?"

Dr. Roberts nods, "Well, maybe just one of you for now."

Buffy looks to Leo, "Go tell her we love her."

Paige nods. Leo smiles and walks over to Piper.

Phoebe looks to Wyatt, "Where'd the baby go? That's your brother."

Piper smiles. Leo grins. Leo places the baby in Piper's arms. She smiles at Leo. Leo looks at Phoebe and Paige, smiling.

Dawn wipes a tear from Buffy's face, "Everything will be okay now."


	78. Chapter 78: A Call To Arms

**Chapter 78: A Call To Arms**

Paige mutters, "Could liven things up around here."

Piper frowns, "Excuse me?"

Buffy, Dawn and Willow orb in. They are each wearing dresses.

Paige sighs, "I'm just kidding. Sort of. Look, I love being a stay-at-home auntie. I really, really do. I just..." She takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm going crazy. I have to get out. You know, it wouldn't hurt you to get out a little bit, too. I mean, you've been cooped up in here ever since..." Piper looks away. "You know, it's okay to talk about it, Piper. Won't hurt you. It could even help."

Piper sighs, "Talk about what? Gideon's gone. Dawn, Chris and Wyatt are safe. It all worked out."

Buffy shakes her head trying to block the memory of what she and Leo did from her mind.

Phoebe walks into the kitchen. She's still in her night clothes. "Oh, coffee, coffee, coffee. I cannot believe how late for work I am, again."

Paige smiles, "Morning to you, too."

Phoebe pours herself a cup of coffee.

Phoebe nods, "And if you guys could be dressed for the wedding, then when Buffy and I come back, I'll just honk and you guys can meet us outside, ok?" She heads out of the kitchen. Buffy, Dawn and Willow follow her.

Piper suddenly realizes what Phoebe said. She turns around from staring at the refrigerator. "Wait! What?!" She chases after Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Phoebe. "Wait! What wedding? Wedding?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Christy's. Piper, don't tell me you forgot."

Piper frowns, "Christy's wedding. That's today? Hmm, well I can't go." Thinking of an excuse. "The kids..."

Paige appears in the kitchen doorway holding Chris. "Actually, the kids were invited, too. Along with Dawn and Willow. So you can go. I think it would be good for them. I think it would be good for all of us."

Piper shakes her head, "No. I can't go. The baby…"

Phoebe nods, "...Needs to be exposed to a germ or two. Get out of the house, you know, build up his immune system."

Piper frowns, "He's too young."

Buffy sighs, "Piper, he's two months old. Really I didn't shelter Dawn this much when she was two months old."

Dawn rolls her eyes and looks at Willow, "Did she?"

Willow nods, "Well you did a little, Buffy."

Piper sighs, "I know how old he is, thank you."

Phoebe frowns, "Look, you can't protect them from the big, bad world forever. They are going to have to leave the house at some point. By the way, how's Leo doing?"

Piper sighs, "Well, considering who betrayed him, he's doing as well as can be expected. It actually surprises me Buffy you're not…"

Buffy smiles sadly, "I'm dealing."

Piper turns and heads back into the kitchen. Phoebe looks at Paige.

A short time later dressed for work, Phoebe walks down the stairs. She spies Paige on the couch, her legs up on the armrest and a Bay Mirror newspaper covering her face. She's trying to get some rest. There's a basket of clothes on the coffee table next to her.

Buffy walks in through the front door.

Phoebe smiles, "Hey, have you seen Piper?"

Without getting up, Paige waves her hand around in little circles indicating upstairs somewhere. "Up in Wyatt's room."

Phoebe puts her things down on the couch. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. Were you sleeping?"

Paige removes the newspaper off her face. "Why start now?" She sits up. "No, I was actually just trying to take a little break from nanny duties."

Phoebe: Yeah, you are such a doll to help out like you've been. I wish I could help you, but I can't. I have to work.

Paige starts folding clothes. "Tell me what it's like out there in the world where men don't poop or spit on you."

Phoebe chuckles, "You really do need to get out, huh?"

Paige nods and smiles. She gets an idea and looks at Phoebe. "You know, maybe we can just swap jobs for the day. You know, I'll - I'll pay you."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah?"

Paige nods, "Uh-huh."

Phoebe nods, "Hmm. Don't tempt me."

Buffy smiles, "Tell you what. I'll call Dawn from the car. She's home from school today anyways because of the wedding. I'm sure she would love to help you watch Chris."

Phoebe gets up and grabs her purse.

Paige smiles, "Thanks Buffy." She considers Phoebe's last thought. "What, you're miserable, too?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I wouldn't say miserable. I just - I don't know. I can't put my finger on it. I'm like in this rut or something, you know? I just feel really disconnected."

Paige nods, "Yeah, I agree."

Phoebe blinks, "You agree? What do you know about my ruts?"

Buffy shakes her head, "How about the advice you gave to Lost in Los Altos about finding new love, but, uh, you gave the same advice to Dumped in Daly last year."

Phoebe turns around looking very, very surprised. "What? Shut up. I did not."

Paige opens the paper and shows her. "Uh-huh."

Phoebe frowns, "Are you kidding?" She looks at the article and remembers.

Phoebe groans, "Oh, my god. I did." She looks to Buffy, "Why didn't you tell me?" Paige nods. She hands the paper back to Paige.

Buffy smiles, "To tell the truth I wasn't paying much attention."

Phoebe sighs, "So maybe I should stop giving advice to people on finding love until I can figure out how to find it myself."

Buffy nods, "You'll find it. You and I both foresaw it."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. That was one big tease. I think that's what's messing me up."

Paige shakes her head, "No. I think what's messing you up is Gideon. I think it's the same thing that's messing us all up. He didn't just betray Leo or Buffy. He betrayed all of us."

Zola orbs in, "And those wounds don't heal easily." Buffy, Paige and Phoebe turn around to find Zola in the convervatory. They stand up and walk toward Zola. His robes are dirty with scorch marks. "Forgive the intrusion. I thought it best I come to you first."

Phoebe flatly, "Whatever it is, we're not interested."

Zola shakes his head, "No, I think you'll be interested in this. Leo just tried to kill me. I didn't want the other Elders to find out. They'd think he was after us all now."

Buffy sighs, "You can hardly blame him, can you?"

Zola sighs, "Your lack of faith is understandable, given what Gideon has done, but one bad Elder doesn't make us all bad. We are on the same side here."

Buffy frowns, "Are we?"

Zola sighs, "Leo didn't really want to kill me. I know that. Still, if he had, there would have been no redeeming him. He would have had to have been recycled."

Paige frowns, "Recycled like what? Recycled like... plastic?"

Zola shakes his head, "No, I mean, like, sent back, reborn, to start the cycle of life over again." He sighs. "We don't want to punish him or you Buffy for killing Gideon, but we can't abide his harming innocents in the name of revenge. Which means if you don't stop him, we'll have to."

Phoebe sighs, "Stop him from what?"

Zola nods, "From his obsession with vanquishing Barbas. It's blinding him to reason, driving him over the edge. And if he succeeds, it won't make his sons any safer or the betrayal any less painful. It won't heal his heart. Time is of the essence, too, not just for his sake. We believe there's a powerful threat looming on the horizon unlike any we've ever sensed before, and for that, we'll need everybody back into the fold ... and soon."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "I wish Leo the best of luck in vanquishing that evil son of a…."

Phoebe frowns, "Buffy!"

Zola sighs and orbs out.

Phoebe and Paige turn and look at each other and then at Buffy.

At the Bay Mirror Buffy and Phoebe walks into the bullpen.

Elise sees them, "Phoebe, Buffy. There you two are.

Phoebe smiles, "Elise, hi. I'm so sorry we're late. It won't happen again. I take full blame."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Pheebs don't take the blame for me being late. I was trying to pick out a dress for Christy's wedding this afternoon."

Elise smiles, "Of course it will, but, hey, if you two keep getting responses like these, who cares?" She's impressed. "Look at these e-mails. All from this morning's column." She gives a stack of papers to Phoebe. Then gives another stack to Buffy.

Phoebe nods, "Uh, yeah. About this morning's column…"

Elise smiles, "It was brilliant, Phoebe… Buffy. I mean it. You make us look so classy when your advice is provocative, insightful…"

Phoebe sighs, "Plagiarized?"

Elise falls silent.

Buffy nods, "Don't worry. She stole from herself."

Elise shakes her head, "I don't understand."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. I don't understand, either, Elise, but it turns out I gave the exact same advice to someone last year, and I didn't realize it until it was too late."

Elise sighs, "So? Big deal. Columnists recycle stuff all the time."

Phoebe looks to Buffy who shakes her head, "Yeah, but we don't, at least we never used to, and I just ... I don't think I should write any more until I figure out why this happened."

Elise scoffs, "Don't be ridiculous."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I'm not being ridiculous. I'm just being honest, Elise. I can't give people recycled advice. It's - it's just not right. It's not ethical."

Buffy sighs, "I tried talking her out of it Elise."

Elise nods, "Phoebe, you can't just quit."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, and I don't want to quit. Elise, I - I love my job, you know? I just don't think that I can do it right now."

Buffy sighs, "She has her mind made up Elise."

Elise nods, "Okay. All right. Take a sabbatical. Rest. Recharge your batteries. Couple of months enough?"

Phoebe looks to Buffy who shrugs, "Can I do that?"

Elise smiles, "Of course you can. I'm the boss, aren't I?"

Phoebe nods, "And what happens to my half of the column? I mean, do you just pull it?"

Elise shakes her head, "And watch sales drop? Are you kidding? No. I'll hire someone to ghost write your half for you. Your readers will never know you're gone."

Buffy shakes her head, "Maybe."

Phoebe frowns, "Wait. What?"

Sophie walks over to Phoebe, Buffy and Elise, "Phoebe? Buffy?" Buffy and Phoebe turns and looks at their assistant. "Sorry. It's your sister. She says it's important."

Elise nods, "Go ahead. I'll handle this. Don't worry about anything. Rest up. Buffy why don't you take the rest of the day off yourself. We'll reuse one of your columns for today."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks Elise."

Elise heads for her office.

Phoebe shakes her head and groans. She and Buffy heads into their office.

The phone rings. Phoebe answers it and then puts it on speakerphone, "Hello?"

Paige on the phone, "Hey. I think I have figured out how to save Leo. If we can keep him from going after Barbas, then we can go after him ourselves."

Phoebe blinks, "Wait. What?"

Paige on the phone, "It's perfect. All we have to do is guilt Leo into taking Piper to the wedding."

Buffy nods, "It is perfect."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, but she doesn't even want to go."

Paige on the phone, "I know. That's why I will volunteer to take care of the kids, and that way Piper won't have any excuse not to go. Then while you guys are all at the wedding, I'll be at the Book, you know, trying to find Barbas."

Buffy nods, "And then what? I mean, even if we find him, how are we gonna vanquish him without Phoebe's powers and Piper?

Paige on the phone, "Phoebe you can still cast spells, can't you?"

Phoebe sighs, "Paige…"

Paige on the phone, "I am telling you this could work. Not only could it save Leo, but it can get him and Piper back together at a wedding, no less. I mean, think about it. Maybe it could kind of reignite some sparks, you know? Do it for the children. Hell, do it for me. Better yet do it for Buffy. No offense honey but you have been a little down since you and Leo killed Gideon."

Buffy sighs, "No offense taken. I know I've been in a bad place for the last two months. Maybe vanquishing Barbas will help me move beyond it."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know about this."

Paige nods, "Do you want to get out of that rut, or don't you?"

At the wedding in the center of the yard, the ceremonial gazebo where the wedding is in mid-ceremony. On the left under the gazebo is the priest, in the center is the couple, Christy Peters and Jeevan Amand, both in traditional dress.

The priest talks in an indian accent, "We have come together on this glorious day to wed Christy and Jeevan, who are here to build the foundation of their marriage upon the earth in the presence of the sacred fire and among their family and friends."

Leo drives the SUV up the driveway. The valet opens the car doors.

Phoebe groans. "Oh, we are so late. Has the ceremony started?"

Valet nods, "Yes, ma'am."

Buffy drives her car up the driveway behind the SUV. The valet goes to open the doors for them. Buffy, Willow and Dawn gets out.

Leo hands the Valet the keys and receives the ticket in return. Buffy hands the Valet her keys and receives a ticket in return also.

Piper nods, "Oh, no. I told you to just go ahead and go." She is taking Chris out of the back seat while Phoebe and Leo get the stroller out of the back of the SUV.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, well, I don't understand why you couldn't leave the baby with Paige."

Buffy, Willow and Dawn walk over to Leo, Phoebe, and Piper.

Piper smiles, "When you're a mother, you'll understand. I'm sure Buffy here understands."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Yeah I understand that I would have left Chris at home with Paige. The other wedding guests are not going to be happy if he starts crying in the middle of the ceremony."

Leo shuts the trunk door closed as Phoebe struggles to open the stroller.

Phoebe wryly, "Yeah, that's assuming I'm gonna have any eggs left. How do you do this thing?"

Leo nods, "Here." With one hand, Leo opens the stroller with ease. Piper joins them carrying the bassinet.

Phoebe nods, "Oh. It's so nice to have a man around the house."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Leo nods, "Yeah. Except I think I should still be after Barbas.

Buffy keeps silent, but in her mind she agrees with Leo.

Phoebe sighs, "Not until you can distinguish between a demon and an Elder. You're stuck with us."

Piper gets her cell phone out and dials. "Paige? Hi!"

Phoebe turns and looks at Piper, shocked. "What are you doing? Give me that." Phoebe takes the cell phone from Piper. "What are you doing?"

Piper shakes her head, "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm checking on Wyatt."

Phoebe turns the phone off. "You just checked on Wyatt. Have you guys thought about seeing a shrink?"

Piper smiles, "Yeah. We did that."

Phoebe grabs a few of the wedding programs off of the unattended reception table and gives one to Piper and Buffy. Leo pushes the stroller onto the sidewalk toward them.

Phoebe smiles, "Okay, look, I know you haven't been out of the house in a very, very long time, but this is Christy's wedding, so please try to have fun."

Piper looks at the illustrated couple on the program cover: Celebrate the Union of Christy Peters and Jeevan Amand. "Is this a wedding or an orgy?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "It's a Hindu ceremony."

Phoebe nods, "It's supposed to be very, very, very romantic."

Baby Chris starts crying.

Piper sighs, "Oh. See? I knew this would happen." Behind them they hear the cars starting. "This is over-stimulation. We gotta get out of here." She turns to wave to the valet as their cars are driven off to be parked. "Hey! Excuse me! Wait!"

Phoebe interrupts, "No, no. No, no." Piper turns around. "You know what? You guys go, and I'll take care of Chris, okay? You guys go in and have a good time. Have fun. Remember what that is, fun?" She motions to Leo to give her control over the stroller. "Come on."

Piper and Leo move hesitantly toward the entrance to the wedding, along with Buffy, Dawn and Willow.

Phoebe motions to Piper. "Diaper bag." She takes the diaper bag from Piper. "Thank you."

Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Piper and Leo join the audience. They take some of the seats in the back. Piper and Leo look at each other and smile.

Priest nods, "Vignesh variaia varadaia sukhapriyaya, yakundendutusharahara dhawala, om, sahana vavatu ... esgnesh variaia varadaia sukhapriyaya, yakundendutusharahara dhawala, om, sahana vavatu ... And now, as the circle is the symbol of the earth and the sun and the universe, I call upon the goddess and god that created all things ... "

High above up in the sky, two bands of golden orb lights appear and descend down to earth hovering over the courtyard where the wedding ceremony is taking place.

The Priest continues, "...to bless this sacred union and to consecrate upon them that which has…"

Piper squints at the golden lights in the sky. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

Buffy, Dawn and Willow look up and see the golden orb lights. "Yeah." Leo, Dawn, Buffy and Willow said.

Leo looks around at the wedding audience.

The priest continues, "...The motivating force behind the divine..."

Leo shakes his head, "But I don't think anybody else can."

The priest continues, "...The Power of Divine Desire Forever. The Power of Love."

And with that, the two golden bands of swirling orb lights zoom down to earth and head straight for Leo and Piper in the back of the courtyard. The orb lights reach them and are absorbed into Piper and Leo.

Buffy frowns, "You two okay?"

Piper shakes her head, "I don't know. I feel a little woozy."

With her two hands, Piper opens her purse. And with her third hand, she reaches into her purse to take out her handkerchief.

Leo's eyes widen. "Piper."

Buffy blinks, "Piper."

Piper nods, "Hmm?" She dabs at her temple with the handkerchief completely unaware of her third hand ... and arm. She tucks the handkerchief back into her purse. She looks down and sees a fourth arm and hand grow out from her right side.

Dawn frowns, "Uh-oh."

Baby Chris is fast asleep in his stroller as Phoebe rocks it back and forth. Piper, Leo, Buffy, Dawn and Willow come running frantically across the grass. Phoebe looks up and sees them running toward her. Piper is wearing Leo's jacket.

Phoebe smiles, "Hey! Is the wedding over already?"

Leo opens his mouth to explain, but doesn't find the words to describe it. He gapes wordlessly for a moment, and then turns to Piper. She opens the jacket with both hands to show the other four tucked inside. She raises her middle two hands and waves to Phoebe.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, my god."

Piper nods wryly.

Willow nods, "You can say that again."

Leo urgently, "Let's get outta here."

Piper shuts the jacket closed around her as Leo leads her away.

In the conservatory at the manor Paige is stunned. "I don't understand. How could this have happened?"

Phoebe, eyes wide, puts both hands flat against her cheeks. "Beats the hell out of me. You would have to ask Buffy she was sitting next to Piper."

Buffy walks in from the kitchen, "Ask me what?"

Paige motions towards Piper, "How this could happen?"

Buffy shrugs, "There was some gold lights and then boom Piper has four more arms."

They stare at Piper in traditional hindu dress as she tends to both children efficiently. One hand holds the bottle for Chris as a second hand gently pulls up the blanket over him. Her third hand stirs Wyatt's food with a spoon held in her fourth hand while her fifth hand brushes his hair lightly from his forehead.

Dawn walks in from Foyer. "Mom, Willow wanted me to let you know she and Kennedy went out for the evening."

Buffy nods, "Okay."

Leo walks into the room and smiles as he gazes at Piper. "Isn't she beautiful?" He walks up behind Piper and he continues to watch her.

With her sixth hand, Piper grabs and squeezes Leo's ass. He inhales sharply. She glances back and smiles coyly at him.

Paige shakes her head, "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

Dawn blinks, "Neither can I. It's not everyday you see your aunt grabbing…"

Phoebe nods, "Tell me about it. When was the last time you saw Piper grab Leo's ass."

Paige shakes her head, "That's not what I'm talking about. Uh, we need to do something... quickly."

The phone rings. Piper answers it. "Hello? Phoebe, it's for you." She holds the phone out to Phoebe.

Phoebe nods, "Ok. Book of Shadows. Hindu spirits."

Paige nods and she and Dawn heads out of the room as Phoebe reaches for the phone.

Phoebe speaks into the phone, "Hello?"

Elise on the phone, "Is this a bad time?"

Phoebe sighs. "Uh, actually, Elise, yeah. I'm kind of up to my elbows in stuff."

Elise on the phone, "Well, I just wanted to give you the good news. The ghost writer that I was hoping to hire just happens to be in town and wants to do it. Isn't that terrific?"

Phoebe frowns, "Wait. What?"

Elise on the phone, "And better yet, Leslie can start right away with your half of tomorrow's column."

Phoebe frowns, "Leslie? Okay. Who - who's Leslie? Elise, don't you think Buffy and I should have a say in this?"

Elise on the phone, "So how soon can you both get down here? Because I would really like the three of you to meet as soon as possible."

Phoebe watches as Piper suggestively rubs her hands up Leo's chest. "Yeah - no, now's not really a good time."

Elise on the phone, "Ok, then how about in an hour? We'll see you then."

Phoebe looks at the phone and turns it off. "She hung up on me. I cannot believe she hung up on me."

Buffy nods, "What did she want?"

Phoebe sighs, "She said she hired the ghost writer." She hands the phone back to Piper. Piper puts it down, turns and wraps her six arms around Leo. "Ok. I'll just leave you two to go at it."

Buffy, and Phoebe head upstairs.

In the attic Dawn and Paige reads up on Shakti and Shiva in the Book of Shadows. Buffy and Phoebe walks into the attic.

Phoebe sighs, "Bright side? At least we know that Piper and Leo still have the hots for each other."

Paige nods, "Yeah, well, you better be careful with that whole hots thing because it's contagious. Don't stand too close. It comes courtesy of Shakti, the hindu goddess of creation, and Shiva, her lover, the god of destruction."

Buffy shakes her head, "Yeah, but why did this happen to Piper and Leo? I mean, any ideas?"

Paige shrugs, "Why does anything happen to any of us around here?"

Phoebe nods, "Good point." She reads from the book. "invoked at weddings because they're considered to be the Ultimate Lovers."

Paige nods, "Well, I'm thinking it's meant to be symbolic."

Buffy shakes her head, "Unless there are magical lovers to hijack?"

Dawn nods, "Read on."

Phoebe reads, "Shakti, also called the ultimate mother, and Shiva together created all things, and if they consummate their love again, all things will be obliterated and the universe will be reborn."

Paige nods, "Talk about your big bang theory."

In the Conservatory Piper and Leo are kissing passionately completely consumed in each other.

Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Paige come down the stairs.

Phoebe rushes towards Piper and Leo, "Oh! All right, stop it! You two, stop it right now!" Piper and Leo stop kissing. "Stop it, stop it, stop it." She and Buffy physically pull the two apart.

Buffy rolls her eyes, "You go over there, you over here."

Phoebe pulls Piper aside. Piper uses her six hands to push Phoebe away from her, keeping Phoebe busy slapping at Piper's six hands.

Phoebe nods, "And keep your hands to yourself."

Piper frowns, "But you're interrupting us."

Dawn smiles, "And saving life as we know it."

Leo frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Paige nods, "Look at your outfit. Does that look like something you normally wear?"

Leo shakes his head, "Well, no."

Buffy nods, "Exactly. This is not the first time we have been hijacked by gods. So you just have to fight it."

Leo shakes his head, "I don't want to fight it. I haven't felt this potent in years." He and Piper gaze suggestively at each other.

Dawn grimaces, "Oversharing."

Phoebe nods, "Any idea how to redirect his potency?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. We should send him after Barbas."

Leo frowns, "Barbas?"

Phoebe nods, "And what about the risk to the Elders?"

Paige nods, "I think the risk to the universe is greater. I made a vanquishing potion. I'll go get it."

Buffy nods, "I'll go with Leo."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Buffy you can't. We have to be at the Bay Mirror, remember."

Buffy nods, "Oh right."

Leo shakes his head, "I won't need it." He looks to Piper. "I'll be back."

Piper smiles, "I'll be waiting."

With the crack of lightning, Leo disappears out of the room.

"Uhh." Phoebe, Paige, Dawn and Buffy said.

Piper's sufficiently impressed.

Piper smiles, "Wow, is that hot or what?" She walks around Phoebe, pushing her aside with half her hands.

Phoebe sighs, "Or what."

Piper leisurely reclines on the chair, her four hands linked on her tummy as she waits for Leo to return.

Paige nods, "Ok, I'm gonna go to magic school and try to find a spell to dispossess them. Dawn could you come too. That way it won't take quite as long."

Dawn nods, "Sure Aunt Paige."

Phoebe nods, "Take the babies with you. They'll be safer there."

Piper loudly, "No! The baby stays with me."

Phoebe sighs, "Okay."

Buffy and Phoebe turns to leave the room.

Paige stops them. "Where are you going?"

Buffy smiles, "We have to go to, you know, work."

Paige watches as Piper picks at her thirty fingernails.

At Magic School the teachers and students are packing away some paintings, carrying crates and packing books.

Dawn and Paige orbs into the Great Hall with Wyatt. They looks around and sees everyone packing.

Paige blinks, "What's going on?"

Mrs. Winterbourne smiles, "Oh, hi, Paige… Dawn. We're packing up, closing down the school.

Dawn blinks, "What? Since when? I was going to come to school here."

Mrs. Winterbourne sighs, "Since Gideon died." Paige puts Wyatt down. "Look, love him or hate him, he started this magic school, and without him, there's no one left to fight for it anymore.

Paige nods, "I'll fight for it."

Dawn smiles, "So will I."

Mrs. Winterbourne shakes her head, "Against the Elders?" Dawn and Paige nods. "You don't stand a chance. No offense, but Gideon was the only one that could stand up to them and convince them he could keep it safe from demons discovering us or mortals for that matter.

Paige nods, "What about the next generation? Where are they gonna learn what needs to be learned?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah."

Mrs. Winterbourne sighs, "I don't know."

Paige sighs as she thinks. "Is the nursery still open?"

Mrs. Winterbourne nods, "Yeah, another week or so."

Paige nods, "Ok, stop packing those books because Dawn and I are gonna need them. Dawn why don't you get started while I take Wyatt to the nursery."

Dawn nods, "Okay Aunt Paige."

Paige leads Wyatt away. "Come on, baby."

At the Bay Mirror Buffy and Phoebe bursts into the bullpen.

Phoebe calls out, "Elise!"

Elise turns and smiles when she sees Phoebe and Buffy. "Good. You're both here. Come and meet your new-"

Phoebe interrupts, "Uh, yeah. Just so we're clear, if Buffy or I don't like this person, we can find someone else, right?"

Elise nods, "Absolutely. It's your column. You got to be happy with him."

Buffy blinks, "Him?! Wh - I'm sorry, him?"

Buffy and Phoebe stops in the doorway to their office and sees Leslie St. Claire at Phoebe's desk on the phone.

Leslie looks up to see Buffy and Phoebe, "I better call you back." He hangs up. "Hi. I hope it's okay. I just wanted to get started." He stands up.)

Phoebe turns to Elise, "Leslie?"

Elise smiles, "Surprise! Hmm."

Buffy shakes her head, "This is a disaster waiting to happen."

Leslie nods, "Expecting a girl, weren't you?"

Phoebe looks to Buffy who nods, "Well..."

Leslie sighs, "So were my folks. It's how I got the name. You can call me Les." He holds out his hand.

Phoebe puts her hand in his and her world tilts as her sexual awareness of this man goes into sudden overdrive.

Buffy notices Phoebe's reaction, "You okay, Pheebs?"

Pheobe nods distractedly.

Elise smiles, "Now before either of you say "no", just hear me out." Phoebe smiles at Leslie. "He had his own advice column in Philly, and it was totally hip, very hot. A perfect match for your half Phoebe. And a perfect match as your partner, Buffy.

Phoebe caresses his hand. "Hot, huh? Wow." She catches herself and jerks her hand out from Leslie's grip. She looks up at the ceiling. "Oh! Not again."

Elise smiles, "He's relocating to L.A. in a couple of months, which works out perfectly for how long you want to be away."

Buffy shakes her head, "That's great, Elise, but he's a man."

Leslie sighs, "Is that a problem?"

Phoebe nods, "Well ... uh, most of our readers are women."

Leslie shakes his head, "And you don't think a man can give advice to women."

Phoebe nods, "Uh, no, actually, not as well as a woman can, no." She removes her purse and tosses it on the couch.

Buffy nods in agreement.

Leslie shakes his head, "Well, what about Dr. Phil?"

Phoebe sighs, "Dr. Phil is a doctor, right? Dr. Phil."

Leslie nods, "Ah, so a man can give advice to a woman if he's a doctor."

Suddenly interested in Leslie's butt, Phoebe tries to get a good glimpse of it. She circles Les.

Buffy watches Phoebe, "Pheebs."

Phoebe shakes her head, "That's not what I meant."

Leslie circles back trying to look at Phoebe to continue the conversation. Elise watches, puzzled by Phoebe's behavior. "That's what it sounded like. Are you feeling all right?"

Phoebe nods, "Me? Yeah. Ha! Yes, I'm feeling all right." Buffy rolls her eyes. Phoebe reaches for an envelope from a mail crate on the counter. "I'm great. Are you kidding?"

Leslie nods, "'Cause you don't look like you do."

Buffy nods, "We just happen to have had some family stuff at home is all."

Phoebe turns around and puts her arm on the filing cabinet. "What are you, a doctor now, too?"

Leslie smiles, "Actually, I am. Of psychology. I wrote my doctorate on women's intuit -"

Buffy blinks, "Really. I was actually working on a Masters in psychology till I had to drop out for personal reasons."

Leslie nods, "That's interesting. Maybe we can compare notes."

Buffy nods, "That shouldn't be too hard since we will be working together."

Phoebe slips off the filing cabinet. "Whoo!" And straight into Les' arms as he catches her.

Leslie nods, "I ... I aced it just so you know."

Phoebe smiles, "I bet you did." She and Leslie kiss.

Buffy and Elise's jaw drops. Phoebe and Leslie are completely oblivious to their presence in the office.

Elise gasps, "Phoebe!"

Buffy frowns, "Pheebs!"

Phoebe pulls away reluctantly. In a daze, she pushes Leslie aside and walks straight past Buffy and Elise, out of the office. She stops, turns around, walks back into the office, grabs her bag off the couch, and leaves.

Buffy smiles, "I guess that's my cue. She's my ride home. It was nice meeting you Leslie and I will see you tomorrow." Buffy turns and follows Phoebe out.

Leslie sighs, "I guess that means I got the job."

Elise lifts her shoulders in a helpless shrug. "Ha."

They both turn and look out the open door where Phoebe and Buffy just left.

Back at the Manor Paige walks down the stairs with a big trash bin. Buffy and Phoebe walks into the house.

Phoebe's still seething from her encounter with her new ghost writer. "Doctor. Doctor, my ass. I'd like to actually see proof that he's a doctor, you know?"

Buffy sighs, "Is it that he has a doctorate degree or that he is male, Pheebs? You never had a problem with me having credit towards a Masters degree when you didn't."

Phoebe walks past Paige and puts her bag on the dining room table.

Paige sighs, "What are you muttering about?"

Phoebe nods, "Elise. She hired a man. Can you believe that? I don't know what she was thinking."

Paige shakes her head, "Hired a man for what?"

Buffy sighs, "Don't get her started Paige. I heard it all the way home."

Phoebe nods, "My job. That's what. Might possibly be the worst idea I've ever had. I don't know what I was thinking."

Paige frowns, "You quit?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No she didn't quit."

Phoebe nods, "I'm just taking a sabbatical. Well, I was taking a sabbatical. I'm clearly not anymore." She looks at Buffy. "I wish you hadn't mentioned that column you know." Paige shrugs. "Well, don't look at me like that. You were the one that said I was in a rut."

Paige sighs and tries to change the subject, "Anyway, you'll never guess what happened while we were gone."

Phoebe frowns, "I mean, it's just the most ridiculous - have you even ever heard of a male advice columnist? I haven't."

Buffy sighs, "You know Pheebs if anyone should be angry with Elise it's me. I'm the one that has to work with him. You on the otherhand get to have a vacation, a paid vacation I might add."

Paige sighs, "Try to guess. You won't be able to." She taps her foot and waits for Phoebe to finish.

Buffy shakes her head, "Like I said she's been doing this the entire car ride home. Makes me wish I had orbed back."

Phoebe rambling, "And I don't care what the Book says about the Divine Horniness only being rubbed off if you're attracted to someone because there's no way I'm attracted to him. Ha ha! Oh, god, I hope he's not the one from my vision. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Paige nods, "Barbas tried to kidnap baby Chris."

Buffy frowns, "What!"

Phoebe turns around and looks at Paige. "Paige, that is not funny."

Paige nods, "I'm not trying to be funny. It's true."

Buffy shakes her head, "Oh, no."

Paige nods, "Oh, yes. Piper's upstairs putting him to sleep right now. He's okay. He didn't get hurt."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, thank goodness. Leo's gonna go ballistic."

Dawn comes down the stairs. "Can you keep it down. Chris just fell asleep."

Paige frowns, "Yes, and that is precisely why Piper does not want us to tell him anything."

Leo walks into the room. "Tell me what?"

Buffy smiles, "How much she wants you. Piper. She desperately wants you."

Paige frowns, "You're not supposed to tell him that."

Buffy nods, "I know. But you know me with secrets. I can't keep them. Dawn how long was I able to keep being the Slayer a secret?"

Dawn think for a moment, "About oh two seconds. Xander was the first to find out. At least that's what you told me."

Phoebe nods and looks at Leo, "So how did it go with Barbas?"

Leo shakes his head, "It didn't. I couldn't track him."

Paige blinks, "Really? You couldn't track him? Not even with all those powers cooped up inside of you?"

Leo smiles, "I know. Strange, isn't it?" His thoughts are on Piper. "So where's Piper? Upstairs?"

Without waiting for an answer, Leo heads upstairs before they can even stop him.

Upstairs Leo turns the corner and the smile on his face vanishes. Piper's bedroom is a mess. The furniture is destroyed and demonic scorchmarks are evidenced on everything - the walls, the floors, the damaged furniture.

Leo sees the broken crib in the nursery and rushes to the room. He looks around the room and doesn't see Piper or Chris.

Buffy, Dawn, Phoebe and Paige cautiously approach the doorway.

Leo frowns, "What happened here?"

Paige smiles, "You're not gonna like it."

Leo seethes as he paces the floor.

Paige sighs, "You see? This is why Piper didn't want us to tell you."

Leo nods, "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna rip the world apart until I find Barbas."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Yeah. That's what we're worried about. Leo, you have to calm down until we know all the facts."

Leo frowns, "What facts?! He went after one of my sons again."

Dawn nods, "Yeah, but he didn't get him."

Leo shakes his head, "Doesn't matter."

Sheridan steps into the bedroom, her gun pointed at them. "Police! Freeze! Hands in the air!" Paige, Dawn, Buffy and Phoebe raise their hands in surrender. Leo looks at Sheridan for a beat, then swings his arms around sending a powerful magical force at her throwing her up head first into the far wall. "Uhh!" She falls to the floor out cold.

Darryl can't believe it. He glares at Leo as he walks over to help Sheridan. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He kneels down and checks on Sheridan. "Are you out of your mind?"

With bolts of lightning, Leo disappears from the bedroom startling Paige, Dawn, Buffy and Phoebe.

Paige sighs, "Ohh ... yeah, I think he is."

Piper rushes into the room. "Shh! I just got the baby to sleep." She looks around and sees Darryl with Sheridan on the floor in front of him. "What happened? Where's Leo?"

Paige and Phoebe look at each other.

Later at Magic School Mrs. Winterbourne takes Chris and leads Wyatt to the Nursery.

"Thanks." Paige said as walks over to Piper who is meditating. "Did you find Leo?"

Piper nods, "Where's Chris?"

Buffy smiles, "He's with Wyatt in the nursery."

Piper nods.

Dawn nods, "What happened?"

Paige, Buffy, Dawn and Piper turn. They find Leo sitting on the floor in a corner. He's curled in a ball, silent and dazed by what he's done. He's in a state that they've never seen him in before. It's definitely not good.

Piper nods, "Did you and Dawn find the spell to fix us?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, but -"

Piper nods ," Cast it."

Dawn walks over to the desk and opens a large book. Piper turns her attention to Leo. "We call upon the mortal ways. And gods who guide but may not stay. We seek those of divinity. To separate from and set them free."

Piper's extra four arms glow golden and disappear completely. The golden lights rise up out of her and leave her. The lights also leave Leo. It rises up into the air and vanishes through the ceiling. "Are you all right?"

Leo silently shakes his head. His behavior worries Paige and Dawn. Buffy on the other hand understands his behavior all to well.

"Piper." Paige said softly.

Piper doesn't turn around. "Go get Phoebe and then go get Barbas."

Paige nods, "We still don't know how to find him."

Piper smiles, "I wounded him. You should be able to scry with his blood."

Paige nods and looks to Dawn, "Stay with them?"

Dawn nods, "Of course, Aunt Paige."

Buffy and Paige orbs out of the Great Hall.

Piper walks over to Leo and kneels down beside him.

Leo sighs, "I killed another Elder."

Dawn walks up beside Piper and Leo, "It's not your fault, Uncle Leo. You were tricked."

Leo doesn't know anymore. "Was I?" He shakes his head. "What have I become?"

Piper gently gathers him into her arms and holds him close. "Oh, it's okay. It's okay." She whispers softly to his ear. "Nobody else has to know." She looks to Dawn, "And I mean nobody."

Dawn nods, "Okay, Aunt Piper."

Back at the Manor in Piper's bedroom the Paramedic shines the penlight into Sheridan's eyes. "Just try to follow the light."

Sheridan's awake. Her eyes follow the penlight.

Darryl whispers, "I still don't think this was a good idea."

Phoebe nods, "Well, what did you want us to do? Send her to purgatory? We had to play it safe. She's too suspicious already."

Darryl nods, "Yeah, ok. But what if she remembers what - what really happened?"

The Paramedic smiles, "Look to your right." Sheridan looks to her right and sees Darryl talking with Phoebe. "Focus." Sheridan focuses on the light. The Paramedic turns the light off. "Get the "C" collar and board."

Paramedic 2 nods, "Mm-hmm." He stands up to get the C collar.

The Paramedic nods, "Do you remember what you were doing here, Inspector?"

Sheridan nods, "Uh ... we came to search for something."

The Paramedic nods, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Phoebe smiles, "She slipped. We're doing a lot of redecorating, and she slipped and fell."

The Paramedic nods, "Well? Well, do you remember?"

Sheridan thinks for a moment, "Uh ... I ..." She sighs. "...no."

The paramedic puts his stethoscope on. "Just take a deep breath. Good."

Darryl leans closer to Phoebe. "She still remembers the search warrant."

Phoebe sighs, "So what? What is she gonna find?"

Buffy and Paige appears in the hallway. "What's going on?" Paige asks.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Uh. Nothing. I think we have everything under control here. What's up?"

Buffy holds up a potions vial. "We've got some work to do."

In the underworld Barbas stands in the center of the cave shouting upwards, "Hey! Why don't you come on down? Show yourself. All I want to do is thank you. It was a very good plan. I mean, it worked perfectly. So, uh... how about we go after the witches now?"

Paige smiles, "Works for us."

Barbas turns around and finds Paige, Buffy and Phoebe in front of him. "Well, well, well, well, well. What do you know? It really is true. Just ask and ye shall receive. Of course this lair was supposed to be cloaked."

Phoebe smiles, "Yeah. You should probably ask your invisible friend about that."

Barbas nods, "Yeah, well, maybe I will." He sees the potion vial in Buffy's hand. "Oh, come to vanquish me, I see. What? Again?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. But I just have one little question first. Why the baby? What does that even get you?"

Barbas shakes his head, "Ah, the baby. That - that just gets me to you without the bodyguard. By the way, how is old Leo, anyway? Suffering nicely, I hope." Buffy takes a step forward to throw the vial, but Barbas raises his right hand which glows brightly. She stops. "Ah, ah, ah, ah. I think we should check your fears first. How charming. Your greatest fear is that your daughter and nephews won't be safe. "His hand stops glowing. He puts it down. "From me. How touching. Of course, such a great fear paralyzes you. Can't believe you forgot about that."

Buffy smiles, "Oh, we didn't forget." She throws the vial at Barbas' feet. "Uhh!"

The glass bottle breaks and the potion starts to work - a low whirlwind of flames light up under him.

Phoebe smugly, "We just knew our greatest desire would overcome our greatest fear."

Paige nods, "And our greatest desire is to protect our nephews and niece from you."

Barbas is rendered immobile as the whirlwind of fire rises up around him, trapping him within its confines. "Ah, you know I'll be back. Fear always comes back!" The whirlwind rises higher and higher as it becomes more powerful, overwhelming him. Realizing that he's been tricked and used. Barbas shouts to the ceiling above him. "You set me up!"

The whirlwind covers him completely and snaps shut. Barbas explodes. Demon dust falls lightly to the cave floor.

Phoebe smiles, "I never get tired of seeing that."

Paige looks up at the cave ceiling. "I wonder who he was talking to."

Phoebe sighs, "I don't know, and I don't want to know."

Buffy nods, "I don't know and I don't really care. I'm happy my daughter and nephews are safe from him."

Paige nods, "I agree with that."

The next day at the Bay Mirror Phoebe walks into the office, through the bullpen and heads for hers and Buffy's office. She lingers in the doorway. "Making yourself comfortable, I see."

Leslie is sitting in Phoebe's chair, his feet on her desk. He's reading the paper. He puts the paper away and sits up in the chair.

Buffy looks up from her desk over at Leslie and nods, "Against my better judgment he is."

Leslie nods, "Sorry. Y-you know, Phoebe, you really don't have to come in here bright and early anymore." He lowers his voice and whispers. "Otherwise, it's not really a "sabbatical"."

Phoebe whispers, "Yeah, I know." She steps into the office. "Actually, I'm gonna tell you the truth. After I met you, I wasn't so sure I wanted to take the time off."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "You ever think she might be coming to see me, you know her sister?"

Leslie looks at Buffy, "Well I guess the thought had crossed my mind, Buffy." He turns to Phoebe. "Ah, made quite an impression on you, did I?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, not really."

Leslie nods, "So you kiss all the new employees their first day on the job, do you?"

Phoebe flustered, "Yeah, well-ha! That was, you know, not-not-not what you think it was."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Yeah, right Pheebs."

Leslie smiles, "Oh, really?"

Phoebe glares at Buffy, "Yeah."

Leslie nods, "And what do you think I think it was?"

Phoebe sighs, "Well, I don't know what you think it was. But whatever you think it was, it actually wasn't. Anyway, uh, I thought I would wait until this morning and read what you wrote and see if I was still comfortable with my decision."

Leslie nods, "And?"

Phoebe smiles, "And I liked it. There was some good advice in there, considering you're a guy." She heads for the door.

Leslie nods, "Well, thanks ... I think. Of course, I wouldn't want to sully your good name."

Phoebe lingers in the doorway. "You'd better not. Good luck. And you know I will find out if you sully my good name." She motions towards Buffy.

Buffy smiles, "Yeah I'll tell her every little dirty secret you got."

Leslie nods, "Hey, for whatever it's worth... you're a pretty damn good kisser, even though it didn't mean anything."

Phoebe turns and heads out of the office, a smile on her face.

Buffy rolls her eyes. "Keep those eyes where they belong, mister."

At the Manor, Paige walks into the kitchen.

Dawn orbs in.

Paige yawns, "Oh, my god. I'm so tired. I didn't sleep at all last night, and it's not even because of Barbas."

Paige walks past Piper who is dressed to go walking, the stroller with the kids is nearby. Piper's putting the bag together. "Pray tell."

Dawn heads over to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water.

Paige grabs the coffee pot and pours herself a cup. "It's the whole magic school thing, you know? It's gotten me really depressed. I don't know why the Elders are just shutting it down."

Dawn sighs, "And I was so looking forward to going next term."

Piper nods, "Well, they can do whatever they want. That's why they're them."

Paige gets the milk out from the fridge. "Yeah, well, it's not fair."

Dawn nods, "Yeah not fair."

Piper takes the bag over to the stroller. "Well, who's gonna stop them?"

Paige decides, "I am."

Dawn smiles, "So will I."

Piper looks at Paige and Dawn. "What?"

Paige nods, "Yeah. I mean, magic's the best thing that has ever happened to me, right? I mean, other than you guys. No offense, but you guys did kind of happen to me at the same time that magic happened to me. So if you really actually count it…"

Piper rolls her eyes, "Rambling."

Dawn nods, "Babbling."

Paige nods, "Right. Look, aside from Gideon, the school is a great thing, right? And I think I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna get back to my magical roots. And my first student stands right in our own kitchen."

Piper nods, "I think that's a good idea. Um, any idea how you two are gonna do it?"

Paige gasps loudly. She looks at Dawn who shrugs. "Not a clue." She looks at Piper and finally realizes where Piper's going. "Oh, my goodness. Are you going outside... with them?"

Dawn smiles, "Yes she is. In fact that's why I orbed over here. Spend some time with my cousins."

Piper nods, "Yes, I am. Now can we go, or do you want to tease me some more about it?"

Paige smiles, "Oh, I'd really like to tease you some more, but I will wait until you get back. What changed?"

Piper nods, "Well, sharing a body with the ultimate mother, um, I got a few tips."

Paige nods, "Like what?"

Piper nods, "Like I can't protect them from everything or I'll probably end up making them neurotic."

Dawn smiles, "You're already on your way to that Aunt Piper."

Piper frowns, "Dawn! Do you want to come or not?"

Dawn sighs, "Sorry, yeah I want to come."

Paige nods, "Lord knows we don't need any more of those around here."

Piper shakes her head, "No. So we're just gonna have to go out and brave the big, bad world."

Paige nods, "What about Leo? Is he gonna join?"

Piper shakes her head, "No. He's still, um, dealing with some stuff."

Piper and Dawn turn and heads out of the kitchen with the stroller.


	79. Chapter 79: The Bare Witch Project

**Chapter 79: The Bare Witch Project**

At a sidewalk café Phoebe turns a copy of the Bay Mirror around and shows it to Piper who sits across her at the small café table. Buffy sits next to them. Piper has a baby blanket thrown over her shoulder obviously covering Chris who is breast feeding. Wyatt sits in the baby stroller nearby.

Phoebe shakes her head, "That's not me."

Piper glances at the paper, "It sure looks like you."

Buffy sighs, "Are you still on this he's not a woman kick. I got over it a couple days ago."

Phoebe sighs, "No, I mean, the picture's me, it's just the column is not me. I knew a man couldn't give advice like a woman. Men are all about, you know, like fixing the problem."

Piper nods, "Isn't that what advice columnists are supposed to do?" She checks at Chris under the blanket.

Phoebe sighs, "No. I mean, yes, but, you know, first, you're supposed to listen."

Buffy nods, "Pheebs kind of has a point."

Seeing that everything's all right, Piper pulls the baby blanket once more up over her shoulder to cover Chris.

Phoebe nods, "Then you're supposed to validate feelings. At least that's what a woman would do. That's what you do isn't it Buffy?" Buffy nods. "But not a man. They go straight to fixing it. I mean this "Glass Ceiling in Sausalito," Leslie tells this woman step by step how to deal with her boss." Piper picks up the paper and looks at the article. "There are no feelings in there, no emotions. I mean, our readers are gonna read that, and they're gonna know that I did not write it. This is a nightmare."

Piper sighs, "Honestly, it's real subtle. They might not notice."

Buffy nods, "Yeah Pheebs your making a mountain out of a molehill."

Phoebe sighs, "Even the letters that he picks, they're all fix-it letters, you know? And I left him three messages about this yesterday. He did not call me back."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Yeah she did."

Piper shakes her head, "I thought the whole point of this little vacation was for you to relax and recharge."

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah. I know... but it's still our, Buffy's and my, column. You know, I still care about it."

Buffy sighs, "Any big change takes some adjusting. So for a while, you're just gonna feel a little lost. Believe me I know, Pheebs. It was only a couple years ago I had a big change in my life, remember."

Phoebe smiles, "See? Buffy just validated my feelings."

Piper sighs, "Phoebe, you need to stop obsessing. Unless, of course, you know, you're obsessing 'cause, um, you like him." She smiles and raises her eyebrows suggestively at Phoebe.

Phoebe frowns, "No, I don't like him. He's like ... eww."

Buffy laughs, "Yeah right, Pheebs."

Piper nods, "Well, then forget about it and find something else to obsess about."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I know. You're right. I have to find a way to channel my energy, find something to be passionate about, you know?" Piper passingly notices the couple sitting at a table nearby talking with the Manager of the small café. "Paige and Dawn with magic school. You saving Leo. Buffy with Dawn." Buffy glares at Phoebe. "Don't give me that look, sweetie. You are passionate when it comes to her. There is nothing you wouldn't do for her."

Buffy sighs and nods.

Piper sighs, "I'm not saving him. I'm just... hoping that by spending some time with the boys that he'll feel loved and needed and realize that life isn't all that bad."

The Manager walks up to their table. "Excuse me, ladies, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to take that someplace else."

Piper frowns, "Take what?"

The manager indicates Piper and the blanket over her shoulder covering Chris, "You know ... that."

Phoebe frowns, "It's called breast-feeding."

Buffy nods, "Yeah it's the most natural thing in the world."

The manager nods, "Customers were complaining."

Phoebe's eyes widen, "Wha ... what?"

Buffy's jaw drops.

Phoebe and Buffy turns around to the table behind him. The man and the woman sitting at the table look back and shake their heads.

Piper sighs, "All right. Let's go. I gotta go anyway."

Phoebe shakes her head, "No. Piper, you are not going anywhere. "

Buffy: You've done nothing wrong.

Phoebe nods, "You-you can't do this."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

The manager smiles, "Actually, yeah, I can." He points to the sign in the window: MANAGEMENT HAS THE RIGHT TO REFUSE SERVICE TO ANYONE. "Sorry." But he's not. The Manager leaves.

Piper sighs, "It's no big deal. Let's go."

Phoebe stutters, "That's horrible. You -"

Buffy shakes her head, "Why the nerve…"

Piper nods, "We're going." Not wanting to argue about it any further, she stands up to leave.

At Magic school Dawn and Paige stands in the center of the dismantled Great Hall. In front of them, they face a panel of Elders as they argue to save Magic School. Behind them, the Magic School Student Body boringly listens to the proceedings.

Odin shakes his head, "This is a losing battle. Magic school was a noble experiment, but I'm afraid it's run its course."

Paige sighs, "But what about these kids? Where are they going to go?"

Dawn nods, "Where are they gonna learn how to develop their magic?"

A female elder nods, "Where did the two of you learn to develop yours?"

Paige nods, "I learned from my sisters, and they did from their mother and their grandmother, but not everybody has that. What these kids need -"

Dawn sighs, "I learned from my mom, and my aunts who learned from Grandma Patty and Grams."

Paige is hit by a spitball. Behind her, one of the students high-fives a second student.

Odin is not impressed.

Paige sighs. She tries again. "What these kids need is guidance."

Dawn nods in agreement.

Odin shakes his head, "The point remains that with Gideon no longer around, the safety of this institution, both to the students and to the outside world, can no longer be guaranteed."

Paige smiles, "I can guarantee it."

Dawn nods, "So can I.

Odin looks at Paige and Dawn after that statement and Paige immediately amends herself and Dawn.

Paige nods, "We mean, we can try to guarantee it. You see, I fight demons on a weekly basis, and Dawn is thrice blessed. I think that more than qualifies us to be able to deal with some magical students."

A second bored student glances at the statue of cupid behind him. He gets an idea, waves his finger and the arrow in Cupid's bow shoot past Odin and embeds in the wooden crate behind him.

The students giggle. Odin, again, isn't impressed. He turns and looks at Paige and Dawn.

Paige smiles, "Like I said ... they need some guidance."

Dawn nods, "Lots of guidance. As well as instruction. Just cause they may have families that can teach them. They like myself will not learn everything at home. There is stuff that my Aunts and my mom don't know. The same goes for these students."

Simon looks at Paige, "She can guide me any day."

Duncan chuckles at the remark as he looks through an old history book at an old drawing of Lady Godiva on her horse with Lord Dyson standing nearby. "Check it out. I just cast an awesome spell."

At his words, golden orbs appear on the page.

Paige nods, "These kids are special."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah."

Suddenly, from the right of the open history book page in Duncan's hands, a strong stream of golden orbs shoot out and up into the air. On the left, a weaker stream of black orbs rise out from the page. Everyone's eyes are on the golden orbs as it crackles and bursts out in the Great Hall.

As the orbs showers down in the empty space near Dawn and Paige, a long, blonde-haired, naked woman sitting on the horse appears.

Nearby, unnoticed by everyone, Lord Dyson appears also. His manifestation is weak and he is translucent in the center of the Great Hall.

The students gasps at the sight. Simon stands up. "Naked woman!"

Paige stands there staring, stunned. Dawn shakes her head. The teenaged boys rush forward to get a better look at the naked Lady Godiva. Simon walks clear through Lord Dyson without noticing him at all. Lord Dyson looks down at himself trying to figure out what's going on.

Paige steps aside and promptly bumps into Odin. The two stand side-by-side staring at Lady Godiva. Lady Godiva sits on her horse looking around clearly puzzled by what's just happened to her.

Duncan turns around to look at Dawn and Paige. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to conjure her, I swear. It was an accident."

Paige calmly, "It's okay, Duncan. I know you didn't mean to. It's okay. Just tell me what happened ... fast."

Dawn nods, "Yeah fast."

Duncan shakes his head, "I don't know. I-I was just bored. You know, messing around, flipping through the history book, and then "poof," out popped Lady Godiva."

Paige looks at the naked blonde-haired woman on the horse. Her witch side completely impressed by the bit of magic that brought her here. "That's Lady Godiva? That is so cool."

Dawn frowns, "Aunt Paige!"

Paige shakes herself out of it, "...I mean, it's not cool... but it's okay. You just send her back, and everything will be fine."

Duncan sighs, "Yeah. Well, that's the thing. I don't know how to send her back. I only know how to conjure."

Dawn frowns, "Okay. That is bad."

Paige nods, "Not that you're bad. This is a bad situation. You know what we mean? But we know you didn't mean it, so you're not really bad. It's okay. It's okay. Uh... We'll fix it."

Dawn nods, "Yeah we'll fix it."

Duncan nods hopefully at Paige and Dawn.

Paige, again, looks at Lady Godiva. "I hope."

Paige heads for Lady Godiva. She grabs a magenta and gold banner off from the side and uses it to cover Lady Godiva. Lady Godiva stares wordlessly at the teenaged boys.

Paige walks up to the teacher standing on the side and grabs her cloak off her shoulders. "Uh, need to borrow this. I'll have it dry-cleaned." She turns around to find Dawn next to her and Odin's finger in her face with Odin looming in front of her.

Odin frowns, "Is that who I think it is?"

Paige smiles, "Lady Godiva. Pretty impressive use of magic, huh?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah impressive, right?"

Odin shakes his head, "Don't you know how dangerous it is to mess with history? If we don't find a way to send her back before anything happens to her..."

Paige nods, "We're all over it. Right, Dawn?"

Dawn nods in agreement.

Paige and Dawn leaves and heads for Lady Godiva. Odin sighs and leaves also. They reach Lady Godiva and turn and face the students. "That's it. Shoo! Get out of here. Get out with your raging hormones. Bye. Bye." Paige says.

Dawn nods, "Yeah, out."

The kids groan and disburse.

Simon mutters, "Lame."

Paige uses the cloak and covers Lady Godiva.

Godiva shakes her head, "What happened? Where am I? What is this place?"

Dawn nods, "It's okay. You're safe."

The translucent Lord Dyson has been watching completely ignored by everyone.

Paige nods, "We're gonna take you home, okay?"

The front door of the Manor opens. Buffy and Phoebe are still disgruntled about their treatment at the sidewalk café and Phoebe grumbles as she holds the door open for Piper and the double-seated stroller she's pushing into the house.

Phoebe sighs, "Piper, I can't believe, you, of all people, are against this. We have to do something."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, Piper."

Piper sighs, "Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh. You are not writing a letter to "Ask Phoebe and Buffy." about my breasts." She whispers. "Leo?"

Phoebe nods, "You're the one that said I needed a cause."

Buffy nods, "A cause I am more than willing to stand behind and help you with. It's an outrage."

Piper shakes her head, "Shh! Yeah, so you could keep your mind off of the column, not write a letter to it." She, Buffy and Phoebe head into the dining room.

Phoebe nods, "How am I supposed to keep my mind off of the column when he's about to blow my cover, maybe even my career?" She puts her bag down on the main hall table.

Piper sighs, "Okay. You're obsessing." She looks up at the ceiling. "Leo? You're late."

They turn the corner and head into the kitchen.

Buffy sighs, "Well, I don't know what you're worried about. It's not like he's gonna pick the letter anyway. It's way too feminine."

Piper nods, "I'm worried because somehow I know Phoebe's gonna find a way to make him pick it."

Phoebe shakes her head, "So what? Then we hit two Neanderthals with one stone. I cannot believe you're not supporting me…" Buffy coughs. "…us on this."

Piper shakes her head, "What is there to support? Phoebe, it's already a law."

Buffy nods, "So let's sue the manager."

Piper frowns, "I don't have time to sue the manager. I have other things to worry about, like work." She opens the refrigerator and grabs sandwich ingredients.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, I'm on sabbatical. I don't have to worry about that. I'm lost." She pushes the refrigerator door closed.

Piper groans loudly, "For crying out loud, Leo!"

Dawn and Paige orbs into the kitchen with Lady Godiva. Never being orbed anywhere before, Lady Godiva gasps at her new surroundings.

Piper and Phoebe stare.

Piper shakes her head, "That's not Leo."

Buffy frowns, "No it's not. Dawn you didn't conjure Lady Godiva did you?"

Dawn's eyes go wide, "No."

Paige cheerfully, "Hey, guys. Book still upstairs?"

Paige turns Lady Godiva around and tries to get out of the kitchen quickly, but Phoebe stops her.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Wait a minute. Lady Godiva?"

Piper sighs, "Hold it."

Buffy looks at Dawn, "What happened?"

Dawn looks to Paige, "Well, uh... this is Godiva. Um... say hello."

Piper frowns, "Godiva?"

Paige nods. "As in, um ... Lady Godiva ... uh, in the flesh, so to speak. Buffy guessed it in one despite the fact she was probably joking."

Buffy looks shocked, "I was joking but wow. It's nice to meet you."

Phoebe turns around and glances back at Piper.

Lady Godiva whispers to Paige and Dawn, "Are they witches, too?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah. See the blond one that's my mom, Buffy."

Paige sighs, "Yeah. See, the meeting kind of went long, got a little boring, and the kids, they grew restless, and... "

Phoebe frowns, "...So they conjured a sex object?"

Lady Godiva is offended by Phoebe's comment, "I am no sex object. I was riding through town in my natural state to protest my husband's unjust taxes."

Buffy nods, "That's a noble cause."

The toaster pops the toast up. Lady Godiva gasps. Her attention is focused now on the toaster on the counter.

Piper frowns, "Uh, wait. Riding? As in plucked out in the middle of?"

Dawn nods, "Yeah."

Lady Godiva slowly makes her way to the toaster.

Piper frowns, "Dawn… Paige, she has to finish that ride, or else it could change -"

Paige sighs, "Yeah, history as we know it. we got it, but even worse, if we don't send her back soon, I'm pretty sure The Elders are gonna shut down Magic School.

Buffy shakes her head, "Great."

Piper nods, "I don't think that's worse than changing the course of history."

The blender whirls. Lady Godiva squeals at the sudden sound.

Piper intervenes. "Aah! Uh... okay. Okay. Okay." She shuts the blender off. Lady Godiva runs and takes cover behind Paige. "On the other hand, how much history could a naked lady on horseback really affect?"

Lady Godiva indignantly replies, "Excuse me. My ride is important."

Piper nods, "Oh-kay."

Dawn sighs, "Even so, we need to find a spell to send you back, so come on."

Dawn and Paige takes Lady Godiva and leads her out of the kitchen. As soon as they're gone, Piper turns to Phoebe and Buffy.

Piper sighs, "See what I mean? We have bigger naked breasts to worry about."

Phoebe smiles, "Paige has her naked breasts to worry about, and Buffy and I have got yours." She and Buffy turns and leaves the kitchen.

Piper closes her eyes, hangs her head and groans one more time.

At the Bay Mirror Phoebe and Buffy walks across the bullpen and heads for their office's closed door. Phoebe opens the door and she and Buffy slips inside. In Phoebe's hand, she holds a red envelope.

Buffy moves to her desk and sits, "I will try everything to get him to pick it, Phoebe."

Phoebe walks over to her desk looks around for the best place to plant the red envelope. Before she can actually put the envelope down, the door opens.

Phoebe hides the envelope and turns around to see Leslie walk into her office.

Leslie nods, "Phoebe. Buffy."

Phoebe smiles, "Hi."

"Yep back from lunch. Phoebe here tied me up longer than we planned." Buffy said.

Leslie nods, "Phoebe, what are you doing here?"

Phoebe smiles, "Well I walked Buffy back. Plus I came to look for my favorite pen. I know I left it in here somewhere, and I can't seem to write a thing without it."

Leslie shakes his head, "Well, I dumped all your stuff in this bottom cabinet here." He walks past Phoebe to look into the cabinet behind the desk.

Phoebe looks to Buffy, "Oh, you "dumped"?"

Buffy mouths, 'Sorry.'

For a moment, Leslie's back is to Phoebe. "What, uh, does it look like?"

Phoebe takes the opportunity and places the red envelope in Leslie's in bin. On the top. "Uh, it's a fountain pen. Uh, nothing really special. Hey, um, since I'm here, maybe I can help with... stuff."

Leslie stops looking for the pen and turns around to look at Phoebe. "Help?" He looks past Phoebe to Buffy.

Buffy smiles and shrugs.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. You know, maybe help pick tomorrow's letter or something."

Leslie shakes his head, "I thought you were on sabbatical."

Phoebe frowns, "Still mine and Buffy's column."

Leslie nods, "Ahh. Having a little trouble letting go, I see."

Phoebe frowns, "No, I'm not having trouble letting go. I just came here to find my pen."

Buffy nods, "Yeah her pen."

Leslie sighs, "Give it a couple weeks. You won't even notice."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Yeah, I'm afraid our readers are already noticing."

Leslie frowns, "That you can't find your pen?"

Phoebe rolls her eyes, "That I'm a man." At his look, Phoebe clarifies. "I mean, that - that you're a man when you're supposed to be a woman - and you're not very good at picking the letters. You only pick problems that you can solve."

Leslie shakes his head, "You know, for someone taking a break, you sure have given this a lot of thought."

Phoebe chuckles, "No, I'm just saying, you know, that - that ... I mean-I mean, the point ... what - what - what was I saying?"

Leslie rolls his eyes, "Something to do with… Me Tarzan. You Jane."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Yeah. Cute. Very cute."

Phoebe leafs through Leslie's in-bin. "Let's see... oh, what's this one?" She grabs the red envelope. "Oh, this looks like a great one. "Breast-feeding in Bayshore." What do you say?" She hands the red envelope to Les.

Leslie frowns, "Breast-feeding? It seems a little causey, don't you think?"

Phoebe smiles, "Out of your league?"

Leslie sighs, "No, no. I like breasts. I just don't feel the need to give any advice on them, that's all."

Buffy nods, "Then give it here and I will answer it. Cause Phoebe has a point you know."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. Like I said... You're not good at picking letters. So, if you find my pen, please call me." She turns and leaves the office.

Les smiles and shakes his head as he watches her go. He looks at the letter and shakes his head. "You are aware I recognized your sister's handwriting, right? So whose idea was this yours or hers?"

At Magic School Dawn, Paige and Lady Godiva are in what appears to be Gideon's old office.

Paige puts the book down on the table. "Oh-kay." She flips through the thick history book's pages looking for information about Lady Godiva. "Queen Elizabeth... Catherine the Great… Joan of Arc... ah. Lady Godiva. Good thing you have long hair."

Dawn rolls her eyes.

Lady Godiva stands up, absolutely impressed that she's mentioned. "I'm in the history books?"

Dawn smiles, "Yes, and if we can keep anything from happening to you before we send you back, you'll remain there."

Smiling, Lady Godiva looks at the picture illustrated in the book. Next to the horse is a dark-haired man. She recognizes him instantly.

Paige notices her reaction. "What's wrong?"

Lady Godiva frowns, "Lord Dyson."

Dawn shakes her head, "Isn't that your husband?"

Lady Godiva sighs, "No. An evil land Baron who feeds on the pain of peasants, suppresses them for his own gain. He's the weasel who convinced my husband to tax them."

Paige nods, "Weren't you scared doing what you did? I mean, that was, what, about a thousand years before women received equal rights?"

Lady Godiva smiles, "It was the right thing to do. It was only way to make my husband see that I was serious about my stand, to shock him."

Dawn smiles, "And history, too, apparently."

Lady Godiva smiles.

Paige nods, "Okay. Mount up."

Lady Godiva turns around and heads for her horse. A thought suddenly occurs to her. "Will it be painful?"

Paige shakes her head, "No. It's magic. You won't feel a thing."

Lady Godiva smiles, "Magic. I didn't think it really existed."

Dawn nods, "Oh, it exists. It's just... something that's hidden. You can't see it."

Lady Godiva gets on her horse.

Paige nods, "Uh... robe?"

Lady blushes, "Oh. I almost forgot." She takes the robe off and tosses it to Paige.

Lady Godiva waves her hand around, "Good luck...saving all this."

Dawn nods, "Thanks."

Paige smiles, "Yeah thanks. Good luck on your ride."

Lady Godiva takes a breath.

Paige takes out the spell and she and Dawn recites. "From lands afar in time and space, take her now from this our place, one that dwells so must remain, send her back to her domain."

Nothing happens.

Lady Godiva frowns, "What's wrong?"

Dawn looks at Paige confused, "That should have worked. Right?"

Paige looks at Lady Godiva and sighs, "I don't know. Dawn is right it should have worked." From the next room, a man grunts, something crashes and a woman cries out. It doesn't sound good. "Stay here."

Dawn and Paige goes to check it out.

Two kids are fist fighting in the hallway. In the Great Hall, someone is thrown across the doorway. Dawn and Paige exit the classroom and heads for the Great Hall. Sounds of people fighting are everywhere. Paige sees the two kids fighting in the hallway and runs to the Great Hall.

Inside the Great Hall, it is no better. Several people are fighting. Dawn and Paige heads to Odin who kneels helping a girl on the floor.

Paige frowns, "What happened?!"

Odin shakes his head, "You two tell me. You two were the ones who said you could control these students."

Dawn shakes her head, "Okay. Well, I for one don't see how conjuring Lady Godiva could have caused all of this."

Odin nods, "Unless she wasn't the only thing conjured."

In the Hall, one of the students wiggles his fingers and sends another student flying backward across the hall.

Paige sees the danger and waves her hand. "Boxes!"

The stack of boxes orb into the kid's path and he crashes into them. They break his fall.

Odin glares at Paige and Dawn.

Paige sighs, "Well, at least this shows how much kids need help learning to control their magic."

Odin is definitely angry, "This is a disaster. A complete, utter disaster!"

Just then, Invisible Lord Dyson turns the corner and approaches Odin. "Oh, by all means, don't repress yourself." His hand turns red as he allows all Odin's pent-up anger and frustration free. Odin feels the drain. He turns and looks at Lord Dyson who has now drained enough magic to become corporeal.

Lord Dyson looks at his hands. "Ah. To be whole again."

Dawn frowns, "Who the hell are you?"

Paige shakes her head, "Dawn, language." She turns to Dyson, "She has a good question though."

At the interruption, Odin zeroes in on Dawn and Paige. "I've had it with you two and your stupid ideas." He raises his hand and sends a stream of electricity at both Dawn and Paige, zapping them in their shoulders. Paige falls to the floor, her shoulder bleeding from the fresh wound. Dawn is thrust back against a wall her shoulder similarly bleeding.

Odin looks a little surprised by what he's done.

Lord Dyson is absolutely giddy by the chaos around him. "So much repression to feed on."

Lady Godiva steps into the Great Hall and recognizes Lord Dyson. "You."

Lord Dyson bows mockingly at Lady Godiva. In his hand he powers up an energy ball. "My lady."

Dawn sees the energy ball. "Watch out!"

Lady Godiva ducks. Lord Dyson throws the energy ball at Lady Godiva, but Lord Dyson is still weak and the energy ball fizzles out before it can hit her.

Lord Dyson nods, "No matter. I'll just collect more power, and... then I'll be back." He shimmers out of the Great Hall.

Dawn and Paige stands and moves next to Lady Godiva. Dawn proceeds to heal Paige.

Back at the Manor Piper is dabbing antiseptic on Dawn's wound. They're both sitting on the couch. Phoebe sits on one arm rest, Paige is on the other. Lady Godiva paces the floor.

Dawn smiles, "Oh, it's okay. It's just a graze."

Phoebe frowns, "I still can't believe an Elder attacked you."

Paige sighs, "I know. They're supposed to be pacifists, right?"

Piper chuckles, "Have you seen Leo lately? Speaking of which... Leo?"

Dawn nods, "You guys didn't call mom about this?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Are you kidding. She'd go ballistic. Especially by an Elder after what Gideon did."

Paige sighs, "He's a little mad at us, and I can't say I blame him. I" Dawn coughs. "We did kind of mess things up."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Well, that doesn't explain why he tried to kill the both of you."

Lady Godiva stops pacing and tries to interrupt them. "Pardon me -"

They don't hear her.

Paige nods, "I think the demon did something to that Elder, got him to free up his repressed anger somehow."

Phoebe sighs, "Or probably wasn't breast-fed as a child."

Piper annoyed, "Phoebe!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "What?"

Lady Godiva changes positions and stands in front of them.

Paige sighs, "Well, either way. We wouldn't even be in this situation. This demon wouldn't even be here if Dawn and I hadn't have had the great stroke of genius to try save the school."

Piper nods, "So why do you think he tried to kill her?"

Lady Godiva tries to interrupt again, "If I could just -"

Again, they don't hear her.

Dawn nods, "Maybe he knew what we didn't know, which is that since they came together, they have to leave together."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but why wouldn't he want to go back?"

Tired of not being heard, Lady Godiva takes her robe off. "If you would just listen to me!"

That got everyone's attention. Dawn turns to face the other way.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige look at Lady Godiva shocked.

Lady Godiva smiles, "It is apparently, still, the only way I can get anybody to listen to me."

Piper frowns, "Woman, keep your clothes on. This is a family show. Really."

Lady Godiva puts her robe back on. "I know that man, or demon, as you call him. It's Lord Dyson."

Dawn's head whips around, "The Land Baron?"

Lady Godiva nods, "Except in my time, he was different, smaller, weaker."

Piper frowns, "Ok. So how did he get stronger? Maybe we should call Buffy."

The front doorbell rings. Lady Godiva jumps at the sound. Phoebe jumps down from her seat and rushes to the window to see who it is.

Paige smiles, "It's okay. Doorbell. Newfangled contraption."

Phoebe pushes the curtain aside and sees Leslie.

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, my god. Oh, my god. It's Leslie."

Piper shakes her head, "Don't answer it."

Phoebe smiles, "What if it's about my letter?"

Piper firmly says, "Forget the stupid letter."

Phoebe sees Buffy walk up next to Leslie, "What, can everyone have a cause but me? Oh and Buffy's here."

Piper shouts, "Yes! Ok you go answer the door." Phoebe heads for the door. Piper motions for everyone to leave. "Uh! Upstairs. Upstairs!" She, Dawn, Paige and Lady Godiva head upstairs.

Phoebe opens the door. "Leslie! Hey! What a surprise. Buffy? Did you get off early?"

Leslie nods, "I brought you a peace offering."

Buffy nods, "Yeah all done for the day Pheebs."

From behind Leslie's back, he pulls out a gaudy feather pen. Phoebe takes it and stares at it.

Behind Phoebe, Leslie and Buffy sees Piper, Dawn and Paige rushing Lady Godiva up the stairs.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh... those are my other sisters, and my niece – Buffy's daughter."

Leslie frowns, "Uh, I thought you just had three."

Buffy nods, "Yeah. The other one is our cousin, distant cousin... twice removed."

Phoebe nods, "Come in. Come in." Leslie and Buffy steps into the foyer. Phoebe shuts the door and looks at the feather pen. "So, you drove all the way over here just to give me this lovely pen?"

Leslie nods, "Well, it's your pen, isn't it?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "You know this is not my pen."

Buffy nods, "I told you she wouldn't fall for it."

Leslie nods, "You're right. I bought that from a street vendor on my way over, despite Buffy's objections to the contrary. Just looking for an excuse." Phoebe laughs. Leslie looks around the area. "You have a nice place. The paper pays you better than I thought."

Buffy shakes her head, "Actually this is ancestral home. It's been in our family for 3 generations now Phoebe?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah 3 generations." She looks to Leslie, "So what are you really doing here? And don't tell me it was to drive Buffy home, she has her own car."

Leslie sighs, "I thought you might like a chance to apologize."

Phoebe shocked, "Oh? For what?"

Leslie smiles, "For trying to slip that breast-feeding letter past me."

Phoebe blinks, "What?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "He knows, Pheebs."

Leslie nods, "Look, I know you wrote it. I recognized your handwriting, Phoebe. I've studied all your work."

Phoebe is shocked, "You have?"

Leslie nods, "Well, yeah. How else am I gonna get away with ghostwriting your half of the column for you?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Yeah, see, that's the problem. I actually don't think you're getting away with it."

Leslie nods, "Because I'm a man."

Phoebe sighs, "No, because you pick letters a man would pick."

Leslie nods, "Ask Phoebe and Buffy wouldn't pick a breast-feeding letter."

Phoebe frowns, "Oh, no?"

Leslie shakes his head, "No. Because it's a cause, and they doesn't do causes."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Yeah right. I know it's the kind of letter I'd answer."

Phoebe nods in agreement, "I know what kind of letters I'd pick."

Leslie nods, "Oh, yeah? Then why are you taking a sabbatical?" Phoebe doesn't say anything. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just... the only reason I took this gig is 'cause I'm a fan of yours and Buffy's. I mean, of your guys column, and I just want to do the best job I can, but, see, the thing is, I can't really do that with you looking over my shoulder all the time... all right? Or with you having Buffy look over my shoulder. No offense, Buffy."

Buffy smiles, "No offense, taken."

Phoebe nods, "All right."

Leslie smiles, "All right."

Up in the attic Paige looks through the Book of Shadows. Piper sits on the couch. Paige and Lady Godiva sits next to her.

Lady Godiva smiles, "Would it be cheating too much if I peeked ahead to see what becomes of me?"

Piper nods, "Well, seeing as you're probably not going to remember any of this, I don't see why not." She shows Lady Godiva the book about herself.

Dawn reads what she finds in the Book. "The closest thing I can find is a demon who feeds off anger, but you already got him -" She reaches out and closes the Book and suddenly remembers her injured arm. "- ow! Remember when Leo used to come when you called him?"

Piper chuckles humorlessly. "It says here your Lord Dyson mysteriously disappeared the day you rode through town."

Paige nods, "Well, I doubt that's just a coincidence."

Lady Godiva nods, "And the tax was repealed, which means I accomplished my goal."

Piper shakes her head, "No offense, Lady, but, um... you drop your trousers, liberation for all, and suddenly, your demon vanishes off the face of the earth for all of eternity. Isn't that a little far-fetched?"

Dawn shakes her head, "No. Not if the demon feeds off of oppressions. Maybe that's how he gains his strength." She re-opens the Book of Shadows.

Piper nods, "Well, then that would make the reverse true, as well. Your ride starved him into oblivion." Leo orbs into the attic with Wyatt and Chris. "Please tell me you weren't vanquishing demons with the children."

Leo smiles, "Chris was fussy. It calmed him." He puts Chris' bassinet and Wyatt down on the floor.

Piper rolls her eyes, "Ha ha! Really?"

Leo looks up and notices Lady Godiva. "Is that Lady -"

Piper nods, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She motions toward Dawn. "A little healing. A little healing, before Buffy sees her." Leo heads for Dawn and starts healing her arm. "And then we need you to find out what they know about some sort of Repressor Demon."

Leo stops and stares at Piper. "You want me to go up there?"

Piper nods, "Don't worry. I'll get the elfin nanny to watch the kids."

Leo shakes his head, "It's not what I was worried about."

Dawn frowns, "Uh, hello? Heal. Ouch. Hurt." She tugs on Leo's sleeve and motions to her wounded arm. "Focus. I really don't want mom to see this."

Leo continues to heal Dawn's arm.

Piper nods, "I think it wouldn't hurt to have a little chat with The Elders to see what they think about... the demon."

Leo finishes. "But what if they know about-"

Piper shakes her head, "I think if they knew, we would know by now."

Lady Godiva frowns, "Are they talking about Lord Dyson?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, they're talking about something that Leo did that they don't want me to know about." She looks to Dawn, "Do you know?"

Dawn nods, "Yes but Piper made me swear not to say. Besides it's not really my secret to tell."

Piper nods, "Just go." Leo orbs out. "Let's find out what we can about this Repressor Demon before it starts to feed off our repressions. Shall we?"

At Magic School Dawn, Piper and Paige walk through the Great Hall.

Paige shakes her head, "I can't believe how empty this place is without students."

Dawn nods, "Yeah."

Piper smiles, "Yeah, well, I'm hoping you'll both find a way to save it after all this. Especially for Wyatt, Chris and Dawn's sake."

Dawn rolls her eyes.

Paige sighs, "Thanks. No pressure."

They step into what appears to be Gideon's old office. Buffy and Phoebe are inside lighting the circle of candles. Lady Godiva is sitting on her horse naked and waiting.

Piper smiles, "Nope. Ready to summon?"

Buffy nods as she finishes lighting the last candle, "Yep. All ready to go."

Paige nods, "I still think we should wait for Leo and find out what he knows about the demon."

Piper shakes her head, "No, it doesn't matter. After we send them back, history will take care of them as long as you finish your ride."

Lady Godiva nods, "Promise. And thank you... for giving me a glimpse of what's to come."

Phoebe smiles, "Thank you for showing us you're more than a box of chocolates."

Lady Godiva is puzzled by Phoebe's response, "I'm sorry?"

Piper nods, "Hmmm. Never mind. Okay. Here we go."

Dawn takes out the spell. "I look to find the evil set free, bring this demon before me."

Lord Dyson appears in the room.

Buffy smiles, "Hi, there!"

Lord Dyson looks up. Piper blasts him. The blast hits Lord Dyson square in the chest, but it merely pushes him backward into the chair behind him. He doesn't explode.

Phoebe frowns, "Why didn't he explode?"

Dawn powers up a fireball and throws it. Dyson staggers back again. "Chanting, chanting."

Paige, who now has the piece of paper, struggles to read the writing on it. "Okay, okay, okay."

Buffy moves next to Paige as the read from the paper, "From lands afar in time and space, take them now from this our place. Two that dwell so must remain, send them back to their domain."

Lord Dyson breaks up into black orbs. Lady Godiva breaks up into golden orbs. Both sets of orbs rise up and head straight back into the History Book open on the table.

Paige smiled, "It worked!" A wind blows the candles out and casts the room into darkness. "Uh-oh. That's not good."

Piper lights a candle. "Well, at least they're gone."

Phoebe nods, "Great. Buffy will you orb me the office?"

Buffy nods, "Sure why not. I need to check and make sure Elise doesn't want any last minute rewrites anyways."

Paige sighs, "I thought you weren't looking over Leslie's shoulders anymore."

Phoebe nods, "Well, I'm not, but first I have to get him to pick my letter." She smiles at them.

Buffy nods as she orbs out with Phoebe to the Bay Mirror.

Piper smiles, "Orbing."

Dawn and Paige orbs with Piper back to the Manor.

At the Bay Mirror Buffy and Phoebe appear in the hallway outside the Bay Mirror's main doors. Phoebe pushes the doors open and she and Buffy stop when they sees the bullpen. The women inside the bullpen are dressed in charcoal grey or black - long sleeved jackets and long, ankle-length skirts. Their shoes are plain and black. All women have their hair tied back with a kerchief.

Buffy blinks, "Looks like everyone took Elise's sexual harassment memo literally."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah."

Leslie frowns, "Phoebe? What are you and your sister doing here?" He lingers in the office doorway. He's dressed in a suit and tie. "What are you two wearing? Who's watching our children, Phoebe? Phoebe stares at Les in shock. "Why aren't you at home with them?"

Phoebe looks at Buffy who is in just as much shock, "Excuse me?"

Buffy reaches for Phoebe and pulls her back out into the hallway. "Come on."

Phoebe closes the main doors. "Okay. What the hell is going on?"

Buffy stares at the poster up on the wall. "I think I know. It looks like you and I are out of a job."

Phoebe follows Buffy's gaze and reads the poster: ASK LESLIE - He'll Tell You How To Handle Your Woman.

Buffy shakes her head, "I think Paige was right we should have waited on Leo. Paige!"

Paige orbs in with Piper, "What?"

A moment later Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk across the street outside. The scenery outside is cast in a slightly gray-ish color-less tinge.

Phoebe nods, "It's not so bad if you like gray."

Piper frowns, "I don't understand how everything changed so much."

Paige nods, "Well, we sent the demon back stronger than when he came, strong enough to kill Lady Godiva."

Buffy shakes her head, "Still, it's hard to believe her ride affected just everything. Look at this."

Piper nods, "Apparently it had an impact on us women, because it sent us back, like, a thousand years or so."

Phoebe nods, "We have to fix this."

Piper frowns, "Oh, no! I left Wyatt and Chris with the Elfin Nanny before –"

Phoebe nods, "That's okay. They're boys. They're probably being treated like royalty right now."

Paige nods.

Buffy frowns, "Uhm where's Dawn."

Piper smiles, "She orbed over to your house before we came to find you."

Buffy pulls out her cell phone and dials.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Hey, why didn't we change?"

Buffy speaks into the phone, "Dawn where are you?"

Dawn on the phone, "At home why?"

Paige sighs, "Probably because we were at magic school and protected?"

Buffy nods, "Go back to Magic School, sweetie. Go nowhere else. It's important you don't want to be caught outside."

Dawn on the phone, "Okay."

Suddenly, they notice that they're sticking out like sore thumbs. Across the street, a group of men stare at them - as does a group of women and children off to the side.

Hank can be heard over the phone, "Dawn Marie Summers who is that on the phone?"

Dawn on the phone, "It's mom."

Paige frowns, "Okay, guys, I think we're attracting a little too much attention out here. What say we orb back to the Book of Shadows?"

Buffy frowns, "Dawn orb, now. Don't worry about exposure." She hangs up the phone.

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I don't want to go back home."

Piper frowns, "Why?"

Buffy sighs, "In this world Phoebe is married to Leslie and they have kids."

Piper throws up her arms.

Paige nods, "Well, we can't stay out here. We're attracting too much attention."

Piper sees something that has her staring. "Yeah, and we wouldn't want to be flogged."

Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk over to the large public sign: POSTED - WOMEN WHO TALK IN PUBLIC WILL BE FLOGGED.

Piper shakes her head, "So much for your breast-feeding campaign."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Phoebe nods, "Cute."

Behind them, they hear horse hoofs on concrete. "Hey!"

They turn around and see a police officer on horseback approaching them.

A while later in a jail cell the barred door slams shut in Piper's face with a loud clang. Buffy, Phoebe and Paige flinch at the sound.

The Guard turns and leaves. "Every peep out of you adds an extra flogging to your sentence."

Phoebe frowns, "What is flogging exactly?" She sits down on the bench against the wall.

Paige shakes her head, "I don't know, but how about we orb out of here so we don't have to find out?" She sits down next to Phoebe.

Piper sighs, "Where are we gonna go? We still have to fix this somehow."

Guard calls back, "That's two extra floggings each!"

A second door slams shut.

Piper sighs, "Okay. Look, we need to figure out something, 'cause I need to feed someone soon."

Buffy nods, "Yeah especially when I have Dawn hiding out in Magic School."

Paige sighs, "What if Lady Godiva's still alive?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Oh, Paige, I know you're upset. We all are, but we can't bring her back to life."

Paige shakes her head, "No, no, no. Why can't we conjure her? That way, she'd still be alive and her ride would still be ahead of her."

Piper sighs, "I don't know how that's gonna get us back to our world."

Buffy smiles, "Well, maybe it will if she can finish her ride."

Phoebe nods, "We'd have to vanquish the demon first this time."

Paige smiles, "We can do that. We just have to get out of here."

Piper whispers, "Leo!"

Phoebe nods, "Oh, what if he's different in this world, too?"

Piper sighs, "That's a mighty fine question." She whispers loudly. "Lee-ooh!"

Leo orbs into the jail cell. "What are you guys doing here?" He looks at them. "What are you wearing?"

Piper stares at Leo who is dressed in a suit and tie as the other men of that world are. "Uh, look, we're kinda in a hurry, so Cliff Notes version, demon killed Lady Godiva, we changed history, we gotta fix it, so are you with me or what?"

Leo frowns, "Lady Godiva?"

Piper sighs, "Ugh!"

Buffy nods, "Yeah, she probably doesn't mean much to you, but apparently she means a lot to us."

Paige thinks for a moment, "Duncan. We're going to need Duncan to conjure her. Leo, can you take me to magic school?"

Leo frowns, "Mag-magic school has been shut for years. Everyone's in hiding here, even demons. No one dare uses magic."

Phoebe sighs, "Talk about repressed."

Paige shakes her head, "Oh, well, magic still exists, which means this kid Duncan has to be somewhere, right?"

Buffy nods, "Right. I will take Phoebe and Piper to Magic School and then come find you and Leo." She turns to Piper. "Watch after Dawn, don't let her leave Magic School."

Piper nods, "Okay."

Somewhere in town in an alleyway Leo and Paige orb into the alleyway. Paige looks around and sees groups of teenagers throwing dice and making potions.

Leo sighs, "They got no place else to go." Another group of teenagers use their magic and throws cards at the wall. "We keep them here for their own safety."

Buffy orbs in, "Okay Piper and Phoebe are at Magic School. Now where is this Duncan kid?"

Paige sees Duncan standing off by himself. "Okay. Go back to Phoebe and Piper. Help them find the history book. We're gonna need it. Don't ask. It will just give you a headache. Besides I'm fine I have Buffy with me."

Leo orbs out. Paige and Buffy walks over to Duncan. He has his back to her and we can hear the rustling of a plastic bag as he quickly shoves it into his bag trying to hide it from Paige.

Paige smiles, "Duncan?"

Duncan shakes his head, "Nobody by that name here."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Look, we don't have time to play games."

Duncan frowns, "Neither do I, so if you're thinking of jacking my stash, don't."

Paige picks up the plastic bag on the can. "Murdock root. This is your stash?"

Duncan grabs Paige and pushes her against the wall. "Look, ladies, I'm warning you. Back off! Understand?" Paige orbs out and back in behind Duncan. Buffy powers up a fireball. "You two are some of those freedom fighters?"

Paige shakes her head, "I don't know about that, but I would like to free you from this, uh, life you've got going here. I just need a conjuring spell."

Duncan frowns, "Are you trying to get me hanged? Just 'cause these guys are getting away with some piss-ass magic doesn't mean we're not being watched."

Buffy sighs, "Look. We come from a world where good magic isn't wasted."

Paige nods, "And it can be that way again. I just need your conjuring spell."

Duncan sighs, "You two are a couple of the do-gooders. They're always spewing that crap."

Paige frowns, "No, this is crap. Ok? Because I know you have dreams and I know you have hopes and you're just suppressing them."

Duncan sighs, "You think I'm scared of my dreams, don't you? No, 'cause I'm not."

Paige nods, "You have a choice."

Buffy nods, "You can either step up and be a man or you can crawl back in your little rat hole."

Paige smiles, "It's up to you."

At Magic School Dawn lights the candles in the Great Hall. The hall is dusty and cobwebs hang from the candle stands. The place is dark and abandoned.

Phoebe leafs through the History Book on the table. Piper stands next to her. "No Joan of Arc, no Catherine the Great, none of them are in here."

Dawn shakes her head, "How is that possible that one person could affect our world that much."

Piper nods, "Keep looking."

Phoebe smiles, "It's pretty amazing that this world is so much more repressed and yet Leo seems freer."

Piper sighs, "Yeah, I almost forgot what he was like."

Buffy and Paige orbs into the Great Hall.

Paige smiles, "Ok. we got the spell. Did you find Godiva?"

Phoebe nods, "Yep, right here, but talk about your fine print."

Buffy shakes her head, "It doesn't matter as long as she's in there."

Leo sighs, "So, wait, I don't understand. If you return her back to just before she was killed, history will reverse itself?"

Paige nods, "I warned you about the headache thing, right? Okay. So as soon as we get them here, you blast Dyson, Dawn you throw your fireballs, and Buffy energy balls. Then we send her back right away."

Buffy nods, "I thought we had to send them back together."

Paige shakes her head, "I'm hoping no, not if Dyson doesn't exist anymore."

Piper sighs, "But first we gotta to make sure we're okay. There's no buried resentments that a hungry demon could feed off of? Phoebe? Buffy?"

Buffy nods, "I'm good."

Phoebe smiles, "No, I'm fine. As long as Leslie's not in the room, I'm fine. You?"

Piper nods, "No, I'm good. I pretty much tell you guys when I'm pissed off. That's a good point. Paige?"

Paige smiles, "Sometimes I feel repressed being the little sister."

Buffy shakes her head, "Uh you not remember. I'm technically younger than you are."

Paige nods, "Oh right."

Paige opens the paper and reads the spell. "Where royals once lived, so did she. Bring forth a naked lady from the eleventh century."

They all turn to look at the illustration in the History Book. Golden orbs and Black orbs rise out from the page. Lady Godiva and her horse appear in the Great Hall. Lord Dyson also appears.

With their appearance, the Great Hall changes to the state it was before they sent Lady Godiva back to History. Golden light starts at the center of the Great Hall and works its way outward casting the entire hall - the entire world - in light and color. As it passes over Leo, Leo also changes back into his scruffy jacket and shirt.

Dawn smiles, "That's more like it."

Paige rushes over to Lady Godiva with a robe to cover her.

Lady Godiva frowns, "Paige? I thought you were sending me back?!"

Paige nods, "Change of plans."

Lord Dyson frowns, "Perhaps I need a little more power."

Lord Dyson raises his hand and looks at Paige as he searches for repressed feelings.

Paige nods, "Okay."

Lord Dyson doesn't find any. He turns to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiles, "Nice try."

Lord Dyson moves over to Buffy and Dawn and finds nothing. He finally moves over to Piper and hits the jackpot. His hand glows red as he sucks out all of Piper's repressed feelings and resentment toward Leo.

Buffy frowns, "Piper?"

Lord Dyson smiles, "So much bottled up anger."

Leo steps forward.

Piper turns and looks at Leo. "You know what? Enough with your moping. The Elders screwed you?! What about me?"

Phoebe warning, "Piper, what are you doing?"

Piper is just getting started. "I am not gonna raise two little boys all on my own because you're too busy feeling sorry for yourself! All right? So get over it! Seriously!"

Lord Dyson turns and looks at Lady Godiva. "Now, where was I?"

He powers up an energy ball and hurls it at Lady Godiva.

Paige holds out her hand and sends the energy ball back at Lord Dyson. "Energy ball!"

Buffy powers up an energy ball and both hers and the one Paige orbed hits Lord Dyson square in the chest. He staggers backward from the impact, but doesn't explode. "That's not good."

Meanwhile, Piper's pissed at Leo, blasting him into orbs.

Leo continuously orbs back into the room. "Piper, enough!"

Piper ignores him and continues to blast him.

Phoebe looks at Paige, Buffy and Dawn. "Paige, Dawn you get Piper. Buffy and I'll get him."

Dawn and Paige rushes to Piper. Buffy and Phoebe runs over to Lord Dyson and Phoebe kicks him in the neck. He staggers backward against the door, but Phoebe falls to the floor from the impact of her kick.

Buffy powers up an energy ball throwing it at Lord Dyson who staggers back.

Leo frowns, "Piper!"

Dawn and Paige grabs Piper's wrist and forces Piper to look at them.

Paige frowns, "Piper, snap out of it!"

Dawn nods, "It's the demon doing this to you, not Uncle Leo."

Piper looks from Leo to Lord Dyson. Lord Dyson glares at Buffy and Phoebe as he powers up an energy ball. He looms over Phoebe and gets ready to hurl it point blank at Phoebe.

"Nooo!" Piper and Buffy said.

Piper turns to blast him just as Buffy powers up another energy ball. Lord Dyson looks at Piper and shimmers out of the Great Hall.

This is not good.

Phoebe sighs, "Piper."

Piper puts her hands down and grimaces. Buffy extinguishes the energy ball.

At the Manor, Piper walks out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the sitting room. She's carrying a glass of water. Buffy, Phoebe and Paige follow her.

Piper nods, "How am I supposed to know I was so repressed?"

Paige smiles, "You couldn't tell?"

Piper shakes her head, "I'm a working single mother of two kids. I barely have time to brush my teeth, let alone self-reflection."

Phoebe nods, "Well, maybe you should make time."

Piper hands the glass of water to Lady Godiva who drinks it. Dawn and Leo sits next to her on the couch.

Leo smiles, "Nothing that needed healing. She's just a little shaken up."

Buffy nods, "I'll bet she is."

Dawn sighs, "Well, guys, we better come up with a plan because Lord Dyson is out there getting stronger as we speak."

Phoebe whispers, "Thanks to Piper."

Piper frowns, "All right!"

Paige nods, "Look, all we're saying is that when he comes back –"

Buffy nods, "...and he will."

Paige nods, "He might be too strong to stop, especially if he taps into Leo's repressed rage."

Lady Godiva sigh, "I'm not going to be able to finish my ride, am I?"

Lord Dyson shimmers in, "No, you're not."

They're startled by the interruption.

Lord Dyson powers up an energy ball in his hand.

Dawn dives off the couch as Leo pulls Lady Godiva off the couch just as Lord Dyson throws the energy ball at her. It misses them and smashes the couch into pieces.

Phoebe, Paige, Dawn, Leo and Lady Godiva run for the living room.

Buffy powers up an energy ball and throws it at Lord Dyson as Piper raises her hands and blasts him. He staggers backward into the dining room table from the force of the combined attack, but doesn't explode. Lord Dyson easily gets to his feet. He laughs.

Buffy and Piper runs and joins everyone in the living room.

Piper nods, "Orb her out of here."

Paige shakes her head, "No. She won't stand a chance. He'll feed off Leo."

Lord Dyson walks through the Conservatory, brushing his robes. Everyone turns around and looks at him. He powers up an energy ball and throws it at Piper. Piper holds out her hand and blasts it mid-air sending the energy rippling back at Lord Dyson. He staggers backward from the impact of the moving energy.

Piper turns to Paige and Dawn. "Just get her out of here. We'll think of something."

Dawn and Paige orbs Lady Godiva out.

Buffy, Piper and Phoebe run up the stairs.

Phoebe grumbles, "We'll think of something? That's the best you can do?"

Lord Dyson turns and sees Leo running up the stairs. He powers up and throws an energy ball at Leo. The stair railing explodes on impact. Leo falls to the ground, but isn't hurt.

Buffy nods, "We'll have to. Between my energy ball and Piper's exploding power were not making a dent."

Leo gets up and throws a stream of electricity at Lord Dyson - first with his right hand, then with his left. Lord Dyson dodges both throws.

Leo heads up the stairs.

Lord Dyson follows.

Buffy, Piper and Phoebe hurry through the hallway.

Piper shakes her head, "I'm officially open to other ideas."

Phoebe nods, "Ok. Maybe we should let him get to Leo. Maybe he'll overdose."

Buffy frowns, "Or become unstoppable."

Phoebe sighs, "He already is that."

Leo reaches the second floor hallway and runs toward them. "Okay. I am orbing you guys outta here."

Piper shakes her head, "No. Actually you're going to let him feed on you. See ya!"

Piper turns and heads for the bedroom.

Phoebe wishes Leo luck. "Good luck, man."

Buffy nods, "You can do it."

Phoebe and Buffy turn and run into the bedroom after Piper.

Leo looks after them confused "What?!" He turns around and sees Lord Dyson reach the second floor hallway.

Lord Dyson raises his hand. "Let's see what you've been hiding from me." Buffy, Piper and Phoebe watch from behind the bedroom door. "Ohh, so much, so ready to come out. Well, let it out. Let it all out."

Big mistake. Lord Dyson's hand glows as he attempts to suck out all of Leo's rage, anger and frustration. Unlike the others, the transfer isn't quick and easy - it goes on and on and on.

Leo glares at the object of his frustration and lets his anger out at the Demon. "You demons have it so easy." His rage continues to flow out of him toward Lord Dyson's hand. Lord Dyson can't stop it. "No morality to worry about ... no attachments." Lord Dyson struggles with the anger and rage he's sucking out of Leo. "No one to lose."

Buffy, Phoebe and Piper watch from behind the bedroom door.

Piper cheers, "Yeah, you tell him, Leo!"

And still, the anger flows out of Leo and into Lord Dyson. "When you kill, you feel nothing!" He shouts the last word.

Lord Dyson overloads on Leo's anger and finally explodes. "Ohh!"

The explosion is huge.

Piper quickly shuts the bedroom door. "Oh!"

Leo covers his face from the bits of wood from furniture that didn't survive the explosion. Lord Dyson is gone.

The bedroom door opens. Buffy, Piper and Phoebe step outside into the hallway.

Piper smiles, "How you doin'? Feels good to get rid of all that stuff, huh?"

Leo smiles sheepishly at her.

Dawn, Paige and Lady Godiva step back into the hallway. "Ahh, you did it. You vanquished him." Dawn said.

Phoebe nods, "Thanks to Leo."

Lady Godiva smiles, "Oh, finally, I'm free!" She takes her robe off. No one really flinches from her nakedness anymore.

Buffy holds her hand over Dawn's eyes. "Don't forget there is a 13 year old here."

Looking at Lady Godiva, Piper smiles and nods. "Yes, you are." She reaches up and covers Leo's eyes with her hand. She turns his head away from Lady Godiva's nakedness and affectionately taps his cheek to keep his gaze averted.

Dawn shakes her head, "Not like she doesn't have anything I don't see in the mirror every day, Mom."

Paige has her hand over her eyes. Lady Godiva smiles and glances back at Paige.

At Magic School, Lady Godiva sits on her horse waiting to be sent back to her time so she can finish her ride.

Duncan backs away from Paige. "Me? Why don't you send her back? I don't want to use magic anymore."

Dawn smiles, "You can't stop using your magic any more than you can stop breathing, Duncan."

Duncan frowns, "Well, I don't want to be that way anymore."

Paige shakes her head, "You don't have a choice. None of us do. Look, you messed up. Big deal! That's what you're here for, to learn, to gain control over your powers. You have to show that you can fix this for all our sakes."

Duncan sighs, "But what if they're watching?"

Dawn nods, "I hope they're watching."

Paige smiles, "You can do this."

Duncan nods. He walks over to Lady Godiva. "So, uh ... you ready to go back?"

Lady Godiva smiles, "I can't wait."

Lady Godiva takes her robe off. Duncan doesn't move.

Paige taps him on his shoulder to snap him out of it. "Duncan, the spell?"

Duncan nods, "Oh. Right. Right. Um... A time for everything and everything in place, Return what's been moved through time and space."

Lady Godiva and her horse change into golden orbs and is sent back into the pages of the open History Book on the table. This time, there is no Lord Dyson in the illustration.

Paige smiles, "I knew you could do it. "

Dawn nods, "Yeah."

Odin orbs into the Great Hall.

Paige nods, "We got this one."

Odin shakes his finger at Paige and Dawn. "You two can't help yourselves, can you, Paige? Dawn? You two just can't leave well enough alone."

Paige nods, "If well enough alone means shutting down Magic School, then no. Then no, we can't. If you don't give these amazing kids a place to go and express themselves, then you are going to be crushing their spirits and relegating them to hiding in caves and alleyways and abusing magic, because they have nowhere else to turn."

Dawn nods, "I want to learn all of it. No offense to my aunt here, or my mom, or my other aunts. But there is only so much I can learn at home. Where better to learn what they can't teach me but here."

Odin nods, "I think you both have made your point."

Paige confused, "So..."

Odin sighs, "So... we won't shut it down."

Paige blinks, "What?"

Odin nods, "As long as the both of you can prove that you can keep running it. Dawn that means when you graduate in a few years you will have to help your Aunt to run the school."

Paige double-takes, "Me?" She looks at Dawn, "Us? Aw, no, no, not-no." She chuckles. "No, I'll find someone. Ah-ah ..."

Dawn smiles, "Aunt Paige you can do it. And as he said in a few years when I graduate you will have my help."

Ignoring Paige's protests, Odin orbs out.

Duncan steps up to Paige. "Your niece is correct. You can do this."

Sometime Later Piper and Dawn walk across the street and heads for the Sidewalk Café. They stop next to Paige who is standing at the edge of the sidewalk near the street. "Hey, this better be good. I was just in the middle of putting Wyatt down for a nap."

Dawn shakes her head, "I was going to get started on my homework. I would like to know what Mom wants me down here for that's so important."

Paige turns Piper and then turns Dawn to face outward toward the street. "Yeah. It looks like Lady Godiva has had quite an impact on Phoebe and Buffy's cause."

Piper looks shocked to say the least, "Oh, my goodness!"

Dawn looks shocked as well, "Oh… My… Goddess! Mom!"

Phoebe and Buffy ride in on two white horses, both of them completely and utterly naked except for the matching long gold hair.

They make their way slowly toward the sidewalk café. They stop in front of the café.

The Manager of the café steps out of the building. "Excuse me."

Phoebe points to the Manager. "This man is still living in the eleventh century!"

Buffy nods, "He wants women to be barefoot and pregnant and stay at home."

The crowd boo's the Manager. The Manager turns to leave, but the crowd won't part to let him go.

Phoebe nods, "He thinks we should be ashamed of breast-feeding, the most natural thing in the world."

Piper's eyes widen and she can't stop from smiling. She looks at Dawn who is smiling also.

Buffy smiles, "Well, shame on him! We're not ashamed and neither should you be."

The crowd cheers.

Phoebe nods, "It's a shame that women have to take off their clothes to be heard."

Buffy nods and looks at Dawn and smiles, "We shouldn't have to be exploited like this."

"Right?!" Buffy and Phoebe said at the once.

The crowd echo's many saying right or yeah.

Cornered, the Manager pushes through the crowd. "Ok, ok. Excuse me. Excuse me." He takes the sign down from his window and holds it out in front of him. "There! Are you satisfied now?"

The crowd cheers as the Manager heads into the building. "Yeah! Yeah! Woo! Yeah!"

Paige sighs.

Piper smiles at Phoebe and Buffy.

Dawn walks over to Buffy, "Care to help me up, mom?"

Buffy reaches down and helps Dawn up behind her.

Phoebe and Buffy turns their horses around and heads back down the street. The crowd applauds. Paige pats Piper's shoulder sympathetically. Piper gives in and applauds as well.

Dawn leans into Buffy as she hugs her mother from behind, "Despite the fact you had to take off all your clothes to make a point. I'm proud of you." She looks at Phoebe, "I'm proud of you too, Aunt Phoebe."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks, sweetie."

Phoebe looks over at Dawn and smiles, "Thanks, Dawn."

In the Bay Mirror through the window blinds from the office up above, Leslie watches Phoebe and Buffy, with Dawn, leave on their white horses. He stops and thinks about it for a moment.

Smiling, he heads back to his desk, sits down and goes through his in bin looking for Phoebe's letter. He pulls out the red stationery and reads the letter.

He puts it down and turns to the computer to write out his half of the next column. He smiles as he types.


	80. Chapter 80: Cheaper by the Coven

**Chapter 80: Cheaper by the Coven**

Phoebe walks out through the dining room to the main hall. Paige, Dawn and Buffy follows her. In the center of the carpet, they have a circle of candles. Wyatt stands near the base of the steps. Baby Chris is in the bassinet nearby.

Paige sighs, "I have things to do, too, you know. I have all these parents on my back right now. Oh, and my freshman potions class?"

Dawn nods, "Which I am late for."

Paige starts to light the candles. "Let's see, I ordered five hundred dried toads. What did I get? Hmm, five hundred wet ones."

Phoebe nods, "Look, Paige, it's just really hard for me to get on board with this when Piper, the actual mother, is totally against doing a wiccaning."

Buffy nods, "Yeah it didn't seem to do any good for Wyatt or Dawn here, now did it?"

Paige sighs, "That's what Grams is here for, to convince her and you. Okay we'll address the issues Buffy just brought up." They look at Dawn and Wyatt. "Wyatt didn't have one until he was six months old. Dawn didn't have hers till she was twelve years old, and they almost turned evil. Now, look at that little sweet face." They all look at Chris. "You want a repeat of that?"

Phoebe sighs, "No, of course I don't."

Buffy shakes her head, "No of course I don't. But at the same time I just don't see the point since Dawn and Wyatt had one and it did no good for them."

Paige starts to cast the summoning spell. "Hear me now. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide."

White orb lights appear and swirl in the candle-lit circle in front of them. Phoebe smiles in anticipation of seeing Grams again.

As the lights swirl, they can hear Grams talking. "You mean she is still lying about her age?"

Grams chuckles. Her ghostly form appears in the candle-lit circle, her back to the girls. She stops laughing as she realizes that something's happened to her. She turns around, confused by where she is. "Huh? Um ... what?" She sees Buffy, Dawn, Phoebe and Paige standing in front of her. "Not a good time, girls. I'm busy."

Paige smiles, "You're dead."

Grams sighs, "Well, it doesn't mean I can't have a life." She shrugs. "Oh, well. All right."

Smiling, Grams steps out of the circle and, in her corporeal form, gives Phoebe a hug.

Phoebe smile warmly, "Hi."

Grams smiles, "Hello, darlings." She hugs Paige. "Aw, sweetie." She then hugs Buffy and Dawn. She chuckles and steps back to look at them. "Oh, so, what brings me down here?"

Paige nods, "A wiccaning for your great grandson."

Phoebe sighs, "Providing Piper or Buffy here doesn't kill us first."

Grams is confused, "A wiccaning? Uh, I thought we already did that."

Dawn shakes her head, "Not for Baby Chris."

Paige points over to the bassinet behind Grams. Chris gurgles.

Grams turns around, now very confused. "Um... help me out here. Last time I knew, he was a six-foot whitelighter."

Buffy nods, "Yeah, that was Chris from the future. This is Baby Chris now."

Grams walks over to the bassinet and picks Baby Chris up.

Phoebe nods, "Piper and Leo had this night - do you really need us to explain this to you, or can you just be happy to see him?"

Grams hugs, snuggles and coos over Baby Chris. She's clearly thrilled to see him. "Oh, good gracious. Wyatt has a little baby brother. Wyatt watches Grams and Baby Chris from the side ignored by the adults. "Oh, you're so sweet. So, when does Piper want to do this?"

Buffy smiles, "Never. And I happen to agree with her."

Grams frowns, "Nonsense. You can't deny this child his ancestral blessings. It's a witch's compass for good. I mean, who knows what terrible evils could befall him otherwise."

Buffy scoffs, "Like that did any good for Dawn or Wyatt."

Paige smiles, "See, now that's the kind of stuff that Buffy and Piper both needs to hear."

The pacifier Baby Chris is sucking on orbs out of his mouth... and into Wyatt's hands. Baby Chris starts fussing.

Grams firmly, "Wyatt, don't pick on your little brother like that. Now give it back."

The pacifier orbs out of Wyatt's hands and re-appears in Baby Chris' mouth. Sad, Wyatt orbs out of the room.

Grams turns to the girls. "What was that all about?"

Dawn sighs, "He's fine. He probably just orbed himself up to his room."

Phoebe nods, "He's having a hard time right now. His dad's never around. His little brother's getting all the attention. He's constantly being chased by the underworld, you know?"

Grams shakes her head, "Well, I'm afraid he's just gonna have to get used to it."

Phoebe sighs, "He's two."

Grams nods, "Right." Grams hands Baby Chris to Phoebe. "Well, here. Okay. I'll go up and apologize." She heads upstairs.

Phoebe mutters, "Still think this was a good idea?"

Paige sticks her tongue out at Phoebe, turns her head and looks away.

Grams walks into the nursery, followed by Dawn. Grams and Dawn gasps. In front of them a masked demon is standing over Wyatt's toddler bed. The demon turns and looks at Grams and Dawn.

Grams shouts, "Girls!"

Wyatt's force shield is up surround him as he sits up in bed crying. The masked demon turns and shoots a stream of electricity at Grams.

Dawn powers up a fireball.

The electricity hits Grams and she flies backward back out into the hallway floor. Wyatt cries loudly. Paige runs into the nursery. Phoebe kneels down next to Grams.

Paige walks into the room and looks around for something to use as a weapon. She holds her hand up. "Shelf!"

Dawn holds up her hand and throws the fireball just as a large toy shelf on the side of the room orbs out. At the sound, the masked demon turns his attention away from Wyatt toward Paige. Paige motions with her hand and the orb-ing shelf is thrown toward the masked demon.

The masked demon gasps and vanishes out of the nursery. The toy shelf crashes into the fall wall as it passes through nothing. Dawn's fireball misses the escaping demon by inches.

Wyatt cries. His force shield vanishes.

Paige turns around and looks back in the hallway at Grams and Phoebe.

Grams sighs, "Looks like I didn't get here a minute too soon." She and Phoebe look at each other. Paige shrugs and exhales.

Later at P4 Piper is behind the bar on the phone. The Rex, P4 employee, goes about his work.

"Oh, no, that's ok, Jerry. Just, you know, get here whenever you can. Ok? Thanks. Bye." Piper says into the phone.

Rex smiles, "You ok, Piper?"

Piper nods, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, a beer shipment delayed so close to the weekend ... just figured there'd be more fireworks." Rex says.

Piper shakes her head, "Oh, no. It's no big deal. We'll just charge more for the ginger ale." She smiles. "I'm kidding."

Rex nods, "See, there you go again. I don't know what, but something's going on."

"No. You know how people just leave things up to a higher power? Well, I'm trying to live my life without any powers. Makes for a lot less stress." Piper says.

Phoebe calls out from the stairs, "Piper!"

Piper turns to see Phoebe and Buffy coming down the stairs. "Until now."

Rex turns and leaves. Buffy and Phoebe walks up to the bar and stops in front of Piper.

Phoebe smiles, "What's that face for? A sister can't come by without there being something wrong?"

"What's up?" Piper asks.

"Nothing. Nothing's up. You know, why would you think anything was up?" Phoebe says.

Buffy smiles, "We just came by to tell our sister that we finally won a Reader's Choice Award."

Piper smiles, "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks." Phoebe says. They look at each other. Piper waits for the rest of it. "Yeah, and maybe there's one more thing, you know. Something happened today after we summoned Grams."

Piper shouts, "What? What? Why did you summon Grams?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah against my better judgment."

Phoebe nods, "For Chris' wiccaning. It was Paige's idea, not mine. And definitely not Buffy's. Don't blame us."

"Yeah it wasn't mine either. You know how much I agreed with you about the whole wiccaning thing. It didn't do Dawn or Wyatt any good." Buffy said.

Piper glares at Phoebe, "What did I say? I don't want any magic. Look, I know my kids can't have a completely normal life, but I've got to give it a shot."

Phoebe sighs, "Yes, absolutely, and I think we should start tomorrow, because, uh, a demon attacked Wyatt."

"And you wait till now to tell me?!" Piper angrily says as she turns and leaves the bar walking away.

Buffy sighs, "Well, we didn't want to worry you. And he's okay, Piper." She and Phoebe walk after Piper.

Back at the Manor the front door opens and an angry Piper walks into the room. "Leo!" Piper yells out.

Buffy follows Piper in and closes the door behind her.

Grams walks up to Piper. Piper puts her bag and keys down on the hallway table. "Oh, hi, sweetie. How are you?"

Piper heads into the house. "Don't you "sweetie" me. Where are the boys?"

Grams looks at Buffy as if asking did you talk to her, "Oh, they're both perfectly fine. Paige and Dawn took them to magic school."

Buffy simply smiles.

Piper angrily calls out, "Leo, now!" Without stopping, She heads up stairs.

"Uh..." Grams says as she trails after Piper.

Buffy falls them up the stairs.

Piper turns the corner and walks into the upstairs hallway. "Leo?"

Grams sighs, "Honey, are you sure you want him down here? I mean, considering that he can't even tell good from evil anymore. Well, you know, lost soul and all." Piper stares at Grams. For someone dead, she sure knows a lot. "Oh, uh, Paige filled me in."

Buffy shakes her head, "Grams."

"Ok, first of all, our children's safety is Leo's number one priority. No matter how "lost" he may be. Leo!" Piper says.

Leo orbs into the room. "What's the matter? What happened?"

Piper nods, "A demon attacked Wyatt. He's okay. He's at the school..."

Leo interrupts Piper, "What kind of demon was it?"

Grams shakes her head, "No idea. It had some sort of creepy mask. Oh, and it struck me down with a lightning bolt."

Buffy's eyes go wide as she remembers when she and Leo killed Gideon.

Piper nods, "I can't believe this is happening. I can't do this again."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna go back down there. I'm gonna find out who it was." Leo says.

"Down there? As in the underworld? Hang out there a lot, do you?" Grams asks.

"Best place to vanquish demons, isn't it?" Leo asks before orbing out.

Grams sighs, "Listen, Piper. Uh, far be it from me to meddle."

Piper nods, "Then don't. Because you're already pressing your luck being here in the first place. Yeah, I know about the wiccaning." She heads up the attic stairs.

Grams and Buffy follows.

Piper walks into the attic. Buffy and Grams is right on her heels.

Grams nods, "I don't know why you're being so stubborn about it. I mean, what better way to ward off demon attacks?"

Buffy wheels around, "Ward off demon attacks! You so don't want to go there."

Piper opens the Book of Shadows and starts leafing through the pages. "The demon went after Wyatt, not his brother. Buffy is Willow looking through your book?"

Buffy nods, "She is and the books that Giles left me."

Grams nods, "Well, all the more reason to protect Chris."

Piper frowns, "Except for the fact that Wyatt and Dawn's wiccanings didn't really protect them, now, did it? Aside from the fact that it almost destroyed you, or do you not remember your friend the Necromancer? I just need to find out who the hell is after my son."

Buffy nods, "I told you Grams, you really didn't want to go there. I agree with Piper on this one. What's the point of a wiccaning when the ancestral blessing did absolutely nothing in protecting Dawn or Wyatt."

At Magic School Paige sits behind her desk working on the stack of papers on it. She looks up and checks on Wyatt standing next to the bassinet with Baby Chris inside. The blanket tucked around Baby Chris is orbed out and orbs into Wyatt's hand.

"I saw that, Wyatt. You give that back to your little brother while I find out who's trying to kill you." Paige says.

Ben, the grad student, stands in the back of the office near the book shelves. "Well, whoever it is can't get to him here. These guys are protected."

Dawn walks into Paige's office.

Paige nods, "Yes, Wyatt is, but his little brother is not so protected from him."

Ben sighs, "It's gotta be tough for him. He's a new kid on the block. Suddenly he's yesterday's news now. I mean..."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "He wasn't the new kid on the block. I came along first."

Ben nods, "Well then the new kid his age in the family. Think about it Dawn how many years separate you from Wyatt."

Paige nods, "Spoken like a true older brother."

Ben chuckles.

Papers rustle. Paige's eyes widen as she watches as a huge stack of papers magically appear out from the ceiling and shuffle down into her inbox. She grabs the topmost folder off the stack and looks through it. "Student Progress Reports? But the year hasn't gone on long enough for there to be any progress."

Dawn smiles, "What's mine say?"

Paige glares at Dawn, "You will find out when the rest of the students do. I'm not going to play favorites simply because you're my niece."

Ben walks over to Paige, an open book in his hands. "Afraid I can't help you with that, Miss Matthews, but I did find something on masked demons."

Paige nods, "Paige, please. What do you got?"

Ben shows Paige and Dawn the book. "A couple of possibilities. Could be an Aztec Demon, Chinese false face demon. Any of those look familiar?"

"No, Ben, I'm sorry, they don't. When I took this job I had no idea just how much work it would be." Paige says. Ben looks over and sees Baby Chris orb out of the bassinet. Paige continues without a second thought. "Who knows what I'm letting slip through the cracks?"

Dawn frowns, "Aunt Paige!"

Paige looks up, "What?"

Ben nods, "Your nephew."

Paige looks up and sees the empty bassinet. "Wyatt, where did you orb your little brother?"

At the Manor Piper is on the phone with Paige as she walks across the sitting room to answer the ringing doorbell. "No, Paige, he's not here. Where the hell is he?"

Buffy beats Piper to the door and opens it to find Victor on the front porch carrying Baby Chris in his arms.

"Oh, I hope this is yours, 'cause it sure isn't mine." Victor says.

Buffy smiles, "Hey Victor. I think Piper is missing a baby." She yells back, "Piper your dad found him." She takes Chris from Victor as he kisses Buffy's cheek.

Victor smiles, "Hi Buffy."

Piper smiles, "Thank god. We found him Paige." She hangs up the phone. She puts the phone down and reaches for Chris. "Hi there, you." She takes Chris from Buffy. "And you."

Victor smiles, "Hi." He kisses Piper's cheek. "I stepped up on the porch and all of a sudden the little guy just flies into my arms."

Piper turns and heads into the house. Buffy and Victor follows her inside and Victor closes the door behind him. "Yeah. His brother orbed him from magic school."

"Oh. Is that normal?" Victor asks.

Piper nods, "It has been lately."

Buffy sighs, "I so am thinking of binding my kids powers till there at least five. Assuming I ever have any."

They turn the corner and enter the conservatory where Grams sits in the chair next to the bassinet. The Book of Shadows is open in her lap. Piper puts Baby Chris down into the bassinet.

Grams frowns, "Victor. What are you doing here?"

Victor nods, "And a big hello to you, too, Penny. I was invited for a wiccaning."

Grams shakes her head, "Oh. Sorry. Wiccanings are only for magical family members."

Victor sighs, "That's not what Paige says."

Grams nods, "Well, Paige doesn't know all the rules."

Buffy shakes her head, "You know even if we were having a wiccaning, Grams it's not your place to say who comes and who doesn't that's Piper's as she's the mother."

Piper nods, "Ok, I can see this is gonna go really well, but it really doesn't matter who was invited because there isn't going to be a wiccaning. Paige seems to think that if she crams enough family members down my throat that I'm gonna give in, but it's not gonna work, because nothing is working. Even Buffy agrees with me on this. There is some creepy-ass demon after my son, and now Wyatt wants to orb his brother all over creation for god only knows what reason."

Victor nods, "Well, isn't that just boys being boys? I mean, there's always gonna be some sibling rivalry."

"No, actually, it's not. This is not them fighting over toys. They and Dawn nearly kill each other in the future." Piper says.

Buffy grimaces at the mention of the future she hoped they had prevented. "Piper, please no mention of that future."

Piper sighs, "Sorry Buffy. I forget in that future your dead."

Grams nods, "You know, there's an easy way to nip this thing in the bud."

Piper frowns, "And what would that be, exactly?"

Grams smiles at Piper.

A few moments later Piper goes through a box of old things. "Snakes and ladders, a very unfortunate halter top, but I don't see a little black book."

Piper stops looking into the box.

"I do." Victor says as he holds up the little black book.

Grams grabs it out of his hands. "Oh. Thank you."

Victor nods, "Don't want me looking up the old boyfriends, huh?"

Grams leafs through the pages. "They were in a much bigger book, thank you. No, these contain spells I used to use on the girls when they were younger."

Victor frowns, "You used spells on my daughters?"

Buffy nods in agreement, "I would never even consider using magic on Dawn. That's just wrong."

Grams sighs, "Oh, every now and then." She looks at Victor and Buffy. "Hey. You try raising three girls by yourself, keeping them in line. How else was I gonna stop them from misbehaving."

"Oh, gee, I don't know. By talking to them?" Victor says.

Buffy nods, "That's usually how I settled things with Dawn."

Grams puts the book aside, her attention completely on Victor and Buffy. "Talking?"

Piper heads over to them. "Hey, how's about we just find that damn spell? How's that sound?"

Grams nods, "That's your answer for everything, isn't it? I was essentially a single parent. Patty was dead, and it's not as if you were ever around."

Buffy growls, "Hey I was a single parent also and I was the Slayer. But I still found time to raise Dawn."

Victor chuckles, "You wouldn't allow me to be."

Piper frowns, "Okay. Do I need to find something to separate you three?"

Grams looks to Buffy, "Buffy you had help did you not. First there was Joyce to help you. Then after she passed away you had Piper, Phoebe and Paige to help you raise Dawn. I had no help." She looks to Victor. "You know, your daughters only ended up saving the world every other week. Believe it or not, it might have had something to do with the way I raised them."

Buffy frowns, "You didn't raise me or Paige, Grams. Or did you forget mom gave the two of us up for adoption."

Piper interrupts as she reads, "Spell to Resolve Sibling Rivalry."

Grams smiles, "Oh, good, good." She reaches for the book. "I'll get the boys, and you call your sisters. We'll get rid of the rivalry, and then you can use the Power of Four to vanquish the demon, okay?"

Piper sighs, "Great. More magic."

Buffy nods, "Yeah great."

Grams looks at Piper and Buffy. "Uh - do you two have any other suggestions?"

A few minutes later Dawn and Paige orbs in with Wyatt. "Okay. Let's make this quick. I have four real angry parents waiting for me in the office." Paige says.

Victor's face lights up as he sees Dawn and Wyatt. "Well, here's my other grandson and my granddaughter."

Dawn hugs Victor and smiles, "Hey Grandpa Victor."

Victor opens his arms wide ready to give Wyatt a hug, when Grams pushes him aside and reaches for Wyatt's hand.

"Um, come along, darling." Gram says as she leads Wyatt over to the bassinet. "I need you to stand by your little brother. Right there."

Victor nods, "You do know what you're doing, right?"

Grams opens the little black book. "Paige, dear. We're getting our wiccaning."

Piper frowns, "I said maybe we have a few more pressing issues to deal with at the moment."

Buffy sighs, "Personally I still think we should say forget it."

Paige smiles, "Hmm, what changed your mind?"

Piper shakes her head, "Nothing. Although I think Buffy and I agree it's getting harder and harder to say no with the arrival of a new family member every five minutes."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Grams nods, "All right, are you two ready to finally get along?"

Baby Chris coos in the bassinet. Wyatt looks up guiltily at Grams from under his eyelashes.

Grams starts the spell. "Cast your petty jealousies to darkest night. Let these feuding siblings no longer fight."

As soon as the spell is cast, orb light rise out from Wyatt and Chris. The orb lights linger up high in the ceiling. Buffy, Paige, Piper and Grams stare upward at the orb lights.

"Ok. Shouldn't those stop now?" Paige asks.

Piper frowns, "Grams, are you sure this is the right spell?"

"Remind me to never go on sabbatical again." Phoebe says as she walks into the attic.

The swirling orb lights suddenly move and fuse into the four girls suddenly changing their behavior back into those of children.

Phoebe pouts, "'Cause that Leslie is such a jerkface!"

Buffy nods, "Yeah he is. I hate having to work with him. What a jerkface. And Grams is a big meanie."

Paige smiles, "Oh, please, you so like him."

Phoebe whines, "I do not!"

Piper nods, "Do, too!"

Dawn looks between her mom and aunts, "What's going on?"

Wyatt looks guiltily at his aunts.

Phoebe frowns, "I do not, Piper!"

Buffy smiles, "You do so like him."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I do not, Buffy."

Piper nods, "Do, too!"

Phoebe shakes her head, "Do not, Piper!"

Buffy nods, "Why don't you just marry him already?"

Dawn frowns, "Grams. What in the heck did you do?"

While the girls bicker, the masked demon appears in the attic behind Wyatt.

Phoebe nods, "Why don't you just marry Leo?"

Piper smiles, "Cause I already did."

Phoebe teasing, "Leo. Leo."

Paige shakes her head, "I don't want to get married."

Buffy nods, "Neither do I."

The masked demon reaches out a hand to Wyatt. Even though its from behind, Wyatt's force shield appears and protects him from the masked demon. The masked demon is zapped and flies backward crashing in to the piles of attic stuff on the side.

Grams frowns, "Girls! He's here. Piper, blast him! Buffy, Energy Ball!"

Buffy and Piper looks at the masked demon and screams. They're too scared to do anything.

The masked demon slowly rises to his feet.

Grams frowns, "Girls!"

Buffy, Phoebe, Paige and Piper run out of the attic.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Way to go Grams." She powers up a fireball and throws it at the masked demon.

The masked demon disappears and the fireball misses him.

"Hmm, any more great ideas?" Victor asks.

Dawn nods in agreement, "Yeah."

Grams says nothing.

Downstairs in the main hall Phoebe rushes down the stairs heading straight for the front door. Piper, Buffy and Paige follow her.

Phoebe smiles, "I am so outta here!"

Piper frowns, "Phoebe, do not go out that front door."

Phoebe sticks out her tongue, "Try and stop me."

"Phoebe!" Piper says as she holds out her hand to stop Phoebe and sends a powerful force at the vase shattering it.

Phoebe whirls around at Piper. "Jeez! Blow my head off, why don't you?"

Grams appears at the top of the stairs.

Piper frowns, "Oh, come on. It was an accident."

Buffy laughs, "Yeah sure, Piper."

Grams frowns, "Paige, no one leaves this house until I reverse that spell."

Phoebe turns around intending to leave.

Piper frowns, "Phoebe, don't."

Buffy runs over to Phoebe, "Let's go I want to have some fun."

Grams frowns, "I mean it, Paige!"

"Sayonara." Paige says as she orbs out of the house.

Grams frowns, "Paige!"

Phoebe looks to Buffy. "Let's orb."

Buffy nods, "Yeah."

Grams frowns, "Uh, Phoebe? Buffy?"

Piper shakes her head, "Buffy. Phoebe, don't you dare leave this house."

Phoebe whines, "Why not? Paige did."

Piper shakes her head, "That doesn't count. She probably went to magic school."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, well, I'm going to the Reader's Choice Awards. You coming Buffy?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah why not. It's Ask Phoebe and Buffy, right. Not Ask Jerkface."

Phoebe smirks back at Grams and Piper.

Grams frowns, "Buffy, Phoebe, you've got more important things to worry about than some silly award -"

Buffy orbs herself and Phoebe out.

Piper rubs it in, "Way to go, Grams."

Grams sighs, "Piper, don't be rude."

Piper shouts, "Look, it's not my fault. It's only the stupidest book ever." Grams steps down from the stairs and opens her little black book looking for a particular spell. "And you said the stupid spell would work, and it didn't. So you know what? I'm..."

Grams reads the spell as Piper continues to rant. "Let this girl,"

"...making a new rule now," Piper says.

"Quick as a sneeze," Grams says.

"...the new rule is..." Piper says.

Grams nods, "Stop this snit."

Piper sighs, "No more magic in this house."

"And quickly freeze." Grams says.

Piper frowns, "Do you hear me? No-"

The spell immediately freezes Piper. Victor and Dawn steps down from the stairs, they each are holding Wyatt and Chris.

Grams sighs. "That's better."

Victor frowns, "Why is my daughter a statue?"

"She's fine. She'll thaw out in a minute." Grams says as she heads for the dining room.

Victor looks at Piper's frozen form. "Yeah. How do I know she won't be this way forever, that it won't backfire like your last brilliant spell?"

Dawn rolls her eyes as she and Victor turns and follows Grams into the dining room.

Grams walks around the dining room table. "Have you heard a peep out of those boys? No. Because the spell worked, pulled the rivalry right out of them." She sits down. "Unfortunately, it went into the nearest set of siblings. In this case, the girls." She opens the Book of Shadows. "Anyway, they know everything that's going on in their adult lives. The only difference is they're not adults."

Victor shakes his head, "Yeah, well, just tell me how to get them back to normal."

Dawn nods, "Yeah I really would like my mom to be an adult not a child younger than I am. Do you know what would happen if Child Protective Services found out? I'd be taken away. So we need to get them back to normal."

Grams sighs, "Easy. I just have to figure out a reversal spell. Hopefully before the demon returns. Oh, we've gotta get the boys to magic school. They'll be safe there."

Victor nods, "All right, tell me how to get there."

"You don't. Magic school is not for mortals." Grams says.

Victor sighs, "Well, they'll just have to make an exception, won't they?"

Dawn nods, "I can take them."

Grams shuts the book and stands up, not hearing what Dawn said. "Forget it, Victor. Call Leo. He'll take them." She leaves.

Victor bellows, "Leo!"

Dawn calls out, "Leo!"

Later Grams and Piper sit at the Dining Room Table. They each have a notebook.

Grams is trying to write a reversal spell while Piper stubbornly doesn't. "Ok, try this. Words that cast a sibling glow... " She stops reading. Piper is refusing to work with her. "Piper."

Piper doesn't answer for a moment. "What? I told you, I'm not doing this. I'm not writing anything down." She throws the notebook on the table. "I'm not doing magic." She throws the pencil on the table.

"Do you remember the first time you were this age, when I sat you and your sisters down and we had The Talk?"

Piper closes her eyes. "Grams, I already know all about sex. And no offense, but I don't wanna talk about it with you 'cause that's really gross."

Grams sighs, "Oh, not the sex talk, silly. The witch talk."

"So what did you tell us?" Piper asks.

Grams nods, "Why being a witch was such an important part of my life and what it meant to me and what it might mean to you someday."

Piper nods, "Did you tell us that Prue and mom were gonna die? That Buffy would be raped by her adoptive father? Or that Leo was gonna lose his marbles, or that demons were gonna be chasing after us all the time everywhere?"

"Piper, I didn't know any of those things were going to happen. But if I did, I would've done everything in my power to stop it. Baby..." Grams says as she holds Piper to her. "I'd like to think that being a witch gave you the inner strength you needed to deal with all those sadnesses in your life. The same could be said with Buffy being the Slayer. Did you ever think about that?"

Piper shakes her head, "No."

Leo orbs into the room. "You called?"

Piper turns and looks at Leo. "No!" She turns away and wipes the tears from her eyes. "But hi!" She gets to her feet and stands to greet Leo.

Grams nods, "Victor or Dawn called you. They're in the other room." Leo turns and looks for Victor and Dawn. Piper turns and follows Leo into the conservatory. "Piper, where are you going?" She stands up to follow them.

Leo finds Victor holding a sleeping Baby Chris in his arms. Dawn is seated nearby playing with Wyatt. "What's up?"

"How are you, Leo? Hey, you don't look so good." Victor says.

Piper frowns, "You know what, dad? You could try maybe being a little bit nice to Leo. What do you think, huh?"

Leo glances at Piper. "Piper, are you ok? You don't seem -"

Grams puts an arm around Piper. "Oh, she's fine. We're fixing it."

Dawn glares at Grams, "You better be, Grams."

Victor nods, "Leo, we need you to take the boys to magic school for their safety."

Leo looks down at Wyatt and hesitates.

Grams notices his hesitation and steps in. "Do you have a problem with that?" Leo takes a beat too long to answer her. "Never mind. We'll, uh, just keep them here."

Leo shakes his head, "I can take them."

"You don't look like you can." Grams says.

"What are you saying?" Leo asks

Grams shakes her head, "I don't know what's wrong with you, Leo -"

Leo sighs, "Nothing is wrong with me."

Dawn rolls her eyes.

Leo steps forward and takes Baby Chris from Victor.

Grams is concerned, "Where are you going?"

"To protect my children." Leo says as he takes ahold of Wyatt's hand and orbs them all out.

"You know, I don't understand why you guys have to be so mean to Leo. You know, in case you haven't heard, he's kind of going through a hard time right about now. I mean, jeez!" Piper says loudly before she storms out of the room.

Grams sighs and turns to look at Victor and Dawn. "We gotta turn these girls back fast. I'm gonna finish the spell and get Paige. Uh, make yourself useful, okay? You and Dawn get Phoebe and Buffy." She turns and leaves the room.

Victor grimaces at her back as Dawn takes his hand and orbs them out.

At the Reader's Choice Awards A waitress walks by carrying a tray of wine-filled glasses.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, I'll take one of those." She and Buffy grabs a glass of wine. They're standing near the post and Phoebe looks at the table nearest them. "This is so cool. They didn't even card me."

Buffy giggly, "Yeah it so cool."

Leslie walks up to Phoebe and Buffy. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Phoebe nods, "No. I changed my mind 'cause it's my award, and I'm not gonna share it with anybody except Buffy. So there."

Buffy giggles, "Yeah I'm only sharing it with Phoebe."

LES ST. CLAIRE: Phoebe, Buffy, are you two drunk?

The mike whistles.

"If I could please have everyone's attention." The Emcee says. Everyone's attention turns to the front. "Ahem. This year's winner of the San Francisco reader's choice award for single best column is..." Phoebe hands her wine glass to Leslie to hold for her. Buffy hands her wine glass to Leslie also. They smile in anticipation of hearing her name being announced. "...The Bay Mirror's Phoebe and Buffy Halliwell."

The crowd applauds. Phoebe and Buffy claps for themselves and they jump up and down with giddiness. They take a step forward to head for the stage, when Leslie stops them. "Hey, it's not too late. If you still want me to go up there for you, I can," Leslie says.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Yeah. Nice try."

Buffy and Phoebe heads for the stage. They run up and jump onto the stage.

Phoebe grabs the award and stares at it. "Thank you. Wow. This-" She and Buffy move to the podium and starts talking in the mike. "I mean, this is so awesome. This is so, like, totally, amazingly awesome." Leslie watches Phoebe and Buffy, shakes his head and sighs. "Really, totally awesome. Thanks."

Buffy is bouncing around, "Yeah totally, completely, totally awesome."

"Uh, in your column -" A woman in the audience says.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. You mean the bestest column in all the world?" She waves the award in front of her.

The woman in the audience nods, "Yes. You gave great advice to that woman. I'm just curious. Was it based on something that happened to either of you?"

Leslie slowly makes his way to the stage.

Buffy nods, "Um, yeah, actually. It did happen to us. It was very sad. Okay, next question."

The woman in the audience shakes her head, "Wait. Wait. Would you mind telling me what that thing was?"

"You mean - You mean what - You mean what happened to us?" Phoebe says.

Leslie interrupts them, "It was actually something that happened to me." He turns and looks at Phoebe and Buffy. "If I can answer the question."

Buffy grabs Leslie's hand and pulls him up on stage with them. "Oh, yeah."

"I'm lucky enough to work with Phoebe at the paper." Leslie says as the woman in the audience sits down and grabs her wine glass. Buffy and Phoebe bounces on their feet. "Anyway, a few years back, this girl, she dumped me, and I was really broken up about it, 'cause I thought she was "The One," you know, ..." Phoebe adjusts the mike, raising it higher and moving it closer to Leslie's mouth. "...and the whole thing made me gun-shy about relationships - So, anyway, Phoebe and Buffy takes me aside one day, and they say -."

Phoebe rises on her toes and blows in Les' ear distracting him for a moment.

"– They say, uh, let me tell you about "The One." "The one is the person who sees you for the idiot you are, "but they still want you in their life. That's the one." Leslie says.

Phoebe and Buffy begin playing tug of war with the award behind Leslie.

Leslie unaware of what is going on behind him continues, "And I told them, I said, "Phoebe, Buffy, I think that's great advice and not just for me," and I guess that's really how it got in their column."

The audience applauds.

Buffy grabs the award from Phoebe as they turn to face the audience. "Thank you. Yeah. That's what happened." Phoebe says.

Buffy nods, "Yeah that's what happened." She and Phoebe edge away from the podium and makes their way off the stage.

Phoebe looks to Leslie, "Thank you. Okay."

"Yeah thank you." Buffy says.

They step down from the stage.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh, my god." She turns around and looks at Leslie. "Oh, my god, Leslie, thank you so much." She jumps on Les and wraps her legs around him.

Buffy pouts, "Hey let me thank him, too."

Phoebe smiles, "I was so scared up there, and I was so nervous that I thought I was going to hurl."

Leslie chuckles. "You're both welcome. Are you both all right? You still seem a little..."

Phoebe jumps down and stares shyly at Les. "Yeah, we're fine."

Buffy giggles, "Yeah, fine."

Phoebe nods, "I can't believe I just hugged you." She smiles and turns. "Okay, we have to go." She and Buffy bounce away from him.

Leslie watches them leave and chuckles to himself.

Later back at the conservatory at the Manor Buffy and Phoebe sit at the table and Phoebe doodles in her notebook. Phoebe has: "Mrs. St. Claire. "Leslie Leslie Leslie", "Leslie is hot", written in curly letters along with stars, hearts, rainbows, butterflies and lipstick kiss prints on the page. Buffy simply is drawing pictures, every once in a while she looks at Dawn.

Dawn and Victor stands on the side and watche as Phoebe picks up the phone to dial. She blows a huge bubble from the gum she's chewing.

"This is Leslie. Hello? Hello?" Leslie says.

Phoebe quickly hangs up.

Piper walks into the room.

Buffy motions for Phoebe to give her the phone. "All right, give it to me. I'm calling him myself."

"No, don't you dare!" Phoebe says.

Buffy smiles, "Phoebe, do you wanna know if he likes you or not?"

Dawn sighs, "Mom!"

Victor stands on the side and watches in amusement.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but wait. If he asks, I'm not here, okay? I'm not even in the house anywhere."

Buffy sighs, "Okay, already."

"Okay." Phoebe says.

Buffy grabs the phone and starts dialling.

"Phoebe and Leslie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Piper and Buffy say together.

Phoebe tries to grab the phone back from Buffy. "Give it to me!" She climbs on the chair trying to grab the phone from Buffy.

Buffy frowns, "No."

"No. Hey." Phoebe says.

Phoebe and Buffy struggle to gain control of the phone.

Dawn walks over to Phoebe and Buffy. "Mom, Aunt Phoebe. Give me the phone."

Buffy pouts, "Meanie."

Phoebe nods in agreement as she hands the phone to Dawn, "Yeah meanie."

Dawn pockets the cell phone and walks back over to Victor. "Grams better fix this and fast. I so did not sign on to babysit my mother."

Victor laughs.

Paige and Grams orb into the room.

Piper smiles, "GRAMS!"

Buffy turns and sees Grams and Paige, "GRAMS!"

Grams hands Baby Chris to Paige. "Stay here. Protect the boys." She turns and looks at Victor and Dawn. "Both of you, come with me." She leaves the room. Dawn and Victor follow her. Phoebe and Buffy have stopped fighting over the phone as they turn and watch Paige with Wyatt and Chris.

Grams, Dawn and Victor walk into the kitchen. "Close the door." Grams says as Dawn and Victor follows her into the kitchen. Dawn closes the door behind them. Grams turns around to face them. "I found the demon who's after Wyatt."

"You did? When? Where?" Victor says.

Leo orbs into the kitchen.

Grams points at Leo. "There he is."

Dawn looks between Victor, Grams and Leo.

Leo shakes his head, "No. You're making a huge mistake."

Grams frowns, "Get out of here, Leo. I'm warning you."

"Penny, what the hell are you talking about?" Victor asks.

Dawn looks at Grams confused, "Uncle Leo? Grams are you sure about that?"

Grams nods, "I saw this monster attack Wyatt at magic school."

Leo frowns, "That wasn't me."

Grams nods, "Well, it sure as hell looked like you."

Leo sighs, "I know it did. I can explain. It must've been some kind of shapeshifter or something."

"I don't know any shapeshifters who can get into magic school or any who have Elder's powers."

Dawn shakes her head, "Grams? Are you sure? Really sure?"

Victor frowns, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you saying?"

Leo nods, "He attacked me, remember? I was trying to protect Wyatt."

"Yes. From yourself." Penny said.

Leo frowns, "This is my son we're talking about." He pleads his innocence to Grams. "I would never hurt him."

Grams sighs, "Just like you would never hurt an Elder? Or kill one?"

Leo stops. "Who are you talking about?"

Grams accusing, "I think you know who I'm talking about. Gideon."

Leo falls silent.

Dawn frowns, "Really Grams. That was to protect me and Wyatt. And it wasn't just Leo but mom also. Or did you conveniently forget that? Don't blame him for trying to protect his own son and niece."

Victor nods, "Look, I don't care what you say. Leo and Dawn are right. Leo would never hurt his son."

Grams frowns, "And how would you know?"

"Because I'm a father." Victor says.

Grams shakes her head, "Victor, you have absolutely no idea what the magical world is capable of."

Leo nods, "He may not have an idea, but I do. I am not capable of that."

"Yeah Uncle Leo is not capable of it." Dawn said.

Grams steps forward. "No? Even after all you've been through? Look at yourself. Is it so hard to believe that maybe some dark alter ego of yours might be acting on your true feelings."

Leo frowns, "What true feelings?"

Grams nods, "Maybe deep down inside, you think Gideon was right. Your son doesn't belong in this world."

Dawn looked at Grams with shock. "If that's true why isn't he attacking me? If he thought Gideon was right wouldn't he be attacking me also? Really Grams think for a second."

"That's ridiculous." Leo said.

Grams glares at Dawn but otherwise ignores her as she looks back at Leo, "Is it? Then how else do you explain what happened? Where else could that demon have come from?"

Leo orbs out.

Grams nods, "Change of plans. We're not reversing the rivalry spell, or at least not yet."

"What?" Dawn yelled.

Victor frowns, "It's ok Dawn I will take care of this." He turns to Grams. "Why not? We thought-"

"No, listen. If adult Piper were to find out that Leo was trying to harm Wyatt, it would devastate her. She wouldn't be able to fight him off." Grams says.

Victor frowns, "We're talking about my daughters here, and Dawn's mother. So Dawn and I get a say in this."

Grams calmly says, "No. With birthdays and holidays, you get a say. With magic and demons, what I say goes. Dawn is only 14 you expect her to be able to make an adult decision right now? Now if you'll excuse me..." She turns and leaves the room. Victor angrily holds his tongue. Victor and Dawn follows her out of the kitchen.

Grams is placing crystals around the attic. Victor and Dawn walks into the attic.

"I told the girls to stay downstairs until we settle this." Victor says.

Grams shakes her head, "There's nothing to settle. Now, if you don't mind, I'm demon-proofing the attic. I wanna keep the children safe."

Dawn shakes her head, "Your wrong there is something to settle Grams."

Victor frowns, "Wait. Believe it or not, I really appreciate what you've done for my daughters."

Grams sighs, "Buttering me up won't do you any good. I'm not reversing the spell."

Dawn frowns, "Yes you are."

"I don't expect you to. But I do expect you to understand that even though I couldn't be there when they were growing up, I'm here now. And just like you, I wanna do what's best for them." Victor says.

Grams nods, "We already are."

Victor shakes his head, "No, we're not. And since Dawn and I wanna reverse the spell and you don't, I think we should bring in a third party to settle the dispute."

"A third party?" Grams asks.

Dawn smiles at Victor.

Victor nods, "Mm-hmm."

"Who'd you have in mind? Their mother?" Grams says as she laughs.

Victor also laughs.

Dawn smiles, "That's not a bad idea."

Victor nods, "Yes. That's exactly who I had in mind." He stares at her. "Do it."

Grams frowns, "Oh, all right. But she's not going to side with you, you know." She waves her hand and bright orb lights swirl in the attic.

Patty appears when the orb lights vanish. She looks surprised. "Mom?"

"Hmm." Grams says.

Patty frowns, "Victor? Dawn?"

Victor smiles, "Wow. Patty, you look great."

"Hi Grandma Patty. Grandpa Victor is right you do look great." Dawn says.

Grams frowns, "Oh, stop trying to sweet-talk her."

"What's going on?" Patty asks.

A few moments later Grams, Dawn and Victor are in the midst of a heated discussion.

Grams frowns, "I'm telling you, she would never get over it. Her own husband trying to kill their child?"

"Oh, bull! We don't even know that it's Leo." Victor says.

Dawn nods, "I agree with Grandpa Victor. Really if Uncle Leo was doing what you suggested. Why is he not attacking me? If he agreed with Gideon why am I not a threat?"

Patty turns to Grams as she tries to stop the argument. "Mom -"

Grams sighs, "What if it is? You trust Leo to look after those boys?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Uncle Leo is not after Wyatt. If he were he would be after me and he isn't."

"Well, better than keeping them locked up in the closet for the rest of their lives." Victor says.

Patty shouts, "Ok, guys!"

"Can I just say here that -" Grams says.

Patty turns to look at Grams as she cuts her off. "No." Grams stops. "Dawn and Victor are right."

Grams looks at Patty, shocked, "Patty?"

Patty shakes her head, "No, mom. We have to reverse the sibling spell and get the girls back to being adults so that they can vanquish this thing, whoever it is."

Grams frowns, "But the danger to Piper-"

"She's in more danger if we don't." Patty says.

Grams frowns, "Listen, Patty, I know these girls. I've been with them every step of the way."

Dawn shakes her head, "Yeah except for two of them. Aunt Paige and Mom were not raised by you. Seriously I would listen to Grandma Joyce over you at the moment. Maybe I should go call her and see what she has to think about this?"

Patty looks at Dawn, "It's ok Dawn." She motions to Victor behind her as she returns her gaze to Grams. "But we're their parents."

Grams looks at Victor who smiles at her in triumph. "Oh. Oh, well, then fine."

Patty gasps, "Mom."

"I can see I'm not needed here." Grams says.

Patty frowns, "No. Come on, come on. I-I-I -" Grams disappears from the attic. "Oh!"

Victor sighs, "She always was a bad loser."

Patty turns and looks at Victor and Dawn. "Yeah. She'll get over it. By the way, Victor, I've a question. Why'd you call on me to settle this?"

Victor smiles, "The girls were in trouble, and you were the only person I could think of, dead or alive."

Dawn nods in agreement.

Patty sighs, "Humph. Still. It was teenage trouble. It's kind of unfamiliar territory for us."

Victor shakes his head, "Look, I know we had our troubles, but I think that if we'd been given the chance, we'd have done a really good job raising those girls, even Paige and Buffy."

Patty smiles, pleased.

Dawn turns and hugs Victor.

"You wanna see 'em?" Victor asks.

Patty smiles, "Are you kidding?" She takes a couple of steps, then stop. "Wait. Wait. Wait. When you said the girls reverted, what exactly did you mean?"

Dawn sighs.

Victor nods, "You'll see."

They head downstairs Dawn,Victor and Patty approach the Conservatory where the girls are.

Phoebe, Paige, Buffy and Piper look up and see Patty.

Phoebe smiles, "Mommy!"

"Hi, mommy!" Piper says.

Paige smiles, "Hi, mommy."

"Mommy!" Buffy says.

They all rush over to Patty and hug her wherever they can grab her. Phoebe grabs onto Patty's leg and sits down. Buffy grabs the other leg and sits down. Piper hugs Patty and Paige touches Patty's hair.

"Mommy, I'd like to sing a song." Phoebe says.

Piper nods, "Mommy, I have something..."

Paige looks at Patty in wonder, "Look at your hair."

Buffy smiles, "I missed you, mommy."

Patty looks to Victor and Dawn, "I see the problem."

Dawn sighs, "Yeah. And I'm stuck babysitting my mom. What's wrong with that picture?"

Victor laughs, "Now Dawn didn't you ever wonder what your mom was like at that age?"

Dawn sighs, "Once or twice. But I think I would have preferred not knowing."

"Anyways, there's another problem." Victor says.

"Excuse me! I'd like to sing a song..." Phoebe says.

Victor sighs, "Your mother took the reversal spell."

Patty nods, "That's okay. I got one of my own. Now, girls... girls, calm down."

Phoebe looks up at Patty. "Mommy, I met this boy, and he's really, really cute."

Buffy scrunches her nose, "He's a jerkface."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Is not."

"Is so," Buffy said.

Patty sighs, "We'll talk about the boy later and everything else because we've got so much to catch up on, but right now, I need you girls to stand over there."

Piper looks to Patty, "Is Leo a demon -"

Patty interrupts Piper, "Now!"

"Okay." Piper says

Patty sighs, "Please."

Paige heads over "there". Buffy and Phoebe remains behind still clinging to Patty's leg. Piper continues to hug Patty.

Dawn frowns, "Mom, over there now. Or I will call Willow."

Buffy pouts and moves over next to Paige. "You're a meanie, Dawnie."

Dawn sighs, "I'm sorry, mom. I don't mean to be." She looks to Victor and Patty, "This has just been a tiring day."

Piper looks down at Phoebe, "She said now, Phoebe."

"I heard her, Piper." Phoebe says as she gets up and heads over "there".

Patty shakes her head, "Ok. Ok, guys."

Piper frowns, "T-day, Phoebe!"

Phoebe whines, "You're so bossy."

All four girls are standing over "there".

Patty nods, "Reverse the spell from the book and please restore what was... took." Dawn and Victor glances sideways at Patty. She can feel their look. "I made it up when I was nine."

The glowing blue orbs rise out of the girls and head back into Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt stares disgruntled at Chris in the bassinet.

"So, how's this work exactly. You remember everything that happened?" Victor says.

Phoebe is appalled, "Oh, my god. Yes. Leslie."

Buffy frowns, "Oh my. I'm sorry, Dawn. I didn't mean to be so rude to you."

Dawn smiles and goes over to Buffy hugging her fiercely, "Its ok, mom. It's just been a tiring day for all of us."

Paige is shocked, "Oh, my goodness. I tongued a student."

"Uh, Piper, there's something I gotta tell you about Wyatt and Leo." Victor says.

Piper shakes her head, "No, Dad, I already know, and you and Dawn are right. Leo would never hurt Wyatt or Dawn for that matter."

Paige nods, "We overheard everything you guys were talking about."

Piper nods, "Okay, let's go. We've got a demon to kill and a child to save." She walks past her parents and heads upstairs. Buffy, Phoebe and Paige follow.

Patty watches them go. "That's our girl."

Victor nods, "Hmm."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah Aunt Piper can kick butt when she needs to. So can mom. So Grandma Patty how have you been?"

Patty walks over to Dawn and hugs her. "You are becoming a beautiful young woman, Dawn. And I'm proud of you."

Dawn smiles, "Thanks, Grandma Patty."

Later in the nursery Wyatt sleeps fitfully in his bed. Buffy, Piper, Phoebe and Paige hide as they wait for the demon.

Piper sighs, "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

Paige shakes her head, "How many times are you gonna ask me that?"

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. Just wish we knew what the hell is going on." Piper says.

Paige nods, "Yeah, well, whatever's going on, it's pretty sure the demon has something to do with Leo." There's a silent pause. "What? I'm just saying."

Phoebe sighs, "Do you ever wonder what it would've been like if mom and dad both raised us?"

Piper nods, "All the time."

Buffy nods, "No offense to my mom or Sam. But yeah sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to have been raised by mama Patty."

Suddenly, the Leo look-alike appears in the room next to Wyatt's bed. He turns and looks directly at Piper.

Piper's stunned to find herself looking at Leo. "Oh, my god."

Paige frowns, "Piper, it's not Leo. Throw the potion." Piper throws the potion. The vial breaks at Demon Leo's feet, the smoke rises up and over Demon Leo. Nothing happens. "Okay, that should've worked."

Demon Leo picks up Wyatt.

Phoebe frowns, "Piper! Buffy!"

Piper blasts Demon Leo. Nothing happens. Buffy throws an energy ball. Again nothing happens.

Demon Leo looks right at Piper. He and Wyatt both vanish out of the nursery.

Piper walks into her bedroom. Paige, Buffy and Phoebe follow.

Piper frowns, "You promised that the potion would work."

"It was supposed to. I couldn't have made it any stronger." Paige said.

Upset, Piper stops and checks in on Chris. "Well, why didn't it? Are you kidding me? We can't stop someone from stealing my son?"

Buffy sighs, "Okay, you need to calm down and just try to focus on how to find him. While I go get Dawn and see if she can't sense him"

"I'm right here, mom." Dawn says as she, Patty and Victor walk into the bedroom. "So who am I sensing?"

"Wyatt." Buffy says.

Dawn nods and closes her eyes.

Paige and Piper sit on the bed.

"Girls, I think your mother may be onto something here." Victor says.

Patty nods, "It's just that this seems somehow vaguely familiar to me. That's all."

Paige sighs, "Familiar how?

"I'm not sure. You said you saw the demon appear at magic school. Do you know what Wyatt was doing before?" Patty says.

Paige shrugs, "Sleeping? Dawn you were there."

"Or maybe dreaming," Patty says.

Victor nods, "He also appeared in the attic when everyone was arguing."

Patty nods, "In front of Wyatt."

"The demon showed up right after Grams snapped at Wyatt." Buffy said.

Piper shakes her head, "Would somebody please tell me what's going on?"

Patty sits down on the bed next to Piper. "When you were a little girl, right after your father and I split up -"

Victor nods, "You started having a lot of bad dreams. Doctor called them night terrors."

Patty sighs, "He said it was your subconscious way of blaming yourself for our breakup."

"You're saying Piper is the cause of your divorce?" Paige said.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

Patty shakes her head, "No, no. No. Of course not. It was..."

Victor nods, "Other things."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "We know that it was dad, Sam, who broke you and mom apart."

Patty looks to Buffy, "Right. Yeah. All this family history stuff is really interesting, but how is this gonna help us find Wyatt?"

Dawn opens her eyes, "I can't sense him. Which means he is either shielded from me or he's in the Underworld."

Phoebe sits down on Piper's other side. "I think what they're saying is it's the same thing. Wyatt is blaming himself just like you blamed yourself."

Patty nods, "Except because Wyatt is so powerful, he made his night terrors come to life whenever he felt conflict."

"Why would he make something up to hurt himself? And why Leo?" Piper asks.

Leo walks into the bedroom. "Because I'm the bad guy. As far as he's concerned, if I hadn't killed Gideon and saved him, I wouldn't be so lost. I'd be around here. I'd be home. He thinks it's all his fault."

Buffy sighs, "That's ridiculous. Besides you were the only one who had a hand in Gideon's death."

Piper sighs, "No, it's not. I can relate."

There's a moment of quiet as everyone ponders this.

Phoebe nods, "How did you figure this all out?"

Leo smiles, "Let's just say somebody helped me look in the mirror."

"So how do we find him?" Piper asks. "Dawn can't sense him."

Leo smiles, "We go to where he thinks it all started. Where Buffy and I killed Gideon."

In the Underworld Demon Leo kneels down in front of Wyatt who stands in the center of the Vulture Demon's cavern amidst all the discarded skulls and bones.

"This is gonna get your mommy and daddy back together... one way or the other. That's what you want most of all, isn't it?" Demon Leo says as he steps aside and vanishes.

Out jumps several Vulture Demons hissing and snarling at Wyatt.

From behind Wyatt, streams of electricity shoot out and the vulture demon explodes. More vulture demons appear. Leo fires more electricity. Piper waves her hands and blasts the demons. Dawn throws fireballs at the demons Together, Dawn, Piper and Leo vanquish the demons attacking Wyatt.

The last demon gone, Demon Leo steps back out from the shadows.

Wyatt turns around and looks at Piper and Leo.

Leo kneels down in front of Wyatt. "It's not your fault, Wyatt. None of this is." Piper also kneels down in front of Wyatt. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the reason things are all messed up me, not you. You and Chris and mommy mean everything to me. You're the things that keep me from falling apart."

Piper smiles, "Come on, baby. Come home. Daddy's not going anywhere, I promise."

Wyatt looks to Dawn who nods. He then looks back at Demon Leo. Demon Leo vanishes.

Leo rushes forward and picks Wyatt up. He hugs him. Piper also stands up. He turns to Piper. "I'm so sorry."

Piper shakes her head, "It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault."

Leo nods, "Still, I don't know what to do. I-I don't know how to find my way again."

Dawn smiles, "Yes, you do. You just have to try."

Piper looks to her niece, "Spoken like a true Whitelighter."

Dawn shakes her head, "Spoken like a niece."

Piper and Leo nod understanding what Dawn is saying. That she forgives Leo also.

At the Bay Mirror Leslie's sitting on the couch and typing on his laptop. Buffy is at her desk reading some of her mail.

Phoebe knocks on the door frame. "Can I come in?"

"Sure. It's your office." Leslie says.

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Phoebe nods, "May I sit down?"

Leslie nods, "Please. Please."

Phoebe sits down at the end of the couch. "Uh - I-I just came by to thank you for what you did yesterday."

Leslie smiles, "Are you kidding me? After that nice, long hug, you know, I figured I came out ahead on the deal. Besides Buffy already thanked me for the both of you."

Phoebe looks to her sister who nods, "Yeah. That-that was the three martinis talking."

"Well, you both only had wine and just one glass each. But anyway..."

Phoebe sighs, "W-well, I hugged you because I was just, you know, grateful for what you did."

"Well, I don't know. You squeezed me pretty tight." Leslie says.

Buffy shakes her head, "Should I leave?"

Phoebe sighs, "Yeah, I was pretty grateful."

Leslie nods, "Oh, come on, there was nothing else besides gratitude behind the hug?"

"What would you like there to be?" Phoebe says.

Leslie smirks, "Just admit it. You like me."

Phoebe shakes her head, "How can you be so sure of that?"

"Well, I don't know, the twenty-eight phone calls in two hours?" Leslie says. "Caller I.D."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. Well, that was because my redial button was broken. So it just kept redialing." She glares at Buffy.

Buffy stifles a giggle.

"Ah..." Leslie says.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. And you were the last number I called, you know, so it just..."

"Right." Leslie says.

Phoebe nods, "Well, thank you." She waits a beat, then gets up and leaves.

As soon as she's out of the office, Leslie puts his laptop aside and eagerly stands up. He looks out the glass window into the bullpen and watches Phoebe walk across the office.

"If she turns around, that means she likes me." Leslie says.

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Did you intend for me to hear you?"

Leslie glances back at Buffy and rolls his eyes. He quickly turns back to watch Phoebe.

Phoebe walks out of the office and across the bullpen.

"Come on, Phoebe, don't let me down." Leslie says.

"Yeah Pheebs, don't let him down." Buffy says.

Leslie laughs his eyes never leaving Phoebe, "You really think she will?"

"Yeah I do." Buffy says.

Phoebe grabs her messages from her and Buffy's assistant and heads toward the door.

"You can do it. Turn around." Leslie says.

Phoebe stops at the door, pauses a beat, then turns around to look back at Leslie.

Leslie smiles. "That-a-girl."

Buffy smiles, "Told ya."

That afternoon Patty stands in front of the Book of Shadows, both her hands are flat on the Book's cover. She stares at it for a long moment, completely lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Victor asks.

Patty looks up at Victor and smiles. "Yeah. It's just leaving's always the hardest part."

Victor nods, "Oh, maybe I shouldn't have -"

Patty shakes her head, "No. No. No. I'm glad you did. I wanted to be here for this, for them. It's just..." She sighs. "...hard. You know. Price I pay for being dead, I guess." Victor chuckles. "We missed a lot ... not being able to raise them together. Even with what happened with Sam. I kind of wish we could have raised Paige and Buffy as well."

Victor nods, "I know. But we made up for it a little bit today, didn't we?"

Patty smiles, "Yeah."

"All right, already. Break it up. Kids entering." Piper calls out from the attic door.

Piper carries Chris as she walks into the attic. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Paige and Phoebe follow. Leo brings up the end with Wyatt in his arms. Leo's clean-shaven and looking much better.

"Gra-a-ams, are ya coming down?" Paige says.

Phoebe nods, "Ah, she's being a martyr."

Paige sighs, "Grams, please?"

"Last call, woman!" Piper says.

"Oh, very well." Grams says as she appears in the attic. "Just so we're clear, my way would've worked, too. Nevertheless, you're all forgiven, except Leo."

Leo frowns, "Why not me?"

Grams nods, "Because I owe you the apology. I'm sorry, I thought you were evil. Not that you could blame me."

Leo shakes his head, "Hah. That's an apology?"

"I'd take it if I were you." Victor says.

"All right, let's do this before I change my mind." Piper says as she steps forward and gives Chris to Grams. She steps back and takes her place next to Leo. Wyatt's between them. Piper lightly touches Wyatt's nose and looks down at him.

"I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line. Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end..." Grams says.

Bright golden lights magically appear one by one into the attic as the spirits are called forth. They swirl around the attic, then flare as all the ghostly/spiritual forms appear.


	81. Chapter 81: CHARRRMED!

**Chapter 81: CHARRRMED!**

In the kitchen at the Manor Piper turns the baby monitor on and sets it down on the counter. The kettle starts to whistle.

Leo is sitting at the kitchen table with various items spread out on it - a map, scrying materials and the open Book of Shadows on top. He sighs in frustration. "Ahh, this should be so easy. You know, I don't understand why I can't find them." Piper pours the hot water into a cup as she listens to him. "I tried sensing them, I tried summoning them, I tried scrying for them. I've got to be overlooking something."

Piper nods, "Or maybe there's nothing to overlook. I mean, let's face it, like the Elder said, this could be nothing."

"They're still missing, aren't they?" Leo says.

Piper sighs, "Still. Maybe you're trying too hard."

"Piper, he wants me to do this. He wouldn't have given this to me unless it was something." Leo says.

Piper walks up to him. "Okay. So what do we know so far? What are the common denominators?" She sits down at the table.

"Besides the fact that they're witches, uh, the fog rolled in just before they disappeared." Leo says.

Piper nods, "Well, of course the fog rolled in. It's San Francisco." Leo watches her and smiles. Piper sees the small smile. "What?"

Buffy, Willow and Dawn orb in.

Leo shakes his head, "Nothing. It's just I miss this."

Piper looks to the three new arrivals, "Just help yourselves." She looks back At Leo, "Sleepless nights and endless exposition? Not me."

Dawn and Willow go over to the Fridge. Buffy pours herself a cup of coffee.

Paige orbs into the kitchen. "Do I look like a ma'am to you?"

Piper chuckles. "Morning, Sunshine."

Paige sighs, "I was just at Magic School taking Wyatt to the nursery- he's fine, I might add - and a student bumped into me and said, "Excuse me" -"

Buffy rolls her eyes, "A kid with manners? Alert the authorities."

"Hey!" Dawn said.

Paige sighs, "You didn't let me finish. He said, "Excuse me, Ma'am." Do I look like a "Ma'am"?"

Willow shakes her head, "He was being respectful."

Paige groans, "Something happened to me since I took over Magic School." She puts her head in her hands.

"Hey! I may not be able to help you till I graduate but we're supposed to be in this together." Dawn says.

"Paige, you're obsessing." Piper says.

Paige sighs, "You're damn right I'm obsessing. I am far too young to be old." She looks to Dawn. "Yes I know Dawn. Speaking of which aren't you supposed to be there?"

Dawn sighs, "I was going to grab a quick breakfast and then I was orbing straight there."

Piper nods, "Okay, obsess about this instead: Young women disappearing around the city when the fog rolls in."

"That's what you've got?" Buffy asks.

Leo nods, "That's all the Elders know. We haven't been able to find out much else."

Paige perks up at hearing Leo mention the Elders, "You spoke to the Elders?"

Leo nods, "Yes, and I promised we'd help."

Paige smiles, "Good for you. You know, this actually sounds like a job for the young, kick-ass Charmed Ones."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Paige flips her hair as she turns around and heads out of the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Piper asks looking at Paige before looking at Leo. "Come with me." She motions for Leo to follow her and Paige.

Buffy looks to Dawn, "Have a good day at school." Then she and Willow turn and follow Paige, Piper and Leo.

Paige heads through the dining room and toward the stairs. "I'm gonna go scry for them."

Piper sighs, "We already tried that. It didn't work."

Paige stops at the base of the stairs.

"Too much time has passed since the last one disappeared." Leo says.

Buffy nods, "Did you try sensing them?"

Leo nods, "Same result."

Paige frowns, "Okay. Why don't we try to find out if anyone has disappeared more recently?"

"I'm sure the Elders would've told me." Leo says.

Willow shakes her head, "Not if they don't know about it yet."

Paige nods as she thinks, "Hmm. Well, what about Morris? I'm sure he can ask Missing Persons."

Piper nods, "Yeah. Go ahead. You can go ask him." She points to the front door. "He's outside."

Buffy frowns, "He's still outside?"

Paige turns and stares at the door. She looks back at Piper and Buffy, then heads for the front door.

Piper sighs and nods, "Yes he is along with that Inspector Sheridan."

"Great, just great." Buffy says.

They wait for Paige to return. The front door closes. Paige makes her way back to them.

"They're watching us?" Paige says.

Piper nods, "Staking us out."

Paige sighs, "Uh, is that legal?"

Piper nods, "Apparently, Sheridan wants us real bad. "

Leo frowns, "Which means you can't very well go running around the city looking for missing witches."

Willow smiles, "Unless there's a distraction."

Paige nods, "Phoebe still at home?"

A short time later outside in the car Darryl looks beyond Sheridan. Darryl smiles in recognition as Piper and Willow walk up. "You might want to put on a happy face."

Sheridan turns around and sees Piper and Willow with two breakfast trays, one for each Darryl and Sheridan.

"Good morning, Inspector. You must be hungry. Breakfast? Most important meal of the day." Piper says cheerfully.

Willow walks around to Darryl. "Hey Darryl."

"Willow." Darryl says.

Piper and Willow puts the trays in the open windows. Sheridan and Daryl holds the trays to keep them from falling.

"Look, if you think that this is going to-" Sheridan says.

Piper nods, "Yeah. Okay." She waves her hands and freezes the Inspector mid-sentence. "Wow. That's better."

Darryl frowns and looks between Willow and Piper. "Are you two out of your mind? Will you unfreeze her right now?"

Piper shakes her head, "Sorry. Can't. We need to talk."

Willow nods as she takes the tray out of the window and sets it on top of the car.

"Listen, I've got nothing to say. I've already made that clear." Darryl says.

Piper shrugs, "Yeah, so we've heard." She glances behind her. She sees Buffy and Phoebe sneaking out of the house. "About the string of missing women that you're not telling the press about..."

"How'd you find out about that?" Darryl asks.

"Because they're witches and we need to find them." Willow says. "So have any been reported missing in the last twenty-four hours?"

Darryl shakes his head, "Willow, Piper listen, you know I can't help you two.

Piper sighs, "Look, Darryl, if you want to help Sheridan hang us out to dry, that's your business. But this is not about that. This is about people who are in trouble. So are you gonna help us or not?"

Darryl takes out his notebook and tells them what he knows. "Listen, there was one on the missing report this morning. Brenda Castillo, 22. She lives in The Heights. Roommate said she never came home last night, but until she's missing 24..."

Piper smiles, "We'll find her in twelve. Thanks."

Darryl nods, "You're welcome. Now will you hurry up and unfreeze her?"

Phoebe's car starts, the engine revving.

Willow grabs the tray off the roof of the car.

Piper waves her hand and Inspector Sheridan unfreezes.

"...Get me off your tail -" Sheridan says.

"Now, Inspector, why would I want to do that?" Piper asks.

Sheridan looks and sees Phoebe and Buffy driving right by them. Phoebe tries to cover her face with her hand, but oh, it's so obvious that it's her. Buffy simply rolls her eyes. Darryl waves back to her with one hand while the other hand covers his smile.

"Nice try." Sheridan says as she pushes the breakfast tray out the car window.

Piper steps back as it tumbles and smashes into the road. "Whoa!"

Willow backs up away from the car.

Sheridan starts the car and drives off after Phoebe and Buffy.

Piper calls out, "It's all right! I'll clean this up!" She waves to the car. She reaches for her cell phone and dials. "Okay, Paige, you're on. Brenda Castillo, The Heights. Take Willow with you to be on the safe side."

Leaving the mess, Piper turns and heads back to the house. Willow hands her tray to Piper as she heads into the house and joins Paige.

At the Bay Mirror, Phoebe and Buffy's office, Phoebe and Buffy walks up to the office door and Phoebe knocks on the frame. Leslie is sitting behind Phoebe's desk reading through the Bay Mirror as Buffy makes her way to her desk.

"Knock, knock." Phoebe says.

Leslie looks up, "Phoebe." She waves at him. "Hey, uh, what are you doing here? Buffy, Elise has been asking for your copy."

Buffy smiles and nods as she types at the computer.

Leslie gets to his feet, putting The Bay Mirror issue on the desk and sitting on it to hide something from Phoebe.

"I'm just ... returning your phone call." Phoebe says.

Leslie smiles, "Wow. Returning my call. Um, most people return phone calls with, uh ... I don't know, phone calls."

Phoebe nods, "Yeah. Well, I kinda needed to get out of the house. We're experiencing a bit of a pest problem."

Buffy rolls her eyes.

"Ooh. Is it serious?" Leslie asks.

Buffy shakes her head, "Too soon to tell. Though I hope they find out soon. Had house guests last night."

Phoebe rolls her eyes, "So what did you call about?"

"Well, it was... a little timely... I had to make a decision, but you did give me free reign, didn't you?" Leslie says.

Phoebe nods, "Yes. Absolutely. I mean, how else would I be enjoying my sabbatical, right?"

Leslie nods, "Exactly."

Phoebe waits for him to elaborate, but he doesn't. "So that's it, huh? Nothing else you needed to talk to me about?"

Buffy shakes her head. She promised not to tell Phoebe about the contest. But she thought at least Leslie would. Since it was a contest for two people to win a date with her and Phoebe.

"Um, nope. I can't think of anything." Leslie says.

Buffy looks at the screen and nods as she hits print.

"Ask me - nothing?" Phoebe says.

Leslie shakes his head, "Nah."

"Okay." Phoebe says as she turns and heads for the door.

Leslie stops her. "Uh, wait. There was one thing, actually. I was, um ... I was looking through some of your notes and ideas last week, and I found something about a contest."

Phoebe nods, "Oh, the "Win a Date with Phoebe and Buffy" contest. Yeah, that was Elise's idea."

Leslie smiles, "Yeah. I think it's a great idea. I mean, readers love to be talked to and not down to. I think going on a date gives you a chance to make them feel like you both are really a part of their lives."

"Really?" Phoebe asks.

Leslie nods, "You know, it's a great P.R. move."

Buffy nods, "He has a point, Pheebs." She stands.

Phoebe glares at Buffy, "Still -"

"I really-I would love to leave you and Buffy with more readers than you both had when I came." Leslie said.

Phoebe nods, "That's really sweet, Leslie, uh, but I think I'm taking a break from the dating world, as well. Besides, you never know who's gonna win a contest like that."

Buffy let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Well ... I would win it. I mean, just to protect you, of course." Leslie said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Phoebe asks.

"Strictly professional. Look, how about this? We go tonight. We get it over with." Leslie says.

"Get it over with?" Phoebe asks.

Leslie nods, "Oh, yeah. So we don't infringe on your life away from here anymore than we already have."

Phoebe nods, "Okay. Well, call me stupid, but shouldn't you actually run the contest in the paper before you decide who wins it?"

Leslie smiles, "Oh, details. I'll just - I'll hold the copy on the date and print it afterwards. So what do you say? Maxine's? 8:00?"

"Hmm. All right. Eight o'clock." Phoebe says.

Buffy moves to her computer and prints out her column for the day, "Can you give this to Elise?"

Leslie nods, "Sure."

Buffy hands Leslie the print out and then she and Phoebe turns and leaves.

Across town at Brenda's apartment.

Willow and Paige stands in the hallway as Paige knocks on the door to apartment #6. The door

opens.

"Can I help you?" Carly asks.

Paige smiles, "Hi. I'm Paige Matthews and this is Willow Rosenberg. We're here about Brenda Castillo."

"Are you from the police?" Carly asks.

Willow shakes her ehad, "No, we're just somebody who's concerned about her."

"I'm sorry." Carly says as she starts to close the door.

"No, please - Is Brenda a witch, by any chance? Because if she is, I think we can help find her." Paige says.

"Smooth, Paige, smooth." Willow says.

Carly nods, "Come in." She holds the door open.

Willow and Paige walks inside.

"Are you both one, also? A witch, I mean." Carly says.

Paige nods, "Yeah. You?"

Carly shakes her head, "Oh, no. No, that's Brenda's thing."

"You don't believe in witchcraft?" Willow asks.

Carly shrugs, "I will if it'll help find her. She wouldn't just not come home, you know? She never has. But the police, they won't do a thing."

Paige nods, "Yeah. It's the whole 24-hour deal, right? You guys seem pretty close. Are you sisters, roommates?"

"Um, no. Partners. It's another reason the police won't do anything, you know? They think it's just a lovers' quarrel or something, like it's just a big joke." Carly says.

Willow shakes her head, "We know it's not a joke. Look, if we're gonna find her, we're gonna need something, anything to go off of."

"Maybe this will help." Carly says and takes a doubloon off of the table. "I found it on the floor when I got home. I've never seen it before." She hands it to Paige. "What do you think it means?"

Paige and Willow frowns as they looks at it.

Later at Treasure Island Paige and Willow orbs into a cave. They look around as the fog near the cave opening starts to roll in.

"Brenda?" Paige whispers as she and Willow walks into the cave.

"Brenda?" Willow says as they continues to look around for Brenda.

"Brenda?" Paige says.

"Paige." Willow says as she spots Brenda over on the side of the cave.

Brenda's lying on the ground, her wrists in chains.

Paige smiles at finding Brenda and she and Willow rushes forward.

"Go away. Hurry." Brenda says, tiredly.

Willow and Paige stops. Behind them, the fog magically brings in pirates. The pirates enter the cave and walk up to Willow and Paige. They turn around.

"Took you long enough, Dearies. We've been waiting for you." Capt. Blackjack Cutting says as the Parrot squawks. Brenda Castillo remains unmoving on the cave floor. Paige and Willow looks back at her. "You wouldn't just orb out and leave an innocent stranded, would you, witch?"

Paige looks to Willow and back at the pirates, "You look like you've been out to sea for quite some time."

Capt. Blackjack Cutting says nods, "Nearly three hundred years in a place beyond time and space. Only when the mystical fog rolls in do we get a chance to come and play in fair port cities like your own. "

"You see, I would have chosen London." Willow says.

"I did. They didn't have what I want." Capt. Blackjack Cutting says.

"And what's that?" Paige asks.

The Captain and a couple of pirates step closer to Paige and Willow.

"You and your sisters. Only you can get me the treasure I so desire." Capt. Blackjack Cutting says.

Paige frowns, "Oh, I guess I forgot where I buried it."

"Oh, you're very quick with the tongue. Let me ask you, when the Gathering Storm arrives here, will you be making jokes then, huh?" Capt. Blackjack Cutting says.

Willow shakes her head, "Gathering Storm. I'm so sorry. I don't speak pirate, matey."

"This is not pirate lore. This is something very real, very dangerous, and I don't intend to be stuck here when it arrives." Capt. Blackjack Cutting says.

Reznor pulls out the athame and holds it in front of Paige.

Paige holds out her hand and calls for the sword. "Sword!"

The sword hanging on the cavern wall orbs into Paige's hand. She stabs Reznor in the chest with the sword.

Reznor hands the athame to a nearby pirate next to him. He turns to the pirate standing behind him. "Excuse me. Would you mind?"

The pirate pulls the sword out of Reznor. The pirates chuckle.

"Okay. You're supposed to be –" Paige says.

"Dead? He wishes." Capt. Blackjack Cutting says and the Captain reaches out and cuts Paige and Willow across the base of their necks. Just enough for them to bleed. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Paige grabs Willow and orbs out of the cave.

Back at the Manor Leo heals Paige and Willow's wounds. Paige starts to get up. Leo tries to make her sit down.

"All right. You need to slow down and relax." Leo says.

Paige brushes Leo's hands away and stands up. "Okay. I can't, because we need to find Brenda."

Willow gets up and follows Paige over to Piper who stands in front of the Book of Shadows. Leo remains in the back.

"Look, whatever their angle is, whatever their reason is, we can't go in there blind like you did, which, I may add, was very dangerous." Piper says.

Paige nods, "All we did was scry for her with the coin. Is that so bad?"

"And look where it got you. If you go back in again, you could be walking the plank." Leo says.

Willow rolls her eyes, "Cute."

Piper closes the Book of Shadows. "Strangely, there is nothing in here about pirates. Leo, do you know anything?"

"About pirates? A little before my time." Leo says.

Paige opens the Book and leans in close to read what's on the pages as she flips through them. She's squinting. "Are you sure there's nothing in here?"

"You need glasses there, "Ma'am"?" Piper asks.

Willow feels a little woozy and goes over to sit on the couch.

"No! I'm just a little woozy." Paige says.

"Which is why we need to know what we're up against." Leo says.

Paige presses her fingers to her eyes. "Yeah, well, okay. Then we need to go to Magic School since they're obviously not of this time."

Phoebe walks into the attic. "Who's not?"

Buffy walks in behind Phoebe.

Piper sighs, "Oh, just, you know ... pirates."

"Pirates? Like hot Johnny Depp pirates?" Phoebe asks.

Piper shakes her head. "Yeah, probably not. Tell her, Paige. Willow."

Willow shakes her head, "Tell her what? Why we left an innocent stranded?"

"No. Why we almost lost a sister." Piper says. "And a friend."

Paige shakes her head, "If they'd wanted to kill us, they would have. They're obviously after something else."

"Yeah, like wanting to kill all of us." Piper says.

"Okay. What's going on, you two?" Buffy asks.

"We'll catch you up on the way to Magic School. Right now, we need to go brush up on our pirate lore." Piper says. "Can you watch the kids?"

Leo nods, "Yeah, but –"

"No, no. You already did your part. Now let us do ours." Piper says.

Paige tries to read the Book of Shadows. She again leans in close and squints at the pages.

"Okay. What if we don't find anything? I mean, pirates aren't known to be magical." Phoebe says.

"Do you have a better idea?" Paige asks tiredly.

Phoebe nods, "Actually, yes, I might. Buffy you feel up to heading back to work?"

At Magic School Willow and Paige are looking at the bottles of ingredients, squinting as they tries to make out their contents.

"I think I found something." Piper says as she walks into the Great Hall carrying a book.

Willow and Paige can't hear her. "Huh?" They say.

"I said I think I found something. What, are you deaf now, too?" Piper says.

Willow and Paige turns around as Paige sighs. "Well, you're gonna go deaf first. Don't forget, you're the older sister." Paige says.

Piper shakes her head, "Yeah, I love you, too. Okay. So does Black Jack Cutting sound familiar?" She shows them the book.

Willow shakes her head, "No, actually. We weren't formally introduced."

Piper nods, "Well, it says here he tricked a witch into falling for him in the 18th century so she could give him immortality."

"Hmm. That's quite a spell." Paige says.

Piper nods, "Yeah. It didn't help her much. Um, he cut her heart out with the same athame she used to curse him."

"Who?" Willow asks.

"What do you mean, who? The Captain. The guy we're talking about." Piper says.

Paige nods, "Right. Right. Right. Uh - wait. What was the question?"

"Are you two all right? You both don't look so good." Piper says.

"I look fine, and, yeah, I'm just concerned with Brenda, I guess. I don't know. Okay. Let's see. He did say something about a storm, a "Gathering Storm"." Paige says.

Piper nods, "Well, there is nothing about a storm, just the curse."

"Huh. Well, I guess we better make these potions a little stronger." Willow says.

Willow and Paige turns around back to the counter.

Buffy and Phoebe walks into the Great Hall.

"Yo-ho, hello." Phoebe says.

"Did you just call me a Ho? How'd you get here?" Piper says.

Willow and Paige squints as looks at the ingredients.

"A pirate never betrays his vow of secrecy." Phoebe says.

Piper stares at Phoebe.

Buffy shakes her head, "She got a little too interested in the pirate research."

Phoebe sighs, "Buffy of course. Go ahead. Ask us anything you want to know about Buccaneers. We know everything."

Piper nods, "You two see a movie critic, and suddenly, you're an expert."

"No. We ran into Leslie, and he taught us everything he knows." Buffy says.

"Hmm. I bet. Phoebe, looking forward to your date tonight?" Piper says.

"No, I'm not. It's just a publicity stunt." Phoebe says.

"Mm-hmm. Right." Buffy says.

Behind them, glass shatters.

"Paige?" Piper says.

"Willow?" Buffy says.

They turn around and see the mess on the floor. Willow and Paige stands over the mess, but they stare at their hands. Their shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened? What's wrong with your hands?" Phoebe says.

"Uh ... I don't know." Paige says.

"I think that athame did more damage than we thought." Piper says.

Willow nods, "I'm just gonna go sit on the couch, okay?"

Paige nods, "So will I. Um, maybe you guys concentrate on Brenda and ... making more potions." She and Willow walks away from them and into the next room. They turn and watch with concern as Paige and Willow settles back onto the couches to sleep.

"Dawn!" Buffy calls out.

Dawn orbs in, "Yeah, mom."

"Can you watch Paige and Willow?" Buffy asks.

Dawn nods, "Sure mom."

Later back at Treasure Island; Buffy, Piper and Phoebe cautiously walk into the cave. The magical fog rolls into the cave after them. They look around the cave.

"Maybe Paige and Willow scared them away. It's possible." Piper says.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Pirates don't run from fights. They lure you into them."

They hear moaning coming from the back of the cave. Phoebe walks past the white state and fountain. She pauses and turns and finds Brenda on the ground. "Buffy! Piper! Come here. Grab that lantern."

Piper takes the lantern and she and Buffy heads for Brenda.

Brenda looks at them. She is now a very old woman. "You must leave."

"Who did this to you?" Buffy asks.

"The pirate. He cut me with the athame." Brenda says.

"Wait a minute. Who are you? What's your name?" Piper asks.

"Brenda. Save your sister and your friend." Brenda says as she collapses and dies.

"We gotta go get Paige and Willow." Piper says as Buffy grabs their hands and orbs out and over to Magic school.

"Paige? Are you okay?" Phoebe says.

"Willow?" Buffy says.

Dawn walks up to them, "Guys something is definitely wrong with Aunt Paige and Willow." She motions towards the couches where Paige and Willow are still seated. They're wide awake and looking very, very old.

Buffy, Piper and Phoebe's eyes widen.

"Paige?" Piper asks.

"Willow?" Buffy says.

"Well ... NOW I'm a ma'am." Old Paige says.

Old Willow rolls her eyes.

Moments later Old Paige orbs into the attic flanked on either side of her by Piper and Phoebe. Buffy and Dawn orb in with Willow.)

"Oh! Easy, easy, easy. We got ya." Phoebe says.

"We got ya." Piper says.

"Let's get them to the couch." Buffy says.

They help Paige and Willow to the nearest couch.

"Took a little more out of me than I thought." Old Paige says.

"Here. Couch. Couch. Leo? Get up here." Piper says.

Phoebe reaches for the Book of Shadows and starts looking through it as soon as Paige sits down on the couch.

As soon as Willow is sitting Dawn orbs out and back in a moment later with Buffy's copy of the Book of Shadows.

"Are you two back together? I forget." Willow says.

Piper groans, "Leo?"

Leo runs into the attic. "What's the matter? What happened?"

"Just heal this ... now." Buffy says.

"Heal? Heal what?" Leo asks.

Piper sighs, "It's Paige and Willow. It's just Paige and Willow. They're just - Don't ask. Just fix them."

"Fix them? What happened?" Leo asks.

Buffy sighs, "Well, they got cut by a cursed athame, and they're aging."

"Aging? Well, I can't fix aging." Leo says.

"I can't find a reversal to the curse in here anywhere." Phoebe says. "Dawn?"

Dawn shakes her head, "No luck. I could go back to the house and check Giles' books. But something tells me I won't have any luck there either."

"Naturally." Piper says.

"Still, Captain Cutting must be banking on us finding a reversal to the curse so that we can save them both." Buffy says.

Leo nods, "Maybe I should go check with the Elders, see if they know –"

"No. We don't have time. They're gaining years by the hour." Piper says.

"Forget about us. You have to save Brenda first." Old Paige says.

Buffy sighs, "Uh, sweetie, we lost her already."

"Yeah, but we're not gonna lose you or Willow." Piper says.

They hear a rustle of wings and the squawk of a parrot. They turn and see The Captain's parrot on the attic window sill.

"Shiver me witches. Shiver me witches." Parrot says, it has a note in his beak.

"You've got to be kidding me." Piper says and she raises her hands to blow the annoying bird up, but Phoebe stops her.

"No, Piper! Don't blow him up." Phoebe says.

Piper rolls her eyes, "Fine."

The parrot squawks.

"Obviously, he was sent here for a reason." Leo says and goes over to the bird and checks the note.

"What's it say?" Buffy asks.

"Captain Black Jack Cutting cordially invites you to Treasure Island." Leo reads.

The parrot squawks.

Later back at Treasure Island Phoebe, Buffy, Dawn and Piper have knives held against their necks.

"Uh, we were invited." Piper says.

"Invited? Or were you tricked? Reznor says, chuckling.

"Now, you wouldn't want to be violating parlay, would you?" Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, now is not the time for stupid pirate facts." Buffy says.

"How would you know about parlay?" Reznor asks.

"Actually, I know everything about parlay. Everyone does. It's the sacredness of the Captain's word. Right, Piper? Buffy? Dawn?" Phoebe says.

"Hmm?" Piper says.

"You remember. Pirates of the Caribbean?" Phoebe says.

Dawn smiles, "Favorite movie."

"Uh - okay. So?" Piper says.

Phoebe smiles, "So ... it's what keeps the crew from mutiny. Yeah? It's the oath of the pirates, right? As long as The Captain keeps his word, you're bound to him. Forever."

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" Reznor asks.

"Well, quite honestly, it just doesn't seem fair. I mean, he's the one that's cursed, not you, right? I mean, how are you ever supposed to move on?" Phoebe says.

"What are you jabbering about over there? Bring 'em closer." Capt. Blackjack Cutting says

The pirates swing Piper, Buffy, Dawn and Phoebe around and push them toward The Captain.

"Hey!" Dawn said.

"Careful with my daughter if you don't mind," Buffy said.

"Whoa! Easy." Piper says.

"Come to save your sister and your friend, have you? How noble of you." Capt. Blackjack Cutting says.

"You're wasting your time. We don't know how to reverse the curse." Phoebe says.

"You don't have to. You just need to call forth the Fountain of Youth." Capt. Blackjack Cutting says as he lifts his hand and points to the fountain at the back of the cave. Buffy, Dawn, Piper and Phoebe turn around to look at it.)

"That's a myth." Buffy says.

"So are three-hundred year-old pirates who sail the high seas searching for revenge. Take it from me; the Fountain of Youth is very real. Only Ponce de Leon had it wrong. I've got it right. And finding it is the only way to save your precious sister's and friends' lives." Capt. Blackjack Cutting says.

The parrot squawks.

Back at the Manor Piper stands in front of the Book of Shadows and writes out the spell.

"He wants you to do what?" Leo asks.

"You heard me. Break into a museum." Piper says.

"To find the Fountain of Youth." Leo says.

Buffy shakes her head, "No, to steal a Golden Chalice that turns on the Fountain of Youth."

"Buffy, Piper, you can't do this." Leo says.

Piper sighs, "Well, we don't have a choice. Without the chalice, we can't cast a spell. Without the spell, we can't save Paige or Willow. So there you go."

"What if you get caught? This is exactly what Sheridan wants." Leo says.

"Forget about her. This is about family. A family, by the way, you have to be able to take care of if anything happens to us." Piper says.

"And Dawn, You have to take care of her for me." Buffy says.

"Piper, Buffy—" Leo says.

"No. we mean it, Leo. You need to promise us you'll be able to take care of them." Piper says.

"I can't believe you're saying this." Leo says.

"Well, believe it." Piper says as she takes a deep breath. "Ignore the voices, and you'll be fine. You have to be." She and Buffy turns and heads out of the attic.

Later at a San Francisco Museum Piper, Phoebe and Buffy are in the Hall of the 18th century. The Security Guard sitting behind the desk is frozen. They're wearing black.

"So far, so good." Phoebe says.

"Oh, yeah?" Piper says.

They look over the railing down at the display below. The Golden Chalice is in displayed in the center of the room guarded by a moving laser sensor.

"Oh, wow. If we pull this off, Paige and Willow owes me Prada." Phoebe says.

Piper nods, "And baby-sitting for a year."

Buffy shakes her head, "I'll just be glad to have my baby sister and best friend back."

Piper freezes the laser lights. Buffy, Piper and Phoebe head down to the display below. Phoebe's phone vibrates. "You're getting a call now?"

Phoebe checks her phone and suddenly remembers her date with Leslie.

"Leslie?" Buffy asks remembering the date.

Phoebe nods, "It's Leslie. I totally forgot about our date."

"Don't you mean your "Publicity Stunt"?" Piper asks.

"What do you want from me?" Phoebe asks.

"I want you to admit that maybe you like him a little." Piper says.

"No." Phoebe says.

Buffy shakes her head, "Are you gonna answer it? If not turn it off."

Phoebe sighs, "No, I'm not gonna answer it. We're a little busy right now. What am I gonna tell him, that we're robbing a museum?" She turns off the phone.

Piper mentally helps Phoebe prep to maneuver through the laser alarm system to get to the chalice.

"Now I wish we had brought Dawn along. She could have done the telekinetic orbing thing she and Paige do. It would be nice if I was able to do it." Buffy said.

"Okay, deep breath." Piper says as Phoebe takes a deep breath. "Clear your mind. Think positive. Think positive. Ready? Ready? Ready? Okay. After you."

Phoebe jumps over the first wide beams and tumbles over the next set. She stands up. She moves under the next beams and makes her way cautiously toward the center while Piper and Buffy watches from the side.

"Easy." Buffy says.

Phoebe steps over the laser lights in front of her.

"Careful." Piper says.

Phoebe slides under the lights, flips over, shimmies past the beams, puts her feet over her legs on the other side of the cross-beams and stands up. She's inside next to the chalice. "Okay. Now what?"

Piper waves one hand and blows up the glass surrounding the chalice. With the other hand, Piper freezes the glass mid-air.

"Nicely done." Buffy says, impressed.

Phoebe walks up to the display and cautiously lifts up the chalice from its stand. Unfortunately, it releases the alarm button and sets another alarm off.

Buffy, Piper and Phoebe are busted. Big time. The glass frozen mid-air falls to the ground.

"Oh." Phoebe says as she runs for it.

With the chalice in their possession, Piper, Phoebe and Buffy run out of the area and head for the lobby.

"Okay. Ooh. This is bad! This is bad!" Buffy says.

They run through the lobby on their way out.

Back at Treasure Island the Captain and the pirates wait in front of the Fountain of Youth. Piper, Buffy and Phoebe return to the cave with the Golden Chalice.

"Welcome back, ladies." Capt. Blackjack Cutting says. "You seem to be down one from earlier."

"Stow it. Here's your chalice." Phoebe says and holds out the chalice.

"What's your hurry?" Capt. Blackjack Cutting says as he puts his parrot aside and takes the chalice from Phoebe. "Now ... the spell, if you will."

"With these offerings, I call on thee, The Goddess of Fertility, rise now, show us the truth, give us the gift of eternal youth." Piper and Buffy recite.

The Fountain starts to pour out magical liquid from its spout directly into the golden chalice. The pirates watch in wonder.

The Captain drinks from the chalice and he morphs back into his youthful-looking self. His youth is restored.

"He's young again."

"Ahh!"

"Mother of god." Reznor says.

The parrot squawks.

"It worked."

The Captain puts the chalice down on the Fountain.

"Now, our sister and our friend." Piper says.

Young Capt. Blackjack Cutting shrugs, "What about her? Run them through."

The pirates step forward. Phoebe also steps forward to stop them. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! He just broke his oath. He promised not to hurt us, remember?"

"I said kill them. What are you waiting for?" Young Capt. Blackjack Cutting says.

The pirates again advance. Phoebe stops them as she explains. "He doesn't care about his oath or parlay. All he cares about is himself. He promised you treasures, right? He promised you freedom, but where is it? He lied. He broke his oath, and now you can, too."

The pirates hesitate as they realize that she's right. The Captain sees their hesitance and grabs Reznor. "I'll have you drawn and quartered, sir. Raised from the highest yardarm until sun rots your skin. Then I'll feed you to the sharks."

Reznor pushes the Captain backward down to the floor. He draws his sword.

"Looks like mutiny to me." Buffy says, smiling.

"You'll die, too, you know. You're only alive because of me." Young Capt. Blackjack Cutting says.

"It's a fate worse than death, I can assure you." Reznor says and he stabs The Captain with his sword.

Buffy, Phoebe and Piper both cover their eyes and turn away from the sight. They look back as the Captain once again ages before their eyes. His body disintegrates into dust.

Reznor looks at Phoebe, Buffy and Piper. "Thank you."

The Pirate crew also disintegrates into dust.

The parrot squawks, and then disintegrates into dust.

Phoebe rushes forward and grabs the Chalice from the Fountain.

"Nice speech." Piper says.

Phoebe smiles, "There's still some left. We've gotta get it to Paige and Willow." She turns to leave the cave.

"Wait. We don't want this happening any time again soon." Piper says.

Buffy nods in agreement as she powers up an energy ball and throws it at the same time Piper uses her exploded power on the Fountain of Youth. From the force of the combined powers it explodes into pieces.

"Hold it right there!" Sheridan says. Buffy, Piper and Phoebe turn around to see Sheridan and Darryl. Sheridan has her gun on them. "I don't know how you did that, but just don't move."

"Uh-oh." Piper says.

"Darryl, do something." Phoebe says.

Darryl shakes his head, "I can't."

"Face down, on the ground. Now!" Sheridan says.

A dart gun fires. Sheridan falls to the ground. Behind her, Kyle has a dart gun pointed at her.

Darryl turns around, his gun on Kyle.

Kyle shows Darryl his gun held in a loose grip. "Dart gun."

Darryl checks Sheridan. Sure enough, she had a dart in the side of her neck.

"I told you, Morris, I wasn't after you. She'll be all right. She'll wake up with a hell of a headache, though." Kyle says.

"Who are you?" Buffy asks.

"Someone you owe now. Go on, get out of here. I'll take care of her. You got a sister and a friend to save, right?" Kyle says.

Buffy, Phoebe and Piper quietly and quickly exit the cave.

Later at the Manor Leo is passed out on the bed in Piper's room, the book he was reading from open on his chest. Wyatt and Chris are on either side of him, both boys wide awake.

Piper stands in the doorway watching her men.

"Hey." Paige says as she walks up to Piper. She's young and restored back to normal.

Piper turns around. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Paige sighs, "I feel young. I feel grateful. You're not gonna hear me complain about getting old again until I'm at least 75. The good news is, you know, you'll be there before I am."

"You're right." Piper says.

"Hey, what did that Agent Brody guy want anyway?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. But that's tomorrow's problem." Piper says.

Paige looks beyond Piper into the room where Leo and the kids are. They both look at him. "He did a good job."

Piper nods, "Yeah, he did."

"Think it'll stay that way?" Paige asks.

Piper nods, "I hope so."

"All right. Good night, Sweetie." Paige says and turns and leaves.

"Good night ... ma'am." Piper says as she chuckles.

In Buffy's house Buffy and Dawn are watching TV when Willow walks in the room.

Dawn smiles, "Hey look, Willow's home."

Buffy looks up and smiles seeing Willow young again, "So no more old age issues?"

Willow shakes her head, "Nope, and hopefully no more for at least another 50 years."

"That's good. Because I missed my best friend." Buffy says as she pats the couch next to her and Dawn.

Willow smiles, "So did I." She sits down next to Buffy, "So what are we watching?"

Dawn smiles, "Pirates of the Caribbean."

Willow laughs.


	82. Chapter 82: Styx Feet Under

**Chapter 82: Styx Feet Under**

Buffy, Piper and Paige are sitting in Piper's SUV parked across from the Chapel on the military base. Piper and Paige are both on their cell phones - Piper with P-3 and Paige with Phoebe.

"This is ridiculous. We need more than ten cases of beer." Piper says.

"Look, we can't keep doing this, Phoebe, because Piper, Buffy and I actually have lives." Paige says.

"Ok, call Phil at the beauty bar, and he will lend you a couple cases of beer. I will call the distributor tomorrow." Piper says.

"No, Phoebe, I haven't seen the demon or half-demon or whatever the hell he is. Yeah, I think demon fighting is important, but you, missy, are at home doing research, and Piper, Buffy and I are here on the front lines." Paige says.

"Uhh. I got to go. Bye." Piper and Paige says as they both hang up.

"Why is it every time Phoebe runs away from a guy that we actually pay for it?" Paige asks.

Piper sighs, "I know. She sleeps with Leslie, and suddenly she's got us chasing demons all over town while P-3 falls apart."

"And she has to get her active powers back, because we can't keep picking up the slack." Buffy says.

"I wish the demon would hurry up and attack already." Piper says.

Paige nods, "You know, it's okay. I cast a protection spell on the innocent, so it should be all right."

Buffy frowns, "Excuse me? You did what?"

"I cast a protection spell, because, you know, you can't keep watching them all the time." Paige says.

Piper shakes her head, "Paige, protection spells backfire. That's why we don't use them."

"Don't worry about it. I got the spell from my best grad student. I'm all over it." Paige says.

Buffy sighs, "Well, it better be, because the chaplain's on the move."

In front of them on the sidewalk, their innocent, Chaplain Arthur Casey, heads for the Chapel.

Paige uses the binoculars to see what's going on.

"He's going in alone. Come on, put that down." Piper says.

"I have to put my shoes on." Paige says.

Buffy, Piper and Paige both get out of the car.

Inside the Chapel the Chaplain is on his knees praying on the steps at the front of the church. A man in a hooded cloak appears behind him. "Come to pray, have you, Arthur?"

Arthur stands up and turns around. "Who's that?"

The man turns a little and Arthur catches a glimpse of him. "Kevin?"

"That's actually my human name." 'Kevin' says.

"Human?" Arthur asks confused. 'Kevin' turns fully to look at Arthur. He sees that there's something to the left-side of 'Kevin's' face. "What's happened?"

'Kevin' pushes his hood down and shows Arthur the demon-side of his face. "This? Oh, it's just a little ritual I've been performing to reveal who I truly am - or who I hope to be soon."

"What - what are you talking about?" Arthur asks.

"My real name is Sirk, from my father's side. He was a demon, and I will be complete as soon as I have eliminated the last of my human lineage. And that's where you come in." Sirk says, as he powers up an energy ball.

Buffy, Piper and Paige push open the front doors and walk into the Chapel. Sirk throws the energy ball at Arthur and hits him square in the chest. Arthur flies backward and hits the wall behind the offering table.

Piper waves her hands and blasts Kevin from the back.

"Ouch." Sirk says as he magically gets to his feet. "Well, that really stings." He waves his hand and shoots a stream of electricity at Paige and Piper. Paige and Piper both dive for the floor barely missing getting hit. Buffy throws up her hands and stream of electricity meets stream of electricity and there is an explosion sending Sirk and Buffy flying backwards.

"Unh!" Piper and Paige says.

Arthur slowly gets up and peers out from behind the offering table.

"How many powers does this guy have?" Piper asks.

"Arthur, get down!" Paige says.

Sirk is getting up and is surprised to hear that Arthur is still alive. "What?" He holds out his hand and powers up a fireball. He turns and throws it at Arthur.

The fireball heads for Arthur, but Paige orbs it out of its current path toward a new target. "Fireball!"

The fireball turns and curves around. It heads straight for Sirk.

Sirk shimmers out of the Chapel, barely missing getting hit.

Buffy sits up as Piper runs over to check on her, "Did you get the license number of that truck?"

Piper shakes her head and goes to check Arthur. Paige squints her eyes as she looks at Arthur who is also getting to his feet.

In the center of his chest where the energy ball hit, Arthur has a big hole in his chest. Piper walks around him and looks at Paige through the hole in Arthur's chest.

Paige grimaces.

Buffy sees what Piper has noticed and frowns, "Nice protection spell, sis."

Paige shrugs.

Back at the Manor Leo grimaces as he glances through the hole in Arthur's chest. He waves his hand which he looks at clear through Arthur's other side.

"How did this happen?!" Arthur asks.

Phoebe shakes her head, "Uh, actually, we're not really sure."

Piper walks into the room carrying an overcoat. "Would you mind covering up? It's a little unnerving." She hands the coat to Arthur. He puts it on. Piper moves to sit next to Leo.

Arthur shakes his head, "But ... how am I still alive?"

Buffy sighs, "You see, my little sister here kind of cast a protection spell."

"She cast a what?" Leo says.

"Already been there, done that." Piper says.

"A spell." Arthur says.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, but the spell she cast was clearly a very, very bad idea."

"I had to do something. We couldn't just sit around and wait for demons to attack, because, you know, Buffy, Piper and I actually have lives."

"Don't drag me or Buffy into this." Piper says.

Paige sighs, "What? We agreed that the only reason we are out hunting for demons constantly is because Phoebe won't deal with her Leslie issues."

"Wait. I have Leslie issues?" Phoebe asks.

Buffy nods, "Yes you do. And you know something I'm kind of getting tired of being stuck in the middle between him and you."

"Okay, you guys, we have issues right now with the Chaplain." Leo says.

"I have to get out of here. I got to find my wife." Arthur says and runs out of the room.

"Uh ..." Piper says.

Phoebe nod, "Paige, Buffy, would either of you mind?" Paige rolls her eyes and orbs out of the room. "We can't have him running around San Francisco looking like that with Agent Brody snooping around."

Paige and Arthur orb back into the room.

Arthur gasps, "What are you people?"

"We're witches. It's okay. Just relax." Buffy says.

Arthur plops down on the chair behind him.

"Okay, my spell got us into this mess. I'll figure out a way to reverse it. I'll just add it to the long list of things I have to do in magic school." Paige says.

"Can you tell me if I'm alive ... or dead?" Arthur asks.

"Uh, well, the thing is-is ... we're not really sure." Leo says.

"I might be able to answer that question."

Everyone turns around toward the sound of the voice. Arthur stands up and turns around. In the hallway, stands a man dressed all in black.

"And you would be ...?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm the Angel of Death." Angel of Death says.

"Ohh." Arthur says and he faints, falling back into the couch, the couch hits the table, knocking over the lamp. And the lamp shatters.

"I knew your sister, your mother, of course, and your grandmother." Angel of Death says as he steps into the room.

"All right, we get the point. What do you want?" Leo says.

"Do you kill people?" Paige asks.

Angel of Death shakes his head, "No, Paige, I don't kill. I merely claim the souls of those who have already died."

"And you're here for who now?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh, don't worry - not any of you. No, this time ... I'm here for him." Angel of Death says and he points to Arthur. Piper turns to look. "The problem is, I don't seem to be able to claim his soul yet, even though he's dead. It's fascinating, really. I've never had this problem before. Any ideas why now?"

"I cast a spell." Paige says.

"A spell? You trapped a soul with a spell?" Angel of Death says.

"It wasn't intentional." Paige says.

Angel of Death shakes his head, "Reverse it now."

Buffy shakes her head, "Hey, listen, tall dark one. If we give you him, the demon gets what he wants, and then we won't be able to stop the demon."

"You don't understand." Angel of Death says and he holds out his hand and snaps his fingers. In a puff of white smoke, a parchment with two lists on it appears in his hand. On the left is a list of those 'DEAD' and on the right is the list of those 'TO DIE'. "People have to die in order, according to my list. Otherwise, the cosmic balance is thrown off."

"You have to give us some time to figure out what to do with the demon." Phoebe says.

Angel of Death shakes his head, "The demon is not my concern. I'm neutral. All I care about is maintaining the grand design, but in order to do that, I must claim the soul of the Chaplain soon. I'll be back." He disappears.

Phoebe turns around to issue instructions. "Okay, this is what we're going to do."

"No. WE are not doing anything, until YOU deal with Leslie." Paige says.

"Paige, are you crazy? There's a demon on the loose." Phoebe says.

"You're right, but you're not dealing with it. We are, because you don't have active powers." Paige says.

Phoebe scoffs, "Ohh. This is ridiculous."

"Look, all I know is that since you've slept with the fella, all you've been talking about is demons and vanquishing's and ..." Piper says.

"...and, see, the thing is that Piper, Paige and I have lives. We're not on sabbatical." Buffy says.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" Phoebe asks.

"Talk to Leslie." Piper says, exasperated.

"Fine. I will talk to him. Paige, you figure out a way to reverse your spell. Buffy, Piper, you two work on the vanquishing potion and take care of that innocent. I'm going to go talk to Leslie." Phoebe says and she turns to leave.

"Good luck." Piper says as Paige orbs out. Piper and Buffy turns to Leo. "Okay. I think you should go let the Elders know what's going on."

Arthur's eyes suddenly open as he regains consciousness. Leo stands up. They walk a few steps together toward the doorway.

"Oh, I don't know if I can keep facing them, Piper." Leo says.

Unknown to them, Arthur gets up, sneaks up and out of the room.

"Yes, you can, Leo." Buffy says.

Piper nods, "You did great last time, and we really need you to do this. Please?"

Leo orbs out.

Piper sighs and she and Buffy turns around to deal with Arthur ... who isn't there. They look around the room. There's no sign of him. "Oh, great."

Buffy shakes her head.

Later in the attic, Piper sits at the table holding a crystal over a map. Buffy is going through the Book of Shadows as Paige orbs in.)

"Hey." Paige says.

"Hi. Please tell me you found a way to reverse the spell." Piper says.

Paige shakes her head, "No. Not without losing the chaplain, I haven't, which means the demon..."

Piper picks up the crystal and tries again to scry. "...demon will become whole. I know. But, honestly, he scares me a hell of a lot less than the Angel of Death does right now. If I don't find the chaplain..."

"What do you mean, "find him"? Where'd he go?" Paige says.

"He ran off, and neither Piper not I can find him because your spell is protecting him." Buffy says.

The crystal circles and falls on the map.

"At least it was. You didn't lift the spell?" Piper says.

Paige shakes her head, "No. I told you I didn't."

"Then who did?" Buffy asks.

They look at each other.

In an alley Arthur Casey is on the ground. The Angel of Death slowly waves his hand over Arthur's body.

Buffy, Paige and Piper orb into the alleyway.

"Uh, what have you done?" Paige asks.

"What I should have done in the first place. I've reversed your spell and took the Chaplain's soul." Angel of Death says.

Piper shakes her head, "And you helped a demon in the process."

The Angel of Death stands up, "On the contrary. Your demon helped me."

"You can't do that. You're supposed to be neutral." Buffy says.

Angel of Death shakes his head, "Circumstances were unusual. Her spell had unforeseen consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Paige asks.

"People have to die in the order on my list. If one person doesn't, all death ceases. Now I have to work overtime to collect the souls I've been unable to claim, to undo the damage you've done to the grand design." Angel of Death says.

"Damage? We've done more than almost anyone to protect your grand design." Piper says.

"Look, we should leave it. We have a demon to go after." Paige says to Piper and Buffy.

"We've given up a lot to make sure you have less work. I have daughter and a job, and I still find time to fight demons, too as well as be the Slayer. It's not our fault you can't keep up." Buffy says and she turns and opens the wire gate. She exits the alleyway, turning her back on the Angel of Death. Piper and Paige turn and follow her. After a beat, he takes off after her.)

"That isn't my problem." Angel of Death says.

Buffy, Piper and Paige leave the alleyway. The Angel of Death continues to follow them.

"It sure as hell isn't our problem." Buffy says.

Paige frowns, "Stop yelling at Death."

A car horn beeps as it stops to let Piper, Buffy and Paige cross the street.

"I don't care. He is getting on my last nerve." Buffy says.

"Mine as well." Piper says.

"You witches created this mess, not me. But you're gonna help me clean it up." Angel of Death says.

The Angel of Death reaches out his hand in front of him and closes it into a fist as if grabbing something out of thin air. Buffy collapses to the sidewalk.

"Buffy?" Paige and Piper says.

A man rushes over to help. "What happened?"

A crowd gathers.

"I don't know. She just fell." Paige says.

Piper shakes her head, too speechless to say anything.

"Call 911." The man says as he and the crowd scramble to assist.

Dead Buffy appears on the sidewalk standing near her body. "What's going on?" She looks down and finds that she's dressed all in black. A very similar garb to the Angel of Death that just killed her. "Oh, no."

"I told you, I need your help." Angel of Death says.

Dead Buffy shakes her head, "Wh-what did you do to me?"

"It's a practical matter. If you're alive, you won't be able to help with the backlog, to take souls to where they have to go." Angel of Death says.

Piper frowns, "No. Hold it, buddy. If you –"

Angel of Death interrupts Piper, looking straight at Buffy, "Do your job, and I'll return your soul." He holds out his hand and a parchment appears in his hand. "I suggest you get going." He steps toward Dead Buffy. "You've got a lot of catching up to do."

Dead Buffy grabs the list from his hand. She barely glances at it before turning to glare at the Angel of Death. The Angel of Death disappears. Dead Buffy, Piper and Paige are left standing in the middle of the busy sidewalk in front of Buffy's dead body.)

Later the Coroner's office wheels out Arthur's body on a gurney from the alleyway. Across the street, Paige and Piper stands over Buffy's dead body on the sidewalk. Dead Buffy stands next to them. Obviously, no one else can see Dead Buffy. Officers are putting up crime scene tape around the entire section of the sidewalk.

"Well, do something." Dead Buffy says.

"What do you want us to do? It's easy for you to say, dude, you're dead." Paige says.

Dead Buffy shakes her head, "That's just crazy, 'cause I'm not supposed to be."

"What are you yelling at me for? It's not my issue!" Paige says.

"Excuse me, miss?" An Inspector says.

"Yes." Paige and Piper says.

Out of habit, Dead Buffy also answers. "Yes."

Paige glares at Dead Buffy whom the Inspector can't see standing right next to Paige and Piper.

"Again, I'm sorry for your loss." Inspector says.

"It's okay." Paige says.

"Thank you." Piper says.

Dead Buffy shakes her head, "Could you two sound a little more upset, please?"

"I mean, it's really sad. You know, I feel like my sister's spirit is around me." Paige says.

Piper and Dead Buffy roll their eyes.

"Of course. Now, earlier, you two told the officer that you three were walking by, and your sister just ... fell. No warning, nothing?" Inspector asks.

Piper shakes her head, "Yeah, no, no warning."

"You two didn't happen to notice the body in the alley there?" Inspector asks.

Paige shakes her head, "No, we didn't."

A Coroner walks up to the Inspector. "Uh, forensics is done. We're gonna take the bodies, if it's okay with you."

"Go ahead." Inspector says.

Dead Buffy's eyes widen and she gasps. "Where are they taking me?"

"Uh, where are you taking her?" Piper asks.

"To the morgue. After the autopsy, we'll release your sister's body to you." Inspector says.

"Oh, no, no, they can't do that, they can't do that!" Dead Buffy says.

"No, you can't do an autopsy because, you see, it's against our ... religion." Paige says.

Inspector shakes his head, "I'm sorry. This is a murder investigation. State law. If you think of anything that might be able to help, please, give us a call." He hands Paige his card. She takes it and he leaves.

"Okay, starting to panic." Dead Buffy says.

Paige sees something. "Oh, no."

"Oh, no? What can more be "oh, no" than they're taking her body away for an autopsy?" Piper says.

Paige crosses her arms. "Agent Brody." Dead Buffy and Piper sees Kyle standing on the other side of the street. "Yeah."

"What's he doing here?" Piper asks.

"Good question." Dead Buffy says.

"Mm, probably watching us talk to thin air." Paige says.

Sure enough, Kyle is calmly looking at Paige and Piper.

At the Manor Phoebe walks out of the Conservatory into the Living Room as Paige orbs in with Piper. "Piper, Paige, where have you two been? I was worried."

"Actually, we ..." Piper says.

"Did you reverse the spell?" Phoebe asks.

Paige shakes her head, "No, but someone has."

"Wait a minute, Missy. What's going on? Where's Buffy?" Phoebe says.

In a whisp of smoke, Dead Buffy appears in the Living Room. "Whoa. That is so not like orbing."

Phoebe turns and sees Buffy magically appear. "Whoa, how'd you do - What are you wearing?"

Dead Buffy looks to Piper and Paige, "You two didn't tell her."

Piper shakes her head, "Not yet. Phoebe you might want to sit down for this. Buffy's dead."

"What?" Phoebe asks, shocked.

Buffy sighs, "I'm not dead. I'm Death. As if my life wasn't busy enough already."

"What?!" Phoebe says.

"Okay, long story short." Paige says as she sits down. "Um ... Death has temporarily recruited Buffy."

Dead Buffy holds out her hand and a parchment appears. "And now I have to collect all the souls on this list before the coroner starts cutting up my body."

"Cutting up your body?" Phoebe asks.

Piper sighs, "Autopsy."

Phoebe gasps.

Dead Buffy looks down at the list and sees the various names of the dead. Right before her eyes, some names disappear while new ones appear on them. "Why are these names changing?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should call Leo." Paige said.

Piper shakes her head, "Maybe we should call Death."

"So does this mean the demon's working at full force now?" Phoebe asks.

"If he is, why hasn't he attacked?" Paige asks.

"Excuse me. Can we focus on the person with the non-dead problem over here?" Dead Buffy said and she motions dramatically to herself. "Preferably before Dawn finds out."

"Let me see that list." Phoebe says.

Dead Buffy shrugs, "Well, it..."

Phoebe walks over to Dead Buffy and grabs the list from her. "So Sirk was killing his family members to become full demon, right? So that would mean he would have to get rid of his human soul."

"Huh?" Paige said.

"Well, if he succeeded, Sirk's name would be on the dead list, right? And it is not." Phoebe says.

"That would mean he has a family member alive somewhere." Piper says.

PHOEBE nods, "Right. We have to track down that person before he does."

"Excuse me, I have souls to collect." Buffy says and she disappears.

"Where did she go?" Phoebe asks.

In a hospital a woman cries next to the bed of her recently deceased husband. The Nurse walks up to the monitor and turns it off.

Dead Buffy is watching the scene unnoticed. She turns and jumps when she sees the dead husband standing next to her. The Dead Husband is dressed in white robes. "Oh! You scared me."

"I scared you? Who are you, and what's happening?" Dead Husband asks.

Dead Buffy turns to look at the body back on the bed. "Well, I think you might actually be ... you know, dead." He turns and looks at her. "I know. Bummer, huh?"

"Are ... you here to take me away?" Dead Husband asks.

"I don't know. I think so. See, I'm kinda new at this." Dead Buffy says.

They suddenly find themselves someplace different. The ER room is empty and cast in a blue-ish tinge. All the contents, supplies and people are gone. They look around the room wondering where they are. Before the Dead Husband can say anything, the double doors leading out of the room open.

Dead Buffy and the Dead Husband step out into the hallway.

"W-what's happening?" Dead Husband asks.

"Good question." Dead Buffy says.

They look around. Suddenly, a white, whirling vortex appears in front of them.

"Where does that go?" Dead Husband asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm supposed to take you in there. What do you say?" Dead Buffy says and she holds out her hand. He takes it. Together, they walk toward the whirling vortex. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm a little scared, too."

They both disappear into the vortex.

At the Manor Piper and Leo watches the news report on KTMV6. It's LIVE, BREAKING NEWS of a DEATH IN THE STREETS.

"It's unclear whether the death of Bay Mirror advice columnist Buffy Halliwell is related to the Death of Chaplain Arthur Casey, but police insist every possibility is being investigated."

Phoebe walks into the room and stops next to Leo and watches a little bit of the news report.

"We'll have more on this story at 11:00."

Leo turns the television set off. "This is really bad."

"Leo, relax. Buffy's been dead before." Phoebe says.

"Not like this, not on the midday news. What if Dawn finds out?" Leo says.

"She's at magic school." Phoebe says.

Paige walks into the room. She's on the phone, "We're very, very sorry, too. Thanks for your condolences. Bye." She hangs up and looks at Phoebe and Leo. "Okay, I think this is too big for even us to cover."

"What about the cleaners?" Piper asks

Leo shakes his head, "They won't help, not after last time. If Buffy suddenly wakes up in the morgue, you have to explain it."

"So what are we gonna do?" Paige asks.

"Well, we'll figure something out. We always do, and in the meantime, we have to find the Demon before he kills another relative." Phoebe says.

"Ok, you know what? I'm gonna call Darryl and see if I can get him to postpone the autopsy." Piper says.

Leo nods, "I'm gonna go to magic school and stay with the kids and Dawn." He orbs out of the room. The doorbell rings.

"All right, now what?" Phoebe says and she goes to answer the door. She opens the door and is completely taken aback when she finds Leslie standing on her front porch.

Leslie takes a step forward toward Phoebe.

"Leslie. Hold that thought." Phoebe says, surprised. She puts her hand in the center of his chest and firmly pushes him back out of the house. She closes the door on him. Phoebe turns to Paige and Piper.

"I thought you dealt with him." Paige says.

"No. I said I saw him. I did not say I dealt with him." Phoebe says.

Piper sighs, "Well, you need to get rid of him, because we have a little bit going on right now, okay?"

Phoebe growls as she heads back to the front door.

Paige heads upstairs to check the Book when the phone rings. She changes directions and answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Paige, it's Willow. Is it true, Buffy's dead?" Willow says.

Paige's eyes go wide, how could they forget to call Willow, "It's only temporary. Death is kind of recruited her to catch up a backlog of deaths. Once it's caught up he says he will return her to her body."

"Whew. I was worried there for a moment. That's good. You need any help?" Willow says.

"No were good right, Willow. Thanks." Paige says as she hangs up the phone. She shakes her head, "No need to tell her about the autopsy."

Outside on the front porch Leslie is standing down on the bottom of the stairs. He turns to look at Phoebe. "I just can't believe it. You've gotta be in shock." He walks toward her. "I know I am, I've been working with her for a couple months now and I look at her desk…"

Phoebe nods, "Uh, yeah, you know, I am, but things happen, you know?"

They both sit on the stairs.

"I just don't understand. Was Buffy even sick?" Leslie says.

Phoebe shakes her head, "No, she wasn't. It was all very sudden."

"You sure are handling this awfully well. " Leslie says.

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, well, you know, I'm okay. Uh, it's hard, but I'm trying to stay strong for Piper, Paige and especially Dawn."

Leslie nods, "I understand."

"Mmm. There's just so much to do ..." Phoebe says.

Leslie nods, "Well, can I help with anything?"

"I don't even know where to start." Phoebe says.

"Well, it's always good to start with people you need to contact. I could help make a list. Does Dawn know yet?" Leslie says.

Phoebe stares at him. "Wait - what did you just say?"

Leslie nods, "Does Dawn know yet?"

"No before that?" Phoebe says.

"Make a list, you know, friends, family. People like that." Leslie says.

The front door opens. Piper steps outside. "Phoebe, um, can we talk?"

Phoebe gets to her feet and heads toward Paige. "Yes. Just one second." She looks to Leslie. "Thank you so much for coming by. I really appreciate it."

Leslie stands up. "I thought I was gonna help you make a list –"

"Yeah, I really need to spend some time with my sisters and my niece, you know." Phoebe says.

Leslie nods, "Well, of course. Um ... just call me if you need anything."

"I will. I will, definitely. Thanks." Phoebe says as she hurriedly kisses Leslie. "Okay. Bye!" Leslie turns and starts walking slowly back to his car. He looks back at Phoebe. "Bye."

Piper steps forward toward Phoebe. "Ok. I struck out with Darryl."

"It doesn't matter. I think I know how to find out who the demon's going after next." Phoebe says, smiling and she waves to Leslie.

"How?" Paige asks coming out the door.

"Buffy's list. The name will be on it. Come on." Phoebe says.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige turn and head back into the house.

At the Military Chapel Harriet Casey sits on the front pew.

"Harriet." Sirk says.

Harriet turns around. "Do I know you?"

In the next pew behind her, Sirk sits hunched over, his face covered. "We've never met. I'm Arthur's cousin Kevin." He looks up at Harriet finally revealing the half of himself that's demon-like. "But you can call me Sirk."

Startled, Harriet stands and tries to make it to the chapel door.

Sirk grabs her arm stopping her. His hand goes over her belly, sensing the child within. "Ah, so it's true. You are going to be a mother."

"How did you know?" Harriet asks.

"I have many gifts, and unfortunately for you, I just need one more." Sirk says.

Harriet pulls away from him.

Sirk stands up. He powers up an energy ball and holds it in his hand.

Dead Buffy appears next to Harriet.

"Oh, no, you can't interfere. You're neutral." Sirk says.

Dead Buffy steps forward. "You're right. I can't. But they can." She points behind Sirk.

Sirk turns around and finds Paige, Piper and Phoebe standing behind him. Phoebe kicks him in the face knocking him down to the ground.

Phoebe rushes over to Harriet. She motion for Paige and Piper to join them. "Come on."

"It's okay. You're gonna be all right." Paige says.

Paige orbs them out.

Sirk gets to his feet and looks at Dead Buffy. "So how did you..."

"Know? I saw her name on the list." Dead Buffy says as she holds out her hand and the Death List appears. She glances at it. "But it's not there anymore."

"It will be again. One way or another." Sirk says and shimmers out of the chapel.

Dead Buffy looks at the list and it changes again. This time, two new names appear at the top of the TO DIE list.

_DAWN HALLIWELL_

_PHOEBE HALLIWELL_

At Magic School Paige, Buffy, Piper and Phoebe talk.

"Wait, so now you don't want me to help you vanquish the demon? I don't understand." Phoebe says.

Piper shakes her head, "Phoebe, that's not the issue."

"Names come and go off that list all the time. Harriet's did. So what's the big deal?" Phoebe asks.

"The big deal is sometimes the names don't come off the list." Dead Buffy says.

"Well, ours does." Phoebe says.

Piper shakes her head, "Not always."

Buffy sighs, "Phoebe I need you to watch Dawn. I'm not going to let her die not like this."

Leo walks into the Great Hall.

"How's it going?" Piper asks.

"She's resting. It's a lot to swallow - your husband's dead, magic exists, and, by the way, a demon's after you. How you guys holding up here?" Leo asks.

"Fine. Once Phoebe realizes that she's better off here where she's safe." Dead Buffy says.

Paige sighs, "Oh, here they go again."

"We've cheated death before, Buffy. So why can't we do it again?"

"Because we can't this time. I can't." Buffy says.

"Maybe you should just listen to her." Paige says.

"Maybe she should focus on collecting the souls so her death isn't permanent." Phoebe says.

"This is going nowhere!" Buffy says as she stands up.

"Where are you going?" Leo asks.

Buffy sighs, "I'm not in the mood to lose a sister. And I'm going to talk to Dawn." She vanishes.

Phoebe sighs, "So what's our next move?"

"Our next move is for you to stay here with Dawn because you and her are on top of the list, you have no active powers, and Leo, Piper and I are just going to go take care of the demon. Honey, you just need to accept it." Paige says.

Paige, Piper and Leo both orb out.

Phoebe stands in the Great Hall. Alone.

In Paige's office Dead Buffy is just finishing explaining the situation,

"You want me to stay here?" Dawn asks.

Dead Buffy sighs, ""You have to, Dawn. I can't lose you."

"But mom you're not going to." Dawn says.

"Please do this for me sweetie." Dead Buffy asks. "You are everything to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Please"

Dawn sighs, "I think I will go find Aunt Phoebe." She walks out of the room.

Dead Buffy stands as she wipes a tear from her eye and then she vanishes.

Dead Buffy is back at the busy hospital hallway. The Angel of Death appears and sees Dead Buffy. She turns to look at him. "I'm not doing this anymore. I give up. I quit."

"You can't quit, Buffy. Not until you catch up." Angel of Death says.

They walk toward the hallway.

"You can't make me take my daughter's or my sister's souls. I won't do it." Dead Buffy says.

"We don't get to decide who lives or dies. Only circumstances can change someone's fate." Angel of Death says.

"Well, then I won't collect any more souls. I'll go on strike." Dead Buffy says.

"So to save your daughter and your sister, you would threaten to stop all death." Angel of Death says.

"You got it." Dead Buffy says.

"That's rather selfish of you, don't you think? Unless, of course, you think that Death is pointless." Angel of Death says.

"Well, I ..." Dead Buffy says.

"It's not, you know. Far from it. Life only has meaning specifically because there is an end. Death is what forces people to live." Angel of Death says.

"Yes, but—" Dead Buffy says.

"Which means that ending death effectively ends life, throws off the entire cosmic design, the whole point, and for what? A single fleeting life? This is bigger than your sister or your daughter, Buffy. Much bigger." Angel of Death says as he vanishes leaving Dead Buffy to ponder everything.

In the Attic in the Manor, Paige tests a drop of the new vanquishing potion in front of Leo and Piper. It explodes impressively.

Dead Buffy appears in the attic. "Where's Phoebe and Dawn?"

"They're back at magic school." Paige says.

Dead Buffy shakes her head, "But they're still on my list, and they're next."

"What happened with the Angel of Death?" Leo asks.

"He's stubborn. Did you find Sirk?" Dead Buffy says.

"No. He found us. Telepathically. He wants to call a truce." Piper says.

"It's a trap. We need to keep Phoebe and Dawn at magic school long enough –" Dead Buffy says.

"It's too late." Phoebe says.

They turn around. Dawn and Phoebe's walking into the attic.

"Phoebe? What are you doing here?" Paige says.

"Dawn Marie Halliwell! I asked you to stay at Magic School." Dead Buffy said.

"Remembering what we're all about." Phoebe says.

"I know mom, but I can't. It's not who I am. It's not who you raised me to be." Dawn said.

"What we're all about is keeping you alive." Piper says.

Dead Buffy shakes her head, "Dawn, I can't lose you."

"Not at the expense of an innocent." Phoebe says.

"I'm in agreement with Aunt Phoebe, mom."

"Phoebe, Dawn, this death thing might not be very real to either of you, but it is very real to me. I've seen it. I am it." Dead Buffy says

"Buffy, we've all seen it, and it's never stopped us before." Phoebe says.

Dead Buffy sighs, "That's before we knew you and Dawn were next on the list. Why are you both not listening to me? I'm trying to save you."

"Because this isn't just about me or Dawn. Look, we don't wanna die, but we're not gonna sit around and wait for an innocent to die either. And I think that's why I needed to take that sabbatical - to remind myself of that." Phoebe says.

Not saying a word, Dead Buffy vanishes.

Dawn sighs, "Mom."

"Are you finished with the vanquishing potion?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, yeah, but –" Paige says.

"Paige, Piper, he doesn't know we know. We'll use this to our advantage. When he focuses on me and Dawn, you and Piper just focus on him."

Piper and Paige sighs.

In an alleyway Sirk sits waiting. Leo, Dawn, Piper and Phoebe orb in.

"Interesting. I was expecting more of a family affair, like, perhaps your other sister." Sirk says.

"You wanted to discuss a truce? Discuss." Phoebe says.

Sirk stands up and walks over to them. "All right. Here's the offer. You give me my cousin's wife, and I won't kill you."

"That's it? That's your offer, huh? No deal. Forget it." Dawn says.

"In that case, I guess I'll just have to kill ..." Sirk says and he whirls around and shoots a beam of electricity behind him at Paige. He hits her square in the chest. Paige falls down. Dead. " ...her." Piper, Dawn and Phoebe gasps. They and Leo run over to Paige. Leo immediately tries to heal her. "Didn't see that comin', did ya?"

"Why isn't it working?" Piper asks.

"We're too late." Leo says.

"What do you mean?!" Phoebe says.

Dead Buffy appears in the alleyway next to Paige's body.

Dead Paige rises out of her dead body. Like the others who were dead before her, she's dressed all in white. Phoebe can't believe what's happening. Dead Paige looks at Dead Buffy, then she looks at herself. "What's going on? Why am I in this?"

"Buffy, do something!" Piper says.

Dead Buffy sighs, "I can't."

Phoebe, Piper, Dawn and Leo look at each other, then down at Paige's dead body.

Phoebe looks at Dead Buffy. "Buffy, you can't do this. You can't take her."

Dead Buffy sighs, "Do you think I want to take her? I don't have a choice!"

"Yes, you do. Just don't take her. Take me instead."

"Or me," Dawn says.

"Or me," Piper says.

"That's not how it works, Piper, Phoebe, Dawn." Leo says.

"I wasn't on the list." Dead Paige says.

Dead Buffy nods, "Circumstances changed."

"Yeah, because Dawn and I changed them! It's not her fault!" Phoebe says.

"It's not anybody's fault." Dead Buffy says.

The world around Dead Buffy and Dead Paige change.

Dead Paige looks around, her arms wrap around herself to ward off the chill. "This isn't good, right?"

Dead Buffy turns to look at Paige. "I'm so sorry, Paige. It's much easier if you just let go." She turns and walks toward the alleyway. Dead Paige slowly follows her.)

At the end of the alleyway, the white, whirling vortex appears.

"Where does that go?" Dead Paige asks.

"To where you're supposed to go. Don't be afraid. I'll be with you the whole way." Dead Buffy says.

Dead Paige nods. She takes ahold of Dead Buffy's hand and they head toward the vortex together.

In the other alley Piper, Dawn and Phoebe kneels down next to Paige's body.

"Oh, god, this can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening." Phoebe says.

Suddenly, Phoebe gasps as she receives a premonition. "I think I just had a premonition."

"What? How?" Leo asks.

"I don't know. I must have earned back my powers somehow, or at least one of them." Phoebe says and she takes the potion bottle out from Paige's hand. "We have to save Harriet."

At Magic school Harriet backs away from Sirk as he walks into the Great Hall. "How did you get in here? She told me it was –"

"Protected. Oh, it is- from demons, not witches. That's just another little gift I picked up when I killed one of the sisters, uh ..." Sirk says and he snaps his fingers to remember her name. "Paige, I think her name was." He holds out his hand and powers up an energy ball. "Do say hello to her for me, won't you?"

Dawn, Piper, Leo and Phoebe orb into the Great Hall behind Sirk. Piper and Phoebe throw the potions and hits Sirk in the center of his back. He is immediately engulfed in flames.

Harriet runs over to Dawn, Piper, Phoebe and Leo. Sirk turns around and sees Phoebe, Piper, Dawn and Leo. The flames quickly rise up and vanquish his demon-half.

Kevin cries out in pain. "I'm human!" He falls down dead.

The Angel of Death appears over the dead body. "Interesting how our paths keep crossing, isn't it?"

Kevin's soul rises out of his dead body. "What happened?"

The Angel of Death holds out his hand. "Come."

Dawn stops him, smiling, "Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast. We want Paige's soul back."

The Angel of Death puts his hand down. "Sorry. You know the rules."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah, we do, better than you think. Check your list. He's not on it."

The Angel of Death checks his list.

Phoebe nods, "We changed the circumstances."

"First, you want to stop a soul from moving on, and now you want to add one." Angel of Death says.

"Not add. Trade. His soul for Paige's." Leo says.

"This is unprecedented." Angel of Death says.

"What? No, you can't do that." Kevin says.

"Keeps your precious cosmic balance in order, doesn't it? What have you got to lose?" Piper asks.

"You can't be taking her seriously." Kevin says.

"Dude, you're dead. Start acting the part." Dawn says.

"This has been quite a remarkable day ... even for me." Angel of Death says.

"So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Phoebe asks.

In Limbo on the edge of entering the vortex, Dead Paige turns to Dead Piper.)

"Buffy ... I have something to tell you." Dead Paige said.

"Paige ..." Dead Buffy says, sighing.

"You know that brown suede coat? You thought you lost it but, um... it's in my closet. And those earrings you liked. I borrowed them and I never gave them back." Dead Paige said.

Dead Buffy nods, "You're stalling."

Dead Paige nods, "I know. But you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Not really, Paige. If I were in your place I would be stalling, too." Dead Buffy said.

They both turn back toward the vortex.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Angel of Death says. They look behind them and find the Angel of Death and Kevin. "Your family made a trade. "The Angel of Death waves his hand and hurls Kevin unmercifully into the vortex. Kevin yells in pain. The vortex closes. "See you..."

The Angel of Death vanishes.

In the Alleyway Dawn watches Paige and smiles as Paige's fingers move.

Paige's eyes suddenly open and she takes a breath. She gets up and looks around with a sigh with relief. She looks to Dawn and hugs her.

"Mom?" Dawn asks.

In the hospital morgue Buffy slowly sits up on a gurney and sees the dead bodies around her. "Eew." She turns and gasps.

Sitting in the corner of the morgue near the door is Kyle. He's been waiting for her. "Talk about your miracle recoveries." He stands up and walks over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asks.

"Confirming my suspicions..." Kyle says and he gives her, her clothes and shoes.

"...Even though I don't quite understand it yet." Buffy says. Kyle peers under the sheet of the body next to her. He puts the sheet down. "What do you want?"

Kyle looks at Buffy. "I want to help you get out of this mess. I want to tell the local authorities that you were working undercover for me to help solve the chaplain murder. I want to tell them that I asked you to fake your own death."

"What's the catch?" Buffy asks.

"The catch is that I'm going to need your help with something even greater. I'll be in touch." Kyle says and he leaves.


End file.
